Rising Star
by iyagi7154
Summary: Dia kembali dalam keadaan kritis. / Kaulah hyung di SUJU yang paling jauh dengannya. / Kyuhyunnie, hyung sungguh ingin melihat senyummu kembali… / "GUI XIAN JIA YOU!" / Appo! Sakit itu datang lagi! Sakit! Sakit sekali! ARRGGGHHHH! / Ryeowookie… Kau tidak datang menjengukku?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : RISING STAR **

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul. Cho family.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : Cerita ini merupakan Sequel dari Falling Star. Sebaiknya membaca Falling Star terlebih dahulu. Gomawo ^^**

Dia kembali dalam keadaan kritis. / Kaulah hyung di SUJU yang paling jauh dengannya. / _Kyuhyunnie, hyung sungguh ingin melihat senyummu kembali… / _"GUI XIAN JIA YOU!" / Appo! Sakit itu datang lagi! Sakit! Sakit sekali! ARRGGGHHHH! / _Ryeowookie… Kau tidak datang menjengukku?_

.

.

**Cuplikan akhir cerita sebelumnya: Falling Star Ch 12**

"Seindah apapun bintang yang jatuh, dia tetap akan menghilang." Kali ini petinggi SM itu tampak bersedih. "Bintang yang sangat indah, mengabulkan harapan orang, tetapi dirinya sendiri menghilang…."

"Kyuhyunnie bukan bintang jatuh!" Kata-kata Siwon membuat petinggi SM memandang lurus ke arahnya. "Kyuhyun is a rising star! Kali ini, kami hyungdeulnya, yang akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah bintang yang bersinar! Kami takkan membiarkannya menghilang!"

"Semoga kalian diberi kesempatan melakukannya."

Petinggi SM itu menepuk bahu Siwon dan memandang yang lain. Meski kalimatnya berkesan pedas, namun semua dapat merasakan bahwa pria itu sungguh mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban juga untuk magnae mereka.

.

.

**RISING STAR **

(ini sequel lho chingu...baca Falling Star dulu ne? hehehe)

**Chapter 1**

.

19 April 2007

PK. 22.30

Kang Nam Hospital

Suara alarm dari kamar ICU di mana Kyuhyun dirawat langsung diikuti dengan berlarinya serombongan dokter dan perawat. Heechul dan Yesung yang masih terjaga segera membangunkan member lain yang masih tertidur. Tadi mereka semua tertidur di ruang tunggu. Mereka langsung bergabung dengan Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depan jendela kaca.

"Tekanan darahnya terus menurun, Dokter!"

"Detak jantung semakin lemah!" seru perawat yang lainnya.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah!"

Dokter sibuk memantau pupil mata, catatan di monitor, dan banyak lagi alat yang tidak mereka mengerti. Yang mereka tahu, kondisi Kyuhyun kritis. Dokter memberi beberapa instruksi, kemudian menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah melihat reaksi semua alat itu dalam beberapa menit, sang dokter tampak menghembuskan nafas lega.

Ketika rombongan itu keluar, sang dokter menghentikan langkahnya di depan orang tua Kyuhyun dan member SUJU. "Tekanan darahnya tadi menurun drastis. Tapi kami sudah memberi obat yang akan menaikkan aliran darahnya. Reaksinya cukup bagus. Keadaan ini akan dipantau 24 jam. Semoga masa kritis segera lewat."

Semua terduduk lemas.

.

Samsung Hospital

Leeteuk beberapa kali memandang ke arah pintu kamar di mana dia dan Eunhyuk di rawat. Shindong dirawat di kamar yang berbeda. Karena keadaan Shindong dan Eunhyuk hanya luka ringan, meski mereka diwajibkan untuk dipantau selama beberapa hari, keduanya bebas berjalan di area rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya, Leeteuk meminjam uang sebanyak 500 won kepada seorang perawat. Mereka bertiga pindah ke rumah sakit ini tanpa membawa apapun. Ia sangat ingin mendengar kabar dari member lain. Sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk meminjam HP salah satu dongsaengnya tadi. Uang itu akan mereka gunakan untuk menggunakan fasilitas internet yang ada di salah satu bagian rumah sakit yang terkenal bernuansa modern ini.

Wajah namja itu menjadi cerah ketika kedua dongsaengnya masuk. Tetapi tidak dengan wajah keduanya. Eunhyuk bahkan langsung merebahkan kepala di sisi ranjang Leeteuk dan menangis dengan keras.

"A…ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kyuhyunnie…kalian mendengar kabar tentangnya?"

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung, belum ada kemajuan… Kyuhyunnie masih koma. Bahkan kabarnya, baru saja tekanan darahnya mendadak turun sehingga tim dokter bergegas menanganinya. Dia kembali dalam keadaan kritis."

"Ommo…. Kyuhyunnie…. Kyuhyunnie… " Leeteuk menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan. Shindong langsung mendekat dan memeluknya pelan. Ia takut melukai punggung hyungnya yang baru saja dijahit hingga 150 jahitan untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca dari sisi wajah, kepala dan punggungnya. "Shindong, aku ingin berada di sana… Aku ingin menemaninya."

"Kami mengerti, Hyung… Kami juga ingin berada di sana." Shindong ikut menangis. "Sial! Kenapa kita harus dipisahkan begini?!"

Shindong melepaskan pelukannya dan menampakkan wajah sedih sekaligus marah.

"Aku akan meminjam uang lagi, aku harus menelepon yang lain, kita tidak akan bisa sembuh jika terus kuatir tanpa kabar begini. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka akan datang membawakan uang dan HP untuk kita, hyung."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Leeteuk, Shindong beranjak keluar kamar. Sementara itu Eunhyuk masih terus menangis.

.

20 April 2007

PK 21.40

Tadi dokter menyatakan kondisi kritis Kyuhyun sudah lewat. Mereka kini diperbolehkan bergantian menunggu di dalam, tetapi hanya 30 menit sehari karena Kyuhyun masih berada di ICU. Semua member SUJU yang berada di sana saling berpelukan dengan gembira. Meski mereka tahu, keadaan sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah, karena keadaan Kyuhyun seperti roller coaster, tetapi kini mereka belajar menghargai hal baik sekecil apapun.

"Aku akan memberi kabar kepada Teuki hyung dan Hankyung hyung!" Donghae bergegas keluar menuju taman. Di dalam rumah sakit, mereka dilarang menggunakan HP karena akan mempengaruhi alat-alat kedokteran yang ada di sana.

Heechul berdiri memandang Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ruang ICU dari balik kaca. Ketika tadi malam kondisi Kyuhyun menurun, waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka pikirkan selain berharap Kyuhyun selamat. Bahkan Kangin meminta agar Chujin tanggal 21 ditiadakan. Heechul sendiri meminta tugas MC nya di SBS tanggal 22 nanti dibatalkan. Untunglah permohonan mereka dikabulkan.

Yesung tengah menengok Leeteuk, Shindong dan Eunhyuk untuk membawakan semua keperluan mereka. Sungmin dan Ryeowook kembali menjadi DJ di SUKIRA. Kibum tidak bisa menunda syutingnya, jadi dia harus pulang dan beristirahat, Siwon sudah kembali ke China tadi siang untuk memenuhi jadwalnya.

Kini tinggal Heechul, Kangin dan Donghae yang ada di rumah sakit. Kangin sedang membeli makan. Dia sendiri yang berada di luar ruang ICU. Di dalam, Eomma Kyuhyun duduk diam sambil menggenggam tangan putranya. Tak sedikit pun dia beranjak dari sana atau pun melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun sejak kejadian malam kemarin, setiap 30 menit yang diberikan. Sang appa pulang untuk mengambil keperluan istrinya.

_Aku ingin masuk… Aku ingin menyapa Kyuhyunnie…_

Heechul memberanikan diri meminta ijin kepada perawat. Setelah berganti pakaian steril, ia pun diijinkan masuk. Ia mengangguk hormat ke arah Eomma Kyuhyun yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Mata wanita itu tampak basah oleh air mata.

"Ajumma…bolehkah saya…. " Heechul tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata. Ia merasa seperti hendak memisahkan seorang ibu dari anaknya. Merasa bersalah, Heechul kemudian berbalik hendak keluar kamar.

"Heechul-goon."

Ketika Heechul menoleh, eomma Kyuhyun bangkit mendekatinya, tersenyum, dan menarik pelan tangannya. Heechul tidak menolak ketika wanita itu menuntunnya ke dekat Kyuhyun. "Mian, Heechul-goon, ajumma sudah memonopoli Kyuhyunnie. Seharusnya saya mengerti, kalian juga ingin berada di dekatnya."

Heechul duduk di bangku yang ada di sisi tempat tidur. Hati-hati ia menaruh telapak tangannya di telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai di atas ranjang. Ketika ia berhasil menyentuhnya, tangis Heechul pecah. Tangan itu terasa dingin, tak ada respon sama sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan tangan kuat yang mendorongnya hingga hampir terjatuh beberapa hari lalu.

"Kyuhyunnie… Jebal…. Ireona…"bisiknya lirih.

Heechul maupun eomma Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis ketika hanya suara mesin ventilator, pengukur tekanan darah dan detak jantung yang terdengar.

"Heechul-goon, Kyuhyunnie pernah bilang, bahwa ia sangat ingin bisa dekat denganmu. Kaulah hyung di SUJU yang paling jauh dengannya."

Namja itu tidak menjawab. Ia sedikit mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. _Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku memang hyung tidak tahu diri. Aku sudah berbuat tidak baik padamu, padahal kau diam-diam melindungi kami. Jika kau bangun, hyung akan lebih memperhatikanmu…. Ireona, saeng… _

.

Hangeng dan Siwon membaca pesan yang dikirim Donghae dengan gembira. Setidaknya magnae mereka tidak dalam kondisi kritis, meski koma bukanlah situasi yang bagus. Apalagi, kondisi Kyuhyun belum juga dinyatakan aman untuk melakukan operasi besar.

Jadwal tanggal 19 April yang ditangguhkan kemarin, dijejalkan ke tanggal 20 dan 21. Begitu pula jadwal untuk tanggal 22 April digabungkan ke tanggal 21. Siwon dan Hangeng benar-benar kelelahan melakukan rekaman berbagai acara itu, tetapi keduanya bertahan. Mereka ingin bisa pulang ke Korea secepatnya, dan bersyukur semua pihak mau membantu bekerja keras memadatkan jadwal.

.

21 April 2007

PK 08.00

Yesung duduk di sisi Kyuhyun dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Sejak kemarin malam, Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun mengijinkan mereka bergantian masuk. Yesung sudah mengosongkan semua jadwalnya di MFY, karena ia harus menggantikan posisi Leeteuk mengatur semua member yang lain, dan ia juga ingin menemani Kyuhyun lebih sering sementara yang lain sedikit demi sedikit mulai beraktifitas.

Pikirannya melayang kepada rapat online mereka kemarin. Leeteuk meminta mereka bergantian mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, katanya Kibum mendapatkan info tersebut, bahwa sebaiknya mereka sering mengajak orang yang sedang koma berbicara, juga menyentuh mereka. Namun karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang terluka parah, mereka hanya bisa bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, hyung bawakan buku untukmu." Yesung melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku lihat, setiap waktu luang, kau suka sekali membaca buku ini. Tapi terus terang, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menyukainya. Dan bagaimana caraku membacakannya."

Yesung menghela nafas melihat deretan angka-angka yang ada di dalam buku. Banyak coretan2 yang Kyuhyun buat di sana. "Aish! Kenapa kau menyukai buku matematika? Apa aku harus membacakan soal-soal ini untukmu? Atau mungkin kau senang jika kubacakan contoh-contoh soal dan pemecahannya?"

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

_ "Hyung! Tolong bantu aku!" seru Kyuhyun suatu kali. Ketika Yesung mendekat dan berpikir akan ditanya soal teknik menyanyi, dongsaengnya menunjukkan sebuah soal matematika. "Bagaimana cara memecahkan soal ini?"_

Jika kepalanya mulai berdenyut seperti sekarang, Kyuhyun pasti mengembangkan evil smirk nya dengan puas. _Tetapi kini kau diam saja meski kepalaku berdenyut. Kyuhyunnie, hyung sungguh ingin melihat senyummu kembali… _ Air mata mengaburkan pandangan namja itu.

.

Saat Hangeng dan Siwon tampil untuk terakhir kalinya, tiba-tiba He Jiong meminta mereka berdua berdiri di tengah podium. Pembawa acara yang ramah itu menghadap para fans yang datang ke studio.

"Kalian semua tentu tahu, acara tanggal 19 kemarin dibatalkan karena empat orang member Super Junior mengalami kecelakaan parah. Salah seorang member Super Junior, Gui Xian, dalam kondisi kritis. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas pengertian kalian semua."

Hangeng dan Siwon ikut membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sampai saat ini, Gui Xian masih koma. Apakah kalian setuju kita mengirim semangat dan doa kepada mereka?"

Suara setuju memenuhi studio, itu, membuat Hangeng dan Siwon saling memandang dengan terharu. Mereka tak menyangka He Jiong akan melakukan hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita serukan Gui Xian Jia You! Super Junior Jia You! Kemudian kita semua berdoa bersama untuk mereka." Seruan setuju kembali terdengar. "Baik, kita mulai!"

"GUI XIAN JIA YOU !" seruan membahana di studio itu, jauh lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"SUPER JUNIOR JIA YOU!" Seruan semakin keras, hampir semua fans menangis.

Ketika lagu lembut terdengar, semua fans, pengisi dan pembawa acara tertunduk berdoa. Hangeng dan Siwon tak bisa menutup mata ketika di layar besar yang ada di hadapan mereka, diputar gambar Kyuhyun yang sedang tampil menari TIC! TOC! Kyuhyun memang paling terlihat hidup saat lagu itu, dan itu membuat keduanya menangis terharu. Mereka tak menyangka, dukungan dari banyak pihak begitu besar terhadap Super Junior dan magnae mereka.

_Wo te didi, Gui Xian, apakah kau bisa mendengar seruan mereka semua dari China? Mereka yang belum pernah bertemu denganmu, mengirimkan doa untukmu. Cepatlah bangun, Kyuhyunnie, __naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo…_

_._

Malam itu, semua member Super Junior kecuali Yesung dan Kyuhyun serta Hankyung dan Siwon, berkumpul di kamar inap Leeteuk. Yesung yang malam itu menunggu Kyuhyun, dialah yang menyuruh mereka menemui sang leader. Namja itu menyadari bahwa yang lain mulai kehilangan harapan terhadap kesembuhan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya yang berwajah suram berkumpul satu per satu. Ia sudah mendengar garis besar masalahnya dari Yesung, dan kini tugasnyalah sebagai leader untuk memimpin mereka, meski ia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Wae yo, dongsangdeul? Kenapa kalian sesuram itu?"

"Mianhe, hyung, tapi setiap kami menemani Kyuhyunnie, dan melihat kondisinya itu, kami merasa tidak sanggup," tutur Kangin. "Dia…dia sama sekali tidak ada reaksi terhadap kami."

"Aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, tetapi akhirnya yang kulakukan hanya menangis," bisik Donghae sedih.

"Hyung, bukankah koma itu tidak tahu kapan berakhir? Bisa bertahun atau bisa tidak …"

"Jangan bicara begitu, Ryeowookie!" tegur Heechul.

Leeteuk mendengarkan keluhan mereka satu per satu. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Kyuhyunnie, selama hampir setahun ini, bertahan sendirian bersama kita, setengah tahun sendirian mencoba melindungi kita… Kita berdua belas bukan?"

Mereka semua memandang ke Leeteuk sambil mengangguk.

"Seandainya kita boleh menemani dia 24 jam, masing-masing tidak sampai 2 jam untuk menemaninya. Masih ada keluarga Kyuhyun yang mengambil banyak jatah jam itu. Jika satu dari kita lelah, masih ada 11 lagi. JIka 5 dari kita tak sanggup, masih ada 7 orang lagi."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kita grup yang luar biasa, keluarga besar, merawat satu orang, sampai bertahun-tahun pun kita pasti sanggup."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Aku mengerti, pasti berat untuk kita melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunnie jika kali ini pun dia harus sendirian? Apakah kalian tega melakukan itu? Seperti yang Siwon katakan, kini giliran kita. Kita tidak sendirian, kita pasti bisa."

Leeteuk memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Tampaknya semua mulai paham. "Jika kalian menemani Kyuhyunnie, lakukanlah apa yang kalian suka. Mau bernyanyi, bernyanyilah. Mau membaca buku, mengajaknya mengobrol, apapun itu…pilihlah yang kalian suka. Jadi kalian pun bisa terbiasa. Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung," kata mereka serempak.

"Bagus! Buktikan pada Kyuhyunnie, bahwa kita hyungdeul yang bisa ia banggakan."

.

22 April 2007

Changmin bergegas memasuki rumah sakit Kang Nam. Hari ini ia bisa menjenguk Kyuhyun. _Hanya 20 menit, tidak lebih._ Kata-kata Yunho terngiang di telinganya. Mereka memang sedang dalam jadwal yang sangat padat. Tapi Changmin tidak mau menyia-nyiakan 20 menit itu.

Namja itu terkejut ketika melihat dari jendela ruangan, Donghae sedang bergaya seperti orang memainkan drum. Donghae duduk jauh dari semua peralatan, agar tidak menyenggol apapun. Tetapi namja itu melakukan dengan sangat serius, seperti sedang mengadakan pertunjukkan.

Changmin mengenakan pakaian steril dan masker seperti semua yang akan masuk ke ruang ICU. Begitu melihatnya, Donghae segera bangkit berdiri.

"Donghae hyung, kau tadi sedang apa?"

"Sedang menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun musik baru buatanku." Donghae tersenyum lebar dari balik masker. "Setelah ini, katanya Kibum mau menunjukkan part drama yang dia sukai. Pasti adegannya sangat mengharukan. Dia memang paling ahli drama yang menguras air mata."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya dengan heran. _Apa member Super Junior mulai gila karena semua kejadian ini? _Donghae yang menangkap kebingungannya, menepuk pundak Changmin.

"Kau akan jatuh jika berbicara serius dengan Kyuhyunnie…. Cobalah anggap dia akan mendengarkan kita, meski dia tidak bereaksi apapun… Kau akan lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. Sebaiknya kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Baik-baiklah dengannya, jangan bertengkar!"

Changmin tertegun… Meski Donghae sudah menjelaskan kelakuannya, tetapi tetap saja kalimat terakhir membuatnya merinding. Namja itu menarik kursi agar mendekati ranjang. Diamatinya sahabatnya yang terbaring.

"Caramel macchiato, keadaanmu sungguh menyedihkan." Changmin melihat tube besar yang dimasukkan lewat mulut. Pangkal tube itu tersambung dengan kabel yang menuju alat pemompa oksigen. Untuk menjaga posisi stabil, tube itu dilekatkan dengan perekat menyilang menutupi mulut dan pipi sahabatnya. Banyak lagi alat yang menempel, yang tidak bisa ia lihat semuanya karena ditutupi kain. Ia tahu, dibawahnya, tubuh Kyuhyun yang belum dioperasi sangat rentan. Air matanya pun tumpah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

_Cobalah anggap dia akan mendengarkan kita, meski dia tidak bereaksi apapun… _Kata-kata Donghae kembali terngiang di telinganya.

_Setiap kau membutuhkan teman untuk tertawa bersama, aku akan selalu siap._ Itu janjinya kepada Kyuhyun ketika mereka berbaikan kembali.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun, mencoba membayangkan sahabatnya hanya tertidur. DIhilangkannya semua alat-alat penunjang hidup yang menakutkan itu. Akhirnya Changmin bisa tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun-ah, harus kuakui, Super Junior memang kumpulan orang aneh. Bahkan sekarang, aku ikut aneh karena mengikuti kalian," kata Changmin, mulai bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. "Kau jangan tidur saja, Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus cepat bangun. Kalau begini terus, Super Junior bisa menjadi Super Crazy. Kau pasti tidak mau, kan?"

"Aish! Waktuku hampir habis. Aku ingin pamer kepadamu… Konser kami sangat sukses. Bahkan kami juga punya acara radio mingguan sekarang. Lihat saja, acara radioku akan dengan mudah menyaingi SUKIRA. Jadi jangan bersantai begini, Kyuhyun-ah, kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal."

Changmin melirik ke luar, tampak Yunho tersenyum padanya sambil menunjukkan jam tangan. "Kau lihat? Hyungku yang baik itu sudah menjemputku. Dia tetap baik meski aku menjahilinya terus. Dan aku lihat, kau pun bernasib baik sama sepertiku. Kita ini yang tidak berbakat jadi evil, atau mereka semua titisan malaikat ya?"

"Kyuhyunnie, kau baik-baiklah di sini sampai aku datang lagi. Akan aku carikan kaset game yang bagus untukmu. Jadi, cepatlah bangun, arrachi?"

Ketika Changmin sampai di luar ruang ICU, namja itu langsung memeluk Yunho, melepaskan semua kesedihannya yang tertahan.

.

22 April

PK 22.00

Cho Ahra duduk disamping Kyuhyun, namdongsaengnya. Dia baru saja tiba dari Austria kemarin. Di luar ruangan, berkumpul appa, eomma, dan semua member SUJU yang tidak dirawat si rumah sakit. Siwon dan Hangeng pun tidak ke dorm, tetapi langsung berkumpul dengan yang lain. Ahra tersenyum, dengan lembut mencoba membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyentuh semua selang yang menyebalkan baginya itu.

"Captain Cho, kata dokter, paru-parumu menunjukkan tanda-tanda bagus. Kau memang hebat, Captain Cho ku memang hebat." Ahra menitikkan air mata. Tetapi sama sepeti Kyuhyun, yeoja itu sangat pandai menyimpan kesedihannya. "Heechul oppa…katanya dia batal menjadi MC di SBS Inkigayo malam ini, karena merasa kangen padamu. Menyebalkan! Dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku. Tapi, bagimu, aku yang paling cantik kan, saeng?"

Ahra menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat…wajah yang bahkan tidak bisa sepenuhnya ia bisa lihat karena semua alat itu. Tanpa suara, yeoja itu menangis, meletakkan tangannya ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mimpi yang aneh… Aku mendengar Donghae hyung memainkan drum dengan mulut…apa dia sudah gila? Ke mana peralatan drum di dorm? Aku juga mendengar suara Changmin…dia punya pemikiran sama denganku. Donghae hyung memang sudah gila. Aish…bukan, dia bilang, kami semua gila! Enak saja! Dia bahkan menyombongkan konser dan radio barunya. Mimpi yang aneh.

Untunglah mimpi itu menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Aku mendengar Kibum hyung bermain drama. Dia sungguh membuatku kagum. Kapan pun dia bicara soal akting, aku tak bisa mengerjapkan mata…dia sangat keren! Aku yakin, suatu saat dia akan jadi aktor terkenal.

Apa tadi ya? Aku juga mendengar sesuatu yang aneh…aku merasakan aura aneh. Itu pasti Yesung hyung. Pabo! Hyung memang pabo! Kenapa kau membacakan buku kalkulus? Bahkan lambang-lambangnya saja kau tidak tahu. Meski pun itu bukuku, kau kan bisa membaca salah satu majalah musik atau lainnya… Aku kadang berpikir, ternyata besar kepala tidak menentukan volume otak.

Heechul hyung bernyanyi… Cuma dia yang bisa menyanyikan lagu rock dengan cara aneh tapi menarik seperti tadi. Apa yang dia bilang? Bother? Seharusnya brother hyung…. Jebal, hyung, meski kau cantik sekaligus tampan, jangan menyanyi bahasa inggris! Pengucapanmu sangat parah.

Tadi aku merasa ada seseorang memegang tanganku, memijat kakiku, merapikan rambutku…. Aku tahu, itu pasti Sungmin hyung. Hyung, kau memang sangat perhatian, tetapi kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi? Aku kan bisa menyisir rambutku jika bangun nanti. Kau tidak perlu repot melakukannya.

Tangisan siapa itu? Kangin hyung menangis! Aigoo… Kangin hyung benar-benar menangis! Aku hafal sekali suara khasnya. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku ingin bertanya, tetapi mataku tidak mau terbuka…aku benar-benar mengantuk sepertinya. Wajarlah…. Kami kan pulang larut malam dari SUKIRA.

SUKIRA? Sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan…. Apa itu ya?

Aigooo! Benar, aku melupakan Ryeowookie! Dia masih marah kepadaku. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun aku tak mendengar suaranya… Aish! Bagaimana ini? Acara SUKIRA sudah selesai, berarti setelah ini aku harus mengakui semuanya kepada hyungdeul. Tuhan, tolonglah aku! Aku tak mau diusir dari Super Junior! Aku tidak mau berpisah dari hyungdeul!

Sebentar… Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh… Tuhan… SUKIRA… tidur… rasanya ada yang aku lupa. Tetapi apa?

Oh ya, kenapa aku dari tadi tidak mendengar Leeteuk hyung, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Shindong hyung? HYUKJAE! HYUKJAE! HYUKJAE!

Aneh… Tak ada suara apapun. Padahal jika aku berteriak seperti itu, Eunhyuk hyung akan langsung menghampiri dan merengut sambil memarahiku. Dia tak mau orang-orang jadi tertukar antara dia dan Hyukjae sunbae. Padahal, Hyukjae nama sebenarnya. Makanya, hyung, kalau cari nama, jangan yang pasaran. Seperti aku, misalnya.

Ah, aku merasa kangen dengan Hankyung hyung dan Siwon hyung. Mereka akan membawa oleh-oleh apa untukku? Kuharap itu game. Tapi tolong jangan yang bertuliskan kanji China. Bisa-bisa aku harus menyandera Hankyung hyung selama bermain.

"KYUHYUNNIE!"

Itu suara Eunhyuk hyung… Namaku memang bagus, hyung. Tapi tak perlu kau teriakkan sekencang itu Tapi… itu bukan sekarang…. Itu tadi. Kenapa dia berteriak begitu? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat ketakutan? Kenapa dia menangis? "

"Jangan bicara begitu…. Kamu akan baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi suara Eunhyuk hyung.

"Jangan biarkan dia tidur!" Kali ini aku mendengar suara Shindong hyung. "Kyuhyunnie, ireona! Kau tidak boleh tertidur!"

Ada apa sih dengan mereka? Masak tidur saja dilarang?! AKu kan baru saja memiliki tempat tidur! Kalau begini, aku akan mengadu saja ke polisi! Aku kan hanya…. Aigoo…aku bukan tertidur. Aku… aku mengalami kecelakaan!

Lalu kenapa aku tak bisa membuka mataku? Kenapa aku hanya bisa mendengar semua suara itu? Ahra Noona… sekarang aku mendengar tangisan Ahra noona. Bukankah dia sedang kuliah di Austria? Noona, uljima, tangisanmu membuatku sedih. Tersenyumlah, noona… Noona ku paling cantik jika tersenyum, jadi tersenyumlah!

APPO! Apa ini? Seseorang membekapku?! Aku tak bisa menggerakkan mulut dan lidahku! Apa yang mereka sumpalkan ke dalam mulutku? Bukan…bukan hanya ke dalam mulut, aku bisa merasakan alat itu berada di kerongkonganku! Tubuhku… tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa sakit! Appo! Sakit itu datang lagi! Sakit! Sakit sekali! AARRRGGGGHHHHH!

.

.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak begitu rupa, membuat Ahra noona ketakutan. Alarm ICU berbunyi keras. Serombongan dokter dan perawat masuk. Seorang perawat menggandeng Ahra keluar.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnie?" Heechul bertanya dengan panik. Tetapi tak ada yang menjawab. Semua sibuk melihat kepanikan di dalam. Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak beberapa kali. Dokter meneriakkan sesuatu, lalu menyuntik Kyuhyun. Tube ventilatornya dilepaskan dari perekat, lalu pelan-pelan di tarik keluar.

"TIDAAAAAK!" Jeritan yang sama keluar dari eomma, Ahra noona, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan entah siapa lagi. Mereka sampai tak mengenali suara mereka sendiri.

"Hyung! Kyuhyunnie! Kyuhyunnie!" Ryeowook menangis sambil memeluk Yesung yang hanya bisa menatap diam ke dalam ruang ICU.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Hanya suara tangisan yang terdengar.

"Sepertinya ada kabar bagus." Suara tenang milik appa Kyuhyun membuyarkan kepanikan mereka. Semua kembali melihat ke dalam kaca. Dokter melepas alat ventilator, tetapi detak jantung Kyuhyun tampak normal di grafik, meski masih lemah.

Mereka segera menghampiri ketika dokter keluar sambil tersenyum. "Hampir saja! Paru-paru anak itu tahu-tahu mengembang dan mampu bernafas sendiri, meskipun dalam keadaan sobek. Sehingga sempat terjadi perbedaan dengan tarikan nafas yang dibuat oleh ventilator."

Sang dokter menjabat tangan Appa Kyuhyun. "Selamat! Anak anda sudah terbangun dari koma. Dia bahkan tak memerlukan ventilator lagi. Semangat hidupnya benar-benar luar biasa. Ini sebuah mujizat!"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mereka semua mencerna kata-kata dokter tadi. Akhirnya semua bersorak kegirangan, sampai perawat terpaksa menegur mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana kondisinya, dokter?"

"Dia sedang diberi obat penahan sakit dan obat tidur. Responnya terhadap rasa sakit, reaksi pupil…semua yang kami test menunjukkan tanda-tanda respon yang bagus. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang lumpuh karena koma. Tinggal suara dan otak yang belum bisa kita lihat."

"Kita akan pantau terus kondisinya, semoga operasi bisa segera dilakukan jika kondisinya tetap stabil. Tetapi terjadi pendarahan visceral yang baru akibat tulang pinggulnya yang patah menusuk ke lambung. Semoga tidak memperburuk kondisinya lagi. Tolong hanya 1-2 orang yang di dalam setiap kali. Bagaimana pun, dia belum mendapat penanganan terhadap luka-lukanya."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, meski sedikit kuatir. Lagi-lagi mereka mencoba berbahagia dengan hal-hal kecil. Donghae langsung menyingkir untuk memberi kabar gembira ini pada Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Yunho.

.

23 April 2007

Eunhyuk dan Shindong lolos dari semua pemeriksaan. Hari ini mereka diperbolehkan pulang. Mereka siap mengudara bersama SUKIRA, menggantikan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sudah bekerja keras selama mereka di rumah sakit.

Leeteuk menuliskan pesan untuk semua fans Super Junior:

_Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian kepada kami. Meski masing-masing member Super Junior bukan dalam kondisi yang fit, Kami akan berusaha segera sehat, dan segera memberikan pertunjukkan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Kami sungguh berterima kasih buat dukungan yang kalian berikan. Sarangheyo._

Pesan itu disambut gembira oleh semua pihak. Juga kabar tentang Kyuhyun yang berhasil keluar dari kondisi koma. Kangin pun kembali mengudara di Chunji radio. Hanya Yesung yang masih absent dari MFY.

"Kami semua akan kembali beraktifitas di bulan Mei," kata Kangin dengan wajah gembira saat wartawan mencegatnya di Chunji. "Kecuali Kyuhyun, tentunya. Dia perlu waktu lebih lama, tapi dia akan membaik, aku percaya itu."

Di rumah sakit Kang Nam Kyuhyun terbangun dan mendapati dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit. Tadi malam, dia sempat terbangun dan menemukan dirinya tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali ketika sang dokter bertanya kepadanya untuk mengecek.

Eomma yang berada di sampingnya, tersenyum melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya. Ia menepuk telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang selalu digenggamnya sejak semalam. "Uisa meminta eomma memberi kabar jika kau sudah bangun. Pelan-pelan saja, arra? Jangan terlalu kuatir tentang apapun."

Tangan eomma menekan tombol pemanggil. Meski wanita itu tersenyum, Kyuhyun tahu eomma bersedih. _Pasti eomma tahu aku tidak bisa berbicara… Aigoo… Jika berbicara saja tidak bisa, bagaimana aku bernyanyi?_

Uisa datang sambil membawa catatan medis. Ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mulai mengecek kondisinya yang terpampang di layar, juga gerakan pupil matanya.

"Bagus. Jika kondisimu stabil seperti ini, Kyuhyun sshi, kau bisa segera di operasi. Kami akan memantaunya 24 jam ke depan." Uisa duduk mendekat kepadanya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Ada yang mau kau katakan? Apa kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang kejadian semalam?"

"Mianhe kalau aku terkesan ingin tahu. Tapi kami harus mengecek apakah kondisi ingatan dan suaramu tidak terganggu, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kyuhyun memandang eomma yang berdiri di sampingnya, mencari kekuatan. Ia sangat takut kali ini, benar-benar sangat takut. Soal ingatan, ia sudah bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi. Tetapi dia sangat takut membuka mulutnya. Ia kuatir, seandainya kejadian tadi malam terulang lagi.

"Kyuhyun sshi, apa kau merasa sakit? Jika ya, cepat kau beritahu kami agar dosis obatnya ditambah," kata Uisa lagi, mencoba memancingnya bicara.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memandang eomma. Wanita itu mencoba tersenyum. Tetapi matanya menyiratkan kekuatiran. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan matanya. Pandangannya terhenti di jendela besar yang menghadap ke ruang ICU.

_Hyungdeul!_ Kyuhyun melihat hyungdeulnya berjejalan di jendela yang lebar itu, bahkan Yesung hyung menempel ke jendela sehingga mukanya menjadi aneh, sebelum akhirnya mengomel kepada Donghae yang tadi tanpa sengaja mendorongnya terlalu keras. Mereka semua memandangnya dengan kuatir dan penasaran. Tetapi mimik mereka sungguh lucu. Kyuhyun mendadak tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti ketika tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia terbatuk.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau belum boleh tertawa!" Uisa terkejut dan segera mengecek kondisinya di layar. Kyuhyun mati-matian mencoba menarik nafas lebih pelan, meredakan rasa gelinya. _Aigoo… Mana bisa aku tidak tertawa melihat hyungdeul seperti itu? Tapi tidak…aku tidak mau mereka diusir dari sini karena membuatku tertawa… Aku akan kesepian jika mereka tidak ada._

"Bagaimana, Uisa?" tanya eomma cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tubuhnya sedikit terguncang karena ia akan tertawa." Uisa kembali memandangnya, kali ini dengan lebih serius. "Kyuhyun sshi, cobalah mengatakan apa saja yang kau mau. Sepatah kata pun tak apa."

Kyuhyun kali ini memandang hyungdeul yang memandangnya dengan cemas. Sungmin tersenyum menenangkan. Heechul tampak menarik nafas pelan dan panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. _Do it!_ Ia bisa melihat hyungnya mengatakan itu dari bahasa bibirnya. Kyuhyun teringat, hal itulah yang dilakukan Heechul ketika namja itu berlatih berjalan dengan kaki kirinya. Katanya, metode pernapasan seperti itu sangat efektif untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

_Tetapi ini bukan sakit, hyung, aku tidak bisa bicara!_

Yesung melambai mencari perhatian. Ketika mata Kyuhyun menatapnya, namja itu melipat kedua tangannya dan menunduk. _Yesung hyung menyuruhku berdoa._

Donghae tersenyum lebar sambil mengacung-ngacungkan tangannya memberi semangat. Hangeng, Siwon, dan Ahra noona melakukan hal yang sama._ Mereka ternyata sudah begitu kompak. Aneh, bukankah aku hanya tertidur sebentar? Kenapa mereka seperti sudah bersama cukup lama? Kenapa juga Hankyung hyung dan Siwon hyung berada di sini? _

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya… Ia tidak melihat sosok Ryeowook. Mendadak hatinya terasa sakit. _Ryeowookie… Kau tidak datang menjengukku? Apakah kesalahanku begitu tidak termaafkan? _

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Semua yang melihat tanpa sadar menarik nafas ketika namja itu tampak berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Apakah kali ini Kyuhyun bisa berbicara?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang membaca ff ini**

**Author tunggu review untuk chapter pertama judul baru ini**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul. Cho family.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Kasihan nae chingu, punya hyung seperti kalian…" / _Leeteuk hyung, dengan kondisiku ini, apakah aku masih bisa bersama kalian meskipun aku selamat?/ _Mian hamnida, tuan Cho, kondisi putra Anda sebenarnya mulai menurun. / "Jangan bicara sembarangan atau kurobek mulutmu, Kim Young Woon!"

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Semua yang melihat tanpa sadar menarik nafas ketika namja itu tampak berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 2**

.

Rasanya waktu berjalan lambat ketika semua melihat dan membuka telinga lebar-lebar. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun justru menggembungkan pipinya, dan melengos.

"AISH! Apa yang setan kecil itu lakukan?!" Heechul mendelik kaget. Apa yang ia rasakan tidak kalah dengan yang semua rasakan, termasuk eomma Kyuhyun, Ahra dan Uisa.

"Kyuhyunnie, jebal, … Cobalah berbicara," bujuk sang eomma.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Uisa, menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang bebas seperti sedang menulis. Dari tatapannya, Uisa tahu namja itu tidak akan mengubah keinginannya. Uisa menghela nafas berat, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, menyodorkan papan catatan dan pulpennya.

Karena Kyuhyun cuma bisa terbaring, jadi Uisa memegang papan itu, membalik ke halaman yang kosong, dan menyerahkan pulpen untuk Kyuhyun pergunakan menulis. Wajah Uisa dan eomma Kyuhyun memucat ketika membaca tulisan itu.

"Apa yang Kyuhyunnie lakukan?"

"Dia menulis apa?"

"Jangan bertanya padaku, aku tidak tahu!"

Keributan hyungdeul terbungkam karena tiba-tiba tirai jendela ditutup dari dalam.

"MWO?" teriak mereka serempak. Kini mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Mereka semua bertambah terkejut ketika Uisa dan eomma Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Eomma,…. Ada apa?" tanya Ahra dengan lembut, melihat sang eomma sangat sedih.

Uisa mengambil kertas yang Kyuhyun tulis tadi, dan menyerahkannya kepada Sungmin yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Member yang lain segera ikut membaca di belakangnya termasuk Ahra.

_Pasien berhak menolak bicara dan kunjungan. Karena itu, aku ingin sendiri saja, jangan ada yang masuk, jangan ada yang melihat, sampai jam besuk yang berlaku di bagian umum tiba. Silahkan meminta seorang perawat menemani di dalam, tetapi selain itu aku tolak!_

"Akan kubunuh saja dia!" Heechul tampak emosi, tetapi segera ditahan oleh Hangeng.

"Aku harus menemui Captain Cho!" Ahra bergerak hendak masuk, namun sang eomma menahannya sambil menangis.

"Seperti yang Kyuhyun sshi tulis, dia berhak menolak dikunjungi." Uisa lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Baru kali ini ia bertemu pasien yang kondisinya nyaris sekarat, tetapi keras kepalanya seperti batu.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Donghae memelas.

"Sementara ini tidak. Mianhe, saya harus menyiapkan seorang perawat untuk menunggunya di dalam, kalau-kalau ada perkembangan yang tidak baik."

Ketika Uisa berlalu, mereka semua saling berpandangan, dan akhirnya terduduk lemas di depan ruang ICU. Kini tak ada yang bisa mereka lihat kecuali tirai dan pintu yang tertutup.

.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa sendirian di kamar ICU. Dengan cepat, ia melihat semua perangkat yang ada di dekatnya. Saat ini hanya kepalanya yang bisa berpaling ke kiri dan kanan, juga tangan kanannya yang cukup bebas. Selain itu, nyaris semua bisa dirasakannya dihubungkan dengan peralatan medis.

_Sebenarnya seberapa parah kondisiku? Rasa sakit yang aku rasakan ketika itu tidak main-main. Sungguh tidak tertahan… _

Kyuhyun melirik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari leher ke bawah, Ia sangat tergoda untuk menyibakkan selimut itu, tetapi ia tidak berani melakukannya. Meski ia tidak tahu persis, yang ia tahu ICU bukanlah unit untuk pasien dengan kondisi biasa.

_Sudah berapa lama aku di sini sebenarnya? _

Kyuhyun memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari jawaban.

.

"Di mana Ryeowookie?" Hangeng tersadar tidak melihat namja itu sejak dia datang.

"Ryeowook sejak Kyuhyun sadar dari koma, tidak mau ke rumah sakit," bisik Donghae, takut terdengar oleh Eomma Kyuhyun dan Ahra noona.

"Mereka bertengkar sehari sebelumnya," jelas Heechul.

"Eeh? Bukankah itu sebelum aku ke China?" Siwon terkejut. "Mereka belum berbaikan?"

"Masalahnya saja kami tidak tahu," gumam Yesung.

Semua kembali terdiam, memandang tirai dan pintu ruang ICU yang tertutup.

"Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyunnie? Bukankah saat seperti ini dia justru membutuhkan kita dan keluarganya?" Siwon tak bisa menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kibum, kau ada ide?" tanya Yesung kepada Kibum. Pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

Eomma Kyuhyun menangis karena tidak bisa mendampingi Kyuhyun di dalam. Semua member yang ada di sana, melihat sang eomma dan Ahra dengan prihatin. Pasti mereka yang paling terpukul dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri," kata Sungmin tiba-tiba, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Ahra noona dan eomma. Sungmin memang mengatakannya tanpa berbisik.

"Coba kita bayangkan, seandainya kita yang menjadi Kyuhyunnie. Semua mata memandang dengan penuh harap, namun tiba-tiba ketika ia membuka mulutnya tak ada satupun kata yang keluar….bagaimana perasaannya?" Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. "Untuk menghadapi diri sendiri saja berat, apalagi harus melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang pasti muncul di wajah kita semua."

Semua tertegun. Tak ada satu pun yang membantah kata-kata Sungmin. Bahkan eomma dan Ahra pun mulai bisa memahami situasinya, dan tidak lagi merasa tersisihkan. Mereka hanya bisa memandang perawat yang masuk dengan pandangan sedikit iri.

.

Siang hari Changmin datang ke rumah sakit, dan terkejut melihat kamar ICU tempat Kyuhyun dirawat tertutup rapat. Kekuatiran muncul di wajahnya. Namun sebelum rasa paniknya muncul, Ahra noona, eomma Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Heechul muncul. Mereka baru saja mencari makan siang di kantin rumah sakit.

"Changminnie!" Eunhyuk berseru senang. "Kau datang berkunjung?"

"Ne, kebetulan aku ada waktu sebentar. Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyunnie? Aku dengar dia sudah sadar. Tapi kenapa ruangan ini…."

Yesung menceritakan kejadian tadi siang. Changmin keheranan mendengarnya.

"Jadi, hyungdeul tidak bisa memintanya bicara?"

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kami masuk saja tidak boleh. Bahkan eomma dan noonanya saja dia tolak." Shindong mengeluh. "Padahal aku dan Eunhyuk sengaja ke sini sebelum kami ke SUKIRA."

"Kasihan nae chingu, punya hyung seperti kalian…" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran, tak mempedulikan Heechul yang sudah melotot ke arahnya. "Bukankah itu mudah sekali?! Tunggu sebentar, biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Namja itu masuk ke ruang steril, sedikit berargumentasi dengan perawat di sana, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian steril.

"Changminnie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kyuhyunnie punya hak menolak! Kau bisa kena kasus!" seru Eunhyuk dari luar ruang steril yang tembus pandang.

"Mana mungkin Kyuhyun-ah memasukkan kita ke penjara? Kalian semua aneh!" Changmin mendengus.

"Benar juga." Yesung baru tersadar, begitu juga yang lain.

"Changminnie, kalau kau berhasil memaksanya bicara, semua kekurang-ajaranmu dulu dan tadi akan kulupakan!" seru Heechul bersemangat.

"Tenang saja, Heechul hyung, percayakan padaku. Aku akan beri kabar kalian secepatnya." Changmin tersenyum lebar.

.

Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus gembira melihat kedatangan Changmin. Untuk sesaat ia melupakan untuk apa ia sendirian di ruang ICU itu. Tetapi ia terkejut bukan main ketika Changmin meraih tangan kanannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, siap menggigit jari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Kau sudah gila?!"

Changmin tersenyum puas melihat sahabatnya marah dan menarik tangannya yang hampir digigit. "Dengar? Kau bisa bicara, kan?"

Changmin membuka tirai. Langsung terpampang wajah-wajah yang sudah menunggu dengan was-was. Ketika namja itu mengacungkan jempolnya, semua berteriak kegirangan. Changmin kembali ke sisi ranjang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya merengut kesal.

"Hei, jangan marah, Caramel macchiato… Bukankah kau juga lega setelah tahu bisa bicara? Asal kau tahu, aku yang paling was-was tadi."

"Gomawo," kata Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin benar. Dia merasa lega karena ternyata suaranya sudah keluar.

Uisa masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah senang. "Syukurlah, Kyuhyun sshi, ternyata kau tidak apa-apa. Tampaknya kemarin suaramu tidak keluar karena masih dalam kondisi shock akibat luka-lukamu. Apakah kau bisa mengingat semuanya?"

"Ne, Uisa, dia bisa. Buktinya dia bisa memarahiku tadi," jawab Changmin sambil meringis ketika Kyuhyun melayangkan evil glare-nya.

"Nah, sekarang istirahatlah, jangan banyak bergerak maupun berbicara. Jika kondisimu stabil, kita akan mengadakan operasi besok siang," kata Uisa.

.

.

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan kondisinya yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya dia bisa membujuk salah seorang perawat membawakan surat kabar untuknya. Ia meminta perawat itu ketika hyungdeul dan keluarga yang menunggunya sedang keluar ruangan.

Di dalam ruang ICU, Kyuhyun memberi kode agar perawat yang menjaganya membuka halaman surat kabar. Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan berita tentang kecelakaan Super Junior, Kyuhyun meminta agar bagian tersebut didekatkan kepadanya, agar dia bisa membacanya.

[23 April 2007]

_Aish! Aku siaran di SUKIRA tanggal 18 April, dan kecelakaaan itu terjadi tanggal 19 April. Aigoo… ternyata aku tidak tertidur sebentar seperti perkiraanku! _

Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca berita hari itu.

[Member Super Junior Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang mengalami luka ringan, hari ini dinyatakan keluar dari rumah sakit. Leeteuk sang leader untuk sementara masih memerlukan perawatan karena memerlukan 170 jahitan untuk mengeluarkan pecahan kaca. Dia memerlukan waktu untuk pulih, tetapi diperkirakan sebelum bulan Mei dia sudah bisa kembali beraktifitas bersama Super Junior].

_Teuki hyung, ternyata lukamu sangat parah… Mianhe, aku tak bisa menjengukmu. Kalau aku sembuh, aku akan segera mengunjungimu, hyung…. _Setelah berhasil menahan sedihnya membaca kondisi Leeteuk, Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca.

[Anggota ke-13 Super Junior, Cho Kyuhyun, yang mengalami koma selama 4 hari akhirnya tersadar. Namun kondisinya belum memungkinkannya menjalani operasi].

_Jadi aku koma selama 4 hari? Pantas Ahra noona, Siwon hyung dan Hankyung hyung ada di sini… Dan eomma serta appa juga terlihat sedih… Mianhe, aku sudah membuat kalian kuatir. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan berusaha cepat sembuh…_

Kyuhyun meminta agar sang perawat mendekatkan ke barisan yang belum dibacanya.

[Seperti kita ketahui, Kyuhyun Super Junior mengalami patah tulang kaki, tulang pinggul dan tulang rusuk. Tulang rusuknya yang patah di 6 bagian menusuk ke paru-paru. Dikabarkan juga, tadi malam patahan tulang pinggulnya merobek lambung. Tim dokter menunggu kondisinya stabil untuk melakukan operasi. Kemungkinan operasi itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya hanya 20%].

_ANDWAE! Hanya 20%? Kondisiku separah itu? Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja…_ Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan diri, supaya alat-alat menyebalkan itu tidak bereaksi terhadap perubahan dirinya. Tiba-tiba namja itu kehilangan niat membaca.

Kyuhyun sungguh berharap saat ini dia tidak memiliki ingatan yang bagus dan pengetahuan yang banyak. Ia berharap menjadi orang yang hanya tahu bahwa dirinya sakit dan berusaha untuk sembuh. Bukan orang yang menyadari apa saja yang rusak pada tubuhnya, bagaimana akibat kondisi itu terhadap dirinya ke depan, dan bahwa kondisinya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi seberapa besar pun usahanya.

_Itu sebabnya aku merasa sangat sakit ketika bangun dari koma… Aku bisa tenang begini, karena obat penahan sakit dosis tinggi. Bahkan Uisa juga berkata, agar aku bilang jika sakitnya mulai terasa. Tapi tak bisa selamanya begini, suatu saat, aku harus menghadapi kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Harus hidup dengan semua itu…. Itu pun kalau aku bisa hidup… _

Mati-matian namja itu berusaha menahan air matanya, kembali berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan jauh-jauh di dalam hati. Namun saat menjelang tengah malam, ketika ia yakin Eomma yang sedang menjaganya di kamar ICU sudah terlelap, Kyuhyun menangis diam-diam. _Leeteuk hyung, dengan kondisiku ini, apakah aku masih bisa bersama kalian meskipun aku selamat?_

.

_Pukul 11 malam._ Leeteuk mendesah melihat jam dinding. Hari ini dia kesepian. Eunhyuk dan Shindong sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Karena syuting movie Attack on the Pin-Up Boys sudah dimulai, jadwal kunjungan menjadi jarang. Apalagi Leeteuk sendiri yang meminta agar dia tak perlu ditunggui saat malam hari.

_Aku dan Kyuhyunnie sudah dipastikan tidak ikut dalam movie itu. Hangeng sudah ditetapkan sebagai pengganti peran Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook menggantikanku. _ Leeteuk merasa sedih. Apapun yang Super Junior lakukan ia ingin ikut, apalagi ini adalah movie pertama buatan SM. Ia sangat merasa terpukul tidak bisa ikut, padahal seminggu lagi Uisa bilang dia diperbolehkan keluar. Tapi pihak SM tidak mau menunggunya.

_Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie?_ Pikirannya melayang kepada magnaenya. Ia tahu, hari ini Siwon dan Kangin yang tugas berjaga malam di sana, karena besok mereka tidak ada kegiatan. Tetapi entah mengapa, Leeteuk merasa sang magnae sedang bersedih.

_Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana keadaanmu, dongsaeng? Hyung sungguh ingin menemanimu. Apakah kau sedang kesepian? Atau kau sedang sedih? Kenapa hyung merasa kau sedang bersedih saat ini?_ Mata Leeteuk berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya semakin kuat, dan itu membuatnya semakin tersiksa. _Kyuhyunnie, uljima, Kyuhyunnie… Jangan takut, kami selalu ada di sisimu. Kau harus kuat, dongsaeng… Kau harus kuat! Kali ini, kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi…_

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua namja tanpa pertalian darah itu menangis bersama, saling merasakan kehadiran yang lain, sampai akhirnya keduanya tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

24 April 2007

Kondisi Kyuhyun dinyatakan stabil dalam 24 jam terakhir. Persiapan operasi pun dilakukan. Operasi akan dilakukan tepat jam 11 siang jika tak ada perubahan pada kondisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang membaca kartu dari Kangin dan Leeteuk yang dibawa oleh Hangeng tadi.

Ia mengambil kartu berwarna pastel dari Leeteuk.

_Kyuhyunnie, kami akan selalu berada di sisimu…. Leeteuk hyung_

Namja itu juga membaca kartu berwarna biru dari Kangin.

_Kyuhyunnie, kata Yesung hyung, ini cobaan dari Tuhan untuk kita. Dia percaya kita bisa melewati ini semua. Aku juga percaya, Kyuhyunnie. Super Junior, hwaiting! Kyuhyunnie, hwaiting! Dari Kangin kyung_

Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan kedua hyungnya yang tidak bisa hadir saat ini.

"Kyuhyunnie, coba lihat siapa yang datang!" Donghae muncul sambil menarik Ryeowook. Untuk sesaat, Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun hanya saling terdiam.

"Hei! Jangan begitu! Wookie, bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Donghae mendorong Ryeowook semakin mendekat ke sisi pembaringan. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat kekikukan kedua dongsaengnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, mianhe… Aku baru menemuimu sekarang," kata Ryeowook sambil tertunduk.

"Meski kau baru melihatnya, Kyuhyunnie, sebenarnya Wookie setiap hari datang dan menunggumu di luar ketika kau belum sadar dari koma," jelas Donghae. "Nah, kalian bereskan masalah kalian. Aku akan keluar dulu."

Lagi-lagi kedua namja itu hanya terdiam. Ryeowook melihat ke jam dinding. _Jam 10.10. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyunnie akan dioperasi… Aku tak boleh begini terus._

"Mianhe…"

Kata itu keluar dari mulut keduanya bersamaan. Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kita sudah berbaikan lagi bukan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Ryeowookie… Bukankah kau yang mendiamkanku?" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Tampaknya kondisi tubuhnya tidak mengijinkannya bicara banyak.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?"tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Gwenchanayo," jawab Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Mianhe. Aku sebenarnya sudah tak marah padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau jujur kepada hyungdeul," kata Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum saat Kyuhyun melempar evil glare-nya.

"Ya! Ryeowookie! Jadi selama ini kau menipuku?" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di dadanya lagi. Ia sungguh merasa kesal karena kebingungan sendiri sejak Ryeowook mendiamkannya.

"Kau juga!" seru Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar. "Anggap saja kita impas."

Kyuhyun mau tak mau membenarkan.

"Seonsaengnim menengokmu. Beliau sampai membatalkan keberangkatannya ke USA."

"MWO? Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong." Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah cemas Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunnie, mulai sekarang kau tidak sendirian. Siwon hyung sudah mengatakan langsung kepada seonsaengnim. Kali ini kita akan berusaha bersama-sama. Karena itu, kau harus sembuh, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook, mencari keraguan di sana. Namun Ryeowook hanya tersenyum polos. Kyuhyun sungguh ingin seperti Ryeowook yang tidak menyadari betapa gentingnya keadaannya saat ini. Karena jika ia tak berhasil melewati operasi besar nanti, jangankan tampil bersama Super Junior… Untuk bertahan hidup saja ia tidak bisa.

.

Hari ini, semua hyungdeul kecuali Leeteuk dan Kangin berada di Kang Nam untuk menunggui jalannya operasi. Sebenarnya Leeteuk meminta Kangin ikut berangkat, tetapi namja itu menolak karena melihat Leeteuk bangun dengan wajah sembab akibat menangis.

Ia merasa Leeteuk membutuhkan pendamping selama menunggu kabar operasi Kyuhyun. Apalagi mereka semua tahu, operasi ini untuk merebut harapan hidup Kyuhyun yang hanya 20%.

Appa, eomma dan Ahra noona pun berada di sana. Appa Kyuhyun mengosongkan semua jadwalnya. Meski yang lain berusaha bersemangat, tetapi Kyuhyun justru terlihat tidak. Sesekali namja itu hanya terdiam sambil sedikit melamun.

Bahkan saat kehebohan terjadi karena kedatangan keluarga member SUJU yang lain, Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan diam, sambil sesekali tersenyum. Para noona termasuk adik perempuan Siwon mengerubungi Ahra. Appa Yesung, Sungmin, Kangin dan Ryeowook mengajak appa Kyuhyun bercakap-cakap. Eomma Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berpelukan dengan eomma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun paham, semua datang untuk memberi dukungan moril kepadanya, juga kepada appa, eomma dan noonanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak memungkiri, ia merasa seperti akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini dengan kedatangan orang sebanyak itu.

Donghae berinisiatif agar mereka berfoto bersama. Pertama Kyuhyun bersama hyungdeul, kemudian Kyuhyun bersama keluarganya. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, sama seperti mereka semua yang berusaha tersenyum bersamanya.

Appa Kyuhyun mendekati dokter yang akan memimpin operasi, mengajaknya berbicara di ruangan lain, di mana tak ada yang bisa mendengarkan mereka.

"Uisa, saya melihat Kyuhyunnie hari ini sedang tidak bersemangat, sangat berbeda dengan kemarin. Apakah tidak apa kita melakukan operasi saat ini?" tanya sang appa tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya lagi.

"Mian hamnida, tuan Cho, kondisi putra Anda sebenarnya mulai menurun. Jika kita tunda lagi, tidak mustahil dia kembali jatuh ke kondisi koma, bahkan kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi." Uisa menggeleng. "Kita tak ada pilihan. Operasi harus tetap dilakukan. Kita mencoba meraih peluang yang sedikit itu, atau melepasnya saat ini juga."

"Saya mengerti." Appa Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan berat hati. Kedua tangannya menjabat tangan sang dokter erat-erat. "Uisa, saya percayakan anak saya ke dalam tangan Anda. Saya mohon, selamatkan dia."

"Berdoalah, tuan Cho. Kami hanya bisa berjanji mengusahakan yang terbaik."

.

Appa Kyuhyun bukan satu-satunya yang menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah memperhatikan hal itu sejak pagi tadi. Namja itu meminta agar diberi waktu berdua dengan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun dibawa keluar dari ICU.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Sungmin sambil duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Saat itu Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruang persiapan operasi, dan mengenakan pakaian operasi, lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya. "Wae yo, saeng?"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, namun akhirnya menutup mulutnya kembali. Sungmin menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak bersemangat… Tapi aku punya sesuatu untuk kuceritakan kepadamu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ketika Sungmin mulai bercerita bagaimana appa Kyuhyun berjuang mempertahankan impiannya sebagai penyanyi, meski itu beresiko ia kehilangan putra satu-satunya, Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyangka, appa yang selama ini menentang keras keinginannya sebagai penyanyi, justru melindungi impiannya di saat ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu.

Sungmin ingin memeluk dongsaengnya, namun kondisi Kyuhyun tidak memungkinkan. Jadi ditaruhnya kepalanya hingga menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, dan tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, saat ini giliranmu berjuang mempertahankan apa yang sudah diperjuangkan appa-mu… Ketika operasi, kau tidak boleh ragu sedikit pun. Kau sedang berjuang untuk hidupmu, untuk mimpimu. Kami semua hanya bisa berdoa. Karena itu, hilangkan semua kecemasanmu, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya. "Hyung… Sampaikan terima kasihku pada appa, eomma, noona, hyungdeul dan keluarganya yang lain. Seandainya aku…."

"Kau bisa menyampaikannya sendiri. Kau pasti bisa menyampaikannya sendiri," bisik Sungmin sambil meneteskan air mata di dalam hati.

Saat itulah appa Kyuhyun masuk. Melihat mereka sedang berbicara begitu serius, sang appa menjadi berbalik hendak pergi.

"Appa…"

Panggilan itu membuat tuan Cho berhenti dan berbalik menghadap putranya. Sungmin mengangguk hormat dan berjalan pergi tanpa berkata apapun. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, sehingga sang appa mendekat dan menggenggam tangan putranya itu.

"Appa… Jeongmal kamsahamnida," kata Kyuhyun sambil mempererat genggamannya. "Joesonghamnida, Appa…aku sudah banyak berbuat salah padamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, anak bodoh? Appa sangat bangga padamu." Appa Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Kau anak yang memiliki banyak impian. Dan kau tak pernah menyerah memperjuangkan mimpi-mimpimu. Appa sungguh bangga padamu, Kyuhyun."

"Aku juga bangga pada appa." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. "Sungmin hyung bilang, appa sudah menolak operasi tracheotomy untukku, agar aku bisa tetap bernyanyi. Jeongmal kamsahamnida, appa… Jeongmal kamsahamnida."

Kali ini tuan Cho meneteskan air mata. Pelan, dilingkarkannya tangannya memeluk kepala putranya itu. "Kalau kau sungguh berterima kasih pada Appa, undanglah Appa ke konsermu suatu hari nanti. Berdirilah di panggung sebanyak yang kau bisa. Kapan pun kau memberi tiket konsermu, Appa akan datang melihatmu tampil. Tapi jangan kau undang appa saat kalian melawak ya."

"Melawak?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan bingung.

"Ne. Melawak," kata sang Appa sambil tersenyum lebar, menghapus air mata di wajah putranya dan dirinya sendiri. "Mengakulah, kalian itu bukan hanya serombongan penyanyi…tapi juga serombongan pelawak. Appa kadang melihat penampilan kalian di televisi."

"MWO?" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia berusaha mengingat tingkah konyol apa saja yang ia tunjukkan selama ini. Ia tak menyangka appa-nya akan menonton.

"Appa tak menyangka, kau punya sisi lain selain seorang anak yang baik dan dewasa," kata appanya lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Kau sungguh berbeda jika bersama hyungdeul-mu. Kau begitu bersinar jika bersama mereka."

_Aku masih ingin melihatmu bersinar seperti itu, anakku. Hiduplah lebih lama lagi. Kau harus tetap hidup. _

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun saat sang appa memeluk kepalanya lebih erat. Ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat membasahi wajahnya, Kyuhyun tahu appanya sedang menangis.

_Appa, geogjeonghaji maseyo… Aku akan berjuang untuk diriku dan untuk kalian…_

.

.

Waktu lagi-lagi berjalan lambat. Tidak seperti hari-hari mereka yang penuh mimpi dan kesenangan, saat ini setiap detik seakan bisa mereka hitung. Semua yang ada di depan ruang operasi, maupun Leeteuk dan Kangin yang berada di Samsung hospital, merasakan bahwa kehidupan itu lebih berharga dari yang mereka rasakan selama ini.

Changmin yang tengah berada di panggung, diam-diam juga menghitung detik demi detik yang ia lalui. Kali ini ia bisa lebih merasakan betapa berharganya waktu yang ia miliki, betapa berharganya hyungdeul yang bersamanya menyanyi di panggung, dan betapa berharganya fans yang datang untuk melihat penampilan mereka, yang selama ini mengiringi setiap langkah keberhasilan mereka.

_ Caramel macchiato! Carbonara! Cheese Cake! Aku akan teriakkan apapun untuk membuatmu terus bersemangat. Kau tidak boleh kalah, Kyuhyun-ah! Rebut kesempatanmu yang 20% itu, dan ubahlah menjadi 100%! Kau harus berjuang sampai akhir! Suatu saat, aku ingin bersamamu dipanggung besar, dan kita akan bernyanyi, duet evil magnae! Kita akan membuat semua orang terpukau dengan gabungan suaraku dan suaramu yang sudah membuatku terpesona. Karena itu, berjuanglah sampai akhir!_

_._

_._

Siwon, Kibum, Shindong, Yesung dan Hangeng datang membawa makanan dan minuman untuk semua yang menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Para noona menghibur Ahra yang mulai menangis karena operasi tak kunjung usai. Para appa dan eomma juga tetap menunggu, namun dengan ketenangan yang lebih kuat.

Operasi sudah berlangsung enam jam. Mereka belum tahu kapan akan selesai, karena ini memang operasi besar. Siwon memandang pintu ruang operasi yang masih tertutup rapat. _Kyuhyunnie, bertahanlah, saeng. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah, tapi bertahanlah. Kami selalu ada di sini. Tim dokter juga sedang berusaha menyelamatkanmu._ _Jangan menyerah sedikit pun…_

"Hyung…." Ryeowook yang sudah mulai mengantuk, menarik lengan baju Heechul. "Apa ini rasanya menunggu orang melahirkan ya?"

"Melahirkan?" Hangeng berjengkit sambil memandang Heechul.

"Ne. Katanya, menunggu orang melahirkan itu lama dan menegangkan… Apa bayinya sudah lahir?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang serius.

"YA! Donghae-ah!" Heechul berteriak.

"Ada apa Hecchul hyung?"

"Cepat bawa Wookie jalan-jalan! Sepertinya otaknya tambah mengecil!" gerutu Heechul, sementara yang lain terkikik melihat mereka tadi.

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah Donghae yang menariknya bangun dari duduk. "Kita mau ke mana, Donghae hyung? Ke kamar bayi?"

"Ne. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menginstall ulang otakmu yang overload," cetus Eunhyuk merengut. Yang lain kali ini benar-benar tertawa.

"Tapi jangan diinstall otak yadongnya Eunhyuk," ujar Shindong terbahak.

"Diinstall seperti ku saja," kata Yesung, membuat yang lain bergidik.

"Hyung, cukup satu saja yang sepertimu. Kalau dua, nanti penghuni alam lain di dorm kita tambah banyak," keluh Siwon. "Aku bisa-bisa harus berdoa puasa untuk melindungi kalian."

"… Sepertinya begitu," angguk Kibum dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kibummie, kalau kau tidak tersenyum, sebaiknya jangan bicara. Kau membuat kami takut," kata Sungmin meringis.

"Harap tenang!" tegur perawat menghampiri mereka dari pos jaga.

Semua member SUJU yang ditegur tertunduk malu, sementara keluarga mereka hanya memandang sambil menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya kebersamaan membuat anak mereka yang berada di Super Junior mengasah keanehannya masing-masing.

.

"Kangin-ah, ada kabar dari Kang Nam?" Leeteuk bertanya untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya, membuat Kangin sedikit menyesal berada di sana sendirian. _Seharusnya aku memaksa Shindong di sini, pasti suasana lebih menyenangkan._

"Belum ada, Teuki hyung. Berarti operasinya masih berlangsung."

"Kenapa begitu lama?"

"Ini kan operasi besar, hyung… Menjahit paru-paru tidak sama dengan menjahit luka luar. Belum lagi luka-lukanya yang lain." Kangin langsung menyesali kata-katanya yang gamblang ketika hyungnya menangis dengan keras. _Aish! Kenapa aku tak mengontrol mulutku?_

"Tenanglah, hyung, Kyuhyunnie pasti tak apa-apa. Di neraka, setan sudah penuh. Mereka takkan mau menerima satu lagi, apalagi yang seperti dia."

Kangin menutup mulutnya ketika Leeteuk memandang tajam ke arahnya sambil melemparkan bantal.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan atau kurobek mulutmu, Kim Young Woon!"

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung." Kangin langsung mengambil bantal nahas tadi dan mengembalikannya kepada Leeteuk. "Jangan banyak bergerak, hyung, bisa gawat kalau jahitanmu terbuka."

Leeteuk menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kangin. Ia pun dengan terpaksa kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. "Mereka lama sekali…," desahnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang kosong.

Tiba-tiba HP Kangin berbunyi. Di kamar Leeteuk dirawat, HP memang diperbolehkan karena tak ada peralatan medis elektronik di dalamnya. Kangin segera mengangkat telepon, diiringi pandangan ingin tahu Leeteuk.

"Donghae ingin berbicara denganmu, hyung." Kangin menyerahkan HP itu.

Leeteuk mengambilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yeoboseo, Donghae-ah. Ne?" Wajah Leeteuk langsung cerah ketika mendengarkan Donghae berbicara." Gomawo, Donghae-ah. Kalian tetaplah di sana, dan kabari kami terus, arra?"

Leeteuk nyaris melompat-lompat di kasur karena senang, namun namja itu meringis ketika punggungnya terasa sedikit sakit akibat ia bangun ke posisi duduk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" Kangin segera membantu Leeteuk kembali berbaring.

"Gwencahanayo, Kangin-ah." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menangis terharu. "Operasi Kyuhyunnie berhasil. Dia belum sadarkan diri, tetapi kini sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat biasa, tidak lagi di ICU."

Lutut Kangin terasa lemas. Ia duduk bersandar di kursinya. Sesungguhnya Kangin sangat kuatir, namun ia selalu mencoba menyembunyikannya. Kali ini air matanya mengalir. Leeteuk tersenyum sambil menepuk tangan Kangin yang berada di dekat ranjangnya.

.

24 April 2007 PK 18.30 Operasi Kyuhyun Super Junior Berhasil! Media massa kembali marak dengan berita itu. Mereka mewawancarai appa dan eomma Kyuhyun yang tampak berbahagia.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Ini semua berkat doa semua pihak. Jika tidak, kami tidak yakin mujizat ini bisa terjadi," kata tuan Cho sambil merangkul istrinya yang menangis terharu. "Kata dokter, perbaikan tubuh Kyuhyunnie sesudah koma lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan, bahkan memar di paru-parunya sudah tak berbekas saat operasi dilakukan. Sekali lagi, jeongmal kamsahamnida. Ini semua berkat doa kalian."

"Apakah setelah ini tinggal pemulihan saja?" sang wartawan bertanya kepada kepala tim dokter yang menangani operasi.

"Operasi paru-paru yang robek sukses, dan patahnya tulang rusuk akan menunggu sembuh secara alami, karena tidak ada yang bisa dipercepat soal hal itu." Sang Uisa menerangkan. Wajahnya juga menyiratkan kelegaan. "Mengenai tulang pinggul yang patah, kami masih memantau hingga besok, apakah Kyuhyun sshi memerlukan pembedahan tulang bagian pinggul atau tidak. Sementara ini, kami akan berkonsentrasi pada paru-parunya dahulu."

Sampai malam hari, wartawan masih mengejar berita terbaru.

"Kami punya titipan pesan dari Kyuhyun Super Junior," kata pihak SM yang berada di rumah sakit saat menemui rombongan wartawan yang menunggu di pintu luar. Namja itu menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang bertulis tangan dari Kyuhyun, dan menghadapkannya ke kamera. Namun ia tetap membacakannya. "Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada orang tua dan staff dari SM. Para fans yang khawatir tentang saya dan teman-teman saya. Terima kasih buat doa dan dukungan kalian semua. Saya akan berusaha sembuh secepatnya dan kembali beraktifitas bersama Super Junior. Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Kyuhyun imnida."

.

Petinggi SM yang melihat berita televisi dari ruangannya tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat bangkit dari kematian, Kyuhyun sshi. Tetaplah bersemangat seperti itu, karena sebentar lagi, aku akan melancarkan serangan baru untukmu dan Super Junior."

Ia membuka sebuah portofolio yang ada di mejanya, memandang foto seorang namja dan biodata nya.

"Aku akan memberi kalian waktu tenang sebentar. Setelah itu, aku ingin lihat, bagaimana kalian bersama-sama mengatasi hal ini."

_._

_._

TBC

.

.

**Whoa! Apa yang direncanakan oleh**

**Petinggi SM?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader**

**Mianhe author telat upload gara-gara jatuh dan terkilir**

**akibat melamun mikirin ini ff**

**Sekarang aja kedua kaki author agak sulit untuk jalan.**

**Jadi kalau nggak nge-review, author mogok deh **

**Wkwkwk… just kidding**

**Paling-paling cuma lambaaaaaaaat karena kurang ide**

**Gomawo buat yg review chapter 1.**

**Fiuh…kalian benar2 hebat, author nyaris melupakan hal-hal penting**

**Untung aja review kalian semua bikin author keingat**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Ditunggu reviewnya**

**.**

**.**

Jawaban Reviews for Rising Star Chapter 1

Kyuqie : Gomawo

Guest 10/17/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

hanifElfkyu 10/17/12 Gomawo

Gaemjjeje 10/17/12 . Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Author juga suka itu

Han Rae Eun 10/17/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu. Tapi author nggak tahu emailnya. Bisa ditulis aja di review?

FiungAsmara 10/17/12 Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu. Tapi memang Kyuhyun sempat sehari tidak bisa bicara setelah siuman dari koma.

fiKyu 10/17/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/17/12 Ada di chapter ini (^_^)

kyunie oppa 10/17/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

kihyun 4orever 10/17/12 Gomawo, chingu. Author juga sedih saat Heechul nyaris keluar padahal dia ingin sekali ada di dalam

Osoichan-says 10/16/12 Gomawo chingu, author jadi diingatkan lagi…

Keyra Kyuunie 10/16/12 Ne, setelah banyak yang mereka lalui, akhirnya mereka mulai akrab

heeeHyun 10/16/12 Sudah diedit, gomawo udah mengingatkan

Cho rae in 10/16/12 Gomawo chingu udah mereview

violin diaz 10/16/12 Itu kenyataan, chingu, Ryeowook sendiri bilang kalau ia nggak enak krn Kyuhyun berpikir kenapa dia tidak menengoknya. Tetapi Ryeowook sendiri merasa nggak enak krn mereka bertengkar sebelum kecelakaan

1414 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Blackyuline 10/16/12 Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

Ahjumma Namja 10/16/12 Ne, sampai pinjam uang buat tahu kabar. Tapi yg lain juga nggak salah. Itu kecelakaan dan pindahan hanya dalam jangka tak ada setengah hari…semua panik. Yg salah yg mindah2in… Gomawo sudah mereview

Gyurievil 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

ay 10/16/12 Kebayang sakitnya Kyuhyun saat ketawa… Hyungdeul mmg lucu hehehe

apel 10/16/12 Semoga chapter 2 bisa review hehehe. Gomawo

Kyuline 10/16/12 Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

kim chaeri 10/16/12 Gomawo . mmg sedih kenyataannya

pinKYU 10/16/12 Tidak, itu akibat kondisi shock (shock dalamkedokteran…yaitu di mana tubuh berada di batas ambang sakit, ini sangat bahaya jika terjadi)

ChiharuKatou 10/16/12 Iya, saat athor lagi bikin ff, tiba2 yesung oppa nyeruntul nempel muka di kaca, jadi ditulis deh…. (author kalau bikin ff, ngebayangin mereka semualagi di sekitar author dan beraktifitas seperti di ff)

reaRelf 10/16/12 Gomawo

PrincessKyu 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Jung Soo Kyung 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

savhira301097 10/16/12 Dapat ide dari Kyuhyun dan oppadeul.

10/16/12 Itu real. Changmin di sela-sela kesibukan DBSK saat itu, menyempat-nyempatkan diri menengok sahabatnya

special5173 10/16/12 SUJU memang gigih, semoga kita juga segigih itu dalam mendukung mereka

dhianelf4ever 10/16/12 Mochi belum muncul, ini baru beberapa hari dari kecelakaan

dhedingdong 10/16/12 Kebetulan dry g dikit2 itu author tanya sana-sini…jadi bisa dapat gambaran lebih jelas. Gomawo reviewnya

careon88 10/16/12 Begitulah SUJU, ada saat sedih, ada saat ketawa. Itu yang author suka dari mereka

Macaroon 10/16/12 Aduh, jangan, bahaya kalau reviewer berkurang 1

lalalala 10/16/12 Gomawo

ShfLiee3424 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

dewdew90 10/16/12 Gomawo sudah mereview'

Asa 10/16/12 Ne…batuk aja kalau ketawa sakit, apalagi paru-paru robek

chokyu 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

Nuryewookie 10/16/12 Ne. Detail jam dan tanggalnya juga 95% real, kecuali yang agak nebak2…tapi paling 2

aninkyuelf 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Kalau udah buka akun jadi mudah tahu updatenya

jaewonna 10/16/12 Mau bikin yang kayak KKHM, yg bebas, yg kagak pakai tanggal, yg ngayal abis! Hehehe…mau bersantai sedikit, biar fantasinya kagak mentok. Ada usul?

yekyukihae 10/16/12 Aslinya mmg separah itu.

stevy see 10/16/12 Salahnya bisa dibaca di Falling Star Chapter 10, chingu

perisai Suju 10/16/12 . Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

shizuku m 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review… kayaknya kudu ngikutin baru tahu (^_^)

Magieapril 10/16/12 Kyu koma dr 19-22. Tidak bisa bicara dari 22. 23 udah bisa

sitara1083 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya

ryeofha2125 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Sunny 10/16/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

Riyuri 10/16/12 Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

Andhisa Joyers 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Author juga nggak punya kakak laki-laki

Momo ShinKaI 10/16/12 . Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

meyminimin 10/16/12 Baca Falling Star…nggak marah kok sebenarnya

natal 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review

Erika861015 10/16/12 Ne. itu reviewnya chingu

Yuli Sagitharia 10/16/12 Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

dinikyujin 10/16/12 Gomawo sudah mereview yg nyatanya mmg banyak

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Author ngikutin aslinya aja (^_^)

Fitri MY 10/16/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

Sytadict 10/16/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

ArenaKyuminElf 10/16/12 Gomawo sudah mereview. Nebak boleh, asal kalau salah jangan marah hehehe

umi elf teukie 10/16/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

vietaKYu 10/16/12 Ne, setuju. Gomawo. Ditunggu review selanjutnya, chingu

thiefhanie fha 10/16/12 Karena shock.

Kadera 10/16/12 Pertarungan akan segera dimulai…maybe…

lee gyuraaa 10/16/12 Gomawo udah kasih masukan. Udah author ubah jadi jia you artinya semangat!

10/16/12 Gomawo masukannya, udah author ubah jadi oppa

10/16/12 . chapter 1

sedih bgt liat kyu abis kecelakaan.. tp dy kuat.. malah kataku dy lebih kuat dr kangin..

misskyuKYU 10/16/12 Nggak usah nempel aja lucu…apalagi begitu hehehe

Michiko Chie 10/16/12 Cuma suka baca aja kayak Kyu, plus tanya teman2 yg kulaih kedokteran dan dokter hehehe

Febri 10/16/12 Gomawo

Kim ryokie 10/16/12 Soal gimananya, author nggak tahu, author Cuma mau berita yg keluar dari mulut suju aja dan dari berita2 umum, bukan yg petikan…takut salah

xoxoxo 10/16/12 Gomawo

Qeqey Raekyuminnie 10/16/12 Soalnya…paru2nya sobek, tulangnya patah dll… koma itu tidak ada indra yg bisa merasa. Pas dia bangun, semuanya langsung terasa bersamaan yg mengakibatkan shock. Untung dia nggak koma lagi. Shock juga bisa bikin meninggal

kyuzi 10/16/12 Memang tidak bisa bicara sehari

trilililili 10/16/12 Gomawo udah review

Bella 10/16/12 Gomawo, ditunggu masukan untuk chapter 2

NaeKyu 10/16/12 Ne, nunggu orang sakit apalagi koma, mmg capek banget

Shin Min Hwa 10/16/12 Karena shock pas sadar dari koma. Gomawo

ShillaSarangKyu 10/16/12 . Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan kasih review


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 3**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Cho family.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Kyuhyunnie! N_aneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo!" / _Bagaimana jika posisi tulangnya yang patah bergeser lagi? / "Aku tidak percaya mereka untuk soal ini." / _Pabo! Ryeowookie pabo! / _Kondisimu tidak akan pulih seperti semula

.

.

"Aku akan memberi kalian waktu tenang sebentar. Setelah itu, aku ingin lihat, bagaimana kalian bersama-sama mengatasi hal ini."

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 3**

.

25 APRIL 2007

Tim Dokter memutuskan tulang pinggul Kyuhyun tidak perlu dioperasi. Namun untuk proses penyembuhan dibutuhkan waktu selama beberapa minggu. Tubuhnya bagian atas diberi penyangga untuk menjaga agar posisi tulang-tulangnya yang patah tidak berubah selama proses penyembuhan.

27 April 2007

Pagi itu, Sungmin dan Yesung yang berjaga di Kang Nam terkejut karena keluarga Kyuhyun tampak bersiap-siap merapikan barang-barang mereka. Memang tadi malam ada kabar bahwa Kyuhyun akan dipindah, namun mereka tidak menyangka pihak SM akan memindahkan secepat ini.

"Manager hyung, Kyuhyun baru saja menjalani operasi besar. Apakah tidak apa-apa dia mengadakan perjalanan meskipun dengan ambulan?" tanya Yesung kuatir.

Manager hyung menunjuk ke staff SM yang sedang menerima sekumpulan wartawan.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun Super Junior sudah jauh lebih baik. Kami akan memindahkannya ke Samsung Hospital. Di sana dia akan dipantau apakah dia bisa kembali beraktifitas bersama Super Junior atau tidak. Sekian info dari kami."

"MWO?" Yesung dan Sungmin berpandangan, kemudian menatap manager hyung dengan wajah tak senang.

"Kalian sendiri tahu bagaimana ketatnya jadwal kita. Leeteuk sshi yang akan keluar tanggal 30 April saja, harus kehilangan perannya di movie…." Wajah manager hyung menanpakkan rasa tidak senang juga, namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Kyuhyun sshi akan memerlukan waktu sangat lama untuk pemulihan. Itu pun belum menjamin dia bisa melakukan dance dan jadwal ketat seperti yang biasa dilakukannya."

Yesung dan Sungmin sangat mengerti. Dalam kondisi sehat saja mereka kewalahan. Sebenarnya, begitu mengetahui luka yang Kyuhyun alami, semua member Super Junior juga cemas. Tetapi mereka tak pernah berpikir tindakan SM akan sekeras ini, dan secepat ini. Terhadap Heechul saja, mereka bersedia menunggu hingga tiga setengah bulan sampai Heechul muncul dipanggung lagi.

.

Leeteuk sangat senang ketika Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya, meski berbeda kamar. Ia segera berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk menjenguknya.

"Kyuhyunnie! Naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo!" Leeteuk yang penuh semangat hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, namun segera ditahan oleh Sungmin dan Yesung.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunnie belum boleh banyak bergerak. Kau bisa mematahkan tulangnya lagi."

"Ne, Sungmin benar. Sebaiknya Teuki hyung kembali saja ke kamar!" kata Yesung pura-pura marah.

Tapi Leeteuk yang sudah terlalu senang, tidak menyadari dongsaengnya hanya bercanda. Wajahnya langsung suram, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Dengan lunglai, namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Teuki hyung, mau ke mana?" Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk berpaling lagi ke arah dongsaengdeulnya.

Melihat Yesung dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia sadar mereka hanya mengusilinya. Dengan segera, Leeteuk mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah ranjang. Tetapi kali ini ia hanya memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri dongsaengnya masih tersambung dengan selang infus. Alat pengecek detak jantung juga masih melekat.

"Kyuhyunnie, akhirnya aku bisa menemanimu. Naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo, saeng…"

"Nado, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Baru beberapa hari saja, Kyuhyun terlihat jauh lebih kurus. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat pucat. Nampaknya Kyuhyun merasa lelah akibat perjalanan tadi. Juga akibat penyangga tubuhnya yang pasti sangat tidak nyaman. Setiap tarikan nafasnya terasa berat.

"Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah, Kyuhyunnie… Hyungdeul akan berjaga di sini sampai keluargamu selesai mengurus administrasinya." Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Gomawo, hyung…. Aku memang capek sekali…."

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur akibat elusan lembut Leeteuk, juga pengaruh obat dan rasa lelahnya.

Begitu appa, eomma dan noona Kyuhyun datang, mereka bertiga kembali ke kamar Leeteuk. Saat itulah, Yesung dan Sungmin menceritakan apa yang dikatakan staff SM tadi.

"MWO?" Reaksi Leeteuk sama kagetnya. "Apakah Kyuhyun butuh waktu selama itu untuk sembuh?"

"Tentu saja, Teuki hyung." jawab Sungmin. "Saat ini saja, dia belum boleh makan secara normal karena lambungnya mendapat jahitan. Sebenarnya, untuk bicara dan bernafas pun, ia harus menahan sakit. Apalagi jika ia bernyanyi dengan nada-nada tinggi seperti yang biasa menjadi bagiannya."

Yesung tertunduk sedih. "Tadi aku menanyakan soal itu kepada Uisa. Katanya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali ke kondisi semula. Dia kemungkinan akan mengalami beberapa operasi kecil lagi."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian waktu itu?" Leeteuk merasa kesal.

"Kemarin itu sudah kemajuan besar, hyung, tapi operasi lainnya harus menunggu hasil operasi kemarin sembuh." Sungmin menyabarkan sang leader.

"Sementara ini, Kyuhyunnie tidak boleh bergerak agar bisa pulih lebih cepat." Yesung menambahkan.

"Seberapa cepat?"

"Sekitar setahun, Teuki hyung. Itu pun jika dia benar-benar total beristirahat." Sungmin saling berpandangan dengan Yesung. Leeteuk memandang keduanya dengan sedih.

"Itu sama saja karirnya ber…. SIAL!" Leeteuk tidak bisa meneruskan. Namja itu memukulkan kepalan tangannya keras-keras ke kakinya sendiri.

"Hyung! Gwenchana?" Kedua dongsaengnya kuatir ketika Leeteuk meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini?" Leeteuk menangis. "Aku sungguh hyung tak berguna. Aku leader yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Melindungi Kyuhyunnie yang sudah berbuat banyak kepada kita saja tidak bisa… Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!"

"Kau tidak sendirian. Kita akan memikirkannya bersama-sama, Teuki hyung," kata Sungmin sambil memeluk sang leader. "Aku tadi bersyukur kau tidak sekamar dengan Kyuhyun… Kita manfaatkan ini untuk berembug dengan yang lain."

"Benar yang dikatakan Sungmin-ah, kita berdua belas, akan mencari cara melindungi Kyuhyunnie." Yesung mengangguk.

.

Malam itu, semua berkumpul di kamar Leeteuk, setelah mereka menjenguk Kyuhyun. Supaya tidak dicurigai, mereka datang ke kamar satu persatu dan tidak membuat keributan. Wajah mereka semua tampak serius. Yesung sudah memberitahu tujuan pertemuan malam ini.

"Teuki hyung, apakah benar pihak SM berkata begitu?" tanya Kangin dengan suara serak. Sejak mendengar kabar dari Yesung, perasaannya sangat tidak tenang.

"Aku dan Sungmin-ah mendengarnya langsung saat wartawan mewawancarainya," kata Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyunnie dipercepat kesembuhannya?" tanya Shindong.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada dokter yang menanganinya di Kang Nam. Untuk tulang pinggul, tulang rusuk dan tulang kaki, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali memberi penyangga dan membiarkan tulang itu sembuh secara alami. Untuk paru-paru dan lambung, mungkin masih memerlukan operasi kecil setelah operasi kemarin sembuh."

Penjelasan Sungmin membuat semua termenung.

"Kondisi Kyuhyunnie memang parah sekali. Tetapi jika ia harus keluar dari Super Junior karena ini, aku tidak rela!" seru Siwon kesal. Air matanya merebak. "Aku sudah bilang akan membuatnya menjadi Rising Star! Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia dikeluarkan!"

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Magic?" seru Eunhyuk frustasi. Donghae segera memeluk sahabatnya yang mulai menangis.

"Aku… aku akan coba membuatnya berjalan lebih cepat," kata Heechul, membuat semua mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau gila ya?! Kalau tidak seijin dokter, mana boleh? Bagaimana jika posisi tulangnya yang patah bergeser lagi?" seru Hangeng. Heechul tidak menyahut. Jika yang membentaknya member SUJU yang lain, dia pasti membalasnya. Tetapi dia selalu menghormati kata-kata Hangeng.

"Hanya itu pilihan kita, bukan?" Heechul memandang ke arah yang lain. "Besok aku akan bertanya kepada Uisa, kapan Kyuhyun diperbolehkan berlatih berjalan."

"Ide ini sebenarnya bagus," kata Kibum serius. "Jika Kyuhyunnie bisa cepat berjalan, minimal SM akan mempertimbangkan keputusan mereka."

"Ne. Tapi berdasarkan pengalamanku yang cuma patah kaki saja, belajar berjalan sungguh berat. Kadang aku merasa sangat putus asa. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang organ dalamnya dalam masa pemulihan. Ini akan jadi saat-saat paling berat buatnya," kata Heechul sambil memandang semua yang lain.

"Serahkan pada kami soal itu, Chullie, bukankah kita sangat ahli memberi semangat kepada orang lain? Apalagi ini untuk uri magnae. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik," kata Leeteuk diiringi anggukan semua yang lain.

Heeechul tersenyum senang. "Ah, seandainya waktu aku di rumah sakit kalian juga begini…."

"ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI!" seru yang lain serempak.

Heechul meringis. Ia baru teringat, selain Kibum dan Hangeng, dia memang tidak suka sering-sering dikunjungi member lain. Bahkan ia sering mengusir mereka.

"Kalian semua ada jadwal kosong jam berapa? Ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan bersama." Leeteuk menunjuk Heechul dengan serius. "Kau konsultasikan kepada dokter di Kang Nam dan di Samsung baik-baik. Itu harus kau lakukan pagi-pagi, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung." Heechul menyanggupi.

"Aku akan menemaninya," kata Hangeng, disambut senyum terima kasih oleh Heechul.

"Aku pikir, aku juga harus ikut." Kibum sedikit memaksa. "Aku tidak percaya mereka untuk soal ini."

"Ne. Kami membutuhkan otakmu besok," kata Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Heechul dan Hangeng melempar pandangan tajam kepadanya.

"Hyung… Aku harus apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang merasa sedikit terlupakan.

"Jangan teruskan, Wookie…, Bisa-bisa kalimatmu tidak nyambung." Shindong merangkul Ryeowook dan menepuk kepalanya. "Kau masak saja yang banyak besok pagi. Kami pasti membutuhkannya. Kaulah sumber energi kami."

.

Appa Kyuhyun terkejut saat semua member Super Junior mendatanginya ketika ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengajak mereka duduk di ruang rekreasi yang terdapat di rumah sakit itu. Mereka mengambil tempat di sebuah meja yang dikelilingi beberapa sofa besar dan panjang, cukup untuk menampung mereka semua.

"Tuan Cho…." Leeteuk memulai percakapan.

"Panggil saja ajussi, kalian sudah seperti anakku sendiri," kata appa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang kalian ingin katakan?"

"Mian hamnida, ajussi, kami semua ingin meminta ijin kepada ajussi menyangkut soal Kyuhyunnie." Donghae yang paling terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang tua, mulai menerangkan apa yang SM mungkin akan lakukan, dan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan untuk mencegah kemungkinan itu.

"Jadi begitu." Tuan Cho berdiam diri sebentar. "Aku tak bisa menyalahkan pihak SM. Dalam dunia seperti ini, waktu sangat berharga. Dan Kyuhyun-ah, memang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa sembuh. Itu pun tidak akan kembali seperti semula."

Wajah tuan Cho terlihat sedih. Appa Kyuhyun itu tampak berpikir dan menimbang. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat buat member SUJU yang ada di sana. Namun mereka tidak berani bicara karena Donghae juga hanya terdiam. Mereka percaya, jika Donghae berdiam diri, berarti saat ini mereka harus berdiam diri.

"Kalian sudah memastikannya kepada Uisa? Tentang kapan Kyuhyun-ah boleh mulai berlatih?"

"Sudah, ajussi, dua minggu lagi sudah cukup aman untuk Kyuhyunnie mulai berlatih."

"Aku percaya kepada kalian," kata Tuan Cho sambil tersenyum. "Tapi semua aku serahkan kepada Kyuhyun-ah. Jika akhirnya dia memilih berhenti, kalian harus berjanji padaku untuk melepaskannya."

"Kami berjanji, ajussi. Jika keinginannya bersama Super Junior sudah tidak ada, kami akan melepaskannya. Tetapi jika dia masih punya sedikit saja keinginan bersama kami, ijinkan kami mendorongnya untuk bangkit."

Kata-kata Sungmin membuat tuan Cho memandang lama ke arahnya. Ia teringat, namja inilah yang waktu itu membangkitkan semangat Kyuhyun di ruang persiapan operasi. "Kau sangat mengerti Kyuhyunnie. Aku yakin, kau tahu kapan harus berhenti."

Tuan Cho memandang mereka semua satu per satu. Ia melihat kesungguhan di wajah namja-namja itu. _Kyuhyunnie, kau sangat beruntung memiliki hyungdeul seperti mereka. Pertama kali aku mendengar berita tentangmu selama di dorm, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau masih bertahan bersama mereka semua. Tetapi kini aku mengerti… kau bisa mengenali kebaikan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Kau jauh lebih pandai menilai orang daripada appa, Kyuhyunnie. _

"Baiklah. Lakukan apa yang kalian perlu lakukan. Aku akan mendukung."

"Kamsahamnida, ajussi!" Keduabelas namja itu segera berdiri dan mengangguk hormat. Mereka semua saling berpandangan dengan gembira.

.

30 April 2007

Hari itu, Leeteuk diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Hanya Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang menjemputnya. Member lain sedang melakukan jadwal mereka. Chujin, MFY, syuting Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, dan proses rekaman untuk Summer SMTown, juga persiapan album kedua Super Junior. Mereka berusaha mencari sela di antara jadwal untuk bisa menengok ke rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwencahana, saeng?" Leeteuk dan yang lain masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Namja itu sedang terbaring dengan wajah sangat bosan. Beberapa buku tertumpuk di nakas sebelahnya. Tapi sepertinya buku-buku tersebut sudah habis dibacanya.

"Gwenchanayo, hyungdeul… nan aju ttabun haeyo. Aku bosan, aku kangen PSP ku, komputerku, juga tempat tidurku." Kyuhyun mengeluh. Wajahnya dari hari ke hari semakin tirus saja.

_Kyuhyun kehilangan berat badannya 20 kg._ Leeteuk teringat kata-kata Sungmin kemarin. Sang magnae masih belum diperbolehkan makan. Semua hanya mengandalkan cairan infus yang dimasukkan ke tubuhnya. Leeteuk memperhatikan kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang memiliki titik-titik biru akibat jarum infus yang dipindahkan.

Tanpa sadar Leeteuk mengelus telapak tangan itu hingga Kyuhyun berjengkit dan menarik tangannya. "Appo! Jangan disentuh, hyung, rasanya sakit."

"Mianhe," kata Leeteuk yang langsung menarik tangannya. "Sampai kapan kau harus diinfus?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Pembuluh darahku mulai bengkak… Mereka mulai sulit mencari selanya." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya. Seandainya dalam kondisi biasa, Leeteuk pasti tergoda untuk mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Tetapi pipi itu begitu cekung. Ia takut akan menyakiti Kyuhyun jika menyentuhnya.

"Aku bawa sesuatu untukmu," kata Shindong sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari tas. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung cerah. Kedua matanya berbinar melihat PSP dan lap top nya. Shindong juga membawakan beberapa kaset game. "Sudah tak ada peralatan medis elektronik di sini, kau bisa memakainya sekarang. Tapi ingat, jangan lupa banyak istirahat."

"Gomawo, hyung."

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu." Eunhyuk mengeluarkan sebuah HP lengkap dengan earphonenya. "Ini hasil patungan kami semua. Punyamu sudah hancur waktu itu. Donghae sudah mengisinya dengan lagu-lagu yang kau sukai."

Mata Kyuhyun semakin berbinar. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong senang melihat hal itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, tanggal 15 Mei jadwal Ryeowook menemaniku di SUKIRA. Dia memintamu memantau siaran SUKIRA hari itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan padamu."

"Kenapa dia tidak ke sini saja, Eunhyuk hyung? Ryeowookie jarang sekali ke sini…"

"Dia tidak suka rumah sakit. Yang penting, kau tahu dia sudah tidak marah padamu, kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang ketiga hyungdeulnya dengan penuh selidik. _Apakah Ryeowookie sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepada hyungdeul? Sepertinya kalimat Ryeowook saat ia akan operasi sudah menyatakan kalau hyungdeul sudah tahu. _Tapi ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Yang ia inginkan hanya lekas sembuh.

.

15 Mei 2007

Kyuhyun bergerak tidak tenang di tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah diperbolehkan duduk, meski setiap duduk ia membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk bisa bangun dari posisi tidur. Tetapi itu sangat mempermudahnya bermain game atau pun menonton siaran online lewat laptop.

_Apa yang Ryeowookie ingin tunjukkan?_ Sekarang Kyuhyun mendengar lagu 'The One I Love' SUJU KRY melantun. Tapi tak ada yang dilakukan Ryeowook maupun Eunhyuk saat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ryeowook meminum susu strawberry.

_Aish! Dia mau pamer kalau bisa minum susu? Menyebalkan! Padahal saat ini aku sangat ingin meminum dan memakan apapun lewat mulutku!_ Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

Dengan putus asa, dia hanya bisa melihat Ryeowook beberapa kali meneguk susu strawberry. Saat ia hendak mematikan layar, Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah kamera dan berbisik-bisik dengan Eunhyuk. Namja itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

_Pabo! Kalau pun kau bicara denganku, memangnya aku bisa dengar? Mike di SUKIRA kan dimatikan selama lagu diputar. Dasar Ryeowookie pabo!_

Ryeowook menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang diberikan Eunhyuk, lalu mengangkat kertas itu tinggi dari tempat dia duduk. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Tampaknya level pabo Ryeowook meningkat dengan drastis selama Kyuhyun tidak bersamanya. _Kertas putih begitu, mana bisa terlihat apa yang ditulis? Aku saja menulis thanks note memakai spidol besar dan berwarna mencolok._

Eunhyuk memberi kode agar Ryeowook maju ke arah kamera. Namja itu pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya. _Eunhyuk yung, kau memang pintar. _Kyuhyun merasa sedikit terhibur.

_MWO?_ Mata Kyuhyun melotot ketika kertas putih menutupi layar. Berapa kali pun Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkannya, ia tak bisa membaca apapun. Ternyata namja itu menulis pesannya dengan pulpen atau pun pensil. Yang jelas, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat sedikit pun goresan di sana. Eunhyuk tertawa melihat kebingungan Ryeowook ketika juru kamera memberitahu kertasnya hanya terlihat putih.

Ryeowook kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menulis. _Kuharap kau menulis dengan spidol kali ini, Ryeowookie, atau aku akan mencincangmu jika datang nanti!_

Kamera dialihkan ke tulisan-tulisan yang tertempel di dinding kaca. Kertas-kertas itu ditulis dengan spidol yang sangat tebal. Sekali lihat pun Kyuhyun sudah bisa membacanya. Mata namja itu terasa panas, membaca pesan-pesan dari semua kru SUKIRA untuknya.

Kamera kembali beralih kepada Ryeowook yang sudah maju kembali dan memperlihatkan kertasnya dari dekat, meski ia tak memakai spidol tebal. _Dasar Ryeowookie! _Tetapi Kyuhyun bisa menduga dari goresan-goresan yang halus.

'Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae! '

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Apalagi lagu 'The One I Love' masih melantun dengan lembut. Ryeowookie menurunkan kertas itu dan kembali ke tempat duduk. Di belakangnya, Eunhyuk membentuk hati dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mengayunkannya pelan beberapa kali ke arah kamera.

"Saranghaeyo, hyungdeul, " gumam Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelafalan pelan, berharap ia bisa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Lagi-lagi Ryeowookie menuliskan sesuatu di kertas dan melambaikannya dari tempat duduk.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

Tetapi akhirnya Ryeowook bangkit kembali dan mendekatkan tulisan ke kamera. Tulisan itu menggunakan spidol besar. Kyuhyun segera mencoba membacanya.

'Uri magnae yang tampan dan imut, kau harus segera sehat!'

_Pabo! Ryeowookie pabo! Mana ada yang menggandeng kata tampan dengan imut? Bukankah itu bertolak belakang?_ Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tapi tulisan itu memang khas Ryeowookie. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mendengar Ryeowook menganggapnya manly sekaligus imut.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin bersama lagi dengan hyungdeulnya. Ia merasa kesepian.

Tiba-tiba Heechul muncul di pintu. Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Heechul keheranan.

"Ah, aku habis menonton drama sedih." Kyuhyun cepat menutup lap topnya.

Heechul mengerutkan kening tidak percaya. Tetapi ia tidak punya waktu banyak. Jadi ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana, saeng?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, sepertinya dia mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan itu. Hampir setiap hari ia mendapatkannya. "Heechul hyung, jangan bertanya begitu. Kreatiflah sedikit! Aku bosan harus menjawab gwenchanayo tiap kali kalian bertanya!"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau ini….Aish!" Heechul menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kesal. "Jangan menuntut begitu! Kau saja yang coba menjawab dengan kata-kata lain! Dasar pabo!"

"Hyung yang pabo! Kalian semua pabo! Pabo! Pabo!" Kyuhyun mengambil bantalnya. Heechul sudah siap menghindar, tetapi ternyata Kyuhyun justru menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal itu dan menangis. "Aku bosan! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang! Semakin aku berpikir, aku semakin cemas. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menari lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa benyanyi bersama kalian lagi?"

Heechul perlahan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengelus punggung dongsaengnya pelan. Namja itu menghela nafas ketika yang ia rasakan bukan punggung Kyuhyun, tetapi penyanggahnya. Akhirnya Heechul merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Kyuhyun yang masih berguncang.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyunnie? Aku merasakan keajaiban saat di rumah sakit waktu itu." Heechul memandang Kyuhyun, tapi wajah dongsaengnya masih tenggelam di dalam bantal. "Uisa mengatakan, aku mungkin tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Tetapi aku akhirnya bisa berjalan, bahkan sembuh lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter."

Heechul mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih menangis. "Kyuhyunnie… banyak yang menyebutmu sebagai evil…kuakui kadang kelakuanmu memang cocok untuk julukan itu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melemparkan evil glare kepada Heechul. Ia lupa, evil seniornya tidak mempan dengan jurusnya. Heechul tersenyum lebar, sambil kembali merangkul Kyuhyun. "Tapi bagiku, kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim untukku. Kau lah yang membuatku bangkit kembali."

Heechul beranjak, mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah lempengan gips. Heechul diam-diam meminta pihak rumah sakitnya untuk menggergaji bagian tersebut ketika gips nya bisa dilepas. Selama ini ia menyimpannya tanpa diketahui member SUJU yang lain.

Kyuhyun memandang heran ketika Heecul menyerahkan lempengan gips itu kepadanya. Di sana tertera tulisan dengan spidol warna pink. Tulisan Kyuhyun sendiri.

_Tulang paha, tulang lutut, tulang pergelangan kaki, kalian harus cepat sembuh! Seorang penyanyi yang akan terkenal di dunia sudah memberi tanda tangannya secara gratis untuk kalian. Tertanda: Cho Kyuhyun_

Kyuhyun kembali menangis membaca tulisan itu. Heechul duduk di sampingnya, menarik Kyuhyun pelan ke dalam pelukannya. "Kali ini, aku akan mengembalikan semua kebaikanmu untukku, Kyuhyunnie… Aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi penyanyi yang akan terkenal di dunia… Sama seperti kau telah mengembalikan impianku. Aku akan menemanimu belajar berjalan mulai hari ini, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung."

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Heechul. _Gomawo, hyung, gomawo sudah mendampingiku di masa-masa sulit ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Aku akan berusaha kembali bersama Super Junior… _

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun menjalani physical therapy di rumah sakit. Appa Kyuhyun membantu hyungdeul meminta ijin agar Kyuhyun mendapat terapi lebih awal. Setiap ia berlatih, Heechul selalu hadir untuk memberinya semangat, begitu juga hyungnya yang lain, mereka bergantian datang mengunjunginya.

Tetapi ternyata mencoba berdiri saja tidak mudah. Kyuhyun nyaris merasa putus asa karena tidak ada kemajuan apapun. Setiap dia bangkit berdiri, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Paru-parunya tidak mau diajak menahan sakit yang timbul dari tulang kaki dan pinggulnya yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Lambungnya pun seakan tertekan ketika ia menjejakkan kedua kakinya. Berat penyangga tulangnya ikut mempersulit proses terapi.

_Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Hyungdeul sudah meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mendampingiku setiap berlatih. Aku harus bisa berdiri dan berjalan lagi!_

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi roda di ruang terapi. Saat itu ia sedang sendirian. Petugas terapi sedang makan siang. Heechul menjemput Leeteuk dan Siwon yang baru saja datang ke kamar Kyuhyun, untuk mengajak mereka ke ruang terapi.

Dihadapannya, memanjang dua buah palang sepanjang 2 meter. Perlahan, ditempatkannya kedua tangannya di tiap palang. Sebenarnya Heechul menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar. Tetapi Kyuhyun ingin mencoba sendiri sekali ini. Tho hyungdeulnya akan segera tiba kalau terjadi apa-apa saat dia mencoba.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Kakinya mulai gemetar hebat, nafasnya pun tersengal. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Kyuhyun berusaha kembali duduk ke kursi roda, tetapi kakinya salah menapak. Ia pun jatuh terjerembab.

Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit yang muncul. Keringatnya keluar begitu banyak, membuat matras dibawahnya menjadi licin. Namja itu berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, tetapi punggungnya yang tidak bisa ditekuk akibat adanya peyangga, membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Perlu aku bantu, Kyuhyun ssi?"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub lebih keras mendengar suara itu. Ia melihat ujung sepatu kulit berharga mahal berada tak jauh dari wajahnya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, sang Petinggi SM tersenyum mengejek.

_Keadaanku memang menyedihkan._ Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa bangun dari posisi memalukan itu. Tiba-tiba tangan sang petinggi SM mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun kembali ke kursi roda.

"Belum sebulan kau kecelakaan… kenapa sudah menjalani terapi ini?" tegur Petinggi SM. Kedua alisnya bertaut tidak senang. "Jangan-jangan, kalian mencoba mencuri start dariku?"

_Start? Start apa?_ Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi ia tak bisa mengerti kata-kata sang Petinggi SM.

Melihat Kyuhyun kebingungan, sadarlah sang Petinggi SM bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun sshi, apakah member Super Junior yang lain tidak memberitahumu?"

_Memberitahu apa? Apa ada yang hyungdeul sembunyikan dariku?_

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberitahukan kepadamu, Kyuhyun sshi." Sang petinggi SM memegang keras pundak Kyuhyun hingga namja itu sedikit meringis kesakitan. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya agar Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang ke arahnya. "Kondisimu tidak akan pulih seperti semula. Aku sudah mempersiapkan penggantimu."

"MWO?" Kyuhyun terperanjat.

Petinggi SM tertawa keras melihat keterkejutan di wajah Kyuhyun. "Mereka benar-benar menyembunyikan hal ini darimu? Memang belum ada pernyataan resmi, tetapi mereka sudah tahu. Dan sepertinya, mereka berusaha membuatmu berjalan lebih cepat agar aku merubah keputusanku."

_Jadi, itu sebabnya hyungdeul mati-matian mengajariku berjalan? Karena mereka sudah mengetahui semua ini?_ Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Tetapi ia tidak mau menangis di depan sang Petinggi SM.

"Apakah Seonsaengnim akan bersedia mengubah keputusan jika aku bisa berjalan dalam waktu dekat?"

"Tiga hari!" Sang petinggi SM tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak bisa berjalan dalam tiga hari, aku akan mengumumkan nama penggantimu secara resmi di media massa."

Kyuhyun tertegun. _Tiga hari? Bahkan saat ini untuk berdiri saja aku tidak mampu… _

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun sshi? Apa kau sanggup berjalan dalam waktu tiga hari? Jika tidak, aku harap kau menulis surat pengunduran diri dari Super Junior!"

"Seonsaengnim, saya mohon, jangan lakukan itu!" seru Leeteuk.

Dia, Heechul dan Siwon sudah berada di pintu, terkejut mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Sang petinggi SM tak bergeming. Sambil berdiri tegak di depan Kyuhyun, ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Seorang penyanyi yang tidak bisa berdiri dan bernyanyi, sama saja sudah mati!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**!SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE-7 BUAT SUPER JUNIOR!**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe, buat keterlambatan ini.**

**Ada beberapa fakta baru yang author dapat.**

**Jadi author harus rombak ulang.**

**Buat yang baca, yang review… Gomawo**

**Jangan capek nulis review ya, usulan-usulan juga boleh**

**Author bisa dapat ide untuk kedepannya.**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 2

Magieapril 10/22/12 Ne. Gomawo reviewnya

1414 10/20/12 FB nya : Iyagi (i depan huruf besar). Twitternya, WP nya: Iyagi7154

Kim Sooyeon 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Guest 10/19/12 Gomawo chingu

tnrilyanaa 10/19/12 Mianhe, sempat lama dikit. Gpp ya chingu

kyumina line 10/19/12 Sekarang hehehe

ogb 10/19/12 Saat ini (^_^)

Guest 10/19/12 Author juga. Pensaran banget ama party nya SUJU

kihyun 4orever 10/19/12 Jangan sebut nama. DI sini cuma ada Petinggi SM aja

kyukyu712 10/19/12 Ditunggu aja chingu. Mmg sudah ketebak dr summary yach hehehe

Han rae eun 10/19/12 Jelas ada, chingu

Keyra Kyuunie 10/19/12 Fotonya…bisa ditunggu chingu hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

Momo ShinKaI 10/19/12 Yang nantang itu karangan author aja. Tetapi Kyuhyun benar-benar membongkar satatusnya yang tanpa kasur di media sehingga terjadi kehebohan…bukankah itu sama aja?

Soal membatalkan ke USA dan menjenguk, itu memang benar. Dua kali jenguknya yang ketahuan… yang lainnya nggak tahu

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/18/12 Ditunggu aja chingu. Gomawo

10/18/12 Kyuhyun nulis ketika sadar. Kan diceritakan pas wawancara yang malam hari. Dia operasi mulai jam 11-18.30. Itu baru operasi yang besar. Yg operasi pertama untuk memasukkan balon ke paru-parunya, dan beberapa operasi lainnya belum termasuk.

vietaKyu 10/18/12 Ne, Kyuhyun banyak yang sayang. Mianhe, Henry belum waktunya kelaur. Summary yg di Falling star kan random, chingu…bukan chapter 1. Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini

ApreelKwon 10/18/12 Gomawo udah mau mengikuti dan review chingu

heeeHyun 10/18/12 Ryeowook soalnya jarang ke RS. Tapi di sini ada yg dia di sukira. It's real lho. Wookie asli dah…bikin Kyuhyun pasrah

10/18/12 Ditunggu aja chingu hehehe

tinaff359 10/18/12 Sampai ke jantung, bukan ampela lagi. Makasih chingu, senang ada SR yang akhirnya mereview hehehe. Gomawo, semoga chapter selanjutnya ngasih input lagi ya. Gomawo

kyusera 10/18/12 Just Petinggi SM hehehe. Sebenarnya author nih yang tega #plak Gomawo udah mereview. Author: Tapi kenyataannya Kyuhyun emang kasihan banget kok (*membela diri)

tya andriani 10/18/12 Gomawo, ditunggu juga review selanjutnya yach., kalau ada bagian menarik atau tidak yang dibahas, bisa jadi ide buat author lho.

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/18/12 Ne. Kekeluargaannya erat banget.

careon88 10/18/12 Gomawo chingu udah membahas bagian yg menarik buat chingu. Bikin author semangat

kyu lope lope 10/18/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

kihyun 4orever 10/18/12 Gomawo, udah sembuh kok hehehe. Ditunggu reviewnya ya

Just petinggi SM hehehe.

Cho rae in 10/18/12 Latihan nyakar ama Heebum ya ha haha… Gomawo reviewnya

lalalala 10/18/12 Padahal lihat bocoran di FS kan? Hehehe. Iya. Gomawo reviewnya

kihyun 4orever 10/18/12 Ada peri kekyuhyunnan ya? Jadi Kyuhyun itu keturunan peri ya? #plak author ketularan errornya Ryeowook

Sunny 10/18/12 Sebenarnya bangkit dari kematian itu kata-katanya Heechul. Tetapi bisa diucapkan siapapun karena koma itu sama aja dengan mati. Semua fungsi tubuh nyaris nggak jalan. Kalau pun hidup, bisa Cuma hidup aja, tidak bisa apa-apa. Untung Kyuhyun hanya 4 hari koma, 6 hari di ICU totalnya…

Qeqey Raekyuminnie 10/18/12 DIa capek, lemes dan ngantuk, chingu. Gomawo buat doanya

Yuli Sagitharia 10/18/12 Mari kita tanya Changmin, apa dia akan menggigit Kyuhyun? Mungkin idenya dia malah lebih parah lagi wkwkwk

dhianelf4ever 10/18/12 Mianhe, belum muncul chingu.

stevy see 10/18/12 Ne. chapter ini mulai dibahas…gomawo

Kim ryokie 10/18/12 Kyuhyun Cuma koma 4 hari, 6 hari di IUC ( 2hari setelah koma). Perhatikan aja tanggal dan jam nya. It's real

BabyHae 10/18/12 Whoa! Jelas author bales lha! Udah di review aja udah terima kasih banget, asalt jangan lanut! Atau bagus! Wkwkwk…yah, minimal kasih tahu author mana bagian yg menarik.

Gyurievil 10/18/12 Ayo serang! Eits, tunggu dulu, kita mau nyerang Changmin atawa Kyu?

Ahjumma Namja 10/18/12 Changmin sendiri merasa Kyuhyun juga sangat mengerti dirinya (dr wawancara thn 2012)…so sweet banget persahabatan mereka. Tahu yg bikin changmin suka ama Kyu? Kyuhyun satu2nya yang berani menentangnya wkwkwk Gomawo reviewnya

ulfahnrzzh 10/18/12 CUma dalam ff ini kok. Sejak DBSK bubar dan Hangeng keluar, katanya SM banyak mengadakan perubahan di dalam. Syukurlah….

special5173 10/18/12 Tidak, Ryeowook bilang begitu karena dr sifat Ryeowook yg author pikirkan aja. Kadang Wookie suka nggak nyambung. Mian buat yg suka woookie, tapi justru wookie yg seperti itu yg buat SUJU menarik

Princess Kyunnie 10/18/12 Iya, appadeul memang begitu, bikin tambah suka hehehe

ShillaSarangKyu 10/18/12 Mianhe, author kagak sanggup kalau harus mempelajari SNSD satu-satu. 13 member SUJU aja udah bikin pusing. Bukan SNSD author nggak suka. Author punya kok lagu-lagunya. Tetapi untuk ff ini, mari kita focus aja ke oppadeul. HD author udah tinggal 10 GB lagi nih….kagak muat DL

sitara1083 10/18/12 Gomawo

kyuminjoong 10/18/12 Petinggi SM aja. Dia memang sosok misterius. Author suka ama tokoh ini

ay 10/18/12 Tadinya hampir begitu, tetapi Kyuhyun bbilang, reaksinya kagak bakal begitu. Gomawo reviewnya

perisai SUJU 10/18/12 Yg wookie bukan real. Iya, jarang, tetapi bukannya nggak pernah. Yesung dan Heechul yang selalu datang.

Sytadict 10/18/12 Ne. so sweet. Dan kata Changmin, Kyuhyun juga orang yg paling ngertiin dia

kyuqie 10/18/12 Gomawo reviewnya

trilililili 10/18/12 Gomawo chingu

umi elf teukie 10/18/12 Yg pakai nick itu banyak banget…semoga udah ke add

xoxoxo 10/18/12 Gomawo. Di FS chapter 10, Mochi sempat muncul kok

Febri 10/18/12 .Gomawo

Osoichan-says 10/18/12 ingetin kyu appa moment. Nyaris kelewat

Kadera 10/18/12 Author juga bingung apa hubungannya ?

Andhisa Joyers 10/18/12 Kita sebut saja tokoh ini Petinggi SM

ArenaKyuminElf 10/18/12 Boleh nebak, kok, kalau benar kan menghibur hehehe

Nuryewookie 10/18/12 FB author Iyagi (I yg didepan huruf besar)

thiefhanie fha 10/18/12 Kita sebut aja Petinggi SM hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

asa 10/18/12 IYa, dasar Kyuhyun

Princess kyumin 10/18/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin dan review

Gaemjjeje 10/18/12 Ne, aslinya yg pemain basket itu Kyuhyun. Sedih ingat Kyu sangat suka olahraga tetapi sekarang banyak yg nggak bisa

Riyuri 10/18/12 Terpesona ama Kyu dan oppadeul, jadi melamun hehehe. Gomawo

lee gyuraaa 10/18/12 Ne, wookie juga selalu bikin author gemes. Ditanya MC dia imut apanya…malah nanya lagi ke member lain hehehe. Pengen nyubit jadinya

Kyuline 10/18/12 Gomawo udah mereview dan menjawab review sendiri. Harusnya author kayak kyuppa ya….Cuma menjawab dengan titik hehehe

sarangchullpa92 10/18/12 Ne. Benar. Gomawo reviewnya

Isnaeni love sungmin 10/18/12 Sungmin emang pengertian

FiungAsmara 10/18/12 Author juga nggak rela Kyuppa di neraka, kudunya di surge hehehe

Kibum ELi Super Junior 10/18/12 Gomawo

reaRelf 10/18/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini, chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya

AIrzanti 10/18/12 Kalau gitu, author juga nggak sanggup nerusin deh hiks…. Padahal review chingu panjang lho tadi hehehe , chapter 3 kudu review

NaeKyu 10/18/12 Dia blonde, sebenarnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yg sangat tirus dan pucat. Rambut itu membuat wajahnya lebih berisi.

ryeofha2125 10/18/12 Gomawo buat review dan doanya

ChiharuKatou 10/18/12 Ryeowookie aslinya polos banget. Author suka gedek2 kalau polosnya lagi kumat. Padahal dia bilang Kyuhyun polosnya kelewatan. Sesame orang polos tidak boleh mengaku

10/18/12 Di chapter ini sudah terjawab. Gomawo reviewnya

misskyuKYU 10/18/12 Gomawo. Author senang sekali baca reviewnya chingu. Gomawo juga buat doanya

kyuzi 10/18/12 Sepertinya semua pertanyaan chingu harus menunggu chapter2 depan. Gomawo

aninkyuelf 10/18/12 Tidak. Dia tidak operasi tracheotomy, jadi pita suaranya tidak kena. Dia dimasukkan balon dari operasi bagian bawah dada, untuk membuat paru-parunya tidak mengempis total.

Bella 10/18/12 Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview chingu. Jangan bosan ya

Shin Min Hwa 10/18/12 Let's see together


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 4**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Cho family. Changmin. Henry.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana sakitnya belajar berdiri dan berjalan lagi. / You're a man who mysteriously. / "Kau sahabatku. Selama itu baik, aku akan lakukan untukmu." / "Hei, kenapa kita bawa dia?" / Kalau kalian ingin bukti, besok pagi berhadapan denganku di ruang training.

.

.

"Seorang penyanyi yang tidak bisa berdiri dan bernyanyi, sama saja sudah mati!"

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 4**

.

"Kau gila, Kyuhyunnie! Aku ingin membantumu berjalan, bukan membuatmu mati!" seru Heechul geram. Ia tak habis pikir, sejak kedatangan Petinggi SM, Kyuhyun sehari bisa beberapa kali ke ruang terapi.

"Tapi, hyung…waktuku hanya dua hari lagi, dan aku belum bisa berdiri sama sekali!"

Heechul memandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Amarahnya langsung surut melihat wajah putus asa itu. Sesungguhnya, ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun kepayahan setiap kali berlatih, ia juga tak tahan.

"Jebal, Heechul hyung. Antarkan aku ke sana. Heechul hyung tidak usah membantuku tak apa."

"Pabo! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu begitu saja?! Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana sakitnya belajar berdiri dan berjalan lagi." Heechul melunak. "Aku temani setengah jam saja. Setelah itu berjanjilah kau akan beristirahat."

"Aku tak mau berjanji."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Hyung boleh sebal sepuasmu! Tapi aku akan meminta orang lain lagi mengantarku!" Kyuhyun berkeras. "Aku tak mau keluar dengan cara begini! Aku harus bisa berjalan!"

"Baiklah! Pokoknya, aku akan menemanimu setiap aku senggang. Tapi urusan lain, itu tanggung jawabmu." Heechul menyerah. Ia tahu, menentang Kyuhyun pun percuma.

.

Keadaan di dorm Super Junior sedang panas ketika Heechul yang dalam keadaan lelah kembali pulang. Di sana, tampak seorang namja dengan tas biola di tangannya. Heechul memandangnya dengan tidak senang.

"Siapa dia, Teuki hyung?" tanya Heechul. "Hei, bukankah kau Henry-ah yang menjadi cameo di movie kami?"

Leeteuk tampak gelisah. Hangeng, Kibum, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Ketika Heechul memandang mereka satu per satu, semua menunduk. Tahulah Heechul 'siapa' namja yang berada di dorm mereka saat ini.

"Teuki, hyung? Kenapa kau menerima seorang pengganti untuk Kyuhyunnie?" Heechul yang sudah sangat lelah, langsung naik pitam. Ia memandang Henry dengan tidak senang, dan bergerak maju ke arahnya.

"Chullie, jangan!" Leeteuk menahan dongsaengnya. "Jeongmal mianhe… Jangan kita lakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi pada Henry. Cukup Kyuhyunnie yang menjadi kesalahan kita. Kumohon, terimalah Henry sshi!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Heechul menepiskan tangan Leeteuk. "Teuki hyung, saat ini Kyuhyunnie sedang berjuang keras untuk bisa bersama kita. Waktu tiga harinya belum habis, tetapi kau sudah menerima dia?"

"Chullie, kau salah paham!"

Heechul mencopot sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke dinding. "Baru saja aku membaca pesan anti fans yang bilang mengapa Kyuhyunnie tidak mati saja, sama seperti pesan yang dikirim saat aku kecelakaan. Kini, kalian bahkan…"

"Aku hanya bermain biola untuk Don't Don," kata namja yang dipanggil Henry tadi. "Belum ada keputusan apapun soal …"

"Aku tak berbicara padamu!" hardik Heechul kesal. "Berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku hyung?!"

"Heechul hyung, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Kau pasti lelah," kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Hangeng dan Kibum segera menggandeng Heechul untuk duduk di sofa.

"Annyeonghaseyo… to bweibgessemnida. Saya pamit." Henry beranjak keluar, diantar oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk duduk di dekat Heechul dengan wajah suram. "Dia hanya datang untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Sementara ini dia akan memainkan biola untuk lagu unggulan kita di album kedua, Don't Don. Permainannya sangat bagus, kau harus melihatnya nanti. Kumohon, Chullie… Jangan bersikap keras padanya."

"Mianhe, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Heechul bangkit berdiri. Tetapi di pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti. "Meski saat ini dia hanya bermain drama dan music bersama kita, tapi kita tahu siapa dia, bukan? Kalian jangan kuatir, aku tak akan menyakitinya. Kesalahanku cukup pada Kyuhyunnie. Tapi aku takkan menerimanya sebagai pengganti Kyuhyunnie. Tolong jangan paksa aku untuk itu."

Semua menatap pintu kamar Heechul yang kini tertutup dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

Kyuhyun sedang merintih kesakitan ketika seorang namja masuk ke kamarnya. Biola yang dibawanya mengingatkan Kyuhyun terhadap seseorang. Apalagi wajah namja itu sangat khas.

"Henry-ah?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun hyung."

"Ah! Kebetulan kau ke sini. Antarkan aku ke ruang terapi! Kau bantu aku pindah ke kursi roda ya."

Henry memandang Kyuhyun dengan prihatin sekaligus rasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun hyung… Di luar tadi, perawat sudah melarangku menolongmu pergi ke ruang terapi. Katanya, kau tidak boleh ke sana lagi hari ini. Kondisi kesehatanmu sudah menurun."

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. "Apa mereka tidak tahu pentingnya ini buatku?"

"I'm sorry," kata Henry lirih sambil tertunduk.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Aku tidak memarahimu," kata Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. _Sepertinya aku terlalu keras berusaha. Tetapi tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan? _"Kau bisa bahasa Inggris ya? Pelafalanmu sangat bagus."

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun hyung, aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menggantikanmu."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Kyuhyun mencerna kalimat itu. Ditatapnya namja yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu itu dengan diam. _Jadi Henry yang akan menjadi penggantiku?_

"Kau ini bilang apa? Belum ada keputusan resmi kan?" Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang bernada riang itu membuat Henry memandang Kyuhyun. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Duduklah di sini! Ayo!"

Henry duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Ia masih takjub dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang tak terpengaruh dengan ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau mainkan sesuatu untukku?"

"Don't Don?"

"Don't Don? Kau tahu lagu itu?" Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar semakin keras, namun ia mencoba tetap tersenyum. "Ya, coba kau mainkan Don't Don dengan biola untukku."

Kyuhyun takjub melihat permainan biola Henry. Ia sangat memahami manakah pemain biola yang bagus dan mana yang tidak, karena Ahra noona juga pemain biola sejak berusia 6 tahun. Ia bertepuk tangan dengan keras saat permainan biola itu berakhir.

Henry tersipu malu sekaligus bingung atas reaksi Kyuhyun.

"You're crazy, boy!" Kyuhyun tertawa senang. "Gayamu memainkan biola sangat bagus! Coba kau buat lebih menonjol lagi."

"Maksud Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Kau harus buat semua hanya melihatmu! Lakukan sesuatu yang lebih attraktif dari dance yang kau lakukan tadi. Don't Don itu panas! Keren! Garang! Dance-mu terlalu manis. Buat sedikit keras dan misterius. You're a man who mysteriously."

Henry memikirkan sebentar. Dia kemudian berdiri dengan tangan terkembang di samping tubuh dan sedikit membungkuk, seperti baru turun dari langit, kemudian mulai memainkan biolanya sambil berdance. Ia tidak terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan seperti sebelumnya, tetapi mendekati akhir, dia berlutut di lantai, memainkan biolanya sambil menekuk badannya ke belakang hingga sejajar lantai. Kyuhyun menatap dengan takjub.

"Aish! Itu bagus sekali!" Kyuhyun kembali bertepuk tangan. "Aku tak sabar membayangkan MV yang kita buat nanti pasti sangat keren!"

Henry kembali tertegun menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat antusias. _Apa Kyuhyun hyung tidak menyadarinya? Bagaimana mungkin kami berdua ada di dalam MV tersebut?_ Henry semakin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu? Apa kau tak suka kita berdua ada di MV tersebut?"

"Bukan, hyung, tapi…"

"Aku pasti ikut! Kau tak perlu kuatir. Nanti, aku akan usul agar kau masuk dalam MV tersebut." Kyuhyun tertawa senang. "Hyungdeul pasti bisa membuat kita berdua ada di sana. Percayalah, mereka sangat hebat. Cuma sedikit perlu dorongan. Ck, aku ini memang jenius."

Sampai saatnya Henry pulang, namja itu masih tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang sikap Kyuhyun yang jauh di luar perkiraannya semula. Namja itu mengangguk hormat saat ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang merupakan sunbae-nya di SM.

Namja itu membalas anggukannya, dan terus berjalan ke ruang di mana Kyuhyun dirawat. Henry tak menyangka namja yang terkenal itu dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Changminie!" seru Kyuhyun gembira. Sejak melihat permainan Henry tadi, Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat dan hilang semua rasa sakitnya. Ia tak bisa tidur membayangkan seperti apa MV Don't Don dengan adanya Henry. "Changminnie, kebetulan kau datang. Ayo, cepat bantu aku ke kursi roda!"

"Aniyo… aku…."

"Perawat sudah melarangmu menolongku pergi ke ruang terapi? Katanya, aku tidak boleh ke sana lagi hari ini?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata Henry tadi, membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, kunci pintunya, cepat!"

"Mwo?!"

"Cepatlah, mumpung eomma ada keperluan penting hari ini, hyungdeul juga sibuk."

Meski bingung, Changmin mengunci pintu kamar. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia mengembangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Changmin.

"Sekarang peluk aku."

"Mwo?" Wajah Changmin memerah. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampak biasa saja. "Kau mau apa? Aku masih normal!"

"Aku juga normal! Mana mau aku punya uke setinggimu?"

"Aish!" Changmin tergelak, membayangkan dia menjadi uke dan Kyuhyun menjadi seme. "Kau lebih pantas jadi uke dan aku yang jadi seme-nya."

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat peluk aku! Aku akan mencoba berdiri sambil berpegangan padamu."

"Kau gila!"

"Ini jauh lebih baik daripada dengan palang-palang besi yang dingin itu. Dengan palang, beban di tanganku juga meningkat. Berbeda jika aku bersandar padamu. Aku bisa lebih konsentrasi dengan kakiku lebih dulu."

Changmin memikirkan hal itu, kemudian meraih HP disakunya. "Tunggu sebentar, chagiya," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata ketika Kyuhyun melotot. Namja itu menekan beberapa angka di HP nya.

"Yunho hyung? Mianhe, aku tak bisa latihan hari ini. Ne. Ada keperluan sangat penting. Aku tak keberatan kau beri latihan 2 porsi besok, tetapi tolong kosongkan jadwal latihanku hari ini. Ne, jebal, hyung. Gomawo." Namja itu tersenyum lebar memandang Kyuhyun. "Sudah beres. Ayo, peluk aku, chagiya."

"Ck! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Changmin, sementara namja itu menariknya bangun sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Nafas Kyuhyun mulai berat. Kakinya sedikit gemetar. Changmin merapatkan pelukannya, sehingga Kyuhyun bertumpu sepenuhnya padanya.

Kyuhyun mulai mencoba mengatur nafas seperti yang pernah diajarkan Heechul. Keringat membasahi wajahnya. Kelihatan sekali ia berusaha menahan sakit. Namun perlahan, nafasnya mulai teratur. Ketegangan di wajahnya mengendur. Ia menapakkan kedua kakinya, mencoba rileks dengan posisi kakinya.

Ketika ketegangan di tangan Kyuhyun terasa berkurang, Changmin perlahan mengurangi topangannya. Ia akan berhenti mengulur saat tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari lehernya kembali menegang. Kyuhyun akan kembali mengatur nafas hingga bisa bernafas dengan normal.

Semua itu mereka lakukan berulang-ulang, sampai akhirnya, Changmin bisa melepaskan semua sanggahannya. Keduanya tertawa senang saat Kyuhyun bisa berdiri tanpa ditopang, bahkan kedua tangannya sudah tak melingkari leher Changmin lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah kita berhasil!"

"Ne!" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Tapi detik berikutnya ia limbung. Changmin langsung merengkuh Kyuhyun sehingga tidak terjatuh. Dibantunya sahabatnya itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun basah oleh peluh. Begitu pula dengan Changmin. Tapi keduanya sangat gembira.

"Akhirnya aku bisa berdiri biar pun sebentar." Kyuhyun menerima air yang diangsurkan Changmin dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Begitu pula dengan gelas kedua dan ketiga. "Gomawo."

"Jangan sungkan,aku tahu kau gentong air," kata Changmin sambil tertawa. "Nanti kita coba lagi."

"Kau tak keberatan?" Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Kau sahabatku. Selama itu baik, aku akan lakukan untukmu."

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah. Aku bersyukur kau ada di sini."

"Ya! Caramel macchiato! Baru kali ini kau bersyukur jadi sahabatku. Nasibku sungguh menyedihkan."

"Jangan merajuk. Kau merajuk kepada hyungdeulmu saja." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya. "Kau masih kuat menahanku kan?"

"Jangan mengejek, tubuh sekurus kamu seperti barbel saja untukku." Changmin tertawa ketika Kyuhyun tampak tersinggung. Dalam hati, Changmin merasa sedih. Ia bisa merasakan betapa ringannya tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang. "Ayo, chagiya, aku sudah tak sabar memelukmu lagi."

.

.

Hari ketiga pun tiba. Member SUJU sepakat menengok Kyuhyun dengan tujuan memberi semangat. Namun mereka sangat terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak ada di kamarnya. Kursi rodanya pun begitu.

"Aish! Pasti dia tengah berlatih di palang lagi!" cetus Heechul. Mereka semua hendak menuju ruang terapi ketika Kyuhyun muncul dari ujung koridor sambil tersenyum. Dongsaengnya tidak lagi mengenakan kursi roda. Dia justru berjalan sambil mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Ne, hyungdeul. Aku berlatih dua hari ini," kata Kyuhyun. Ia meringis teringat Changmin yang hari ini pasti menghadapi latihan berat dari Yunho. "Changmin-ah membantuku belajar berjalan dengan metode buatanku sendiri."

"Metode apa?" Hangeng penasaran.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae tak kalah penasaran.

"Kau bisa memberitahu orang lain yang memerlukan," kata Sungmin serius.

Kibum menatap penuh selidik. "DIa tidak akan mengatakannya. Pasti metodenya aneh."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Yang penting aku bisa berjalan sekarang, meski harus pelan-pelan. Kursi roda yang berat ini sungguh membantuku."

"Kau sudah kelihatan lelah, sebaiknya kau segera duduk." Tanpa peringatan, Kangin langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya ke kursi roda. Leeteuk langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan girang begitu Kyuhyun duduk dengan mantap..

"Kyuhyunnie, akhirnya kau berhasil! Mianhe, hyungdeulmu tidak banyak membantu."

"Teuki hyung bilang apa?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Meski bukan kalian yang membuatku berjalan, tetapi kalian lah yang selama ini berada di sisiku dan menopangku. Kalau bukan kalian, mungkin aku masih tertidur di ranjang dengan kebosanan tingkat tinggi."

"Kita sampaikan kabar ini kepada seonsengnim secepatnya, jadi beliau akan membatalkan niatnya semula."

"Tidak perlu, Shindong hyung, mereka pasti sudah menyampaikannya," kata Siwon sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah staff SM yang berada agak jauh dari mereka.

"Tinggal satu masalah lagi," kata Yesung.

"Apa itu?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku harus sanggup bernyanyi." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Jangan kuatir, hyung, selain belajar berjalan, aku tak akan mencoba yang lainnya. Aku akan berusaha agar kondisi tubuhku cepat pulih, sehingga aku bisa segera bergabung dengan kalian."

"Kau sungguh akan kembali, ya, Kyuhyunnie," tuntut Ryeowook.

"Ne." Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook menenangkan. "Hyungdeul, Henry-ah…"

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu! Urusan kita dengannya sudah beres kan?!" protes Heechul.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Tapi pandangan Heechul tidak ingin dibantah. Sementara, hyungdeul yang lain memberinya kode agar tutup mulut. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Leeteuk mendapat jadwal menjenguk Kyuhyun, karena dia sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Seperti biasa, mereka menghabiskan waktu bercakap-cakap tentang kondisi Kyuhyun sampai jadwal yang sedang dijalani para member Super Junior yang lain.

"Hari ini mereka syuting terakhir Attack on the Pin-Up Boys." Leeteuk tampak tertunduk lesu. "Nasib kita menyedihkan… Saat SM pertama kali bikin film dan mempercayakannya kepada Super Junior, kita berdua malah tidak bisa ikut."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. "Aku memang tidak bisa ikut. Tapi Teuki hyung kan bisa."

"Mereka sudah menempatkan Ryeowook sebagai penggantiku." Wajah Leeteuk semakin sedih.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat keadaan Leeteuk. "Jadi sejak keluar rumah sakit, Teuki hyung tidak ikut syuting? Meski bukan peran utama, hyung kan bisa menjadi figuran. Setidaknya hyung bisa muncul di film itu."

Leeteuk menepuk kepalanya, menyadari kebodohannya. Tetapi kemudian kembali lesu. "Sudah terlambat, Kyuhyun-ah… hari ini syuting terakhir."

"Aish! Kadang aku ingin sekali memukul kepalamu, Teuki hyung. Sebentar pun kalau sekedar muncul kan bisa? Telepon lah manager hyung, minta ijin kau muncul sebagai figuran hari ini."

Leeteuk kembali bersemangat. Ia segera menghubungi manager hyung.

"Kyuhyunnie! Manager hyung mengijinkanku! Katanya masih sempat, syuting baru saja dimulai!" Leeteuk memeluk Kyuhyun dengan semangat hingga dongsaengnya meringis. "Mianhe, kau tak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Sekarang cepatlah kau ke sana. Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

Leeteuk melambai berpamitan kepada Kyuhyun. Namun baru lima menit dia keluar kamar, Leeteuk kembali dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku lupa menanyakan di mana tempatnya, Kyuhyunnie." Leeteuk terduduk dengan wajah nyaris menangis. "Aku menghubungi manager hyung, tapi HP nya mati. Mungkin baterenya habis. Dongsaengdeul tak ada yang mengangkat teleponku. Mungkin mereka tidak membawanya, karena katanya hari ini pengambilan gambar di adakan di luar ruangan…"

"Teuki hyung, kau harus bersyukur punya magnae sepertiku," kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih laptopnya. Namja itu sibuk mengetikkan kata-kata di keyboard.

Leeteuk mengintip. Ia melihat Kyuhyun membuka sebuah website milik ELF. Dongsaengnya itu mengetik 'kalian tahu di mana Super Junior syuting hari ini?' di kolom chatting.

Tak berapa lama terlihat sahutan. Kyuhyun menarik Leeteuk mendekat, kemudian menunjukkannya. "Di sekolah ini mereka syuting. Panggil taxi saja agar hyung tidak tersasar."

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie!" Leeteuk memeluk sang dongsaeng. Namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu, Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Hyung bawa uang untuk naik taxi?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat Leeteuk tersipu malu. Ia meraih dompetnya yang ditaruh di laci nakas, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyunnie," kata Leeteuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. Namun kali ini ia juga mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau harus ingat, aku selalu bersyukur punya magnae sepertimu."

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia senang melihat wajah sang leader yang bahagia. Namun di sudut hatinya, ia sedikit merasa sedih. Lagi-lagi ia tertinggal sendiri, sementara mereka berduabelas melakukan suatu hal bersama-sama. Semoga tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini, harapnya sambil merebahkan diri.

.

23 Mei 2007

"Cepat! Kalian sudah bawa semuanya?" Leeteuk memandang dongsaengdeulnya yang berpencaran ke seluruh dorm. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa mereka tidak menyiapkan sejak tadi malam, padahal ia ingin tak ada waktu terbuang hari ini.

Leeteuk tersenyum teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ia akhirnya bisa ikut syuting Attack on the Pin-Up Boys meskipun hanya bisa muncul sebagai mascot berbentuk panda. Dongsaengdulnya tidak habis akal. Mereka tiba-tiba menariknya ke tengah di akhir lagu, dan membuka kepala panda itu. Movie pun berakhir dengan wajahnya terpampang dengan sangat jelas di moment yang penting. Ia sangat bersyukur, karena semua dongsaeng nya termasuk Kyuhyun membuat impiannya itu terwujud.

"Ayo, cepat! Nanti waktu kita habis!" seru Leeteuk lagi.

"Sebentar, aku cek ulang!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Teuki hyung, aku lupa di mana dompetku!" seru Donghae.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kau bantu Donghae mencari dompetnya!" seru Leeteuk gemas.

"Hyung, benarkah kita tidak perlu bawa makanan? Hyung yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, Wookie. Kita akan membuat Kyuhyunnie sedih karena tidak bisa memakannya. Dia baru boleh makan makanan yang diblender dan air putih." Leeteuk sedikit merasa sedih.

"Aku bawakan sup burung wallet. Kalau ini, pasti dia bisa memakannya," kata Siwon sambil menunjukkan wadah makanan berpendingin. "Ini juga sangat bagus untuk kesehatannya."

"Wadah itu pasti mahal," kata Shindong.

"Isinya lebih mahal lagi. Hyung akan terkejut jika tahu," ujar Hangeng.

"Jangan sebut! Nanti aku sakit kepala!" Leeteuk menepukkan kedua tangannya kencang-kencang. "Ayo, semua cepat! Kita cuma punya waktu luang setengah hari!"

"Itu juga sudah banyak, hyung… Kapan kita punya waktu sebanyak ini?" keluh Heechul.

"Aku mau menghabiskan setengah hari ini bersama Kyuhyunnie, bukan melihat kalian beres-beres di dorm." Leeteuk merengut.

"Kita masih harus menjemput Kangin hyung di kantor SM." Kibum mengingatkan.

"Justru itu, ayo cepat!"

"Aku sudah siap, Teuki hyung." Yesung bergerak menuju pintu dorm.

Akhirnya rombongan yang heboh itu masuk ke dalam dua buah van. Mereka berhenti di depan kantor SM, di mana Kangin sudah menunggu. Semua orang yang lewat melirik kepada dua van yang dipenuhi suara riuh memanggil Kangin. Henry yang sedang berada di sana berhenti berjalan, ikut menonton keriuhan itu.

Tiba-tiba Donghae turun dari mobil.

"Kebetulan sekali! Kami butuh pemain musik!" Tanpa babibu, namja itu menarik tangan Henry yang sedang membawa tas biolanya. "Eits, kau tak ada kegiatan penting kan?"

"Hanya latihan biasa, hyung."

"Bagus, ikut kami!"

Henry tersenyum sambil mengangguk ketika berada di dalam mobil yang langsung melaju. Di mobil yang ia naiki, tampak Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, Hangeng dan Kangin. Ia berpikir suasana akan memanas ketika ia melihat Heechul. Namun dugaannya meleset.

Semua member SUJU yang ada di sana berebut menanyakan lagu apa yang dia bisa, lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu yang dipilih. Henry mengiringi dengan biola. Mereka tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Ada yang ulang tahun, hyung? Kalau begitu kenapa bukan lagu ulang tahun saja?" tanya Henry saat semua mulai berhenti bernyanyi.

Keenam pasang mata itu menatapnya dengan kaget, seakan baru menyadari kehadiran Henry.

"Hei, kenapa kita bawa dia?" tanya Kangin.

"Donghae-ah yang menariknya ke mobil!" Eunhyuk menyikut sahabatnya.

"Siapa yang tadi malah menanyakan lagu padanya?" Hangeng tersenyum geli.

"Kau juga ikut bernyanyi, kan?" Heechul tersindir.

"Ternyata kita mulai terbiasa dengan kehadirannya." Leeteuk mengangguk, langsung disambut pandangan tajam member SUJU yang ada di situ.

"Hei! Ini harinya Kyuhyunnie! Jangan merusaknya!" protes Kangin.

Heechul memegang kedua pundak Henry dengan wajah serius. "Henry-ah, jangan pernah berpikir kau akan jadi Super Junior, arra? Super Junior hanya 13, dan yang ke-13 adalah Kyuhyunnie. Ingat itu!"

"Kau jadi teman kami saja." Donghae tersenyum ramah.

"Pemain musik!" Leeteuk mengangguk senang.

"Back Dancer!"usul Eunhyuk. "Dia jago dance juga."

"Bagus, dance nya memang bagus!" Hangeng mengakui. Di Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, Henry memang menjadi back dancer menggantikan Hangeng yang berubah peran menjadi pemain basket menggantikan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang seharusnya menjadi anggota Flower Boy band, digantikan oleh Suho karena Ryeowook menjadi wakil ketua OSIS menggantikan Leeteuk.

"Whooa! Buketku jatuh!" Donghae menjerit histeris. Semua langsung sibuk memunguti bunga yang sebagian terlepas dari buket.

"Eunhyuk! Kau saja yang pegang! Nanti Donghae bikin keributan lagi!"

Henry memperhatikan dengan tertarik keenam orang yang menurutnya aneh itu. Ia yakin mobil yang satunya tak jauh beda. Namja itu melihat sambil tersenyum getir. _Mereka sepertinya ingin merayakan sesuatu dengan Kyuhyun hyung. Betapa senangnya jika bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka._

"Teuki hyung, apa tak apa kita bikin acara seperti ini?" Tiba-tiba Donghae bertanya dengan mimik serius.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tak lihat wajah Kyuhyunnie Oktober lalu, saat kita merayakan 1st anniversary SUJU? Dia merasa belum saatnya merayakan hal itu. Aku tak mau dia merasa terasing."

"Tapi aku jadi merasa sedih jika ingat kejadian-kejadian setahun lalu. " Eunhyuk tampak bingung.

"Ne. Apa Kyuhyun akan merasa setahun yang lalu itu saat menyenangkan untuknya, hyung?" Hangeng mulai ikut kebingungan.

TIba-tiba semua menjadi terdiam. Leeteuk sendiri menarik nafas panjang. Ia tak pernah memikirkan itu, karena Kyuhyun belakangan sudah menjadi bagian tak terlepaskan dari mereka, sehingga ia melupakan saat-saat sebelumnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan wajah kalian?" seru Heechul kesal. "Aku yang paling merasa tak enak di sini! Tapi aku yakin, Kyuhyunnie juga tak akan mengingatnya lagi."

"Tapi kalau aku ingat kejadian malam itu…"

"ANDWAE!" Kangin berteriak panik. "Hyukjae! Jangan kau sebut yang itu! Aku jadi tak berani ketemu Kyuhyunnie!"

Henry terkejut melihat wajah-wajah bersalah itu, meski ia tak tahu ada apa sebenarnya, namun ia mulai bisa sedikit menerka dari kata-kata yang dikatakan Leeteuk dan yang lain saat ia pertama ke dorm SUJU.

_Ternyata Kyuhyun hyung sudah melewati masa-masa yang sulit sebelum mendapat semua kebaikan ini. _Henry merasa malu karena sempat merasa iri. Dia belum melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat orang lain merasa sayang kepadanya, seperti yang member SUJU rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun.

Henry merasa bersedih, karena sepertinya tak ada tempat untuknya di Super Junior. _Tapi Super Junior tanpa Kyuhyun hyung, pasti bukanlah Super Junior yang kuinginkan_.

.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat semua hyungdeulnya datang, juga Henry. Tetapi hyungdeul lebih terkejut melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemah dengan selang infus menusuk tangan kirinya. Eomma Kyuhyun yang menungguinya tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Mianhe, kalian sudah datang, tetapi Kyuhyunnie seperti ini. Tadi malam kondisinya menurun, jadi ia harus diinfus lagi. Ajumma permisi dulu. Silahkan kalian di sini." Eomma Kyuhyun beranjak keluar.

Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan cemas dan mengelus rambut dongsaengnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak main game ya?"

"Tidak, hyung. Nafasku saja yang tiba-tiba berat." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, namun wajah-wajah di sekitarnya masih saja suram. "Ada apa hyungdeul semua ke sini?"

"Kami ingin merayakan setahun kau bersama kami," kata Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengerjap dengan bingung.

"Mungkin kau sudah bersama kami beberapa minggu sebelumnya…tetapi kami menganggap saat dirimu resmi diumumkan sebagai anggota Super Junior, itulah saat kamu bersama kami. Hari ini pas setahun," jelas Kangin.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Jelas terlihat ia mencoba menahan rasa harunya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sungmin bangkit, lalu mengatur agar ranjang bagian punggung Kyuhyun naik hingga posisi ia setengah duduk.

"Nah, begitu memang lebih enak. Kau tak apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Tidak apa, Hankyung hyung, kan aku tetap berbaring penuh."

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung ke pemberian kado saja." Siwon tersenyum cerah.

"Bukan bernyanyi dulu?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak usah. Langsung kado saja." Shindong menolak.

"Siapa duluan?" Heechul melirik yang lain.

"Urut umur!" seru Eunhyuk

"Urut tinggi!" usul Ryeowook.

"Urut kemampuan menyanyi." Usul Yesung langsung dibalas dengan death glare oleh yang lain. Bukan karena mereka menganggap Yesung sombong. Yesung tidak pernah menyombongkan diri. Tetapi mengurutkan kemampuan menyanyi itu sangat sulit.

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng melihat hyungdeulnya ribut sendiri. Namja itu langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengangsurkan kado miliknya. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihatnya.

"Starcraft edisi terbaru! Gomawo, Kibum hyung!"

"Setidaknya, aku harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatmu keranjingan game itu," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Nanti kalau kau kembali ke dorm, kita bertanding lagi, arra?"

"Arraseo, Kibum hyung. Kau juga jangan lupa mengajariku piano."

"Ne, cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke dorm. Aku tak mungkin ke rumahmu. Terlalu jauh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia juga ingin sekali segera berada di dorm bersama yang lain. Namun ia tak tahu kapan diijinkan keluar rumah sakit.

"Ini hadiah dariku, Kyuhyunnie. Maaf agak berantakan, tadi jatuh di mobil," kata Donghae sambil meringis mengangsurkan buket bunganya yang berantakan.

"Kau ini, masak namja dikasih bunga?!" Heechul menegur dongsaeng kesayangannya.

"Biar saja, Heechul hyung, Donghae hyung memang romantis seperti ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo, Donghae hyung… kau sudah memberi hadiah persahabatan buatku. Aku tak bisa di sini sekarang, jika saat itu aku tidak mengenalmu."

Donghae langsung menangis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun pelan, takut menyakitinya. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, Kyuhyunnie… Aku sangat kehilanganmu."

"Jangan bikin suasana sedih!" Kangin hyung menarik Donghae menjauh. Namja itu dengan hati-hati memakaikan sebuah beanie hat ke kepala Kyuhyun, dan tampak puas dengan pilihannya. "Warnanya putih, jadi kau tak akan terlihat terlalu tirus dan pucat jika memakainya. Kau akan memerlukan topi ini untuk menghangatkanmu saat kau kembali."

"Gomawo, Kangin hyung."

Kangin memeluk Kyuhyun. Meski ia tadi melarang Donghae menangis, namun saat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu ringkih, namja itu meneteskan air matanya dan menangis di bahu Kyuhyun. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Aku sudah banyak berbuat salah padamu."

"Kangin hyung, kebaikanmu jauh lebih banyak. Kau selalu melindungi kami semua. Jadi jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku sangat bangga punya hyung sepertimu," kata Kyuhyun sambil balas memeluk Kangin.

"Tampaknya hadiahku sangat cocok dengan topi itu." Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar membentangkan kaos super besar berwarna putih, salah satu warna kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Shindong hyung, apa kau tidak salah beli? Itu kan ukuran tubuhmu?" Sungmin tertegun.

"Aniyo. Aku memang sengaja memilihnya agar Kyuhyunnie tidak meminjam kaosku lagi."

"YA! Shindong hyung! Kau sungguh pelit!" seru Kyuhyun sambil merengut.

"Aku tak keberatan kau meminjam kaosku! Tapi kau mengenakannya untuk baju tidur, dan kau tak memakai celana panjang lagi sebagai bawahannya!" Shindong membela diri.

"Itu karena kaosmu sudah cukup panjang!" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku malu melihatmu berkeliaran seperti itu!" Shindong merengut.

"Kenapa heran? Kyuhyunnie saja jarang mengenakan pakaian dalam dibalik celana panjangnya." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat dongsaengnya beradu mulut. Ryeowook mencolek Shindong sehingga hyungnya yang bertubuh tambun itu menoleh.

"Hyung, bukankah dengan hadiahmu itu, Kyuhyunnie justru lebih bebas berkeliaran hanya dengan kaos saja?"

Wajah Shindong memucat. Semua tertawa sementara Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Ryeowook tidak menyadari efek kata-katanya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah toples kecil yang diikat pita. Di dalam toples itu terdapat banyak guntingan kertas warna-warni.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Kyuhyunnie."

"Apa ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba membaca tulisan di kertas-kertas itu tanpa membukanya.

"Itu kartu bebas hukuman makan."

"MWO?!" Semua memandang Ryeowook dengan heran.

Ryeowook meringis malu-malu. "Kau kan tahu, kalau aku marah, aku akan menjejalimu dengan makanan. Sekarang lambungmu tidak seperti dulu. Tolong kalau aku marah dan melakukannya padamu, kau tunjukkan kartu itu. Aku akan melepaskanmu. Sungguh."

"WHOAA! Aku mau!" seru beberapa member SUJU kecuali Shindong.

"Kyuhyunnie, juallah kartu itu padaku!"

"Aku juga mau, nanti aku tukar barang yang kau suka!"

"Aku akan belikan game untukmu! Kehilangan uang lebih baik daripada perutku meletus!"

"YA! Hyungdeul! Kartu itu hanya berlaku untuk Kyuhyunnie." Ryeowook mendengus marah. "Kalau kalian buka mulut lagi soal ini, pulang ke dorm, aku akan masakkan kalian lebih banyak lagi dari hukuman biasa."

Semua langsung menutup mulutnya. Henry yang duduk di pojok, terheran-heran melihat kelakuan mereka. _Ternyata Super Junior itu aneh memang benar._ Henry menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin yang masih setia di dekat Kyuhyun, membantu merapikan kado yang diterima Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya di lemari yang ada di nakas.

Yesung maju, mengambil HP Kyuhyun, lalu memasangkan sebuah gantungan HP untuknya. "Ini untukmu."

"Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyunnie memandang gantungan HP mungil itu dengan senang. Gantungan itu hanya sederhana, tapi di dalamnya terukir tulisan yang membuatnya tersenyum. _Keep Praying._

"Aish! Yesung hyung… Apa kau tidak bisa lebih jujur sedikit?" protes Eunhyuk. Ia mengeluarkan HPnya, mencari sesuatu di sana dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah menduga kalau Yesung hyung pasti begitu. Jadi, ini hadiahku untukmu, Kyuhyunnie. Dengarkan baik-baik ya…"

Eunhyuk menyetel HP nya ke volume tertinggi dan memutar Cyworld Yesung.

Kyuhyun dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam mendengar suara Yesung yang diselingi isak tangis.

…

_Dan magnae kami, Kyuhyunnie. Meskipun kau mungkin tidak dapat mendengar suaraku sekarang, aku pikir kau akan tertawa ketika kau mendengar pesan suaraku ini nanti. _

_Kau sering menjadi bintang tamu di acara radioku, MFY. Kau selalu mengejekku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan meskipun kau seorang dongsaeng, kau tak sungkan menggodaku. Tapi kau adalah magnae kami yang tidak bisa tidak aku sukai._

_Hyung mendoakanmu agar segera bangun dan sehat. Jika kau kembali beraktifitas bersama member Super Junior yang lain, aku tidak akan marah, bahkan jika kau menggoda dan bermain-main. Jadilah kuat, arrachi?_

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung yang berdiri di dekatnya. Hyungnya itu tampak gelisah sekaligus malu. Tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas menggapai hyungnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menangis di bahu Yesung. "Gomawo, hyung… Gomawo telah berdoa untukku…."

Untuk beberapa saat, semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berusaha menyela kejadian mengharukan itu. Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Leeteuk juga ikut menangis. Mereka sudah mendengar apa yang Yesung katakan untuk mereka semua. Donghae dan Ryeowook juga tak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Sekarang giliranku," cetus Heechul ketika suasana mulai normal, dan Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan pelukannya. "Eunhyuk-ah, ternyata derajat pelitmu kali ini lebih tinggi dari Teuki hyung. Hadiahmu gratis sekali."

"Tapi yang penting maknanya!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, Chullie, kau mau kasih apa ke Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk melerai.

Heechul mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari dompetnya, dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikanmu donut, tetapi karena kau belum boleh memakannya, jadi aku bawakan kuponnya saja."

"Pantas, hampir tiap hari kami dijejali donut." Shindong menepuk kepalanya.

"Ne. Aku sampai trauma setiap melihat Heechul hyung membawa donut!" Donghae bergidik.

"YA! Kalian kenapa membeda-bedakan? Saat Kyuhyunnie, kalian dengan senang memakannya. Kenapa kalau aku yang beli, reaksi kalian berbeda?"

"KARENA HYUNG BELI SETIAP HARI!" seru semuanya serempak.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan tawa, tapi ia segera terbatuk dan kesakitan.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwencahana?" tanya Sungmin cemas. Yang lain ikut memandang kuatir.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung, aku tak apa-apa."

Heechul kembali kepada Kyuhyun. "Kupon itu sudah cukup banyak. Aku tak tahu kau suka hadiah yang mana, kau tukarlah sendiri nanti jika sudah sembuh."

"Gomawo, hyung."

Hangeng maju sambil membuka sebuah kantong dari beludru. Dari dalamnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah batu giok berukir huruf. "Aku meminta tolong mama…maksudku eomma-ku untuk memesankan ini." Hangeng menyerahkan batu giok itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. "Tulisannya adalah Gui Xian . Namamu. Di China, kami percaya batu giok akan membawa keberuntungan untuk pemiliknya, juga membawa kesehatan."

"Xie xie, Hangeng gege." Kyuhyun menggenggam giok itu hati-hati. "Sampaikan terima kasihku kepada ajumma."

"Kau akan menyampaikannya sendiri jika kita ke sana," kata Hangeng sambil tersenyum. "Tagih Siwonnie jika dia lupa janjinya padamu."

"Aku tak akan lupa," kata Siwon sambil maju ke dekat Kyuhyun. "Aku beli weker ini untukmu. Lagu-lagunya bagus sekali. Kuharap kau suka."

Siwon menekan sebuah tombol. Lagu gospel yang mengalun lembut langsung memenuhi ruangan itu. "Ini limited edition. Beda dengan weker lain, lagunya panjang dan banyak. Kuharap kau akan terbantu dengan weker ini."

"Terbantu semakin nyenyak tidur, " gerutu yang lain.

Tapi Siwon tampaknya tidak tanggap. Weker dia pun seperti itu, dan itu bisa membuatnya bangun setiap hari. Ia lupa Kyuhyun dengan weker yang memekikkan telinga saja sulit bangun, apalagi dengan lagu-lagu lembut itu.

"Sekarang giliranku." Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah sweater pink dari dalam kantungnya. "Kau belum punya warna ini, bukan?"

Terdengar seruan-seruan dari seisi ruangan. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menerima sweater pink dan manis itu. "Gomawo, hyung, aku pasti memakainya."

"Kalau tampan, meski pun pakai pink, tetap saja tampan!" cetus Sungmin sambil melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah yang lain. "Kalau kalian ingin bukti, besok pagi berhadapan denganku di ruang training."

Kali ini kata-kata maaf bertebaran di ruangan. Tak ada yang mau menantang Sungmin jika sedang marah. Jago martial art nan imut itu bisa menghabisi mereka semua. Mungkin tidak dengan Kangin dan Hangeng. Tapi mereka juga tak mau coba-coba.

"Ini hadiahku." Leeteuk membuka sebuah bungkusan besar. Semua takjub, tak menyangka kalau sang leader mau mengeluarkan uang banyak. Tetapi begitu melihat di dalamnya hanya sebuah foto dan pigura, semua mengangguk paham terhadap hadiah yang besar tapi murah itu.

Reaksi Kyuhyun yang membuat mereka kaget. Sang magnae menerima hadiah itu sambil menangis terharu. "Gomawo, hyung."

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya," kata Leeteuk puas sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Aku harap, setiap kau melihat ini, kau tahu kau adalah bagian dari kami. Sampai kapan pun, kami akan berada di sisimu, Kyuhyunnie. Kau jangan menghadapi semuanya sendirian lagi. Ada kami hyungdeulmu yang akan melindungimu."

Kyuhyun memandang foto Super Junior ber-13 dengan senang. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dari pigura, ia melihat sosok Henry yang masih berdiri dipojokkan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, melambai kepada namja itu.

"Henry-ah, kemarilah!"

Henry kaget tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memanggilnya.

"Hyung, aku tak tahu ada acara ini, jadi aku tak menyiapkan apapun untukmu."

"Kau sudah punya. Sekarang tunjukkanlah lagi padaku." Kyuhyun memberi kode agar semua hyungdeulnya merapat kepinggir, sehingga tersisa ruangan yang cukup luas. "Hyungdeul, aku ingin kalian perhatikan dia baik-baik. He is a man who mysteriously."

Henry berbalik menoleh kepada Kyuhyun sejenak. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan. Henry mulai memainkan lagu Don't Don seperti yang ia tunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun terakhir kali.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menahan nafas. Hingga lagu berakhir, tak ada yang bersuara. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh member SUJU, termasuk Heechul yang mau tak mau mengagumi kesan misterius yang ditampilkan Henry.

Henry menunduk hormat dalam-dalam.

"Bagus sekali!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung memeluk Henry dengan senang.  
"Sangat bagus!" Leeteuk membenarkan.

"Ini semua berkat arahan Kyuhyun hyung. Tadinya aku agak sulit mendapat gambaran tentang Don't Don."

Kyuhyun meringis ketika mata hyungdeul menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya ya?" tegur Heechul.

"Aku melihat dia punya kemampuan, aku saja tak tahu dia akan sebagus itu." Kyuhyun menarik Henry hingga duduk di sisi ranjang, dan merangkul pundaknya. "Hyungdeul, bisa kah kau meminta ijin memasukkan dia ke dalam MV Don't Don?"

"MWO?!"

"Bukankah Henry memang sudah dipersiapkan masuk ke dalam MV itu? Buktinya dia sudah tahu tentang lagu kita. Aku hanya minta tolong kalian memastikannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tolong pastikan juga kehadiranku di sana. Aku akan berusaha sembuh sebelum pembuatan album kedua kita."

Hyungdeul hanya bisa saling berpandangan sambil menelan ludah. Ini akan cukup sulit.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gomawo buat semua reader dan reviewer**

**Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini**

**Gomawo udah bersedia member review**

**Seperti biasa, author minta reviewnya ya**

**Kamsahamnida**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jawaban Review Chapter 3

Keyra Kyuunie 10/21/12 Baca di summarynya Rising STar yang di chapter 12 Falling Star. Itu kalimat buatan author, jadi nggak ada di manapun chingu (^_^)

NaeKyu 10/21/12 Gomawo

Azurasky Elf 10/21/12 Gomawo sudah baca dan mereview, chingu. Ne, author juga berharap ff ini bisa dibaca member SUJU, seperti ff yg dibaca Heechul

careon88 10/21/12 Ne, itulah ryeowookie yang kita suka xixixi. Gomawo buat semangatnya, chingu

stevy see 10/21/12 Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kan udah beberapa hari belajar, Cuma belum berhasil saja (^_^)

Chiti 10/21/12 PM saja ke FB saya (Iyagi –I nya huruf besar yg depan). Nanti akan saya beritahu. Agar nggak merusak cerita hehehe

asa 10/21/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu. Kebetulan chingu dapat detailnya, tapi maaf nggak bisa disebutkan. Tapi ada juga yang dari mengumpulkan video2 SUJU serta mengurutkannya.

Princess kyumin 10/21/12 Soal itu akan terjawab di chapter2 kemudian, akan dibuka sedikit-sedikit. SOal pelevelan dan perbedaan, itu sudah biasa. Artis terkenal, agensi terkenal, pasti dapat lebih mudah dan dapat lebih pelayanan. Tak ada yg sama rata di dunia sekarang. Contohnya, radio star nggak akan sanggup bayar Siwon, tapi sanggup bayar Kyuhyun hehehe

yekyuhaehyuk 10/21/12 Petinggi SM saja. Itu nama tokoh fanfic ini. Fanfic just fanfic, chingu.

ApreelKwon 10/21/12 Faktanya, perjuangan Kyuhyun memang tidak mudah. Kalau lihat wawancara di beberapa event, hyungdeul mengakui itu. Mereka jelas-jelas memuji ketangguhan Kyuhyun saat menghadapi masa-masa penolakkan mereka dan saat pemulihan dari kecelakaan.

Cho rae in 10/20/12 Just petinggi SM, ya, nanti kalau ff ini ditutup bisa repot (^_^) Gomawo reviewnya chingu

aninkyuelf 10/20/12 Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana akhirnya, chingu. Ia seorang karakter unik (^_^)

JK0603 10/20/12 Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu

han rae eun 10/20/12 Gomawo

trilililili 10/20/12 Dunia entertaint memang kejam, itu harus diakui. Bukan sekedar dunia penuh senyum seperti yang terlihat. Dan orang2 yang sukses di dunia itu membuat author kagum, karena mereka selalu berusaha tampil terbaik untuk para fans nya, apapun kondisi mereka di belakang layar. Gomawo reviewnya.

lalalala 10/20/12 Di Chapter ini akan terjawab, chingu. Gomawo

Princess Kyunnie 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Selama banyak review yang kasih masukan, author akan bertahan menyelesaikan ff ini. Gomawo

Gyurievil 10/20/12 Gomawo udahngikutin ff ini dan rajin review hehehe

dhianelf4ever 10/20/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya

ArenaKyuminElf 10/20/12 Kyuhyun tipe ngotot memang

ay 10/20/12 Ne, keduanya menjaga banget. Yang lain begitu juga.

1414 10/20/12 Kebenarannya bagaimana author nggak tahu. Yang jelas Henry sudah ikut sejak Attack on the Pin-Up Boys, lalu lanjut ke Don't Don

thiefhanie fha 10/20/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu

Isnaeni love sungmin 10/20/12 Ne, semoga semua berjalan baik sampai akhirnya

BabyHae 10/20/12 Aish! Kyuhyun memang baik dan perhatian. Kalau Cuma jahil dan evil aja, mana ada yang sayang *plak …author lebay

FiungAsmara 10/20/12 Populer menurut kita, tapi masih jauh dari yang lain. Sampai album ke 2 saja….ah, nanti lihat aja chingu, akan dibahas kenapa SJ belum masuk yang hebat…bahkan Donghae sempat…ah, nanti saja, nggak enak bocorannya xixixi

hanifElfkyu 10/20/12 Video yang Ryeowookie dan Eunhyuk di SUKIRA itu? Ne, memang mengharukan.

bella 10/20/12 Gomawo udah bersedia review, chingu. Maaf kalau main cast nya Kyuhyun terus, soalnya dia yang paling author hafal karakternya.

Elfma Ayu Sparkyu 10/20/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya

ChoHuiChan 10/20/12 Pertanyaan chingu sudah ada jawabannya di chapter 4 ini. Gomawo udah mereview, jangan bosan review ya (^_^) Lebih jangan bosan lagi mendukung oppadeul.

kyuminjoong 10/20/12 DBSK sibuk banget di tahun itu. Changmin Cuma bisa datang sesekali. Tanggal chapter kemarin hanya sedikit…

10/20/12 Bekasnya nggak Cuma satu. Itu sebabnya saat lengan atas kanannya kelihatan waktu SS4 acara ultahnya dia, semua pada bantuin ngeberesin lagi… dia nggak pernah buka lengan kanan atasnya juga kan? Ada kira-kira 6 bekas jahitan katanya, kebenarannya 6 atau berapa, author nggak tahu, yang jelas lebih dari 2.

Kadera 10/20/12 Endingnya…endingnya kalau Kyuhyun sudah menggenapi tantangan sang Petinggi SM mungkin hehehe

AiZa 10/20/12 Mianhe, author Cuma bercanda, kok…tapi akan senang jika chingu mau review. Soalnya tiap lagi mentok lalu ada bunyi review masuk, itu bisa dorong author ngetik lagi.

Kyuline 10/20/12 Mianhe, soalnya mau diputus di sana. Chapter ini lebih panjang …

Nuryewookie 10/20/12 Sukira its real. Bisa lihat di video yang di FB author. FB nya Iyagi (i depannya huruf besar, kagak pakai angka ya…)

kyuqie 10/20/12 Itu bisa ditanyakan pada Heeppa dan Kyuppa (^_^)

tya andriani 10/20/12 Wkwkwk…Iya, ampun dah…Wookie polos abis. Kyuhyun pasti udah mangkel2 aja pas nonton

ryeofha2125 10/20/12 Gomawo dan mianhe…memang masih bagian sedih soalnya

misskyuKYU 10/20/12 Kondisi Kyuhyun masih naik turun. Itu sebabnya meski dalam 1 bulan dia sudah bisa jalan, ia harus menunggu 2 bulan lagi untuk boleh keluar

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/20/12 Author hampir nangis waktu lihat Kyuppa di 7th anniversary kemarin main basket. Terharu banget. Biar pun kondisinya kadang masih suka drop, tapi dia mulai stabil dan semakin sehat.

lee gyuraaa 10/20/12 Ada di video yang ada di FB ku, chingu.

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/20/12 Panjangnya tergantung author maumotongnya, chingu. Tapi memang chapter 3 pendek banget. Author minta maaf…

sarangchullpa92 10/20/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan setia mereview, chingu

kyukyu712 10/20/12 Ha ha ha,…mari kita ikuti saja. Gomawo reviewnya

Momo ShinKaI 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Sytadict 10/20/12 Ne, Changmin lagi sibuk, nggak bisa datang sering2. Gomawo

Blackyuline 10/20/12 Ssst…di sini tak ada nama itu, hanya ada Petinggi SM, seorang tokoh fiktif

choyeonrin 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Jangan bosan ya.

osoichan says 10/20/12 Nggak bosen dan nggak keberatan kok. Ya-chan panggilan yang manis, author suka. Yg sukira itu real. Bisa lihat di FB author (Iyagi –nggak pakai angka, I depan huruf besar) . SOal line…line berapa ya? Rahasia hehehe yg jelas bukan 92

Perisai SUJU 10/20/12 Video ada di FB author, alamatnya bisa lihat di review di atas (^_^)

Emas bukanlah emas sebelum ditempa, bukan? Dia hanya bongkahan batu biasa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah di gips kakinya, dan dalam 1 bulan sudah bisa berjalan. Dia masih di rumah sakit untuk pengobatan paru-parunya yg sobek, dan ada beberapa operasi lagi. Terakhir pada Oktober 2007, di sela-sela kegiatan SUJU (ini operasi yg untuk kecelakaan…bukan yg telinga).

sitara1083 10/20/12 SM termasuk sangat keras. Kalau baca kasus hangeng dan DBSK bisa kelihatan kalau mereka cukup tidak manusiawi. Tapi sejak kehilangan hangeng dan 3 personil DBSK, mereka mulai berbenah diri. Ya. Don't Don MV pertamanya

gaemwon407 10/20/12 Gomawo udah mereview, chingu

reaRelf 10/20/12 Gomawo chingu

wolfy 10/20/12 Go Kyuhyun! Author ikutan deh, hehehe

VietaKyu 10/20/12 Heechul menjadi jinak sejak Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Real nya begitu. Ada kata-kata yang selalu ia teriakan saat Kyuhyun sembuh untuk menggoda Kyuhyun hehehe…itu nanti akan diceritakan di ff ini.

10/20/12 Ne. tokoh yg ini mmg begitu

xoxoxo 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Guest 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Soal nick name mmg sulit, karena di tiap web, pasti kalau kita nggak pakai duluan, akan ada yg make. Semoga semua ini tak mengganggu membaca ff ini ya. Gomawo

Kim ryokie 10/20/12 Belakang yg kapan? Pertama Siwon menutupi Kyuhyun dan Henry yg berjajar dibelakangnya. Begitu Henry selesai maju, di belakangnya ada Heechul.

umi elf teukie 10/20/12 Coba cari id author aja, Iyagi. Cuma iyagi aja nggak pakai angka, I nya yg depan hyuruf besar. Gambarnya SJ komplit 13 pakai seragam sekolah

dinikyu 10/20/12 cemen itu apa ya?

Ahjumma Namja 10/20/12 Kenyataannya Heechul memang berubah saat dia kecelakaan dan saat Kyu kecelakaan. Dia bilang, dia merasa bersalah karena hanya membalas perhatian dongsaengdeulnya 1/100 dari yg mereka berikan. Jadi dia berusaha berubah

ShillaSarangKyu 10/20/12 Ini hanya ff saja. Namanya petinggi SM, bukan yang lain hehehe

kyuzi 10/20/12 Kecepatan cahaya kayak Ultraman? Hehehe Mianhe, belum bisa, nanti ceritanya malah jadi abal2… Gomawo udah setia mereview

Guest 10/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Fitri MY 10/20/12 Author sendiri bingung #lho? Hehehe Gomawo reviewnya


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 5**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Zhoumi. Henry. Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Siapa kau, hingga berani bicara begitu?!" / "Aku percaya pada Kyuhyunnie, sama seperti aku percaya kepada Teuki hyung." / Kau justru yang akan menjadi beban untuk Super Junior nantinya jika mereka naik! / "AKU BENCI HYUNGDEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL !"

.

.

"Tolong pastikan juga kehadiranku di sana. Aku akan berusaha sembuh sebelum pembuatan album kedua kita."

Hyungdeul hanya bisa saling berpandangan sambil menelan ludah. Ini akan cukup sulit.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 5

.

Leeteuk hari itu menghadap ke kantor SM. Sudah dua jam dia menunggu sang Petinggi SM, namun belum juga ada panggilan untuk naik.

"Bagaimana jika saya langsung ke atas?" tanya Leeteuk, melihat waktunya semakin sempit. Jadwal SUKIRA sudah dekat.

"Mianhe, Leeteuk sshi, saya tidak berani."

"Tolong hubungi beliau sekali lagi. Ini sangat penting!" desak Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk sshi?" tanya seorang staff SM yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Seonsaengnim sudah menunggu. Silahkan!"

Leeteuk naik hingga lantai teratas gedung, kemudian berjalan masuk ke ruangan sang Petinggi SM. Setelah memberi salam, dia duduk di depan meja, berhadapan dengan sang Petinggi SM.

"Kyuhyun sshi sudah mampu berjalan." Sang petinggi SM tersenyum lebar sambil memandangnya. "Bukan itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, bukan?"

"Mian hamnida, seonsaengnim," kata Leeteuk sambil mengangguk hormat. "Saya ingin menanyakan keputusan seonsaengnim mengenai Kyuhyun sshi."

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku bukan orang yang mengingkari kata-kataku sendiri." Sang petinggi SM tampak tidak senang namun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Mian hamnida, seonsaengnim, bukan maksud saya…"

"Dengar baik-baik, Leeteuk sshi," cetus sang Petinggi SM memotong ucapan Leeteuk. "Aku memang mengubah keputusanku sesuai janji. Tetapi mengenai rekaman album kedua kalian, aku tidak akan memundurkannya. Jika Kyuhyun sshi tidak sanggup bernyanyi sampai saat itu tiba, dia tidak perlu diikutsertakan."

"Tapi…"

Sang Petinggi SM memberi kode agar Leeteuk tidak berbicara lagi. "Katakan kepadanya, aku hanya menunggu hingga akhir tahun. Jika dia masih tidak bisa bernyanyi di atas panggung bersama Super Junior, aku akan benar-benar menggantinya."

"Seonsaengnim, kenapa Anda begitu keras kepada kami? Bukankah wajar kita menunggu hingga Kyuhyun sshi pulih? Fans juga akan maklum." Leeteuk mencoba tetap berkata suara tenang.

"Siapa kau, hingga berani bicara begitu?!"

Kata-kata sang Petinggi SM membuat Leeteuk merah padam, tetapi ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kyuhyun sshi menolak permintaanku dan memilih bertahan di Super Junior, karena percaya akan kemampuan kalian. Apa kalian tahu itu?" Sang Petinggi SM memandang Leeteuk tajam. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya, akan mengakui kalian, jika kalian bisa meraih award di GDA. Sebelum itu terjadi, jangan harap aku mau bersikap lunak."

"GDA?" Leeteuk nyaris tak mempercayai telinganya.

"Ini pertarunganku dengan magnae kalian yang keras kepala itu." Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku ingin menang, bukan? Aku akan melakukan segala hal untuk membuktikan kepada Kyuhyun sshi, bahwa penilaianku lah yang benar."

"Tapi, keinginan Anda bisa menghancurkan Kyuhyun sshi!"

Sang Petinggi SM bangkit, memutari mejanya, dan berhenti dibelakang Leeteuk. Dia membungkuk, mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga ketua Super Junior itu. "Jika kalian ingin menjadikannya Rising Star dan melindunginya dariku… Cepatlah meraih GDA. Maka aku takkan mengganggu kalian lagi."

.

"GDA?!" seru semua member yang ada di dorm SUJU.

"Ne. GDA." Leeteuk masih terduduk lemas di sofa.

"Aish! Magnae satu itu…apa yang dia pikirkan?" Heechul mendengus kesal.

"Magnae itu memang satu, hyung," kata Shindong mengingatkan.

"Ya! Shindong-ah! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!"

Hangeng segera menarik Heechul menjauhi Shindong.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, hyung?"tanya Sungmin

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyunnie begitu saja." Yesung menuntut jawaban Leeteuk.

Leeteuk memijit kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kyuhyunnie menolak, karena tak mau Super Junior jatuh jika dia keluar. Sudah seharusnya kita ganti melindunginya, bukan?"

"Itu sudah tentu. Tapi dengan meraih GDA?" Eunhyuk membelalak ngeri.

"Ne. Dengan meraih GDA." Siwon mengangguk antusias. Seperti biasa, rasa percaya dirinya sangat besar.

"Aigoo… Kadang aku ingin mencekik leher Kyuhyunnie!" geram Kangin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kibummie?" tanya Donghae.

"Dengan kombinasi seperti kita?" Kibum menghela nafas berat.

"Aku percaya pada Kyuhyunnie, sama seperti aku percaya kepada Teuki hyung."

Kata-kata Ryeowook membuat semua member Super Junior memandang sang eternal magnae dengan takjub. Namja itu menatap hyungdeul dan Kibum dengan tersenyum.

"Apakah kalian ragu kita bisa meraih GDA? Selama ini, Kyuhyunnie selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Teuki hyung, juga tak pernah menyerah, meski harus melewati semua masalah dengan air matanya. Karena mereka berdua saja, aku sudah yakin kita bisa meraih GDA. Apalagi jika kita semua berusaha bersama."

"Wookie, tak kusangka kau sudah dewasa!" seru Leeteuk sambil menangis. Member yang lain pun ikut berpelukan menjadi satu. Meski saat ini mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencapai GDA, tapi mereka sudah sepakat untuk mencoba meraihnya.

.

.

Juni 2007

Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam masalah besar. Setelah hyungdeul datang dan berkata bahwa mereka akan bersama mencoba meraih GDA, semua sangat sibuk memenuhi jadwal. Mereka juga mempersiapkan diri baik-baik untuk setiap penampilan mereka. Itu berarti, waktu mereka untuk Kyuhyun pun berkurang.

Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun bergantian menjenguk. Ahra noona tidak bisa datang terlalu sering karena dia sedang kuliah di Austria. Meski Yesung dan Heechul selalu mengunjunginya setiap hari, bahkan Heechul meneleponnya dua kali sehari, itu tak bisa mengobati kebosanannya.

"Mianhe Donghae hyung. Habis kau meneleponku jam 4 pagi. Itu mengganggu tidurku, tahu," kata Kyuhyun di HP saat seorang namja memasuki kamarnya. "Jangan bohong, kau pasti takut sendirian di kamar mandi, bukan? Aish! Tidak ada yang bisa ke sini hari ini? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Aniyo, aku tidak sedih kok, aku malah bisa bermain game sepuasnya hahaha. Sugohaseyo, hyung."

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dengan wajah muram. Berbeda sekali dengan suara riangnya di telepon. Namja yang berdiri di pintu, memperhatikannya dengan tertarik.

Tiba-tiba HP nya kembali berbunyi. Kyuhyun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada tamunya, kemudian mengangkat telepon. Lagi-lagi dengan suara riang.

"Yeoboseo, Ahra noona. Mwo? Aish! Itu tidak benar! Kondisiku baik-baik saja. Tanpa noona sadari, aku tahu-tahu sudah muncul di panggung lagi. Ha ha ha… Ne, aku memang kuat. Tubuhku bisa pulih dengan cepat, jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aniyo. Noona tidak perlu pulang ke Korea. Ne, kuliah baik-baik. Nilainya harus bagus. Ha ha ha… aku kan anak appa, tentu saja mirip dengan appa. Ne. Saranghae, noona."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin muram ketika menutup telepon. Satu hari membosankan lagi yang harus ia lewati. Saat melirik ke pintu, ia tersadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum sambil mengingat-ingat wajah itu. Namun ia tak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali wajah itu pernah ia lihat entah di mana.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jae ireumen …."

"Jangan lanjutkan!" seru Kyuhyun, membuat namja itu terkejut. Kyuhyun mengembangkan evil smirk nya. "Biar aku coba menebaknya. Kebetulan aku sedang bosan."

Namja itu memperhatikan raut muka Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamatinya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Meski wajah itu tirus dan pucat karena lama berada di rumah sakit, tapi mata Kyuhyun tampak penuh semangat. Padahal namja itu tahu, Kyuhyun terlihat sedih setiap telepon tadi berakhir. _Dia benar-benar terlatih menyembunyikan perasaannya…._

"Kau peserta training SM, bukan?" tebak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Hmm…wajahmu seperti bukan orang Korea. Kau kenal Hangeng gege?"

Namja itu kembali mengangguk. Kali ini disertai senyum kecil melihat binar di mata Kyuhyun semakin terang. Ia mengagumi perubahan wajah Kyuhyun. Saat serius tadi wajah itu sangat cool, tetapi begitu Kyuhyun tersenyum, tampak senyum yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan.

"Sebentar, sepertinya kita pernah ketemu. Di mana ya?"

Namja itu tak bisa menahan senyum ketika Kyuhyun tampak berpikir keras mengingat –ingat. _Ternyata dia lebih imut dari yang diceritakan Hangeng gege._

"Ah! Aku ingat! Kita pernah bertemu di rumah sakit waktu Heechul hyung dirawat!"

Namja itu bertepuk tangan dan mengangguk puas.

"Tapi aku tak tahu namamu, kita belum pernah berkenalan, bukan?"

Bukannya menjawab, namja itu justru mendekat. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, karena namja itu bukan duduk di kursi, melainkan langsung duduk di sisinya, di atas kasur rumah sakit. Tangan namja itu terulur, membuat Kyuhyun reflek memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar imut!" Namja itu menarik tangannya kembali, bangkit dan pindah ke kursi sambil tertawa lepas.

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil imut!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal. Hilang sudah kesenangannya menebak-nebak tadi. Tampaknya namja asing itu memiliki sifat yang perlu ia waspadai. "Marinate sauce…"

Namja itu menoleh. Mengangguk membenarkan. "Anak pintar… Kau bisa mengingat pembicaraan orang dengan cepat ya? Padahal saat itu kita hanya bersisian jalan saat Heechul hyung memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Kau memanggilku dengan kata anak dan imut sekali lagi, aku akan memanggilmu ajusshi!"

Namja itu kembali tergelak. Ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang panjang di tempat duduknya. Cara duduk namja itu sangat fashionable. Sangat sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai. Tingginya sama dengan Changmin. Kalau Changmin berotot, namja di hadapannya benar-benar kurus. Tapi itu berarti, namja itu hanya berbeda tinggi sekitar 4 cm darinya. "Aku diminta menemanimu oleh Hangeng gege dan Heechul hyung. Mereka kuatir kau akan kesepian. "

Kyuhyun melengos kesal, membuat namja itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyunnie. Jae ireumen Zhoumi imnida."

Kyuhyun menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Ne. Kau harus memanggilku hyung."

"Siapa yang mau?" Kyuhyun kembali melengos. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali menoleh. "Bahasa Korea mu lebih bagus dari Hangeng gege."

"Aku pandai beberapa bahasa," jelas Zhoumi. "Sudah setahun setengah aku di Korea dan menjadi MC, penyanyi, dan semacamnya. Tahun ini aku menjadi peserta training SM. Bersama Henry juga. Kau mengenalnya, bukan?"

"Ne. Henry sangat berbakat di bidang musik."

"Henry sudah sejak 2006 di SM." Zhoumi tersenyum. "Tapi tak ada peserta training SM yang debut secepatmu. Hmmm, tiga bulan? Kami berdua sudah melebihi itu dan belum juga debut."

"Karena itu aku banyak kekurangan…."

"Siapa bilang? Beberapa hyungmu bilang, meski kau hanya training selama 3 bulan, namun kemampuanmu tidak kalah dari mereka yang training bertahun-tahun."

"Jangan dipercaya, mereka suka melebihkan," kata Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius, membuat Zhoumi kembali tertawa. "Aku sungguh-sungguh! Kau akan tahu jika sudah lama bersama mereka."

"Aku berharap bersama Super Junior. Kau mau bertukar posisi denganku? Aku penyanyi yang sangat pandai. Aku tak kalah olehmu."

Zhoumi kali ini benar-benar tergelak saat wajah Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Dengan gemas dicubitnya kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit.

"Habis kau imut sekali."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Dasar ajusshi!"

"Mwo?"

"Ajusshi! Aku sudah bilang kan? Kalau kau berani memanggilku imut lagi, aku akan memanggilmu ajusshi."

"Hei, jangan serius begitu, aku hanya bercanda," bujuk Zhoumi melihat Kyuhyun melayangkan evil glare padanya. "Suaraku bagus, itu benar. Tetapi suara kita punya tipe berbeda. Jadi jangan kuatir. Tipe suaramu termasuk yang jarang ada. Itu modal bagus sebagai penyanyi."

"Aku mau tidur saja! Cepat pulang!" Kyuhyun berbaring dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Aku bukan adikmu!" Kyuhyun masih tidak menoleh.

"Kita main game, mau?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dengan wajah gembira.

"Zhoumi hyung suka main game?"

"Lumayan. Aku temani kau bermain."

Zhoumi tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya hyung. Ia bersyukur Heechul dan Hangeng sudah memberitahunya bagaimana cara menaklukkan Kyuhyun. _Benar-benar namja yang polos… _

"Zhoumi hyung, bagaimana keadaan Heechul hyung? Pin di kakinya jadi dilepas, bukan?"

_Aku pikir dia hanya bisa memikirkan game…. Ternyata dugaanku salah. _"Dokter bilang, pin yang belum dilepas tahun lalu, terlanjur melekat di kakinya. Tapi Heechul hyung sudah dinyatakan boleh kembali menari dan beraktifitas berat bersama Super Junior. Kemungkinan tahun depan pencabutan pin yang tersisa akan ditinjau ulang."

_Kapan aku boleh kembali beraktifitas lagi seperti Heechul hyung? Aku tak tahan jika harus begini terus… _"Syukurlah. Aku kangen mengajaknya bermain Star Craft."

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat sinar mata yang redup dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sangat berbeda. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bisa mengundangku bermain jika kau mau."

"Tentu. Aku tak akan sungkan."

Tak lama keduanya pun sudah sibuk bermain game bersama.

.

.

Hari itu Kyuhyun tengah duduk di kursi rodanya, di ruang rekreasi Samsung Hospital. Ia senang menghabiskan waktu di taman buatan yang tertata indah dan asri tersebut. Sinar matahari menembus ke dalam lewat atap kaca jauh di atasnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat birunya langit jika ia menengadah, tanpa takut terkena panas dan silaunya, karena atap itu sudah diberi pelapis.

Kyuhyun melayangkan matanya ke sekitar, melihat beberapa pasien yang juga sedang menikmati taman, bersenda gurau dengan teman maupun keluarganya, sementara ia hanya sendirian ditemani sebuah buku.

Super Junior sangat sibuk, hingga belakangan hyungdeul lebih sering menelepon. Namun setiap hari, mereka pasti ada yang datang, hanya saja tidak untuk waktu lama. Kyuhyun tak ingin merepotkan appa dan eomma nya lebih lamjut, jadi ia pun meminta mereka datang setelah jam kerja usai. Setiap siang, namja itu merasa kesepian. Entah sudah berapa judul buku habis dibacanya selama dirawat. Game pun sudah tidak terlalu menarik lagi.

_Hyungdeul, aku sungguh rindu suasana di dorm. Bermain game tanpa kalian ribut di sekitarku, sungguh sangat sepi. Apalagi jika kalian menemaniku bermain. Itu sangat mengasyikkan. Lalu kita akan memukul yang kalah dengan semangat. _Lagi-lagi namja itu menarik nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti bahu dan punggungnya. Betapa terkejutnya namja itu ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja menyampirkan mantel ke bahunya.

"Duduk saja," kata orang itu sambil menekan bahunya agar tidak berdiri.

Ketika orang itu duduk di hadapannya, Kyuhyun mengangguk hormat.

"Seonsaengnim…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan mantel di tempat terbuka begini? Kondisimu bisa kembali menurun!" tegur sang Petinggi SM. Ia melirik ke arah buku yang ada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kamus Bahasa Mandarin.

"Anda ke sini bukan untuk beramah-tamah denganku, bukan, Seonsaengnim?"

Petinggi SM itu tertawa lepas mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak kehilangan lidah tajammu, ya? Dugaanmu benar. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memujimu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya," kata Kyuhyun, membuat sang Petinggi SM kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak belajar menerima pujian, kau tidak akan bisa maju." Seonsaengnim menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak habis pikir, kau bisa mengubah senjataku, menjadi senjatamu."

"Maksud Anda Henry sshi?"

Suara tawa lagi-lagi terdengar dari sang Petinggi SM. "Sudah kuduga, kau melakukannya secara sengaja. Orang yang kutempatkan untuk membuat kalian kacau, kau ubah menjadi point lebih kalian untuk MV Don't Don. Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaan kalian, apalagi Henry sshi memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk ikut dalam MV Don't Don."

"Jangan memainkan orang seperti pion catur, Seonsaengnim…"

"Ne. Orang memang bukan benda mati. Mereka bisa bergerak meleset dari yang aku perkirakan. Aku melihat kemampuan dance dan musik Henry sangat bagus, menyanyi pun dia cukup menguasainya. Kupikir Henry dapat melengkapi Super Junior jika kau tidak bisa kembali. Tapi kau bisa memenuhi tantanganku untuk berjalan dalam tiga hari."

Kali ini sang petinggi SM memandang Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius. "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Kyuhyun sshi? Ada kalanya semangatmu tidak akan sejalan dengan tubuhmu. Kau tidak bisa mendesak tubuhmu terus menerus. Kau lebih tahu dari siapa pun soal itu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mencoba memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam itu. Kata-kata sang petinggi SM benar. Dia sendiri tahu, sejak sebelum operasi, kalau suatu saat, tubuhnya tidak akan bisa diajak berjuang lebih keras lagi meski dia menginginkannya. Sekarang pun, meski bisa berjalan sedikit demi sedikit, dia masih harus menggunakan kursi roda. Kondisinya akan menurun dengan cepat saat ia memaksa berjalan dalam waktu agak lama. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel hangat tadi ke tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Kyuhyun sshi, ini saat yang tepat untuk kau keluar dari Super Junior."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali memandang sang Petinggi SM. Dia melihat keseriusan di mata pria itu. Bukan sebuah tawaran yang basa-basi.

"Jika kau keluar dengan alasan kesehatan, tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu." Sang Petinggi SM melanjutkan. "Kau bisa menjadi penyanyi solo. Tubuhmu tidak akan dituntut begitu keras seperti jika kau tetap berada di dalam Super Junior. Kau cukup menunggu sampai sanggup bernyanyi kembali. Tidak perlu menari. Lagu pun bisa disesuaikan dengan kemampuan vokalmu yang sekarang."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia semakin merapatkan mantelnya.

"Tolong kau pertimbangkan usulku, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku sangat yakin bisa membawamu jauh lebih sukses dari sekarang. Menembus pasar Hollywood seperti yang kau cita-citakan. Dan kau tak perlu kuatir soal Super Junior. Dengan kasus ini, tidak akan ada issue miring yang membuat mereka jatuh. Fans akan mengerti mengapa kalian berpisah. Bukankah ini bagus untuk semua pihak?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menahan agar tak ada air mata yang keluar. Namun ternyata tidak berhasil. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, air matanya jatuh di hadapan sang Petinggi SM.

"Setahuku, kau bukan orang yang mudah menangis," ujar sang Petinggi SM lirih.

"Aku sekarang sering menangis," elak Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. "Kurasa, karena kondisiku yang sangat tidak baik."

"Aku tahu…. Tadi aku sudah membahas dengan Uisa yang menanganimu." Sang Petinggi SM menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi, apakah kau menerima tawaranku? Kau pasti tahu, aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Seonsaengnim, kalau akhirnya Anda akan menarikku terus seperti ini, kenapa di awal, Seonsaengnim menempatkanku bersama hyungdeul?"

Sang Petinggi SM tak menyangka dia harus memalingkan wajah ketika bertatapan dengan mata Kyuhyun yang basah oleh air mata. Ia tak berani melihat kepedihan di sana.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun sshi… Anggaplah itu sebuah kesalahanku di saat menilaimu pertama kali." Pria itu kembali menghadap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil menenangkan hatinya. "Aku tak menyangka, kau tidak menerima tawaranku, dan memilih mereka. Aku tak menyangka mereka akan menjadi berarti buatmu."

"Sekarang pun begitu, bahkan lebih dari saat terakhir aku mengatakannya kepada Anda, Seonsaengnim." Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk tidak keluar. "Sejak aku sadar dari koma, aku yakin, tempatku adalah bersama Super Junior."

"Kau akan menyesal, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?" Sang Petinggi SM sedikit menaikkan suara. Ketenangannya selama ini tidak lagi menguasainya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir menghadapi namja di depannya ini. "Mereka bisa melindungimu dariku. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa melindungimu dari dirimu sendiri!"

Kata-kata sang Petinggi SM tidak begitu keras terdengar ke sekitarnya, namun seorang namja yang hendak menghampiri mereka, bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Namja itu segera merapat ke segerombolan pohon palem yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau lihat sendiri keadaanmu sekarang. Untuk bisa mencapai GDA, mereka harus banyak muncul. Mereka memang melakukannya dengan baik. Tetapi kau menjadi kesepian, bukan? Kalian bisa membanggakan kata persaudaraan di hadapanku, tetapi kalian yang paling tahu, kalau kalian akan terpencar oleh semua kesibukan ini."

Kyuhyun kali ini tersenyum. "Kadang aku merasa kasihan kepada Anda, Seonsaengnim."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sepertinya, Seonsaengnim belum pernah merasakan persaudaraan yang sesungguhnya. Meski kami terpisah, meski kami jarang bertemu, tapi hati kami tetap satu. Heechul hyung menjadi MC dan terkenal, itu untuk Super Junior. Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung, Kibum hyung….mereka serius di akting, juga untuk membawa nama Super Junior. Aku yakin semua yang lain juga begitu. Aku pun akan bernyanyi di mana pun, sebagai Kyuhyun Super Junior. Anda bisa memisahkan kami, tapi kami akan tetap menjadi satu."

"Nonsense!" Kali ini sang Petinggi SM benar-benar naik pitam. "Kau boleh sesumbar soal itu, tapi akan kubuat kau menyadari kesalahanmu! Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, mustahil kau bisa mengikuti mereka! Kau justru yang akan menjadi beban untuk Super Junior nantinya jika mereka naik!"

Kyuhyun menahan nafas. Kalimat itulah yang sering menghantuinya belakangan ini, dan sang Petinggi SM mengatakannya dengan jelas kepadanya.

"Jika kau masih memikirkan mereka, keluarlah sebelum kau membuat langkah mereka nanti terhalang. Tidak mustahil mereka nanti yang akan menginginkan keluarnya dirimu, Kyuhyun sshi. Saat itu, kau lah yang akan memintaku untuk menjadikanmu seorang penyanyi solo!"

Sang Petinggi SM bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan langkah lebar.

Kyuhyun tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya, pandangannya sudah tertutup air mata. Namja itu terisak di tempat duduknya. _Hyungdeul… Semua yang Seonsaengnim katakan, itu juga yang aku pikirkan selama ini… Aku sangat takut menjadi penghalang kalian... Aku tak mau menjadi beban buat kalian… Apakah ini saatnya aku meninggalkan Super Junior?_

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Kyuhyunnie! Jebal, jangan dengarkan dia!" Mohon suara yang ia kenal itu. Namja yang memeluknya, kini ikut menangis bersamanya. "Kau takkan pernah menjadi beban kami. Kau harus mempercayai kami seperti kami mempercayaimu, arra?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih terisak di tempat duduknya.

Namja itu kini berpindah ke hadapannya, berjongkok di depannya hingga mata mereka sejajar. Kedua tangan kokoh itu menangkup wajahnya, sehingga Kyuhyun mau tak mau memandang mata yang juga basah dengan air mata itu.

"Uljima, saeng… Hyung berjanji padamu, kami akan tetap berada di sisimu, mendukungmu, menjadi kekuatanmu. Apa yang kau bisa lakukan, lakukanlah! Apa yang kau tidak sanggup lakukan, serahkan kepada kami, arrachi? Arrachi?!" desak namja itu.

"Arraseo, Siwon hyung."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat-erat, menghabiskan tangisnya yang masih terhimpit di dada. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

_Uri magnae, kita akan melalui ini semua bersama. Jadilah kuat! Kita akan buktikan kepada seonsaengnim, bahwa di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak dihitung dengan untung rugi, tidak lekang oleh waktu, tidak bisa terpisah oleh tempat…. _

_._

Saat sang Petinggi SM berada di dalam mobil, ia mengeluarkan HP nya. "Aku memerlukan data semua peserta training SM sekarang juga!" Pria itu berpikir sejenak, teringat kamus yang dipangku Kyuhyun tadi. "Usahakan yang menguasai bahasa mandarin, atau setidaknya mempunyai latar belakang dari sana. Aku ingin membuka pasar di industri musik China."

Setelah menutup HP, sang Petinggi SM meletakkan HP itu dengan geram "Kyuhyun sshi, kau benar-benar memperolokku… Akan kupisahkan kalian hingga berada di negara yang berbeda. Mari kita lihat, apakah kau atau aku yang terbukti benar!"

.

14 Juni 2007

Leeteuk dan semua member SUJU kecuali Kyuhyun tampil membawakan lagu U dan Twin. Dream Concert malam itu dipenuhi penonton. Saat mereka muncul, semua fans mereka berteriak memberi semangat. Mereka berusaha tampil sebaik-baiknya. Namun saat turun panggung, mereka semua menangis hingga tiba di ruang ganti.

"Aku sungguh merindukan Kyuhyunnie," isak Ryeowook sambil terduduk di sofa.

Shindong memeluk Siwon yang terisak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kalian melihat banner itu?" Donghae menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Ne. Banner itu besar sekali… Sangat besar dibanding yang lain, hingga aku bisa membaca tulisannya." Hangeng mendesah sedih.

"Banner bergambar Kyuhyunnie, bukan?" Heechul menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada tulisan 'Kyuhyun, apakah kau melihatnya?' di bawahnya..."Eunhyuk tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi.

"Apa Kyuhyunnie bisa melihat itu?" tanya Yesung.

"Kuharap, dia menonton pertunjukkan malam ini," kata Kangin.

Tiba-tiba HP Sungmin bergetar.

"Kyuhyunnie? Ne… Kau melihatnya?" Sungmin tak dapat menahan sedihnya. "Uljima, saeng… Kami juga sangat merindukanmu. Aku berharap kau segera kembali ke panggung, Kyuhyunnie. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menyanyikan part-mu dengan baik."

Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin setelah telepon ditutup. Meski namja itu tidak mengeluarkan air mata, Leeteuk tahu Sungmin menangis dalam hati. Selama ini, Sungminlah yang bernyanyi untuk part Kyuhyun. Kadang kala Shindong mendapat sebagian partnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyunnie?" usul Leeteuk membuyarkan suasana sedih itu.

"Apa itu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin sambil mencoba melupakan kesedihannya.

"Kalau menyanyi, dia tidak akan terkejut."

"Shindong benar. Kalau dance bagaimana?"

"Ya! Hyukkie! Mentang-mentang kau jago, dance, jangan mengusulkan itu."

"Aku setuju dengan Donghae. Dance juga biasa." Heechul mengangguk.

"Aku ikut saja usul kalian, asal itu bisa membuat Kyuhyunnie senang," ucap Siwon bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku rasa bukan mentraktir Kyuhyunnie makan di luar."

Ryeowook langsung mendapat death glare dari yang lain.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu, Teuki hyung?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Aku sama seperti Siwonnie. Aku ikut saja," kata Yesung.

Leeteuk meringis salah tingkah melihat dongsaengdeul memandangnya menuntut jawaban. "Sebenarnya, aku mau membuatkan sesuatu untuknya, tapi itu semua berkaitan dengan menyanyi, dance, dan akting…"

"Jangan marah dulu, hyungdeul," kata Kibum tiba-tiba, sambil merangkul Leeteuk yang sudah bersiap-siap mendapat death glare. "Aku merasa, Teuki hyung punya rencana yang bagus, bukankah itu ada kaitannya dengan kegiatan kita di Summer SMTown nanti, hyung?"

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?"

"Aku kan jenius," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Apa hyung lupa IQ ku lebih tinggi dari si magnae?"

Sementara itu, semua member yang lain menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Saat Leeteuk menceritakan semuanya, yang lain merasa bersemangat kembali. Merasa setuju dengan Kibum, bahwa usul Leeteuk kali ini sangat bagus.

Diam-diam, semua member SUJU selain Kyuhyun, mempersiapkan kejutan mereka, sambil berharap Kyuhyun segera diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sayang, hingga Summer SMTown 2007 diadakan 30 Juni sampai 1 Juli 2007, di mana SUJU menyanyikan lagu Happiness dan Undersea, Kyuhyun masih belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tetapi mereka tidak putus asa. Rencana Leeteuk yang waktu itu mereka ajukan ke manager hyung untuk bisa direalisasikan, sudah siap dirilis.

.

5 Juli 2007

Kyuhyun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia dinyatakan sudah boleh menjalani rawat jalan. Proses penyembuhannya lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan Uisa. Namja itu tiap hari selalu berlatih, menjalani terapi, dan mengkonsumsi semua yang diperintahkan kepadanya, meski Kyuhyun bukan orang yang menyukai obat-obatan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kami datang!" Hyungdeul bermunculan di pintu kamar dengan wajah cerah. Mereka merengut saat melihat Changmin sudah ada di dalam. Bahkan Henry dan Zhoumi juga ada. "Aish! Kita terlambat!"

"Tapi kalian semua tokoh utamanya," kata Kyuhyun menghibur sambil mengembangkan tangannya, memeluk hyungdeul satu per satu sehingga mereka menangis. Changmin, Zhoumi dan Henry tersenyum melihat semua itu.

Eunhyuk yang menangis paling keras. "Kyuhyunnie, aku bersyukur kau sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit…" kata Eunhyuk sambil terisak dan merangkul Kyuhyun erat. "Baru kusadari sekarang, kalau kalian semua, juga kau, adalah sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tak kan menyia-nyiakannya lagi."

"Begitu pula bagiku, hyung… Kalian semua sangat penting untukku."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk.

"Siwon, hyung, gomawo," bisik Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Siwon yang berdiri diam sambil menahan air matanya. "Gomawo sudah menguatkanku saat itu."

"Sebaiknya kau duduk kembali, Kyuhyunnie," usul Sungmin saat melihat sang magnae meringis kesakitan. Diambilnya kursi roda, dan membantu Kyuhyun duduk.

"Caramel macchiato, ada barangmu lagi yang ketinggalan?" Changmin memeriksa nakas dan tempat penyimpanan lain di kamar itu.

"Aniyo, Changmin-ah. Eomma sudah membereskan semuanya kemarin. Kita tinggal bawa saja."

"Kyuhyun hyung, aku bawa ke mobil dulu," kata Henry sambil membawa tas berisi hadiah yang Kyuhyun terima selama di rumah sakit.

"Appa menunggu di mobil," kata Kyuhyun kepada hyungdeul yang sedikit kebingungan ketika Henry melangkah pergi.

"Kalian jadi akrab ya?" tanya Heechul sedikit tidak senang.

"Jangan marah, Heechul hyung. Siapa yang tidak sayang pada namja seimut ini?" ujar Zhoumi sambil berjongkok di sebelah Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. "Aku pun tidak bisa membiarkannya. Semakin dia bersikap seperti anak yang terlalu cepat dewasa, semakin aku ingin menjaganya."

"Ya! Zhoumi hyung! Dasar Ajusshi… Jangan berlagak begitu di depan orang lain! Hangeng gege dan Heechul hyung tahu, kau raja aegyo. Aku kadang merasa jadi hyungmu. Kau suka merengek jika kalah bermain game," keluh Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Zhoumi menjauh.

"Ne. Dia memang raja aegyo kedua setelah Sungminnie," kata Hankyung membenarkan.

"Dia? Aegyo?" Ryeowook memandang tak percaya.

"Hangeng gege, kau jangan mengatakan aku seperti itu," kata Zhoumi sambil merajuk dan menarik-narik tangan Hankyung untuk protes.

Semua member melongo melihatnya. Kalau Sungmin yang ber-aegyo, itu masih imut. Tetapi namja tinggi menjulang itu juga ber-aegyo? Meski memang manis, tetap saja semua menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ternyata tidak hanya member Super Junior yang aneh." Yesung bergumam sambil melamun.

"Kyuhyunnie, sementara ini kau akan tinggal di rumah?" tanya Kangin sedikit kehilangan.

"Ne. Appa dan Eomma berkeras agar aku pulang."

"Kapan kau bisa kembali bersama kami?" tanya Shindong.

"Aku tidak tahu." Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi muram. "Kata Uisa, aku masih harus istirahat total di rumah, sambil melakukan rawat jalan."

"Kyuhyunnie, aku pasti merindukanmu… Sekarang saja aku sudah sangat merindukanmu," isak Donghae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun mengelus kepala hyungnya itu.

"Aku juga begitu, hyung…" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin kembali ke dorm, tetapi orang tuanya ingin ia benar-benar pulih sebelum bergabung kembali dengan Super Junior, setidaknya hingga akhir tahun.

"Kyuhyunnie, hyung akan selalu berdoa untukmu, supaya kau cepat sembuh dan bergabung kembali bersama kami." Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat-erat. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, pulihkan dulu dirimu, arrachi? Kami akan mempertahankan posisimu hingga kau siap."

"Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ada hadiah dari kami besok." Kibum berkata dengan mimik serius, membuat Heechul menepak kepala salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kau mengatakan hadiah sama seperti mengatakan hukuman," cetus Heechul.

"Hadiah? Besok? Kalian akan ke rumahku?"

Leeteuk tersenyum getir melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu senang.

"Mianhe mengecewakanmu, Kyuhyunnie. Kami tak bisa menjengukmu selama berada di rumah," kata Leeteuk lembut. "Tapi kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu sejak lama. Hadiah untuk menyambut kepulanganmu dari rumah sakit. Hadiah kami akan ada di televisi mulai besok."

.

6 Juli 2007

Sejak pagi, Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari depan televisi, membuat Appa dan Eommanya bingung. Bahkan ia menolak mandi sebelum menemukan apa yang disebut 'hadiah' oleh hyungdeulnya.

Tiba tiba televisi menayangkan sebuah video klip dalam Mnet Summer Break. Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan duduknya. Tampak di layar langkah-langkah orang berlari menuju ke suatu arah. Tulisan Super Junior SM Entertainment pun terpampang. Tak berapa lama, tampaklah kedua belas namja member Super Junior menyanyikan lagu berjudul Happiness.

Video klip itu begitu cerah, penuh warna, dan hyungdeul bernyanyi dengan wajah yang betul-betul menggambarkan kegembiraan. Bahkan Hankyung dan Kangin juga berakting dengan imutnya. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasa.

"MWO?! Jadi ini yang hyungdeul sebut hadiah? Mereka membuat MV sebagus ini tanpa mengikut-sertakanku?!"

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Ia tak ingin kembali ditinggal seperti saat movie, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak ikut serta dalam pembuatan MV ini. Namja itu merasa sangat sedih. Sebuah MV tidak akan pernah di repackage. Itu berarti, dia tidak akan pernah termuat dalam MV Happiness ini.

_Happiness?! Maksud hyungdeul, mereka gembira tanpa aku? Begitu_? Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun mematikan televisi sebelum MV selesai dan beranjak dari sana.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mau kemana?" tanya sang eomma keheranan, melihat putranya beranjak juga dari depan televisi.

"Aku mau mandi! Mau makan! Mau main game! Aku tidak mau menonton televisi lagi mulai hari ini!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. Ia tahu, pasti MV seperti itu akan tayang beberapa kali sehari, entah sampai kapan. Daripada dia melempar sesuatu hingga merusak televisi, lebih baik ia tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Bagaimana pun, membuat Appanya marah adalah hal yang dihindarinya.

.

Leeteuk beberapa kali melihat ke arah jam dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Mereka semua baru saja selesai makan malam bersama di dorm, termasuk Kangin, Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kalian yakin tidak ada telepon dari Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk keheranan. "MV itu kan sudah tayang sejak pagi tadi, bahkan siang, sore dan juga malam sudah dipesan untuk ditayangkan…."

"Tidak ada, hyung. HP ku seharian ini diam saja," kata Eunhyuk.

"Donghae, mungkin dia menghubungimu dan kau lupa membawa HP?" tanya Hangeng.

"Hari ini aku tidak lupa membawa HP."

"Tadi aku menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya, dan dia memutus telepon dengan cepat." Heechul sedikit merengut.

"Mungkin kau salah bicara, hyung." Yesung langsung mendapat evil glare dari Heechul.

"Dia juga tak meneleponku." Shindong memeriksa kembali HP nya.

"Sungminnie! Dia pasti meneleponmu kan?" tanya Kangin penuh harap.

"Hari ini tidak."

"Aku juga tidak," kata Siwon.

"Aku juga tidak di telepon, hyung," sahut Ryeowook.

"Pasti ada sesuatu." Kibum merenung.

Kedua belas namja itu kebingungan karena sang magnae tidak menanggapi hadiah mereka sama sekali. Sementara itu di Nowon…..

"AKU BENCI HYUNGDEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL !"

Appa dan eomma Kyuhyun terlonjak saat mendengar teriakan dari kamar putranya. Sang appa menghentikan makan malamnya, dan memandang istrinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun ia hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari sang istri.

Jadilah hari itu menjadi hari paling menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun, dan hari paling meresahkan buat member Super Junior yang lain.

.

.

19 Juli 2007

Kyuhyun bangun, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia merasakan tubuhnya tidak enak. Namun Kyuhyun tidak kembali tertidur. Tangannya meraih jurnal yang tergeletak di sisinya. Ia ketiduran saat menulis jurnal itu tadi malam. Ditelaahnya tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di sana dengan seksama.

_Masih ada beberapa hal yang kurang… Aku harus menyelesaikan secepatnya. Aku tidak mau hyungdeul semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku ingin segera kembali bersama mereka…_ Kyuhyun menulis beberapa point pada jurnalnya.

Namja itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur, tidak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang menjerit meminta istirahat. Ia pun segera mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, agar apa yang ingin ia kerjakan hari itu bisa segera dilakukan.

Eomma Kyuhyun mulai merasa cemas. Sejak Kyuhyun berteriak tak jelas beberapa waktu lalu, putranya selalu memaksakan diri berlatih menyanyi dan juga berjalan. Bahkan ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun mencoba melakukan dance. Hampir sepanjang hari ia melihat putranya menulis sesuatu di jurnal.

Meski kuatir, Eomma Kyuhyun tidak bisa melarang, karena kemauan Kyuhyun begitu kuat. Hanya Appa Kyuhyun yang bisa memaksanya beristirahat. Namun sang Appa tidak sepanjang hari berada di rumah.

Hari ini pun tidak berbeda. Sejak pagi Kyuhyun sangat sibuk. Entah apa saja yang ia kerjakan dengan jurnalnya itu.

Sang eomma berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya makan malam. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya wanita itu, menemukan putranya sedang meringkuk kesakitan di tempat tidur sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kyuhyunnie? Gwenchana?" jerit sang eomma, membuat appa Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun menghampiri.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Keringatnya keluar begitu banyak. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan nafasnya begitu cepat. Meski ia menahan suaranya, jelas sekali dia sangat kesakitan.

"Siapkan mobil! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Tuan Cho langsung menggendong putranya, sementara sang istri membukakan pintu dan memanggil supir mereka.

"Appa, tolong jangan beritahu hyungdeul…," bisik Kyuhyun di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya. "Jebal, Appa… Mereka sedang sangat sibuk…"

"Diam dan bertahanlah!" seru tuan Cho mencoba tenang sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kyuhyun-ah, setelah ini, Appa akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Malam itu, Kyuhyun pun dirawat di rumah sakit umum yang ada di Nowon.

.

.

28 Juli 2007

Tuan Cho menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen dorm Super Junior. Kyuhyun bergegas turun dengan semangat, membuat sang appa menegurnya dengan matanya, sehingga namja itu meringis.

Hari ini Kyuhyun berhasil membujuk sang appa untuk mengantarnya mengunjungi hyungdeul. Ia kini sudah lancar berjalan, dan kesehatannya semakin baik. Sejak malam ia dibawa ke rumah sakit, sang appa memaksanya tinggal di rumah sakit itu untuk membuatnya beristirahat. Sungguh masa-masa yang terasa panjang dan membosankan buat seorang Kyuhyun.

Hanya orang tuanya dan petugas rumah sakit yang ada di sana. Mereka merahasiakan semua itu dari pers. Member SUJU yang lain pun tidak diberitahu. Namun karena kesabaran eomma dan appa, juga Ahra noona yang memaksa pulang ke Korea… Kyuhyun sembuh dengan cepat dan semakin lancar berjalan.

Urusan menyanyi pun ia lakukan perlahan dibawah pengawasan Ahra noona yang akan menangis jika sang dongsaeng tidak mau beristirahat.

Ahra noona menggandeng tangan namdongsaengnya saat menaiki lift.

"Noona, aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Apa kata hyungdeul jika aku dituntun seperti ini?"

Ahra noona mulai mengeluarkan jurus mata berkaca-kacanya. Dengan pasrah, Kyuhyun membiarkan sang noona menuntunnya.

Tiba di pintu dorm, suasana terlihat sepi. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci miliknya, dan memberi isyarat agar appa dan noona menunggu di luar.

Senyum Kyuhyun mengembang saat pintu terbuka. Ia setengah melompat ke dalam dorm.

"HYUNGDEUL! AKU DATANG!"

1 detik

10 detik

20 detik

Suara tawa Ahra noona pecah dan appa Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah mereka dengan wajah kecewa. Ahra noona tersadar, dan langsung merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah, jangan sedih begitu. Salahmu sendiri tidak memberi kabar kepada mereka," kata Ahra noona, tak mampu menyembunyikan seluruh senyumnya, membuat Kyuhyun merengut.

"Jika aku tinggalkan pesan, kita tahu-tahu bisa diikuti wartawan, noona. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi saat bersama kalian. Bisa sangat berbahaya."

"Ne. Aku mengerti." Ahra tersenyum manis. "Sana, tinggalkan pesan. Kita harus kembali ke Nowon. Kau belum boleh terlalu capek."

Kyuhyun mengambil secarik kertas dari meja Leeteuk, kemudian menulis dengan huruf-huruf besar. Ditinggalkannya pesan itu di meja ruang tengah beserta jurnal yang dibawanya. Mereka pun kembali ke Nowon.

.

.

"ANDWAE!" Donghae berteriak sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ia temukan di meja. Ia memang yang pertama kali masuk ke dorm seusai mereka melakukan rekaman untuk album kedua. "Hyungdeul! Saengdeul! Tadi Kyuhyunnie ke dorm!"

"Sungguh?" Leeteuk girang bukan kepalang.

"Tapi kita kan sedang tidak ada…"

"Dia pasti kecewa, Wookie," ujar Siwon sedih.

"Padahal aku kangen sekali pada Kyuhyunnie…"

"Hyukjae, jangan bilang begitu! Aku juga kangen padanya!" protes Shindong.

"Dia tulis apa?" Kangin meraih kertas itu, dan sedetik kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Heechul merebut kertas itu dan membacanya bersama Hangeng.

"Apa ini?" Hangeng kebingungan.

**KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL!**

"Menyesal karena tidak bertemu dia?" Yesung menggidikkan bahu.

"Aku juga tak tahu maksudnya." Sungmin ikut menggidikkan bahu.

"Aish! Setan kecil itu sudah sembuh rupanya," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Chullie-ah?" Leeteuk memandangnya tajam, membuat Heechul keheranan.

"Lho, apa aku belum mengatakannya kepada kalian?"

"Soal Kyuhyunnie? Tidak pernah." Kibum menjawab dengan yakin, diikuti anggukan member lain.

"Tanggal 19 Juli kemarin, Kyuhyunnie masuk rumah sakit di Nowon. Malam-malam. Aku mendapat beritanya dari temanku yang bekerja di sana. Aku sedang sibuk drama, dan meneleponnya keesokan harinya. Kupikir, aku sudah memberitahu kalian. Ternyata aku lupa ya?"

"Ya! Chullie-ah! Kenapa hal sepenting itu tidak kau beritahu pada kami?" Leeteuk terduduk lemas. "Kasihan Kyuhyunnie, pasti dia pikir kita melupakannya."

"Dan dia akan membuat kita menyesal, hyung… Jangan lupa surat ancaman itu," kata Kibum dengan serius, membuat yang lain berpandangan dengan cemas.

"Ini sepertinya milik Kyuhyun." Sungmin memecah suasana. Ia meraih sebuah jurnal yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Benda itu sepertinya diletakkan di bawah surat tadi. Hanya saja, Donghae tidak memperhatikannya. Ketika Sungmin membaca isinya sekilas, ia menyerahkan jurnal itu kepada Yesung. "Kurasa ini untuk Yesung hyung dan Hyukkie."

Yesung dan Eunhyuk membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu bersama-sama, sementara member yang lain mencoba mengintip di sekitarnya. Wajah kedua namja itu tampak terharu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengintip tulisan di dalamnya, karena ada 12 namja yang mengepung jurnal itu.

"Kyuhyun menuliskan semua kondisinya di sini. Bagian-bagian lagu kita yang mana yang dia masih kesulitan menyanyikannya, berapa lama dia kuat menyanyi, berapa tinggi dan rendah tone suara yang dia bisa capai. Masih banyak lagi." Yesung menyerahkan buku itu kepada Eunhyuk dan terduduk lemas di sofa. Dari catatan itu dia bisa memperkirakan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Di sini juga tertulis berapa lama dia kuat berdiri, berjalan, berlari, seberapa dia bisa melompat, seberapa jauh jangkauan tangannya…" Kali ini Eunhyuk yang terduduk sambil menangis. Jurnal itu diberi pembatas, memberitahu mana bagian menyanyi dan mana bagian dance.

"Apa yang dipikirkan magnae pabo itu?" Heechul mendecak kesal. "Pantas dia masuk rumah sakit lagi."

Shindong mengangguk. "Ne. Dia sudah mencari batas kemampuannya."

"Kenapa dia tidak menunggu pulih saja?" Hankyung menghela nafas.

"Semua sudah jelas. Itu artinya Kyuhyunnie tidak mau menunggu lagi."

Kata-kata Sungmin membuat semua terhenyak.

"Aku setuju dengan Sungmin hyung," kata Kibum sambil membaca catatan-catatan itu. "Kyuhyunnie ingin Yesung hyung memilih part lagu yang bisa ia nyanyikan untuk album kedua kita. Dia juga bermaksud meminta Eunhyuk hyung mencari cara agar dia bisa menari dan tampil bersama kita dengan kondisinya ini. Kira-kira begitulah."

"Benarkah? " tanya Donghae dengan antusias.

"Tapi, bukankah itu akan membahayakan kesehatannya?" cemas Kangin.

"Ada yang bisa menahan kemauan Kyuhyunnie?"tanya Ryeowook.

Semua terdiam.

"Kyuhyunnie sudah mengambil keputusan. Kita sudah berjanji akan mendukungnya." Siwon menatap catatan itu sambil tersenyum. "Saatnya kita buktikan kepada Seonsaengnim, bahwa kita bertiga belas bisa tampil komplit di album kedua kita. Kita juga akan tampil lengkap di panggung."

"Bagus! Kyuhyun tidak perlu muncul penuh di panggung. Dengan catatan ini aku akan mencari koreo yang cocok untuknya." Eunhyuk kembali bersemangat

"Kau harus bekerja bersama ku dalam pembagian part-nya, Hyukkie."

"Siap, Yesung hyung."

"Aku akan membantu soal aransemennya," kata Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Bagus!" Leeteuk mengangguk puas. "Istirahatlah! Mulai besok kita akan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Mengenai rekaman ulang, biar aku yang mengaturnya dengan manager hyung."

"Ne. Jika semua sudah beres, baru kita hubungi Kyuhyunnie untuk bergabung." Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat Kyuhyun kembali berada di tengah mereka.

.

Agustus 2007

Petinggi SM tengah menerima salah seorang staff kepercayaannya di kantor. Ia mendengar semua laporan yang masuk dengan seksama. Juga laporan tentang pembuatan album kedua Super Junior dan MV untuk lagu terbaru mereka, Don't Don.

"Jadi mereka akan mengulang proses rekaman?"

"Begitulah, Tuan. Karena Sungmin sshi dan Shindong sshi tidak bisa memenuhi tone yang diinginkan, pihak studio tidak keberatan dengan pengulangan ini. Apalagi Yesung sudah mengatur hanya beberapa part saja yang diganti. Member lain pun tidak ada yang menolak jadwal rekaman ulang."

"Karena semua pihak saling mendukung… jadi tidak ada alasan menolaknya ya?" Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Pengaturan yang sangat cerdik."

"Bagaimana dengan pembuatan MV?"

"Akan dibuat setelah proses rekaman selesai. Koreo yang diatur Eunhyuk sudah didiskusikan dengan sutradara. Sang sutradara sangat puas dengan hasilnya. Meski Kyuhyun sshi tidak akan muncul penuh dalam klip itu, mereka sudah mengatasi masalah itu. Penambahan Henry sshi mempermudah mereka mengaburkan focus pandangan."

"Lagi-lagi penataan yang cerdik." Sang Petinggi SM menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, tersenyum puas. "Ini yang membuatku senang bertarung dengannya."

Staff di depannya sedikit bingung, namun tak berani bertanya apapun.

"Apakah pembuatan MV itu akan diliput?"

"Tentu, Seonsaengnim. Kami sudah menghubungi Arirang untuk meliputnya."

"Bagus! Pastikan kalimat ini muncul di tayangan mereka untuk pembuatan MV Don't Don." Sang Petinggi SM mengulurkan sebuah kertas.

Staffnya terkejut ketika membaca tulisan itu. "Tuan, apakah ini sudah pasti?"

"Kerjakan saja apa yang aku suruh!" Sang Petinggi SM memandang staffnya dengan tajam, membuat namja itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

Begitu pintu ruangannya menutup, sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Bola pertama sudah kuluncurkan, Super Junior. Bersiaplah menerima kejutan."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Kejutan macam apa yang menanti Super Junior ?**

**.**

**Reader, gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini**

**Reviewer, gomawo udah **

**meluangkan waktu menulis review**

**Kalian dan oppadeul lah yang menjadi semangat author**

**Buat yang tanya soal Henry, **

**bisa lihat foto salah satu adegannya di FB author**

**Iyagi (i depan dengan huruf besar)**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

Jawaban review chapter 4

asa 10/24/12 Siwon dan SUngmin sudah beberapa tahun bersama yang lain. Jadi mereka semua sudah tahu, chingu (^_^) Gomawo sudah mereview.

1414 10/24/12 1. Fanfiction. 2. Real. Bisa dilihat di FB author, atau cek saat donghae tidur di kelas. Temannya yg pakai ransel hitam dan mengantuk, itu henry

Kim Sooyeon 10/24/12 Ne, bukan romance (^_^)

arista kim 10/23/12 Itu juga alasan anti fans membenci mereka (^_^) Semoga oppadeul selalu dilindungi

tya andriani 10/23/12 Uhm, mianhe, Changkyu moment nya amat dikit karena belum banyak waktu luang buat Changmin. Kayaknya Chapter depan agak banyak

10/23/12 Tidak semua fakta. Heechul kecelakaan itu benar. Dia di gips. Ada videonya. Kyu harus banyak minum air, itu benar. Apalagi jika akan menyanyi. Konflik? Itu fanfic. Meski pun dikenyataannya mmg ada beberapa yg fakta. Kyu kadang nggak pakai daleman? Itu benar wkwkwk. Bisa dilihat waktu game saat vacation to japan. Dia kalah dari Donghae karena Donghae yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun bertanya: cd mu warna apa hari ini? Kyu tidak jawab. Lalu saat dapat kesempatan nanya lagi, Donghae langsung mukul telak: Kamu hari ini nggak pakai kan? Wkwkwk… langsung kalah deh karena nggak boleh pass 2 kali. Mana Donghae berusaha mengecek, dan rekaman pun di cut di situ xixixi

Hmm, itu masih ada kaitannya dengan chapter depan. So, diikuti saja, chingu.

shin rihee 10/22/12 Bisa dilihat di FB author adegannya. Atau coba di pause saat dongahe tidur di kelas. Namja yang duduk paling depan dan juga sedang menguap adalah Henry. Di adegan akhir, dia jadi backdancer. Tapi nggak di close up, yg di close up hanya member SUJU.

fiKyu 10/22/12 Gomawo

tinaff359 10/22/12 Gomawo sudah bersedia nulis review, chingu. Ditunggu koment selanjutnya

ShillaSarangKyu 10/22/12 Soalnya kalau diterangkan gambling, kurang bagus, chingu…kudu dicicil. Di chapter ini sudah terjawab. Gomawo

heeeHyun 10/22/12 Gomawo sudah ngasih masukan. Iya, harusnya lebih kental ya…author juga ngerasa begitu

lalalala 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Auhtor senang kalau bagian itu mengena….itu paling pusing bikinnya hehehe

gaemwon407 10/22/12 oppadeul memang baik, dan kyuppa tahu itu hehehe

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/22/12 Pemikiran yang sangat positif, sama kayak kyuppa waktu 7th anniversary kemarin, meski dia kok nggak ikut motong kue dan nyanyi…ngerasa belum 7 tahun kali ya. Memang semua ada sisi baik dan nggaknya. Tanpa SM, SJ tak pernah ada.

NaraKim 10/22/12 Saking kerasnya berusaha, sampai masuk RS lagi wkwkwk. Ne, author setuju. SJ memang daebak

10/22/12 GaemAya Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu. Author senang (^_^)

FiungAsmara 10/22/12 Gomawo, author senang kalau ff ini bisa menghibur

Tsuioku Red 10/22/12 Syukurlah…padahal author juga mau dibagi kado ama oppadeul (ngarep…)

Princess kyumin 10/22/12 Itu fanfic. Yang jelas, Kyu bisa jalan sendiri saat 1 bulan, tapi ternyata selanjutnya belum boleh sering2. Kalau bisa jangan pakai bahasa super gaul, chingu. Banyak singkatan yang author nggak bisa nebak tuh…jadi nggak bisa jawab. Yang jelas, saat Kyuhyun masuk, Leeteuk yang paling menentang dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya. Sumpit dilempar saat gagal bikin ramen itu benar. Tapi saat Zhoumi dan Henry, dia sudah jauh lebih dewasa

Andhisa Joyers 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Kim Anna 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Ahjumma Namja 10/22/12 Kyuhyun orang yang selalu welcome. Kepada Zhoumi pun begitu. Tetapi SUJU memang 13 saja sampai sekarang. Zhoumi dan Henry masuknya SUJU family dan SUJU M. Leeteuk dan yang lain tetap menganggap Hankyung dan Kibum sebagai bagian dari SUJU. Mereka yakin, 13 itu akan berkumpul suatu hari nanti.

10/22/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini, chingu. DI tunggu review selanjutnya

natal 10/22/12 Author ngikutin perjalanan Kyuhyun dan SUJU

Cho rae in 10/22/12 Gomawo udah nge-review, chingu

ApreelKwon 10/22/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya, chingu

Guest 10/22/12 Heechul memang berubah terhadap Kyuhyun sejak kecelakaan. Tapi setelah itu cuek lagi wkwkwk… tapi nggak separah dulu. Minimal masih main game bareng

reaRelf 10/22/12 Changmin memang sayang ama Kyu.

kyuzi 10/22/12 Sebenarnya Zhoumi lebih diterima lagi oleh oppadeul. Dia sudah berteman dengan yang lain sejak 2006. Ne, Kyuhyun selalu welcome dengan keduanya

stevy see 10/22/12 Sayang, di chapter ini akan dijelaskan statusnya….

MyKyubee 10/22/12 Yang itu fanfic! Author terlalu seram menggambarkannya. Tetapi beberapa yang lain itu benar.

xoxoxo 10/22/12 . Author juga suka, sayang nggak bisa masukin banyak, karena posisinya Changmin super sibuk saat itu

dinikyu 10/22/12 Gomawo udah ngereview

Chiti 10/22/12 Gomawo juga udah ngikutin ff ini, chingu

Nuryewookie 10/22/12 Kalau yang hadiah, itu bayangan author aja. KArena wookie memang suka maksa orang makan kalau lagi marah, sedangkan lambung Kyu kan robek tuh

Bella 10/22/12 Panggil saja eonni (^_^)

PurpleEgg-kyu 10/22/12 Gomawo, chingu buat reviewnya

blue minra 10/22/12 Gomawo, chingu, reviewnya bikin author semangat melanjutkan ff ini. Ditunggu review selanjutnya ya

misskyuKYU 10/22/12 Kyu memang berhati angel. Kelakuannya aja yang usil. Changkyu emang so sweet. Ne, baru bisa dikit aja. Nyari lokasi dari elf itu bener lho. Mereka kira yg nanya fans yg mau datang ke lokasi syuting wkwkwk… Dasar leader…bisa-bisanya lupa nanya lokasi. Dia cerita ini di sukira

Princess Kyunnie 10/22/12 .Gomawo. Jangan bosan mereview ya chingu

kyukyu712 10/22/12 Ne. Gomawo reviewnya

Magieapril 10/22/12 SOal itu tidak tahu, tapi di pembuatan MV….hmmm, sebaiknya kitu tunggu chapter depan yach. Ada bahasan di sana

Indy 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya

RuCho D'Evil 10/22/12 Gomawo udah ngereview

Elfma Ayu Sparkyu 10/22/12 Gomawo

ArenaKyuminElf 10/22/12 Yeoja. Panggil aja eonni gpp

riyuri 10/22/12 Ne. Tapi susah sekali dapet moment changkyu ya. Punya link yg bagus?

Kim ryokie 10/22/12 Nggak hitam putih terus kok, contohnya yg di ff chapter ini. Oh kalau itu eunhyuk dan donghae

10/22/12 Nggak punya. Ne. Kyu welcome ama henry maupun zhoumi. Welcome bukan berarti jadi member suju, tapi maksudnya secara personal mereka baik dan mendukung

ryeofha2125 10/22/12 Gomawo

vietaKyu 10/22/12 Nggak. Heechul di rumah sakit, hangeng yg sering nengokin. Kalau kyu, yesung dan heechul yang sering. Kalau soal gossip, author kagak ikutan

kihyun 4orever 10/22/12 Kyu sembuh ? bertahun-tahun ya… Namanya aja paru2 sobek

Perisai SUJU 10/22/12 Iya, wookie kadang begitu. Zhoumi dibahas di chap ini. Karena kondisi paru-parunya, berjalan pun akhirnya ditunda. Memang bisa, tetapi tidak boleh lama. PAru2 flek saja 6-1 tahun… kalau Kyuhyun malah sobek, chingu. Belum lagi tulang rusuk dan tulang pinggul yang patah. Henry? Adegannya ada di FB author (ada alamatnya di bawah TBC tadi. Dia oprasi setelah pembuatan MV marry u. yg ehb bareng dbsk? Itu 2008. Ne, heechul berubah lagi wkwkwk, tapi nggak kayak dulu banget kok. Mmg dasarnya heechul sulit didekati

trilililili 10/22/12 Gomawo

dhianelf4ever 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Winnie 10/21/12 Polos banget sih nggak, tapi kadang suka nggak nyambung. Iya, kalau soal marah, yg dia marahi dia jejali makanan banyak

Kim RyeongNa 10/21/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Osoi chan Says 10/21/12 .Memang ada apa dengan FB author? Bingung mode on…

Itu kan ultahnya kuppa yang di sana. Nggak ada videonya.

thiefhanie fha 10/21/12 Setengahnya real

umi elf teukie 10/21/12 Zhoumi dan Henry tidak pernah masuk suju. Masuknya suju m dan dianggap suju family. Ditunggu saja lanjutannya chingu

Gyurievil 10/22/12 gomawo reviewnya.

NaeKyu 10/22/12 Henry sudah 1 tahun di Korea. Dia cuma sulit untuk hal yang detail2…jadi percakapan yg umum dia bisa. Udah jadi peserta training sejak 2006.

Fitri MY 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya

aninkyuelf 10/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya

meyminimin 10/21/12 ADa di chapter ini chingu

hanifElfkyu 10/21/12 Waduh…terkontaminasi ya? Nggak kok. Soalnya Kyu nggak suka nyuri celana dalam member lain apalagi makai punya orang lho wkwkwk. Henry kalau mandi cuma seminggu sekali.

careon88 10/21/12 Kaos dan daleman hehehe. Untung nggak ada yang nyerang dia. Gomawo reviewnya

Keyra Kyuunie 10/21/12 Mianhe, elf agak sulit masukinnya, krn saat itu banyak pecah2

Momo ShinKaI 10/21/12 Lihat adegannya di FB author. Atau lihat lagi pas donghae tidur di kelas. Henry duduk di depan ikutan ngantuk juga

sitara1083 10/21/12 Belum sampai pembuatan MV. ANeh kan menurut yang lain … dis ini lagi menceritakan pihak ketiga. Ditunggu aja soal itu

lee gyuraaa 10/21/12 Ne. nggak marah juga serem. Dia suka masak, tapi yg makan kudu yg lain. Kalau nggak mau makan, dan dia jadi marah, akan ditambahin masakannya wkwkwk

kyuqie 10/21/12 Henry jadi teman sekelas donghae dan jadi back dancer di lagu. Lihat dif b author aja

chokyu 10/21/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Kadera 10/21/12 Sebenarnya chingu kadera ini baca kagak ya? Hehehe… mianhe, soalnya yg ditanya pasti yg ada jawaban di chapternya itu. Kan ada tulisan tbc chingu

Sytadict 10/21/12 Kadang2 begitu. Tidur juga begitu.

Mianhe, belum smapai pembuatan MV

kyuute 10/21/12 Gomawo

Ay 10/21/12 Gomawo reviewnya. Dari beberapa wawancara, member pada bilang, kyu itu anak yang terlalu cepat dewasa. Jadi pemikirannya tua, tapi kadang manjanya kelewatan kayak anak-anak

special5173 10/21/12 Ne. gomawo reviewnya, chingu

sarangchullpa92 10/21/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

lytaimoet812 10/21/12 Masak sih? Hehehe kan masih ada yg ngajak ngomong dia, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 6**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Henry. Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Apakah hal itu lebih penting daripada keinginan kami, Kyuhyun-ah?" / "Hyungdeul, jebal… Lepaskan aku!" Mohon Kyuhyun lirih. / _Kenapa hanya 10-20 tahun? Kau harus bisa hidup lebih lama dari itu, Caramel macchiato. _/ "Siwonnie, kau sudah berjanji akan mendukungnya, bukan? Kamu tidak boleh lemah!"

.

.

Begitu pintu ruangannya menutup, sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Bola pertama sudah kuluncurkan, Super Junior. Bersiaplah menerima kejutan."

.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 6

.

24 Agustus 2007

Tuan Cho sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, saat putranya menghampirinya. Sejak Kyuhyun begitu gembira menerima telepon dari hyungdeul kemarin, dia sudah bisa menduga hal ini. Namun ia membiarkan Kyuhyun mencoba mengungkapkannya sendiri.

"Appa, bisa minta waktu sebentar?"

Tuan Cho meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya, dan memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan saat bersama hyungdeul, Kyuhyun selalu tampil sebagai anak baik dan dewasa di rumah. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak manja. Tuan Cho sampai bertanya-tanya, kenapa selama belasan tahun Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan sisi lain karakternya.

"Appa, bolehkah aku kembali ke dorm besok?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

_Sudah kuduga._ Tuan Cho tetap diam, menunggu.

"Super Junior akan melakukan rekaman ulang untuk album kedua kami. Aku diberi kesempatan menyanyikan beberapa part. Aku juga boleh ikut dalam MV Don't Don."

Tuan Cho tetap terdiam. Dia hanya memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku ralat, Appa,… aku yang meminta ikut dalam semua itu." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengaku. "Boleh kan, appa?"

Tuan Cho hanya menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku akan jaga diri baik-baik, Appa."

Kini kedua alis tuan Cho bertaut.

Kyuhyun memandang sang appa dengan gelisah.

"Baiklah." Namja itu menyerah. "Mungkin aku akan bekerja terlalu keras. Mungkin aku akan lupa apa yang Uisa katakan. Tapi aku harus kembali ke panggung, Appa. Aku ingin bersama Super Junior."

"Apakah hal itu lebih penting daripada keinginan kami, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan tuan Cho dengan lembut, mampu menohok hati Kyuhyun dengan keras. Namja itu tertunduk sebentar, namun kemudian kembali menatap sang appa. Bahkan namja itu tersenyum.

"Appa sudah mempertahankan impianku saat koma, meski hal itu bisa membuat Appa kehilanganku. Aku yakin, Appa paling mengerti mengapa aku harus kembali bersama Super Junior."

"Kau terlalu yakin."

"Ne. Karena sebagian sifatku, aku dapat dari Appa." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Appa selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang Appa jalani. Itu sebabnya Appa sempat menentang impianku, karena jika aku jatuh dalam akademis, hal itu akan membuat impian yang selama ini Appa bangun menjadi tercoreng."

Kyuhyun bergeser, duduk lebih dekat dengan tuan Cho.

"Appa, aku pun akan memperjuangkan impianku. Aku juga akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dengan baik. Jebal, jangan menahanku. Karena itu hanya sia-sia. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah memperjuangkannya."

Tuan Cho terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut putranya. "Ne. Kau memang mewarisi sebagian sifat appa, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi ingat satu hal. Kau adalah…."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun langsung melanjutkan kalimat sang Appa sambil tertawa lega. "Aku ingat. Appa sudah berulang kali mengatakannya sejak aku masih kecil."

"Itu karena Appa kesal jika ada orang bercerita: anak ini mirip dengan appa-nya, anak ini mirip dengan eomma-nya…. Tidak. Semua orang itu mirip dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia jatuh dan berhasil, itu juga hasil apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Bukan karena orang tuanya."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Appa!" Kyuhyun memeluk sang Appa dengan senang. "Doakan aku berhasil. Aku akan memberi appa tiket konser kami."

"Konser? Hmm… Jika kau semakin terkenal, maka antifans mu bisa bertambah banyak. Saat kau kecelakaan, Appa sempat membaca…." Tuan Cho tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Ia kembali teringat umpatan-umpatan dan kutukan yang dibacanya. Saat Kyuhyun tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya, justru ada orang-orang yang menginginkan kematian putranya.

"Appa, mianhe…" Kyuhyun memandang sang appa dengan cemas dan perasaan bersalah. "Ini semua kesalahanku. Sebaiknya appa tidak punya twitter, cyworld, email…."

Tuan Cho tersadar. Ia langsung menepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Appo! Kenapa Appa memukulku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Jangan meremehkan Appa dan keluargamu, Kyuhyun-ah!" Tuan Cho merangkul bahu putranya. "Kau fokus saja pada impianmu. Hanya hal seperti itu, kami masih sanggup menanggungnya."

"Ne. Eomma sependapat dengan Appa-mu." Eomma tersenyum, dan mengambil tempat di sisi Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun berada di tengah kedua orang tuanya. "Ingat baik-baik, Kyuhyunnie… Ketika orang-orang membenci kita, kita harus mengasihi mereka lebih lagi. Karena kita tahu, cinta akan mengalahkan kebencian. Arra?"

"Arraseo, eomma. Aku sungguh beruntung punya appa dan eomma seperti kalian," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar dan merangkul kedua orang tuanya.

Tuan Cho menggeleng sambil memandang istrinya dengan mimik serius.

"Chagiya, apa kau merasa beruntung memiliki anak seperti dia? Aku rasa tidak…"

Kyuhyun tertegun saat sang eomma mengangguk setuju.

"Ya! Appa! Eomma! Jangan begitu," cetus Kyuhyun kesal. "Apa yang kurang dari namja setampan dan sepandai aku ini?"

"Tanyakan itu pada hyungdeulmu. Mereka pasti bisa memberi banyak jawaban."

Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun tertawa ketika putranya kehabisan kata-kata dan mulai memasang wajah terluka.

"Kami hanya bercanda, Kyuhyun-ah," kata Appa sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kau dan Ahra adalah hadiah terbaik yang Tuhan berikan kepada kami," kata sang eomma sambil memeluk putranya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali tersenyum sambil merangkul keduanya erat-erat. _Aish, appa, eomma, ternyata sifat evilku adalah perpaduan sifat usil kalian yang tersembunyi…._

.

.

Sang Petinggi SM tengah membaca surat kabar ketika sebuah berita menarik perhatiannya.

[Pada 24 Agustus 2007, Kyuhyun Super Junior menulis dalam status terbarunya bahwa ia akan kembali bersama Super Junior untuk album kedua mereka yang akan segera dirilis bulan September 2007. Hal ini sama seperti yang dikatakan Hankyung tentang album kedua Super Junior akhir Agustus kemarin di televisi China.]

Berita itu memuat foto Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil meniru pose patung yang ada di lokasi liburan yang ia datangi bersama keluarganya. Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bisa berdiri dengan baik sekarang, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau benar-benar sembuh dengan cepat. Terima kasih membuatku tidak lama menunggu."

.

.

Malam itu, semua member Super Junior berkumpul di dorm. Mereka sedang membahas rincian terakhir untuk proses rekaman kedua dan pembuatan MV Don't Don ketika pintu dorm dibuka. Saat mereka menoleh, tampak Kyuhyun beserta kedua orang tuanya memasuki dorm.

"Kyuhyunnie!" Eunhyuk menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun hingga dongsaengnya terdorong.

Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh dan mendorong Eunhyuk.

"Hati-hati, hyung! Kau mendorongnya terlalu keras!" tegur Siwon.

"Mianhe, aku terlalu senang," kata Eunhyuk sambil menghapus air matanya.

Leeteuk, Kangin dan Donghae langsung mengangguk hormat ke arah orang tua Kyuhyun. Member yang lain langsung tersadar. Mereka ikut mengangguk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ajusshi, Ajumma. Mianhamnida, kami terlalu bersemangat melihat Kyuhyunnie datang."

"Tidak apa, Leeteuk-goon." Tuan Cho dan istrinya tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah, Appa dan Eomma langsung pulang."

"Tidak minum dulu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aniyo. Sudah terlalu malam. Kami permisi."

"Annyeonghi gaseyo," seru semuanya serempak.

Begitu pintu dorm tertutup, Kyuhyun meraih kopernya. Namun Kangin langsung mengambil alih.

"Jangan membawa yang berat-berat dulu," ujar namja itu sambil menarik koper Kyuhyun ke kamar Donghae dan Sungmin. Seperti dulu, barang Kyuhyun tidak mengikut ke kamar Leeteuk dan Ryeowook, karena kamar itu sudah penuh oleh tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyunnie, sementara, bajumu ditaruh di lemariku saja. Masih ada ruang kosong di bagian tengah. Jadi kau tak perlu membungkuk atau mengangkat tangan saat mengambilnya. Pakaianmu yang ada di dorm sudah ditaruh di sana oleh Sungmin hyung." Kata Donghae sambil menuntun Kyuhyun duduk di sofa.

"Biar aku bereskan!" Sungmin berlari menyusul Kangin.

"Kau mau minum yang hangat atau dingin?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ah, biar aku bikinkan ginseng untukmu!" Yesung beranjak ke dapur.

"Kau masih terlihat kurus," kata Heechul sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya.

"Ini pasti peralatan elektronikmu. Biar aku taruh di dekat TV." Shindong meraih tas besar yang masih tergeletak di dekat pintu, juga ransel Kyuhyun.

"Hyung…." Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia merasa risih dengan kelakuan hyungdeulnya.

"Kau pasti merasa seperti orang pesakitan," kata Kibum, langsung disambut tepukan di kepala oleh member SUJU yang lain.

"Jangan berkata macam-macam, Kibummie!" tegur Leeteuk.

"Kibum hyung benar! Kalian sangat aneh… Aku bisa melakukan semua itu sendiri," bela Kyuhyun. Namja itu mem-poutkan mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Hei! Kau kemari mau rekaman dan membuat MV, bukan? Jadi tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik jika tak mau merepotkan kami," ancam Yesung. Dia sangat galak jika ada dongsaengnya yang sakit karena ceroboh. "Daripada komplain urusan kecil, lebih baik kau duduk di sana! Tenang saja, aku tak akan main-main menuntut kualitas vokalmu besok."

Kyuhyun langsung tak berani bicara lagi. Ia tahu Yesung tidak sekedar menggertak. Bahkan Siwon yang selalu lolos jika Leeteuk marah, tidak akan lolos dari kemarahan Yesung jika namja tampan itu melakukan kesalahan saat rekaman.

Setelah acara beres-beres selesai, semuanya berkumpul mengobrol di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun sesekali tertawa, meski dia harus agak menahan tawanya, karena dadanya akan terasa sakit jika tertawa lepas. Hyungdeul merasa sedih melihat suara tawa Kyuhyun yang jadi aneh karena ditahan-tahan itu. Namun mereka tidak berkata apapun, hanya mulai mengurangi membicarakan hal-hal lucu.

Irama riang terdengar dari televisi di depan mereka.

"Ah! Itu MV kita!" seru Ryeowook senang.

BLIP.

Tahu-tahu televisi itu padam. Ketika semua menoleh, tampak Kyuhyun sedang memegang remote. Dia yang baru saja mematikan pesawat televisi itu.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau matikan? Itu MV yang bagus!" protes Heechul.

"MV yang menyebalkan!" sahut Kyuhyun, membuat Heechul tambah meradang.

"Tunggu, Chullie! Pasti dia punya alasan!" tahan Leeteuk saat Heechul hendak menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kami susah payah membuatnya untukmu, Kyuhyunnie." Shindong menggeleng heran.

"Benar, kami sampai meminta secara khusus kepada manager hyung," kata Eunhyuk.

"Biar aku nyalakan." Namun Hankyung terkejut saat Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerahkan remotenya, justru menepis tangan Hankyung dengan keras.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau kelihatan membenci MV itu?" Pertanyaan lembut dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal kursi.

"Aku benci MV itu! Warnanya sangat cerah! Kalian sangat bahagia! Padahal aku sangat sedih tidak bisa berada dalam movie kemarin dan MV itu bersama kalian! Lagi-lagi aku tertinggal sendiri!"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan sambil terisak itu membuat semua member Super Junior yang lain tertegun. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun merasa sedih mengenai movie, karena sang magnae selalu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya di balik senyuman.

"Ini semua salah paham, Kyuhyunnie! Aish! Pabo!" Kangin mendecak kesal.

"Biar aku nyalakan." Kibum mendekat ke televisi dan menyalakannya secara manual. Tetapi MV tersebut sudah selesai.

"Aku ambil laptopku sebentar, aku punya MV itu!"

Tak berapa lama Donghae keluar kamar sambil membawa laptopnya. Ia sedang mencari file MV tersebut saat Kyuhyun mencoba menutup laptop Donghae. Namun Sungmin segera mencegah dongsaengnya itu.

Ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, dan memaksa sang magnae melihat ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah sekali pun melupakanmu. Aku hanya memikirkanmu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mendelik ngeri mendengar kata-kata hyungnya yang manis itu.

"Tetapi, bagaimana kau bisa melupakanku?" Hankyung memasang mimik sedih.

"Air mataku jatuh dari mataku… Aku merasa dikhianati," lanjut Heechul lirih.

_Aish? Ada apa ini? Apa hyungdeul sudah gila?_

Kyuhyun menempel ke sofa dengan takut. Tiba-tiba Shindong memegang bahunya dari belakang. "Aku pikir sudah menemukanmu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Di mataku, kaulah satu satunya di dunia ini."

Eunhyuk meraih tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedih. "Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dikatakan. Aku tidak bisa berbalik lagi. Aku tidak punya air mata lagi. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan lagi."

"Hyungdeul…ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gemetar.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk tidak menyahut, keduanya kini memeluknya dari belakang dan depan, membuat Kyuhyun meringis ngeri. "Lihatlah aku yang ada di hadapanmu! Aku yang hidup hanya untukmu," kata mereka berdua.

_MWO?_ Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, namun terheran-heran saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka sendiri.

Kini Donghae berpaling dari komputernya, dan menepuk lembut wajah Kyuhyun. "Ketika kita bertemu, kau berada di depanku, menangis karena gugup, tetapi…"

"Aku keringkan air matamu," bisik Siwon lembut sambil menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Kyuhyun. "Kemudian aku memegang tanganmu, dan aku akan kembali bersemangat."

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang digenggam SIwon dengan wajah semakin pucat.

Ia menatap Leeteuk mencari pertolongan. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika Leeteuk tersenyum lebar sambil berkata," Aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan karena telah bersama denganku."

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Kalian membuatku takut!" Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa, dan mencoba berlari ke pintu. Tetapi pintu dorm terkunci, dan dia tak bisa meraih kuncinya yang diletakkan di atas meja ruang tengah. Namja itu membelalak ngeri ketika hyungdeul bergerak maju mengepungnya.

"Dengan mataku, aku melihatmu."

"Dengan hatiku, aku menemukanmu."

"Aku dapat melihat cahaya yang akan menerangiku."

Mereka menggumamkan kalimat itu seperti sebuah mantera. Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu, namun tak ada yang datang. Sepertinya penghuni apartemen itu sudah terbiasa dengan keributan di dorm Super Junior.

"Hyungdeul, jebal… Lepaskan aku!" Mohon Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak dapat membiarkan kebahagiaan sejatiku pergi," kata Kangin sambil meraih Kyuhyun. Namun sang magnae berusaha melekatkan dirinya ke pintu. "Dapatkah kau melihatku? Panggillah namaku! Aku akan ada di sisimu."

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Kangin mundur. Baru saja ia merasa lega, kali ini Ryeowook maju memeluknya.

"Aku akan selalu ada, nuhreul saranghae. Mari kita bersama selamanya."

Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook dengan keras. Keadaannya saat ini sungguh terjepit. Mati-matian ia menahan rasa takutnya._ Aish! Apakah kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati? Kenapa mereka mendadak aneh begini?_

Heechul tertawa keras melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu memelas dan ketakutan. Tawa sang senior evil semakin membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"Hyungdeul, jebal… Jangan apa-apakan aku… Aku sedang sakit… Aku pasti mati jika kalian mengeroyokku… Aniyo. Satu orang saja pun aku pasti akan mati… Aku akan menonton MV itu jika itu mau kalian. Jebal, hyungdeul… Tolong jangan apa-apakan aku."

Hyungdeul tak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka.

"Yes! Jarang-jarang kita melihat uri magnae kehilangan otaknya." Kibum tersenyum.

"Kadang begitu lebih baik." Tiba-tiba Donghae kembali berwajah normal dan bergegas ke laptopnya.

Hyungdeul yang lain segera beranjak kembali ke sofa. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di dekat pintu. Ia nyaris berteriak ketika Siwon menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa, di hadapan laptop Donghae. MV Happiness di putar.

Sambil mengawasi hyungdeulnya dengan waspada, Kyuhyun mencoba memperhatikan MV itu. Beberapa detik kemudian mata hitamnya melebar. Wajahnya yang pucat berangsur memerah. Pipinya menggembung dengan mimik kesal. Apalagi hyungdeulnya tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu melihat perubahan wajahnya.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Kalian mengerjaiku! Itu tadi lirik lagu Happiness!"

Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun dan mengelus kepala sang magnae dengan gemas. "Habis kau membuat kami kesal. MV ini kami buat untukmu."

"Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik, kami memikirkanmu saat menyanyikannya." Ryeowook tertawa geli, teringat reaksi Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun mengamati MV itu dengan tertegun. Perasaan terharu mulai memenuhi hatinya melihat adegan demi adegan dan kalimat-kalimat yang manis itu.

"Itu kan untuk yeoja," katanya mencoba mengalihkan perasaan harunya.

"Tentu saja, kita kan namja, jadi lagu cinta ini tentu untuk yeoja. Tapi sebenarnya kami menujukannya untuk magnae kesayangan kami juga." Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Nanti kau akan lihat, untuk MV ini kami mengadakan Free Hug lho!" Kangin tersenyum bangga.

"Free hug?" Kyuhyun menyangsikan pendengarannya.

"Ne. Semua yang mau terlibat dalam MV ini, semua fans yang datang melihat pembuatannya, kami beri pelukan gratis." Hankyung tersipu.

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya?" tegur Kyuhyun.

"Karena kamu, magnae." Leeteuk merangkul Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Saat kau koma, begitu banyak orang yang mendoakanmu. Begitu banyak fans yang memberi semangat. Karena itu, kami mengembalikannya dengan pelukan." Eunhyuk kembali meneteskan air mata.

Yesung mengangguk membenarkan. "Free hug itu sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena berkat doa mereka, uri magnae sembuh dan bersama kami kembali."

"Kau sudah paham sekarang?" tanya Kibum sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan! Kalian membuatku menangis!" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum. Hyungdeul langsung memeluk magnae mereka bersama-sama.

_Tuhan, terima kasih. Kau telah memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku mensyukuri kehidupan ini. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku ingin hidupku menjadi cahaya buat orang lain. Aku ingin, dengan keberadaanku, mereka mempercayai bahwa dalam kehidupan ini, banyak Miracle yang tersedia, jika mereka mau mempercayainya._

.

.

September 2007

Kesibukan rekaman dimulai, khususnya untuk Kyuhyun yang belum pernah melakukan pengambilan suara lagi. Yesung sudah menyusun part nya sedemikian rupa, sehingga Kyuhyun mampu mencapainya. Bahkan untuk nada-nada tinggi, Yesung sudah mengatur bagian di mana Kyuhyun bisa mendapat jeda sejenak sebelum melakukannya. Beberapa suara latar yang dibuat oleh Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sebagai main vocal juga kembali direkam ulang.

"Yesung hyung, aku ingin sekali ikut menyanyikan lagu ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk lagu track ke-13 yang berjudul Thank You. "Lagu penutup ini seperti lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan jika menutup konser. Kata-katanya juga menceritakan tentang rasa terima kasih yang ingin kita sampaikan kepada orang lain, atau pun seseorang yang spesial. Jebal, hyung, bolehkah kita merekam ulang lagu ini?"

Yesung tersenyum. Lagu Thank You memang bernuansa balada R&B. Sudah diduganya Kyuhyun akan tertarik dengan lagu itu. Namun ia pura-pura bertanya kepada yang lain.

"Bagaimana? Kalian keberatan?"

Mereka sengaja berlama-lama menjawab. Ketika wajah Kyuhyun mulai memelas, barulah mereka tertawa.

"Tentu saja, meski aku tidak suka lagu balada, aku tak keberatan," kata Shindong.

"Bukankah kau suka lagu balada, Shindong-ah?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka lagu balad jika Kyuhyunnie yang menyanyikannya."

Suara tawa hyungdeul membuat Kyuhyun merengut. Namun wajahnya berubah cerah ketika Yesung mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dan membaginya kepada semua member. Kertas itu berisi pembagian part yang baru untuk lagu Thank You.

"Ternyata Yesung hyung sudah menyiapkannya. Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun merasa sangat terharu.

"Ayo, kita mulai," kata Yesung memberi kode kepada semua member.

Mereka pun kembali menyanyikan ulang lagu tersebut.

"OK! Jeongmal joh-a! " Sang penanggung jawab rekaman bertepuk tangan saat Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan part terakhirnya di lagu Thank You.

"Mwo?" Sekali take?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Tadi sudah bagus. Sudah melebihi yang aku pikirkan," kata namja itu dengan puas.

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. "Aku juga berpikir yang di Thank You itu bagus, tak ada yang perlu diulang. Ini bukan karena kau sakit, tetapi karena memang sudah bagus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Tadinya, dia sudah takut akan banyak melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi ternyata tidak.

"Kau benar-benar sudah berusaha keras," puji Leeteuk terharu sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. "Tidak terlihat bahwa kau habis beristirahat lama dari menyanyi."

"Sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Latihan untuk perform sudah akan dimulai besok." Sungmin menggandeng Kyuhyun ke mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

_Syukurlah, sampai saat ini semua berjalan baik. Kuharap, apa pun yang Seonsaengnim rencanakan tidak akan dilakukannya. Aku tidak ingin hyungdeul mengalami kesulitan lagi._ Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela mobil dengan tersenyum.

.

.

Suasana kantor SM langsung riuh saat tiga belas orang namja memasuki gedung sambil bersenda gurau. Beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka sambil tersenyum. Penampilan mereka memang cukup mencolok dengan rambut aneka warna dan potongan yang tidak biasa. Meski mereka menutupinya dengan topi saat turun dari mobil, untuk menghindari liputan para wartawan yang sedang penasaran dengan album kedua Super Junior.

SM sudah berpesan agar mereka membuatnya sebagai kejutan, karena thema yang akan diusung jauh berbeda dengan yang selama ini mereka bawakan. Mereka menuju ke basement, tempat latihan dance.

Hari ini mereka akan berlatih untuk performa Don't Don. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berlatih. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, karena mereka baru saja ke salon untuk mengubah rambut mereka. Besok pemotretan dan syuting akan dimulai.

Di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di koridor basement, tampak Henry sudah menunggu dengan tas biolanya. Namja itu juga sudah merubah potongan rambutnya dan mewarnai sesuai warna yang mereka sepakati beberapa hari lalu.

"Henry-ah, tadi noona yang di salon bilang, kau sudah datang lebih dulu. Ternyata benar ya," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tidak bareng kami saja? Pasti lebih seru," kata Kyuhyun sambil duduk di sebelah Henry.

"DBSK belum selesai?" tanya Heechul saat melihat pintu ruangan yang menjadi bagian mereka masih tertutup.

"Sepertinya belum. Kita tunggu saja." Leeteuk menaruh tasnya di dekat kursi.

"Aku beli jajanan di depan dulu," kata Shindong.

"Ah, benar, aku juga lapar!"seru Donghae.

"Aku juga lapar!" seru member Super Junior yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Hyungdeul dan Henry-ah pergi saja dulu," kata Kyuhyun ketika melihat Henry juga menunjuk tangan ingin ikut. "Aku belum lapar, aku menunggu di sini saja. Hyungdeul taruh saja bawaan kalian di sini."

Sungmin meraba kening Kyuhyun. _Sedikit hangat._

Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dari samping. Ia mengangguk ke arah yang lain. Memberi kode bahwa sang magnae sedikit tidak sehat. Mereka mulai terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang suka menyembunyikan kondisinya. Karena itu, mereka mencari cara mengawasi sang magnae tanpa perlu bertanya langsung, meski Kyuhyun sering protes karena mereka terlalu over protektif terhadapnya.

"Kau di sini saja. Nanti kami belikan sesuatu untukmu," kata Kangin sambil menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. Mereka pun berlalu. Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae merangkul Henry sambil berjalan keluar mencari makan. Mereka semua sudah menganggap Henry sebagai teman. Itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, Caramel macchiato."

Changmin yang baru keluar dari ruang latihan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Namja itu melambai sambil mengikuti hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun balas melambai, lalu memandang pintu ruangan yang kini terbuka lebar.

_Ternyata kondisiku belum bisa mengikuti kegiatan yang terus menerus. Padahal beberapa hari ini kami hanya latihan perform. Hari ini kami juga hanya ketambahan ke salon. Bagaimana jika kami mulai masa Promo album Don't Don?_ Kyuhyun memandang ruangan kosong itu dari bangku tempatnya duduk dengan wajah murung.

Namja itu terkejut ketika sesuatu yang hangat ditempelkan ke wajahnya. Changmin tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan sekaleng susu hangat yang ia tempelkan tadi. "Jangan murung begitu! Minumlah, badanmu akan sedikit enak."

Changmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil menegak minumannya sendiri. Sesekali magnae DBSK itu mengelap peluhnya yang masih mengalir.

"Kupikir kau akan langsung pulang."

"Aniyo. Aku akan mandi dulu setelah keringatku kering. Tadi aku hanya ke mesin minuman. Aku pikir kau memerlukannya."Changmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum susu hangatnya. Hari itu Kyuhyun mengenakan sweater hitam dan celana kaos warna khaki. Rambutnya yang di cat putih ditutupi oleh beanie hat pemberian Kangin. Namun jika dilihat dari dekat, tetap saja wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tirus. Beberapa ujung rambutnya terlihat dari balik topi. "Wow! Kau mengecat rambutmu jadi putih!"

"Sedikit abu-abu," kata Kyuhyun. "Image Don't Don adalah musik keras, maskulin, garang… Teuki hyung menyebut penampilan kami ini seperti teroris." Senyum khas Kyuhyun muncul teringat istilah aneh sang leader. "Lebih cocok di istilahkan anggota gank."

Tapi Changmin tidak ikut tersenyum. Wajah namja itu justru terlihat cemas. "Itu musik keras? Bagaimana kau akan membawakannya di panggung, Kyuhyun-ah? Pasti tarian kalian juga menghentak, bukan?"

"Hyungdeul sudah mengaturnya agar aku hanya muncul saat tarian mulai melambat. Selesai menyanyikan bagianku, aku hanya perlu melakukan satu kali gerakan berputar bersama hyungdeul, berlutut saat Henri-ah memainkan biola. Ketika hyungdeul berdiri dan Henry menarik focus perhatian ke arahnya yang bermain biola hingga sejajar lantai, saat itulah aku kembali ke backstage."

"Kalian sudah merencanakannya sedetail itu?" Changmin terperangah.

"Ne. Meski pasti ada saja yang bisa melihatku masuk dan keluar panggung, tapi karena sudah di atur begitu, penonton tidak akan merasa terganggu karena tidak mencolok." Kyuhyun kembali meneguk susu hangatnya.

"Rambut putihmu itu… ada maksudnya juga?"

"Aniyo!" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tetapi Sungmin hyung dan Hankyung hyung mewarnai rambut mereka sama denganku begitu aku memilih warna ini. Katanya, warna rambut mereka yang sama denganku akan membuat kesan tak ada yang menghilang dari panggung."

"Hebat!" Changmin tak bisa mengelak.

"Ne. Hyungdeul memang hebat."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika Changmin kembali menoleh ke arahnya. "Jadi kau tak perlu kuatir, Changmin-ah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Meski hampir mati, kau akan tetap bilang kau baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa saat wajah Changmin merengut. Ia langsung menahan tawanya saat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun-ah?"tanya Changmin cemas.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku hanya lupa harus mencicil tawaku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar meski masih terlihat meringis. "Kau tahu? Ketawaku jadi aneh. Jika tertawa aku akan terdengar ahaha…ahaha…ahaha… Begitulah."

Kali ini Changmin tak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar Kyuhyun mencontohkan suara tawanya. "Seperti di film kartun yang aneh."

"Ne." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar. "Begitu lebih baik, Changmin-ah. Kau jelek sekali kalau tidak tertawa dan tersenyum."

"Ya! Caramel macchiato! Sifatmu sama sekali tidak semanis suaramu," cetus Changmin kesal, merasa diperdaya sahabatnya. "Sulit sekali harus selalu berbahagia di sekitarmu, tahu?! Kau dengan seenaknya selalu berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'…'aku baik-baik saja'… Sementara aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja!"

"Changmin-ku yang hebat pasti bisa melakukannya," puji Kyuhyun membuat wajah Changmin memerah.

"Aish! Kau selalu membuatku tak bisa berkutik." Changmin menyerah.

Keduanya kemudian bercakap-cakap tentang banyak hal dengan seru, hingga member Super Junior yang lain dan Henry datang. Saat member yang lain mulai berlatih, Changmin ikut masuk ke dalam ruang training, menemani Kyuhyun yang duduk menonton hyungdeulnya berlatih sambil memakan jjangmyon.

Diam-diam Changmin merasa khawatir saat mendengar sendiri lagu Don't Don yang keras itu. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh berada di sana saat grup lain berlatih. Namun ia tidak tenang sebelum melihat Kyuhyun berlatih. Apalagi sepertinya member Super Junior tidak merasa kuatir dengan kehadirannya.

_Mereka memang orang-orang yang baik dan berpikiran positif. Mereka tidak merasa kuatir aku akan mencuri perform mereka._

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan lupa meminum obatmu!" seru Sungmin di sela-sela latihan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Selesai menyantap jjangmyon, Kyuhyun mengambil tas bahunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak obat dan mulai meminum beberapa macam obat hingga Changmin bergidik ngeri.

"Kau meminum obat sebanyak itu?" bisik Changmin, yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini semua harus diminum setiap hari, beberapa kali. Kadang aku merasa mual mengingatnya…" Kyuhyun meminum air di botolnya hingga tandas. "Tapi aku ingin bisa hidup dan bekerja sampai 10-20 tahun lagi… Aku tak punya pilihan."

_Kenapa hanya 10-20 tahun? Kau harus bisa hidup lebih lama dari itu, Caramel macchiato._ Changmin membuang pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkabut.

"Ah! Aku latihan dulu, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun beranjak ke dekat Henry yang duduk menunggu bagiannya tampil. Tadi hyungdeul baru melatih dance mereka. Kali ini, lagu diulang secara penuh karena Kyuhyun sudah siap.

Changmin terus mengawasi hingga bagian dimana Henry dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke bagian belakang barisan yang tengah merapat.

Kyuhyun berjalan maju sambil menyanyikan part nya dengan sedikit gerakan. Semua yang Kyuhyun terangkan tadi benar. Super Junior sudah memerinci hingga hal mendetail agar sang magnae tidak muncul terlalu lama dipanggung.

Namun Changmin tetap merasa cemas ketika Kyuhyun kembali duduk menonton di sebelahnya. Wajah sahabatnya itu tampak pucat dan kelelahan hanya dengan part begitu pendek. _Bagaimana jika mereka memasuki masa promo?_ Changmin menghela nafas dalam.

"Untuk mencapai nada tinggi seperti tadi, kau sudah memaksakan diri! Pasti kau merasa sangat sakit waktu melakukannya, bukan?" tegur Changmin. "Kenapa tidak mengambil part yang mudah saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kesal oleh Changmin.

.

.

5 September 2007

Media massa sibuk memberitakan rencana pembuatan album kedua Super Junior, yang tertunda dari November 2006 lalu. Foto-foto Kangin yang muncul di siaran radio dengan rambut tipis dan berukir membuat berbagai dugaan tentang thema album kedua mereka. Tatanan rambut Kangin jauh berbeda dengan gaya rambut sebelumnya yang manis. Tapi pihak SM maupun member Super Junior tidak memberitahukan apapun.

.

.

Hari itu Super Junior akan melakukan pengambilan foto di dalam studio. Mereka semua segera memakai kostum yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh stylist. Kyuhyun mengambil kostum yang diperuntukkan untuknya, dan bergerak menjauh dari yang lain.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau di sini? Kita ganti di sana saja biar cepat," kata Siwon sambil membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka kaosnya di pojok ruangan.

Namja tampan itu tertegun saat melihat bekas-bekas jahitan di dada dan perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berbalik menghadap dinding dan mengenakan rompi hitam tak bertangan yang menjadi kostumnya.

Siwon tak bisa menahan air matanya melihat bekas-bekas jahitan tadi. Ia yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan fisik, apalagi saat ini Siwon akan memamerkan six pack kebanggaannya, sangat menyadari arti semua bekas luka itu bagi Kyuhyun. Yesung langsung menarik namja yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya itu menjauh.

"Jangan menangis! Kalau kau menangis, itu akan membuat Kyuhyunnie semakin terbebani," bisik Yesung saat mereka sudah jauh dari Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon tidak bisa menahannya. Namja itu duduk sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Siwonnie, kau sudah berjanji akan mendukungnya, bukan? Kamu tidak boleh lemah!"

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan Siwon. Dengan susah payah, ia menghapus air matanya, mencoba tersenyum menghilangkan bekas-bekas kesedihannya.

"Bagus! Ayo kita kembali! Tambah cepat kita selesai, tambah cepat Kyuhyunnie bisa beristirahat."

Kyuhyun sendiri sedang sibuk mematut dirinya di cermin. Sebelum kecelakaan, ia sudah tahu akan mendapat baju tak berlengan. Karena itulah ia sempat meminta Siwon membimbingnya latihan angkat beban. Tapi melihat kondisinya sekarang, ia jadi meringis.

"Aku pasti tampak jelek dengan kostum ini," keluhnya.

"Siapa bilang?" Sang stylist mendekat, memperhatikan penampilan namja itu. "Kau sudah berlatih keras untuk berjalan. Lihat, otot lengan atasmu cukup bagus. Kita fokuskan di situ."

Tak lama stylist tadi melingkarkan band besar warna hitam dari bahan yang sama dengan rompinya, lalu memasangnya tepat di atas siku lengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga memberi kalung checker dari metal untuk bagian leher.

"Kau punya collar bones yang bagus."

"Maksud Anda aku terlalu kurus?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit shock.

"Tidak, aku serius. Kau punya collar bones yang bagus." Ia memperhatikan belahan lengan yang sampai atas pinggang. "Tapi aku akan memberimu jas lengan panjang untuk perform dan video klip. Kau akan kedinginan memakai rompi ini saja. Biar ini hanya untuk pemotretan."

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya lagi di kaca, cukup puas dengan hasil akhirnya. Ia tak menyadari, mata hyungdeulnya berkaca-kaca melihat tubuhnya yang terkesan begitu ringkih dan kurus.

Pemotretan berlangsung dengan beberapa macam kostum. Selama itu, kegiatan mereka diliput, baik oleh pihak Arirang yang mendapat ijin, maupun oleh pihak SM untuk keperluan pembuatan DVD. Terakhir mereka berkumpul untuk wawancara pemotretan. Beberapa member termasuk Kyuhyun duduk di kursi, yang sebagian lagi berdiri di belakang.

"Kami baru saja melakukan pemotretan untuk cover album kami," kata Kangin membuka percakapan sambil memegang pundak Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya. "Sudah lama sejak album pertama, karena kami ingin seperti ini, agar semua member bisa ikut serta. Kondisi Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya pulih, tetapi dia sudah membaik. Saya senang dia berada di sini sekarang. Saya tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang album kedua ini, namun Super Junior siap kembali dengan performa yang fantastis."

Mike diberikan kepada Kyuhyun yang selama pemotretan di atur agar tidak menerima wawancara. Leeteuk tidak ingin kondisi Kyuhyun terlalu lelah sebelum pemotretan berakhir. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ke arah kamera, meski wajahnya terlihat pucat dan garis hitam sedikit terlihat di bawah matanya. Ryeowook menepuk kaki Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, untuk memberi semangat.

"Saya sungguh ingin berada di sini. Untuk itu, saya berlatih dengan intensif selama di rumah sakit. Saya berharap, saya bisa tetap berkarya 10, 20 tahun ke depan, dan tetap bersama kalian semua." Ia tak menyadari ungkapan perasaannya itu membuat member Super Junior yang lain mati-matian menahan perasaan mereka. "Saya berharap, kalian semua akan mengirimkan cinta dan dukungan kepada kami."

Ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk hormat, semua hyungdeulnya bertepuk tangan. Hanya Kibum yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan diam. Dalam hati, namja yang selalu tampak cool itu mati-matian menahan perasaannya terhadap sang magnae.

"Aish! Dia membuatku menangis," kata Kangin sambil membelakangi kamera.

Akhirnya Leeteuk yang memberikan kalimat penutup.

Saat mereka bubar, Leeteuk mendekati pihak Arirang.

"Apakah ini akan disiarkan segera?"

"Oh, tidak, Kami akan meliput juga pembuatan MV kalian besok. Setelah semua terkumpul, baru kami akan menyiarkannya." Sang reporter melihat catatan di notesnya. "Kami akan menyiarkannya setelah pihak SM mengijinkankan. Ada beberapa langkah yang mereka ingin lakukan untuk peluncuran album ini."

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya." Leeteuk kembali kepada dongsaengdul, dan mengajak mereka semua kembali ke dorm.

.

Hari masih pagi saat semua member Super Junior tiba di lokasi syuting. Lokasi itu sangat luas, terdiri dari gudang kosong yang besar, dan reruntuhan bangunan tua yang tidak berdinding. Beberapa pilar api di pasang. Begitu juga lampu-lampu sorot besar yang bisa bergerak sesuai scene. Mereka akan mengambil gambar di beberapa posisi.

Kyuhyun duduk ketika hyungdeul melakukan syuting dance pertama di reruntuhan gedung. Besi-besi beton yang muncul, beberapa sisi tembok yang runtuh, justru menimbulkan kesan yang bagus, yang sesuai untuk penampilan mereka. Pilar-pilar api dinyalakan sebagai latar belakang, membuat suasana sekitar semakin panas.

Entah sudah berapa botol air Kyuhyun habiskan, namun ia tidak mengeluh. Ia sudah berjanji kepada manager hyung yang sudah berkeras melarangnya ikut dalam album kedua, bahwa ia akan melakukan semuanya tanpa mengeluh, karena dialah yang berkeras untuk ikut.

Mereka kemudian mengamati hasil syuting bersama-sama. Jika ada bagian yang perlu diperbaiki, hyungdeul kembali mengulang tariannya.

"Kyuhyun hyung, ini untukmu." Henry membawakan beberapa botol air minum untuk Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi, ia sudah memperhatikan Kyuhyun terus menerus minum untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.

"Gomawo, Henry-ah." Kyuhyun menaruh semua botol itu di sisinya, diikuti pandangan hyungdeul. Namun mereka hanya terdiam. Sesekali saja Sungmin dan Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun untuk mengecek kondisi sang magnae.

Selesai makan siang, mereka mulai melakukan syuting untuk tiap part lagu. Wajah mereka akan di close up dan diambil satu persatu. Syuting dilakukan dekat sebuah tiang beton yang sudah diberi pemicu api disekitarnya, sehingga sekelilingnya terbakar. Kyuhyun akhirnya mendapat giliran syuting setelah duduk sekian lama di sana.

Sore hari, sambil beristirahat, mereka diwawancara secara acak, termasuk Kyuhyun. Namun Leeteuk segera memanggilnya untuk beristirahat. Kyuhyun bersikeras menonton hyungdeulnya syuting.

"Kyuhyunnie, istirahatlah di dalam mobil," bujuk Sungmin ketika langit mulai berpindah dari sore ke malam.

"Tapi, aku ingin melihat pengambilan gambar, hyung. Apalagi cuaca mulai gelap begini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pilar-pilar api yang dipasang di beberapa titik luar bangunan, tempat mereka akan mengambil scene kejar mengejar dan untuk tarian penutup. "Pasti semua akan terlihat lebih bagus."

"Tidak! Kau harus istirahat!" tegas Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau berjalan atau kami harus menyeretmu!" ancam Heechul yang datang mendekat bersama Kangin dan Siwon.

"Tapi…."

"Kau sudah berusaha cukup keras, Kyuhyunnie. Sekarang istirahatlah di dalam mobil. Di sana akan lebih nyaman. Debu yang nanti beterbangan tidak baik buatmu." Kangin mencoba membujuk.

"Ne. Kau sudah berjalan seperti zombie sejak tadi. Tinggal rubuh saja." Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Apa kau ingin mengganggu pengambilan gambar? Percayalah, kami akan memilih mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jika kau pingsan, daripada meneruskan syuting."

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti Sungmin yang menuntunnya hingga ke mobil. Kedua mobil Super Junior diparkir jauh dari lokasi pengambilan gambar, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat kesal. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau membuat syuting hari itu gagal.

"Duduk di sini baik-baik. Jangan sembarangan keluar, aracchi? Tidak lucu jika kau tertabrak mobil yang sedang diambil gambarnya."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya karena kesal. Sambil tersenyum, Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Kami akan segera menemanimu di sini. Hanya tinggal beberapa scene lagi."

Begitu Sungmin menutup pintu, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Barulah namja itu sadar tubuhnya terasa penat sekali. Udara dingin dari AC mobil membuat tubuhnya sedikit kedinginan sehingga ia harus merapatkan jaketnya. Tetapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada di luar terkena angin dan udara malam.

_Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat hyungdeul_… Kyuhyun mulai merasa kesepian. Akhirnya namja itu meraih PSP dari dalam ranselnya dan memainkannya.

**BOOM! BOOOM!**

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia bermain ketika dua ledakan sangat keras itu terdengar. Mobilnya sedikit berguncang akibat ledakan. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu, tampak dua asap hitam mengepul tebal hingga ke langit. Arah ledakan itu berasal dari lokasi syuting.

PSP nya terjatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya. Mata namja itu berair. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

_Duduk di sini baik-baik. Jangan sembarangan keluar, aracchi?_

Kata – kata Sungmin terngiang di telinganya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tak mau menghiraukannya. Namja itu bergegas berlari menghampiri lokasi syuting, tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang kesakitan. Di kejauhan, suara sirine mobil polisi mendekat.

"HYUNGDEUUUL!"

Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat larinya, menuju asal ledakan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Dari mana asal ledakan besar itu?**

**Bagaimana keadaan hyungdeul yang berada di sana?**

**Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?**

**.**

**Buat yang penasaran dengan lanjutannya,**

**Silahkan kasih masukan buat author hehehe**

***evil smirk**

**Kalau ada bagian yang kalian suka yang disebut…Author jadi semangat**

**Nulisnya juga jadi lancar karena ada aja masukan baru**

**Buat semua yang udah ngasih review dan baca…**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Reviews chapter 5

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu Di ff ini? Hmmm…kita lihat saja nanti, chingu hehehe

Guest 10/25/12 Just Petinggi SM. Tokoh fiktif dalam ff ini

Guest 10/25/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Cho rae in 10/25/12 Semua pertanyaannya belum bisa dijawab karena aka nada di chapter 6 ini dan seterusnya, chingu hehehe Selamat mengikuti

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/25/12 Gomawo reviewnya

GaemAya 10/25/12 Pada dasarnya Heechul memang orang yang sulit didekati. Bukan masalah benci atau tidak.

MyKyubee 10/25/12 Lucunya, Kyuhyun juga nganggap Changmin sahabat terbaiknya, tetapi dia nggak sadar kalau Changmin juga begitu ke dia. Sampai2 Heechul pernah ketawa dan bilang kalau mereka aja tahu Changmin kagum dan sayang banget ama si Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya ketawa waktu dibilang begitu. Poor Changmin…

ayu wandira 10/25/12 Salam kenal juga. Gomawo udah bersedia mereview

Guest 10/25/12 Jelas sakit lah…. Author aja sampai kagak tega

ahra rahayu 10/25/12 Gpp chingu, gomawo

Sachiko Yamaguchi 10/25/12 Memang ff ini fiktif, tetapi SJ pun sudah berjuang keras tak kalah dengan di FF ini

youngie poppo 10/25/12 Petinggi SM yang di ff ini yang jahat bukan yang lain hehehe

NaraKim 10/25/12 Author juga melongo waktu lihat Zhoumi aegyo. Asli melongo!

Yang ditulis petinggi SM belum ada chapter 6 hohoho… *evil laugh

Jmhyewon 10/25/12 Gomawo udah mereview chingu

ShillaSarangKyu 10/25/12 Bolanya tidak kelihatan, chingu…jadi kipernya kagak ada. Gomawo reviewnya

ArenaKyuminElf 10/24/12 Gomawo

Keyra Kyuunie 10/24/12 Bukannya banyak yang tidak hitamputih? Tapi mmg disbanding yg lainnya…memang dikit

Gyurievil 10/24/12 Gomawo, chingu. Ditunggu reviewnya

Nuryewookie 10/24/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

Azurasky Elf 10/24/12 Gomawo udah mereview chingu. Jangan bosan tulis review ya

sarangchullpa92 10/24/12 Hwaaa! Makasih banget reviewnya, chingu. Author jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Iya, tapi kalau senyum, Kyu masih imut kok xixixi. Jangan bosen ya

Sepertinya kita sedikit punya kesamaan nih

sitara1083 10/24/12 yang akan disebut oleh stasiun tv? Masih rahasia hohoho

dhianelf4ever 10/24/12 Hmm, soal itu ditunggu saja bagaimana akhrinya (^_^)

PurpleEgg-kyu 10/24/12 Gomawo. Jangan bosa ngasih review ya

reaRelf 10/24/12 Sungmin aegyo kalau disuruh. Kalau zhoumi, aslinya itu aegyo wkwkwk

Ahjumma Namja 10/24/12 Gomawo reviewnya. Salah paham itu akan dibahas chapter 6 ini chingu.

xoxoxo 10/24/12 Hmm, begitu ya? *evil smirk

Blackyuline 10/24/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu,

Kim ryokie 10/24/12 Oh ya? Author nggak ngikutin yang lain soalnya

lee gyuraaa 10/24/12 Gomawo masukannya, semoga changkyu moment bisa ada di tiap chapter

kyuqie 10/24/12 Belum pindah, chingu. Gomawo

kyuminjoong 10/24/12 Ne. Author juga suka kalau nulis tokoh ini.

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 10/24/12 Kyuhyun pasti senang ditunggu hehehe

Magieapril 10/24/12 Zhoumi itu aslinya aegyo. Bukan aegyo kalau disuruh hehehe.

misskyuKYU 10/24/12 Ne, Kyuhyun memang kalau udah maunya, susah disuruh diam. Kasihan, kebayang dia kecewa berat

10/24/12 Boleh bagi fakta2nya? Author kagak dapat banyak.

Princess Kyunnie Author senang banget baca reviewnya. Jadi semangat. Caranya? Caranya ya sayang banget ama oppadeul. Itu aja

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/24/12 Kyuhyun memang suka memaksakan diri sampai sekarang. Ingat dia melototin Eunhyuk waktu di radio star bilang2 ke yang lain dia lagi kecapekan hahaha

trilililili 10/24/12 Curcol diterima. Gomawo

umi elf teukie 10/24/12 Bagi-bagi share nya gimana ? Maksud author, kasih tahu di sini aja… percuma kalau dibagi-bagi, author nggak bisa lihat reviewnya

ryeofha2125 10/24/12 Gomawo chingu

tinaff359 10/24/12 Ne. Petinggi SM di sini memang penuh misteri

lalalala 10/24/12 Diikuti saja, chingu…nanti juga tahu 9^_^) Gomawo

vietaKyu 10/24/12 Aniyo. Just fanfic

kyuzi 10/24/12 Chingu nggak daftar dif fn ini, jadi author mau PM juga nggak bisa. Bisa tolong kasih link fb nya aja?

hanifElfkyu 10/24/12 Oh ya? Langsung nyari link nya….

aninkyuelf 10/24/12 Gomawo reviewnya

AiZa 10/24/12 Iya, itu dibuat saat 2007 pas SM town. Pin up pas mei 2007

Bella 10/24/12 MV itu hadiahnya…bisa dibaca di chapter 6 ini

kyuzi 10/24/12 Gpp, chingu, author justru suka review yang seperti ini. Rasanya capek2 bikin, ada yg tertarik, gitu. Jangan bosan mereview ya

Guest 10/24/12 Memang itu misteri…ditunggu aja chingu

ay 10/24/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Jangan capek ngetik ya

kihyun 4orever 10/24/12 Serangannya? Rahasia…hohoho

Ne, author suka moment wonkyu itu

Princess kyumin 10/24/12 Awal zhoumi ketemu kyu author nggak tahu. Tapi zhoumi dibawa hangeng nengok heechul saat di rumash sakit, jadi akhirnya zhoumi deket dengan anak2 Suju

Soal alasan petinggi SM, bisa dicari di falling star

Isinya bukan itu

Perisai Suju 10/24/12 Gubraks! Author jadi shock nih…rasanya ada tanggal2 nya deh chingu….

Itu tanggal real dan author coba urutkan baik-baik…jadi tolong jangan dilewatin ya hehehe. Ianhe. Gomawo udah mereview

Kalau Kyuhyun di rumah sakit 5 bulan itu slaah. Kecelakaan 19 april, keluar 5 juli…berapa lamakah itu? Mari kita hitung hehehe

Dia di dorm itu tanggalnya kayak yg author tulis. Cuma kunjungan, bukan balik

Dia benar2 masuk rumah sakit tanggal 19 Juli malam hari

Author tidak masukkan yg naksir2an itu, soalnya nggak jelas di mana kejadiannya….. Samsung? Kangnam? Nowon? Atau rumah sakit lain? Soalnya kyu itu langganan sakit

Iya nih…padahal yang mau ditonjolkan itu justru nuansa kerasnya. Author aja suka banget ama Don't Don

Jangan bosan mereview yach hehehe

Bella 10/24/12 SS3 yang pas terakhirnya Kyuhyun pingsan itu ya? Jangan2 si Heechul lagi ngecek kondisi si Kyu

tya andriani 10/24/12 Changkyu moment bisa muncul kalau ada kesempatan. Semoga author bisa menulisnya di tiap chapter

special5173 10/24/12 Thanks banget udah nggak jadi SR di ff ini. Ditunggu masukannya chingu

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 7**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul. Henry**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Jarang-jarang kita berpasangan, Kim Kyuhyun!" / Wo hui bau hu ni, Gui Xian. / "Jadi…mulai malam ini kita tidur di jalan?" / "Kyuhyunnie, ini semua pasti kesalahanmu!" / "Aish! Pabo! Siapa yang membocorkan hal ini?!"

.

.

"HYUNGDEUUUL!"

Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat larinya, menuju asal ledakan.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 7**

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya ketika tiba di lokasi syuting. Hyungdeul tetap melakukan dance hingga akhir seolah ledakan itu tak pernah ada. Para kru pun tetap meliput adegan tersebut.

Mobil polisi tiba di lokasi bertepatan dengan selesainya pengambilan adegan. Suasana sempat heboh karena pihak polisi menanyakan suara ledakan tadi. Ternyata ada beberapa warga yang melaporkan bunyi ledakan tersebut ke kantor polisi. Masalah segera selesai karena semua perijinan sudah lengkap.

"Aish! Ada-ada saja, untung pengambilan adegan sudah selesai." Heechul menggelengkan kepala.

"Ne. Kalau tidak, ledakan tadi akan percuma." Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata beda kalau sungguhan ya, lebih keren dari special efek." Donghae melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Tapi kita jadi harus menyumpal telinga," kata Eunhyuk

"Kalau hasilnya sebagus itu, menyumpal telinga pun tak apa." Hankyung merentangkan tangannya yang pegal.

Sungmin yang pertama kali menyadari Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari situ dengan wajah pucat dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aigoo… Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau kemari?" Sungmin bergegas lari menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di tanah berbatu itu.

"Aku pikir…aku pikir…." Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Keringatnya mengalir dengan deras dan ia mulai kesakitan. Tangannya reflek memegang dadanya.

"Kau tadi berlari sampai ke sini?" tanya Leeteuk panik. Ia memandang dongsaengnya yang lain. "Kalian tidak memberitahunya kalau kita menggunakan peledak sungguhan?!"

"Mianhe, hyung,…kami lupa." Wajah Kangin pucat pasi.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana saeng?" Yesung ikut berlutut di sebelah Kyuhyun

Semua hyungnya bertanya dengan cemas. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjawab, tetapi ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ia sudah memaksa tubuhnya yang belum boleh bergerak banyak, menjadi berlari secepat tadi.

"Hyung, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kibum.

"Andwae!" Kyuhyun susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya. "Gwenchanayo…. Aku tak apa-apa…"

Namun tubuhnya tak sejalan dengan ucapannya. Kyuhyun limbung ke depan. Shindong langsung menangkapnya sebelum tersungkur ke tanah. Namja itu kemudian menggendongnya. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha hendak turun.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kita kembali ke mobil."

Shindong merebahkan Kyuhyun dibangku belakang. Sungmin melipat jaket bulu yang dibawanya, lalu meletakkanya sebagai bantal untuk Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memijit kaki Kyuhyun pelan, agar Kyuhyun merasa sedikit nyaman.

Sungmin memijat pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Perlahan nafas Kyuhyun pun mulai tenang, tidak secepat tadi. Tapi namja itu masih memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Tulangnya yang pernah patah serasa protes karena dipaksa berlari tadi.

"Kita tunggu dia tenang baru kita pulang," kata Leeteuk. Ia kuatir jika mobil dijalankan, Kyuhyun akan kesakitan. "Kyuhyunnie, jika sakitnya tidak hilang juga, kau harus mau ke rumah sakit, arra?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Untuk beberapa lama, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara para kru yang sedang mempersiapkan lokasi untuk syuting besok yang terdengar.

"Mianhe…" Kata-kata itu membuat hyungdeul melongok ke dalam dari dua arah pintu mobil. "Mianhe, hyungdeul…aku membuat kalian repot."

"Kau memang merepotkan! Kenapa tidak menurut untuk menunggu di dalam mobil?!" tegur Heechul. Namja itu sangat cemas melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ledakan tadi keras sekali… Mobil ini sampai bergetar. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaaan hyungdeul," jawab Kyuhyun pelan, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie. Kami yang salah karena lupa memberitahumu," kata Siwon.

Mereka pun duduk di sekitar mobil, hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar pulih.

.

Hari kedua syuting dimulai.

Masih di lokasi yang sama, kali ini mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar mulai sore hari, untuk menambahkan nuansa yang berbeda dari kemarin. Karena malam hari adalah scene yang terbanyak, maka kemarin mereka sudah mencicil sebagian.

Saat tiba di lokasi, pers sudah menunggu. Leeteuk memberi kode agar Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin menemaninya sementara yang lain melakukan pengambilan gambar.

"Apakah ada yang kalian ingin katakan tentang kembalinya Kyuhyun sshi?" tanya sang reporter ketika keempat namja itu mendekat.

"Kyuhyun sshi sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia ingin kembali lebih cepat dari yang disarankan. Kami sangat bersyukur untuk itu," kata Leeteuk. "Kami berharap mulai sekarang, tak peduli kapan waktunya, kami bisa melakukan semua aktivitas bersama-sama."

Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Donghae tersenyum lebar. Mereka teringat Kyuhyun yang ternyata merasa sangat sedih jika tertinggal sendirian. Magnae mereka akhirnya mau mengakui perasaan sebenarnya, yang selama ini selalu ia tutupi rapat-rapat.

"Saya ingat, ketika kami mengisi acara 'Dream Concert', ada sesuatu yang membuat kami sangat tersentuh," kata Eunhyuk. "Ada fans yang menyiapkan banner sangat besar dengan gambar Kyuhyun sshi. Di bawahnya tertulis 'Kyuhyun sshi, apakah kau melihat?' Setelah saya melihat itu, saya merasa ingin menangis."

"Ne. Saat itu banner bergambar Kyuhyun sshi yang paling besar. Di bagian bawah tertulis 'Kyuhyun sshi, apakah kau melihat?' Saya juga melihatnya." Donghae membenarkan. "Dan Kyuhyun sshi memang melihatnya."

"Ne. Setelah Kyuhyun sshi melihat banner itu, ia segera menelepon kami. Saat itu kami sedang berada di ruang ganti." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun sshi sudah benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit, dan kami percaya semua akan menjaga dan memperhatikannya. Mulai sekarang, kami akan selalu sehat dan memberikan yang terbaik di atas panggung." Leeteuk menutup percakapan.

"We are Super Juni-OR!" seru keempatnya serempak, lalu mengangguk hormat ke arah kamera.

Di tempat kru, Kyuhyun meneguk air hingga setengah botol ketika namanya dipanggil. Ryeowook, Hankyung, Leeteuk, Donghae, Heechul dan Kyuhyun diminta berdiri di jalanan berbatu yang ada di samping reruntuhan bangunan.

"Begitu aba-aba, kalian langsung berjalan maju. Silahkan memakai gaya kalian masing-masing. Sesuaikan dengan pasangan, jangan sampai serupa. Kami akan men-shoot satu persatu, juga berpasangan. Ryeowook sshi dan Hankyung sshi. Leeteuk sshi dan Donghae sshi. Heechul sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi. Arra?"

"Arraseo," sahut mereka serempak.

Heechul berbisik ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak di depannya sambil tersenyum khas Heenim. "Jarang-jarang kita berpasangan, Kim Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membalas kalimat itu dengan evil smirk nya. Sejak dirumah sakit, Heechul sering memanggilnya Kim Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya duo evil itu jangan digabung," bisik Shindong dari belakang kameramen.

"Tenang, Shindong-ah, scene mereka pasti akan bagus sekali. Apalagi kita juga memakai peledak di belakang seperti kemarin, meski tidak terlalu besar. Mereka akan seperti evil yang muncul dari neraka." Kangin terbahak.

"Hyung, jangan bicara begitu!" tegur Siwon. "Aku tak rela kalau Kyuhyunnie dan Heechul hyung masuk neraka. Mereka orang-orang baik," kata Siwon dengan wajah sedih. "Aku akan lebih rajin meminta Heechul hyung ke gereja."

"Aish! Dasar Siwonnie!" Kangin berdecak gemas. "Itu tadi kan hanya bercanda!"

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Kalian bisa mengganggu konsentrasi mereka!" tegur Yesung.

"Semoga sekali take sudah bagus." Eunhyuk berharap.

"Ne. Tidak baik buat telinga mereka maupun kita jika harus mendengar bunyi peledak lagi," kata Ryeowook yang diikuti anggukan Kibum.

"Hana! Dul! Set! Action!" seru sang sutradara. Keenam namja itu langsung berjalan maju sambil diiringi ledakan-ledakan di belakang mereka.

Ketika semua menonton ulang, mereka tampak puas.

"Sekarang, semua pasangan yang tadi, lakukan pengambilan gambar lagi!" Sang sutradara meminta kru memasang dua pilar api ditempat yang ditunjuknya.

Leeteuk melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum lega melihat dongsaengnya tampak baik-baik saja hingga saat ini. Ia bersyukur pengambilan gambar yang dimulai sore, memberi mereka kesempatan beristirahat lebih lama, meski hari ini mereka akan syuting sampai larut malam.

Lokasi pengambilan gambar kini pindah ke dalam gedung. Mereka kembali di syuting satu persatu saat part lagu masing-masing. Jika kemarin mereka syuting part lagu saat siang, kali ini nuansa malam sangat pekat.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di antara kru begitu bagiannya selesai. Ia kali ini bersikeras ingin melihat pengambilan gambar kejar-kejaran dengan mobil yang tertunda kemarin akibat datangnya polisi.

Ia takjub melihat adegan itu terlihat sangat fantastis dengan sinar lampu dari ketiga mobil yang ditambah sentuhan kobaran api di beberapa tempat. Ekspresi hyungdeul saat itu juga membuatnya kagum. Mereka benar-benar menghayati adegan. Ia sangat mengagumi Kibum yang beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang sambil berlari. Benar-benar seperti orang yang diburu.

_Kibum hyung sungguh aktor yang hebat. Andai aku bisa ikut berlari…_ Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. _Cho Kyuhyun, jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Kau sudah harus bersyukur masih bisa hidup dan menyanyi. Jangan menuntut yang lain!_

Kyuhyun dan hyungdeul ikut menonton hasil rekaman. Ketika sutradara mengatakan bagus, mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

Kini hyungdeul kembali melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk dance dengan nuansa malam. Kyuhyun dan Henry duduk berdampingan. Nasib mereka tak jauh berbeda, jarang muncul, dan lebih banyak menunggu. Bahkan Henry tidak boleh menerima wawancara sama sekali. Keduanya mengisinya dengan saling bercakap-cakap.

Member yang lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya seharian ini bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa korea, mandarin dan inggris yang bercampur baur. Tetapi mereka senang karena Kyuhyun jadi tidak terlalu kesepian. Henry juga sangat rajin mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk minum jika magnae Super Junior itu terlalu asyik mengikuti jalannya syuting.

"Hei! Sekarang giliranmu, Kyuhyunnie!" seru Heechul saat pengambilan gambar sudah berjalan setengah lagu.

Kyuhyun segera bersiap-siap di posisi. Berbeda dengan saat perform dipanggung nanti, Henry tidak berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun. Dia akan melakukan pengambilan gambar terpisah bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Di MV ini, Kyuhyun pun ikut melakukan beberapa gerakan dance.

Ketika mereka kembali melihat hasilnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Begitu pula dengan hyungdeul dan sutradara. Dance selanjutnya kembali di syuting, sementara Kyuhyun kembali duduk bersama para kru.

"Sekarang, teman kami, Henry sshi, akan memainkan solo biola," kata Eunhyuk ketika wartawan menanyakan seorang namja yang berjalan bersama Donghae untuk syuting. "Kami akan syuting untuk bagian itu."

Eunhyuk berpamitan, lalu berbaris bersama Donghae di belakang Henry.

"Fokuskan pengambilan gambar pada Henry sshi," bisik sang reporter kepada kameramennya. "Kita memerlukannya untuk melakukan pesan dari Petinggi SM."

Bisik-bisik itu tertangkap sebagian oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia hanya sempat mendengar Henry dan Petinggi SM, karena suara di sekitarnya cukup bising. _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? _

Ia memperhatikan reporter dan kameramen dengan seksama, namun tak ada yang mencurigakan selain mereka sedikit mengarahkan kamera lebih kepada Henry, meski Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun sesekali terliput dengan penuh.

"Wo hui bau hu ni, Gui Xian," bisik seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan merangkul bahunya. Tanpa melihat pun, Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa itu. Namun ia tetap menoleh. Mata hitamnya memicing melihat mata hyung Chinanya. Meski wajah Hankyung tersenyum, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. "Jangan pikirkan apapun, cepatlah sembuh!"

"Hangeng gege, apa maksudmu? Kau tahu sesuatu?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Hankyung yang berjongkok di sisinya, membuang pandangannya ke tanah sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Hankyung bukan orang yang suka membeberkan masalahnya. Dan Kyuhyun merasa, masalah itu ada kaitannya dengan dirinya, Henry, Hankyung, juga Petinggi SM.

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Gui Xian. Bersikaplah biasa sementara ini. Jangan membuat yang lain cemas,"bisik Hankyung masih dengan senyum, meski lagi-lagi matanya mengeruh. "Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melindungimu, melindungi kalian semua."

Masih banyak yang ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan, namun ia tahu Hankyung tidak akan mau menceritakan apapun saat ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu, mempercayai Hankyung, dan berusaha cepat sembuh.

Entah apapun maksud dari Hankyung. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, ia membutuhkan semua yang ia punya, termasuk kesehatannya, untuk mengatasi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sebelum beranjak untuk syuting, Hankyung menepuk bahunya dan berlalu. Ia tersenyum senang, menyadari Kyuhyun mengerti maksud kata-katanya tadi.

Akhirnya, pembuatan MV pun berakhir. Semua bertepuk tangan dan saling berpelukan.

"Ayo! Kita rayakan bersama dengan makan malam!" seru Leeteuk gembira.

"Makan dini hari maksudnya…" Kangin membenarkan.

"Jangan terlalu irit ya, Teuki hyung, aku lapar sekali," ujar Eunhyuk.

Tak ada member lain yang protes tentang apa istilah yang tepat untuk makan lewat tengah malam. Atau pun makanan apa yang akan mereka makan nanti. Mereka semua sudah sangat lelah dan kelaparan.

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pucat ketika ia melihat langit sebelum naik ke dalam mobil. Perasaan de javu tentang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu mengusiknya.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun tidak beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin hyung." Namun wajah Kyuhyun menggambarkan hal yang berbeda.

Eunhyuk menarik Kyuhyun ke mobil yang satunya. "Kau ikut mobil ini saja. Aku yang akan menyetir. Duduklah bersama Teuki hyung." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Aku tak pernah menabrak apapun selama mengendarai mobil, jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

Kyuhyun melihat bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang tersenyum. Member lain pun melihat sambil mengangguk ke arahnya. _Aish! Sejak kapan aku begitu mudah ditebak?_ Kyuhyun merasa sedikit sungkan.

"Ayo, cepat! Perutku sudah lapar!" Leeteuk langsung merangkul sang magnae untuk memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kedua mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi ketika mereka sampai di dekat apartemen di mana dorm mereka berada. Mereka dihentikan oleh staff SM yang menunggu di jalan masuk. Mobil pun berhenti di area luar apartemen kecil itu.

Ketiga belas member Super Junior turun dan tertegun melihat kesibukan di depan mata mereka. Beberapa orang hilir mudik mengangkut televisi, meja, meja makan, kursi makan, dan masih banyak lagi, yang jelas-jelas merupakan barang milik Super Junior. Ketiga belas namja itu langsung hilang rasa kantuknya karena terkejut.

"Hyung, kau lupa bayar kontrakan?" tanya Shindong kepada Leeteuk.

"Ini sih bukan lupa lagi….pasti nunggak lebih dari 3 bulan." Kibum mengangguk yakin.

"Bukan cuma nunggak. Pasti ngutang juga." Heechul menggeleng sedih.

"Ngutang ke rentenir?" tanya Hangeng. Di Cina memang banyak rentenir.

"Ommo! Pantas barang-barang kita diangkut." Ryeowook menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut, siap menangis.

"Woi! Jangan bawa drum ku!" seru Donghae ketika melihat alat musiknya digotong ke dalam truk.

"Sudahlah, Donghae-ah." Eunhyuk memeluknya sambil menangis. "Relakan saja. Aku janji, kalau kita dapat gaji lagi, aku akan menyumbang untukmu."

"Kau akan membelikanku drum?" Donghae terkejut karena sifat pelit Eunhyuk lenyap.

"Bukan, aku akan menyumbangmu untuk beli stik drum. Tapi nyumbang aja ya…. Sebagian kamu yang beli." Eunhyuk berkata begitu sambil tetap memeluk Donghae. Bagi Eunhyuk, dalamnya persahabatan tidak sejajar dengan berapa banyaknya uang yang dikeluarkan untuk sang sahabat.

Kangin menoleh ke Siwon yang terdiam sambil memejamkan mata.

"Siwonnie, kau sedang apa?"

"Ssst, aku sedang berdoa untuk hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul yang tinggal di dorm, hyung. Supaya mereka diberi ketabahan menghadapi cobaan ini."

"Jadi…mulai malam ini kita tidur di jalan?" Yesung mulai panik.

"Tenang, hyung, akan aku kerahkan jurus aegyo-ku. Minimal kita bisa numpang tidur di rumah ELF malam ini," kata Sungmin yakin.

"Untung aku punya tenda, jadi tak perlu kuatir tidur di luar," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"KAU MAU MATI YA?!" seru semua hyung-nya sehingga Kyuhyun segera menutup mulut.

Namun kemudian seseorang mengangkut tenda biru miliknya. Namja itu berteriak agar tendanya tidak dibuang. Siwon bergegas mengambil alih tenda itu sebelum Kyuhyun mencoba berlari untuk merebutnya sendiri.

Leeteuk masih tak bisa berbicara saking terkejutnya.

"Hai, Leeteuk hyung, kenapa kamu bengong di situ?" Yunho dan keempat dongsaengnya muncul. Mereka masing-masing membawa tas, sementara beberapa tukang angkut membawa barang-barang milik DBSK ke truk lainnya. Mereka memang tinggal di gedung yang terdapat di sebelah apartemen kecil yang di sewa SUJU.

"Aigoo… kalian juga diusir? Apa SM bangkrut?!" Leeteuk memandang ke arah magnaenya dengan gusar. "Kyuhyunnie, ini semua pasti kesalahanmu!"

"Mana mungkin SM bangkrut, hyung…? Ada-ada saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagipula kenapa Teuki hyung menyalahkanku?"

"Kalian pikir, kita semua diusir?" Yoochun terkejut.

"Bukan cuma diusir…barang-barang kami disita," kata Ryeowook sambil menangis.

Yesung menggeleng. "Harusnya aku mengingatkan Teuki hyung untuk membayar sewa."

"Eunhyuk mungkin berhutang banyak dan lupa membayar." Donghae langsung mendapat sikutan keras dari Eunhyuk.

Belum selesai semua member SUJU berkomentar, Yoochun sudah tertawa. "Aish! Pantas saja kalian punya evil magnae. Kalian memang kumpulan orang antik."

Yoochun meringis mendapat 13 death glare dari semua member Super Junior.

"Kita akan pindah ke apartemen di Gwanjing!" seru Changmin dengan wajah senang. Death glare tadi langsung rontok tertangkis senyuman Changmin yang menggemaskan. Ia beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun. "Caramel Macchiato, lokasi kita hanya beda tower saja. Nanti aku akan sering mampir ke tempatmu."

"TIDAK BOLEH!" seru Shindong dan Eunhyuk serempak.

Changmin menautkan alisnya keheranan. Kyuhyun menarik lengan sahabatnya sehingga Changmin mendekatkan telinganya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus bawa bekal jika ke tempat kami. Eunhyuk hyung dan Shindong hyung tahu, kau suka membersihkan isi kulkas orang," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Aish!" Changmin meringis malu.

.

Kedua mobil Super Junior bergerak ke arah Gwangjin, kawasan metropolis di Seoul. Manager hyung yang ikut dalam mobil yang dikendarai Eunhyuk, menjadi penunjuk jalan. Semua member Super Junior bersikeras berada dimobil yang sama. Sebagian duduk di lantai mobil. Mobil yang satunya mengangkut peralatan yang baru mereka pakai syuting tadi. Hanya tenda Kyuhyun yang ikut ke dalam mobil yang sudah penuh sesak itu.

"Lho? Ini kan kawasan apartemen Star City, milik Emporis Corporation!" seru Siwon takjub. Tidak ada yang bertanya dari mana namja super kaya itu mengetahuinya. Mereka kadang tak habis pikir mengapa Siwon harus membanting tulang sebagai artis, jika dengan mengikuti ayahnya saja, dia bisa hidup enak. Tapi mereka juga tahu, Siwon ingin berhasil dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Empat tower pencakar langit," gumam Eunhyuk dari balik kemudi.

"Berapa tingginya?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengintip dari jendela.

"Tower A 58 lantai, tower B 35 lantai, tower C 50 lantai, dan tower D 45 lantai." Siwon menjelaskan. "Ini termasuk kawasan mewah di Seoul. Ada fasilitas gym di dalamnya."

"Kau ini…pikiranmu hanya otot saja," protes Heechul.

"Ada mall, supermarket dan kolam renang juga, hyung, jangan khawatir," kata Siwon. Sama sekali tidak merasa diprotes. "Aku dan obeoji pernah ke sini saat diresmikan akhir tahun lalu. Setahuku, dengan cepat keempat tower ini terisi."

"Kau benar, Siwon sshi. DBSK akan tinggal di tower D. Kita akan tinggal di tower C, lantai 11 dan 12." Manager hyung menunjuk agar Eunhyuk mengarahkan mobil ke tower C. Mereka berpisah dengan mobil DBSK yang tadi berbelok ke tower D. "Kami kesulitan mendapatkan 2 kamar yang satu lantai untuk kalian, karena rata-rata sudah terisi."

"MWO?!" Leeteuk terperangah melihat kawasan apartemen yang sangat mewah itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dari apartemen kecil dan lusuh, pindah ke kawasan seperti ini. "Apa manager hyung tidak salah? Mungkin maksudnya kami dapat 1 kamar untuk bersama-sama..."

"Dan dengan AC yang hanya ada di ruang tengah seperti di dorm lama." Yesung meneruskan.

"Dan jika sedang panas cuacanya, tahu-tahu kita semua bangun tidak di kamar masing-masing." Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

"Ne, karena hanya ada AC di ruang tengah, kita semua bergeletakkan di lantai agar tidak kepanasan." Donghae tertawa mengingat hal itu.

"Aku sangat kaget ketika melihat hyungdeul tertidur di ruang tengah. Waktu itu aku juga terbangun karena kepanasan." Kyuhyun terkenang kesan pertamanya di dorm ketika cuaca panas.

"Tapi Teuki hyung, bagaimana kita ber-sepuluh tidur dalam satu kamar?" Shindong ngeri membayangkannya.

"Tenang saja, apartemen sebagus ini, tidur di lantai pun pasti nyaman." Eunhyuk melirik tower C yang sudah terpampang di depan mata.

"Aku tidur di tenda lagi? Tidak masalah sih." Kyuhyun menepuk tenda yang terlipat di dekatnya.

"Tentu saja masalah!" tolak Leeteuk. "Kau tidur di kasur saja, bisa repot kalau kau sakit lagi."

"Tapi hyung…."

"Aish! Kalian ini bagaimana? Untuk apa kami repot-repot mengangkut semua peralatan kalian? Kami mengangkut barang malam-malam agar tak ada keributan dari para fans." Manager hyung menggeleng melihat sifat ketigabelas asuhannya.

Tetapi itulah yang membuatnya sayang terhadap mereka. Bahkan beberapa rekannya mengatakan ia sangat beruntung, karena Super Junior termasuk artis yang ramah dan sopan. Mereka tidak pernah bertindak sewenang-wenang terhadap managernya. Namun terkadang sifat unik mereka itu cukup membuat repot.

"Kalian akan menempati 2 kamar, satu di lantai 11, satu di lantai 12. Mianhe, kami sudah mencoba mencari yang satu lantai, tapi tidak ada. Terpaksa kalian akan tidur di lantai terpisah." Manager hyung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Lumayan, kita dapat 2 kamar,"kata Shindong senang.

"Ya, setidaknya kita bisa sedikit lega ya." Yesung ikut senang.

"Setahuku, apartemen Star City tidak menyewakan kamar tunggal. Bukankah begitu, manager hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Tak ada juga member SUJU yang bertanya bagaimana Sungmin mengetahui tentang kawasan mewah. Di Super Junior, Sungmin berasal dari keluarga terkaya kedua setelah Siwon.

"Ne. Tidak ada apartemen mewah dengan satu ruang saja," celetuk Kibum yang biasa hidup di luar negeri.

"Akhirnya…ada juga yang paham," ujar manager hyung merasa terhibur. "Kamar yang kami sewa berukuran sekitar 226 meter persegi."

"MWO?!" Beberapa member Super Junior berteriak kaget.

Hanya Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tidak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup tahu mengenai Star City, hanya saja, mengikuti pembicaraan hyungdeul yang lucu sangatlah menyenangkan. Jika diurutkan berdasarkan latar belakang kekayaan orang tua, Kyuhyun berada di urutan ketiga.

_Seonsaengnim, kau sedang mengungsikan kami dari apa? Apartemen semewah ini, yang dicari selain kenyamanan, adalah keamanan juga. Pasti mereka menggunakan banyak CCTV, bahkan pengenal sidik jari. Tidak ada fans atau stalker yang mudah menyusup, karena mereka akan langsung dikenali…._

Manager hyung terpaksa menutup telinganya yang menerima teriakan sembilan orang sekaligus. "Ada 4 kamar tidur, 2 kamar mandi, ruang makan, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan banyak lagi. Itu dalam 1 kamar. Mungkin aku harus menggunakan istilah 1 unit untuk kalian."

"Apa kita tidak bermimpi?" Heechul terperangah.

"Satu kamar saja sudah lebih luas dari dorm kita sebelumnya." Donghae memeluk Ryeowook dengan senang.

"Ini dua lho! Dua!" Kangin mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya memang kita bermimpi." Ryeowook menangis bahagia.

"Daripada ribut, bagaimana kalau kalian mengatur pembagian kamar? Misalnya dongsaeng dan hyung?" usul sang manager. Namja itu menunjukkan pengenal kepada sekuriti, kemudian mobil pun masuk ke lokasi parkir setelah mendapat ijin.

"Ah, benar juga!" Leeteuk menepukkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat.

"Aku, Chullie, Hankyung-ah, Sunggie, dan Shindong-ah di lantai 12," usul Leeteuk sambil turun dari mobil. "Sungminnie, Hyukkie, Donghae-ah, Wookie dan Kyuhyunnie di lantai 11."

"Teuki hyung, aku tak mau berpisah denganmu," rengek Donghae.

"Biar aku saja yang pindah ke lantai 11, Teuki hyung," usul Yesung. "Jadi ada yang mengawasi dongsaengdul."

"Ah! Usul yang bagus, Sunggie. Kalau begitu, pembagian kamar sudah cocok." Sang leader tersenyum puas. Ia sadar, Donghae sudah dititipkan kepadanya.

"Kalian tidak mau tinggal di dorm juga?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada member yang selama ini tidak di dorm bersama mereka.

"Tidak. Kami di rumah saja," sahut Kangin, Kibum dan Siwon serempak.

Manager hyung mengumpulkan ketiga belas namja yang sudah turun dari mobil itu. Ia melirik ke arah Siwon yang menenteng tenda Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya meminta namja itu meninggalkannya di dalam mobil. Tapi pasti Kyuhyun akan menolak.

"Ini kawasan mewah, aku minta tolong, kalian tutup mulut selama mungkin. Setelah sampai di kamar, barulah kalian boleh mengatakan apapun. Arra?"

"Arraseo!" seru semuanya serempak.

Namun tutup mulut bagi Super Junior tak lebih diam dari gumaman di mana-mana. Manager hyung berusaha menutup telinganya sementara mengurus semua keperluan di front office. Setelah mendapat sebelas kunci, ia membagi-bagikannya sesuai pembagian kamar oleh Leeteuk tadi. Mereka pun naik hingga ke lantai 11.

"Hyungdeul tidak ke lantai 12?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami akan memastikan kalian aman dulu," ujar Leeteuk yang dijawab gumaman dongsaengdulnya. Mereka yakin Leeteuk hanya tidak bisa menahan teriakannya lebih lama lagi.

Benar saja, begitu manager hyung membuka kamar mereka dilantai 11, Leeteuk menjerit paling keras begitu pintu menutup. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berlarian ke seluruh penjuru dorm baru mereka.

"Dapurnya mewah!" seru Ryeowook. Namja itu mulai membuka satu per satu lemari dapur.

Kyuhyun tak beranjak dari dekat pintu. Dia mengutak-atik system keamanan di sana bersama Kibum untuk mempelajarinya. Ada layar kecil yang bisa mereka pergunakan untuk melihat siapa yang datang di depan pintu dorm.

"Kau sudah mengecek di mana pintu daruratnya?" tanya Kibum.

"Kita cek bersama, Kibum hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak keluar diikuti Kibum. Kangin yang melihat ulah kedua namja 'genius' itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Akhirnya! Kali ini aku bisa mandi dengan tenang," kata Eunhyuk senang. Ia berpindah dari kamar mandi yang satu ke yang lain. Keduanya memiliki bath up dan shower. Seluruh unit itu benar-benar di design dengan mewah. Beberapa sofa besar yang terletak di ruang tengah cukup lega untuk menampung tiga belas orang jika sudah berkumpul.

"Meja makan lama aku letakkan di lantai 12," kata Manager hyung.

"Meja itu sudah sejak aku training," sahut Leeteuk tersenyum. Ia senang meja makan tersebut termasuk barang yang dibawa. Banyak kenangan di sana.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari mengecek pintu darurat, letak pemadam api, saklar pengaman dan sebagainya.

"Ini ruang pakaian," kata Manager hyung menunjuk ruangan besar yang paling dekat pintu masuk. "Kalian bisa meletakkan pakaian dan sepatu serta aksesoris grup di sini."

"Whoa! Aku baru kali ini melihatnya!" seru Leeteuk kagum. "Jadi ingat artis siapa itu? Yang punya ruang seperti ini?"

Tak ada dongsaengdulnya yang menjawab.

"Kita kan juga artis, hyung," kata Kangin mengingatkan hyung tersayangnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang sedikit terasing dari yang lain. Jika memasuki dorm, kamar itu terletak di bagian kanan. Harus melewati koridor dan kamar mandi dahulu sebelum mencapai pintu kamar. Kamar lain, pintunya bisa langsung terlihat begitu mereka berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku di kamar ini saja, Teuki hyung," kata Sungmin.

"Silahkan," kata Leeteuk. Ia masih terkagum-kagum melihat dorm baru mereka. Semua kamar dan ruangan dilengkapi AC.

"Ini kamar paling besar sepertinya," kata Yesung saat melihat kamar yang ada pojok kiri. "Ryeowookie, kau tidur bersamaku saja. Kamar ini sangat besar."

"Ne, hyung," Ryeowook melihat kamar itu dan mengangguk. Ia sudah terbiasa sekamar dengan member lain.

"Teuki hyung, aku sendiri saja," usul Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk kamar yang pintunya berseberangan dengan pintu kamar Yesung. "Bolehkah?"

"Aku tidur di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sebagai magnae, ia tidak berani memilih tempat seperti hyungnya yang lain.

"Sungminnie, kau tidak keberatan sekamar dengan Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Yesung, lebih tepat jika dikatakan meminta daripada bertanya. "Kamar yang lain akan digunakan untuk manager hyung jika menginap di dorm."

"Aku tidak keberatan," kata Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Akan kupastikan kau selalu meminum obatmu, magnae."

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal, membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"Bagus! Urusan di sini sudah beres. Kami akan ke lantai 12. Baik-baiklah di sini," kata Leeteuk.

Petugas yang mengangkut bawaan mereka datang. Mereka menurunkan barang-barang untuk penghuni dorm lantai 11. Kangin dan Kibum ikut ke lantai 12 untuk membantu hyung kesayangan mereka berbenah.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang membereskan barang-barangmu." Siwon mencegah Kyuhyun yang sudah beranjak hendak mengambil koper dan barang-barangnya.

"Ya! Siwon hyung! Lalu aku harus apa selama kalian berbenah?"

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun dan memaksanya duduk di sofa, menyalakan televisi, menyelipkan PSP ke tangan sang magnae, bahkan menyambungkan kabel PS ke pesawat televisi. "Kau sekarang tinggal pilih: menonton televisi, main PS, atau main PSP. Arra? Jika kau beranjak dari sofa, aku pastikan kau akan menyesal."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar ancaman hyungnya yang berwajah imut itu. Meski Sungmin mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum sangat manis, ia tahu Sungmin tidak main-main.

Ketika sore hari, semua member di lantai 11 tertidur bersama di ruang televisi karena kelelahan, apalagi mereka belum tidur semalaman. Sepertinya member di lantai 12 pun melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

Kekuatan pengaruh SM sangat besar. Meski pers yang diijinkan oleh mereka sudah meliput pembuatan MV dan pemotretan, tak satupun kabar yang keluar. Berbagai spekulasi di luar berkaitan dengan rambut Kangin, juga issue kembalinya Kyuhyun menjadi pembicaraan hangat.

Beberapa hari setelah itu, media massa dan televisi meluncurkan gambar siluet untuk album kedua Super Junior. Di sana terlihat jelas ketiga belas sosok member junior yang berupa siluet. Kepastian mengenai kembalinya Kyuhyun pun terjawab. Tinggal thema yang diusung oleh album kedua mereka yang masih menjadi tanda tanya.

.

12 September 2007

"Kyuhyunnie, bangun… Kau harus berolahraga."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, melihat Sungmin tersenyum di samping ranjangnya, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya dan menarik selimutnya hingga ke kepala.

"Kok malah tidur lagi?" Sungmin mencoba menarik selimut Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menahannya dengan kuat.

"DIngin sekali AC-nya, Sungmin hyung… Jangan tarik selimutku…"

"Dingin?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Sejak kemarin, Kyuhyun selalu mengeluh kedinginan, sampai akhirnya Sungmin mematikan AC kamar mereka. Dengan kuatir, Sungmin meraba kening Kyuhyun. Panas. "Aish! Kyuhyunnie, kau demam!"

"Aniyo… Aku hanya kedinginan," tolak Kyuhyun. Dia hafal kebiasaan Sungmin. Pasti setelah ini ia akan disuruh seharian di tempat tidur, makan bubur dan minum obat. "Menyebalkan! Kenapa tubuhku jadi lemah begini?"

Gumaman itu tertangkap oleh Sungmin, membuat namja itu merasa kasihan kepada sang magnae. Kondisi Kyuhyun memang jauh sekali berbeda dengan sebelum kecelakaan. Banyak hal kecil yang bisa membuat tubuhnya menjadi sakit. Sampai-sampai Siwon pernah berharap agar sakit Kyuhyun dia saja yang menanggung, karena tubuhnya paling kuat.

Mereka selalu mengatur agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lelah, beristirahat dengan cukup, makan dan minum obat tepat waktu. Tetapi semua itu tidak juga membuat kondisi Kyuhyun stabil. Diam-diam mereka sangat kuatir jika masa promo dimulai, belum lagi kegiatan Kyuhyun di SJ KRY.

Leeteuk dan manager hyung sudah mengatur agar SJ KRY sementara beristirahat, dan kemunculan Kyuhyun di variety show, interview maupun lainnya diliburkan sementara sampai kondisi Kyuhyun memungkinkan.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka selimutnya, dan beranjak bangun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin keheranan.

"Mau olahraga. Pesan Uisa kan juga begitu, supaya aku bisa lebih lancar bergerak." Kyuhyun mengenakan sandal kamarnya. Namun saat ia bangun, dinding kamar yang beberapa hari lalu dipasang wallpaper serba pink oleh Sungmin. tampak berputar. Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di kasur.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?" Sungmin mencoba memaksa Kyuhyun tidur kembali. "Uisa menyuruhmu olahraga itu jika kau sehat. Kalau sedang begini, kau harus istirahat!"

Sang magnae mendengus kesal. Istilah olahraga baginya saat ini, tidak lebih dari belajar berjalan, dan gerakan-gerakan relaksasi maupun peregangan. Itu pun dengan jumlah set yang sedikit sekali. Seminggu sekali Uisa akan memantau kemajuan gerak tubuhnya. Sampai kemarin, dia masih dinyatakan tidak boleh melakukan gerakan dance mau pun berlari dan melompat.

"Hyung, jebal, aku istirahat di ruang tamu saja." Kyuhyun merajuk sambil memandang Sungmin dengan mata penuh harap. Melihat itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mengalah. Ia pun membantu Kyuhyun berjalan hingga ke ruang tengah.

Hyungdeul yang sudah berkumpul untuk makan pagi, memandang dengan cemas.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwencahana, saeng?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyuruh yang lain mengosongkan salah satu sofa yang berada tepat di depan televisi. "Aish! Kau demam lagi.."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar, aku masakkan bubur untukmu," kata Ryeowook sambil beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku mau fried rice Hankyung hyung saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sungmin memberikan PSP untuk menemaninya jika bosan.

"Mana bisa begitu?!" tegur Kangin.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyunnie, kalau kau sudah tidak demam lagi, hyung akan masakkan untukmu," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Aish! Pabo! Siapa yang membocorkan hal ini?!" Heechul masuk ke dorm lantai 11 sambil berteriak kesal. Ia melempar sebuah surat kabar yang memuat fotonya sedang memunggungi kamera, memperlihatkan jaketnya yang bertuliskan kanji china untuk 'Hee' yang ia buat sendiri dengan susah payah. Padahal ia ingin itu menjadi kejutan bersamaan dengan munculnya foto member lain.

"Dari mana gambar ini bocor?" tanya Siwon terkejut.

"Dari internet," sahut Kibum. "Aku juga terkejut saat melihatnya."

"Tenang saja, pihak SM tidak akan tinggal diam." Leeteuk menenangkan Heechul yang kecewa dengan pemunculan fotonya.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk terbukti. Keesokan harinya, pihak SM mengumumkan secara resmi konsep lagu terbaru Super Junior. Lebih cepat seminggu dari yang direncanakan, karena terjadi kebocoran informasi mengenai foto Heechul.

Arirang pun meluncurkan trailer MV Don't Don dan proses pembuatannya dalam acara On Location pada hari yang sama. Saat itu, seperti biasa, semua member Super Junior tengah berkumpul makan pagi di dorm lantai 11.

'Whoa! Itu liputan pembuatan MV kita!" seru Eunhyuk senang. Namja itu langsung melompat ke sofa, di mana Kyuhyun sedang duduk bermain PSP.

"Aish! Pasti keren sekali!" seru Donghae.

Semua member bersemangat berkumpul di depan televisi. Hanya Hankyung yang tampak berjalan dengan setengah hati dari dapur tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun diam-diam menatap hyungnya itu penuh tanya. Dari tatapan Hankyung kepadanya, Kyuhyun curiga sesuatu yang buruk akan segera mereka terima.

Wawancara dan liputan pun bergulir dari stasiun televisi terkenal itu. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun, tidak seperti member lain yang senang, justru merasa was-was. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar memajukan tubuhnya saat mereka mulai meliput syuting terhadap Henry, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang, teman kami, Henry sshi, akan memainkan solo biola," kata Eunhyuk di layar kaca.

Kamera pun mengarah kepada mereka bertiga, lalu terfokus kepada Henry yang tengah memainkan biola.

"Dancer terbaik dalam grup, Eunhyuk sshi dan Donghae sshi berkolaborasi dengan seorang bintang tamu istimewa, seorang pemain biola elektrik dari China, Henry sshi. Wow! Dia melakukan sesuatu yang mengagumkan!" kata reporter yang berperan sebagai narator ketika Henry memainkan biolanya sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tanah. "Henry sshi adalah member baru di sub unit terbaru Super Junior untuk industri musik China... Super Junior China!"

"MWO?!" Seruan-seruan kaget terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas, lalu menoleh ke arah Hankyung.

"Hankyung hyung, inikah yang hyung maksud waktu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat semua menoleh ke arah magnae mereka dan Hankyung.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian berdua tahu, sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa?" protes Leeteuk kaget bukan kepalang.

"Hankyung hyung, apakah Seonsaengnim akan memisahkan kita?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Hankyung terkejut.

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa soal itu," kata Hankyung sungguh-sungguh. "Aku hanya tahu kalau Super Junior China akan dibentuk. Aku dan Henry sudah dipastikan masuk. Dan kemungkinan…"

"Bukan kemungkinan… tapi aku 100% akan masuk ke sub grup itu, bukan?" Kyuhyun merasa matanya panas.

"Ini gila! Kyuhyunnie belum sembuh benar!"

Kali ini wajah Leeteuk benar-benar merah padam. Ia menatap kedua dongsaengnya yang masih saling berpandangan. Semua member yang lain terdiam, mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa mendapat kejutan berturut-turut seperti itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Aigoo… apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua review dan usulan yang masuk**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang mengikuti ff ini**

**Jangan segan review karena yang quest juga bisa review**

**Untuk yang ingin melihat foto dan video yang berkaitan dengan ff ini, **

**Misal pose patung yang Kyuhyun tiru wkwkwk**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Reviews chapter 6

vha chandra 10/27/12 Gomawo

yukari 10/27/12 Gomawo

ryeofha2125 10/27/12 Gomawo reviewnya

shizuku m 10/27/12 Thank you very much wkwkwk Chingu tahu? Author langsung membayangkan Henry saat membaca review chingu. Untung author bisa bahasa inggris. (author narsis ketularan oppadeul #plak)

kyuzi 10/27/12 Coba di adaa alamat FB author aja. Ada di atas, dekat TBC.

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 10/27/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Kim ryokie 10/27/12 Coba dilihat lagi, chingu. Banyak ledakannya, yang besar 2. Itu beneran lho…tetangga pada manggil mobil polisi wkwkwk…kebayang deh situasinya

ArenaKyuminElf 10/27/12 Ne. Itu benar.

lalalala 10/26/12 Tahu soal apa? Gomawo udah review

Gyurievil 10/26/12 It's real. Kyuhyun benar-benar nggak tahu dan ngecek lokasi hyungdeulnya. Ada dibahas di Sukira.

Sachiko Yamaguchi 10/26/12 Di chapter ini dijelaskan. Ne, Kyuhyun hanya bilang 10-20 tahun. Cuma dia yang tahu kondisinya (*hiks)

meyminimin 10/26/12 Sebagian memang fakta chingu

Keyra Kyuunie 10/26/12 Ne, benar

FiKyu 10/26/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Jangan segan review ya, biar author bisa jalan terus.

MyKyubee 10/26/12 Kalau ini genre jadi romance, pasti bukan author yang nulis hehehe

Guest 10/26/12 Ne. Gomawo reviewnya.

careon88 10/26/12 Iya, kenyataannya memang begitu. Gomawo udah mereview, chingu.

dhianelf4ever 10/26/12 Ledakan dari bahan peledak. Mereka memang memakainya untuk pembuatan Don't Don. Bukan memakai special efek. Dan yang dipakai saat malam hari pertama itu yang paling besar.

sarangchullpa92 10/26/12 Ini bukan konflik buatan. Memang benar ada ledakan dan sudah direncanakan. Hanya saja Kyuhyun dan warga yang di situ tidak tahu. Lokasinya ish luas banget, nggak akan membahayakan penduduk lain. Tetapi suaranya sangat besar sehingga mereka menelepon polisi.

Sama-sama suka Harpot

1414 10/26/12 Bukannya Sungmin sering berinteraksi dengan Kyu? Iya, lagu Happines itu dibuat saat Summer SMTown 2007. Kyuhyun sudah jadi member SUJU sejak Mei 2006

Fitri MY 10/26/12 PAtungnya bisa dilihat di FB author. Alamatnya ada di bawah TBC. Posenya mirip film titanic

Cho rae in 10/26/12 Ledakan untuk adegan menjelang akhir MV, tapi diambilnya di hari pertama pembuatan MV

Guest 10/26/12 Bukankah TBC kudu begitu? Hehehe Gomawo reviewnya

Persai Suju 10/26/12 Bukan digendong. Kyu nggak mau kelihatan lemah di depan orang lain. Makanya hyungdeulnya jadi begitu. Di bandara dia nyender di tembok, sedikit ke Zhoumi, tapi nggak ada yg boleh mapah dia krn dia nggak mau kelihatan sakit. Sungmin jadi terpaksa ular2an. Henry di depan buat jaga2 kalau Kyu ambruk. Siwon bawain ransel Kyu. Di mobil, Manager hyung narik agar Kyu bisa naik karena udah lemas sekali.

Kalau putar MV atau perform Don't Don, coba focus ke Kyu terus. Nanti akan kelihatan dia masuk dan keluar. Selalu dari kiri layar.

Bukan. Kyu niat mutihin rambut sejak di rumah sakit. 2 bulan ngerencanainnya. Sungmin dan Hankyung berinisiatif dengan warna sama hanya modelnya berbeda. Mereka berniat menemani Kyuhyun smabil menyamarkan saat perform dance.

Kyuhyun berharap masih bisa bekerja dan bersama yang lain 10-20 tahun lagi,…soal maksud, kudu tanya Kyu kenapa dia hanya menyebutkan 2 angka itu …semoga dia selalu sehat

Bukan. Yang di maksud acara arirang yg on location, saat pembuatan mv dan promo pertama.

Ani. Yg Kyuhyun pampang kan yg atas. Dia punya scar di dada ke perut. Makanya kalau pun pakai baju berleher rendah, akan berhenti sebatas tulang dada. Pas push up di SJ M dia pakai baju longgar, Zhoumi langsung membantu mengeratkan leher bajunya agar tidak tersorot kamera.

Gomawo, author senang baca reviewnya (^_^) Merasa tidak sia-sia capek bikin ff

stevy see 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Di chapter ini akan dijelaskan.

dhedingdong 10/26/12 Tebakan chingu benar hahaha

Andhisa Joyers 10/26/12 Soal itu, ditunggu saja, chingu. Gomawo

10/26/12 . chapter 6

Masih ada. Kalau scar nya Leeteuk dibagian wajah di operasi plastic oleh pihak SM. Ne, Kyuhyun bisa membuat orang sayang banget ama dia, padahal dia jahil abis

NaraKim 10/26/12 Gomawo chingu. Reviewnya udah bikin author senang kok. Jangan bosan ya.

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/26/12 Gomawo. Iya, kadang author kasihan ama Changmin yang kudu nahan perasaannya sendiri.

Princess Kyunnie 10/26/12 .Scene itu memang sudah ada dalam point yang akan dimuat. Ditunggu aja chingu. Gomawo

tinaff359 10/26/12 Wkwkwk… iya nih, soalnya di FS sudah gitu, langsung author lanjut aja. Kebayang lagu ceria mereka katakan dengan nada sedih dan mengancam. Pantas Kyuhyun takut, mana ada latar belakang kejadian sebelumnya

Ryeofha2125 10/26/12 Gomawo chingu

Jmhyewon 10/26/12 Bolanya ada di chapter ini. Gomawo reviewnya, jangan bosan ya

tya andriani 10/26/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan mereview

Kyuline 10/26/12 Trauma? Kayaknya nggak. Dia cuma nggak mau cerita soal kecelakaan sampai 3 tahun…tapi akhirnya sudah bisa, bahkan lagunya yang Love Again itu adalah ciptaannya. Menceritakan tentang perasaannya mengenai kecelakaan 2007 yang mengubah hidupnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak suka terhadap rumah sakit dan rasa sakit. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih peka. Itu sebabnya jika ada adegan2 menyakitkan, dia kelihatan banget takutnya.

Nuryewookie 10/26/12 Iya, dia muncul sebentar. Begitu pun di lagu The Man in Love.

Princess kyumin 10/26/12 BUkan efek. SUJU memakai bahan peledak sungguhan untuk MV ini. Soal akhir cerita…mari kita ikuti saja hehehe

umi elf teukie 10/26/12 Coba di add alamat FB author, ada di bawah TBC chapter ini chingu

reaRelf 10/26/12 . Yang meledak adalah bahan peledak. Tetapi oppadeul…bisa dibaca di chapter ini hehehe

Momo ShinKaI 10/26/12 Happiness itu lagu untuk Summer SMtown 2007 yang dinyanyikan SUJU. Tetapi MV nya dibuat sedemikian rupa sebagai rasa terima kasih SUJU terhadap para fans, dan sebagai rasa syukur karena Kyuhyun beranjak sembuh (waktu dibuat belum keluar RS). Dan adegan2 di dalamnya mmg ditujukan untuk sang magnae dan elf. Coba aja dilihat lagi. So sweet banget

Kim RyeongNa 10/26/12 Petinggi SM di ff ini aja yang begitu

Soal Kyuhyun author tidak tahu, tapi mmg agak istimewa ya, krn dia sampai batal ke USA krn Kyuhyun

gaemwon407 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya.

lee gyuraaa 10/26/12 MV nya benar,kalau lagunya memang sudah ada duluan

kyuzi 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. ALamat fb author ada di bawah TBC kalau mau lihat2 foto atau video

Evilkyu Vee 10/26/12 Yah, bidangnya memang dekat2 hal itu. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

natal 10/26/12 .Gomawo chingu

sitara1083 10/26/12 Bukan yang ditulis. Yang diucapkan. Pejamkan mata (halah), dengarkan reporter yang mengatakan dalam bahasa inggris saat Henry di focus ketika bermain biola. Disebutnya Super Junior China, bukan M. soal nama ini mmg pernah di bahas oleh suju m saat promo

Tidak ada yang ngasih tahu Kyuhyun kalau mereka bakal pakai peledak. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cerita dia lagi baca buku waktu itu, tetapi hyundeul langsung protes…makanya chingu tulis PSP. Karena apa lagi yg selalu Kyuhyun tutupi dengan istilah baca buku? hehehe

kyuminjoong 10/26/12 Iya, terima kasih buat reviewnya, chingu. Jangan bosan ya. Hanya review yang bahas hal2 menarik atau bertanya yg bisa bikin author dapat ide baru. Gomawo

wolfy 10/26/12 Main bahan peledak hahaha

kyuqie 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya

qeqey raekyuminnie 10/26/12 Hyungdeul paling suka tuh kalau Kyuhyun kehilangan otaknya. Jarang-jarang kejadian sih, …kapan lagi bisa ngerjain?

Ne, SJ banyak banget cobaanya, dan mereka selalu tegar

aninkyuelf 10/26/12 Kyuhyun itu nggak suka kalau hyungdeulnya terlalu melindungi, tapi dia juga manja luar biasa. Hehehe. Makanya wookie selalu bilang Kyuhyun itu manly sekaligus imut

ShillaSarangKyu 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

xoxoxo 10/26/12 Sebenarnya Leeteuk juga niru anime lho hehehe.

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/26/12 Yang paling besar saat adegan dance terakhir. Kalau yg jalan 2-2, itu peldak sedang. Yg lain, tiang2 api gitu pakainya…kebayang panasnya lokasi kayak apa…belum lagi lampu sorot

Iya, itu lirik lagu happiness. Auhtor tulis berdasarkan giliran menyanyikannya juga, tapi setengah lagu aja karena diulang 2 kali dan bagian akhir part kedua agak beda karena jadi penutup

PurpleEgg-Kyu 10/26/12 Yang jelas kejadiannya di Nanjing, tapi udah sempat bertahan sampai mau ke backstage.

Guest 10/26/12 Betullll

ayu wandira 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya

dinikyu 10/26/12 Tidak seratus persen nyata

asa 10/26/12 Iya, sampai saat ini Siwon masih suka sedih kalau lihat scar nya Kyuhyun. Maklum sih, soalnya Siwon kan perhatian banget ama penampilan kulit….

JK0603 10/26/12 Nanti ditendang SHindong lho hahaha. Gomawo reviewnya

kihyun 4orever 10/26/12 Ne, MV nya dibuat untuk Kyuppa

Bella 10/26/12 Author juga suka tuh ngebayangin kyppa terpojok. Kalau genre romance, udah seru kali adegan selanjutnya wkwkwk. Tapi benar kata Kyu, satu aja bisa mati. Kan tulang pinggulnya pernah patah hehehe

ay 10/26/12 Kibum itu radarnya soal Kyuhyun memang asli jalan lho kalau di kenyataan

vietaKyu 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

riyuri 10/26/12 Mereka memang sahabat yang benar-benar jarang ada di jaman sekarang. Ne, gomawo buat usulannya.

Guest 10/26/12 Di chapter ini sudah terjawab.

misskyuKYU 10/26/12 Soal oplas tidaknya belum tahu. Tidak semua bekas bisa di oplas setahu author. Apalagi bekas operasi besar. Dibuat kikuk gimana maksudnya?

hanifElfkyu 10/26/12 Bukan. Yang itu di dalam gedung, bahaya kalau pakai peledak. Itu adegan yang di luar gedung

Blackyuline 10/26/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/26/12 Ne. gomawo reviewnya


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 8**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Henry. Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Mungkin, kalau aku keluar dari Super Junior… semua ini akan berakhir." / "Cepat berhenti, Kyuhyunnie! Atau kau kucekik!" / Aku tak mau kau menyebabkan SM disebarkan sebagai managemen yg keras terhadap artisnya. / "SAYA TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN SUARA KYUHYUN SSHI!" / "Sementara ini PSP mu kusita."

.

.

13 September 2007

"Ini gila! Kyuhyunnie belum sembuh benar!"

Kali ini wajah Leeteuk benar-benar merah padam. Ia menatap kedua dongsaengnya yang masih saling berpandangan. Semua member yang lain terdiam, mereka tak tahu harus berkata apa mendapat kejutan berturut-turut seperti itu.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 8**

.

Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, merangkul pundak sang magnae. "Untuk kegiatan Suju dan SJ KRY saja Kyuhyunnie akan kewalahan, apalagi jika harus menyeberang sampai ke China. Bagaimana dengan pengobatannya?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan kecemasannya lagi.

Siwon terkesiap. Ia segera duduk di depan Kyuhyun dan menuntut sang dongsaeng melihat ke arahnya. "Kyuhyunnie, apa kau mengira Seonsaengnim yang melakukan ini? Apakah ini berkaitan dengan pembicaraan kalian waktu itu?"

"Siwon hyung,… Seonsaegnim ingin aku tahu, bahwa dengan kita terpisah-pisah, maka hubungan kita pun akan mengendur dengan sendirinya. Akan lebih mudah membuat kita bubar."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan semua sisa harapannya, namun ia tahu, kemungkinan dugaannya benar sangatlah besar. Seperti biasa, jika ia sangat panik, kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi, Kyuhyun akan berbicara tanpa jeda seperti Yesung.

"Mungkin… mungkin Hankyung hyung akan terpisah dari Heechul hyung…. Donghae hyung akan terpisah dari Eunhyuk hyung… Ryeowookie akan terpisah dari Yesung hyung… Aku akan terpisah dari Sungmin Hyung… Siwon hyung akan terpisah dari Kibum hyung… Teuki hyung akan…."

"Kyuhyunie! Apa maksudmu? Kau jangan membuatku gila dengan semua dugaanmu!" Heechul mendorong Siwon menyingkir dan mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gusar. Namun Kangin langsung menarik tangan Heechul yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Semoga dugaanku salah, hyungdeul…. Aku sangat berharap dugaanku salah…" Kyuhyun nyaris menangis. Namun ia menahannya sekuat-kuatnya. Hankyung segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu sedih dari belakang.

"Mianhe, Chullie… Ini semua kesalahanku," kata Hankyung. "Aku dilarang mengatakan ini semua oleh Seonsaengnim. Beliau membentuk SuJu China, dan akan membagi kita. Selama beberapa bulan, yang terpilih akan melakukan semua kegiatan di China."

"Aku juga heran, mengapa kita tidak bisa seperti grup lain yang tetap bersama ke mana pun mereka pergi…." Hankyung kembali berbicara. "Tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa soal Seonsaengnim berniat memisahkan semua personil yang dekat seperti yang Kyuhyunnie katakan tadi."

"Tapi biasanya dugaan Kyuhyunnie jarang meleset," gumam Ryeowook. Namja itu mulai menangis karena cemas.

"Apakah Henry sshi tahu soal ini?" tanya Shindong.

"Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Hankyung hyung bisa diberitahu?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Hankyung sedikit gugup. Ia beranjak dari belakang Kyuhyun, mendekati Leeteuk yang masih berdiri diam di depan para dongsaengnya.

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung… Aku diberitahu lebih dulu karena aku akan menjadi leader untuk SuJu China."

Kata-kata Hankyung membuat semua yang lain menatap ke arah namja itu dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan. Selama ini, sub grup di Super Junior tidak mengangkat ketua, meski pun salah satu member pasti memimpin yang lain.

"Tapi aku berjanji, kami tak akan lepas dari kalian. Kau tetaplah eternal leader kami." Hankyung memandang Leeteuk. Ada kejujuran di mata itu. Yang lain pun tahu, Hankyung bukan orang yang akan menjatuhkan temannya sendiri. Namja itu berhati sangat lembut.

"Aku berjanji, siapapun yang akan masuk sebagai Super Junior China, aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga mereka di sana. Aku akan melindungi semua dongsaengku, juga Kyuhyunnie!" Hankyung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk diam di sofa. Sungmin tampak sedang menenangkan Kyuhyun. "Akan kulakukan apapun seperti yang kau lakukan, untuk memberi Kyuhyunnie tugas sesedikit mungkin."

Leeteuk terduduk lemas di sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Untuk beberapa lama, suasana sangat hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

"Mungkin, kalau aku keluar dari Super Junior… semua ini akan berakhir." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. "Hyungdeul tidak akan merasa susah lagi. Kita tidak akan dipecah belah begini."

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" seru Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan katakan apapun saat kau emosi," kata Yesung mengingatkan. "Keep praying, Kyuhyunnie… Jebal!"

"Tapi coba hyungdeul pikir, bukankah ini semua karena aku?" Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya menjadi sakit. "Jika aku menuruti kata-kata Seonsaengnim sejak awal, semua ini tak akan terjadi! Album kedua kalian akan berjalan lancar tanpa kehadiranku!"

"DIAM!" Tiba-tiba Kangin menarik leher baju Kyuhyun hingga terbangun dari duduk.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata saat tangan Kangin melayang ke arahnya. Tapi tepat saat tangan itu hampir mengenai wajahnya, Kangin meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri. Ketika Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Kangin, namja yang kekar itu tengah menangis.

"Tutup mulutmu, magnae kurang ajar! Kau pikir, jika saat itu kau keluar, kami akan memiliki album kedua?! Sungguh, Kyuhyunnie, menghadapimu yang seperti ini, aku sungguh ingin mencekikmu berulang kali!" Kangin menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau sadar, bahwa tanpamu Super Junior bukanlah Super Junior?!"

"Bukan cuma kau, semua member Super Junior, sangat berarti buatku!" seru Kangin dengan tubuh bergetar. "Tidak ada yang terbaik, tidak ada yang terburuk, semua sama pentingnya. Kalau kau bilang kau penyebab masalahnya, kami pun begitu! Tanpa kau bertahan di sini, Seonsaengnim tetap saja mengincar kami!"

"Kangin benar." Leeteuk yang sudah lebih tenang mencoba tersenyum kepada semua yang ada di sana. "Aku akan mencoba menghadap Seonsaengnim untuk membatalkan, setidaknya mengenai masuknya Kyuhyunnie ke Super Junior China."

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun tegas. "Tak akan aku biarkan Teuki hyung atau pun hyungdeul yang lain, meminta-minta pada Seonsaengnim."

"Kyuhyunnie, itu satu-satunya jalan terbaik!" tegur Leeteuk.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Jangan rendahkan diri kalian sedikit pun lagi dihadapan beliau!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Semua terkejut ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Kumohon, bantulah aku berdiri di panggung! Bantulah aku menjalani apapun yang ditetapkan sebagai jadwalku, hyungdeul!" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Ini akan berat bagiku dan bagi kalian, tapi aku mohon, bertahanlah hingga aku bisa memakai kekuatanku sendiri! Sementara itu, tolong pinjamkan kekuatan kalian semua untukku!"

"Ini gila!" Leeteuk tak habis pikir dengan kekerasan hati magnaenya.

"Ini bagus!" kata-kata Kibum membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

Kibum berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku akan pinjamkan kekuatanku untukmu. Ada kalanya, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan kekerasan hanya dengan kelembutan. Ada kalanya, kekerasan itu memerlukan kekuatan juga untuk menaklukkannya."

Kibum menoleh ke arah hyungdeulnya. "Kyuhyunnie dan aku sudah bersedia, apakah hyungdeul juga bersedia?"

"Aku bersedia." Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kyuhyunnie, kapan saja kau tidak bisa bernyanyi, serahkan part itu padaku."

"Aku juga." Shindong tersenyum lebar. "Tubuh besarku ini akan sanggup mengalihkan penonton jika kau sedang tidak kuat melakukan dance bagianmu."

"Meski aku harus menangis setiap hari, aku tak keberatan." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan mencegahmu naik ke panggung, meski itu membuat hatiku sangat cemas."

"Tolong ingatkan aku jika aku menjadi lemah." Eunhyuk memandang ke arah Donghae. "Kadang perkataanku tidak sejalan dengan hatiku. Tolong jangan langsung salah paham terhadap ucapanku."

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Meski pun kau jatuh, Kyuhyunnie, kami akan menjadi penopangmu."

"Kalau kau lelah, kami akan menjadi kekuatanmu." Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Meski kita semua akan berpisah, kita tahu, kita tetap satu bukan?" Donghae memandang penuh harap kepada yang lain.

"Ne. Mulai sekarang, tutup mata dan telinga kita rapat-rapat. Kita akan saling berhubungan dengan hati." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Apapun berita di luar. Apapun tayangan di televisi. Kita yang paling tahu di mana hati kita berada." Heechul merangkul bahu Hankyung. Namja itu tersenyum menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk diam. "Meski kami terpisah, kami bisa berhubungan dengan mata dan hati kami. Aku percaya, kita semua akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ini akan menjadi kesempatan kita membuat Super Junior semakin besar dan dikenal." Kibum tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung membalas senyum itu dengan evil smirknya. Sang magnae mulai terlihat bersemangat kembali.

"Anggap saja, kita difasilitasi untuk itu." Kangin mengangguk senang.

"Hyung….apa maksudnya fas…faslin? Fasilatasi…Fas…!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba gugup. Banyak perasaan yang hendak ia tuangkan, sehingga ia menjadi bingung sendiri.

"Ya! Wookie! Fa-si-li-ta-si!" Heechul mencoba mengejakan.

"Kok begitu mengejanya? Fa-si-li-ta-si, atau fa-si-li-tas-i, hyung?" kejar Ryeowook yang sudah hilang gugupnya tadi.

"Donghae-ah! Cepat bawa Wookie menyingkir!" seru Heechul frustasi.

"Jangan marah, hyung, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" protes Ryeowook. "Aku tahu kok fasilitas umum seperti wc umum, kamar mandi umum, telepon umum… Cuma, apa hubungannya dengan SJ? Kita akan buka wc umum? Di luar negeri? Kok repot sekali ya?"

Heechul menggeram dan berusaha merangsek ke arah Ryeowook yang masih berdiri dengan tampang polosnya. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas melihat Heechul berontak di dalam pegangan Kibum dan Hangeng. Sementara itu, Ryeowook hanya mengerjap bingung melihat kemarahan Heechul. Donghae berusaha menariknya menjauh dari senior evil yang benar-benar marah.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sakit. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada sofa. Namun ia tetap tertawa.

"Kyuhyunnie, cepat berhenti tertawa!" Leeteuk yang lebih dahulu tersadar, langsung berjongkok di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa…hahaha… Appo…hahahaha…Appo!" Kyuhyun mulai meringis menahan sakit, namun tawanya tak juga berhenti.

"Cepat berhenti, Kyuhyunnie! Atau kau kucekik!" ancam Kangin sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun agar namja itu fokus kepadanya.

"Aku berhenti, hyung…hahaha… aku akan berhenti…"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Semua terdiam.

2 detik

5 detik

"Pfft… Hahaha!" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

"Kyuhyunnie!" hardik Heechul cemas, melupakan kemarahannya kepada Ryeowook. Ia juga berjongkok di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar…" Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tertawanya pun hilang. Namun begitu ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah hyungdeulnya yang cemas, ia kembali tertawa, bahkan lebih keras dari tadi. Kali ini ia sampai meringkuk kesakitan di lantai.

"Hahaha…hyung…hahaha…Tolong!…Appo…hahaha…appo,….!" Wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah, air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Nafasnya pun mulai memburu.

Semua kini benar-benar panik karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan mulai berteriak kesakitan. Mereka pun sibuk mendiamkan sang magnae.

.

14 September

Pre order untuk album kedua Super Junior dibuka. Album kedua tersebut akan dirilis tepat tanggal 20 September. Tanggal 19 ringtone demo-nya akan dirilis secara online. Menjadi pembicaraan hangat karena lagu ini memperkenalkan genre musik baru yang diciptakan oleh SM, yaitu genre SMP (SM Music Performance).

Genre SMP terdiri dari campuran yang kuat dari R & B, rock, rap, dan hip hop. Gaya musik Don't Don memiliki kombinasi dari riff gitar yang berat, irama drum yang cepat, gitar listrik, solo biola, dan alat musik lainnya yang menghasilkan perpaduan musik yang langka.

Don't Don muncul dalam upaya untuk mempromosikan dunia menjadi tempat yang baik dan ramah untuk hidup. Liriknya mengirimkan pesan tentang bagaimana kemunafikan uang, dan perubahan masyarakat telah membuat dunia menjadi tempat yang bengkok dan serakah untuk hidup.

Disebutkan pula banyaknya anggota yang berkontribusi dalam produksi album. Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun sebagai main vocal, menjadi back vocal untuk keseluruhan lagu. Eunhyuk, salah satu rapper utama kelompok, bertanggung jawab atas sebagian besar lirik rap dalam album. Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae juga menulis lirik untuk lagu dance pop, 'I am' dibantu oleh Yoon Jongshin. Musisi terkenal seperti Yoon Jongshin, Kim Johan, Kim Youngho, Hwang Sungjae, Kim Changhyun juga berpartisipasi dalam produksi album.

Album dikemas dalam 13 cover berbeda sesuai jumlah member Super Junior. Tetapi gambar member lain pun terdapat di dalam kemasan, sehingga yang membeli dapat mengganti cover album itu kapan saja. Nuansanya gelap dan berbeda jauh dengan album pertama mereka, U. Meski berisi kritik sosial, angka pre order terus menaik.

.

.

20 September 2007

Hari peluncuran album kedua Super Junior akhirnya tiba. Hari itu juga, lagu Don't Don menempati urutan pertama di MIAK K-pop albums chart. Banyak yang tertarik dengan genre SMP yang mereka usung setelah kemarin ringtone demonya disebarkan lewat internet.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun tengah berjalan-jalan di dalam kantor SM sambil menunggu member lain yang sedang membeli makan siang untuk mereka selama latihan. Besok, Don't Don akan perform di atas panggung untuk pertama kalinya. Karena itu mereka berlatih setiap hari.

Kyuhyun sendiri mulai bisa berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak ingin menunggu sambil duduk, sehingga ia berjalan-jalan di dalam kantor. Saat itulah, ia berpapasan dengan Petinggi SM.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun mengangguk hormat.

Petinggi SM heran karena Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Kyuhyun sshi, tidak adakah yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, berpikir sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. "Ah, mianhamnida, Seonsaengnim. Saya telah berlaku tidak sopan. Terima kasih telah memindahkan kami ke tempat yang lebih aman. Kabarnya, beberapa fans sempat mendatangi dorm lama kami berkaitan dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh reporter televisi."

Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. Ia sempat heran mengapa tidak ada seorang pun member Super Junior yang menghadapnya, bahkan tidak ada yang menanyakan perihal berita tersebut kepada staffnya.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada, Seonsaengnim."

"Kyuhyun sshi!" Kali ini nada tidak sabar terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun sekali lagi menoleh. Petinggi SM menautkan alis melihat namja itu bersikap biasa, bahkan tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Seharusnya kau beristirahat sampai akhir tahun. Bukankah aku memberimu waktu hingga akhir tahun untuk kembali?"

"Terima kasih atas perhatian Seonsaengnim. Tapi saya ingin kembali secepatnya bersama hyungdeul."

"Manager kalian sudah bilang kalau kau bersikeras. Ingat Kyuhyun sshi, aku tidak terima jika kau menunjukkan wajah kesakitan saat perform besok. Itu keputusanmu sendiri. Aku tak mau kau menyebabkan SM disebarkan sebagai managemen yg keras terhadap artisnya."

"Aku yang ingin kembali. Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kata-kataku sendiri. Sesakit apapun, aku tak akan mengeluh maupun menunjukkannya." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Mengenai SM seperti apa, bukankah Anda yang paling tahu, Seonsaengnim?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat, kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh. Seonsaengnim memandang kepergiannya dengan heran. _Mengapa dia menjadi sekuat itu? Bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya?_

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi sambil tersenyum. _Seonsaengnim, jangan heran, inilah kekuatan Super Junior. Anda tidak menghadapi satu orang, tetapi Anda kini menghadapi kami bertiga belas._

.

.

21 September 2007

PK 18.00 KST

KBS MUSIC BANK LIVE

Angka penjualan album Don'Don menembus angka 60.000 kemarin, di hari pertama rilis. Hal itu membuat semua member bersemangat, meski target dari GDA masih sangat jauh.

Donghae sempat merasa lelah. Ia berkata, jika album ini tidak juga membuat mereka memiliki konser, ia akan menunggu hingga album keempat. Tetapi jika album keempat tidak juga membuahkan hasil, ia berniat kembali ke Mokpo menjadi nelayan.

Hal itu langsung ditentang oleh Leeteuk dan member SuJu yang lain. Mereka meyakinkan Donghae, bahwa mereka semua akan bekerja keras agar Super Junior diakui dan dapat memiliki konser mereka sendiri.

Saat ini member SJ menunggu giliran tampil. Di ruang tunggu mereka melihat tayangan grup-grup yang muncul sebelumnya. Hari ini pertama kalinya Don't Don akan ditunjukkan secara visual kepada penonton.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Leeteuk sambil satu per satu menghitung dongsaengnya. Ketika hitungannya mencapai 13, Kyuhyun tidak terlihat.

"Di mana Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk panik.

"Aish, hyung! Kau sudah lupa kebiasaan Kyuhyunnie?" bisik Kangin, memberi kode agar sang leader mengecilkan suaranya. Ia menunjuk ke pojok ruangan.

"Aku lupa… Sudah lama sekali kita tidak naik ke panggung bersamanya," kata Leeteuk tak kuasa menahan haru. Ia nyaris lupa, sebelum menyanyi di mana pun, Kyuhyun pasti mengambil waktu untuk berdoa sendiri, minum air sebanyak mungkin, dan nyaris tidak berbicara sampai waktunya menyanyi.

"Donghae, kau tidak melupakan apapun?" tanya Leeteuk kepada dongsaengnya yang sering melupakan beberapa hal kecil.

"Tidak, Teuki hyung, Hyukkie sudah membantuku sejak tadi," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk. "Aku juga tak ingin melakukan kesalahan saat ini."

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dan bergabung dengan mereka. Dia berdiri di sebelah Henry yang sudah memegang biolanya.

"Henry sshi, kau sudah memeriksa baik-baik biolamu?" tanya Leeteuk was-was. Ia nyaris melupakan hal itu.

"Sudah, Teuki hyung." Henry tersenyum. Ia yang sempat shock mendengar pemberitaan media massa beberapa waktu lalu, merasa bersyukur sikap member Super Junior tidak memusuhinya. Beberapa hari ini mereka bahkan semakin akrab selama latihan untuk perform Don't Don. Untunglah, kabar itu tidak dibahas lebih lanjut, sehingga suasana mulai mereda.

"Ayo, kita hitung ulang semuanya," kata Leeteuk. "Satu. Lanjutkan!"

"Dua. Kenapa sih harus berhitung?" celetukan Heechul dibalas pandangan tajam Leeteuk.

"Tiga." Hankyung menurut.

"Empat. Apa urutannya sesuai umur?" tanya Yesung, yang tidak berada di sebelah Hankyung. "Tapi aku belum baris sesuai umur…."

"Lanjutkan!" Leeteuk mencoba bersabar.

"Lima." Kangin berkata sambil tersenyum menenangkan hyung kesayangannya.

"Enam." Shindong menghela nafas. "Aku merasa seperti anak TK."

"Tujuh," suara lembut Sungmin mengalun.

"Delapan." Eunhyuk menghitung. "Benarkan aku yang ke-delapan? Donghae-ah, kau setelahku bukan?"

"Ne, Hyukkie, kau lebih tua dariku sedikit," kata Donghae. Namja itu meringis ketika Leeteuk memandang tajam ke arahnya. "Sembilan."

"Itu katanya angka keberuntungan menurut orang China, Donghae hyung," kata Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Donghae, ikut senang dengan keberuntungan Donghae.

"Maksudmu, angkaku buruk, begitu?" Heechul merengut protes, membuat Siwon tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Sepuluh." Namja tampan itu segera menghitung ketika Leeteuk memandang tak sabar ke arahnya.

"Sebelas." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Senang berhitung seperti ini, jadi aku nggak lupa urutan bilangan."

"Percayalah, Wookie, kalau kau lupa, berarti kau butuh scan ulang," cetus Eunhyuk ditanggapi tertawa beberapa member.

"Dua belas." Kibum melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Kyuhyun sangat gugup, hanya saja sang magnae itu bisa menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat dari yang lain. Kadang Kibum berpikir jangan-jangan dirinya memiliki indra keenam jika menyangkut satu-satunya dongsaengnya itu.

"Tiga belas." Kyuhyun menghitung.

"Apa kau tidak ganti angka saja, Kyuhyunnie?" Hankyung memandang kuatir.

"Ne, di China mau pun di barat, angka 13 selalu dihindari," kata Henry yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Katakan saja aku ini luar biasa. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Setuju!" seru Siwon sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun, mengajaknya melakukan high five. "13 is lucky number."

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Leeteuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Semua langsung berbaris kembali.

"Ingat, jangan berpikir tentang kesalahan. Jika salah, lanjutkan saja. Yang penting, kalian berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung!"

"Kyuhyunnie! Henry-ah! Kalian harus tetap fokus selama kami tampil. Jangan sampai terlambat naik ke panggung. Lampu yang memancar tepat dibelakang kita akan menyamarkan turun naiknya kalian dari pandangan penonton. Jadi perhatikan timingnya baik-baik."

Kyuhyun dan Henry mengangguk.

Seruan penonton begitu keras ketika Super Junior tampil di panggung menyanyikan lagu Don't Don. Changmin yang melihat performa mereka bersama hyungdeulnya, memandang dengan sedikit was-was, menunggu kemunculan sahabatnya.

Begitu Heechul yang menghadap ke arah belakang panggung bangkit berdiri, Kyuhyun diikuti Henry segera berjalan ke atas panggung, hingga berdiri berhadapan dengan Heechul yang menutupinya selama ia naik. Saat Siwon maju bernyanyi, Heechul bergeser ke belakang Henry.

Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan di atas panggung. Ia hanya terus bergerak sesuai semua yang dilatihnya selama ini. Rasa sakit yang muncul saat ia menarik suaranya ke tone tertinggi, rasa gugup, rasa cemas, semua ditekannya jauh-jauh.

Changmin tak dapat menahan keheranannya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun belum dalam kondisi sehat selain wajahnya yang tirus, yang tidak mungkin diperhatikan orang di atas panggung. Suaranya pun begitu kuat, mengatasi keriuhan penonton yang memanggil nama sahabatnya itu. Changmin merasa terharu, menyadari bukan hanya fans junior yang meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Namja itu bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

Ketika Kyuhyun turun panggung dan berada di ruang ganti, ia terduduk. Henry yang menyusul tak lama sesudahnya, menghampiri dengan cemas.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo." Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dan memandang Henry. "Apakah aku tadi melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Ne, hyung, tak ada kesalahan sedikit pun." Henry memandang sedikit bingung. "Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung bertanya begitu?"

"Aku sangat gugup tadi, seperti melayang, aku tak bisa mengingat dan mendengar apapun…aku hanya bergerak dan bernyanyi. Semua seperti dalam mimpi."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke bagian teknisi panggung, mengajak mereka berbicara, lalu ia duduk di sebuah layar yang ditunjuk. Mereka memutarkan sesuatu untuknya. Henry ikut mendekat. Ternyata Kyuhyun memeriksa rekaman video saat Super Junior muncul.

"Aku tidak yakin apakah aku benar-benar melakukan perform Don't Don tadi," ujarnya saat Henry berada di sisinya.

Rekaman berputar. Penampilan para hyungdeul disambut dengan pekikan para fans. Ketika Kyuhyun muncul, terdengar semua yang hadir meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyuhyun hyung? Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas di panggung tadi."

"Aku…aku tak menyadarinya," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya, kuatir ada kesalahan. Tetapi semua berjalan sesuai rencana. "Aku terlalu gugup untuk melihat dan mendengar apapun."

"Suara yang indah ya," ujar Henry terkagum-kagum. "Biasanya di Music Bank, semua mendukung artis favorit mereka saja. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun hyung muncul, semua meneriakkan nama hyung, meneriakkan harapan mereka agar Kyuhyun hyung cepat pulih. Betul-betul sambutan yang hangat."

Kyuhyun terlalu gembira sekaligus terharu untuk menyahut. Ia hanya mengangguk. Semua yang Henry katakan benar. Di pemutaran ulang, ia bisa mendengar jelas seruan-seruan itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung, kini aku mengerti apa sebenarnya tujuan kita saat di panggung."

Kata-kata Henry membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Selama ini aku berpikir, aku muncul untuk mengenalkan diriku sendiri. Ternyata aku salah. Setelah melihat dan mengenal kalian, aku tahu, aku muncul di panggung, bukan hanya untuk diriku, tetapi juga untuk membawa kebahagiaan untuk penonton, untuk membuat fans bangga padaku."

Henry menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan hormat.

"Apa yang Kyuhyun hyung lakukan selama ini, membuat mereka belajar tentang kegigihan dan kekuatan tekad. Karena itulah, siapa pun mereka, semua menyambut hyung dengan hangat. Aku sangat beruntung dapat mengenal orang-orang seperti kalian."

"Henry-ah… " Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Keduanya saling tersenyum. Mereka tak menyadari, hyungdeul yang sudah kembali ke backstage dan mencari keduanya yang tak berada di ruang ganti, melihat semua itu dan merasa terharu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?" Leeteuk merasa sedikit gundah. Dongsaengdul nya yang lain mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan sang leader.

"Jalani saja, Teuki hyung, nanti kita akan tahu, tindakan apa yang harus kita ambil," kata Yesung sambil mengajak mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Henry yang masih bercakap-cakap di depan layar.

Ketika yang lain bergerak ke ruang ganti untuk beberes, Heechul justru masuk ke ruang teknisi. Ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Kim Kyuhyun, kau tidak lupa kita masih ada gladi resik di panggung ETN ASIA SONG FESTIVAL dan jadwal di SUKIRA, bukan?"

"Aigoo… Aku lupa!" Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang ganti.

"Tidak perlu ganti pakaian! Kita sudah tak ada waktu lagi!" Heechul menggelengkan kepala melihat sang magnae nyaris berlari. "Hei! Jalan saja! Bisa repot kalau kau sakit!" seru namja itu lagi sehingga seisi ruangan memprotesnya. Heechul tampak tak perduli.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti, memberi hormat dan meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di situ akibat keributan kecil yang ditimbulkan Heechul, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Heechul sudah melangkah hingga pintu ruang teknisi ketika berbalik menghadap Henry yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Henry-ah, kau sedang apa? Cepat! Kami akan mengantarmu sebelum ke ETN."

Henry sempat tertegun mendengar hal itu. Detik selanjutnya ia langsung berlari menjajari langkah Heechul. Ia kembali tertegun ketika Heechul mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya atas penampilannya tadi sambil tersenyum. Henry tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

.

PK 22.00 KST

SUKIRA

Rombongan Super Junior tiba beberapa menit sebelum acara di mulai. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk segera duduk di posisi DJ utama. Sementara mereka membuka acara dan memutar lagu, yang lain segera menuju 2 sisi meja yang berbeda, masing-masing dengan kamera tersendiri. Donghae, Siwon, Yesung, dan Shindong berurutan di sisi kiri, sementara Hankyung, Heechul, Ryeowook , Kyuhyun, dan Kibum duduk di sisi kanan.

Semua masih mengenakan kostum panggung mereka, sama sekali belum sempat beristirahat. Minuman dan transkrip pun dibagikan. Donghae mengeluarkan coklat dari sakunya. Ia sangat lapar. Ryeowook mendekatkan kursinya dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga ia bisa memantau kondisi dongsaengnya yang selalu berlagak kuat itu.

"Hari ini merupakan edisi SUKIRA yang istimewa dan penuh kejutan," kata Leeteuk setelah membahas beberapa hal.

"Ne. Hari ini, semua pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan album kedua Super Junior sudah terpecahkan." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

Meski album sudah diluncurkan kemarin, namun semua sangat ingin tahu tentang performa mereka di panggung untuk lagu genre baru itu. Dan tadi, dengan munculnya mereka di Music Bank, maka semua terjawab dengan jelas.

"Kami baru saja melakukan perform pertama kami. Dan saat ini, kecuali Kangin dan Sungmin yang menjalani siaran radio mereka sendiri, kami semua berada di sini. Termasuk uri Kyuhyunnie!" Leeteuk terdengar sangat senang.

"Ahh! Uri Kyute, Drakyu, Gaemkyu!" seru Eunhyuk ber-aegyo, yang langsung disambut Kyuhyun dengan evil glare dari sisi lain ruangan.

Sementara Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berceloteh dengan penggemar dan memutar lagu, Donghae, Siwon dan Yesung bergurau. Begitu pula dengan Hankyung dan Heechul. Ketika saatnya mereka diminta Leeteuk memperkenalkan diri, Heechul sampai dipanggil dua kali sebelum menyadarinya.

"SUPER JUNIOR! YEAAAAACH!" jerit Heechul ala rocker. "Yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kucing di Super Junior… Heechul imnida!"

Semua tersenyum. Mereka tahu Heechul sering lupa memberi makan Heebum kucing kesayangannya, sehingga member lain yang memberi makan.

Leeteuk menunjuk satu per satu member untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"COME ON! Shindong imnida."

Begitu giliran Yesung ditunjuk, namja itu hanya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, membuat Leeteuk menggeleng pasrah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hankyung imnida." Hankyung mengucapkan salam dengan lembut, berbeda dengan member-member sebelumnya.

"Harabeoji, kau sudah makan?" goda Heechul karena suara lembut sahabatnya.

"Sudah…sudah…" kata Hankyung sambil tertawa. "….Tadi siang," bisiknya lagi, jauh dari microfon, disambut senyuman member lain. Mereka memang sudah kelaparan, tetapi belum sempat makan apapun.

"Sekarang, pahlawan wanita kita di drama teater, Donghae!"

"OOOOOOOOUGHHHH!" Donghae berteriak seperti dinosaurus, membuat yang lain terbahak-bahak.

Hanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang diam. Kyuhyun berusaha focus pada kertas dihadapannya. Tertawa lepasnya yang terakhir, sudah memberinya pelajaran berharga untuk tidak mudah terpancing oleh tingkah laku para hyungnya.

"ANYYEONG! Ryeowook imnida!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum imnida." Semua tertawa mendengar suara berat dan tegas milik Kibum. Namja itu memang sedang mengubah image-nya dari imut menjadi pria dewasa.

"Terakhir! Kembali bersama kita setelah 5 bulan! Uri Kyute… Kyuhyun sshi!" seru Leeteuk. Semua bertepuk tangan, bahkan Ryeowook bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti jika ia memenangkan pertandingan game.

"Ah! Dia di sini!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aish! Dia memang ada di sini!"

Gumaman serupa terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan dari ulah hyungdeul yang berpura-pura takjub dengan kehadirannya. Diingatnya rasa sakit waktu tertawa itu, sehingga ia bisa bertahan.

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengeluh dengan keras.

"Sekarang, dengan adanya Kyuhyun sshi di sini, saya merasa tersisih…."

"Bukankah biasanya juga begitu?" celetuk yang lain, membuat Yesung tersenyum lebar.

Pembicaraan hampir bergulir. Donghae tersadar saat Siwon sedikit bergeser ke belakang dari duduknya, setengah menyembunyikan diri. Diam-diam Donghae menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dan mengucapkan nama Siwon tanpa suara. Leeteuk menyadarinya.

"Hai! Tenang dulu, kita melupakan seseorang!"

Kehebohan kembali terjadi ketika nama Siwon disebut dan namja itu dengan sedikit malu-malu kembali memajukan kursinya dan memperkenalkan diri. Donghae tersenyum lega. Meski Siwon sangat ramah, tetapi ia sangat sensitif. Donghae pernah lupa menulis nama namja itu dalam email, dan Siwon sangat sedih karenanya, bahkan sampai berkeinginan keluar dari Super Junior. Karena itulah di album kedua, Donghae menuliskan permohonan maaf kepada Siwon.

Hampir saja kasus itu kembali terjadi. Transkrip yang ditulis tidak mencantumkan nama Siwon. Semua merasa lega karena hal itu sudah berlalu dengan baik.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk mulai membahas mengenai album kedua mereka, juga penampilan mereka yang sangat berbeda di atas panggung tadi.

"Saya mewarnai rambut coklat di bagian bawah, hitam di bagian tengah, dan abu-abu di bagian paling atas," terang Donghae tentang model rambutnya.

"Saya harus mengatakan ini kepada Donghae sshi…" ujar Leeteuk sungguh-sungguh.

"Rambut abu-abu yang indah!" Ternyata semua ikut mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka memang terkagum-kagum dengan rambut Donghae yang sangat cocok untuk namja itu. Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Saya…karena kita mengambil tema maskulin…."

"Tema Siwon sekarang adalah coklat!" sahut Yesung mendahului namja yang selalu berbicara dengan tempo lambat itu.

"Coklat di bagian badan juga." Yang lain menimpali.

Celetukan-celetukan tentang tubuhnya yang kotak-kotak seperti coklat, dan bukan rambutnya yang diwarnai coklat gelap, membuat Siwon tersipu, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Saya tidak banyak berubah," kata Yesung ketika gilirannya tiba. "Saya hanya mengurangi berat badan sedikit, dan ingin cool seperti kesan FBI."

"Tanpa berubah pun, Yesung hyung sudah cool," puji para dongsaengnya, membuat Yesung tersenyum. Memang kesan misteriusnya bukan sesuatu yang diragukan lagi.

"Saya berubah cukup banyak. Rambut saya di-scratch." Kali ini Shindong yang berbicara. "Kalian tahu berat badan yang dihilangkan Yesung hyung? Sayalah yang mengambilnya."

Semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata Shindong. Yesung memeluknya untuk menghiburnya. Saat pemotretan untuk Don't Don kemarin, Shindong sempat tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya, karena yang lain terlihat begitu cool dan misterius.

Dia sampai merelakan seandainya fotonya tidak perlu diambil. Tetapi semua member SJ yang lain memberinya keyakinan, bahwa tanpa foto Shindong, album kedua ini tidak akan pernah lengkap.

"Rambut putih ini, agar saya terlihat maskulin dan penuh kekuatan. Seperti elang," kata Hankyung membahas rambutnya. Tapi Heechul meledeknya dengan sebutan kakek. Meski pun begitu, Heechul memeluknya dan berkata, bahwa akhirnya ia menyukai rambut Hankyung tersebut setelah beberapa waktu.

Heechul kemudian membahas mengenai rambut merahnya, dan berdiri memperlihatkan tulisan 'Hee' dengan kanji China di belakang jaketnya. Ia mengambil ide tersebut dari karakter game 'King of Fighter' yang ia sukai. Mereka juga membahas mengenai betapa sedihnya Heechul ketika fotonya terbit sebelum waktunya.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk prihatin.

"Sudahlah! Itu sudah lewat!" cetus Heechul. Ia sedikit terhibur karena foto yang lain langsung dimunculkan secara resmi. Jadi ia hanya terpaut sehari dari yang lain.

Ryeowook mengibaratkan rambutnya seperti kepala ayam jantan. Merah dan berjambul. Ia juga menunjukkan telinga kanannya yang ditindik hingga 5 lubang. Semua berseru takjub akan kenekatan Ryeowook yang lembut itu.

"Kyuhyun sshi…" Leeteuk memberi kode agar Kyuhyun membahas rambutnya.

"Saya tidak banyak berubah," kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan tubuhnya sedikit mendekat ke microfon. Kecuali bernyanyi, ia masih menjaga agar tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara keras.

Jawabannya langsung di protes oleh hyungdeulnya, sehingga Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mau tak mau ia kembali tersenyum menghadap ke arah kamera yang langsung bergerak meng-close up wajahnya.

"Rambutku berwarna putih juga," senandung Heechul menggantikan Kyuhyun menjawab. Ia tahu sejak awal sejarah warna rambut kembar tiga milik Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Abu-abu," ralat Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa orang yang menyebut rambutnya lebih cocok di sebut putih, termasuk Changmin sahabatnya. "Ini adalah image saya sebagai pasien rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun tertawa diikuti para hyungdeul mendengar perkataan itu.

"Kau mendapat konsep itu selama di rumah sakit?" tanya Leeteuk takjub.

"Ne. Saya memikirkannya selama dua bulan."

Ryeowook merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, dan menepuk bahu dongsaengnya dengan senang.

"Kau seharusnya memakai pakaian rumah sakit juga!" usul Heechul, disambut tawa semua member termasuk Kyuhyun, meski ia langsung mengubahnya menjadi senyum lebar.

"Benar-benar melegakan karena dia sehat kembali,' ucap Leeteuk sungguh-sungguh.

Ryeowook tak dapat melepaskan matanya dari Kyuhyun. Sambil terus merangkulkan tangannya di bahu, ia memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik dongsaengnya, tak percaya bahwa ia hampir kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Apalagi sebelumnya, ia selalu memunggungi Kyuhyun yang berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Karena Heechul hyung pernah mengalami kecelakaan juga, dia sangat mendukungku." Kyuhyun memuji Heechul.

"Whoa! Tiba-tiba di sini terasa hangat!" goda member SuJu yang lain. Seruan riuh terdengar bersahut-sahutan menggoda duo evil yang menjadi akrab. "Ayo tepuk tangan!"

Semua termasuk Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan keras, membuat wajah Heechul memerah.

"Itu hanya karena aku meneleponnya setiap hari selama dua bulan!" Heechul membela diri. Padahal semua tahu betapa kerasnya usaha Heechul mengajar Kyuhyun berjalan dan menyemangatinya. Namja itu pun selalu berusaha datang setiap hari ke rumah sakit.

"Tema rambut saya hanya biasa saja, tapi saya mengikis sebuah garis di sebelah kanan." Kibum menunjukkan gaya rambutnya yang sangat maskulin. Semua bertepuk tangan, kagum dengan idenya yang sederhana namun cool. Jika ia tidak perform Don't Don, garis tadi otomatis tertutup oleh rambutnya yang lain, kecuali ia menaikkan ke atas seperti saat ini.

Mereka kemudian membicarakan drama yang dilakukan Donghae, Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun sshi...," Leeteuk membuka percakapan baru. "Hari ini tepat hari ke 157 setelah siaran 18 April."

"Jangan mengatakan itu! Saya bisa menangis," protes Shindong sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ia teringat saat-saat siaran malam itu bersama Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

"Kru Sukira mengatakan mereka benar-benar ingin melihat Kyuhyun oppa," lanjut Leeteuk. "Silakan memberi salam kepada mereka."

"Um... Saya benar-benar sangat gembira," kata Kyuhyun. Kata-kata itu langsung disambut teriakan-teriakan riuh hyungdeulnya. Ada yang langsung menyenandungkan lagu sedih, ada yang memperdengarkan suara menangis, ada gumaman di mana-mana. Ryeowook merangkul bahunya lagi dan menepuk-nepuknya.

"Saya merasa seperti sedang menonton teater tentang kemanusiaan," ujar Shindong sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai tergenang air mata.

"Acara terakhir yang saya lakukan sebelumnya adalah siaran di SUKIRA," lanjut Kyuhyun, masih diiringi lagu sedih dan suara tangisan yang dibuat hyungdeul. "Saya benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan, bahwa saya dapat kembali setelah 5 bulan. Dan untuk semua fans yang mendoakan saya..."

"Saya mulai menangis…" celetuk beberapa member SuJu bukan dengan maksud menggoda.

"Saya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua." Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil menutup percakapannya dengan selamat, lolos dari rintihan dan nyanyian sedih yang dibuat oleh hyungdeul.

"SAYA TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN SUARA KYUHYUN SSHI!" jerit Heechul yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara merintih dan menangis. Suasana kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa.

"Selama Kyuhyun sshi tidak ada, part lagu yang diperuntukkan untukmu dilakukan oleh Ryeowook sshi dan Shindong sshi," kata Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun. "Apakah Anda merasa mereka telah berhasil melakukan part Anda dengan baik?"

"Jujur, salah satu dari mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Lebih jelas saja," cetus Shindong, mengerti bahwa dirinya yang dimaksud. "Ryeowookie sudah menggantikan part Kyuhyun, aku baru mulai menggantikan partnya sedikit."

"Mari kita jernihkan masalah ini sebentar," kata Ryeowook. "Apakah perlu ada perubahan saat ini?"

"Kami akan persilahkan kalian berdua berunding," kata Leeteuk ketika Shindong dan Ryeowook tampak serius.

"Saya ada pertanyaan," kata Yesung tiba-tiba. "Jika Shindong sshi, Kyuhyun sshi dan Ryeowook sshi tidak dapat hadir dalam jadwal, haruskah saya menggantikan mereka lagi?"

"Itu jangan tanyakan kepada kami!" seru Heechul sambil menunjuk pihak yang berwenang. Semua tertawa, langsung terlupa dengan suasana yang tadi sempat panas.

Leeteuk meminta Yesung yang program radionya telah berakhir, untuk lebih sering mengisi acara di SUKIRA. Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dari kejauhan. Ia merasa tidak enak, karena secara tidak langsung, Yesung mulai berhenti dari MFY sejak absen karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya April 2007 lalu.

"Ada banyak barang di sini yang bisa dimakan." Gumaman Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul terbahak. Namja berkepala besar itu sedang menyindir Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang tidak menyiapkan cemilan apapun untuk mereka.

"Begitu selesai melakukan pertunjukkan di Music Bank, kami langsung bergegas ke sini. Kami bahkan belum makan." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Kami belum sempat makan,…dan melakukan latihan untuk program lain sebelum datang." Leeteuk membenarkan, sambil memandang dongsaengdeulnya, meminta mereka bertahan sampai acara berakhir.

Mereka kemudian memberi selamat kepada Hankyung yang sudah selesai mengurus masalah visa dan pasportnya sehingga bisa terus bersama mereka di panggung. Percakapan berlanjut dengan membalas surat-surat yang masuk.

Yesung menjelaskan siapa saja yang terlibat dalam pembuatan album kedua mereka dan berbagai hal mengenai musik dan lagu pada album tersebut. Sebagai penutup uraian Yesung, mereka memutar lagu Don't Don.

Mereka kemudian membahas syuting yang paling sulit. Saat menceritakan mengenai penggunaan bahan peledak, Mereka membahas tentang tetangga sekitar yang memanggil polisi. Kyuhyun juga bercerita saat ia di mobil dan mendengar tentang bunyi itu. Yang ia dapat adalah gumaman dari hyungdeul yang teringat kelalaian mereka dan kenekatan Kyuhyun.

Percakapan menjadi semakin meriah ketika mereka diminta menirukan seseorang, baik lagu mau pun gaya. Heechul dengan penuh semangat menirukan Kibum. Ketika Kibum protes, dan Leeteuk bertanya sesuatu hal, yang ia lakukan setelah itu persis seperti yang Heechul lakukan sebelumnya. Semua bertepuk tangan akan keberhasilan Heechul. Kibum hanya bisa tertawa menyadari sikapnya sangat dihafal oleh hyung kesayangannya.

Mereka kembali membahas perut kotak-kotak Siwon yang memiliki tanggapan paling banyak dalam surat. Namun Siwon bilang bahwa Yesung tak kalah dengannya, tapi tak bisa menunjukkannya. Semua member tertawa, teringat tanda lahir yang cukup besar di perut Yesung.

"Tapi itulah yang membuat Super Junior ikut beruntung," kata Shindong tulus, diikuti persetujuan member yang lain. Yesung menjadi semakin bersemangat.

Mereka kemudian membahas mengenai rekaman main vocal yang terdapat di setiap lagu, di mana Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mengambil bagian dalam setiap part-nya. Ketika surat yang masuk menyatakan ingin mendengar perpaduan suara ketiganya, Yesung dengan semangat hendak menyanyikan Marry U.

Ia meminta Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menjadi back vokalnya. Tetapi hanya Ryeowook yang membantunya, karena Kyuhyun dalam kondisi tidak fit. Namun saat Yesung melakukan kesalahan, Kyuhyun tertawa paling keras, membuat Yesung tersenyum. Ia bersyukur bisa melihat Kyuhyun mentertawainya lagi seperti saat ini.

Sebuah surat meminta Ryeowook melakukan 'daejun blues' lagi.

"Daejun blues?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari, selama absen, banyak hal baru tentang hyungdeul yang ia belum tahu. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik saat Ryeowook menyanyikannya, dan kemudian ganti merangkulkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook begitu lagu usai, memberi selamat.

"Kyuhyun oppa kembali setelah absen sekian lama. Bagaimana jika mengekspresikan perasaanmu dengan sebuah lagu?" Leeteuk membacakan salah satu surat penggemar.

"Dia hanya promosi lagu!" protes Heechul ketika Kyuhyun menyanyikan salah satu lagu terbaru Super Junior.

"Tapi kembali ke panggung memang benar-benar harapanku," jelas Kyuhyun. Ketika semua bertepuk tangan, Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Saya rasa saya akan menangis."

"Ia menangis lagi!" gumam beberapa hyungdeul terkejut, melihat mata Kyuhyun benar-benar basah.

"SAYA TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN AIR MATA KYUHYUN SSHI!" teriak Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tertawa dan menghapus air matanya. Ryeowook bangkit untuk protes. Namun semua segera kembali ceria.

Diam-diam hyungdeul merasa sedih. Sejak kecelakaan, Kyuhyun bukan hanya lemah secara fisik. Tetapi magnae mereka yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya, kini cukup mudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dapatkah Kyuhyun sshi mengatakan kepada kita rencana masa depannya?" tanya Leeteuk. Kibum yang sedari tadi terlihat bersandar karena kelelahan, ikut menengok ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Sebenarnya saya berencana untuk menjadi misterius dari sekarang." Tolakan secara halus itu disambut tawa oleh hyungdeulnya. "Sebenarnya, saya tidak mempunyai banyak rencana. Tetapi… karena saya belum sepenuhnya sembuh, saya mungkin tidak bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama hyungdeul."

"Ah! Saya menangis!" seru Heechul menggodanya kembali, sedangkan Ryeowook menggelitik wajah Kyuhyun dengan kuas sehingga namja itu tersenyum.

"Tapi saya akan mengunjungi SUKIRA lebih sering," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Dan saya akan mencoba untuk berada di panggung sebanyak mungkin."

Akhirnya, siaran radio selama 70 menit itu pun ditutup. Mereka memilih lagu Believe sebagai penutup. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin yang tidak hadir, sangat menyukai lagu itu. Meski Heechul sempat protes, karena mereka memberitahu pendengar bahwa dia lah yang menulis lirik lagu Believe, namun Heechul terlihat senang.

.

22 September 2007

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika dua mobil yang mengangkut member Super Junior tiba. Mereka baru saja selesai tampil di acara ETN Asia Song Festival. Semua bergegas menuju lift. Untunglah lift yang besar itu mampu mengangkut mereka sekaligus.

Ketika tiba di lantai 11, Leeteuk ikut keluar bersama yang lain.

"Teuki hyung, kau tidak langsung ke atas?" tanya Donghae dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Kalian duluan saja, Donghae-ah, nanti aku akan menyusul." Leeteuk mengikuti Yesung, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung merangkul sang magnae yang tampak berjalan seperti zombie. Seperti dugaannya, Kyuhyun tidak menolak.

Tadi Super Junior tampil menyanyikan lagu balad yang berjudul 'Hate U Love U'. Pada lagu itu, part Kyuhyun cukup banyak. Selain menyanyikan part nya sendiri, ia juga menjadi back vocal yang lain. Bahkan tone nada yang harus ia capai pada lagu tersebut jauh lebih tinggi dan panjang daripada lagu Don't Don.

Jadwal Super Junior yang berjejalan, pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam, membuat sang magnae kewalahan. Meski pun begitu, di atas panggung Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menampakkan rasa sakitnya. Bahkan setiap part dia tiba dan lampu mengarah kepadanya, ia akan berusaha tersenyum. Namun Leeteuk tahu tubuh Kyuhyun mulai tak seiring dengan semangatnya. Ia kadang terlihat seperti sulit menarik nafas.

Yesung membuka pintu dorm. Tak ada yang berbicara ketika masuk. Semua merasa sangat lelah. Ryeowook berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi. Ia tak bisa tidur jika belum membersihkan diri. Adanya pemanas air membuatnya sangat bersyukur tidak perlu menunggu memasak air seperti saat di dorm lama mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan tasnya dan tas Kyuhyun yang dibawanya tadi ke dalam kamar. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, Leeteuk langsung memapahnya.

"Ayo, Kyuhyunnie, jangan tidur di sini. Hyung antar ke kamar."

"Aniyo… Teuki hyung pasti juga lelah," tolak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha berjalan sendiri.

"Kyuhyunnie, bukankah kau sendiri yang berlutut dan meminta kami meminjamkan kekuatan untukmu?" Leeteuk mengingatkan, sambil kembali memapah Kyuhyun. "Sampai kau kembali kuat, kau sudah berjanji akan bersandar kepada kami."

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menolak lagi. Ia pun menurut ketika Leeteuk memapahnya ke kamar. Namun ia menolak ketika sang leader hendak melepaskan sepatunya. Namja itu pun mulai melepaskan sepatu dan kostum panggungnya.

"Kurasa kau mau memakai ini," kata Sungmin sambil mengulurkan kaos Kyuhyun yang merupakan hadiah dari Shindong. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kaos itu memang sangat nyaman untuk tidur. "Eits, tunggu dulu!"

Mata Kyuhyun memicing saat Sungmin menjauhkan kaos itu darinya. Belum sempat ia bertanya, sebuah handuk hangat menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin mulai membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang ia rendam air hangat tadi.

"Kau bisa jerawatan jika tidur dengan make-up."

"Ya! Sungmin hyung! Kau memperlakukanku seperti bayi!" protes Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak menolak wajahnya dibersihkan. Handuk hangat itu terasa sangat nyaman.

Leeteuk tertawa melihat Kyuhyun protes ketika Sungmin mulai membersihkan tubuhnya juga dengan handuk hangat yang lain. Sebuah baskom besar tergeletak di lantai, berisi air hangat dan beberapa handuk kecil.

"Jika suaramu sekeras itu, berarti kau masih sehat! Syukurlah," sang leader tampak sangat senang.

"Sungmin-ah, aku mengambil ginsengmu," kata Yesung yang masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi empat buah cangkir. Wangi ginseng yang masih panas segera memenuhi kamar itu.

"Ambil saja sebanyak yang Yesung hyung mau," kata Sungmin yang masih sibuk menghadapi perlawanan Kyuhyun. "Aku sengaja meminta eomma mengirimkannya. Kita harus minum itu setiap hari. Jadwal kita semakin ketat saja."

"Kangin-ah sampai tidur di stasion radio kemarin," ucap Leeteuk sedih. "Kasihan dia…"

"Jangan menyimpulkan sendiri, hyung," protes Kangin yang tahu-tahu muncul di sana. Ia hendak menjemput Leeteuk yang tidak juga muncul. "Meski aku terpaksa tidur berbantalkan ransel, tapi aku bahagia. Kita masih bisa berkumpul semua dan melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama… Itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tukar dengan apapun."

"Ne, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi kalau pun kita terpisah-pisah, kita akan membawa nama Super Junior lebih luas lagi." Sungmin tersenyum. Saat ia lengah itulah, Kyuhyun langsung merebut kaos besarnya dan memakainya.

"Ah! Uri Kyuhyunnie mau tidur rupanya," goda Kangin, membuat Kyuhyun cepat melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

"Kalau kalian menganggapku bayi lagi, aku tak segan menggigit!" cetus Kyuhyun.

Kangin tidak peduli. Ia mengacak-acak rambut sang magnae, yang langsung bergerak ke arah tangannya, siap menggigit. Dengan kaget, Kangin langsung menarik tangannya.

"Aish! Ternyata tenagamu masih ada ya? Padahal tadi di stage aku sangat kuatir."

Saat perform lagu 'Hate U Love U', posisi Kangin memang sedikit di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun berusaha tetap berdiri dan bernyanyi di panggung.

"Cepat kalian minum ginseng ini!" tegur Yesung. "Aku akan buat satu lagi untukku sendiri. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sudah kubuatkan tadi."

Tanpa banyak bicara, semua mengambil satu, kecuali Leeteuk. Ia mengangsurkan cangkir keduanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah! Kau tidak lupa minum obat bukan?"

"Minum obat jika belum makan juga tidak boleh, Teuki hyung," kata Sungmin. "Dua hari ini jadwal obatnya kacau."

"Aigoo… Aku tak berpikir sejauh itu." Leeteuk berpikir serius. "Mulai besok, jadwal kita akan lebih padat. Sebaiknya kita beli bekal yang mudah dimakan saja, jadi sewaktu-waktu kita bisa mengisi perut."

"Dan Kyuhyunnie bisa minum obat tepat waktu." Kangin mengangguk setuju.

"Sedia kue kering atau roti juga ide bagus." Sungmin tersenyum senang.

Suara deheman membuat mereka semua menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk berselimut di atas ranjangnya. "Bisa tidak, hyungdeul tidak membicarakanku seolah-olah aku tak ada di sini?"

Evil glare yang dilempar sang magnae membuat semua hyungdeul yang ada di kamarnya terdiam.

"Cepat keluar! Tak akan kumaafkan jika kalian sakit besok!"

Sebelum bantal yang dipegang Kyuhyun terbang menimpa mereka, Kangin dan Leeteuk langsung keluar kamar sambil tertawa. Sungmin mengambil bantal itu, menepuknya agar kembali ke bentuk sempurna, kemudian menaruhnya di kepala ranjang.

"Kau sendiri juga harus tidur," kata Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring. Ditariknya selimut Kyuhyun hingga menutupi dongsaengnya sampai ke leher. "Sementara ini PSP mu kusita. Akan kukembalikan jika kau bangun nanti."

Kyuhyun ingin protes, namun yang keluar hanya gumaman-gumaman saja. Apalagi Sungmin mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, membuat kantuknya tidak tertahan lagi. Namja itu pun tertidur pulas.

.

Usaha Super Junior dalam promo album Don't Don tidak sia-sia. Lagu Don't Don meski menuai banyak kritik akibat terlalu kerasnya musik, tetapi lagu tersebut langsung menempati posisi nomor 1 di tangga lagu bulan September, mengalahkan beberapa lagu lain yang sudah dirilis sejak awal bulan.

.

Oktober 2007

Jadwal yang ketat, acara-acara yang harus mereka ikuti, belum lagi berbagai latihan untuk persiapan perform, membuat Super Junior sangat sibuk. Lagu Marry U yang menjadi lagu unggulan kedua mereka direncanakan akan dibuat MV nya.

Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena hyungdeul terlalu menjaganya, bahkan ia terkadang merasa seperti anak kecil jika berada di tengah mereka. Akhirnya, ia pun membuat ulah.

"Hyungdeul, badanku tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak," keluh Kyuhyun ketika mereka sedang berlatih.

"Mana? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Kau duduk saja, Kyuhyunnie, hari ini tidak usah berlatih," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne, kau istirahat saja." Hankyung memandang prihatin.

"Apa perlu kuantar ke dorm, Teuki hyung?" tanya Siwon was-was.

"Kugendong ke mobil?" Kangin menawarkan diri, langsung disambut death glare oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau jangan keras kepala!" tegur Yesung.

"Mukamu memang pucat, Kyuhyunnie. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Leeteuk memberi ijin.

"Kau demam?" Heechul memegang kening sang magnae. Ia sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika tak terasa keanehan pada suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Apalagi kini sang magnae memamerkan evil smirk nya.

"Hari ini, 8 orang yang tertipu!" seru Kyuhyun puas.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook tampak bingung. Ia hampir saja menangis tadi.

"Maksudnya, dia berbohong," kata Shindong yang sedari tadi tidak termakan umpan. "Aish! Kalian sudah beberapa kali ditipu, masih saja kena."

"Itu karena aku benar-benar cemas!" Leeteuk memandang Shindong dengan kesal. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung memasang senyum polos sambil mengerjapkan mata hitamnya. Kemarahan Leeteuk pun sirna.

"Meski pun bohong, tapi aku pikir, kau memang harus istirahat, Kyuhyunnie."

Perintah Leeteuk membuat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang. Magnae Super Junior itu mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal. Ia duduk di pojok ruang training sambil memandang hyungdeulnya berlatih. Kedua mata hitamnya mengikuti sesosok tubuh tak berbaju yang keluar dari latihan dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

Sejak berusaha merubah image dari imut ke cowok dewasa, Kibum mulai tampil lebih maskulin. Bahkan setiap berlatih, ia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet atau tidak mengenakan apapun di bagian atas seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit muram teringat bekas jahitan yang menghias perut dan dadanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melakukan lelucon itu?" tanya Kibum sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol minum baru kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lelucon mana?"

"Yang tadi. Kau selalu berhitung berapa orang hyungdeul yang mencemaskanmu."

"Oh," Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tapi Shindong hyung dan Kibum hyung tidak pernah tertipu kan? Jadi jangan kuatir."

"Kalau kau teruskan, saat kau benar-benar sakit, mereka tidak akan perduli lagi," kata Kibum sambil meneguk airnya sendiri. "Tapi, itu yang kau inginkan bukan?"

"Kibum hyung memang pintar." Kyuhyun membuka botol tadi dan mulai meneguk minumnya. "Aku tak ingin mereka terlalu mencemaskanku."

"Kyuhyunnie, aku sudah mengenal mereka bertahun-tahun. Meski kau tipu berapa kali pun, beberapa hyung tidak akan berhenti mencemaskanmu, jadi hentikan saja!" Kibum memandang sang magnae dengan wajah serius. "Meski pun begitu, aku sangat cemas. Aku takut kau tidak akan mendapatkan bantuan pada saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Bukankah ada Shindong hyung dan Kibum hyung? Aku yakin, saat itu, kalian lah yang akan tahu kalau aku sungguh-sungguh butuh bantuan."

Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Kyuhyun. Senyum perpaduan polos, kekanak-kanakan dan jahil itu sudah menaklukkannya sejak lama. Ia tak pernah bisa marah kepada sang magnae.

"Kuharap kau beruntung."

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Uisa yang tampak berwajah serius. Ia baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan rutin mingguan di Samsung Hospital. Ini merupakan bagian dari rawat jalannya selain phisical therapi yang ia lakukan dua kali seminggu.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau pasti sudah tahu kalau kondisimu menurun, bukan? Saya bisa melihatnya dari laporan dua minggu terakhir."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Karena itulah ia menggunakan berbagai macam alasan agar tak ada yang mengantarnya check up hari ini. Diam-diam, ia sering merasa kesulitan bernafas, dan staminanya turun lebih cepat. Begitu pun dengan berat badannya.

Hyungdeul mengira, itu hanya karena jadwal Super Junior yang semakin padat. Dan Kyuhyun bersyukur hyungdeulnya beranggapan seperti itu. Tetapi ia sendiri menyadari, bukan hal itu penyebabnya.

"Kau harus mempercepat operasi selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang Uisa dengan wajah pucat. Ia memang tahu, dibutuhkan sekali operasi lagi untuk menyempurnakan penanganan pada paru-parunya. Tetapi ia tidak berharap hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi secepat ini.

"Saya kuatir, paru-parumu akan kembali robek jika tidak ditangani segera. Kegiatan yang kau lakukan saat ini terbukti memperburuk kondisimu." Uisa mencoba tersenyum menenangkan. "Saya harap, dengan operasi kali ini, kondisimu akan lebih stabil."

Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas jadwal pembuatan MV Marry U. Hari itu akan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun salah satu hyung yang paling disayanginya. Ia tak ingin hyungnya tersebut menangis di hari bahagianya karena mencemaskannya.

"Uisa, tolong tunda operasi itu sampai saya menyelesaikan pembuatan MV untuk single kedua kami," kata Kyuhyun setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Dengan jadwal kegiatan sepadat sekarang?" Uisa terkejut. "Resikonya sangat besar, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku tidak akan merekomendasikannya."

"Jebal, Uisa, saya akan tanda tangani surat pernyataan bahwa saya yang menolak jadwal operasi itu," pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah meminta ijin kepada orang tuamu?"

"Usiaku sudah cukup untuk memutuskan semuanya sendiri." _Appa, Eomma, maafkan aku. Bukan aku tak mengindahkan kalian. Aku berjanji, aku akan bertindak dengan hati-hati agar tidak membuat kalian sedih. Tetapi aku harus menunda operasi ini dahulu._

Uisa tak berkutik. Kyuhyun tahu benar mengenai peraturan yang ada.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau tahu apa yang kau pertaruhkan?"tanya Uisa mencoba membuatnya berpikir ulang.

"Ne. Saya akan menjaga kondisi saya baik-baik sampai saatnya tiba," janji Kyuhyun.

"Tiga minggu. Tidak lebih dari itu."

"MV akan dibuat dua minggu lagi. Saya akan melakukannya begitu MV selesai dibuat." Kyuhyun tersenyum lega karena Uisa memberinya ijin. "Saya berharap bisa segera sembuh saat promo MV tersebut."

"Kau tidak bisa disuruh diam ya?" Mau tak mau Uisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan memberimu resep baru. Kuharap, dengan tambahan vitamin dan beberapa obat ini, bisa mempertahankan kondisimu sebaik mungkin."

Kyuhyun berterima kasih atas pengertian Uisa. Ia memasukkan resep itu ke sakunya.

Begitu pintu ruangan dokter menutup, Kyuhyun bersandar sebentar di sana dengan wajah muram. Meski sudah menduga mengenai operasi, Kyuhyun tetap tak menyukai proses itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus kembali terbaring di rumah sakit, sementara hyungdeul bekerja keras untuk Super Junior.

Namja itu kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan pintu ruang dokter.

"Sepertinya kabar buruk ya, Caramel macchiato?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Suara siapakah itu?**

**Sepertinya reader semua sudah tahu he he he**

**Tapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah baca**

**Ditunggu masukannya.**

**Kudu kudu kudu**

**Kalau nggak, author lagi tergoda banget buat hiatus**

**Soalnya lama-lama nyesek banget nulis ff ini**

**Sedih sekali, sampai rasanya nggak sanggup lanjut**

**Cuma review yang masuk, bahas hal2 menarik, yg bikin nyesek ini berkurang**

**Sehingga author bisa lanjut**

**. **

**Maaf agak lama, **

**Chapter ini memang agak panjang **

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video berkaitan dengan FF author, **

**Add saja **

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

.

Jawaban review chapter 7

lovely yesungielf 10/28/12 Gomawo udah mau capek2 nulis review. Jangan kapok ya. Auhtor bales kok hehehe

ayu wandira 10/30/12 Ne

natal 10/30/12 Udah dijawab kok. Author bilang, di ff ini sepertinya begitulah. Di dunia asli, silahkan disimpulkan sendiri. Author nggak mau menghakimi hehehe

EunsooJewelSomnia 10/30/12 Gomawo reviewnya

meyminimin 10/30/12 Kulitnya memang putih, tapi bukan pucat. Di ff itu dia memang pucat, kebantu make up.

Begitu ada tanggal dan tahun, berarti kejadian setelahnya itu pada tanggal tersebut. Biasanya itu fakta. Kalau ada jam nya saja, berarti tanggalnya masih ngikut tanggal sebelumnya. Kalau nggak pakai tanggal, nberarti perkiraan kejadian ada sekitar tanggal sebelum dan sesudahnya.

shizuku m 10/29/12 Author nggak suka dipaksa (evil smirk) Yang chingu minta masih jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Ditunggu ya, bersabarlah

heeeHyun 10/29/12 Author juga ngiri, tahu… Ya, Beberapa adegan real. SJ M masih lamaaaaaaaa . Harap bersabar ya… hehehe

10/29/12 Iya, beda gedung aja, bisa dilihat di FB author

thiefhanie fha 10/29/12 Gomawo

GaemAya 10/29/12 Panggil eonnie boleh

10/29/12 Koplaknya oppadeul beneran, tapi adegan tadi hanya fanfic

Keyra Kyuunie 10/28/12 Yup, semua member SJ punya sifat yang patut dicontoh

careon88 10/28/12 Wah, boleh tuh bagi2 info terbaru. Author baru ngikutin sampai ff ini nih… sambil nulis ambil belajar.

Indy 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya.

1414 10/28/12 Kalau update cepet, tergantung review, chingu hehehe…just kidding

Cho rae in 10/28/12 Nggak senang karena media tahu duluan, padahal mereka sama sekali nggak tahu

MyKyubee 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Author lebih telat lagi. SS4 INA saja belum suka.

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/28/12 Iya, miris banget. Ayo dukung oppadeul hehehe

sarangchullpa92 10/28/12 SJ M baru kabar-kabari, belum muncul… Kangin memang unik. Iya, oppadeul lucu. Zhoumi masih agak lama…mungkin….

Gyurievil 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Gee Gee 10/28/12 DItunggu chingu

misskyuKYU 10/28/12 Kikuk sih tahu…Cuma yg author bingu, katanya kyu dibikin kikiu…kikuk soal apa? Wajar dia trauma… gara-gara terlempar dari mobil dia sakit selama itu. Proses sembuhnya pun lama banget. Gomawo

Princess kyumin 10/28/12 Semoga begitu (^_^)

tinaff359 10/28/12 Paling suka melukiskan kibum dan kyuhyun, sayang kibum diam banget, jadi jarang2 bisa ditulis

wolfy 10/28/12 Gomawo buat dukungannya

dhianelf4ever 10/28/12 Zhoumi belum muncul lagi

Jmhyewon 10/28/12 Gomawo udah bersedia ngasih review

annisa 10/28/12 Gomawo

stevy see 10/28/12 Kayaknya memang kudu di tes kesehatan otaknya

Kyuminjoong 10/28/12 Gomawo buat dukungannya

Fitri MY 10/28/12 Namanya hidup, ada sedih, ada tawa…author ikutan nyesek kalau nulis yg sedih2…maunya yg seneng terus aja. Tapi apa boleh buat, real nya mmg begitu

10/28/12 ha ha ha…ne. gomawo reviewnya. Jangan bosan ya

AitakattaSJ 10/28/12 Coba add alamat author yang ada di bawah tbc.

Author nggak ngoleksi foto, langsung masukin FB aja… yg itu pernah lihat tapi tidak disimpan. Bikin sedih aja soalnya

aninkyuelf 10/28/12 Kita sependapat, kalau aslinya begitu, miris banget, nggak tega

Sachiko Yamaguchi 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Sementara yg chingu ingin lihat belum ada di chapter ini

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 10/28/12 Author juga kangen ama hangeng dan kibum. Aish…yg mana yg yaoi? Bukannya masih wajar?

Princess Kyunnie 10/28/12 Saran chingu sudah dilakukan. Take a rest hehehe

lalalala 10/28/12 ? tahu author penulis? Karena author menulis . Ne. Author juga suka kibum kyuhyun kalau lagi kompak dan siwon kalau lagi doa. Polos pisan

NaraKim 10/28/12 Benar. Dorm mereka hanya beda tower saja

kyuqie 10/28/12 Gomawo

xoxoxo 10/28/12 Aish…chingu mengingatkan soal itu…jadi sedih. Apa tidak usah dilanjut ke suju M ya?

Asa 10/28/12 Di Falling Star Kyu udah pernah minum kan? Itu awal2 dia masuk suju lho. Kangin dan SUngmin pernah membicarakan hal ini di 2006 saat siaran radio. Tapi dia tidak pemabuk, hanya peminum. Awalnya kudu tanya kyuppa

Guest 10/28/12 Kenapa di sayang? Jelas karena dia baik dan pantas disayang hehehe. Kalau nonton evilnya kyuppa, mending yg full version. Nanti kan kelihatan dia sayang banget ama hyungdeulnya. Jangan lihat pas nendang dan lemparnya aja (^_^)

Super Junior china itu nantinya SUJU M

diandra 10/28/12 Gomawo chingu, ngurutinnya mmg suka bikin pusing. Senang ada yang sadar hehehe

youngie poppo 10/28/12 Sayangnya, kenyataannya begitu ya. DI awal SUJU M, kalau nyanyi itu masih sakit lho.

Guest 10/28/12 Banyak realnya, chingu. Terutama yang ada tanggal dan jam nya.

umi elf teukie 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya

kihyun 4orever 10/28/12 chingu review aja author senang. Kalau komen, author lebih semangat lagi

Gaemjjeje 10/28/12 Herannya, yg lain kagak, kok SUJU aja

vietaKyu 10/28/12 Mianhe, belum bisa muncul zhoumi dan changmin nya…soalnya belum pas

Perisai Suju 10/28/12 Author lebih suka banyak komen asal jangan bashing hehehe

Kalau author juga…bagi link nya biar bisa dibaca…soalnya nggak bisa melirik ke tempat chingu nih… Aneh? Hmm…habis RS ini mau buat yang sedikit anhe, tapi bukan yaoi hehehe

AIsh! SUJU M bikin sedih aja…apa jangan diteruskan ke sana ya? Author nyesek bayanginnya

Twitter yang di pantai itu kan? Itu kan dada ke atas. Whoa, mau lihat yg foto loncat itu dong

MV memang terdiri dapi potongan2 syuting jadi bisa slip! Hilang! hehehe

Iya, Kyu keluar mobil buat lihat hyungdeul dan kaget mereka cuek aja dengar ledakan, itu benar…

Iya, author juga suka soal pindahan

Bukankah memang yesung yang nyurh sungmin bareng kyu di ff ini? Wook nya nggak dibahas

Jangan lihat peta, peta dan fungsi aslinya beda. Ada 2 manager hyung yg kadang tinggal bersama suju untuk mempermudah mereka mengurus jadwal dll. Saat pindah masih, kalau sekarang tidak tahu

Gomawo banget infonya. Author sampai jingkrak2 pas kyuhyun lari. Senang lihat dia begitu.

SUJU M terbentuk Kyu masih belum sembuh total ? iya. Kasihan.

Di ff ini juga kangin kadang nginap, begitu juga kibum.

Kangin agak bermasalah tapi belum saat ini

Jangan dibayangkan, ngeri banget.

vha chandra 10/28/12 Petinggi SM Cuma petinggi SM saja di FF ini. Gomawo reviewnya. Jangan bosan ya

Andhisa Joyers 10/28/12 Dari mana? Dari mana saja adalah jawabannya hehehe (ikutan ufo reply oppa) Gomawo reviewnya

Bella 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Yg tgl 21, habis perform don't don. Iya, yg pertama kali ke sukira. Tapi mereka nggak bahas kyuhyun jatuh, tapi bahas kyuhyun lari krn pas dimobil dengar ledakan, dan hyungnya tetap nari ketika ia ke sana.

Kim Anna 10/28/12 Gomawo reviewnya

kyuzi 10/28/12 "Wo hui bau hu ni, Gui Xian"... artinya aku akan melindungi kamu, Kyuhyun

Iya, author juga suka saat pindah dorm

Gomawo reviewnya, jangan bosan ya

ay 10/28/12 Iya, gomawo reviewnya

ArenaKyuminElf 10/28/12 tergantung author selesai di chapter berapa. Cuma kebayang ujungnya, tapi prosesnya sesuai keadaan aja

Kim ryokie 10/28/12 Gomawo

sitara1083 10/28/12 Pertanyaan chingu ada jawabannya di chapter ini

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 10/28/12 Kayaknya fakta, banyak sekali yang menyebutkan soal itu. Lagipula pink kalau lembut kan cocok untuk kamar tidur. Begitu kena lampu warnanya agak terlihat putih (ini sih menurut author…pink nya kayak apa kagak tahu juga)

Ahjumma Namja 10/28/12 Memang sampai lama belum stabil. Gomawo reviewnya

Blackyuline 10/28/12 Biar norak, tapi gigih hehehe

hanifElfkyu 10/28/12 Kemungkinan masuk

ShillaSarangKyu 10/28/12 Ya, ini serangan awalnya…tapi belum berasa banget

reaRelf 10/28/12 Gomawo udah bersedia mereview, chingu. Jangan bosan ya


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 9**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Henry. Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Aku rasa, aku harus mabuk untuk bisa berhadapan denganmu saat ini." / "Orang yang berkata 'memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan' kepadaku, tidak akan lolos begitu saja." / "I think he's the best!" / "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami tahu, Teuki hyung?"

.

.

.

Begitu pintu ruangan dokter menutup, Kyuhyun bersandar sebentar di sana dengan wajah muram. Meski sudah menduga mengenai operasi, Kyuhyun tetap tak menyukai proses itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan harus kembali terbaring di rumah sakit, sementara hyungdeul bekerja keras untuk Super Junior.

Namja itu kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan pintu ruang dokter.

"Sepertinya kabar buruk ya, Caramel macchiato?"

.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 9**

.

"Chang…." Kyuhyun meski terkejut, tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Saat itu Changmin tengah menyamar dengan pakaian dan kacamata serba culun. Sebuah topi yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya bertengger di kepala namja tinggi itu.

"Penampilanmu aneh sekali," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan ketika Changmin menjajari langkahnya. Magnae Super Junior itu tersenyum lebar. "Dengan penampilan seperti itu, orang-orang justru tertarik melihatmu."

"Diamlah dan cepat tebus obatmu!" desis Changmin sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun ke bagian apotek rumah sakit. "Kalau aku tidak menunggu di pintu, kau pasti sudah memasang topeng bahagiamu lagi."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan resep kepada bagian apoteker, lalu menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan wajah tidak senang. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Kibum hyung yang memberitahuku untuk menemanimu." Changmin sedikit meringis melihat orang-orang yang lewat menengok penampilan anehnya. Kyuhyun benar, terlalu culun malah jadi menarik perhatian.

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat perhatian Changmin kembali pada sahabatnya. Wajah Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menampakkan tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Mata hitam itu menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, menuntut kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Kau temani aku makan, ok?"

Changmin langsung mendorong Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu begitu obat sudah diterima. Ia bersikeras Kyuhyun ikut ke dalam mobilnya.

Sepanjang jalan, Changmin berdiam diri. Tampaknya Kyuhyun pun sedang tidak berminat bicara. Jadi mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Changmin ingat ketika tadi pagi ia mendapat telepon….

"Kibum hyung? Tumben kau meneleponku," kata Changmin tadi.

"Changminnie, kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini bukan? Tadi aku sudah menanyakannya pada Yunho hyung."

"Ne. Aku sedang free hari ini. Ada apa, hyung?"

"Bisakah kau menjemput Kyuhyunnie di Samsung Hospital? Hari ini dia ngotot sekali agar tak ada yang menemaninya."

"Kibum hyung merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Begitulah. Wajahnya belakangan juga lebih pucat dari saat dia keluar rumah sakit. Aku kuatir ada hal buruk terjadi." Suara di seberang hening. Sepertinya Kibum sedang berpikir, jadi Changmin menunggu. "Changminnie, susul dia ke rumah sakit! Tunggulah di depan pintu… saat itu mungkin kau bisa melihat kondisinya yang sesungguhnya."

"Sepandai apapun Kyuhyun menyembunyikan perasaannya, untuk awal-awal, dia akan terlihat." Kibum hyung menarik nafas panjang. "Aku ingin, ada seseorang yang dia percaya, saat dia menerima kabar buruk itu. Kau mau kan, Changminnie? Jadwalku padat, aku tak bisa ke sana."

Kibum kemudian memberitahu nama dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

Changmin memukul setirnya pelan, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Wajah Changmin tampak keruh, dan namja itu terus saja melihat ke jalan. Mobil akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat makan yang cukup terkenal dan mewah.

"Kau sedang banyak uang?" Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki tempat itu mengikuti Changmin. Seorang pelayan langsung mengarahkan mereka ke tempat VIP, di mana tak seorang pun akan mengganggu mereka dengan kamera-kamera penguntit. Mereka sepertinya sudah hafal dengan kehadiran Changmin.

"Duduklah! Pesan apa saja yang kau mau. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan heran. Bukan karena Changmin punya banyak uang. Soal itu, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, karena DBSK sangat sukses di dunia musik. Tetapi yang membuatnya heran, sahabatnya itu tidak memandangnya, justru sibuk memesan begitu banyak menu dan juga wine.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan ya? Sudah berapa hari tidak makan?" sindir Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tidak menanggapinya.

"Kau mau pesan naengmyun dan yukhoebibimbap juga? Di sini, kedua menu itu sangat enak." Changmin akhirnya membuka mulut melihat Kyuhyun belum memesan apapun.

"Terserah, yang penting bukan sayuran." Kyuhyun mengembangkan evil smirk-nya. "Minumnya yujacha saja."

"Tidak wine?" tanya Changmin.

"Masih siang. Aku rasa tidak aman minum wine saat ini." Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika Changmin memesan dua botol wine. "Changmin-ah, kau bisa mabuk!"

"Aku memang mau mabuk."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ternyata Changmin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Setelah makan begitu banyak makanan yang membuat Kyuhyun ngeri melihat porsinya, Changmin terus saja menegak wine.

"Berhenti, Changmin-ah! Kau bisa dimarahi Yunho hyung jika mabuk!"

Kyuhyun merebut botol wine yang nyaris kosong, tetapi Changmin merebutnya kembali dengan geram.

"Diam, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku mau mabuk sepuasnya! Kau nanti harus mengantarku ke dorm, arra?"

"Hei! Ini masih siang! Kau bisa kena kasus jika terliput media!"

"Ini semua karenamu, tahu?!"

Kata-kata Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku setiap melihatmu bertahan sendirian? Betapa beratnya untuk terus tersenyum di depanmu, sedangkan aku ingin menangis?" Changmin menegak wine yang tersisa langsung dari botolnya. "Aku rasa, aku harus mabuk untuk bisa berhadapan denganmu saat ini."

"Berhenti minum! Changmin-ah, kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam.

"Tidak!" kata Changmin yang mulai merasa pusing, meski belum sampai taraf mabuk. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Changmin mengerutkan kening ketika Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan dan memesan sebotol wine lagi. Padahal, di meja masih ada botol wine yang belum dibuka.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun membuka botol yang ada di meja.

"Aku sahabatmu. Sebagai sahabat, aku akan menemanimu minum."

"Kau masih di bawah umur!" tegur Changmin linglung.

"Lihat, kau mulai mabuk, bukan? Aku beberapa hari lebih tua darimu, dan kau mau menceramahiku?"

Changmin diam melihat Kyuhyun menegak gelas pertama. Ia mulai mengerutkan kening ketika Kyuhyun menegak gelas ketiga. Dan ia benar-benar melongo ketika Kyuhyun menegak wine terakhir dari botol tadi.

Ketika pelayan datang membawa botol wine ketiga, Kyuhyun membukanya.

"Hentikan!" Changmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau sedang sakit, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tidak boleh minum sebanyak itu!"

"Tenang saja, aku dan Appa sering minum bersama. Aku sanggup menghabiskan 3 botol tanpa mabuk. Appa bilang, aku harus tahu, di batas mana aku bisa berpikir. Jika sudah tahu, jangan pernah melewati batas itu jika minum bersama orang lain, karena kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Kyuhyun menuangkan wine ke gelasnya dan gelas Changmin, lalu mengangkat gelasnya mengajak untuk toss.

"Kau sahabatku, Changmin-ah. Aku mempercayaimu dengan segenap hatiku. Jadi, kalau kau ingin mabuk, aku akan menemanimu. Akan kulewati batasku hari ini."

"Aniyo!" Changmin merebut gelas Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak berminat untuk minum wine lagi hari ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku akan menemanimu? Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos andalannya.

"Kalau aku minum, kau juga akan minum. Aku tak mau kau mati karena ulahku."

"Tapi kau akan minum sendiri nanti, mengkhianatiku yang sudah bersedia menemanimu minum?"

"Andwae! Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak akan minum lagi! Percayalah, Caramel macchiato. Jebal, percayalah padaku!" mohon Changmin dengan wajah sangat cemas.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku janji!"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!" seru Changmin putus asa.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk nya. Saat itulah Changmin sadar ia sudah terjebak.

"Ya! Caramel macchiato! Kau menipuku?"

"Ani. Bukankah kau lihat sendiri, aku benar-benar minum sebotol?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar. "Karena kau tidak mabuk, nanti kau harus mengantarku ke dorm. Ck! menyebalkan, kau lupa aku lebih tua darimu… Kau berarti sudah mabuk!"

Kyuhyun menekan beberapa nomor di HP nya. "Yeoboseyo. Ah! Yunho hyung!"

Mata Changmin terbelalak ngeri.

"Ne, Kyuhyun imnida. Aku mau minta tolong menjemput Changmin-ah. Di…" Kyuhyun mencari buku menu, lalu menyebutkan nama dan lokasinya. "Dia bawa mobil, tetapi aku kuatir jika ia menyetir. Dia sedikit mabuk. Gomawo, Yunho hyung."

Ketika Kyuhyun menutup telepon, Changmin memandangnya dengan wajah memelas. "Kenapa kau panggil Yunho hyung? Dia pasti membunuhku!"

"Itu hukuman karena berani menentangku!" Kyuhyun kembali memunculkan evil smirk-nya. "Orang yang berkata 'memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan' kepadaku, tidak akan lolos begitu saja."

"Kau tega meninggalkanku di sini?" Changmin menatap tak percaya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menemani sampai Yunho hyung tiba, Changmin-ah. Mana mau aku ketinggalan proses pembantaian seorang Shim Changmin?"

Changmin mengeluh dengan keras sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau habis minum wine?" tanya Yesung begitu Yunho berpamitan setelah mengantar sang magnae.

"Oops!" Kyuhyun baru tersadar. Ia mencoba menggunakan senjata andalannya, wajah polos tanpa dosa dan senyum kekanak-kanakan. Tapi itu tidak mempan untuk Yesung.

"Duduk!"

Perintah Yesung membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik. Ia duduk di sofa, sementara Yesung duduk di sisi lain yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Berapa banyak kau minum?"

"Satu, hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba keberuntungannya.

"Satu apa?"

Ternyata keberuntungannya tidak berlaku saat ini. Yesung tidak menerima informasi sepenggal.

"Satu botol." Kyuhyun tak berani berbohong kepada Yesung.

"MWO?" Hyungdeul yang lain langsung meringis ketika teriakan mereka dibalas death glare oleh Yesung.

"Hyung sudah berjanji tidak marah kepadamu, apapun yang kau lakukan. Kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Saat ini hyung tidak marah." Yesung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum. "Hyung hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa orang sepintar kau ternyata sangat bodoh. Kau pikir, apa akibatnya minum sebanyak itu dengan kondisimu sekarang? Kau baru saja pulang dari check up bukan? Apakah kau kehilangan otakmu di sana?"

Dan dimulailah rentetan ceramah Yesung yang sangat terkenal. Sebenarnya, Yesung sangat banyak bicara jika sedang ingin berbicara. Dan jika begitu, tak satu orang pun yang berani menyuruhnya diam. Siapapun. Bahkan saat wawancara untuk album Don't Don, bagian Yesung harus dipotong hingga 90% karena namja itu tidak berhenti berbicara selama dua jam dan tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

Saat ini pun begitu. Member Suju yang berada di lantai 11, tidak ada yang berani menyuruhnya diam. Mereka hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba, sementara sang magnae terpaksa duduk mendengarkan ceramah.

Setelah satu jam berbicara, Yesung merasa sedikit haus. Ia beranjak sebentar untuk mengambil minum. Ketika ia menoleh, Kyuhyun tampak sedang mengutak-atik HP nya.

"Kyuhyunnie…." Yesung mati-matian menekan emosinya agar tidak marah. "Kau berani bermain HP saat hyung menasehatimu?"

"Aniyo, hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menutup HP nya kembali.

TIba-tiba HP di saku Yesung berbunyi. Ketika ia membukanya, sebuah SMS masuk. Namja itu mengerutkan kening ketika nama Kyuhyun muncul di layar. Ia melirik ke arah sang magnae yang masih tertunduk. Dibukanya pesan itu.

'Hyung, jebal, ceramahnya sudah dulu ya….'

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini sang magnae meringis ke arahnya. Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah! Sana istirahat!"

Kyuhyun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya sebelum Yesung berubah pikiran.

Sebuah sms masuk begitu Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum ketika nama Changmin muncul di layar.

'Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang sebenarnya Uisa katakan padamu?'

Kyuhyun mengetik : Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?

'Jebal, Caramel macchiato. Kali ini aku harus tahu.'

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali mengetik : Aku akan menjalani operasi sesudah MV Marry U selesai dibuat.

Tak ada balasan dari Changmin. Kyuhyun pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ketika ia selesai mandi, di lihatnya ada pesan masuk dari Changmin.

'Mianhe, aku sangat kaget tadi, sehingga baru membalas pesanmu. Kau akan dirawat di mana?'

Kyuhyun berdecak karena Changmin terus menerus bertanya. Ia mengetik lagi: Aku akan di rawat di rumah sakit Samsung. Sudah, aku mau istirahat. Tanggal 7 Oktober nanti kau juga tampil di Inkigayo kan? Kita bicara lagi saat itu saja. Jangan sms aku lagi!

.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Mana ada teman sesadis dirimu?!"

Seruan Changmin membuat Yunho menatap sang magnae dengan tajam.

"Ada apa kau berteriak, Changminnie?!" tegur Yunho. Diambilnya HP Changmin. "Jangan sms-an saja! Cepat istirahat! Besok jadwal kita padat!"

Changmin hanya bisa merengut dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

Yunho hendak menutup HP Changmin, ketika tanpa sengaja sms Kyuhyun yang masih ada di layar terbaca olehnya.

"Kyuhyunnie akan dirawat di rumah sakit lagi?" Yunho mengerutkan kening.

.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bermain PSP di kamar. Ia sedang tidak berminat berkumpul menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Tiba-tiba seorang namja masuk dan meletakkan tas nya di meja tulis Kyuhyun.

"Kibum hyung!" Kyuhyun segera menegakkan duduknya dengan wajah gembira. "Kau akan menginap di sini? Ayo! Tidur di tempatku saja!"

Kibum tersenyum dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kini mereka duduk bersama bersandar di punggung tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengangsurkan sebuah bantal kepada Kibum, untuk mengalasi punggungnya.

"Kau syuting drama apa hari ini, hyung? Ceritakan padaku!"

Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP nya. Dia sangat suka jika Kibum bercerita tentang akting yang ia lakukan. Kibum tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, aku baru merasa sebagai hyungmu," kata Kibum. "Jika berdiri bersama, kau lebih tinggi, membuatku sedikit minder."

"Aniyo, jangan bandingkan aku dengan aktor sehebatmu!" Kyuhyun merengut. "Ayolah, hyung! Ceritakan syutingmu hari ini."

"Aku justru ingin mendengar ceritamu, maka aku menginap di sini."

"Cerita apa?"

"Cerita soal check up-mu tadi siang. Kau tidak akan menyembunyikannya pada kami, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi hyung tidak boleh berkata apa-apa sampai ulang tahun Donghae hyung selesai, arra? Tahun ini, ulang tahun keduanya tanpa Appa nya… Aku tak mau membuatnya semakin sedih."

Kyuhyun mulai bercerita setelah Kibum berjanji padanya. Alis namja itu menaut ketika cerita Kyuhyun selesai.

"Itu sangat berbahaya, Kyuhyunnie. Benar kata Uisa, aku juga tidak setuju!"

"Jebal, hyung, aku janji, aku akan menjaga diri. Kalau aku tidak kuat, aku tidak akan memaksa tampil di panggung atau variety show. Jebal, aku hanya ingin menunggu sampai MV saja."

"Sungguh kau akan bilang kalau tidak kuat?"

"Ne. Kali ini aku akan bilang."

.

.

7 Oktober 2007

Semua member SuJu sangat bersemangat tampil dalam acara Inkigayo di mana Heechul menjadi salh satu MC-nya. Panggung pun disetting sedemikian rupa untuk lagu Don't Don. Beberapa tiang api dipasang, lampu panggung menyot mereka dengan warna merah dan biru bergantian, benar-benar membawa suasana yang sesuai dengan lagu.

Penampilan mereka kembali berhasil dengan baik. Semua member beristirahat di ruang ganti kecuali Heechul yang langsung kembali naik panggung setelah mengganti kostumnya.

Di ruang ganti, Leeteuk tidak melihat Kyuhyun yang memang turun lebih dulu karena hanya menyanyikan part nya saja. Ketika ia sedang mencari sang magnae, ia berpapasan dengan Yunho yang sedang menuju mesin penjual minuman.

"Teuki hyung," sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum. Meski ia debut lebih dahulu, tetapi ia selalu hormat terhadap Leeteuk. "Kulihat Super Junior semakin terkenal sekarang."

"Kami mengincar GDA," kata Leeteuk sambil meringis. "Aneh kah?"

"Aniyo. Aku doakan kau berhasil, hyung. Jangan lupa, sainganmu adalah kami."

Keduanya tertawa. Sama sekali tak ada rasa permusuhan. Yunho membeli sebuah minuman lagi dan memberikannya kepada Leeteuk.

"Kau melihat Kyuhyunnie?"

"Ah! Dia sedang bersama Changminnie. Tampaknya mereka cocok." Yunhoo tersenyum.

"Bukankah dulu Changminnie lebih dekat dengan Kibummie?"

"Dekat, tetapi beda dengan kali ini. Changminnie benar-benar menemukan orang yang ingin dijadikannya sahabat. Dia bilang, Kyuhyunnie satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengerti dirinya, berani menentangnya, dan seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti untuknya. Kyuhyun-ah is my only Super Star Top Star," cetus Yunho menirukan kata-kata Changmin. "Ck! Dia anggap apa hyungdeulnya?"

Leeteuk tergelak melihat wajah Yunho merengut. "Magnae-mu sama evilnya dengan magnae-ku. Aish! Padahal mereka selalu saja bertengkar, bukan?"

"Ne. Tapi Changminnie sangat gembira jika menyangkut soal Kyuhyunnie."

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sibuk dengan minuman masing-masing.

"Kapan Kyuhyunnie akan di operasi?" kata Yunho memecah keheningan. "Katanya di Samsung Hospital."

"Mwo? Apa katamu?" Wajah Leeteuk langsung menegang.

Yunhoo nyaris tersedak melihat hal itu. "Lho? Teuki hyung tidak tahu?"

"Aish! Evil magnae itu!"

Baru saja Leeteuk mau mencari Kyuhyun, tangan Yunho menahannya.

"Teuki hyung, bolehkah aku memberi saran untukmu?"

"Apa?!" tanya Leeteuk tak sabar. Matanya masih sibuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya, sifatmu yang seperti inilah yang membuat Kyuhyunnie tidak berani berterus terang padamu."

Kata-kata Yunho membuat Leeteuk terkejut. Kini dia benar-benar memperhatikan Yunho.

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung… Kyuhyunnie bukan orang yang suka terlihat lemah." Yunho mengajak Leeteuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di koridor. "Jika kau mau Kyuhyun bersandar padamu sebagai hyungnya, kau tidak boleh emosional setiap ia mengadukan masalahnya. Dia tidak mau apa yang ia ceritakan kepadamu langsung terekspos begitu saja."

"Kau tahu dari mana dia akan di operasi?"

"Aku tak sengaja membaca sms-an Changminnie dan Kyuhyunnie. Tapi sepertinya, Kibummie sudah tahu." Yunho menjelaskan. "Hari itu, Kibummie meneleponku menanyakan jadwal Changminien. Tak lama setelahnya, Changminnie berpamitan padaku. Ternyata dia bersama Kyuhyunnie setelahnya."

"Aku leader yang tidak berguna," keluh Leeteuk. "Bahkan Kibummie lebih mengandalkan Changminnie daripada aku."

"Aniyo, hyung, kau leader yang sangat lembut yang aku kenal. Kau selalu menganggap member lain sebagai keluargamu sendiri. Aku sungguh iri melihatmu mampu berbuat seperti itu. Kau seperti eomma buat mereka." Yunho menepuk punggung Leeteuk untuk membesarkan hatinya.

"Tetapi tidak dengan uri magnae."

"Aku yakin, Kyuhyunnie beranggapan sama. Cobalah kau lebih tenang jika dia sedang terbuka padamu."

Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Yunho-ah, aku akan mencoba saranmu itu."

.

.

13 Oktober 2007

"Kyuhyunnie, kau benar-benar bisa ikut?" tanya Leeteuk cemas ketika mereka bersiap-siap untuk acara Star King. Ia berbicara empat mata dengan Kyuhyun saat dongsaengnya itu tengah bersiap-siap. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pucat.

Beberapa hari lalu, ia mengikuti saran Yunho ketika Kyuhyun menghadap kepadanya dan berterus terang. Sama seperti pada Kibum, Kyuhyun juga meminta Leeteuk merahasiakan kondisinya kepada yang lain sampai saatnya dia masuk rumah sakit.

Dalam hati Leeteuk sangat berterima kasih pada Yunho. Kyuhyun tampaknya senang ketika Leeteuk mendengarkan ceritanya dengan tenang. Sejak itu, Kyuhyun mulai lebih terbuka terhadapnya.

"Aku bisa, hyung. Lagi pula, tadi pagi aku sudah tidak ikut acara Star Golden Bell bersama kalian." Kyuhyun mengenakan jaket hitamnya. "Aku juga ingin melihat penampilan Henry-ah di sana nanti. Kibum hyung tidak ikut?"

"Ada syuting drama yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan." Leeteuk mengambil tas Kyuhyun sebelum sang magnae meraihnya. "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, segera beritahu, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung. Aku juga tak mau tumbang sebelum MV kita dibuat. Bisa-bisa aku langsung dimasukkan ke ruang operasi." Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik membayangkannya.

Leeteuk merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan menyusul member Super Junior lainnya yang sudah lebih dahulu ke mobil.

.

Acara Star King berdurasi cukup panjang. Dalam acara itu, dimunculkan beberapa penantang, semuanya dalam bidang kesenian. Super Junior sebagai bintang tamu, duduk di dua deretan kursi yang bersusun tiga. Kyuhyun, Donghae, Hankyung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk duduk di barisan paling belakang atau paling atas. Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon, Heechul, dan Kangin duduk di barisan kedua atau tengah. Di depan mereka duduk para sunbae dari dunia seni juga.

Kang Ho Dong pun membuka acara. Sebelumnya, di belakang panggung, Leeteuk sudah berpesan kepada namja itu, juga kameramen bahwa kondisi Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik. Jadi mereka akan mengusahakan agar Kyuhyun lebih banyak duduk, dan kamera tidak sering menyorot ke arahnya.

"Penantang pertama kita!" seru Kang Ho dong.

Seorang gadis kecil muncul dari balik panggung. Ia berpenampilan manis mengenakan baju dan hiasan rambut serba pink, kecuali sepatu kets dan blus panjangnya yang putih. Begitu ia menyanyi, suara indahnya yang indah dan matang membuat mereka semua terpukau. Gadis kecil itu menyanyikan lagu bergenre R&B.

Heechul tak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya, sambil berbicara kepada Kangin. Tetapi Kangin tidak menghiraukannya karena tidak bisa lepas dari suara megah si penantang Star King itu. Bukan hanya suara, gadis kecil itu mampu menguasai panggung dengan baik. Ia berjalan dengan ringan dari sisi yang satu ke sisi yang lain, membuat semua menatap kagum.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Eunhyuk sembari berbisik ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat duduk. Heechul ikut menoleh dengan cemas. Begitu pun Hankyung dan Shindong.

Di pembukaan acara tadi, Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sangat tidak enak, maka diam-diam ia turun ke back stage. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Ia kembali dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

Yesung pun teralih perhatiannya. Ia berbisik dan menoleh ke belakang. Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun bahkan berdiri dan membujuk Kyuhyun kembali ke backstage. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak, takut menganggu acara. Ia mencoba tersenyum menenangkan hyungdeul yang duduk di sekitarnya, meminta mereka agar memandang kembali ke tengah panggung.

Gadis kecil itu masih bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang dalam dan manis. Semua berseru ketika ia melempar mike dan menangkapnya dengan tangan yang sama. Merasa ada yang teralih perhatian darinya, gadis itu pun bernyanyi sambil mendekati tempat bintang tamu duduk.

Ia mampu mengembalikan perhatian member Super Junior kepada dirinya. Eunhyuk dan Siwon sampai mengacungkan tangan tanda kagum. Bahkan gadis kecil itu menjabat tangan Boom sekilas, benar-benar seperti artis yang terbiasa berinteraksi dengan fans nya.

Lagi-lagi ia melempar mike di tangannya, namun lebih tinggi, dan menangkapnya dengan tangan lain. Kangin sampai berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Gadis kecil itu menutup lagunya dengan tarikan yang sangat panjang dan mengagumkan, membuat semua member Super Junior berdiri kecuali Kyuhyun. Kakinya terasa lemas. Tetapi ia ikut bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

Leeteuk mengangsurkan sebotol air minum kepada gadis kecil itu, yang langsung meneguknya karena haus. Kangin maju dan menyeka keringat di kening si gadis kecil, membuat ia ditegur oleh Kang Ho Dong.

Kang Ho Dong mempersilahkan gadis kecil itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hi! Hello, everybody! Thank you very much for inviting me here. Actually, this is my first time here in Korea," kata gadis itu disambut tepukan meriah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika beberapa hyungdeulnya dengan semangat menganggukkan kepala dan melambai-lambaikan tangan, padahal ia tahu pasti mereka tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan si gadis kecil.

"Thank you!" seru Leeteuk yakin, karena ada kata-kata 'thank you' yang diucapkan tadi. Siwon meringis mendengar kata yang tidak bersambung itu. Si gadis kecil pun tersenyum oleh ulah Leeteuk.

Beberapa sunbae memuji penampilan dan suaranya yang benar-benar menguasai panggung.

"Where do you from?" tanya Kangin.

"I am from Phillipines," jawab si gadis kecil.

Beberapa lelucon pun bergulir. Si gadis kecil menanggapinya dengan sangat baik.

"Hi, everybody. I am Charice Pempengco. I am 15 year old and I came from Phillipines. Last year I joined a contest called 'Little Big Star' and it was aired in ABS-CBN, that's one of the biggest tv networks in Phillipines. And I am one of the finalist," kata Charice, gadis kecil itu, dalam bahasa inggris yang fasih.

Ketika Boom mencoba mengajaknya ikut dalam album yang akan ia buat, Charice menolaknya sambil melantunkan kata 'No' dengan irama R&B.

"Dia mengagumkan," bisik Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

Haha kemudian menawarkan bergabung dalam album barunya juga. Charice kembali menjawab 'tidak, karena kamu pendek' dalam irama R&B. Haha memang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Jawaban itu membuat semua yang hadir tertawa, sementara Haha menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Heechul mengangkat tangan, meminta perhatian. "Bagaimana jika dengan kami?"

"Super Junior," terang Kang Ho Dong kepada Charice. "Heechul Super Junior."

"Can you come here?" Charice mengundang Heechul. Penonton bertepuk riuh.

"Seandainya kamu merilis album bersama kami, kamu mungkin akan memiliki banyak lagu solo," kata Heechul masih mengatasnamakan Super Junior.

Tiba-tiba Charice memeluk lengan Heechul, bersandar padanya sambil melantunkan persetujuannya. Heechul tak menyangka Charice bisa mengimbanginya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa sungkan di depan kamera.

"Meski pun saya tidak bisa mencapai levelnya, saya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang serupa hanya dengan mengamati." Heechul merasa percaya diri.

Lalu Heechul meniru gaya Charice melantunkan kata 'tidak' dengan nada R&B dan hasilnya gagal total. Dia tetap mirip seorang rocker. Semua mentertawakannya, tetapi Heechul tidak perduli kalau image-nya menjadi rusak. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ini fantastis," kata Charice sambil meraih liontin kalung Heechul. "Sama sepertimu."

Charice mengagumi Heechul yang sama sekali tidak berusaha menjaga imagenya. Dia tampil apa adanya, tidak memperdulikan tanggapan orang terhadap dirinya.

"Yo! You get it!" Heechul mencoba semaksimal mungkin menggunakan bahasa inggris yang ia tahu.

"You are so fantastic, you know?" Charice berjabat tangan metal dengan Heechul.

"Thank you man, my brother," kata Heechul mencoba berjabat tangan ala Siwon, yaitu tangannya diarahkan ke bawah.

"No. Sister." Charice membenarkan dengan lembut.

Semua tertawa mendengar bahasa Inggris Heechul yang sangat parah. Heechul kembali ke tempat duduk dengan senyum lebar.

Charice mulai menerangkan bahwa eomma dan ahjumma nya yang adalah penyanyi, melatihnya sejak kecil. Umur 4 tahun dia sudah mulai bernyanyi.

"Ini akan sangat bagus, jika dia bisa menyanyikan lagu kami dalam versi R&B," kata Shindong yang tertarik R&B sejak Kyuhyun mengajaknya di Hello Chat waktu itu.

Mereka semua tidak menyangka, Charice langsung menyanyikan lagu U dengan versi R&B. Semua kembali bertepuk tangan dengan kagum.

"Come on!" tantang Charice sambil tersenyum, mengajak member Super Junior turun ke panggung.

Semua member Super Junior pun langsung turun, kecuali Kyuhyun yang tetap duduk memperhatikan. Ia tersenyum ketika hyungdeul dan Charice mulai menari bersama. Satu persatu hyungdeul menantang Charice berduet dance. Gadis itu bisa mengikuti tarian mereka, mulai gaya break dance hingga popping. Bahkan ketika Heechul menarikan tarian aneh, Charice tanpa sungkan mengikutinya. Terakhir, Charice menutup tariannya dengan gayanya sendiri.

Semua bertepuk tangan, kembali terkagum-kagum dengan gadis cilik multi talenta itu. Mereka tak menyangka gadis berusia 15 tahun bisa sedemikian hebat.

"Do you have boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have boyfriend." Lagi-lagi Charice menjawab dengan irama R&B.

"Di Super Junior, siapa yang paling kau suka?" tanya Kangin dalam bahasa inggris.

Charice tersenyum dan berjalan pelan mendekati mereka.

"I think he's the best!" kata Charice ketika berhenti melangkah. Tangan kirinya menunjuk member Super Junior yang dimaksud. Semua, termasuk para sunbae yang duduk di depan, menoleh ke arah belakang. Ke arah Kyuhyun. Donghae langsung mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi atas pilihan Charice.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah memerah. Donghae berseru kegirangan.

Yesung yang sedari tadi tertegun, ikut berdiri sambil tersipu.

"Saya?" Dia menoleh ke arah member lain dengan senyum lebar. Tetapi Kyuhyun langsung menepikan Yesung yang ada di depannya. Donghae menggoyangkan telapak tangannya, memberi kode bahwa Yesung salah mengira. Yesung langsung duduk kembali begitu menyadari kesalahannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya dengan senyum lebar. Ia merasa sangat senang. Donghae menepuk punggungnya untuk memberi semangat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah!""

Hyungdeul bertepuk tangan sambil mengelu-elukan nama sang magnae.

"Kyuhyun sshi bukan berada pada kondisinya yang terbaik," kata Kang Ho Dong. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang wajahnya tidak pucat lagi. "Tetapi karena kamu pilih, ia merasa sehat."

Charice tersenyum. Penerjemah menghampirinya, menanyakan alasannya memilih Kyuhyun.

"I heard that he had a good voice. Maybe i can sing with him." Charice menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Mari memilih sebuah lagu sekarang," kata Leeteuk. "Saya sangat suka soundtrack Alladin."

"Apa judulnya, Leeteuk sshi?" tanya Kangin.

"A Honey World!" jawab Leeteuk yakin.

Semua yang hadir langsung tertawa, termasuk Kyuhyun, meski ia harus memegang dadanya yang sakit dan menyicil tawanya. Kangin bangun dan memukul punggung sang leader pelan. Charice menghela nafas melihat member SuJu sangat 'fasih' berbahasa inggris. .

Kyuhyun dan Charice pun berduet menyanyikan lagu A Whole New World. Suara keduanya mengalut lembut dan manis, membuat semua terpesona.

Sementara mereka bernyanyi, SBS yang meliput acara Star King memunculkan rekaman saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan April 2007 lalu; Kyuhyun ketika bernyanyi di SBS sebelum kecelakaan; Menampilkan saat Super Junior naik ke panggung tanpa Kyuhyun; Mereka juga menuliskan doa member Super Junior untuk Kyuhyun yang sempat ditayangkan di radio.

.

_Tidak masalah seberapa nakal dan merepotkannya kamu,_

_kami tidak akan marah._

_Kami dengan tulus berdoa agar kau kembali ke sisi kami_

_Kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama._

_Setelah kau sembuh dan kembali bersama kami_

_Bawakan untuk kami lagu 'A Whole New World'_

.

Leeteuk dan Kangin menangis melihat keduanya berduet. Dengan alasan yang berbeda. Meski impian Leeteuk untuk bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagi lagu 'A Whole New World' seperti yang pernah dilakukan sang magnae sebelum kecelakaan terkabul… Ia sangat cemas memikirkan operasi Kyuhyun nanti.

Tak satu pun yang berbicara selama Kyuhyun dan Charice berduet. Meski Kyuhyun terdengar tidak dapat sampai ke titik-titik nada tertentu, ia mengakalinya dengan jeda. Charice pun dengan piawai mengisi kekosongan itu.

Perjumpaan antara penyanyi idola Korea dan Phillipina. Sebuah duet yang seperti khayalan. Mereka berdua menyedot semua perhatian yang hadir tanpa terkecuali. Kyuhyun mengakhiri dengan sedikit memberi nuansa R&B pada lagu tersebut. Charice langsung menyambutnya dengan senang.

Begitu lagu usai, Kyuhyun memberi Charice sebuah pelukan hangat, dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa hyungdeulnya berdiri, kecuali Kangin yang sibuk menangis dan Heechul serta Yesung yang terpaku. Boom juga berdiri untuk memberi aplaus.

"Seperti yang dikatakan orang, musik tidak mengenal batas," kata Kang Ho Dong.

"Tadi itu sangat alami, mereka bernyanyi seperti berbicara, semua terasa mengalir," kata seorang sunbae yang tadi tidak sanggup berdiri karena terpesona.

"Tadi sungguh-sungguh penampilan yang istimewa. Benar-benar istimewa." Sunbae yang lain memuji.

"Leeteuk sshi, kau menangis?" tanya Kang Ho Dong.

Seruan-seruan sedih terdengar dari arah penonton. Leeteuk menarik nafas sebentar, agar ia bisa berbicara.

"Aku juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan waktu itu," kata Leeteuk setelah bisa menenangkan diri. Namun akhirnya ia kembali terisak. "Ketika kami menyanyi bersama Kyuhyun sshi, bahkan seandainya ia hanya bernyanyi bersama kami, saya sudah merasa sangat senang…."

Leeteuk kembali menangis. Ia begitu terharu melihat Kyuhyun bisa bernyanyi dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum ke arah sang leader.

Acara pun berlanjut dengan penantang kedua.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan tubuhnya tidak enak. Setelah memberitahu Donghae, ia kembali ke backstage. Namja itu berlari ke kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi. Karena sudah kosong, yang keluar hanya cairan saja.

"Kyuhyun hyung, gwenchana?"

Henry menyusulnya dengan pandangan kuatir.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, Henry-ah." Kyuhyun mendorong Henry keluar kamar mandi. "Bersiaplah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada ketika dipanggil."

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke belakang panggung, Henry tampak sedang bersiap-siap di dekat layar. Kyuhyun memberi jempolnya agar Henry bersemangat. Henry tersenyum.

Di panggung, penampilan penantang kelima sudah muncul dan membawakan atraksi mereka menggunakan gelas plastik. Begitu penampilan murid sekolah menengah itu selesai, Heechul berdiri di tempatnya.

"Dance kami yang terbaru, mencakup permainan biola," kata namja itu penuh semangat. "Untuk itulah Henry-ah terlibat dalam album kami. Ia memiliki ketrampilan biola yang sangat baik."

Panggung pun terbuka, menampilan Henry yang bermain biola. Namja itu tampil sangat mempesona. Ia memadukan permainan biola yang tinggi dengan tarian popping. Saat ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan lantai, dan kembali bangun dengan begitu mudahnya sambil terus menggesekkan dawai biolanya, semua bertepuk tangan.

Henry menguasai panggung. Ia bermain biola sambil berdance ke arah bintang tamu dan ke arah penantang. Permainan biola tersulit dijadikannya sebagai penutup. Semua member Super Junior berdiri, bertepuk tangan dengan bangga untuknya. Termasuk Heechul yang menatap kagum.

Acara pun berlanjut terus hingga satu jam kemudian. Ketika member Super Junior kembali ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap pulang, mereka melihat Kyuhyun tertidur di sofa. Henry duduk di dekatnya sambil memijat kaki Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas.

"Jangan dibangunkan," kata Leeteuk saat Ryeowook mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku menggendongnya ke mobil, hyung." Siwon menawarkan diri.

"Nanti saja," kata Yesung. "Tunggu sebentar hingga bintang tamu dan peserta lain pulang. Jangan sampai jadi berita."

Mereka pun berdiam diri hingga studio SBS sedikit kosong.

"…Hyungdeul? Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terbangun. "Mianhe,…aku tertidur ya?"

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri, tetapi tubuhnya kembali limbung.

"Bersandar padaku saja," kata Siwon sambil merangkul pinggang dongsaengnya.

Shindong langsung meraih tas Kyuhyun. Yang lain juga berjalan keluar studio dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada di tengah barisan, sehingga tidak menimbukan tanda tanya dari orang lain tentang kondisi Kyuhyun.

.

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang terbaring pucat dengan wajah cemas. Sepulang dari SBS, ia menunggui Kyuhyun hingga magnae itu tertidur. Raut wajah itu sangat polos saat tertidur, membuat Leeteuk menarik nafas berat. Ia mulai meragukan keputusannya untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun beraktifitas sampai MV Marry U nanti.

"Teuki hyung…"

Di pintu, semua dongsaengnya berkumpul . Tanpa menimbulkan suara, mereka duduk di sekitar ranjang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Teuki hyung, apa perasaanku saja? Kyuhyunnie lebih pucat dari hari ke hari," kata Donghae dengan mata yang sudah basah. Ia sangat cemas ketika Kyuhyun ke backstage dan tidak juga kembali. Sepanjang acara ia mencoba tersenyum dan tertawa, sehingga saat ini ia merasa sangat lelah untuk bisa menahan emosinya lagi..

"Donghae-ah benar. Apa kita tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Eunhyuk ikut cemas.

"Kyuhyunnie sudah berpesan agar tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia tak mau tertinggal pembuatan MV Marry U." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan dia istirahat saja?" usul Hankyung.

"Ne, part tingginya biar aku yang menangani," kata Yesung.

"Aku akan menangani sisanya bersama Sungmin hyung." Ryeowook mengajukan diri. Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi dia tak boleh sendirian di dorm," kata Heechul.

"Kita bergantian saja menjaganya." Siwon memberi solusi.

Shindong menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kurus. "Teuki hyung, sepertinya kondisi Kyuhyunnie menurun bukan hanya kelelahan."

"Ne." Kangin mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami tahu, Teuki hyung?"

Semua mata member SuJu kali ini tertuju kepada sang leader. Tapi sepertinya Leeteuk tidak berniat berkata apapun. Hal itu membuat mereka semakin curiga. Bahkan Heechul dan Kangin mulai kelihatan marah.

"Jangan ribut di sini, hyung," kata Kibum dengan suara beratnya, membuat semua menoleh. "Kalian tidak ingin membangunkan Kyuhyunnie, bukan? Sebaiknya kita keluar. Aku yakin, Teuki hyung punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak membicarakannya."

"Tapi…."

"Kibummie benar, hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul sebaiknya beristirahat. Lusa kita sudah harus membuat MV…pasti sangat sibuk," kata Sungmin dengan suaranya yang menenangkan namun tegas. "Kita tak perlu tambahan personil yang sakit, bukankah kita berjanji untuk saling mendukung?"

"Ayo, kita semua keluar dan beristirahat. Biarkan Sungminnie dan Teuki hyung yang berada di sini," kata Yesung.

Semua tidak ada yang membantah lagi. Meski pun enggan, mereka keluar untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan beristirahat. Hanya Kibum yang kemudian duduk di dekat Leeteuk. Sungmin sendiri beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kibummie… Kau sudah mengetahuinya kan?" Leeteuk berbicara saat tinggal mereka bertiga yang ada di dalam kamar. Ia mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh. Tak ada jawaban dari Kibum, tetapi Leeteuk tahu dugaannya benar. "Apakah tindakanku sudah benar?"

"Leeteuk hyung seorang leader yang selalu menghargai perasaan kami. Aku rasa, tindakan hyung sudah benar," kata Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Leeteuk. "Kyuhyunnie juga sudah berusaha tidak memaksakan diri seperti biasa, bukan? Tak ada salahnya kita membiarkan dia ikut pembuatan MV. Pasti sangat berat untuknya jika kita meninggalkannya lagi kali ini."

Leeteuk masih duduk di sisi ranjang saat Kibum keluar. Sungmin yang hendak kembali ke kamar, mengurungkan niatnya dan beranjak diam-diam ke ruang TV.

"Kyuhyunnie, jeongmal mianhe… Hyung tidak bisa menanggung apa yang kau rasa sekarang," gumam Leeteuk sambil menangis. "Bertahanlah, saeng… Aku tak mau terpaksa meninggalkanmu lagi… Bertahanlah beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu, kau harus berobat, arrachi?"

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, kemudian menangis di sebelah magnae-nya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang leader. Ia hanya berharap, yang ia lakukan sudah cukup untuk meringankan beban Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**KYA! Ternyata bukan cuma Yesung yg janji kayak gitu! Buktinya di SBS dicantumkan!**

**Tapi kayaknya yg nepatin Cuma Yesung wkwkwk**

**.**

**Hiks…**

**Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! **

**Kenapa kau selalu membuat hyungdeulmu cemas?**

**Kau juga sudah membuat author mulai nggak sanggup nulis saking nyeseknya TT TT**

**Buat reader yang udah baca**

**Gomawo**

**Buat reviewer yang udah menyempatkan diri menulis review**

**Gomawo**

**Cuma kalian dan oppadeul yang membuat author bisa lanjut menulis**

**Kenapa sih nggak lompat aja ke masa-masa bahagia sekarang?**

**Jadi nyesek TT TT**

**Buat yang mau kenal**

**(siapa yg nanya? #plak! Author narsis!)**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 8

tya andriani 11/2/12 Aish! Justru itu yang bikin author maju mundur…. Kuat atau tidak lanjut ke sana nya…

kim chaeri 11/1/12 Bisa ditanyakan kepada yang bersangkutan he he he

heeeHyun 11/1/12 Pertanyaannya terjawab di chapter ini hehehe. DBSK and SJ so sweet banget! Sampai sekarang dia juga masih keras kepala (^_^)

Kolaps? Kayaknya nggak. Kalau kolaps, pasti langsung nggak bisa ditunda lagi operasinya… padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu… Iya, tapi anggap saja mereka di sini sesuai tanggal resmi, sudah terlanjur urutannya hehehe

stevy see 11/1/12 Operasi yang terakhir ini untuk menyelesaikan tahapan yang lama saja, bukan operasi seperti yg waktu itu, yang menentukan hidup matinya dia. Tetapi jika terlambat, memang akan terulang hal yang sama…

Perisai Suju 11/1/12 Dobel 3…jadi terpaksa yang 2 di hapus. Ada yang tidak lengkap soalnya dan kembar… Nggak bashing, cuma panjaaaaaaaaaang hehehe… Hooo, mengilang pakai magic? Nanti ketemu Voldemort lho. PM aja namanya. Kalau bagus, aku baca kok. Kalau serem, aku kabuuuur xixixi Woi, jangan bahas yg sebelum suju dan sesudah ff ini atuh…kan jadi nggak seru hehehe Tapi kalau mau bahas di PM, dengan senang hati saya layani kok. Gomawo link nya. Itu kayaknya operasi yang di tulang pinggul kalau lihat posisinya jahitannya. Ada lagi yang di paha, di bawah dada (untuk masukin balon buat paru-parunya), ada yang di tulang rusuknya… kira-kira ada lebih dari 3. Itu naik ke lantai atas kalau Teuki yang nyuruh ngumpul (dan mereka paling nggak senang kalau Leeteuk sudah suruh kumpul di kamar xixixi) Kecuali yang suka curhat ama Leeteuk kayak Ryeowook. Iya, habis Kyuhyun lari langsung dirangkul dan dikipasin ha ha ha.

Harusnya 2007. Gomawo udah dikasih tahu, udah diedit. Wookie kadang nggak nyambung, bukan bodoh… Jiah…jangan bahas yang belum muncul dong… hehehe. Bahasnya di PM aja. Soalnya kalau semua tentang SUJU dibahas, bisa ratusan chapter…. Ne, awal ditolak, akhirnya pada sayang ya… Kyu juga begitu, meski dengan caranya sendiri wkwkwk Dia memang di operasi lagi. Dasar nekat, Cuma istirahat sebentar lho… Tapi Kyuhyun ngaku kalau disuruh ngepel dan bersih2 ama Leeteuk, dan diomelin kalau kerjaannya nggak beres wkwkwk. Leeteuk sampai merah padam . Tambah kenal SUJU, tambah aku suka semua personilnya. Cuma dalam setiap cerita, kudu ada main cast, makanya aku bertahan di pola yang sudah di buat. Aku nggak berbakat kalau bikin cerita kayak di luar negeri yang main cast nya banyak banget. Tapi setahuku, yang seperti itu, penulisnya lebih dari 1 orang. Sistemnya tim. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Dobel 3 lagi gangguan internetnya ya? Menyinggung? Ada! Banyak banget! Ha ha ha…just kidding. Smapai saat ini masih nggak bash kok. Tapi jangan bocoran…bocorannya di PM aja. FB author ada di bawah TBC.

Princess kyumin 11/1/12 Kyuhyun di operasi oktober 2007 itu benar. Sesudah mv sebelum promo. Pertanyaan soal Changmin ada jawabannya di sini. SOal Kibum dan Hangeng? Hmmm…sepertinya….mari kita lihat saja hehehe

Soal hiatus, doakan aja…kebayang kan, yg baca aja nyesek, yg nulis lebih nyesek lagi lho….beneran! nyesek banget! Pengen bikin cerita humor aja habis ini, atau cerita action…. AMpun dah ama SUJU, ceritanya kok kayak drama korea banget hiks

kyukyu712 11/1/12 Soal Changmin bisa dibaca di chapter ini chingu hehehe

Evilkyu Vee 11/1/12 Salam kenal juga. Saya salah satu yang kena sama quotesnya Kyuhyun saat 7th anniversary kemarin wkwkwk EHB? Hmm…ditunggu aja ya, itu masih November 2007… Gomawo masukannya.

Aisah92 11/1/12 Tapi nggak stress beneran kan? Author bikin ini bukan buat orang stress, tapi buat kita belajar soal ketegaran dan persahabatan he he he Gomawo reviewnya

Kim Anna 11/1/12 Betuuuuuuuul

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 11/1/12 Nama twitter? Sama kayak di sini Iyagi 7154

ArenaKyuminElf 10/31/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya

Sachiko Yamaguchi 10/31/12 Ne. Gomawo buat revienya, chingu.

Keyra Kyuunie 10/31/12 Percaya tidak percaya, kadang Wookie memang begitu. Lihat aja di video yang ada di FB author… pabo abis. Kebayang Kyu pasti mencak-mencak pas nonton hehehe Tapi Kyu juga sayang banget amat Wookie

JK0603 10/31/12 Lagi banyak kerjaan, maklum akhir tahun… Gomawo

Kim ryokie 10/31/12 www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154

lovely yesungielf 10/31/12 Gomawo reviewnya…

kihyun 4orever 10/31/12 Itu beneran, bukan karangan. Dia dioperasi setelah MV marry u dan sebelum promo marry u…di antara itu

xoxoxo 10/31/12 Itu dia chingu….author takut nggak sanggup nulis SUJU M.

Indy 10/31/12 Ne, harusnya 2007. Gomawo sudah kasih tahu

Cupcake 10/31/12 Thanks you very much hehehe

sarangchullpa92 10/31/12 Hmmm..nanti ada, karena memang kenyataannya ada soal kyuchul. Di chapter depan. Gomawo chingu buat reviewnya

sitara1083 10/31/12 Ne. Mari kita berdoa agar SUJU tetap eksis. Kasihan leader kalau dia nggak ada, fans leader juga menghilang (kayak slaah satu kenalanku). Padahal justru saat inilah kita harus benar-benar mendukung, agar Leader ada tempat kembali saat selesai wamil

sisusi291 10/31/12 Gomawo chingu, semoga author nggak menang nyeseknya

Cho rae in 10/31/12 Nah, itu dia! Aku nggak mau kalah ama Kyuppa.

aninkyuelf 10/31/12 Aish! Bahaya! AKu nggak mau bertanggung jawab atas hidup seseorang ha ha ha. Gas ketawa? EHB berapa? Kyu otaknya memang tidak diragukan. Makanya kalau pas otaknya lagi nggak jalan, hyungdeul ngerjain dia habis-habisan. Jarang2 ada katanya, jadi tidak disia-siakan he he he. Dan Leeteuk membiarkan, katanya itu hiburan wkwkwk

Fitri MY 10/31/12 Dalam kenyataannya, Kyuhyun di operasi lagi. Kenapa tidak dipublish? Tunggu saja chapter depan….

PurpleEgg-kyu 10/31/12 Iya, author aja lihat dia nahan tawa di star king udah sakit, apalagi kalau kagak bisa berhenti ketawa…. Tapi susah lho, bareng di dorm ama oppadeul yang super kocak….

lalalala 10/31/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Guest 10/31/12 Heechul malah belum kemana-mana. Dia keluar wamil itu saat Hankyung sudah keluar. Masih lama banget, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya

VitaMinnieMin 10/31/12 Ha ha ha…mending PD daripada minder. ADa kok, jangan yg di halaman, yg di FB pribadinya. www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154

Soal berhitung, Kyuhyun yang paling sedih katanya waktu Kibum keluar…karena dia berhitung di angka 12. Dia sampai nangis katanya…. Meski Kibum tidak keluar sungguhan, tapi hitungan jadi berubah

Kyuline 10/31/12 Bukan operasi kedua. Dia menjalani beberapa oprasi. Tapi itu operasi terakhir, hanya 1 kali setelah dia comeback (yg berkaitan ama kecelakaan 2007, bukan operasi telinga).

vha chandra 10/31/12 Gomawo, chingu, kebetulan yang chapter ini nggak seberat ke depan nanti…moga-moga bisa lanjut. Gomawo

Azurasky Elf 10/31/12 Soal sampai ke sana atau tidak… Author hanya bisa menjawab: setelah membaca semua yang berkaitan dengan kedua orang itu… ada kalanya sekeras apapun kita berusaha, semua tetap terpisah. Coba mampir saja ke FB author, ada video yang akan author upload buat chingu. Di dalam hatinya, Hankyung tidak pernah melupakan SJ. Dan Kibum punya 1 hutang janji pada leader, jika dia menang di Cannes, dia akan meneriakkan WE ARE SUPER JUNIOR! Seperti kata Yesung, dia tetap yakin mereka bertiga belas, masih merupakan kesatuan… Itu saja yang bisa author bilang. Semoga author bisa menjabarkan kira-kira kenapa mereka akhirnya memutuskan keluar. Biasanya seiring kita dewasa, kita akan mulai mengerti ada hal-hal yg lebih besar dr sekedar keinginan kita. Gomawo reviewnya chingu, jangan bosan untuk review ya

GaemAya 10/31/12 Saya suka semua member SUJU. Tapi yang pertama kali bikin author suka SUJU adalah Kyuhyun

Momo ShinKaI 10/31/12 Kok author jadi kasihan sama hewan2 peliharaannya SUJU kalau ketemu chingu ya? Wkwkwk. Soal link, biasanya author nggak simpan, soalnya ngumpulinnya udah beberapa minggu, kadang lupa, yg disimpan yg terjemahannya (^_^) Bukan berbahasa inggris atau Indonesia kalau yg lengkap. Bahasa2 keriting.

Iya, ingat Kyuhyun yg nggak bisa berhenti ketawa, termasuk waktu nyanyi rokuugo dan sepatunya melayang. Bukannya balik setelah nagmbil, malah meringkuk di stage sambil ketawa

Andhisa Joyers 10/31/12 UGH! Sorry Sorry masih lama banget! Tapi karena judulnya Rising Star, memang ada masa2 yang hanya akan di skip saja. Karena cerita ini temanya perjuangan hyungdeul membuat Kyuhyun menjadi rising star, bukan falling star

SunakumaKYUMIN 10/31/12 Changmin he he he…aku suka saat menuliskannya. Sayang dia sangat sibuk jadi nggak bisa sering2 muncul.

MyKyubee 10/31/12 Gomawo. Tebakannya benar

Gyurievil 10/31/12 Ittu beneran lho SHindong bilang begitu. Yesung langsung meluk dia. So sweet banget

Paling suka ngebayangin Heechul nagmuk, sayang Kyuppa lagi nggak jadi sasarannya wkwkwk

Iya, Kyuppa bayi yang tampan

reaRelf 10/31/12 Itu beneran yang Donghae bilang kalau sampai album ke 4 nggak sukses juga, dia mau jadi nelayan. Soal changmin ada jawabannya di chapter ini

10/31/12 Ada di chapter ini chingu.

NaeKyu 10/31/12 Ha ha ha…iya, bener. Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu

daraemondut 10/31/12 SUKIRA memang dipercepat, agar nggak stagnan kayak FS chapter 6 dan 7… Author kapok kalau udah capek2 nulis satu persatu, feelnya malah nggak kena ke yang baca… Mianhe, karena memang sengaja diperpendek.

Faktanya lain? Memang SUJU M bikin author mikir2 untuk bernai ke sana atau tidak, tapi rising star ini tidak di sana berhentinya…perjalanan Kyuhyun dan oppadeul masih jauh

Shin Min Hwa 10/31/12 Operasi terakhir untuk Kyuhyun.

tinaff359 10/31/12 Senang baca review chingu. Jangan bosan ya. Bukan orang sunda, Cuma kebawa reviewan aja he he he Kalau tidak add tidak bisa. Author batasin untuk teman saja. Kalau lewat hp, tergantung hp-nya. Ada yg tidak bisa munculkan video

trililililili 10/31/12 Tanda lahir di perut Yesung bentuknya mirip pulau Jeju, itu kata Yesung sendiri. Evil berhati malaikat he he he Gomawo reviewnya

kyuqie 10/31/12 Di ff di tulis salah satu…he he he. Siapa yang ultahnya pas MV marry u? di chapter ini ada jawabannya. Kyuhyun menganggap hyung yg satu ini istimewa, karena dialah satu-satunya yg menerima Kyuhyun dan menyemangatinya di masa-masa penolakan member lain. Tapi karena hyung yang satu ini punya sahabat dekat, jadi mereka tidak terlalu dekat seperti kalau Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin.

umi elf teukie 10/31/12 Itu fanfic. Soal berhitung itu benar. Leeteuk selalu menyuruh mereka berhitung kalau mau naik atau mau keluar dorm…

natal 10/31/12 . Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan rajin review he he he

Nuryewookie 10/31/12 Kuas itu dia ambil dari meja. Mungkin ada kru sukira yang suka nulis kanji dengan kuas itu. Wookie kitik2 wajah Kyuhyun agar tidak menangis lagi hehehe

Changmin tidak nguping. Dia hanya memperhatikan ekspresi pertama Kyuhyun saat keluar, sebelum Kyuhyun akan pasang topengnya lagi kalau ketemu orang yang dia kenal.

vietaKyu 10/31/12 Author senang jika reader senang he he he. Gomawo reviewnya

kim Ryeongna 10/31/12 Operasi nya nanti agak mundur sedikit. Di chapter depan mungkin dibahas. Gomawo reviewnya

Bella 10/31/12 Sebnearnya karena nggak tahan nyeseknya, chingu…bukan karena malas. Ingin rasanya bikin yang fanfic banget kayak KKHM, meski tokohnya real. Tapi kalau yg real gini, lihat apa yang mereka alamin, kadang nggak kuat nulisnya

kyuzi 10/31/12 Sayang ya, petinggi SM nggak dapat adegan di chapter ini, padahal author suka nulisnya ha ha ha

Kyuhyun sayang banget ama Henry. Dia satu2nya yang nunggu waktu Henry ketinggalan jalan di belakang. Tapi di depan orang lain, dia bilang cemburu ama Henry wkwkwk Dasar Kyuppa, sulit berterus terang banget

Ne, di SUKIRA itu kita bisa lihat mereka, dengan kekocakann dan saling ngata-ngatain, tapi kalau ada yang drop langsung menguatkan. Kayak siwon ke donghae, yesung ke shindong, dst… yang paling lucu, waktu pada ngeledekin duo evil ha ha ha…heboh banget suara mereka

Ne, kenyataannya begitu. Shindong dan Kibum kagak pernah kena tipu akalu Kyuhyun pura2 sakit

Gpp, chingu, author suka baca review seperti ini. Ibarat orang kalau ngobrol, jadi kayaknya da timbal balik he he he Gomawo

thiefhanie fha 10/31/12 Gomawo reviewnya

ayu wandira 10/31/12 Galau karena baca2 kisah sedih yang dialami SJ

Blackyuline 10/31/12 Wkwkwk…author penasaran, itu lord voldemin buatan siapa ya? Mau dimasukkan ke ff tapi nggak ada bukti kalau changmin punya nick name itu. Beda ama gamekyu dll yang memang sering disebut, juga caramel macchiato… Bisa tolong infonya?

Park Nara Quinnevil 10/31/12 Salah ketik, sudah author edit. Gomawo udah kasih tahu…jadi nggak malu-maluin he he he

Kalau akhir tahun, author sangat sibuk…kemarin untuk bikin ff ini Cuma tidur 2 jam…jadi terpkasa bakalan muncur updatenya

misskyuKYU 10/31/12 Ne. Kangin kasar tapi juga lembut. Author suka kepribadiannya.

Iya, author juga suka bagian Kyuhyun meminta bantuan hyungdeul. Dalam hati author bilang: akhirnyaaaaa. Kyuhyun operasi lagi di oktober 2007 itu fakta.

dhianelf4ever 10/31/12 Gomawo. Jangan bosan review ya….

Jmhyewon 10/31/12 Iya, Heechul nggak terus terang banget he he he…reaksinya sangat lucu, perhatian tak sok gimana gitu….

annisa 10/31/12 Sepertinya tidak, krn SJ aja author baru tahu 3 bulan…jadi nggak ada waktu baca2 grup lain. Ada apa ya? Bisa kasih tahu author? Biar cepet…nggak hunting2 hehehe

ay 10/31/12 Sepertinya begitu chingu hehehe.

Princess Kyunnie 10/31/12 Kalau Kyuhyun kolaps, MV marry u kagak bakal ada Kyuhyun…so, ditunggu aja he he he

Itu benar. Dia selalu berdoa sendiri 3-5 menit, minum banyak, dan nyaris nggak ngomong. Makanya kalau yg lain mau naik panggung suka heboh2 gitu… Kyuhyun nggak kelihatan. Kalau pun ada, sedikit banget bicaranya. Gomawo review dan semangatnya

tnrilyanaa 10/31/12 .Iya, itu Changmin. Gomawo reviewnya chingu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 10**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Percaya deh, hyung, aku ini pembawa keberuntungan. / Tanpa kau, GDA itu tidak ada artinya! / "Uljima! Uljima! Uljima! Uljima!" / "Kau mau mencicipinya pertama kali, Kyuhyunnie?" / Jebal, Teuki hyung, jangan teruskan permohonanmu.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, jeongmal mianhe… Hyung tidak bisa menanggung apa yang kau rasa sekarang," gumam Leeteuk sambil menangis. "Bertahanlah, saeng… Aku tak mau terpaksa meninggalkanmu lagi… Bertahanlah beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu, kau harus berobat, arrachi?"

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, kemudian menangis di sebelah magnae-nya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai seorang leader. Ia hanya berharap, yang ia lakukan sudah cukup untuk meringankan beban Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 10

.

14 Oktober 2007

Kondisi Kyuhyun mulai membaik setelah seharian tidur. Selama itu, hyungdeul bergantian menemaninya di dorm. Ketika giliran Heechul, Kyuhyun melihat hyungnya itu mengumpat-umpat di depan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun tengah merebahkan diri di sofa panjang depan televisi, sementara Heechul duduk di lantai sambil meng-update statusnya lewat laptop. Di meja, terdapat beberapa cemilan untuk mereka berdua. Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan makanan juga di meja makan sebelum berangkat untuk latihan.

"Ada apa, hyung, kenapa marah-marah begitu?" Kyuhyun menurunkan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tapi mata itu berbicara lain. "Jangan buka internet, arrachi? Dasar antis tidak tahu diri!"

"Pasti tentang aku ya?" Kyuhyun menebak. "Coba kulihat.."

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk bangun, tetapi Heechul langsung menutupi laptopnya dengan tangan. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya orang-orang yang tidak punya kerjaan selain mencari kesalahan orang lain," gerutu Heechul.

"Soal nyanyian kemarin?"

"Begitulah, memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Nyanyianku memang tidak maksimal..."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan mereka untuk menyalahkanmu!"

"Pasti kesalahanku sehingga Charice…."

"Tidak! Charice kalah di Star King, sama sekali bukan karena kau!" Heechul berteriak kesal dan bangun dari duduknya. "Mereka tidak berhak berkata bahwa kau membuat lagu yang dibawakan Charice jadi rusak!"

Heechul tertegun. Ia untuk beberapa detik kehilangan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kyuhyun memunculkan evil smirk nya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun mengarahkannya kepada sebuah pengakuan. Padahal jika ia memikirkan ulang, kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya mengulang kalimatnya.

"Gomawo, Heechul hyung sudah memihakku," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namun tak urung matanya terlihat sedih. "Jadi Charice kalah kemarin ya? Aku bahkan tak melihat pengumumannya. Pasti dia merasa kecewa sekali, demikian juga fans yang mendukungnya."

"Aniyo!" Heechul langsung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku sudah mengatakan kabar tak enak tentangmu. Seharusnya kau jangan memancingku…"

"Itu bukan kesalahan Heechul hyung…" Meski Kyuhyun sudah berkata begitu, wajah Heechul tetap kelihatan muram. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun bersedih.

_Bagaimana cara memulihkan Heechul hyung? Aku tak mau dia begini terus. Seperti bukan Heechul hyung saja… _

Kyuhyun lalu pura-pura membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Jarang sekali ia melihat Heechul cemas seperti itu. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya, seandainya ia tidak mengalami kecelakaan parah, apakah hubungan mereka akan sebaik ini.

"Kyuhyunnie, Charice pasti tidak berpikir begitu." Heechul berusaha menghibur. "Hanya beberapa fans-nya saja yang tidak berpikir panjang. Dia yang memilihmu, dia juga tahu kondisimu sedang tidak baik, dan dia juga yang menutupi kekuranganmu kemarin. Jadi, Kyuhyunnie, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri! Lagipula bukan duet kalian yang dinilai!"

"Ah! Aku jadi mau menangis." Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kursi. "Suaraku memang jelek sekali kemarin."

"Siapa bilang? Suaramu membuat semua terpesona. Aku juga seperti meleleh mendengar kalian bernyanyi."

"Jangan bohong!" Kyuhyun menurunkan bantalnya dan mendelik ke arah Heechul. "Kalau meleleh, Heechul hyung sudah mati sekarang."

"Aish!" Heechul mendecak kesal. "Aku kan bilang 'seperti'! Bukan benar-benar meleleh!"

"Nah! Heechul hyung berbohong, bukan?!"

Heechul kembali bingung ketika Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menutup wajahnya.

"Aku sangat sedih," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar begitu memilukan. "Kenapa aku jadi memalukan begini? Suaraku sangat jelek."

"Suaramu bagus!" seru Heechul mulai geram.

"Penampilanku memalukan…" isak Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo! Kau tampil baik sekali." Heechul bingung harus marah atau membujuk.

"Aku sangat bodoh…" Suara Kyuhyun semakin memilukan.

"Kalau kau bodoh, lalu Wookie apa?" Heechul mulai putus asa.

"Dance ku sangat buruk…." Suara isakan muncul lagi dari balik bantal.

"Dance mu lucu dan imut! Kalau tak percaya, tanyalah kepada yang lain!" Heechul sungguh-sungguh berharap member lain ada di sini saat ini. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk.

"Aku lebih pendek dari Changmin-ah…"

"Aish! Dia itu yang ketinggian!"

"Aku jelek dan buruk rupa."

"Aniyo!" Heechul mulai benar-benar kesal. "Kau itu sangat tamp…"

Tiba-tiba Heechul tersadar saat Kyuhyun menurunkan bantalnya sambil menampilkan evil smirk nya.

"Teruskan, hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung duduk dengan wajah gembira. Sama sekali tak ada bekas tangisan di wajahnya. Menyadari sang magnae hanya berpura-pura, senior evil itu melotot kesal.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan pernah mengakui ketampananmu! Kau itu jelek! Jelek! Jelek!"

Kyuhyun nyaris tergelak. Namun akhirnya ia mengganti tawanya dengan tawa pendek-pendek dan senyum lebar. Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Kau ini… kenapa tidak bisa manis sedikit sebagai magnae?"

"Heechul hyung kan tidak suka kalau ada yang lebih manis dari hyung."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Heechul tersenyum. Dia memang kesal jika melihat Sungmin lebih manis darinya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan berita itu lagi kan?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Sama sekali tidak," kata Kyuhyun. "Percaya deh, hyung, aku ini pembawa keberuntungan. Setelah berduet denganku, Charice pasti akan menjadi terkenal di dunia internasional. Aku ini memang hebat."

Heechul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar hal itu. Namun ia senang Kyuhyun tidak memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat wajah tampan itu kembali murung.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Ada apa, hyung?" Kyuhyun tertegun melihat wajah Heechul yang mendadak muram, sedih , bercampur bingung.

"Kalau yang kau katakan itu benar… bahwa Charice akan terkenal di dunia internasional… Apakah kau tidak sedih?"

"Sedih akan kesuksesan orang lain?" Kyuhyun terkejut. "Mana mungkin, hyung. Aku pasti ikut senang untuknya. Dia sangat bertalenta."

"Kau juga sangat bertalenta," kata Heechul dengan suara sedikit tersendat. "Kau ingin terkenal di Hollywood, bukan? Kalau kau lepas dari kami… Kalau kau menjadi penyanyi solo, dan Seonsaengnim bersedia mengorbitkanmu…. "

Heechul tak sanggup meneruskannya. Ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

_Tidak. Heechul hyung berubah bukan karena aku mengalami kecelakaan. Sejak sebelumnya, dia juga sudah menerimaku. Meski dia tidak pandai mengekspresikan perasaannya dan memiliki temperamen yang sulit ditebak, dia orang yang sangat baik. _

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa terharu mengetahui Heechul memikirkannya sejauh itu.

"Tempatku bersama Super Junior, hyung," kata Kyuhyun, membuat Heechul menoleh. "Sejak aku bangun dari koma, aku yakin akan hal itu. Sangat yakin. Hollywood memang impianku. Tapi aku ingin meraihnya bersama kalian."

"Bagaimana jika kami membuatmu tersendat dan tak berhasil ke sana? Kau tahu kemampuan kami, bukan?" Wajah Heechul menyiratkan kebimbangan. Bukan ia menganggap Super Junior tidak memiliki kemampuan. Tetapi untuk menembus dunia seluas itu, mereka harus memiliki kemampuan menyanyi di atas rata-rata.

"Bagaimana jika kondisiku yang lemah begini menghambat kalian ke GDA?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. "Heechul hyung tahu aku bisa menghambat kalian, bukan?"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Kami ingin meraih GDA bersamamu! Tanpa kau, GDA itu tidak ada artinya!" teriak Heechul kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengambil PSP nya dan mulai bermain.

"Itu juga yang aku pikirkan tentang Hollywood, hyung. Jadi kita tuntaskan pembicaraan ini, arra?" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari PSP.

"Arras…." Heechul tersadar. "Aish! Kau memang magnae tidak sopan! Mana ada yang bertanya begitu kepada hyung-nya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ada. Aku, magnae-mu. Jadi terimalah nasib kalian, hyung."

Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Namun ia sudah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu akhirnya merasa tenang. Ia kembali sibuk meng-update situsnya. Ia juga membaca beberapa fanfic. Sesekali ia tersipu malu membaca fanfic yang bertokohkan dirinya dan Hankyung. Ia tak sadar, diam-diam Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan mata sedikit berkabut dari balik PSP yang hanya dimainkan sekenanya.

_Heechul hyung, maafkan aku. Aku akan lebih kuat lagi nanti, agar kita bisa meraih GDA bersama-sama. Aku tak mau menjadi penghambat kalian. Kalian semua orang-orang yang bertalenta dan berjuang dengan sangat keras. Kalian pantas mendapatkan lebih dari yang kalian miliki sekarang._

.

15 Oktober 2007

Sejak pagi, Kyuhyun sudah lincah sekali. Seperti anjing kecil, ia berkeliaran di dorm dengan penuh semangat. Sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda sakit darinya. Pagi tadi, ia sudah membangunkan Leeteuk hanya untuk memaksa mengijinkannya memilih kue ulang tahun untuk Donghae.

Meski ia tak bisa menjadi sahabat terdekat Donghae seperti Eunhyuk, meski Ryeowook dan Kibum akan selalu menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan Donghae, ia ingin setidaknya kue yang akan mereka beri merupakan pilihannya.

Saat mereka tiba di lokasi pembuatan MV yang sudah berwarna serba hijau itu, ia pun mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan celana abu-abu dengan wajah sangat gembira. Ia juga tidak ribut ketika diminta mengenakan wig untuk menutupi rambut putihnya. Sungmin dan Heechul juga mengenakan wig hitam untuk menutupi penampilan mereka. Kangin yang rambutnya mulai tumbuh, cukup menggunakan gel untuk meratakan bekas potongan sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi!" Tiba-tiba Kangin menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Kibum yang sedang berdiri bersama sekaligus. "Rasanya terlalu cepat waktu berlalu…tahu-tahu kalian sudah akan menikah! Aku sangat sedih! Aku tak mau kehilangan kalian!"

"Ya! Kangin hyung! Kau salah makan apa tadi pagi?" Kyuhyun mendorong Kangin menjauh.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa maksudmu? Aku yang memasak sarapan tadi pagi!" protes Ryeowook, ikut mendorong Kangin.

Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menjauh.

"Tapi, bukankah hanya orang mati yang mengenakan baju pengantin meski belum menikah?" kata-kata Eunhyuk langsung disambut jitakan beberapa member SuJu. "Appo! Tapi memang benar kan?"

"Kau pikir, foto model majalah perkawinan itu mayat hidup?!" tegur Heechul. Ia mematut dirinya di kaca. Puas dengan dirinya yang hari itu tampak sangat tampan. "Akan aku buktikan kepada para antis itu, bahwa aku akan menikah dengan sukses dan hidup berbahagia."

"Aku yakin akan hal itu," kata Hankyung sambil menepuk bahu Heechul.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan ELF," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin memelihara sesuatu seperti Heenim," gumam Yesung tidak bersambung.

"Bagaimana kalau memelihara hamster?" usul Donghae.

"Apapun asal bukan setan dan sejenisnya, hyung," ujar Siwon sambil bergidik.

"Kalau aku, itu pun tidak masalah. Bukankah kita punya 2?" Kibum melirik kea rah Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Heechul langsung mendelik ke arah Kibum. Tetapi KYuhyun tampak tidak mendengarkan mereka.

"Bisakah aku menikah juga, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat hyungdeul menoleh serentak ke arahnya. Kyuhyun masih mematut diri di kaca, memandang penampilannya dengan pakaian pengantin. Ia tidak mengenakan jas seperti yang lain. Ia hanya mengenakan rompi.

"Tentu saja," kata Shindong cepat. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau tidak enak badan, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Aniyo." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku sedikit melantur."

Namun suasana menjadi hening. Semua sibuk berpikir dalam hati. Saat sutradara mengumpulkan mereka untuk memberikan pengarahan awal, barulah suasana sunyi tadi kembali normal.

Kyuhyun sendiri diam-diam merutuki dirinya yang nyaris membuat hari bahagia Donghae tercemar. Untunglah semua hanya berlangsung beberapa menit saja.

Seluruh latar berwarna hijau. Sengaja dibuat begitu untuk mempermudah memasukkan setting latar yang berupa animasi. Leeteuk yang selalu kesulitan saat berbahasa Inggris, termangu saat seorang namja, reporter peliput pembuatan MV, menanyakan judul MV yang akan mereka buat.

"Marry…me?" tanyanya ragu. Ia tertawa ketika menyadari kesalahannya setelah bertanya kepada yang lain. "Judulnya Marry U."

Eunhyuk mendapat giliran pertama untuk pemotretan. Setelah melakukan beberapa pengambilan gambar sudut wajah yang berbeda, sang reporter mewawancarainya.

"Ini pakaian untuk MV Marry U," jelas Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan setelan jas putih yang dikenakannya. "Ini sangat berbeda dengan Don't Don, bukan? 100% berbeda. Temanya tentang 'melamar' … Maukah kau menikah dengan saya?"

Namja itu tertawa malu-malu. Ia pun mulai melakukan syuting untuk bagian rap. Eunhyuk yang sudah terbiasa bergaya di depan kamera, tidak memiliki kesulitan. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan luwes.

Ketika tiba bagian Heechul, namja yang hari itu tampak sangat tampan, terlihat sedikit frustasi. Beberapa kali ia mencoba, tetap gaya ala rocker yang keluar. Pandangan matanya yang tajam dan gerakan tangannya yang kuat, membuatnya semakin tampan. Tetapi bukan itu yang cocok dengan image MV tersebut. Ia mencoba memandang lebih lembut, dan gerakan tangannya menjadi sedikit halus.

"Image yang diperlukan berbeda dengan Don't Don. Apakah ini sangat berat?" tanya sang reporter saat break.

"Ugh!" Heechul menghela nafas. "Don't Don sangat mudah. Yang ini sungguh berat. Harus lembut dan manis…"

Heechul mencoba gaya lainnya, lagi-lagi terlihat sedikit garang. "Saya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ini benar-benar masalah besar," katanya sambil tertawa. Dicobanya lagi menyanyi dengan suara lembut, namun akhirnya Heechul menyerah. "Oh, ini memalukan!"

"Apa yang ANda pikir tentang syuting Heechul sshi?" tanya sang reporter kepada Hankyung yang berdiri mengamati dari sisi.

"Ini benar-benar…" Hankyung tertawa sambil membuang pandangannya dari Heechul yang lagi-lagi tampak kesulitan. "Saya tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Ketika Heechul sshi harus tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat aneh dan dipaksakan."

Hankyung kembali memperhatikan Heechul yang sedang mengulang part-nya.

"Apakah kau percaya diri untuk melakukan syuting ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hankyung mantap.

Giliran Ryeowook tidak ada masalah yang terjadi. Namja berparas dan berperangai lembut itu melakukan part-nya dengan baik. Ia pun tidak terlihat kaku di depan kamera. Tetapi begitu kamera off, ia langsung menutup mukanya dengan tangan karena malu.

"Kau telah merubah imagemu untuk lagu ini," kata sang reporter saat mewawancarai Ryeowook.

"Begitulah." Ryeowook tertawa sambil memperagakan dance Marry U yang ringan dan lembut. Jambulnya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat seperti rocker. Tindikan di telinganya juga ia ganti warna putih agar tidak menyolok.

"Saya pikir, ini pertama kalinya saya melihat Anda sedikit sungkan." Sang reporter menyampaikan pengamatannya.

"Lagu ini memang membuat sungkan," bisik Ryeowook sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera.

Sama seperti Ryeowook, Hankyung melakukan syuting dengan lancar di awal. Ia dengan mudah merubah image garangnya di Don't Don menjadi lembut. Tetapi menjelang akhir part nya, dia tak dapat menahan tawa.

"Hankyung-ah, lakukan dengan lebih penuh cinta!" seru Leeteuk dari sisi kameramen. "Kau terlalu kaku. Lakukanlah dengan penuh perasaan."

"Ini sungguh membuat sungkan. Ini benar-benar memalukan," kata Hankyung sambil tersipu saat reporter mewawancarainya.

Sepertinya perasaan malu, sungkan, tersipu-sipu, dialami hampir oleh semua member yang belum pernah melamar yeojachingu itu. Tetapi Sungmin, King of Aegyo, tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun. Ia tidak merasa malu dan sungkan. Bahkan ia bisa meninggalkan pesan untuk para fans yang akan menonton pembuatan MV tersebut.

"MV Marry U akan dirilis segera. Ini lagu tentang 'mencintai' dan kami menyanyikannya untuk kalian," kata Sungmin memberi penjelasan kepada fans saat reporter mewawancarainya. "Jadi, kami berharap kalian menyukainya. Kami, Super Junior, berharap menjadi sebuah grup yang dicintai kalian."

Sungmin menutup wawancara dengan sebuah kiss yang manis.

Giliran Kyuhyun pun tiba. Dia melakukan part nya dengan baik sebagai seorang penyanyi balad, bukan sebagai model MV. Kyuhyun harus melakukan pengambilan ulang syuting karena terlalu kaku.

"Itu memang keahlian saya. Saya suka bernyanyi," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa ketika reporter mewawancarainya yang tadi berdiri kaku sambil menyanyi di depan kamera. Seorang penata rambut merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Saya pikir, fans dan masyarakat akan menyukai lagu ini."

Pengambilan gambar untuknya pun kembali diulang. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk mengawasi sang magnae dari samping.

"Kyuhyun-ah, pikirkan orang yang kau cintai!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Pikirkan aku," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bayangkan aku ada di depanmu, dan lakukanlah!" Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Berikan senyuman juga!" seru Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah mereka sambil mengibaskan tangannya, memberi kode agar mereka diam. Dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan tawa, sehingga akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ah! Senyum itu imut! Itu bagus!" seru Donghae sambil bertepuk tangan melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Kyuhyun tadi.

Bukannya berkurang, pengganggunya justru bertambah satu. Donghae mengambil tempat di antara Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk.

"Ayo cepat hibur uri Kyuhyun!" seru Leeteuk. Ketiganya bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Donghae bahkan membuat suara-suara sorakan.

Ketika pengambilan gambar kembali di mulai, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk memberi arahan gaya. Tetapi Kyuhyun yang terlalu tegang, tidak memandang mereka sama sekali. Wajahnya tertuju lurus ke arah kamera.

"Putar kepalamu sedikit, Kyuhyunnie!" seru Donghae ketika stylist membenarkan rambut dan baju Kyuhyun saat break. Sang magnae mulai kelihatan bingung karena harus mengulang kembali.

"Ne. Beri sebuah senyuman juga," kata Eunhyuk.

"Jangan tersenyum!" protes Donghae.

"Diamlah, Donghae hyung,"kata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa semakin gugup.

"Diamlah!" Eunhyuk juga menegur sahabatnya. Ia tahu Donghae bisa tampil manis dan luwes meski tidak tersenyum. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda. Magnae mereka sangat kaku, dan Kyuhyun sepertinya harus tersenyum agar sedikit merasa tenang.

"Diamlah," bujuk Leeteuk juga ketika Donghae terlihat akan bicara. "Dia bilang kau harus diam."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau ingin Donghae diam?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Ketika Kyuhyun mengiyakan, Donghae melakukan protes. Namun akhirnya ia menurut dengan wajah sedih. Saat itu Donghae benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang dilarang bermain. Tetapi ia tidak beranjak dari sana, tetap memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, dalam hati Donghae, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi salah satu dongsaeng kesayangannya juga.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak akan menghilang dari kamera jika sebatas ini," kata Leeteuk sambil menaikkan kedua lengannya, dengan bagian lengan atas sejajar bahu. Ia membuat kotak virtual agar Kyuhyun bisa membayangkannya. "Kau harus mengisi area kosong itu!"

Nasihat Leeteuk sangat berguna. Meski akhirnya Kyuhyun tetap tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, tetapi ia sudah lebih berani menggerakkan kepalanya dan membuat gerakan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, senyum! Senyum!" seru Leeteuk, diikuti oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Ketiganya membuat tanda agar sang magnae tersenyum. Kelakuan ketiganya membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah mereka dan otomatis tersenyum. Pengambilan gambar untuk Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berakhir dengan baik.

Donghae melakukan syuting untuk bagian rap nya dengan sukses. Namja itu berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil saat selesai.

"Ini sebuah lagu untuk melamar," kata Donghae saat reporter mewawancarainya. "Kami menyanyikannya untuk para yeoja, para pasangan, dan untuk para namja. Mereka bisa menggunakan lagu ini untuk melamar yeojachingu-nya. Saya harap kalian akan sangat menyukainya."

Tapi ternyata Eunhyuk tidak sepuas Donghae. Ia menegur Donghae dengan sikap keras yang sedikit berlebih. "Kau tahu segalanya bagus… Kau terlihat tampan sehingga semuanya terlihat menarik… Tetapi kau perlu ritme!"

Donghae mengerjap kaget. Tak biasanya Eunhyuk sekeras itu padanya.

"Semua hanya terlihat mulai dari sini," kata Leeteuk memberi kode separuh badan ke atas. Dia melihat sedari tadi Donghae lebih sering menggerakkan tangannya di bawah jangkauan kamera. "Jadi tempatkan tanganmu seperti ini!"

Leeteuk mencontohkan gerakan menunduk dengan tangan tertangkup di dada seperti sedang berdoa. Ryeowook yang tertarik, bergabung dengan Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk untuk menyemangati.

"Lakukan sesuatu dengan tanganmu!" Eunhyuk setuju dengan pengamatan sang leader. Ia memberi contoh mengembangkan kedua tangan dari dada ke bahu.

Ryeowook mencontohkan gerakan mengibas. "Lakukan seperti ini saat kalimat 'aku tidak suka diragukan' !"

"Aniyo. Kau diamlah!" Leeteuk menegur. Ia tidak menyukai usul Ryeowook.

Tapi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook malah sepakat dan mencoba menyempurnakan kibasan tadi. Saat pengambilan gambar di ulang, Donghae menggunakan ide mereka dengan gayanya sendiri, yang jauh lebih manis dan bagus. Lagi-lagi Donghae melompat-lompat kegirangan begitu selesai.

Leeteuk bertepuk tangan melihat hasilnya. "Kau yang terbaik!"pujinya kepada Donghae, dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Saat istirahat, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook yang berdiri bersama tengah disorot oleh kamera. Sang leader segera mendekati mereka.

"Aku menyiapkan kartu rahasia, berharaplah untuk melihatnya!" serunya kepada mereka dengan penuh antusias.

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun justru berbalik dan meminum minuman kaleng yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Ryeowook sibuk mengutak-atik HP. Eunhyuk saja yang masih memperhatikan sang leader. Leeteuk pun menghadap kamera dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku menyiapkan kartu kejutan, tapi aku tak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun sekarang." Kalimat yang sudah diduga Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tadi akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut sang leader. Karena itulah keduanya tidak mau berharap banyak. "Ini akan menjadi sebuah kejutan!"

Ryeowook mengisi jam istirahat dengan memotret para member Super Junior menggunakan HP-nya. Ia juga membantu mengambilkan foto Hankyung dan Eunhyuk menggunakan kamera Eunhyuk. Kedua hyungnya itu mengamati hasilnya.

Di sisi lain ruangan, Kyuhyun tengah menjalani pemotretan bersama fotografer.

Ryeowook menunjukkan foto hasil jepretan HP-nya ke arah kameramen yang meliput pembuatan MV. Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tampak di layar HP.

"Tidakkah mereka terlihat seperti sebuah tim?"tanyanya meminta persetujuan.

"Itu memang sebuah foto yang bagus," puji sang reporter. "Seperti K.R.Y."

"Mereka versi kedua K.R.Y." Ryeowook tersenyum. Hankyung mendekat di sisinya, sementara Eunhyuk masih saja mengamati hasil jepretan di HP-nya tadi. "K.E.H … E.H.K…"

Ryeowook meringis, merasa tidak ada yang cocok.

Hankyung, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk kembali berdiri bersama. Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah, mencoba mengambil foto dengan HP pribadinya untuk disimpan.

"Empat tidak cukup!" Eunhyuk menolak ketika Ryeowook mendekat ingin bergabung.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Ryeowook langsung menjauhi Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Aku yang akan mengambil gambarnya," kata Hankyung menenangkan. Ia meraih HP Kyuhyun, sehingga Ryeowook bisa bergabung. "Kita harus menggunakan timer."

Ryeowook langsung berwajah cerah dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku pikir berempat bisa juga," kata Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Ryeowook menempatkan dirinya sedikit menunduk di depan Kyuhyun, sementara tangan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk merangkulnya sehingga posisinya bisa stabil. Namun kepala Ryeowook menutupi yang lain. Ketika ia semakin menurunkan tubuhnya, ia merasa hasilnya akan tidak bagus dan menyingkir.

"Aku tidak muat!"

"Semua pasti muat," hibur Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook pun kembali ke posisi tadi.

"Wajahku terlihat besar!" protes Ryeowook.

"Aniyo. Aniyo. Wajahmu memang aslinya besar," kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya.

"Siap?!" Hankyung mulai memberi aba-aba. Tangannya mulai terasa pegal menunggu Ryeowook bulak-balik sedari tadi.

"Wajahku benar-benar terlihat besar! Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Ryeowook kembali tertawa dan menyingkir.

"Cepat!" seru Hankyung sedikit mengancam, melihat timer sudah mendekati waktunya.

Ryeowook akhirnya mengambil posisi di samping Eunhyuk. Mereka berdiri berjajar.

"Ternyata tidak cukup!" Hankyung tertawa melihat hasilnya. Foto mereka menjadi terpotong.

"Mereka bertiga terlihat bagus jika bersama," kata Ryeowook kepada sang reporter saat Hankyung kembali mengambil foto bersama Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memeluk hyungdeulnya agar foto mereka cukup dalam satu frame.

"Lakukan sesuatu bersama-sama," saran Ryeowook sambil bersiap dengan HP nya untuk mengambil foto mereka juga.

"Kami memang selalu terlihat bagus," protes Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook tadi.

"Ayolah, kalian bertiga lebih terlihat bagus saat bersama. Aku tidak bohong," bujuk Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengamati hasil jepretan Hankyung yang disimpan dalam HP Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku mengambil foto kalian. Aku tidak menyimpan yang tadi," pinta Ryeowook ketika ketiganya akan membubarkan diri.

Mereka akhirnya menyerah. Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kembali mengambil pose. Kali ini Hankyung tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar karena Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah kamera.

"Maju lagi!" kata Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita menjulurkan lidah!" usul Kyuhyun sambil memajukan wajahnya agar sedikit sejajar dengan Hankyung dan Eunhyuk. Wajah ketiganya semakin dekat.

"Tempatkan lidahmu di sini," usul Ryeowook sambil menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun kaget sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Gumaman protes juga keluar dari Hankyung dan Eunhyuk melihat hal itu.

Ketiganya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan berpose.

"Julurkan lidah kalian," kata Ryeowook mengingatkan. "Hana! Dul! Set!"

Mereka tertawa melihat hasil foto. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat jahil.

Siwon akhirnya mendapat giliran syuting. Ia tersipu malu-malu, tetapi gayanya sangat bagus. Dalam kegiatan dan situasi apapun, gerakan tubuh Siwon memang selalu indah, seperti melihat sebuah poster hidup. Ia hampir tidak perlu mengulang jika melakukan pengambilan gambar.

Ketika break, reporter mulai mewawancarainya, sama seperti yang lain.

"Lagu kami yang selanjutnya, Marry U, sebuah lagu yang ceria."Siwon kembali tersipu.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri di sebelahnya dari arah depan, sambil pura-pura menelepon. Siwon yang selalu bingung jika harus berbicara untuk wawancara, semakin tersipu karenanya. Wawancara pun terpaksa diputus karena SIwon kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kami kembali dengan Don't Don sebagai lagu andalan." Ketika namja tampan itu kembali di wawancara, kali ini Shindong yang mengganggunya dari arah belakang. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersipu, dan wawancara diputus untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kami memilih lagu Marry U sebagai lagu kedua, karena kami pikir lagu ini akan sangat sesuai untuk kalian," kata Siwon untuk para fans. Akhirnya sesi tanya jawab untuknya berakhir tanpa gangguan.

Pengambilan gambar untuk Leeteuk berjalan lancar. Tiba-tiba namja itu membuat kejutan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dan mulai bergaya, di mana dia bersikap seakan merapikan rambutnya. Dia juga menyiapkan kaca mata, memakainya, dan kembali mematut diri di cermin.

Semua yang melihat tertawa dengan gaya jenaka yang Leeteuk bawakan untuk MV itu. Namun Leeteuk sangat ahli di depan kamera. Ia melakukan semua dengan sangat luwes. Ia akhirnya tertawa lepas ketika pengambilan gambar selesai. Itulah kartu rahasia yang ia sebut-sebut tadi.

"Ketika kamu akan melamar, kamu berkonsentrasi dengan penampilanmu dan lebih sering bercermin." Leeteuk menjelaskan alasan gayanya tadi. "Saya pikir seandainya saya yang akan melamar, saya akan merasakan hal itu. Saya sungguh-sungguh akan merasa gugup. "

"Bagian itu pasti akan dibuang!" seru Eunhyuk yakin. Leeteuk tertawa pasrah.

Shindong kini melakukan pengambilan gambar. Ekspresi yang ditampilkannya sangat bagus, benar-benar seperti seorang namja yang sedang malu sekaligus berbahagia karena akan melamar yeojachingu-nya.

"Maukah kau menikah dengan saya? Marry U," kata Shindong saat diwawancara tentang lagu itu. "Menikahimu, itulah artinya. "

"Siapa yang ingin kau nikahi?" tanya sang reporter.

"Kau," kata Shindong sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera, ditujukan kepada para fans.

Yesung juga tidak mengalami kesulitan saat syuting.

"Kapan saja, di mana saja, jika kau memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai, kau pasti akan melamarnya. Ini adalah sebuah lagu bahagia. Marry U sangat berbeda dari Don't Don." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera dan berbisik. "Para namja bisa menggunakan lagu ini ketika melamar yeojachingu."

Kibum yang benar-benar berusaha menghilangkan image imutnya, mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam saat syuting. Ia menutup akhir part nya dengan senyuman manis.

"Marry U adalah sebuah lagu lamaran," kata Kibum saat diwawancara. Seperti biasa, dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

Sekarang Kangin yang melakukan syuting. Ia juga melakukan semuanya dengan baik.

"Saya pikir, lirik yang menjadi part saya sangat seusai untuk saya." Kangin pun menyanyikan bagian lagunya. "Kapan pun kau jatuh tertidur, aku ingin membiarkanmu tertidur di lenganku…."

"Itu karena saya memiliki bahu yang bidang," kata Kangin bangga.

Donghae bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Kini mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar per grup. Yang pertama adalah Kibum, Siwon, Leeteuk dan Shindong. Sementara yang seorang bernyanyi, yang lain melakukan gaya sendiri dalam frame yang sama.

Grup kedua terdiri dari Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Hankyung.

"Ini semua bagus karena kau adalah suami nomor satu," puji Eunhyuk kepada Sungmin ketika pengambilan gambar mereka selesai dengan mudah.

"Ne. Saya adalah suami nomor satu," kata Sungmin sambil memukul dadanya dengan bangga. Ia memberi salam ke kamera sambil berjalan ke belakang, sehingga nyaris membentur tiang yang melintang. Untunglah ia langsung menyadarinya dan merunduk.

Grup terakhir terdiri dari kumpulan orang yang tidak bisa menunggu dengan diam. Heechul, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Donghae dan Yesung.

Donghae mengetuk sisi kamera untuk menarik perhatian kameramen yang meliput MV kepadanya.

"Kapan pun anggota grup saya muncul, itu berarti saya tidak bisa banyak bicara. Kau tahu seberapa sering?"

Baru saja dia berkata begitu, Kangin sudah mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu yang membuat kamera sedikit bergeser agar Kangin juga berada dalam frame. Kyuhyun yang berada di dekat Kangin juga tertawa ke arah kamera sehingga kamera kembali bergeser agar ketiganya terliput.

"Lakukan ini!" kata Donghae sambil merapikan rambutnya, bercermin pada kamera, ketika Kangin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun ikut mendekat.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Kangin.

"Saya hanya bercermin," kata Donghae.

Kangin mengikuti jejaknya untuk bercermin, sehingga Donghae terpaksa bergeser semakin ke pinggir sorotan kamera.

"Kangin hyung terlihat tampan," puji Donghae ketika melihat bayangan Kangin pada kamera.

Kyuhyun juga ikut bercermin di sebelah Kangin sambil membuat gerakan memotong pada lehernya. Kangin ikut melakukan gerakan yang sama.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Heechul mulai ikut bergabung.

"Hyung terlihat seperti tokoh Shincan!" Donghae tertawa ke arah Kangin.

"Saya menggunakan gel pada rambut," jelas Kangin mengenai rambutnya yang rata seperti tokoh anime Sinchan.

Donghae kembali berusaha muncul di kamera. "Ini adalah lagu saya," kata namja itu, membuat sang kameramen tertarik untuk meliputnya. Namun karena tingkah yang lain juga menarik, ia mengusahakan agar keempat namja itu masuk dalam sorotan.

"Tidakkah kami melakukan pengambilan gambar?" tanya Kangin ke arah sutradara karena mereka sedari tadi hanya dibiarkan berdiri. "Ah! Terakhir?"

Kangin mengangguk paham saat sutradara menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ini sungguh-sungguh lagu saya," kata Donghae masih berfokus pada kamera. Namja itu mengaduh ketika Kangin memukul tubuhnya dengan agak keras dan berlalu.

"Ini lagu favorit saya di album," kata Donghae, tetap berkeras di depan kamera. "Musim dingin mulai datang, jadi para pasangan bisa memiliki waktu banyak untuk mendengarkan lagu ini. Saya berharap kalian memiliki cinta yang indah."

"Pada part saya, baris pertama yang kami nyanyikan bersama, saya yang menulis liriknya. Saya juga menulis bagian rap yang ini…" Donghae mulai melantunkan rap yang ia tulis. "Kau dengan gaun putih, aku dengan tuxedo. Ketika kita berjalan bersama, ada bulan dan bintang-bintang."

Melihat Donghae begitu betah di depan kamera, Kyuhyun dan Kangin kembali bergabung. Mereka mengganggu di kiri kanan Donghae dengan membuat wajah-wajah aneh, tapi kali ini Donghae tak bergeming. Ia tetap melanjutkan kalimat rap yang dibuatnya.

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tidak suka diragukan. Tuan putriku tercinta, bersamalah denganku." Donghae mengacuhkan kedua orang di sampingnya yang semakin heboh menganggu. "Itu artinya aku memintanya untuk bersamaku. Bersamakulah selamanya."

Namun akhirnya ia tertawa ketika Kangin meniup telinganya.

Heechul yang masih frustasi, mulai melakukan gaya Don't Don dengan lagu Marry U. Donghae mencoba mengajarkan beberapa gaya, tetapi Heechul tampak tidak berminat melakukannya. Sutradara pun mulai mengatur kelima namja yang tidak bisa diam itu untuk berdiri pada posisi yang dia anggap bagus.

Di sudut lain, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, dan Ryeowook sibuk menyanyikan lagu Marry U untuk mengisi waktu. Shindong memainkan bunyi-bunyian dengan mulutnya untuk mengiringi mereka bertiga. Shindong akhirnya menyanyikan bagian penutup.

Belum puas bernyanyi, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook kembali menyanyikan Marry U dengan beberapa versi. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook beradegan seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka menyatukan kedua telapak tangan sambil mendekatkan wajah mereka. Melihat wajah Ryeowook sedekat itu, Eunhyuk tertawa.

Akhirnya kelima member terakhir pun disyuting. Kangin mengenakan topi pet untuk menutupi rambutnya. Ketika Kyuhyun bernyanyi, Yesung tidak dapat tidak mengindahkannya. Ia beberapa kali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Semua kembali berkumpul dalam formasi dance untuk Marry U. Dalam MV ini, sebagian dance akan diliput. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika sang magnae memberi kode bahwa kondisinya baik dan siap melakukan dance.

Donghae bergurau lagi, bahkan benar-benar menempelkan wajahnya pada lensa kamera yang meliput pembuatan MV Marry U.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menempelkan wajahmu pada kamera seperti itu?!" tegur Eunhyuk keras.

Donghae yang tadinya tersenyum, melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar Eunhyuk berkata ketus padanya hari ini. Tapi Eunhyuk benar-benar terlihat marah. Akhirnya wajah Donghae pun menjadi muram. Namun ketika Eunhyuk diwawancara, namja itu sudah mengganggu Eunhyuk kembali dari belakang.

"Eunhyuk sshi, kau selalu berada di depan," kata reporter yang meliput mereka.

"Karena saya tokoh utamanya," kata Eunhyuk penuh percaya diri.

"Aku kirim dia ke tempatnya!" Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk keluar dari jangkauan kamera.

"Saya tak punya pilihan," kata Eunhyuk sambil kembali ke tengah barisan. "Untuk album yang akan dikeluarkan untuk publik, kau memerlukan seseorang yang akan mereka sukai."

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Sungmin menegur Eunhyuk yang tidak berada dalam posisi benar dengan dingin. Sungmin memang selalu serius dalam hal kerja. Tak ada sifat aegyo atau pun manja jika sudah seperti itu.

Namun Eunhyuk yang berada di depan, beberapa kali didorong ke belakang oleh Donghae, Shindong, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Kangin. Namun ketika adegan akan dimulai, Leeteuk mulai serius dan meminta semuanya kembali ke posisi masing-masing, dengan Eunhyuk yang berada paling depan.

Pengambilan gambar pun dilanjutkan dengan posisi mereka berbaring di lantai dalam 2 baris, kepala yang satu menempel dengan yang lain. Selain yang bernyanyi, semua berbaring dnegan mata tertutup, sementara kamera menyorot mereka dari atas.

Terakhir, mereka mengambil syuting saat semuanya duduk bersama sambil bernyanyi. Syuting MV Marry U pun berakhir. Semua bertepuk tangan.

Biasanya setelah aba-aba, mereka akan melanjutkan dengan bilang: 'Kerja yang bagus'. Leeteuk selalu membiasakan semua dongsaengnya untuk memuji sesama member dan kru yang terlibat jika sebuah tugas telah selesai.

Itu tidak berlaku hanya untuk hal-hal besar seperti pembuatan MV. Untuk siaran SUKIRA yang menjadi rutinitas mereka pun, mereka selalu melakukannya.

Tetapi kali ini mereka saling melempar senyum, memberi kode bahwa pesta kejutan untuk Donghae akan dimulai.

"Hana! Dul! Set!" seru Leeteuk.

"Saengil chukahamnida…

Saengil chukahamnida…

Sarangeun naui saranghada Donghae-ah…

Saengil chukahamnida…"

Semua serempak bertepuk tangan sambil bernyanyi. Heechul yang tidak tahu akan ada pesta kejutan dan sudah berjalan menjauh, kembali berbalik ke arah mereka duduk tadi. Kyuhyun dengan semangat langsung menjabat tangan Donghae mendahului yang lain.

Ketika Eunhyuk hendak menyalaminya, Donghae langsung maju dengan wajah marah karena seharian ini Eunhyuk sengaja memperlakukannya dengan ketus.

"Mana kue ulang tahunnya?!" serunya sambil mengejar Eunhyuk.

Yesung langsung memeluk Donghae dari belakang sambil tersenyum. EUnhyuk pun lolos dari kejaran.

"Aku 23 tahun!" protes Donghae ketika mereka menyebut usianya 22 tahun.

"Tidak, kamu 22 tahun," kata Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana kamu bisa berusia 23 tahun?"

"Hyung akan berusia 23 tahun di tahun 2008," jelas Ryeowook. Di Korea, mereka memang kadang menggunakan usia Korea yang dihitung sejak bayi terbentuk di dalam perut sang eomma. Tetapi mereka mulai banyak menggunakan usia yang diberlakukan berdasar tahun lahir.

Leeteuk dan Ryeowook membimbing Donghae yang mulai sibuk menghapus air matanya untuk menghadap ke arah kamera.

"Karena ini ulang tahunmu, katakan sesuatu kepada fans," perintah Leeteuk.

Ryeowook, dongsaeng kesayangan Donghae, menepuk pundak hyungnya itu.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk berjajar di depan kamera.

"Sesudah debut, ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ketiga, aniyo… yang kedua," ralat Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berpikir?" tanya Eunhyuk saat mendengar lagi-lagi Donghae salah berhitung.

"Apa ada yang salah denganmu? Kenapa kau berpikir ini yang ketiga?" tanya Shindong sambil bergabung di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang kedua." Donghae membenarkan.

"Apa kau menangis?" tanya Shindong lagi. "Kau memang menangis!"

"Uljima! Uljima! Uljima! Uljima!" seru yang lain dengan semangat.

Donghae yang tersipu langsung mendorong Eunhyuk sahabatnya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk kembali mendekat dan mulai menghapus air mata Donghae. Siwon yang baru saja bergabung, memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Donghae-ah menangis!"

Ryeowook dan Shindong mengguncang-guncang Donghae. Sungmin mendekat di belakangnya.

"Ia tidak menangis tadi, padahal kami sudah berusaha membuatnya menangis hari ini." Leeteuk menjelaskan kepada reporter.

"Donghae hyung sesungguhnya sangat emosional." Siwon menambahi.

"Ayo, katakan sesuatu," kata Eunhyuk kepada Donghae.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, hyung," kata Ryeowook tersenyum.

Tetapi Donghae kembali menangis.

"Uljima! Mengapa kamu menangis?" Siwon menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Donghae, membuat namja itu protes.

"Berikan dia sehelai tissue!"

Shindong mengulurkan sehelai tissue kepada Donghae. "Uljima," katanya sambil menghapus air mata dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae melewati Ryeowook yang berdiri di antara mereka. Ia ingin mendekat, tetapi ia tahu, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook adalah yang terdekat di hati Donghae. Jadi ia menahan diri.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" protes Donghae sambil melempar tissue tadi pada Shindong.

"Cepat, katakan sesuatu sekarang," perintah Leeteuk lagi.

"Sesudah debut, ini adalah ulang tahunku yang kedua." Donghae akhirnya menghadap kamera. "Ini adalah ulang tahun pertama yang saya rayakan saat membuat MV."

"Uljima," kata Leeteuk sambil menggelitik mata kanan Donghae. Ryeowook menggelitik mata yang satunya lagi agar Donghae tidak menangis.

"Uhm, terima kasih banyak," kata namja itu ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum..

"Kyuhyun merasa sangat terharu," kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Semua termasuk Donghae serentak menoleh kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menghapus air matanya yang hampir menggalir dengan cepat dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena memperhatikan saya dan mencintai kami semua." Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terpotong tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kapan pun, ia selalu mendengar semua member Super Junior, selalu mengembalikan semua kebaikan yang mereka terima untuk Super Junior, dan berharap semua keburukan yang mereka terima, menjadi beban mereka sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengagumi hyungdeulnya.

Ryeowook yang peka, kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia merasa kesedihan yang Kyuhyun rasakan sedikit lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Ia pun merangkul dongsaeng yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dari belakang untuk menghibur.

"Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik. Akan selalu sehat." Janji Donghae. Ia teringat akan Appanya yang selalu menasehatinya, bahwa kesehatan itu sangat penting. Dan ia selalu bersyukur bahwa ia memiliki tubuh yang sehat sampai sekarang.

"Uljima! Uljima! Uljima!"

Semua member mengelu-elukan kata itu. Donghae membuat suara-suara tadi sebagai musik pengiring. Ia melakukan dance di tengah-tengah mereka. Ketika semua berakhir, ia menepuk Eunhyuk dengan keras.

"Saya mengenal Donghae sejak ia masih kelas 3 SLTP. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat," kata Leeteuk kepada sang reporter yang masih setia meliput semua ulah mereka.

Kyuhyun berbisik menanyakan hal itu kepada Hankyung. Ia semakin paham betapa terasa mengganggunya dia bagi mereka ketika ia masuk, sementara mereka sudah begitu lama bersama.

"Sudah tujuh tahun," kata Donghae setelah menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Rasanya saya tidak pernah memberi hadiah pada hari ulang tahunmu," kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Ia pelit!" cetus Donghae sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk. "Saya tidak pernah mendapatkan apa-apa darinya!"

"Melalui video ini, kamu katakan apa yang akan kau berikan untuk Donghae. Buatlah janji!" Leeteuk mendesak.

"Sungguhan?!" Donghae tampak gembira. Ia bertepuk tangan. "Ini bagus!"

"Baiklah." Eunhyuk menyerah.

"Eunhyuk berharap bisa memberikan hadiah kepada kita semua saat ia memiliki banyak uang nanti." Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan hadiah kepada kalian semua jika itu terjadi," kata Eunhyuk antusias.

"Tidak dapatkah aku mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan?" tanya Donghae.

"Donghae hyung membeli jjangmyon hari ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"Saya akan belikan itu. Saya akan membelikannya banyak," ujar Eunhyuk senang.

Donghae langsung protes.

"Setelah tujuh tahun, Eunhyuk-ah baru mengatakan akan mentraktirku nonton film pada hari ulang tahunku." Sungmin bercerita tentang pengalamannya.

Semua tertawa mengenang masa-masa mereka sangat kesulitan secara materi. Meski kini pun mereka masih harus berhemat.

"Donghae-ah, katakan sesuatu yang kau inginkan," kata Leeteuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Donghae bersiap-siap.

Ryeowook berdiri di belakangnya seakan sedang mengirimkan telepati.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku dapatkan hanya dari Hyukkie," kata Donghae sambil memandang Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan memberikannya kepadamu. Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sungguh?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Kau harus memilih baik-baik." Eunhyuk bersiap. Baru saja Donghae hendak berpikir, Eunhyuk langsung berkata. "Jangan sesuatu yang mahal!"

"Saya tidak ingin hanya satu. Lipat gandakan saja." Donghae tersenyum. Ia tahu, tak seorang pun yang pernah mendapat hadiah dari Eunhyuk ketika ulang tahun. "Kau tidak perlu memberiku sebuah hadiah yang besar, tetapi berikan untuk semuanya."

"Dua belas…," bisik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Donghae dari samping, takut Donghae salah berhitung lagi, melupakan kehadirannya yang baru setahun bergabung dengan Super Junior. Eunhyuk memandangi magnae-nya sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook menepuk Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

"12 member," kata Donghae mengangguk.

"Member…" Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau kalung?" usul Sungmin.

Donghae langsung ceria. "Ah! Itu usulan bagus!"

Usulan itu disambut protes panik dari Eunhyuk.

"Belilah 12 kalung," kata Shindong.

"Emas putih," sambung Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Ayolah," bujuk Shindong lagi.

"Aku akan memberikannya. Sungguh. Tapi hanya untuk Donghae, karena ini ulang tahunnya." Eunhyuk mengelak.

"Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk! Eunhyuk!" seruan Kyuhyun langsung disambung oleh member yang lain. Mereka mengelu-elukan nama Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertawa pasrah. Lagi-lagi sang magnae memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Kalung! Kalung! Kalung!" seru mereka lagi.

"Kalau bukan kalung, bisa gelang kecil seperti ini," kata Sungmin menunjukkan miliknya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas. Gelang kecil milik SUngmin itu bisa menelan semua penghasilannya, apalagi jika dikali 12.

Ketika mereka sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap pulang, Leeteuk membawa kue ulang tahun ke ruang ganti. Mereka kembali menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.…

"Saengil chukahamnida…

Saengil chukahamnida…

Sarangeun naui saranghada Donghae-ah…

Saengil chukahamnida…"

Semua bertepuk tangan. Kangin dan Eunhyuk meletupkan pelontar kertas ke arah Donghae. Tapi namja itu segera menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket.

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa sangat lelah, berdiri jauh di pojok ruangan sambil bertepuk tangan. Ia tidak ingin kamera menyorot ke arahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat pucat jika tanpa make up. Ia mengenakan beani hat putih untuk menyamarkan warna kulitnya.

"Saya berharap kita dapat mengakhiri tahun ini dengan aman, dan kita semua diberi kesehatan, juga sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi kepada kita," ucap Donghae akan harapannya sebelum meniup semua lilin pada kue. Pelontar kertas kembali diletuskan, sehingga namja itu tidak bisa menghindar. Semua kembali bertepuk tangan.

Donghae langsung mengambil kue dari tangan Leeteuk dan mengamankannya.

"Ayo coba kuenya!" seru Yesung

"Makan kuenya!" kata Kangin, mulai mendekat.

"Aku akan potongkan kue ini untuk kalian," kata Donghae sambil tetap menjauhkan kuenya dari yang lain. "Aku kuatir kalian akan membenamkan wajahku ke kue."

"Kami hanya memintamu membagikannya," bujuk Eunhyuk sambil menghampirinya.

"Jangan makan! Ini punyaku!" Donghae mengusir Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang semakin mendekat.

"Saya tidak akan memakannya," kata Shindong menenangkan.

Tapi Donghae tetap bertahan. "Jangan sentuh! Kue ini milikku!"

"Ayo pergi! Kita tinggalkan Donghae," kata Yesung.

Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Shindong berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti. Setiap ada yang mendekat, Donghae tetap menghalangi mereka menyentuh kuenya.

"Donghae-ah, kau yang bersihkan tempat ini," kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan pergi.

"Donghae, kau harus memakannya." Shindong menegaskan.

"Ne, akan kumakan. "

"Untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, ayo bersihkan tempat ini!" Eunhyuk menggodanya.

Donghae tertawa ketika mereka satu per satu keluar ruang ganti.

Namja itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Kameramen dan reporter sudah berhenti meliput dan ikut keluar bersama yang lain.

"Kau mau mencicipinya pertama kali, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Donghae. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia mengambil salah satu buah yang ada di atas kuenya, dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Donghae akan melakukan hal itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membuka mulutnya. Donghae menyuapinya, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun mengunyah buah itu dengan perasaan terharu. Donghae tidak tahan melihat air mata mulai menggenang di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau lah yang membuatku mengucapkan permohonan tadi, Kyuhyunnie." Donghae meletakkan kuenya dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Air mata namja itu jatuh merasakan tubuh magnae-nya yang sangat kurus. "Aku sangat berharap kau selalu selamat dan sehat. Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras. Semoga kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik atas semua usahamu."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Donghae, kali ini ia benar-benar menangis.

"Terima kasih buat kuenya, Kyuhyunnie," bisik Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. "Kau sekarang lebih mudah menangis ya…"

"Bagaimana Donghae hyung tahu kalau aku yang memilihnya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kalau sudah bersama sekian lama, kita akan memiliki perasaan mendalam satu sama lain." Donghae tertawa. "Dan kue darimu ini… bagaimana menjelaskannya? Pokoknya aku tahu, ini bukan dari hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul yang lain. Ini dari uri magnae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Penjelasan yang tidak masuk akal, hyung."

Donghae kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Yang penting, tebakanku tepat."

.

.

16 Oktober 2007

Keesokan harinya, Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sungmin tidak berada di kamar. Namja itu sedang membantu Ryeowook di dapur.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk. Ia melihat koper yang berada di samping lemari pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya diam-diam beberapa hari yang lalu, Teuki hyung. Tinggal membawanya saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan pulang ke Nowon dulu untuk memberi kabar pada Appa dan Eomma. Setelah itu baru kembali ke Seoul."

"Changminnie…kau sudah memberitahunya?"

"Dia dan DBSK sedang berada di Shanghai. Tapi dia tahu aku meminta cuti mulai hari ini. Dia akan menjenguk saat pulang."

"Baguslah! Aku sudah meminta semua member berkumpul di ruang televisi pagi ini. Sudah saatnya kita berterus-terang pada mereka." Leeteuk tersenyum lega, merasa sebentar lagi bebannya akan terlepas. Ia tak terbiasa merahasiakan sesuatu dari dongsaengdul-nya.

"Teuki hyung, kenapa manager hyung masih belum memberi kabar sampai saat ini?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tersadar. Meski heran, ia mencoba tersenyum. "Ah! Mungkin manager hyung lupa. Mana mungkin hal sepenting ini tidak diijinkan? Apalagi, kau sudah memberitahunya sejak 2 minggu lalu."

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja, Teuki hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Keduanya pun keluar kamar.

Di ruang televisi, semua sudah duduk di sekeliling sofa. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Wajah-wajah itu tampak was-was ketika Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk mengambil tempat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku dan Kyuhyunnie beritahukan kepada kalian semua," kata Leeteuk.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Heechul cemas. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Begini. Sebenarnya…"

Tiba-tiba HP Leeteuk berbunyi. Melihat siapa yang menelepon, Leeteuk mengerutkan kening. Kyuhyun menangkap reaksi itu dan mulai merasa tidak tenang.

"Mianhe, ini dari eomma. Aku akan menerimanya dulu. Kalian tunggulah sebentar."

Leeteuk berdiri di sudut dapur yang berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa mengamati reaksinya, meski tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Yang jelas, ia tahu bukan eomma sang leader yang menelepon.

.

"Ada apa, manager hyung?" bisik Leeteuk. Ia mendengarkan beberapa saat.

"MWO?!"

Teriakan Leeteuk membuat semua member Super Junior menoleh. Sang leader langsung tersenyum lebar. "Eomma ke salon dan penata rambutnya salah memotong. Parah sekali bukan?"

Semua kecuali Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengangguk. Mereka kemudian sibuk membicarakan pengalaman masing-masing dengan penata rambut, membiarkan Leeteuk kembali menelepon. Kyuhyun mencoba mengikuti percakapan hyungdeulnya, tapi matanya sesekali mengamati sang leader.

"Manager hyung, ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Jangan bermain-main dengan nyawa orang!" desis Leeteuk serendah mungkin. Ia tak ingin yang lain mendengar percakapannya.

"Tapi itu keputusan dari atas," kata manager hyung di seberang sana. "Mereka bilang, Don't Don sedang dalam masa menanjak yang sangat bagus. Jika salah satu vokalisnya tidak muncul, bisa-bisa penjualan akan turun karena kekecewaan para fans!"

"Tapi…."

"Mereka juga bilang, sudah menentang kembalinya Kyuhyun sshi untuk menghindari terjadinya hal ini. Tapi karena dia memaksa, dia harus bertanggung jawab akan keputusannya. Setidaknya sampai jadwal Don't Don mulai berkurang dan angka penjualan album kalian sudah bagus."

"Itu tidak mungkin, hyung… Kyuhyunnie…"

"Aku tidak keberatan," bisik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah Leeteuk. Ia tadi berpura-pura hendak mengambil minum. "Jebal, Teuki hyung, jangan teruskan permohonanmu. Percuma. Kita jalani saja."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak mendengar apapun kecuali yang Leeteuk ucapkan terakhir. Tetapi dari reaksi sang leader, ia bisa menduga bahwa cutinya tidak dikabulkan dan leader sedang berusaha memohon kepada pihak SM.

"Aku akan menawar kepada mereka, agar Kyuhyun sshi cukup muncul di beberapa acara besar yang sudah dijadwalkan saja. Aku berjanji, akan mengusahakan semua ini berakhir sebelum awal November," kata manager hyung. "Kesepakatan setelah akhir Oktober akan dibuat jika mereka bersedia Kyuhyun sshi tidak muncul."

"Itu cukup bagus, Teuki hyung, hanya 2 minggu lagi."

Kyuhyun beranjak kembali ke ruang televisi agar hyungdeul yang lain tidak curiga.

Saat Leeteuk kembali, wajahnya sangat muram. Meski Kyuhyun berkata hanya dua minggu, tetapi ia sendiri sudah melihat hari-hari yang Kyuhyun tahan sampai saat ini sudah sangat berat. Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang pendek untuk kondisi seperti yang dirasakan sang magnae.

"Teuki hyung, cepat! Sebenarnya apa yang hendak kalian katakan?" desak Kangin tidak sabar.

Leeteuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia benar-benar kalut. Namja itu bahkan hendak menangis. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu sang leader yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku saja yang mengatakannya, Teuki hyung."

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menenangkan.

Kyuhyun memberi kode agar hyungdeul mendengarkannya baik-baik. Tanpa sadar, mereka mencondongkan tubuh di tempat duduknya ke arah sang magnae. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun mengangguk, yakin timing yang ia harap sudah pas.

"Aku menginginkan hadiah Natal."

"MWO?!" Seruan itu terdengar begitu keras, bahkan dari Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan evil smirk-nya.

"Masih ada 2 bulan sebelum Natal. Aku sudah membuat sebuah daftar."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya.

"Nah, silahkan hyungdeul tandai, yang mana yang kalian akan belikan untukku. Jangan ada yang sama, arra?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lebar ketika hyungdeul berteriak sekali lagi ke arahnya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dongsaeng terkecilnya itu selalu bisa mengalihkan suasana dengan cepat. Ia menjadi sedikit takut dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun mengarahkan mereka semua.

.

.

Petinggi SM menerima manager Super Junior dengan raut tidak senang. Ia merasa acara membaca surat kabarnya terganggu. Setelah mendengar semua yang ingin disampaikan sang manager, Petinggi SM menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi besarnya, membuat sang manager tertunduk. Namja itu merasa tekanan semakin besar.

"Seharusnya kau cukup menghadap staff kepercayaanku saja," tegurnya.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan, ini karena tak ada yang berani memutuskannya. Mereka menyarankan agar saya menghadap Tuan secara langsung."

Petinggi SM itu menghela nafas kesal. Namun kemudian sesuatu terlintas dibenaknya, dan ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun sshi tidak menolak ketentuanku?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Tuan. Dia akan menjalani jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan. Tapi saya berencana membiarkannya cuti per akhir Oktober." Wajah manager hyung tampak sangat cemas. "Saya mohon, Tuan, akhir Oktober belum ada jadwal besar yang kami tandatangani… Biarkan Kyuhyun sshi menjalankan operasinya. Saya kuatir jika ditunda lebih lama lagi, dia akan…."

"Saya mengerti. " Sang Petinggi SM berkata pendek. Tangannya memberi kode agar namja itu diam. "Atur saja jadwalnya agar kosong di akhir Oktober."

Wajah manager Super Junior menjadi gembira. Ia beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bos tertingginya.

Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. Ditunggunya hingga namja di depannya itu benar-benar sudah terlihat lega.

Entah mengapa, ia sangat menyukai mengendalikan emosi dan hidup orang lain. Membuat mereka merasa berharap dan kemudian mematahkannya, melihat mereka berusaha keras hanya untuk ia jatuhkan, membuat mereka memohon hanya untuk ia tolak. Hanya beberapa orang atau grup saja yang membuatnya sungguh-sungguh berusaha membuat mereka naik dan terkenal. Selebihnya, ia hanya menjadikan mereka hiburan dan permainan.

Bukan hal baru di SM, ketika seorang peserta training menangis-nangis ingin pulang menengok keluarga sesudah sekian lama tak bertemu, tetapi ijin tidak keluar. Bahkan begitu dekatnya mereka dengan orang-orang yang mereka kasihi saat konser berlangsung di sana, tak akan ada ijin menjenguk darinya.

Saat mengendalikan itulah, sang Petinggi SM benar-benar merasa berkuasa. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dari itu.

Tetapi orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali membuatnya terkejut. Ia hendak mengorbitkannya, namja itu menolak. Memilih bertahan di sebuah grup yang akan ia hancurkan perlahan, agar ia tak dianggap melanggar kontrak saat membubarkan mereka.

Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menjatuhkan, kadang yang ia lakukan justru berbalik ke arahnya. Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun satu-satunya artis yang berani membongkar perlakuan SM yang membiarkannya tanpa kasur sekian lama ke media massa.

Dan kini, bukan hanya Kyuhyun, ia merasa Super Junior secara keseluruhan sudah mengibarkan bendera perang. Ketika ia menekan, mereka sama sekali tidak memohon belas kasihannya. Hal itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon diri, Tuan. Hari ini kami ada jadwal wawancara."

Suara Manager Super Junior menyadarkan sang Petinggi SM dari lamunannya.

"Di mana?" Pertanyaan sambil lalu. Ia tahu semua jadwal yang ada. Apalagi jika ia ada kepentingan dengan hal itu, ia pasti mempelajarinya lebih dahulu.

"SPN Interview untuk promosi Don't Don. Heechul sshi dan Kangin sshi tidak ikut karena bentrok dengan jadwal mereka yang lain, sedangkan Kyuhyun sshi memang saya kosongkan hari ini karena tadinya ia akan cuti."

Petinggi SM mengangguk pelan.

"Kosongkan jadwal Hankyung sshi dan jemput Henry sshi."

Kata-kata Petinggi SM membuat manager hyung memandang Petinggi SM dengan bingung. Atasannya itu tidak berkata apa-apa, justru memutar surat kabar di mejanya, sehingga tulisannya menghadap ke arah sang manager.

"Bacalah! Aku memerlukan keduanya itu mengesahkan berita ini."

Manager Super Junior mendekat dan membaca judul berita utama yang ditulis sangat besar. Wajahnya memucat.

[SM secara resmi menyatakan pembentukan Super Junior China, sub grup Super Junior terbaru untuk industri musik China. Mereka akan melakukan debut di China pada tahun 2008. Sementara ini dipastikan anggotanya adalah Hankyung Super Junior dan Henry Lau, pemain biola yang muncul dalam MV Don't Don. Lima anggota lainnya akan diumumkan kemudian.]

"Tuan…. Berita ini…."

"Berita itu bukan issue. Kau sudah baca bukan? SM secara resmi mengumumkannya. Jadi, pulanglah dan persiapkan mereka berdua untuk liputan media hari ini."

Ketika namja itu berlalu, sebuah senyum puas terukir di wajah sang Petinggi SM.

_Bola kedua sudah kugulirkan, Super Junior. Kyuhyun sshi, kau harus bertahan. Aku ingin kau mengenang kembali saat-saat awalmu di Super Junior. Seperti apakah watak asli member Super Junior yang kau banggakan saat berita ini muncul, kau akan segera mengetahuinya._

.

.

TBC

.

.

Info tambahan: Ini bukan karangan author.

Bisa dicek ulang di berita tentang Charice Pempengco.

'Setelah melihat penampilan Charice di Star King & duetnya dengan Kyuhyun Super Junior, Ellen DeGeneres sangat tertarik dan mengundang gadis kecil itu untuk tampil di The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Sejak itulah Charice memulai debutnya di Amerika dan menjadi penyanyi berskala internasional.'

**.**

**Reader semua, gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini**

**Ditunggu masukannya ya...**

**Semua yang review pasti author balas kok…kecuali nggak muncul**

**He he he**

**Biarpun terdengar klise, author mau bilang lagi:**

**Review yang masuk yg bisa bikin author senang membuat ff ini.**

**Itu kenyataan lho…sungguh**

**Makanya author terima kasih banget buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review**

**. **

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video berkaitan dengan FF author, **

**Add saja **

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Reviews Chapter 9

GaemAya 11/5/12 Author juga bangga, dan ingin kayak dia. Get well soon, ok?

ayu wandira 11/5/12 Katanya beberapa kali. Pertama saat memasukkan balon untuk menjaga bentuk paru-parunya, kedua waktu operasi besar, terakhir okt 2007. Di antara itu ada beberapa operasi kecil lagi. Lalu tahun berapa, author lupa, telinganya di operasi.

Andhisa Joyers 11/5/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Indy 11/4/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

Cupcake 11/4/12 Soal kerja, dia memang keras sekali.

Kim Jung Ri 11/4/12 Judul? Coba aja masukkan SUJU debut, suju awal, dan semacamnya… author lupa yang waktu Kyuhyun diperkenalkan itu judulnya apa…

kim jung ri 11/4/12 Author tetap berusaha sesuai judul aja…nggak mau melebar atau memanjang, nanti judulnya jadi nggak sesuai sama isinya (^_^) Gomawo udah mereview. Jangan bosan ya

HanHan 11/4/12 Apa itu jannie?

vha chandra 11/4/12 Kayaknya itu sudah di luar RS waktunya… bukan dalam timeline ini.

Cho rae in 11/4/12 Iya, kalau nonton mereka, lucu2 bawaannya

hyunnieya 11/4/12 Kalau nggak mau author hiatus, kudu rajin review ya hehehe

noname 11/3/12 . Betuuuul. 100 untuk chingu

kim eun ra 11/3/12 Kayaknya chapter depan ada momen mereka lagi

asa 11/3/12 Rambut jadi item? Masih lamaaaaa

aninkyuelf 11/3/12 Nah…makanya author nanya, soalnya kayaknya Kyu nggak ada di sana. Kyuhyun sakit kok waktu Kibum keluar…karena itu salah satu momen paling menyedihkan buatnya.

sarangchullpa92 11/3/12 Ditunggu reviewnya juga, chingu cantik… kalau kamu Cuma nangis aja tanpa review, author juga sama…nangis aja nggak usah nulis wkwkwk

heeeHyun 11/3/12 Iya, bagian2 yang chingu sebut, author juga suka. Changkyu, entah mengapa…author suka menulisnya. Sayang waktunya selalu tak ada…amksudnya, dbsk pasti lagi sibuk saat2 momen itu….

Kalau soal kolaps, jadi bikin angst aja deh…kepengen juga nyoba bikin itu. Setuju?

NaeKyu 11/3/12 Dia ngoleksi. Kalau seperti itu, biasanya dia akan beli di tiap tempat, krn pasti ada yang berbeda. Dan kalau seperti itu juga, biasanya nggak akan dihabiskan. Lumayan lho buat investasi…kalau dapat yang langka, bisa buat tabungan hari tua hehehe

tinaff359 11/3/12 Nggak elf nggak masalah. Banyak fans SUJU yang bukan elf, tapi mereka juga benar-benar mendukung SUJU. SO, gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini. Author senang kalau ff ini ternyata bisa menjadi pelajaran yang baik buat yang baca….

vietaKyu 11/3/12 reviewnya bikin author ngakak. Tapi setuju banget ama yg dibicarakan tadi he he he. Jangan bosan review ya…bikin semangat soalnya kalau ada yg sepaham XD

11/3/12 Author malah belum punya video itu…

Kim Anna 11/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

1414 11/3/12 Nggak nge bash kok, malah terima kasih banget, udah diralat jadinya hehehe Itu real, waktunya sebenarnya Cuma 10 menitan…tapi dia 2 jam. Jadi di edit deh.

Princess kyumin 11/3/12 Nggak, memang banyak kemarin, ini udah dihilangkan sebagian. Biasa, keuber deadline, panjang, jadi kadang udah suntuk mau periksa 10 kali… jadi Cuma 5 kali, so…banyak yg lewat

Chiti 11/3/12 EHB ya? Ditunggu ya, moga2 masuk

dhianelf4ever 11/3/12 Pengen jadi Kyu? Tapi, udah sanggup menjalani yang dilalui Kyu? He he he Author nggak berani

Blackyuline 11/3/12 Nggak, dia tetap ngikutin jadwal. Bisa dilihat juga di chap 10 dan 11. Ommo…

Soal evilnya changmin iya, itu benar…Cuma maksud author, nggak ada yg manggil dia lord voldemin di antara hyung dan teman2nya…

cho hana 11/3/12 Ne, itu beneran… Dia juga nggak ikut Marry U awal lho krn diundur. Cuma rajin2 ngurutin tanggal video aja

AitakattaSJ 11/3/12 Punya teitter, tapi nggak pernah twitteran lagi…bingung kayaknya FB aja

tya andriani 11/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Adel 11/3/12 Dari judulnya…pasti happy ending

Azurasky Elf 11/3/12 Maksudnya?

Perisai Suju 11/3/12 Dia tidak lama di RS. Gomawo udah review dan PM hehehe

natal 11/3/12 Charmaine Clarice Relucio Pempengco itu nama lengkapnya. Dia sejak duet ama Kyuhyun ditarik ke America, diorbitkan oleh david foster segala, dan muncul di acaranya oprah dan menyanyikan lagu whitney Houston… dia bukan penyanyi lokal philiphines.

Buktinya: ada di FB author fotonya

riyuri 11/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Rajin2 review ya hehehe

xx 11/3/12 Ok, ditunggu ya. Author juga suka moment changkyu …Gomawo

stevy see 11/3/12 Gomawo chingu udah mereview

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/3/12 ADa yg bilang Changkyu baru deket 2010 setelah Kibum keluar, itu nggak bener. Ada buktinya di chapter depan he he he

Adanya yg SM town aja, yg lainnya nggak ada

Gomawo buat semangatnya

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 11/3/12 Mengerti kok…author juga sama hehehe

Ahjumma Namja 11/3/12 Nggak, di MV ini pas dibuat, dia lincah banget. Habis istirahat lama soalnya bca: lama=seharian)

Ne, Kibum memang pintar, dan Changmin itu tulus

Kyuminjoong 11/3/12 . chapter 9

Yesung? 100% serius Chingu. Bukan Cuma saat itu. Kata kangin, sebenarnya kalau interview, bagian Yesung yang kita lihat itu udah banyak potongannya

lytaimoet812 11/3/12 Yesung kalau sudah bicara nggak bisa berhenti

gaemwon407 11/3/12 Kita tunggu saja…

Aisah92 11/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya… tapi yg author maksud itu bukan chingu, melainkan author sendiri

sitara1083 11/3/12 Yg bisa inggris itu Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum. Kangin lumayan. Makanya mereka senyum2 lihat Leeteuk main nyahut Thank You

Jmhyewon 11/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya

kihyun 4orever 11/3/12 Janjinya beneran lho ya hehehe Gomawo

kyuzi 11/3/12 Kyu kan memang jenius hehehe

Yesung emang menggemaskan, author suka kalau lagi bisa memunculkan Yesung…sayang dia sering diam, jadi jarang tampil di ff

Ep 38 kalau nggak salah.

Ne, dia gagah baget di sana

Bella 11/3/12 Star Life? Aish! Belum…nyari ah…penasaran. Makasih infonya ya

Aku suka Kyuhyun dekat sama siapa pun. Dia dengan member yang berbeda, interaksinya beda. Ekspresinya saat Hankyung nyuapin dia dimsum…author terharu banget. Saat dia dengan changmin, suka sekali… saat dengan leeteuk, dia manja…saat ama DOnghae, dia kayak hyung…banyak banget deh…. Semuanya author suka

DIANDRA 11/3/12 Bias? Sudah jelas di avatar author kan? (^_^) Tapi sebenaranya semua suka. Semua unik2

PurpleEgg-kyu 11/3/12 Kyuhyun seperti apa? Menurut author, seperti dalam ff ini

kyuhyunganteng 11/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya

xoxoxo 11/3/12 Ne…seandainya…. Ada project untuk ultah Kyuhyun di internet. Krn dia suka jalan2, mereka mau kasih kumpulan postcard berbagai daerah di dunia. Mau ikutan? Tapi author lupa di mana…coba aja cari, tadi cuma baca aja

Mykyubee 11/3/12 Author mau bikin angst! Wkwkwk… tapi kayak gimana angst itu sebenarnya masih belum paham…ada yg punya usulan angst yg bagus? Mau lihat kayak apa buat tahu sebatas mana genre itu

kyuqie 11/3/12 Iya, pas bonamana operasi lagi

Kim ryokie 11/3/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

trilililili 11/2/12 Gomawo reviewnya

ArenaKyuminElf 11/2/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya, chingu

umi elf teukie 11/2/12 Iya, waktu ber13 mereka selalu berhitung. Itu sebabnya waktu kibum hiatus, kyuhyun yg paling sedih, krn dia mengubah hitungannya jadi 12, bukan 13 lagi

lovely yesungief 11/2/12 . Yang author heran, kok nggak ada yg berani nyuruh diam? Ha ha ha

Iya, mengharukan

lalalala 11/2/12 Ne, author juga sayang sekali soal itu. Tapi saat Heechul merayakan apa ya…Kibum jg datang lho

Ay 11/2/12 Yg mana bagian di FS yang lucu? Author jadi penasaran. Tapi suka sih waktu nulisnya…banyak happy2nya

Keyra Kyuunie 11/3/12 .Setuju hehehe

meyminimin 11/3/12 Nggak apa, author malah terhibur sekali kalau ada yg review panjang dan bahas hal2 yg mereka sukai. Sungguh. Author merasa ada timbale balik percakapan jadinya

Princess Kyunnie 11/3/12 Hmm…kebayang Kibum dan Changmin rebutan Kyuhyun ha ha ha

Kayaknya aku baca ff chingu deh… he he he, koment juga…

Petinggi SM lagi nyiapin bola kedua

Sama sekali nggak bosan. Review terus ya…

Gyurievil 11/2/12 Changkyu! Author suka banget ama persahabat sejati

Asli dah, Heechul bikin malu, juga Teuki hyung…tapi jadi makin sayang ama mereka hehehe

Kelihatan kan? Dia muncul hanya saat charice tangah2 lagu, lau menghilang lagi saat penantang kedua. Tak pernah muncul lagi, bahkan saat Henry tampil

Ya, teuki is the best leader

reaRelf 11/2/12 Cuma 2 kali, yang terakhir nggak ke depan lagi karena udah lemas banget

misskyuKYU 11/2/12 Author suka waktu Kyuhyun menaklukkan changmin he he he

Ne, adegan Kyu dan Kibum so sweet, author juga suka

Jangan bosan review ya chingu

ShillaSarangKyu 11/2/12 Iya, senyum aja kudu di suruh…benar2 penyanyi balada, padahal kelakuannya iseng banget

Momo ShinKaI 11/2/12 15 tahun dan 19 tahun…hanya selisih 4 tahun ama Kyu lho. Kyuhyun tampang tua wkwkwk

Fitri MY 11/2/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Shin Min Hwa 11/2/12 Sungmin belum tahu

daraemondut 11/2/12 Mau tak mau…SUJU M ada di timeline nya rising star…

Kita lihat saja…chapter ini sudah dimulai. Gomawo


	11. Chapter 11

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 11**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Sejak kapan kita ini normal?" / "Aku juga berbakat, tetapi kenapa aku harus bertahun-tahun?!" / "Sekarang dia selalu membuat hal itu sebagai lelucon!" / "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, arrachi? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berniat menyentuhmu! Tolong lupakan kejadian itu!" / KENAPA KAU TIDAK DI MEJA OPERASI SEKARANG?!

.

.

.

_Bola kedua sudah kugulirkan, Super Junior. Kyuhyun sshi, kau harus bertahan. Aku ingin kau mengenang kembali saat-saat awalmu di Super Junior. Seperti apakah watak asli member Super Junior yang kau banggakan saat berita ini muncul, kau akan segera mengetahuinya._

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 11

.

16 Oktober 2007

Kyuhyun seharian ini berada di dorm sementara yang lain menjalani jadwal mereka. Ketika Leeteuk menengoknya sepulang dari SUKIRA, ia melihat sang magnae berbaring di sofa dengan TV dan laptop menyala. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak beristirahat?" tegurnya halus.

"Aku seharian istirahat, Teuki hyung. Tapi sambil mengikuti berita," kata Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengintip layar laptop. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui berita di luar hari ini. Leeteuk dan yang lain memang diserbu oleh pers di mana pun mereka beraktifitas, untuk menanyakan perihal anggota ke-14 Super Junior.

"Itu sama saja tidak istirahat!" Leeteuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Namja itu mengedarkan pandangan, lalu bertepuk tangan. Semua dongsaengnya yang berada di lantai 11 menengok. "Ya! Kumpul di kamarku!"

Seruan-seruan kesal bermunculan. Jika Leeteuk sudah mengeluarkan kalimat itu, tidak ada yang merasa senang. Sang leader biasanya akan menegur mereka tentang kesalahan-kesalahan yang mereka perbuat hari itu.

Tetapi malam ini berbeda. Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur Leeteuk sambil bersandar, sementara hyungdeul yang lain menyebar di seantero kamar. Mereka mencari posisi nyaman masing-masing. Leeteuk sendiri duduk di kursi meja tulisnya.

"Kalian semua sudah tahu berita hari ini bukan?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk itu membuat semua menghela nafas lega.

"Aku juga sudah mengikuti beritanya," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tahu. Karena itu, lain kali laptop-mu akan hyung sita." Leeteuk mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Teuki hyung tega sekali!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Dengar, Kyuhyunnie! Kalau kau mau laptopmu tidak disita, istirahatlah dengan benar! Kau tahu, bukan, jadwal kita jarang sekali longgar. Kau harus memanfaatkan waktu istirahat sebaik-baiknya!"

Kyuhyun bergumam kesal. Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, bukan untuk menghibur, tapi untuk menunjukkan senyumnya. Senyum senang karena ada yang membantunya menyita alat elektronik itu dari sang magnae.

"Aku tak habis pikir, jelas-jelas ditulis Henry-ah itu anggota sub grup, Super Junior China… Kenapa mereka malah ribut soal anggota ke-14?" Heechul merasa gusar. Ia cukup kerepotan karena wartawan terus menerus menanyakannya.

"Di mana-mana, sub grup itu dari anggota inti, Heechul hyung, karena itulah mereka ribut soal itu," kata Shindong.

"Ne. Normalnya memang begitu." Hankyung mengangguk setuju. Ia sendiri cukup tertekan hari ini. Begitu pula dengan Henry.

"Sejak kapan kita ini normal?" kata Kyuhyun. "Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh jika sub grup kita juga ditambah orang dari luar grup."

"Aku setuju, Kyuhyunnie. Normal itu tidak cocok dengan kita." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aish! Kenapa kalian bangga sekali dengan hal itu?" cetus Eunhyuk.

"Tentu bangga, Hyukkie, cuma Super Junior yang punya member lebih cantik dari yeoja." Donghae melirik Sungmin dan Heechul.

Heechul melirik cermin yang ada di dekatnya, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Aku bahkan lebih cantik dari SNSD."

"Aku tidak suka dibilang cantik. Aku ini imut," protes Sungmin.

"Cuma Super Junior yang anggotanya banyak sekali." Siwon berkata penuh semangat. "Karena itulah aku memilih kalian."

"Serius?" tegur Leeteuk, membuat Siwon tersipu.

"Teuki hyung tahu, bukan itu alasanku. Tapi, bersama dengan orang sebanyak ini pasti menyenangkan." Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"Aku saja kaget waktu ditambahkan ke grup ini…memangnya 12 kurang banyak?" Kyuhyun merengut.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pendiam sekali, tetapi sejak masuk Super Junior 05, aku jadi pendiam," kata Kibum, tak biasanya dia bicara panjang.

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun langsung tertarik. "Kenapa bisa begitu, Kibum hyung?"

"Sudah ada 11 orang yang senang bicara, aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Kyuhyun merangkul Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan iba. "Soal itu serahkan padaku, hyung. Di Super Junior ini, aku akan jadi juru bicaramu."

"Cuma Super Junior punya member bertubuh gemuk." Tiba-tiba Kangin menyeletuk.

"Tapi Shindong hyung itu keajaiban dunia! Dia bisa menari dengan tubuh seperti itu." Donghae membela. Tapi Shindong malah merasa tersindir.

"Sebentar lagi Kangin hyung bakal mirip Shindong hyung, kecuali kemampuan menarinya."

Kyuhyun langsung dapat death glare dari Kangin. Tanpa sadar namja itu memegang perutnya yang memang mulai melebar.

"Cuma super junior yang punya magnae paling usil," balas Kangin setelah rasa cemasnya hilang.

"Dia memang menyebalkan." Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak sopan." Heechul menambahi.

"Tidak manis." Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Training cuma 3 bulan." Shindong mengingatkan.

"Itu karena aku berbakat!" protes Kyuhyun yang merasa dikeroyok.

"Aku juga berbakat, tetapi kenapa aku harus bertahun-tahun?!" protes Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis.

"Ah! Cuma Super junior yang punya member ber-aura misterius." Ryeowook tertawa senang sambil menepuk pundak teman sekamarnya, Yesung.

"Pengundang penghuni dunia lain." Siwon bergidik.

"Aku masih berani menghadapi hantu daripada orang mabuk, hyung!" Tidak jelas maksud kalimat Kyuhyun membela Yesung atau bukan.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?" protes Leeteuk yang merasa diabaikan.

"Ah! Itu dia! Cuma kita yang punya leader paling pelit!" Kangin tersenyum lebar. Ia tak peduli Leeteuk sudah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Jangan lupa, dia juga sadis!" Eunhyuk tampak serius.

"Ne, kita tidak boleh mandi lagi kalau telat bangun…harus perform tanpa gosok gigi." Donghae teringat pengalamannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Magnae di DBSK dimanja, tapi kalau aku malah disiksa." Kyuhyun ikutan mengeluh.

"KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI?!"

Suara Leeteuk yang menggelegar, membuat semua terdiam. Namun mereka saling melempar senyum. Leeteuk kali ini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ini bakal ramai. Hari ini saja protes mulai bermunculan." Leeteuk mencoba meraih perhatian dongsaengnya. "Seperti saat Kyuhyunnie…"

Semua tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Aniyo… Aniyo… " Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Protes di luar itu tidak separah di dalam. Begitu aku tampil, semua fans langsung menerimaku kok. Mungkin kali ini juga begitu."

Mata Kyuhyun mengedip saat menyadari situasi tetap hening. Bahkan jauh lebih hening. Ketika ia memandang hyungdeul, semua membuang mukanya satu per satu. Sadarlah Kyuhyun apa yang ia ucapkan membuat mereka merasa tidak enak.

"Aish! Mianhe, hyungdeul, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkan kalian!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum dan Sungmin yang berada di dekatnya. "Kalian memang membuat aku stress beberapa bulan, tapi setelah itu kalian semua milikku," katanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk.

Heechul mendelik. "Apa katamu?"

"Ok, kecuali Heechul hyung." Kyuhyun meralat.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Sungmin membalikkan ke pokok masalah.

"Sejujurnya, jika Henry-ah masuk ke SUJU M, aku tidak keberatan."

"Shindong hyung, ELF tidak menginginkan anggota ke-14!" Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

"Kita jelaskan saja kalau SUJU tetap 13." Donghae memberi usul.

"Ya, kita semua sepakat, SUJU tetap 13." Siwon mengangguk.

"Henry adalah SuJu M." Yesung mengangguk. "Tapi dia tetap keluarga kita, hanya posisinya adalah di SuJu M. Super Junior sendiri tidak berubah."

"SuJu05 12 member, SuJu 13 member, SuJu M…"

"Tujuh member," sambung Hankyung saat Ryeowook terlihat bingung.

"Setuju." Kangin menepuk tangan dengan puas.

"Apa fans akan menerimanya?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Berharaplah begitu." Kyuhyun sedikit merenung. "Pasti tidak akan mudah bagi Henry-ah."

"Bagi kita pun tidak akan mudah," kata Leeteuk. "Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Tapi untuk sementara, seperti ini dulu saja."

"Ok, semua sepakat ya, kapan pun kita ditanya, pertahankan SuJu adalah 13 orang. Tetapi kita juga tidak boleh menolak Henry sebagai anggota SUJU M." Shindong membuat kesimpulan.

"Sepertinya ada yang berharap kita menolak Henry…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja…tidak usah terlalu menunjukkan kita menerima atau menolak. Yang penting, Henry diberitahu dahulu." Leeteuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa itu bagus. Sejak kita lebih banyak diam…sepertinya tekanan itu jaraknya menjauh ya." Kata-kata Donghae disambut persetujuan yang lain.

"Soalnya yang menekan kita sibuk bertanya-tanya kenapa tak ada reaksi dari kita." Kibum tersenyum.

"Dengan begitu, kita punya kesempatan menarik nafas." Sungmin tanpa sadar merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Soal strategi, serahkan padaku dan Kibum hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk tangan Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Memangnya kalian ahli perang?" sungut Kangin.

"Kami ahli strategi di Star Craft." Kyuhyun tersenyum, diikuti Heechul dan Kibum.

"Aish! Dasar Gamekyu!" Kangin kembali merengut.

"Seperti yang pernah kita sepakati sebelumnya, …" Leeteuk memandang dongsaengdul penuh harap.

"TUTUP MATA! TUTUP TELINGA! BICARA DENGAN HATI!"

Leeteuk nyaris menangis mendengar koor itu. Ia tak menyangka semua dongsaengnya mengerti maksudnya tadi, dan tak menyangka mereka masih teringat kesepakatan waktu itu.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti. Kalau ada kesalah pahaman, tanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan. Jangan percayai apapun sebelum ada konfirmasi, aracchi? Kita bukan menghadapi orang biasa, kita menghadapi orang pintar yang punya kekuasaan."

Pertemuan itu pun bubar.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak keluar, Leeteuk menahan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung."

"Besok kita akan mengadakan acara tanda tangan untuk fans di Daegu. Jaraknya sekitar 3-4 jam dari sini. Kau bisa ikut?"

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut… Kalau ada yang datang untuk meminta tanda tanganku, mereka pasti kecewa, Teuki hyung."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau harus istirahat baik-baik."

.

17 Oktober 2007

Fans Sign di Diegu

Super Junior tercengang saat tiba di tempat acara. Fans penuh sesak hingga ke jalan. Mereka sudah mengantri untuk menerima tanda tangan pada album Don't Don yang mereka beli. Dengan pengawalan body guard, Super Junior menuju tempat acara.

Tiga belas bangku berjajar di tengah ruangan. Di kiri kanan dan belakang mereka sudah tempatkan pembatas yang kokoh agar tidak ada fans mendesak dari sana. Bagian depan dipenuhi body guard. Album akan ditanda tangani satu persatu dan dikembalikan ke pemiliknya melalui staff SM yang bertugas. Namun mereka bisa melihat jelas ketiga belas member Super Junior.

Kyuhyun beberapa kali menghapus keringatnya yang mengalir deras. Duduk dalam waktu lama, dan dikerumuni begitu banyak orang, membuatnya seakan tidak bisa menghirup udara dengan leluasa.

Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya memperhatikan dengan cemas. Ia sudah beberapa kali mengangsurkan botol minum kepada Kyuhyun, sampai mulai berpikir apakah semua air yang Kyuhyun minum sudah keluar lewat keringat, karena dongsaengnya tetap terlihat 'kering'.

Meski begitu, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tetap tersenyum. Para fans sudah mengantri begitu panjang dan lama untuk menerima tanda tangan mereka pada album Don't Don yang mereka beli. Mereka tak mau menunjukkan hal lain selain wajah gembira.

Untuk menghilangkan kepenatan, member Super Junior saling bergurau satu sama lain. Siwon diam-diam memasang tulisan di jaket Eunhyuk, lalu tertawa geli saat namja itu tidak juga menyadarinya. Donghae juga melontarkan beberapa lelucon lucu sehingga Eunhyuk tertawa lebar.

Hanya Ryeowook yang tampak sulit sekali tersenyum. Bahkan saat Siwon menggelitiknya dan Leeteuk mengajaknya tertawa, namja itu hanya menarik bibirnya sedikit. Namja itu teringat saat tadi pagi memergoki Kyuhyun menelepon manager hyung.

Saat itu, Ryeowook bangun lebih pagi. Ia ingin membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Kyuhyun agar dongsaengnya itu bisa minum obat tepat waktu. Ahjumma hanya memasak makanan yang harus segera dimakan. Bukan makanan yang bisa dimakan beberapa jam kemudian.

"Bisakah manager hyung menyusulkan obat itu ke Daegu? Tanpa obat itu, aku pasti tidak bisa berdiri!"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja terdengar dari dapur, membuat Ryeowook menghentikan niatnya membuka kulkas, dan merunduk. Tubuhnya tertutup meja dapur. Ketika ia mencoba mengintip, dongsaengnya itu duduk di meja makan dengan gelisah.

"Aku kehabisan obat itu, tolong manager hyung menyusulkannya ke Daegu. Ne. Untuk pagi ini aku masih punya." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa ditunda, manager hyung, itu obat penahan sakit dosis tinggi. Bisa heboh jika aku tumbang saat acara, bukan? Jebal, susulkan obat itu ke Daegu. Ne. Gomawo."

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat Ryeowook berdiri dari posisinya ketika ia menutup telepon. Hal itu justru membuat kekuatiran Ryeowook bertambah.

"Kyuhyunnie, bukankah kau sudah dalam masa pemulihan? Kenapa kau butuh obat penahan sakit dosis tinggi?" Ryeowook mencoba mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Baru ia sadari, wajah itu sama sekali bukan wajah orang yang mulai sehat. "Untuk berdiri saja kau butuh obat itu? Aku tidak sepandai kau, saeng, tapi aku cukup tahu ini sangat aneh! Sebenarnya bagaimana kondisimu?!"

Hal yang terjadi setelah itu adalah, Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Ryeowook tidak ingin membangunkan Sungmin yang pasti masih kelelahan. Ia terpaksa menahan kegalauannya sendiri.

Ryeowook semakin kesal ketika Kyuhyun bersikap seakan tak terjadi apa-apa selama mereka berangkat ke Daegu. Tetapi Kyuhyun memilih duduk di posisi paling jauh darinya, baik selama di mobil maupun selama penandatanganan album. Hal itu membuatnya semakin yakin ada yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan darinya, bahkan mungkin dari member yang lain.

.

Kyuhyun langsung membenamkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur saat tiba di dorm. Ia tak menyangka acara tanda tangan benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

"Mandi dulu, Kyuhyunnie. Hyung sudah siapkan air hangat di bath up. Ada garam mandi. Itu bisa membuat tubuhmu relax." Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mandi, duduk di ranjangnya sambil mengeringkan rambut.

"Boleh aku tidak mandi, Sungmin hyung?"

"Mandi sendiri, atau aku mandikan?" ancam Sungmin

"Aku senang mandi bersama Shindong hyung…" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan sedikit mengantuk.

"Kau ini…mau kupanggilkan Shindong hyung?"

"Aniyo."

Tiba-tiba HP Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia mendecak melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Aku mengantuk. Lain kali saja."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening melihat Kyuhyun sangat tidak sopan ditelepon. HP itu kembali bergetar. Sungmin memasang muka mengancam, saat Kyuhyun hendak melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Dari seberang sana, terdengar suara berisik. Sepertinya ada yang sedang marah-marah.

"Mianhe, Changmin-ah… Aku lelah sekali hari ini… " Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang masih mengawasinya. Itu berarti ia tak boleh menutup telepon tanpa permisi. "Kau akan tampil di kampusku besok? Aish! Menyebalkan…"

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah meja tulisnya dengan kesal. Sekarang ia sudah punya kamar, tempat tidur, lemari dan meja tulis. Tetapi ia justru tak pernah menggunakannya, karena hingga saat ini ia belum bisa kuliah.

"Kau membuatku sedih Changmin-ah. Kalian tampil di kampusku, tapi aku sendiri lama tak ke sana." Kyuhyun mengukir senyum evil mendengar sahabatnya merasa panik karena sudah membuatnya sedih. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku senang kalian tampil di sana. Kapan mampir ke dorm? Apa? Lusa kalian sudah ke Malaysia? Artis top memang beda ya…aku hanya berputar-putar di sini."

"Ne. Cepatlah istirahat! Kalau kau sakit, tidak ada yang …. " Kyuhyun membatalkan kata-katanya ketika teringat Sungmin ada di dekatnya. "Aniyo… Diundur. Alasannya? Sudahlah, lain kali saja kita bahas. Ne. Sugohaseyo, Changmin-ah."

"Apa yang diundur, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku mandi dulu, Sungmin hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.

.

18 Oktober 2007

"Kyuhyunnie!" Ryeowook menyodorkan segelas teh hangat ketika Kyuhyun menghampirinya. "Hawa mulai semakin dingin, jangan lupa memakai jaket dan topimu dengan baik!"

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah member yang lain. Donghae dan Kangin hanya memakai sebuah sweater dengan potongan leher rendah. Heechul hanya menambahkan sebuah jaket kaos terbuka di luar sweaternya. Yesung mengenakan kemeja dengan jas terbuka. Ryeowook sendiri hanya melapisi dirinya dengan jaket hoodie di luar kaosnya.

"Ryeowookie, aku akan terlihat seperti orang sakit," kata Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng, menolak nasihat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook beranjak dari sana, menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar sambil membawa jaket Kyuhyun yang paling tebal dan topi beani heat yang bergaris-garis.

"Pakai!" Ryeowook memaksa Kyuhyun mengenakan jaket itu di luar kemeja putih panjangnya. Tanpa bicara, namja itu mengeratkan resleting jaket Kyuhyun hingga ke leher. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat memprotes, Ryeowook membenamkan beani hat tadi ke kepala Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, menutupi rambut putihnya. "Kau memang orang sakit! Jadi jangan protes!"

Kyuhyun merengut, lalu menurunkan resletingnya hingga ke dada, sehingga penampilannya tidak terlalu culun.

"Biar pun begitu, jangan terlihat aneh, Ryeowookie." Kyuhyun mencari kaca melihat penampilannya. Mendecak kesal karena bajunya yang tebal melebihi yang lain. Tetapi ia tidak melepaskannya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun memang merasa tubuhnya sangat tidak enak hari ini. Tetapi karena mereka akan siaran pagi hari, ia terpaksa bangun.

.

MBC FM Pk 08.00 KST

Park Jung Ah membuka acara radio hari itu, di mana sebagian member Super Junior menjadi bintang tamunya.

Kangin, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Heechul duduk berurutan di meja yang tersedia. Pertanyaan seputar kembalinya Kyuhyun setelah kecelakaan pun bergulir.

"Awalnya kami kuatir Kyuhyun sshi tidak bisa ikut dalam pembuatan album kedua kami karena kondisi kesehatannya." Ryeowook beberapa kali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Namun, ia bersikeras untuk ambil bagian di dalamnya. Saya benar-benar merasa terharu."

"Saya lebih suka mengatakan, bahwa album kedua Super Junior tidak akan dilakukan tanpa Kyuhyun sshi," kata Yesung dengan tegas. "Kyuhyun sshi memang harus mengambil bagian di dalamnya."

Kata-kata Yesung itu membuat semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan. Memang sebenarnya, hal itulah yang disepakati oleh Super Junior saat Kyuhyun berada di rumah sakit. Mereka akan berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan Kyuhyun dalam album kedua mereka.

"Semua member sangat memperhatikanku," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Heechul hyung dan saya tidak dekat sebelumnya."

Heechul menoleh dengan pandangan menegur, tetapi Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan.

"Karena kami berdua sama-sama pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil, kami seperti punya hubungan khusus. Kami jadi lebih peduli satu sama lain. Jika saya bilang saya merasa tidak enak badan, 6 dari 10 member akan bertanya "Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?' "

Kyuhyun tertawa senang, sementara Heechul merengut.

"Sekarang dia selalu membuat hal itu sebagai lelucon!"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengar protes Heechul. Begitu pun semua yang hadir.

"Saya merasa sangat sedih ketika pertama kali mengunjunginya. Jadi saya mengunjunginya lebih sering." Heechul teringat ketika ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tidak beraksi apapun saat koma. Tanpa sadar ia memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, dan merasa lega merasakan kehangatan dan gerakan di sana. "Padahal, mereka tidak sering mengunjungi saya ketika dirawat di rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa, bahkan hingga membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Eomma Kyuhyun sshi mengatakan kepada saya, 'Heechul-goon, Kyuhyunnie pernah bilang, bahwa ia sangat ingin bisa dekat denganmu. Kaulah hyung di SUJU yang paling jauh dengannya.' Saya merasa sangat malu dan gelisah setelah mendengarnya." Heecul mengirimkan death glare ketika Kyuhyun terus saja tersenyum. "Karena itu saya mengunjunginya lebih sering. Tampaknya benar-benar jahat jika kita tidak peduli sementara dia sakit, bukan?"

"Akhirnya, ia masih membuat itu sebagai lelucon sampai sekarang." Keluhan terakhir itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tertawa.

Ketika mereka diminta menyanyikan lagu 'Hate U Love U', Ryeowook menarik Kyuhyun mendekat. "Kyuhyunnie, biar aku gantikan part-mu," bisiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowookie, jangan terlalu kuatir," tegur Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah penonton yang duduk di ruangan yang dibatasi kaca dengan ruang siaran. "Part kita saling menyusul dan menimpa, tidak mungkin kau menggantikanku."

"Bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Ryeowookie, hanya 6 member untuk part 13 orang. Yesung hyung mengambil paling banyak dibanding Donghae hyung dan Heechul hyung. Jangan membuat mereka bingung. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook semakin kuatir. Ia mulai hafal dengan sifat Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun bilang sakit, itu berarti dia sedang malas. Jika Kyuhyun bilang tidak apa-apa, itu berarti dia sedang sakit. Dan dia hari ini selalu bilang tidak apa-apa.

Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Heechul, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berdiri di bagian dinding yang menghadap penonton. Di sana tersedia mike dan earphone. Begitu musik mengalun, mereka pun bersiap. Donghae membuka lagu dengan sangat manis, disusul oleh Heechul. Begitu tiba giliran Kyuhyun, ia salah di awal. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook menoleh ke arahnya dengan cemas. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat ke arahnya, terus berkonsentrasi. Akhirnya Ryeowook pun mencoba fokus kepada penonton seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Mereka semua bisa mengakhiri lagu itu dengan baik. Bahkan Kyuhyun mencapai nada tertingginya tanpa kesulitan. Super Junior mendapat sambutan meriah dari penonton di stasiun radio itu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua kru, keenam namja itu naik ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm.

Kyuhyun mengenakan selt belt-nya baik-baik, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan seluruh tubuhnya berontak minta istirahat. Kyuhyun tahu, hal ini disebabkan paru-parunya melemah, membuat suplai oksigen ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya tidak berjalan dengan baik, jauh lebih lambat dari yang ia perlukan.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa menit di dalam mobil. Yang ia tahu, hyungdeulnya mengguncang-guncangnya dengan panik. Donghae bahkan sudah menangis di sebelahnya. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Aigoo, Kyuhyunnie, kau membuat kami takut!" Donghae mencoba tertawa sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kami sudah lama membangunkanmu karena kita sudah tiba di dorm, tetapi kau tidak juga bangun. Aku pikir kau pingsan." Heechul menyambung.

_Sudah tiga jam berlalu? Pingsan? Ah, itu mungkin saja… Aku tidak ingat apapun, padahal sejak kecelakaan itu, aku tidak berani tertidur di dalam mobil._

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Ia ingin bisa berpura-pura kuat, tetapi kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa.

Meski ia sudah meminta hyungdeulnya meminjamkan kekuatan untuknya, namun Kyuhyun bukan orang yang berani meminta jika benar-benar membutuhkan. Ia berani meminta jika itu dalam hal bergurau atau menjahili hyungnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?" Ryeowook menatap dengan cemas.

"Hyungdeul…" Kyuhyun merasa suaranya tersekat, tapi ia tahu, kali ini ia harus meminta bantuan. "Rasanya, aku… tidak sanggup berdiri."

"MWO?" Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Heechul dan Ryeowook langsung tampak cemas.

"Gwenc…"

"Jangan banyak tanya!" Kangin menegur yang lain. Namja itu duduk di dekat Kyuhyun sambil menghadapkan punggungnya. "Naiklah, Kyuhyunnie, aku akan menggendongmu."

Kyuhyun tidak juga bergerak sehingga Kangin berbalik ke arahnya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, arrachi? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar berniat menyentuhmu! Tolong lupakan kejadian itu!" Wajah Kangin merah padam karena malu.

Seandainya ini terjadi di saat lain, semua pasti menertawakannya. Tapi kali ini tidak ada yang tertawa, termasuk Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior itu tampak semakin kesulitan bernafas. Keringatnya mengalir deras.

"Aniyo… Aku… tak berpikir…begitu…" kata Kyuhyun nyaris tidak terdengar. "Aku…tidak sanggup…bergerak..."

Wajah Kyuhyun menampakkan rasa takut. Ia merasa seperti boneka rusak, tak ada tenaga sedikit pun tersisa. Bahkan kedua tangannya tidak bisa diangkat untuk memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyuhyunnie, kita akan beristirahat di dorm, arrachi?" Yesung menepuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan suara menenangkan. Padahal Yesung tidak kalah takut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba memberi semangat sehingga Kyuhyun bisa sedikit tersenyum.

Kangin menarik Kyuhyun keluar mobil dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya. Kepala Kyuhyun bersandar lemas di dadanya, sehingga Kangin dapat merasakan nafas sang magnae yang terasa pendek dan cepat. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak gemetar.

.

Leeteuk tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dia dan Eunhyuk baru saja pulang dari kantor SM ketika mendengar kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Di dalam kamar, semua dongsaengnya yang lain tengah berkerumun. Kyuhyun sendiri masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat. Ia memakai dua bantal di kepalanya. Uisa yang tadi datang, menyarankan posisi bantal tinggi agar Kyuhyun lebih mudah bernafas.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Sudah lebih baik, Teuki hyung… Mianhe, aku membuat hyungdeul cemas." Suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar lemah. Ia bahkan memejamkan mata sesekali, tampak menahan sakit.

"Sejak pagi tadi, kondisinya belum terlalu membaik," kata Yesung sambil melirik jam weker Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Sungmin duduk di sisi Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menggosok tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Sejak Kyuhyun pulang dari MBC, Sungmin selalu berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kami memilih kado Natal kami untukmu?" kata Siwon dengan girang. "Dengan begitu, kau akan bersemangat dan cepat sembuh."

"Ide bagus!" Donghae melonjak kegirangan.

"Sisakan yang paling murah untukku, ya," kata Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, asal kau sembuh, aku mau mengabulkan permintaanmu." Heechul tersenyum meringis.

"Mianhe, waktu itu kami mengabaikannya," kata Hankyung dengan wajah sedih. Saat itu, semua member memang kaget akan ulah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mereka bubar tanpa melihat daftar itu sedikit pun.

"Di mana daftarnya, Kyuhyunnie?" Shindong ikut bersemangat.

"Ani. Aniyo… Aku sudah tidak ingin lagi," kata Kyuhyun. Suara lemah itu justru membuat hyungdeul semakin bersemangat untuk membuat magnae mereka senang. Kali ini mereka berusaha mencari seantero kamar, membuat wajah Kyuhyun tampak memelas, mencoba memberi kode kepada Leeteuk.

"Di mana kau letakkan, saeng?" tanya Leeteuk, tidak mengerti isyarat yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya," kata Sungmin ketika meja tulis Kyuhyun mulai diacak-acak. Ia mencari sembari merapihkan.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung, kalau begitu kapan selesainya?" protes Ryeowook. Tetapi ia pun ikut membantu merapikan kamar yang diacak-acak.

Kibum memilih diam. Sedari tadi ia mengamati Kyuhyun, dan sedikit heran melihat wajah cemas dongsaengnya itu. _Aneh, seharusnya dia akan menunjukkan daftar itu dengan semangat. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Kibum kembali mengamati saat hyungdeul yang lain mencoba mencari. Ia beberapa kali mendapati Kyuhyun memandang ke arah lampu belajarnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu, hyungdeul." Kibum bergerak menuju lampu belajar yang bertengger di meja tulis Kyuhyun.

"ANDWAE!" teriak Kyuhyun sekeras yang ia bisa. Hal itu membuat hyungdeulnya termasuk Kibum menautkan kening.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie? Seharusnya kau senang, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Ketika Kibum mengangkat lampu itu dan mengambil lipatan kertas di bawahnya, Kyuhyun mengeluh dengan keras.

Kibum membuka lipatan itu, membacanya dan mengerutkan kening. Eunhyuk dan Siwon ikut membaca di kiri dan kanan daftar itu. Mereka ikut mengerutkan kening. Heechul yang penasaran, langsung menarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh, ini benar-benar daftar hadiah Natal," kata Heechul. "Kalian bertiga membuat aku cemas saja."

Yesung menarik daftar itu, dan langsung menyadari apa yang dilihat ketiga dongsaengnya tadi.

"Heechul hyung memang tidak akan mengerti," kata Yesung, membuat Heechul mendelik ke arahnya. "Tapi Siwon, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan aku yang sering aktif di gereja, pasti menyadari keanehannya."

Yesung kali ini memandang ke arah Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian, sebelum akhirnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kyuhyunnie, ini bukan daftar hadiah Natal yang kau inginkan. Ini daftar hadiah Natal yang hendak kau beli dan sumbangkan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Leeteuk terlihat gelisah.

Kesebelas pasang mata, kini memandang keduanya penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kalian berdua sembunyikan?" tanya Kangin.

"Saat kita dikumpulkan pagi itu…memang ada yang aneh." Kibum memandang ke arah kalender. Saat itulah ia mulai bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. "Kyuhyunnie…bukankah seharusnya kau…."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian hendak bicarakan saat itu?" Shindong memotong perkataan Kibum.

"Ne, kalau dipikir, Teuki hyung tidak mungkin mengumpulkan kita hanya untuk hadiah Natal Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin mulai memandang Kyuhyun menuntut penjelasan.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan kesehatanmu, saeng?" tanya Hankyung cemas.

"Kyuhyunnie memang semakin parah dari hari ke hari," ujar Ryeowook, tidak mempedulikan death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, jebal, ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang mau kau dan Teuki hyung katakan hari itu?" Donghae meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia menautkan alisnya. Kyuhyun ternyata sangat ketakutan, lebih dari yang ia tunjukkan.

"Donghae-ah benar, Kyuhyunnie, kau harus berterus terang pada kami." Eunhyuk mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan cemas, namun Leeteuk sama cemasnya dengan dia. Tak ada sahutan apapun dari keduanya, sehingga suasana terasa kosong.

"Hari itu… Hari itu kau akan berangkat ke rumah sakit. Bukankah begitu?" Suara Kibum begitu dingin dan menyeramkan. Tidak seperti suaranya yang biasa. Namja itu seperti keluar dari salah satu film thriller. Wajahnya sangat garang, membuat yang lain tanpa sadar merasa takut karenanya. "JAWAB AKU, CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK DI MEJA OPERASI SEKARANG?!"

"MWO?" seruan kaget terdengar dari member lain. Mereka berjengkit karena Kibum menghardik. Tetapi yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah kata-kata tadi.

"Operasi? Operasi apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara gemetar.

"Kyuhyunnie masih berhutang satu kali operasi untuk penanganan akhir pasca kecelakaan," jelas Kibum masih dengan nada dingin. "Karena kondisinya memburuk, operasi harus dilakukan lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan."

Kibum kini mendekati Kyuhyun. Mata namja itu sudah memerah sekarang, menandakan ia menahan perasaannya kuat-kuat. "Kau sudah berjanji pada hyung untuk segera melakukan operasi begitu MV selesai. Kenapa…"

"Itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyunnie." Akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suara. "Pihak SM meminta Kyuhyunnie menunggu hingga akhir Oktober. Mereka kuatir penjualan album Don't Don akan merosot jika Kyuhyunnie tidak ikut dalam promo."

"Karena itu kau bertahan?" Heechul berdiri memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram. Tiba-tiba namja itu mendorong semua yang ada di atas meja. Barang-barang berjatuhan, tetapi Heechul tak peduli. "BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN MENGHAJARNYA! AKU PASTI MENGHAJARNYA!"

"Heechul hyung, tunggu!" Kyuhyun berusaha turun dari tempat tidur ketika Heechul melangkah keluar kamar. Ia tahu, Heechul benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan mengejarnya! Dia sedang kalap!" Siwon menahan Kyuhyun.

Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana, Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon dengan keras hingga namja itu nyaris terjatuh. Sebelum yang lain sadar, Kyuhyun sudah berlari mengejar Heechul.

Tapi pintu lift terlanjur tertutup.

Kyuhyun berpikir cepat. Ia langsung lari menuruni tangga darurat yang ada di sebelah lift, melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus, untuk mencegat lift itu. Ia berhasil menekan tombol lift, tepat ketika lift tiba di lantai 10.

Pintu itu pun terbuka.

Melihat Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung berusaha menutup pintu lift. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan nekad mendorong badannya ke depan. Tak ayal lagi, pintu yang menutup itu menjepitnya.

"Argghhh!"

Dengan panik Heechul menekan tombol pembuka, dan menarik Kyuhyun keluar bersamanya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau benar-benar gila!" rutuk Heechul panik melihat Kyuhyun tampak kesakitan.

"Jebal, hyung… Jangan lakukan itu….!" Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, mencengkeram baju Heechul. "Jangan lakukan itu… Kumohon.…"

Ketika yang lain muncul dari tangga, sang magnae sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dengan tangan masih mencengkeram baju Heechul erat-erat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Kibum marah! Kebayang kan seremnya?**

**Jangankan marah, Kibum diam saja, Kyuhyun udah nggak berani tatap mata. **

**Heechul ngamuk! **

**.**

Info: author pernah baca, Heechul benar2 pernah ngamuk

sama seonsaengnim untuk belain SUJU lho!

**.**

**Mianhe, Chapter kemarin sedikit turun ya?**

**Lagi-lagi author dengan egois ingin membuat **

**yg belum nonton benar-benar tahu **

**proses pembuatan MV itu… **

**Jeongmal mianhe**

**.**

**Selamat membaca buat semua reader**

**Selamat mereview buat yang rajin review**

**Buat silent rider, revie ya…nggak harus daftar kok**

**Soalnya di sini sama author nggak di lock **

**.**

**Buat yang mau kenal**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 10

Kim Anna 11/7/12 Gomawo chingu buat reviewnya. Iya, biasa aja Heechul nari Don't Don pakai lagu Marry U. Sukaaaa

Kim Sooyeon 11/7/12 Link nya ada? Soalnya kalau nyari di youtube, nggak dapat

Soal Kibum dan Hankyung, kayaknya nggak bakal di RS ini. Time line nya belum ke sana saat the end. Mungkin di ff dengan judul lain ya… Gpp panjang. Gomawo reviewnya

sitara1083 11/7/12 Ada. Coba aja ke youtube, mv making marry u

Lia137 11/7/12 maksudnya elf dimainin?

hyunnieya 11/7/12 Iya. Itu beneran rambut palsu. Makanya besok dan besok, dan besoknya lagi…sampai harinya operasi, dia masih pakai rambut putihnya. Lihat juga saat ultah donghae setelah merega ganti baju. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin rmabutnya masih sama seperti di Don't Don

Soal harus operasi sekali laginya tahu, kapannya yang tidak. Gomawo. SUJU M masih lama…

Princess kyumin 11/7/12 Tipe yang kalau udah tertantang tidak mau kalah soalnya. Gomawo reviewnya

AreynaKyuminElf 11/6/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu, koment terus ya he he he

kim jung ri 11/6/12 Kayaknya nggak. Mungkin di ff dengan judul lain.

Gomawo, udah ngikutin ff ini dan bersedia mereview, chingu. Kadang review itu bikin semangat… thanks juga udah suka SUJU

careon88 11/7/12 Author soalnya kagum sekali ama kisah perjuangan mereka, dan ingin membagikan kepada yang lain. Soalnya agak sedih juga, melihat mereka selalu digosipkan homo dll. Padahal author ikuti video2nya, tidak begitu. Bahkan saudara author bisa begidik begitu dengar kata SUJU. Nggak rela aja…. SUJU nggak pantas dijadikan begidikan…mereka sangat keras berusaha untuk sampai seperti sekarang…

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/7/12 .WKWKWK…terima kasih udah susah payah membaca bagian membosankan he he he Jiah…emang begitu kenyataannya. Iya nih…bingung kok nggak sampe2 ke suju M.

NaraKim 11/6/12 Kita tanyakan saja langsung he he he

dhianelf4ever 11/6/12 Ne. Untungnya di dalam mereka tidak ditolak. Kalau Kyu, di luar udah terima, di dalam masih nolak hehehe

heeeHyun 11/6/12 AIsh! Itu sebabnya aku suka reviewnya… tebakan kamu benar. Itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. 10-20 tahun… dia memikirkan itu

Iya, tingkahnya aneh2 semua…tapi author nggak tahu siapa yang mau kamu tabok…kyu atau donghae?

Kyu kelincahan saking hari itu dia sehat banget.

Tapi Kangin bisa lembut, sedangkan Heechul tetap garang. Tapi author suka banget Heechul di MV itu…ganteng abis

Cupcake 11/6/12 Soal operasi telinga itu memang benar. Bahkan di falling star episode 1, author udah sebutkan kalau telinga kyuhyun agak rusak. He he he

Itu memang kelemahan author, nggak berani terlalu melenceng dari kenyataannya. Mianhe

Cupcake 11/6/12 Samaaa…author suka banget ekspresinya, makanya author bilang dia sangat tampan hehehe Yang gila yang bikin jadwal

.1 11/6/12 nggak, maksud author benar2 heenim. Yesung mau memelihara sesuatu, sama seperti heenim yang memelihara heebum. Tapi dia nggak mau kucing…

lalalala 11/6/12 AKu juga suka kalau heechul marah, asal jangan marah ke author aja…sereeeeeeeeem

Iya, hehehe… lucu lho lihat mata donghae kedip2 kaget. Imuuuuuuuut

Kangin benar2 appa nya SUJU

kyuzi 11/6/12 Mianhe, itu mmg bagian yg sulit ya? Buat yg baca maksudnya

Ne, Leeteuk paling takut ama Kyuhyun

Hmm, kita lihat nanti, kayaknya chapter ini belum menjawab

Gpp, author malah suka ada yg nebak-nebak. Seru aja bacanya hehehe

Iya, petinggi sm masih agak belat belit nih

stevy see 11/6/12 Gpp, itu sudah biasa…banyak komen yang sama. Author malah senang, biar bête masih mau nulis review hehehe

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/6/12 Mianhe, nguber Changminnya susah, dia lagi ke Malaysia, shanghai…jadi nggak bisa muncul

Ne, 3 bulan, tapi prosesnya panjang

Bella 11/6/12 Benar juga ya…Eunhyuk… Hadiah natal itu bohongan, dia tahu pasti hyundeulnya kagak bakal baca tulisannya. Cuma buat alasan aja hehehe

Kalimat itu ya? ….ok

kihyun 4orever 11/6/12 fanfic. Tapi memang mereka yg belakangan

'Sgnx j y chingu coz aq dh ngntk jd slt bwt brkt"' …ini aku nggak ngerti. Tolong jangan banyak disingkat ya. Jadi nggak kejawab hehehe

umi elf teukie 11/6/12 . chapter 10

Yg di MV itu beneran semua, termasuk gelang, nonton dll

Bukan ambil jatah. Leeteuk beli roti buat donghae dan eunhyk dan dia…tapi Cuma bisa 2. Lalu si kembar dua itu pergi bawa roti masing2…leeteuk jadi nggak dapat.

xoxoxo 11/6/12 kalau dilihat2…kayak gitu sih banyak. Donghae aja 6 tahun kagak pulang. Begitu pulang bawa gaji, ayahnya meninggal. Hankyung jauh2 ke china, nggak bisa ketemu mamanya selama konser. Lagi sakit, suntikan dicabut agar cepet naik panggung, padahal mencabut mendadak itu bisa bikin kematian lho

kyuqie 11/6/12 Duluan Kibum.

Jmhyewon 11/6/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

uryelf 11/6/12 Ada yg mau beli bukunya? Kalau ada, nanti author buat hehehe

vietaKyu 11/6/12 Ne, aslinya dia selalu tersipu-sipu. Banyak yg bilang yg ch 10 kurang ha ha ha. Mianhe…belum

natal 11/6/12 Ulangan sama ff jangan disamakan…anggap aja kayak kyu, nyanyi dan kuliah sama2 jalan hehehe. Author juga gamer kayak kyu. Tapi kerjaan juga jalan

Andhisa Joyers 11/6/12 Iya, kyu pas baru2 selesai kecelkaan jadi gampang terharu. Heechul sampai ngeledek bahwa suatu saat dia bakal kangen ama air mata Kyu. Memang setelah itu kyu jarang nangis lagi, sama kayak awal2 suju…

chohee 11/6/12 he he he

11/6/12 Gomawo reviewny chingu…ditunggu di next chap ya

lovely yesungielf 11/6/12 Pernah

menelusuri semua video suju, cari kapan kejadian itu ada dari judulnya, cari di google, syukur kalau ada jam nya. Gomawo

kim eun ra 11/6/12 Iya hehehe waktu I am di Jakarta, suasana kaku dan kyu bisa cairkan dengan menceritakan changmin yg lupa bawa dompet

11/6/12 mianhe, soalnya rising star itu oppadeul juga punya peran. Kan mereka yg bilang mau jadikan Kyu rising star (^_^)

Tapi gpp hehehe…emang agak membosankan.

Isnaeni love sungmin 11/6/12 gomawo

Princess Kyunnie 11/6/12 Motifnya kita runtut aja pelan2 ya…gomawo

daraemondut 11/6/12 Kyu dan kangin duo jahil hahaha

Tapi besoknya ambruk tuh…kelincahan sih. Saking sayangnya ama donghae dan ulang tahun

Yg terakhir yang telinga, chingu

Nggak ada. Itu sesudah rising star. Gomawo

aninkyuelf 11/6/12 Sebenarnya Kyu juga pernah bilang kalau Kibum salah langkah…. Mungkin juga membuat kibum jadi berpikir ulang ya

Di awal2, mereka ada banyak ribut…tapi sesudahnya malah tambah kuat. Leeteuk emang nyuruh mereka rebut terang2an biar nggak ada ganjalan. Jadinya ya malah melekat kayak sekarang…akrab banget

vha chandra 11/6/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu…jangan bosan ya

Kim ryokie 11/6/12 aish hahaha

Fitri MY 11/6/12 ditunggu, chingu

Kyuline 11/6/12 Kibum? Cuti. Hatinya digadaikan….

gaemgyulover 11/6/12 Cooling down. Author ambruk seharian he he he. Nggak berkutik. Benar2 nggak berkutik. Tidur belasan jam hehehe

Aku malah nggak banyak punya yg suju m…bisa pm link nya?

Indy 11/6/12 gomawo reviewnya

kim jung ri 11/6/12 jangan lupa balik ya

Ay 11/6/12 Ne. setuju. Gomawo

Park Nara Quinnevil 11/6/12 nyambung nggak ada die yd…maksud author, nggak bersambung ama kalimat mereka yg lain hehehe…mianhe, itu kayaknya mmg salah juga yach

gaemwon407 11/6/12 belum…chapter depan?...belum juga….

Keyra Kyuunie 11/6/12 Begitulah dulu. Kecuali yg dia banggain. Sekarang udah berubah katanya. Udah lebih manusiawi

ShillaSarangKyu 11/6/12 bocorannya da di chapter 11 ini

Tapi sub grup itu biasanya jarang ada…. Dan nggak ada anggota luar…

misskyuKYU 11/6/12 Iya, lucu kalau lihat suju bikin mv dan pemotretan. Ada aja ulahnya

kyuhae moment emang bikin terharu

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/6/12 itu kayaknya jauh banget

reaRelf 11/6/12 Iya, heechul pas mv marry u panik juga lucu. Dia nggak tahu caranya lembut

Shin Min Hwa 11/6/12 Begitulah

FiKyu 11/5/12 Gomawo


	12. Chapter 12

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 12**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Alangkah baiknya jika aku membencimu seperti dulu." / "Kyuhyunnie tampil? Itu tidak mungkin!" / "Kau harus bisa menghormati hyung-mu!" / "Kim Heechul, saat ini kau adalah Heechul Super Junior." /_ You're my only Super Star Top Idol._

.

.

Kyuhyunnie, kau benar-benar gila!" rutuk Heechul panik melihat Kyuhyun tampak kesakitan.

"Jebal, hyung… Jangan lakukan itu….!" Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah, mencengkeram baju Heechul. "Jangan lakukan itu… Kumohon.…"

Ketika yang lain muncul dari tangga, sang magnae sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri, dengan tangan masih mencengkeram baju Heechul erat-erat.

.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 12

.

Leeteuk melihat ke jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 12 malam. Ia menutup catatan jadwalnya, kemudian keluar kamar. Shindong, Hankyung, Donghae dan Heechul tidak ada di dorm lantai 12. _Apa mereka semua masih berkumpul di bawah?_

Namja itu pun turun ke dorm lantai 11. Seperti dugaannya, dongsaengdulnya bertebaran di sana. Ada yang tidur di kamar, ada yang tidur di sofa. Namun wajah tidur mereka tampak sedih, sehingga Leeteuk tanpa sadar menarik nafas berat.

Saat memasuki kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, ia melihat Heechul masih duduk di sisi ranjang Kyuhyun, dan tangan Kyuhyun masih memegang kemeja hyungnya itu erat-erat meski matanya terpejam. Sungmin juga masih terjaga sambil memainkan HP nya.

"Chullie, ia masih tidak melepasmu?" Leeteuk mendekat, mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Ia berhasil merenggangkan pegangan itu, namun kemudian Kyuhyun seperti tersentak, dan kembali menggenggam kemeja Heechul erat-erat.

"Dia seperti itu dari tadi…, " kata Heechul lirih. Ia tadi sore menggendong Kyuhyun hingga lantai 11, karena dongsaengnya itu tidak melepaskan genggamannya meski pun tak sadarkan diri. Ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun jauh-jauh, sehingga terus berada di dekatnya.

"Kita lepaskan paksa saja," bisik Leeteuk. "Kita besok harus tampil, kau juga harus istirahat."

"Tidak usah," kata Heechul, menepis tangan Leeteuk yang hendak melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun darinya. "Biarkan saja. Aku bisa tidur dengan posisi ini, Teuki hyung."

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berkabut. Dielusnya rambut magnae-nya itu dengan sayang. "Dia pasti tidak tenang, sehingga tangannya terus seperti ini… Dia takut aku melakukan tindakan bodoh. Kyuhyunnie pabo! Kau harus lebih mencemaskan dirimu daripada orang lain! "

Heechul tak kuasa menahan tangis, membuat Sungmin bergerak ke arahnya dan memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Kyuhyunnie… Kalau Tuhan memang ada, Dia sungguh menghukum kami dengan begitu berat. Dia membuat kami sangat menyayangimu, sehingga kami tersiksa seperti ini karena mencemaskanmu. Alangkah baiknya jika aku membencimu seperti dulu," bisik Heechul sedih.

"Heechul hyung, jangan berkata begitu," bisik Sungmin pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, meski tak ada air matanya yang jatuh. Leeteuk sudah menangis di dekat mereka tanpa suara. Tak pernah ia melihat Heechul sesedih ini, bahkan saat namja itu kakinya patah di lima bagian.

"Kurasa aku sudah gila karena ulahmu, magnae. Kau tahu aku tidak percaya adanya Tuhan, bukan?" Heechul tersenyum meringis di sela-sela tangisnya. "Bisa-bisanya aku berharap kepada Tuhan, agar cukup sampai di sini saja semua kejadian buruk ini… Aku berharap, mulai sekarang, kita bisa lebih bahagia… Terutama kamu, uri magnae."

Tak ada yang berkata-kata lagi. Semua melewati malam itu dengan hening. Heechul akhirnya tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin dan Leeteuk berbagi tempat tidur. Kyuhyun sendiri, sepanjang malam itu tidak terbangun.

.

.

19 Oktober 2007

Member Super Junior yang kemarin malam bertebaran di lantai 11, sudah ke tempatnya masing-masing untuk mandi. Namun mereka kembali berkumpul di lantai 11 untuk sarapan. Ahjumma gajeongbu sudah datang dan menyiapkan makanan. Sungmin berpesan agar ahjumma membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku saja yang membuatnya, Kyuhyunnie menyukai bubur buatanku," kata Ryeowook sambil bergegas ke dapur.

Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangan. Ia tidak melihat Heechul. "Di mana Chullie?"

"Heechul hyung masih tidur di kamar bersama Kyuhyunnie." Shindong menjelaskan.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ubah lagu saja, agar Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyunnie tidak perlu ikut," kata Eunhyuk. "Raemian Festival nanti, biarkan keduanya istirahat, sehingga nanti malam mereka bisa tampil di Music Bank untuk perform Don't Don."

"Kyuhyunnie tampil? Itu tidak mungkin!" Donghae protes. "Bagaimana jika dia tumbang di panggung?"

"Tapi kita sudah janji untuk mendukung dia di panggung, bukan? Yang dia lakukan juga untuk mendukung kita." Leeteuk mengingatkan dongsaengsulnya. "Aku setuju dengan Hyukkie, di acara siang nanti, tidak ada keharusan kita melakukan perform Don't Don. Lagu apa yang akan kita pilih?"

"Yang jelas bukan 'Hate U Love U'. Part Kyuhyunnie paling banyak di sana." Yesung menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu Missing U saja," usul Kangin.

"Ah! Bagus! Kyuhyunnie tidak banyak part pada lagu itu."

"Tapi Hankyung hyung, kita tidak punya dance untuk lagu Missing U." Siwon tampak pucat. Ia tidak bisa menguasai dance dengan cepat, apalagi dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Tenang saja, aku akan buat gerakan yang sudah kalian tahu dan menggabungkannya menjadi tarian baru." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Siwon. "Kau cukup melihat kami sebentar, lalu semua akan berjalan dengan sendirinya."

"Jadi kita latihan dance sekarang juga?" tanya Shindong.

"Ya. Kita janji akan menjadi kekuatan untuk Kyuhyunnie bukan? Ini salah satu caranya." Kata-kata Sungmin menyadarkan yang lain. Mereka tahu hal ini akan sulit, tapi patut untuk dilakukan.

"Ayo, tunggu apalagi? Mari kita berlatih!" Kibum tampak bersemangat.

Mereka pun mulai melatih dance untuk lagu Missing U.

.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun terbangun karena sayup-sayup terdengar musik yang menghentak, meski hyungdeul sudah berusaha menyetel dengan volume secukupnya. Yang pertama Kyuhyun sadari adalah Heechul yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk, dengan kepala terbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun sendiri terasa kaku karena semalaman menggenggam kemeja Heechul.

Terkejut, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Gerakan itu membuat Heechul terbangun. Untuk beberapa saat ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ketika benar-benar terbangun, namja itu tersenyum meringis ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun, saeng?" Heechul mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. Ia sangat lega karena wajah Kyuhyun tidak sepucat kemarin. Ia menegakkan tubuh saat mendengar musik dari luar kamar.

"Sepertinya hyungdeul yang lain berlatih dance," kata Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha bangun, tetapi langsung mengaduh karena tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Jangan bergerak dulu!" tegur Heechul. "Kau lapar? Mau aku ambilkan minum?"

Bukan menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tertawa. "Ya! Heechul hyung! Kau tidak pantas bersikap begitu!"

"Kau ini!" Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku berusaha berbuat baik, tahu? Aku serius, kau mau makan atau minum?"

"Aku tidak lapar. Hyung istirahat saja. Mianhe, aku membuatmu duduk semalaman," kata Kyuhyun dengan mimik bersalah.

Tangan Kyuhyun mencoba meraih botol air putih di atas nakas. Heechul mendahului Kyuhyun, membukakan tutup botol itu, dan menyerahkannya pada sang magnae.

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Aku tahu maksudmu baik," kata Heechul sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Sungmin. "Aish! Ternyata tubuhku benar-benar pegal."

Heechul memandang wallpaper berwarna pink sambil mendecak kesal.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Lain kali, jangan mendekat saat aku mengamuk seperti kemarin," kata Heechul dengan mimik serius. "Seandainya aku tidak di dalam lift, aku pasti akan menghajarmu. Hyungdeulmu yang lain tahu tentang itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

"MWO?" Heechul langsung mengambil posisi duduk di atas kasur. "Kau tahu, pukulanku tidak akan main-main!"

"Justru karena aku tahu, aku akan melakukannya lagi." Kyuhyun memandang Heechul tanpa berkedip. "Kalau aku yang hyung pukul, masalah tidak akan jadi besar, kecuali kita berposisi sebagai lawan. Tetapi kalau hyung memukul orang lain atau Petinggi SM,… hyung akan terlibat masalah besar."

"Aku tak perduli," sahut Heechul sambil kembali berbaring.

"Apa Heechul hyung lupa? Kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan hanya nama kita yang dibawa, tetapi nama Super Junior akan terkena imbasnya." Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Heechul menutup matanya. Ia sedikit bersyukur tidak jadi berbuat kesalahan kemarin. "Jika Super Junior tersangkut, aku tahu, Heechul hyung yang paling sedih saat itu."

Heechul kali ini menoleh pada Kyuhyun dari tempatnya berbaring. Ia ingat, ia pernah mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit.

Selama ini, Heechul selalu berusaha berakting dengan baik, menjadi MC dengan baik. Ia tak mau jika ia melakukannya dengan buruk, semua akan bilang Super Junior adalah MC dan aktor yang buruk. Sebaliknya, jika ia bekerja dengan baik, dia berharap, orang lain akan berpendapat bahwa semua member Super Junior bisa berakting dan menjadi MC yang baik.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku, Kyuhyunnie," kata Heechul setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku ini orang yang egois. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik, asalkan itu adalah pekerjaanku. Aku tak bisa memperhatikan kalian, meski kalian selalu memperhatikanku. Tak ada yang lebih penting dalam hidupku, kecuali diriku sendiri."

"Begitu pun tak apa."

Lagi-lagi Heechul dibuat kaget oleh kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Di sini, ada 12 orang dengan watak yang berbeda dengan Heechul hyung. Ada 12 sifat yang bisa menutupi kekurangan hyung itu. Jadi, seandainya suatu saat nanti, hyung kehilangan arah, ingatlah kami. Kami akan selalu menjadi tempat Heechul hyung untuk kembali."

Heechul menarik nafas, kembali berbaring sambil memejamkan mata. _Apakah aku akan mengalami kehilangan arah seperti yang Kyuhyunnie bilang? Tapi dalam hidup, semua orang akan mengalaminya. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayai satu hal… Super Junior akan menjadi rumah bagiku untuk pulang._

"Kyuhyunnie, kau harus ingat janjimu, arrachi? Kali ini bertambah satu hal yang aku percayai selain bahwa matahari setiap pagi akan terbit, dan semua orang akan mati."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Heechul. "Katakan itu pada Siwon hyung. Heechul hyung pasti akan dia beri kotbah pagi."

"Aish! Siwonnie memang begitu," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Dia tidak mudah menyerah. Padahal aku sudah bilang mustahil dia bisa meyakinkanku."

"Itu karena Siwon hyung sayang padamu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu." Heechul melirik jam weker Kyuhyun. "Mereka kok tidak menyuruhku berlatih ya?"

"Mendengar lagunya berubah, aku rasa, kita berdua akan berdua di dorm setengah hari ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut melirik jam wekernya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Nanti kita main PS, Ok?"

"Andwae. Teuki hyung bisa menyita PS-ku nanti." Kyuhyun bergidik. Ia tak mau semua peralatan yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu disita. "Kita nonton drama saja, hyung."

"Kau suka drama yang membosankan," kata Heechul sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah! Kita nonton konser Wonder Girls saja!"

"Lalu kita tirukan gerakan mereka," kata Kyuhyun ikut bersemangat.

"Kalau kalian berani melakukan hal itu dan bukan beristirahat, lihat saja nanti!"

Suara Leeteuk membuat senyum keduanya menghilang. Sang leader entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Menonton konser boleh, menirukan tidak. Aku cukup punya satu anggota girlband di sini, tidak perlu dua orang. Kecuali kau mau aku minta memakai gaun seperti Chullie, Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia lebih takut disuruh memakai gaun daripada death glare dari Heechul. Hyungnya itu mendecak kesal, merasa dikhianati junior evil-nya.

"Kami akan bersiap-siap untuk Raemian Festival. Kalian istirahat baik-baik. Nanti sore, kalian akan dijemput manager hyung ke Music Bank." Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dan meraba kening magnae-nya. "Kau tidak demam lagi. Syukurlah. Tinggal sepuluh hari lagi. Kau harus jaga diri baik-baik, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung."

"Chullie!"

"Ya, hyung?" Heechul duduk di kasur dan mendengarkan.

"Jaga Kyuhyunnie baik-baik. Kalau kau membuatnya lelah, aku tak akan segan-segan membuatmu menyesal, arra?!"

"Arraseo, Teuki hyung."

Begitu Leeteuk keluar, Heechul bergidik. "Apanya yang malaikat tanpa sayap? Kalau sudah marah, dia benar-benar mengerikan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Jika Leeteuk sudah marah, jangankan member lain, Heechul pun tidak akan berani menentangnya.

"Wonder Girls time! YEAAACH!" Heechul melompat keluar untuk mencari DVD konser girl band favoritnya itu.

.

Ruang Ganti

KBS MUSIC BANK

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang ganti, sementara hyungdeulnya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang melakukan pemanasan, ada yang melatih suara, ada yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil melamun. Perhatian Kyuhyun tertuju pada Henry yang lagi-lagi memeriksa biolanya.

"Kau gugup, Henry-ah?" tanyanya sambil mengambil biola itu dari Henry. "Hari-harimu pasti berat belakangan ini. Padahal dulu kau tidak terlalu gugup."

"Banyak yang mengecamku, hyung," kata Henry nyaris berbisik.

"Bagaimana kabar accountmu di internet?" Henry mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung, apalagi karena namja itu tersenyum lebar. "Pasti ramai ya? Atau malah di-hacker juga?"

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun hyung tahu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil merangkul bahu Henry. "Aku juga mengalaminya. Hankyung hyung juga pernah," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Hyung juga mengalaminya?" Mata Henry langsung bersinar. "Ternyata begitu ya? Aku tidak sendirian…"

"Ne. Karena itu tenang saja, kami paham perasaanmu." Kyuhyun memandang Henry, kali ini dengan wajah serius. "Henry-ah, yang paling berat akan terjadi setelah ini. Mereka mungkin menolak penampilanmu. Tetapi, kau harus tutup telinga dan matamu, lakukan saja yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun menarik Henry mendekat, lalu berbisik di telinga Henry, agar hyungdeulnya tidak mendengar. "Kau masih beruntung, hyungdeul tidak menolakmu sebagai anggota SuJu M."

Henry mengerjap. Kyuhyun segera mengedipkan mata, memberi kode agar Henry tidak bertanya. Tetapi Henry teringat percakapan member SuJu saat mereka hendak merayakan setahunnya Kyuhyun di SuJu. Ia sedikit mengerti.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Jujur, aku rasa, masalahmu akan lebih berat lagi. Bertahanlah, Ok? Don't give up! Jia you!"

"Ok, Kyuhyun gege. I will do my best."

"Good." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Henry. "Wo te didi, You are a man who mysteriously." Hyungdeul memandang keduanya yang mulai bercakap-cakap dalam tiga bahasa yang bercampur-aduk sambil menggeleng-geleng. Namun ketika saat tampil semakin dekat, situasi yang tadinya tenang berubah memburuk.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau yakin akan tampil?" Eunhyuk memapah Kyuhyun yang untuk kesekian kalinya muntah di kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Kangin.

Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu lemas untuk menjawab. Sungmin memeriksa tas obat Kyuhyun dan memeriksa jumlahnya.

"Dia sudah meminumnya." Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Tapi kenapa…"

"Sepertinya, obatnya sudah tidak mempan lagi, Ryeowookie." Shindong memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. "Dia benar-benar harus dioperasi segera."

Eunhyuk mendudukkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi.

"Jangan cemas begitu, hyungdeul, aku masih bisa melakukan part-ku nanti. Percayalah," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Heechul memandang dengan gusar.

"Chullie benar, Kyuhyunnie. Lebih baik kita ubah formasi sekarang." Hankyung sependapat. "Kau tidak perlu tampil. Kami sudah mempersiapkan dance lain untuk perform Don't Don jika kau tidak bisa ikut."

"Berilah aku istirahat sebentar, aku pasti bisa tampil. Mual ini sudah biasa."

Melihat Kyuhyun bersikeras seperti itu, Donghae langsung menangis dengan keras.

"Aish! Hyung, kau membuatku pusing!" rengut Kyuhyun kesal. "Kalau kalian mau mendukungku, tampillah dengan baik! Kalau tidak, percuma aku berdiri di panggung nanti!"

"Kyuhyun hyung, kau terlalu keras," bisik Henry dengan wajah takut.

"Biar saja! Kadang aku merasa, mereka semua seperti bukan hyung-ku saja!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah luar biasa kesal. Kondisinya membuat emosinya mudah naik.

"Kyuhyunnie!" tegur Heechul. "Kau harus bisa menghormati hyung-mu!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang waktu itu, ini tidak akan mudah bagiku dan bagi kalian. Kalian sudah menyanggupinya. Jadi, tolong tutup mata saja dan tampil sebaik-baiknya!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali merasa mual. Ia berlari sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Donghae yang menyusulnya dengan cemas, di dorongnya dengan keras. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat marah. Make up nya nyaris berantakan karena berkali-kali ia harus mencuci mulutnya dan menggosok gigi di wastafel untuk menghilangkan bau muntah.

"Kyuhyunnie…aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu!" protes Donghae.

"Aku tahu!" seru Kyuhyun kesal. "Tapi tolong jangan tunjukkan itu saat ini! Aku ingin duduk dan beristirahat lebih dari siapa pun! Jika hyungdeul seperti ini, aku pasti akan lemah dan menyerah. Jebal, hyung, jadilah kekuatanku saat ini…"

Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kyuhyunnie. Tenanglah, kami akan tampil dengan baik. Minimal, aku akan tampil dengan baik," ralat Siwon, melihat beberapa member tampak tidak sesiap dia. Mereka terlanjur terbawa emosi.

Giliran Super Junior tampil pun tiba.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kondisi mencemaskan seperti itu, mereka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ketika mereka muncul, panggung langsung disorot dengan warna-warna keras dan efek visual di bagian belakang. Mereka disambut sorakan riuh dari penonton.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan protes terhadap adanya anggota ke-14. Mereka berulang kali meneriakkan Only 13. Donghae yang sedang sedih, semakin kalut mendengarnya. Ia membuka lagu dengan buruk. Ia melakukan banyak kesalahan.

Merasa perbuatan mereka berdampak pada Donghae, seruan itu pun berkurang.

Dalam menyanyi, jika satu orang sudah salah hingga akhir, yang selanjutnya akan salah mengambil nada. Ryeowook berusaha berkonsentrasi, lebih mendengarkan musik daripada part Donghae tadi. Ia mencoba menebus penampilan Donghae yang buruk. Namja itu berhasil menyanyikan lagu bagiannya dengan baik.

Tetapi saat mereka menyanyi bersama, suara mereka terdengar berantakan. Hanya suara Ryeowook, Yesung, Siwon, Hankyung dan Eunhyuk yang terdengar dan mendominasi, karena yang lain nyaris kehilangan suaranya.

Eunhyuk tetap melakukan rapnya dengan baik. Ia tak ingin kesalahan penampilan mereka malam ini semakin terasa oleh penonton.

Sungmin yang mengawali part nya dengan baik, mengakhirinya dengan sedikit nada sumbang. Ia sangat mencemaskan penampilan Kyuhyun nanti. Hankyung berusaha tenang ketika menyanyikan part-nya. Namja itu berhasil.

Tetapi Heechul bukan hanya buruk. Ia bisa dibilang tidak bernyanyi. Ia hanya meneriakkan part-nya, dan tertawa sekerasnya. Heechul benar-benar meluapkan perasaan di dalam hatinya yang sudah terasa sesak sejak kemarin.

Seperti tadi, Eunhyuk kembali melakukan rap dengan sempurna, berusaha tidak terpengaruh oleh penampilan Heechul. Kibum pun begitu. Ia merasa tenang melihat Kyuhyun sudah muncul di belakang Heechul sebelum ia menyanyikan part-nya.

"Kim Heechul, saat ini kau adalah Heechul Super Junior," bisik Kyuhyun ketika ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Heechul yang menutupinya dari pandangan penonton. Mata Heechul yang gelisah, kini memandang lurus ke arahnya. Ia tersadar penampilannya tadi sangat tidak professional.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sekilas, seakan memberi tahu bahwa namja tampan itu tidak akan melakukan kesalahan pengambilan suara. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tidak kesulitan saat memulai bagiannya nanti.

Seperti janjinya, Siwon tampil tanpa kesalahan. Heechul langsung bergeser ke belakang Henry. Kyuhyun maju dan tampil dengan sangat baik. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kondisinya di belakang panggung tadi. Ia bernyanyi dengan suara lantang. Para fans bersorak gembira untuknya.

Melihat hal itu, hyungdeul seperti tersadar. Mereka langsung menata perasaan masing-masing untuk tampil lebih baik di part selanjutnya, sementara Kyuhyun kembali ke belakang panggung.

Suasana di acara itu memanas, ketika Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkolaborasi dengan Henry yang memainkan biola. Seruan protes dari para fans begitu keras. Bukan silent treatmen seperti yang dialami Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mencoba mendengarkan, suara mereka berusaha menutupi suara biola yang dimainkan oleh Henry.

Tapi seperti yang diajarkan Kyuhyun, Henry menutup mata dan telinganya, ia tetap berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin. Tak ada kesalahan dalam penampilannya. Teriakan protes menghilang saat part Henry selesai.

Hyungdeul yang terpecut oleh penampilan Kyuhyun yang prima tadi, menyelesaikan seluruh lagu dengan baik dan tanpa nada sumbang lagi. Meski terseret-seret di awal, perform Don't Don berhasil menguasai panggung malam itu.

.

.

26 Oktober 2007

Super Junior menjalani jadwal mereka sampai hari ini dengan selamat. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran mulut dengan magnae mereka. Tidak ada lagi penampilan yang buruk seperti di Music Bank seminggu yang lalu. Semua berusaha melupakan kondisi Kyuhyun saat di panggung, apalagi Kyuhyun selalu tampil sebaik-baiknya.

Tetapi protes Only 13 semakin gencar. Tekanan terhadap Henry benar-benar luar biasa, semakin hari semakin keras. Akhirnya, kemarin malam, mereka tampil di panggung sebesar KM M!Countdown tanpa Henry.

Suara bel terdengar di dorm lantai 11. Leeteuk dan dongsaengdul yang tengah berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama, serentak menatap jam dinding dengan bingung.

"Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?" tanya Hankyung sambil memandang yang lain.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Mungkin Kangin hyung, Kibum hyung dan Siwon hyung!" seru Ryeowook, hendak beranjak ke pintu.

"Ya! Wookie! Kau benar-benar membuatku darah tinggi!" Heechul menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Ryeowook, memalingkannya hingga melihat Siwon, Kangin dan Kibum yang sudah bergabung bersama mereka. "Tadi malam, kita kan selesai sangat larut, jadi mereka menginap di sini. Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Biar aku yang membuka pintu," kata Sungmin.

"Hyung! Hati-hati! Siapa tahu itu perampok!" seru Donghae cemas.

"Atau jangan-jangan hantu!" Yesung ikutan memasang wajah cemas.

"Kau lihat, Hyukkie? Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan ajak dua orang ini nonton film horror!" protes Kangin.

"Bagaimana kalau film yadong?"

Eunhyuk langsung mendapat timpukan bantal dari Shindong. "Cuci otakmu, Hyukkie!"

Bel kembali berbunyi. Sungmin bergegas menuju pintu.

"Tenang saja, kalau ada penjahat, Sungmin hyung bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya," kata Siwon ketika Donghae masih tampak cemas.

"Ada aku dan Hankyung hyung juga di sini." Kangin mengangguk bangga. Mereka bertiga memang menguasai martial art. "Lagipula, sangat keterlaluan jika orang sebanyak kita diserang pagi hari di dorm sendiri. Orang itu pasti cari mati."

"Kejutan!" kata Sungmin ke arah yang lain. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah. Ia baru saja melihat ke kamera pengaman.

"Siapa? Gadis cantik?" tanya Kangin semangat.

"Mungkin panitia undian berhadiah." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Aku kemarin baru mengirimkan kupon undian."

"Jangan berharap pada undian, hyung, kemungkinan menangnya sangat kecil." Kibum membuat raut Eunhyuk menjadi suram seketika.

"Apapun, yang penting jangan penagih hutang," gumam Yesung, membuat yang lain menghela nafas serentak.

"Memangnya kita pernah berhutang, hyung?" protes Shindong.

"Kalian kan berhutang pada para perawat itu." Yesung mengingatkan, membuat Shindong, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk meringis.

"Kami sudah membayarnya kembali," protes Eunhyuk.

Bel kembali berbunyi.

"Aish! Apa kalian tidak bisa diam? Sungminnie, siapa yang datang? Cepat bukakan pintunya!" Leeteuk mengirim death glare kepada dongsaengdulnya.

"DBSK," kata Sungmin sebelum membuka pintu.

"MWO?" Serentak mereka semua berlarian ke penjuru dorm. Eunhyuk dan Shindong menyembunyikan makanan dan snack mereka. Leeteuk mengganti celana boxer yang selalu dipakainya di dorm dengan celana panjang milik Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mencoba menyembunyikan benda-benda yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Begitu Yunho dan dongsaengdulnya muncul, mereka keheranan melihat member Super Junior berdiri berjajar sambil tersenyum-senyum salah tingkah. Nafas mereka pun seperti baru saja berlarian.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Yoochun merengut.

"Ne. Aku pikir tidak ada orang." Yunho mendahului masuk.

"Kalian sedang latihan dance?" tanya Junsu heran.

"Kok aku tidak mendengar musik?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan.

"Oh, kami sedang latihan olah raga," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengelap peluhnya. Ia melirik magnae DBSK yang bisa mengancam isi kulkas mereka.

"Kami membawa oleh-oleh dari Malaysia untuk hyungdeul," kata Changmin sambil masuk dan meletakkan bawaannya. Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi Changmin menggenggam satu paper bag lagi yang tidak ia letakkan bersama yang lain. "Di mana Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Dia ada di kamar. Aku menyuruhnya banyak istirahat. Masuk saja," kata Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Changmin langsung meninggalkan mereka. Hyungdeulnya dan member SuJu yang lain langsung sibuk membongkar-bongkar bawaan DBSK.

"Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun tampak senang ketika Changmin memasuki kamar. Ia sedang bermain PSP sambil bersandar di punggung tempat tidur.

"Aku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah lama tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, dan sangat senang bisa berjumpa dengan sahabatnya lagi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah miniatur setinggi 15 cm dari dalam paper bag. "Ini miniatur Menara Petronas. Aku juga belikan topi untukmu."

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah. " Kyuhyun meletakkan miniatur itu di atas mejanya, dan menyimpan kaos ke dalam lemari.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Kenapa operasimu diundur?" tanya Changmin sambil duduk di atas kasur Kyuhyun dan melihat-lihat kamar bernuansa pink itu. Kyuhyun yang menyukai benda-benda berwarna putih, hitam dan biru, sangat kontras dengan Sungmin yang menyukai warna pink.

"Promo belum selesai, jadi akhir Oktober aku baru menjalani operasi."

"Kata hyungdeul, kondisimu sempat parah sekali."

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Jadwalku jauh berkurang. Hyungdeul banyak mengganti perform kami dengan lagu lain dan dengan penampilan SuJu T. Hanya acara-acara tertentu saja yang aku harus tampil."

"Mereka sangat baik, ya."

"Ne. Aku pernah bilang kepadamu, bukan? Mereka itu sangat baik," kata Kyuhyun dengan bangga. "Untuk lagu Marry U dan Don't Don, mereka menyiapkan dua macam dance. Mereka juga sedang membuat dance untuk The Man In Love, di mana aku hanya muncul saat part-ku saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mungkin aku masih dalam masa pemulihan nanti."

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Changmin. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata aku kangen padamu, Changmin-ah."

"Aish!" Changmin tergelak. "Hampir satu tahun kita bersahabat, kau baru bilang begitu."

"Kau ini perhitungan sekali sih! Apa otakmu itu isinya tanggal-tanggal saja? Baru kali ini kau begini…baru kali ini kau begitu…" Kyuhyun merengut. "Changmin-ah, kalau kau tidak merubah sifatmu itu, pacarmu bisa kabur nanti."

"Aku memang orang yang posesif," kata Changmin sambil mengangguk.

"Sore ini, bukankah kalian akan konser di Seoul?"

"Ne. hari ini, besok dan lusa. Tapi kami sudah siap. Nanti siang, kami akan melakukan gladi resik di panggung. Kau mau menonton?" Changmin menyerahkan tiket VVIP kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini untuk tanggal 28 nanti, hari terakhir."

"Mianhe, aku tidak bisa hadir."

"Sudah kuduga. Situasi konser memang tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," kata Changmin sambil memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa cutimu tidak dikabulkan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan bohong, kau tadinya sudah positif untuk menjalani operasi, tapi tiba-tiba diundur sampai dua minggu." Changmin mendengus kesal. "Aku ini tidak bodoh. Kenapa mereka membeda-bedakan kita? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak…."

"Pabo!" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Changmin dengan keras.

"Ya! Caramel macchiato! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Jangan berpikir bodoh. Tak ada yang menyalahkan kalian atas yang terjadi pada kami." Kyuhyun mengembangkan evil smirk-nya. "Jangan pernah menolak keberuntungan yang datang padamu, Changmin-ah. Kau harus belajar bersyukur. Lagi pula, kami semua baik-baik saja."

_Tapi, Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin melihatmu tampil di panggung besar seperti kami. Aku ingin semua orang bisa mendengar suaramu yang begitu manis, yang membuatku terpesona sejak pertama kali. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, hatiku menjadi lembut dan tenang. _

_Tak seorang pun yang memiliki suara sepertimu di dunia ini. You're my only Super Star Top Idol. Aku tidak rela, jika kau tidak mendapat kesempatan menunjukkan kemampuanmu. Seandainya ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk itu…_

.

"Teuki hyung, tolong jangan sita laptopku!" seru Kyuhyun panik ketika siang itu Leeteuk mengambil laptop dari pangkuannya. "Aku tidak mau makan jika laptopku tidak kembali!"

"Kau berani membantahku?!" Leeteuk memasang muka seram.

"Kenapa tidak?" Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, demi merebut miliknya kembali.

Ketika keduanya sedang beradu pandang, dan belum ada pihak yang kalah atau pun menang, HP Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun menautkan alis melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Changmin-ah? Baru tadi pagi mereka semua ke sini. Apa ada barangnya yang tertinggal?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling kamar, hanya ada miliknya dan Sungmin.

"Seharusnya dia sedang gladi resik, bukan?" Kini Leeteuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan mimik penasaran. Ia memberi kode agar Kyuhyun segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeobo…"

"Kyuhyun-ah… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Changmin langsung memotong salamnya. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau sahabatnya itu sedang menangis dan panik.

"Tenanglah dulu, Changmin-ah… Uljima! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Yunho hyung… Yunho hyung tertimpa peralatan panggung!"

"MWO?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Yunho mengalami kecelakaan saat gladi resik,**

**Padahal itu hari pertama 2nd Live Tour DBSK di Seoul**

**.**

**Gomawo buat reader yang udah baca**

**Buat yang review, gomawo pake banget hehehe**

**Buat silent rider, author nggak nge-lock quest, so silahkan review**

**Bashing dilarang, masukan boleh ha haha**

**Kalau ada bagian yang kalian suka yang disebut…Author jadi semangat**

**Nulisnya juga jadi lancar **

**Kadang malah munculin ide**

**Buat semuanya….Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Reviews chapter 11

hyunnieya 11/8/12 Maaf, tolong jangan pakai singkatan terlalu banyak… author nggak ngerti beberapa kata… Bukan LSM lho ya…just Petinggi SM, tokoh dalam fanfic ini. Baru Henry dan Hankyung saja yang disebutkna. Mereka belum tahu member lainnya. Tapi mereka sudah bersiap, siapa pun yang terpilih, mereka akan tetap menjadi satu kesatuan. Kyuhyun kecelakaan itu, usianya baru 19 tahun 2 bulan, chingu… masih kuliah.

sarangchullpa92 11/8/12 Kibum memang jahil kadang-kadang hehehe

Kadang orang kalau sedang marah, atau sedang ingin menyelamatkan sesuatu yang bagi dia penting… untuk dua situasi itu, orang menjadi punya tenaga besar.

TUTUP MATA, TUTUP TELINGA, BICARA DENGAN HATI… Sebentar lagi mereka akan benar2 harus melakukannya

meyminimin 11/8/12 (http)(:)(/) .com(/)watch?v(=)ND_0VUityIA tanda kurung dihapus aja

Guest 11/8/12 Gomawo

Kim Anna 11/8/12 Kibum marah memang seram

asa 11/8/12 Changmin muncul, Zhoumi masih lama.

heeeHyun 11/8/12 SNSD sudah

Nggak bisa maksain diri…gerak aja nggak bisa

He he he, iya, author juga ngebayangin muka Kangin. Kalau situasi biasa, yg lain pasti udah ngakak

Nggak ada yg engsub

Ya, jadwal drama Kibum memang ketat banget

Changmin sibuk tour konser DBSK soalnya

JK0603 11/8/12 Gpp. Gomawo

Aisah92 11/8/12 Bedanya, kalau daftar untuk disumbang, isinya untuk hadiah anak2 usia dibawah 10 tahun, laki maupun perempuan. Kalau seumur Kyuhyun, kadonya pasti beda. Heechul ka nasal baca, merasa daftar itu wajar he he he

Heechul sempat kehilangan arah waktu Hankyung pergi. Dia bahkan nyuekin SJ. Tapi suatu hari dia datang, dan semua menyambutnya, seakan ia tak pernah nyuekin mereka…saat itu dia sadar, bahwa SJ benar2 rumah kedua buat dia.

GaemAya 11/8/12 Jangan tanya itu, author nggak tahu…kayaknya bakal panjang nih

Kim Sooyeon 11/8/12 Pembela LSM hehehe

Tapi memang, petinggi SM di ff ini tidak menunjuk kepada siapa pun, hanya tokoh fiksi saja

perisai Suju 11/8/12 Sering pake banget

Heechul beneran pernah marah karena SuJu

may 11/8/12 DBSK sombong? Perasaan aja. Di sini mereka ramah kok. Yunho mencegah Changmin ikut campur saat itu, karena memang harus ada batas intern tiap grup…di mana-mana pasti begitu. Dan sebagai ketua, Yunho pasti mengerti

kyuzi 11/8/12 Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

Jmhyewon 11/8/12 Semua juga merindukannya

ShillaSarangKyu 11/8/12 Urutan Kibum dan Ryeowook kebalik hehehe… Iya, mereka antik tapi membuat sayang

kyuwook 11/8/12 Gomawo chingu

Evilkyu Vee 11/8/12 Semoga suatu saat Kibum balik seperti harapan kita semua

Guest 11/8/12 Memang seram

hyunnieya 11/8/12 Dia dulu kan suka olahraga dan di sepak bola, dia dijuluki si pembobol gawang (bukan penjaga gawang). So, melompati tangga seperti itu sih mudah baginya… Kalau kondisinya sehat, nggak akan ada masalah

Cho rae in 11/8/12 .Boom! Kalau gitu jangan deket2 yach ha ha ah

gaemgyulover 11/8/12 Kita lihat saja nanti soal EHB, author nggak pandai menulis ulang video…

ayu wandira 11/8/12 AIsh! Poor my Kyuhyun he he he

hyunnieya 11/8/12 Setuju!

Bukan LSM, tapi Petinggi Sm. Kita ikuti saja …

tinaff359 11/8/12 Yup, masih belum masuk yg nyesek banget

natal 11/8/12 Aku nggak percaya itu, apalagi untuk Kyuhyun, Siwon, dll… Tega banget kalau mereka hanya menduga seperti itu. Mereka cek dulu ke teman2 gereja Kyuhyun… Bahkan kalau ada waktu senggang 3 -4 jam di antara jadwal, dan ada gereja yg dekat, Magnae SJ itu milih menenangkan diri di sana. Jangan mudah terpengaruh. Aku pernah mengalami masa2 atm di bilang alat setan dan semacamnya…buktinya sekarang semua pakai.

kyuzi 11/7/12 Itu bukan pas dikirim obat…yg dikirim obat kan sudah lewat chingu. Memang bagaimana pun, kondisinya sudah harus operasi…obat mulai tidak mempan

dhianelf4ever 11/7/12 PAsti sakit pake banget

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/7/12 Itu lama dan belum tentu masuk RS. RS ini maincast nya Kyuhyun dan SJ, bukan SJ M.

Guest 11/7/12 Kyuhyun sih sering banget drop begitu

ApreelKwon 11/8/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Keyra Kyuunie 11/8/12 Belum operasi, di youtube masih muncul tanggal2 ini hehehe

kyukyu712 11/8/12 Aslinya belum, jadi di ff belum

Blackyuline 11/7/12 Ada alasannya Kyuhyun mencegah Heechul

Miel 11/7/12 Manusia…jelas pernah marah

shin rihee 11/7/12 cerpen: cerita yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari 20.000 kata dan tidak kurang dari 1.000 kata…. Bisa dibaca sekaligus. Bukan bersambung. SO, ini jelas fanfic hehehe. Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini

Kruyuk 11/7/12 Baca FS chapter 2

Kpn ff ini tamat? Tidak tahu…sebelum the end nya sampai, ya lanjut…

MyKyubee 11/7/12 .No LSM, tapi Petinggi SM. Tokoh fiktif

Itu kekuatan yg bisa muncul untuk keadaan darurat. Manusia itu ajaib, dia bisa begitu jika marah, atau jika ingin menyelamatkan sesuatu yg penting. Author pernah melihat dan mengalami hal seperti itu bbrp kali

11/7/12 Gomawo

AreynaKyuminElf 11/7/12 Gomawo chingu. DItunggu review selanjutnya

Kyuline 11/7/12 Leeteuk memang panjang sabar hehehe

siskalovehaehyuk 11/7/12 Gomawo, salam kenal juga

Indy 11/7/12 Kyuhyun masih nyanyi beberap tanggal setelah itu… hyungdeul sampai kacau banget performnya…mengerikan… mereka benar2 kalut. Ini real. Mau author muat dif b, ditolak terus

lytaimoet812 11/7/12 Belum ada, semoga nanti ya

vietaKyu 11/7/12 Ryeowook paling lembut, jadi dia juga paling kena…poor wookie (hugs)

Gomawo

Azurasky Elf 11/7/12 Gomawo reviewnya

vha chandra 11/7/12 Jangan menanti aja…masukannya juga yach hehehe

diandra 11/7/12 Iya, nggak tahu nggak sayang. Makanya author bikn ff ini biar pun nyesek

umi elf teukie 11/7/12 Kalau Kibum diam, Kyuhyun takut banget lho hehehe apalagi marah

AngeLeeteuk 11/7/12 Gomawo, jangan segan review ya…

qykyu 11/7/12 Author juga, smabil nulis ff ini sambil belajar ttg suju

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/7/12 Gpp, hehehe, berarti author kurang jelas batasannya. Dalam novel, pov itu harus langsung…mungkin kurang pas aja akan author perbaiki ke depannya

Ahjumma Namja 11/7/12 Kyuhyun, Heechul sama Donghae, semua pernah hehehe

Leeteuk saat nggak bisa apa-apa, pernah beberapa kali ingin meletakkan jabatan, tetapi dongsaengdulnya selalu membesarkan hatinya, hingga dia jadi leader yg hebat saat ini

Yesung sudah tampil seperti itu di ff ini kok…beberapa reader merasakannya. Dia salah satu fav author di SJ Coba kalau diperhatikan…untuk saat2 penting, koment dia berharga banget

special5173 11/7/12 Gomawo…jangan pensaran aja hehehe

trililililili 11/7/12 Happy? Di sela2 ada happy kok

aninkyuelf 11/7/12 Pasti berat buat Kyu minta tolong

kim eun ra 11/7/12 Gomawo

xoxoxo 11/7/12 Untung SJ kuat karena bersama ya…mereka saling menguatkan

ay 11/7/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Khotmi bukan hot 11/7/12 Hohoho…ok

NaraKim 11/7/12 Kibum ama Kyuhyun nggak terlalu deket karena jadwal acting Kibum aja… Tapi kayaknya si magnae ini sama siapa2 dekat ya… maunya dia hehehe

Andhisa Joyers 11/7/12 Kyuhyun mmg nekat sampai sekarang lari…tapi begitu selesai kepayahan sendiri… Tapi pas dia lari rintang itu, author senang banget lihatnya

PurpleEgg-kyu 11/7/12 PAsti banget…tapi dia belum operasi juga, author terpaksa ngikutin aja

lalalala 11/7/12 Gara-gara SJ sudah sukses, tapi tetap aja di anak tirikan

stevy see 11/7/12 Author cuma ngikutin real nya aja… realnya belum operasi

Bukan LSM, tapi Petinggi SM, tokoh fiktif. Gomawo reviewnya

mong2fish 11/7/12 Gpp, chingu, author senang. Jangan lupa chapter selanjutnya review ya. Gomawo

dinikyu 11/7/12 Bikin marah kibum dulu sana…hehehe

Lee Jaeri 11/7/12 Heechul marah? Sering kan? Nggak punya. Pernah nonton aja.

Annis 11/7/12 Gomawo

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 11/7/12 Leeteuk takut sama Kyuhyun? Itu real. Ada dibahas di mana ya? Strongheart? Leeteuk sendiri yg bilang

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 11/7/12 parah banget

kyuqie 11/7/12 betul

Bella 11/7/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Osoichan Says 11/7/12 ceramah yesung itu real. Ya, hitungan tambah berantakan waktu hankyung keluar

Cupcake 11/7/12 Ne, gomawo

lovely yesungielf 11/7/12 Author pilih mendingan Heechul. Dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri, Kangin krn latar belakang keluarganya, lebih mudah mengayunkan tinju. Sama aja soal minum. Kyuhyun menikmati wine (mirip kuliner)…biasanya dia akan lebih minum sambil merasa keunggulan atau ciri khasnya… Tapi kalau Kangin pemabuk… dia sering minum untuk mabuk, bukan untuk mencicip. Tapi Kangin lebih perhatian daripada Heechul. Mereka semua punya kekurangan dan kelebihan. Author suka semua

Semoga selalu sehat

shizuku m 11/7/12 Kyuline itu 2010. Twitter nya nggak berfungsi…diabaikan aja. Tapi iyagi7154

itu twitternya

heemeoww 11/7/12 Sama 9Hiks…nangis bareng)

SieLf 11/7/12 . Gomawo reviewnya

Gyurievil 11/7/12 . chapter 11

Betulan. Serem dan bête banget wajahnya. Masak dikitik2 dan diajak ketawa, itu bibir Cuma ditarik 1 cm, satu sisi aja lagi

Ada link nya tapi nggak bisa di upload. Ditolak di youtube

Aduh…aku bisa penasaran akut kalau begini

daraemondut 11/7/12 Gomawo, suka baca reviewnya chingu hehehe

reaRelf 11/7/12 Heechul , Kyuhyun, juga Donghae, pernah marah membela SuJu dan elf

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/7/12 Aslinya begitu…mau gimana lagi? Peluk kuppa… untung kyuppa sudah jauh lebih sehat. Panjang umur ya Kyuppa… Author doalan, semoga kalau paru2 rang melemah dgn seiring usia, kyuppa punya selalu sehat, meskipun udah tambalan semua hiks

Tolong 20 tahunnya dipanjangin, Kyuppa…. (author malah curcol)

Aniyo…buatnya bertahap, susul menyusul. Kadang review bisa jadi masukan lho

11/7/12 Me too

misskyuKYU 11/7/12 Kekuatan yg muncul kalau manusia punya sesuatu yg ingin ia lindungi. Mirip khilaf kalau marah…tapi kalau ini yg bersifat positif. Makanya kadang diceritakan orang bisu bisa bicara, orang lumpuh bisa jalan demi melindungi yg dia anggap penting bukan? Begitu pula Kyuhyun

Gomawo chingu, sayang realnya dia belum juga operasi. tegggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaa aa

Fitri MY 11/7/12 Karena pasokan olsigen kurang, tubuh menjadi kehilangan tenaga

Shin Min Hwa 11/7/12 Ne, dia beneran marah. Tapi Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga pernah


	13. Chapter 13

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 13**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Kau benar-benar sahabat tidak berguna! / Uisa bilang, operasi itu hanya bisa memperpanjang usiaku satu bulan. / "Mereka meminta kita menggantikan Yunho hyung? Itu mustahil!" / "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, kemudian tinggalkan tempat ini! Ayo, lakukan!"

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Changmin langsung memotong salamnya. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau sahabatnya itu sedang menangis dan panik.

"Tenanglah dulu, Changmin-ah… Uljima! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Yunho hyung… Yunho hyung tertimpa peralatan panggung!"

"MWO?"

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 13

.

Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, membuat Leeteuk merasa cemas.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Yunho hyung tertimpa peralatan panggung saat gladi resik," bisik Kyuhyun. Ia masih menempelkan telinganya pada HP, mendengarkan Changmin yang masih kalut. Leeteuk nyaris berteriak, tetapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan mendengarkan.

"Uisa menyuruhnya membatalkan penampilannya, karena tulang punggung Yunho hyung cedera. Dia sangat kesakitan. Tetapi Yunho hyung tidak mau. Dia meminta Uisa memberinya obat dan suntikan penahan sakit. Dia tetap ingin tampil di konser." Changmin kembali terdengar panik. "Eotteoke hajyo, Kyuhyun-ah? Aku benar-benar cemas…"

"Kalian sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tenang.

"Manager meminta kami break dan makan selama 2 jam, menunggu hingga Yunho hyung bisa melakukan gladi resik lagi." Changmin menghela nafas. "Kenapa Yunho hyung bersikeras untuk tampil? Bagaimana jika cederanya bertambah parah?"

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan berpikir.

"Changmin-ah, tunggu sebentar. Tetaplah di situ," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Ia meletakkan teleponnya di meja, mengambil laptop dari tangan Leeteuk, dan mendorong sang leader ke luar kamar.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mau ap…"

Belum selesai Leeteuk berbicara, pintu kamar sudah terbanting tepat di depan hidungnya, sehingga Leeteuk melompat mundur. Ketika ia mencoba membuka pintu untuk memarahi sang magnae, pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Teuki hyung! Aku mau berbicara dengan Changmin-ah!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Awas kalau kau tidak istirahat dan malah bermain game di laptop!"Leeteuk ingin memarahi Kyuhyun, tetapi urung setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menuju ruang tengah.

Begitu mendengar langkah Leeteuk menjauh, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil HP nya lagi.

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin-ah, kau masih di situ?"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" protes Changmin. "Aku sedang bingung sekali, tahu! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir…"

"….."

"Kyuhyun-ah….kau masih di situ?" tanya Changmin dari seberang sana.

"…."

"Ya! Caramel macchiato! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau benar-benar sahabat tidak berguna! Aku heran, kenapa aku mau jadi sahabatmu!" gerutu Changmin putus asa. Dia benar-benar terdengar kalut.

"Mianhe, Changmin-ah, aku memang sahabat yang tidak berguna," kata Kyuhyun. Namja itu mulai mengeluarkan suara isakan meski lirih. "Saat kau sedang sedih begini, aku justru malah membebanimu…, jeongmal mianhe, Changmin-ah…"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Membebani apa?" Changmin terdengar kaget. "Kenapa kau menangis? Mianhe, kata-kataku ternyata sudah menyinggungmu…. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Entah kenapa, aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir saat ini…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, tapi aku mau membuat pengakuan padamu," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara sedih sambil terus terisak. "Changmin-ah, melihatmu kalut begini, aku tidak tega menutupi lagi…aku…sebenarnya umurku hanya tinggal 1 bulan lagi."

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Changmin terdengar marah sekaligus kuatir. "Kibum hyung pernah berbohong padaku soal itu. Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya!"

"Kau tega sekali menyamakanku dengan Kibum hyung!" protes Kyuhyun masih dengan suara sedih. "Akhir Oktober ini, aku akan di operasi. Tapi yang kau tak tahu, Uisa bilang, operasi itu hanya bisa memperpanjang usiaku satu bulan."

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis. "Coba kau bayangkan seandainya jadi aku, Changmin-ah… Usiaku baru 19 tahun, cita-citaku untuk bisa konser belum tercapai,…aku bahkan belum menikah…tetapi aku akan segera mati."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Suara Changmin melembut mendengar kata-kata dan isakan sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Apa hyungdeul tahu tentang hal ini?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kalau mereka tahu, setiap hari mereka akan menangis di sekitarku, membuatku ingin mati saja daripada mendengar tangisan mereka." Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan sedih. "Changmin-ah, aku mungkin keterlaluan meminta bantuan saat kau susah…tapi…"

"Katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan!" seru Changmin cepat. "Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, selama itu baik. Aku pernah mengatakan hal itu bukan?"

"Ne." Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. "Aku ingin sekali merasakan konser…minimal aku bisa membayangkan saat ini bahwa aku memiliki konser. Maukah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu," kata Changmin. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau ceritakan suasana panggung kalian?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian mulai menceritakan berapa luasnya tempat mereka konser, berapa besarnya panggung yang dibuat, juga penataan panggung beserta lampu-lampunya.

Dia juga menceritakan rute-rute dan pembagian mereka saat konser nanti, kapan ia akan menaiki pesawat tiruan kecil yang membawa mereka dari satu stage ke stage lain, juga berapa kostum yang akan mereka pakai. Changmin menceritakannya dengan detail, agar Kyuhyun bisa membayangkannya.

"Tampaknya sangat menakjubkan… Sayang aku tak akan pernah merasakannya…"

"Jangan berkata begitu, kau harus kuat!" seru Changmin. "Di sini, banyak sekali orang yang mendukung kalau konser. Kau bisa membayangkannya, Kyuhyun-ah? Ada penata lampu, penata panggung, terlalu banyak untuk aku sebutkan. Pokoknya situasinya berbeda dengan tampil di acara lain. Semua bekerja untuk mendukung kita saja. Kita lah pemeran utamanya. Tapi itu juga sebuah beban karena kita harus tampil sebaik-baiknya."

"Bagaimana dengan acara breaknya…apakah mereka makan di meja bersama?"

"Tidak. Ada meja besar di sini. Banyak sekali makanan. Tapi kami makan di mana saja…"

"Maukah kau mewakiliku makan?"

"Mwo?"

"Jebal, Changmin-ah… Apa kau tega membiarkanku mati menyedihkan seperti ini? Ceritalah tentang makanan di meja… Wakili aku memakannya. Ceritakan padaku rasa makanan itu… Aku tidak pernah merasakan makan saat menjelang konser…"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau ini aneh-aneh saja!"

"Jadi, kau tak mau melakukannya?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat sedih.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Changmin terdengar meletakkan HP, kemudian kembali menyapa Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah memasang earphone. Jadi kita bisa terus berbicara sementara aku menceritakan makan siang kami."

"Kau sudah mengambil piring?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada lirih.

"Ne, apa yang mau kau bayangkan sekarang?"

"Ada menu apa saja di sana?"

"Banyak sekali." Changmin berjalan menyusuri meja prasmanan. "Ada Miyuk Guk…"

"Ah! Aku mau itu!" seru Kyuhyun. "Tolong kau makan dan ceritakan rasanya padaku!"

Changmin mengambil sup rumput laut itu dan mulai mencicipinya. "Enak. Rasanya segar sekali. Tapi kurasa kau tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Aku tidak suka rumput lautnya tapi aku suka dagingnya… Bagaimana rasa daging sapinya?"

Changmin kembali menyendok sup itu. Ia tadi memakan daging sapinya begitu saja. Kali ini ia mengambil beberapa potong dan mengunyahnya. "Jika dimakan bersama kuah, rasa gurihnya sangat terasa dan tidak berlemak."

"Hmm, lumayan." Kyuhyun terdengar menikmatinya. Changmin tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau mencoba Bulgoginya? Sepertinya enak." Changmin mulai mengambil beberapa sendok bulgogi.

"Mau! Ambil yg banyak. Aku suka Bulgogi." Kyuhyun terdengar bersemangat. "Enak?"

"Enak!" Changmin memakan seporsi besar Bulgogi dengan cepat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar meja, mencari makanan apalagi yang akan ia tawarkan kepada Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh dari sana, Yunho, Junsu, Jaejoong dan Yoochun mengamati sang magnae.

"Kau lihat Changminnie?" tanya Junsu sambil menyantap makanan di piringnya.

"Ne. Kelakuannya aneh sekali." Yoochun memandang Changmin di kejauhan. Magne mereka masih mengitari meja makan sambil mengambil sedikit, mencicipinya, mengambil yang lain lagi sedikit, lalu mencicipinya lagi.

"Tadi dia tidak mau makan, tetapi sekarang menjelajahi meja makan…." Jaejoong menepuk Yunho pelan, tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan Changmin. "Dia berlaku seolah-olah tim juri lomba memasak."

"Benar! Aku juga berpikir begitu." Yoochun mengangguk.

"Dia seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang," kata Yunho sambil menautkan kening. "Kalian tahu siapa?"

"Dia tadi menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun." Junsu tertawa. "Si evil magnae."

"Magnae Super Junior?" Yunho memastikan.

"Ne."

"Begitu rupanya." Yunho tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk paham. "Hei! Kalian jangan bertanya apa-apa pada Changmin-ah, arrachi? Biarkan Kyuhyunnie yang mengurus uri magnae."

Meski bingung, ketiga namja itu mengangguk. Yunho kembali tersenyum melihat Changmin yang mulai mengambil makanan dengan penuh semangat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ada Baesook untuk dessert!"

"Aku tidak suka!" Kata-kata Kyuhyun menghentikan tangan Changmin.

"Ya! Padahal aku suka sekali! Cobalah kau cicip sedikit, arra?"

"Aku tidak mau!" cetus Kyuhyun. "Kau kan bukan makan untuk dirimu, jadi kau harus menurut!"

"Aish! Kalau begitu, yang kali ini aku makan untukku sendiri." Changmin mengambil buah pear yang dibikin dessert itu dan memakannya. "Enaaaak! Kau sangat rugi, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Carikan untukku dessert lain!" Kyuhyun terdengar merajuk.

"Aish!" Changmin mendengus kesal, tetapi matanya kembali melihat-lihat. "Ada Yaksik. Kau mau?"

"Ne. Ambilkan beberapa sendok untukku."

Changmin mengambil dessert yang manis itu dan memakannya. "Rasa manisnya pas, tidak kemanisan. Tapi aku jadi haus. Apa kau tidak haus?"

"Aku sangat haus, kau tahu aku gentong air, bukan?"

Changmin tertawa. "Sebentar, mereka menyediakan minuman juga."

"Enaknya…. Ternyata makan siang kalian mewah juga," suara Kyuhyun terdengar kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Hei! Aku kan mewakilimu dari tadi! Berarti kau juga merasakannya bukan?"

"Ne," kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap bernada sedih.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Kyuhyun-ah. Ada yang menarik nih, aku rasa kau akan suka." Changmin melihat beberapa jenis minuma yang tersedia. "Sujeonggwa, Omija, Sikhye, dan…"

"Sikhye saja! Itu sangat menyehatkan. Aku perlu yang seperti itu."

Changmin mengambil minuman yang Kyuhyun pilih dan meminumnya. Wajahnya langsung cerah. "Memang enak, Kyuhyun-ah. Mau satu lagi?"

"Boleh, kau kan tahu aku suka minum banyak."

Changmin kembali meminumnya. Sikhye terkenal sangat baik untuk pencernaan dan sirkulasi darah. Minuman ini juga membuat pikiran orang segar, jernih, dan tenang. Tampaknya makanan dan minuman yang masuk ke perutnya mulai memiliki efek pada Changmin. Ia menjadi lebih bersemangat.

"Ah! Aku merasa kenyang. Gomawo, Changmin-ah," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Cheonmaneyo, Kyuhyun-ah." Changmin terdiam. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh mati…kau harus hidup. Kita belum menyanyi bersama di panggung. Aku ingin melambaikan light stick warna blue sapphire untuk konsermu."

"Aku juga maunya begitu," kata Kyuhyun masih tetap dengan nada sedih. Ia bisa mendengar, suara Changmin mulai tenang. "Bagaimana kabar Yunho hyung?"

Changmin melirik ke arah Yunho. Namja itu tengah memperhatikannya. Begitu mereka bertemu pandang, Yunho tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Tampaknya sudah jauh lebih baik."

"Baguslah! Dia pasti tak mau Cassiopeia kecewa kalau dia tidak muncul."

"Ne. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi Yunho hyung," kata Changmin. Ia tertegun mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. "Kenapa aku kalut sekali tadi? Aish! Mianhe, Kyuhyun-ah, padahal kau sedang menghadapi masalah berat, tetapi aku malah merepotkanmu."

"Aniyo. Kau tidak bisa berpikir karena kau belum makan." Kyuhyun kini tertawa. "Changmin-ah, aku tidak benar-benar akan mati sebulan lagi…kecuali kau mencekikku."

"Kau tadi berbohong?"

"Aniyo, aku benar-benar akan operasi. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat itu. Siapa pun bisa mati bukan? Kuharap giliranku masih lama." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Apa kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan, bukan?"

"Benar juga, aku belum makan sejak tadi." Changmin kembali melirik meja makan. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku makan dulu. Porsimu terlalu kecil untukku."

"Ne, makanlah yang banyak, dan lakukan konsermu baik-baik. Jangan mengecewakan hyungdeulmu dan Cassiopeia."

Begitu Changmin memutuskan telepon, Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. _Kibum hyung, kau jangan menjadikan Changmin-ah juri untuk tes aktingmu….dia terlalu mudah dibuat percaya. _Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya.

.

.

27 Oktober 2007

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun diminta berkumpul ke kamar Leeteuk, begitu pula member SuJu yang lain. Hanya DongHae, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Shindong yang tidak hadir. Mereka sedang menjadi bintang tamu di Star Golden Bell.

"Kalian tahu soal kecelakaan yang dialami Yunho-ah, bukan?" tanya Leeteuk. Semua dongsaengnya mengangguk. "Meski pun Yunho sudah dirawat oleh Uisa, dia tidak bisa perform dengan baik. Ada kalanya dia harus duduk atau sekedar berdiri di atas panggung. Hal ini membuat mood member yang lain cukup terganggu."

"Mereka meminta kita menggantikan Yunho hyung? Itu mustahil!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada yang meminta begitu," kata Leeteuk sambil melempar death glare. "Dengarkan kata-kataku sampai selesai, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung," sahut dongsaengdul serempak.

"Yunho-ah dan Jaejoong-ah ingin kita menjadi memberi kejutan untuk member lain." Leeteuk mengeluarkan 7 buah tiket VVIP. "Siapa yang mau hadir?"

"Kalau tujuannya seperti itu, sebaiknya aku dan Donghae-ah ikut," kata Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. "Sungminnie sebaiknya ikut juga. Kau bersedia?"

"Tidak masalah," kata Sungmin.

"Kibummie dan Chullie sebaiknya juga ikut," kata Leeteuk. "Yang terakhir, kita serahkan untuk Kangin-ah."

"Teuki hyung, aku ingin ikut," kata Kyuhyun, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ini konser, Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana kondisimu nanti?"

"VVIP, bukan? Aku bisa ikut. Aku ingin mendukung Changmin-ah dan hyungdeul DBSK."

"Berikan saja pada Kyuhyunnie, Teuki hyung," kata Heechul sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Lagipula aku dan Kangin tidak bisa hadir malam itu. Kangin ada jadwal di radio. Aku sendiri ada jadwal MC."

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ryeowook. "Aku bisa menjaga Kyuhyunnie."

"Ryeowookie, aku bukan bayi!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang bayi kami," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa dan ikut merangkul Kyuhyun dari sisi yang lain. "Aku akan ikut menjaganya, Teuki hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Leeteuk menghitung kembali tiketnya, memastikan ia tidak salah. "Jadi yang pergi besok adalah Hyukkie, Donghae-ah, Hankyung-ah, Kibummie, Wookie, Sungminnie dan Kyuhyunnie. Ingat, kalian harus baik-baik di sana."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk berpencar," kata Kibum. "Jika kita bersama-sama, pasti akan mencurigakan."

"Aku, Wookie dan Kyuhyun akan bersama-sama. Kalian saja yang berpencar," kata Sungmin.

"Ne, sebaiknya Kyuhyunnie didampingi dua orang."

Kyuhyun mengeluh dengan keras mendengar kata-kata Heechul. "Hyungdeul, sampai kapan kalian protektif seperti ini?"

"Sampai kau sehat sepenuhnya," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, Yunho-ah sudah menaruh harapan pada kalian, jangan mengecewakannya," kata Leeteuk mengingatkan.

"Memang kita harus berbuat apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Tidak perlu berbuat apa-apa," kata Heechul mencoba bersabar. "Jadi saja diri kalian apa adanya. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Super Junior untuk memeriahkan suasana, meski pun kita tidak berniat melawak sama sekali."

"Aish! Semoga Appa tidak menontonku," kata Kyuhyun sambil meringis.

.

28 Oktober 2007

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser 2nd Live Tour DBSK di Seoul.

"Yunho hyung, mereka akan datang?" bisik Jaejoong saat konser akan dimulai.

"Teuki hyung sudah memastikan kehadiran mereka." Yunho berbisik juga, tak ingin kejutan yang mereka berdua rencanakan gagal.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, aku berharap mereka akan bersemangat kembali."

Yunho menepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar. Mereka pun bersiap-siap.

Konser berjalan baik meski untuk beberapa lagu Yunho tidak menari, bahkan saat Rising Sun dia tidak muncul di panggung.

Changmin juga berusaha tampil dengan baik. Namun saat-saat tertentu ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menoleh. Tapi setiap ia melakukan hal itu, ia tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. _Aneh, aku merasa Caramel macchiato ada di sini. Tidak mungkin, dia besok akan ke rumah sakit. Lagipula, situasi di sini sangat panas dan ramai, tidak baik untuk kondisinya. Aish! Tapi kenapa perasaanku semakin kuat?_

Konser berakhir dengan sukses. Tapi Cassiopeia tidak mau membubarkan diri meski lampu telah dimatikan. Mereka melakukan encore, agar DBSK kembali tampil.

Member Super Junior yang duduk di tempat berlainan, langsung berkumpul di tempat yang mereka sepakati saat lampu padam. Mereka diberitahu agar meninggalkan VVIP saat akan encore, dan bersembunyi di salah satu anak tangga tempat bodyguard dan kameramen bertugas, agar member DBSK yang lain tidak menemukan mereka saat mencari di antara bangku VVIP.

Akhirnya yang cassiopeia harapkan terjadi. Yunho dan member DBSK lainnya tampil kembali dengan kaos panjang putih, dan menyanyikan lagu mereka lagi. Begitu lagu berakhir, mereka berkumpul di depan panggung utama.

Yunho tersenyum memberi isyarat kepada Jaejoong. Cassiopeia menyimak. Mereka berusaha mendengarkan dengan baik saat Yunho berbicara.

"Jaejong sshi, hari pertama saya sudah mengundang seorang anggota keluarga salah satu member DBSK. Hari kedua, saya mengundang salah seorang guru sekolah dasar kita." Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Changmin mengambil posisi di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia sangat penasaran. _Jangan-jangan yang kurasakan tadi itu benar. Apa Yunho hyung mengundang Kyuhyunnie? Tapi hyungdeulnya tidak akan mengijinkan…_

"Jadi hubungan seperti apa yang kami miliki dengan bintang tamu kita hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Sorot matanya membuat Changmin yakin hyungnya itu sudah mengetahui identitas bintang tamu mereka.

"Sejujurnya saya katakan, saya baru bisa melihatnya sekarang. Tadi saya tidak menemukannya. Itu pun hanya sekilas saja." Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin terlihat menelusuri wajah-wajah yang ada di bagian VVIP. Dua hari kemarin, para bintang tamu selalu naik dari antara bangku itu. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan wajah-wajah yang mereka kenal.

"Apa hubungan kita dengan dia?" tanya Yoochun dan Junsu penasaran. Mereka sudah mencoba mencari keluarga, guru, juga teman. Tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Pertama, dia seorang namja." Yunho memberi petunjuk.

Seruan 'oh' muncul dari member DBSK lain maupun Cassiopeia yang mayoritas yeoja

"Dia seorang fanboy DBSK," kata Yunho lagi.

"Saya suka fanboy," ujar Junsu tersenyum.

Changmin masih saja memandangi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berada di kedua sisinya. Ia mencoba menebak dari raut wajah mereka, tapi tak ada kejelasan sedikit pun.

"Ne, Junsu suka fanboy," kata Yunho sambil tertawa.

"Petunjuk selanjutnya." Kata-kata Yunho membuat keriuhan mereda. "Dia sering berkata kepada saya, 'Ah, aku ingin seperti DBSK sunbae'…."

Yunho sangat menikmati raut wajah dongsaengdeulnya yang semakin penasaran. Mereka mulai menebak kalau bintang tamu itu berasal dari SM. Changmin dan Junsu yang paling penasaran. Beberapa Cassiopeia mulai menyebutkan nama Super Junior, meski mereka tidak sepenuhnya yakin.

"Dan saya selalu mendengar dia bilang 'Hyung, kalian semua benar-benar keren!'…"

Wajah Junsu semakin cerah, meski dia mati-matian menekan harapannya, takut salah menerka. Sementara itu, Changmin justru sedikit suram. _Sepertinya salah satu member Super Junior._ _Pasti bukan Kyuhyun-ah. Dia tidak pernah berkata begitu kepada Yunho hyung, apalagi mengatakannya dengan sering… Donghae hyung yang paling dekat dengan Yunho hyung…_

Jaejoong dan Yunho sekarang saling memandang dengan senyum lebar. Jaejoong sengaja mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah deretan VVIP dan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah sana, membuat semua memandang ke arah bangku VVIP. Bahkan semua yang ada di deretan itu saling memandang sekitarnya, mencoba mencari tahu.

"MARI KITA SAMBUT SUPER JUNIOR!" seru Jaejoong.

Suasana langsung riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan sorakan, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang muncul dari bangku VVIP. Tiba-tiba Cassiopeia menjerit semakin keras. Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin mengedarkan pandangan dengan heran. Dari arah samping, muncul tujuh member Super Junior.

Junsu dan Yoochun tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan gembiranya. Wajah Changmin pun menjadi cerah begitu menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu mengenakan sweater dan beani hat yang menutup penuh rambut putihnya. Kedua grup itu pun saling mengungkapkan kegembiraan mereka.

Donghae melambaikan balon berwarna khas Cassiopeia. Sungmin yang membeli handuk dengan tulisan DBSK, langsung mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Changmin. Sepertinya kebiasaannya merawat Kyuhyun di dorm sudah mendarah daging. Changmin sendiri langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri di sebelahnya, berjajar dengan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Jaejoong membagi-bagikan mike yang sudah ia siapkan kepada semua member Super Junior.

"Semuanya, mari kita mengucapkan salam bersama-sama," kata Jaejoong. "Hana! Dul! Set!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, urineun Super Juni-OR!" Semua member DBSK dan Super Junior yang ada di panggung saling bergandengan dan membungkuk ke arah Cassiopeia.

Kali ini Super Junior memimpin salam. "Urineun Super Juni…"

"OR!" seru Cassiopeia dengan sorak sorai.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat situasi mulai semarak. Wajah dongsaengdeul pun tampak cerah melihat sahabat-sahabat mereka datang.

"Pertama-tama, saya akan memperkenalkan seorang bintang tamu yang merupakan fans DBSK. Siapa sebenarnya di antara kalian ini?" tanya Yunho membuka percakapan.

"Sejujurnya, dia tidak ada di sini hari ini," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunho sambil membuat wajah kecewa.

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong," kata Eunhyuk.

"Siapa dia sesungguhnya?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang anggota Super Junior yang lain.

"Eunhyuk sshi, tunjukkan dirimu!" seru Junsu gemas.

"Kau saja yang mengaku!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menuding Junsu.

Cassiopeia menjadi riuh meneriakkan nama kedua sahabat itu.

"Sebenarnya, saya lah yang mengirim email kepada kalian," kata Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?" Yunho terkejut.

"Saya bilang, saya lah yang mengirim fan mail kepada DBSK," ulang Donghae.

"Benarkah? Kau melakukannya?" Yunho merasa takjub.

"Jadi, Donghae sshi lah fanboy itu," kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat Yunho.

"Aniyo! Aniyo! Itu tidak benar," tolak Donghae. "Saya hanya… Yunho sshi…"

Donghae memandang Yunho yang masih memandang ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Mungkin kalian tidak membacanya, tapi itu benar. Donghae sshi mengirim fan mail kepada kalian," goda Eunhyuk melihat sahabatnya salah tingkah. Seharusnya, dengan dekatnya hubungan kedua grup, Donghae tidak perlu mengirim email. Dia bisa langsung bicara atau pun menelepon. Tetapi Donghae sangat suka mengirim email kepada siapa pun, termasuk manager hyung.

"Ah! Begitukah?" Yunho kembali tersenyum.

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk untuk menjitak kepalanya, tetapi Eunhyuk langsung berlari menghindar. Kedua namja itu membuat suara tawa terdengar di mana-mana melihat ulah mereka yang berkejar-kejaran di atas panggung.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?" bisik Changmin kepada Kyuhyun yang terus saja menatap ke arah penonton sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Gwenchanayo. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" bisik Kyuhyun masih tetap menghadap ke depan.

"Aku cemas, di sini sangat panas…." Changmin menaruh tangannya di punggung Kyuhyun untuk menopangnya.

"Jangan meremehkanku." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum ke arah Cassiopeia. "Ini masih di konser, Changmin-ah, kau lebih baik memusatkan perhatianmu kepada para fans."

"Kau masih saja menyebalkan," protes Changmin.

"Ne. Baru tahu?" kali ini Kyuhyun memandang sahabatnya sambil tertawa. "Konser kalian sungguh hebat. Kau harus mempertahankannya."

Wajah Changmin kembali cerah mendengar pujian langka itu.

"Saya ingin bicara serius," kata Yunho ketika situasi mulai tenang. "Buat saya, semua member Super Junior juga keren. Mereka benar-benar cool. Kalian setuju?"

Cassiopeia menyahut dengan riuh, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tahu siapa yang lebih keren? Dance nya U-Know DBSK!" seru Eunhyuk, membuat Cassiopeia semakin bersorak riuh. Sungmin pun ikut memuji Yunho, membuat suasana semakin hangat.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memperagakan beberapa gerakan dance khas Yunho, sehingga bertambah riuh saja.

"Karena Super Junior adalah bintang tamu kami, silahkan mengatakan beberapa kata seperti 'Super Junior adalah'…." Jaejoong memberi instruksi. "Tetapi satu orang saja. Siapa yang mau maju?"

Eunhyuk langsung maju ke depan. "Super Junior adalah sebuah grup yang cool!"

"Minggir! Minggir!" seru Junsu dan Yunho berbarengan.

"Aku tahu pasti dia yang maju," keluh Jaejoong.

"Itu benar," kata Yoochun sambil tertawa melihat Junsu berusaha menyuruh Eunhyuk mundur.

"SUPER JUNIOR ADALAH SEBUAH GRUP YANG KEREN!" seru Eunhyuk lagi. Ia tak mempedulikan Junsu dan Yunho yang menariknya mundur. "SEKARANG INI, KAMI….."

"Kenapa selalu kau yang berbicara, Eunhyuk sshi?" tegur Junsu. "Biarkan yang lain mendapat kesempatan."

Yunho merangkul Sungmin yang berdiri di dekatnya, sambil memperhatikan kedua sahabat yang bertengkar mulut lagi di tengah konser.

"Sudahlah," kata Junsu menyerah. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, kemudian tinggalkan tempat ini! Ayo, lakukan!"

Wajah Eunhyuk menjadi sedikit sedih melihat Junsu tampak kesal. "Aku menyesal… tetapi…."

"Sudah cepat!" Junsu masih merengut.

"Meski pun Super Junior hanya menjadi bintang tamu di konser DBSK hari ini, tetapi sesungguhnya, semua member DBSK sudah menjalani masa pelatihan yang lama bersama dengan kami." Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum, meski ia merasa sedikit sedih. Kenangannya saat DBSK debut mendahuluinya dan Leeteuk yang menjalani masa pelatihan yang lebih lama, kembali nyata di benaknya.

Mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk, Junsu ikut merenung. Ia pun merasakan perasaan yang sama saat terpisah dari Eunhyuk saat itu. Ia sempat berpikir mereka akan debut bersama-sama.

"Melihat mereka di panggung sebesar ini, dan kami bisa menjadi bagian dari konser ini, meski pun hanya bagian kecil, aku merasa sangat bahagia." Eunhyuk mati-matian menahan air matanya. "Kini Super Junior juga berada di saat-saat yang bagus, meski cukup lama dari DBSK naik, bukan?"

"Tapi kami sangat bahagia untuk semua yang terjadi pada DBSK sampai saat ini. Jagalah DBSK sebaik mungkin, sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah turun," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum tulus. "Dan saya harap kalian juga bisa menunjukkan dukungan kalian untuk Super Junior."

Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk dan mendekatkan mike-nya. "Saya menonton konser ini dari dekat sejak awal hingga sekarang. DBSK benar-benar cool. Saya seorang namja, dan karena itu saya tidak terlalu suka dengan boyband… tetapi DBSK benar-benar keren. Bukankah begitu?"

Cassiopeia menyambut kata-kata Donghae dengan seruan dan tepukan riuh.

"Sekarang, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami satu persatu," kata Donghae.

"Kalian memang harus melakukannya," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Ia maju dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Cassiopeia. "Pertama-tama, saya harap kita semua tenang."

Suasana langsung hening. Tak ada satu pun yang membuat keributan. Yunho menyerahkan mike ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, memberi kode agar mereka memperkenalkan diri secara berurutan. Changmin segera bergabung dengan hyungdeulnya, agar Super Junior bisa berjejer bersama.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin imnida yang menyukai keringat DBSK," kata Sungmin sambil lagi-lagi mengelap keringat Changmin yang berpindah ke sebelahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ryeowook imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun imnida yang menyukai ketiak DBSK."

Kyuhyun meringis mendapat death glare dari Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Aku terbawa Sungmin hyung," bisik Kyuhyun dengan evil smirk-nya.

Cassiopeia tertawa keras mendengar celetukan kasar khas evil magnae.

"Ne," Eunhyuk mendengus pasrah. Tampaknya Cassiopeia justru menyukai kalimat aneh itu. "Annyeonghaseyo, saya seorang fanboy DBSK, Eunhyuk imnida."

Junsu tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengaku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hankyung imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Super Junior ui Donghae imnida. Mannaseo bangawoyo."

Semua member DBSK bertepuk tangan untuk mereka.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Kalian sudah bersedia datang ke sini hari ini," kata Yunho dengan wajah bahagia. "Saya berharap, uri Super Junior terus melakukan promosi album mereka dengan baik."

"Cassiopeia, Super Junior sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik bukan?" tanya Yunho lantang.

"Ne!" seru semua yang hadir, membuat member Super Junior terharu.

Jaejoong memberikan kenang-kenangan kepada mereka berupa sebuah tas yang berisi handuk, gantungan HP, stiker, buku, light stick, dan berbagai macam goodies konser DBSK. Eunhyuk protes ketika Jaejoong menyiapkan hanya satu, sedangkan mereka bertujuh. Donghae yang menerima tas itu tertawa, dan menyerahkannya kepada Eunhyuk sahabatnya.

"Kita berikan tepukan meriah untuk Super Junior!" seru Yunho.

Tepukan membahana di konser itu.

Yoochun tersenyum usil. "Sebelum kalian kembali, tolong Super Junior menunjukkan kepada kami semua sekali saja. Yang di lagu kalian itu…"

"Ah! Benar!" Yunho tertawa, sementara member Super Junior tampak bingung. "Yang ada di akhir lagu Don't Don . SUPER JUNIORRRRR!"

Changmin yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara, menirukan gerakan penutup Don't Don itu sambil tertawa senang. Yoochun dan Jaejoong juga tampak bersemangat. Yunho senang rencananya membuat dongsaengdulnya ceria berhasil.

"Kita lakukan sama-sama saja!" usul Jaejoong.

"Siap?" Yunho memberi aba-aba.

"SUPER JUNIORRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Semua member DBSK dan Super Junior melakukan gerakan terakhir Don't Don.

"BOOOOM!" seru Yunho sambil tergelak, menirukan bunyi ledakan di MV Don't Don.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Super Junior menjadi bintang tamu di konser hari terakhir DBSK?" Sang Petinggi SM langsung bangun dari duduknya.

"Mianhamnida, Tuan. Kami sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?"

Staff nya menunduk.

"Mereka… DBSK meminta mereka berpromosi di atas panggung. Bahkan Yunho sshi dan yang lain menunjukkan dukungan mereka kepada Super Junior. Mereka menghimbau Cassiopeia mengakui keberadaan Super Junior sebagai sebuah grup yang bagus."

"Aku tidak menyangka…" Petinggi SM duduk terpekur setelah staff nya keluar.

_Seonsaengnim, mulai hari ini Anda harus meragukan kemampuan penilaian Anda._

Suara Kyuhyun terngiang di telinganya.

_Jangan memainkan orang seperti pion catur, Seonsaengnim…_

"Tak bisa kubiarkan!" Petinggi SM berdiri dengan gusar. "Bagaimana perhitunganku bisa meleset seperti ini? Siwon sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi memilih Super Junior. DBSK juga mendukung Super Junior. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat dari kumpulan orang aneh itu?!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gomawo buat reader, reviewer, silent rider**

**Ditunggu reviewnya yach**

**Chapter ini pendek? **

**Lebih panjang dari Chapter 1 kok (* author ditimpuk)**

**. **

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video berkaitan dengan FF author, **

**Add saja www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Reviews Chapter 12

GaemAya 11/11/12 Ketika dia sedang dance, tidak sengaja dia menabrak bagian panggung, lalu peralatan yang di sana menimpanya.

yespra85 11/10/12 Gomawo

wookiesomnia 11/11/12 Bisa, kecuali pingsan karena obat bius. Alam bawah sadar seseorang jika punya keinginan yg terlalu kuat bisa begitu.

Perform yg hancur itu bisa lihat link nya di FB author. Iya, Kyuppa manis pas di Gee

He he he...itu hanya di fanfic aja, tapi pasti heboh juga jika mereka gabung.

Bisa dilihat di chapter ini soal itu. Gomawo

reaRelf 11/10/12 Iya, kasihan... Gomawo

Keyra Kyuunie 11/10/12 Oh, naruto eh Yesung suka Naruto? Aku nggak nonton Naruto

Yunho lagi gladi resik ketika tanpa sengaja ia membentur ting dan kejatuhan peralatan panggung. Gomawo reviewnya.

Cho rae in 11/10/12 Tulang belakangnya kena. Tapi dia menunda berobat sampai akhir konser, Cuma minta diberi penahan sakit. Padahal dia disuruh istirahat. Tapi Yunho tidak mau.

sarangchullpa92 11/10/12 Duo evil hehehe Kyuhyun kadang sok tua…Kangin pernah godain member lain agar mereka mendengarkan wejangan hyung (alias kyuhyun) hehehe

MyKyubee 11/10/12 Kejadiannya tgl 26 oktober 2007

Laki2 pakai boxer doing di rumahnya sih wajar2 aja. Beberapa member termasuk Kyuhyun juga sering shirtless kalau di dorm

ryeofha2125 11/10/12 Gpp. Thanks udah review

sisusi 11/10/12 Begitu Kyuhyun kuat lagi, Heechul balik ama Hongki wkwkwk

kyuzi 11/10/12 Itu nggak tahu, yg jelas lagu itu nggak pernah dinyanyikan di event mana pun, tahu2 nya dinyanyikan saat itu saja. Sesudahnya juga tidak. Itu bisa dilihat di link yang author taruh di FB. Itu beneran. Wo de didi itu artinya adik laki-lakiku. Uri namdongsaeng

Yunho itu real. Kata2 changmin juga real.

Princess kyumin 11/10/12 Changmin aneh kenapa ya? Wajar kok kalau lagi susah nyai sahabat buat minta pertimbangan

Yg mana yang beneran? Yunho bener kecelakaan tertimpa alat saat gladi resik

natal 11/9/12 Segala perkara dapat kulakukan di dalam Dia yang memberi aku kekuatan. Itu nats fav nya Kyu

SJ Key 11/9/12 Don't Don atau U? bajunya sama hitam… Nggak, habis RS author mau istirahat…mau nulis yg nggak pakai tanggal. Capek banget ngurutinnya

vha chandra 11/9/12 Gara-gara bukan tidur siang malah mainan game di laptop hehehe

tya andriani 11/9/12 Gomawo chingu

Kim ryokie 11/9/12 it's real

Lia137 11/9/12 Iya, katanya begitu ya? Kasihan….

lalalala 11/9/12 Link nya ada di FB author. Telusuri aja di status, jangan di video

GaemRa Kyu-Uke 11/9/12 Operasinya akhir oktober jadinya.

Momo ShinKaI 11/9/12 Ya, nggak masuk

heeeHyun 11/9/12 Bisa begitu, chingu. Nggak kepotong, memang mulai banyak lompatan

kim chaeri 11/9/12 di real, Changmin pernah diwawancara, kalau dia cewek, dia mau punya suami siapa? Dia bilang Kyuhyun wkwkwk…. Kyu jadi seme

Gyurievil 11/9/12 Petinggi SM, bukan LSM

DI sini ya hehehe. Gomawo petunjuknya, sudah author edit. Ada di FB author. Tanggalnya ka nada di ff…cari yg pagi sebelum mereka acara ramien…itu kan masih 1 hari. Yg Yunho real. AKu nggak ngikutin DBSK, tapi ada kejadian begitu, dan SJ sedikit banyak jd terlibat, di chapter ini ada penjelasannya meski sebagian aja real

Nuryewookie 11/9/12 Videonya ada di FB author, cari aja link nya di antara status.

kim eun ra 11/9/12 Gomawo

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/9/12 Nggak, rising starnya bentar lagi bersinar hehehe. Gomawo

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 11/9/12 Dia nabrak nggak sengaja pas latihan, jadi kejatuhan

11/9/12 Full House itu malah sebelum movie yg Attack. Kan sempat di sebut di FS kalau Donghae kecapekan karena Full House masih jalan….

gaemwon407 11/9/12 Itu sebentar lagi

Aisah92 11/9/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu

special5173 11/9/12 awal persahabatan? Maksudnya? Nope, sampai rising starnya bersinar aja

Itu di luar jalurnya RS. Mungkin yg EHB ada masuk

Kim Anna 11/9/12 Changmin kalut…kenapa? Di chapter ini ada jawabannya

lovely yesungielf 11/9/12 Ne, justru karena kelemahan dia jg, dia itu menarik. Author suka melukiskan Ryeowook seperti itu, soalnya dry g author lihat, dia memang begitu meski kadang pintar juga. Tapi soal nyanyi dan aransemen…jangan tanya. Kyuhyun aja kagum banget ama Ryeowook. Yg Yunho itu real

siskalovehaehyuk 11/9/12 Lho, Kyu itu bijak lho. Dia sering nasihatin hyungnya dengan pepatah2 tua, sampai Kangin ngegodain : kalian harus dengar kata-kata hyung… wkwkwk

umi elf teukie 11/9/12 Pasti Heechul akan menyesal jika Leeteuk dengar hehehe

kyuqie 11/9/12 Kangen nggak kangen, karena aku kenal SJ baru 3 bulan, sudah nggak ada Heechul, Kibum, Hankyung…untuk Kangin udah balik

Bella 11/9/12 Cuma untuk ff ini aja, nggak ngikutin, SJ aja baru 3 bulan

xoxoxo 11/9/12 Kalau bias abaca yaoi, berasanya yaoi. Di kehidupan nyata, kalau kamu pacaran ama cowok, pasti tahu deh…cowok itu biasanya yg nomor 1 itu teman, bukan ceweknya… ada masalah, dia akan lebih curhat ama temen drpd pacar. Makanya pas SJ ditanya, siapa yg akan milih sahabat drpd pacar, mereka jawab: Cuma eunhyuk yg akan milih pacarnya hehehe

stevy see 11/9/12 Gomawo

NaraKim 11/9/12 Author sendiri suka kata-kata itu. Kalau orang dulu bialngnya karma hehehe… makanya ortu suka bilang jangan terlalu membenci seseorang, bisa2 berbalik menyukainya. Tapi Kyu memang special, semua sayang sama dia, bhkan di kyuline yg sr lain management aja sayang ama dia…ajaib

Suci 11/9/12 Nanti kalau sudah berwujud akan author kabari.

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/9/12 Karena Heechul biar pun cantik, jiwanya manly banget. Dia nggak bisa beradegan yg halus dan lembut

Jmhyewon 11/9/12 Kalau soal game, mana mau dia nyerah hehehe. Dia Cuma nurut ama Appa…sampai2 pas di rumah sakit kagak berani minta tolong Appa dan Eomma nya bawain PS atau pun PSP…dia minta tolong hyundeul wkwkwk

vietaKyu 11/9/12 Kyuhyun biasanya niru sebatas tangan aja. Tapi bisa beda jauh. Ingat dia niruin Yunho, Yunho ama Changmin sampai ketawa setengah mati. Author juga gemes ama wookie

hyunnieya 11/9/12 Nggak ada bashing kok, tenang saja

riyuri 11/9/12 SS1? Tentu ada…Kyuhyun benar2 baru naik lama sesudah itu…masih dalam timeline

Kadera 11/9/12 He he he…jangan mudah tersungging, chingu. Author baru kenal SJ aja belum 3 bulan…nggak sempat tahu grup lain apalagi K-Pop aja ya baru pas suka SJ itu. Nggak ada maksud apa2. Aku cuma mikir Changmin itu dekat ama Kyu, Yunho yg nganter dan krn dia leader, Yunho juga yg negur2 Changmin. Untuk chapter 13 ini aja author harus pelajari nama2 member dan sifat mereka sedikit…karena nggak tahu sama sekali

AreynaKyuminElf 11/9/12 Gomawo reviewnya. Ada di chapter ini

hyunnnieya 11/9/12 Tidak tahu chingu

Elfma Ayu Sparkyu 11/9/12 Gomawo

Azurasky Elf 11/9/12 "TUTUP MATA, TUTUP TELINGA, BICARA DGN HATI..." Setuju

hyunnieya 11/9/12 Ne operasinya akhir oktober. DIa dance biasanya sih sekedar tangan, beda ma Heechul hehehe…lagipula Kyuhyun belum boleh dance yg susah, terutama pinggang ke bawah. Princess Kyunnie 11/9/12 .Gomawo reviewnya, chingu, author ikut senang kalau pesannya sampai. Trilogi maksudnya? Sepertinya tidak…

Tapi aku akan tetap nulis ff SJ dengan versi lain, mau nyoba …hehehe

Kim Sooyeon 11/9/12 Di sini iya hehehe. Di asli nggak tahu. Request yg mana ya? Tolong diulang aja….

tinaff359 11/9/12 GDA masih lama, 2009 DBSK dan SJ mmg akur

Blackyuline 11/9/12 it's real

ShillaSarangKyu 11/9/12 udah author edit hehehe. Yg Changmin muji KYu, itu real…dia nulis itu di album TVXQ kalau nggak salah atau di mana, gitu…

misskyuKYU 11/9/12 Operasi akhir okt 2007 Tapi karena paru-parunya robek dua-duanya, dia memang nggak akan seperti orang lain. Itu nggak bisa disangkal. Ne, SJ persahabatan dan persaudaraanya kuat banget. Kyuhyun kalau ke Henry mmg begitu.

hanifElfkyu 11/9/12 .Yunho diracun itu 2006 chingu…udah lewat

kihyun 4orever 11/9/12 Jangan terlalu banyak singkatan, chingu, author bingung nerjemahinnya hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

Guest 11/9/12 Gomawo

Kyuline 11/9/12 Ne, itu real. Thanks udah diingatkan, salah nulis hehehe…

Fitri MY 11/9/12 Gomawo

trilililili 11/9/12 ADa di chapter ini

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/9/12 Iya, mau dibuat buku. Setuju. Soal GDA 2010 juga bukan salah SNSD, mereka aja malah bisik2 kalau SJ yg akan menang dan kaget setengah mati saat mereka yg dipilih, ah, nyesek banget…jangan dilanjut bahasan gda 2010 yg ini ya

lee gyuraaa 11/9/12 yg mana? Yg di mobil udah, yg ini tidak krn udah malam sekali

aninkyuelf 11/9/12 Kalau dilihat, perform lagu mereka selama Kyuhyun sakit ada 2 macam semua… hehehe

AngeLeeteuk 11/9/12 Kalau tiap hari, berate author copy paste, kagak punya kerjaan lain, kagak punya kehidupan selain di depan kompi XD

ay 11/9/12 Caranya? Ada di sini

11/9/12 Ryeowook nggak nyambung, polos, etc? lihat aja di video yg ada dif b author…itu salah satu contohnya. Tapi soal nyanyi dan bikin lagu, jangan slaah sangka…dia hebat banget

lytaimoet812 11/9/12 Beberpa chapter nggak akan bikin semua tokoh masuk, nanti malah aneh kalau dipaksakan…. Ne, kayak bayi ya….so sweet pas bayanginnya

qeqey raekyuminnie 11/9/12 Iya ha ha ha. Heechul memang begitu. Tapi dia nggak benci Kyuhyun lagi

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/9/12 Yunho kecelakaan itu benar

ninik cLouds 11/9/12 Gomawo chingu

Kyuminjoong 11/9/12 idem chingu. Gomawo reviewnya

Shin Min Hwa 11/9/12 Nggak pakai nama. Nanti diceritakan


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 14**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Apapun akan kulakukan asal Kyuhyunnie cepat ditangani. Kalian juga, cepatlah! / Aku…aku mundur saja sebagai leader." / "Lepaskan atau aku akan membantingmu di depan semua orang ini!" / _Kyuhyunnie…aku tidak tahan lagi kalau terus begini…. / _"Kalau aku mengalami apa yang mereka alami, aku akan memilih keluar."

.

.

"Tak bisa kubiarkan!" Petinggi SM berdiri dengan gusar. "Bagaimana perhitunganku bisa meleset seperti ini? Siwon sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi memilih Super Junior. DBSK juga mendukung Super Junior. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lihat dari kumpulan orang aneh itu?!"

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 14**

.

_Flashback_

28 Okt 2007

Setelah selesai melakukan perform Don't Don di panggung konser DBSK, Yunho berbisik kepada Hankyung agar mereka menuju back stage dan keluar dari sana, sehingga tidak menjadi serbuan para fans. Super Junior langsung menuju parkiran karena konser akan bubar dalam hitungan menit.

Di mobil, Kyuhyun duduk sambil merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin. Mereka berpikir sang magnae hanya kelelahan dengan kondisi konser yang tidak baik untuknya. Namun, Sungmin akhirnya menyadari wajah Kyuhyun mulai pucat, bahkan nafasnya semakin lama semakin pendek. Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan menarik udara.

"Hankyung hyung…Kyuhyunnie…"

Sebagai member yang paling tua saat itu, Hankyung langsung mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun yang sudah tak bisa diajak bicara sama sekali. Dongsaeng terkecilnya itu hanya bisa menarik nafas dengan susah payah. Kedua matanya terpejam menahan sakit.

Hankyung langsung meraih HP dan menghubungi manager hyung. "Kyuhyunnie sangat parah, manager hyung, kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"ANDWAE! Kalian segera ke dorm! Aku akan menunggu di sana."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kalau soal keperluan Kyuhyunnie, kami bisa menyusulkannya!"

"Kau harus menurut, Hankyung sshi!" suara teguran itu membuat Hankyung tak berkutik. "Lebih cepat kemari, lebih cepat dia kita bawa ke rumah sakit! Lagipula, kalian harus melewati dorm terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menunggu di depan, jadi kalian tidak perlu masuk ke dalam parkiran."

Meski tidak puas, Hankyung merasa sedikit lega dengan janji manager hyung bahwa mereka tidak perlu memarkir mobil di apartemen.

"Kita ke dorm," katanya kepada driver. Mobil langsung melaju menuju dorm Super Junior. Sungmin, Kibum, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertegun.

"Hyung….apa tidak salah?" tanya Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Ne, hyung, seharusnya kita langsung saja ke rumah sakit," kata Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis ketakutan melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Donghae sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya menghapus air matanya yang turun terus menerus.

"Diamlah! Kalian berisik!" Semua yang ada di mobil tertegun dengan suara Kibum yang sangat dingin. Namja itu menampakkan wajah yang sedingin suaranya tadi. Rahangnya yang halus mengeras, menandakan ia menahan amarah. Tak ada yang berani bicara lagi. Mereka hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen, manager hyung sudah berdiri menunggu dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan terlihat sangat kuatir. Tapi ada ekspresi lainnya yang membuat mereka semua heran. Manager hyung tampak sangat tertekan.

"Kalian semua, tanda tanganilah ini tanpa banyak bicara. Semakin cepat kalian tanda tangan, semakin cepat kita berangkat ke rumah sakit."

Manager hyung menyerahkan map itu kepada Hankyung. Namja itu benar-benar tak mempercayai kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam map itu . Tangannya sampai bergetar dengan keras. Dongsaengdeulnya memandang dengan heran.

"Hyung, apa yang tertulis? Kita harus tanda tangan apa?" tanya Sungmin. Tangannya kini memeluk Kyuhyun yang bersandar lemas di bahunya.

"Kita harus berjanji, tidak akan membocorkan operasi ini kepada pers. Kita harus berjanji, tidak akan mengunjunginya hingga jam besuk yang berlaku umum berakhir. Kita harus berjanji, tidak akan berkumpul di rumah sakit lebih dari satu orang setiap datang. Kita harus berjanji…" Kali ini Hankyung tidak tahan lagi, dia menangis meski tanpa suara.

Kibum langsung merebut map yang dipegangnya. "Kita harus berjanji tidak akan menunggui operasinya, supaya tidak tercium oleh pers." Kibum membacanya dengan sorot mata yang begitu keras. "Manager hyung, mana pulpennya?"

Kibum langsung menandatangani berkas itu.

"Kibummie, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Donghae sambil menangis.

"Hyungdeul yang tak ada di sini sudah mendatanganinya. Apapun akan kulakukan asal Kyuhyunnie cepat ditangani. Kalian juga, cepatlah!"

Semua akhirnya menandatangani berkas itu meski dengan berat hati. Hanya Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun yang tidak mungkin menandatangani perjanjian itu.

"Nah, sekarang kalian kembali lah ke dorm, besok lakukan jadwal kalian seperti biasa. Katakan Kyuhyun sshi hanya lelah jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa ia tidak tampil. Biar aku dan Sungmin sshi yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit," kata manager hyung, melihat posisi Kyuhyun sangat riskan jika dipindah.

Lagi-lagi Kibum turun lebih cepat dari yang lain. Tanpa menoleh, namja itu langsung masuk ke dalam lift.

Ketika member yang lain tiba di dorm lantai 11, untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan Kyuhyun, suasana dorm sungguh mengerikan. Seperti yang Hankyung duga, sahabatnya, Heechul, sudah mengamuk dengan luar biasa. Banyak barang-barang yang sudah terlempar di lantai.

Kangin bahkan sedang ditenangkan oleh Shindong. Yesung duduk di dekat mereka sambil membalut tangan Kangin yang terluka. Tampaknya namja itu baru saja memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok.

"Di mana Siwonnie?" tanya Hankyung entah ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Dia sedang menangis dan berdoa di kamar," kata Leeteuk lirih. "Dia begitu sejak manager hyung datang dan meminta kami menandatangani perjanjian tadi. Tapi karena mendengar kondisi Kyuhyunnie sangat kritis, kami tidak berani berbuat banyak."

Leeteuk menangis dengan keras. Tubuhnya berguncang. "Aku…aku mundur saja sebagai leader," isaknya, membuat Eunhyuk yang baru datang langsung menghambur memeluknya. "Aku lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian… Dengan kekuatan seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa melindungi kalian semua? Mereka selalu bisa membuat kita terpaksa menurut… Aku tidak tahan lagi…"

"Teuki hyung, jebal…jangan katakan itu!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menangis. "Kau sudah berjanji akan bertahan bersamaku, apapun kondisinya. Kita sudah menjalani training yang begitu lama, kita sudah sampai ke titik ini. Jangan menyerah, hyung…jebal… Kau sudah berjanji akan bertahan hingga suatu saat nanti, kita berdua akan menjadi orang berpengaruh di SM, dan akan kita rubah semua keburukan ini, bukan?"

Leeteuk menoleh kepada Eunhyuk. "Aku memang pernah berjanji padamu, Hyukkie, tapi kalau rasanya sesakit ini…"

Kedua member Super Junior yang paling lama berada di SM itu, saling berpelukan sambil menangis. Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Hankyung sendiri sibuk menenangkan Heechul agar tidak semakin mengamuk.

.

"Pihak rumah sakit sudah bersiap menerima Kyuhyun sshi. Kau jangan mendampinginya, Sungmin sshi, akan sangat menyolok jika kau ikut turun. Kita akan menyusul belakangan, setelah Kyuhyun sshi masuk," kata Manager hyung.

Sungmin terperangah mendengar hal itu. Ia hendak membantah ketika dirasakannya Kyuhyun mencengkeram tangannya yang berada di pangkuan dengan pelan. Sungmin sudah cukup lama bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh dongsaengnya dengan gerakan tidak kentara tadi.

"Sung…min…hyung…." Bisikan lemah di antara tarikan nafas yang sangat menyiksa itu membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun mencegahnya agar tidak membantah manager hyung saat ini. Tapi di saat yang sama Kyuhyun juga memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Ia tahu, pasti sangat menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun menuju ruang operasi seorang diri.

"Bertahanlah, Kyuhyunnie, semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sungmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, memberi kode agar Kyuhyun tenang.

Manager hyung yang duduk di sebelah supir menoleh mendengar kata-kata itu. Tetapi karena Sungmin tidak banyak bicara, ia menjadi lega dan kembali menghadap depan. Ia berpikir, Sungmin hanya mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Begitu van tiba di halaman luar bagian Unit Darurat, sebuah ranjang dorong beserta beberapa orang perawat dan dokter sudah bersiap. Mereka langsung mengambil alih Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan tangan Kyuhyun enggan melepaskannya. Tapi Sungmin meremas tangan itu pelan, meyakinkan Kyuhyun, sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya.

Begitu Kyuhyun dibaringkan di ranjang dorong, Sungmin mengambil topi yang selalu berada di dalam sakunya, yang ia pakai untuk menyamar saat konser. Ia juga mengenakan kacamata yang dipakainya tadi dan bergegas turun dari mobil. Manager hyung langsung menahannya sehingga terhenti di pintu mobil.

"Sungmin sshi! Kau jangan turun!" bisik sang manager, takut perkataannya terdengar oleh orang lain. Namja itu terkejut saat Sungmin memandangnya dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk dari balik kacamata.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan membantingmu di depan semua orang ini!" desis Sungmin mengancam. "Aku tidak menandatangani apapun tadi. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan lepaskan tanganku!"

Manager hyung tertegun. Ia tak menyangka Sungmin bisa berubah menyeramkan seperti itu. Ia tahu, kata-kata Sungmin bukan main-main. Bisa mencolok jika ia dibanting di depan umum. Dengan terpaksa, manager hyung melepaskan tangannya.

Sungmin bergegas berlari menyusul Kyuhyun di sebelah ranjang dorong. Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti langkah cepat yang lain.

Merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya, Kyuhyun yang sudah dibantu oleh respirator manual, menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin.

"Kau lihat, kan, Kyuhyunnie? Hyung akan selalu di sini. Jadi jangan takut! Kau harus kuat, aracchi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ketika tiba di pintu ruang operasi, Sungmin di larang masuk ke dalam. Namja itu pun menunggu di luar. Manager hyung menyusul ke sana tak lama kemudian.

"Mianhe, Sungmin sshi… Aku….

"Jangan katakan apapun, Manager hyung," kata Sungmin sambil memandang nanar ke pintu ruang operasi, di mana Kyuhyun sedang berjuang untuk bisa tetap bersama mereka. "Aku tahu, kau sama seperti kami. Kita hanya robot yang tidak bisa punya kehendak sendiri. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya. Tapi tolong, jangan minta aku meninggalkan Kyuhyunnie. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu jka mengatakan hal itu."

Manager hyung tertunduk. Mereka duduk diam untuk waktu yang terasa sangat lama.

Appa, Eomma dan noona Kyuhyun datang. Eomma langsung memeluk Sungmin. Appa Kyuhyun dan Ahra noona menanyakan kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Saya belum mengetahuinya, Ahjussi, tapi operasi ini sudah direncanakan, meski Kyuhyun masuk lebih cepat sehari. Saya berharap semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tuan Cho memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, kemudian memandang namja itu sambil menepuk kedua bahu Sungmin dengan senyum. "Ahjussi percaya padamu, Sungmin-goon. Gomawo sudah menjaga Kyuhyunnie selama ini. Dia pernah bercerita, kau selalu ribut menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat."

Sungmin mau tak mau tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Jangan sungkan, Kyuhyunnie memang keras kepala. Dia perlu hyung sepertimu agar mau menurut," kata Eomma Kyuhyun. Meski sedang cemas, wanita itu mencoba tersenyum.

"Gomawo sudah mendampingi Kyuhyunnie, Sungmin oppa," kata Ahra.

Mereka kemudian duduk bersama di depan pintu ruang operasi. Menit demi menit terasa begitu panjang dan menyiksa bagi Sungmin. Ia tahu, keluarga Kyuhyun pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Sesekali dilihatnya Eomma Kyuhyun dan Ahra meneteskan air mata, sementara Appa Kyuhyun menenangkan mereka dengan lembut.

_Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, seandainya kalian ada di sini… Aku tidak sanggup menanggung kecemasan ini sendirian. Aku membutuhkan kehadiran kalian._ Sungmin duduk dengan kedua siku lengan di lutut dan telapak tangannya bertaut menahan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan terasa berat.

"_Meski kita semua akan berpisah, kita tahu, kita tetap satu bukan?"_ Kata-kata Donghae terngiang dibenaknya.

"_Ne. Mulai sekarang, tutup mata dan telinga kita rapat-rapat. Kita akan saling berhubungan dengan hati."_ Senyum sang Leader terbayang jelas saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"_Kita yang paling tahu di mana hati kita berada." _Kata-kata Heechul kini mengisi ruang hatinya. _"…. Aku percaya, kita semua akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama."_

Sungmin tersenyum. _Ne. Aku tidak sendiri. Meski aku tidak melihat mereka, meski aku tidak bisa mendengarkan suara mereka, tetapi aku tahu, kami saling terhubung. Hati kami saling menyatu. Saat ini, hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul ada di sini bersamaku untuk mendukung Kyuhyunnie. Aku tidak boleh cemas. Kyuhyunnie pasti merasakan kehadiran kami juga di sisinya._

.

Sungmin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama operasi berlangsung. Ia tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sana. Begitu pula keluarga Kyuhyun. Manager hyung yang bolak-balik membelikan mereka minuman dan makanan. Bagaimana pun Sungmin menghargai manager hyung yang sudah mendampingi mereka selama ini.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Uisa keluar dengan wajah lelah, namun senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ia menjabat tangan mereka semua. "Operasi berjalan lancar. Jangan cemas, Kyuhyun sshi sangat kuat, dia akan pulih dengan cepat. Saya harap, setelah ini kondisinya akan jauh lebih stabil."

Mereka semua saling berpelukan karena bahagia. Hanya Appa Kyuhyun yang kembali menjabat tangan Uisa. "Berapa lama dia perlu dirawat, Uisa?"

"Satu minggu di rumah sakit dan satu minggu di rumah. Setelah itu, dia cukup kuat untuk beraktifitas."

"Jadikan saja dua minggu di rumah sakit," kata Appa Kyuhyun, membuat semua menautkan kening. "Uisa tahu bagaimana anak itu, bukan? Dia tidak akan beristirahat sehari lebih lama begitu keluar."

Kalimat itu membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa. Tapi tak ada yang menyanggahnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan membuatnya dua minggu. Dia pasti pulih jauh lebih cepat." Uisa tersenyum. Ia teringat Kyuhyun yang berniat langsung ikut promo setelah usai operasi. Ia merasa pertimbangan tuan Cho sangat baik.

Ketika Uisa berlalu, Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius, di dorong keluar menuju kamar tempatnya dirawat nanti. Eomma dan Ahra langsung mengikuti dari belakang.

Appa Kyuhyun menepuk bahu manager hyung. "Biar saya yang membayar biaya seminggu selanjutnya. Saya harap Anda bisa mengaturnya dengan baik, manager hyung. Aku tak ingin putraku keluar dan beraktifitas sebelum itu."

Manager hyung hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Sungmin tersenyum, diam-diam mengangguk hormat kepada tuan Cho. Ia mengagumi pemikiran tenang namun penuh perhitungan yang dimiliki appa Kyuhyun. Dengan surat dari Uisa, dua minggu ini Kyuhyun bisa bebas dari semua aktifitas Super Junior.

.

.

2 November 2007

Malam sudah sangat larut. Seorang namja mengenakan jaket coklat dan topi senada, melangkah masuk ke Samsung Hospital. Ia mendekati bagian informasi dan menunjukkan identitasnya. Seorang perawat mengantarnya ke kamar yang ia tuju.

Untuk beberapa saat, namja berkaki panjang itu melihat papan nama yang ada di samping pintu, di mana biasanya tertulis nama pasien. Tapi papan itu hanya berisi nomor dan Uisa penanggung jawab.

"Kami diminta untuk merahasiakan keberadaan pasien dari pers, dan membatasi pengunjung hanya orang-orang yang berada dalam daftar yang diberikan kepada kami saja," jelas si perawat setengah berbisik. Setelah tersenyum dan berpamitan, perawat itu pergi.

Namja itu membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia bersyukur, pintu itu dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun. Lagu hymne terdengar lembut memenuhi ruangan. Suara yang begitu bening dan lembut, bahkan tidak bisa terdengar dari dekat pintu. Itu hanya bisa dihasilkan oleh sebuah pemutar musik kualitas tinggi. Ia tersenyum melihat benda mungil itu tergeletak di atas nakas.

Siwon bercerita bahwa ia membelikan Kyuhyun pemutar musik mini itu dan menyerahkannya kemarin. Siwon tidak ingin Kyuhyun merasa kesepian dan bisa mendengarkan musik tanpa mengganggu pasien lainnya. Lagu hymne yang dimasukkan Siwon, membuat suasana di dalam kamar terasa sangat menenangkan.

Sang namja duduk di kursi yang terdapat di sisi ranjang. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan bible tergeletak di sisinya dengan posisi terbuka. Ditutupnya bible itu dan memindahkannya ke dalam laci. Ia merapikan selimut Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersibak. Ditatapnya selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangan kiri dongsaengnya dengan tatapan nanar.

_Kyuhyunnie…aku tidak tahan lagi kalau terus begini…._

Namja itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian setelah mereka menghadiri konser DBSK. Saat-saat di mana mereka yang sedang panik dipaksa menandatangani perjanjian yang sampai saat ini masih sanggup membuatnya bergidik setiap membayangkannya.

_Kyuhyunnie…aku tidak tahan lagi kalau terus begini…. Mereka tidak memperlakukan kita seperti manusia. Mereka tidak mengindahkan perasaan kita. Mereka membuat Donghae-ah tidak pulang selama 6 tahun hingga saat ayahnya wafat… Mereka membuat ayah Sunggie tidak berani memberitahu bahwa ia sakit parah, karena takut Sunggie yang tak akan mendapat ijin pulang, akan menjadi kuatir… Mereka juga membuatku tidak bisa bertemu wo de mama meski pun aku berada di negara yang sama dengannya… Dan kini…mereka melarang kami mendampingimu saat kau tengah berjuang untuk bisa terus bersama kami…_

Namja yang adalah Hankyung itu menangis diam-diam, tak ingin membangunkan dongsaengnya yang tertidur. Dihapusnya air matanya, setelah tangisnya mulai reda. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat polos dan damai. Diusapnya pelan rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

_Aku akan bertahan untukmu, Kyuhyunnie… Jika aku menyerah sekarang, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang. Di China nanti, hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu… Aku tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Aku akan bertahan hingga kau kuat, saeng. Semoga sampai saat itu tiba, perlakuan mereka terhadap kita berubah lebih manusiawi… Jika tidak, aku harap kau akan bisa mengerti keputusanku…._

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua saat Hankyung akhirnya merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tersedia sebuah bantal di sana, yang biasa dipergunakan oleh member SuJu saat menemani Kyuhyun di malam hari. Ia pun memejamkan mata. Seperti yang sudah disepakati, dia akan pergi saat pagi datang.

.

3 November 2007

Eunhyuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit sepulangnya dari SUKIRA. Sama seperti yang lain, ia menyamar agar tidak diketahui pers. Saat perawat mengantarnya ke kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun, namja itu masuk. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Kyuhyun belum tertidur.

"Kau belum tidur, Kyuhyunnie?" Eunhyuk meletakkan tas ranselnya yang tampak berat ke sofa, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Hyuk, apa aku terlihat tidur?"

Eunhyuk mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Namun namja itu langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum kekanak-kanakannya.

"Aku sengaja tidur sejak sore tadi, agar bisa bertemu hyungdeul yang menengokku," kata Kyuhyun. "Beberapa hari ini, kalian datang larut malam, dan saat aku bangun, kalian sudah bersiap-siap pergi."

Namja itu tertawa. "Untung Uisa bilang kau akan dirawat sekitar 2 minggu, kalau tidak, kami bisa bergulat untuk mendapatkan jadwal menjagamu."

"Ada-ada saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang, biar Eomma dan Ahra noona saja yang menjagaku. Tapi hyungdeul bersikeras menjagaku di malam hari."

"Tidak bisa begitu," kata Eunhyuk. "Kami benar-benar ingin menemanimu, uri magnae." Eunhyuk menguap.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?" Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menguap.

"Tidurlah, Eunhyuk hyung pasti lelah kan?"

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu. Besok jadwalku siang kok, aku bisa tidur lagi setelah dari sini."

Kyuhyun ikut menguap. "Aneh…apa pengaruh obat ya? Aku menjadi mengantuk lagi," kata Kyuhyun. Ia menarik selimutnya hingga rapat dan memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk menunggu hingga lima menit. Setelah ia merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur, direbahkannya tubuhnya ke sofa panjang dan memejamkan mata.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia hendak melanjutkan tidur pura-puranya hingga agak lama, namun ia merasa haus. Ia tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun mencoba meraih gelas dan teko air putih yang terdapat di atas nakas. Tetapi ia merasa sedikit kesulitan.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Eunhyuk bangun dan bergegas mengambilkannya minum. Namja itu tertawa senang melihat wajah dongsaengnya keheranan.

"Kali ini kau tidak bisa mengecohku, Kyuhyunnie." Eunhyuk membantu Kyuhyun duduk perlahan dan mengangsurkan gelas berisi air ke mulut Kyuhyun. Setelah air di gelas itu habis, Eunhyuk kembali membaringkan Kyuhyun perlahan. "Seharusnya mereka menyediakan sedotan agar kau bisa minum jika tak ada yang membantumu."

Diacaknya rambut sang magnae dengan gemas. "Jangan pura-pura tidur supaya aku tidur, Kyuhyunnie. Aku ke sini sudah bersiap untuk menemanimu. Hyungdeul yang lain juga begitu."

"Tapi Eunhyuk hyung terlihat mengantuk."

"Kau sendiri kesepian, bukan? Itu sebabnya sore-sore kau tidur agar bisa bertemu muka dengan kami." Eunhyuk tertawa senang. "Aku orang pertama yang menemuimu saat kau tidak tidur."

Kyuhyun meringis. Ia sudah salah membuka dirinya tadi. Selama hampir seminggu ini, ia memang kesepian, tapi ia tak berkata apapun pada eomma, appa dan Ahra noona. Kalau tahu ia sendirian hingga tengah malam, mereka pasti akan menemaninya, sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk bercakap-cakap dengan hyungdeul yang datang.

Karena itulah, setelah menghafal jam kedatangan mereka, begitu keluarganya pulang, Kyuhyun tidur agar bisa terjaga di malam hari. Namun ternyata ia juga tak tega melihat Eunhyuk terlihat lelah setelah pulang dari SUKIRA.

"Hyung, ceritakan padaku tentang kegiatan kalian."

"Oh, kami sedang syuting EHB sejak tanggal 1 kemarin," kata Eunhyuk. Ia lalu menceritakan tentang beberapa percobaan menyangkut lidah dan mata yang mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengarnya. "Itu akan ditayangkan untuk tanggal 11 November."

"Acaranya mengerikan," kata Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tertawa. "Kau beruntung tidak ikut. Hari ini Kangin hyung terkilir saat syuting EHB."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne," kata Eunhyuk. "Ia sangat kesakitan sehingga semua kru dan manager hyung ikut heboh. Kau pasti tak percaya… Teuki hyung dengan tenang menyuruh Kangin hyung duduk, mengompres tangan Kangin hyung hingga akhirnya rasa sakitnya reda."

"Kangin hyung akhirnya bisa melanjutkan syuting."Kyuhyun menebak.

"Ne. Kami tahu, banyak yang menganggap Teuki hyung bukan leader yang bagus. Tapi kejadian kemarin membuat mereka mulai menyadari kelebihan Teuki hyung." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuhyunnie, Teuki hyung yang sekarang, jauh lebih kuat dari seminggu yang lalu. Dia banyak berubah. Selain lembut dan menghargai perasaan kita, dia juga menjadi lebih tenang dan terkendali."

"Teuki hyung memang leader yang baik, kita semua menyadarinya. Hanya orang lain saja yang belum sadar akan kekuatan Teuki hyung yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun membayangkan sang leader yang cengeng itu. Ia merindukan saat-saat menjahili sang leader yang hanya akan menghela nafas padanya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, aku dengar, hari ini ada demo tentang Henry-ah."

"Benar. Lebih dari 1000 orang fans kita bernyanyi di depan kantor SM. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu Super Junior. Tapi Teuki hyung sudah menjelaskan kepada ELF bahwa Super Junior akan tetap 13. Kehadiran Henry-ah tidak akan menggantikan siapa pun dan tidak akan menambah jumlah personil Super Junior. Dia adalah member dari sub grup kita."

"Apakah itu berhasil?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Sudah kubilang, Teuki hyung banyak berubah. Dia berhasil meyakinkan ELF, meski ada saja yang masih menentang keberadaan Henry-ah di SuJu M. Besok kami akan perform Don't Don di Share Love Concert bersama Henry-ah. Dia boleh tampil lagi."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun langsung merasa gembira. Ia yakin Henry merasa sangat terhibur dengan hal itu. "Siapa yang menggantikan part-ku?"

"Yesung hyung."

"Aish! Sudah kuduga." Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Besok semua akan mengenakan kostum ungu dan hitam. Tapi aku dan Donghae akan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng. Kau harus menontonnya, kami pasti akan tampil sangat hebat!"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Buat apa? Aku tidak ikut tampil."

"Jangan merajuk, kami melakukan ini untuk mengisi kekosongan yang terjadi saat kau tak ada," kata Eunhyuk lembut. "Jadi kau tak usah khawatir akan album Don't Don. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, termasuk bagianmu juga, magnae."

"Bagaimana dengan acara kalian tanggal 6 November nanti?" Kyuhyun mendecak gemas melihat wajah hyungnya itu tampak sangat cerah. "Hyung, wajahmu sangat menyebalkan jika berbicara soal yeoja cantik."

"Aish! Mau bagaimana lagi? The Asia-Pasific Supermodel Contest 2007 memilih kita menjadi pendamping 11 finalis terbaik mereka. Kau seharusnya bangga. Lagipula, kau terlalu muda untuk menggandeng yeoja secantik dan seanggun mereka."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukjae?" protes Kyuhyun. "Kau harus hati-hati, siapa tahu yang kau dampingi jauh lebih tinggi darimu."

"Anak ini memang menyebalkan!" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas sehingga dongsaengnya protes karena rambutnya menjadi berantakan. Namja itu hanya tertawa lebar. "Aku sungguh kangen padamu. Tak ada yang berteriak hyuk hyuk hyuk dan memanggil Hyukjae keras-keras sepertimu."

"Hyung, ceritamu belum selesai. Kalian menyanyi lagu apa saja di acara itu nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sangat tertarik. Ia merasa bangga hyungdeulnya terpilih. Setidaknya, itu menandakan Super Junior dianggap sangat pantas menjadi pendamping Super Model. Mereka tidak di cap sekedar orang aneh.

"Kami pertama akan menyanyi Don't Don. Henry juga akan tampil. Setelah itu, kami menyanyikan lagu Marry U. Begitu selesai bagian rap, kami berbaris di kiri kanan tangga. Para finalis akan turun. Yang berdiri paling ujung akan menggandengnya, terus begitu hingga finalis terakhir. Yang terakhir akan kami damping di kiri dan kanan. Semua kami lakukan sambil bernyanyi."

"Henry-ah tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, hanya kami berdua-belas dan sebelas yeoja cantik," goda Eunhyuk.

"Kalian tidak mengenakan kostum Don't Don, bukan?"

"Tentu tidak. Nanti kami akan mengenakan jas resmi warna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam." Eunhyuk menarik tas ranselnya yang hari itu tampak sangat berat. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu."

Eunhyuk menaruh kembali ranselnya, lalu membantu mengubah posisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun sehingga punggung ranjangnya dalam posisi setengah duduk. Kemudian namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kemeja putih, sebuah jas berwarna khaki dengan hiasan bahan kulit berwarna coklat di beberapa bagian, celana panjang warna khaki dengan desain yang serupa, lalu sebuah rompi dari bahan kulit berwarna coklat.

"Aish! Keren sekali! Kostum ini bergaya western!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengamati semua pakaian yang ada di pangkuannya itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya. Kau akan terlihat sangat tampan dengan kostum itu, Kyuhyunnie," kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar.

"Ini milikku?" Kyuhyun tertegun. Setelah ia memperhatikan lebih cermat, baju itu memang ukuran tubuhnya.

"Ne. Itu kostum kita untuk A Man in Love. Kita menyanyikan lagu itu di Mnet KM Music Festival 2007. Tepatnya 17 November nanti." Eunhyuk menepuk tangan Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius. "Kyuhyun-ah, kami sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Kau harus tampil saat itu, arrachi? Ada sepetak kecil lantai panggung yang bisa turun naik. Kau akan muncul dari sana saat part-mu hampir tiba, kemudian kembali menghilang dari panggung. Kami akan buat koreo sebaik-baiknya."

Kyuhyun merasa terharu menyadari hyungdeul sudah bersusah payah untuknya. "Aku pasti akan tampil, hyung." Ia mengamati kostum itu, mengamati detailnya dengan antusias. "Kita diminta tampil mengisi acara. Kira-kira kita memenangkan award tidak ya?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu," kata Eunhyuk lembut. "Dengan semua masalah yang kita alami ini, kita bisa berbangga karena sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Lagipula, jika bukan kau, tak ada yang repot-repot memantau kemajuan kita."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Eunhyuk. Dengan masih bisa berdirinya Super Junior di atas panggung, mereka sudah harus bersyukur. Kyuhyun kembali mengamati kostum di pangkuannya dengan senang. Ia benar-benar menyukainya.

"Eunhyuk hyung, aku punya permintaan."

"Katakan saja, Kyuhyunnie." Eunhyuk memusatkan perhatiannya.

"Dua boleh?"

"Selama itu tidak mengeluarkan uang, boleh saja," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pertama, tolong bawakan PSP, laptop dan buku untukku."

"Itu sudah 3!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Itu satu paket! Kan bukan hyung yang akan membawanya…. Pasti hyungdeul yang kemari besok…" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, membuat Eunhyuk tidak kuasa menolak.

"Lalu? Apa yang kedua?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, memunculkan senyum polosnya. Matanya berbinar. Pipinya yang mulai berisi membuat Eunhyuk merasa gemas. "Kau tahu Kyuhyunnie, aku sangat kuatir jika kau tersenyum seperti itu. Evil smirk-mu jauh lebih menenangkan daripada senyum polosmu.""

"Jangan berlebihan, hyung, aku hanya minta hal yang mudah untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Buatkan aku dance yang seksi untuk A Man in Love."

Mata Eunhyuk seketika itu juga melebar. Di hadapannya, Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk-nya. Eunhyuk berpikir keras. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk masih berpikir saat ia membuat hyungnya itu terkejut. Kyuhyun semakin penasaran ketika Eunhyuk mendekat ke arahnya, sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang super lebar.

"Kyuhyunnie, kami sudah mempersiapkan 13 cincin untuk para fans yang beruntung di acara kita 15 November nanti. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, karena kita semua, harus menyerahkan cincin tersebut sambil melakukan lamaran. Arrachi?"

"MWO?!"

Eunhyuk tertawa puas. Baru kali ini ia berhasil memukul telak si evil magnae.

.

.

Dorm DBSK hari itu tampak tenang. Semua berkumpul sambil menikmati kegiatan masing-masing. Jaejoong dan Junsu berkutat di dapur. Yoochun bermain gmaes. Yunho beristirahat di sofa panjang. Ia masih dalam pengobatan punggungnya yang cedera, sehingga tidak boleh banyak beraktifitas.

"Di mana Changminnie?" tanya Yunho saat tidak melihat keberadaan dongsaengnya yang sangat tinggi itu.

Baru saja Yoochun mau menjawab, Changmin masuk dengan bungkusan besar di tangannya. Tanpa suara, ia mengeluarkan isi kantung itu di meja makan. Seloyang Cheese cake, Beberapa porsi Carbonara, dan segelas besar Caramel macchiato. Hyungdeulnya langsung berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Kau dari mana Changminnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin tidak menyahut. Dia mulai membuka seporsi carbonara dan memakannya. Dia bangkit mencari pisau untuk memotong cheese cake. Dia juga meminum Caramel macchiato dengan tergesa-gesa hingga tersedak.

"Hei! Ada apa ini? Pelan-pelan makannya, kau bisa mati tercekik!" tegur Jaejoong.

Changmin menepuk dadanya agar tidak tersedak lagi. Namun ia kembali mengisi mulutnya dengan semua yang ia bawa tadi . Tampaknya ia tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Ia hanya terus menerus memasukkan semua itu.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Yunho setelah mengamati ketiga macam makanan dan minuman itu. Changmin sering menyamakan suara Kyuhyun dengan ketiganya.

"Aku ke rumah sakit, tapi namaku tidak ada dalam daftar. Aku tidak boleh menengoknya." Changmin akhirnya berhenti mengunyah dan menangis dengan keras. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar kamu tenang," kata Junsu prihatin. Ia menepuk punggung Changmin dengan lembut.

"Dia makan juga kok kalau marah," sambung Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Jika bahagia dia juga makan banyak-banyak," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian jangan menggodanya terus. Changminnie benar-benar sedih," tegur Yunho.

"Aish! Yunho hyung terlalu memanjakan bocah ini," protes Yoochun.

Changmin tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia kembali makan dengan perasaan sedih karena ditolak oleh pihak rumah sakit saat hendak menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Yunho-ah, sepertinya Super Junior tidak sadar posisi mereka ya?" Jaejoong mengajak Yunho kembali duduk di sofa. Sedikit memaksanya berbaring. "Mereka terlalu banyak masalah tahun ini. Benar-benar kumpulan orang aneh."

"Ah! Maksudmu, mereka tidak sadar peringkat lagu mereka mengalahkan kita dan Shinhwa di Taiwan?" Yunho tertawa lepas sambil melirik Changmin yang masih saja sibuk di meja makan.

"Album mereka juga masuk Oricon Top 20." Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Rangking 3 di Billboard G-musik Combo Bagan." Yoochun menambahi. "K One saja kalah."

"Satu lagi, mereka tidak sadar kalau album mereka sekarang bukan hanya berlabel SMEnt." Yunho kembali tergelak. "Di Thailand, album Don't Don berlabel GMM Grammy."

"Mereka bahkan tidak sadar kalau Avex sudah melirik dan mengakui mereka. Karena itulah, album mereka di Taiwan berlabel Avex Taiwan dan di Hongkong berlabel Avex Asia." Jaejoong membenarkan.

"Jangan lupa, mereka menjadi nomor satu di Taiwan, mengalahkan kita dan Shinhwa." Yunho lagi-lagi menyebutkan itu sambil menggeleng kesal.

"Aku juga dengar soal itu," kata Yoochun sambil meringis. "Menyebalkan. Saingannya sakit kepala karena dikalahkan, yang mengalahkan malah tidak sadar sama sekali."

"Eunhyuk pabo dan kawan-kawannya." Junsu tergelak. "Kita sampai ditegur manager hyung karena kejadian di konser kemarin."

"Apa kalian menyesal?" tanya Yunho cemas.

"Aish! Mana mungkin?" Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Mereka kan sudah meraih semua itu sebelum konser kita kemarin. Mereka saja tidak sadar kalau mereka itu mulai terkenal. Bisa-bisanya Eunhyuk-ah sedih melihat konser kita."

"Menjadi bagian kecil, katanya kemarin…" Mata Junsu mulai berkabut. "Dasar pabo!"

"Melihat mereka diperlakukan tidak adil seperti itu, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam. Aku senang kita bisa sedikit membantu mereka. Meski sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu dibantu." Yoochun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Aku dengar, sebenarnya mereka bakal menjadi artist terbaik tahun ini."

"Aku tahu." Yunho terdiam. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang berwajah suram. "Tapi ada sambungan kabar itu bukan?"

"Ne. Seonsaengnim meminta pihak penyelenggara award membatalkan niat mereka. Alasannya, Super Junior bukanlah artis. Mereka sebuah grup dengan anggota banyak, jadi gelar artis terbaik tidak cocok untuk mereka…" Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Jae-ah, kalau kita yang muncul di daftar award itu, apakah Seonsaengnim akan berkata yang sama?"

Pertanyaan Yoochun membuat ke empatnya terpekur. Mata Yoochun sendiri sudah tergenang air mata. Ia memang paling sensitif di antara mereka berlima.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka yang seperti itu… Dasar Super Junior pabo!" Junsu menghela nafas kesal.

"Mereka hanya berusaha dan berusaha. Aku sangat kagum terhadap mereka semua." Jaejoong ikut menatap langit-langit ruangan seperti Yoochun. "Kalau aku mengalami apa yang mereka alami, aku akan memilih keluar."

"Jae-ah! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!" tegur Yunho. "Aku rasa Seonsaengnim juga tidak salah. Best artist itu lebih cocok untuk perorangan. Kita harus bisa berpikir positif."

"Hei, hei, …daripada memikirkan yang sedih-sedih begitu, apa kalian tidak merasakan akan ada kejadian lucu?" Junsu bertepuk dengan semangat. Ketiga member DBSK yang lain segera menegakkan duduknya dengan penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Super Junior tidak menyadari semua ini, bukan? Reaksi mereka di MKMF nanti pasti menyenangkan." Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Aku rasa, minimal mereka memenangkan sebuah penghargaan."

"Kau benar sekali!" seru Yoochun kembali ceria.

"Tapi, kita tidak akan hadir saat itu." Yunho mengingatkan. "Kita tahun ini selalu di luar Korea. Tidak membuat album apapun di sini. Apa kalian lupa?"

"Aish! Aku tidak bisa melihat muka pabonya saat nama Super Junior disebut," keluh Junsu. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat wajah Eunhyuk saat MKMF nanti.

Keempatnya menengok ketika Changmin bangun dan berjalan dengan diam menuju kamarnya. "Sepertinya, bagi Changminnie, semua ini tidak ada bedanya."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak sabar menunggu tanggal 17 November nanti. Kita akan menonton di televisi." Yunho tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik mendekati hyungdeul. "Ada yang menyebut 17 November?" tanya Changmin dengan kesal.

"Aku yang mengatakan itu, Changminnie, kenapa?" tanya Yunho sedikit bingung.

"Hari itu kita tampil di NHK Music Japan Forever Love…. AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT MKMF! BAHKAN DARI TELEVISI!" seru Changmin kesal.

"AISH!"

Changmin tidak mendengar keempat hyungdeulnya berteriak kecewa dengan serempak. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author nggak tahu mau kasih kalimat penutup apa kali ini.

Mianhe, lagi berat banget buat nerusin ff ini…

Karena kadang nggak tahu mau gimana menuliskannya

Mungkin lagi mentok ya? Mianhe kalau banyak typo, sebutkan aja nanti author edit.

Belum di cek ulang soalnya.

Moga2 review yang masuk bisa bikin sumbatan ide dan betenya hilang. Gomawo

.

**Met baca buat semua reader**

**Met mereview buat yang bersedia mereview**

**Buat silent rider, nggak harus daftar kok**

**di sini nggak di lock **

**.**

**Buat yang mau kenal**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 13

wookiesomnia Gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Chang & Kyu emang best friend. Nggak tahu kenapa begitu hehehe

Yeon Love Yeye 11/12/12 Gomawo, chingu, ditunggu review selanjutnya

uryelf 11/12/12 Moga-moga nggak lama

tya andriani 11/12/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Aninkyuelf 11/12/12 Benar. Bisa lihat fotonya di FB ku

Princess kyumin 11/12/12 Iya, si petinggi udah kadung salah, dan tidak mau ngaku salah

haekyu 11/12/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 11/12/12 Love pair ? nggak ada. Nggak ada namanya di sini, hanya Petinggi SM aja

Kim ryokie 11/12/12 Nggak tahu kenapa bisa diperlakukan begitu

heeeHyun 11/12/12 Changmin begitu Cuma ama Kyuhyun aja. Sma yg lain sih jahil abis

11/12/12 Gomawo

hyunnieya 11/12/12 Gomawo reviewnya, jangan bosan ya

AngeLeeteuk 11/12/12 Kalau real nya nggak ada, di ff ini juga nggak ada. Itu bisa bikin geger soalnya hehehe

Andhisa Joyers 11/12/12 Yup. Blue Sapphire itu indah banget, kayak di dunia peri. Ne. Caramel macchiato

natal 11/11/12 He he he… Saya dan Kyuppa sama (^_^)

AreynaKyuminElf 11/11/12 Mari dukung SJ. Mereka udah kerja keras untuk kita senang, kita juga kudu begitu yach (^_^)

SieLf 11/11/12 Semua percakapan yg dipanggung konser 98% real! Termasuk yg Eunhyuk itu

MyKyubee 11/11/12 Tipe yang kalau salah nggak mau ngaku kayaknya. SUdah terlanjur kesal ama keanehan mereka, ingin cepat2 menyingkirkan, malah tambah lekat. Kebenciannya mulai menjadi tidak normal karena semakin terpupuk.

Kyuhyun cuma pura2 kenyang

kihyun 4orever 11/11/12 Itu benar, termasuk semua yng mereka katakan di atas panggung. Bisa dilihat di FB fotonya ya

SJ Key 11/12/12 Videonya dicari saja di youtube, chingu. Masukkan nama konsernya.

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/11/12 Sampai rising star muncul

Kim Sooyeon 11/11/12 Bukan nggak ingat, Cuma nggak ingat siapa yg minta hehhehe…masih lama

Itu pas bonamana kan? Masih jauh

ay 11/11/12 Iya, nanti mau bikin ff jenis lain, nggak real gini. Gomawo

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/11/12 Yang penting kita tetap mendukung (^_^) Gomawo reviewnya

Cupcake 11/11/12 Benar chingu. Gomawo

ayu wandira 11/11/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Keyra Kyuunie 11/11/12 He he he…iya memang menyebalkan

kyuqie 11/11/12 Ne. Gomawo

Bella 11/11/12 Thanks buat infonya, yg atas beneran hankyung. Dia lagi ada acara tv itu. Yg bawah harusnya kibum. Gomawo. Jadi author bisa tahu dan edit

lovely yesungielf 11/11/12 Itu real pake banget. Author aja mencak2 pas mau nulis ketiak. Kyuppa rusuh banget wkwkwk. Sakit aja kayak gitu gimana sehat?

Indy 11/11/12 AKhirnya jadi

Azurasky Elf 11/11/12 Kalau soal Kyu, menurut author dia begitu. Sayang banget ama Kyu. Nggak suka red wine aja bela-belain minum itu krn Kyuhyun sukanya red wine

Kadera 11/11/12 Gomawo reviewnya

dhianelf4ever 11/11/12 Foto ada di FB. Viseo kagak bisa upload, tapi di youtube ada

GaemAya 11/11/12 Motto yg mana?

ShillaSarangKyu 11/11/12 Yup, yg di konser itu beneran

Bukan LSM tapi Petinggi SM

sarangchullpa92 11/11/12 . chapter 13

Kalau nyuruh langsung, Changmin kagak bakal mau, masih kalut

Aku juga suka Heechul.

Bukan, kan Yunho kagak tahu Kyuhyun bicara begitu

Ne, suju itu special banget, semua yg kenal mereka dari dekat, pada kagum dan sayang.

Elfclouds 11/11/12 Gomawo reviewnya.

umi elf teukie 11/11/12 Gomawo reviewnya

heemeoww 11/11/12 Ne.

Princess Kyunnie 11/11/12 Gomawo, chingu hehehe…iya, bikin kesel aja

dewdew90 11/11/12 Setuju

Kim Anna 11/11/12 Author lagi bête tingkat akut hehehe

lalalala 11/11/12 langganan juga…gomawo

Nuryewookie 11/11/12 Belum waktunya aja

misskyuKYU 11/11/12 Changmin mmg suka banget makan. Yg konser itu real banget, termasuk pembicaraannya. Hyuk dan Jun berantem terus. Donghae malah kejar2an ama Eunhyuk

Fitri MY 11/11/12 Gomawo

Ahjumma Namja 11/11/12 Ne. keduanya bersaing secara sehat

SETUJU

sisusi 11/11/12 Changmin mmg bilang begitu hehehe

kyuzi 11/11/12 Ne, yg dipanggung 98% real

dinikyu 11/11/12 Tahu tuh…Changmin kalau ama Kyu kayak gitu

xoxoxo 11/11/12 Iya, sama

kim eun ra 11/11/12 Gomawo udah diingatkan.

Cho rae in 11/11/12 Gomawo chingu

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/11/12 Iya, bener hehehe

kim chaeri 11/11/12 Jangan berbuat kejahatan lho sabar…sabar…

Osoichan says 11/11/12 Changmin sayang banget ama Kyu, di nyata juga gitu. Kayaknya nggak bisa nolak kalau ama kyu

vha chandra 11/11/12 .Nggak bahas yg itu…mungkin kalau timeline nya kena ke changmin akan dibahas

vietaKyu 11/11/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya

Fi Zi 11/11/12 Nanti dikabari. Gomawo reviewnya

Gisella 11/11/12 Iya, udah diedit. Dibaca ulang saja. Yg ada acara itu hankyung (realnya begitu). Yg di dorm itu kibum

Petinggi SM nggak suka keanehan SJ 05, tapi krn sdh teken kontrak, kalau tanpa alasan dibubarkan, dia kena masalah nanti. Jadi mau dibuat kacau biar bubar maksudnya

Ayuwonkyushipper 11/11/12 yg konser beneran plus omongan2nya

Gyurievil 11/11/12 wkwkwk iya….

Yg ketiak itu beneran…author aja kesal nulisnya, tapi mau gimana lagi, mereka mmg bicaranya begitu. Roommate yg antik

gaemwon407 11/11/12 Itu benar semua

11/11/12 .Mantranya sudah tahu kan? hehehe

ryeofha2125 11/11/12 Gomawo

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/11/12 Ne, gomawo udah ngasih tahu

Shin Min Hwa 11/11/12 nggak tahu chingu, kayakny amirip poing poing…bunyi benda mentul gitu


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 15**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin & Hyungdeul.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Kau masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menaklukkanku. / Mana ada orang tua yang merasa direpotkan anaknya? / Kita tersenyum bukan karena kita bahagia, tapi kita bahagia karena kita tersenyum. / _Ternyata hyungdeul sudah pergi. Mereka bahkan tidak berpamitan padaku._/ "Kita akan diadili karena bikin ribut?"

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 15

.

4 November 2007

"Apa ini?"

Heechul terheran-heran ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadanya. Satu jam yang lalu, Heechul berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Kyuhyun. Ia senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah tidak memerlukan infus.

"Itu daftar barang-barangku yang dirusak Heechul hyung saat mengamuk." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nggak mahal kok, hyung, cuma lampu belajar dan pemberat kertas. Tapi carikan yang sama persis ya, aku nggak suka ganti-ganti model. Lainnya adalah daftar inventaris ruang tamu kami yang rusak saat Heechul hyung mengamuk terakhir kali. Aku menanyakannya kepada hyungdeul di lantai 11."

"Aku harus mengganti semua ini? Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Heechul hyung tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab, bukan?"

"Tentu tidak." Heechul tersenyum. "Pinjam pulpenmu."

Heechul meraih pulpen Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di nakas. Ia lalu duduk di ranjang, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat kertas itu bersama-sama dengannya. Ia menyoret lampu meja dan pemberat kertas.

"Aku merusak ini karena kesal dengan sifat keras kepalamu. Kau mau saja dipaksa menunda operasi demi album Don't Don. Kau hampir mati oleh ulahmu sendiri. Jadi yang ini bukan tanggunganku. Kau malah harus berterima kasih tidak aku tuntut."

"Mwo?"

"Lain kali kau berani main-main dengan nyawamu yang cuma 1 itu, aku tak akan segan-segan menggantinya dengan nyawa Heebum. Kucing punya 9 nyawa , bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa Heechul hyung menuntutku soal itu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Coba bayangkan, seandainya saat itu kau tidak tertolong, aku dan 11 hyungmu yang lain akan merasa bersalah seumur hidup." Heechul menirukan muka orang yang depresi. "Kau kira, bagaimana nasib calon istri kami dan anak kami nanti? Mereka pasti menderita karena kami semua terkena stress akut."

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Namun ketika hyungnya yang cantik dan tampan itu melirik tajam, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Lalu vas bunga, kursi makan, pigura, piring, teko, remote televisi, dan beberapa pajangan lainnya, ini juga karena aku mencemaskanmu. Jadi aku tidak mau menggantinya." Heechul mencoret semua yang tersisa.

"Kalau kau keberatan, mintalah semua penggantian ini pada Seonsaengnim. Kau boleh memintanya atas namaku. Aku tak keberatan." Heechul bangkit berdiri.

"Tapi, hyung, mana ada cara seperti itu? Kau curang!" seru Kyuhyun yang menerima kertas penuh coretan.

"Ada. Itu caraku. Jadi terimalah nasibmu, evil magnae. Kau masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk menaklukkanku," kata Hechul sambil tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun merasa terkena kata-katanya sendiri.

"Heechul hyung tega sekali…padahal aku sedang sakit," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan daftar yang ia buat susah payah itu.

"Apanya yang sakit? Seharusnya kau sudah boleh keluar kemarin. Oops…" Heechul langsung membuang mukanya, menyadari kesalahan kata-katanya.

Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejut. Ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk.

"Apa hyung bilang? Aku sudah sembuh? Aku bisa pulang kemarin?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencoba menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, tetapi ia langsung meringis kesakitan saat berdiri. Heechul bergegas memaksanya kembali berbaring.

"Jangan nekad, Kyuhyunnie! Kau belum boleh banyak bergerak!"

"Tapi hyung bilang…"

"Kau memang hanya perlu seminggu di rumah sakit, tetapi kau harus istirahat di rumah seminggu lagi."

"Jadi kenapa aku masih di sini? Aku mau pulang! Aku mau ke dorm! Aku masih bisa ikut promo perdana Marry U besok!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aish! Itu dia kenapa kau masih di sini. Kau tidak akan istirahat di rumah atau pun di dorm." Heechul menatap dongsaengnya yang masih merengut.

"Kau harus menurut kata-kataku, Kyuhyunnie. Bersabarlah sedikit. Kau tidak akan kurang sibuk nanti. Ada promo Marry U, ada latihan dance A Man in Love untukmu, ada persiapan album 2007 Winter SMTown, ada banyak acara akhir tahun yang harus kita lakukan, belum lagi mini konser Marry U."

Heechul mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung dengan gemas.

"Appo, sakit, hyung!" protes Kyuhyun masih dengan raut kesal.

"Istirahatlah baik-baik. Aku tak mau melihatmu tumbang lagi selama kegiatan kita yang banyak itu. Lebih baik tidak ikut beberapa acara di awal, tetapi di akhir tahun nanti kau bisa mengikuti semuanya."

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Kau akan berhadapan denganku," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. Senyum khasnya yang mirip seringai evil pun muncul. "Kau tak akan mau menjadi sasaran kemarahanku berikutnya."

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah terbangun dari tidur siang, Kyuhyun mendapati tuan Cho tengah mengerjakan tugas di sofa. Melihat Kyuhyun terbangun, diletakkannya pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Setiap malam kau bergadang?" Meski nadanya menegur, tetapi mulut appa Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Mianhe, Appa, aku tidak kurang tidur. Aku hanya memindahkan jam tidurku."

Tuan Cho menuangkan segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Appa, aku ingin keluar dari sini…."

"Tidak boleh." Tuan Cho menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"Tapi, Appa, lagu Marry U akan dinyanyikan mulai hari ini."

"Hyungdeulmu bisa menyanyikannya. Sungmin-goon bilang, dia yang menggantikan part mu pada lagu itu." Tuan Cho lagi-lagi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tapi appa…."

Tuan Cho memandang putranya, kali ini dengan tatapan tak mau dibantah. "Kyuhyunnie, Appa tidak sedang berjualan denganmu. Tidak ada tawar menawar."

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia mencoba menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, dan berdiri perlahan. Tuan Cho tanpa banyak bicara membantu Kyuhyun berjalan. Memang Uisa sudah menyarankan agar Kyuhyun berjalan berkeliling rumah sakit, karena kondisi jahitan pada paru-parunya sudah bagus. Tetapi ia tak boleh melakukan gerakan dengan tiba-tiba.

Untuk beberapa lama, keduanya hanya berjalan bersama tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Ahra noona pulang ke Austria, Appa dan Eomma jadi repot menungguiku," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. "Mianhe, Appa, aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana ada orang tua yang merasa direpotkan anaknya?"

Tuan Cho mendudukkan Kyuhyun di bangku ruang rekreasi. Keduanya duduk sambil memperhatikan taman dalam ruangan yang luas itu.

"Besok, Super Junior akan berulang tahun debutnya." Kyuhyun menerawang, mengedarkan matanya ke arah langit yang terlihat dari atap transparan. "Appa, aku mau meminta tolong padamu. Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini? Aku berjanji, akan diam di rumah sakit ini selama yang Appa minta. Aku tidak akan membantah lagi."

.

"Yeoboseyo, Zhoumi hyung. Kau ada acara besok?" Kyuhyun menelepon Zhoumi sesudah Appa Kyuhyun pulang sore itu. "Tidak ada? Bagus! Aku perlu bantuan hyung besok. Ne. Akan aku jelaskan. Tapi rahasiakan ini dari siapa pun, arra?"

Kyuhyun lalu menjelaskan apa saja yang menurutnya Zhoumi perlu tahu. Ketika ia menutup telepon, wajahnya sangat bersemangat. Ia kemudian kembali menekan beberapa angka di telepon.

"Yeoboseyo…" Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan HP itu. "Ya! Changmin-ah! Kau ingin membuat telingaku semakin rusak?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika suara sahabatnya mulai kembali normal. "Kalian tidak ada acara besok? Aish! Bagus sekali… Kalau begitu, aku mau minta tolong pada kalian semua."

Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, kali ini lebih panjang dan lebar dari tadi. Ia tersenyum puas setelah menutup telepon. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. _Sebaiknya aku tidur sebelum Yesung hyung datang._

.

.

6 November 2007

The Asia-Pasific Supermodel Contest 2007 akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Para member Super Junior sudah bersiap-siap menunggu giliran mereka tampil. Leeteuk melihat wajah dongsaengdulnya sebagian tampak suram.

"Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara lembut. "Hyukkie, bukankah kau yang paling semangat dengan acara ini?"

"Aku memikirkan Kyuhyunnie, hyung. Dia pasti kesepian di rumah sakit."

"Zhoumi sudah menggantikan kita hari ini," kata Shindong.

"Ne. Waktu kemarin aku ke rumah sakit, dia memaksaku meminta Zhoumi yang menggantikan kita." Yesung mengangguk.

"Zhoumi mendapat izin?"

"Ne, Kibummie. Aku meminta manager hyung memberikan pengecualian. Acara ini bisa selesai sangat malam." Kangin meringis memandangi telapak tangannya yang di gips sebagian.

"Masih sakit, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja." Kangin mencoba tersenyum. Namun mata namja itu tambah berkaca-kaca. "Padahal hari ini ulang tahun debut Super Junior yang kedua…tapi kita tidak bisa merayakannya."

"Aku tadi memeriksa ke rumah sakit, ada staff SM berjaga di depan pintu." Heechul mendengus kesal.

"Sepertinya, mereka ingin memastikan kita tidak datang bersama-sama dalam rangka ulang tahun debut kita. " Kibum menarik kesimpulan.

"BRENGSEK!" Heechul tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

"Tenang, Heenim. Jangan membuat keributan di sini," bujuk Hankyung sambil memaksa sahabatnya duduk.

"Jika bersama pun, Kyuhyunnie pasti merasa tidak enak, karena ini bukan tahun keduanya di Super Junior. Dia masuk sendirian di tahun yang berbeda." Donghae mulai menangis. "Meski begitu, tidak merayakannya sama sekali pasti lebih berat…."

"Kami juga, Donghae-ah. Itu sebabnya, seharian ini kita tidak merayakannya. Bahkan sekedar makan di luar juga tidak, bukan?" Sungmin mencoba menghibur Donghae.

"Ne. Hari ini banyak ucapan dan hadiah dari ELF untuk kita, tapi rasanya, aku tak sanggup merayakannya." Eunhyuk mulai ikut menangis.

"Apa yang hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul lakukan? Kita di sini juga untuk Kyuhyunnie," kata Siwon mengingatkan. "Kita sudah berjanji pada Seonsaengnim, bahwa kita mampu membuat Kyuhyunnie menjadi Rising Star, meski Kyuhyunnie tidak menjadi penyanyi solo. Bagaimana kita bisa menariknya naik jika kita selemah ini?!"

"Siwonnie benar," kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Siwon dengan bangga. "Sekarang tugas kita harus dilakukan sebaik-baiknya. Kalian harus bisa tersenyum dengan bahagia."

"Kami tidak sanggup, hyung,…."

"Aku ingin tersenyum sepanjang waktu." Yesung, 'Art of Voice' Super Junior, memasang senyum terbaiknya ketika semua memandang ke arahnya. "Kita tersenyum bukan karena kita bahagia, tapi kita bahagia karena kita tersenyum. Pikirkan itu, maka kalian pasti bisa tersenyum."

"Jangan lupa, Kyuhyunnie mungkin menyaksikan acara ini." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne. Dia pasti marah besar jika kita memasang wajah cemberut." Kangin mulai tersenyum lebar.

Donghae memaksakan diri tersenyum. Melihat senyum itu, Eunhyuk menjadi tersenyum "Ternyata Yesung hyung benar, kita bisa bahagia dengan tersenyum."

"Bagus! Kita berikan senyum terbaik kita untuk semua yang hadir di acara ini," kata Siwon. Kedua lesung pipinya tampak saat namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Semuanya pun bersemangat kembali. Mereka melakukan perform dan mendampingi para finalis Super Model dengan senyum dan penampilan terbaik.

.

Super Junior tiba di dorm setengah jam sebelum jam 12 malam. Mereka ditelepon oleh manager hyung agar menemuinya di dorm secepatnya, tidak perlu menunggu acara bubar. Dia berkata, ada hal yang harus ia beritahukan kepada mereka semua, termasuk Siwon, Kibum dan Kangin yang tidak tinggal di dorm. Karena itulah, selesai menjalankan semua tugas mereka di acara itu, mereka mohon diri.

"Manager hyung menunggu di lantai berapa, Teuki hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Dia bilang dia menunggu di lantai 11."

"Kenapa tempat kami yang dijadikan markas?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Di mana-mana ya begitu, hunbae yang membersihkan sisa-sisa berkumpul, bukan mengacak-acak kamar sunbae." Heechul mengirim death glarenya.

"Perasaan, dorm kami selalu lebih bersih daripada dorm kalian, hyung."

"Ne. Ada pakaian dalam berserakan dan makanan kadaluarsa di kulkas." Yesung menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku juga lebih suka di lantai 11," kata Siwon. "Di sana selalu ada air panas untuk membuat kopi."

"Itu karena di lantai 11 ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook!" Shindong membela diri.

"Sudah, jangan ribut," tegur Hankyung. "Nanti orang lain terbangun."

Kibum hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Hankyung terbiasa tinggal di China yang temboknya tidak kedap suara. Di apartemen semewah yang mereka tempati, tidak ada suara yang tembus ke dalam atau pun luar, kecuali pintu dalam keadaan terbuka.

Sungmin mendahului untuk membuka pintu. Namja itu keheranan karena lampu yang seharusnya menyala, dalam keadaan padam semua.

"Apa mati lampu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak mungkin apartemen mati lampu, apalagi tempat lain menyala," kata Siwon sambil terus melangkah masuk.

"Seharusnya manager hyung sudah menunggu kita." Donghae mengikut di belakang Siwon.

"Biar aku cari saklarnya."

Baru saja Shindong hendak mencari letak saklar, tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala.

"Saengil chukahamnida…

Saengil chukahamnida…

Sarangeun naui saranghada Super Junior

Saengil chukahamnida…"

Kedua belas namja itu melongo.

Dorm lantai 11 telah dihias dengan aneka kertas warna-warni, juga balon-balon berwarna sapphire blue. Hadiah dari para fans yang tadi dibawa manager, sudah disusun dengan rapih sehingga indah dilihat. Di tengah ruangan, di atas meja kecil, tampak sebuah kue tart dengan lilin berbentuk angka dua. Di samping kue itu, tampak Kyuhyun di atas kursi roda. Changmin berdiri di belakangnya ditemani Junsu, Yunho, Jaejoong dan juga manager hyung.

"Sebaiknya aku tutup pintu ini agar tidak mengundang pihak yang tidak suka," kata Yoochun sambil tertawa. Dialah yang tadi menyalakan saklar listrik. Ditutupnya pintu dorm sehingga tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Selamat ulang tahun kedua, hyungdeul." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Surprise!"

Sang magnae mengembangkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat.

"Kyuhyunnie…bagaimana…mengapa…." Leeteuk tidak tahu mana yang ingin ia ucapkan lebih dahulu. Ia menangis terharu.

"Aku pikir, kita tidak bisa merayakan hari ini." Heechul tersenyum bahagia.

"Jangan menangis dulu," kata Yunho. "Cepat kalian tiup lilinnya, sebelum tanggal berubah menjadi tanggal 7."

Semua berkeliling di sekitar kue.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau juga ikut. Bagaimana pun, ini juga ulang tahun kita ber-13, arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yesung membantunya berdiri perlahan dan berjalan mendekati kue tersebut.

"Hana! Dul! Set!" Junsu memberi aba-aba.

Mereka pun meniup lilin bersama, diiringi tepukan riuh.

"Semua ini ide Kyuhyun sshi," jelas sang manager ketika mereka mulai membagi-bagikan kue. Berbagai makanan serta minuman terhidang di meja makan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan, magnae?" Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun sambil menyuapinya dengan sebuah strawberry besar.

Kyuhyun meringis.

"Aku meminta tolong appa mengantarku ke sini. Aku pura-pura ke ruang Uisa tadi sore. Kami mengajaknya bekerja sama." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Kali ini Sungmin memasukkan sepotong kecil cake ke mulut Kyuhyun. "Di sana sudah menunggu Zhoumi hyung dengan wig putih. Dia berpura-pura pulang sebelumnya."

"Kalian bertukar pakaian? Mana mungkin cukup?" Ryeowook termangu.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Makanya untuk sore hari, aku meminjam seragam pasien. Ada banyak ukuran untuk pakaian yang sama." Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika Sungmin hendak menyuapinya lagi. "Staff SM hanya menghafalkan warna rambut dan baju. Di kursi roda, tinggi tidak terlalu terlihat. Zhoumi hyung tampak sama kurusnya denganku."

"Kemudian Kyuhyun-ah datang ke sini," cetus Changmin. Ia mengangsurkan segelas air putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana caramu kembali besok?" tanya Kibum mulai tertarik.

"Appa akan mengantarku ke rumah Uisa pagi-pagi. Aku ke rumah sakit bersama Uisa, sementara Appa berangkat sendirian. Zhoumi hyung kemudian diantar Appa ke ruang Uisa. Di sana aku menunggu untuk bertukar tempat dengan Zhoumi hyung."

"Dia meminta bantuan kami menghias dorm ini. Cukup bagus, bukan?" Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan DBSK?" puji Heechul sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa manager hyung ikut serta?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit heran.

"Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku kepada kalian untuk kejadian waktu itu," kata manager hyung dengan wajah bersalah. "Kita kan tidak melanggar dengan berkumpul di sini."

Leeteuk menjabat tangan manager hyung sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kangin sedang memakan semangkuk Bulgogi dengan tangan kiri ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya. "Kata Eunhyuk hyung, Kangin hyung hanya terkilir. Tapi …."

"Ini bukan apa-apa," kata Kangin tersenyum smbil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya yg di gips sebagian. "Ini luka ringan saja. Hanya ligamen yang cedera. Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Gwenchanayo, Kangin hyung." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. "Kau harus cepat sembuh, hyung."

"Itu pasti. Kau juga, uri magnae."

.

.

7 November 2007

Petinggi SM mengamati foto-foto yang diletakkan detektif suruhannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mianhamnida, saya tidak mencegahnya, karena Tuan hanya berpesan agar saya memantau dari jauh," kata detektif itu setelah memberi laporan dan foto-foto.

"Jadi mereka merayakan ulang tahun di dorm lantai 11? Dan itu semua ulah Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Begitulah, Tuan."

"Terima kasih. Kau sudah bekerja dengan baik."

Setelah detektif itu pergi, sang Petinggi SM mengamati foto-foto saat Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah sakit, dan banyak foto lain yang berkaitan, yang membuktikan Kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya merayakan ulang tahun di dorm Super Junior. Senyum terukir di wajah Petinggi SM.

_Saat sakit pun, kau tidak kehilangan akal, Kyuhyun sshi. Entah apa yang kau punya, sehingga semua orang bisa sangat menyayangimu, bahkan mengikuti kemauanmu. Kau bahkan bisa mengajak Uisa untuk mendukung idemu. Aku jadi tak bisa membiarkannya. _

_Jika Super Junior tidak mampu membuat namamu naik seperti yang kuinginkan, aku akan merebutmu paksa dari mereka._

.

.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun tiba di dorm pukul lima dini hari. Ia membujuk Appa agar mengantarnya pagi-pagi, sebelum hyungdeul terbangun. Ia ingin membuat kejutan.

"HYUNGDEUL! AKU PULANG!" seru Kyuhyun saat pintu dorm terbuka. Tak ada yang menyahut, sama seperti dulu.

Tuan Cho tersenyum, membantu memasukkan barang-barang bawaan Kyuhyun. "Mungkin mereka tidur larut malam dan belum bangun, Kyuhyunnie. Kemarin juga Henry-goon yang berjaga di rumah sakit, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia kembali cerah mendengar kata-kata tuan Cho.

"Appa pulang saja, aku sudah di sini, tidak akan apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Appa memeluk Kyuhyun erat, kemudian pergi.

Begitu pintu menutup, Kyuhyun bergegas ke kamarnya. Sungmin masih tertidur. Diguncangnya tubuh King of Aegyo itu dengan gembira.

"Sungmin hyung! Aku pulang!"

Sungmin membuka matanya, terbelalak sejenak, namun kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung, apa kau tak senang melihatku?"

"Aku sudah sering melihatmu, Kyuhyunnie…sekarang aku mengantuk." Sungmin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dengan kesal. Namun wajahnya kembali cerah melihat pintu kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci itu dan mengguncang tubuh Yesung dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Yesung hyung! Ryeowookie! Bangun! Coba lihat siapa yang datang?"

Namja itu berdiri di antara ranjang sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Ryewook dan Yesung membuka mata mereka dan memandangnya.

"Oh, kau Kyuhyunnie…." Keduanya kembali tertidur sehabis mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ck! Kenapa begitu saja? Bangun! Bangun!"

Namun keduanya tetap tertidur. Kyuhyun keluar dengan tingkat kekesalan yang mulai naik. Dibukanya pintu kamar Eunhyuk, namun gagal. Pintu itu dikunci dari dalam. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu keras-keras.

"Hyukjae! Bangun! Aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Kaukah itu, Kyuhyunnie?" Terdengar sahutan dengan nada mengantuk dari dalam. "Selamat datang, Kyuhyunnie…uhm….aku masih mengantuk…kau nonton TV saja."

Tak ada suara lagi dari dalam kamar.

"Aish! Apa sih jadwal hyungdeul tadi malam?" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide membuatnya senang. Nyaris berlari, ia keluar menuju dorm lantai 12. Setelah memasukkan password, pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun pun melangkah masuk. Seperti biasa, dorm itu sangat berantakan. Tak ada yang suka beres-beres di sana. Ia langsung menuju kamar Leeteuk. Pintu tidak terkunci.

"HYUNGDEUL! AKU PULANG!" seru Kyuhyun begitu tiba di dalam kamar.

Leeteuk dan Donghae terbangun sejenak dan memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah datang?" Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ah…aku mengantuk sekali…"

"Selamat datang, Kyuhyunnie, daaagh…" Donghae melambai sejenak.

Keduanya kembali tertidur.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Kini raut wajahnya mulai kecewa. Namun ia mencoba berpikir positif ketika dilihatnya kamar Shindong. Ia langsung masuk dan melompat ke atas tubuh Shindong yang sedang bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Shindong hyung, aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Shindong.

Shindong membuka matanya, tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah kau sudah pulang, Kyuhyunnie. Mianhe, aku sangat mengantuk." Shindong kembali tertidur.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia pun melangkah keluar dengan lunglai. Meski tidak banyak berharap, ia mengetuk kamar Hankyung dan Heechul, lalu membukanya. Hankyung tersenyum ke arahnya dari atas kasur. Ia tampaknya sudah bangun beberapa saat lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyunnie. Hari ini jadwalku siang, aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi." Hankyung kembali merapatkan selimutnya.

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang berwajah kecewa. Namja itu bangun dari tempat tidur, lalu mendorong Kyuhyun keluar kamar. "Aku masih mengantuk, kau datang nanti saja!"

Pintu kamar pun ditutup dengan keras.

_Ternyata hyungdeul tidak merindukanku._

Kyuhyun menjadi kecewa. Ia kembali ke lantai 11 dengan tidak bersemangat. Namun ia terkejut dengan kesibukan yang terjadi di sana. Semua sudah berpakaian rapi, seperti bersiap-siap untuk jadwal. Bahkan Eunhyuk makan roti sambil bergerak ke sana-sini membereskan peralatan. Padahal tadi mereka masih tidur.

"Kyuhyunnie, ini jadwalmu nanti." Sungmin menaruh beberapa berkas di depannya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak mempelajarinya, hyungdeul yang di lantai 12 datang dengan kondisi sudah mandi dan siap berangkat. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Tampaknya lomba mandi cepat dimulai kembali.

Leeteuk menambahkan berkas jadwal yang lain ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Banyak sekali," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kita memang sangat sibuk, jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik." Heechul menjitak kepalanya sekilas sambil menuju ruang makan.

Kyuhyun memandang hyungdeulnya yang sibuk makan dan membicarakan kegiatan mereka yang padat hari itu. Kyuhyun merasa kesepian. Tanpa sadar, matanya mulai berkabut. Ia merasa kembali ke masa-masa awal debutnya dahulu. _Aish! Aku sebaiknya mencuci muka. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi. Hyungdeul pasti tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Mereka hanya terlalu sibuk. Aku harus bisa mengerti._

Meski begitu, Kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan lesu. Di cucinya wajahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika merasa sedikit segar setelah mencuci muka. Ditatapnya bayangannya di wastafel. Wajahnya kini tidak pucat lagi seperti dulu, bahkan pipinya mulai berisi. Ia mencoba tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di dorm, Kyuhyunnie," bisiknya kepada diri sendiri.

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar kamar mandi, ia tertegun. Tak ada seorang pun di sana.

_Ternyata hyungdeul sudah pergi. Mereka bahkan tidak berpamitan padaku._

Kyuhyun dengan sedih duduk di sofa. Meski ia menahan rasa tersisihnya jauh-jauh, namun air matanya mulai menggenang. Ia pun tertunduk.

"EOSEO OSEYO, URI KYUHYUNNIE!" Tiba-tiba hyungdeul muncul di sekelilingnya sambil tertawa dan memeluknya beramai-ramai. Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Air matanya kembali mengalir karena kesal sekaligus senang.

Sungmin menghapus air mata dongsaeng terkecilnya itu. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak mudah menangis lagi, bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Habis, hyungdeul mengerjaiku!" Kyuhyun merengut.

"Kau duluan yang berniat begitu." Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Ne. Sengaja pagi-pagi datang. Untung Sungmin hyung pandai bersandiwara," celetuk Donghae."

"Kami semua menerima sms darinya bahwa kau sudah kembali, dan kami sepakat membuatmu kebingungan." Ryeowook tertawa senang.

"Lain kali, aku tidak mau berbuat begini lagi," kata Kyuhyun dengan kesal. "Aku sudah gagal dua kali."

Kesembilan hyungnya yang tinggal di dorm tersenyum lebar. Mereka kembali mengucak rambut si magnae dengan gemas, hingga Kyuhyun berteriak keberatan.

.

14 November 2007

Seorang staff menghadap Petinggi SM untuk memberikan laporan harian. Seperti biasa, sang Petinggi SM tidak banyak bicara saat mendengarkan laporan. Staff nya mulai membahas mengenai kegiatan dan promo mereka di luar Korea.

"Tuan, MBC Hollywod Bowl meminta beberapa artist kita untuk mengadakan perform di sana."

"Siapa yang mereka minta?" Petinggi SM menegakkan tubuhnya dengan tertarik.

"Boa sshi, FTTS, GD dan Super Junior."

"Super Junior?" Petinggi SM terkejut.

"Benar, Tuan. Mereka juga meminta Super Junior."

Petinggi SM berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela besar di kantornya. Dari sana, ia bisa memandang luas kota Seoul. Ia tersenyum setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Kalau begitu, katakan setuju kepada mereka. Tanggal berapa acara tersebut diadakan?"

"5 Desember 2007, Tuan."

Petinggi SM mengangguk, kembali memandang ke luar.

_Seharusnya aku menolaknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa._ Sang Petinggi SM menghela nafas panjang. _Entah mengapa, aku ingin mewujudkan impian anak itu. Pasti Kyuhyun sshi akan senang bisa menginjakkan kakinya di Hollywood. Kurasa, aku mulai semakin tua dan lemah, sehingga perasaanku mulai sering bermain._

.

17 November 2007

Dua van yang membawa Super Junior meluncur ke acara Mnet KM Music Festival (MKMF). Seperti yang lain, mobil berhenti di tengah karpet merah. Begitu mereka turun, semua media memotret mereka. Malam itu mereka mengenakan setelan jas hitam komplit dan sepatu kulit hitam karena ini acara resmi.

Kemarin, mereka sudah melakukan gladi resik untuk penampilan mereka malam ini. Hari ini juga hari di mana Kyuhyun pertama kali tampil setelah ia keluar rumah sakit. Mereka semua melangkah sedikit pelan, untuk mengimbangi Hankyung yang pergelangan kaki kirinya cedera akibat syuting EHB kemarin. Tangan Kangin sendiri sudah tidak digips lagi.

Donghae, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Kibum, Heechul dan Sungmin duduk di bagian paling belakang, dekat dengan dinding yang membatasi bangku para artis dengan bangku penonton. Shindong, Hankyung dan Yesung duduk di deretan depan mereka. Siwon, Leeteuk dan Kangin duduk di barisan depannya lagi.

Mereka terpaksa berpencar meski berdekatan, karena tak ada bangku di area karpet merah yang tersedia lagi. Semua deretan depan sudah penuh oleh grup-grup lain. Mereka menunggu penampilan mereka di urutan ke tujuh, sementara itu manager hyung meminta mereka tidak mengganti kostum lebih dahulu.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun merasa bosan, karena keduanya hanya diam mengikuti acara dengan serius. Ia pun mulai mengikuti gerakan-gerakan tarian artis yang sedang muncul di panggung.

Namja itu menyikut Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari ini mereka cukup dekat karena ia melatih Kyuhyun secara privat. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengikutinya menirukan tarian, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Akhirnya Eunhyuk menirukan tarian sendiri saja.

_Aku menyesal duduk di tengah kalian._ Eunhyuk berkata di dalam hati dengan wajah suram.

Melihat itu, Kyuhyun mulai menirukan lagi tarian di atas panggung. Eunhyuk langsung ikut menarikan juga dengan wajah cerah. Kibum tidak bergeming. Ia tetap menatap panggung dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul bersorak ketika Wonder Girl menerima penghargaan sebagai New Girl Group. Keduanya melakukan high five, membuat Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

Pembawa acara membuka amplop pop-up dan menyebutkan nama peraih piagam penghargaan selanjutnya. Semua bertepuk tangan, begitu pula dengan Super Junior. Mereka tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat duduk.

"Super Junior?" MC mengulang dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Kini member Super Junior saling berpandangan dengan terkejut.

"Silahkan maju ke depan," kata sang MC tersenyum melihat mereka masih tertegun.

"Kita menang apa, Teuki Hyung?" tanya Siwon yang berada di sebelah Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak tahu." Teuki menoleh ke dongsaengdeul yang duduk di dua deretan di belakangnya. "Kita maju saja. Ayo! Nanti akan tahu juga."

Mereka maju diiringi tepuk tangan para fans dan artis lain. Begitu di atas panggung, perwakilan penyelenggara menyerahkan sebuah map hitam dari beludru berisi penghargaan. Mereka ternyata memenangkan Present Best New Male Group. Leeteuk tersenyum dan mencoba memberikan kata sambutan. Namun karena gugup dan tidak siap, Kangin akhirnya mewakilinya.

Mereka pun hendak kembali ke tempat duduk, namun manager hyung memberi kode agar mereka segera ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap.

"Kita memenangkan piagam Present Best New Male Group!" Leeteuk berseru senang ketika mereka berada di ruang ganti. Ia tidak peduli jika cara membaca bahasa inggrisnya terdengar aneh. Semua berpelukan dengan gembira.

"Meski bukan award, ini sudah sangat bagus," ujar Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cepat bersiap! Kita tampilkan yang terbaik hari ini!" seru Kangin bersemangat.

"Kita kan selalu melakukan itu, hyung," protes Ryeowook.

"Kali ini spesial, karena Kyuhyunnie ikut tampil bersama kita,"kata Siwon sambil memeluk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Dan dia akan menarikan dance yang sexy," ujar Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

Semua mengeluh serentak. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kyuhyunnie, tarianmu itu berbahaya, tahu! Kau tidak boleh menarikannya!"

"Tapi kostum ini kan keren sekali, hyung, lagunya juga dewasa. Tidak mungkin aku bergaya seperti Tic!Toc!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, kalian kan tahu aku memasukkan sedikit lompatan di awal, sehingga ia tidak terlalu berkesan dewasa," kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi dia juga menambahkan evil smirk-nya di akhir dance, dan itu sangat…sangat…membahayakan." Hankyung bersikap serius.

"Aish! Gaya kalian di Don't Don lebih parah dari itu," cetus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudah! Sudah!" Leeteuk melerai. "Sebaiknya kita bersiap di bawah panggung. Kyuhyunnie, kau tahu tempatmu, bukan? Bersiaplah!"

Ketiga belas namja itu pun bersiap. Hyungdeul membentuk tiga deretan di bawah panggung yang akan naik. Mereka tidak akan terlihat karena tertutup tirai elektrik yang akan naik setelah lagu di mulai. Kyuhyun sendiri bersiap-siap dengan arah memunggungi hyungdeulnya. Ia akan muncul dari sisi lain panggung, sehingga ia menghadap ke arah penonton yang ada di hadapannya nanti.

Lagu Don't Don mulai terdengar. Begitu tirai elektrik naik, lagu berubah menjadi hentakan seperti musik native american. Hyungdeul menari dengan penuh semangat, termasuk Hankyung yang cedera kakinya. Sungmin mengawali lagu dengan baik, diikuti yang lain.

Teriakan riuh dari penonton mengiringi penampilan mereka. Beberapa artis yang hadir bahkan bisa mengikuti lagu mereka dari tempat duduk sambil bergerak seirama lagu.

Musik 'A Man in Love' terhenti berganti music yang menyerupai detakan. Lampu berubah menjadi biru gelap. Mereka kembali melakukan dance. Dari sisi belakang mereka, Kyuhyun naik diiringi tepukan penonton. Musik 'A Man in Love' pun terdengar kembali. Begitu ia tiba di panggung utama, hyungdeul langsung berbaris di belakang dan depannya, dan menyingkir ke sisi saat Kyuhyun muncul ke depan untuk menyanyikan part nya.

Penonton berteriak riuh, tidak menyangka Kyuhyun muncul dengan semangat, bahkan melakukan dance dengan baik. Yesung langsung menggantikan Kyuhyun di depan. Hyungdeul berpencar, menyamarkan keluarnya Kyuhyun dari panggung utama.

Bagian rap, lagu maupun dance, semua berjalan dengan sempurna. Sorakan membahana di MKMF saat penampilan mereka berakhir. Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk untuk mengikuti acara.

.

"Kami akan mengumumkan pemenang untuk Mobile Popularity Award. Mobile Popularity Award diberikan kepada… "MC yang memegang pop-up membukanya. Kedua temannya mendekat di kiri dan kanannya untuk ikut membaca.

"Super Junior!" seru MC yang berada paling kiri, sementara yang di kanan mengguncang-guncang MC lainnya dengan kencang. Mereka ikut bergembira atas kemenangan grup yang pernah membuat mereka pusing saat Mnet Mini Drama kemarin. Mereka masih ingat dengan jelas, member Super Junior sepakat menawar untuk tidak ke Jepang asalkan mereka bisa berlibur bersama meski hanya di Korea.

Super Junior kembali ke panggung dengan diam. Sesekali mereka mengangguk kepada kiri dan kanan mereka. Semua masih terasa membingungkan, sehingga mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Mendadak semua menjadi serius. Siwon sendiri memapah Hankyung yang tertatih-tatih karena kakinya kembali sakit sehabis melakukan dance yang menghentak.

"Selamat kepada Present Best New Male Group, yang debut sejak 2006 lalu, Super Junior!" MC mengajak semua bertepuk tangan saat mereka berjalan menuju panggung. "Selalu menyenangkan melihat penampilan Super Junior. Aku pikir itu karena kharisma mereka."

Kedua MC yang lain mengangguk membenarkan.

Leeteuk menerima Award dengan ekspresi bingung. Ia memandang dongsaengdulnya meminta dukungan. MC membimbing sang leader ke arah mike di tengah panggung.

"Sekali lagi, kita ucapkan selamat kepada Super Junior!" seru semua MC, memberi semangat kepada ketiga belas namja yang tidak biasanya terdiam itu. Tepukan tangan pun terdengar riuh.

Leeteuk mendekat ke microfone yang tersedia. "Saya mempersilahkan uri magnae, Kyuhyun sshi, yang sudah lama tidak berada di atas panggung, untuk memberikan beberapa kata untuk kita semua."

Eunhyuk dan Kangin sibuk mendorong Kyuhyun agar ke tengah panggung, namun Kyuhyun berkeras tidak mau. Leeteuk segera menarik Yesung untuk melanjutkan. Ia sendiri menarik Kyuhyun dan memaksanya berdiri di samping Yesung. Leeteuk berbisik meminta Kyuhyun memberikan kata sambutan.

"Pertama-tama kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tua kami, karena tanpa mereka kami tidak akan berdiri di sini," kata Yesung disambut tepukan hadirin. "Ini juga berkat kerja keras semua member. Saya sangat mencintai kalian."

Yesung menoleh kepada semua member dengan terharu. "Terakhir, untuk para fans Super Junior yang selalu mendukung kami, Saya mencintai kalian semua!"

Namja itu kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun berbicara. Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa berbicara di depan umum, apalagi di Korea, seorang magnae biasanya tidak pernah mengucapkan kata sambutan untuk penghargaan, merasa sedikit gugup.

Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan tersenyum.

"Pertama-tama, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan," kata Kyuhyun membuka sambutannya. "2007 merupakan tahun yang sangat berat untuk saya, tapi di saat yang sama, ini adalah tahun di mana saya merasa perlu banyak bersyukur."

Kyuhyun terharu mendengar tepukan riuh dari para fans maupun artis yang hadir di sana. "Terima kasih atas penghargaan tinggi yang diberikan kepada kami. Dan untuk semua pihak, para fans dan member Super Junior yang selalu mendukung dan menolong kami, Saya mencintai kalian semua. Kamsahamnida."

Tepukan dan sorakan mengiringi berakhirnya kata sambutan dari Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Kangin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian semua!" teriak Leeteuk. Ia melirik dongsaengdulnya memberi aba-aba dengan matanya.

"Uri neun Super Juni-OR!" seru semuanya serempak.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar. Mereka turun dari podium.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Super Junior kembali terkejut ketika mereka dipanggil untuk menerima Netizen Popularity Award. Semua merasa terharu. Saat semuanya turun dari podium, manager hyung memeluk mereka dengan gembira. Namja itu ikut menangis.

.

"Kalian semua, cepatlah kembali ke ruang ganti. Pakai jas resmi tadi, kita sudah tidak akan menyanyi lagi malam ini," kata Manager hyung sambil mengajak mereka semua.

"Rapikan wajah kalian," himbau manager hyung. Ia sibuk mengamati mereka semua, mengingatkan dasi yang miring, rambut yang berantakan, dan banyak hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, manager hyung, kenapa anda sibuk sekali?" tanya Siwon kebingungan.

"Sudah, kalian kembali lah ke tempat duduk. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tetapi kita harus selalu tampil yang terbaik. Bukankah begitu?"

Semua mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke tempat duduk semula.

Pembacaan Award pun sampai pada penghargaan-penghargaan tertinggi di MKMF.

Best Female Singer diraih oleh Ivy yang tadi dance-nya diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Keduanya bertepuk paling riuh dari member Super Junior lainnya. Eunhyuk memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dengan gembira karena yang ia unggulkan memenangkan penghargaan tertinggi.

Mereka semua kembali bertepuk tangan ketika Big Bang disebut sebagai peraih Best Male Group.

"Aku tadinya berharap kita yang menang, Teuki hyung," kata Siwon dengan senyum lebar.

"Memangnya kita ini siapa?" cetus Kangin.

"Tapi, kita kan selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, hyung," protes Donghae.

"Berusaha dan punya kemampuan itu sedikit berbeda," kata Heechul.

"Jangan pesimis. Kita ini sangat bagus," kata Yesung. "Aku setuju dengan Siwonnie, kalau kita mau GDA, kita harus berharap yang tinggi."

Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan riuh saat Big Bang lagi-lagi memenangkan penghargaan untuk Song of The Year. Lagu mereka 'Lie' dianggap yang terbaik.

"Kini kita sampai pada puncak acara," kata sang MC disambut anggukan dua MC lainnya. "Kami akan mengumumkan Artist of The Year tahun ini."

Semua terdiam mendengarkan dengan tegang kecuali member Super Junior yang masih duduk di belakang.

"Kira-kira siapa pemenangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Mungkin salah satu sunbae," ujar Eunhyuk.

MC pertama membuka amplop pop-up. Dia dan kedua MC lainnya tersenyum lebar membaca nama yang tertera di sana.

"Saya akan menyebutkan apa saja yang sudah mereka raih sampai Oktober ini. Mereka menempati posisi ketiga untuk G-Music Combo Charts. Menempati posisi kedua untuk MIAK Yearly album Chart meski album mereka baru keluar pada kwartal ketiga tahun ini."

"Whoa! Hebat sekali!" Ryeowook bertepuk tangan dengan keras. "Kwartal ketiga sudah menempati posisi kedua!"

"Posisi pertama mereka raih untuk MIAK Weekly album chart, MIAK Monthly album Chart," sambung MC yang ke-2.

"Mereka juga menempati posisi pertama pada G-Music J-Pop/K-Pop Charts, dan posisi pertama di Five Music J-Pop/K-Pop Chart." MC ke-3 tersenyum. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di mana-mana. "Mereka juga masuk Oricon Top 20."

"Benar-benar hebat." Sungmin bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum kagum.

"Seandainya kita bisa seperti itu," kata Hankyung yang langsung ditepuk oleh Heechul.

"Kita pasti bisa, percayalah." Heechul tersenyum menenangkan. "Setidaknya beberapa tahun lagi."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau punya perkiraan?" tanya Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya setelah Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku lebih sering di rumah sakit. Tidak tahu perkembangan di luar. Tapi albumnya sama dengan Don't Don. Kita kan baru rilis bulan September."

"Siapa yang mengeluarkan album sekitar bulan itu ya?" Leeteuk mencoba berpikir tapi lalu menggeleng. "Mana sempat kita melihat-lihat berita."

"Teuki hyung," Siwon mencolek sang leader. "Ini perasaanku atau tidak? Kurasa banyak yang tersenyum ke arah kita."

Siwon sedikit menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum untuk kesekian kaliny, ketika melihat ada artis yang memandangnya dengan senyum.

"Itu karena kau tampan, Siwon hyung," kata Donghae. Namun kemudian dia terkejut. "Ah, mereka juga tersenyum ke arahku!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Saat pertama aku masuk Suju, aku sudah menganggap Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung yang paling tampan. Percaya dirilah sedikit!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendapat death glare dari hyungdeul yang lain. Magnae Super Junior itu langsung meringis. "Hyungdeul semua tampan kok."

Kata-kata itu membuat hyungdeul kembali tersenyum dan menatap ke arah MC. Kini semuanya terheran-heran ketika ketiga MC itu melambai ke arah mereka sementara tepukan riuh bergema di seluruh penjuru.

"Kita ketinggalan sesuatu ya?" tanya Eunhyuk pucat pasi.

"Aish! Ini gara-gara Kyuhyunnie," cetus Shindong geram.

"Kenapa aku yang salah? Hyungdeul saja yang sensitif," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Manager hyung bergerak ke arah mereka. Mukanya terlihat sangat gembira sekaligus kesal dan malu. "Kalian ini sedang apa? Cepat ke depan! Nama kalian dipanggil!"

"Kita akan diadili karena bikin ribut?" Ryeowook ikutan pucat pasi.

"Ya! Wookie, jangan membuatku mencekikmu di depan umum," desis Heechul, mencoba tersenyum menutupi matanya yg melotot kesal.

"Kalian memenangkan Artist of The Year!" Manager hyung menggeleng tidak sabar, mulai menarik anak asuhannya satu persatu agar keluar dari kursi.

Untuk keempat kalinya, ketiga belas namja itu berjalan jauh dari deretan paling belakang, menuju ke panggung utama. Berbeda dengan tadi, semua artis dan penonton berdiri untuk mereka dan bertepuk tangan dengan sangat riuh.

Semua member merasa mata mereka mulai basah karena terharu. Beberapa artis yang mereka kenal menjabat tangan bahkan memeluk mereka dengan gembira.

Ketika akhirnya tiba di panggung, Leeteuk memandang Kangin untuk membantunya memberi kata sambutan. Tetapi Kangin langsung mempersilahkan Leeteuk berpidato untuk penghargaan tertinggi malam itu.

Leeteuk yang terlalu gembira sampai tidak ingat untuk menerima award. Ia langsung memberi kata sambutan. Award akhirnya diterima oleh Yesung, yang langsung menarik tangan sang leader agar mengambil alih award itu darinya sebelum menngucapkan pidato lebih lanjut.

Leeteuk kembali mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang tua, manager, bahkan stylist, dan kepada ELF yang sudah mendukung mereka sampai saat ini.

Ketika Leeteuk mempersilahkan Hankyung memberi kata sambutan, namja itu mengatakan semua yang Leeteuk katakan tadi dalam bahasa Mandarin. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun mulai merasa terharu. Hankyung akhirnya bisa berdiri di panggung penghargaan bersama mereka setelah masalah visanya selesai. Namun Kyuhyun juga bersedih karena tahun depan, mereka akan terpisah dengan member lain cukup jauh untuk waktu lama.

Kyuhyun tertunduk ketika air matanya tak tertahan lagi. Ia mencoba menghindari pandangan kamera. Melihat hal itu, Ryeowook yang berada di sisinya langsung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun untuk menghiburnya. Meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tampak bersedih. Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, agar air matanya tidak turun lagi.

Melihat Kyuhyun sudah tenang, Ryeowook melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali berdiri dengan sikap biasa. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Heechul mendekat dan menarik Kyuhyun hingga ke tengah panggung. Ia juga menahan Hankyung agar tetap di sisinya. Heechul mendekat ke arah microfone. Kedua tangannya menggandeng Hankyung dan Kyuhyun agar tidak beranjak dari sisinya.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba bersembunyi di belakang Donghae, namun Heechul akhirnya merangkulnya agar mendekat.

"Kami sangat senang menerima penghargaan ini. Terutama karena Hankyung sshi dan Kyuhyun sshi bisa berdiri bersama kami di panggung setelah sekian lama. Penghargaan ini tidak lebih penting daripada kesembuhan Kyuhyun sshi," kata Heechul menegaskan kalimat terakhirnya. Semua yang mengetahui apa yang Heechul maksud, tak kuasa menahan haru. "Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih atas penghargaan ini. Kamsahamnida."

Heechul langsung mendorong Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya tadi, sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai berisi dengan gemas. "Ingat baik-baik, Kyuhyunnie, jangan pertaruhkan nyamamu untuk penghargaan apapun lagi, arra?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar bisikan Heechul itu. Ketika mereka tiba di dekat Sungmin dan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin sekilas dari belakang. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah. Donghae dan Shindong memberikan kata sambutan juga sebelum akhirnya mereka turun dari panggung.

.

.

"Mereka tetap mendapatkan Artist of The Year MKMF 2007?" Petinggi SM menonton acara tersebut dengan seksama. Ia sedikit tersinggung mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Heechul tadi. "Biarlah, masih banyak hal yang membutuhkan perhatianku. Sebaiknya semua ditunda hingga tahun depan."

Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum teringat reaksi Kyuhyun sekilas tadi. Ia bisa memastikan namja itu mencoba menahan air matanya. "Tampaknya hanya Kyuhyun sshi yang menyadari saat-saat berat akan kembali datang. Selamat bersenang-senang, Super Junior. Nikmatilah sebaik mungkin masa-masa kalian masih bisa bersama."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Petinggi SM (bukan LSM ya)…jangan salah lagi hehehe**

**Apa yang ada di pikiran beliau?  
.**

**Reader met baca**

**Ditunggu reviewnya**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai fav**

**Terima kasih juga buat para follower**

**Buat silent rider, nggak harus daftar untuk review**

**author nggak lock **

**.**

**Buat yang mau kenal**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 14

tati joana 11/13/12 Sukses kok chingu, jangan bosa nulisnya ya. Gomawo

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/14/12 Bukan LSM, Tapi Petinggi SM, bukan nama orang, hanya tokoh fiktif hehehe. Ya, kasihan Kyuhyun, kesepian. Tapi dia sudah membalik jam tidurnya kok chingu, tak usah cemas

Ne, katanya Cahngmin aslinya begitu. Keadaan apapun tetap makan hehehe

Gomawo udah memperingatkan,chingu, author nggak baca

Guest 11/14/12 Ne. Changmin galau

Keyra Kyuunie 11/14/12 Ne, tega banget, author pernah 3 kali operasi, tetp aja kalau mau masuk takut banget, apalagi Kyuhyun yang sedikit trauma ama rumah sakit karena pernah di ICU

sarangchullpa92 11/14/12 Tidak adilnya memang benar.

EUnhyuk memang pelit, tapi itu bukan berarti tidak sayang hehehe

Thanks buat ucapan selamatnya. Kali ini udah ditulis di TBC, semoga nggak terjadi lagi hehehe

Cho rae in 11/14/12 . 'Sebaikx low ngerasa gak ad feel ma next chp'… ini kalimat udah selesai atua nggantung ya? Author nggak ngerti

tya andriani 11/14/12 Gomawo. Author juga mau liburan

Choi Youmin 11/14/12 Kayaknya belum sampai ke sana

Fitri MY 11/14/12 Ne, gomawo

viany hyukkiya 11/14/12 Alasannya banyak, salah satunya karena diperlakukan tanpa perasaan

han rae eun 11/14/12 Ne.

haekyu 11/14/12 Dia sembuh, tapi yg namanya paru-paru dua sobek semua, pasti tetap nggak sepeti yang sehat, chingu. Tapi author berharap Kyuhyun selalu sehat, meski kudu ekstra hati-ahti drpd orang lain

11/14/12 Gomawo, chingu, jangan bosan review

Kim jung ri 11/13/12 Author fans SuJu meski sukanya gara-gara Kyuhyun. Bagi author, Kyuhyun paling bersinar saat bersama hyungdeulnya, jadi mereka tidak bisa dikotak-kotak. Intimate note itu masih lama banget

Yeon Love Yeye 11/13/12 Yang ada di sini sebagian fiksi, chingu, tidak 100% kenyataan

kyuro 11/13/12 Iya, author juga ikut senang. gomawo

Mikaerisu 11/13/12 Bukan, saya yeoja yang menyukai namja hehehe. I have beloved man

oracle 11/13/12 Gomawo buat masukannya, chingu, semoga lain kali lebih baik.

fikyu 11/13/12 seharusnya sudah dibalas, karena semua review aku copy dan jawab satu per satu. Tapi gpp aku ulang lagi.

Aku udah cek di wp nya, dia nggak punya story FS yang aku buat

Makanya aku nggak marah sama dia

Aku juga minta bantuan beberapa teman cek ke wp yang kamu sebutkan, ternyata memang tidak ada.

Lalu, aku punya account di wp, dan aku posting semua ff ku di sana, yg kamu sebutkan itu setahuku ff ku. Nggak tahu gimana kok kamu bisa lihatnya nama lain, padahal aku dan beberapa teman tidak melihatnya di daftar ff dia.

Ini semua account yg aku punya

FB : (www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154)

WP : (iyagi7154 titik wordpress titik com/)

Posterous : (iyagi7154 titik posterous titik com/)

Semoga masalah ini udah clear ya chingu. Jeongmal omawo atas informasinya

Kalau bisa, add fb saya jadi kalau mau nyahut mudah, soalnya kalau chingu jadi quest dif fn, saya nggak bisa email balik. Terima kasih

heeeHyun 11/13/12 Aku juga kagum ama Sungmin. Dia paling konek ama Kyuhyun kalau soal begini

Operasi pertama itu mempertaruhkan nyawa, kemungkinan berhasil hanya 20 persen. Sedangkan yg ini hanya seperti memantapkan treatmen sebelumnya agar lebih stabil

Author suka sexy dance nya Kyuhyun di A Man in Love, meski awalnya dia berlari setnegah melompat seperti anak kecil, imut banget

Elfclouds 11/13/12 Iya, sampai2 Eunhyuk sesedih itu di konser DBSK. Its' real. Ne, kasihan Changmin

lalalala 11/13/12 Kibum merasa, suara berisik akan semakin menyiksa Kyuhyun yang bernafas saja sudah susah. Belum lagi tindakan yg tidak secepatnya yg membuat Kibum was-was

Bukan terkilir lagi, sampai di gips. Penampilan nya di dua acara masih terlihat tangannya di gips. Telapak tangannya yg kanan

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/13/12 Apa itu? hehehe

NaraKim 11/13/12 Iya, untung SUngmin sempat ikut sebentar.

Changmin susah senang marah sedih tetap makan…. Ada wawancara DBSK yg cerita ttg itu

Ne, saking terlalu banyak maslaah beruntun

Kim Anna 11/13/12 Martial art nya berlaku wkwkwk Gomawo

GaemAya 11/13/12 Di konser DBSK aja eunhyuk bicara sesedih itu…

11/13/12 Iya, Kyuhyun baru sebulanan keluar rumah sakit. Kalau dilihat kalimat itu dan kalimat heechul di MKMF dan beberapa berita, memang benar Kyuhyun operasi kedua di akhir oktober seperti kata beberapa sumber. Kyuhyun absent 3 minggu dr kegiatan SUJU. Muncul2 pipinya udah tidak tirus lagi, senang lihatnya

Gyurievil 11/13/12 Operasinya hanya lebih cepat sehari dari rencana, jadi AHra noona udah di Korea.

Operasi terakhir ini memang hanya beberapa yang memberitakan

Aisah92 11/13/12 Coba dialain, chingu…ini 20 halaman a4 spasi 1 lho hehehe

reaRelf 11/13/12 Ne, nggak kayak tengkorak lagi. Yg di konser DBSK serem banget, kurus. Yg di radio juga, mukanya udah kayak mayat hidup

HIDUP CHANGMIN wkwkwk di ch 14 banyak yg simpati padanya

kyuqie 11/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Isnaeni love sungmin 11/13/12 Ne, gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

vha chandra 11/13/12 Betul, Cuma hankyung itu kayak Kyuhyun, sering memendam masalah, makanya pas dia keluar, banyak yg kaget

wookiesomnia 11/13/12 Di chapter ini terjawab hehehe

EHB baru ikut mulai 7 atau 8 kalau nggak salah, itupun kadang hanya jadi penonton

Missing U itu lagu dalam album yg sama. Mereka hanya memakainya saat Kyuhyun dan Heechul nggak muncul dan saat mereka konser tentunya.

Kyuhyun dekat dengan semuanya. Ke changmin sebagai sahabat, ke sungmin sebagai kakak adik

Princess kyumin 11/13/12 ALasannya banyak, termasuk cara penghitungan masa kontark dan biaya perawatan jika sakit. Intinya, perlakuan yg tidak manusiawi yg ia alami

aninkyuelf 11/13/12 Gomawo masukannya, nanti author nonton ulang

natal 11/13/12 Kibum hiatus

lovely yesungiel 11/13/12 Betul, kagak tega he he he

Changmin emang lucu hehehe. Lihat aja kalau ada Kyuhyun, mukanya langsung kayak anak kecil

vietaKyu 11/13/12 Gpp, tapi masih 20 halaman a4 spasi 1 lho…capek ngetiknya nih ha ha ha. Gomawo reviewnya

perisai Suju 11/13/12 Iya, operasi paru=parunya. Katanya masih ada klep yang dipasang buat paru-parunya….

Sungmin memang keren hehehe

Beberapa media mencium, makanya author tahu. Tapi nggak heboh.

MC di MKMF memuji mereka lho. Kharisma SUJU beda dr yang lain kata mereka

Vidionya yang berhubungan DBSK ada di youtube, coba dicari saja. FB author nggak bisa uplad video lagi

Bella 11/13/12 Yup, itu dibuat untuk chingu hehehe. Maaf ya, lupa mengadakan interaksi keduanya selama ini. Gomawo udah rajin review

MyKyubee 11/13/12 Iya, waktu ada DBSK tambah rame. Tapi untung ehb nggak lanjut. Banyak sekali kecelakaan yg dialami oppadeul gara2 acara itu. Nggak tega.

Kim ryokie 11/13/12 Gomawo chingu

Ayuwonkyushipper 11/13/12 Gomawo

dewdew90 11/13/12 Ne, semoga menang lagi

Perisai Suju 11/13/12 Kyuhyun memang begitu tapi hatinya baik hehehe

Cuma ber-tujuh

Kalau chingu lihat video atau fotonya seram…kurus dan pucat. Yg di radio aja udah kayak mayat hidup

Azurasky Elf 11/13/12 Tahu aja wkwkwk…ia nggak tahan

Gomawo, jangan segan review ya

AngeLeeteuk 11/13/12 Iya, gomawo chingu

tinaff359 11/13/12 Iya, SUngmin keren. Untung dia bisa membuat kyuhyun tenang karena dia ada di sana

Changmin tenar sekali, akan heboh kalau dia sering datang. Gomawo semangatnya

Princess Kyunnie 11/13/12 Those are the best quotations! Author juga suka itu

Gomawo reviewnya

hyunnieya 11/13/12 Explore Human Body, acara tv suju, tapi banyak kecelakaan dialami mereka di acara ini

Iya, mereka banyak maslaah jadi nggak sadar.

riyuri 11/13/12 Nggak salah, memang diceritakan. Hankyung keluar karena perlakuan2 tidak manusiawi. Dia udah lama menahannya, sampai akhirnya melihat DBSK

Blackyuline 11/13/12 Iya, tapi apa boleh buat, Changmin kan tenar sekali saat itu

Ay 11/13/12 Nggak tega nulisinnya heheh. Yg penting berhasil dan sukses hehehe

kihyun 4orever 11/13/12 Makasih buat reviewnya chingu

dhianelf4ever 11/13/12 Iya, tanda-tandanya udah ada

xoxoxo 11/13/12 Iya chingu

dinikyu 11/13/12 fanfic

Damai itu namaku 11/13/12 di ff ini iya, biar author ingat urutannya hehehe. Tapi heechul kadang manggil hyung kok apalagi jika cerita ke wartawan

Cupcake 11/13/12 Aish! Mianhe bikin nyesek hehehe

Gpp, malah terima kasih masukannya. Udah saya edit.

Shin Min Hwa 11/13/12 Bisa dilihat di chapter ini chingu

kim chaeri 11/13/12 DBSK sibuk di akhir tahun nggak bisa sering2. Mereka ada konser

Panggil aja iyagi

Annis 11/13/12 FB ada dibawah TBC. Gomawo

trililililili 11/13/12 Ne hehehe

Guest 11/13/12 IYa, yg donghae author juga sedih banget

kyuminjoong 11/13/12 Changmin emang imut

Guest 11/13/12 . Itu fanfic

Ketat mmg benar. Mereka nggak boleh tukeran no hp dengan grup lain lho, missal sj dengan snsd. Untuk menghindari cinlok katanya

kyuzi 11/13/12 Ia, katanya dia sudah mencoba bertahan tapi akhirnya nggak bisa

Ne, kyuhyun ganteng sekali dengan baju itu, ada dif b author hehehe

Petinggi SM memang bikin gemas

karin 11/13/12 Gomawo, saran diterima. Nggak tahu kenapa lagi blank tadi

Wahyuni wzsm 11/13/12 Gomawo ya

gaemwon407 11/13/12 Gomawo

PurpleEgg-kyu 11/13/12 Author aja mau nemenin hehehe

sisusi 11/13/12 Ne, sebenarnya keputusan Hankyung dan SM masih menggantung

Kyuwook 11/13/12 EUnhyuk memang sayang KYuhyun kok, mereka juga sering pergi bareng kayak yg kemarin bareng Ryeowook

AreynaKyuminElf 11/13/12 Di chapter ini ada. gomawo

kyukyu712 11/13/12 ne, mereka nggak sadar, author juga

misskyuKYU 11/13/12 iya hahaha. Betul, dia hanya mengikuti perintah

Sexy dancenya keren yg desember, mungkin udah benar2 pulih yach hehehe. Evil smirk di akhir yg desember itu yg nggak nahan

ryeofha2125 11/13/12 Ne, mereka semua pejuang.

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/13/12 Belum SUJU M nih….gila2gilaan dia kerjanya di sana sampai ambruk

Changmin sama kayak Eunhyuk, makan banyak tidak gemuk

Kim Sooyeon 11/13/12 Pasti akan author masukan nanti. Mungkin tidak yg soal DBSK, author nggak banyak tahu takut salah. Tapi kalau itu sebelum timeline rising star selesai, akan masuk sedikit yg berhubungna dgn changmin aja

special5173 11/13/12 EUnhyuk di konser DBSK aja masih bilang begitu

Changmin mmg begitu hehehe. Lucu dan imut. Mianhe, author nggak tahu banyak soal DBSK, SUju aja baru 3 bulan

ShillaSarangKyu 11/13/12 20 halaman a4 spasi satu. Pegeeeeeeeeel hehehe Gomawo reviewnya. Jangan bosan ya

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 16**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"B…Bahaya, hyung! Bahaya!" / Kyuhyunnie, jika kau keluar, aku sungguh tidak akan menyalahkanmu. / "Kenapa pipiku yang salah?" / "HOLLYWOOD! WE"RE COMING!" / "Semoga Super Junior K.R.Y. juga memiliki konser."

.

.

Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum teringat reaksi Kyuhyun sekilas tadi. Ia bisa memastikan namja itu mencoba menahan air matanya. "Tampaknya hanya Kyuhyun sshi yang menyadari saat-saat berat akan kembali datang. Selamat bersenang-senang, Super Junior. Nikmatilah sebaik mungkin masa-masa kalian masih bisa bersama."

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 16

.

2 Desember 2007

Hari-hari sibuk Super Junior semakin bertambah seiring naiknya nama mereka di industri musik. Berbagai undangan menyanyi maupun variety show berdatangan. Dalam sehari, mereka bisa mengikuti 3 macam acara di tempat yang berbeda. Namun semua menjalaninya dengan penuh semangat, tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

Sebagai vokalis, Kyuhyun sudah menerima beberapa partitur lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya di SM Town nanti. Lagu untuk acara yang akan digelar bulan Desember bersama Super Junior dan Super Junior K.R.Y. pun sudah ia pelajari. Namja itu sangat gembira mengetahui ia akan melakukan duet dengan Park Sun Joo maupun Min Kyung Hoon.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak terlalu bersemangat?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit khawatir.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyuhyun sudah dua jam mengulang-ngulang lagu dan memberi catatan di bagian-bagian tertentu. Bahkan semua itu selalu dibawanya saat mereka mengisi acara ke berbagai tempat. Kyuhyun akan sibuk mempelajarinya di sela-sela makan dan istirahat.

Ryeowook benar-benar berharap Sungmin segera pulang dari acara radio. Hanya namja itu yang bisa memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidur.

"Aniyo, Ryeowookie, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk, tidak memperhatikan mata Ryeowook yang terbelalak. Eternal magnae itu menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun. Begitu merasa jaraknya aman, ia langsung berlari ke dorm lantai 12.

"Teuki hyung, bahaya!" seru Ryeowook sambil membanting pintu kamar Leeteuk yang dibukanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Leeteuk nyaris terlompat dari posisi tidurnya. Ia baru saja hampir terlelap. Shindong, Donghae, dan Heechul yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah pun bergegas menghampiri. Cuma Hankyung yang tidak beranjak dari sofa karena kakinya maish cedera.

"Ada apa, Wookie? Kau seperti ketakutan begitu?" tanya Leeteuk masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"B…Bahaya, hyung! Bahaya!"

"Ya! Wookie! Cepat katakan dengan jelas!" tegur Heechul geram.

"Kyuhyunie… Kyuhyunnie… Bahaya!"

"Mwo?" Leeteuk dan yang lain bergegas hendak ke lantai 11, tapi Ryeowook langsung menahan mereka.

"Kenapa kau memperlambat kami?!" Donghae kebingungan.

"Kyuhyunnie… Dia tidak perlu apa-apa sekarang." Ryeowook mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang sedari tadi berlari.

"Wookie, coba jelaskan dengan tenang," kata Leeteuk sambil meminta mereka semua kembali duduk.

"Hyungdeul tahu sifat Kyuhyunnie, bukan? Kalau dia bilang 'sakit'….."

"Itu artinya dia malas," semua menyahut.

"Ne. Seandainya dia bilang 'aku baik-baik saja'…."

"Berarti dia sedang sakit," kata hyungdeul seperti koor anak TK.

Ryeowook mengangguk puas. "Dan tadi, dia mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja', hyungdeul."

Kening kelima hyungnya langsung berkerut.

"Teuki hyung, belakangan ini jadwal kita memang padat sekali. Karena Kyuhyunnie kondisinya stabil, kita lupa bahwa dia tetap harus hati-hati dengan kesibukannya."

"Kau benar, Shindong-ah. Kita terlena dengan semangatnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja beberapa jadwalnya?" usul Heechul cepat.

"Aku setuju!" seru Donghae.

"Aku tidak setuju," kata Hankyung yang mengikuti kehebohan mereka. Namja itu membuat semuanya menoleh dengan heran. "Aku akan coba bicara baik-baik dengan Kyuhyunnie agar mengerem kegiatan di luar jadwalnya. Sementara ini kita pantau saja dulu, Teuki hyung."

"Baiklah," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Aku serahkan masalah ini kepadamu."

Hankyung tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju dorm lantai 11 dibantu oleh Ryeowook. Namja itu tidak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih serius mempelajari partitur. Ia justru melangkah ke dapur dan menyiapkan sepiring nasi goreng Beijing andalannya.

Suasana dorm itu sepi. Ryeowook yang sudah mengantuk, berpamitan untuk menyusul Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tertidur sedari tadi. Sungmin belum juga pulang. Tinggal Kyuhyun dan Hankyung yang masih terjaga di sana.

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika Hankyung mendekat sambil membawa sepiring fried rice Beijing. Wangi masakan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertarik, namun mulutnya seperti terasa pahit. Karena itu ia tidak berminat untuk makan hari ini.

"Kata Wookie, kau makan sedikit sekali tadi, Kyuhyunnie." Hankyung duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan masakannya tersebut. "Makanlah!"

"Gomawo, hyung, taruh saja di sana, nanti pasti aku makan," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke meja di depannya.

Namun Hankyung justru mengambil sesendok dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Karena Sungmin biasa melakukan itu kepadanya, Kyuhyun otomatis membuka mulutnya sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hankyung memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang begitu serius. Meski begitu, sang magnae tampak sangat gembira. Sesekali suara merdunya terdengar saat menghafalkan lagu.

"Kau bersemangat sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa menoleh. "Tentu saja, hyung, aku suka sekali bernyanyi. Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tidak bernyanyi, dan sampai saat ini, aku masih menyanyikan part-part pendek saja. Kali ini, aku akan menyanyikan banyak lagu, hyung!"

"Aku bahkan dipasangkan dengan Park Sun Joo sshi dan Min Kyung Hoon sshi."

"Park Sun Joo sshi pelatih vokal terkenal itu?" Hankyung terperanjat.

"Ne. Aku sebenarnya muridnya lho," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia sempat melatih vocal di sekolahku. Dan dia bilang, aku berbakat menjadi penyanyi. Karena dia, aku semakin menyukai kegiatan menyanyi, sampai sempat menentang Appa." Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan masa-masa debutnya dulu. "Aku senang, Appa dan Eomma kini mengerti. Hubungan kami pun kembali baik seperti semula.

"Aku tak menyangka akan dipasangkan juga dengan Min Kyung Hoon sshi…."

"Dari Buzz, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hankyung hyung, menurutmu, apa aku bisa mengimbanginya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. "Dia seorang penyanyi senior yang hebat."

"Biasanya kau selalu percaya diri," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Kyuhyunnie."

Mata Kyuhyun tampak berbinar gembira. Wajahnya sangat bersemangat. Hankyung mau tak mau tersenyum melihat senyum polos kekanak-kanakan itu. "Aku suka sekali bernyanyi! Aku sangat menyukainya, hyung!"

Melihat itu, Hankyung hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia tidak tega merusak kegembiraan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi. Sambil menunggu Kyuhyun mengunyah, Hankyung memperhatikan kesibukan sang magnae.

_Kyuhyunie terlihat gembira sekali jika membicarakan soal lagu. Menjadi penyanyi benar-benar merupakan impiannya…._

Hankyung teringat saat 27 November kemarin, semua terkapar lemas oleh flu. Musim dingin dan banyaknya variety show yang mereka ikuti, membuat daya tahan mereka memburuk. Bahkan Kangin sempat dirawat beberapa jam di rumah sakit saat syuting EHB episode 5 hari itu. Dia terkena radang usus. Selang 2 jam kemudian, Kangin kembali ke lokasi dan melanjutkan syuting.

Leeteuk memang bersikeras agar mereka berusaha dengan baik di EHB. Ia berharap, acara ini membuat anti fans bisa lebih mengenal Super Junior sehingga bisa merubah pandangan mereka. Namun kenyataannya tidak berjalan sesuai yang Leeteuk harapkan.

Kyuhyun tidak diikutsertakan dalam EHB. Hankyung sangat bersyukur soal itu. Obat dan vitamin dosis tinggi yang masih dikonsumsi Kyuhyun, membuatnya tidak tertular flu member yang lain. Tetapi Hankyung sedikit cemas dengan bulan Desember ini. Kegiatan mereka jauh lebih banyak dari bulan November.

"Buka mulutmu, Kyuhyunnie," bujuk Hankyung saat Kyuhyun menggeleng suapannya yang kesekian kali. "Kau sebaiknya beristirahat saat kita ada waktu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat malu hyungdeul. Aku harus bisa tampil baik bersama senior yang berduet denganku," kata Kyuhyun.

Hankyung tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia langsung memasukkan sendok berisi nasi itu ke dalam mulut dongsaengnya. Gumaman protes terdengar, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berani menolak lagi.

Hankyung kembali mengenang kejadian 26 November. Saat itu, DBSK, Super Junior dan BoA mengisi acara bersama. Ia dapat melihat kekaguman Kyuhyun terhadap BoA yang menjadi penyanyi solo. Bahkan mereka berdua langsung bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Sepertinya BoA merasa cocok dengan Kyuhyun.

_Seandainya Kyuhyun menjadi penyanyi solo, dia tidak perlu melakukan berbagai variety show seperti yang selama ini kami lakukan. Ia cukup fokus pada suara dan teknik menyanyinya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengenai kesehatannya, karena ia akan punya banyak waktu istirahat, dan bisa mengatur jadwalnya dengan lebih baik._

Kini mata Hankyung benar-benar terasa panas. Tapi Hankyung berhasil menahannya.

"Hankyung hyung, kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Hankyung tersentak. Ia otomatis meraba matanya, tapi tidak menemukan air mata di sana. Ia terkecoh. Mata Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke arahnya. Wajah dongsaengnya terlihat cemas.

"Ternyata benar, hyung menangis." Kyuhyun segera meletakkan partiturnya dan mencoba melihat kaki Hankyung. Lima hari yang lalu, cedera Hankyung terulang saat syuting EHB episode ke-5. Namja itu bahkan menghadiri malam penghargaan di China, di mana dia terpilih sebagai entertaint terbaik 2007, dengan kondisi dipapah oleh Siwon. "Kaki hyung sakit sekali?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie, aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Hankyung berusaha menahan kesedihannya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika kondisi Kyuhyun mulai pulih dan mengikuti syuting EHB. Mereka yang sehat saja satu persatu mengalami sakit dan cedera.

"Jangan pura-pura, hyung," cetus Kyuhyun. "Kau jarang menangis di depan orang, tetapi tadi kau benar-benar menangis di dalam hati, bukan? Kalau bukan karena kakimu, apakah ada masalah lain?"

Sepasang mata hitam itu memandang Hankyung dengan penuh tanya. Hankyung hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Jika gege bilang, gege menangis karena memikirkanmu, apa kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. "Kalian selalu memperlakukanku seperti bayi. Hankyung hyung tidak perlu menangis karena aku. Aku ini sudah dewasa, hyung, aku tidak kalah kuat dari kalian. Bahkan aku ini jenius."

Hankyung tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata khas Kyuhyun itu. Ia justru mengucak rambut dongsaengnya dengan sayang. "Kalau kau benar-benar jenius, seharusnya kau menerima tawaran Seonsaengnim untuk menjadi penyanyi solo. Kau suka sekali bernyanyi, bukan?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia menatap Hankyung dengan cemas. "Sepertinya cederamu benar-benar parah, hyung. Kau mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak…."

"AKU BERPIKIR YANG REALISTIS!"

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak. Tak biasanya Hankyung mengeluarkan nada sekeras itu. Wajah Hankyung pun tampak marah dan putus asa.

"Mianhe, hyung, kau pasti lelah ya? Jebal, jangan mengurusiku lagi. Lihat, aku akan memakan habis masakanmu ini. Kau jangan marah lagi ya." Kyuhyun bergegas meraih piring yang masih berisi separuh, kemudian mulai memakan fried rice Beijing-nya dengan lahap. Meski mulutnya menolak mengunyahnya.

Hankyung melihat semua itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Tindakan Kyuhyun yang polos justru membuat hatinya semakin sesak.

"Kyuhyunnie, kami semua memiliki talenta yang beragam. Itulah sebabnya, aku sempat mendengar kabar bahwa Petinggi SM keberatan kita menjadi Artist of The Year 2007 di MKMF yang merupakan penghargaan untuk para seniman musik." Hankyung menarik nafas panjang. "Beliau bilang, kita lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan MC, drama, dan variety show lain daripada menyanyi. Kita ini adalah sebuah grup yang hanya sesekali bernyanyi. Kita bukan grup penyanyi….."

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Hankyung yang kini benar-benar meneteskan air mata. Tampaknya pertahanan hyungnya itu sudah berakhir.

"Kau suka bernyanyi, bukan? Jika terus bersama kami, kemampuanmu akan terbuang sia-sia, Kyuhyunnie, tidak mustahil impianmu akan kandas. Kau hanya akan menjadi seorang entertaint saja."

Kyuhyun meletakkan piringnya, lalu meraih bahu Hankyung dan merangkulnya, sehingga hyungnya itu bisa menangis di pundaknya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya merangkul dan sesekali menepuk pelan bahu Hankyung.

"Kyuhyunnie, jika kau keluar, aku sungguh tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku justru sangat khawatir jika kau terus berada di dalam Super Junior." Hankyung kembali mengeluarkan perasaannya. Dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya terdiam, membiarkan Hankyung yang selalu menyimpan bebannya, mencurahkan semua ganjalan hatinya.

Ketika Hankyung sudah merasa lega, namja itu melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun dan menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat Hankyung meminta maaf kepadanya. Kyuhyun mengambil buku jurnalnya yang tergeletak di bawah tumpukan partitur. Ia membuka sebuah halaman, dan menunjukkannya kepada Hankyung.

"Kau lihat ini semua, Hankyung hyung? Aku ini orang yang ambisius. Aku punya impian yang sangat banyak." Kyuhyun membiarkan Hankyung membaca deret demi deret impiannya. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat mata Hankyung terbelalak. "Karena aku pandai bernyanyi, aku memulai impianku sebagai penyanyi. Tapi aku akan belajar dance, aku akan belajar menjadi MC, aku akan belajar bermain musik, aku akan belajar berakting…banyak sekali yang ingin kupelajari."

Sebuah evil smirk mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun. "Jadi, aku sudah berada di tempat yang tepat, Hankyung hyung. Kalian adalah guru yang terbaik. Kau jangan cemas lagi."

Hankyung terharu. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

_Bermimpilah yang banyak, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangimu untuk terus maju dan belajar. Aku salah sudah mencemaskanmu. Yang harus kucemaskan adalah diriku sendiri. Aku harus menjadi kuat, aku ingin bisa melindungi impian kalian semua. _

Tiba-tiba Hankyung teringat misinya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kita sibuk sekali belakangan ini. Apa sebaiknya kau istirahat 1-2 hari?"

"Tidak perlu, hyung, aku baik-baik saja."

Hankyung menggeleng pasrah, membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

.

.

3 Desember 2007

Tanpa setahu Kyuhyun, ada sebuah rapat kecil di kamar Leeteuk yang dihadiri penghuni dorm lantai 12 saja. Mereka tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun curiga.

"Hankyung-ah, apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Leeteuk dengan mimik serius.

_Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku harus jujur._ Hankyung membentuk angka 1 dengan tangannya. "Dia berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' kepadaku."

"Jadi sudah 2 dengan yang dia katakan pada Wookie."

"Kata Yesung hyung, tadi pagi Kyuhyunnie juga berkata begitu kepadanya, saat Yesung menanyakan kenapa ia makan hanya sedikit." Donghae memberi laporan.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Leeteuk.

Heechul mengangguk. "Saat aku hendak meraba keningnya, dia menolak dan bilang 'aku baik-baik saja' sambil bergegas menjauh."

"Empat..." Leeteuk menghitung ulang. "Berapa batas kondisi merah kita?"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau lima dalam 2 hari?" usul Shindong.

"Tiga saja sudah cukup," kata Heechul.

"Tiga terlalu cepat," kata Hankyung. "Apalagi kita sengaja menanyakannya."

"Tidak ada yang sengaja kecuali kau, Fried Rice Beijing," protes Heechul.

"Sudah, sudah! Menurutku lima sudah bahaya. Dia harus kita istirahatkan jika lima kali mengatakan itu," lerai Leeteuk.

HP Leeteuk berbunyi. Ketika membaca SMS yang masuk, namja itu menghela nafas panjang. "Lima. Sungminnie memberi kabar bahwa Kyuhyunnie tampak sedikit pucat. Ketika ia menanyakan keadaannya, Kyuhyunnie menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja."

"Nanti malam, di MBC, dia tidak usah ikut," kata Leeteuk. "Kalian punya rencana untuk mencegahnya? Kita pasti mendapat perlawanan keras."

"Jangan khawatir, Teuki hyung, kau punya aku, Siwonnie, dan Kangin hyung," kata Shindong dengan senyum lebar.

"Ada aku juga di sini," kata Heechul tak kalah lebar senyumnya.

Hankyung menggeleng. "Kenapa kalian selalu pakai otot bukan otak?"

"Kami pakai otak juga!" protes Heechul. "Tapi kalau hanya otak, kita bisa kalah oleh evil magnae itu. Jadi kita perlu otot juga."

"Terserah kalian saja." Hankyung mengangkat bahunya. Meski begitu, ia setuju bahwa Kyuhyun harus diistirahatkan sebelum jadwal mereka semakin padat.

.

Siang harinya, semua sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke MBC 2007 Society Contribution Award Ceremony dari lantai 11. Mereka merasa lebih nyaman menunggu di sana daripada di lantai 12 yang berantakan. Ryeowook dan Sungmin pernah mencoba membereskan, namun hanya bertahan sebentar. Sejak itu keduanya menyerah untuk merapihkan lantai atas tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnie, sudah berapa kali kubilang, gunakan perasaan!" seru Yesung yang sedang mengajari vocal kepada sang magnae. "Kau harus membuka hatimu, membiarkan perasaan yang tertuang dalam lagu itu masuk, dan benar-benar merasakannya. Dengan begitu, kau baru bisa menyanyi sepenuh hati."

"Tapi, itu pasti menyakitkan, hyung!" protes Kyuhyun. "Kalau lagu bahagia, kita jadi bahagia… Kalau lagu sedih, kita jadi sedih…"

"Memang harus begitu." Yesung menggetok pelan kepala Kyuhyun dengan lintingan partitur. "Seperti yg ini…Feliz Navidav… Suarakan dengan ringan, riang, namun megah…"

"Ringan seperti bulu," Ryeowook mencoba membantu. "Bayangkan kau adalah setangkai bulu, Kyuhyunnie…"

"Bulu gagak!" sahut Heechul asal, tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya.

"Heechul hyung, mana ada bulu gagak di sini?"

"Donghae-ah, kau tahu yang mana burung gagak?" tanya Shindong.

"Burung yang suaranya paling jelek," sahut Leeteuk.

Kangin mengangguk. "Jadi kalau Kyuhyunnie adalah bulu burung gagak…."

"Berarti suara Kyuhyunnie itu jelek," ujar Siwon tersenyum, merasa puas dengan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu pucat pasi. "Ommo, Kyuhyunnie…kau sakit tenggorokan? Suaramu berubah menjadi jelek? Tenang saja, tunggu sebentar, hyung akan belikan obat paling bagus untukmu!"

"Siwonnie!" hardik Yesung membuat Siwon berjengkit. "Jangan menganggu! Tidak ada yang salah dengan suara. Ini masalah perasaan!"

"Perasaan memang paling penting," desah Hankyung. "Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku sangat tidak baik."

"Perasaanku juga mengatakan begitu, Hyung." Sungmin menepuk punggung Hankyung dengan wajah prihatin. "Kau belakangan ini sering terlihat sedih."

"Benarkah?" Heechul menjadi khawatir. "Aku sepertinya tidak punya perasaan…"

"Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam, cepat keluar dari sini!" Yesung mulai berang. Sejak tadi, ia ingin beristirahat sambil mendengarkan musik. Tetapi Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk mengajari menyanyi dengan perasaan. Dan ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. "Ayo, Kyuhyunnie, kita mulai lagi!"

"Capek, Yesung hyung. Sudah satu jam. Aku bosan." Dengan santainya Kyuhyun meletakkan partitur dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"YA! Kyuhyunnie, kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan!" Yesung merengut melihat Kyuhyun hanya meringis.

"Nanti sepulang acara kita lanjutkan lagi, Yesung hyung. Aku tidak mau suaraku habis," kata Kyuhyun sambil meneguk segelas air lagi. Sebenarnya ia mulai merasa tenggorokkannya tidak enak. Namja itu tersadar, ia terlalu memforsir suaranya, sehingga berakibat seperti ini.

Tinggal bersama dengan sekumpulan orang terkena flu, membuatnya sedikit banyak terkena imbasnya. Meski vitamin yang ia minum mampu mencegahnya terserang flu kemarin, ia mulai merasa demam.

Leeteuk dan yang lain diam-diam memperhatikan sang magnae yang berdiri di dapur sambil merenung. Meski Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya, wajahnya yang mulai pucat tidak bisa ditutupi lagi.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum menyadari rencana hyungdeulnya, ikut bersiap-siap dengan semangat ketika manager hyung menelepon Leeteuk bahwa ia sudah dekat.

"Aish! Lagi-lagi antis. Rasanya, antis kita bertambah banyak saja sejak mendapat award kemarin," kata Heechul kesal. Ia tadi membawa laptopnya ke lantai 11 untuk menunggu sambil mencari-cari berita. Dia dan Hankyung tidak berangkat ke acara malam ini. Ia bersikeras menemani Hankyung yang kakinya cedera dan bersiap untuk menjaga Kyuhyun agar tidak kabur.

"Paling karena anggota kita banyak lagi," celetuk Kangin.

"Mereka juga tidak suka karena kita suka bergurau di atas panggung," sambung Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melirik ke layar laptop Heechul dan mendecak kesal.

"Apa kubilang, hyung, kau bikin gara-gara! Kita baru saja diumumkan menjadi Artist of The Year 2007, kau langsung menciumku saat kita turun dari panggung. Apa kau lupa kita saat itu sedang dilihat semua orang?"

"OH ITU!" Semua langsung mengangguk maklum.

"Hei! Seenaknya bilang 'kau'… Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku hyung?" protes Heechul. "Salah sendiri, kenapa pipimu begitu menggemaskan?"

"Kenapa pipiku yang salah?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Heechul bangkit dan bergerak hendak menciumnya. Kali ini Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh namja tampan dan cantik itu dengan kakinya. Meski tidak keras, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong Heechul hingga setengah meter.

"Kau berani?!" bentak Heechul keras. "Cuma Hankyung-ah yang boleh berbuat keras padaku!"

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Leeteuk ketika Heechul memburunya. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Chullie! Jangan ribut!" tegur sang leader. "Kau duluan yang mulai tadi."

Heechul tak berani membantah. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar dari belakang bahu Leeteuk. Leeteuk memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkarinya. Tangan itu terasa sedikit panas. Ia berputar dan tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun mengelak, dirabanya kening sang magnae.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mulai demam. Sebaiknya kau tidak berangkat malam ini."

"Ya! Teuki hyung, mana bisa begitu?" protes Kyuhyun. "Kita kan hanya menyanyi dua buah lagu. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aniyo, kau harus di dorm malam ini," kata Leeteuk tegas. "Besok kita akan berangkat ke Hollywood untuk acara tanggal 5 Desember. kau tidak mau ditinggal jika sakit, bukan?"

"Tapi, hyung, …Aku baik-baik saja!"

Semua mengeluh dengan keras ketika kata-kata itu keluar. Kyuhyun menautkan kening karena bingung dengan reaksi mereka.

"Apa hyungdeul tidak percaya? Aku sungguh baik-baik saja!"

Keluhan yang keluar kali ini lebih keras.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut! TITIK!" seru Leeteuk tegas.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa dengan kesal. Sungmin duduk disebelahnya dan merangkul Kyuhyun. "Teuki hyung benar, Kyuhyunnie. Kalau kau istirahat hari ini dan besok, kau bisa ikut ke Hollywood. Kau memang sedikit demam hari ini, bahkan sejak kemarin nafsu makanmu mulai berkurang."

"Sungmin hyung, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Kyuhyun merengut. "Appa dan Eomma saja tidak secerewet hyungdeul."

"Aish! Anak ini….!" Heechul mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Manager hyung datang tak lama kemudian. Melihat namja itu, wajah Kyuhyun langsung cerah. Ia bergegas menarik tas obat dan perlengkapannya, lalu mendekati manager hyung.

"Ayo, kita langsung berangkat saja!" Kyuhyun menggamit lengan manager hyung untuk menariknya keluar.

Leeteuk memberi kode. Siwon, Shindong dan Kangin tersenyum lebar. Siwon berlari cepat ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum mencapai pintu. Di lepaskannya tangan Kyuhyun dari sang manager. Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, Kyuhyun berteriak ketika seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya di bahu.

"YA! Hyung, apa yang kaulakukan?! Turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!"

Shindong bergegas membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar Sungmin. Tidak dihiraukannya Kyuhyun yang memukul dan menendang untuk melepaskan diri.

Setiba di kamar, Shindong menurunkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun langsung mengejarnya. Ia berhasil mendahului Shindong, namun Kangin yang berdiri di depan pintu mendorongnya kembali ke dalam, sementara Shindong bergegas keluar. Pintu pun tertutup dengan keras. Sungmin langsung menguncinya dari luar.

"Hyungdeul! Apa-apaan kalian?! Cepat buka pintunya!" Kyuhyun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Yes! Kita berhasil!" Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon dan Kangin langsung melakukan high five.

"Ommo… badanku sakit! Tenaganya lumayan juga," kata Shindong sambil meringis.

"Hyungdeul, jebal! Buka pintunya!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil masih menggedor-gedor pintu. "Kalian tidak bisa berbuat begini padaku! Manager hyung! Tolong bukakan pintunya!"

Leeteuk memberi penjelasan kepada manager hyung. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun sshi, kau sebaiknya memang istirahat saja malam ini. Ada Hankyung sshi dan Heechul sshi yang akan menemanimu." Manager hyung berkata di dekat pintu yang bergetar karena dipukul terus menerus.

"Mwo? Heechul hyung?" Gedoran di pintu menghilang, berganti suara memelas. "Teuki hyung, kau tega meninggalkanku dengan maniak itu? Kau bisa-bisa tidak melihatku lagi nanti."

Wajah Leeteuk memucat. Ia menatap Heechul dengan serius. Heechul langsung merah padam.

"Teuki hyung, jangan dengarkan setan kecil itu, dia sedang melemahkan niatmu!" Heechul kini balik menggedor pintu dari luar. "YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KAU MEMANG MAGNAE KURANG AJAR! KELUAR KALAU BERANI!"

"HYUNG SAJA YANG MASUK!" seru Kyuhyun dari dalam.

Heechul bergegas meminta kunci ke Sungmin. Namun sebelum namja itu membuka pintu, Kibum menepuk bahunya.

"Heechul hyung, kau yang diperdaya oleh Kyuhyunnie sekarang."

Heechul menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"HEECHUL! HEECHUL! KIM HEECHUL! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Bermimpi saja di dalam sana! Aku akan mengurungmu sampai mereka pulang!" Heechul mendengus kesal dan beranjak ke sofa.

Kyuhyun masih menggedor-gedor pintu, tapi tak ada yang menyahut lagi. Mereka bersiap-siap berangkat.

"Tangannya pasti sakit," kata Sungmin cemas, mendengar gedoran masih terdengar, juga teriakan-teriakan Kyuhyun. "Apa sakitnya tidak akan bertambah parah?"

"Aku akan membujuknya nanti," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Chullie, kau tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padanya bukan?"

"Teuki hyung, aku akan mencincangnya!" seru Heechul kesal. Ia berdecak melihat Leeteuk serius menanggapi ucapannya. "Aniyo. Aku hanya akan menyuruhnya diam. Pergilah, aku akan menjaga dia baik-baik."

Kesepuluh member Super Junior pun berangkat bersama manager hyung. Hankyung sambil tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, hentikan, tanganmu bisa sakit nanti… Mereka semua sudah pergi." Hankyung berkata dengan lembut, namun memastikan volume suaranya cukup untuk terdengar dari dalam.

Gedoran itu pun berhenti. Terdengar suara gesekan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bersandar di pintu dan merosot turun. Samar-samar terdengar isakan dari dalam. Hankyung ikut duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke pintu. Ia dapat merasakan kekesalan yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, kami sudah mencoba membujukmu baik-baik, tapi kau selalu melawan. Kami terpaksa melakukan ini."

"Kenapa kalian selalu memperlakukanku seenaknya?" Kyuhyun masih terisak. "Aku bukan anak kecil… Hyungdeul tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini…"

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie. Jeongmal mianhe.…" Hankyung tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya duduk dan mendengarkan.

Heechul menghampiri pintu, memberi isyarat agar Hankyung menyingkir dari sana.

"Istirahatlah, Hankyung-ah. Biar setan kecil itu aku yang urus."

Ketika Heechul membuka pintu dengan mendadak. Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar, nyaris terjengkang ke belakang.

"YA! Heechul hyung! Kau mau apa?!"hardik Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya dengan kesal.

"Aku mau bikin perhitungan denganmu, evil magnae!" Heechul langsung menutup pintu kembali, meninggalkan Hankyung di luar.

Masih terdengar suara keduanya berdebat dengan sengit saat Hankyung berjalan pelan ke arah sofa. Ia mengangkat kaki kirinya yang cedera ke atas, lalu mencoba menonton televisi di depannya. Tapi namja itu tidak bisa benar-benar menikmatinya. Ia masih memusatkan telinganya ke arah kamar Sungmin yang mendadak hening.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun masih menatap Heechul dengan gusar. Mereka baru saja bertengkar mulut. Melihat Heechul selalu bisa membalasnya, Kyuhyun memilih diam. Ia naik ke tempat tidur dan membelakangi Heechul yang masih berdiri di dalam kamar. Ditutupnya kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Kau harus makan dan minum obat dulu sebelum tidur, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Dia justru menarik selimut hingga menutupi bantal dan seluruh kepalanya. Heechul ingin menarik dongsaengnya itu dengan paksa, namun ia ingat janjinya kepada Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mau kuajari cara menjadi MC yang bagus? Kuberi waktu tiga detik, setelah itu tawaran tadi tidak berlaku seumur hidup. Hana! Dul!..."

Heechul tersenyum lebar ketika dongsaengnya muncul dari dalam selimut.

"Serius?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik yang membuat Heechul ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyunnie. Kita mulai pelajaran pertama."

.

Hankyung tersenyum lega ketika terdengar suara ketawa duo evil itu dari dalam kamar. Tampaknya Heechul berhasil meredakan kekesalan Kyuhyun. _Aku harus banyak belajar dari mereka. Sampai saat ini, aku belum bisa menangani Kyuhyunnie. Aku harus bisa sebelum kami diberangkatkan ke China._

Dua jam kemudian, Heechul keluar dan bergabung dengan Hankyung menonton televisi.

"Mana Kyuhyunnie? Tadi kau membawa makanan ke kamar untuk dia? Dia mau makan?""

"Ne. Dia sudah makan dan kini tertidur setelah minum obat." Heechul merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

"Bagaimana cara membujuknya? Aku tidak paham," kata Hankyung sedikit sedih.

"Mudah saja. Aku hanya bertanya: kau mau kuajari cara menjadi MC yang bagus?" Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Matanya langsung berbinar, dan dia duduk dengan manis untuk mendengarkan."

"Semudah itu?" Hankyung menatap takjub.

"Kuberitahu rahasianya, jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun, arra?" Heechul tersenyum. "Tidak akan menarik jika mereka semua menguasainya."

"Apa itu?" Hankyung mendekatkan diri ke Heechul.

"Dia itu, beda dengan yang terlihat di luar…. Dia benar-benar mengagumi kita. Dan dia sangat senang belajar. Apa kelebihanmu yang tidak dia punya? Pikirkan, dan ajarkan itu kepadanya. Dia akan sangat senang."

"Jika itu tidak berhasil?"

"Traktir dia makan enak, atau ajak dia main game," kata Heechul sambil tertawa. "Kau kan pandai membujukku, kenapa ketakutan dengan setan kecil itu? Dia sangat mudah dibujuk."

_Aish! Chullie, aku tak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatmu menurut. Kau sudah menurut asal aku yang bicara. Beda dengan Kyuhyunnie, aku tidak bisa membuatnya mendengarkan kata-kataku kalau dia sedang tidak ingin…._

Kedua namja itu menonton TV hingga tertidur di sofa. Mereka tidak menyadari ketika member lain pulang dari acara. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menyelimuti keduanya, lalu pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan partitur berserakan di sekitarnya. Ia juga tidak menggunakan selimut. Sungmin tidak menyalahkan Heechul. Untuk orang seperti Heechul, hal ini sudah sangat bagus.

Dirabanya kening Kyuhyun. Demamnya sudah menghilang. Sungmin kemudian membereskan partitur dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun rapat-rapat.

.

5 Desember 2007

Pesawat yang membawa rombongan SM mendarat di bandara Los Angeles. Leeteuk dan Kangin sedang bangun dari duduk dan memeriksa tas ransel ketika BoA berjalan di samping tempat duduk mereka.

"Magnae kalian benar-benar usil!" kata BoA sambil melewati Leeteuk.

Wajah Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang Leeteuk memucat. "Teuki hyung, benar kan kataku? Seharusnya kau tidak mengijinkan mereka duduk bersama di pesawat! Aigoo…mau ditaruh di mana muka kita? Kyuhyun pasti sudah…."

"Dia tidak mengatakan itu karena kesal," potong Siwon sambil tertawa. BoA memang terlihat menjajari langkah Kyuhyun yang akan keluar pesawat dan kembali bercakap-cakap dengan seru.

"HOLLYWOOD! WE"RE COMING!" Kyuhyun dan Donghae melonjak-lonjak kegirangan ketika menginjakkan kaki di bandara Los Angeles.

Semua mata memandang kedua namja yang masih melonjak-lonjak itu dengan senyum lebar. BoA, Flying to the Sky, GD dan member Super Junior yang lain berjalan beriringan dengan tenang.

"Teuki hyung, apakah kita mengenal mereka?" tanya Kangin dengan wajah memerah.

"Tenang saja, begitu sampai bangunan, Kyuhyunnie akan diam. Dia begitu karena ini Hollywood. Kita tinggal mengurus Donghae."

Dugaan Leeteuk tepat. Begitu memasuki gedung, Kyuhyun mulai kembali ke sikap diamnya, meski namja itu sempat bermain sebentar dengan pintu masuk. Donghae masih saja berjalan setengah melompat karena bersemangat. Kangin langsung menarik Donghae agar berjalan diam di sampingnya.

Rombongan SM menempati hotel yang sama. Mereka memiliki waktu istirahat sebelum jadwal show nanti siang. Beberapa memilih tidur, yang lain memilih berjalan-jalan.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menempati kamar yang sama. Kedua namja itu melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar jendela hotel. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun mengamati tiap detail yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" usul Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Keduanya mengenakan jaket lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Mereka berpapasan dengan Yesung yang sepertinya hendak keluar juga.

"Kita cari tempat yang bagus untuk foto-foto," kata Yesung sambil menarik kedua dongsaengnya.

Tak berapa lama ketiganya sudah sibuk berfoto di tempat-tempat yang menurut mereka bagus. Mereka tidak bisa lebih jauh dari sekitar hotel, karena waktu istirahat hanya tiga jam saja.

"Wookie, jangan begitu mengambil fotonya!" seru Yesung kesal, ketika Ryeowook salah mengambil posisi. "Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, kau ini masih saja salah. Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu!"

"Yesung hyung, ini hanya foto, jangan serius sekali," protes Ryeowook.

"Meski hanya foto, ini kan buat kenang-kenangan seumur hidup. Jadi ambillah dengan benar!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan keduanya yang sibuk berdebat dengan foto. Ia memandang sekitarnya sambil sesekali mengambil foto pemandangan dengan kameranya. Berbeda dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung, Kyuhyun lebih suka memotret pemandangan dan gedung.

Klik!

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ryewook dan Yesung tersenyum ke arahnya. Ketika ia mendekat, Yesung menunjukkan hasil jepretannya. Namja itu memang ahli dalam mengambil foto.

"Cho Kyuhyun di Hollywood," bisik Yesung dengan senyum lebar. "Selamat, uri magnae, satu mimpimu tercapai. Meski mungkin baru langkah kecil, tapi ini sebuah permulaan yang bagus."

"Gomawo, hyung," kata Kyuhyun merasa terharu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang ke hotel. Sebentar lagi kita harus bersiap-siap."

Sesampainya di hotel, Leeteuk sudah menunggu ketiganya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. "Ke mana saja kalian? Tidak istirahat, tidak membawa HP, tidak meninggalkan pesan…"

"Tunda dulu marahnya, Teuki hyung," kata Yesung dengan wajah tanpa salah. "Aku hanya mengajak mereka berfoto di sekitar sini. Masih ada satu jam untuk istirahat. Jadi biarkan kami istirahat sebentar, arra?"

Belum sempat Leeteuk membuka mulutnya lagi, Yesung langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melewati sang leader untuk beristirahat di kamar mereka. Leeteuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Seharusnya aku menempatkan Kyuhyunnie dengan Sungminnie."

"Sama saja, hyung," kata Sungmin yang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia baru saja keluar bersama Shindong, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Kalian juga tidak tidur siang?"

"Sekali-sekali, Teuki hyung, kita kan belum tahu kapan ke sini lagi," kata Shindong.

Wajah Leeteuk menjadi suram. Ia baru tersadar akan hal itu.

Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum muncul di belakangnya. Kangin langsung menggandeng tangan sang leader.

"Masih ada waktu. Kami temani Teuki hyung foto-foto di sekitar sini," kata Kangin, membuat wajah Leeteuk kembali cerah.

.

Petinggi SM sedang berada di kantornya ketika sebuah email masuk. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. Tapi ia tidak mau repot mencari tahu, kenapa sang pengirim email bisa mengetahui alamat email pribadinya.

Ketika ia membuka email tersebut, muncul foto Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di Hollywood.

'Terima kasih buat kesempatan yang diberikan kepada kami, Seonsaengnim. Kami tidak akan mengecewakan Anda. Jeongmal kamsahamnida.'

Petinggi SM membaca pesan itu sambil tersenyum, sekaligus menarik nafas panjang. Ia membalas email itu.

'Kenapa kau bisa berterima kasih padaku, Kyuhyun sshi? Kau tahu kita bukanlah di pihak yang sama.'

Tak berapa lama, email kembali datang.

'Seonsaengnim, sejak April 2007, saya mencoba hidup hari demi hari. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan, bahkan satu menit ke depan pun kita tidak pernah tahu. Saya tidak ingin menyesal lagi karena tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Dan hari ini, yang saya rasakan adalah kesempatan yang Anda berikan kepada kami. Karena itulah saya berterima kasih."

Petinggi SM membaca email itu berulang kali sebelum menutup HP-nya.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, Wookie, kalian sudah mengemasi barang-barang?" Leeteuk muncul di kamar keduanya begitu jam mandi selesai. Siang itu, semua diminta langsung berkemas sambil membawa koper menuju tempat acara. Mereka hanya di hotel beberapa jam untuk kemudian check out.

"Kita tidak bermalam di sini, Teuki hyung?" tanya Ryeowook kaget.

"Aniyo. Kita besok ada syuting EHB episode 6 dan persiapan untuk SM Town." Leeteuk menggeleng. Itu sebabnya Hankyung yang cedera dan Heechul yang menemaninya tidak ikut dalam pertunjukkan ini.

Wajah Ryeowook menjadi sedih. Ia mencolek Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. "Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak sedih kita langsung pulang hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku senang sudah bisa menyanyi di sini. Semoga suatu saat, kita bisa konser di sini juga, Ryeowookie."

"Kau ini optimis sekali!" Ryeowook bersungut. "Konser di Korea saja kita belum punya, kau sudah berpikir untuk konser di Hollywood."

"Hei, aku ini pernah hampir mati." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang, aku hanya mau maju ke depan. Kalau kita berusaha, jalan satu per satu akan terbuka. Jadi, jangan berpikir negatif dulu. Segala sesuatu mungkin saja terjadi."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia ingat tanggal 3 Desember kemarin, Kyuhyun mengganti avatar cyworldnya. Magnae Super Junior itu menulis status bahwa dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup; Kematian tidak jadi merenggut hidupnya; Dan karena itu dia tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Semoga Super Junior K.R.Y. juga memiliki konser," ucap Ryeowook mencoba berpikir optimis. Entah mengapa, ia seperti memiliki semangat baru sehabis mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun agar menoleh ke arahnya. "Kyuhyunnie, kau benar! Aku merasa bersemangat setelah memikirkan hal-hal baik."

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat Ryeowook bersemangat.

.

Di belakang panggung, Leeteuk seperti biasa memeriksa semua kesiapan dongsaengnya. Ia menunggu hingga Kyuhyun selesai berdoa dan bergabung sebelum memberikan nasihat-nasihat. Leeteuk selalu melakukan hal itu setiap mereka akan naik ke atas panggung.

"Tidak semua dari kita mengerti bahasa inggris, tetapi kita tahu, senyum dan keramahan adalah bahasa yang diterima di mana saja." Leeteuk menatap dongsaengnya satu per satu. "Jadi aku harapkan, tinggalkan semua masalah dan kesedihan kita di belakang panggung. Mereka datang untuk dihibur, mereka datang untuk menjadi senang dengan penampilan kita. Jadi berikan penampilan yang terbaik. Jangan hilangkan senyum dan keramahan kalian, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung!" seru mereka serempak.

Penampilan Super Junior yang mengenakan jas warna krem, kemeja hitam, dasi putih dan jeans abu-abu gelap disambut riuh oleh yang hadir. Mereka seperti biasa, melakukan perform dengan penuh semangat dan gembira.

Di akhir acara, semua pengisi acara tampil bersama di panggung utama. Eunhyuk yang tidak senang melihat lagu medley penutup hanya dinyanyikan dengan bertepuk tangan, mengajak member Super Junior menyanyikan lagu itu dengan gerakan rokkugo. Beberapa artis kemudian mengikuti dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. Suasana menjadi meriah.

Kembang api raksasa meluncur beberapa kali memeriahkan langit yang sudah gelap dengan warna-warnanya yang indah.

MC kemudian meminta para artis berpasangan maju ke jalur panggung yang sedikit menjorok ke tengah penonton. Beberapa artis mencoba maju sepasang demi sepasang, namun setelah hampir dua meter, mereka segera mundur kembali ke panggung utama. Seorang wanita setengah baya, yang merupakan penyanyi senior mereka, menghimbau agar mereka berani, namun sia-sia.

Di Korea, kiri dan kanan panggung diberi jarak sekitar setengah meter dari penonton. Tidak demikian di Hollywood Bowl. Tepi panggung langsung berbatasan dengan tubuh penonton, sehingga tangan mereka bisa menjangkau hingga mengenai artis yang lewat.

Wajah-wajah penonton yang berada di dekat jalur itu mulai kecewa karena beberapa artis yang mundur tadi. Kangin mengajak member Super Junior berkumpul. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dan mengadakan rapat kilat, membuat penonton dan artis lain menoleh dengan heran.

"Kita tidak boleh membuat penonton kecewa. Kalian jangan takut, parah-parahnya paling tercakar."

"Bagaimana kalau kami ditarik turun?"

"Ne, Mereka bisa menarik kita dengan mudah."

"Jangan berpikiran negatif. Kalau pun terjadi begitu, kita akan saling menolong, arra?"

"Pikirkan ini, mereka semua orang baik, mereka sudah hadir untuk melihat perform kita. Mereka harus kita perlakukan dengan ramah."

"Aku yakin, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Super Junior mulai berjalan ke lajur panggung yang menjorok ke tengah-tengah penonton. Eunhyuk menghampiri sang ahjumma yang merupakan senior mereka, dan mengajaknya turut berjalan ke lajur yang disediakan.

Suasana langsung meriah menyambut kesebelas namja yang berjalan sambil menjabat tangan semua penonton yang mereka lewati. Meski karena itu mereka harus membungkukkan badan agar bisa meraih tangan penonton, semua melakukannya dengan senang.

Seperti yang Leeteuk katakan, meski bahasa mereka berbeda, tapi keramahan dan senyuman tulus Super Junior mampu membuat wajah-wajah yang hadir menjadi semakin ceria. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat mencelakakan mereka. Semua hanya ingin berjabat tangan.

Melihat hal itu, artis lain yang tadinya hanya berdiri di panggung bagian depan, akhirnya menyusul saat Super Junior hampir tiba di ujung panggung. Acara itu pun berakhir dengan kenangan yang manis untuk yang hadir maupun yang mengisi acara.

_Hollywood, kami pasti akan datang kembali._ Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melambai kepada semua yang hadir.

.

.

6 Desember 2007

Hari itu, meski masih lelah karena penerbangan dan konser kemarin, member Super Junior langsung menjalani aktifitasnya. Sehabis perform Marry U, mereka menuju CYON BBOY CHAMPIONSHIP. Mereka mendampingi Donghae, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Sungmin yang melakukan Battle Dance. Saat yang lain melakukan dance dengan baju casual, mereka melakukannya lengkap dengan baju jas putih yang digunakan saat perform Marry U tadi.

Namun sehabis acara, Kangin tidak kuat lagi. Sakit flu yang dideritanya semakin parah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun, Kangin, dan Yesung disuruh kembali ke dorm, sementara yang lain menjalani syuting EHB episode 6.

Kangin berbaring di kasur Ryeowook. Yesung yang juga terkena flu cukup parah terbaring di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sesekali mengecek keadaan kedua hyungnya itu. Meski ia tidak terkena flu karena obat yang diminumnya, Leeteuk tetap mengharuskannya untuk pulang dan beristirahat.

"Hyung… Kangin hyung… Sudah waktunya minum obat," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Kangin.

Kangin membuka matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia terbelalak.

"SIAPA KAU?! KENAPA KAU ADA DI DORM SUPER JUNIOR?!"

"Mwo?"

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Kangin tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasur. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tangan Kangin yang besar itu bergerak cepat untuk menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Apakah Kyuhyun akan terkena pukulan telak dari Kangin?**

**Aigoo… Kangin tidak main-main!**

**Mau tahu nasib si magnae yang jago nyanyi tapi tidak jago bela diri?**

**Mudah saja, review setelah membaca chapter ini **

**Hehehe (*evil smirk)**

**.**

**Buat silent rider, nggak harus daftar kok**

**di sini nggak di lock **

**.**

**Buat yang mau kenal**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 15 : (GOMAWO buat semua review yang masuk)

han rae eun 11/17/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

fikyu 11/17/12 Gpp, author malah terima kasih buatn infonya.

uryelf 11/17/12 Emangnya Heechul rela ngasih jempolnya buat dimakan Heenim

Indy 11/17/12 Itu kenyataan, alasannya ada di ch ini kenapa beliau tidak setuju soal The Best Artist di MKMF.

Jmhyewon 11/17/12 Mereka memang nggak nyadar kalau udah terkenal. Sedih di konser DBSK, duduk bukan di bangku karpet merah malah dipojokan...hehehe

Hemashi 11/17/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Princess kyumin 11/16/12 Bukan masalah Hankyung.

heeeHyun 11/16/12 Author juga gemes hehehe

sitara1083 11/16/12 Paling keren A Man in Love yang Desember, benar-benar sexy dance, evil smirk nya jelas banget! (*author error)

Cupcake 11/16/12 Ne. mmg baru ikut di sana

ParkYeonRin 11/16/12 Kebenarannya bisa disurfing di internet

ChoYeonRin 11/16/12 Salam kenal juga. Mau gimana lagi, chingu, author aja kalau ngikutin sibuknya SJ tepar kali. Apalagi kondisinya Kyu yang udah nggak seperti orang lain. Gomawo reviewnya

sitara1083 11/16/12 cari aja di youtube MKMF 2007 chingu. Sebutin nama penghargaan yang author tulis di ff

11/16/12 Lihat aja koment-nya eunhyuk di konser DBSK chingu…sedih banget hehehe. Masalah tumpang tindih di 2007…

liana 11/16/12 seonsaengnim itu kan artinya master…jadi saya samakana , yg satu jabtan, yg satu panggilan. Tidak menunjuk nama tertentu. Ini tokoh fiktif

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/15/12 Hmm, kalau dibikin film silat bagus juga tuh, …hehehe

Ne, itu benar2 kata MC nya

Mau bikin ff angst aja wkwkwk

Andhisa Joyers 11/15/12 Iya hehehe.

meyminimin 11/15/12 Ne, kocak. Bukan Cuma muncul sesekali…Cuma muncul 1 kali!

Kan sudah diterangkan kenapanya di ff…hiks, nggak dibaca komplit nih….

aninkyuelf 11/15/12 Mereka emang nggak sombong.  
Kyuhyun masih chingu, soalnya seperti di ff rs awal bilang, meski pun dia pulih, dia nggak akan seperti orang lain staminanya

Mitcloud 11/15/12 mnet itu ada di FS kan? (*jadi bingung mode on nih authornya…itu kan 2006)

Rie 11/15/12 Yg di MKMF, kamu kudu lihatin bener2 (author lihat berkali-kali krn kudu lihat gerakan mereka buat ff) dia mengeluarkan itu tapi krn menoleh jd kurang jelas, tapi ada kok. Paling jelas yg waktu desember. Dance nya juga lebih sexy

tinaff359 11/15/12 Kalau beneran dimarahi, acaranya bubar jadi acara humor kali ya? hahaha

di youtube ada, cari aja mkmf 2007

masih jauuuuuh

ryeofha2125 11/15/12 Ne.

haekyu 11/15/12 Saking suka rebut sendiri kalau ada acara, mereka kadang suka dijelekin antis soal itu…hiks….

oracle 11/15/12 Yesung kalau ngomong mmg dewasa dan keren sekali…asal jangan lagi ceramah aja

Lihat aja videonya

vha chandra 11/15/12 setuju! Kece badai hehehe apalagi yg desember (*promosi desember mulu)…. Belum, masih jauuuuuuuuuuh

Guest 11/15/12 ada, Cuma dibahas dikit di ch ini

lalalala 11/15/12 Ne. gomawo

sitara1083 11/15/12 Ada di youtube kok

Eits, mereka nggak niat promosi. DBSK yang nyuruh lho, sampai didiktein suruh ngomong: suju adalah…..

wkwkwk kayak anak tk aja

sarangchullpa92 11/15/12 Sampai saat ini Cuma Heechul yang nggak bisa ditaklukkan Kyuhyun hehehe

Fi Zi 11/15/12 Sedih banget tampangnya…dua kali gagal wkwkwk

"kita tersenyum bukan karena kita bahagia, tapi kita bahagia karena kita tersenyum"….Ini asli super duper asli kata-katanya yesung. Bukan karangan author

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/15/12 SUJU selalu berbahagia di sela-sela masalah. Itu sebabnya mereka kuat

Yeon Love Yeye 11/15/12 Gomawo udah bersedia ngasih review

11/15/12 Ne

ChiharuKatou 11/15/12 Ulang lagi aja dari FS 1 wkwkwk. Gomawo

special5173 11/15/12 kita lihat saja nanti hohoho

hyunnieya 11/15/12 gomawo

Bella 11/15/12 Gomawo. Sj m masih agak jauh

hyunnieya 11/15/12 Dia nggak mau hancurin Kyuhyun kok, di rumah sakit dia bilang dia mau membuktikan kalau Kyuhyun salah dan kalau Kyuhyun terlalu menganggap tinggi hyungdeulnya. Dia bahkan nggak bilang nolak seandainya suatu saat Kyuhyun mau jadi penyanyi solo… dia cuma bilang, saat itu Kyuhyun yang akan meminta padanya hehehehe

deerpanda 11/15/12 Kyuhyun aslinya pernah bilang itu terang-terangan lho saat pertama masuk di Super Junior. Dan Kyuhyun bilang (di wawancara sebuah acara)….gara-gara dia bilang begitu, hyungdeulnya yg saat itu masih ganas, langsung membully dia habis-habisan saat di dorm. (nasibnya sengsara bangeeet, untung kyuppa mau bertahan)

Kyuhyun cerita (setelah hyungdeulnya sayang sama dia), kalau mereka itu sangat tersinggung karena dia bilang donghae dan siwon paling tampan, meski pun mereka mengakui kalau itu benar.

Coba aja cari wawancara soal Kyuhyun bilang keduanya tampan dan dia jadi dibully karena itu. Ada di youtube

kyuqif 11/15/12 sorry2

stevy see 11/15/12 just tokoh fiksi

Perisai Suju 11/15/12 Aku adalah guardian angelnya Kyuhyun hehehe

Jitak reader* dari awal kan udah di bilang main cast nya Kyuhyun. Kagak boleh protes. Yg dibilang di sini bukan krn bias, 80% kenyataan

Hmmm, author emang jenius (*ketularan Kyu) wkwkwk… yah, enggak deng, author iq nya cuma superior aja, 1 tingkat di bawah jenius kalau menurut aturan psikologi (ini bukan karangan, author jawab beneran nih…iq author udah di test di UI)

13 itu special semua? Siapa yg bilang tidak? Author kagak pernah bilang tidak kan? wkwkwkwk

Kalau ada typo, sebut langsung aja, jadi bisa author edit, ok? Asal penyampaiannya dengan manis, nggak akan tersinggung kok heheheh. Malah makasih banget

Iya, kadang kasihan lihat kepolosan mereka, jadi ingat waktu merayakan ulang tahun kyuhyun, mereka diomelin org. kasihan kyuppa krn jelas bukan salahnya dia krn dia kan kagak tahu bakal ada kejutan. Tapi kasihan juga oppadeul krn terlalu polos jadi dianggap bikin ribut di acara…hiks….

Mungkin mau diidentikkan begitu…cirri khas suram wkwkwk

Pasti lebih menakutkan

Vitamin paru2 itu bikin gemuk. Temanku aja naik 18 kg dalam 1 tahun ….itu supaya paru-parunya cepat sehat

Kata2 kurang mengenakkan? Yg kali ini tidak ada, penyampaian sudah halus kok hehehe

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/15/12 Sorry sorry sorry (mian mau istirahat dr tgl hehehe)

Author mau bikin ff yg serem, sadis, ngeri, penuh darah ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHH

SSungMine 11/15/12 "13 is my lucky number" asli kata-kata kyuhyun.

"You're my only Super Star Top Idol" carbonara, cheese cake, caramel macchiato, asli kata-kata changmin.

Nggak bakal ada bl

NaraKim 11/15/12 Gomawo, ditunggu review selanjutnya

Blackyuline 11/15/12 Author suka SJ waktu udah nggak ada kangin, heechul, hankyung dan kibum…tapi author kangen amah an gege. Satu yg sangat membekas saat nonton video kyu dan han…saat kyu disuapi han gege dan saat kyu digandeng han gege untuk berdiri dan kemudian dibantu duduk lagi…han benar2 gege yang baik, meski dia nggak ahli menangani Kyuhyun

ahra rahayu 11/15/12 Gomawo reviewnya

kihyun 4orever 11/15/12 Kita tanya ke Uisanya yuuuk

Dia masih punya perasaan, makanya suka angin2an begitu

Kim Sooyeon 11/15/12 carilah, maka kau akan mendapat hehehe

Dilihat aja videonya chingu. Yg jelas, mereka nggak tahu kalau mereka udah terkenal. SNSD dll aja duduk di bangku berkarpet merah. Mereka sih mojooooooook di ujung…bukan di bangku utama…duduk dibangku yg undak2an. Tapi diumumkan best artist, semua yg duduk di karpet merah pun berdiri untuk oppadeul (kebayang 4 kali bulak balik jarak jauh wkwkwk)

gaemwon407 11/15/12 .tokoh fiktif di ff ini

GaemAya 11/15/12 ada di profil ffn ku

tya andriani 11/15/12 Gomawo, maaf sudah mengganggu

wookiesomnia 11/15/12 author juga suka ama wookie, apalagi perhatiannya ama kyu.

11/15/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu, jangan bosan review ya…reviewnya bikin author semangat hehehe

dhianelf4ever 11/15/12 Ne. Heechul selalu tegas, author suka. Dia berani bilang penghargaan ini nggak sepenting kesembuhan Kyuhyun wkwkwk… hebat banget!

qeqey raekyuminnie 11/15/12 EHB itu banyak kejadian chingu…untung kagak lanjut, nggak tega. Author nggak suka nontonnya, bagaimana pun exploitasi itu tidak baik

DIANDRA 11/15/12 Siwon memang lugu kalau ngomong hehehe, beda ama badannya. Jadi ingat dia minta maaf pas diwawancara krn tidak bisa bicvar ayg lucu2 kayak enhyuk leeteuk dan shindong. Ekspresinya melas banget…malah lucu jadinya hehehe, padahal dia bicara serius

Damai itu namaku 11/15/12 pernah nulis scenario kok (^_^) sutradara? Nggak tertarik, enak jadi penulis

kyuzi 11/15/12 Gomawo, nggak pernah bosan baca reviewnya chingu hehehe. Rasanya, apa yg ingin author sampaikan, sampai ke hati yg baca…senang banget kalau tahu hal itu.

Author juga nggak ngerti apa yg aada di kepalanya dia

tati joana 11/15/12 Gomawo, reviewnya chingu, ditunggu yg selanjutnya yach. Kudu hehehe

Kim eun ra 11/15/12 ne. Gomawo

Annisa 11/15/12 Aish! hahaha

ELi ChangminKyuhyun CassieELF 11/15/12 .Gomawo

misskyuKYU 11/15/12 Desember itu udah sakit lagi, ada tanggal Kyuhyun nggak muncul di lagu, …nanti lihat ch ini dan chap selanjutnya

sampai saat ini, Cuma heechul yg tidak bisa ditalukkan kyuhyun hehehe

SUngmin kadang jahil juga

Princess Kyunnie 11/15/12 Waduh, jadi takut mengecewakan kalau begini XD

TiGarini 11/15/12 Gomawo chingu. Author senang jika ff ini bisa membuat orang lain mengetahuo perjuangan oppadeul

Fitri MY 11/15/12 Gomawo chingu

Park Nara Quinnevil 11/15/12 bisa minta link atau beritanya, chingu? Di PM saja. Author nggak tahu kepastiannya

Ada youtube, super junior crashing dbsk's concert

reaRelf 11/15/12 ne, heenim tetap evil senior. Sungmin pintar. Wookie emang lucu

Keyra Kyuunie 11/15/12 bukan soal hangeng

Kim Anna 11/15/12 .ss1 itu 2008

Evilkyu Vee 11/15/12 Changmin emang bikin gemes. Kyuhyun kena hahaha.

"Kita tersenyum bukan karena kita bahagia, tetapi kita bahagia karena kita tersenyum" itu beneran kata-katanya Yesung.

Typo langsung kasih tahu aja chingu yg mana aja, nanti biar author ubah

vietaKyu 11/15/12 Bukan…maksudnya, tiap author nulis itu minimal 1 chapter itu 20 halaman a4 spasi 1. Boleh dicoba kalau kagak percaya, jadi tolong jangan bilang chapter ini pendek…20 halama lho…itu benar-benar panjang hikss hehehe…. Fs aja total 300 halaman lebih. Rs udah lebih dari 500 halaman a4 sampai chapter 15

dionser itu apa ya? Kalau dancer dan nayanyi nggak bisa dibilang sama kalau nggak ada sekian gerakan berturut2 yang sama. Kalau lagu, samapi 8 kalimat sama nadanya, baru dibilang nyontek. Gomawo reviewnya

Gyurievil 11/15/12 Kasihan lagi hiks, dia kan mau bikin kejutan seneng, tapi 2 kali gagal

Kyuppa mmg imut banget

Kalau sebut nama, bisa kena cekal nanti…

lovely yesungiel 11/15/12 .Gomawo reviewnya chingu

octaviani 11/15/12 salam kenal jugaa. Ditunggu review selanjutnya

ay 11/15/12 Gomawo chingu

Ahjumma Namja 11/15/12 Kita lihat saja nanti hehehe

AngeLeeteuk 11/15/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

gaemgyulover 11/15/12 Iya, sungmin hyung yg baik banget

Mian, salah, udah diedit sekarang

Itu bukan awal debut, udah 4 bulan debut

kyuro 11/15/12 di youtube ketik aja mkmf 2007

sisusi 11/15/12 petinggi SM mmg sulit ditebak

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/15/12 siwon aja yg sehat bisa ambruk, hankyung bisa sakit ginjal. Kyuppa kedua paru2 dan lambungnya sudah sobek, jadi….ya tahu sendiri kan …pasti kebayang, hiks

Shin Min Hwa 11/15/12 kita lihat saja nanti hohoho. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 17**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Kau aktor yang hebat, tidak akan menghilang hanya karena beberapa bulan tidak tampil. / "Aniyo. Aku tak mau menukar makanan dengan sahabat." / Bahkan sainganku juga mengakui Super Junior. / "Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan! Mata mereka buta semua!" / "Apa Kyuhyunnie sakitnya bertambah parah?"

.

.

"SIAPA KAU?! KENAPA KAU ADA DI DORM SUPER JUNIOR?!"

"Mwo?"

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Kangin tiba-tiba bangkit dari kasur. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tangan Kangin yang besar itu bergerak cepat untuk menghajarnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 17**

.

Kyuhyun reflek menarik tubuhnya mundur, namun ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Kangin yang pukulannya meleset, kembali menyerang ke depan ketika seseorang melempar wajahnya dengan sebuah tas.

"KANGIN-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Hardikan itu membuat Yesung terbangun. Ia keheranan melihat Kangin berdiri dengan ekspresi marah berhadapan dengan Heechul. Ia juga heran melihat Kyuhyun yang terduduk di lantai dengan wajah pucat.

"Ternyata kau tidak sendirian!" desis Kangin ke arah Kyuhyun. "Siapa kalian? Kenapa bisa masuk ke dorm Super Junior? Kalian perampok?!"

"MWO?" Heechul yang sedang menarik Kyuhyun berdiri, sangat terkejut mendengar kalimat Kangin.

"Kalian sungguh berani masuk ke sini!"

Kangin kembali maju ke depan untuk menghajar kedua 'perampok' itu.

"Awas, Heechul hyung!"

Kyuhyun mencoba menghalangi Kangin, tetapi Heechul langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke balik punggungnya dan menendang Kangin dengan keras. Kangin yang sedang lemas karena flu, jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Dengan marah, ia bangkit berdiri, hendak mengejar Heechul yang sudah menarik Kyuhyun ke arah pintu.

"KIM YOUNG WOON!"

Suara berat itu menghentikan gerakan Kangin. Yesung dengan sempoyongan bangun dari ranjang. Ia mendekat ke arah Kangin dan menepuk kening Kangin dengan keras. Namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu hanya tertegun menghadapi hyungnya yang mungil.

"Kau ini mengigau?! Lihat baik-baik! Kau nyaris memukul Kyuhyunnie dan Heechul hyung!"

Kangin menoleh ke arah dua namja yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Heechul masih berdiri di antara dia dengan Kyuhyun. Kangin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bisa mengenali keduanya. Kangin terduduk lemas di ranjangnya.

"Aish! Apa yang kulakukan? Mianhe, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu, Heechul hyung. Kyuhyunnie, mianhe. Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Kau benar-benar harus sadar diri, Kangin-ah!" Heechul menggeleng dengan kesal. "Tenagamu itu sangat besar. Jadi jangan mudah mengayunkan tangan kepada orang! Kau bisa kena masalah suatu saat nanti."

"Mianhe, Heechul hyung," kata Kangin. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenali kalian."

"Heechul hyung, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yesung keheranan.

"Ada barangku yang tertinggal," kata Heechul beralasan. Ia memang melupakan kertas jadwal MC-nya. Namun hal itu bisa ditunda hingga syuting EHB selesai. Perasaan tidak tenang meninggalkan Kangin, Yesung dan Kyuhyun di dorm itulah yang membuatnya kembali untuk mengecek.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya mendengar alasan aneh itu. Heechul tinggal di lantai 12, dan namja itu malah datang ke lantai 11. Heechul meliriknya dengan pandangan 'jangan bertanya macam-macam'. Jadi Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya.

Heechul menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat sangat cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Heechul tidak muncul dan melemparkan tas nya tadi. Pasti saat ini ia sudah habis dihajar Kangin.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali syuting EHB. Mereka mengijinkan aku mengikuti part ke-3 dan 4 saja." Heechul memandang ke arah Yesung. "Sunggie, titip Kyuhyunnie dan Kangin-ah. Cuma kau yang bisa memantau mereka, arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung." Yesung mengangguk. Begitu Heechul pergi dari dorm, Yesung memandang kedua dongsaengnya. "Sebaiknya kita minum obat dan istirahat. Nanti sore, kita harus tampil, bukan?"

Keduanya mengangguk, tidak membantah kata-kata Yesung.

Sore harinya, semua member Super Junior kecuali Hankyung berangkat ke Mnet M!CountDown 2007. Mereka tampil dengan baik. Kangin dan Yesung pun tidak memperlihatkan mereka sedang sakit. Penonton histeris ketika keduabelas namja itu membagi-bagikan dua keranjang bunga mawar yang diturunkan ke atas panggung.

Selesai acara, mereka segera bersiap kembali ke mobil karena malam sudah larut. Besok mereka akan melakukan recording untuk Winter SMTown 2007.

Kibum terkejut ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang, saat mereka menuju mobil.

"Gigi dan rahang Kibum hyung bagaimana?" tanya sang magnae dengan mimik khawatir. "Butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh ya?"

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie, jangan cemas." Kibum mencoba tersenyum. "Ini salahku sendiri. Setiap aku lelah dan butuh konsentrasi untuk drama dan lainnya, aku pasti menggigit pulpen, sehingga gigi depanku rusak dan rahangku bermasalah. Aku tidak mungkin bernyanyi dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum. "Jangan sedih, hyung, setelah gigimu sembuh, kau pasti bisa bermain film lagi. Kau aktor yang hebat, tidak akan menghilang hanya karena beberapa bulan tidak tampil."

Kibum nyaris menangis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka, Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa ia jauh lebih kehilangan saat-saat bermain drama, daripada saat bernyanyi. Perasaan bersalah karena seakan menduakan Super Junior, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

.

.

7 Desember 2007

Hari itu Winter SMTown 2007 digelar. Kangta, BoA, DBSK, The Grace, Super Junior, Zhang Li Yin, SNSD, Hyun Jin, Isak, Heebon dan Ahyoomee terlibat dalam pembuatan album juga. Mereka bersama-sama akan menyanyikan Only Love. Super Junior juga akan merekam single mereka untuk album tersebut dengan judul First Snow.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin bergegas mendekat ketika rombongan Super Junior datang. Ia tersenyum melihat baju yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun. "Apa-apaan bajumu itu? Kau seperti pengacara di musim di dingin."

"Aku memang ingin jadi pengacara tadinya, tapi karena guru menyanyiku di SMU, aku berbelok jadi penyanyi." Kyuhyun dengan cuek berjalan mengikuti hyungdeulnya.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau tidak senang melihatku?"

"Tidak," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu…"

"Baru 10 hari! Jangan berlebihan."

"Benarkah? Rasanya lama sekali."

Changmin terus mengikuti hingga Super Junior duduk di tempat yang disediakan. Kyuhyun melotot ke arah sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut ke sini? Sana! Hyungdeulmu akan mencarimu, tahu!"

"Aniyo. Mereka pasti tahu aku di sini." Changmin melirik ke makanan yang dibawa oleh Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-ah masak apa hari ini?"

"Nah, ketahuan tujuanmu sebenarnya, kan?"

"Jangan menuduh! Aku benar-benar senang bertemu denganmu! Tapi aku juga masih lapar," kata Changmin dengan mimik memelas. "Jatah kami di sana sudah habis…."

"Harusnya kau bilang ke bagian konsumsi, kalau jatah DBSK itu 10 orang!" cetus Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah, kau lapar? Aku bawakan untukmu juga," kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak makan. Mata Changmin langsung berbinar senang. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan ke sini, jadi kusiapkan untukmu juga."

"Ryeowook-ah, kau memang yang paling baik! Tidak seperti si sadis ini."

"Ck!" Kyuhyun melengos kesal. "Kenapa tidak bersahabat saja dengan Ryeowookie? Sana! Jangan mendekat!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kaget. "Kau serius? Aish! Ya sudah, aku tak jadi mengambil ini."

Kyuhyun ganti terkejut saat Changmin mengembalikan kotak makan itu pada Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan muka memelas. Namja tinggi semampai itu mengelus perutnya yang kelaparan.

"Kau ini!" Kyuhyun kembali berdecak kesal. Di ambilnya lagi kotak makan itu dari tangan Ryeowook. "Makan!"

"Aniyo. Aku tak mau menukar makanan dengan sahabat," kata Changmin lirih.

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu. Tampak yubu chobab, kimchi, kimbab, dan bulgogi. Harum masakan itu lansung menyebar menggelitik hidung. Changmin melirik sambil menelan ludah. Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong yubu chobab dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Uhm, masakan Ryeowookie memang paling enak!"

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook gembira mendengarnya.

"Tapi jangan terus menerus memasak!" protes Kyuhyun. "Kau lupa eomma-mu menelpon Teuki hyung waktu itu? Anakku Ryeowook di sana untuk jadi penyanyi, bukan jadi tukang masak!"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar Kyuhyun menirukan kata-kata eomma-nya. Leeteuk sampai berusaha keras meyakinkan eomma Ryeowook bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak memaksa namja itu memasak, tetapi Ryeowook sendiri yang hobby memasak.

"Masalah itu kan sudah selesai." Ryeowook mengangsurkan sebuah kotak lagi kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini buatmu, Kyuhyunnie. Harus dihabiskan."

"Jangan lupa minum obat," celetuk Sungmin. Namja berparas imut itu tersenyum manis ketika mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beralih kepada Changmin yang sesekali melirik kotak makanan yang terbuka itu. "Changmin-ah, kau masih yakin akan keputusanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Changmin mengangguk. "Makanan bisa datang lagi nanti. Tapi kalau kau, susah membuatmu mau jadi sahabatku lagi… Jadi sahabat saja kau masih sesadis ini," keluh Changmin.

Kyuhyun kini mengambil sejumput bulgogi dengan sumpit dan memakannya. Changmin hanya membuang muka tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aish! Kau ini merepotkan sekali." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan kotak makannya yang masih utuh. "Ini, makanlah! Nanti aku kau bilang sadis lagi."

"Boleh?" Kedua mata Changmin berbinar, tapi belum mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil. Ia nyaris bersorak saat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan lahap, ia menghabiskan isi kotak makan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri makan dengan pelan.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tidak benar-benar menganggapmu sadis. Kau sahabat yang baik," kata Changmin pelan.

"Aku tahu," sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia mengambil kotak obatnya dan mulai memeriksa obat mana yang harus dia minum saat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tanpa menoleh.

"Kau marah?" tanya Changmin cemas. "Kenapa kau tidak menoleh padaku?"

"Kau ini!" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah kesal. Ia mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Aku sedang makan dan kini sedang mencari obat, bagaimana melakukannya dengan melihat mukamu? Lagipula aku sudah hafal wajahmu, jadi tidak perlu sering-sering melihatnya!"

Terdengar suara tertawa dari arah belakang mereka. Member Super Junior yang sedang makan ternyata menyimak perbincangan kedua sahabat itu. Tapi mereka langsung terdiam saat Kyuhyun melayangkan evil glare-nya.

"Changminnie, kita harus melakukan pengambilan foto!" panggil Yunho. Tapi sedetik kemudian namja itu menghela nafas ketika Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun justru mendekati member Super Junior dan menyalami serta memeluk mereka. "Waktu itu kalian sudah mengucapkan selamat, kan?"

"Beda, Yunho hyung," kata Yoochun. "Karena kita sedang mengisi acara, aku baru sempat mengucapkan sebentar. Dan kali ini, aku sudah menonton tayangan ulang MKMF."

Yunho, Yoochun dan Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak membahas ulah member Super Junior di panggung. Mulai dari tarik dan dorong terhadap Kyuhyun, Leeteuk yang lupa mengambil award sebelum memberi kata sambutan, sampai ciuman yang dilakukan Heechul saat mereka turun dari podium. Akhirnya Yunho pun kembali memberi selamat atas penghargaan yang diraih Super Junior saat MKMF kemarin.

"Semoga tahun depan kalian bisa konser," kata Junsu sambil merangkul bahu Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis karena senang. "Kau harus percaya diri, arra?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Changmin ikut merangkul Kyuhyun. Ia tak bergeming meski Kyuhyun mendorongnya menjauh. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan mengharapkan kesehatanmu dan konser kalian sebagai Christmas Wish."

"Wish yang diucapkan kepada orang lain berarti hangus. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Wajah Changmin pucat pasi. Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya.

"Aniyo, jangan kaget begitu. Asal kau memintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, permohonanmu akan terkabul"

"Apa permohonanmu?"

"Rahasia."

"Tentang aku?"

"Sudah kubilang rahasia!"

Changmin hanya bisa pasrah. Sampai saatnya mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar, Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau menyebutkan keinginannya. Kyuhyun diam-diam memandang kepada hyungdeulnya, terutama Kibum dan Hankyung.

_Kibum hyung sedang bimbang… Hankyung hyung sedang tertekan… Aku ingin berharap, kami bisa bertigabelas selamanya. Apakah keinginanku ini akan membuat mereka berdua tidak bahagia? Apakah aku terlalu egois? _

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup kedua mata Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Terkadang, berbicara dengan hati sangat menyakitkan. Tidak selamanya kebenaran membahagiakan. Kyuhyunnie, nikmati saja saat-saat ini. Kesusahan sehari cukup untuk sehari. Kau pernah berkata begitu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, sementara Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke Sungmin. Ia merasa tenang karena Sungmin selalu mengerti perasaannya meski ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kadang kala, ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan kepada siapa pun, seberapa dekat pun hubungan yang terjalin.

Kibum dan Hankyung tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu menyimpan masalahnya rapat-rapat. Kangin sering kali berkata, agar Kibum berterus terang jika merasakan sesuatu tidak menyenangkan atau tidak cocok untuknya. Heechul juga selalu mencoba mengerti Hankyung.

Kyuhyun berharap, Kibum dan Hankyung juga memiliki orang seperti Sungmin bagi diri mereka sendiri.

"Sungmin hyung, aku akan menikah dengan yeoja yang menurutmu cocok untukku saja."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ditepuknya pelan pipi dongsaengnya. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan itu. Tapi aku tak keberatan menjadi penyeleksinya."

Kyuhyun kini bisa tertawa lagi.

.

Tiga puluh delapan artis bergabung menjadi satu dalam pembuatan MV, sungguh sesuatu yang meriah, membingungkan, sekaligus menyenangkan. Mereka masing-masing diminta menuliskan tanda tangan di sebuah buku, lalu satu persatu diambil gambarnya bergantian dan juga per grup

Member Super Junior juga memperlihatkan senyum terbaik mereka satu per satu satu di depan kamera kecuali Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa dibilang tersenyum. Ia hanya menatap kamera kemudian menunjukkan giginya. Tapi namja itu berkeras tidak mau mengulang adegan tadi.

Proses rekaman berlangsung lancar. Semua menyanyikan part yang sudah ditentukan. Super Junior juga melakukan rekaman untuk lagu First Snow. Lagu ini akan masuk ke dalam album Winter SMTown 2007. Berbeda dengan Summer SMTown 2007, kali ini mereka tidak melakukan tour. Mereka akan mengeluarkan dalam bentuk album pada tanggal 10 Desember nanti.

Saat proses rekaman berakhir, semua bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih bersiap-siap. Ia sendiri sudah memanggul ranselnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, nanti kami akan konser di Bangkok, kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

"Aniyo. Lakukan saja konsermu baik-baik." Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Changmin dengan erat. "Sukses buat Changmin DBSK!"

"Gomawo!" Changmin tertawa lebar. "Sukses juga buat Kyuhyun Super Junior."

"Itu pasti." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Aish! Kau ini menyebalkan! Sekali-kali jawablah dengan manis."

"Contohnya?"

"Terima kasih. Kata-katamu sungguh membuatku bersemangat," kata Changmin memberi contoh.

"Mendengarnya saja aku sudah merinding, apalagi mengatakannya." Kyuhyun bergidik membuat mata Changmin melebar. "Kau pasti bukan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun yang asli jika keluar kalimat itu."

"Kau benar." Changmin mengangguk dengan serius. "Kau akan pulang ke rumah liburan nanti?"

"Libur?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kami tidak dapat libur. Jadwal sudah padat hingga akhir Desember. Hankyung hyung mengajukan libur dan ditolak. Padahal aku rasa dia sangat membutuhkannya."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Hankyung yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Heechul. "Tapi kami akan pergi main ski bersama-sama di sela-sela jadwal. Semoga itu bisa menghiburnya."

"Lama lagi kita baru bertemu ya…"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin dengan kertas partitur yang sedang ia rapihkan. "Kau masih lapar ya? Mood-mu cukup jelek hari ini. Nanti kita bertemu di EHB bukan? Hanya dua puluh hari lagi."

"Mwo? Kau ikut EHB?" Changmin memandang dengan serius. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar ikut EHB? Aku pernah menontonnya, aku rasa sebaiknya kau tidak ikut."

"Hei! Kau mengajak ribut ya? Itu kan acara Super Junior, tentu saja aku harus ikut!"

Changmin memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun, kemudian membuang pandangannya dengan kesal. "Percuma, kau pasti tidak mau menyerah. Aku hanya berharap kau berhati-hati dan tidak memaksakan diri."

"Bagus! Ternyata kau semakin pintar, Changmin-ah."

Kyuhyun tergelak ketika Changmin melotot ke arahnya. Namun diam-diam Changmin bersyukur karena Kyuhyun kini bisa kembali tertawa lepas. Ia berharap, keadaan baik ini berlanjut selamanya.

.

Kesibukan Super Junior terus berlanjut. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk meski harus memakai masker dan jaket tebal, tetap melanjutkan tugas mereka di SUKIRA. Begitu pula member lain. Influensa selama di dorm, tidak mereka perlihatkan di atas panggung. Mereka hanya memakai kostum selama pertunjukkan berlangsung, padahal tubuh mereka menuntut jaket tebal dan istirahat. Tapi semua mencoba bertahan, melakukan semua dengan senyum.

Usaha dan jerih lelah mereka semakin terlihat hasilnya. Southeast Explosive Music Chart Awards menjadikan mereka salah satu nominasi Most Favorite Overseas Group. Movie Attack on The Pin Up Boys yang mereka buat saat masalah bertubi-tubi datang pun, ternyata mendapat tanggapan baik.

Pada Korean Movie Award, movie tersebut masuk nominasi Best Production. Kangin masuk nominasi sebagai Best Actor, Best New Actor dan Best Action Performance karena aktingnya di movie itu. Ryeowook pun dinominasikan sebagai Best Supporting Actor dan Best Comedic Performance. Meski tidak memenangkannya, semua bersyukur atas prestasi yang bisa mereka raih.

.

.

11 Desember 2007

Kejutan manis untuk Super Junior terjadi saat Mnet 20's Choice Awards. Mereka terpilih sebagai Most Popular Group, Best Performance dan Best Dresser. Kangin memenangkan Best Bad Boy dan Heechul memenangkan Best Pretty Boy.

Tidak sampai di situ, mereka juga memenangkan New Generation New Song Award pada Korean Best and Popular Entertainment Awards. Super Junior kembali bersyukur atas semua penghargaan yang mereka terima. Leeteuk selalu mengingatkan agar mereka tidak terlena. Target mereka masih jauh dari yang diminta Petinggi SM.

Meski begitu, kali ini Leeteuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang dilakukannya tahun lalu. Tumbangnya Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih membekas diingatannya. Kini ia menyemangati sekaligus memperhatikan juga kesehatan para dongsaengnya. Ia memastikan mereka beristirahat dengan baik meski hanya 4 jam sehari dan menanggapi semua stress yang muncul sekecil apapun itu.

Beberapa bulan ini, Leeteuk sudah jauh berubah. Meski ia masih sering menumpahkan air mata, tapi ia jauh lebih kuat dan tenang. Hal itu membuat semua dongsaengnya nyaman berada di bawah pimpinannya, sehingga bisa bekerja dengan baik.

.

.

12 Desember 2007

Petinggi SM langsung berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah mengeras.

"Apa kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Tidak, Tuan, waktu Super Junior memenangkan award tanggal 11 Desember kemarin, petinggi JYP melakukan standing applaus untuk mereka."

Petinggi SM merasakan kepalanya sakit. "Bahkan sainganku juga mengakui Super Junior. Apa yang salah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat semua yang dilihat orang lain?"

"…_When the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows. Akan kubuktikan kepada Anda bahwa mereka bukan tim buangan. Aku akan membuat Super Junior naik sampai ke tempat yang tidak Anda duga." _Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"_Kyuhyunnie bukan bintang jatuh!"_ Kata-kata Siwon juga kembali terdengar.. _"Kyuhyun is a rising star! Kali ini, kami hyungdeulnya, yang akan membuatnya menjadi sebuah bintang yang bersinar! Kami takkan membiarkannya menghilang!"_

Petinggi SM menggebrak meja dengan geram.

"Jadi begitu. Aku tidak menghadapi satu orang. Aku menghadapi 13 orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui!" Sang Petinggi SM berjalan di ruangannya sambil berpikir. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi besarnya, dan menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang member Super Junior, membuat Kyuhyun sshi mendukung ke-12 member yang lain. Apa yang kukatakan tentang Kyuhyun sshi, membuat ke-12 member lain mendukungnya."

Petinggi SM tersenyum kesal.

"Bagaimana pun, mereka sudah membuktikannya, bahwa mereka bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari yang aku perkirakan semula. Belum seperti yang kutargetkan kepada mereka, tapi ini pun sudah di luar perkiraan. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?"

Sang Petinggi SM termenung.

.

Sementara itu, di dorm Super Junior, terjadi kehebohan. Mereka tengah makan pagi di dorm lantai 11 saat Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak sambil menunjuk laptopnya. Sejak kejadian Award MKMF kemarin, Kyuhyun mulai memantau Super Junior kembali.

"Hyungdeul, album Don't Don menduduki peringkat pertama di The album sales chart of Hot Tracks 2007!" serunya sambil melompat memeluk sang leader yang membawa piring saji hingga nyaris terjatuh. "Semoga kita dapat Disk Daesang di GDA nanti."

"Kyuhyunnie, Disk Daesang GDA itu bukan main-main. Targetnya 200.000 copy lebih. Kita mencapai angka 100.000 pun belum," kata Kibum sambil mengambil nasi.

"Ne. Optimis pun ada batasnya," kata Heechul sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku hanya ingin kita bebas dari pertandingan dengan seonsaengnim, hyungdeul." Kyuhyun mem-pout-kan mulutnya. "Jika kita bisa meraih Disk Daesang, kita akan diakui oleh seonsaengnim…"

"Aku mengerti." Leeteuk menaruh piring berisi lauk itu dan menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka semua punya kebiasaan baru untuk memegang pipi si magnae yang tampak chubby. "Kami pun bertaruh dengan seonsaengnim. Dan aku rasa, apa yang kami pertaruhkan jauh lebih penting dari yang kau buat."

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Tapi hyungdeul hanya saling tersenyum penuh arti. Kyuhyun mulai merajuk agar mereka mengatakannya, tapi tak satu pun yang mau membuka mulut. Ketika ia kembali kepada Leeteuk, sang leader hanya mengacak rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"MWO?!" Teriakan Heechul membuat semua menoleh. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, sedari tadi Heechul melihat-lihat berita sambil meng-update statusnya. Kali ini ia bangkit berdiri lalu mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan! Mata mereka buta semua!"

Tiba-tiba Heechul berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Leeteuk. Heechul terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat Leeteuk menatap dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, Chullie?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada menegur.

Dari arah laptop Heechul, terdengar suara tertawa. Mula-mula Donghae, lalu disusul Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Ketiganya duduk di depan laptop Heechul. Donghae mengarahkan mouse untuk membaca lebih lengkap dan kembali tertawa keras.

"Hei, jangan sentuh laptopku!" seru Heechul kesal. Namun ia tidak bisa marah kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya. Donghae hanya memandangnya dengan mimik polos.

"Ada berita apa? Kenapa kalian tertawa?" Kangin merasa tertarik. Ia dan member yang lain segera mendekat. Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk juga ikut mendekat. Semua kini duduk di sofa mengerubungi Donghae, sementara Heechul masih berdiri dengan wajah merah padam.

"Heechul hyung baru saja membaca Top 100 Mnet Must Have Males 2007, Teuki hyung," jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Mau aku bacakan?"

"Apa aku masuk?" tanya Siwon penuh semangat.

"Kau masuk, Siwon hyung. Tapi yang pertama adalah Rain sshi. Kau ada di urutan ke 17." Shindong membacakan.

"Ah! 17 … cukup bagus," kata namja tampan itu dengan senyum lebar. Dia memang selalu optimis.

"Junsu-ah di urutan ke-26!" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihat nama sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Ia sedari tadi tidak menemukan namanya, namun ia masih berharap kalau-kalau ia salah membaca.

"Mianhe, Donghae-ah, namamu tidak tercantum." Eunhyuk sudah meneliti hingga ke bawah dan mulai kembali ke atas.

"Hankyung hyung diurutan 77!" seru Donghae senang. Wajah sedihnya tadi hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

Heechul memeluk Hankyung dengan wajah bangga. "Tentu. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menginginkan Fried Rice Beijing."

"Aku suka fried rice Beijing, Heechul hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita makan itu siang nanti?" Kyuhyun langsung mendapat death glare dari Heechul.

"Kangin hyung ada di nomor 62," ujar Shindong.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Kangin memerah. Leeteuk menepuk bahunya memberi selamat.

"Apa kita akan buat acara makan-makan, Teuki hyung?"

"Tidak, Shindong-ah. Kita harus berhemat."

"Bagaimana kalau belanja bahan saja? Nanti aku masakkan yang mewah?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

"Tidak, Wookie, kau harus istirahat! Aku tak mau kau tumbang lagi. Aku juga tak mau menghadapi kemarahan ahjumma," tolak Leeteuk tegas.

Yesung merebut mouse dari Eunhyuk dan melanjutkan ke atas dengan cepat. "Kenapa namaku tidak ada?"

"Yesung hyung, kau itu terlalu misterius," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Berdiri di belakang saja sudah membuatku merinding," sambung Siwon.

"Tapi pasti ada yang memilih namaku, bukan?" protes Yesung.

"Ada, Sunggie. Tapi kurasa, jumlahnya tidak akan masuk daftar!" Heechul mendengus kesal. "Orang setampan aku saja tidak masuk, apalagi kamu."

Siwon mencolek Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Heechul hyung, kau itu bukan tampan. Kau itu cantik."

"Aku tahu." Heechul langsung tersenyum sangat manis, membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Changmin-ah ada di urutan ke-50…" bisik Yesung yang masih murung karena kata-kata Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat ke atas lagi, Yesung hyung, namaku pasti ada. Aku kan lebih tampan dari Changmin-ah," kata Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut jitakan pelan dari hyungdeul.

"Kyuhyunnie di urutan ke-34!" seru Heechul yang kembali memasang muka kesal.

Semua tertegun. Yesung segera mengarahkan mouse ke nomor tersebut. "Benar, Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior!"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia segera mengambil alih posisi di depan komputer. Matanya melebar saat melihat namanya. Wajahnya pun memerah. "Apa ini benar? Mereka tidak salah tulis?"

"Aish! Anak ini memang lucu sekali!" Shindong memeluk Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya kencang hingga Kyuhyun meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Dia selalu begitu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Berkata narsis, tapi…"

"Tapi kalau dipuji sungguhan, malah malu sendiri." Heechul kini bisa tertawa. "Kyuhyunnie, tingkat narsis-mu itu hanya di mulut saja. Kau harus banyak belajar padaku."

"Aku tidak mau! Nanti aku sedikit-dikit bercermin…seperti ratu jelek di cerita Snow White."

"Kau berani?" Heechul hendak merangsek ke arah Kyuhyun tapi langsung ditahan oleh Hankyung. Ia kemudian terdiam karena teringat sesuatu. "Omong-omong soal Snow White, Kibummie masuk urutan ke-11. Dia paling atas di antara kita semua. "

"Ne. Tidak ada nama kita lagi di daftar ini," kata Donghae.

Semua langsung memeluk Kibum dengan gembira, sementara namja itu hanya tersenyum tanpa berkomentar. Mereka juga memeluk semua member yang masuk dalam daftar.

"Teuki hyung, kita harus merayakan ini meski pun dengan kecil-kecilan," kata Shindong disambut koor setuju oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah. Kecil-kecilan saja, bukan?" Teuki hyung mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya. Semua tertegun melihat jumlah uang yang sangat sedikit itu.

"Pesanlah jjangmyon untuk makan siang nanti. 13 porsi. Lalu kita makan bersama-sama di dorm."

Suara protes langsung bermunculan.

"Jadi kalian tidak mau?" Leeteuk hendak mengambil kembali uangnya, tetapi Donghae langsung menariknya.

"Jjangmyon pun tidak apa. Ayo kita pesan jjangmyon!"

Mendengar suara Donghae yang bersemangat, semua pun ikut bersemangat kembali. Siang itu, mereka makan jjangmyon di dorm bersama.

.

.

13 Desember 2007

Hari ini, Super Junior melakukan syuting untuk EHB episode ke-7. Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk ikut. Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat menuju lokasi. Tema yang diangkat kali ini adalah fleksibilitas. Heechul akan bertindak sebagai MC pendamping juga.

Pertama-tama mereka melakukan split. Kemudian mereka melakukannya kembali sambil menggunakan tiga metode yang dianggap bisa memperbesar fleksibilitas mereka. Kyuhyun lebih banyak memperhatikan dari samping bersama Hankyung yang kakinya belum boleh melakukan split.

Kedua, mereka diajarkan meningkatkan fleksibilitas tulang belakang. Seorang yeoja yang merupakan pelatih yoga akan mengajarkan caranya. Saat itu, Kangin dengan tiba-tiba menurunkan celana Eunhyuk dari belakang. Untung saja Eunhyuk mengenakan celana olah raga di balik celana trainingnya. Kangin kembali mengulang saat membantu Donghae melakukan gerakan. Lagi-lagi ia gagal karena Donghae juga mengenakan celana selutut seperti Eunhyuk. Suasana menjadi heboh karena mereka melempar-lemparkan celana training Donghae sehingga namja itu mengejar ke sana kemari.

Ketiga, mereka akan mengetes metode meningkatkan fleksibilitas dalam menyentuh jari-jari kaki. Saat Kangin mendekati Siwon yang baru selesai mencoba, Siwon langsung waspada. Ia turun dari panggung dan merasa lega karena berhasil menghindar.

Tiba-tiba, Kibum menarik celananya turun. Meski Siwon juga mengenakan celana selutut lagi di dalamnya, semua bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil mengerjai Siwon. Kibum langsung mendapat pelukan dari Eunhyuk dan jabatan tangan dari Kangin.

Yesung melakukan octopus dance yang membuat semua tertawa karena gerakannya yang aneh. Meski begitu, Yesung berhasil memecahkan rekor.

Semua member mencoba tingkat fleksibilitas mereka termasuk Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang khawatir, memberi kode agar Sungmin dan Ryeowook menahan kaki Kyuhyun dari belakang agar ia tidak terjerembab ke depan. Meski pun sedari tadi tidak ada yang terjatuh, Leeteuk tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menekuk tubuhnya 8 cm di atas 0. Itu pun ia langsung terlihat kesakitan sehingga Sungmin langsung mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Kangin yang sedang shock karena Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengalami patah pinggul masih lebih lentur darinya dan Leeteuk, tidak sadar saat Siwon hendak menurunkan celananya.

Namun Siwon yang diibaratkan Kibum seperti malaikat itu, tidak tega sendiri. Ia hanya menurunkan bagian pinggang sekitar 10 cm saja. Begitu Kangin menoleh dengan terkejut sekaligus heran, namja itu tersipu dan pergi. Tapi tak lama ia kembali lagi sambil memeluk Kangin meminta maaf.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Siwon yang seperti itu. Sampai saat ini ia masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana cara Siwon dibesarkan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang egosentris, Siwon selalu memikirkan orang lain. Ia seperti tidak pernah berpikir jelek terhadap orang lain. Bahkan ia tidak pernah berpikir ada orang yang akan berbuat jahat.

Itulah sebabnya, Donghae pernah mengatakan, meski Siwon bertubuh besar dan kuat, namja itu justru butuh dilindungi. Namun sepertinya hingga saat ini Siwon aman-aman saja dengan sifatnya yang polos itu.

Di akhir segment, rekor Yesung dipecahkan oleh Hankyung.

Acara diakhiri dengan mencoba memasukkan diri ke dalam sebuah kotak berukuran 58 cm x 53 cm x 53 cm kotak setelah dua yeoja ahli akrobat dari China memperagakannya. Yesung dan Siwon berhasil melakukannya. Kangin yang tubuhnya kurang lentur, kembali gagal.

.

Seusai syuting, mereka langsung menuju Show! Music Core MBC 2007. Acara itu diadakan di panggung taman yang terbuka. Saat bersiap di belakang panggung, Leeteuk tidak menemukan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook memberi kode keluar ruang ganti.

Di salah satu bangku panjang, tampak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama. Sungmin menggosok punggung Kyuhyun dengan cemas, sementara Kyuhyun memegang sekaleng susu hangat. Cuaca memang sangat dingin. Para penonton pun menggunakan jaket tebal.

Member Super Junior tetap menggunakan kostum Marry U yang terdiri dari jas , kemeja dan rompi saja. Kostum yang mereka kenakan sekarang berbahan flannel, sehingga cukup hangat dibanding kostum yang berwarna serba putih. Namun itu tidak cukup untuk menahan dingin.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Gwenchanayo, Teuki hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Namun wajahnya mulai pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil.

_Sudah kubilang, kau jangan ikut syuting EHB!_ Leeteuk ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu kepada sang magnae. Namun ia sekarang selalu mencoba berpikir ulang sebelum berkata-kata. Kyuhyun tidak perlu tegurannya saat ini. Ia harus mencari tindakan yang lebih baik.

Leeteuk kembali masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengambil jaket Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati dongsaengnya dan memaksanya memakai jaket itu. Kyuhyun menatap heran kepadanya, tapi tidak membantah. Leeteuk ingin memakaikan topi tebal ke kepala Kyuhyun, namun itu tidak mungkin karena mereka akan tampil. Dan ia tahu, Kyuhyun akan memaksa tampil.

"Kyuhyunnie, dengar kata-kataku. Aku akan bicara sekali ini saja karena waktu kita sudah sempit." Leeteuk tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau menyanyikan part ke-2 mu saja. Hanya part ke-2. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kau masuk saat kau akan berjalan di tengah kami, lalu langsung keluar dari panggung, arrachi? Jangan lupa, langsung kenakan jaket dan topi ketika selesai."

"Arraseo, hyung," sahut Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sudah mulai tidak menggigil. Jaket dan susu hangat yang diminumnya mulai bekerja.

"Hyung percaya padamu. Kita besok masih harus tampil di GDA. Kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri selama kami perform di atas panggung."

"Ne, Teuki hyung, selesai tampil, aku akan segera mengenakan jaket lagi," kata Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

Penampilan Super Junior malam itu pun berjalan dengan baik, meski Kyuhyun hanya muncul menyanyikan part ke-2 nya.

.

.

14 Desember 2007

Leeteuk, Shindong, Heechul, Hankyung dan Donghae berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 untuk makan pagi. Sejak mereka tiba, suasana dorm sangat hening. Ryeowook, Yesung, maupun Eunhyuk tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aish! Pagi-pagi sudah suram seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Heechul bertanya dengan bingung. Siwon, Kibum dan Kangin yang baru datang juga menyadari keanehan itu.

"Ryeowookie, kau masih punya kopi?" tanya Siwon yang langsung ke dapur.

Ryeowook hanya menunjuk tempat kopi sambil mengangguk.

"Hyukkie, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae keheranan melihat hidung Eunhyuk sudah memerah seperti habis menangis. Tapi sahabatnya itu justru kembali terisak.

"Sunggie, kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Hankyung berbisik kepada Yesung yang makan dengan diam.

Seperti yang lain, Yesung hanya diam sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa Kyuhyunnie sakitnya bertambah parah?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi tadi pagi, dia berkemas dan berpamitan dengan kami. Sungminnie sedang membujuknya sekarang di kamar."

"Berkemas? Mau ke mana?"

"Meninggalkan Super Junior," kata Yesung lirih, namun mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana, kecuali penghuni dorm lantai 11. Mereka sempat panik mencegah Kyuhyun keluar tadi pagi.

"Donghae-ah, kau harus mencegahnya pergi dari sini," kata Eunhyuk sambil terisak.

Member Super Junior yang lain berpandangan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ada apa dengan magnae Super Junior kali ini?**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader**

**Mianhe kalau update nya telat hehehe,**

**Akhir tahun author memang sangat-sangat sibuk**

**Ditunggu reviewnya**

**Buat silent rider, nggak harus daftar kok**

**di sini nggak di lock **

**.**

**Add saja fb author (kalau mau):**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Ada foto-foto yang berkaitan dengan ff ini**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 16

yespra85 11/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Princess kyumin 11/20/12 pada tanggal itu, Kangin yg sedang sakit flu parah sampai nggak ingat beberapa member SuJu. Yg di Hollywood itu KMF.

(suj bhs lg nch?…ini artinya apa ya? Bhs itu byk banget pilihannya…jadi author nggak paham yg mana yg dimaksud bhs) kalau bisa jangan disingkat.

EHB dBSK? Mungkin akan dimuat. Gomawo reviewnya.

Yeoja1004 11/20/12 Salam kenal juga. Jadi fans SuJu baru tiga bulan. Sejak KKHM itu. Ne, pasti dibalas kok, kecuali nggak muncul di review hehehe

heeeHyun 11/19/12 Donghae memang suka melonjak-lonjak, bahkan sering sekali di sofa juga. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

oracle 11/19/12 Kibum jarang sekali bicara kalau nggak penting, lebih jarang dari Yesung. Apalagi masa-masa Marry U, dia ada masalah dengan rahang dan giginya.

Ne, diksi memang cukup sulit, author pilih tenga2 saja, krn ini ffn, yg penting bisa sampai ke pembaca. He he he…kalau ke skala EYD banget, nggak cocok kayaknya, krn di sini banyak sekali bahasa asing yg dianggap lumrah sehingga nggak diberi huruf miring. Yg miring biar menggantikan 'kata hati' saja hehehe

Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/19/12 Siapa tahu author akan buat. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan bukan XD

Sebenarnya mau yg rada ngeri bukan kayak horror tapi kayak...apa ya namanya? Ah, mari kita lihat saja nanti, siapa tahu berubah pikiran hehehe

Ne, Kangin lupa beberapa member SuJu pada tanggal itu memang kenyataan. Tapi kasusnya fanfic. Hmm, menarik juga ya kalau Sungmin dan Teuki melawan Kangin hehehe….

uryelf 11/19/12 Nggak nyambung banget wkwkwk, lucu ngebayangin jempol Heechul dimakan Heebum. Kayaknya ntu Heebum bakal dia lempar duluan deh. Eits tapi dia kan sayang banget ama Heebum

wookiesomnia 11/19/12 Ne, krn flu berat plus masalah lambung yang belum selesai, Kangin sempat nggak ingat beberapa member SuJu

Nggak ada chingu. Tapi Kyuhyun meski enggak se raja selca kyak Yesung, dia nggak pernah ketinggalan kameranya. Kalau pergi dengan yang lain, rata-rata foto Kyu pasti yg lain yg punya wkwkwk…dianya lebih banyak foto pemandangan

Ne, EHB cuma kilasan.

GaemAya 11/19/12 Kita lihat aja di chapter ini

tati joana 11/19/12 Senang kalau hankyu moment nya kena. Agak sulit buat hankyung, krn dia itu ekspresinya meski denyum selalu terlihat sedih di dalam….

(si Kyu jago banget bikin hyungdeul nya goyah,,,,)…yg ini maksudnya apa ya?

Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

MyKyubee 11/19/12 Kayaknya saking sakit dan capeknya, chingu, soalnya Kangin lupa itu memang kenyataan.

Mereka terlalu banyak masalah sampai yang dilakukan Cuma kerja kerja dan kerja. Untuk berusaha tetap sesuai jadwal saja udah mati-matian….

Changmin pasti senang hehehe. Mianhe, waktu yg mereka ketemu tgl 26 nov author nggak masukkan reaksinya di dalam cerita

Cari yg full version, chingu. Itu kejadiannya bukan di panggung. Yg dipanggung Cuma megang pipi. Nah , pas mereka turun panggung, baru sampai di ujung posium, belum ke lantai…heechul maksa nyium pipi kyuhyun wkwkwk…coba cari aja di youtube …heechul kiss kyuhyun, nanti kan muncul yg mkmf itu

ChoHuiChan 11/18/12 Ne, author juga bangga kenal mereka

Hmmm, berarti duluan kamu daripada author hehehe

Idem, karena suka Kyuhyun, aku sekarang jadi suka sama semua hyungdeul. Mereka special semua

Mengenai temanmu, kalau boleh usul, mungkin kamu jangan bicarakan SJ di depan dia. Cukup dia tahu kamu suka SJ, kamu beli tiketnya, tapi jangan dibahas di depan dia panjang dan lebar. Aku punya 'my beloved man', kami udah berjalan lama sekali. Dia nggak pernah marah aku suka salah satu artis J-Pop dan kini nambah Kyuhyun. Dia tahu aku suka mereka, dia tahu semua lagu di HP ku isinya SJ. Tapi dia tidak marah krn aku tidak bahas di depannya. Aku cuma bilang itu SJ! Ini lagu SJ! Dan kadang aku beli SJ di depan dia, gpp…tapi jangan dibahas panjang hehehe. Dia juga suka godain kalau lihat aku ketik ff katanya kyuhyun kyuhyun kyuhyun. Aku hanya tertawa, tapi tidak membahas. Semoga hubunganmu dan temanmu membaik ya.

Aku juga bangga kenal SJ, dan aku jelaskan alasanku suka SJ ke dia. Jadi dia tahu kenapa aku suka. Gomawo buat semangatnya

Perisai Suju 11/18/12 Nggak, nggak dijitak, Cuma disentil aja hehehe

Author sih alim, kagak evil hehehe

Ne, dia Cuma ke hyungnya aja kayak gitu. Sampai saat ini cuma Heechul yang nggak bisa ditaklukkan Kyuhyun wkwkwk…senior yg hebat

Kangin pada tanggal itu saking sakitnya sampai nggak ingat beberapa member SuJu

Di ff ini, krn dia nggak ingin, dia pikir ada orang asing masuk dorm

Kadang apa yang kita inginkan, nggak bisa tercapai semua. Author cukup paham alasan Hankyung yg hanya memiliki seorang ibu dan memiliki penyakit dalam yg serius, tanpa libur, didenda jika sakit…dia harus memilih. Sebenarnya kan dia nggak berniat lepas dr SJ, dia hanya ingin SM menilik ulang kontraknya, apa daya yg terjadi lain lagi

Azurasky Elf 11/18/12 Gomawo. Author senang jika ff ini bisa membuat kita semua bersemangat hehehe. Hidup itu sulit, itu sudah pasti. Tinggal bagaimana kita mengatasinya

Cupcake 11/18/12 Kadang keras ketemu keras bisa saling mengatasi. Tak selamanya keras harus dilawan lembut. Tak ada yg baku dalam hubungan antar manusia, karena manusia itu unik, bukan ilmu pasti.

sitara1083 11/18/12 Kyuhyun kalau di depan umum selalu tampil diam, tapi cerianya krn Hollywood itu impiannya, dia terbawasemangatnya Donghae (aslinya sih Kyu emang suka lonjak2 juga)

Sungmin memang terlihat diam di luar, tapi saat tak ada kamera, dia paling perhatian sama Kyuhyun. Tepatnya dia ngerti Kyuhyun banget. Saking ngertinya, Kyuhyun sampai bilang kalau ada yg mau nikah sama Kyuhyun, harus dapat ijin Sungmin dulu wkwkwk

Princess Kyunnie 11/18/12 Tega….untung Kyuhyun nggak ditusuk tukang todong waktu itu. sereem

Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Waktu dia ultah itu, dia nyuapin strawberry ke Kyuhyun, padahal Ryeowook berharap dapat hehehe. Tapi begitu tahu Kyu yang dapat muka kecewa Ryeowook berubah jadi ketawa.

Semoga ya, chingu, minimal mereka bersama di luar panggung

Gomawo buat usulnya, mungkin akan dimasukkan kalau author punya yang lengkap. Very Big Star mungkin masuk kali ya hehehe Astaga, kalau ingat itu jadi ketawa

Nggak bosan kok, aku malah senang kalau dibahas, karena rasanya kayak ngobrol

lemonade 11/18/12 udah baca Falling Star? Kalau baca tanpa yang itu, nanti ada bagaian2 yang 'blank' Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini

lalalala 11/18/12 SOalnya kalau bridal position tidak mungkin. Pasti mudah kabur. Lagipula digendong seperti itu paling mudah wkwkwk dan nggak kena bagian operasinya

Ne, Hankyung sampai lama nggak tampil, pas MKMF tampil jadi parah, EHB ikut lagi, parah lagi…akhirnya libur

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/18/12 . chapter 16

Kyuhyun kalau di depan kamera nggak mau tampil aegyo . Bahkan saat disuruh oleh MC di SJ-M, karena tahu dia sebenarnya manja di luar kamera, Kyuhyun malu banget sampai nggak bisa ngelakuin, dan Siwon menghiburnya. Dia selalu menjaga imagenya di depan kamera. Eunhyuk pernah bilang juga soal ini. Bahkan saat siaran radio, dia langsung ngubah suaranya pas tahu shindong nelpon dr acara radio wkwkwk…shindong sampai ketawa. Tadinya suara kyuhyun nggak resmi, tiba-tiba jadi resmi banget

Di rumahnya, Kyuhyun itu si bungsu yang mandiri dan tidak manja lho. Dia bahkan selalu jadi tempat curhat noona-nya. Cuma sama hyungdeul dia punya karakter manja (saking banyaknya jumlah hyung kayaknya wkwkwk)

Fitri MY 11/18/12 Kangin sempat blank saking sakitnya, lupa beberapa member SuJu

stevy see 11/18/12 Gomawo reviewnya

NaraKim 11/18/12 Iya, Yesung manjain Kyu banget. Satu yang author kagum dari Yesung, dia benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Kyuhyun saat koma

Iya, pojok banget ya, padahal yg lain di karpet merah hiks. Tapi senang lihat semua yg di karpet merah berdiri dan menyalami mereka. Sampai ada yg ketinggalan gara-gara dipeluk wkwkwk

Adak ok chingu, tapi lupa judulnya. Author nonton streaming… kalau youtube kagak ada, coba cari tudou dll

Iya, habis nyoba dia kesakitan banget. Kyuhyun nekad sih

Kangin beneran lupa beberpa member SuJu pas tanggal itu

Aisah92 11/18/12 Kalau 2 jam 20 halam, itu pasti cuma ngetik nyalin bukan bikin hehehe

Wahyuni314 wzsm 11/18/12 Gomawo revienya chingu, jangan bosan ya

tya andriani 11/18/12 Aduh, author nggak tega juga, tapi Kyuhyun dan Kangin emang pernah bernatem kok hehehe

xoxoxo 11/18/12 Ne, gara-gara flu dan super sibuk, dia sampai lupa beberapa member SuJu

Fi Zi 11/18/12 He he he, Kyuhyun emang suka bermain-main ya….

Mengucak itu salah satu bahasa lain mengacak-acak rambut dengan cara menggerakkan tangan di tempat yg sama.

AIrzanti 11/18/12 Gomawo reviewnya

babykyupa 11/18/12 Gomawo chingu

Wadah 11/18/12 Thanks chingu

kyuqie 11/18/12 Saat Suju M pertama kali balik …dream concert kalau nggak salah. DIa udah kayak sempoyongan pas nyanyi Don't Don, lalu saat selesai, dia jatuh dan ditarik masuk oleh yang lain. Kebayang kan? SIwon yang sekuat itu aja ambruk. Jadwal mereka emang gila-gilaan.

KyuBiased 11/18/12 Mungkin, asal itu ada kaitannya dengan cerita

Wkwkwk…kebayangnya ke sana ya? Nggak, ini hanya tokoh fiktif. Salam kenal juga

Damai itu namaku 11/18/12 Aneh kan menurut yg tidak nge-fans (^_^) Menurutku sih mereka hebat

natal 11/18/12 Tidak. Ini hanya sampai Starnya rising

lee gyuraaaa 11/18/12 Kangin lupa member Suju, beberapa

dhianelf4ever 11/18/12 HAnkyung cedera bukan di ep5, yg ep 5 itu memperparah aja. Ada di bagian yg dia lagi nyuapin Kyuhyun, itu diceritakan ep berapa dia cedera. Di MKMF dia menari dengan kaki yang dibebat kencang. Terlihat saat rehearsal MKMF

ratnasparkyu 11/18/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Cho Kyu Chely 11/18/12 Ne, author juga. Gomawo reviewnya

SSungMine 11/18/12 Nggak akan ada BL. Itulah enak nggak enaknya jadi magnae.

"Kita tersenyum bukan karena kita bahagia, tetapi kita bahagia karena kita tersenyum" itu asli kata-kata Yesung. Author suka, semua kata-kata Yesung banyak yg asli ff ini, dan kata-katanya bijak banget. Kyuhyun paling dekat ama SUngkin, tapi kalau ke Yesung, dia nggak pernah melawan saat ditegur. Padahal kalau Leeteuk dan Kangin yg negur aja, Kyuhyun berani membantah. Hanya dengan Yesung dia nggak melawan, paling-paling Cuma nawar agar Yesung berhenti wkwkwk

reaRelf 11/18/12 He he he Gomawo reviewnya

11/18/12 Author udah coba cari daftar nama artist yg hadir buat cari tahu wajah yg sama, tapi nggak dapat, tapi itu kayaknya penyanyi lama. Sikap eunhyuk dan kangin waktu mau menggandengnya juga hormat banget

misskyuKYU 11/18/12 Kondisinya lebih stabil. Jauh lebih stabil. Dia udah bisa tertawa lepas, udah bisa nyanyi full, udah bisa dance, tapi 100% sehatnya Kyuhyun nggak akan pernah sama dengan 100% nya kita, krn dia punya keterbatasan akibat kecelakaan itu.

Waktu SM Town Jakarta juga begitu lho, yg 2012. Mereka ke SM town sore itu, kondisi sudah check out dr hotel krn begitu acara selesai, mereka langusng terbang malam hari untuk ke jadwal berikutnya

Cho Kyu Chely 11/18/12 Gomawo chingu

octaviani 11/18/12 Kataka kuncinya cukup MKMF 2007 Super Junior, nanti muncul banyak sekali…

vha chandra 11/18/12 Wkwkwk iya tuh ampun dah, evil smirk di ujungnya nggak nahan

i won't die,please give me up atau won't die, I don't give up? Hehehe

Intinya sih sama. Kalau yg kamu tulis itu, kata-kata yg Kyuhyun ucapkan saat sekarat waktu kecelakaan, dia masih banyak kesalahan (waktu itu hubungan dgn ortunya tidak baik krn dia maksa jadi artis) dia minta diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

Kalau yg kedua, dia merasa sudah diberi kesempatan kedua, jadi dia tidak mau menyerah. Kyuhyun punya banyak sekali mimpi, beberapa member pernah membicarakan itu di wawancara dan artikel berbeda.

Park jinielf 11/18/12 Gpp curhat hehehe, asla jangan bashing. Ne, mereka salah satu contoh perjuangan yg membuahkan hasil . namanya artis, pasti ada kalanya turun. Yg penting mereka sudah berusaha keras, itu yg author harapkan, dan bisa hidup dengan baik, meski tidak jadi artis suatu saat nanti. Author tetap akan dukung mereka terus

Jmhyewon 11/18/12 Enak nggak enak, kalau dilindungi banget hehehe. Itu salah satu alasan Kyuhyun jahil banget ama hyungdeul, krn mereka over protektif banget.

vietaKyu 11/18/12 Kita lihat saja di chapter ini hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya chingu, jangan bosan . reviewnya menarik

kyukyu712 11/18/12 Aish…mengerikan…serpihan kecil

meyminimin 11/18/12 Mereka sama sekali nggak manja. Mereka meski banyak yang suka nangis, tapi nggak berhenti di nangis aja, mereka juga berusaha keras.

Ne, mereka gigih, author juga standing applaus buat mereka

11/18/12 Semoga ya, agak rumit karena EHB itu panjang banget

Gyurievil 11/18/12 Digendong Shindong, bukan Siwon. Sayangnya tidak. Kyuhyun masih bisa muncul di acara yg malam, meski Cuma part sedikit hehehe

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/18/12 Mau bikin cerita yang seram, bukan horror, …heheheh

Ne, nunggu ini selesai

nona ice cream 11/18/12 Wkwkwk, moto yang antic ya

Gpp panjang, author malah senang dan sama sekali tidak membosankan kok. Justru menarik, krn kalau ada yg bahas begini, rasanya author ikut senang jika perasaan yg dituangkan bisa sampai kepembaca

wembell 11/18/12 Sakit parah hingga blank. Lupanya kangin itu real.

Someone 11/18/12 TBC di tempat yg tepat sudah harus dikuasai semua penulis hehehe… ada ketentuan per 3 menit, pembaca harus dapat kejutan, kalau tidak, sebuah cerita akan ditutup oleh pembaca sebelum buku berakhir. Bukankah begitu?

Gomawo reviewnya. Jangan bosan ya

Kyuminjoong 11/18/12 Wkwkwk, iya, itu kenyataan lho, author lupa siapa yang cerita. Kalau Kyuhyun bilang sakit, semua tahu Kyuhyun lagi males latihan. Kalau sakit beneran malah sebaliknya

dinikyu 11/18/12 Yg di Hollywood itu fakta. Fotonya bisa dilihat di FB ku (alamatnya ada di bawah TBC

AreynaKyuminElf 11/18/12 Benar, krn sakit Kangin lupa beberapa nama Member SuJu

SieLf 11/18/12 Hankyung itu sama seperti Kibum dan Kyuhyun, mereka selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya rapat2. Kangin di sebuah wawancara sampai pernah bilang dia sangat berharap Kibum mau lebih terbuka, tapi Kibum tidak bisa, begitu pula Hankyung. Bahkan Hankyung keluar mengajukan gugatan, tidak ada yg tahu. Karena itu, saking shock nya, Heechul, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sampai jatuh sakit. Kyuhyun juga jatuh sakit waktu Kibum memutuskan hiatus.

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin yang bisa mengerti dia, meski dia nggak bilang apa-apa. Kyuhyun juga setiap hari selalu membaca bible untuk menenangkan diri. Sesibuk apapun dia pasti nyempatkan diri. Itu salah satu yg bikin dia tahan.

Sembuhnya Kyuhyun itu, bukan sembuhnya kita, chingu (^_^) Kondisinya kan udah nggak 100% lagi.

Soal Kyuhyun sempat berpikir perjalanannya dengan Super Junior sudah berakhir, itu sungguhan lho. Kyuhyun pernah mengatakannya di wawancara. Tapi member lain menyemangatinya, mengatakan akan menunggunya, meski pun akan butuh waktu lama untuk itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau membiarkan mereka menunggu lama. Mereka benar2 saling menopang satu sama lain. Author salut banget

hyunnieya 11/18/12 Kangin saking sakitnya, lupa dengan beberapa member SuJu ketika tanggal itu. Tapi kasusnya sih fanfic

Di wawancara, beberapa member pernah bilang Kyuhyun cukup mudah dibujuk, dia nggak pernah marah berlarut-larut asal dibujuk dengan tepat. Mereka bilang soal makan sebagai alternative kalau Kyuhyun yang lagi bête kagak bawa game…traktir makan udah senang lagi wkwkwk

haekyu 11/18/12 Sampai sekarang pun Kyuhyun masih dimanja banget meski dia suka nggak mau wkwkwk

umi elf teukie 11/18/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Yeon Love Yeye 11/18/12 Wah, kalau ujung, nggak bisa dibuka dong chingu…nggak seru hehehe. Itu nggak boleh dilakukan seorang penulis. Yg jelas kagak sampai suju wamil

Review panjang gpp, yg nggak boleh kalau bashing, termasuk bashing grup lain hehehe

Arigatou gozaimasu (soalnya kamu pakai ganbatte, pasti ngerti kan? Hehehe)

Blackyuline 11/18/12 Itu real, saking sakitnya Kangin sampai lupa beberpa member SuJu. Yg fanfic kasusnya

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/18/12 Hmm..TBC kudu begitu hohoho

Petinggi SM? Sepertinya belum.

Bella 11/18/12 Itu di Changsa Hunan TV. Habis acara itu, mereka ikut variety show dan Kyuhyun ambruk. Dia sudah lemas sekali hari itu.

Kyuline 11/18/12 Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

sarangchullpa92 11/18/12 Nyiumnya di depan umum, masih agak di atas panggung (meski udah turun dikit dari panggung utama…wkwkwk untung pipi aja

Author ngebayangin mimiknya Siwon yg panik dan Heechul yg jutek wkwkwk

Kangin sakit berat sampai lupa member SuJu beberapa orang

gaemwon407 11/18/12 Kibummie ada kok…coba dilihat lagi hehehe

ELi ChangminKyuhyun CassieELF 11/18/12 Flu berat

VitaMinnieMin 11/18/12 Ne, setuju, dia kalau lagi sehat kayak anjing kecil. Heechul si penyuka kucing jadi sebel banget wkwkwk

ay 11/18/12 Cederanya kelihatan tapi nggak diperlihatkan. Kalau kamu urutkan video sesuai acara dan tanggal di ff, kelihatan tangan kangin yg dibalut saat nyanyi dan kaki hankyung yg dibalut saat buka sepatu pas gladi resik. Itu kuatnya mereka, meski sakit tapi tetap tersenyum untuk fans nya

Indy 11/18/12 Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya yg mengena di hati, chingu hehehe. DItunggu review selanjutnya

riyuri 11/18/12 Iya, pas award, di mana semua mata lagi lihat mereka

kyuzi 11/18/12 Itu kenyataan, pernah disebut di mana gitu, author lupa wkwkwk

Yg mukul pasti sungguh2 soalnya kan mau lepas…jelas pegal

Iya, Kyuhyun di depan dan dibelakang kamera berbeda. Eunhyuk pernah cerita soal ini

Tebakannya separuh benar hehehe

kihyun 4orever 11/18/12 Kalau lihat kondisi penonton memang serem sih, yg lucu mereka kok rapat di atas panggung wkwkwk…tapi hasilnya menyenangkan…SJ emang low profile

lovely yesungielf 11/18/12 Iya, kebayang deh, kalau itu masih apartemen kecil, mereka pasti gangguin tetangga terus

Ahjumma Namja 11/18/12 Kangin lupa beberpa member suju karena flu berat, itu real. Saking capeknya. Tapi kasusnya fanfic

Kim Sooyeon 11/18/12 Ne, gomawo

hanifElfkyu 11/18/12 Coagulation itu tahun berapa, chingu? Itu masih lama banget kan….

shizuku m 11/18/12 .Sadis hehehe

kim eun ra 11/18/12 Hmmm, kita lihat saja di chapter ini hehehe

aninkyuelf 11/18/12 Siwon lagi RHB, tapi ada satu orang yg ikut EHB episode itu di stage ke 3-4 saja. 1-2 nggak ikut, siapakah dia? Hehehe…ada di chapter ini jawabannya

Shin Min Hwa 11/18/12 Dia sempat lupa beberapa member suju krn flu berat

Keyra Kyuunie 11/18/12 lupanya itu real lho

AngeLeeteuk 11/18/12 TBC harus disitu (*evil smirk. Gomawo reviewnya


	18. Chapter 18

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 18**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Sakit, hyung… Appo! Sakit sekali!" / "Maksud Siwon hyung, Kyuhyunnie jadi seme-mu?" / "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. / "Aigooo…dia patah hati!" / "Manager hyung, jebal… Ijinkan saya libur. Kondisiku juga sedang tidak baik…"

.

.

"Donghae-ah, kau harus mencegahnya pergi dari sini," kata Eunhyuk sambil terisak.

Member Super Junior yang lain berpandangan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 18**

.

14 Desember 2007

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh," kata Sungmin dengan lembut. Ia tengah mengeluarkan barang-barang yang Kyuhyun kemas tadi, dan menaruh di tempatnya semula.

Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di tempat tidur dengan mata memerah, namun tak ada air mata yang keluar. Sejak ia pulih, Kyuhyun kembali tidak mudah meneteskan air mata. Tapi jelas terlihat ia sangat sedih dan tertekan.

Leeteuk duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena flu yang dideritanya belum juga sembuh. Tetapi ia juga tak mau membiarkan masalah ini berlarut hingga besar. Ia ingin mencari tahu.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyunnie? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin keluar dari Super Junior?"

Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan rasa bersalah. Dongsaengnya itu terlihat mati-matian menahan air matanya. "Mianhe, Leeteuk hyung… Jeongmal mianhe… Kalau saja bukan karena aku, kita sudah meraih Disk Daesang GDA hari ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Kangin masuk diikuti member Super Junior yang lain.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu?" Shindong ikut bertanya.

Sungmin kembali duduk di dekat Kyuhyun dan merangkul si magnae yang kini tertunduk sedih. "Tadi pagi, Kyuhyunnie mengecek data kita di internet…."

"Kalau bukan karena aku, kita pasti sudah menang! Ini semua salahku!" seru Kyuhyun dengan emosi.

"Diamlah!" hardik Heechul. "Sungminnie, teruskan ceritamu tadi."

"Kita tidak mungkin menang Disk Daesang hari ini, penjualan album kita kalah oleh SG Wannabe. Kalah sedikit."

"Seandainya hyungdeul tidak perlu menungguku, album Don't Don pasti menang." Kyuhyun merengut kesal. "Kita baru mulai September, dan SG Wannabe mulai dari bulan April…seandainya…. Seandainya kita mulai dari April, atau setidaknya lebih cepat dari September… Kita punya kemungkinan menang."

Leeteuk memandang sang magnae untuk beberapa saat, memperhatikan setiap detail yang dilihatnya.

"Hmm, aku sudah tahu letak masalahnya."

Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat semua termasuk Kyuhyun, memandangi namja itu dengan heran. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar.

"Sungminnie, kapan kau melihat Kyuhyunnie membuka laptopnya?"

"Ketika dia bangun tidur, Teuki hyung," jawab Sungmin.

"Benar dugaanku." Leeteuk melangkah mendekati meja Kyuhyun, di mana tergeletak laptop yang dikeluarkan Sungmin tadi. Diambilnya laptop itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Kangin. Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Andwae! Jangan ambil laptopku!"

Tapi Kangin sudah berlari ke kamar Leeteuk, sementara Kyuhyun di tahan oleh Sungmin.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, untuk sementara kau harus berpisah dari laptop-mu. Kadang saat kita lelah, sebaiknya otak kita juga istirahat." Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun dengan tegas. "Kau juga begitu! Baru bangun, belum sarapan, ditambah sedang lelah dan sakit, tapi kau memaksa otakmu berputar. Inilah akibatnya. Kau sampai pada titik di mana keputusan tidak masuk akal bisa diambil."

Leeteuk memberi kode agar semua member yang lain keluar.

"Kalian berdua bersiaplah, kita akan latihan untuk penampilan di GDA.

"Tapi laptopku…"

"Kau bisa memakainya atas seijinku, di jam-jam yang aku tentukan."

"Teuki hyung tidak boleh begitu!" Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Leeteuk, namun tiba-tiba terjatuh di lantai.

"Arrrgh! Appo! Sakit!" seru Kyuhyun sambil meringkuk memegangi dadanya.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin bergegas menghampiri dengan panik.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Sakit, hyung… Appo! Sakit sekali!"

"Apanya? Dadamu sakit?"

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?" Hyungdeul yang lain bergegas masuk kembali. Mereka semua mengerubungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis. Mimiknya menunjukkan ia sangat kesakitan. "Appo! Nafasku sesak!"

"Aigoo… Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit?"

"ANDWAE!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Arrrghh!"

"Jangan nekad, Kyuhyunnie, kau harus segera ditangani!"

"Aku selalu sesak begini jika tertekan… Arrgh… "

"Kau tertekan kenapa?"

"Tuh kan, sudah berapa kali hyung bilang, kau jangan terlalu banyak berpikir!"

"Appo…sakit..! Ini gara-gara Teuki hyung mengambil laptopku!" Kyuhyun merintih.

Siwon memaksa membopong Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun masih saja meringkuk dan meringis kesakitan.

"Benar juga, mungkin gara-gara kau, Teuki hyung!"

"Kok jadi aku yang salah?!"

Mereka ribut mempertentangkan kebenaran itu, sementara Kibum dan Shindong berdiri di mulut pintu sambil menggeleng.

"Aish, kapan mereka bertambah pandai ya?" Shindong mendecak pelan. "Kibummie, apa kita diam saja?"

"Itu kan salah mereka sendiri, bisa-bisanya dikerjai Kyuhyunnie." Kibum tersenyum.

"Tapi kasihan kan…"

"Bagiku justru menarik." Kibum kembali tersenyum.

Shindong mengamati member Super Junior yang kelabakan meredakan sakit Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia juga tersenyum. "Benar juga, memang tontonan yang menarik."

Kyuhyun masih saja mengaduh kesakitan. Beberapa member sudah melempar death glare kepada sang leader. Akhirnya Teuki menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah. Kyuhyunnie, ini laptopmu hyung kembalikan."

Kyuhyun melirik laptop yang diletakkan di dekatnya sejenak, namun tetap merintih.

"Nanti Teuki hyung akan mengambilnya lagi."

"Aniyo, Teuki hyung janji, tidak akan mengambil laptop mu lagi."

"S…sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela rintihannya.

"Sungguh. Kau harus sehat, arra?" Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Jangan membawa masalah ke dalam hati, nanti kondisimu memburuk lagi."

"Gomawo, Teuki hyung, kau memang hyungku yang paling baik!"

Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk dengan semangat.

"Eh? Kau tidak sakit lagi?" Leeteuk terkejut.

"Aniyo, aku sangat sehat!" Kyuhyun tertawa senang sambil memeluk lap topnya.

"Kau berani mengerjai kami? Dasar magnae kurang ajar!" Heechul menerjang ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yang lain ada yang menggelitik kakinya, mencubit pipinya, menggelitik perutnya bahkan ada yang menggelitik lehernya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berteriak minta ampun, tapi tidak ada yang mau mendengarnya. Mereka baru berhenti ketika wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah karena kesulitan bernafas. Shindong dan Kibum tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya mereka berdua lah yang paling diuntungkan dari kejadian pagi ini…mendapat hiburan gratis.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat ketiga belas namja yang sudah kembali normal itu menoleh. Sebelum dongsaengnya menjadikan momen langka tersebut sebagai ajang tebak-tebakan lagi, Leeteuk segera melihat tamu dari layar mini di samping pintu, lalu membukanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua serentak berdiri begitu melihat sutradara, kameramen dan kru peliput film datang. Hari ini mereka akan merekam adegan 'melamar' dalam rangka promosi Marry U. Sang sutradara tersenyum melihat ketigabelas namja itu mengenakan pakaian dengan nuansa yang berbeda satu sama lain.

Manager hyung sudah memperingatkan dia dan kru-nya bahwa Super Junior mungkin akan merepotkan mereka dengan ide-ide yang sangat berbeda. Karena itu, ia membawa tim yang menurut dia akan mampu mengikuti kreatifitas ketigabelas namaja tersebut. Ia sendiri, justru merasa penasaran dan sangat tertarik dengan kegiatan hari ini.

"Kita tidak akan membuang waktu. Siapa yang mau lebih dulu?" tanya sang sutradara tanpa basa-basi. Hari ini ia hanya akan sedikit mengarahkan. Ia ingin melihat apa yang mereka bayangkan tentang 'cara melamar'.

"Saya!" seru Yesung dengan semangat. Ia mengenakan sweater warna merah sesuai nuansa Natal, dengan beani hat warna hitam. "Bisakah kita mengambil adegannya di pojok sana?" Yesung menunjuk ke arah ruang TV, di mana di salah satu sisinya terdapat keyboard yang bersampingan dengan jendela lebar.

Sang sutradara mengerutkan kening, karena speaker dan perlengkapan lainnya akan terlihat. "Apa kau tidak ingin latar yang lebih rapih?"

"Aniyo. Aku ingin sealami mungkin." Yesung langsung duduk di depan keyboard. Ia mengalungkan earphone yang biasa mereka pakai saat bermain musik di dorm. "Mari kita mulai."

Sang sutradara meminta kru nya bersiap. Mereka mengatur pencahayaan dan mikrofone di tempat yang tepat untuk posisi itu. Setelah semua siap, ia memberi kode kepada Yesung.

Ternyata Yesung tidak memainkan keyboardnya sama sekali. Ia hanya meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas tuts dan menyanyikan sebait lagu cinta. Setelah lagu itu usai, ia memandang ke arah kamera seakan kamera itu adalah yeojachingu-nya.

"Berharap kau akan seperti lirik tadi... Aku berharap kau akan tinggal di sisiku selamanya. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu saja." Yesung menutup dengan tersenyum lembut.

Begitu sutradara memberi kode selesai, member yang lain bertepuk tangan.

"Ternyata Yesung hyung benar-benar siap," puji Donghae.

"Selanjutnya saya!" Kangin yang sudah bersiap dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, menunjuk ke ruang tengah yang di dindingnya ditutupi wallpaper berwarna gelap dengan motif sederhana. Ia duduk di sofa dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta.

"Ini adalah sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Perpisahan yang Indah'," kata Kangin seakan memandang yeojachingu-nya. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin perpisahan menjadi indah? 'Selamat tinggal' adalah kata yang menyedihkan."

Kangin menggigit bibirnya dan mengedipkan matanya seakan menggoda yeoja dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin menghapus kata 'selamat tinggal' dari pikiranmu. Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu benar-benar bahagia. Saranghae." Namja itu menutup adegan dengan membentuk hati kecil dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Romantis," puji Ryeowook terharu. "Aku pasti akan mengiyakan jika jadi yeojachingu Kangin hyung."

"Tapi kau itu namja, Wookie," celetuk Heechul membuat Ryeowook merengut sedih.

Sungmin masih sibuk mengipasi Kyuhyun dengan mimik khawatir. Gara-gara dikeroyok hyungdeulnya, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengalami sedikit sesak nafas. Tapi wajah Kyuhyun kini sudah kembali normal, tidak merah seperti semula.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri begitu adegan Kangin selesai. Ia mengenakan kaos tanpa kerah dan mantel hitam panjang dari wol untuk syuting hari ini.

"Kau selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sshi?" tanya sang sutradara melihat namja itu berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Sungmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau semangat sekali, Kyuhyunnie," goda Shindong."

"Ne, apa kau mau menikah mendahului kami?" Eunhyuk tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Siapa pun yang kau pilih, hyung tidak akan melarang," bisik Yesung sedih sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Hyungdeul ada-ada saja!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tambah cepat tambah baik. Jika melihat adegan hyungdeul, aku makin tidak percaya diri."

"Hmm, baiklah, tidak masalah," kata sang sutradara. "Kau mau melakukan di mana, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Di dalam kamar."

"MWO?" Semua berteriak keras. Leeteuk bahkan menumpahkan air yang sedang di minumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa melamar di dalam kamar? Aku tidak suka tempat terbuka. Di kamar tempat paling tenang dan pribadi," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum polos.

Kini Heechul tersedak oleh kue yang sedang dimakannya. Hankyung langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Heechul dengan prihatin.

"Aish! Apa yang salah dengan pilihanku?" Kyuhyun keheranan.

Semua saling memandang, tapi tidak ada yang berani berkomentar atau pun menerangkan. Sang sutradara tersenyum maklum. Ia memberi kode agar Kyuhyun menunjukkan posisi yang ia inginkan.

Kyuhyun membuka tirai jendela kamar dan mengikatnya sembarang sehingga sinar matahari masuk dari jendela, menerangi kamar yang gelap itu. Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi jendela yang tidak terkena cahaya. Ia menolak lampu kamar maupun lampu lighting dinyalakan.

Hyungdeul yang penasaran, berkumpul di sisi lain kamar untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

Sama seperti yang lain, Kyuhyun menyanyikan sebait lagu cinta. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Ketika lagu berakhir, Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali memandang ke arah kamera dengan wajah serius.

"Karena aku bertemu denganmu… Dan karena aku mengenal orang sepertimu…" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku merasa bahagia."

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, wajahnya seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "….Saranghada," ucap Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis.

Adegan pun berakhir.

"Whoa!" Siwon memegang pipinya yang memerah. "Kyuhyunnie, kau dewasa sekali! Aktingmu bagus, lain kali kau harus bermain drama bersamaku, arra?"

"Maksud Siwon hyung, Kyuhyunnie jadi seme-mu?" Ryeowook menatap takjub.

"Aish! Itu jelas tidak mungkin!" cetus Kangin.

Kyuhyun mendekat sambil melempar death glare ke arah hyungdeulnya. "Sekali lagi ada yang bilang soal seme dan uke di dorm ini, kalian akan menyesal!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau berani?" Heechul menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dengan ekspresi menantang.

Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu terbelalak saat Kyuhyun menghampirinya, dan berbisik dekat sekali di telinganya. "Kau cantik sekali, Heechul hyung.…"

Suara mesra Kyuhyun yang menerpa gendang telinganya, membuat Heechul mendadak kehilangan tenaga. Wajahnya memerah. Semua yang melihat tertawa karena ekspresi Heechul tadi. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Berani sekali kau menggodaku!"

"Itu balasan ciuman kemarin," kata Kyuhyun tergelak sambil bersembunyi di balik Leeteuk ketika Heechul mengejarnya.

"Teuki hyung, kau jangan memanjakannya! Dia selalu bersembunyi di belakangmu jika berbuat ulah padaku!" geram Heechul. Ia semakin geram ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dibalik bahu Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah, Chullie, kau jangan seperti anak kecil." Leeteuk tertawa lepas melihat raut wajah Heechul. "Tapi sungguh,… Kau seperti yeoja yang ditembak namjachingu-nya tadi. Kau benar-benar meleleh dengan suara Kyuhyunnie ya…"

Wajah Heechul merah padam. Ia mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memamerkan evil smirk-nya. Namun ia tidak membantah kata-kata Leeteuk karena kenyataannya tadi memang begitu.

Syuting dilanjutkan dengan Siwon yang bermain piano. Ia mengenakan swater dan jaket bulu berwarna hitam. Denting piano berhenti dan namja tampan itu memandang lembut ke arah kamera.

"Seandainya aku telah menjalani hidup untuk diriku sendiri sampai saat ini…"

Siwon tertunduk, kemudian tertawa kecil dan memandang kamera. Menatap lembut seakan yeojachingu ada di hadapannya. "Mulai dari sekarang, aku ingin hidup untukmu."

Wajah tampannya kini memandang serius ke arah kamera.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Seruan member Super Junior memenuhi ruangan begitu sang sutradara memberi kode off. Eunhyuk sampai menangis terharu.

"Siwon-ah, maukah kau menerima noona-ku sebagai yeojachingumu?"

Eunhyuk langsung mendapat jitakan dari para member lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau noona-mu, Kyuhyunnie?" Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk mentertawakan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Bisakah saya meminta latar yang lebih cerah dan manis?" tanya Hankyung kepada sang sutradara. Ia melihat yang lain hanya berlatar tempat, bahkan Siwon berlatar tembok putih dorm mereka saja.

"Ah! Kami ada menyiapkan layar." Sang sutradara menunjukkan beberapa model. Hankyung dan Eunhyuk tertarik dengan latar kuning dengan lukisan beberapa tangkai bunga ukuran besar.

Hankyung yang mengenakan jas hitam tertutup dan slayer merah, mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa lengan. Ia tersenyum menghadap kamera.

"Dinginkah? Apakah kau mau memakai ini?" Hankyung melepas slayernya lalu mengalungkannya ke arah kamera, seakan mengalungkan slayer itu di sekeliling leher yeojachingu-nya. "Apakah kau ingin tahu mengapa aku menyukaimu?"

Hankyung tersenyum lembut. "Tidak ada alasan lain kecuali bahwa kau adalah kau apa adanya. Kau adalah salah satu yang membuat saya merasa sangat bersyukur."

Semua terdiam. Mereka membayangkan suasana romatis yang Hankyung ciptakan tadi. Heechul sampai menahan nafas.

"Benar-benar romantis…" Leeteuk tertegun.

Sungmin yang mengenakan sweater putih dan topi untuk menutupi model rambutnya, duduk di kursi putar yang berpunggung tinggi. Ia menghadap kamera dengan mimik sedikit sedih.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau yang lebih banyak mencintai. Aku berpikir tentang hal itu, dan aku merasa bersalah." Sungmin tersenyum. "Maukah kau memberiku lebih banyak waktu? Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu, bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih lagi. Kau harus tinggal di sisiku sampai saat itu tiba." Sungmin tersenyum dan menjangkau ke arah kamera, seakan hendak merapihkan rambut yeojachingu-nya.

"Janji yang manis," puji Hankyung.

Ryeowook memilih latar belakang bunga juga, tetapi dengan dasar hitam. Ia duduk sambil tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Sebelum seseorang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'… Kau tidak mengatakan hanya dengan mulutmu." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum lembut. "Kau mengatakan itu dengan matamu, dengan ujung jarimu, bahkan dengan desahan nafasmu."

Meski Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan datar tanpa intonasi khusus, semua terperanjat. Bahkan Shindong otomatis menutup telinga Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekatnya begitu kalimat Ryeowook dirasa membahayakan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau bisa mengetahuinya dengan melihat wajahku." Ryeowook lagi-lagi tersenyum dan membuat jeda seakan menunggu jawaban yeojachingunya. "Oh, kau tidak bisa?"

Namja itu menyerah. "Baiklah, saya akan katakan saja… Saranghae."

Ryeowook mengangkat sebuah tongkat dengan bantalan berbentuk hati berwarna merah sebagai penutup lamarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung!" protes Kyuhyun begitu sutradara memberi tanda off. Shindong hanya meringis lebar. Kyuhyun menautkan kening melihat wajah semua hyung-nya memerah.

"Wookie, aku benar-benar tak menyangka…." Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ujung jarimu…" Heechul meraih tangan Hankyung.

"Desahan nafasmu…" Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae yang tertawa lebar.

"Hyungdeul sedang apa? Aku tak mendengar yang Ryeowookie katakan tadi! Shindong hyung menutup kupingku!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Ryeowook tersipu malu. "Sebagai penulis lagu, aku tentu harus mendalami semuanya."

"Ooooh!" Koor terdengar dari hyungdeul. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun merengut karena tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"Anak kecil sebaiknya tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Umurku tidak beda jauh dengan Kibum hyung!" protes Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mencak-mencak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ia justru kembali mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

Sutradara menanyakan siapa yang sudah siap untuk giliran selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin mengambil adegan di tempat Kangin-ah tadi," kata Heechul yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Berbeda dengan Kangin, ia tidak mengenakan dasi. Dibiarkannya kancing atas kemejanya terbuka, dan ujung bawah kemejanya dikeluarkan.

Sang sutradara dengan sabar meminta kru nya memindahkan kembali posisi lighting dan lainnya. Namun sampai sejauh ini, ia puas dengan ide-ide dari Super Junior. Bekerja bersama mereka tidak membosankan sama sekali.

Heechul tidak duduk di sofa. Ia justru berdiri menghadap cermin besar yang ada di dinding, tertunduk seperti merenung. Namja tampan dan cantik itu menghela nafas berat sebelum menengok ke arah kamera. Tangan kanannya masih melekat erat di cermin yang memantulkan sosok gagahnya.

"Akh! Meskipun aku ingin melupakan kenangan yang berada dalam pikiranku… Tetapi dibandingkan pikiranku… " Heechul kini berbalik sepenuhnya dan tersenyum getir. Tangan kanannya ditaruhnya di dada dengan sedih.

"Hatiku dapat mengingatmu lebih cepat!" Seruan keras Heechul membuat semua yang mendengar terlonjak.

Wajah Heechul kembali melembut. "…Saranghae. Mari kita menikah!"

Heechul menunjuk ke arah kamera, seakan menunjuk yeojachingu-nya.

"Kau akan makan bersamaku, atau mau hidup bersama denganku?"

Heechul kembali tersenyum lalu memukulkan kedua tangannya kembali ke cermin sambil menunduk dalam-dalam membelakangi kamera. Adegan pun berakhir.

"Aigooo…dia patah hati!" seru Shindong ikut merasa sedih.

"Tidak, Heechul hyung mengancam." Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita melamar?" Ryeowook menatap dengan bingung.

"Ommo… Benar-benar bencana…" kata Yesung. "Heechul hyung lebih menakutkan jika melamar. Sebaiknya dia jangan melamar. "

"Mengerikan!" Kangin bergidik.

Saat giliran Eunhyuk, tiba lagi-lagi kru film harus memasang latar yang dipilih Hankyung tadi. Eunhyuk langsung duduk menghadap kamera dan tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong." Eunhyuk membuka adegan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku menyukaimu? Itu karena kau adalah kau apa adanya. Tidak ada alasan lain. Aku bersyukur bahwa kau telah dilahirkan, dan bahwa kau sedang berdiri di depanku sekarang."

Eunhyuk terdiam, lalu menghembuskan nafas. Ia seakan-sakan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya di depan sang yeoja.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu…" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar Eunhyuk Pabo!" protes Donghae begitu rekaman selesai. "Bagaimana mungkin kau duduk di kursi dan membiarkan yeojachingu-mu berdiri selama kau berbicara?!"

Namja yang hanya mengenakan t-shirt dan jaket kaos berwarna hitam itu cuma tersenyum lebar menanggapi protes dari sahabatnya.

Sama seperti Siwon, Kibum memilih memainkan piano. Ia memainkan jauh lebih panjang dari Siwon. Begitu permainan pianonya berhenti, Kibum tersenyum menghadap kamera. Ia tampak gagah dan tampan dengan jaket tebal warna hitamnya.

"Maukah kau…" Kibum tertunduk sejenak dan kembali ke arah kamera. "…menikah denganku?"

Semua bertepuk tangan begitu rekaman adegan berhenti.

"To the point!" puji Kyuhyun. Ia menyukai permainan piano Kibum tadi. Kibum lebih bisa menuangkan perasaannya dalam musik daripada dalam rangkaian kalimat.

Giliran Donghae, namja itu memaksa beradegan di kamar mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos singlet ketika berpura-pura keluar dari ruang shower. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, membasahi mukanya dengan penyegar wajah, merapihkan rambutnya, lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan handuk yang masih dikalungkan di lehernya.

Semua member Super Junior mengagumi Donghae yang bergerak begitu alami, seakan tidak ada kamera dan lampu di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan segera siap, tunggulah sebentar lagi," kata Donghae lembut ke arah kamera. Ia menganggap kamera itu adalah yeojachingu-nya. "Aku ingin menghabiskan hari Natal ini bersama denganmu. Saranghae."

Semua bertepuk tangan untuk Donghae. Eunhyuk bahkan memeluknya dengan gembira. "Kau memang hebat! Tapi Donghae-ah, yang kau lakukan itu ajakan kencan, bukan melamar."

Semua yang lain tertawa melihat Donghae hanya meringis malu.

Leeteuk memilih adegan di dapur, membuat sutradara mengerutkan kening, namun menurutinya. Leader Super Junior itu mengenakan apron untuk melindungi sweater putihnya

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang suka namja yang bisa memasak?" Leeteuk mengaduk panci dihadapannya. "Saya memasak sesuatu untukmu. Hampir selesai, jadi tutup matamu, arrachi?"

Leeteuk mematikan api dan mengangkat panci itu dari atas kompor. "Ini…sangat panas."

Leeteuk meletakkan panci kecil itu di atas meja makan. "Kau dapat membuka matamu sekarang. Hana! Dul! Set! Tada! Ini ramyon." Leeteuk membuka tutup panci. Asap mengepul dari dalam.

"Tidakkah terlihat lezat?" Leeteuk mengangsurkan panci kecil itu ke hadapan kamera.

Leeteuk mengamati kamera, seakan sedang mengamati yeojachingu-nya.

"Apakah kau kecewa karena ini hanya ramyon?" tanya Leeteuk sambil tetap tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan panci kecil tadi di meja. Meski begitu ekspresinya sedikit sedih.

"Ramyon adalah satu-satunya yang bisa aku masak dengan baik…"

Ekspresi Leeteuk kembali cerah seakan teringat sesuatu yang bagus. "Tetapi tahukah kau, ada satu hal lagi yang dapat aku lakukan dengan baik di dunia ini?

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. "Hal itu adalah mencintaimu."

Semua bertepuk tangan atas kerja keras sang leader.

"Noonaku pasti bahagia jika bersama Teuki hyung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Siwon dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Karena Leeteuk hyung unik dan lucu," sahut Sungmin. "Dia mengatakan itu di Hello chat."

"Ne. Katanya, Leeteuk akan membuat hidup noona-nya menjadi bahagia dan menyenangkan." Shindong menimpali.

"Hyungdeul juga begitu, kan? Jika kalian sedang bad mood, kalian akan mendekati Teuki hyung," ucap Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Soalnya, jika kami dekat dengan Teuki hyung, dalam waktu singkat, pasti ada hal lucu yang bisa membuat kami tertawa dan mood kembali bagus," kata Donghae. Semua member mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hanya Leeteuk yang tersenyum pasrah. Ia tidak menganggap itu sebuah pujian yang bagus. Namun kemudian namja itu tersenyum senang saat dongsaengdeulnya memeluknya bersamaan, seakan memberitahu bahwa mereka menyayangi sang leader.

Giliran Shindong tiba. Ia memilih mengambil adegan dekat pohon Natal yang didekor Donghae sendirian tadi malam. Mereka semua kelelahan karena flu, tapi Donghae diam-diam bangun dan mendirikan pohon Natal di dorm lantai 11. Sebuah kejutan yang manis buat mereka semua.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Shindong melamar dengan kertas yang ditulis spidol tebal. Ia mengganti dengan kertas selanjutnya hingga kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan selesai. Di akhir adegan, ia melakukan ciuman ke udara ke arah kamera.

Pengambilan adegan untuk mini concert pun selesai. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sutradara, kameramen dan semua yang terlibat. Begitu pintu tertutup setelah semua keluar, ketigabelas member Suju terkapar lemas. Ada yang merebahkan diri di lantai berkarpet, di sofa, di kursi, bahkan di kamar.

Leeteuk yang melihat dongsaengdul-nya kelelahan, sebenarnya tidak tega. Tetapi jadwal mereka sangat padat.

"Kuberi waktu lima belas menit, kalian harus mulai bersiap-siap. Hari ini kita latihan untuk perform di GDA nanti malam. Arra?"

"Arraseo, hyung!" seru mereka dengan lemas. Tetapi ketika semua memandang satu sama lain, mereka kembali tersenyum. Meski sakit flu belum juga sembuh karena kurang istirahat, meski tubuh terasa remuk dan kadangkala pikiran suntuk datang…. Mereka bahagia karena masih bisa bersama-sama seperti ini.

.

Golden Disk Award 2007

Malam itu Super Junior dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja hitam duduk di dua buah meja bundar yang bersisian. Heechul akan menyusul karena jadwal MC nya bertabrakan dengan GDA. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Donghae dan Sungmin duduk dalam satu meja bersama artis lain.

Acara diisi dengan perform dari beberapa artis dan diselingi pembacaan pengumuman. Siwon dan Kyuhyun bercakap-cakap dengan tenang sambil melihat ke arah panggung. Sesekali keduanya tertawa bersama.

Pengumuman pemenang mulai dibacakan. Mereka selalu berdiri setiap nama pemenang muncul dan memberikan tepukan meriah. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak memikirkan penghargaan tertinggi di GDA, mulai bisa menikmati acara tersebut seperti hyungdeulnya.

Super Junior tidak menyangka, nama mereka disebut ketika pemenang TPL Anycall Popularity Award dibacakan. Mereka semua berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada semua yang berada di sekeliling mereka sebelum berjalan naik ke panggung kehormatan.

Leeteuk yang sedang flu berat, memberi kode agar Kangin memberikan kata sambutan. Yesung menarik Kyuhyun agar berdiri di tengah bersamanya agar tersorot kamera, tetapi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Akhirnya Shindong mengisi posisi di sebelah Yesung. Kyuhyun justru semakin ke pojok. Ia merasa lebih nyaman di tempat itu. Hankyung yang memegang award mengulangi apa yang dikatakan Kangin dalam bahasa mandarin.

Turun dari podium, mereka langsung ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap-siap perform. Sperti biasa, suasana langsung riuh dipenuhi teriakan mereka atas penghargaan yang baru mereka terima. Manager hyung sampai harus mengingatkan mereka untuk berganti pakaian. Heechul yang baru datang langsung bersiap-siap bersama mereka.

Super Junior menampilkan sesuatu yang lain. Penonton bertepuk tangan ketika beberapa personil muncul dari panggung mini yang bergeser di tengah panggung, menampilkan nuansa jazz. Ryeowook memainkan piano. Siwon mengiringi dengan drum. Seorang pemain cello melengkapi penampilan mereka. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kangin dan Sungmin mengambil posisi di antara yang lain. Marry U mengalun dengan nuansa jazz yang kental.

Begitu panggung mini itu bergeser kembali ke dalam, lampu dimatikan. Lima sosok muncul dari dalam panggung dan menuruni tangga. Lampu yang temaram membuat nuansa menjadi sangat berbeda dengan tadi. Musik Don't Don pun berputar. Eunhyuk, Donghae, Hankyung, Leeteuk dan Shindong melakukan dance dengan semangat dengan kostum serba hitam.

Musik berganti. Member Super Junior yang lain bergabung kecuali Kyuhyun. Mereka mulai menyanyikan A Man in Love. Kyuhyun baru masuk di pertengahan lagu. Ia menyanyi dan melakukan dance dengan semangat. Begitu part nya selesai, Kyuhyun beranjak kembali ke back stage.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau kacau sekali!" sembur Siwon begitu tiba di ruang ganti.

"Ne. Tarianmu tadi terlalu sexy," protes Shindong.

"Eunhyuk hyung juga kok," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Eunhyuk yang tadi menemani tariannya. Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Aish! Sepertinya pelajaran privatmu harus dihentikan, Hyukkie," kata Leeteuk yang langsung disambut protes Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

Mereka segera kembali ke tempat duduk untuk mengikuti acara selanjutnya.

Donghae mengajak bicara Kibum yang duduk di kiri Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Ia bahkan menepuk bahu namja pendiam itu. Merasa Kibum tidak menanggapinya, Donghae menyeret kursi Kibum agar mendekat kepadanya.

Kibum yang menyukai ketenangan, menarik kursinya kembali, bahkan mendekat pada kursi Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun yang selalu diam di muka umum, hanya tersenyum.

"Aish! Kenapa kau menjauh, Kibummie, aku sedang berbicara padamu!" protes Donghae, sambil mencoba menarik kursi Kibum kembali.

Kibum menepis tangan Donghae. Ia justru semakin merapatkan kursinya dengan kursi Kyuhyun, dan mulai mengajak dongsaengnya berbincang. Ketika Donghae merengut, Kibum tertawa, tapi tidak memindahkan kursinya kembali.

Penghargaan tertinggi kedua dibagikan, yaitu Disk Bonsang Award. Super Junior kembali dipanggil sebagai salah satu penerima Disk Bonsang Award malam itu. Meski mereka tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan memenangkan Disk Daesang Award yang merupakan penghargaan tertinggi, semua sudah bergembira karena bisa masuk nominasi. Apalagi penjualan album mereka hanya terpaut sedikit dengan jumlah waktu penjualan yang berbeda jauh.

Leeteuk kali ini memberi kata sambutan. Sama seperti tadi, Hankyung menerjemahkan yang dikatakan Leeteuk ke dalam bahasa mandarin untuk para fans mereka yang tidak mengerti bahasa korea.

Semua penerima penghargaan akan berfoto bersama di panggung. Super Junior berkumpul di pojok kiri belakang. Tetapi Kibum berdiri agak jauh dari Kyuhyun yang sebaris dengannya. Yesung yang sangat perfeksionis soal foto, menoleh ke belakang. Ia mencoba menarik Kibum agar berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang sedang tidak bagus mood nya, tampak marah dan menepis tangan Yesung hingga dua kali. Hankyung sampai menoleh, begitu pula Ryeowook yang sejak tadi sibuk memeluk award yang mereka terima sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mereka keheranan melihat Kibum.

Menyadari akibat tindakannya, Kibum mencoba memecah suasana tidak enak itu. Ia menyentuh bagian atas bibir Yesung. Yesung yang sedang marah mendorongnya pelan. Ketika Yesung berbalik, Kibum kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Yesung bergerak hendak menggigit sehingga Kibum tertawa sambil menarik tangannya.

Melihat Kibum tertawa, Yesung pun tidak marah lagi. Ia senang karena Kibum sudah kembali tersenyum. Namun sifat jahil Kibum terlanjur keluar. Yesung hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kibum berkali-kali menggodanya dari belakang. Tetapi ia senang karena kini Kibum berdiri sejajar dengan Kyuhyun, tidak terlalu menjauh, sehingga foto mereka akan terlihat bagus.

.

Mereka tiba di dorm sudah larut malam. Semua bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena besok pagi mereka akan mengadakan 'mini concert Marry U' dalam dua shift, siang dan malam hari.

Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk isi tas-nya ketika sampai di kamar.

"Ada yang tertinggal, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang bersiap untuk mandi.

"Music player-ku tertinggal di mobil, hyung."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah, mungkin manager hyung belum pergi," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bergegas lari menuju parkiran. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Hankyung dan manager hyung tengah bersitegang.

"Jebal, hyung, aku perlu ke China untuk 2 hari saja. Eomma-ku sakit keras. Aku ingin menemuinya…"

"Tidak bisa, jadwal kita sudah penuh."

"Waktu itu manager hyung bilang, agar kita menunggu promo Don't Don selesai… Bukankah GDA sudah menilai? Berarti aku boleh mengambil libur, bukan?"

"Kita masih ada promo Marry U!"

"Manager hyung, jebal… Ijinkan saya libur. Kondisiku juga sedang tidak baik…" Hankyung mencoba berbicara dengan nada tenang, meski wajahnya sudah sangat tegang. "Jika mengikuti promo, tidak akan ada habisnya. Lagipula, Marry U bukan lagu utama. Aku mohon, manager hyung."

"Mianhe, Hankyung sshi. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

Manager hyung masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun tidak berusaha memanggilnya. Ia berpikir, besok saja ia mengambil music player itu. Ia justru mencemaskan Hankyung yang bersandar di dinding parkiran apartemen itu.

"Hankyung hyung…" Kyuhyun menghampiri Hankyung dan merangkul bahunya.

Hankyung terdiam. Namja itu menangis dengan kesal. Ia sempat berharap, selesai GDA manager hyung akan mengabulkan ijinnya, tapi ternyata harapannya sia-sia.

"Hankyung hyung, kau tampak pucat, bagaimana jika hyung istirahat saja di dorm?"

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie. Aku sangat lelah. Tapi besok kita harus tampil… Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup."

"Ah! Aku akan minta Teuki hyung agar Hankyung hyung tidak usah tampil besok," kata Kyuhyun mencoba menyemangati. "Jadi, Hankyung hyung istirahat saja, arra?"

"Aniyo… Meski aku lelah, aku harus tampil." Hankyung mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku tidak mau didenda lagi. Kau tahu peraturannya, bukan?"

"Tapi…"

"KENAPA KAU CEREWET SEKALI!" Tiba-tiba Hankyung meradang. Segala kekesalannya yang tertahan selama ini langsung meluap keluar. "Aku bukan anak orang kaya sepertimu yang tidak memikirkan soal uang!"

Hankyung mencengkeram jas Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap dengan tajam. "Kau bisa seenak hati tidak tampil, tidak menghitung berapa denda yang kau terima setiap kau batal tampil!" desis Hankyung menyerupai geraman.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Eomma dan Appa yang membutuhkan setiap hasil keringat yang kau keluarkan…." Hankyung mempererat cengkeramannya. Matanya semakin gelap. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti betapa berat yang aku harus perjuangkan untuk bisa tetap tampil di atas panggung! Jadi jangan coba-coba menghiburku!"

Hankyung tersentak. Ia menyadari semua kata-katanya di saat yang terlambat. Kyuhyun, dongsaeng yang selalu menahan air matanya mati-matian, hanya dalam sepersekian detik sudah meneteskan air mata dihadapannya. Hankyung tersadar, ia telah melukai Kyuhyun, meski bukan dongsaengnya itu penyebab semua kekesalannya. Dan ia sudah menumpahkan semua itu kepada Kyuhyun, menyerangnya di tempat yang paling peka.

"Ommo… Kyuhyunnie… mianhe…"

Hankyung mencoba mendekat, namun Kyuhyun menepiskan tangannya dengan keras.

_Apa kita tidak terlalu keras padanya? _

_Biar saja! Kalau memang dia tak tahan, silahkan dia keluar!_

_Ne. Tho orang tuanya mampu membayar denda jika ia melanggar kontrak._

Kata-kata yang Kyuhyun dengar di hari pertamanya di dorm Super Junior, kembali terngiang di telinganya, membuat luka yang sudah lama kering itu kembali terbuka.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Hankyung masih mencoba mendekat, tetapi Kyuhyun justru melangkah mundur.

"Hankyung hyung.… Saat pertama kalian mengatakan seperti itu padaku… Rasanya tidak sesakit ini." Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tapi setelah kita bersama sekian lama, dan kau masih berpikir itu tentangku… Hatiku terasa sangat sakit."

Wajah Hankyung memucat.

"Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu…" kata Hankyung dengan suara bergetar. "Kau hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah… Aku sedang sangat sedih."

"Aku mengerti, hyung… Tapi, kau dengan ringannya mengatakan aku bisa dengan tenang tidak tampil di atas panggung."

Hankyung merasa ingin mengulang waktu ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat terluka.

"Hyung tahu betapa aku berusaha untuk tampil bukan? Sesakit apapun, selemah apapun, aku ingin tampil di panggung bersama kalian." Kyuhyun menarik nafas. Dadanya mulai terasa sakit. "Mungkin kau benar, aku tidak pernah memikirkan denda atau apapun itu. Tetapi aku kuatir, jika Super Junior sering tidak tampil dalam formasi lengkap, fans akan kecewa dan meninggalkan kita…."

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, tetapi yang muncul hanya sebuah senyum getir.

"Aku ingin bisa sekuat dulu, hyung, aku tidak mau menjadi beban kalian… Setiap kali aku jatuh, aku sungguh merasa tertekan… Tapi aku mencoba bertahan, mencoba mengabaikan perasaanku, karena aku tahu kalian selalu menungguku. Tapi ternyata…."

Tiba-tiba nafas Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Sakit di dadanya seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namja itu pun limbung. Tetapi ia menepis tangan Hankyung yang berlari untuk menyanggahnya.

"JANGAN MENOLONGKU!" hardik Kyuhyun membuat tindakan Hankyung terhenti.

"Uang Appa yang akan memapahku ke kamar. Uang Appa yang akan membuatku berdiri tegak di atas panggung meski tubuhku berteriak minta istirahat. Uang Appa yang akan membuatku bertahan dengan jadwal gila-gilaan ini. Bukankah itu yang kau maksud, Hankyung hyung? Bahwa semua bisa diatasi dengan uang Appa-ku?" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum getir. "Jadi, biarkan uang Appa yang akan menolongku. Jangan pedulikan aku lagi!"

Kyuhyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung memasuki dorm. Beberapa kali ia hendak menolong Kyuhyun yang seakan hendak jatuh, namun Kyuhyun menolak. Hankyung tidak berani mendekatinya lagi. Hankyung yang kuatir, mengikuti dongsaengnya itu hingga tiba di pintu dorm SuJu lantai 11. Ia terduduk lemas di koridor begitu Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu.

Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dengan wajah sangat pucat. Dorm lantai 11 memang sudah sepi karena semua sudah tertidur. Ia masih terjaga karena Kyuhyun tidak kunjung kembali.

Sungmin bergegas mendekat dan memeluk dongsaengnya. Begitu pintu kamar tertutup, Kyuhyun menangis begitu keras, jauh lebih keras dari yang pernah Sungmin tahu.

Namja itu tidak bertanya. Ia diam dan memeluk Kyuhyun sambil membimbingnya naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia melakukan itu hingga dongsaeng kesayangannya tertidur dengan air mata masih membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

Sungmin menghapus air mata itu dengan sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, kesedihan yang begitu besar hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang Kyuhyun anggap dekat di hatinya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**(…...)**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang sudah membaca ff ini**

**Gomawo buat semua yang meluangkan waktu untuk mereview**

**Mianhe kalau update akan bertambah lama, **

**tapi author akan berusaha untuk tetap lanjut**

**Karena itu, jangan sungkan untuk review, ya**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 17

YeSan84 11/22/12 Author juga suka sekali Yesung hehehe. ANeh, tapi begitu ngomong serius, dia bijak sekali

sarangchullpa92 11/22/12 Author aja heran mereka bisa bertahan.

Syukurlah…ngurutinnya susah lho hehehe. Masih ada yg ketinggalan segala wkwkwk, tapi gpp deh. Tadinya mau dimasukkan, takut salah…udah chapternya upload, baru tahu kalau itu benar…yah sudah lah , minimal jadi lebih tahu dry g biasa

Author beryukur EHB kagak lanjut hehehe

When the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows.. Kyuhyun emang kayak kakek2….pemikirannya sering dewasa banget (ini oppadeul yg bilang). Kelakuan? Jangan ditanya…manjanya kelewatan wkwkwk

Cupcake 11/22/12 Iya, persahabat mereka antic banget. Sampai sekarang, kyu masih aja kadang jutek ama Changmin. Tapi Changmin yg dikenal jutek (katanya bbrp fans dbsk…) kalau ama Kyuhyun malah manis banget

han rae eun 11/22/12 Nggak tahu…hiks

gaemwon407 11/22/12 Bayangin aja pas dia kaget dan tak percaya…ekspresi itu pernah muncul kan? hehehe

Guest 11/22/12 Gomawo reviewnya

wookiesomnia 11/22/12 Udah bosan ya? Nanyain jumlah chapter aja? Author juga galau nih…kokpanjang begini. Tapi kepengen ngasih tahu detail2 kejadian yg jarang ada di web….jadinya begini deh… apa diperpendek aja? Inti cerita aja?

nona ice cream 11/21/12 Boleh panggil eoni. Gomawo buat pujiannya hehehe

AKu jadi fans suju sejak…coba lihat aja yg KKHM tanggal berapa… semingguan sebelumnya KKHM aku buat

Caranya? Baca yg keriting2…jangan yg inggris

heeeHyun 11/21/12 Changmin baik ya? Author juga mau yg kayak gitu

Indy 11/21/12 Jawabannya ada di ch 18

vha chandra 11/21/12 Kyuhyun pernah bikin Kibum nangis gara2 kata-katanya ngena banget….

Bella 11/21/12 Author suka ngebayangin Yesung nepuk jidatnya Kangin wkwkwk

oracle 11/21/12 Namanya kehidupan, kalau beriak terus, bisa gila yang menjalaninya…break time dong

Sekedar info, mungkin yg mampir FB udah tahu…rising ini mau dibuat documenter…versi documenter. Jadi mmg lebih ke detail drpd feel hehehe

So, gpp kalau kamu merasa begitu, krn mmg di FB sdh diberi warning (^_^)

Author juga suka ChangKYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Gomawo, author juga suka Ryeowook 9kayaknya semua member author bilang suka…mmg suka beneran soalnya hehehe)

Gpp, chingu. Gomawo banget. Jangan bosan review ya

sangat ditunggu chap selanjutnya :D

Aisah92 11/21/12 Mikirnya itu yg lama

Iya, gomawo

Momo ShinKaI 11/21/12 Sulit, tapi Siwon juga nanggung nariknya…Cuma geser 10cm wkwkwk…udah gitu malah diam lagi…kangin aja sampai heran wkwkwk Lucu banget ekspresinya Siwon…cute

GaemAya 11/21/12 Memang itu menyedihkan ya

Yeon Love Yeye 11/21/12 Asal pada rajin review, kagak discontinued

Coba ketik Dream concert 2008 atau Siwon fall 2008…nanti muncul videonya

Iya, zhoumi belum kebagian, SJ lagi gila-gilaan jadwal, nggak sempat main2

haekyu 11/21/12 Sebenarnya author itu bikinnya yang action. Makanya nggak bisa bikin romance. hehehe

Fitri MY 11/21/12 Ide yg bagus. Gomawo

Princess kyumin 11/21/12 Jawabannya ada di chapter ini hehehe

demikyu 11/21/12 Mianhe, mungkin agak lama krn kesibukan bertambah

AngeLeeteuk 11/21/12 Jujur, author juga pengen dapat orang kayak SUngmin, krn author jg susah terus terang kalau ada masalah….

qyukey 11/21/12 HIDUP LEETEUK hehehe

careon88 11/21/12 Dia juga nominasi komedi (pdhl nggak acting aja mmg dia lucu) sayang belum terpilih menang ya…tapi gpp…

kyuzi 11/21/12 Tidak apa-apa. HWAITING! hehehe

Someone 11/21/12 Mnet list itu real hehehe

GDA yg tertinggi pas sorry sorry

lee gyuraaa 11/21/12 Explore Human Body, salah satu acaranya SJ. Seru, tapi serem ah, jangan lagi deh…kasihan

babykyupa 11/21/12 aku juga suka moment changkyu

hyunnieya 11/21/12 Rambutnya sudah hitam sejak selesai operasi oktober

Iya, pas SJ-M dia ambruk juga

Jmhyewon 11/21/12 Gomawo hehehe. TBC kanmmg harus begitu

Ya nggak lah, malah jangan2 nggak dirayakan? Tapi pasti minimal makan rame2 di dorm

reaRelf 11/21/12 Iya hehehe

11/21/12 Gomawo reviewnya

uryelf 11/21/12 Gomawo chingu

Andhisa Joyers 11/21/12 Kyuhyun itu memang begitu aslinya. Kalau chingu sering nyari2 fakta, nanti kelihatan. Mereka (hyungdeul) bilang kyuhyun itu pemikirannya dewasa banget, tapi kelakuannya kalau di dorm manjanya kelewatan banget. Di depan umum, dia justru nggak bisa, pasti berusaha supaya dewasa, sama seperti dia di rumah…dia juga dewasa kalau di rumah

xoxoxo 11/21/12 Jwabannya bisa dilihat hehehe

MyKyubee 11/21/12 Itu real.

Narik pas Siwon habis nyoba, lalu di susul kangin…coba deh nonton lagi wkwkwk Kibum kadang tuh jahil

Iya, sedih juga kalau ingat. Hankyung dan Kangin cedera waktu syuting EHB, penyebabnya yak arena adegan2 di EHB itu

Cho rae in 11/21/12 Changmin is food monster hehehe

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/21/12 Mianhe, bakalan agak lama nanti2…karena sibuk. Tapi pasti lanut kok asal yg minat banyak

Gyurievil 11/21/12 Oh adegan itu memang ada di SS3 hehehe

AreynaKyuminElf 11/20/12 Memang tidak beres kepalanya

Chiti 11/20/12 Wkwkwk… HIDUP TBC!

tati joana 11/20/12 Mian, itu kurang…maksud saya, rekor sebelumnya. Hankyung kan sesudah Kyuhyun hehehe. Gomawo udah diingatkan jadi udah diedit…ditambahkan soal Hankyung

kihyun 4orever 11/20/12 Wah, yg kolam renang itu panjang banget!

KyuBiased 11/20/12 Udah lah

Biarkan saja hehehe

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/20/12 GWS ya

trililililili 11/20/12 .Ha ha ha gomawo

shin rihee 11/20/12 tidak sampai sana

vietaKyu 11/20/12 tinggal pemulihan. Tapi mmg kondisinya nggak akan 1005 kayak orang lain

Author paling senang bayangin changmin nelen ludah, mana kyuhyun tega makan di depannya wkwkwk…usil banget

Cho rae in 11/20/12 di FB ada

wembell 11/20/12 .Perjuangan beraaaaaaaaaaat

Princess Kyunnie 11/20/12 Setuju banget! Kadang kalau nggak tahu, pada bingung, kok evil disayang hehehe

SieLf 11/20/12 Gomawo juga. Author aja nggak sanggup kalau suruh ngikutin jadwal mereka

SSungMine 11/20/12 pake banget amat sangat sekali hiks

special5173 11/20/12 Yeye paling heboh di EHB

11/20/12 ditunggu hehehe

ayu wandira 11/20/12 bukan

stevy see 11/20/12 gomawo

Azurasky Elf 11/20/12 apakah itu?

KyuHaELF 11/20/12 gomawo

dhianelf4ever 11/20/12 iya, kangin mudah mukul orang…hiks tapi katanya dia itu membela diri kok

lovely yesungielf 11/20/12 Bukan Cuma gigit, itu peulpen atau pensil sampai patah

Shindong itu mood maker…dia selalu bisa bikin sesuatu menjadi menyenangkan, makanya kyuhyun bilang kalau pacaran mau aja shindong buat double date krn suasana pasti senang

Kim Sooyeon 11/20/12 mari kita ikuti saja hehehe

Kim ryokie 11/20/12 Iya, untung mereka kuat, kagak pada bunuh diri…amit-amit…jangan pernah…jangan sampai….

Ryusei Aki 11/20/12 Ah, Sungmin mmg jarang, tapi dijelaskan bahwa dia dekat di dalam hati hehehe

Author punya 'my beloved man' yg udah belasan tahun roommate ama temannya. Nggak apa2 tuh, malah waktu naksir, pada bantu, waktu kencan, kita kadang bareng. Aku dan pacarnya dia juga dekat. Kadang temannya minta aku antar nyari kado, begitu juga sebaliknya. Orang tua dan saudara mereka pada dekat, kadang liburan bareng … intinya, kayak ketemu saudara saat dewasa. Saking dekatnya, my beloved man dibilang 2 tubuh satu jiwa ama teman2 mereka. Tapi bukan homo tuh…mereka benar2 kayak kakak adik

Kalau yg biasa lihat yaoi, ngarahnya pasti ke sana.

Nuryewookie 11/20/12 . chapter 17

Changmin sangat suka makan dan banyaaaak

Dia sayang banget ama Kyuhyun

sitara1083 11/20/12 Iya, nggak heran artis korea banyak yg bunuh diri

Ne, aku juga suka dan setuju

octaviani 11/20/12 Gomawo

Ay 11/20/12 Changkyu emang lucu wkwkwk

kyuqie 11/20/12 Mianhe, kayaknya untuk selanjutnya bakal butuh waktu 1 minggu untuk tiap chapter

umi elf teukie 11/20/12 Nggak. Mereka kan ada line sendiri2. Kalau nggak masuk atau telat didenda lho… mahal dendanya

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/20/12 Iya, pasti lucu banget

VitaMinnieMin 11/20/12 Kayaknya enak dipeluk kayak gitu hehehe lucu kebayangnya

Itu real lho…kan kalau ada elf bilang mau nikah ama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bilang suruh minta ijin Sungmin dulu

Siwon aslinya polos, banyak yg bilang gitu. Bukan soal pamer badan, tapi wataknya dia itu polos banget

Kim Anna 11/20/12 yah, itu sih sekalian aja bikin Wikipedia jangan bikin ff hehehe mana enak chingu baca dan nulisnya. Tapi gomawo buat usulnya (^_^)

aninkyuelf 11/20/12 author juga jadi sedih. Awalnya mmg di mulai di 2007

shizuku m 11/20/12 Iya, changmin mau aja dikerjain Kyuhyun

Zhoumi belum masanya dan lihat sendiri kan…suju sibuk banget, mana sempet mampir2

misskyuKYU 11/20/12 Iya…

Jangan bosan review ya, review chingu bikin semangat hehehe

hanifElfkyu 11/20/12 Bukan. Hehehe

Cho Kyu Chely 11/20/12 Ne, gomawo usulnya


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 19**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **Perlakuan kalian membuatku semakin membencinya…membenci tubuh tak berguna ini! / "Saya pikir saya masih berusia 20 tahun." / "Ah! Kalian pikir saya akan menikah dengan Teuki hyung?" / "Saya hanya memiliki gaya yang berbeda, bukan berarti aku aneh." / "Aku akan tetap tampil selama aku masih bisa berdiri."

.

.

Sungmin menghapus air mata itu dengan sedih. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, kesedihan yang begitu besar hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang Kyuhyun anggap dekat di hatinya.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 19

.

15 Desember 2007

Sungmin terbangun ketika matahari menyusup lembut menyinari kamar dari balik tirai jendela. Semalam, Sungmin terus memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis hingga tertidur. Ia juga mengompres mata dongsaengnya dengan kapas yang dicelup ke dalam air es. Kyuhyun pasti tidak mau ada yang mengetahui peristiwa tadi malam.

Namun kini Kyuhyun tidak tampak di sebelahnya, juga tidak di kamar itu.

Sungmin beranjak keluar. Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah bangun. Ia tahu Ryeowook biasa bangun pagi. Tapi ia heran melihat Yesung sudah bangun sepagi itu, meski pun Yesung juga bukan orang yang biasa bangun siang. Tetapi ini masih terlalu pagi.

Eunhyuk bangun tak lama kemudian, dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh dorm. Akhirnya ia menemukan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depan televisi. Dongsaengnya itu melihat ke arah televisi, namun sama sekali tidak menontonnya.

"Gomawo, hyung," bisik Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot bingung. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat mimik andalan Sungmin itu.

"Jangan pura-pura, hyung… Kau mengompres mataku semalam, kan? Itu sebabnya pagi ini mataku tidak terlihat sembab."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang, namun matanya menyelidik dengan cemas. "Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Gwenchanayo," kata Kyuhyun sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Kau demam," keluh Sungmin sambil meraba kening Kyuhyun.

"Jebal, hyung, jangan melarangku tampil hari ini," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menautkan kening mendengar sedikit nada getir dalam suara Kyuhyun. Namun lagi-lagi Sungmin memilih tidak bertanya.

"Hyung tidak akan mencegahmu. Tapi jangan lupa minum obat, arra?"

"Arraseo, Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin beranjak kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ketika ia keluar, member SuJu yang di lantai 12 sudah berkumpul. Selama mereka makan pagi, Sungmin diam-diam menilik semua wajah yang dilihatnya. Ia berhenti ketika perhatiannya jatuh pada Hankyung.

Meski Kyuhyun dan Hankyung sesekali berbicara satu sama lain, tapi ia bisa merasa, kedua namja yang tertutup itu sedang bersandiwara. Mereka tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui sesuatu telah terjadi di antara mereka.

Selesai makan, Sungmin meminta Ryeowook agar tidak membantunya di dapur. Meski heran, Ryeowook akhirnya menurut. Sungmin sedang mencuci piring ketika Hankyung mendekat untuk menyerahkan piring kotor. Ia sudah hafal kebiasaan Hankyung yang selalu membantu membereskan meja makan.

"Apa yang hyung perbuat pada Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin sambil tetap mencuci piring. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Tangan Hankyung sempat terhenti sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan meletakkan piring kotor di dekat Sungmin.

"Mianhe, Sungminnie… Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya," bisik Hankyung lirih. Ia tetap berdiri di dekat Sungmin.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Kyuhyunnie terluka seperti itu." Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Hankyung dengan tajam. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian. Yang aku tahu, Kyuhyunnie sangat mencemaskanmu belakangan ini."

Kata-kata Sungmin membuat Hankyung semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jika Hankyung hyung melukainya sekali lagi, hyung akan berhadapan denganku!" Sungmin memandang namja di sebelahnya dengan pandangan lurus. Ia tidak bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Hankyung tahu pasti akan hal itu.

Ketika Sungmin meninggalkan dapur, Hankyung termenung beberapa lama. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti biasa di hadapan member SuJu lainnya. Namun saat mata mereka bertemu, ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun menghindarinya.

Satu jam kemudian, manager hyung datang untuk menjemput mereka.

"Ah! Aku ingin memberitahu, kalian diundang untuk menghadiri China Tencent Stars Magnificent Ceremony di Beijing tanggal 17 Desember nanti," kata manager hyung. "Kita akan melakukan perform Marry U di sana."

"Wah! Kita akan ke Beijing!" seru Kangin senang.

"Aniyo. Kangin sshi dan Sungmin sshi ada jadwal di Chunji. Leeteuk sshi dan Eunhyuk sshi ada jadwal di SUKIRA. Heechul sshi dan Donghae sshi punya jadwal drama. Shindong sshi ada jadwal MC." Manager hyung menggeleng. "Undangan ini memang mendadak. Jadi hanya Siwon sshi, Hankyung sshi, Kibum sshi, Kyuhyun sshi, Yesung sshi dan Ryeowook sshi yang akan berangkat."

"Apa tidak apa dengan anggota sesedikit itu?" tanya Shindong kuatir.

"Kami sudah memikirkannya. Pihak penyelenggara juga tidak keberatan karena mereka memang mengundang cukup mendadak. Kita harus hadir, katanya, jadi kami sudah merencanakan menyanyi dengan bar tools."

"Ah! Jadi mereka tidak perlu melakukan dance." Leeteuk merasa lega. Dia sempat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyuhyun yang sedang demam.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Minimal di part akhir kalian harus melakukannya."

"Ne. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku masih sanggup." Kyuhyun keberatan menjadi penyebab perubahan formasi.

"Jangan membantah, Kyuhyunnie, karena kita berkurang hingga 7 member, kau akan menyanyikan nyaris semua part, begitu pula aku dan Ryeowook." Yesung menegaskan. "Aku akan menyusun kembali pembagian part-nya."

"Soal dance, aku bisa mengaturnya agar Kyuhyunnie tidak perlu melakukan dance." Hankyung menyahut. "Aku akan mengaturnya bersama pembagian part dari Sunggie."

"Aku tidak selemah itu!" Suara Kyuhyun agak meninggi dari biasanya, membuat member lain menautkan kening. Kyuhyun tampak memandang tajam ke arah Hankyung.

"Aku tidak me…"

"Ne! Hyungdeul berpikir aku ini lemah! Aku seperti patung porselen yang setiap saat bisa pecah, sehingga hyungdeul selalu berhati-hati terhadapku!" Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar marah. "Aku sangat benci keadaanku yang sekarang ini! Perlakuan kalian membuatku semakin membencinya…membenci tubuh tak berguna ini!"

"KYUHYUNNIE!" Hardikan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Ke mana Kyuhyunnie yang selalu bersyukur karena dia masih bisa hidup? Ke mana Kyuhyunnie yang selalu bersyukur masih bisa tampil di panggung, meski apapun keadaannya?!"

"Tadinya aku berpikir begitu, Teuki hyung… Tapi ternyata aku salah… Aku yang seperti ini, tidak cukup untuk Super Junior." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, menggigit bibir dan menahan air matanya kuat-kuat. Sungmin segera merangkul bahu dongsaengnya.

Member SuJu yang lain saling berpandangan dengan heran mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Hanya Hankyung yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan nanar. Kata-kata Kyuhyun serasa menamparnya dengan keras.

Sungmin, meski hanya beberapa detik, memandang Hankyung dengan pandangan yang membuat Leeteuk menahan nafas. Leader Super Junior, tanpa sengaja melihat ekspresi tersembunyi itu. Ia merasa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi, yang hanya diketahui Sungmin, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Dan itu sesuatu yang buruk.

Leeteuk berhitung sejenak di dalam hati, memikir ulang tindakan yang harus ia ambil. Leeteuk yang dulu, akan dengan panik meminta Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hankyung berterus terang di depan member lain. Tapi ketika ia memikirkannya lagi, ia tahu, hanya satu orang yang perlu ia tanyakan soal ini agar masalah tidak bertambah besar.

"Soal pengaturan, kita bicarakan lagi nanti," kata Leeteuk membuyarkan suasana. "Kyuhyunnie, ikut aku ke kamar!"

Leeteuk menarik sang magnae, dan membawanya ke dalam. Beberapa member lain memandang pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tertutup dengan bingung.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun duduk di kursi, terdiam dan menghindari tatapan Leeteuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku tahu, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aniyo, Teuki hyung."

"Sungguh?"

"Ne."

Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang. "Kyuhyunnie, kita berada di jadwal yang padat, dan kau akan pergi keluar negeri tanpa aku maupun Sungminnie. Aku perlu tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum kau tumbang di sana."

"Aku hanya ingin tampil kapan pun Super Junior memiliki jadwal, Teuki hyung. Jangan memanjakan kondisiku."

"Itu bukan memanjakan! Sebagai leader, aku bertanggung jawab akan keselamatan semua dongsaengku!" Leeteuk menegaskan. "Aku takkan memaksamu istirahat jika kondisimu memungkinkan, tapi…."

"Itu tidak adil. Member lain meski pun dalam keadaan sakit, selalu diwajibkan tampil di atas panggung…"

"Kondisimu berbeda!" Mata Leeteuk memicing. "Aku tak percaya… Ada dongsaengku yang mengatakan hal itu kepadamu?"

Suara Leeteuk begitu mengerikan, membuat Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya. Tahulah Leeteuk, dugaannya benar, meski ia tak bisa mempercayainya. Ia bisa menduga siapa yang mengatakannya dari tatapan 'membunuh' Sungmin tadi.

"Ommo… Kyuhyunie… Kalau memang ada yang berkata seperti itu, kau tidak boleh mempercayainya." Leeteuk berjongkok di hadapan dongsaeng terkecilnya, dan memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun erat. "Pasti ada kondisi yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu. Ingat apa yang kita sepakati…"

"Tutup mata. Tutup telinga. Bicaralah dengan hati." Kyuhyun menyahut sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Aku sudah melakukannya, Teuki hyung, aku juga sudah memaafkannya. Tapi saat sesuatu yang mengingatkan akan hal itu terjadi…"

"Kau merasa terluka…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Hyung mengerti. Kata-kata yang menyakitkan, sama seperti paku yang ditancapkan pada sebilah kayu. Meski pun paku itu bisa dicabut, lubangnya akan tetap ada." Leeteuk tersenyum lembut.

"Memaafkan adalah proses yang tidak instan. Setiap teringat, kau harus melakukannya lagi. Setiap teringat lagi, kau kembali melakukannya lagi. Begitu terus menerus, hingga sang waktu membantu menyembuhkan lukamu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tenang? Kita bisa kembali keluar?"

Leeteuk tersenyum saat Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mulailah proses berulang itu dari sekarang, Kyuhyunnie. Sementara itu, bicaralah dengan hatimu. Aku yakin, kau tahu, tak ada yang benar-benar berpikir seperti itu tentangmu. Kau bisa bersama kami saja, kami sudah sangat bersyukur. Arra?"

"Arraseo, Teuki hyung."

Keduanya kembali keluar. Melihat Kyuhyun sudah bisa tersenyum, suasana kembali seperti semula. Manager hyung meneruskan pengarahannya.

"Kita akan berangkat selesai Inkigayo tanggal 16." Sang manager memandang Kyuhyun sejenak. "Karena itu, saya harap, kalian langsung membawa keperluan kalian ketika berangkat ke Inkigayo."

"Apa itu tidak terburu-buru?" Donghae terkejut.

"Bagaimana jika 17 pagi saja?" tanya Leeteuk keheranan. "Acaranya malam hari, bukan?"

"Tidak apa, Teuki hyung. Begitu malah bagus," kata Yesung.

"Tidur di pesawat atau pun di dorm sama saja." Ryeowook menyambung.

"Ne. Kami malah punya waktu luang di sana." Siwon tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Kibum mendukung yang lain.

Hanya Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak berkomentar. Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, menarik dongsaengnya itu mendekat.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah membuat kesepakatan…" bisik Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kyuhyun kembali berbisik.

"Pembohong," desis King of Aegyo. "Kau mungkin pandai menutupinya, tetapi manager hyung tidak."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. "Yang penting, tokoh utamanya tidak sadar."

"Itu sebabnya kalian bangun pagi-pagi ya… " Sungmin tersenyum manis dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ia benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh tindakan Kyuhyun. Dijentiknya ujung hidung Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Saranghae, Kyuhyunnie."

"Ya! Kalian berdua sedang apa?!" Heechul menegur. Ternyata kata-kata terakhir Sungmin dan kelakuan keduanya yang sibuk berbisik-bisik, menarik perhatian member lainnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Heechul hyung. Tiba-tiba, aku jadi sayang sekali pada Kyuhyunnie," kata Sungmin dengan gaya manjanya. Ia merangkul Kyuhyun semakin erat, sementara dongsaengnya hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Aish! Aku tak akan menyetujui hubungan kalian," kata Kangin sambil merengut.

"Kita perlu persetujuan, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo, Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan evil smirk nya.

Member Super Junior yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihat Kangin dan Heechul serius menanggapi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya, dengan mengenakan seragam Marry U yang berwarna abu-abu kotak, mereka berangkat menuju Seoul Shindolim Technomart. Mini konser Marry U berlangsung meriah. Ketiga belas namja itu melakukan perform, mengadakan jumpa fans, dan melakukan lamaran kepada para fans yang beruntung.

Mereka berlutut dengan satu kaki dan melamar fans tersebut, mencium tangan mereka, bahkan memberikan mereka sebuah cincin. Semua fans yang datang sangat bersemangat mengikuti acara. Heechul yang paling heboh pada konser siang itu. Kibum sendiri benar-benar tertarik melihat cara Hankyung berakting.

Semua yang hadir sangat senang melihat keramahan Super Junior. Fans yang membeli tiga versi album mereka sekaligus, diperbolehkan memilih oleh member Super Junior yang mana mereka akan 'dilamar'.

Sungmin memeluk dengan lembut dan manis, membuat fans yang melihat menjerit histeris. Heechul selalu memutar fans yang berpasangan dengannya beberapa kali setelah mengenakan cincin.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan tawa melihat ulah hyungdeul di konser siang itu. Kadang ia dan Yesung sibuk bercanda sendiri. Begitu pula Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Acara semakin meriah saat Heechul memaksa Siwon dan Hankyung melakukan dance battle Don't Don bertiga. Hankyung terpilih sebagai dancer paling hot di antara mereka.

Pemutaran film yang mereka rekam kemarin, menjadi pemanis acara. Seruan-seruan fans mengiringi pemutaran film. Tidak ada yang tidak tertawa saat lamaran Heechul ditayangkan di layar. Akhirnya acara siang itu pun berakhir.

"Kita break tiga jam. Kalian mau makan siang?" tanya manager hyung saat di ruang ganti.

"Manager hyung, bisakah kita pesan makanan saja? Jadi kami bisa beristirahat barang sejenak," kata Leeteuk sambil mengamati para dongsaengnya yang mencari tempat berbaring di ruang ganti.

Bagi mereka, tempat seperti apapun sudah bukan masalah, asal bisa beristirahat. Bahkan Kangin pernah tidur di toilet, agar tidak tersorot kamera, saat jadwal mereka sangat padat dan tak ada tempat yang aman dari kamera.

Manager hyung memandang ketigabelas namja itu, dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan aku pesankan makanan untuk kalian. Beristirahatlah."

Leeteuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tertidur dengan meringkuk di lantai berkarpet. Sungmin menyelimutinya dengan jaket miliknya.

"Dia masih demam?"

Sungmin kembali merapa kening Kyuhyun dan mengangguk. "Tapi dia sudah bilang, tidak mau membatalkan jadwal."

Leeteuk duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding sebelah Sungmin. "Syukurlah kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Paling-paling hanya demam atau sesak."

"Ne, operasi Oktober lalu benar-benar membuatnya lebih stabil." Sungmin ikut bersandar ke tembok sambil meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Beberapa member merebahkan tubuh di sofa dan di kursi. Tapi lebih banyak yang memilih di lantai agar bisa merebahkan diri sepenuhnya.

"Sungminnie, aku melihat pandanganmu tadi…" Leetetuk berkata dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin memandang Leeteuk sejenak, kemudian tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tertidur di dekatnya. "Aku kira aku perlu melindunginya. Ternyata dia lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Kyuhyunnie hanya butuh waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Leeteuk tampak kebingungan.

"Aniyo. Lupakan saja," kata Sungmin sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Hasil survey yang dikumpulkan tadi sedang dihitung oleh panitia," kata Leeteuk, mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena Sungmin tampak tidak mau membahasnya lagi.

"Ah! Survey tentang pernikahan member SuJu?" Sungmin tersenyum. "Beberapa temanku akan menikah tahun ini."

"Ne. Temanku juga begitu," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat, Sungminnie. Nanti malam konser pasti lebih berat, karena kita menyanyikan lebih banyak lagu."

"Kita seperti sedang berlatih untuk konser yang sebenarnya," gumam Sungmin.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ne. Semoga kita punya konser milik kita sendiri."

Kedua namja itu pun menyusul member yang lain, yang telah tertidur lebih dahulu.

Ketika manager hyung datang, ia melihat mereka semua sedang tertidur pulas. Akhirnya ia meletakkan makanan di dalam tanpa membangunkan mereka, lalu beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu.

Namja itu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dari dalam tasnya. Ingatannya melayang pada peristiwa dini hari tadi, saat Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk mengatur agar Hankyung bisa mengambil libur.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun sshi. Pihak SM akan menolak."

"Apa tidak ada apa pun yang bisa dilakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun di pesawat telepon.

"Sebenarnya ada acara di Beijing," katanya setelah melihat agenda. "Kita diminta ke Beijing tanggal 17 Desember nanti."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah manager hyung menemuiku sekarang?" Kyuhyun menyebutkan sebuah tempat, lalu menutup telepon tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Manager hyung, aku ingin minta tolong satu hal," kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu di sebuah kedai kopi 24 jam yang dijanjikan. Manager hyung tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyuhyun menunggunya di cuaca bersalju hingga jatuh sakit.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau sudah banyak meminta hari ini… Bahkan di jam seharusnya kita semua tidur. Dan kau masih mau meminta sesuatu lagi padaku?" tanya Manager hyung dengan wajah heran.

Namun, ketika ia memandang Kyuhyun, seakan ada kekuatan pada mata namja di depannya… Kekuatan untuk membuat orang lain melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau bilang, aku dan Hankyung hyung termasuk yang akan ke Beijing, bukan? Aku tahu, jarak Beijing dan rumah Hankyung hyung sekitar 18 jam jika ditempuh dengan mobil. Tetapi jika dengan pesawat…."

"Kyuhyun sshi,kalau maksudmu membiarkan Hankyung sshi ke Mudanjiang dari sini, aku tidak berani!"

"Aku tidak meminta itu, meski pun itu memang cara paling cepat," kata Kyuhyun. "Tolong belikan tiket ke Mudanjiang dari Beijing. Tiket pulang pergi."

"Mwo?" Manager hyung memandang amplop yang disodorkan Kyuhyun dengan terkejut.

"Jebal, manager hyung, yang penting kami ke Beijing, bukan? Persoalan di sana kami akan ke mana dulu, asal ketika acara kami siap, itu tidak melanggar aturan kan? Mudanjiang hanya 30 menit dari Beijing jika memakai pesawat terbang."

"Tapi…mana ada waktu?"

"Kita akan berangkat sesudah Inkigayo."

"Mwo?" Manager hyung kembali terhenyak. "Kalian akan berangkat tanggal 16 malam?"

"Aku akan menghubungi member lain yang akan berangkat. Aku yakin, jika mereka tahu masalahnya, mereka tidak keberatan sehari tidur di pesawat dan bukan di dorm. Tho nanti kami bisa beristirahat di hotel sambil menunggu Hankyung hyung kembali."

"Tapi Kyuhyun sshi…"

"Tolong bantu kami, Manager hyung. Jika Hankyung hyung tertekan terus seperti ini, tidak akan baik juga buat kita semua, bukan?"

Manager hyung menimbang sejenak, lalu mengambil amplop berisi uang itu. "Aku akan membelikan tiket ke Mudanjiang."

"Gomawo, manager hyung. Aku tahu, kau pasti akan mengerti. Kau memang orang baik." Manager hyung ingin mengeluh keras, namun melihat senyum polos Kyuhyun, ia tidak berkutik.

Dan di sinilah dia… memegang sebuah tiket pulang pergi yang akan diberikannya pada Hankyung saat di Beijing. Meski ia tahu Kyuhyun dapat meyakinkan member yang lain, ia tetap takjub saat hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Dan Kyuhyun berpesan agar tidak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah idenya.

.

Malam harinya, mini konser Marry U kembali digelar. Setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan panitia di tengah panggung.

Kibum, Hankyung dan Heechul duduk di bangku paling ujung kiri. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Sebuah papan tulis diletakkan Leeteuk dan Shindong di tengah. Eunhyuk dan Kangin duduk di bangku sebelah kanan papan tulis. Ryeowook, Siwon dan Yesung duduk di bangku paling kanan.

Mereka saling melirik saat Shindong dan Leeteuk masih berdiri. Kyuhyun memberi kode agar Shindong duduk di dekatnya. Tapi karena bangku itu sudah terisi 3 orang, Shindong menggeleng.

"Tadi adalah lagu utama di album kedua kami, Don't Don," kata Leeteuk. setelah semua duduk. Ia keheranan melihat Shindong berjongkok di sebelah Donghae.

Donghae ikut menawarkan bangku mereka, lagi-lagi Shindong menolak. Semua saling melihat tempat kosong…hanya tersisa satu. Shindong bermaksud menyisakan tempat itu untuk Leeteuk.

"Sesudah melakukan dance itu, kami semua kehabisan nafas." Leeteuk tertawa. "Sebentar lagi saya akan berumur 26 tahun. Ini sebuah bencana… Saya sangat lelah. Siapa pun yang tidak kehabisan nafas, silahkan melanjutkan berbicara."

Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Tolong beri kami sebuah kursi lagi," pinta Leeteuk entah kepada siapa.

"Hanya ada bangku untuk 12 orang!" seru Shindong sambil berdiri. Namun tak ada respon dari pihak panitia. Sepertinya mereka juga kebingungan.

Leeteuk yang merasa tidak enak melihat Shindong berdiri, akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Leeteuk sshi, bukankah kau pikir kau sudah tua?" tanya Shindong ketika melihat sang leader menemaninya berdiri.

"Itu benar," kata Leeteuk.

"Apakah kau menggunakan itu sebagai alasan untuk membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"Kata-katamu tajam," tegur Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan duduk." Shindong hendak duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, di mana Leeteuk tadi duduk. Tapi namja itu menempati dua bagian.

"Saya sedang lelah," kata Eunhyuk menggoda Shindong.

"Saya juga, jadi saya akan tetap duduk." Lalu Shindong dengan santai duduk di pangkuan Eunhyuk. Akhirnya Eunhyuk tertawa dan bergeser ke tengah. Shindong mengusap peluhnya yang mengalir deras, sama seperti member yang lain. Mereka benar-benar kelelahan.

"Acara yang akan aku perkenalkan sekarang, benar-benar lucu." Leeteuk memulai acara sambil berdiri di sebelah Shindong. "Ini adalah sebuah topik yang belum pernah dilakukan oleh penyanyi lain sebelumnya."

"Ryeowook sshi, coba perkenalkan topik ini." Leeteuk meminta bantuan karena nafasnya mulai habis lagi.

"Kami melakukan sebuah survey pada acara sebelumnya tentang Super Junior dan Pernikahan." Ryewook menerangkan.

"Kami tidak mengetahui hasilnya," lanjut Shindong. Semua member memang memegang mike mereka masing-masing. "Beberapa orang berpikir, bahwa mustahil mendapatkan jawaban terbanyak untuk hal ini. Tapi kami tetap memilih topik yang menyenangkan dan melakukan survey tersebut."

"Kami akan menunjukkan pada kalian pertanyaan yang pertama." Leeteuk membuka perekat yang menutup kalimat paling atas di papan. "Apa pertanyaannya, Shindong sshi?"

"Pertanyaannya adalah ' Siapakah member yang diperkirakan akan menikah lebih dulu?' dari yang lain." Shindong tertawa.

"Kita akan membuka mulai dari ranking 3 terbanyak," kata sang leader. "Siapakah itu?"

Ternyata nama Leeteuk yang muncul.

"Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan," kata Leeteuk suram. Ia sangat menginginkan posisi pertama.

"Kalau Leeteuk sshi di urutan ketiga, berarti saya di tempat ke-1 atau ke-2," ujar Eunhyuk yakin.

"Sesungguhnya Leeteuk sshi sering menyebutkan bahwa ia ingin menikah lebih cepat dari yang lain."kata shindong.

"Benar," kata Leeteuk disambut teriakan para fans.

"Itu berarti yang menempati posisi ke-1 dan ke-2 benar-benar di luar perkiraan." Shindong berpikir keras.

"Saya berencana menikah di usia 34 tahun. Saat on air di radio, ada seorang yeoja kelas 6 yang meminta saya menunggunya 10 tahun lagi," kata sang leader.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan sambil meminum air dari botol. Ia sangat kehausan. Ditaruhnya botol yang sudah kosong tadi ke sisi bangku.

Hankyung bangkit berdiri. "Leeteuk sshi, saya berencana menikah cepat juga."

"Kau juga?" Leeteuk dan Shindong terkejut.

"Saya sudah berusia 25 tahun sekarang." Hankyung memberikan alasannya.

"Apa kau berpikir akan menikahi seorang wanita Korea?" tanya Shindong.

"Itu tidak masalah." Hankyung menyahut mantap.

"Saranghaeyo!" seru Hankyung sambil tertawa lepas dengan tangan terentang ke arah para fans. Kalimatnya langsung disambut jeritan histeris.

Semua member yang mengenal baik namja kalem itu, justru menautkan kening. Tidak biasanya Hankyung ceria dan banyak berbicara. Ia justru terlihat over acting.

"Hankyung sshi, kami akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan." Leeteuk tersenyum.

Hankyung kembali duduk di sebelah Heechul yang memandangnya dengan diam dan bingung. Ia merasa Hankyung menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ini tentang ELF…," lanjut Leeteuk. "Banyak yang berasal dari Korea, tetapi banyak juga yang bukan. Kau lebih menyukai ELF korea atau ELF China?"

Heechul tersenyum melihat wajah panik Hankyung.

"Mianhamnida," kata Hankyung sambil berpura-pura hendak pergi. Hal itu membuat semua tertawa.

"Kemudian, tempat kedua adalah…. Heechul!" Leeteuk tergelak.

"Tunggu! Ini tidak berdasarkan umur…. Apakah hanya kebetulan?" tanya Donghae.

"Ini tidak berdasarkan umur." Leeteuk menegaskan.

"Orang yang lebih tua belum tentu menikah lebih dulu, bukan?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tentu tidak," kata Leeteuk. "Kita sebaiknya mendengarkan komentar Heechul sshi."

"Kamu mendapat peringkat kedua, Heechul sshi."

"Saya akan menikah terlambat." Heechul menolak. "Saya akan menikah ketika saya berusia 30 tahun."

Hankyung tergelak. Begitu pula beberapa member lain.

"Lihat kemari!" seru Leeteuk tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Heechul pun memandang sang leader. "Itu tinggal beberapa tahun lagi!"

"Ne. Tidak banyak tahun yang tersisa!" Shindong mengingatkan.

Sungmin menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak fokus karena demamnya, sehingga Kyuhyun kembali memusatkan perhatian. Seperti yang diperkirakan Sungmin, kamera menyorot ke arah Kyuhyun juga karena berada di sebelah Heechul.

"Saya pikir saya masih berusia 20 tahun," sahut Heechul sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang baru berusia 19 tahun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum ke arah penonton sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan mike-nya.

"Kita akan mendengar seperti apa tipe gadis ideal Heechul sshi." Leeteuk membuat fans berteriak riuh.

"Tipe idealku… Saya harap, ia menyukai warna biru."

"Biru?" Leeteuk tertegun. "Kamu seperti sedang berpromosi…."

"Kamu sungguh menyukai itu?!"Shindong tertawa.

"Gadis idealku adalah ELF!" seru Heechul akhirnya sambil bangkit berdiri. Fans menyahut riuh.

"Ah! Ini sesuatu yang ramah saya rasa."Shindong tersenyum.

"Saya ingin menikah dengan ELF!"seru Leeteuk juga. Fans semakin riuh.

"Kami dengar, fans Heechul dan Donghae meningkat menjadi 50.000 orang." Leeteuk meneruskan. "Jadi, tempat pertama… Member yang paling mungkin menikah pertama kali adalah…."

Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya melepas perekat pada papan tulis.

"Ini bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bagus maupun buruk." Leeteuk kembali berkata. "Buruknya adalah ia akan meninggalkan ELF untuk menikah."

"Kangin! Kangin! Kangin!" seru para fans.

"Mari kita diam sejenak." Leeteuk berseru.

"Banyak orang menyangka bahwa itu adalah Kangin sshi," ujar Shindong.

"Mengapa kalian berpikir itu adalah saya?" tanya Kangin kepada para fans. "Tunggu! Mari kita tenang sebentar."

"Ada banyak alasan yang terdengar, tetapi apakah itu karena ia memiliki uang banyak?" tanya Shindong kepada fans yang berebut memberikan alasan. "Mengapa ia akan menikah karena ia memiliki uang banyak?"

"Tunggu! Mengapa kalian pikir itu adalah saya?" Kangin berdiri, masih bersikeras ingin mendengar jawaban ELF. Namja itu tersenyum ketika mendengar beberapa jawaban yang berbeda dari yang Shindong dengar tadi. "Ah! Kalian pikir saya akan menikah dengan Teuki hyung?"

Ryeowook tertawa. Para fans mengiyakan dengan penuh semangat.

"Tetapi maaf,… Saya bukan tipe semacam itu…. " kata Kangin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Di tempat pertama, apakah benar-benar Kangin Super Junior?" Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali.

"Saya pikir itu mungkin Sungmin sshi atau Kyuhyun sshi." Kangin tersenyum sambil kembali duduk.

"Atau perkirakan member lain juga…." Leeteuk mengingatkan. "Tempat pertama adalah….."

Leeteuk menarik perekat. "Hana! Dul! Set! …Kangin sshi! "

Semua bertepuk tangan dengan keras.

"Jika kalian melihat ini, tempat pertama dan kedua adalah pembuat skandal di Super Junior." Leeteuk menunjuk nama Heechul dan Kangin sambil tertawa.

"Saya punya sebuah pertanyaan untuk Kangin hyung." Shindong mengisi kekosongan. "Bagaimana pernikahan ideal menurutmu?"

"Pernikahan ideal?" Kangin berpikir. "Saya rasa pernikahan di mana semua ELF dapat menghadirinya."

Tepukan riuh lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Ok, mari kita lanjutkan." Leeteuk membuka perekat. "Pertanyaan kedua adalah …. Ah! 'Member mana yang mungkin akan menangis jika lamarannya ditolak?' Ini berarti orang tersebut sering menangis dan terlalu sensitif."

"Sering menangis," jelas Shindong.

"Peringkat ketiga adalah…." Leeteuk membuka. "Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apakah itu benar?" tanya Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah sang magnae.

"Sebenarnya sejak kecil, saya tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada gadis yang saya suka karena takut ditolak," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Semua saling memandang karena tidak mendengar.

"Lebih keras!" Eunhyuk berseru mengingatkan.

Kangin yang melihat Leeteuk mulai kepayahan, bangkit dari duduk dan berdiri di sebelah Donghae untuk membantu Leeteuk.

"Saya tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang gadis karena saya takut ditolak," kata Kyuhyun lebih keras.

Sungmin dan Heechul memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Jadi saya pikir, pilihan mereka benar. Saya pikir, seandainya saya ditolak, saya mungkin akan sedikit menangis."Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Kyuhyun sshi itu sensitif… Jadi dia kemungkinan akan menangis." Kangin membenarkan. "Mari kita lihat peringkat kedua."

"Donghae sshi!" seru Kangin, Leeteuk dan Shindong.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, menempati tempat ke-2?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Seandainya saya memiliki seseorang yang saya suka... dan saya ditolak… Saya akan tetap memperhatikannya dengan gigih," kata Donghae.

"Seperti seorang stalker…,"ucap Leeteuk.

Donghae tertawa sambil memberi tanda 'tidak' dengan tangannya. "Saya pikir, seandainya seorang laki-laki menyukai seorang yeoja, itu akan menciptakan beberapa kemungkinan. Saya akan mencoba membuatnya menjadi milik saya."

"Kamu tidak akan menangis?"tanya Shindong.

"Ne. Saya tidak akan menangis,"kata Donghae mantap.

"Begitu… Tempat kedua tadi Donghae… Dan tempat pertama adalah…." Leeteuk melanjutkan. "Hana Dul Set! …..Sungmin sshi!"

"Tunggu! Mereka semua duduk di bangku yang sama!" kata Hankyung menyadari kebetulan langka itu. "Peringkat pertama, kedua, ketiga, semua duduk bersama!"

Semua tertawa ketika menyadarinya. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae tersenyum.

"Saya sebenarnya tidak mudah menangis. Saya yakin semua member tahu tentang hal ini." Sungmin berkata. " Saya tidak mudah menangis."

"Itu benar." Donghae membenarkan.

"Ia tidak pernah meneteskan air mata tetapi hidungnya memerah," celetuk Shindong.

Sungmin tergelak. "Ne. Saya ditolak dan hidung saya akan memerah."

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah…" Leeteuk membuka perekat. "Siapa yang paling gugup di malam pernikahan?"

Suasana kembali riuh.

"Kita akan melihat peringkat ketiga ….Hankyung sshi!"

"Ia tidak akan gugup!" celetuk member yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Itu karena saya tidak banyak bicara… dan saya akan diam…dan saya akan tersipu.…"

Heechul yang memperhatikan Hankyung yang terlalu bersemangat, jadi ingin menggodanya. "Kau tersipu tentang apa?"

Hankyung tidak bisa menjawab. Wajahnya memerah.

"Mari kita lihat tempat kedua…. Eunhyuk sshi!" seru Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"Ini tidak benar!"seru Shindong.

"Tetapi Eunhyuk sshi yang saya kenal… " Kangin berbicara, "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Super Junior sering bergurau bahwa dia menonton BF… Tetapi sesungguhnya, ia sungguh polos dan pemalu…."

Fans berteriak riuh.

Shindong melanjutkan, "Seandainya kau menempatkan Eunhyuk sshi di suatu posisi yang menjadi pusat perhatian, ia akan tersipu."

"Dan jika dia sendirian, dia tidak akan pernah memegang tangan gadis di sebelahnya."

Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kira-kira akan kamu lakukan di malam pernikahan?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya kepada Leeteuk.

"Hei, beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah melakukan wawancara di pernikahan seseorang,"kata Leeteuk mengingatkan. Eunhyuk tertawa, tidak bisa melanjutkan serangannya.

"Mari kita lihat tempat pertama….. Ryeowook sshi!" seru Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ryeowook keheranan.

"Kamu menempati tempat pertama. Selamat!" kata Kangin.

"Mengapa kalian berpikir begitu?" tanya Ryeowook kepada para fans.

"Lihatlah dirimu di kaca. Mengapa kau pikir?"tanya shindong.

Ryeowook tertawa sampai terbungkuk.

"Kamu terlihat seperti kamu sangat menginginkannya," goda Kangin.

Leeteuk memberi kode agar mereka segera melanjutkan. Ia melihat dongsaengnya yang lain sudah sangat lelah dan memerlukan istirahat.

"Member yang kemungkinan akan menurut kepada istrinya. Tempat ketiga adalah…." Kangin membuka perekat.

"Yesung sshi! Kedua…Shindong sshi! Pertama adalah… Siwon sshi!" kata Kangin berurutan karena Leeteuk membuka satu per satu dengan cepat.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Kangin.

Tapi mereka tidak membahas soal itu lebih lanjut. Siwon dan Yesung sudah sangat lelah sehingga tidak berkomentar apapun sejak tadi. Karena itu mereka sengaja melewatkannya. Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin mereka bahas tentang pertanyaan tersebut.

"Member yang kemungkinan menikahi seorang gadis meski pun tidak disetujui orang tua adalah…" Kangin menghadap ke arah fans yang berteriak riuh.

"Tempat ketiga adalah… Mari kita tebak."kata Kangin.

"Heechul sshi!" seru para fans.

"Heechul sshi?" tanya Kangin.

"Tempat ketiga adalah…" Perekat dibuka. "Kibum sshi!"

"Ceritanya seperti ini…" Kangin membayangkan. "Kibum jatuh cinta, seperti di dalam sebuah film. Kalian tahu bagaimana, bukan? Pihak orang tua tidak setuju dan dia berkata. 'Percayalah saja kepadaku dan ikutlah aku'. Mereka kemudian bergandengan tangan dan kabur."

"Ini tidak seperti film horror, bukan?"celetuk Shindong.

"Kamu tahu nasib tokoh baik dalam sebuah cerita tragedi? Kamu melarikan diri tetapi tidak ada jalan untuk hidup bersama dan akhirnya kamu kembali terpisah." Kangin tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita lihat tempat kedua." Leeteuk benar-benar berharap Kangin tidak memperlama acara. "Tempat kedua adalah… Kangin sshi.".

"Tapi saya sungguh tidak ceroboh seperti itu." Kangin memprotes hasilnya.

"Kau mencoba untuk menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri," tegur Leeteuk.

"Sekarang adalah anak yang paling tidak patuh. Tempat pertama adalah…" Kangin tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan melihat siapa yang paling tidak patuh pada orang tuanya."

"Hana! Dul! Set! …Heechul sshi!" seru Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Kau yang paling tidak patuh," seru Kangin kepada Heechul.

"Mengapa kalian mengatakan saya tidak patuh?"protes heechul kepada para fans yang memilihnya.

"Katakan sesuatu, hyung,"tuntut Kangin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Heechul gugup.

"Aku…." Heechul terdiam sambil memegang mike.

"Ia kehilangan kata-kata…."Leeteuk tertawa.

"Mengapa memilihnya?" tanya Kangin kepada fans.

"Karena Heechul milikku!" seruan para fans terdengar menyebutkan hal itu.

"Hei, apakah Heechul hyung milikmu?" Kangin protes. "Heechul hyung milikku!"

Seruan fans menjadi riuh.

"Jadi inilah survey pemikiran pernikahan dan Super Junior. " Leeteuk ingin mengakhiri. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan para dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi banyak berdiam diri. Ia sendiri sudah sangat lelah.

"Tunggu! Kita seharusnya mendengarkan Heechul sshi!" protes Kangin. Namja itu terlanjur bersemangat. "Usia berapa Heechul hyung mulai tidak patuh?"

"Ketika saya masih di rahim, mereka mengatakan kepada saya untuk tidak keluar tapi saya tetap keluar," sahut Heechul dengan senyum khasnya. Semua member yang lain tertawa mendengar jawaban cerdas itu. "Saya begurau. Saya sungguh-sungguh anak yang baik."

Kangin, yang terkenal suka membocorkan rahasia member lain, tidak dapat menahan diri. "Ini sesuatu yang akan aku ceritakan kepada kalian untuk pertama kalinya…."

"Saat awal kami debut… Kalian kenal Tak-sama kan? Dia dan Heechul hyung harus pergi dari rumah karena masalah di sekolah."

Heechul menatap ujung sepatunya ketika Kangin mengatakan hal itu.

"Manager hyung bertanya kepada orangtua Heechul hyung 'kapan Heechul sshi mulai menjadi aneh?' Mereka berkata, 'bahkan ketika dia masih kecil, dia meminta mie kacang hitam ... Tapi jika kita memesan itu untuknya, dia berubah ingin mie instan.' Lihat? Kau memang yang paling tidak patuh, hyung!"

"Saya hanya memiliki gaya yang berbeda, bukan berarti aku aneh,"protes Heechul.

Kangin masih tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Bahkan soal burger…. Dia tidak makan burger apapun kecuali dari merk …. "

Akhirnya Kangin membuat kesalahan fatal, menyebut salah satu merk burger. Ia pun menjadi panik. Akhirnya hal itu berhasil membuat Kangin menutup mulutnya.

Acara malam itu pun selesai, dan member Super Junior yang kelelahan, bersiap pulang kembali ke dorm. Kibum, Siwon dan Kangin diantar ke tempat mereka terlebih dahulu.

Hari ini sudah beberapa kali Hankyung mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, tetapi tidak ada kesempatan di mana mereka bisa bicara berdua. Namun saat mobil sampai di parkiran, Hankyung bersyukur, kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk keluar paling akhir memberinya kesempatan.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku mau bicara," kata Hankyung yang menunggu di luar mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. "Jika soal kemarin, lupakan saja. Aku memang berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah…."

"Kyuhyunnie!" Hankyung menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut merasakan tangan itu terasa panas. "Kau masih demam? Kenapa kau memaksa tampil?"

"Aku akan tetap tampil selama aku masih bisa berdiri."

Kyuhyun kembali hendak beranjak, namun Hankyung kembali menahannya.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Apapun alasannya, aku tak berhak berkata seperti malam itu padamu."

"Jebal, Hankyung hyung… Aku sudah bilang untuk melupakannya. Aku ingin istirahat."

Hankyung hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang melangkah memasuki dorm dengan diam. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi.

.

.

16 Desember 2007

Super Junior melakukan perform secara lengkap di Inkigayo, di mana Heechul juga bertindak sebagai MC tetap di sana. Begitu acara selesai, mereka langsung bergegas ke belakang panggung. Leeteuk tampak sibuk mengecek kelengkapan yang akan dibawa Hankyung, Kibum, Siwon, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Meski mereka semua lelah, tidak ada yang tidak mengantar ke Bandara malam itu.

"Kalian harus tampil untuk bagian kami juga, arrachi?" Leeteuk memeluk mereka satu per satu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan kepada yang lain, Kibummie." Kangin memeluk Kibum yang belakangan lebih banyak terdiam. Kibum tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Jaga dirimu, Hankyung-ah," kata Heechul sambil memeluk Hankyung. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membuat Hankyung berbagi beban dengannya, seberapa pun ia berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Perhatikan yang lain, jangan berjalan-jalan sendiri." Shindong mengingatkan Ryeowook yang hobby menghilang dari rombongan. "Kau belum menguasai bahasa mandarin, jadi berdiam dirilah sedikit."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar nasihat itu. Padahal dia sudah berencana mengitari kota begitu tiba di Beijing.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak lupa membawa surat dokter?" Sungmin bertanya dengan serius.

"Sudah, Sungmin hyung. Tadi siang manager hyung juga mengingatkan hal itu." Kyuhyun menepuk tas kecil yang merupakan tempat obatnya.

"Jangan kuatir, aku akan melindungi Kyuhyunnie," kata Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau lah justru yang perlu dilindungi," celetuk Donghae yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Eunhyuk.

"Jaga kesehatan," kata Eunhyuk sambil memeluk mereka satu per satu. "Aish! Belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukan kalian."

Semua tertawa ketika Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata.

Akhirnya jam pemberangkatan pun tiba. Semua yang berangkat, tertidur di dalam pesawat karena kelelahan. Mereka tertidur sepanjang perjalanan.

Sesampai di Beijing, Manager hyung mendekati Hankyung. Ia menyerahkan sepucuk tiket penerbangan. Wajah Hankyung memerah melihat tujuan penerbangan tiket itu.

"Hankyung sshi, kita masih punya waktu cukup lama sebelum konser nanti malam. Pulanglah menemui eomma-mu. Kami akan menunggumu di hotel."Manager hyung menepuk bahu Hankyung yang masih termangu.

"Ne, karena itulah kami setuju terbang malam ini juga. Pergilah, hyung."Siwon tersenyum membenarkan.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu hyung pulang," kata Ryeowook sambil memeluk Hankyung.

"Tapi jangan terlambat ke acara nanti malam." Yesung mengingatkan.

"Ne. Pergilah!" ujar Kibum.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kyuhyun berkata setengah bergumam. Namun mulutnya tersenyum.

Hankyung tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan itu. Padahal dia tidak mengharapkan apapun saat berangkat ke Beijing. Sepanjang penerbangan tadi, dia justru merasa sedih karena tidak akan bisa menemui eomma-nya meski pun berada di negara yang sama. Sambil menangis, namja itu berpamitan kepada yang lain dan manager hyung.

.

17 Desember 2007

Sore harinya, Hankyung kembali ke hotel dengan membawa banyak dimsum. Wajah namja itu sangat cerah, seakan bebannya selama ini terangkat sudah. Semua mengerubungi makanan itu dengan minat.

"Whoaa! Ini lezat sekali!" teriak Ryeowook yang mencicipi. " Hankyung hyung, kapan-kapan aku ingin belajar membuat dim sum."

"Ne, kalau ada kesempatan, kita akan mampir ke rumahku," jawab Hankyung dengan gembira.

"Kau harus mencoba membuatnya, Wookie," kata Yesung yang kembali mengambil dimsum jenis lainnya.

"Aku sudah sering menerima kiriman dari ahjumma, tapi tetap saja aku menyukainya," kata Siwon sambil mengambil dimsum.

Kibum mencoba salah satu dan mengangguk membenarkan. Buatan eomma Hankyung terasa cocok di lidahnya.

"Di mana Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Hankyung ketika tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun.

"Ia masih demam, seharian ini hanya makan sedikit sekali," jelas Yesung.

Hankyung mengeluarkan sebuah wadah penghangat dari dalam bawaannya lalu beranjak ke kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun.

Magnae Super Junior itu tertidur setengah hari ini dengan tubuh sedikit demam. Meski pun sudah meminum obat, tetapi ia masih merasa lemas. Belum ada makanan yang bisa membuatnya berselera. Ia hanya memakan satu dua sendok saja setiap jam makan.

"Kyuhyunnie, ireona," bisik Hankyung lembut.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap heran Hankyung yang sudah ada di dekatnya. "Hankyung hyung sudah kembali?" tanyanya lirih.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Wo de mama membuatkan bubur untukmu, kau harus makan, arra? Dengan begitu, tubuhmu menjadi lebih kuat."

Hankyung mengambil wadah penghangat dari nakas. Wadah mungil itu berisi bubur buatan eomma-nya. Namja itu mulai menyendok. Ditiupnya bubur dalam sendok dengan hati-hati. Setelah dirasa cukup hangat, ia mengangsurkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia terkejut saat merasakan betapa mulutnya menikmati bubur yang terasa sejuk itu. Hankyung tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Itu acar lobak. Kami biasa menaruhnya di dalam bubur untuk mengobati demam." Hankyung kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap. Bubur itu tidak membuat kerongkongannya sakit. Sesekali ia melirik Hankyung dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Gomawo, hyung,… Aku lagi-lagi merepotkanmu," kata Kyuhyun saat menghabiskan suapan ke sekian yang dimasukkan hyungnya.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut. "Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyunnie. Gomawo, kau telah membuatku bisa menengok eomma. Padahal aku sudah menyakitimu waktu itu."

Hankyung menghentikan kegiatannya. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang hyung katakan? Aku tidak…."

Hankyung menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan suapan selanjutnya. Namja itu tersenyum geli sekaligus senang. "Kyuhyunnie, cuma kamu yang bisa membuat ide secepat dan segila ini. Cuma kamu yang bisa menghubungi semua member yang akan berangkat, sehingga Teuki hyung tidak bisa membatalkan rencana terbang malam yang gila-gilaan itu."

Hankyung terkejut. Kyuhyun yang tertangkap basah, bukannya tersenyum senang, justru menangis. Meski tak ada air matanya yang turun. Tapi wajah Kyuhyun memperlihatkan semua itu.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie, apa kata-kataku ada yang menyakitimu lagi? Mianhe, dongsaeng… Hyung tidak bermaksud…." Hankyung menaruh wadah berisi bubur itu dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini menangis tanpa suara di bahunya. Ia sendiri pun tak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Mianhe sudah melukaimu."

"Hyung tidak bersalah… Waktu itu kondisinya memang sangat buruk…." Kyuhyun balik memeluk namja itu. "Aku bersyukur hyung tidak marah kepadaku lagi. Aku tidak mau kau marah kepadaku lagi, hyung…. Mianhe, aku selalu membuat kalian semua repot."

"Kyuhyun pabo!" Hankyung mempererat pelukannya. "Apapun alasannya, aku sudah berkata yang tidak pantas padamu. Tolong lupakan semua itu, arrachi? Dan kau tidak pernah merepotkan kami."

Keduanya merasa semua ganjalan yang ada selama ini mulai terlepas satu per satu. Ketika mereka akhirnya melepaskan diri, keduanya sudah tersenyum dengan perasaan ringan.

.

.

China Tencent Stars Magnificent Ceremony

Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan riuh menyambut ke enam member Super Junior.

Ryeowook, Yesung, Siwon, Hankyung, Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk berurutan di enam bar tools yang terdapat di atas panggung. Siwon berdiri dan maju hingga ke bibir panggung untuk memulai part pertamanya. Setelah itu ia duduk bersama member lainnya.

Part selanjutnya dilakukan dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun. Semua menyanyikan dengan lancar sesuai susunan yang diatur oleh Yesung. Namja itu sangat menguasai suara member lain, sehingga mampu mengatur siapa yang mampu mengisi part member yang tidak hadir. Kibum yang ahli dalam rap, menyanyikan semua bagian rap yang biasanya dinyanyikan oleh Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Donghae.

Menjelang akhir lagu, semua berdiri dan melakukan dance. Hankyung sudah mengatur sebaik mungkin sehingga Kyuhyun hanya kebagian dance dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Selesai perform, keenam namja itu kembali ke ruang ganti. Manager hyung mencegah mereka berganti pakaian. Ia memberi kode agar semuanya kembali duduk dan menonton acara di panggung lewat pesawat televisi yang disediakan.

Beberapa penghargaan dibacakan. Artis yang memenangkan award muncul di atas panggung. Meski bingung dengan sikap manager hyung, mereka berenam menonton acara itu.

"Kami akan mengumumkan pemenang untuk Asia's Artist of the Year 2007." MC tersenyum membaca amplop yang menuliskan nama pemenang. "Asia's Artist of the Year 2007 diraih oleh…. SUPER JUNIOR!"

Tepukan membahana di seluruh penjuru tempat acara berlangsung.

Member Super Junior masih memandang ke arah televisi.

"Kita mendapat award!" Hankyung nyaris melompat berdiri, mengagetkan member yang lain.

"Award? Aku pikir aku salah dengar tadi," kata Siwon yang cukup menguasai Mandarin.

"Sungguhan? Award sungguhan?" Ryeowook bingung. Ia hendak bergembira tapi takut salah mengira.

"Tentu, Wookie, sungguhan, bukan dari kue," kata Yesung tak bisa menahan haru. Dipeluknya Kibum dan Ryeowook yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kita menang," gumam Kibum. Ia masih tidak percaya bisa mendapat award di negara lain sebagai Asia's Artist of the Year. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui seberapa banyak album Don't Don telah menembus batas negara.

"Kita benar-benar menang, hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang Hankyung meminta kepastian. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar ketika Hankyung mengangguk. Dipeluknya hyung Chinanya itu erat-erat.

Manager hyung tertawa senang. "Kenapa diam? Cepat kalian naik ke atas panggung!"

Dengan perasaan senang sekaligus tak percaya, mereka naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan tersebut. Hankyung memberikan kata sambutan dan terima kasih dalam bahasa mandarin. Yesung mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Korea. Semua member menghadap ke arah kamera dan hadirin, berharap member lainnya di Korea, menyaksikan kemenangan yang diraih Super Junior.

"Urineun Super Juni-OR!" seru keenamnya dengan penuh semangat.

Tepukan riuh menyambut Asia's Artist of the Year 2007.

.

.

18 Desember 2007

Hankyung, Yesung, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mendarat di bandara Seoul dengan gembira. Mereka tak menyangka dapat berjalan-jalan sebentar di Beijing, karena tanggal 18 Desember jadwal mereka tidak ada.

Yesung yang hobby belanja, sibuk mengajak Hankyung menjadi penunjuk jalan. Namja yang pemurah itu, tidak menghabiskan uang untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia membelikan barang berwarna pink untuk Sungmin, rompi untuk Kyuhyun, topi untuk Kangin dan Donghae, dan banyak lagi. Tidak ada member yang tidak ia belikan, meski mereka sudah meminta Yesung membelanjakan untuk dirinya sendiri saja.

Ryeowook sampai menyerah kesakitan mengikuti Yesung yang sangat bersemangat menjelajahi kota Beijing. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sibuk melihat-lihat barang elektronik yang ditawarkan. Mereka hanya tersenyum tidak mengerti ketika sang penjual menerangkan kelebihan produk mereka. Siwon yang menjadi penerjemah keduanya jika ada barang yang membuat mereka tertarik.

Kini, mereka telah sampai di parkiran apartemen. Kyuhyun mengangkat HP nya yang bergetar. Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin-ah!" serunya sambil menarik koper mengikuti hyungdeulnya yang menunggu di dalam lift. "Ne. Aku mendengarnya. Konser kalian di Bangkok sukses besar. Chukae, Changmin-ah!"

"Kau melihatnya? Ne, gomawo. Aku juga tak menyangka kami memenangkan award di China." Kyuhyun melirik hyungdeulnya sambil tersenyum. "Kata Changmin-ah, Junsu hyung senang sekali mendengar lagu ulang tahun yang Super Junior nyanyikan untuknya tanggal 15 kemarin."

Yesung yang ikut menyanyikan lagu itu di sebuah acara televisi, tersenyum senang.

"Aku sudah menyampaikannya pada hyungdeul." Kyuhyun kembali sibuk berbicara di telepon. Sesekali ia tertawa mendengar kata-kata Changmin. "Ah! Aku sudah sampai, Changmin-ah. Kami baru datang dari Beijing. Ne, nanti kita bertemu di EHB."

Kyuhyun menutup telepon sebelum mereka tiba di pintu dorm lantai 11. Hankyung, Kibum dan Siwon ikut ke sana untuk memeriksa jadwal yang biasa di tempel di whiteboard dorm lantai 11.

Keenam namja yang baru masuk itu terkejut melihat ketujuh member yang lain tengah menangis sambil berpelukan. Kyuhyun bergegas melepaskan kopernya dan menghampiri Donghae. Ia sangat cemas melihat hyungnya itu menangis begitu keras.

Melihat Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. Member yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka semua yang baru datang.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas. Tapi ia melihat hyungdeulnya lengkap, dan semua tidak tampak sakit parah.

"Kyuhyunnie… Kyuhyunnie…." Donghae tidak bisa berkata-kata. Air matanya meluncur dengan deras. Ia memberi tanda dengan jarinya agar Kyuhyun bersabar. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Donghae pun membuka mulutnya sambil tersenyum di sela-sela air matanya.

"Kita akan konser, Kyuhyunnie… Kita akan mengadakan konser kita sendiri! KONSER SUPER JUNIOR!" seru Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Akhirnya, apa yang mereka impikan mulai terbentang di depan mata. **

**Bagaimanakah perjalanan Super Junior selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

**Reader, gomawo sudah membaca ff ini**

**Meski merepotkan,**

**Author akan sangat senang jika reader mau meluangkan waktu**

**Untuk menulis review / masukan**

**Gomawo buat semuanya**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 18

nona icecream 11/25/12 Saking sayangnya jadi kagak nyangka terus.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya memang sensitive. Di ch 19 dibahas kangin jg blg gitu saat konser.

Ne. hot abis wkwkwk

Iya. Jangankan dia yg di china. Yesung dan donghae juga yang lain sama aja

Mandarin dan Korean. Chapte 19 bisa cepat krn kebetulan week end dan satu kerjaan kelar

Guest 11/25/12 Gomawo

haekyu 11/24/12 di ch 19 ada jawabannya J

Gomawo reviewnya. Panjang gpp kok malah senang

gaemgyulover 11/24/12 Ne, memang serius mau dicetak.

indy 11/24/12 Radar mereka peka kalau Kyuhyun mulai jahil

Di chp 19 ada dibahas (^_^)

lalalala 11/24/12 Sebenarnya Kyuhyun nggak banyak ngomong kok, Hankyungnya aja pas lagi kesal dan campur2…jadinya meledak deh

haewonkyu 11/24/12 Ne, keterlaluan

Princess kyumin 11/24/12 Semoga chp 19 dianggap full happy hehehe

tya andriani 11/24/12 Gomawo reviewnya

demikyu 11/24/12 Gomawo chingu

Kim ryokie 11/23/12 Keluarnya masih lama… bibitnya udah mulai, menurut data bibitnya udah ada

Cho Kyung Min 11/23/12 Memang paru-parunya Kyuhyun dua-duanya sobek karena kecelakaan, jadi lebih peka dari orang sehat. Tidak sampai album ke enam

sitara1083 11/23/12 Sebenarnya semua mengalami hal yang sama kok. Cuma karena Hankyung bukan dari Korea, dia tidak terlalu bisa mengikuti situasi kerjanya yang ketat sekali. APalagi dia terkena penyakit dalam.

heeeHyun 11/23/12 Lamarannya fakta. Bisa dicari di youtube. Masukin aja keyword marry u mini concert propose super junior (kira2 begitu)

Ne, Sungmin paham banget ama Kyuhyun

Cupcake 11/23/12 Mungkin beberapa membenci karena keputusannya melukai SuJu. Kita juga tidak bisa menyalahkan yang berpikiran seperti itu.

Apalagi Hankyung sama sekali nggak memberitahu yang lain,

siapa tahu kan mereka bisa memecahkannya bersama…bukankah begitu?

Kalau DBSK yang aku tahu mereka berlima itu sempat berunding, tapi tidak sepakat.

Sedangkan Hankyung, sama sekali tanpa pemberitahuan. Kalau waktu bisa berputar ulang, Author berharap dia memiliki orang seperti Sungmin….

Sayang, hal seperti yg terjadi pada sungmin ke kyuhyun itu, tidak bisa kayak memasang stop kontak listrik…, dalam kata lain, kalau sungmin ke hankyung belum tentu nyambung…

sarangchullpa92 11/23/12 Author juga suka adegan chulkyu wkwkwk

xoxoxo 11/23/12 Ne…keadaan yang salah, bukan keduanya

dhianelf4ever 11/23/12 marah pada keadaan? Susah juga….

Se Ryeon 11/23/12 Beneran…lihat aja di youtube, masukkan judulnya

kyuzi 11/23/12 karena kalau melamar di dalam kamar, berarti yeojachingunya ada di dalam kamar kan? hehehe

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/23/12 Jleb banget

Gomawo reviewnya

NaraKim 11/23/12 nggak main-main…2 tahun kagak libur. Kemungkinan begitu kalau lihat dapur dan bentuk jendelanya

vha chandra 11/23/12 Kibum vakum masih lama

mereka menangnya bonsang, daesang tidak, krn kalah sedikit…padahal hebat sept udah hampir ngalahin yg dr april

GaemAya 11/23/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya

oracle 11/23/12 DBSK masih konser terus….

Yeon Love Yeye 11/23/12 Gomawo usulannya, chingu. Jangan bosan review yach

Ryusei Aki 11/23/12 KMS itu apaan ya?

Aku suka jawabanmu kakak author, diplomatis banget

Kalau author nggak heran. Kyuhyun ke sungmin itu brothership. Ke cahngmin itu friendship. Author sendiri suka cemburu kalau eonnie-ku perhatian sama yg lain…takut nggak disayang lagi wkwkwk

tapi kalau sama teman dekat, nggak segitunya cemburu…. Yah, lain-lain sih

Azurasky Elf 11/23/12 Mengenaskan…tapi Han oppa kan terkenal sekarang. Author malah kesulitan cari soal kibum….dia nggak terbuka banget

SparkyuELF 11/23/12 Jangan dihitung…minusku nambah kayaknya wkwkwk

Author juga salut ama member yg masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang… keras banget jadwalnya kalau kamu ikutin…bisa speechless

Muka hankyung memang tipe sendu (^_^)

MyKyubee 11/23/12 Di salam SuJu banyak dan sering terjadi kesalah pahaman, tapi bisa selesai krn Leeteuk selalu menyarankan untuk terus terang. Marah ya marah, gelut ya gelut wkwkwk

Hankyung kan memang sayang ama Kyuhyun. Ultah aja yg dicarii kyuhyun, sampai manggil2 Cuma buat nyuapin strawberry hehehe

Author juga berharap begitu

kyuqie 11/23/12 Soal telepon? Bener banget! Leeteuk cerita di acara apa, gitu…eomma nya wookie marah2 dikira mereka maksa wookie masak wkwkwk

Wookie nya ketawa2 aja

natal 11/23/12 Gomawo…irit amat hehehe

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/23/12 Kyuhyun itu aslinya sayang banget sama hyungdeulnya . makanya waktu kibum hiatus dan hankyung keluar, dia jatuh sakit. Dan dia bilang, peristiwa paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya adalah hiatusnya kibum dan keluarnya hankyung

Ahjumma Namja 11/23/12 Itu real. Cari aja di youtube.

Waktu itu SM keras. Jangankan nggak manggung. Telat datang saja kena denda. Nggak bisa manggung karena sakit kena denda. 1 hari tidak ada kabar dan tidak muncul, bakal putus kontrak dan kena denda yang besar banget

Ham? Itu juga yg diajukan oleh hankyung di sidang hehehe

Yeoja1004 11/23/12 author kagak bisa upload video lagi…. Coba cari di youtube

qyukey 11/23/12 author aja nulisnya sambil nangis

Gyurievil 11/23/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu, jangan bosan ya hehehe

wookiesomnia 11/23/12 coba cari super junior mini concert marry propose…semacam itulah

Pengennya pendek, tapi tahu2 panjang begini

Memang niat dibikin buku, mau pesan?

Gomawo chingu buat reviewnya

Momo ShinKaI 11/23/12 Sangat keterlaluan? Melanggar? Mungkin juga krn hankyung yg menang di siding. Tapi mmg di sana keras

ChoHuiChan 11/23/12 Bener nih…nggak enak di author wkwkwk

Apa ya? Kalau kyuppa baca ff ini kali yach…

Fitri MY 11/23/12 Gomawo

misskyuKYU 11/23/12 Iya hehehe…setuju ama semua review kamu, jangan bosan ya, bikin semangat soalnya. Yg di gda 2007 juga konslet tuh Ryeowooknya. Meluk piala sambil senyum2 sendiri

Princess Kyunnie 11/23/12 Ne, author juga nyesek nulisnya

Kyuhyun cool wkwkwk…. Kibum irit… Ryeowook kata2nya nyerempet tapi mukanya lempeng

Ne, moga2 nggak smapai 1 bulan. gomawo

tinaff359 11/23/12 Yg author lihat Kibum memang begitu.. dia sendiri bilang dia itu selfish dan egosentrisnya tinggi banget kayak heechul. Bedanya heechul bisa deket ama hankyung, selepas hankyung sama siwon… tapi kalau kibum, tidak

SSungMine 11/23/12 Di GDA, penerima daesang itu diambil dari penerima bonsang. Kayak 10 terbaik, lalu juara 1 diambil dr 10 terbaik, begitu…

dinikyu 11/23/12 author juga sedih

kihyun 4orever 11/23/12 gomawo

umi elf teukie 11/23/12 itu real yg video marry u mini concert propose

kim eun ra 11/23/12 Gomawo chingu

VitaMinnieMin 11/23/12 Gomawo, bertahanlah chingu hehehe

babykyupa 11/23/12 keceplosan aja. Hankyung pernah ngaku, dia itu bukan orang yg sabar

11/23/12 Kyuhyun setuju hankyung keluar? Nggak… Member sj nggak ada yg tahu hankyung mau menggugat

shizuku m 11/23/12 mianhe, nggak bisa secepat yang diharapkan

Jmhyewon 11/23/12 katanya eunhyuk, split personality…di luar dan di dalam dorm beda banget wkwkwk

vietaKyu 11/23/12 iya, jangan pisahkan pacarnya kyu hehehehe  
pasti manis bangeeeet

cari aja di youtube

mungkin kibum terlalu capek

Kyu-kyute 11/23/12 kalau rajin, pasti bisa. Kalau nyari, pasti dapat. Prinsip yg sederhana

ratnasparkyu 11/23/12 author aja nangis sesenggukan

aninkyuelf 11/23/12 yg Kyuhyun tulis di cyworld nya itu bisa berarti 2 pihak yg berbeda. Kalimat itu bisa ditujukan kepada SM bisa juga kepada hankyung.

Key nya: marry u mini concert super junior propose

hyunnieya 11/23/12 jelas marah lah… sudah susah payah mati2an sakit2an naik panggung…

Bella 11/23/12 Lucu pake banget bayanginnya

Mau bikin yg sereeeeem boodyyyyyy

AreynaKyuminElf 11/23/12 Gomawo

kiki 11/23/12 Gomawo reviewnya

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/23/12 Ne, kibum hiatus dan hankyung keluar, Kyuhyun jatuh sakit

lovely yesungielf 11/23/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya

riyuu 11/23/12 2008

update.a jant lama" yaa , aku tunggu yg selanjut.a .. ok

trilililili 11/23/12 . chapter 18

Memang kejam. Memang lebih kasihan

tati joana 11/23/12 Ne, chingu, gomawo reviewnya

ay 11/23/12 sampai sekarang juga masih dianggap anak kecil

11/23/12 ne, coba lihat di youtube

Shin Min Hwa 11/23/12 karena review yg lucu2 dan membahas hal2 yg menurut kalian menarik, itu yg membuat semangat

11/23/12 ne, gomawo. Author juga nangis beneran

Park Nara Quinnevil 11/23/12 beneran, masukin aja propose marry u mini concert sj

reaRelf 11/23/12 Ne, usahanya banget-banget

hanifElfkyu 11/23/12 Wkwkwk…iya

kyuzi 11/23/12 ter-evil…setelah lihat smtown sg…author setuju wkwkwk

waktu itu emang gencar yach

itu tarik2an beneran lho, cari aja all about gda 2007, nanti kelihatan semua

marry kita lihat di chapter 19 hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya. hwaiting

HanaChan 11/23/12 PM aja kalau mau tanya.

qeqey 11/23/12 Donghae manis banget di situ

Kyuminjoong 11/23/12 Memang banyak yg terjadi saat-saat itu.

SieLf 11/23/12 batal manggung, telat datang, sakit nggak bisa ngikutin jadwal… kalau 1 hari menghilang akan putus kontrak.

dianhae 11/23/12 Ne, ditunggu review selanjutnya

kim chaeri 11/23/12 Gomawo reviewnya…bertahanlah.

Aisah92 11/23/12 wkwkwk iya

Namanya lagi nyesek, kadang jadi keceplosan

kkyu32 11/23/12 Ne, jleb.

octaviani 11/23/12 kata kunci sj propose marry u mini concert…begitulah kira2

gaemwon407 11/23/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya hehehe

Blackyuline 11/23/12 keluarnya masih lama kok, tapi benihnya dr 2007

Keyra Kyuunie 11/23/12 Tahulah, pairing official ada. Heechul aja sering baca fanficnya elf

Ryeowook itu polosnya soal nggak nyambung… tapi kalau soal perasaan2 dan hubungan itu dia tahu krn dia kan penulis lagu…banyak lagu2 cinta kan di suju

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 20**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **PSP-mu perlu kusita? / "Konser kita yang sudah di ambang mata bisa diundur!" / "Kami akan baik-baik saja tanpamu." / "Aku sungguh minta maaf harus mengatakan semua ini." / "Bisakah hadiahnya sexy dance saja?"

.

.

"Kita akan konser, Kyuhyunnie… Kita akan mengadakan konser kita sendiri! KONSER SUPER JUNIOR!" seru Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 20

.

19 Desember 2007

Karena member yang lain sakitnya tidak kunjung sembuh, akhirnya manager hyung memperbolehkan mereka beristirahat. Acara Music Star hanya dihadiri oleh tiga vokalis utama yaitu Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, ditambah Shindong, Donghae dan Sungmin. Mereka berharap, dengan istirahat sehari, keadaan yang lain akan semakin membaik.

Setiba di dorm, mereka semua langsung beristirahat karena kesibukan akan mulai padat lagi besok. Sungmin mengangsurkan segelas ginseng ketika Kyuhyun selesai mandi dan berganti baju tidur. Ia tertawa ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang kalender duduk di mejanya.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Rasanya tidak sabar menunggu Februari tahun depan. Kita akan mengadakan konser sendiri, Sungmin hyung!" seru Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. "Selesai akhir tahun kita akan memulai persiapannya."

"Tentu. Konser sendiri bukan sesuatu yang main-main. Kita harus tampil semaksimal mungkin."

"Aku akan belajar dari Changmin-ah. Dia sudah pengalaman menjalani konser."

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat!" tegur Sungmin. "Kau selalu lupa batas jika bersemangat begitu."

"Kali ini tidak. Aku akan hati-hati." Kyuhyun melompat ke atas tempat tidur. "Tidak lucu jika saat konser pertama Super Junior aku tidak ikut."

Sungmin lagi-lagi tertawa melihat mimik Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Di depan kamera, Kyuhyun sangat jarang memperlihatkan mimik lucunya. Ia selalu berusaha tampil se-cool mungkin, hingga membuat hyungdeul yang tahu betapa manjanya dia, menjadi geleng-geleng kepala.

"Besok kita akan perform di M!Countdown. Kau sudah siap berduet dengan Kyunghoon sshi?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunggu Kyuhyun meminum habis ginsengnya.

"Sudah. Sungmin hyung kan selalu menemaniku latihan berduet," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya. "Aku juga sudah siap untuk besok."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kita rundingkan bersama waktu Inkigayo kemarin, Sungmin hyung ingat?"

"Ah!" Sungmin mengukir senyum lebar. "Berarti besok acara kita padat. Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita tidur lebih cepat. PSP-mu perlu kusita?"

"Aniyo, aku sudah capek dan mengantuk. Besok pagi saja aku bermain PSP."

"Bagus." Sungmin beranjak tidur. Namun ia baru benar-benar tertidur setelah memastikan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, bukan berkencan dengan PSP nya.

.

.

20 Desember 2007

Super Junior tampil menyanyikan Marry U di acara M!Countdown dengan formasi lengkap. Kemudian, di acara yang sama, Kyuhyun berduet dengan Min Kyunghoon menyanyikan lagu Miduhyo (I Believe). Hyungdeul memperhatikan sang magnae dengan was-was, namun semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang ganti, mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Ia pun bergegas mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kalian istirahatlah di dorm, nanti kami menyusul ke acara makan malam," kata Leeteuk yang sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan jaket tebal dan masker. Sakit flu yang dideritanya belum membaik, bahkan ia terkadang terbatuk-batuk.

Member SuJu selain Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menjadi bintang tamu di SUKIRA, segera pulang ke dorm untuk beristirahat sekitar 1 jam. Setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan makan malam bersama untuk merayakan rencana konser mereka Februari tahun depan. Donghae mampir sebentar ke SUKIRA sebelum menyusul ke dorm.

.

Satu jam kemudian, semua member kecuali yang sedang bertugas di SUKIRA, sudah berkumpul di rumah makan yang ditentukan. Manager hyung memesan ruang VIP yang sangat terjaga privacy-nya. Ruangan itu dipenuhi sebuah meja besar dan panjang, dengan 16 buah kursi.

Manager hyung duduk di kepala meja yang berada paling dekat pintu. Di sisi kirinya, duduk Siwon, Donghae, dua bangku kosong, lalu Yesung, Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Di sisi kanan meja, yang duduk di dekat manager hyung adalah Heechul, sebuah kursi kosong, Shindong, Kangin, Sungmin, Kibum, dan sebuah kursi kosong lagi. Kursi yang berada di kepala meja paling dalam tidak diduduki siapa pun.

Meski ruangan itu luas, karena meja yang besar dan panjang, mereka harus berjalan satu persatu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Makanan dan minuman sudah terhidang di meja yang dilapisi taplak merah bernuansa Natal. Karena Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tidak kunjung datang, mereka mulai makan dengan pelan sambil menunggu ketiga namja itu.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook akhirnya tiba. Ketiganya memandang ke sekeliling. Ruangan yang penuh orang itu terasa sangat hening. Semua makan dengan diam, bahkan beberapa tampak suram. Sama sekali bukan seperti sebuah perayaan.

"Leeteuk sshi, kau duduk di sini," kata Manager hyung menunjuk kursi yang berada di sebelah Heechul. "Eunhyuk sshi dan Ryeowook sshi duduklah di sana."

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan memutari meja. Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah Donghae sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di sebelah Yesung. Eunhyuk memandang heran sahabatnya yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke muka dengan wajah sangat sedih.

"Waeyo, hyung?" Ryeowook berbisik kepada Yesung. Hyungnya hanya terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya sama suramnya dengan member Super Junior yang lain.

"Shindong sshi, ceritakan kepada kami apa yang kau yang lakukan sebelum datang kemari tadi," kata Manager hyung dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Belum sempat Shindong membuka mulutnya, pintu terbuka. Seorang Manager yang mereka kenal sebagai salah satu manager utama, memasuki ruangan. Mereka jarang sekali bertemu muka dengan namja itu. Hanya artis-artis besar yang bertemu dengannya. Semua segera berdiri memberi hormat dari tempatnya masing-masing meski tidak bersamaan.

_Mengapa manager utama hadir?_ Eunhyuk merasa was-was. Ryeowook juga merasakan hal yang sama. Manager utama itu memberi kode agar mereka kembali duduk. Dia sendiri mengambil tempat di sebelah Kibum.

"Shindong sshi!" panggilnya dengan suara berwibawa.

Shindong berdiri dan mendekat. Ia duduk di kepala meja yang kosong. Kepalanya tertunduk saat sang manager utama berbicara dengannya. Keduanya tampak sangat serius. Sang manager utama kemudian berdiri diikuti oleh Shindong.

"Kami akan keluar sebentar, ada yang perlu kami bicarakan!"

Semua memandang keduanya dengan diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara saat melanjutkan makan. Suasana semakin tidak nyaman. Makanan lezat yang terhidang sama sekali tidak mengundang selera mereka.

"Ayo, makan Jangpon dan Jjangmyeon saja!"

"Aku ingin pulang!"

"Bagaimana bisa kita pesan makanan dan pergi begitu saja?"

"Mengapa manager utama datang ke sini?"

"Ne. Seharusnya ini perayaan kita saja, bukan?"

Leeteuk yang masih flu berat, hanya terduduk sambil sesekali terbatuk. Kangin menuang sebotol minuman ke dalam gelasnya.

Belum ada yang menjawab ketika Shindong kembali masuk dan duduk di antara Kangin dan Leeteuk. Shindong tertunduk sedih. Ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh, namun air mata itu terus saja mengalir. Akhirnya Shindong menaruh kedua siku tangannya di meja. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan Shindong sshi katakan," kata sang manager utama sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ryeowook bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan oleh sang manager utama sehingga Shindong menangis seperti itu. Eunhyuk juga heran karena Shindong tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan manager utama?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mengapa Shindong hyung tidak menjawab?"

Celetukan dari member Super Junior lain pun terdengar.

Setelah agak tenang, Shindong menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Karena bekerja sama di EHB, kita menjadi kenal dengan Shin Dong Yup hyung kan? Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dekat dengannya. Ia berbicara dengan pihak SM bahwa ia menginginkanku untuk pindah ke managemennya."

"Hanya kau sendirian, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Ini bukan seperti itu… Ini…" Shindong tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Shindong hyung sendiri saja?"

"Maksudmu, kau sendirian meninggalkan Super Junior?"

"Shindong-ah bukan orang yang tidak bertanggung-jawab!"

"Ne. Dia pasti merasa bersalah."

Mendengar celetukan para member, Shindong benar-benar menangis.

"Jeongmal mianhe," isak Shindong, membuat semua terkejut.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Kangin dengan nada dingin. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Kita biarkan Shindong-ah mendapat karir yang lebih baik…."

Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia sesekali menarik nafas berat.

"Itu bukan untuk sekarang."

"Seandainya dia pergi, kita akan mempunyai masalah." Kangin mengingatkan member yang lain. Mereka tampaknya terpecah menjadi dua pendapat. "Konser kita yang sudah di ambang mata bisa diundur!"

Semua terdiam mendengarkan. Kenyataan itu sungguh mengerikan. Konser yang mereka idamkan dan raih dengan susah payah akan tertunda, bahkan mungkin terancam batal dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Apakah kau masih ingin pergi meninggalkan kami, seandainya kamu tahu bahwa ini yang akan terjadi?" Kangin menegur Shindong. "Tidakkah kamu tahu bagaimana perasaan kami?"

Shindong hanya terdiam sambil terus meneteskan air mata.

"Hari ini kita berkumpul untuk merayakan konser kita yang sudah depan mata dan kamu masih ingin pergi?!" Kangin kembali menyerang Shindong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Ini pasti salah paham!" kata Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

""Apa yang akan kau pikir seandainya itu adalah kamu?"

"Seandainya itu adalah aku… Aku…" Eunhyuk memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Tentu saja akan lebih baik seandainya kita semua bersama…"

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, mencoba menahan perasaan sesak yang keluar. Sama sekali ia tak menyangka akan ada kejadian seperti ini.

"Meski pun aku sepertinya egois, tetapi ini tawaran yang sangat baik," kata Shindong sambil menangis.

Kangin terpekur dengan kedua tangan bersatu di depan wajahnya yang tegang.

"Tawaran yang seperti apa?" tanya Kangin mencoba menahan diri.

"Aku akan ceritakan kepada kalian." Shindong akhirnya angkat bicara. "Mereka membiarkanku mengambil alih acara Shin Dong Yup hyung yang berjudul 'True or False'. Sesudah aku mengambil alihnya, aku dapat pertunjukkan lain bersama Shin Dong Yup hyung."

"Aku dapat melakukan berbagai pertunjukkan bersama Shin Dong Yup hyung. Menjadi MC bersama Shin Dong Yup hyung di pertunjukan lainnya. Ini sungguh-sungguh penawaran yang sangat bagus. Aku tahu ini sangat bagus untukku."

Semua terdiam. Mereka tahu bahwa bisa bekerja bersama Shin Dong Yup adalah impian semua MC di Korea saat ini.

"Maaf aku menyela," kata Kangin. "Sebenarnya aku juga mendapat tawaran minggu lalu. Mereka memintaku bergabung dengan mereka. Tetapi aku menolaknya. Itu berarti kau adalah seorang pengkhianat!"

"Tetapi ini bagus untuk karir Shindong!" seru Heechul. Ia tak terima mendengar kata-kata tajam Kangin.

"Seandainya dia pergi, konser kita akan ditunda!" Kangin memberi alasan.

"Kita semua punya aktivitas pribadi," kata Heechul. " Mengapa Shindong tidak boleh?"

"Mana bisa disamakan?" Kangin mulai kesal.

"Mengapa tidak?" Heechul pun tidak kalah kesal.

"Karena dia harus meninggalkan SM!"

Situasi memanas. Kedua namja berperangai keras itu saling melontarkan pandangan marah. Leeteuk yang berada di tengah mereka, hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil sesekali terbatuk.

"Jadi mengapa? SM saja menyetujuinya. Apa yang bisa kita katakan?"

Kata-kata Heechul membuat wajah yang lain menjadi suram. Dari sikap manager utama dan manager hyung, sepertinya pihak SM sudah setuju melepas Shindong.

"Baik, aku akan menerimanya!" Kangin benar-benar marah sekarang. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun lagi tentang hal ini!"

"Bagus, jangan lakukan apapun! Jadi kita sudah sepakat bukan?!" Heechul menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Kangin bangkit dari kursi dengan geram.

Heechul bergumam kesal. "Tidak baik memintanya tidak meninggalkan kita, hanya supaya Super Junior bisa mengadakan konser."

"Kangin hyung tidak bilang dia tidak akan membiarkan Shindong hyung pergi," kata Eunhyuk mencoba mendinginkan suasana.

"Sesungguhnya buatku, kita adalah satu keluarga. Dan aku pikir kita semua lebih seperti hyung dan dongsaeng daripada member. Aku mengatakan ini dari dalam hati, aku bisa merasakannya." Eunhyuk mencoba tersenyum. "Mengapa aku tidak mengatakan 'hyung, lakukan apa yang kau suka'…. Ini karena kupikir hubungan kita akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan. "

"Aku berharap, Shindong hyung akan berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul meninggalkannya. Mungkin akhirnya ia akan berpikir untuk tidak meninggalkan kita." Eunhyuk menatap Shindong yang masih terdiam dengan mata penuh harap.

Heechul bergumam marah mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Ah, hyung!" seru Shindong kepada Heechul. "Tolong hentikan ini!"

Kangin kembali duduk. "Ne, Heechul hyung, kau seharusnya berhenti berpura-pura cerdas."

"Kangin hyung!" kali ini Shindong menegur Kangin. "Kalian berdua bisa membuat keributan!"

"Silahkan kau pergi!" kata Heechul dingin kepada Shindong. Ia tidak menatap sama sekali, justru mengambil lauk dengan sumpit. Namun wajahnya sangat keruh. "Kami akan baik-baik saja tanpamu."

"Kalau begitu kau yang pergi!" kata Kangin berang.

"Kau yang pergi!" Heechul tiba-tiba melemparkan sumpitnya kepada Kangin. Ia paling tidak suka ada dongsaeng yang bersikap tidak sopan padanya.

"Heechul hyung, jangan seperti ini!" Donghae terkejut.

"Tolong hentikan, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Shindong. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kebenarannya!"

"Siapa yang sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku sebelumnya?" Shindong ikut menjadi marah. Ia menunjuk Eunhyuk yang masih tertegun melihat tindakan Heechul tadi. "Bagaimana kamu bisa bilang kita adalah sebuah keluarga jika kamu tidak peduli?"

"Apa yang hyung maksud sebenarnya?" Eunhyuk kebingungan.

"Apapun! Katakan saja terus terang!' tantang Shindong.

"Kapan aku tidak peduli padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk mencoba bersabar.

"Kau mau bilang, kau peduli padaku tentang apa?"

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?" Eunhyuk terpukul.

Shindong mendengus. "Berhenti mengatakan kita adalah hyung dan dongsaeng. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya!"

Kyuhyun tertunduk mendengarkan semua itu. Hankyung yang duduk di sebelahnya pun terdiam.

"Seandainya aku tidak mempedulikanmu…. Biarkan aku memberi contoh…." Eunhyuk menarik nafas. Wajahnya sudah memerah. "Setiap kali kita membuat album, setengah bagian rap ku akan aku berikan kepadamu. Karena aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu, hyung. Ini sebuah contoh kecil, tetapi…."

"Mengapa? Apakah kau melakukan itu karena kasihan?" Shindong justru menjadi kesal.

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu adalah sebuah rasa kasihan?" Mata Eunhyuk mulai basah oleh air mata. Ryeowook tertunduk. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir itu karena kasihan…"

Eunhyuk kini benar-benar menangis.

"Tetapi kamu terlihat seperti menyesalinya," cetus Shindong.

Eunhyuk meremas kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak menyesalinya satu kali pun!" tangisnya bertambah keras. "Apa yang dapat aku katakan agar hyung mengerti?"

"Untuk apa kalian pikir kita duduk bersama di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada semua yang lain. "Karena kita satu keluarga! Itulah mengapa kita ada di sini untuk membahas ini!"

"Manajer hyung tahu, ketika aku mendapat tawaran serupa dari yang lain, aku katakan aku pasti tidak akan menerimanya." Eunhyuk kembali menangis sambil memandang manager hyung yang hanya terdiam.

Manager hyung menepuk bahu Heechul. Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan. Eunhyuk bertambah shock melihat hal itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, makan malam yang seharusnya sebuah perayaan, berubah menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Ini sungguh lucu, kita ingin sebuah kebersamaan…dan… dan…"

"Ryeowookie, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shindong memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. "Wookie, katakan sesuatu, pernahkah kau merasa egois sebelumnya?"

"PERNAH ATAU TIDAK?" desak Shindong karena Ryeowook tidak juga menjawab. "Untuk jujur kepada kalian, aku sudah menahan perasaanku. Tapi aku bersedia menanggung tanggapan apapun meski ini berat."

Tiba-tiba dari ujung meja terdengar suara isakan.

"Mianhe, aku harus mengatakan ini…." Magnae mereka, Kyuhyun, terisak di kursinya dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

"Sebenarnya, tubuhku belum sepenuhnya baik... Aku tahu, kita semua mengalami saat yang melelahkan, tetapi kenapa seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba menghapus air matanya yang tidak tertahan lagi.

"Aku sungguh ingin bekerja bersama hyungdeul dan karena itu menahan semua lukaku yang masih terasa sakit setiap perform…"

Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekali pun mengakui rasa sakit yang ia tahan setiap bernyanyi, meski pun mereka semua tahu dari pesan yang disampaikan Uisa. Tetapi kali ini, Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena harus berterus terang akan kenyataan yang ia tanggung setiap harinya.

Hal itu membuat semua member Super Junior yang selama ini berpura-pura tidak tahu, menjadi berlinang air mata. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menahan diri, akhirnya tak bisa bertahan lagi. Ia mengambil tissue dan menghapus air matanya.

"Keadaan ini benar-benar berat untukku," isak Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Mengapa hyungdeul hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, bukan berpikir tentang satu sama lain?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik nafas. "Mungkin memang ada member yang tidak berpikir begitu… Tetapi kita seharusnya tidak menjadi seperti ini…"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan tangannya ke mulut untuk menahan tangis. Sungmin bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dongsaeng terkecilnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf harus mengatakan semua ini," isak Kyuhyun di pelukan Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia tahu, sangat sulit untuk Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau membuka dirinya.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir seperti ini?" tanya Kangin dengan sedih. "Bahkan sebelum konser pertama kita dimulai…."

Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun yang diam-diam meremas tangannya pelan, untuk berpindah ke Ryeowook yang tengah menangis di pelukan Yesung. Kyuhyun sendiri melanjutkan tangisnya. Ia menelungkup di meja dengan bahu berguncang keras. Suara isakannya membuat semua yang di sana menghapus air mata masing-masing yang mendesak keluar.

Sungmin memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang erat-erat.

"Jangan berkata begitu!"

"Kita tidak akan berakhir"

"Ne. Mengapa harus berakhir?"

"Seharusnya kita tidak menjadi begini."

"Apa yang salah?"

"Akan kah kita satu per satu pergi seperti ini?"

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook semakin menangis mendengar komentar member yang lain. Heechul yang kembali masuk, tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Kangin menghela nafas berat. "Seandainya Shindong-ah meminta maaf pada kita sekarang, dan mengatakan ia hanya bermimpi…. "

Mendengar kata-kata Kangin yang melembut, Shindong memeluk Kangin dengan erat. Diam-diam ia memberi kode kepada kru EHB bahwa misi untuk memancing Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menangis berhasil. Shindong melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memandangnya kebingungan. Shindong masih tertawa, diikuti oleh Kangin. Heechul dan Leeteuk tersenyum. Sungmin dan Yesung pun melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa keras. Member yang lain melakukan hal serupa, termasuk Kyuhyun yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya kembali sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook yang mulai tersadar, mengatupkan mulutnya menahan senyum.

"Mwo?" Hanya Eunhyuk masih kebingungan. Ia menatap yang lain dengan wajah melongo.

"Whoooi!" Siwon berdiri sambil berseru memanggil. Semua kru EHB yang meliput dengan kamera tersembunyi di seluruh penjuru ruangan pun muncul,

"Ah, tadi sungguh masa-masa sulit. Aku pikir kita tidak akan berhasil dengan Wookie," kata Shindong lega sambil memandang sang magnae. "Untung Kyuhyunnie bisa memancing air matanya dengan cepat."

Member yang lain tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Biar pun aku tahu dia berbohong, aku tidak bisa tidak menangis mendengarnya," kata Kibum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di seberangnya dengan kagum.

"Aku belajar darimu, Kibum hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk hormat kepada guru aktingnya.

Donghae dan Siwon tertawa sambil memeluk Eunhyuk yang kembali menangis. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook sambil tertawa lebar. Sungmin dan Hankyung juga memeluk Ryeowook. Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua sambil tersenyum.

.

Malam itu, semua member duduk di lantai dapur dorm lantai 11 dalam lingkaran kecil. Ada yang saling bersandar pada bahu yang lain, ada yang hanya berpegangan tangan. Tak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala. Mereka semua mencoba menilik apa yang baru saja mereka alami tadi, meski pun itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Tapi semua merasa berpikir ulang tentang arti kebersamaan mereka.

Kangin diam-diam menyesali wataknya yang sering kehilangan kendali. Heechul meresapi perasaan Eunhyuk terhadap member yang lain. Leeteuk tersentuh dengan semua kata-kata dongsaengnya di acara makan malam tadi. Eunhyuk, meski pun tahu wawancara award yang ia lakukan ketika Inkigayo ternyata palsu, tidak menyesalinya sama sekali.

"Bahkan jika semua penghargaan yang kita terima adalah palsu, kita akan baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Ne, asal yang benar adalah kita semua masih bersama-sama." Donghae memeluk sahabatnya dengan haru.

"Dari sekarang sampai selamanya, kita tidak boleh membiarkan ini terjadi di masa depan." Kangin mengangguk.

"Kalau pun kita tidak bisa menghindarinya, hati kita tidak pernah harus berpisah." Heechul menatap Hankyung. Ia merasa sedikit cemas. Hankyung tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kita sekarang tahu betapa berharganya kita satu sama lain." Siwon memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berada di dekatnya.

"Semoga semua kesedihan yang terjadi pada tahun 2007 akan berlalu bersama semua air mata tadi." Yesung ikut bicara.

"Ne. Semoga kita menyambut 2008 dengan kesehatan yang lebih baik dan prestasi yang lebih baik." Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia.

"Dan Kyuhyunnie, kami senang akhirnya kau mengatakan dengan mulutmu sendiri kepada kami, meski itu untuk tujuan menyukseskan EHB," goda Sungmin.

"Ne, meski pun kami sudah tahu betapa kau merasa sakit setiap bernyanyi, tapi mendengar kau mengaku sendiri, itu sungguh berbeda." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Semoga mulai sekarang, kau mau lebih terbuka terhadap kami," kata Shindong kepada Kyuhyun. "Begitu pula dengan member yang lain. Kita harus berjanji untuk berbagi beban, arrachi?"

Hankyung dan Kibum hanya terpekur mendengar nasihat itu. Sementara beberapa member yang lain langsung mengiyakan dengan keras.

"Bisakah aku tidak berjanji untuk hal ini, hyungdeul?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. "Aku malu sekali mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Aku sampai benar-benar menangis karena malu."

"Aish! Jadi kau menangis karena malu?" protes Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Padahal aku juga menangis mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyunnie." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne, meski pun aku tahu itu semua pura-pura, tetapi begitu dia bicara, aku benar2 sedih." Shindong tergelak.

Mereka semua tertawa. Semalaman mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dari hati ke hati. Benar-benar sepanjang malam. Mereka baru tertidur saat menjelang subuh. Semua tergeletak di lantai sampai manager hyung datang dan membangunkan mereka semua.

Meski kurang tidur, semua merasa gembira.

Pagi itu mereka menjalani syuting EHB yang sebenarnya. Kibum membuktikan kehandalannya memunculkan air mata hanya dengan waktu singkat, membuat yang lain terkagum-kagum.

Donghae beradu akting dengan seorang yeoja. Awalnya semua sangat kagum dengan namja itu. Dia sangat menghayati perannya meski mereka berakting tanpa teks. Namun saat semua sedang terpesona dengan kisah seorang yeoja yang memutuskan namja chingunya karena ia akan kehilangan ingatan, Donghae menghardik gadis itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menelan penghapus?!"

Sang yeoja butuh beberapa detik untuk memahami kalimat itu. Member Super Junior yang lain dan sang MC langsung menyerbu Donghae yang merusak suasana sedih tadi. Hanya Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa sambil duduk diam melihat semua ulah mereka.

Giliran akting selanjutnya adalah Eunhyuk. Namja itu tampak panik, membuat Kibum tersenyum dan Sungmin tertawa sampai membungkukkan badan. Saat ia mulai, Heechul memberi kode yang lain agar menggoda Eunhyuk.

Melihat akting Eunhyuk yang kaku, Kyuhyun sampai menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tawa. Eunhyuk yang tadinya tidak berhasil beradu akting, justru tersulut emosinya karena ulah member yang lain, dikarenakan sang yeoja pura-pura memarahinya akibat semua gangguan yang muncul.

Namun kembali member Super Junior gagal meneteskan air mata dengan cara beradu akting sedih. Mereka sepertinya terlatih mengubah suasana sedih menjadi gelak tawa. Tapi tidak ada yang merasa kesal karena kegagalan itu.

Acara berlanjut dengan beberapa percobaan tentang air mata, lalu ditutup dengan pemutaran rekaman makan malam kemarin. Beberapa member termasuk Kangin kembali terharu melihatnya. Dalam hati, mereka bersyukur semua itu bukanlah kenyataan.

.

Selepas dari EHB, mereka makan siang bersama, lalu langsung menuju studio tempat STAR KING special Natal diadakan. Di acara itu mereka satu per satu diminta melakukan dance bebas dengan gaya masing-masing. Kangin dan Heechul melakukan duet dance yang mengundang tepukan riuh para penonton.

.

Hari itu Leeteuk benar-benar merasa seperti mengasuh 12 anak. Meski jam tidur tadi malam berkurang, semuanya seperti memiliki semangat yang sangat besar hari itu. Di mana pun mereka berada, suasana menjadi riuh.

"Ayo, cepat! Cuma ada waktu 30 menit untuk mandi!" seru Leeteuk begitu mereka tiba di dorm. Ketiga belas namja itu langsung menghambur ke kamar mandi. Kibum, Siwon dan Kangin ikut ke dorm karena tidak ada waktu untuk pulang.

Terjadi sedikit perebutan giliran, pinjam meminjam shampoo, gedoran pintu, dan pencarian kostum yang terlempar entah ke mana. Seperti biasa, Donghae selalu kehilangan dan menghilangkan barang.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat ulah dongsaengdul-nya. Mereka naik ke dalam mobil sambil merapihkan kostum yang belum pada tempatnya. Rupanya empat buah kamar mandi di dua lantai yang berbeda tetap merepotkan jika waktu sangat sempit.

.

Karena ketatnya waktu yang Leeteuk berikan tadi, mereka tiba di KBS tanpa terlambat. Bahkan sedikit terlalu cepat. Kyuhyun menatap dekor panggung kecil itu dengan takjub. Meski yang di M!Countdown lebih besar dan megah dari panggung kecil ini, ia menyukai nuansa pohon natal dan lampu serta salju yang terpampang dengan artistik di depannya. Lengkap dengan beruang salju dan bola-bola salju.

Ia tidak menyadari hyungdeulnya saling menyikut melihat ia memandangi panggung dengan seksama. Seandainya itu di dorm, mereka bisa memastikan Kyuhyun sudah melonjak sambil berteriak kegirangan. Di sini, hanya matanya yang melebar dan menatap dengan takjub, seperti bocah kecil yang bertemu mainan kesukaannya.

"Hyungdeul…" Kyuhyun mendekat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Sebentar lagi hari Natal. Aku akan mengantung celana panjang di depan pintu kamar. Jadi kalian bisa memasukkan hadiah untukku di sana yach!"

"MWO?" Mata kedua belas namja di depannya melebar.

Namun melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat bahagia, lengkap dengan matanya yang berbinar dan senyum kekanak-kanakannya, membuat mereka hanya bisa menelan semua kata-kata yang akan terlontar. Heechul bahkan mengangguk pasrah, tidak berani merusak moment langka di hadapannya.

Melihat tidak ada yang menolak, wajah Kyuhyun semakin tampak gembira. Kalau saja di dorm, ia pasti sudah memeluk hyungdeulnya satu per satu. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebelum berlalu.

"Aish! Dia benar-benar setan kecil," desis Heechul.

"Ne. Kita dibuat tidak berkutik." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Bisakah hadiahnya sexy dance saja?" tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut death glare dari member lain.

"Jangan membuat setan kecil kita menjadi semakin membahayakan," kata Leeteuk.

"Kau akan memberi apa, Teuki hyung?" goda Shindong.

"Hmm… mungkin sebuah boneka salju? Kita akan menginap untuk main sky, bukan? Aku akan membuatkan satu untuk Kyuhyunnie."

"Dasar pelit!" seru Kangin, namun dengan mulut tersenyum. "Dia tahu jenis-jenis wine. Aku akan…"

"Kangin-ah," tegur Leeteuk, membuat Kangin meringis.

"Ide bagus. Kangin menyumbang wine, aku akan menghadiahi Kyuhyun cara meracik. Aku menguasai beberapa cara mencampur," kata Sungmin bangga.

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengeluh keras.

"Aku akan memberinya kursus drama gratis kalau begitu," celetuk Kibum.

"Aku rasa dia juga perlu beberapa jurus bela diri. Minimal dia bisa mematahkan tangan orang yang menyerangnya dari depan atau belakang." Hankyung terkagum dengan idenya.

"Hyung, jangan mengajari Kyuhyunnie berkelahi." Siwon menolak. "Aku akan mengantarnya ke pesta Natal saja…."

"Kalau Kibum kursus drama, berarti aku bisa memberinya latihan menyanyi." Yesung tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan mengajarinya cara meng-aransemen lagu," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku akan mengajarinya cara mendekati yeoja." Hadiah Donghae mengundang penolakan dari yang lain.

"Aku…hadiahku apa ya?" Heechul sibuk berpikir.

"Apapun boleh, hyung, asal jangan membuatnya menjadi setan sungguhan," cetus Siwon sambil tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya.

"Kenapa hadiah kita gratis semua?" Ryeowook tersadar. "Apa kita ketularan penyakit pelitnya Teuki hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung?"

Belum sempat semua memarahi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mendekat masih dengan senyum manisnya. "Ah! Aku lupa. Ini daftar hadiahnya. Kali ini sungguhan, hyungdeul. Silahkan kalian pilih sendiri."

Semua membaca isi kertas itu dengan mata melebar. Namun tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata karena Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah innocent-nya. Ketika sang magnae kembali menjauh, kedua belas namja itu mengeluh dengan keras.

Artis lain yang diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka yang selalu menyolok, tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Beberapa merasa kasihan melihat nasib para hyungdeul yang tak berkutik di hadapan sang magnae.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi pelajaran kepada magnae mereka?" tanya salah seorang artis pengisi acara kepada rekan se-grupnya. "Aku lihat, magnae mereka justru imut dan terlihat lemah begitu. Beda dengan sosok beberapa dari mereka yang tampak garang."

"Kau mau mencoba seminggu menukar magnae kita?" goda sang leader. "Aku jamin, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

"Ne, aku sering dengar cerita tentang evil magnae Super Junior." Anggota lainnya tertawa.

Artis yang pertama kali berbicara menjadi shock. Ia memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum melihat pohon Natal dari deretan lampu berwarna merah dengan takjub.

Di KBS, Super Junior membawakan Marry U. Mereka juga bergabung dengan SNSD, Wonder Girls, BIGBANG, 2PM dan lainnya menyanyikan rangkaian lagu Natal sebagi penutup acara.

Malam sudah larut ketika mereka semua kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat.

.

.

22 Desember 2007

Petinggi SM baru saja masuk ke ruangannya pagi itu ketika melihat sepucuk surat di atas mejanya. Berbeda dengan surat yang biasa ia terima, surat itu bersampul merah maroon. Ia mencoba mengira-ngira siapa pengirimnya, karena tidak ada nama pengirim yang tertera. Sepertinya surat itu diantar langsung oleh seorang kurir.

Ia pun duduk dan membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati. Ternyata sebuah kartu Natal.

Ia pun membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

_Kau telah mencuri milikku_

_'Kyuhyun sshi'_

_Bagaimana jika aku mengambilnya kembali darimu?_

_Aku akan melakukannya tepat di hari Natal_

Petinggi SM tertegun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang menginginkan hadiah di hari Natal**

**…**

**.**

**Silent Rider, mau review bisa kok, **

**Ffn author nggak di lock, jadi quest bisa review**

**Buat yang sudah dan sering mereview, terima kasih ya**

**Kalian semua sudah membuat author bisa melanjutkan ffn **

**yang sering bikin author nyesek dan sakit ini …**

**sehingga bertahan sampai sekarang**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 19

lalalala 11/28/12 Ne, Kibum banyak diam

dianhae 11/28/12 Gomawo chingu, sudah mengikuti ff ini. Sekarang berhasil masuk reviewnya. Kira-kira kenapa ya?

AreynaKyuminElf 11/27/12 Benci? Benci sih tidak. Tapi memang kalau review yang masuk sedikit, apalagi tidak membahas apapun, rasanya seperti ngomong sendiri tanpa lawan bicara. Jadi yang terasa adalah capek dan malas melanjut.

Dari statistik, yg baca ff RS ini per chapter lebih dari 1000 orang. Tetapi yang review tiap chapternya tidak sampai 100. Kalau benci, pasti sudah mogok hehehe. Yah, minimal jangan berkurang dari angka 100 yang review.

Kalau lagi mogok ide, author akan baca ulang review. Kadang banyak masukan atau bahkan sekedar pencerah suasana hati sehingga ff ini bisa dilanjut.

qyukey 11/27/12 apa tuh cetar?

pujiepumpkins 11/27/12 Beneran ada, tengok ke FB aja kalau mau tahu.

dhianelf4ever 11/27/12 SuJu M sebentar lagi, mereka masih sibuk untuk SS1 hehehe.

11/27/12 Ne. Gomawo

nona icecream 11/27/12 Jika kamu mencari, mungkin kamu akan menemukannya (^_^) Perbuatlah apa yang kau ingin orang perbuat kepadamu, maka akan didapatkan balasan yang indah

Wkwkwk Heechul memang lucu, author suka banget

Ne, Kyuhyun sering terpilih sebagai magnae paling berpengaruh wkwkwk

Mereka ya begitu itu…low profil banget, bikin aku tambah suka

GaemAya 11/27/12 Nama asli? Hmm…iyagi7154 hehehe

octaviani 11/26/12 Gomawo chingu

natal 11/26/12 Dalam bisnis, tak ada teman dan lawan abadi. Kayaknya bilangnya saingan deh, bukan musuh. Saingan adalah lawan dalam sesuatu hal, misal pelajaran, bisnis, dll. Jangan samakan saingan dengan musuh dong…. Meski pun mirip2 artinya, tapi detailnya beda tuh. Kita harus berpikiran luas kalau dalam dunia bisnis…seperti author bilang, tak ada teman dan lawan yang abadi dalam dunia bisnis

kim 11/26/12 Ada di FB author.

Azurasky Elf 11/26/12 Setuju

hannie 11/26/12 Gomawo

Yeon Love Yeye 11/26/12 Mana ada marah direkam ? kecuali pura-pura hehehe. Tapi Kyuhyun baik itu fakta, hankyung suka nggak sabar itu juga fakta. Soal hubungan itu mungkin hanya mereka yang tahu hehehe

Tsuioku Red 11/26/12 Bisa lihat di video yang marriage survey sj chingu, di situ jelas terlihat dan terdengar hehehe. Mungkin yg di buku ada salah tulis. Author malah nggak punya buku itu, lebih suka langsung video saja. Nggak, nggak dianggap flame. Dianggap masukan.

Shining Star? Kalau sanggup ya, mau istirahat dulu, mau bikin yang banjir darah wkwkwk…biar variasi (dasarnya saya itu memang penulis action story)

heeeHyun 11/26/12 Mereka baru sadar ada yang nggak kebagian duduk pas udah pada duduk. Sebenarnya pada nawarin duduk dempetan, tapi mana muat Shindong-nya wkwkwk

Hmm, biasanya yang tidak mengalami akan lebih marah daripada yang mengalami. Itu dr yang author tahu. Contohnya Kyuhyun. Meski dia pernah bilang tidak suka dibilang evil, tapi dia nggak pernah marah apapun yang orang bilang tentang dia. Tapi begitu mereka menyerang keluarganya, dia langsung protes.

Author sendiri begitu, lebih marah jika orang yang author sayang yang diperlakukan tidak baik. Kalau diri sendiri yang dijelekkan, masih bisa menahan.

Dan saat itu, Sungmin baru tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menangis. Dia marah sekali ketika tahu alasannya, makanya melemparkan pandangan 'membunuh' hehehe

Kibum memang sudah sering diam sejak Don't Don. Yg di ff dia bilang dia sebenarnya nggak pendiam tapi krn masuk grup yg member banyak banget sampai dia bilang bingung ngomong apa, itu real. Gomawo reviewnya, author senang membahas nya

riyuri 11/26/12 real brothership hehehe

Fi Zi 11/26/12 Asal jangan buat forum ya. You must promise

tati joana 11/26/12 Ne, dia magnae paling berpengaruh katanya

tya andriani 11/26/12 Ini udah sequelnya…bisa kalau trilogy.

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/26/12 Yup, G.O.D

Amin… Semoga menang

Aisah92 11/26/12 YES hehehe

ChoHuiChan 11/26/12 Shopacholic kalau Yesung, tapi sering beliin orang lain kalau menurut dia barang itu cocok. Kasihan, nanti kayak Kyuhyun ama Sungmin, tiap habis disuruh deket2…pada kepanasan dan kipas2 saking maunya. Nanti malah kebanyakan nulis mereka kipas2 hehehe. Inti cerita aja

Sachiko Yamaguchi 11/26/12 Mianhe, surat yg ada tetesan air mata itu palsu …. Katanya terbongkar itu cuma buatan/karangan. Tapi yg Kyuhyun dan Donghae sakit, itu beneran…

Ne, SS1 masuk timeline RS

kyuqie 11/26/12 Gugatan dicabut itu mungkin kesepakatan. SOalnya SM berniat banding waktu Hankyung menang. Nah, kalau sampai SM yg menang, Hankyung bisa kena denda sangat besar. SJ waktu itu juga jadi gonjang-ganjing karena perseteruan tsb. Akhirnya mereka ambil jalan tengah. SM membatalkan kontrak, Hankyung membatalkan tuntutan. Itu yang aku tahu, mianhe kalau salah

xcxcx 11/26/12 Belum nonton 2 acara itu, nanti akan author cari. Gomawo masukannya.

Guest 11/26/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya. Meski quest, kasih nama nick name saja, jadi pas ada balasan, tahu kalau itu balasan buat chingu

NaraKim 11/26/12 Han kadang sempat pulang, nanti balik-balik bawa dimsum banyaaaak. Tapi akhirnya nggak bisa saat jadwal mereka di Beijing jadi padat. Dia sampai meminta mamanya pindah ke Beijing supaya bisa ketemu.

Siwon dilindungi oleh doa-doanya hehehe…jadi selamat sampai sekarang

Gyurievil 11/26/12 Wkwkwk…Kyuhyun memang usil dan mulutnya tajam, tapi dia baik banget…cari aja faktanya, nanti kan kelihatan hehehe

oracle 11/26/12 Chingu kayaknya kudu jangan baca kalau lagi bahas acaraa, bawaanya selalu bosen hehehe. Kalau nggak detail kasihan yang belum nonton soalnya…. Mianhe kalau bikin bosan, lain kali di skip aja kalau bahas acara, bakal tambah banyak yg kayak gitu

Gomawo udah rajin review, jangan kapok yach hahaha

ghaida 11/26/12 Gomawo, ditunggu review selanjutnya

nieyaniey 11/26/12 Gomawo udah baca FF ini.

sitara1083 11/26/12 Author aja saranghae ama Kyuhyun hehehe. Oh ya? Kok belum ada yang teriak? Hello, KMS,salam kenal! Wkwkwk… kebayang, deh, terlalu romantic yach? Aku pernah lihat kakak adik yg kayak gitu soalnya. Apalagi kata sungmin kyuhyun itu cuma setahun selisihnya sama adik kandungnya, jadi dia anggap kyuhyun seperti adiknya juga

Ahjumma Namja 11/26/12 Banyak kabar yang bilang, SJ itu bisa dibilang dihidupi oleh ELF. Sebenarnya bukan SJ aja, coba deh kamu cari penyebab keluarnya personil DBSK… karena uang salah satunya. Begitu pun hankyung. SJ parah banget, mereka kalau album kejual 50.000 keping, baru dapat 2%. 2% itu dibagi 13. Kebayang kan?

Jangan kaget, biaya rumah sakit bahkan biaya makan tanggungan sendiri lho! Itu aku baca dari keluhannya 3 personil DBSK yg keluar.

Hankyung kalau dari rumah selalu bawa dimsum banyak, mamanya memang jualan dim sum

Anastasia witular 11/26/12 Jangan ditanya, yg Cuma sakit masih bisa ditahannya lebih banyak lagi. Beda banget sama Kyu yang sangat sehat waktu bedless dulu

Blackyuline 11/26/12 Belum hehehe

Momo ShinKaI 11/26/12 Menang di persidangan. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu, jangan bosan membahas ff ini yach hehehe

wookiesomnia 11/26/12 Author mau ngoleksi 15 (boleh?) hehehe

Duluan Kibum.

SS1 hehehe

Vote doooong! Yup, nabung dulu, ini lagi nyari yg harganya bisa miring, soalnya kok nyetak buku mahal banget kalau independent…takut kemahalan, lagi ngubek2 yg murah

aninkyuelf 11/26/12 Sebenarnya itu pelesetannya Heechul, mana ada bayi di rahim kagam bakal keluar? Hehehe… Heechul meski bukan jenius, dia itu pintar di sekolah

Sepertinya tidak

vietaKyu 11/26/12 Sungmin memang keren banget kalau lagi galak wkwkwk. Tapi kalau lagi nggak setuju ama Kyuhyun, caranya menegur lucu banget. Bener2 hyung yang baik dan sabar

Itu asli lho, Leeteuk bilang dia tua hehehe saking capeknya

EHB dengan DBSK belum, mianhe

Adel 11/26/12 Fanfic

Tia woonwook 11/26/12 Gomawo, chingu, author juga menyukai SJ, sangat menyukai

karinGEE 11/26/12 Belum tamat, pertaruhan mereka belum selesai

liezming137 11/26/12 Reviewnya bagus kok. Ditunggu review selanjutnya. gomawo

Kim ryokie 11/26/12 sesudah sorry2

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu

kyuzi 11/26/12 Kyuhyun kalau otaknya lagi nggak jalan yang lucu banget, hyungdeul tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kejadian langka itu wkwkwk

Sungmin pikir dia perlu melindungi dan membalas untuk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun ternyata tidak separah yang ia duga sakit hatinya, sudah bisa memaafkan sendiri, meski butuh waktu

Sungmin sayang banget ama Kyuhyun dan melindungi si magnae itu, banyak sekali faktanya

Kangin dan Heechul saking shocknya wkwkwk

Nggak kok, reviewnya menarik seperti biasa, bikin author senyum2 kalau baca.

SparkyuELF 11/26/12 Nanti author cari waktu untuk moment itu ya, semoga dapat

Sampai sekarang aja masih diperlakukan seperti bayi

Kibum duluan yang hiatus

SS1 februari, SJ M itu april chingu

hyunnieya 11/26/12 Petinggi SM sibuk, kan akhir tahun

lovely yesungiel 11/26/12 . chapter 19

Dimsum itu kayak siomay, tapi aslinya jenisnya banyak banget dan nggak selalu dikukus, ada yg digoreng, isinya juga beragam. Mama Hankyung itu penjual dim sum

babykyupa 11/26/12 Gomawo

Tabiwook 11/26/12 Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu, terus dukung SJ yach.

Bella 11/26/12 Mau bikin yang super serem…kena cekal kagak yach? wkwkwk

Iya, dia kalau terlalu capek pasti sakit, karena sebenarnya untuk menyanyi saja dia sudah sakit. Padahal pekerjaannya adalah penyanyi.

Gpp chingu, author malah merasa terhibur, drpd nulis banyak2 nggak ada yang menanggapi hehehe

kihyun 4orever 11/26/12 Persiapan konser itu berbulan-bulan. Mereka baru pengumuman rencana konser

AreynaKyuminElf 11/26/12 Benci? Tidak. Tapi berharap para sider mau review hehehe

Guest 11/26/12 Gomawo

misskyuKYU 11/26/12 . Gomawo udah bersedia review hehehe, author suka membacanya.

Jadi pengen bikin award kue buat wookie hehehe  
Ingat dia meluk2 paiala GDA kayak meluk boneka

Hohoho…ada waktunya dia akan sangat2 menyusahkan

reaRelf 11/26/12 Ne. gomawo

han rae eun 11/26/12 habis sorry2?

kim eun ra 11/26/12 Ne. Gomawo reviewnya

SungMine 11/26/12 Gomawo buat review dan semangatnya

demikyu 11/26/12 Belum ketemu….

AreynaKyuminElf 11/26/12 Benci? Tidak, tapi kalau bisa sider mereview, jadi author nggak ngobrol sendirian hehehe sampai saat ini hanya 10% pembaca yang review

Tapi author juga bingung kalau review semua…balasnya bisa panjang wkwkwk…tapi jauh lebih suka drpd diam saja. Tapi tidak benci. KAlau mereka belum review, itu salah author yang belum bisa bikin mereka merasa ingin menulis review untuk ff ini

Princess kyumin 11/26/12 Sesuai permintaa, tapi nggak janji bisa begini hehehe… ini kebetulan happy

haekyu 11/26/12 Ne. Gomawo

sarangchullpa92 11/26/12 Ne, author bersyukur pada baikan kembali

Agak susah membedakannya, kadang kudu nyari bibir siapa yang gerak. Mianhe kalau salah2 dikit

Author belajar dari pengalaman. Sama ama Kyuhyun, author juga orang yang kurang bisa bersikap manis, padahal yeoja biasa dituntut bersikap manis. Jadi author belajar untuk itu jika ada yg salah paham, sekaligus belajar untuk lebih bisa berkata-kata manis wkwkwk

Keyra Kyuunie 11/26/12 Ne. Gomawo udah mereview

trilililililili 11/26/12 Gomawoooooo

vha chandra 11/26/12 Tantangannya Daesang

xoxoxo 11/26/12 Ne hehehe

KyuChul 11/26/12 Donghae kalau nangis lucu dan cakep. Kata siapa tuh? Tapi han nggak pernah bilang nggak mau balik kalau ke SJ.

Ne, dia bukan orang yang bisa terang2an, tapi Kyuhyun perhatian kok, dengan caranya sendiri

Cupcake 11/25/12 Yah, kita nggak bisa berharap mereka sepemikiran dengan kita, asal jangan sampai melukai oppadeul saja

11/26/12 Belum tahu

Peri Labu 11/25/12 Gpp, aku senang baca review kamu…udah 2 kali ya hehehe

Jangan bosan, meski author nggak tahu mau balas apa, tapi membacanya sangat menyenangkan. gomawo

Mykyubee 11/25/12 Ne, itu suapan pertama.

Kasihan Wookie yang dilewatin padahal udah siap2 hehehe. Nggak tahu, meski evil, Kyuhyun 'beda'…makanya pada sayang sama dia. Yg nggak tahu suka heran2 sendiri lihat mereka

Ryeowook aja yg dulu merasa tersaing, sekarang malah sayang banget ama Kyuhyun

VitaMinnieMin 11/25/12 Mereka sehati hehehe

Kyuhyun sering banget disuapin dan dipangku yach…itu oppadeul salah juga tuh, si Kyuhyun jadi kayak baby wkwkwk

kiki 11/25/12 Gomawo

11/25/12 Mereka konser februari. SJM april

Kan masih muter2 SMtown

kyukyu712 11/25/12 Sama

gaemwon407 11/25/12 Sesuai permintaan. Kali ini aja (*evil smirk)

Ay 11/25/12 SS1 feb, sjm aprl

special5173 11/25/12 Ne, tapi yg itu bukan real, itu kata2 author hehehe. TApi author yakin mereka semua begitu, kalau nggak, mana tahan dengan segala kejadian tidak enak yang pernah mereka alami termasuk GDA 2010

Fitri MY 11/25/12 Gomawo

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/25/12 Kyuhyun orangnya isi going meskipun sakit hati. Dia cuma 1 kali tutup accountnya, waktu peristiwa han. Selebihnya, meski dia diserang, accountnya tetap jalan, tidak ditutup. Oh ada 1 lagi yg ditutup, waktu pertama masuk suju gara2 di hacker wkwkwk….

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 21**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Kyuhyunnie, kami punya panggilan baru lagi untukmu." / Kau pasti akan melakukan hal-hal mengerikan untuk mencapai tujuanmu." / "Aneh? Dasar magnae kurang ajar… Kau berani mengatai kami aneh?" / _Meski aku menginginkan Kyuhyun sshi keluar dengan keinginannya sendiri, aku akan memastikan hal itu terjadi._

.

.

_Kau telah mencuri milikku_

_'Kyuhyun sshi'_

_Bagaimana jika aku mengambilnya kembali darimu?_

_Aku akan melakukannya tepat di hari Natal_

Petinggi SM tertegun.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 21

.

22 Desember 2007

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersin.

Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya menjadi kaget sekaligus cemas.

"Kau terkena flu juga, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aniyo. Tiba-tiba hidungku gatal."

"Itu berarti ada yang membicarakanmu." Yesung yang lewat di belakang mereka ikut bicara. Eunhyuk langsung bergidik karena aura gelap hyungnya.

"Ya! Yesung hyung, mana ada hal seperti itu?" Kyuhyun merengut. "Bisa-bisa aku selalu bersin."

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie benar. Siapa yang tidak membicarakan evil magnae?" Ryeowook tertawa.

"Aku tak mau tahu, cepat kau minum obatmu sehabis sarapan." Sungmin menaruh kotak obat di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat sang magnae melontarkan protes.

Ketika manager hyung datang, mereka segera berangkat bersama member yang berada di dorm lantai 12. Seperti biasa, setiap hari mereka tidak bebas dari jadwal.

Acara televisi yang mereka ikuti pagi itu membahas 'Kebiasaan Tidur Tanpa Mengenakan Pakaian'. Kyuhyun langsung menjadi bulan-bulanan hyungdeulnya. Wajah magnae Super Junior itu sampai memerah ketika mereka mengatakan kebiasaan tidurnya. Ia mencoba membalikkan posisi kepada hyungdeulnya yang juga suka tidur hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Tetapi sayangnya, hari itu ia berada di pihak yang kalah.

"Tapi tidur tanpa pakaian selembar pun itu sehat," kata Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengaku. "Saat tidur, tubuh mengadakan proses perbaikan dan detoksifikasi. Hormon untuk kekebalan tubuh juga diproduksi saat itu. Dan member Super Junior yang lain tahu, saya sangat membutuhkan semuanya."

Kyuhyun pasrah ketika hyungdeul, MC maupun yang hadir tertawa dengan keras. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum meringis. Namun namja itu langsung tersenyum lebar ketika seorang Uisa yang menjadi narasumber membenarkan kata-katanya tadi.

Saat menjadi bintang tamu Love Request, mereka menyanyikan lagu First Snow. Leeteuk sempat melakukan dance sebelum waktunya ketika Kyuhyun memulai lagu tersebut. Tetapi semua kemudian berjalan dengan lancar. Siwon yang berhati hangat, mengendong anak kecil yang bersamanya tanpa ragu dan tampak paling terbiasa dengan kegiatan itu.

Super Junior juga melakukan promo untuk peluncuran Agenda Super Junior 2008.

.

.

23 Desember 2007

Selesai melakukan perform Marry U di SBS, Super Junior berangkat ke ski resort di mana tanggal 25 Desember nanti mereka akan mengisi acara di sana. Sudah lama tidak berlibur sehari penuh, semua sangat bersemangat.

Leeteuk terkejut saat Kyuhyun dan Shindong menghilang selepas jam makan.

"Di mana Kyuhyunnie dan Shindong-ah?" tanya Leeteuk cemas. Saat itu mereka tengah bersiap-siap menuju lintasan pemula untuk membiasakan diri. Sudah lama mereka tidak bermain ski. Eunhyuk menepuk punggungnya.

"Teuki hyung! Lihat! Bukankah itu jaket Kyuhyunnie dan Shindong hyung?"

"Benar! Aku yang memberi Kyuhyunnie beani heat itu!" seru Kangin.

"Beani hat seperti itu banyak," Heechul mendelik ke arah Kangin.

"Tapi itu postur Kyuhyunnie dan Shindong hyung." Kata-kata Kibum yang sangat mereka percayai keakuratannya, membuat semua menahan nafas.

Kedua sosok yang dimaksud Kibum berada di lintasan advance yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan Ski Lift. Kyuhyun tampak mengambil jalur turunan yang nyaris menekuk 60 derajat . Shindong mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Semoga mereka berhasil melewatinya," ucap Siwon sambil berdoa dalam hati,

Semua memandang dengan tegang. Keduanya berhasil melewati jalur itu dengan mulus, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat melakukan ski jump. Tanpa sadar mereka bersorak saat Kyuhyun mendarat dengan baik.

"Mianhe, tadi kami pergi lebih dulu," kata Shindong ketika meluncur hingga berkumpul bersama yang lain. Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan wajah sangat gembira.

"I love winter!" seru Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Kyuhyunnie, kami punya panggilan baru lagi untukmu." Heechul tersenyum.

"Lagi?" Kyuhyun tercengang.

"Ne. Skee Kyu atau Skiing Kyu." Leeteuk merangkul sang magnae dengan senang.

"Aku memang ahli." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aish!" Hyungdeul menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sementara Kyuhyun tertawa.

.

.

24 Desember 2007

Petinggi SM sedang memeriksa jadwal tahun depan ketika pintu diketuk. Ia sudah diberitahu siapa yang akan menemuinya. Ketika pintu dibuka, seorang yeoja berwajah cukup manis memasuki ruangan. Kedua tangannya ditaruhnya di pinggang rampingnya ketika sang Petinggi SM menutup pintu.

Yeoja itu yang mengirim kartu Natal kepadanya. Petinggi SM tersenyum. Hari Natal belum tiba, tapi sang pengirim surat, seperti dugaannya, tidak sabar menunggu selama itu.

"Aku datang berkunjung sebagai teman," katanya.

Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Aku sudah menjadi penyanyi ketika kau lahir."

Sang yeoja menautkan kedua alisnya, membuat sang petinggi SM tertawa.

"Tentu saja, kita saat ini berhadapan sebagai teman. Pasti ada yang mau kau katakan bukan, Park Sun Joo?"

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu mendorong Petinggi SM dengan geram. "Beraninya kau mencuri milikku! Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu dia murid yang kudidik untuk kuorbitkan!" Sun Joo kembali mendorong sang Petinggi SM hingga menempel pada dinding. "Aku tidak semarah ini jika kau benar-benar mengorbitkannya! Tapi kau…kau malah memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah boyband! Kau keterlaluan!"

"Hei! Bukan aku yang salah. Dia memenangkan Chin-Chin Festival. Staff ku menawarkan audisi dan aku memberi keputusan dia lolos audisi."

"Bohong! Di Chin Chin dia hanya juara ketiga, kenapa kau harus merekrutnya? Kau pasti tahu aku yang membinanya selama ini!"

Sang petinggi SM tersenyum. "Kau seharusnya menganggap itu sebuah pujian. Bukankah artinya aku lebih mempercayai penilaianmu daripada yang lain?"

Sun Joo kembali mendorongnya dengan geram. Sang petinggi SM tersenyum ketika yeoja itu akhirnya mundur dan duduk dengan wajah marah. Dirapihkannya jas nya yang sedikit bergeser tadi, lalu ikut duduk.

"Wow! Aku sudah lupa gadis Korea memang panas jika sedang marah."

Sun Joo mendelik. "Kau tahu apa itu boyband, bukan? Beberapa wajah sangat tampan yang tidak bisa menyanyi, beberapa namja tampan dan pandai menari, beberapa namja berwajah biasa dengan suara emasnya…."

"Eits! Aku tidak punya aturan semacam itu!" protes sang Petinggi SM.

"Itu tak penting!" Sun Joo nyaris meledak. "Kau berani memasukkan Kyuhyun sshi ke dalam boyband, padahal aku akan mengorbitkannya sebagai penyanyi solo! Kau pasti tahu nasib seorang vokalis di sebuah grup band. Kerja keras, tidak dikenal, dan akhirnya dilupakan begitu saja ketika band itu tidak laku lagi. Dia bisa lebih baik dari itu!"

"Aku akui aku salah langkah, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu semacam satu tindakan untuk dua tujuan. Dugaanku meleset." Wajah sang Petinggi SM sedikit murung. " Aku ingin menggunakan dia sebagai peruntuh sebuah grup. Aku pikir anak itu ambisius sepertiku. Tapi ternyata yang terjadi sangat berbeda."

"Kau… Aish!" Yeoja itu mendecak marah. "Kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah! Bermain-main dengan perasaan manusia. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali, jangan melakukan hal itu sebagai hiburan!"

Petinggi SM hanya terdiam ketika yeoja itu menunjuk wajahnya dengan gusar. "Kyuhyun sshi berbeda denganmu, Dia memang ambisius, tapi dia tidak kejam! Aku tidak menyukai sifatmu yang satu itu! Itu sebabnya kita tidak pernah sejalan!"

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa lama.

"Sebutkan!" seru sang yeoja, membuat petinggi SM menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan pura-pura, sebutkan berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun sshi dari kontraknya. Hmm, kau menyebutnya apa? Penggantian biaya investasi?" Yeoja itu mencibir. "Istilah yang sangat manusiawi. Aku jauh lebih lama mendidik Kyuhyun sshi daripadamu. Tapi tidak apa, aku akan membayar lunas semuanya."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu." Sang Petinggi SM duduk dengan wajah serius. "Aku akan membuatnya memutuskan keluar dari Super Junior, dan menerima ideku untuk menjadi penyanyi solo."

Park Sun Joo melebarkan kedua matanya. Wajah itu kini memucat. "Kau… Aku tidak mempercayaimu." Dia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah beberapa langkah sambil berpikir.

"Kau pasti akan melakukan hal-hal mengerikan untuk mencapai tujuanmu." Sun Joo memandang sang Petinggi SM dengan pandangan memohon. "Kali ini, anggaplah hadiah Natal buat seorang teman... Lepaskan Kyuhyun sshi! Niatmu justru membuatku tidak tenang."

"Kau tidak menanyakan dulu pada anak itu?"

Sun Joo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku bisa saja menariknya paksa dari Super Junior. Tapi aku ingin Kyuhyun sshi keluar dengan keputusannya sendiri. Kalau kau mengenalnya, kau pasti tahu dia tidak bisa dipaksa."

"Mwo? Super Junior? Kau bilang boyband itu Super Junior?" Sun Joo terkejut.

"Ne. Super Junior. Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar banyak berita tentang mereka belakangan ini," kata sang yeoja. "Siwon sshi, Eunhyuk sshi, Donghae sshi… Hanya nama-nama itu yang sering terdengar."

Sang yeoja kembali mendelik marah. "Vokalisnya bernama siapa, jarang ada yang menyebutkan. Tapi…kau benar. Aku harus menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun sshi sendiri."

Petinggi SM berdiri ketika Sun Joo berjalan ke pintu.

"Aku akan menanyakannya kepada Kyuhyun sshi. Begitu dia setuju, aku akan menyelesaikan semua urusan perpindahannya. Aku harap, kau tidak menghalangiku."

"Kau bermaksud menanyakannya dengan baik-baik?"

"Tentu saja." Yeoja itu sedikit bingung.

"Aku tidak mau jadi penjahat sendirian di sini. Kita lihat bagaimana tanggapannya tentang niatmu itu." Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum dan menekan tombol intercom di ruangannya. "Dia sudah datang? Persilahkan dia naik!"

Sun Joo tertegun. "Kau… Kau berniat mengadu dombaku dengan Kyuhyun sshi?"

Sang petinggi SM kembali tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama terdengar ketukan di pintu. Ketika Petinggi SM mempersilahkan masuk, Kyuhyun muncul. Meski terkejut melihat kehadiran Park Sun Joo, Kyuhyun memberi salam hormat kepada keduanya.

"Annyeong hashimnigga."

Park Sun Joo membalas salam itu dengan senyuman yang terasa kaku.

"Langsung saja, Kyuhyun sshi, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk." Sang petinggi SM memotong acara ramah tamah itu. "Mentormu yang cantik ini, ingin mengorbitkanmu sebagai penyanyi solo. Dia bahkan sudah menawarkan sejumlah uang kepadaku untuk melepaskanmu. Mengingat jumlahnya, aku mungkin tidak akan menolak. Semua terserah kau saja."

Wajah sang yeoja memerah mendengar penuturan yang kasar itu. Ia bermaksud menanyakan perasaan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum memintanya keluar. Tetapi sang Petinggi SM menjabarkannya dengan cara yang jauh berbeda.

Melihat mata Kyuhyun sedikit berubah kelam, ia hendak membantah. Namun dia bukan gadis muda yang penuh emosi. Dia tetap menutup mulutnya meski hatinya sudah berteriak membantah semua tuduhan itu.

"Beri saya waktu memikirkannya , Sun Joo sunbae-nim." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Seonsaengnim, kebetulan sekali Sun Joo sunbae ada di sini. Saya harus berlatih untuk duet besok, bisakah kami berlatih hari ini?"

"Silahkan," kata Sang Petinggi SM. Senyum puas terlukis di wajahnya. "Kalian memang harus berlatih dan melakukan pembicaraan dengan baik."

Begitu keduanya keluar, Sun Joo berjalan diam di samping Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan namja yang dulu murid vokalnya dengan seksama. Kyuhyun lebih kurus dari saat terakhir ia melihatnya. Namun namja itu terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat terkejut waktu tahu kau mengikuti audisi SM. Karena sudah terlanjur, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tetapi ternyata kau tidak debut sebagai penyanyi solo."

Park Sun Joo memikirkan kata-kata dengan seksama. Posisinya sangat sulit karena Petinggi SM sudah membuat semuanya menjadi pelik. Mau tak mau ia harus mengatakan apa yang membuatnya keberatan Kyuhyun berada di SM.

"Aku juga tak tahu kalau grup yang kau masuki adalah Super Junior."

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Sesekali saja ia menoleh dan tersenyum, memberitahu kalau ia menyimak. Sun Joo benar-benar merutuki Sang Petinggi SM di dalam hati.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-kata neo seonsaengnim. Aku…."

"Sun Joo sunbae-nim, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau keberatan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mentornya tidak menolak. Kyuhyun membawanya ke basement, di mana hyungdeul sedang berkumpul menunggunya untuk berlatih.

Kangin langsung berjalan ke pintu begitu melihat Park Sun Joo. Kebiasaannya terhadap yeoja mana pun. Diulurkannya tangannya dengan sopan dan hormat. Ketika Sun Joo menyambutnya, ia menggandeng yeoja itu dengan lembut. Member Super Junior yang lain segera menyingkir, memberi tempat duduk paling baik untuk Sun Joo.

"Mianhe, Anda adalah….Park Sun Joo sunbae?" Leeteuk tertegun

"Jae ireumen Sun Joo imnida," sang yeoja tersenyum. "Saya adalah mentor Kyuhyun-ah sewaktu di sekolah."

"Ah! Jadi sunbae yang membuatnya menjadi penyanyi?" Sungmin tersenyum ramah. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia menjadi pengacara."

"Kenapa tidak? Lidahnya sangat tajam jika berbicara," celetuk Kangin.

Mereka sudah duduk di sekeliling yeoja itu dengan santai, tidak sungkan sama sekali. Bahkan mereka mulai menggunakan bahasa informal. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun memberi kode agar hyungdeul bersikap lebih sopan.

"Aish, Kyuhyunnie, jangan begitu kaku di depan Sun Joo sunbae-nim!" tegur Donghae. Ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan menariknya bergabung. Sun Joo mengenali wajah yang sering muncul di layar kaca itu. "Mianhe, sunbae, dia selalu pura-pura dewasa di depan kamera."

"Ne, padahal kalau di dorm, manjanya kelewatan!" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak mempedulikan death glare yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun kali ini. Sun Joo tersenyum ke arah namja yang ia dengar sebagai salah satu dancer terhebat di Super Junior.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bersikap manja." Sun Joo tertegun. "Bahkan setahuku, di rumah dia juga dewasa."

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menendang hyungdeulnya satu per satu ketika mereka berebutan mengeluarkan protes dan sanggahan, lebih keras dari yang dibutuhkan, sehingga Sun Joo tertawa.

"Bisakah kau menunjukkannya, Kyuhyun-ah?" tantang Sun Joo. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bersikap manja juga."

"Suruh dia melakukan sexy dance saja!" seru Ryeowook. Suaranya yang mengalun membuat Sun Joo tersenyum. _Dia pasti salah satu vokalis Super Junior._

Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng dengan keras.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya," kata Sun Joo yang kini sudah kompak dengan hyungdeul dalam hitungan menit. Sepertinya member Super Junior sangat ahli membawa orang lain ke dalam gaya mereka. "Kau keberatan?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti makan malam di resort nanti, kau yang membayar," ancam Leeteuk diikuti seruan setuju member lainnya.

"Aish! Mana bisa begitu," protes Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun melakukan dance di depan Sun Joo dengan gaya yang sangat kaku. Semua mentertawakannya dengan keras.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mempermalukan kami jika begitu!" seru Heechul. "Sunbae-nim, dia bisa melakukan jauh lebih bagus dari tadi."

"Ne. Tadi dia seperti balok kayu," kata Sun Joo sambil tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

Kali ini Sun Joo terkejut. Ia mulai mengenali Heechul sebagai salah satu MC tetap di Inkigayo.

"Hei, sudah, jangan mempermalukan Kyuhyunnie di depan sunbae-nim," tegur Hankyung lembut. Sun Joo terkagum dengan suara tenang dan lembut milik namja itu.

"Sunbae-nim, kau sungguh mentor Kyuhyunnie?"

"Ne." Sun Joo memandang namja berkepala besar yang tengah bertanya padanya sambil menautkan alis. Suara namja itu berat dan dalam. _Seorang vokalis lagi? Ada berapa di dalam Super Junior?_

Yesung menyingkirkan Donghae yang duduk di dekat Sun Joo. Ia memandang yeoja itu dengan serius sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Dia bersuara emas. Tapi teknik menyanyinya…." Yesung menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresi prihatin. "Aku harus mengajarnya sangat keras soal teknik dan perasaan."

"Kau melatihnya?" Sun Joo mengerjap takjub.

"Kyuhyunnie terbiasa menyembunyikan perasaan, jadi dia sulit menuangkannya ke dalam lagu." Siwon tersenyum lebar. Sun Joo mengenalinya. Namja itu selalu diidentikkan dengan Super Junior. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Siwon. Namja itu terlihat lebih tampan daripada di layar kaca.

"Aku memang baru melatih suaranya saja. Kupikir kami akan punya waktu banyak untuk berlatih hal lainnya…" Park Sun Joo sedikit merenung. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah. Menyadari kesalahannya yang menimbulkan tanda tanya di wajah member Super Junior terhadap mereka berdua, Sun Joo kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi suara Kyuhyunnie sekarang sudah jauh lebih bagus." Kangin mencoba membela sang magnae yang mulai menyesali keputusannya mengenalkan Sun Joo kepada Super Junior. "Tapi dia selalu mengganggu di acara radioku."

"Kau seorang DJ?" Sun Joo kembali terkejut.

"Ne. Kangin-ah, Sungminnie, Hyukkie dan aku sendiri punya acara radio." Leeteuk menerangkan.

"Kibum hyung… Anda pasti mengenalnya. Dia aktor yang bagus," puji Kyuhyun. Sun Joo mengarahkan matanya kepada namja yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Namja tadi sangat diam, namun begitu dia tersenyum, wajahnya langsung berubah. Ia mengenali namja yang disebut-sebut sebagai aktor berbakat itu. "Siwon hyung, Donghae hyung dan Heechul hyung juga aktor."

Kyuhyun beranjak duduk di sebelah Sun Joo.

"Sun Joo sunbae-nim, jangan lihat tingkah aneh mereka. Hyungdeul sebenarnya sangat hebat." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

Ia memandang ke arah hyungdeul dengan wajah memelas. "Ayolah, jangan bermain-main terus! Seharusnya hyungdeul menunjukkan sisi baik kalian kepada Sun Joo sunbae-nim. Aku sudah sengaja mengajaknya ke sini."

"Aneh? Dasar magnae kurang ajar… Kau berani mengatai kami aneh?" Heechul merangsek ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa memperdulikan adanya Park Sun joo, mereka menarik Kyuhyun ke tengah ruangan dan mengerubungi Kyuhyun untuk memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Semua berlangsung singkat, namun cukup membuat Kyuhyun mendadak kepanasan. Mereka sudah hafal kapan harus berhenti sebelum Kyuhyun mengalami sesak lagi.

Sun Joo tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang meringis, sementara Ryeowook dan Sungmin berebut membantunya kembali pulih akibat keroyokan tadi.

"Kau ini… Jangan suka memancing!" tegur Sungmin sambil mengipas Kyuhyun dengan kertas jadwal.

"Kalian…selalu memanggil dengan istilah hyung dan dongsaeng?" tanya Sun Joo takjub.

"Ne, buat kami, Super Junior adalah keluarga kedua. Di sini bukan member, tetapi hyung dan dongsaeng," jelas Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Aku selalu membiarkan mereka mengeluarkan uneg-uneg, bahkan berkelahi sesekali. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada memendam."

"Donghae hyung dan Heechul hyung selalu melempar barang-barang jika berselisih," kata Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

"Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua akan berbaikan. Tanpa membereskan apa pun." Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Teuki hyung yang membereskan semuanya." Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang. Semua member Super Junior mentertawakan sang Leader yang baik hati. Sama sekali bukan dengan niat mengejeknya.

Sun Joo benar-benar bisa melihat betapa eratnya persaudaraan mereka. Kyuhyun pun tampak sangat bahagia berada di sana. Namja yang selalu mengontrol dirinya dengan baik itu, kini dengan mudahnya memeluk sang leader seperti seorang dongsaeng yang sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Dan ia bisa melihat, Kyuhyun sangat bangga terhadap member Super Junior yang lain.

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar suaramu sekarang, Kyuhyun-ah. Bisakah kita berlatih?" tanya Sun Joo.

"Ah! Sunbae-nim dan Kyuhyunnie akan berlatih? Kami punya ruang untuk latihan menyanyi di basement ini. Mari kami antar!" Kangin kembali berlaku sopan.

Mereka berpindah dari tempat latihan dance ke tempat latihan vocal. Di sana tersedia semua yang diperlukan utnuk latihan vocal. Mau tak mau Sun Joo merasa kagum terhadap ketelitian SM dalam menyediakan fasilitas latihan.

Sun Joo langsung duduk di depan sebuah piano. "Aku akan memainkan piano di acara itu. Kita sebaiknya berlatih dengan piano juga."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Hyungdeul duduk memperhatikan ketika Sun Joo mulai memainkan piano dan Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Meski ini latihan pertama mereka, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah diberi partitur yang sudah ditandai bagian-bagian mana yang akan ia nyanyikan, yang akan Sun Joo nyanyikan, dan bagian yang akan mereka nyanyikan bersama-sama.

Sun Joo tidak bisa menahan terkejutnya ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Suara itu mengalami peningkatan yang tajam, yang hanya bisa dicapai dengan bantuan pelatih yang baik. Ia melirik Yesung yang serius memperhatikan dongsaengnya dengan seksama. Sesekali namja itu tampak tersenyum puas.

Hari itu, mereka menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bersama-sama. Sun Joo merasa senang mengenal member Super Junior yang selama ini hanya ia dengar lewat berita. Ia selalu dibuat takjub oleh celoteh-celotehan akrab mereka.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Sun Joo memanggil Kyuhyun yang mengantarnya hingga ke mobil. "Maukah kau mempertimbangkan tawaranku?"

"Sun Joo sunbae…."

Park Sun joo tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu apa jawabanmu. Tapi kumohon, pertimbangkanlah sekali lagi. Pikirkan baik-baik jalan mana yang ingin kau lalui. Semua memiliki resiko sendiri. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat dengan menanyakan hal ini. Aku hanya ingin kau mendapat kesempatan mempertimbangkannya baik-baik. Aku akan memberimu waktu."

"Gomawo, sunbae, aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun mengantar Park Sun Joo hingga mobil yeoja itu menghilang di kejauhan.

.

.

25 Desember 2007

Ski resort

Kyuhyun terbangun lebih siang dari biasanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia bingung memandang kamar yang berbeda. Akhirnya ia tersadar mereka masih pulang pergi ke bungalow yang mereka tempati untuk berlibur. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

Hari itu semangatnya untuk bermain ski di sela-sela jadwal menjadi lenyap. Sesuai janji, ia mempertimbangkan ulang permintaan Park Sun Joo. Ia tidak merubah keputusannya. Namun sesuatu yang muncul karena pertimbangan itu membuatnya murung.

"TADA! SELAMAT HARI NATAL, URI KYUHYUNNIE!"

Kyuhyun memandang hyungdeulnya beberapa saat. Kedua belas namja berkumpul di bawah pohon Natal besar yang ada di bungalow sambil tersenyum. Setumpuk kado ada di hadapan mereka. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya di jadwal yang begitu padat, mereka menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, meski hanya berbentuk pemberian kado.

Mungkin kurang tepat disebut kejutan, karena ia sudah meminta sebelumnya. Namun saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut. Dua hari ini ia melupakan soal hadiah Natalnya.

"Hyungdeul, hadiah itu disiapkan di malam Natal, bukan di hari Natal." Kyuhyun sendiri heran kenapa kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Sama sekali bukan ucapan yang menyenangkan.

"Kau yang lupa menggantung celanamu di depan pintu," protes Heechul.

"Ne, malam-malam kami bangun dan tidak mendapati satu pun tempat menaruh kado." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mengusulkan celana panjangku, tapi mereka menolak," kata Kangin.

"Celanaku juga ditolak," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Apalagi celanaku, semua menolak dengan sangat keras." Shindong

"Tentu saja, hyung. Kado sebanyak ini terasa kecil di dalam celanamu." Siwon langsung memeluk Shindong yang merengut mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kenapa harus celana? Bukannya kaos kaki?" Ryeowook kebingungan. "Aku punya kalau hanya 6 pasang."

"Jangan lakukan itu Wookie, kado kami tidak akan masuk ke sana. Kau hanya akan merusak kaos kakimu," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, yang penting kan membukanya ketika Natal." Sungmin ikut tersenyum sambil memeriksa kembali pita di atas kertas kadonya.

"Kau mau membukanya sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membukanya. Nanti kita terlambat ke gereja di dekat sini. Aku sudah mengecek jadwalnya kemarin," usul Yesung. Siwon dan Kibum langsung mengangguk setuju.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung, akan kubuka nanti, setelah semua pekerjaan kita hari ini selesai. Aku ingin mencari udara segar sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenakan jaket tebal dan topi, beranjak keluar dari bungalow, membuat hyungdeulnya kebingungan.

"Apa-apaan anak itu?" Heechul menautkan alisnya.

Semua sibuk bergumam, kecuali Sungmin, Yesung dan Kibum.

"Aku juga ingin mencari udara segar." Yesung bergegas mengenakan jaket tebal dan topinya, lalu menyusul keluar.

Untuk beberapa saat, member Super Junior yang lain saling memandang dengan heran.  
"Udara segar seperti apa yang ada di hari bersalju?" tanya Donghae polos.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dengan mantel tebalnya. Ia berhenti di salah satu bangku panjang yang tersedia di area yang mereka sebut sebagai taman di musim dingin.

Matanya menerawang menikmati panorama yang indah dengan susunan pegunungan yang berlapis-lapis. Pohon-pohon tua yang ditutupi salju tampak sangat menawan. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang semuanya itu. Hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Namja itu terkejut ketika seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ketika ia menoleh, Yesung tidak memandang ke arahnya, tetap duduk sambil memandang ke depan. Namja itu juga tidak mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun duduk merenung. Sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang. Entah kenapa, kehadiran Yesung membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Meski namja itu hanya diam, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menemaninya melewati satu lagi hari yang berat. Mereka berdiam diri cukup lama, hingga Yesung bisa melihat ujung sepatunya mulai tertumpuk salju yang masih saja turun.

"Yesung hyung…. Pernahkah kau merasa selalu melukai orang yang penting bagimu? Orang yang mengharapkan kebaikan untukmu, tetapi kau tak bisa menuruti apa yang ia inginkan?"

Yesung tersenyum ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya kepadanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung… Aku selalu melukai orang lain…" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap ke arah langit, menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Apa mereka menyayangimu, Kyuhyunnie?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Setelah diam beberapa waktu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin, mereka tahu ada hal lain yang menurutmu paling penting sehingga kau tidak bisa mengikuti kemauan mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti."

"Benarkah, hyung?" Mata Kyuhyun tampak sangat berharap.

Yesung tersenyum. "Mungkin akan ada beberapa yang tidak mengerti atau pun butuh waktu untuk mengerti. Tapi jika mereka menyayangimu, mereka pasti akan mengerti."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap pemandangan serba putih di sekelilingnya.

"Yesung hyung, jika aku keluar dari Super Junior, apakah hyung akan mengijinkanku? Seperti EHB kemarin?"

Mata Yesung mendadak menjadi kelam. Ia pengamat yang baik. Bahkan beberapa member menjulukinya peramal, karena kadang apa yang ia katakan menjadi kenyataan. Padahal itu bukan ramalan. Dia menyimpulkan dari hasil pengamatan yang lama.

Yesung suka mengamati ekspresi hyungdeul dan dongsaengdulnya. Dia suka mengamati mimik mereka saat tidur. Ia percaya, wajah saat tidur itu bisa menceritakan segala hal yang tidak dimunculkan saat seseorang terjaga.

Dan dia mulai merasakan hal yang menganggu dari beberapa member. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun hanya membalikkan faktanya.

"Seandainya kau tidak memilih kami, aku tidak akan memarahimu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Yesung tersenyum. "Kapan pun dan di mana pun, kami semua adalah hyungdeulmu. Jangan kau lupakan itu, uri magnae."

Yesung ganti memandang sekelilingnya. "Aku berharap, kita semua akan mengenang kebersamaan ini selamanya, meski pun nanti kita terpisah. Selamanya, kenangan itu akan ada di hati."

"Berpisah?..." Kyuhyun merenungkan kata itu dengan sedih. Ia ingat, banyak perpisahan yang sudah ia lalui sebenarnya. Berpisah dari orang tuanya, dari Ahra noona, dari teman yang satu band dengannya, dan dari mentornya. Ia takut akan ada banyak perpisahan lagi. Namja itu menghela nafas berat.

"Selalu ada pertemuan dan perpisahan di dalam kehidupan. Meski menyakitkan, itulah kenyataan." Yesung merangkul bahu dongsaengnya. "Kalau kau mau keluar dari Super Junior, pastikan kau angkut dulu kado-kadomu tadi, jika tidak, kau akan menyesal."

"Mwo?"

Yesung tertawa melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Mereka meski kesal karena kau menentukan kado yang kau minta, tapi mereka berharap mendapat reaksi yang bagus darimu. 'Gomawo hyung, akan kubuka nanti, setelah semua pekerjaan kita hari ini selesai. Aku ingin mencari udara segar sebentar.' Aish, reaksi apa itu? Pasti mereka semua terpukul."

"Kadang aku berharap, aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari kalian." Kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa hangat.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa Yesung hyung seyakin itu?"

"Karena kau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi uri magnae. Dalam bentuk apapun, hal itu akan terwujud." Yesung tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kameranya. "Latar di sini bagus. Mari kita ambil foto."

.

Malam harinya, Super Junior melakukan perform Marry U dan First Snow di KMTV Mnet Show Music Tank. Di tengah resort yang tertutup salju itu mereka hanya mengenakan kostum Marry U kotak-kotak. Meski salju turun dan udara sangat dingin, wajah mereka semua sangat cerah, tidak menunjukkan mereka kedinginan.

Park Sun Joo mengamati penampilan Super Junior dari belakang bangku penonton. Gilirannya tampil masih agak lama. Ia tersenyum ketika seseorang berdiri di sisinya.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini," kata sang Petinggi SM.

"Jangan memujiku. Kau sudah membuatku kesal sekali kemarin." Park Sun Joo yang hari itu mengenakan sweater merah dan rompi wol putih tertawa ketika lagu Marry U berakhir.

Ryeowook yang mendapat giliran menutup lagu, hanya bisa pasrah ketika Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, Leeteuk bergegas berjongkok di depannya sambil berpose, dan member yang lain bersender merapat kepadanya, bahkan mencolek-coleknya. "Mereka selalu selucu itu?"

Petinggi SM menampakkan wajah kesal. "Ne. Mereka tidak pernah serius. Bahkan giliran terakhir itu selalu berganti setiap mereka naik ke panggung. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka."

"Oh ya?" Sun Joo tersenyum. Ia benar-benar merasa tertarik. Tidak mudah mengganti giliran di setiap penampilan. Tapi Super Junior melakukannya semudah mereka membalik telapak tangan.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung tidak aktif di kegiatan selain menyanyi seperti member lain?"

"Aku tidak ingin image mereka sebagai penyanyi menjadi kabur," kata sang Petinggi SM.

"Kau memasung bakat mereka!" Park Sun Joo memicingkan matanya dengan tidak senang.

"Kalau mereka berada di dalam management-ku mereka harus mengikuti peraturanku."

"Aku jadi berharap bisa menarik Kyuhyun sshi keluar dari dalam tanganmu…."

Park Sun Joo menghela nafas berat. Ketika lagu First Snow dimulai, ia tertegun.

Member Super Junior membentuk dua barisan di kiri dan kanan. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah, menyanyikan part nya diiringi dance dari yang lain. Saat itu focus benar-benar tertumpu pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung kemudian muncul menyanyikan part selanjutnya. Sun Joo dapat melihat dengan jelas, koreo di atur agar mereka muncul bergantian. Bahkan ada saat di mana Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun menyanyikan part bersamaan sementara yang lain melakukan dance di sekeliling mereka.

"Ternyata begitu…." Park Sun Joo tidak dapat menahan rasa haru.

Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas, koreo itu disusun sedemikian rupa untuk mengangkat para vokalis utama mereka juga. Tak ada yang tidak akan dikenal dalam Super Junior. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk kemarin benar. Mereka bukan sekedar member, mereka adalah saudara, hyung dan dongsaeng.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat." Sun Joo bergumam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka sudah terikat." Sun Joo tersenyum sambil menunjuk Super Junior yang tengah menyanyi di atas panggung. "Menurutku, apa yang kau anggap kesalahan, tidaklah demikian akhirnya."

"Meski aku kecewa tidak bisa mengorbitkan Kyuhyun sshi, tapi aku senang melihatnya seperti sekarang. Kau harus menyerah untuk memisahkan mereka. Aku yakin, Super Junior akan naik lebih tinggi dari sekarang jika mereka terus seperti ini."

"Kau menyerah begitu saja?" Sang Petinggi SM terkejut.

"Kyuhyun sshi belum mengatakan keputusannya, tapi aku bisa menebak jawabannya. Kau punya boyband yang bagus. Ada pelatih vokal hebat di dalamnya. Tak ada vokal yang jelek di sana. Seiring waktu, yang kurang akan menjadi cukup, yang cukup akan menjadi lebih. Yang lebih akan semakin hebat." Sun Joo menerangkan.

"Mereka masing-masing sangat berbakat. Ajaibnya, mereka saling menularkan keahlian mereka satu sama lain. Sama sekali tidak berpikir menyimpan kemampuan untuk diri sendiri. Mereka akan jadi besar."

Petinggi SM menautkan alisnya. "Kau tidak bercanda bukan?"

"Kalau kau mempercayai penilaianku, biarkanlah mereka." Sun Joo memandang dengan serius. "Aku tahu pasti siapa dirimu. Yang akan kau lakukan bisa melukai mereka, bahkan Kyuhyun sshi. Biarkanlah mereka seperti sekarang ini…."

Petinggi SM terdiam sampai Park Sun Joo berlalu untuk bersiap-siap.

_Aku tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang boleh menentang apa yang aku inginkan._ Sang Petinggi SM memandang ke arah Super Junior dengan pandangan tajam. _Meski aku menginginkan Kyuhyun sshi keluar dengan keinginannya sendiri, aku akan memastikan hal itu terjadi. Tidak ada kekalahan yang boleh terjadi dalam kamusku. Apalagi hanya menghadapi Super Junior._

_._

Akhirnya giliran Park Sun Joo dan Kyuhyun tiba. Kyuhyun yang mengganti rompi dan jas Marry U dengan sebuah jas putih sewarna kemejanya, berdiri di sisi piano. Keduanya menyanyikan White Christmas dengan penuh hikmat.

Mereka berdua, tampak seperti lukisan indah pada kartu Natal. Di mata keduanya, tampak kekaguman satu sama lain, rasa sayang dan juga pengertian.

Ketika acara berakhir, Park Sun Joo memberi kode agar Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya tidak berbicara apa pun.

"Aku membatalkan penawaranku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku merasa kau sudah berada di tempat yang benar, meski pun aku tidak menyukainya." Sun Joo tersenyum. "Jangan katakan kalimat penolakan. Itu akan jadi kenangan Natal yang buruk."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cerah mendengarnya.

"Baik-baiklah bersama mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di katakan nae seonsaengnim tentang kalian. Tapi yang aku tahu, kau punya hyungdeul yang hebat."

"Itu benar." Rasa bangga tampak jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin kalian akan sukses jika terus mempertahankan apa yang kalian miliki sekarang."

"Gomawo, Sun Joo sunbae-nim. Mianhe, aku tidak bisa memenuhi harapanmu."

"Siapa bilang? Kau sesudah memenuhi harapanku. Kau sudah menjadi seorang penyanyi yang baik. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Aku pun begitu, Sun Joo sunbae-nim. Sampai kapan pun, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Karena anda lah, aku memilih jalan ini. Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya."

.

Semua member Super Junior tampak sudah tidur di kamar masing-masing karena kelelahan. Bungalow terasa sangat sepi ketika Kyuhyun perlahan bangun dan menuju ruang tengah. Ia ingin menikmati malam terakhir mereka di tempat itu.

Ia menambahkan kayu ke perapian agar ruang tengah terasa hangat. Kemudian ia duduk di bawah pohon Natal yang berkerlap-kerlip tanpa suara. Ditariknya sebuah dus besar dari sebelah pohon Natal. Namja itu tersenyum.

Mereka mengadakan acara buka kado tadi malam. Masing-masing memberikan kepada yang lain. Kyuhyun menaruh kado miliknya ke dalam dus yang ia minta kepada pemilik penginapan. Ia memang berencana untuk melihatnya sekali lagi, sebelum memasukkan semua itu ke dalam tas saat mereka kembali ke Seoul.

Sebuah sisir, ikat pinggang, jurnal 2008, dompet, kacamata hitam, gantungan kunci, pulpen, sandal kamar, topi, field pocket, sweater, dan t-hirt. Terbayang lagi komentar-komentar hyungdeul tentang permintaan hadiahnya yang sedikit membingungkan.

_Semua ini pasti akan kuperlukan selama di China nanti, hyungdeul. Karena itulah aku memintanya dari kalian. Semoga kalian memaafkan sikapku yang seenaknya…. _

Kyuhyun memandang semua itu sambil tersenyum. 

.

.

26 Desember 2007

Super Junior kembali ke dorm dengan wajah lebih segar. Liburan di ski resort, meski diselingi bekerja, ternyata banyak manfaatnya untuk mereka semua. Mereka bergegas ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengeluarkan isi ransel maupun koper.

Kyuhyun sedang mengeluarkan isi ranselnya ketika rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya. Ia melirik Sungmin yang masih sibuk menata lemari. Tampaknya namja itu belum menyadarinya. Kyuhyun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat kamar mereka.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, diputarnya shower ke putaran paling besar, lalu terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi yang kering. Air tidak memercik karena Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruang shower. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, tapi tubuhnya tetap terasa sakit.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sedang mandi?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan.

_Sepertinya aku terlalu lama di sini._ Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, tapi tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak yakin bisa menutupinya jika pintu dibuka.

"Aku ingin mandi agak lama, Sungmin hyung. Ke kamar mandi yang lain saja," kata Kyuhyun, mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia terduduk di sana. Sepertinya sia-sia ia berharap rasa sakitnya mereda. Ia ingat, obat pereda sakitnya habis kemarin malam. Ia belum sempat mengisi persediaannya kembali.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Hyungdeul berebut masuk, bukan hanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara keributan di luar, tapi ternyata semua sudah berkumpul.

"Kyuhyunnie pabo!" Kenapa kau malah duduk di lantai sedingin ini?!" Shindong hendak mengangkat Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun menolak.

"Jebal, Shindong hyung, bantu aku berjalan saja. Aku masih bisa berjalan.…"

"Aniyo. Kau sudah terlalu lama di sini," tolak SHindong. Ia langsung mengangkat Kyuhyun dari lantai dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sungmin segera menyelimuti Kyuhyun begitu tubuhnya dibaringkan di tempat tidur.

Hyungdeul yang lain, kecuali Siwon, Kibum dan Kangin yang kembali ke rumahnya, berkumpul di sekelilingnya dengan diam. Tapi mereka melempar pandangan –kau-ini-benar-benar- susah-di atur.

"Kyuhyunnie, obatmu ada yang habis?" Sungmin terkejut ketika memeriksa kotak obat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Mianhe, hyung, karena sibuk, aku lupa memesannya pada manager hyung."

"Biar aku belikan sekarang." Hankyung meminta resep dari Sungmin lalu beranjak keluar diikuti Eunhyuk.

"Panggil Uisa juga," kata Yesung sebelum keduanya menghilang dibalik pintu. Hankyung dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kyuhyunnie." Leeteuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mau ada kejadian begini lagi. Kalau kau sakit, kau harus berterus-terang kepada kami."

"Ne. Kami sampai harus meminta 'master key' ke penjaga apartemen ketika SUngmin melapor." Heechul menampakkan wajah kesal.

"Jika keadaan berubah sangat genting, kau bisa terlambat ditolong," kata Ryeowook sambil menangis. "Kau benar-benar membuatku takut."

"Ryeowookie, aku bukan sakit jantung!" protes Kyuhyun. Tapi ia langsung mendapat death glare dari Yesung. Kyuhyun reflek menarik selimut menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak mau kalian merasa terganggu dengan keadaanku.…"

"Jangan bersembunyi!" Yesung menurunkan selimut itu kembali. "Kalau pun kau tidak mau kami tahu, minimal berada-lah di tempat yang mudah dijangkau! Jadi kalau kau tumbang, kami bisa segera menolongmu!"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap mendengar kalimat aneh itu. Member yang lain pun tertawa.

"Apa yang salah? Itu kan fakta!" protes Yesung. Yang lain langsung mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi. "Intinya, Kyuhyunnie, kau boleh tidak bicara tapi tidak boleh bersembunyi. Kau paham? Wookie benar, sangat berbahaya jika kau butuh pertolongan darurat. Aku tidak mau terlambat menolongmu!""

Tiba-tiba Yesung menangis. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat namja itu menangis terang-terangan seperti ini. Ia langsung duduk di tempat tidur dan meraih Yesung yang berada di dekatnya, lalu memeluknya erat. "Mianhe, Yesung hyung. Jeongmal mianhe. Aku janji, aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi."

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya balik memeluk Kyuhyun. Semua memandang keduanya tanpa bicara. Leeteuk memberi kode agar Sungmin dan Donghae mengikutinya keluar kamar.

Leeteuk memastikan tidak ada yang akan mendengar ketika mereka di ruang tamu, lalu mulai berbicara. "Sungminnie, Desember ini kita memang sangat sibuk. Tetapi konser jauh lebih berat dari ini. Jika kau sedang ke Chunji, kumohon mampirlah ke tempat Uisa yang menangani Kyuhyunnie. Tanyakan bagaimana jika ia menjalani persiapan konser nanti."

"Teuki hyung, kita tidak boleh mencegahnya ikut. Kyuhyunnie pasti sangat kecewa."

"Aku tidak mencegahnya. Bagaimana pun dia bagian dari Super Junior. Dia tetap akan tampil. Tapi jika kita tahu batas kemampuannya, aku dan yang lain bisa mengatur urutan perform yang akan kita lakukan sebaik mungkin, sehingga Kyuhyunnie bisa melakukannya hingga akhir. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa 100% tampil di atas panggung. Kita harus menyusun semuanya dengan cermat."

"Donghae-ah." Leeteuk beralih kepada Donghae.

"Ne, Teuki hyung."

"Kau bantu Hyukkie, Shindong-ah dan Hankyung-ah. Kalian aku percayakan untuk menyusun koreo untuk konser nanti. Tolong persiapkan semua baik-baik. Diskusikan juga dengan penata panggung, apa saja yang diperlukan agar Kyuhyun bisa tampil sesekali saja tanpa menyolok perhatian. Pastikan semua itu ada di panggung mana pun kita akan tampil. Arra? "

"Arraseo, hyung. Akan aku laksanakan."

.

Malam harinya, penata rias membantu Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat. Penampilan Super Junior di Music Space SBS mendapat sambutan sangat baik dari penonton, yang terdiri dari pria maupun wanita.

Super Junior K.R.Y menyanyikan 'I Have Lover' bersama Donghae. Suara mereka mengalun lembut dan indah, membuai semua penonton yang hadir.

Super Junior T juga tampil dengan lagu 'A Four Lane Bridge' yang manis dan mengalun, dengan beat pada part akhir lagu.

Super Junior membuktikan, bahwa mereka penyanyi yang memiliki 'suara' malam itu.

Di akhir acara, Lee Juck meminta agar Super Junior naik ke atas panggung. Ryeowook, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kibum duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Leeteuk, Kangin, Hankyung dan Shindong berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Super Junior dengan 13 anggotanya. Bangabseubnida!" seru Lee Juck.

Semua membungkuk memberi hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo, bangabseubnida! Urineun Super Juni-OR!"

Penonton menyambut dengan tepukan riuh.

"Kalian semua menunjukan penampilan yang luar biasa malam ini. Saya sangat gembira bertemu dengan kalian semua," puji Lee Juck.

Semua mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian tadi.

"Saya selalu ingin datang ke acara ini," kata Yesung. Lee Juck tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalian semua dibagi menjadi dua sub-grup yang memberi penampilan sangat berbeda. Sesuatu yang langka kalian bertigabelas hadir bersama dalam sebuah acara, bukan?"

"Ne. Sangat menyenangkan bisa tampil menyanyi bersama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami bertiga belas muncul." Kangin mengatakannya dengan nada lucu, karena Desember ini mereka cukup sering tampil bertigabelas.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Lee Juck mengangguk sambil tersenyum menyadari kesalahannya. "Tapi tetap sangat istimewa."

"Ne. Ini sangat istimewa." Kangin lagi-lagi angkat bicara mewakili yang lain.

"Ah! Bukankah leader kalian adalah Leeteuk sshi?" tanya Lee Juck karena Leeteuk terdiam saja.

"Ne." Leeteuk membenarkan.

Penonton tertawa mendengar percakapan itu.

"Saya yakin banyak yang tidak mengetahuinya, bukan?" Shindong memandang ke arah penonton. Terdengar gumaman membenarkan.

"Apa kau merasa bangga menjadi leader mereka?" tanya Lee Juck kepada Leeteuk.

"Ne, saya merasa tersanjung bisa menjadi leader mereka. Bukan karena aku seorang leader yang hebat, tetapi karena semua memberku hebat." Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Ah, dia sedang mencoba menaikan kesan dirinya," celetuk Kangin disambut tertawa yang lain.

"Pengarah Acara, tolong potong kalimat tadi," kata Lee Juck, lagi-lagi menimbulkan tawa para penonton dan member Super Junior.

"Sebagai seorang idola… Sebentar lagi saya sudah berusia 26 tahun," jelas Leeteuk.

"Banyak orang berpikir saya lah yang paling tua," kata Shindong memotong. "Padahal saya lahir tahun 1985."

Semua kembali tertawa. Memang Shindong sering kali dianggap yang paling tua di Super Junior dikarenakan penampilannya.

Siwon yang masih mengalami flu berat, terbatuk sambil menghadap ke belakang. Ia, Kibum dan Hankyung nyaris kehilangan suara. Itulah sebabnya hari ini mereka tidak bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"Apa kenangan paling berkesan yang dialami Super Junior di tahun 2007?"

"Kenangan paling berkesan yang dialami Super Junior di tahun 2007?" Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaan Lee Juck dengan bingung, membuat Heechul tertawa hingga hampir tersedak. Ryeowook menepuk bahu hyungnya itu, sementara yang lain tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kalian semua tertawa?" tegur Kangin. Sungmin sibuk mengelap hidung Heechul yang kotor karena tertawa keras saat sedang flu. "Banyak hal yang terjadi di tahun 2007 pada Super Junior. Kami belajar banyak dari itu semua."

"Seperti yang disiarkan di televisi, salah satunya adalah kecelakaan naas di mana beberapa anggota kami terluka karena itu." Kangin kembali berbicara dengan mata mulai berkabut. "Kami berharap bahwa uri Kyuhyunnie, yang mendapat cedera paling parah, akan cepat pulih. Melihat dia di sini, di atas panggung bersama kami, bernyanyi bersama-sama, membuat saya terharu dan menangis. Saya pikir saya tidak akan menangis karena ini lagi."

Semua yang hadir tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Ini serius!" seru Kangin dan Leeteuk bersamaan hingga beberapa kali.

Mereka sedikit kesal karena penonton tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi hyungdeulnya. Ia senang, karena tanggapan itu memberitahunya satu hal. Ia tampil sangat baik di depan penonton, sehingga mereka tidak mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kesehatan memang paling penting." Lee Juck membenarkan.

Acara pun berlanjut ke sesi selanjutnya. "Karena Super Junior hadir lengkap di sini, kami ingin melihat sisi jujur mereka."

"Jadi kami menyiapkan sebuah sesi di mana rahasia akan terungkap." Lee Juck tersenyum. "Kami sudah menyiapkan penutup mata untuk kalian semua."

Shindong langsung memakai penutup matanya. Member Super Junior yang lain memperhatikan penampilan namja itu.

"ANDWAE!" Leeteuk menatap ngeri ke arah penutup mata miliknya.

"Ini lucu!" seru Donghae senang.

Semua mulai mengenakan penutup mata mereka masing-masing.

"Saya akan menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan. Jika jawabannya 'ya', silahkan mengangkat tangan. Penutup mata ini untuk memastikan jawaban kalian tidak mempengaruhi jawaban yang lain."

Lee Juck menunggu hingga penutup mata dikenakan dengan baik. "Kalian dapat melihat pertunjukan ini ketika nanti ditayangkan, sehingga bisa melihat jawaban member lainnya."

"Apa semua siap?" Eunhyuk mencoba memastikan. "Semua sudah siap, bukan?"

Lee Juck tertawa.

"Kalian semua tidak bisa melihatku, bukan?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Ne." Kangin menegaskan.

Penonton tertawa melihat ketigabelas namja itu mengenakan 13 penutup mata yang sangat lucu.

"Kau terlihat menakutkan," pancing Eunhyuk.

Semua tertawa melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling mengintip dari bawah penutup mata.

"Mengapa semua orang tertawa?" Eunhyuk was-was. "Ini memang lucu…"

"Kalian semua terlihat imut menggunakan penutup mata itu." Lee Juck menenangkan. "Baik, pertanyaan pertama!"

"Di Super Junior, saya pikir saya adalah yang paling tampan."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Para penonton tertawa melihatnya. Donghae mengangkat tangannya juga, meski hanya setinggi kepala. Ryeowook, SHindong, Sungmin dan Hankyung juga mengangkat tangan.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk yang masih kebingungan. Kyuhyun dan yang lain kembali menurunkan tangan.

"Seandainya kau pikir itu adalah kau, angkat tanganmu," jelas Lee Juck.

"Kami mengangkat tangan sesudah hitungan Hana, Dul, Set?" tanya Kangin.

"Baiklah." Lee Juck mengalah. "Hana, Dul, Set!"

Kali ini yang mengangkat tangan adalah Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Hankyung, SHindong, Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Donghae. Penonton berseru riuh ketika Eunhyuk bukan mengangkat tangan melainkan berdiri dari kursinya sambil merapihkan kostumnya dengan gaya. Lee Juck pun ikut tertawa. Sungmin dengan percaya diri melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Penutup mata ini bukan ide yang buruk," kata Eunhyuk senang.

Lee Juck tersenyum. Ia senang Eunhyuk merasa bisa menjawab apa adanya dengan penutup mata itu. Tidak merisaukan jawaban member lainnya.

"Super Junior adalah sebuah grup yang sederhana dan rendah hati," kata Leeteuk.

"Itu benar," ujar Sungmin.

"Kami pasti akan tidak mengangkat tangan kami dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kami."

Jawaban Eunhyuk, juga Leeteuk dan Sungmin membuat penonton terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kami bukan tipe orang yang akan memuji diri kami sendiri," lanjut Leeteuk. Sementara itu, Shindong masih saja mengangkat tangannya, padahal yang lain sudah turun sejak lama.

"Kamu dapat menurunkan tanganmu sekarang, Shindong sshi."

"OH! BAGAIMANA BISA SUNBAE-NIM MENYEBUT NAMAKU?" Shindong protes kepada Lee Juck.

Lee Juck tertawa menyadari kesalahannya. "Tolong jangan buka penutup mata kalian."

"Pertanyaan kedua!" Lee Juck kembali memulai. "Saya tidak mengerti mengapa beberapa member mendapat popularitas yang lebih tinggi. Mengapa dia mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian? Hana, Dul, Set!"

Lee Juck dan penonton tertawa ketika hanya Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang mengangkat tangan. Merasakan gerakan di sebelahnya, Donghae mencoba mengecek Kibum dan EUnhyuk dengan meraba posisi tangan mereka. Tetapi waktu ia sampai pada Eunhyuk, namja itu sudah menurunkan tangannya.

"Ah! Aku jadi penasaran," kata Leeteuk.

"Dinilai dengan tertawaan," ujar Kangin was-was.

"Kita harus menonton acara ini ketika disiarkan," putus Sungmin.

"Shindong sshi, kau dapat menurunkan tanganmu sekarang," kata Lee Juck sambil tertawa.

"Aiii! Aiii!" protes Shindong panik.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Leeteuk menengok ke arah suara Shindong meski mereka tidak bisa melihat sosoknya.

"Nanti aka nada sesi tanya jawab yang biasa?" tanya Kangin semakin was-was.

"Ah! Ya." Lee Juck menjawab sedikit ragu. "Baik, pertanyaan terakhir… Sejujurnya, tanpa aku, Super Junior tidak akan popular seperti ini."

Sungmin tanpa menunggu aba-aba, langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hana, Dul, Set!"

Leeteuk, Hankyung, Shindong, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan sedikit, namun kemudian mengurungkannya dan justru memegang telinganya. Sejak tadi ia sedikit terganggu dengan tali yang terlalu ketat di telinganya hingga ia menariknya beberapa kali selama sesi tanya jawab.

"Ok, kamsahamnida. Kalian dapat melepaskan penutup mata sekarang," kata Lee Juck.

Lee Juck dan penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Oh! Saya benar-benar penasaran," kata Leeteuk.

"Semuanya sangat percaya diri," jelas Lee Juck.

"Secara pribadi, saya pikir para member sangat rendah hati," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ada beberapa member yang mengangkat tangannya." Lee Juck tersenyum.

"Oh! Kau akan mengungkapkannya sekarang?" Leeteuk terkejut.

"Saya ingin tahu untuk pertanyaan, 'mengapa dia begitu populer?' Alasan mengapa Shindong sshi mengangkat tangannya," kata Kangin.

"Oh, begitu? Shindong sshi?" Lee Juck melemparkan pada Shindong.

Penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Ini tentang kami menunjukkan sisi jujur kamu bukan?" tanya Kangin lagi. Ia menghadap ke arah Shindong. "Shindong sshi, katakan saja siapa yang kau pikir dan apa alasannya…"

"Saya harus menjelaskan hal ini?" protes Shindong.

"Jelaskan saja. Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Kangin mencoba meyakinkan, membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Saya cukup mengatakan saja? Sungguh?" Shindong meminta kepastian.

Kangin memastikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Sejujurnya, saya tidak yakin kenapa Eunhyukkie sangat popular," kata Shindong. Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dengan senyum lebar. "Saya pikir jika dibandingkan dengan EUnhyuk sshi, saya lebih baik."

Semua menyambut kalimat Shindong dengan tertawa.

"Tetapi Eunhyuk sshi sunggu memiliki fans yang banyak!" Shindong menambahkan.

"Eunhyuk sshi benar-benar memiliki fans yang banyak. "Kangin membenarkan.

Eunhyuk juga membenarkan.

"Eunhyuk sshi, apa yang kau pikir sebagai alasannya?"

"Mungkin karena saya terlihat menarik," jelas Eunhyuk. "Mungkin semakin mereka melihat sya, saya semakin terlihat bagus."

Eunhyuk langsung terbungkuk malu.

"Tidak begitu," bantah Shindong. "Mungkin karena mereka pikir kau terlihat 'menyedihkan'… Jadi mereka menyukaimu."

"Ah, mengharukan," sindir Kangin, membuat Shindong tertunduk.

"Karena kalian bertiga belas memiliki karakter yang berbeda… Pasti ada setidaknya 1 atau 2 orang yang memiliki karakter tertentu yang membuat banyak fans lebih tertarik." Lee Juck membuat kesimpulan.

"Itu benar. Saya seperti itu," kata Leeteuk dengan percaya diri.

"Saya pikir bagian ini harus dipotong juga," kata Leeteuk. "Mohon pengertiannya."

Lee Juck dan penonton, juga member Super Junior, tertawa mendengar permintaan Leeteuk.

"Yeorobeun, Merry Christmas!" seru Kangin. Para penonton menyambut ucapannya.

"Super Junior tahun ini sangat sibuk. Jadi apa rencana kalian untuk tahun yang akan datang?" tanya Lee Juck.

"Sama seperti tujuan Super Junior ketika kami debut, kami ingin kegiatan kami tersebar di seluruh Asia." Leeteuk menjawab. "Kami tidak akan membatasi kegiatan kami di Korea, tapi akan pergi ke negara-negara lain juga."

"Pada tahun 2007, sebagian besar kegiatan kami di Korea, sangat sedikit di negara-negara lain. Jadi tahun depan, kami akan fokus pada bagian lain di Asia," jelas Leeteuk.

"Mengapa bertele-tele?" protes Kangin. "Hyung tinggal mengatakan 'Kami akan pergi ke bagian lain di Asia di tahun depan'…."

Kata-kata Kangin mengundang gelak tawa.

"Semoga kita dapat melihat Super Junior di China dan di bagian Asia lainnya tahun depan." Lee Juck tersenyum. "Masih ada waktu yang tersisa. Mari kita mendengarkan Super Junior menyanyikan…."

"Kita sudah selesai?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne, karena kalian akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk penutup."

"Tapi saya masih ingin bicara banyak."

Lee Juck tertawa mendengar kata-kata Kangin.

"Saya belum dapat kesempatan bicara sepatah kata pun!" protes Yesung tiba-tiba, membuat semua member menoleh ke arahnya. Para penonton tertawa riuh.

"Ne, ada beberapa orang yang tidak mengatakan apapun," kata Lee Juck.

Shindong langsung tertawa paling keras. Siwon yang sedari tadi diam, tertawa sambil menarik Kyuhyun, kemudian namja itu menepuk pundak Yesung untuk menghibur.

"Baiklah, kita serahkan semuanya kepada editor. Mari satu per satu mengambil waktu untuk bicara," kata Lee Juck. "Katakan sesuatu kepada fans kalian."

"Kemudian kita akan lihat siapa yang akan dipotong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu benar, tidak semua akan disiarkan karena keterbatasan waktu." Lee Juck tidak menyanggah.

"Saya yakin tidak semuanya ditayangkan," kata Yesung yang langsung mengambil kesempatan pertama. "Annyeonghaseyo, saya vokalis terbaik Super Junior, Yesung."

Seruan riuh menyambut kalimat Yesung yang penuh percaya diri. Tapi namja itu tidak merasa terganggu. "Datang ke Music Space adalah impian saya sejak kecil."

"Tapi acara ini baru belum lama diadakan," kata Kangin bingung.

"Meski pun acara ini cukup baru, saya tahu dalam hati saya bahwa acara ini akan dibuat." Yesung mengucapkan dengan serius. Ia teringat Kyuhyun pernah menyanyikan lagu milik Lee Juck saat hadir di Miracle For You sebagai bintang tamu. "Sejak saya mendengar sunbae-nim menyanyikan lagu 'Dahl Paeng Ee (siput)', saya punya hobby memelihara siput."

"Ini pasti akan disiarkan nanti…" Lee Juck tersenyum lebar.

Yesung yang sudah terlanjur senang berbicara, belum mau berhenti. "Saya selalu ingin berdiri di samping sunbae-nim."

Namja itu mendekat ke arah Lee Juck yang langsung bangkit berdiri sehingga Yesung bisa berdiri bersisian dengannya.

"Bangabseubnida." Yesung membungkuk hormat.

"Bangabseubnida," balas Lee Juck. "Ini pasti ditayangkan juga, Yesung sshi."

Semua tertawa melihat usaha keras Yesung.

"Ketika saya masih remaja, saya mendengar sunbae-nim menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Dan karena itu, saya…."

"Oh!" Kangin memotong Leeteuk yang masih ingin berbicara lagi, padahal ia sudah banyak berbicara tadi. " Mari kita bersiap-siap untuk lagu kita selanjutnya!

Leeteuk hanya bisa meringis ketika semua yang hadir mentertawakannya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada Super Junior yang telah datang ke sini malam ini. Saya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada penonton sekalian. Semoga semua menikmati waktunya bersama Super Junior. Semoga semua memiliki saat yang menyenangkan di tahun 2007 ini.

Super Junior pun menyanyikan lagu Marry U sebagai penutup acara.

Malam sudah larut saat mereka bersiap-siap kembali. Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan barng-barangnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, setiba di dorm, datanglah ke kamarku. Ada yang harus kubicarakan soal konser kita."

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Member Super Junior tahu, jika Leeteuk memanggil mereka ke kamar, pasti ada hal serius dan tidak menyenangkan yang akan dia bicarakan. Keadaannya tadi pagi membuat Kyuhyun was-was.

_Apa Teuki hyung tidak akan mengijinkanku ikut konser?_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**_'Meski aku menginginkan Kyuhyun sshi keluar dengan keinginannya sendiri,_**

**_aku akan memastikan hal itu terjadi.'_**

**_Ommo….._**

**_._**

**Mianhe, seperti yang sudah dinfokan sebelumnya, sepanjang akhir tahun **

**Ff ini akan di update sedikit lebih lambat**

**Buat reader yang sudah mengiktui FF ini, gomawo**

**Gomawo buat reviewer yang sudah berkenan memberikan reviewnya**

**Akhir kata, author ucapkan**

**Kamsahamnida.**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto/video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 20

Jmhyewon 11/29/12 Kyuhyun aslinya baik dan polos kok.

Waktu Kangin berbohong kehabisan tissue toilet (dalam rangka nge-test kepedulian member SJ di acara Chujin)…. (biasanya yg diceritakan di fakta SJ cuma sungmin yg sms mau bawain tissue),

Padahal donghae juga sms akan datang, Leeteuk yang sadar itu acara chujin sms balik untuk tanya ke Kangin dia harus jawab apa tanyanya, heechul malah marah dan cuek ….

Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sampai datang ke Chujin sambil bawa tissue toilet! Dia nyariin Kangin di toilet (jelas kagak ketemu). Lalu pas ketemu Kangin, dia masih nggak sadar dikerjain. Dia malah curhat: Hyung, tadi kayaknya ada yang kirim sms lelucon ke aku ….wkwkwk….imutnya kyuppa

_(Heran, kenapa yang baik-baik gitu kalau bagian Kyuhyun nggak pernah diceritakan ya? Makanya banyak yg heran kok evil bisa disayang…padahal karena dia tuh baik banget)_

Ne, gpp, dahulukan ujian. Author juga selalu mendahulukan yang penting dulu. Jangan sampai ff ini bikin nilai jelek, justru harus bikin semangat krn meniru perjuangan oppadeul yach. Ne, mereka dapat tugas dari kru EHB untuk bikin eunhyuk dan ryeowook menangis.

ahra 12/1/12 Star face to face kalau nggak salah, agustus 2008

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 12/1/12 guru vocal Kyuhyun waktu SMU

guest 12/1/12 Gomawo chingu. Kyuppa dan oppadeul memang pantas diacungi jempol. Mereka tangguh sekaligus rendah hati

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 11/30/12 Sudah lama ya hehehe gomawo

vha chandra 11/30/12 guru vocal Kyuhyun waktu SMU (^_^)

Elfma Ayu Sparkyu 11/30/12 Ditujukan untuk petinggi SM

Liezming137 11/29/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya chingu

natal 11/29/12 Ne, tapi kita tetap harus dewasa

heeeHyun 11/29/12 Gomawo masukannya (^_^)

lalalala 11/29/12 Ne, gomawo

Peri Labu 11/29/12 Ha ha ha…senang ada yg ketipu (*lho…) Maksudnya, jadi nggak sia-sia nulisnya, gitu hehehe

Bayangin aja pas di tic tok, dia kan berbinar banget tuh

Kangin memang royal. Waktu itu dia juga pernah menawarkan membelikan Kyuhyun kasur. Padahal dulu dia juga yang sering mem-bully Kyuhyun ha ha ha

Ne, tapi saya juga suka cara begitu, jadi tidak ada yang dipendam. Yang pernah berantem sampai dasyat itu Kangin dan Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Donghae, …lainnya lupa. Gpp malah senang membacanya jadi kayak ngobrol (^_^).

SasuKyuunnie 11/29/12 Gomawo sudah mereview.

Andhisa Joyers 11/29/12 Me too. Tapi author akan tetap mendukung berapa pun yang tersisa

kyuzi 11/29/12 Yatta! Senang ada yang kena lagi hehehe. Jadi nggak sia2 nulisnya, maksud author. Jadi buat yang nggak nonton bisa tahu. Paling capek justru merangkum video. Makanya EHB nggak bahas semua, karena sangat2 melelahkan untuk memindahkannya ke dalam teks.

Author nggak bisa bayangkan waktu Kibum memutuskan hiatus dan Hankyung menggugat SM. Pantas Kyuhyun langsung jatuh sakit.

Ne, kapan pun mereka selalu membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan

Bukan, orang lain yang meminta hadiah kepada petinggi SM hehehe

lemonade 11/29/12 Beberapa reader berhasil menebak hehehe

11/29/12 Itu benar. Saat april 2008 pun dia masih sakit jika bernyanyi

leeteukyuhyun9 11/29/12 Gomawo

kyuminalways89 11/29/12 Gomawo chingu

aprilliya hernaa 11/29/12 . Gomawo reviewnya

Keyra Kyuunie 11/29/12 . Surat dari mentor Kyuhyun. Yg mau diambil itu Kyuhyun

veyrishia 11/29/12 Gomawo chingu. Nggak perlu takut salah, nggak ada raport. Kalau salah, kita kan masih bisa diskusi

Kim ryokie 11/29/12 Bukan Kyuhyun. Ne, magnae paling unik ha ha ha

xoxoxo 11/28/12 Ada di ch 21

fikyu 11/28/12 Line…ada di FB

RizaClouds 11/28/12 Dia ingin mengambil Kyuhyun dari SM. Semoga bisa masuk ya EHB panjang banget soalnya

fikyu 11/28/12 Aish…author nggak tahu cara melihat yang itu, hanya bisa tahu siapa yang udah baca per chapternya. Lainnya nggak sempat mikir. Asal reader bisa mengerti tentang SJ, itu aja tujuan author. Plus review agar author bisa jalan terus. Nggak mikir ranking antar author, krn mereka juga banyak yg bagus dgn tipikal masing2

love cloudie 11/28/12 Betul. hiks

SunakumaKYUMIN 11/28/12 starking yg mana? Tanya di FB author aja (dibawah tbc alamatnya) jadi lebih mudah dijawab

Ne, masih lama. Mungkin ch 22

pipitsparkyu 11/28/12 Gomawo, mianhe nggak bisa cepat2

Princess kyumin 11/28/12 M-net drama 2006. Kan ada di falling star (cerita sebelum rising star. RS itu sambungannya FS)

ryeoryeoni 11/28/12 80% nya aja yg real. Ini tetap fanfic

JK0603 11/28/12 Ne, SUngmin menenagkan sebentar, begitu di kasih kode ama Kyuhyun, langsung pindah ke Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun meneruskan nangis sambil menelungkup di meja. Kalau nangis beneran, sungmin kagak bakal pindah wkwkwk

Kalau melihat kedekatan mereka, meski Heechil bukan orang yg perhatian, pasti ada perasaan curiga lah. Meski yg benar2 tahu itu Yesung

KyuChul 11/28/12 Yang tidak tahu cuma Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Tapi yang merencanakan bareng kru EHB memang cuma beberapa orang, tapi yg lain tahu. Kalau kamu dengar koreanya (bukan teks, SHindong menyebut Kyuhyun-ah telah membantunya memancing Ryeowook menangis wkwkwk

Itu sebenarnya dr cerita Kyuhyun waktu kecil… Tapi kecil aja gitu, wajar aja besar dia puny aide yg lebih evil lagi wkwkwk

Sifat asli Kyuhyun sebenarnya pemalu, dewasa sebelum waktunya dan pendiam. Sesekali aja dia jahil (mirip Kibum) Cuma bedanya Kibum suka menyendiri, Kyuhyun banyak teman. Baru di SJ lah dia jadi berubah. Appa dan EOmma juga bilang di rumah Kyuhyun sejak dulu anak yang tidak manja (berarti ini benar salahnya oppadeul, membuat sifat2 antik Kyuhyun muncul wkwkwk)

Kyuhyunnie 11/28/12 Gomawo

Azurasky Elf 11/28/12 Iya wkwkwk. DI wawancara, oppadeul bilang Kyuhyun aslinya susah menangis kecuali untuk keperluan syuting. Jadi kalau acting, dia bisa cepat keluar air mata.

JewelsStar 11/28/12 Cari saja EHB super Junior ep 8 chingu

liana 11/28/12 Soal SS1, krn akan dibahas di FF RS, ditunggu saja chingu (^_^)

bjewelelfishy 11/28/12 Aniyo….tidak sampai ke sana

kiki 11/28/12 Selamat, tebakan chingu benar hehehe

Guest 11/28/12 Beneran? Gomawo hehehe

SSungMine 11/28/12 Hanya 80% yang real. Ini tetap fanfic

Kim Anna 11/28/12 Tidak

santri 11/28/12 Menurut author…ini menurut author…seperti inilah sifat Kyuhyun (^_^) Mungkin yg lain punya pendapat berbeda

AreynaKyuminElf 11/28/12 Gomawo chingu

Mimin 11/28/12 SJ H masuk ke timeline FF RS jadi ditunggu saja (^_^)

Khotmibukanhotmi 11/28/12 Gpp, gabung saja jadi mudah membalasnya. Iya, author juga senang membayangkannya

Indy 11/28/12 sudah terjawab di ch 21. Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya. Nggak, nggak ada niat jahat, justru niat baik

Guest 11/28/12 Karena tampang KYuhyun dan kelakuannya beda…membuat yg nggak kenal nggak percaya wkwkwk

SieLf 11/28/12 Aku sangat sependapat. Banyak fakta yg dikatakan oppadeul tentang hal itu. Itu juga sebabnya mereka sangat sayang pada Kyuhyun

vietaKyu 11/28/12 Beneran dr hati bercampur acting wkwkwk Gomawo reviewnya

MyKyubee 11/28/12 SM mencuri hasil kerja orang lain hehehe

Botol kecil itu keluar sesudah EUnhyuk dan Ryeowook tahu itu untuk EHB

Selain mem-bully, Kyuhyun juga sayang banget ama hyundeulnya, byk video yg memperlihatkan perhatiannya, tapi jaerang dijadikan bahan cutting video…padahal touch heart banget. Kayak dia datang ke SUKIRA cuma untuk ngasih syal ke Leeteuk, bawain Kangin tissue, nengok Yesung beberapa kali saat Yesung habis jatuh di panggung, bukain dan megangin botol buat Eunhyuk, banyak banget….

tati joana 11/28/12 Perebutan Kyuhyun heheh

Guest 11/28/12 Dugaan chingu benar hehehe

Bella 11/28/12 Gpp, aku senang sekali baca reviewnya. Jangan bosan yach chingu

11/28/12 Gomawo chingu, author senang chingu udah berusaha review, pasti repot sekali ya. Gomawo

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 11/28/12 Betul. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah dibina orang lain sebelum SM

sarangchullpa92 11/28/12 Ne, oppadeul memang celotehannya kagak nahan wkwkwk. Itu yang bikin aku suka

misskyuKYU 11/28/12 Dia kalau sama Sungmin nurut kok (^_^)

Syukurlah, usaha author untuk mengulas EHB ini tidak sia-sia, ada yg terbantu karena ulasan ini. Ne, mereka beneran bikin lingkaran malam itu, untuk bicara dari hati ke hati. Author juga terharu

Senang baca reviewnya chingu, author terhibur banget wkwkwk…rasanya apa yang mau disampaikan bersambut. Gomawo, jangan bosan nulisnya ya

ChoHuiChan 11/28/12 Jangan dong…jadi malas bales nihh…merinding aja dipanggil hyung. Apa kata namjachinguku nanti?

Ada. Coba aja ke EHB ep 8. SHindong memang sengaja nekan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Tapi dia kesulitan pas ryeowook, jadi dia terbantu banget ama Kyuhyun. Cuma di translate tidak diterjemahkna, padahal shindong ada menyebut Kyuhyun itu

Ini kan dibalas hehehe… sama mysterious author. Tapi suer dah, kalau panggil hyung lagi aku ngambek kagak mau balas. manis gini dibilang hyung…aish wkwkwk namjachingu ku tuh baru ganteng hehehe (author PD)

11/28/12 EHB 8. Ch 22 yg dbsk. Ne, review emang hanya bisa 1 kali. Ke FB aja kalau ada yg mau ditanyakan soal chapter yg sudah di review

ratnasparkyu 11/28/12 . Di FB author ada pengumumannya, Cuma bisa 1 minggu sekali sekarang. Alamat fb ada di bawah tbc. Kyuhyunnya yang mau diambil. Yg ngirim surat mentornya

haekyu 11/28/12 Kyuhyun kalau bukan buat acting, susah banget nagis, kecuali awal2 sembuh dr operasi yg pertama, saking badannya sebenarnya masih sakit, dia jadi gampang mengeluarkan air mata kalau ada sesuatu yg membuatnya terharu, disukira kan sempat dibahas. Tapi setelah oktober, dan kondisinya mulai stabil, dia kembali jarang nangis

Tapi Donghae dan Siwon pernah cerita di wawancara, Kyuhyun pernah nangis lebih keras lagi dr yg di EHB yaitu pas SJ M ke china, di mana dia nggak ngerti bahasanya, tetapi para fans ternyata sengaja belajar bahasa korea untuk bisa bicara dengannya, dia jadi terharu dan menangis

Nggak ngebosin kok. Gomawo reviewnya

GaemAya 11/28/12 MAMA SJ menang! Yatta! Ha ha ha

Guest 11/28/12 Bangabseubnida. Baru ditetapkan, belum dibentuk

Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu. Jika bisa bahasa inggris gpp, mau campur2 juga gpp

qyukey 11/28/12 Review yang masuk itu yang jadi inspirasi, plus kesukaan terhadap oppadeul SJ

Gyurievil 11/28/12 Ya, di sini di translate beneran. Syukurlah translatenya berguna…hehehe

Dia nggak jahat cuma usil hehehe

kyuqie 11/28/12 Ne, sesudah sorry2

Yg pilih kasih nggak, Bagi hasil itu rata. Tapi mengenaskan. Kalau terjkual di atas 50.000 keping, baru dapat 2% itu pun dibagi 13. Lalu kalau dapat job, itu memang penghasilan masing2. Jadi sebenarnya yg paling kasihan itu malah ryeowook, kyuhyun dan yesung krn mereka nggak punya acara lain selain jd vokalis di SM… karena SM takut image mereka sebagai vokalis rusak. Hankyung kan banyak jadi MC acara dan main film.

Yang aku tahu, mamanya hankyung nggak bisa datang krn dr rumah ke Beijing butuh 18 jam sekali jalan. Diminta pindah ke Beijing tadinya tidak mau. Jadi mereka susah bertemu. Pas mau ketemu, krn telat, jadi nggak bisa masuk

wookiesomnia 11/28/12 . EHB ep 8

Dapat FF wkwkwk (Ya udah deh, author Kyuhyun aja gpp)

VitaMinnieMin 11/28/12 Itu fanfic, tapi Kyuhyun memang suka sekali yg berbau natal dan lucu2, meski dia jaim kalau di luar. Wkwkwk…kecil aja pas nggak manja bisa kayak gitu, apalagi pas dimanjain oppadeul. Tapi masuk akal, masak gantung 12 kaos kaki?

oracle 11/28/12 . Gpp, author memutuskan bikin documenter sudah tahu bakal ada yg bête krn pembahasan video kok hehehe. Cuma uthor ingat nasib sendiri waktu nggak punya internet dan hal2 lain yg memadai. Akan sangat terbantu saat ada yg menuliskannya.

nona icecream 11/28/12 Benar, mereka mencurahkan isi hatinya, kalau nggak, pasti eunhyuk dan ryeowook nggak nyambung

author juga ngakak pas donghae ngomong soal penghapus dan waktu eunhyuk hampir mau nangis gara2 jatuh diterjang kangin masih diomelin wkwkwk

Donghae kayak author, suka menaruh barang dan tidak ingat hehehe itu real. Dia suka menghilangkan dan merusak tanpa sengaja. Mungkin krn terlalu suka lompat2 yach jadi pelupa

Itu real kalau Kyuhyun suka seenaknya minta makan ini minta baju ini wkwkwk

Tebakanmu benar banget

ayuwonkyushipper 11/28/12 Gomawo

qeqey raekyuminnie 11/28/12 Ne. Heechul matanya juga berkabut lho waktu di luar bilang eunhyuk benar2 pakai perasaan…

Bukan, malah petinggi SM yang dikirimi surat

lovely yesungielf 11/28/12 Iya, masuk cepat ryeowook sadarnya.

Gomawo udah mereview

Gaemjjeje 11/28/12 Ne, hobby banget ngerjain orang

aninkyuelf 11/28/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya

cupcake 11/28/12 Oh biasanya itu untuk membedakan mereka lagi bicara di acara resmi atau di dorm. Tapi mmg kadang kecampur wkwkwk gpp, makasih banget masukannya

dinikyu 11/28/12 mending mantan antis drpd mantan fans hehehe

tya andriani 11/28/12 Trilogi? Ommo…author mau bikin yg banjir darah dan action….

Guest 11/28/12 Bukan, Kyuhyun yg mau diminta sebagai hadiah natalnya

Fi Zi 11/28/12 Gomawo hehehe

trililililili 11/28/12 Gpp, 1000 review semua, bisa bingung balasnya hehehe

Di salah satu point tuntutan hankyung kan disebut bahwa saat disuruh tanda tangan kontrak, mereka yg masih berusia kecil2 itu nggak paham soal kontrak dan tidak didampingi. Hanya siwon aja yg ppapanya turut campur, makanya ada point kalau siwon boleh berpacaran dan menikah kapan pun meski dalam masa kontrak

Hankyung merasa dijebak ketika dia udah dewasa dan ngerti soal dunia artis. Kyuhyun kan tanda tangan juga pas usia 18 thn. SNSD dll malah ada yg dr kecil

lee gyuraaa 11/28/12 ha ha ha

yuu kyuke 11/28/12 Gomawo chingu

dhianelf4ever 11/28/12 surat itu untuk petinggi sm. Sang pengirim ingin mengambil kyuhyun yg menurutnya telah dicuri sm darinya

yg ngumpulin pakai botol, sesudah mereka tahu itu untuk ehb makanya mau

hyunnieya 11/28/12 Ne hehehe

Sayang aktingnya kYuhyun nggak dikembangkan karena kebijakan sm untuk vokalis tidak banyak kegiatan sampingan

Ay 11/28/12 .Gomawo

Ne, oppadeul pernah cerita kalau Kyuhyun mau apa2 langsung bilang aja wkwkwk

Annisa Utomo 11/28/12 .He he he. Gomawo

kim eun ra 11/28/12 Gomawo. Itu EHB ep 8

Guest 11/28/12 Gpp, gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

Guest 11/28/12 Nanti kalau ada kesempatan ya

gaemgyulover 11/28/12 Betul…menurut yg aku baca, niat Hankyung itu sudah ada sejak 2007, begitu pula Kibum.

lisamei 11/28/12 Dugaan chingu tepat

hanchulkyubum 11/28/12 Semoga bisa ya, EHB panjang banget soalnya

Cho Kyu Chely 11/28/12 Karena Kyuhyun kalau kebagian ngomong, kata2nya bikin speechless wkwkwk

Tidak sampai hankyung keluar

Kibum tidak keluar. Dia masih masuk artist SM sampai hari ini

Evilkyu Vee 11/28/12 Syukurlah, ada lagi yang terbantu dengan dimuatnya EHB 8, jadi nggak siasia capeknya hehehe

Pastinya imut banget sampai sulit menolak wkwkwk

kyukyu712 11/28/12 Bukan, itu gurunya kyuhyun nulis surat ke petinggi SM

Blackyuline 11/28/12 Changmin jauh di Jepang dan Bangkok hehehe

sitara1083 11/28/12 Jawabannya ada di ch 21 hehehe

phiexphiexnophiex 11/28/12 2 PM 2008 tapi beberapa acara udah aktif muncul. Mungkin di youtube di sebut 2OM buat mempermudah penyebutan wakil2 artis JYP yang datang. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

reaRelf 11/28/12 . Kyuhyun meamng sering bikin kelabakan

Fitri MY 11/28/12 yg ngirim surat mentornya Kyuhyun. Maksudnya mau ngambil kyuhyun lagi

Ahjumma Namja 11/28/12 Mianhe, tahun 2008 justru banyak sedihya

ShillaSarangKyu 11/28/12 Bukan, itu mentornya Kyuhyun. Gomawo sudah mereview

special5173 11/28/12 Nanti ya…soalnya author mau refreshing dr tanggal2

YeSan84 11/28/12 tidak sampai album ke-6

Shin Min Hwa 11/28/12 jawabannya ada di ch 21. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 22**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Lupakan semua ajaranku tadi. Kau sebaiknya jangan melakukannya lagi." / "Apa otakmu tertinggal, Hyukjae? Kalian itu lebih banyak!" / "Heechul-ah, dangsin-eun jal haess-eo." / "Dia benar-benar punya masalah dengan sifat gentlemannya!" / "Changmin-ah, tolong jaga Kyuhyunnie."

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, setiba di dorm, datanglah ke kamarku. Ada yang harus kubicarakan soal konser kita."

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Member Super Junior tahu, jika Leeteuk memanggil mereka ke kamar, pasti ada hal serius dan tidak menyenangkan yang akan dia bicarakan. Keadaannya tadi pagi membuat Kyuhyun was-was.

_Apa Teuki hyung tidak akan mengijinkanku ikut konser?_

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 22

.

Semakin langkahnya dekat dengan kamar Leeteuk, semakin Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya sakit. Ketika akhirnya ia duduk di depan Leeteuk, tak ada suara yang keluar. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat agar tidak usah mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan sang leader.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku sudah meminta Sungminnie menanyakan kepada Uisa tentang kesehatanmu."

Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Kalimat yang tidak ingin ia dengar. _Bagaimana jika Uisa menyatakan aku tidak boleh ikut konser?_

"Ia tidak merekomendasikannya, karena konser dilakukan berturut-turut, pindah kota, bahkan pindah negara."

Apa yang Kyuhyun takutkan terjadi. Ia sampai tidak berani berkata apapun. Leeteuk menatapnya dengan bingung, karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah begitu diam. Biasanya dia akan sibuk membantah.

"Gwencahana, Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau sakit? Bagaimana jika pembicaraan ini kita tunda besok?"

"Andwae! Gwenchanayo, Teuki hyung, lanjutkan saja," kata Kyuhyun masih tidak memandang Leeteuk.

"Baiklah," kata Leeteuk sambil melirik Kyuhyun. "Setelah aku merundingkannya lagi dengan yang lain, juga dengan Uisa, kami sepakat kau tetap ikut konser."

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi ia tahu kalimat Leeteuk belum selesai.

"Karena kondisimu, kau tidak akan muncul di semua lagu, bahkan tidak semua lagu kau akan tampil penuh."

Kyuhyun tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi baginya itu sudah jauh lebih baik.  
"Persiapan konser tidak ringan. Kita harus mempersiapkan baik fisik, mental, maupun vocal. Karena itu aku punya satu syarat untukmu."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan kondisimu lagi dari kami. Ingat! Kau sudah meminta kami meminjamkan kekuatan, bukan? Jadi pinjamlah sebanyak yang kau butuhkan. Sekali saja aku mengetahui kau bersembunyi lagi dari kami, kau batal ikut konser! Aku tidak main-main!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kembali mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia tahu Leeteuk serius. Ia akhirnya mengangguk. Leeteuk sungguh bingung melihat Kyuhyun tidak membantah sedikit pun. Magnae itu berlalu setelah berpamitan, tanpa menawar sama sekali.

Begitu tiba di kamar, Kyuhyun segera mandi dan berganti baju tidur. Ditelungkupkannya wajahnya ke bantal, seakan-akan sudah tidur. Padahal air mata yang ia tahan sejak tadi mulai mengalir. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya. Tanpa menengok pun, Kyuhyun tahu itu adalah Sungmin.

"Teuki hyung sudah bicara soal konser ya?" Sungmin tersenyum melihat kepala Kyuhyun bergerak membuat anggukan, dengan posisi masih tenggelam di dalam bantal. "Tumben kau tidak membantah. Teuki hyung sampai kebingungan dan menelpon tadi."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus puas dengan ini…entah sampai kapan." Kyuhyun bangun dan menghapus air matanya. "Kadang…."

"Ssst!" Sungmin menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kyuhyun agar dongsaengnya itu berhenti berbicara. "Kami juga puas dengan itu saja. Tak beda denganmu, kami semua juga ingin kau bisa ada di setiap lagu bersama kami. Tapi kalau memang tidak bisa, kita harus menerimanya. Yang paling penting, kau bisa tetap bersama kami dan sehat. Kami akan lakukan apapun untuk memastikan hal itu. Kau paham?"

"Sungmin hyung, benar kalian ingin aku ada di semua lagu?"

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin tertawa. "Kau pikir kami tidak kesal, melihatmu bisa enak-enak duduk saat kami capek menari dan menyanyi?"

"Ya! Sungmin hyung! Aku serius!"

Sungmin tergelak sambil memeluk dongsaengnya. "Pokoknya, kau harus tahu hal itu benar-benar keinginan kami. Makanya cepat sehat! Memang butuh waktu sangat lama, tapi pasti suatu saat, kau akan lebih kuat dari sekarang. Sampai saat itu, bersabarlah, arra?"

"Saat itu, aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam martial art, hyung."

"Kalau yang satu itu, jangan bermimpi!" Sungmin tertawa lebih keras. Ia senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah cerah kembali. "Ah! Omong-omong soal martial art, aku dan Hankyung hyung sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Ini untuk mempersiapkan konser kita nanti. Jadi, hati-hatilah!"

Meski pun Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk membocorkannya, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan pergi tidur. Namun saat ia bangun dan menemukan Kyuhyun malah bermain PSP, ia menyita benda itu dan memaksa Kyuhyun pergi tidur.

.

.

27 Desember 2007

Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamarnya pagi itu. Ketika ia keluar, ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil memangku sepiring nasi goreng yang sudah pasti buatan Hankyung. Cuma Hankyung yang selalu sarapan jam 5 pagi.

Namun yang membuat Sungmin bingung, pagi itu Hankyung berpakaian sangat rapi, lengkap dengan rompi, jas dan sepatu. Namja China itu memutar musik. Begitu musik mengalun, Hankyung melakukan dance sambil membuka kancing jasnya, memutar tubuhnya sambil melepaskan jas itu, memindahkannya dari tangan yang satu ke tangan yang lain dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Belum habis rasa terkejut Sungmin, namja itu kembali membuka kancing rompinya dengan ekspresi menggoda. Namun ternyata rompi itu tidak ikut dibuang. Ia kemudian melakukan dance yang mau tak mau membuat Sungmin kagum. Begitu lagu berakhir dan Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, Sungmin mendekat dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Hankyung hyung, kau sedang mengajar apa pada Kyuhyunnie?"

"Ah! Hankyung hyung sedang memberi contoh, bahwa menjadi sexy itu tidak harus seperti tarian yang diajarkan Eunhyuk hyung."

"Ne. Kau sudah mengerti, Kyuhyunnie? Tampil gagah dan menggoda tidak harus mengandalkan pinggang ke bawah. Kau bisa gunakan senyum, tatapan mata, gerakan tangan. Kau bisa menjadi sexy sekaligus sopan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Contohkan sekali lagi, hyung!"

"Tapi…."

"Tak apa, Sungmin hyung. Hankyung hyung sekalian berlatih untuk pertandingannya di China nanti." Kyuhyun kembali memandang Hankyung. "Kau pasti menang, hyung. Tarianmu bagus sekali."

Hankyung mengenakan kembali jasnya. Sungmin ikut duduk memperhatikan Hankyung menari. Dan ia membenarkan semua kata-kata kedua namja itu. Hankyung tampak sangat gagah, sopan, sekaligus sexy.

"Kau akan membawa video rekaman waktu itu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin begitu lagu selesai.

"Rekaman apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan heran.

"Video rekaman Super Junior. Kami menyapa para fans di China dan bilang akan konser di sana suatu saat nanti."

"Aku tidak merasa ikut rekaman." Kyuhyun menautkan kening.

"Tentu saja. Itu waktu Heechul hyung menemanimu di rumah sakit. Kalian berdua tidak ada di dalam rekaman."

"Ne. Heenim bersikeras tidak mau ikut. Ia takut kau merasa ditinggalkan lagi." Hankyung tersenyum membayangkan kejadian waktu itu. Heechul yang biasanya egois mulai bisa memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

"Aish! Padahal aku menagihnya biaya penggantian barang waktu menjengukku." Kyuhyun meringis. Sungmin dan Hankyung tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Hyung, coba lihat, aku bisa melakukannya!"

Kyuhyun menaruh piring nasi goreng, lalu berdiri di depan kedua hyungnya yang tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan sang magnae. Namun mereka langsung terbelalak ketika Kyuhyun menirukan tatapan dan senyum menggoda yang tadi Hankyung ajarkan, dengan versinya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak menirukan tariannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah benar?" Kyuhyun penasaran karena Sungmin maupun Hankyung tidak berkomentar apa-apa. "Ya! Hyungdeul, apa aku masih salah?"

Hankyung berdiri dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan.

"Lupakan semua ajaranku tadi. Kau sebaiknya jangan melakukannya lagi."

"Apa itu artinya bagus?" Kyuhyun membentuk evil smirk di wajahnya ketika ekspresi Sungmin jelas memperlihatkan bahwa Kyuhyun berhasil.

Mereka kemudian bersama member lainnya bersiap-siap untuk jadwal Super Junior.

Pagi itu Super Junior berpartisipasi dalam acara Wish Tree Campaign. Mereka mengadakan kerja sosial di sebuah panti asuhan. Kyuhyun dan Heechul serta Eunhyuk menemani anak-anak bermain adonan yang dibentuk menjadi benda-benda lucu. Ryeowook dan Shindong memilih mengajak anak-anak yang masih bayi berjalan-jalan pagi dalam kereta dorong.

Siwon dan Sungmin mengenakan topi lucu untuk menghibur mereka. Donghae yang ramah sampai mendapat ciuman dari anak yang dipangkunya. Leeteuk dan Hankyung membantu di dapur. Yesung bernyanyi diiringi Kangin. Semua meski merasa sedikit kikuk, menjalani tugas itu dengan senang.

Siang harinya, mereka berangkat menuju tempat syuting EHB. Hari ini mereka akan melakukan syuting untuk episode 9. DBSK akan menjadi bintang tamu dalam episode yang akan disiarkan tepat di tahun baru itu.

Suasana studio langsung ramai ketika member DBSK yang sudah datang ke lokasi melihat kedatangan member Super Junior. Mereka saling memberi salam, pelukan, pukulan, dan berbagai cara sambutan lainnya.

Kangin memeluk Yunho erat-erat, dan sekilas mengelus rambut leader DBSK itu dengan sayang yang terlihat jelas. Yunho sendiri tampak melepaskan sejenak sifat leadernya. Kyuhyun melihat adegan itu sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seseorang juga mengelus rambutnya dari belakang.

"Ya! Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Kyuhyun ketika tahu sahabatnya yang melakukan itu.

"Aku pikir kau iri melihat Yunho hyung dan Kangin hyung." Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Sebelum debut, Kangin hyung adalah leader. Heechul hyung dan Jaejoong hyung adalah membernya, sedangkan Yunho hyung adalah magnaenya. Wajar mereka seperti tadi."

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan iri dengan kedekatan mereka," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya berpikir, kapan aku akan jadi leader seperti Yunho hyung."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat keramaian di sekitarnya mendadak hilang. Tujuh belas pasang mata termasuk Changmin memandangnya dengan takjub. Kyuhyun tersenyum malu menyadari dirinya langsung jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kalau Yunho hyung bisa, kenapa aku tidak?"Evil smirk terpampang di wajah polos itu.

"Aish! Magnae ini!" Heechul mendecak kesal.

"Dia memang lebih gila dariku." Yoochun meringis.

"Kyuhyunnie, jaga bicaramu!" tegur Kangin melihat wajah Leeteuk memucat.

"Kau….!" Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang. "Rasanya tidak ada magnae sekurang ajar kau, Kyuhyunnie. Cobalah bersikap sedikit manis."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyukjae?!" Kyuhyun merengut.

Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Kangin hendak memarahi Kyuhyun. Namun Junsu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu..

"Maksud Eunhyuk-ah, kau jangan jadi magnaenya lagi. Kalau begitu ikut kami saja. Yunho hyung, bagaimana?" Junsu melempar senyum kepada leadernya.

"Aku setuju. Changminnie pasti senang," sambut Yunho.

"Ah! Yang benar?" Changmin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Akhirnya aku bisa sering bersamamu, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aish! Kau ini apa-apaan?" Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin menjauh. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Hei! Mana bisa begitu?" protes Heechul.

"Ne. Kalian sudah berlima. Sudah banyak. Kalian tidak perlu menambah anggota lagi," cetus Eunhyuk sambil melempar death glare kepada Junsu.

"Apa otakmu tertinggal, Hyukjae? Kalian itu lebih banyak!" Junsu membalas.

"Aku setuju," kata Yoochun. "Kalian berkurang satu kan tidak masalah."

"Tidak bisa." Yesung menggeleng. "Kyuhyunnie sedang belajar vocal padaku."

"Aku bisa mengajarinya," kata Jaejoong, membuat Yesung tidak bisa membantah.

"Aku sebenarnya mengagumi Yoochun hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Yoochun terlihat senang. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. "Ah! Siapa bilang kau tidak manis? Kau manis sekali!"

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie milik kami!" seru Donghae mencoba menyingkirkan Yoochun dari magnae-nya.

"Ya! Kalian kan yang tidak mengakui magnae semanis ini? Kami tidak keberatan punya 2 magnae sekaligus!" seru Yoochun.

Suasana pun menjadi riuh. Berbagai sanggahan dan pembenaran terlontar dari kedua grup. Kyuhyun diam-diam berlalu dari tengah keramaian itu dan duduk di sebelah Kibum yang sedari tadi duduk menyendiri. Kedua namja itu memperhatikan perdebatan yang terjadi dengan diam. Changmin dan Junsu tampak bersemangat sekali untuk menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam DBSK, sementara Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Kangin yang paling keras menentang.

"Kau memancing suasana saja!" Kibum menegur.

"Mereka yang heboh sendiri. Aku kan hanya bilang kalau ingin jadi leader suatu saat nanti." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kibum hyung, kau jadi sering memisahkan diri ya."

Kibum terdiam. Ia memandang keributan yang masih terjadi, sementara yang diperdebatkan justru duduk tenang di sisinya. Ia tersenyum melihat semua itu. _Super Junior memang aneh-aneh saja. Dan anehnya, DBSK akan begitu juga jika berada di dekat Super Junior._

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tahu kita akan syuting 11 jam hari ini?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia menggeleng. "Selama itu?"

"Ne. DBSK harus ke Jepang lagi besok. Jadi kita syuting 2 episode sekaligus." Kibum menerangkan. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau tidak kuat, kau harus bilang."

"Ne. Teuki hyung sudah mengancamku. Kalau aku menutupi kondisi sekali saja, aku akan dilarang ikut konser." Wajah Kyuhyun tampak suram. "Sulit sekali buatku untuk berterus terang. Aku sudah biasa menyelesaikan semua sendiri. Rasanya aneh jika belum apa-apa harus memberitahu, sementara aku merasa masih sanggup."

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga seperti itu." Kibum merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan menepuknya pelan, kemudian melepasnya kembali. "Rasanya jika harus menggantungkan diri kepada orang lain, yang ada adalah rasa cemas dan tidak berdaya."

"Tadinya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah mencobanya, ternyata tidak." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hyungdeul benar-benar bisa menjadi kekuatan bagiku. Aku bisa mengandalkan kalian ketika aku tidak kuat. Dan itu tidak membuatku cemas."

"Tapi kau…."

"Aku butuh waktu membiasakan diri, hyung. Bagaimana pun, orang seperti kita tidak akan bisa membeberkan semuanya, bukan?"

Kibum mengangguk mengakui. Ia menautkan kening ketika Kyuhyun membuka aplikasi bible di HP nya. Mereka memang masih menunggu para kru EHB siap. Kyuhyun tampak membaca sebuah kalimat yang sudah ia tandai sebelumnya. Namja itu tersenyum setelah selesai.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Do your best and leave the rest to GOD." Kyuhyun meringis. "Kadang aku ingin berhenti berusaha, merasa semua yang aku lakukan belum tentu ada hasilnya, bahkan kadang bukan cuma merasa…aku sungguh melihat bahwa semua usahaku sia-sia."

"Kau juga merasa begitu?" Kibum terkejut. Namun kata-katanya juga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kibum hyung juga sedang putus asa? Kenapa?"

Kibum tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menanggapinya dengan cepat. Ia sedikit gelagapan untuk menjawabnya.

"Bukan hal besar."

"Tentu saja hal besar. Hyung selalu menyendiri belakangan ini. Kibum hyung tidak akan mati dalam satu bulan ini bukan?"

Kibum tergelak. "Kau hendak menjadi Changminnie kedua?"

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau tahu, hyung, meski semua menerima kondisiku, aku yang paling tidak menerimanya. Sekuat apapun aku ingin berusaha bersama mereka, rasanya … "

"Rasanya semakin jauh," ujar Kibum dengan wajah sedih. _Aku pun begitu, Kyuhyunnie… Aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa menerima posisiku di tengah kalian. Tetapi seiring naiknya Super Junior, aku merasa seperti orang yang berada di tempat yang salah. Setiap hari aku berusaha menerima semua ini, namun semakin hari rasanya juga semakin berat…._

Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum melamun, sama sekali tidak berusaha berbicara. Ia mencoba menebak, namun wajah Kibum sulit dibaca. Ketika Kibum memandangnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke rombongan yang masih ramai itu.

"Apa kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aniyo. Setiap hari aku masih mengucapkannya terus. Bahwa aku kuat, bahwa aku bisa, bahwa aku sudah berusaha. Dari yang kujalani selama ini aku mengambil kesimpulan…."

"Apa itu?"

"Do your best and leave the rest to GOD. Itu artinya, kita diminta bukan untuk berhasil, tetapi untuk berusaha. Keberhasilan dan kegagalan, itu bukan urusan kita, hyung."

Kibum termenung beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun terkejut karena Kibum hampir tak pernah melakukan itu kepadanya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"1000 hari dari sekarang, Kyuhyunnie. 1000 hari dari sekarang, aku akan menjalani semuanya sebelum aku berhak menyebut diriku seorang aktor." Kibum menarik nafas. "Kalau aku adalah kau, aku pasti sudah menyebut diriku jenius karena telah berhasil mengambil keputusan ini."

"Kibum hyung memang paling jenius, tapi karena terlalu pintar kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Kau mengejar yang tidak pasti ke Korea." Kyuhyun mencoba bergurau. "Padahal hyung sudah berada di U.S saat itu."

Kibum mati-matian menahan air matanya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, dongsaengnya itu telah mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat tepat.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Aku sudah memiliki tujuanku sendiri sekarang."

"Apakah aku harus ikut senang, hyung?" Kyuhyun mencoba memandang ke belakang dengan ragu. "Kenapa aku justru merasa sedih?"

Kibum hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Namja itu beranjak ke tengah ketika Super Junior akan memulai acara dengan melakukan dance Don't Don. DBSK bersiap di belakang gerbang di mana mereka akan keluar nanti. Kyuhyun melihat dari samping sambil tertawa melihat penampilan Shin Dong Yup dan hyungdeulnya.

Acara pun dimulai dengan menguji gerak reflex mereka. Leeteuk sangat senang ketika hasil uji yang ditunjukkan Changmin menyimpulkan gerak reflex Changmin setara dengan orang yang berusia 29 tahun.

"Aku lebih muda!" seru Leeteuk kegirangan. Sepanjang pembukaan tadi, semua menggoda umurnya yang paling tua. Changmin dan yang lain tertawa melihat hal itu.

Hasil test Heechul sangat mengejutkan. Begitu diumumkan gerak refleksnya setara anak berusia 10 tahun, namja tampan dan cantik itu langsung berjoget seperti seorang bocah kecil. Yunho langsung merangkul bahunya.

"Heechul-ah, dangsin-eun jal haess-eo (kau sudah berusaha keras)," puji Yunho menyebabkan yang lain tergelak. Dalam kasus biasa, Heechul pasti sudah memberinya pelajaran karena tidak memanggil hyung.

"Sekarang kita adu antar leader," usul Shin Dong Yup.

Ketika Leeteuk maju dan duduk di kursi, Shin Dong Yup memandang ke arah Super Junior yang lain. Selama ini selalu Siwon yang dikenal. "Leeteuk sshi adalah leader kalian?"

"Ne," sahut Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Banyak orang tidak tahu bahwa leader kami adalah Leeteuk sshi," sambung Shindong.

Ketika Leeteuk akan diuji, namja itu sangat ketakutan.

"Sebentar, aku ingin mendengar kata semangat," pinta Leeteuk.

"Lakukan saja!" celetuk Eunhyuk.

Yunho dan member DBSK tersenyum mendengarkan celetukan-celetukan lucu dari member Super Junior yang lain.

"Tunggu. Tidakkah akan lebih lucu jika aku tak bisa menangkapnya?" tanya Leeteuk yang selalu berpikir tentang rating acara Super Junior. Ia sangat menjaga apa yang sudah mereka raih sampai saat ini. Ia tak mau kejadian ditutupnya acara Miracle for You yang digawangi oleh Yesung terjadi lagi.

"Aniyo! Jangan berpikir begitu!" protes Shin Dong Yup dengan gemas. "Lakukan saja yang terbaik!"

Leeteuk hendak memberikan alasannya, tapi Shin Dong Yup semakin gemas. Kibum yang sudah merasa lebih ringan karena keputusan hatinya tadi, bisa tertawa lebar melihat kelakuan sang leader.

Leeteuk cukup senang ketika hasilnya lebih muda 2 tahun dari usianya yang sebenarnya. Yunho menepuk pundak Leeteuk mengucapkan selamat. Namun ternyata Yunho tidak dapat menangkap penggaris itu 1 cm pun.

"Semuanya, beri hormat kepada hal-abeoji!" seru Shin Dong Yup.

Sungmin, Siwon, Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk memberi hormat dalam-dalam kepada Yunho, sementara yang lain bertepuk tangan sambil tertawa. Yunho menyahut seperti yang biasa dilakukan para hal-abeoji sehingga mereka semakin tertawa.

Tes selanjutnya adalah Speed Sliding menggunakan baseball sliding.

"Aku pikir aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik," kata Kangin ketika Shin Dong Yup selesai menjelaskan cara permainannya. "Saya pernah sekali menjadi pemain baseball."

"Yunho sshi, olah raga apa yang kau mainkan lakukan saat masih sekolah?" tanya Shin Dong Yup ke barisan DBSK.

"Saya menekuni Hapkido sampai level 3 (ban hitam)."

Semua berseru kagum.

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong sshi?"

"Aku bermain bulutangkis."

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dengan bangga.

"Junsu sshi?"

"Saya bermain sepak bola selama 1 tahun, baseball 1 tahun dan saya mencapai ban hitam dalam Taekwondo."

Shin Dong Yup beralih kepada Super Junior.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk sshi?"

"Aku bermain Salmunori (perkusi tradisional Korea)," jawab Eunhyuk penuh percaya diri. Junsu tertawa paling keras ketika mendengarnya.

"Yesung sshi?"

"Saya mengoleksi serangga," kata Yesung tak kalah percaya diri. Shin Dong Yup sampai jatuh berlutut karena terlalu keras tertawa.

_"Ne, berdoalah agar dia sembuh. Setelah itu kau bisa meninjunya. Soal hyungdeulnya, biar kami yang mengatasi. Hyungdeulmu semua jago beladiri, tidak seperti mereka."_

Changmin tersenyum teringat kata-kata Yunho waktu itu. Ternyata hyungdeul Super Junior tidak semua menguasai bela diri. Tapi ia mengagumi rasa percaya diri mereka. Sama sekali tidak tampak perasaan pesimis saat menyebutkan 'keahlian' masing-masing.

"Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Aku berada di bagian matematika." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Matematika?" Shin Dong Yup berseru takjub.

"Aku memenangkan juara utama dalam Olimpiade Matematika." Kyuhyun maju dengan penuh percaya diri. Namun ketika Kangin menegurnya, dia tergelak dan kembali ke dalam barisan sambil tersipu malu.

Mereka pun bertanding untuk mengetahui 3 member yang tertinggi nilainya dari tiap grup. Ketiga member itu akan bertanding dodgeball di akhir acara. Siwon vs Junsu dimenangkan oleh Junsu dengan skor 3:2. Eunhyuk vs Yoochun dimenangkan Yoochun dengan skor 3:0.

Terakhir, Yunho berhadapan dengan Kangin.

"Sesungguhnya, saya tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Kangin hyung," kata Yunho ketika Shin Dong Yup sedang bersiap-siap melempar bola. Ia merasa tidak enak harus berhadapan dengan leadernya dahulu.

"Keinginan Yunho-ah untuk menang sangat kuat. Dia benar-benar peduli akan kemenangan dan kekalahan. Awalnya, saya tidak ingin berhadapan dengannya. Namun saya tidak punya pilihan sekarang. Kita akan berhadapan satu sama lain." Kangin memandang Yunho, memberi pesan bahwa Yunho tidak perlu merasa sungkan.

Benar yang dikatakan Kangin. Begitu Kangin meraih angka pertama, Yunho mulai serius. Ia ingin menang. Kangin justru senang melihat hal itu. Terjadi pertandingan antara Canon Shot milik Yunho dan Bomb Shot milik Kangin.

Terlihat Yunho sangat peduli pada Kangin. Ia cemas ketika Kangin tampak menahan sakit akibat terkena lemparannya. Dia juga melempar death glare ke arah Shin Dong Yup ketika namja itu berceletuk bahwa Kangin menamai serangannya sebagai Bomb Shot karena Kangin selalu minum Bomb Beer.

Super Junior sendiri sejak tadi selalu punya kebiasaan ikut masuk ke dalam arena. Baik saat member yang bertarung gagal atau pun berhasil dalam setiap serangan, beberapa pasti masuk untuk menghibur atau pun memberi selamat.

Meski terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara keduanya, pertandingan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Yunho dengan skor 3:2. Dengan demikian DBSK menang 3-0 dari Super Junior.

Shin Dong Yup meminta wakil terbaik menurut tiap tim untuk tanding kembali. Kali ini mempertaruhkan kebanggaan tim. Siwon mewakili Super Junior dan Yunho mewakili DBSK. Ketika kedudukan 4:2, Leeteuk sangat gembira. Ia dan member Super Junior yang lain memberi semangat. Jaejoong dan Changmin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kami kurang jumlah pendukung!" protes Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho menyerang kembali, dan berhasil memasukkan bola yang langsung tertangkap kembali oleh Siwon. Ketika Yunho berlari kembali ke gawang, Siwon seharusnya bisa melakukan counter attack. Tetapi namja itu mengurungkan niatnya yang sudah di posisi siap melempar karena Yunho masih berlari membelakanginya.

Semua memuji sifat Siwon yang selalu sportif. Namja itu memberi waktu kepada lawannya yang belum siap. Meski gagal mendapat nilai karena Siwon batal menyerang, Super Junior tertawa senang, kecuali Kangin.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar!" Kangin memasuki arena untuk menghampiri Siwon. "Dia benar-benar punya masalah dengan sifat gentlemannya!"

"Seandainya kau punya kesempatan lagi untuk melempar bola dan kau tidak melakukannya, kau akan mati!" Kangin berdiri di depan Siwon sehingga namja tampan itu tersenyum, mencoba membuat Kangin melunak dengan wajah bersalah. Tapi tidak berhasil. "Ingat! Kau sedang bertarung untuk nama baik tim!"

Siwon meringis meminta maaf. Changmin yang melihat hal itu sampai melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, melihat interaksi antara Siwon dan Kangin. Posisi sekarang menjadi 4-3. Padahal seharusnya sudah menjadi 5-3 jika Siwon tadi menyerang balik.

Kangin mengusulkan diadakan cheerleader. Ia langsung menyuruh Shindong melakukan dance untuk menyemangati Siwon. Namja itu melakukan gerakan cheerleader sesuai yel-yel yang diserukan oleh member Super Junior yang lain.

Junsu dipaksa mewakili DBSK menjadi cheerleader. Diiringi yel-yel dari DBSK dan member Super Junior, dia justru melakukan dance. Tiba-tiba Yesung ikut dan melakukan battle dance dengan Junsu. Dance Yesung yang terkenal aneh pun mengundang tawa.

Kangin menarik Yesung. "Jika hyung melakukannya sekali lagi, hyung akan mati!" ancam namja itu.

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Begitu Siwon berhasil meraih angka 5 yang merupakan penentu kemenangan, Super Junior langsung berteriak kegirangan. Leeteuk dan Yesung menghambur memeluk Siwon. Yunho justru memeluk Kangin, memberi selamat atas kemenangan tim Super Junior. Akhirnya hampir semua member Super Junior memeluk Yunho juga. Member DBSK yang lain berdiri melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Waktu sudah sore ketika mereka mendapat waktu istirahat. Kedatangan ayah Junsu dengan membawa banyak pizza disambut gembira oleh 18 namja yang kelaparan. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada member DBSK yang telah bersama Junsu dan kepada member Super Junior yang telah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada putranya 15 Desember lalu melalui siaran televisi.

Baru saja mereka akan menyantap pizza, kejutan lain datang. Kru EHB membawa masuk dua buah pohon natal kecil yang salah satunya dihiasi permen lolli. Mereka juga membawa masuk sate yang dibuat dari buah-buahan seperti pisang, strawberry, nanas, kiwi, dan peach. Beberapa bungkus permen, beberapa cup minuman hangat, berbagai macam lauk dan sayur, dua buah kue tart bahkan sebotol wine menyusul masuk, membuat mereka semua terheran-heran.

"Ini kiriman dari fans untuk ulang tahun DBSK," kata salah satu kru EHB. "Mereka mendapat info bahwa Super Junior dan DBSK melakukan syuting hari ini. Masih ada lagi."

Namja itu menunjuk ke puluhan paper bag yang dibawa masuk. Isinya bingkisan yang bisa mereka bawa pulang ke dorm masing-masing dan bisa dibagikan juga kepada para kru EHB.

Semua pun menyantap berbagai makanan yang tersedia dengan lahap sebelum mereka beristirahat. Karena di sana tidak ada ruangan khusus untuk beristirahat, semua duduk di lantai maupun di tangga panggung sambil melepaskan penat sebelum syuting selanjutnya.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun berjalan di dekatnya yang sedang duduk berselonjor di lantai.

"Sudah, Siwon hyung."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah!" Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya duduk di pangkuannya. Ia menahan Kyuhyun yang hendak kembali bangun. "Lantainya sangat dingin, tidak baik buatmu. Duduk saja di sini."

Changmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sungkan dipangku oleh Siwon, sementara Siwon yang selalu memperlakukan orang lain dengan gentle, tidak merasakan apapun. Siwon tidak bisa membedakan sikap terhadap anak-anak, orang dewasa dan orang tua. Ia selalu begitu.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin menoleh. Ternyata Kibum yang sedang duduk terpisah dari yang lain melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Changmin mendekat dan kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka menduduki property sehingga tidak langsung bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai.

"Sudah puas makan?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Sangat puas. Itu saja masih tersisa banyak sekali."

Kibum mengangguk. Namja itu terdiam sambil tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon di kejauhan. Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan Kibum dan ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau bukan Siwon hyung, Kyuhyun-ah pasti sudah marah-marah," kata Changmin sambil tertawa.

"Ne. Di mata Siwon semua orang itu seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memarahi Siwon hyung yang polos itu." Kibum tersenyum semakin lebar. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Maksud hyung?"

"Kau dan Kyuhyun-ah."

"Seperti biasa. Kami baik-baik saja. Dia tetap saja membuatku pusing."

Kibum tertawa. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kyuhyunnie selalu tampil dewasa dan kuat di depan orang lain. Sebenarnya dia tidak sekuat itu. Dia bersikap keras pada dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Changmin mengangguk.

"Changmin-ah, tolong jaga Kyuhyunnie."

Changmin menoleh dengan terkejut. Ia mencoba membaca ekspresi Kibum, tapi wajah itu tetap kosong. Hanya senyum yang terpancar di sana.

"Kyuhyunnie punya hyungdeul yang akan selalu menjaganya. Tapi kadang, seorang sahabat menempati posisi yang berbeda. Kuharap kau selalu ada di sisinya sebagai sahabat." Kibum kali ini memandangnya dengan ekspresi serius. "Kau sudah pernah melepaskannya sekali. Jangan pernah melepasnya lagi, Changmin-ah. Apapun yang terjadi. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Jantung Changmin berdegub lebih keras dari biasanya. Ia menautkan kening. "Kalau Kibum hyung mencemaskannya, kau tinggal berada di sisinya bukan? Atau hyung berencana meninggalkan…."

"Jangan lanjutkan!" Kibum menggeleng. "Kadang kala, kita tidak bisa mempertahankan semua. Kita harus memilih."

Kibum menarik nafas panjang sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang kini mulai bisa duduk dengan tenang sambil bercakap-cakap dengan Siwon. Mereka lebih seperti ayah dan anak daripada hyung dan dongsaeng dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Mianhe, Changmin-ah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Aku tak punya hak menuntut apapun darimu. Aku..."

"Aku berjanji!" kata Changmin mantap, membuat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya. "Tanpa hyung suruh pun, aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan kesalahan yang sama, Kibum hyung. Kyuhyun-ah sahabat yang sangat berarti buatku. Tapi jika kau memintaku berjanji, aku tidak keberatan."

"Kau memang Changminku yang baik!"

"Aish!" Changmin meringis ketika Kibum merangkul bahunya sekilas. "Sejak bersama Kyuhyun-ah, kata-kata itu menjadi mengerikan di telingaku."

Kibum tergelak mendengarnya.

Di seberang ruangan, Kyuhyun memandang kedua namja yang sedang bergurau itu dengan diam. Pikirannya mencoba menebak apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Kau mengantuk, Kyuhyunnie? Kalau ya, bersandar saja." Siwon menyalah-artikan sikap diam Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, hyung. Jika aku tidur bersandar dengan posisi seperti ini, besok kita akan muncul di berita dengan tulisan besar-besar." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Siwon belum bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Apa yang salah? Bukankah biasa seorang dongsaeng tidur dipangkuan hyungnya?" Siwon mengerjap bingung.

Kyuhyun membuka mulut hendak menjelaskan, namun memilih mengurungkannya. Ia yang akan malu jika harus menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Siwon. Cara berpikir Siwon cukup berbeda dengan orang lain.

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kibum dan Changmin. Ia bisa melihat, Kibum lebih ceria sejak mengucapkan kalimat yang mengganggunya tadi. Dan itu membuatnya merasa was-was. _Keputusan apa yang sebenarnya sudah diambil Kibum hyung? Sejak itu, bebannya seolah menghilang. Dia kembali lebih ceria._

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Mianhe sudah update telat **

**Author sedang nggak fit dan mood rendah banget**

**Tapi kalau nggak dipaksakan update, bisa2 feel hilang dan hiatus**

**Author paham banget rasanya baca cerita seru-seru tahu2 nggak berujung**

**Jadi mianhe kalau kali ini agak mengecewakan **

**.**

**Buat reader dan reviewer,**

**Gomawo**

**Meski chapter ini pendek, dan banyak kekurangan**

**author tetap menunggu reviewnya… Gomawo**

**(*dijitak sama reader )**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat video/foto yang berhubungan dgn ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews Chapter 21

wookiesomnia 12/5/12 Wah, malah lucu kalau jadi boneka salju wkwkwk (eits, jangan deng, kalau beneran, aku bisa nangis guling-guling)

Benar, tahun 2010, waktu mereka duet, Park Sun Joo mengatakan dia senang dengan apa yang sudah Kyuhyun capai bersama Super Junior.

Mau apa, Petinggi SM? (*dilirik dengan detah glare) Tunggu saja tahun depan.

Ha ha ha…mianhe, part Kyuhyun dapat kado kan udah banyak tuh, jadi yg kali ini dilewat (^_^)

Benar. surfing aja, nanti kan ketemu. Dia line 71.

Changkyu momentnya belum bisa banyak, DBSK sibuk berat

Ada mulai tahun depan

AitakattaSJ 12/5/12 Fanfic

Mianhe, maincastnya RS memang Kyuhyun dan oppadeul. Kalau di FB waktu itu sudah diadakan pooling apakah SJ di akhir tahun 2007 mau di bikin story atau dokumenter, lengkap dengan untung ruginya. Berhubung dokumenter adalah suara terbanyak, jadi sampai SS1 menjelang, akan lebih ke dokumenter. Setelah itu kita akan lakukan sprint lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kenapa di akhir tahun 2007 dibuat dokumenter? Karena banyak fakta yang jarang ada dibahasan web SJ umumnya. Padahal 2007 itu masa-masanya mereka menapak naik sedikit demi sedikit. Dari yang tidak dikenal menjadi mulai di kenal. Sampai akhir 2007 saja, mereka harus mengatakan berkali-kali di tiap acara bahwa Leeteuk adalah leader SJ.

GaemAya 12/5/12 . chapter 21

Sudah ada di FS mengenai alasannya, chingu. FS ch 5

kyuriin 12/4/12 Gomawo, chingu, memang timelinenya begitu

leeteukyuhyun9 12/4/12 Mianhe, author hanya ngikutin tangan aja, juga reader. Tidak menyangka sepanjang ini karena tadinya bukan berbentuk documenter. Tapi nanti setelah SS1 akan dipercepat ceritanya agar tidak stagnan

pipit sparkyu 12/4/12 Senang jika chingu merasa terhibur membaca ff ini. Karakter Kyuhyun di sini, memang seperti inilah yang author lihat. Menurut author sih hehehe

lemonade 12/4/12 Gomaeo. Mianhe kalau nggak bisa kilat di akhir tahun

endahHF03 12/4/12 Ya? Ada apa? Memanggil saya? XD

demikyu 12/3/12 Nanti pas novel mungkin jalur cerita akan dipebaiki di beberapa tempat.

kyuhyunway 12/3/12 Wkwkwk, soalnya ff ini lebih banyak bercerita di belakang kamera. Gomawo semangatnya

VitaMinnieMin 12/3/12 Game tutup mata itu cari aja di youtube. Masukkan tanggal dan judul acara yang ada di ff, nanti kan muncul pilihannya. Kyuhyun saat main ski keahliannya memang sudah tinggi, makanya dia dapat julukan skykyu

Ne, dugaan chingu tepat ha ha ha… Kegunaannya? Karena sederhana banget yach? Justru itu yang dimaksud, barang yang akan selalu dipergunakan dan dilihat setiap hari.

Author juga selalu gemas kalau wookie udah polos gitu. Bahkan pas jahil pun mukanya polos wkwkwk

Gomawo doanya. Ne, tangan memang sering nggak bisa gerak kalau udah kambuh. SUdah biasa hehehe

chokyuhaesung 12/3/12 Gpp chingu, sudah review pun author udah senang. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

Ne, itu juga yang author alami saat mengenal SJ. Bukannya senang, malah banyak feeling blue nya melihat susahnya perjuangan dan banyaknya cobaan yang mereka alami. Jadi ingat kata-kata Yesung bahwa '_ini cobaan dari Tuhan untuk kita. Dia percaya kita bisa melewati ini semua._' (itu real kata2 Yesung yg di FF RS ch 2)

cho HyuRa 12/3/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Yeon Love Yeye 12/3/12 Belum. Mianhe, akhir tahun 2007 memang jalur ff nya diperlambat. Nanti sesudah SS1 akan dipercepat kembali.

Cho Kyu Chely 12/3/12 Kibum statusnya memang membingungkan. Tapi dia tetap artis SM. Dan kedudukannya di SJ pun tidak ada yg bilang bahwa Kibum dikeluarkan. Otomatis dia tetap member SJ.

tya andriani 12/3/12 Ne, gomawo chingu

kyuzi 12/3/12 Gomawo, semangat buat proyek barunya (^_^)

Elfma Ayu Sparkyu 12/3/12 Ne. Gamawo, semoga nggak mengecewakan

Keyra Kyuunie 12/3/12 Udah kayak sinetron ya? Berarti kudu dirombak nih wkwkwk Mengubah pikiran orang yang sudah tua dan berkuasa itu tidak mudah. Karena mereka biasanya merasa yang paling tahu, paling benar, paling pengalaman. Apalagi kalau selama ini tindakannya berbuah keberhasilan

lalalala 12/3/12 Pegangan dulu kalau bingung, chingu hehehe. Reviewnya bisa nanti2 jika masih bingung

sparkyu-hyun 12/3/12 Hmm…bisa author bocorkan info dikit. Park Sun Joo ini, meski nggak terkenal banget, dia diakui pelatih vocal bertangan dingin dan bisa mengorbitkan artis solo yang bagus. Dia adalah istri dari Leo Kang (di ch 21 kemarin dia belum menikah). Beberapa artis yang pernah ia bimbing adalah BoA, Yoon Mi-rae dan Kyuhyun of Super Junior.

Kyuhyun berniat dia orbitkan sendiri, tetapi terlanjur di rekrut oleh SM.

Boleh panggil eonnie, chingu.

sarangchullpa92 12/2/12 . chapter 21

Ne, buat author, Yesung itu hyung yang bisa diandalkan saat genting, meski kalau nggak genting2 sekali dia justru bisa bengong dan panik. Author heran kenapa bisa begitu…tapi itu yang terjadi…

Heechul, author suka pribadinya yang antik dan tidak takut tanggapan orang lain. Dia juga sangat kreatif. Jadi ingat waktu di Chujin Kangin mau ngerjain dia dan ketahun. Heechul terus bilang: Jangan pernah melihat mukaku lagi! Wkwkwk…Heechul banget

Padahal wajahnya sangat tampan dan cantik. Author nggak bosan melihatnya

ryeoHee 12/2/12 Ne. ANgka pencarian SJ di web naik yach? hehehe

Sachiko Yamaguchi 12/2/12 Gomawo

ChoHuiChan 12/2/12 Aish! Hampir kagak dibalas (*merinding pakai disco drive) Gomawo udah mereview

octaviani 12/2/12 Kalau mau tanya, ke FB aja, tapi tinggalkan reviewnya di sini hehehe. Kalau mau tanya real atau tidak, PM aja jadi nggak mengganggu reader yg menikmati ff ini sebagai fanfic. Gomawo

Indy 12/2/12 Bisa, kita lihat saja nanti (^_^)

JK0603 12/2/12 Yesung, seperti di FS pernah disinggung, adalah tong sampahnya SJ, shadow leadernya SJ,… intinya, kalau member cerita ama dia, nggak akan keluar ke siapa pun lagi. Jadi mereka bisa merasa aman kalau cerita. (susah lho menampung cerita tanpa cerita lagi., berat banget…mungkin itu sebabnya Yesung punya aura gelap wkwkwk)

Katanya sih keputusan Hankyung dan pertimbangannya Kibum untuk hiatus, Yesung udah tahu duluan.

heeeHyun 12/2/12 Tujuannya Petinggi SM kan beda dengan mentornya Kyuhyun.

Ne, Yesung Keren, Sungmin pengertian. Kyuhyun…wkwkwk…susah lho, author aja mirip ama Kyuhyun. Kalau masalahnya kecil2 dan bisa diatasi, justru bisa cerita. Tapi kalau masalahnya besar banget, rasanya justru nggak bisa cerita ke siapa-siapa. Dan bagi orang seperti Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Hankyung, bercerita tentang masalah itu sangat berat.

Ne, poor Shindong…mana Kangin langsung memberondongnya begitu sesi tanya jawab yang biasa.

Ne. SS1 itu februari, SJ M itu april debutnya (pengumuman SJM nya sih seperti di FF, sejak 2007. Tapi pengumuman anggotanya siapa baru 2, sisanya di 2008))

qyukey 12/2/12 Gomawo chingu

Dinan awi 12/2/12 Kibum tetap menekuni dunia akting. Dia sedang membintangi drama seri tahun ini. Bagus lho chingu, coba deh di surfing. Dia punya janji ama SJ, jika bisa menang di Cannes, dia akan meneriakkan nama Super Junior. SJ sudah menepati janjinya meraih GDA (makanya waktu itu Leeteuk bilang: Kibum-ah, hyung berhasil!)

Cho rae in 12/2/12 Membahas Kibum. Masalah Hankyung agak reda.

dhianelf4ever 12/2/12 Ke FB aja, di sana ada semua. Bukan di video, tapi di status

Andai ini film, nggak kebayang. Nggak mau peran oppadeul diganti orang lain, pasti rasanya tidak pas

MyKyubee 12/2/12 Betul hehehe

Orang tua memang lebih susah dipindah jalurkan, meski tidak semua seperti itu

Ne, mereka sering, apalagi pas 2007. Tapi SJ sejak 2007 sering ganti korea karena banyak sekali bongkar pasang akibat kesibukan mereka yang dipecah-pecah jadi sub unit

Wkwkwk, lucu kalau Yesung udah caper

Itu pas Don't Don kalau nggak salah

Nonton dong. Iya lama banget hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya.

Princess kyumin 12/2/12 Park Sun Joo is real. Dia juga pernah jadi mentornya BoA dan Yoon Mi-rae

Waduh, menuangkan ss1 ke dalam ff? Pasti jauh beda ama relay a…apa perlu dituang chingu?

Ne, Sungmin oppa ultah ya? Kita lempar telur ramai2? Hehehe nggak tega

careon88 12/2/12 Dugaan chingu tepat

Wkwkwk, jadi ingat shindong bilang di sebuah acara: Kami mem-bully Kyuhyun 8 bulan, dan menebusnya seumur hidup wkwkwk Mereka menerima hasil didikan mereka. Tapi itu yang bikin aku suka SJ…evil magnae salah satunya

Dinan awi 12/2/12 Dia main drama serial

sitara1083 12/2/12 Betul. Yesung yang melatih Kyuhyun selama di SJ. Saat ini, Yesung sudah setahun lebih menempa Kyuhyun secara intensif agar bisa mengambil alih perannya di SJ selama dia wamil. Ryeowook pernah mengatakan itu di saat wawancara Immortal Song, bahwa sekarang ini teknik menyanyi Kyuhyun sudah mengimbangi Yesung. Diharapkan saat Yesung wamil nanti, Kyuhyun bisa menggantikannya mengatur pembagian part dalam lagu dll.

YeSan84 12/2/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

cho yeon rin 12/2/12 Ne, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau kelihatan lemah di depan orang lain, termasuk hyungdeulnya. Dia pernah bialng di sebuah acara, dia menjadi sangat jahil karena sejak kecelakaan, hyungdeul sangat protektif terhadapnya.

ryu. 12/2/12 Kata-kata yang mana ya? Beberapa kalimat di ff ini kalimat yang real. PM aja jika ingin tanya ke FB nya author (ada di bawah TBC)

phiexphiexnophiex 12/2/12 Wkwkwk…memang curcol. Tapi author senang kok bacanya. Jadi ingin lihat langsung Kyuhyun yang ahli main ski. Pasti kereeen

Kim Anna 12/2/12 Beberapanya real.

Aduh, ada yg kangen Changkyu moment hahaha…author juga, tapi belum ada kesempatan, DBSK sangat sibuk

aprilliya hernaa 12/2/12 Ne, yg lucu, pakai cerita dia miara siput wkwkwk

Iya, Siwon diam banget, Cuma ketawa dan senyum-senyum aja. Dia sih nggak usah ngaku2, semua udah tahu dia paling cakep

Khotmibukanhotmi 12/2/12 GWS buat mamanya.

Iya, pas Kibum hiatus dan Hankyung keluar Kyuhyun jatuh sakit. Pas Hankyung keluar, Donghae dan Heechul juga sakit. Kalau Kibum statusnya kan hiatus aja. Cuma karena Kibum dan Kyuhyun dekat (meski krn kegiatan mereka terlihat tidak dekat), Kyuhyun sakit setelah mendengar keputusan Kibum

ghaida 12/2/12 Sayang sekali ya, kalau author lagi review dif fn, biasanya author save dulu ke memo kalau di Hp baru di submit. Jadi kalau dalam 4 menit nggak muncul, bisa diulang

Stabil dalam arti paru-parunya lebih stabil, tidak ada kemungkinan terbuka jahitannya lagi kecuali kalau kena benturan parah.

Itu fanfic, tapi Kyuhyun mmg sering nyembunyiin kondisinya

guest 12/2/12 Petinggi SM memang nggak jelas hehehe

lovely yesungielf 12/2/12 Ne, itu real, makanya sering banget SHindong bilang bahwa leader SJ itu Leeteuk

love cloudie 12/2/12 Ne, kocak habis kalau lagi muncul, nggak nyanyi, nggak variety show. Tapi dibalik sikap humoris mereka…mereka tangguh banget. Kalau yg nggak tahu mikirnya mereka manja, padahal kalau tahu sulitnya mereka di balik senyum dan tawa itu, nggak aka nada antis bilang mereka sekumpulan org manja lagi

littlehope 12/2/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya chingu. Author juga suka dengan brothershipnya mereka

oracle 12/2/12 Mianhe kalau ch 22 bakal bikin bosan lagi wkwkwk… author sedang nggak fit juga, tapi memang itu nggak bisa jadi alasan. Bgmn pun semua harus dikerjakan dengan baik. Jujur, author kangen sekali ama changkyu moment…tapi dua karakter itu belum bermain di benak, jadi bingung juga

KyuChul 12/2/12 Di ff ada di sebut nama acaranya kan chingu, plus ada tanggalnya. Masukan dua itu ke youtube, nanti muncul videonya. Kalau kesulitan, bisa mampir ke fb author (ada di bawah tbc)

Setahu author sampai sekarang yg namanya vitamin dan obat masih. Waktu itu ada penggemar mergokin Kyuhyun lagi pas minum obat sambil meringis gitu (obat di korea rata2 cair dan siap minum…dikemas model Capri**nne kalau di sini), lalu dia tanya apa Kyuhyun sakit, Kyuhyun jawab…ini vitamin (kebayang minum vitamin di antrian? Pasti obat lha)

Yang bermasalah itu kiri, yang kanan itu kalau nggak salah ada masalah di bagian dalam karena infeksi dan kudu di operasi. Yg kiri kayaknya nggak diapa-apain…mirip kasus Siwon, udah dr sananya hehehe. Siwon harus mendengar suara agak keras untuk bisa dengar apa yang dibicarakan.

Gyurievil 12/2/12 Kibum … (ini sih bocoran namanya jadi nggak bisa dijawab). kalau yg hankyung itu sakit rame2….donghae, kyuhyun dan heechul. (yg hankyung bisa disebut krn nggak ada di rs hehehe

'maup th smua ' ini artinya pa ya?

shinminkyuu 12/2/12 dari berita ttg hankyung menuntut sm. Kalau chingu surfing, ada yg dimuat surat perjanjiannya segala kok dan pihak hokum hankyung bersedia menjamin kebenaran berita itu. Namun kemudian tuntutan ditarik ketika SM minta banding (hankyung sempat menang di sidang).

Entah kenapa, semua lagu SJ sempat dilarang di China untuk beberapa lama lho, meski pun pembelian album di sana tinggi, tidak dihitung sama sekali dan semua internet china memblokir lagu2 SJ. Ini menurut berita yang author baca

reaRelf 12/2/12 Ne. DBSK lagi sibuk berat, mampir korea sehari udah pergi lagi

ayu wandira 12/2/12 Gomawo udah bersedia ngikutin ff ini

Kim ryokie 12/2/12 wkwkwk…belum nonton ya?

natal 12/1/12 Ada. Masukan saja tanggal dan nama acaranya. Atau kef b author aja buat lihat link nya

Nuryewookie 12/1/12 Ada di FB nya author ada link nya

Fanfic. Yesung miara siput wkwkwk…aneh tapi it's real

Gisella 12/1/12 Ne, semua yang chingu katakan benar. Meski berat dan melukai orang yg kita sayang, keputusan harus diambil. Apalagi kondisi Hankyung memang parah, dia menderita sakit ginjal. Di china, bakti seorang anak adalah kepada orang tuanya. Jadi author mengerti keputusan hankyung. Mengenai Kibum pun, setelah dipikir-pikir, itu juga bisa dimengerti, meski berat sekali. Batas semua orang berbeda-beda. Dan Kyuhyun memang termasuk yg sangat gigih. Banyak yg mengira dia tidak bisa balik ke panggung saat itu

Mimin 12/1/12 hmm, author belum lihat tanggalnya ss3

Blackyuline 12/1/12 Ceramahnya jangan kayak Yesung aja laaammaaaa wkwkwk

SieLf 12/1/12 Kan di ff idceritakan Kyuhyun kondisinya sakit pagi itu, chingu (^_^) Tapi dia tetap tampil menyanyikan I have a lover

Mianhe, 2008 justru puncaknya masalah

Bella 12/1/12 Ne, Yesung salah satu tokoh di SJ yang author kagum. Meski aneh, dia bicara bijak banget

Goo, justru kalau review dif fn aja, soalnya kalau dif b nggak bisa dibaca ulang pas mood lagi down

Dari youtube. Kalau dr yg lain, aku tonton dan catat krn nggak bisa di download

hanchulkyubum 12/1/12 Gomawo. Ne, park sun joo guru vocal Kyuhyun ketika SMU. Dia juga yang membuat Kyuhyun berbelok daripengacara menjadi penyanyi sehingga hubungan Kyuhyun dengan appa dan eomma nya sempat memburuk.

Kyuhyun dikenal sering minta apapun dari hyungdeul wkwkwk dan mereka selalu ngasih

Mianhe agak lambat, author sedang nggak sehat

Jmhyewon 12/1/12 Memang jahil sih…pake banget wkwkwk

nona icecream 12/1/12 Author malah baru tahu donghae juga naked…yg pernah dibahas itu Cuma mereka seringnya pakai boxer aja

Ne, SJ kumpulan orang PD. Justru krn itu mereka bisa naik meski dicap aneh. Dan PD nya mereka diikuti rendah hati

Ne, oppadeul bertanggungjawab atas manjanya Kyuhyun, krn di rumah aja dia jadi anak bontot kagak manja wkwkwk

Yesung itu orang yang sangat2 peka sampai suka dibilang peramal. Dia tahu donghae dan ryeowook akan terkenal sebagai pencipta lagu yang bagus, dia tahu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan sangat cocok meski Sungmin sempat protes ketika Yesung menyuruh Kyuhyun sekamar dengannya… banyak lagi yang sudah ada dalam prediksinya Yesung termasuk hiatusnya Kibum dan gugatannya Hankyung. Saking perhatiannya, dia suka pinjam master key dr pemilik apartemen supaya bisa buka pintu kamar member untuk melihat saat mereka tidur. Katanya eomma Yesung juga begitu.

Chukkae! Chingu satu-satunya yg bisa menebak maksud hadiah yang diminta Kyuhyun hehehe. Ada lagi yg Kyuhyun lakukan mengenai masalah SJ M kepada hyungdeulnya…kita tunggu ch –ch selanjutnya

Sampai saat ini masih harus jaga badan. Tapi sudah jauh lebih sehat

Ha ha ha…tinggi banget angkat tangannya dan paling cepat sendiri

Author membalas karena author tahu menulis review dif fn itu cukup sulit. Dan review yg diterima suka author baca ulang saat mood sedang turun… jadi karena itu, buat author menjawab review sudah kewajiban sekaligus sisi yang menyenangkan. Gomawo reviewnya

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/1/12 Ne, karena kelamaan di kamar mandi.

Wkwkwk…shindong dan kibum punya radar 'pengenal kejahilan'

Mereka masih dibatasi untuk drama yang ada hubungannya dengan music (karena itu Kyuhyun selalu mainnya yg musical saja. Tapi nanti di rs diceritakan ada sebuah drama yg dia mainkan lho…hehehe)

Tapi dibatasinnya udah nggak seketat dulu.

kim eun ra 12/1/12 Ne, nggak pakai bicara, diminta melihat langsung

kyuqie 12/1/12 Itu 2006 waktu FS. Karena FS bukan documenter, tidak semua dibahas.

Hiatus resmi mei 2010 tapi sudah mulai jarang aktif sejak 2008

misskyuKYU 12/1/12 Iya nurut…takut disuruh bedless lagi wkwkwk abaikan, Cuma bercanda

Kyuhyun tidur begitu it's real meski nggak selalu

Gomawo buat reviewnya, author senang banget bacanya hehehe. Ditunggu ch depan

12/1/12 Gomawo chingu. Berkat para reviewer juga

SSungMine 12/1/12 Mianhe, masih belum sehat. Jadi ff nya kurang optimal

Adel 12/1/12 Author sendiri nggak tahu, mengikuti hati endingnya di mana author sudah tetapkan dr sejak judul dibuat. Proses ke ujungnya yang tidak ditentukan

vha chandra 12/1/12 Sampai star nya naik (^_^) bukan bersinar kayak shining, tapi rising

aninkyuelf 12/1/12 Ne. Mianhe kalau ch 22 agak gimana…author masih belum fit. Tapi kalau kelamaan nunda, bisa hiatus beneran, jadi sedikit memaksakan nulis

vietaKyu 12/1/12 emangnya vieta namja ya? Noona itu panggilan adik laki2 ke kakak perempuan hehehe

Ada cari aja pakai nama mereka berdua, nanti kan muncul

Akhirnya ada juga yang menyemangati Petinggi SM ha ha ha

Ne, sampai sekarang dia masih tipe yang kalau lagi semangat suka lupa kalau badannya udah teriak minta istirahat kata oppadeul.

Tabiwook 12/1/12 Boleh tahu alasannya jadi sayang ama Kyuhyun? PM aja di sini atau di FBnya author hehehe… pengen tahu soalnya itu bisa jadi masukan. Gomawo sebelumnya

AreynaKyuminElf 12/1/12 Tokoh fiktif, bukan siapa2

ay 12/1/12 Ne, gomawo

hyunnieya 12/1/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya. Kebetulan lagi butuh banget

DIANDRA 12/1/12 Ne, gomawo

Kyuwook 12/1/12 Yesung dipotong banyak pas Don't Don dan EHB

gaemwon407 12/1/12 Sayang Petinggi SM belum berubah

haekyu 12/1/12 Aslinya baik banget kok. Kalau chingu sering lihat backstage KRY, kelihatan sekali Yesung sayang ama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook

Nonton dong. Boleh, eonni aja

ShillaSarangKyu 12/1/12 Ne, ego selalu mengalahkan segalanya

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 12/1/12 Iya, baru sadar heheh. Gomawo info dan reviewnya

MiNa 12/1/12 Cuma 80% yang sungguhan

Guest 12/1/12 Hmm, dari awal dia memang ingin membuat kyuhyun famous (ada di falling star). Tapidia mau menjatuhkan SJ. Jadi keduanya bertentangan

em em 12/1/12 Gomawo buat semangatnya

dinikyu 12/1/12 Ansing itu apa ya? Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini chingu

trilililili 12/1/12 Author pernah baca yg hankyung punya serem juga) mungkin kalau masih kecil, begitu dipanggil aja udah senang, jadi bebrapa merasa dijebak. Tapi kalau yg tahu harusnya mmg sudah sadar.

Kalau kondisi kayak Kyuhyun alami, biasanya tetap harus ada obat-obatan yang dia bawa untuk jaga2. Katanya sekarang SJ udah punya dokter pribadi yang ikut ke mana pun mereka pergi, tiap member 1 dokter. Karena itu kondisi Kyuhyun lebih sehat sekarang

Kim RyeongNa 12/1/12 Bagi dia, perasaan itu tidak ada harganya, jadinya begitu…termasuk aturan2 kontrak yang tanpa perasaan

Ne, untunglah dengan begitu banyaknya cobaan, mereka tetap kuat

ELi CassieELF 12/1/12 pasti sparkyu nih hehehe

yumiewooki 12/1/12 Ne, makanya kan tidak dibilang wookie ingin beraktivitas. Tapi kalau mau, mereka tidak diijinkan

lisamei 12/1/12 Kemungkinann diceritakan yang ada kaitannya dengan SJ saja, karena maincart nya RS adalah Kyuhyun dan SJ.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 23**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. DBSK**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Ini sangat sulit untuk membujuk kaki saya yang pendek memberi contoh." / "Menyebalkan! Kau selalu saja tidak serius menanggapiku!" / "Kenapa Yesung hyung tidak marah?" / "Arrrgh!" Siwon menjerit kesakitan ketika Yesung menyentuhnya kakinya pelan. / "Roti lapis isi Kyuhyun dan Hankyung," goda Shindong. / "Apakah kalian tidak melupakan seseorang?"

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kibum dan Changmin. Ia bisa melihat, Kibum lebih ceria sejak mengucapkan kalimat yang mengganggunya tadi. Dan itu membuatnya merasa was-was. _Keputusan apa yang sebenarnya sudah diambil Kibum hyung? Sejak itu, bebannya seolah menghilang. Dia kembali lebih ceria._

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 23

.

Syuting kembali dimulai. Semua member Super Junior mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan jas panjang warna merah muda sedangkan DBSK mengenakan sweater putih dan jas warna kuning. Shin Dong Yup takjub dengan kedekatan member Super Junior dan DBSK. Ini dibuktikan oleh Yunho. Meski DBSK sibuk konser di Thailand dan Jepang, mereka menonton acara EHB yang dibawakan oleh Super Junior.

Member DBSK diminta mencoba cabe terpedas di dunia, sama seperti yang dilakukan Super Junior di episode pertama EHB. Jaejoong yang menggemari makanan pedas, tengah bercerita tentang kesukaannya itu ketika Kangin memotong.

"Hankyung sshi ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jaejoong sshi," kata Kangin.

Ryeowook menengok ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak fokus mengikuti acara, meski dongsaengnya itu tidak pernah melepaskan senyumnya. Ia menarik Kyuhyun sebentar, cukup untuk mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mulai demam.

Sementara itu Hankyung maju sejajar Kangin dengan wajah serius.

"Jangan dimakan!" Ia memperingati Jaejoong.

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan sangat serius itu, Jaejoong tertawa keras. Semua teringat ketika Hankyung mencoba cabe itu hingga menangis. Meski wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir deras, ia masih mencoba memperingati hyungdeul dan dongsaengdulnya agar tidak mencoba cabe tersebut.

Junsu yang mendapat giliran pertama, diminta mengeluarkan kembali cabe itu setelah mengunyahnya selama lima detik. Semua bertepuk tangan ketika namja itu tidak menunjukkan respon yang berarti. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Junsu mulai merasakan pedasnya. Hal itu membuat member DBSK yang lain merasa was-was.

Jaejoong mencoba cabai tersebut, diikuti oleh Yoochun, Changmin dan Yunho. Hanya Yoochun yang langsung menunjukkan reaksi. Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yunho tampak tidak bereaksi apapun, membuat yang lain terkesima.

"Saya pikir, cabe jolokia ini pasti enak sekali jika dimakan dengan nasi." Jaejoong yang biasa memakan nasi hanya dengan cabe dan mustard mengusulkan ke member DBSK lainnya.

Semua tertawa mendengar hal itu termasuk Siwon. Namun saat kalimat itu berubah menjadi bayangan dibenak mereka, semua tertegun dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata terbelalak. Mereka kini mulai tidak mempercayai pendengaran mereka.

Semua penasaran dan mengerubungi Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yunho yang tidak memberi respon apapun. Saat itulah Sungmin yang sudah mendapat laporan dari Ryeowook dan ijin dari Leeteuk, menarik Kyuhyun keluar area syuting.

"Sungmin hyung, aku masih bisa ikut, aku baik-baik saja," protes Kyuhyun sambil berbisik saat mereka sudah jauh di pinggir, di tempat member Super Junior menaruh barang-barangnya.

"Aniyo. Teuki hyung sudah menyuruh begitu." Sungmin mengambil jaket-jaket member lain, menyampirkannya di lantai. Ia juga melipat jaket bulu tebalnya hingga berbentuk bantal. "Tidurlah, kurasa cukup hangat."

"Tapi…"

Sungmin melempar pandangan tidak mau dibantah, sehingga dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sana. Sungmin nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merengut, malu, sekaligus kesal.

"Kalian overprotektif, hyung. Aku bukan bayi!"

"Ne, kau bukan bayi, tapi kau harus tidur!" Sungmin tidak memperdulikan protes dongsaengnya. Ia menyampirkan beberapa jaket lagi, kali ini di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, untuk membuat Kyuhyun hangat. "Ternyata member berjumlah banyak memiliki keuntungan banyak juga."

"Hyungdeul pasti mencincangku jika jaket mereka rusak," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo. Kami sudah sepakat soal itu," bisik Sungmin. "Bahkan aku selalu memakai jaket bulu, supaya bisa menjamin kau tidak kedinginan saat memakainya."

Kyuhyun hendak bertanya apa saja kesepakatan yang hungdeul buat tanpa setahu dirinya, namun entah karena obat atau karena lelah, matanya mulai berat dan ia menguap. Sungmin cukup mengelus kepalanya beberapa kali dan Kyuhyun sudah terlelap. Sungmin pun kembali ke lokasi syuting.

Di sana, Changmin sedang membahas bahwa cabe jolokia yang sangat pedas itu menyimpan rasa yang sangat lezat. Shin Dong Yup merasa penasaran dan ikut mencobanya. Tapi dalam hitungan detik dia sudah merasakan pedas yang menyengat di mulutnya.

Kangin yang mencemaskan hasil penilaian SJ di EHB sebagai pembawa acara, meminta waktu untuk mengadakan rapat sejenak. Seperti biasa, Kangin membuat lingkaran bersama kesebelas member SJ. Akhirnya diputuskan Shindong dan Yesung akan ikut mencoba cabe itu kembali. Hasilnya, keduanya juga merasakan pedas yang menyengat.

Member Super Junior maupun Shin Dong Yup tidak habis pikir kenapa ketiga member DBSK bisa menganggap cabe terpedas di dunia itu enak.

Mereka kembali break untuk makan malam.

.

"…to...chiato….."

"…uungm…?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit, melihat senyum lebar Changmin, kemudian menutup matanya lagi.

"Caramel Macchiato, bangun…. Sudah waktunya makan malam." Kali ini Changmin mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun pelan, namun sahabatnya tidak bergeming.

"Serahkan padaku, Changminnie, di dorm hanya aku yang bisa membangunkannya."

Kyuhyun merasa bulu tengkuknya berdiri ketika aura gelap itu mendekat. Cepat dibukanya matanya dan duduk. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya secepat mungkin. Karena itu, begitu Yesung mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya, ia segera menangkis.

Yesung dan Changmin tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Wah, gerak refleksmu tidak kalah dengan Heechul hyung," goda Changmin.

"Shim Changmin!"

Changmin meringis mendengar nada penuh ancaman itu. Ia menarik Kyuhyun bangun dan mendorongnya berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Selesai makan, sambil menunggu kru EHB siap, mereka semua berkumpul di tengah area syuting sambil mengobrol. Meski wajah mereka terlihat lelah, dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih sanggup bercerita sementara yang lain mendengarkan, tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluh.

Changmin yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi, menemukan tidak ada tempat untuknya di dekat Kyuhyun. Jadi ia memilih berdiri di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku beli beberapa kartu pos Jepang untukmu. Kupilihkan pemandangan yang bagus." Changmin tersenyum ketika ia mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun. "Kau benar-benar ingin menetap di Jepang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tepatnya, aku ingin punya rumah di sana saat aku menikah nanti. Aku akan mengajak nae anae keliling dunia, lalu menetap di Jepang."

"Bolehkah aku mampir bersama keluargaku?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Changmin bertepuk tangan. Dia selalu begitu jika sangat senang.

Keduanya tidak menyadari 16 pasang mata melirik sejenak sambil menghela nafas panjang. Mereka tak habis pikir, mengapa magnae mereka justru sudah berpikir jauh tentang pernikahan, rumah, menetap, bahkan saling berkunjung.

"Aku pikir, sangat bagus jika kita menjodohkan anak kita nanti," kata Changmin dengan wajah sangat cerah.

Hyungdeul kedua grup itu serentak mengeluh dengan keras. Kyuhyun hanya menautkan keningnya sejenak ke arah yang lain, kemudian memusat perhatian kembali kepada Changmin.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Changmin-ah. Setidaknya anak-anak kita bersahabat baik. Itu sudah cukup. Banyak sekali hal yang menentukan jika ingin menjodohkan anak. Misalnya, kalau mereka namja atau yeoja semua…jika umur mereka selisih terlalu jauh…jika mereka tidak punya perasaan satu sama lain…ah, pokoknya banyak sekali."

Kali ini hyungdeul menutup telinga rapat-rapat, tidak ingin mendengar percakapan yang masih jauh dari rencana mereka saat ini.

"Benar juga." Changmin mengangguk serius. "Setidaknya mereka bersahabat baik."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Ia tak dapat membayangkan jika anaknya dan anak Changmin berkumpul…apakah mirip dengan Heebum dan Mao-mao? Kucing milik Heechul dan anjing milik Hankyung selalu bertengkar. Sama seperti tuannya, Heebum selalu menang dari Mao-Mao. Jika itu benar, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit iba kepada anak Changmin. _Aku akan jadi ahjussi yang baik untuknya._

.

Kru EHB memberi kode agar mereka bersiap. Semua bangkit berdiri dan lampu studio kembali menyala penuh. Siwon yang berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun merangkul pundak magnaenya. Dan ia cukup senang karena merasa demam Kyuhyun sudah hilang. Ia kemudian merangkul Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang terdiam karena sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Mata Sungmin pun terlihat mulai memerah.

Shindong protes ketika tes yang diadakan selanjutnya adalah melompat ke atas secara vertikal. Ia merasa sebagian member SuJu yang tidak tinggi akan membuat mereka kalah jika hasil akhir berdasarkan nilai rata-rata lompatan. Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Donghae tertawa lebar, merasa bahwa mereka lah yang Shindong maksud. Tapi Shin Dong Yup meyakinkan mereka bahwa bukan hal itu yang menentukan.

"Tes ini merugikan untuk orang yang memiliki kaki pendek," kata Shin Dong Yup. "Tapi Yesung sshi akan mencontohkan untuk kita."

"Ini sangat sulit untuk membujuk kaki saya yang pendek memberi contoh." Yesung tersenyum, menyindir kata-kata Shin Dong Yup sehingga semua tertawa.

"Yesung hyung sebenarnya pemain basket ketika di sekolah dasar di Choongnam." Kangin membeberkan rahasia member SJ lagi.

"Saya juga tinggal di Choongnam, tetapi kenapa saya tidak ingat?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Waktu itu tinggi saya sudah seperti sekarang," jawab Yesung meski hal itu tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Namun ketika namja itu melompat, hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan. Ia berhasil melompat setinggi 81 cm, 11 cm dari lompatan pemain basket pada umumnya. Yesung yang sangat senang dengan hal itu, langsung melompat berkali-kali dan baru berhenti ketika pinggangnya terasa sakit.

Ketika Junsu hanya berhasil melompat setinggi 71cm, Yesung kembali melompat-lompat dengan gembira.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan Yesung hyung," kata Eunhyuk yang mendapat giliran selanjutnya. Namun ia hanya berhasil mencapai 66 cm. Yesung kembali melompat-lompat.

"Biarkan dia mencoba sekali lagi," kata Junsu yang tidak tega melihat wajah muram Eunhyuk. Tapi usulnya ditolak Shin Dong Yup.

Jaejoong melompat setinggi 64 cm dan jatuh tepat di pangkuan Leeteuk. Ia tidak langsung berdiri karena lelah. Sekitar beberapa menit dia mencoba mengambil waktu istirahat. Kyuhyun memandang wajah yang lain satu per satu. Semuanya meski tersenyum, tidak bisa berbohong. Mata mereka semua sudah mulai memerah dan sering mengeluarkan air mata karena mengantuk. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengeluh dengan pekerjaan yang harus mereka jalani.

Yunho mencapai angka 97cm, membuat semua terheran-heran dan mulai mempertanyakan hasil pengukuran tersebut.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" seru Shin Dong Yup.

"Aku tahu kenapa bisa begitu," kata Sungmin sambil bangkit berdiri dan maju ke depan. "Ketika kita melompat, sweater kita ikut menarik ikat pinggang pengukur ke atas."

Akhirnya pengukuran ulang dilakukan. Yunho meraih angka 72cm ketika ikat pinggang pengukur ditempatkan langsung di badannya, bukan di luar pakaian.

Yesung yang diminta mengukur ulang, hanya mencapai 63cm kali ini. Beberapa member DBSK maupun Super Junior ganti melompat-lompat di depan Yesung, membuat namja itu hanya bisa tertawa getir.

"Aku coba sekali lagi!" serunya kesal.

Namun hasilnya justru lebih parah, yaitu 59cm. Kali ini hanya Donghae dan Jaejoong yang melompat-lompat gembira.

Yoochun yang dikenal jago melompat saat sekolah, membuktikan kemampuannya. Ia meraih nilai 81. Yesung langsung memeluknya dengan gembira. "Dia dongsaengku!" serunya karena Yoochun meraih angka yang sama dengannya.

Untuk menguji ulang, Yoochun diminta melakukan lompatan kedua, hasilnya 62cm. Yesung kembali memeluknya, merasa ada yang senasib dengannya tadi. "Dia benar-benar dongsaengku!" seru Yesung bangga.

"Jangan-jangan saat lompatan ketiga, nilainya akan turun lagi seperti Yesung sshi." Shin Dong Yup membeberkan dugaannya.

Yoochun pun kembali melompat. Hasilnya adalah 58 cm.

Meski semua member SJ maupun DBSK tertawa, Yesung memeluk Yoochun kembali. Yoochun benar-benar pasrah dianggap saudara oleh Yesung yang beraura gelap itu. Changmin yang selalu melonjak-lonjak jika tertawa, tanpa sadar menabrak Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di dekatnya hingga jatuh terduduk. Tapi keduanya kembali melanjutkan tawanya melihat ekspresi Yoochun dan Yesung.

Saat selesai dengan hingar-bingar tadi, kelelahan mulai mereka rasakan kembali. Changmin segera mengurut kedua bahu Yesung yang kaku. Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedari tadi hanya berdiri di samping matras tebal, tidak ikut dalam keramaian. Kondisi tulang kaki keduanya yang pernah patah dan masih dalam masa pemulihan, membuat keduanya tidak boleh terlalu mengalami guncangan.

Tantangan terakhir adalah apakah para member SJ maupun DBSK dapat menyentuh bola yang jatuh dari ketinggian 7m. Mereka akan diuji mulai jarak 7m, 8m, hingga 10 meter. Yunho berhasil pada tantangan pertama di jarak 7 meter. Ketika giliran Yesung, namja itu tersenyum.

"Yunho-ah tadi menangkap bola dengan tangannya. Aku akan menerima bola dengan kepalaku," kata Yesung. Dan namja itu benar-benar membuktikannya. Siwon langsung memeluknya memberi selamat.

"Jika Ryeowook sshi berhasil, member yang lain tidak perlu melakukan tes," kata Shin Dong Yup, membuat Ryeowook merasa tertekan. Namja itu menjadi sangat gugup.

"Bagaimana jika aku gagal?"

"Lakukan saja sebaik mungkin." Shin Dong Yup memulai. "Ready? GO!"

"Ryeowook hwaiting!" seru hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul.

Bukannya berlari, Ryeowook malah diam dan tertawa. "Saya sangat gugup. Apakah saya harus menekan tombol dengan tangan kiri?" tanyanya dengan muka polosnya, membuat semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Namun ketika ia menekan tombol dan berlari, tidak ada bola yang jatuh. Ternyata Ryeowook tidak berhasil menekan tombolnya. Akhirnya ia mengulang dan berhasil menangkap bola.

Tantangan ditingkatkan menjadi 8m. Shin Dong Yup yang hendak memberi contoh, gagal menangkap bola. Mereka kemudian mencoba satu persatu termasuk Kyuhyun. Yang gagal di tantangan 8m adalah Kibum, Hankyung dan Ryeowook.

Tapi saat tantangan ditingkatkan menjadi 9 m, hanya Jaejoong, Junsu dan Siwon yang berhasil. Heechul tidak ikut serta satu kali pun karena kondisi patah kakinya yang patah di lima bagian sangat riskan untuk melakukan tantangan ini.

Semua berpelukan ketika acara berakhir. Member Super Junior bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke dorm, begitu pula member DBSK. Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah memanggul tasnya. Ia menyerahkan beberapa kartu pos yang dikatakannya tadi.

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, kau sudah membuat daftar yang aku minta waktu itu?"

"Ah! Hampir lupa!" Changmin kembali membuka ranselnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang ditumpuk menjadi satu. "Aku mencoba menulis semua yang aku ingat, termasuk yang menurutku tidak penting. Apakah ini membantu?"

Kyuhyun membaca sekilas kertas itu. Wajahnya menjadi muram untuk sepersekian detik dan kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Ne, membantu sekali. Gomawo, Changmin-ah."

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Changmin cemas.

"Kenapa begitu?" Kyuhyun memandang sahabatnya dengan heran.

"Aku merasa, hari ini kau sedikit… " Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah, seperti bukan Kyuhyun Super Junior. Kau...kata-katamu tidak sekeras biasanya."

Kyuhyun memunculkan evil smirknya, lalu mendekati Changmin hingga suara bisikannya pun tak akan terdengar oleh hyungdeul yang ada di sekitar mereka. "Apa kau mau cerita tentang percakapanmu dengan Kibum hyung?"

Wajah Changmin langsung memucat. "Apakah harus?" tanyanya dengan mimik polos dan kuatir.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin. Ia mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya menekan sahabatnya itu untuk berterus-terang, atau membiarkannya saja. Namun wajah cemas Changmin membuatnya iba.

"Tidak. Itu bukan urusanku. Abaikan saja kata-kataku tadi." Kyuhyun pun berlalu mengikuti hyungdeul yang sudah berjalan menuju mobil. Meski pun begitu, ia sangat menyesalkan keputusannya melepaskan Changmin. Ia sangat ingin tahu isi pembicaraan tadi.

Changmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh. Namun ketika ia beberapa langkah mengikuti hyungdeul-nya, Changmin berbalik dan mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun, membuat sahabatnya itu menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku…aku selalu sahabatmu."

Kyuhyun tertegun beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa keras melihat tampang serius Changmin. "Tentu saja, Changmin pabo! Kau mengejarku hanya untuk bilang itu?"

"Aku serius!" Changmin tidak peduli Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan senyum tertahan. "Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, telpon aku. Aku akan berusaha menemuimu secepatnya. Arrachi?"

"Ne. Nanti saat kau di panggung, di konser, di Jepang, di Thailand, aku akan menelponmu dan memintamu menemuiku. Kita lihat saja, apa Yunho hyung akan membiarkanmu pergi." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa keras. Namun tawanya terhenti karena wajah Changmin meringis begitu sedih.

"Gwenchana, Changmin-ah?" Kyuhyun kini benar-benar khawatir.

"Menyebalkan! Kau selalu saja tidak serius menanggapiku!" seru Changmin kesal. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu seperti menahan tangis sekarang. "Aku heran, kenapa aku mau jadi sahabatmu! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun memandang sekitarnya dan menemukan 16 pasang mata memandang tajam kepadanya. Ia segera menarik Changmin menjauh, ke tempat di mana hyungdeul tidak bisa mendengarkan mereka.

Ia memaksa Changmin duduk di sebuah kursi, lalu berjongkok di depan Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, lihat aku!" perintah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika Changmin memandangnya dari balik mata yang berkabut. "Uljima, Changmin-ah. Kau pasti sangat lelah sehingga sensitif seperti ini."

"Kau masih mau menegurku?!" Changmin merengut.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku tidak pernah tidak menanggapimu. Meski aku tidak melihat ke arahmu, aku selalu mendengarkan semua kata-katamu. Aku, …aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi perhatian orang dengan baik. Aku tidak terbiasa." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum melihat Changmin mulai memahami kata-katanya.

"Kau memang tidak semanis suaramu," kata Changmin mulai bisa tersenyum.

"Ne. Aku Kyuhyun Super Junior. Evil magnae yang bermulut pedas dan menyebalkan."

Changmin kini tertawa lebar. "Aniyo. Kau jauh lebih baik dari itu."

Kyuhyun merasa lega melihat Changmin bisa tertawa kembali.

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang dan istirahat. Kau harus terbang ke Jepang besok pagi, bukan?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. "Kalau kau benar-benar menangis, sepertinya aku akan menerima beberapa tendangan hapkido dan taekwondo."

"Lalu, hyungdeulmu akan mengeluarkan jurus tongkat dan double sticknya." Changmin kembali tertawa. "Lebih mengerikan lagi jika koleksi Yesung hyung ikut dikeluarkan."

"Kemudian terjadilah perang besar antara DBSK dan Super Junior!" Kyuhyun mulai bersemangat membayangkannya. Kedua magnae itu pun tertawa dengan keras, saling membumbui cerita tadi dengan seru.

"Ehem!" Suara itu membuyarkan khayalan mereka. "Sepertinya kalian sudah bersenang-senang sementara kami menunggu kedinginan di dekat mobil."

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Leeteuk yang memasang wajah penuh senyum. Tapi itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Kyuhyun. Leeteuk langsung menarik kerah jaketnya dan menariknya menjauh.

"Changmin-ah! Kau juga! Kalau ada masalah, segera hubungi aku, arrachi?" teriak Kyuhyun sementara ditarik menuju mobil.

"Arraseo!" teriak Changmin sambil tertawa. Tapi tawanya langsung menghilang ketika Yunho tanpa bicara apa-apa menariknya juga ke dalam mobil.

.

.

28 Desember 2007

"Cepat sedikit, Teuki hyung!" Heechul mendorong Leeteuk memasuki dorm lantai 11. "Kau ini, sudah telat bangun, masih saja berlama-lama di depan cermin."

"Wangi apa ini?" Leeteuk tertegun.

Tidak seperti biasa, hari itu itu tercium wangi kopi yang kental dari dapur. Siwon yang sudah datang sejak tadi, menyeduhkan 13 cangkir kopi. Dia juga membawa puluhan tumpuk waffle yang masih hangat karena dibawa dengan kantong penahan panas. Tersedia juga beberapa toples sirup caramel lengkap dengan pisau pengolesnya. Semangkuk buah kering juga terhidang di atas meja.

"Apa ini? Kita sarapan ala Siwon?" Shindong memandang meja dengan takjub.

"Aku pikir kemarin sangat melelahkan, hyung, jadi sambil ke sini, aku membeli sarapan untuk kita." Siwon mengeluarkan sekotak krim dan beberapa kubus gula ke dalam wadah.

"Wah! Waffle!" Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya?" Hankyung mengambil sehelai waffle dan mulai mengigitnya. "Cukup enak, tapi rasanya agak aneh. Seperti ada yang kurang."

"Bukan begitu cara memakannya, Hankyung hyung." Sungmin duduk di meja. Ia mengambil sepotong waffle dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Kemudian ia menuang sirup caramel, menaburinya dengan buah kering, lalu mulai memotong dan memakannya.

"Enak?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai kelaparan.

"Enak!" sahut Kyuhyun yang baru saja diberi sesuap oleh Sungmin.

"Aku mau, hyung," kata Donghae sambil mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin memotong wafflenya lagi, kemudian mulai menyuapi Donghae.

"Appo!" Kyuhyun dan Donghae berteriak bersamaan ketika Heechul memukul kepala mereka.

"Makan sendiri!" Heechul ganti menegur Sungmin. "Kau juga, jangan senangnya mengasuh dongsaengdul! Bagaimana jika semua menjadi manja kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis sehingga Heechul menjadi kesal melihatnya.

"Chullie, tadi kau menyuruhku cepat-cepat, jadi jangan membuat keributan," kata Leeteuk sambil mengangsurkan piring berisi waffle kepada Heechul.

Heechul bergumam kesal melihat sarapan yang asing baginya itu. Dia memang bukan orang yang bisa makan sesuatu yang tidak biasa baginya. Hankyung mengambil kembali piring dari tangan Heechul, melakukan semua yang dicontohkan Sungmin tadi, dan mulai menyuapi Heechul. Meski namja itu masih menggerutu, ia tidak membantah Hankyung.

Member Super Junior yang lain menahan tawa melihatnya.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah menghabiskan waffle sambil menonton acara televisi. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah dongsaengnya itu sambil mengunyah buah-buahan kering. Yesung tidak pernah makan dalam porsi besar. Tetapi ia bisa makan beberapa kali sehari.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah hafal semua lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

Kyuhyun memberi kode dengan tangannya agar Yesung bersabar. Ia menghabiskan waffle yang ada di mulutnya. Begitu habis, bukannya menjawab, ia justru memasukkan sepotong penuh lagi. Ia juga mengambil beberapa buah kering dari piring Yesung.

Yesung kembali menunggu Kyuhyun mengosongkan mulutnya. Namun hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Dan ia kembali menunggu lagi. Hal itu terus terjadi hingga buah kering yang ada di piring Yesung lenyap semua. Ia menahan tawa melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung, mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah cepat, juga matanya yang mengerjap bingung.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung tidak marah?" Kyuhyun langsung melontarkan kalimat itu begitu mulutnya kosong.

Sejak melihat ekspresinya tadi, Yesung sudah menduganya. Namja itu pun tersenyum geli. "Kenapa aku harus marah, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Karena aku sudah membuatmu kesal." Mata Kyuhyun kembali mengerjap bingung.

"Aku tidak akan marah. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, bukan?"

"Dalam keadaan apapun?"

"Dalam keadaan apapun." Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin bisa terjadi kalau aku lupa."

"Kalau begitu lupalah, hyung." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada memohon. "Sangat mengerikan mengetahui kau tidak akan marah padaku dalam keadaan apapun."

Yesung kali ini tertawa keras. Diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Tidak perlu kuatir, masih banyak yang bersedia memarahimu, uri magnae. Ayo, jawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Semua sudah kuhafal dengan baik, hyung. Tapi apa Yesung hyung tidak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?" Yesung melihat piring Kyuhyun yang sudah kosong. "Kau mau menambah waffle? Biar kuambilkan."

"Aniyo. Aku sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun menarik Yesung mendekat sehingga ia bisa berbisik. "Hyung, aku sering sekali bernyanyi solo atau berduet dengan penyanyi lain. Di SBS nanti pun, aku dapat setengah lagu, Ryeowookie cukup banyak juga, sedangkan Donghae hyung, Tiffany dan Sunday sunbae hanya seperti pengiring."

Yesung menikmati raut Kyuhyun yang berubah-ubah waktu bercerita. Seluruh wajahnya ikut berperan jika dongsaengnya itu bercerita. Kyuhyun merengut merasa Yesung tidak menyimaknya.

"Yesung hyung, buatku suaramu dan Ryeowookie jauh lebih bagus. Seharusnya kalian lebih banyak mendapat kesempatan."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Berpikirlah begini…. Setiap kali kau mendapat kesempatan, itu sama dengan kesempatan untuk Super Junior. Kau harus menyanyi dengan sangat baik. Jika kau mendapat pujian karena apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah nama Super Junior ikut terbawa juga?"

"Jangan berpikir tentang porsinya, tapi perhatikan tujuan akhirnya. Semua yang beraktifitas sebagai MC, DJ, dan aktor juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya, kau masih satu bidang dengan yang biasa kita lakukan. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Lakukan saja yang terbaik, arrachi?"

"Arraseo, hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk namun pikirannya masih berputar. _Seonsaengnim, apakah kau masih berusaha menarikku keluar dari Super Junior?_

Pikiran Kyuhyun teralih ketika Leeteuk mengumpulkan mereka semua di ruang tengah untuk briefing kegiatan hari itu. Semua duduk di sofa sambil memandang Leeteuk yang memegang kertas jadwal.

"Pagi ini kita akan ke panti asuhan, kecuali Chullie, Shindong-ah, Eunhyukkie dan aku," kata Leeteuk membacakan jadwal. "Donghae-ah dan Shindong-ah langsung membawa perlengkapan yang kalian butuhkan untuk drama komedi nanti siang. Sungminnie, aku dan Eunhyukkie, juga Kangin-ah ada jadwal radio nanti malam. Tapi semua harus berkumpul tepat waktu di KBS Music Bank. Tidak boleh ada yang terlambat."

"Super Junior T akan menyanyikan Rokkugo, lalu langsung disusul dengan Marry U oleh kita semua. Setelah itu kita pergi ke SBS untuk melakukan gladi resik." Leeteuk kembali meneruskan. "Hankyung-ah, setelah KBS Music Bank kau langsung beristirahat di dorm saja. Besok pagi kau akan terbang ke China bukan?"

"Ne, Teuki hyung. Dengan penerbangan paling pagi." Hankyung mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali dengan penerbangan paling akhir."

Leeteuk memandang Hankyung sejenak. "Kalau bisa jangan terlalu malam, Hankyung-ah. Lusa pagi kita ada jadwal."

"Aku mengerti." Hankyung mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat agak suram.

_Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu, tapi aku juga harus memastikan kau sehat selama jadwal kita yang padat._ Leeteuk menarik nafas panjang. Ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya tapi hal itu pasti membuat Hankyung tidak enak dengan member lain. Jadi Leeteuk memilih diam. Ia yakin, member lain pun mengerti perasaan Hankyung tanpa mereka perlu membahasnya.

"Kalian semua harus menjaga diri baik-baik. Vitamin sangat penting. Kita tidak mungkin mencukupi kebutuhan hanya dengan makan yang sehat dan benar. Jadwal kita terlalu padat. Aku tidak ingin satu pun di antara kalian jatuh sakit." Leeteuk memandang jadwal tanggal 29. "Besok jadwal kita padat sekali."

"Jangan dipikirkan, hyung, jalani saja," usul Yesung.

Semua mengangguk setuju.

Berbekal sarapan ala Siwon, Super Junior pun berangkat menuju lokasi masing-masing.

Meski cuaca masih dingin dan mereka semua mengenakan jaket tebal, tak ada satu pun yang tampak mengantuk. Mereka berterima kasih kepada Siwon yang sudah bersusah payah membuatkan kopi untuk mereka semua. Namja tampan itu tersenyum senang melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Saat di panti asuhan, Kangin, Siwon, Kibum, Yesung dan Sungmin membantu menyiapkan makanan di dapur. Mereka semua mengenakan apron, mengenakan topi dan mencuci tangan sebelum mulai bekerja.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menemani anak-anak membuat kartu Natal. Ryeowook dalam waktu singkat sudah selesai membuat kartu bergambar pohon natal dari lem berwarna perak, menempel stiker berbentuk bintang dan hati, juga membuat tulisan Merry Christmas dengan spidol berwarna. Dia sangat menikmati kegiatan itu.

Di seberang meja, Kyuhyun menatapi kartunya yang baru terisi sebuah stiker berbentuk lonceng. Bahkan kertas itu belum dibentuk menjadi kartu. Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di meja dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia memandang kertas dan aneka hiasan yang tersedia dengan wajah frustasi.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat ketika reporter menanyakan kenapa dia hanya memandangi kartunya.

Ryeowook tertawa melihat hal itu. "Bagi Kyuhyun-ah, menyelesaikan soal matematika jauh lebih mudah daripada menghias kartu."

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa. Namun wajahnya kembali serius ketika melihat ke arah kartunya.

Sementara itu, Hankyung membantu memompa balon-balon dan menghias ruangan yang akan dipakai untuk perayaan. Donghae sibuk menghias pohon Natal.

Setelah kegiatan hias-menghias selesai, mereka mengajar anak-anak menari dengan diiringi lagu Miracle. Mereka membagi anak-anak ke dalam tiga kelompok.

Kyuhyun yang tidak pandai menari, mengajarkan gerakan yang sangat aneh kepada kelompoknya. Sama sekali tidak mirip tarian. Ryeowook mengajar menari sendiri. Kibum yang baru selesai membantu di dapur menemani Donghae mengajar kelompok anak yang lainnya.

Hankyung menarik Sungmin dari dapur untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengajar dance, sebelum semua anak yang dipimpin sang magnae melakukan dance yang aneh. Dia sendiri membantu Ryeowook yang kebingungan menyusun koreo.

Sungmin tidak menghapus gerakan aneh yang Kyuhyun ajarkan tadi. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sudah bekerja keras untuk itu. Jadi dia hanya memperhalus gerakan Kyuhyun tadi dan menambahkan gerakan lain.

Setelah semua kelompok hafal gerakannya, mereka mengadakan gladi resik. Donghae bertindak sebagai MC. Giliran pertama adalah grup yang dipimpin oleh Ryeowook dan Hankyung. Mereka menarikan gerakan diiringi lagu Miracle dengan baik.

Grup kedua yang dipanggil adalah kelompok yang diajar oleh Kibum dan Donghae. Bukan hanya beberapa anak yang harus ditarik maju karena malu. Kibum pun harus dipaksa Donghae agar mau berbaris dengan benar.

Sungmin menggantikan Donghae sebagai MC dan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan rombongannya. Namja itu tertawa melihat Kyuhyun kerepotan mengatur anak-anak berdiri sesuai formasi yang tadi diajarkan. Akhirnya Donghae kembali bertindak sebagai MC sementara Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun. Mereka pun menarikan tarian Miracle yang tadi mereka buat bersama anak-anak.

Mereka berfoto bersama begitu gladi resik selesai.

Setelah itu Sungmin kembali ke bagian dapur. Mereka sudah selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Sebelum Kangin, Hankyung dan Yesung mengantarkan makanan, mereka berfoto bersama di dapur bersama para koki lainnya.

Sebelum sore acara pun berakhir. Mereka semua terpaksa berpamitan. Mereka tidak bisa ikut serta hingga acara perayaan dimulai karena jadwal di KBS Music Bank sudah menunggu.

Leeteuk lega ketika melihat semua member Super Junior sudah berkumpul tepat waktu. Mereka hanya sempat berganti pakaian sebentar dan dirias sebelum acara di mulai. Meski begitu, semua berjalan lancar.

Bahkan Kyuhyun yang merasa benar-benar sehat, mulai ikut berbuat jahil begitu lagu Marry U selesai. Biasanya dia hanya diam menunggu musik berhenti. Donghae yang berdiri di sebelahnya tersenyum senang melihat hal itu.

Setelah mengantar Hankyung pulang, yang lain mengadakan gladi resik di panggung yang akan dipakai SBS Gayo Daejeon besok. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat banyak sekali penyanyi terkenal dan senior yang ikut serta.

Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit berdiri ketika gilirannya tiba. Bersama Ryeowook, Donghae, Tiffany dan Sunny, mereka menyanyikan lagu 'HUG' milik DBSK. Setelah diselingi beberapa penyanyi lain, giliran Super Junior pun tiba. Pertama Eunhyuk, Hankyung, Dongahe, Leeteuk dan Shindong menarikan Don't Don. Kemudian member lain masuk. Mereka menyanyi dan melakukan dance lagu 'Light' milik H.O.T yang sudah dibubarkan pada tahun 2001.

Tiba-tiba Siwon terjatuh.

"Gwencahana, Siwonnie?" tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Kakimu terkilir?" Shindong langsung berlutut di dekatnya.

"Arrrgh!" Siwon menjerit kesakitan ketika Yesung menyentuhnya kakinya pelan.

Wajah yang lain langsung menjadi pucat.

"Teuki hyung, sepertinya kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ini bukan hanya terkilir." Eunhyuk memberi usul.

"Aku akan menemani Hyukkie di sini," kata Donghae cepat.

Leeteuk menyetujui usul itu. Akhirnya mereka berpamitan kepada pihak SBS. Kangin dan SHindong memapah Siwon ke mobil. Hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang masih tinggal karena Eunhyuk harus melakukan gladi resik untuk battle dance bersama Big Bang, DBSK, 2PM dan Shinee di acara itu. Semua mengirimkan satu personil untuk Battle Dance. Yunho mewakili DBSK. Membernya yang lain tidak hadir karena ada jadwal yang berbenturan. Heechul juga tidak ikut mengantar karena dia bertugas sebagai MC pendamping di sana.

Di rumah sakit, Uisa menerangkan bahwa Siwon hanya mengalami cedera. Tidak ada tulangnya yang patah atau retak. Mendengar itu mereka semua merasa lega. Leeteuk bersikeras agar Siwon istirahat untuk sementara waktu. Ia tidak ingin SIwon lama pulih seperti yang dialami Hankyung waktu EHB dulu.

Siwon hendak membantah, namun Kangin menepuk bahunya dengan keras sambil mengedipkan mata, memberi kode agar namja itu menurut.

"Kau harus beristirahat di rumah, Siwonnie."

"Ne, Kangin hyung benar. Kau sebaiknya beristirahat," kata Sungmin yang duduk di dekat Siwon. Ia tidak melihat member lain memberi kode kepada Siwon sambil menunjuk kepada dirinya.

"Kami ingin kau segera sehat," kata Yesung dengan maksud tersirat yang sudah dipahami Siwon.

Namja tampan itu pun tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya yang semula merengut, menjadi tersenyum cerah ketika memahami kode hyungdeulnya.

"Baiklah, Teuki hyung, aku akan beristirahat sampai cederaku pulih."

Mereka pun mengantar Siwon kembali ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa, Leeteuk harus bertanya lebih dulu ke mana Siwon akan di antar, karena rumah Siwon lebih dari satu.

Kangin dan Shindong kembali memapah Siwon. Mereka semua memaksa mengantar hingga ke dalam kamar meski pun banyak pengawai di rumah itu yang bisa membantunya.

Ryeowook menaruh tas Siwon di atas meja. Kibum mengamati kamar yang besar itu dengan takjub. Semua bercakap-cakap beberapa saat sebelum berpamitan.

Baru saja pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali masuk. Siwon langsung tersenyum lebar melihat sang magnae mendekatinya.

"Hyung, kau mengerti maksud yang lain bukan?"

"Tentu saja," kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk di sisi ranjangnya. "Ada yang mau kau katakan, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Uhm, mungkin ini akan sedikit berbeda dari yang hyungdeul harapkan."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Sungmin hyung tidak suka pesta di ulang tahunnya."

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Benar juga! Dia pernah mengatakan itu. Tapi kami selalu saja merayakannya dengan ramai. Jadi, apa yang harus aku siapkan selama kalian sibuk?"

Kyuhyun kemudian menerangkan rencananya kepada Siwon. Namja itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia langsung bersemangat menyiapkan ide-ide yang sesuai, meski Kyuhyun sudah keluar untuk pulang ke dorm.

.

.

29 Desember 2007

Kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan ketika Hankyung meraih juara 1 di Happy Dictionary. Ia mengikuti acara itu sejak awal. Sungmin yang tengah beristirahat di kamar hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka hari ini bisa beristirahat setengah hari karena selain menyanyi, mereka tidak ikut bermain dalam drama komedi SBS.

"Mereka mewawancarai Hankyung hyung," kata Kyuhyun. Ia memberi kode agar Sungmin ikut menontonnya.

o0o

_"Saya tiba hari ini di Beijing dan besok pagi ada jadwal di Korea yang harus saya ikuti. Jadi saya tidak bisa menemui mama." Hankyung menuturkan ketika sang MC bertanya tentang keluarganya._

_ "Jadi kau tidak bisa berjumpa dengannya?"_

_ "Ya." Wajah Hankyung tampak suram._

_ "Itu sangat menyedihkan," kata sang MC. "Kami mewawancari mama Hangeng. Mari kita saksikan."_

_ Di layar, tampak eomma Hankyung tersenyum dengan wajah sedih. _

_ "Tinggal di negara yang ia tidak mengerti bahasanya sama sekali, saya kuatir hidupnya sangat sulit. Setelah kami memiliki telepon untuk saling berhubungan, saya selalu mengingatkannya untuk mengurus diri baik-baik. Dia memiliki penyakit lambung, jadi saya mengingatkannya untuk selalu berpakaian yang cukup, minum obat, dan makan teratur."_

_ Eomma Hankyung kembali tersenyum sedih._

_ "Melewati setiap festival musim semi tanpa anak di dekatku, saya merasa sangat sedih."_

Kyuhyun mengerjap melihat Hankyung meneteskan air mata.

_ "Dia selalu menelepon saya tepat tengah malam saat hari itu tiba. Kami berdua untuk beberapa saat saling diam tidak berbicara. Lalu dia akan mengatakan kepada saya bahwa dia dalam keadaan baik dan sehat. Saya lalu menyemangatinya. Selalu seperti itu setiap kami menelepon." Eomma Hankyung kini meneteskan air mata. "Hangeng berkata bahwa semua yang ia perjuangkan adalah untuk kebahagiaan saya, tidak ada hal lainnya."_

_Ketika rekaman wawancara itu berakhir, Hankyung menghapus air matanya._

_"Kau pasti sangat merindukan mama, bukan?"_

_"Saya sudah meneleponnya tadi ketika pesawat mendarat. Saya juga sudah mengatakan agar dia baik-baik menjaga kesehatan." Hankyung mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hendak kembali tumpah, sementara beberapa penonton sudah ikut menangis. "Tapi saat ini saya jadi ingin bertemu, makan dan bercakap-cakap dengannya. Hanya itu yang akan membuat saya senang."_

_Sang MC tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begitu, mari kita persilahkan mama Han untuk naik ke panggung."_

_Hankyung sempat tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Ketika ia melihat sosok sang mama, ia hanya bisa duduk sambil menangis, sampai sang MC mengingatkannya. Hankyung pun bangkit dan memeluk mamanya erat-erat. _

_o0o_

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang nyaris basah. "Mereka memperlakukan Hankyung hyung dengan sangat baik," gumam Kyuhyun. "Seandainya management kita seperti itu…."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengambil HP Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas nakas. "Teleponlah eomma dan appamu, Kyuhyunnie. Jangan hanya berpikir tentang orang lain. Kau sudah berbuat apa yang kau bisa untuk Hankyung hyung. Berbuat baiklah terhadap dirimu sendiri. Kau pasti merindukan mereka, bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memandangi HP-nya. Akhirnya ia menekan beberapa nomor yang sangat ia hafal, memastikan Sungmin sudah tidak memperhatikannya, dan menunggu nada panggil.

Ketika suara Eomma menyapa gendang telinganya, rasa rindunya yang selama ini tertahan meluap begitu saja.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara serak menahan haru. "Kyuhyun imnida, Eomma. Jeongmal bogo sipeosseoyo…"

Sungmin yang mengintip dari balik buku tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun bercakap-cakap dengan sang eomma. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat kembali ceria.

_Kyuhyunnie, kadang kau tidak menyadari kebutuhanmu sendiri. Tahukah kau hal itu sangat berbahaya? Bisa-bisa kau jatuh sangat dalam jika terus seperti ini. Kau yang seperti inilah yang membuatku ingin selalu melindungimu.… _

Malam harinya, semua acara di SBS Gayo Daejeon berjalan lancar, termasuk battle dance yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Meski Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Donghae sempat kedinginan karena memakai setelan jas saja, namun saat Super Junior melakukan perform, mereka berganti pakaian seperti H.O.T waktu dulu, dengan sedikit modifikasi warna dan bahan. Pakaian itu sangat hangat dan nyaman, membuat semuanya melakukan perform dengan semangat.

.

.

30 Desember 2007

Super Junior mengisi acara di KBS Music Festival. Super Junior T menyanyikan lagu She is Beautiful. Super Junior sendiri menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan kostum berbeda, yaitu Marry U, Don't Don, dan A Man in Love. Siwon yang masih cedera tidak ikut serta.

Ryeowook dan Kangin muncul dalam drama komedi bersama SNSD, Wonder Girl, dan Big Bang. Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika Ryeowook yang polos berakting sebagai seorang pemuda yang menderita eksibisionisme.

Kangin sendiri berperan sebagai seorang siswa SMU yang jatuh cinta kepada temannya yang sering di bully. Namun temannya itu ternyata jatuh cinta kepada sang guru. Akhirnya Kangin berbesar hati mendekatkan sang yeoja kepada gurunya. Sayang, ternyata sang guru sudah memiliki calon istri. Ia memberikan undangan kepada sang yeoja.

Seluruh yang hadir terpingkal-pingkal ketika Shindong dengan baju pengantinnya keluar dan memeluk sang guru. Ternyata Shindong adalah eomma sang yeoja. Cinta yang mengenaskan pun berakhir.

.

.

31 Des 2007

KBS1 New Year's Eve Concert

Cuaca malam itu sangat dingin. Acara akan di mulai jam 9 malam hingga tengah malam di panggung terbuka. Sama sekali tidak bisa mengharapkan pemanas ruangan. KBS1 memang mengadakan konser terbuka ini untuk menyambut datangnya tahun 2008.

Super Junior mengenakan kostum untuk lagu A Man in Love yang hanya terdiri dari jas terbuka dengan kaos dan celana serba hitam. Mereka mengenakan mantel tebal selama menunggu giliran. Tapi di panggung nanti, mereka harus bertahan dari serangan hawa dingin.

"Lihat, aku bisa membuat lingkaran!" Donghae melonjak kegirangan. Sedari tadi mereka bermain dengan asap yang muncul setiap mereka berbicara atau menghembuskan nafas.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri sambil memperhatikan Donghae, ikut tertawa melihatnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyelubunginya dengan mantel yang dia kenakan, sehingga mereka berjejalan di dalam mantel besar itu. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri sudah mengenakan mantel.

"Roti lapis isi Kyuhyun dan Hankyung," goda Shindong.

"Biar saja, kalau tidak begini, Kyuhyunnie tidak mau bilang jika dia hampir membeku," kata Hankyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa sangat dingin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hankyung hyung, kau terlalu kuatir."

Kyuhyun merengut mendengar hyungdeul yang lain mengeluh dengan keras.

"Ya! Hyungdeul, kalian benar-benar terlalu!" Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Hankyung tidak membiarkannya.

"Kau harus makan banyak agar tidak mudah kedinginan, Kyuhyunnie," ujar Ryeowook sambil terkikik.

"Aniyo, nanti dance Kyuhyunnie tambah kaku seperti kayu."

Mereka tergelak mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergumam protes.

Akhirnya giliran mereka pun tiba. Kyuhyun kembali menyanyikan part nya saja, untuk kemudian kembali ke back stage. Tetapi saat penghitungan mundur akan di mulai, semua artis kembali ke panggung. Mereka menyanyikan lagu penutup tahun sambil berjejalan satu sama lain agar merasa sedikit hangat. Kembang api besar pun menyala dengan megahnya saat tahun 2008 tiba. Semua bertepuk tangan dengan riuh.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu malam ketika mobil yang mengangkut Super Junior tiba di parkiran apartemen. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang hendak meninggalkan mobil.

"Sungmin hyung, aku kehilangan music player-ku," kata Kyuhyun.

Tanpa curiga, Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun memeriksa hingga ke lantai mobil, sementara yang lain bergegas berkumpul di dorm lantai 11. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun menyusul masuk ketika music player berhasil ditemukan di antara jok mobil.

Sungmin membuka pintu dorm. Namja itu terperangah melihat puluhan lilin berwarna pink menyala lembut menghiasi seantero dorm. Lilin-lilin cantik itu berada di dalam berbagai wadah gelas mungil.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sungminnie." Leeteuk memeluk namja itu.

Satu per satu member Super Junior maju dan memberi pelukan kepada Sungmin yang hidungnya mulai memerah karena terharu. Sama sekali tak ada sorakan atau teriakan, semua berlangsung lembut dan manis, sama seperti yang Sungmin inginkan selama ini.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu aku menyukai yang seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka duduk bersama di lantai yang sudah dihampari penghangat. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan sebuah kue tart besar. Kini semua duduk bersama, merasa hangat, kenyang dan nyaman. Lilin-lilin masih menyala indah disekitarnya.

"Kyuhyunnie yang memberitahu kalau Sungmin hyung tidak suka pesta ulang tahun yang ramai," kata Siwon yang kakinya sudah sembuh setelah beristirahat beberapa hari ini.

"Begitukah?" Sungmin langsung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisinya.

"Mianhe, selama ini kami salah merayakan ulang tahunmu, Sungminnie, padahal kau pernah mengatakannya," kata Hankyung dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung, aku tidak menyesalinya satu kali pun," kata Sungmin.

"Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana jika Sungminnie yang memilih acara?" Yesung mengangguk mantap.

"Karena ulang tahunku bersamaan dengan awal tahun yang baru, aku suka melakukannya dengan introspeksi dan membuat resolusi," kata Sungmin. "Bagaimana jika kita saling mengatakan impian atau harapan kita?"

"Usul yang bagus!" cetus Shindong.

"Kita mulai dari yang berulang tahun," usul Heechul.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah."

Namja itu memandang hamparan lilin warna pink yang cantik itu sambil sekali lagi tersenyum manis. Lalu ia juga memandang wajah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdulnya satu per satu. "Aku merasa sangat bersyukur berada di antara kalian," kata Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh. "Di Super Junior, aku memiliki 6 orang hyung dan 6 orang dongsaeng. Posisiku sangat strategis."

Semua tertawa menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sungmin.

"Impianku sangat banyak. Jika aku bisa mewujudkan yang pertama, aku akan memulai dengan impian selanjutnya. Terus menerus seperti itu. Dan kalian semua selalu termasuk di dalam setiap mimpi yang ingin aku capai. Aku pernah merasakan terpisah dari anggota grup sebelum debut, dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi."

Sungmin terpekur. Semua kecuali Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin sempat mengalami masa-masa sulit saat Junsu terpisah darinya dan Eunhyuk. Bahkan namja itu sering bolos training karena merasa putus asa. Wajah Sungmin kembali cerah setelah memandang mereka semua yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Kini aku sudah punya sebuah keluarga baru yang sangat aku sayangi. Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mengatakan, aku ingin merayakan setiap ulang tahunku bersama Super Junior."

"Nice dream," puji Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi besar yang lagunya dikenang orang sepanjang masa," kata Eunhyuk memecah keheningan yang sempat timbul. "Aku juga ingin menulis lagu yang bisa disukai semua orang."

"Kau pasti bisa, Hyukkie," kata Donghae sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya impianku ingin menjadi seorang aktor terkenal," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Saat bermain di movie kita kemarin, aku sangat bersyukur."

Wajah Hankyung memerah saat menyadari akibat kata-katanya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menjadi lupa apa yang hendak ia katakan.

"Teruskan saja, Hankyung hyung, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun yang melihat Hankyung memandang cemas ke arahnya.

"Itu saja impianku," kata Hankyung. "Aku tidak akan memilih peran apapun, apa saja boleh."

"Kau sudah menolak tawaran Meteor Garden di Taiwan kemarin. Kalau tidak, kau sudah menjadi pujaan banyak yeoja di sana," kata Heechul mengingatkan, membuat semua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Chullie, bagaimana dengan impianmu sendiri?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aish! Aku tidak pernah berpikir jauh-jauh." Heechul menggidikkan bahu. "Aku akan mengerjakan semua yang diberikan padaku sebaik-baiknya. Itu saja."

Heechul memandang dongsaengdulnya beberapa saat. "Aku sadar aku orang yang egois. Perhatian dari kalian, aku hanya bisa mengembalikan paling banyak 10% saja… Kalau ini bisa disebut impian, aku ingin menjadi orang yang lebih memperhatikan dongsaengdul."

Tak ada yang menanggapi kata-kata Heechul. Namun semua merasa terharu karena perubahan yang mulai terjadi dalam diri namja yang sulit dimengerti itu.

"Impianku saat ini tidak ada." Kata-kata Kangin membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku sedang sibuk mengingatkan diriku bahwa aku adalah member Super Junior. Aku ingin bersikap lebih bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin kelakuanku menyeret Super Junior jatuh."

Kangin menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sebagai artis, keinginanku adalah menyenangkan semua orang, membuat mereka berbahagia. Tetapi, kadang aku merasa diperlakukan management sebagai robot. Hatiku sungguh sakit."

"Aku pun merasa begitu." Hankyung bergumam, membuat semua terkejut. "Kadang kita dipaksa melakukan apa yang tidak ingin kita lakukan, tanpa diperbolehkan membantah."

Tanpa sadar, mereka saling memegang tangan satu sama lain, seakan mencari dan memberi kekuatan. Semua menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Kangin dan Hankyung. Mereka pun merasakan hal yang sama, hanya saja dengan ketahanan yang berbeda-beda.

"Waktu remaja, aku bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi solo. Aku ingin menampilkan semua lagu seorang diri. Sekarang, aku tahu banyak keuntungan berada di dalam sebuah grup." Ryeowook tersenyum memandang semua member yang memperhatikannya dengan diam. "Aku tidak lagi ingin menjadi penyanyi solo. Aku senang berada di dalam Super Junior."

"Kau tidak punya impian apapun? Kau tidak perlu melepas mimpimu. Kau bisa melakukannya meski di dalam Super Junior." Yesung menyemangati Ryeowook.

"Jadi aku boleh punya mimpi?"

"Tentu saja, pabo!" desis Heechul kesal.

"Asal jangan bermimpi menjadikan Heechul hyung jinak," kata Eunhyuk berseloroh. Ia langsung tertunduk ketika Heechul melemparkan death glare ke arahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin memiliki konser tunggal di mana hanya aku yang menjadi bintangnya. Aku juga akan bermain musik, membawakan lagu-lagu yang menyenangkan, dan berinteraksi sendiri dengan para penonton."

"Kami pasti datang ke konsermu, Ryeowookie," kata Kyuhyun diikuti anggukan member Super Junior lainnya. Wajah Ryeowook langsung bersinar cerah.

"Ne. Aku sangat mengagumi lagu-lagu buatanmu, Wookie-ah. Begitu pun dengan lagu buatan Donghae-ah, Heechul hyung, dan Eunhyukie serta Sungminnie." Namja itu tampak berpikir keras. Ia mulai menampakkan wajah panik. "Terus terang, sekarang aku tidak tahu keahlian kalian semua apa saja. Rasanya sedikit demi sedikit, semua tercampur baur."

Semua tergelak melihat wajah panik Yesung. Namun namja itu benar-benar panik sekarang, sehingga Kangin merangkulnya. "Tenanglah, Yesung hyung. Bukan otakmu yang salah, tapi kita memang saling menularkan satu sama lain."

"Kangin hyung benar, kita semua akan jadi penyanyi yang multi talenta," ujar Donghae sambil tertawa lepas.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin diingat oleh banyak orang sebagai aktor yang luar biasa di masa depan nanti."

Kalimat Kibum itu langsung membuat suasana menjadi beku. Namun namja itu tampak tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Aku ingin memiliki uang yang banyak. Sejak dulu aku sangat sadar pentingnya uang. AKu ingin meraihnya lewat akting. Apakah impianku salah?"

"Ani. Aniyo!" Seruan-seruan serupa langsung keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya yang lain.

Kibum mengangguk puas, meski ia yakin mereka semua sedikit was-was terhadapnya. Ia hanya ingin menjawab dengan jujur. Ia tidak pernah mempedulikan tanggapan orang lain terhadap keputusannya sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ia memutuskan ke Korea sebagai artis SM, ia tidak pernah meminta pertimbangan kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi untuk Super Junior, ia sudah mengesampingkan egonya sejenak, memberi mereka sedikit petunjuk, dan memberi mereka waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Di hatinya, Super Junior memberikan banyak kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia mengerti sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya tanpa sadar menjadikan Super Junior sebagai bagian penting, yang tidak pernah ia lakukan terhadap yang lain.

_Aku akan bersama-sama kalian selama 995 hari lagi. Aku akan menganggap semua ini sebagai masa pelatihanku sebagai seorang aktor. Aku harap, kalian akan bisa mengerti impianku ketika saat itu tiba._

"Ah! Yesung hyung belum bilang tentang impiannya." Shindong mencoba mengembalikan suasana muram itu.

"Aku hanya berharap Super Junior akan tampil jauh lebih baik dan lebih menakjubkan. Itu saja."

Semua mengangguk mendengar jawaban Yesung. Namun lagi-lagi mereka dikejutkan. Kali ini oleh suara isakan Donghae.

"Seandainya aku boleh punya sebuah harapan… Aku berharap appa bisa datang menyaksikan konserku, meski itu hanya satu kali saja."

Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae dan ikut menangis.

"Mianhe, aku merusak suasana ulang tahun ini." Donghae bergegas menghapus air matanya. Namun Sungmin langsung mendekat dan merangkul Donghae erat-erat.

"Aniyo. Kau tidak merusak apapun, Donghae-ah. Kami pun berharap kau bisa mewujudkan harapanmu. Tapi meski itu tidak mungkin, kau tahu, kami selalu ada untukmu, arrachi?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil balas memeluk Sungmin. Setelah merasa tenang, ia melepaskan pelukan hyungnya itu dan tersenyum memandang yang lain. "Aku berharap, Super Junior akan menyanyikan lagu dengan bahasa yang berbeda-beda. Menjadi sebuah grup yang sangat diakui di penjuru Asia. Aku juga berharap kita semua tetap sehat dan beruntung."

Semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata khas Donghae itu.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa! Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki tubuh yang sangat sehat pemberian appa ini! Aku berharap kalian semua juga begitu!"

"Kami mengerti." Semua kembali mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. Eunhyuk mengitik-ngitik Donghae sehingga wajahnya yang merengut berubah ceria kembali.

"Kalau aku, aku ingin semua orang di dunia mengetahui bahwa aku adalah Choi Si Won. Aku berharap dikenal sebagai aktor yang bagus, penyanyi yang hebat, dan orang yang baik." Siwon tersipu ketika semua bertepuk tangan.

"Siwon hyung sudah menjadi semua itu," puji Kibum. Semua membenarkan sehingga Siwon semakin tersipu malu.

"Sekarang giliranku!" seru Shindong. "Aku ingin memenangkan penghargaan penyanyi terbaik tidak hanya di Korea tapi juga di Asia. Belum ada artis Asia yang benar-benar sukses di Amerika Serikat. Jika kita menjadi artis terbaik di Asia, orang Eropa dan Amerika akan memperhatikan kita. Jadi impian awalku adalah Super Junior menjadi yang terbaik di Asia."

Leeteuk sungguh terharu mendengar impian mereka semua. Meski seonsaengnim tidak mengakui mereka, meski antis menghujat mereka, meski mereka sendiri tahu mereka bukanlah yang tertampan, terbaik, maupun terhebat, tak satu pun hal itu yang meruntuhkan hati member Super Junior. Leeteuk mengagumi kegigihan hati dongsaengdulnya.

Mereka tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana menjatuhkan orang yang di atas mereka. Mereka tidak pernah merasa rendah diri dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Mereka tidak pernah meremehkan kemampuan yang baru mereka miliki.

Semua member Super Junior hanya terus belajar dan berusaha sekuat yang mereka bisa. Sehingga tanpa sadar, mereka melampaui batas-batas mereka sendiri dan terus melangkah maju. Mereka hanya memandang ke depan dan tidak lelah untuk bangkit setiap terjatuh.

"Aku rasa, dengan kalian yang seperti ini, impianku bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh." Leeteuk meneteskan air mata haru. "Aku selalu berpikir, bahwa jika orang-orang mengetahui impianku, mereka akan mentertawakan dan menganggapku berpikir terlalu jauh. Tapi hari ini, aku merasa impianku hal yang wajar, karena aku memiliki dongsaengdul seperti kalian."

"Apa impianmu, Teuki hyung?" tanya Kangin lembut. Semua dongsaengdul juga memandang penuh tanya kepada sang leader. Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Aku ingin, Super Junior terus tampil sampai warna blue sapphire memenuhi planet ini. Aku berharap kita bisa meraih penghargaan tidak hanya di dalam negeri, tapi juga Grammys dan penghargaan internasional lainnya. Jadi kita bisa membuat Super Junior dikenal sebagai grup terbaik di abad ke-21."

Semua saling memandang sambil tersenyum. Mereka bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya jika warna blue sapphire yang seperti dalam dunia peri itu memenuhi planet yang mereka cintai ini.

"Hyungdeul dan dongsaengul, hari ini akan jadi salah satu ulang tahun terindah dalam hidupku," kata Sungmin terharu. "Selama sekolah, aku tidak pandai bergaul, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Tapi di sini, aku menemukan keluarga yang sangat kucintai, yang menerima aku apa adanya, dan yang saling membagi mimpi denganku. Aku berterima kasih atas ulang tahun yang indah ini."

Semua kembali bangun dan memeluk Sungmin satu per satu. Mereka sungguh bersyukur buat tahun 2007 yang sudah mereka lewati, yang membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Mereka juga sudah bersiap untuk menyongsong 2008 yang pasti memiliki tantangan tersendiri.

"Apakah kalian tidak melupakan seseorang?"

Hankyung membuat semua menoleh. Seruan maaf dan penyesalan langsung terdengar saat namja itu menarik Kyuhyun agar berdiri di sisinya. Mereka baru menyadari Kyuhyun belum mengucapkan impiannya.

"Aniyo, hyungdeul, jangan menyesal begitu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Mendengar impian kalian tadi, aku merasa bangga dan semakin kagum terhadap hyungdeul."

"Jadi, apa impianmu, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk, memberi kode agar mereka semua kembali duduk di antara keremangan lilin.

Kyuhyun menunggu hingga semua duduk. "Aku sebutkan satu saja boleh? Aku punya banyak sekali sebenarnya."

Hyungdeul mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu saja cukup." Sungmin tersenyum manis.

"Tapi kalau mau lebih juga tidak apa," kata Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, Wookie, satu saja." Shindong menolak.

"Ne, satu saja aku sudah was-was." Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"Kyuhyunnie belum menyebutkan apapun, kenapa kau sudah berpikir hal-hal jelek?" protes Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sekarang, sebutkan impianmu, Kyuhyunnie," kata Kangin.

"Hyungdeul tidak akan marah?" Kyuhyun memandang dengan wajah kuatir yang mereka yakin hanya pura-pura, karena mata magnae itu tampak bersinar.

"Aku curiga…ini pasti terdengar tidak enak." Kibum memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Aku pasti tidak akan marah," kata Yesung yakin.

"Cepat sebutkan!" seru Heechul tidak sabar.

"Apa hyungdeul akan mengabulkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku benar-benar cemas sekarang," kata Leeteuk. "Ini impian, bukan permintaan. Jadi silahkan kau sebut saja."

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah. "Seperti tadi aku bilang, aku sangat mengagumi kalian semua."

Hyungdeul mengangguk.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Meski semua sejenak menautkan kening, tapi mereka kembali mengangguk.

"Karena itu, aku ingin semakin dekat dengan hyungdeul."

Semua kembali mengangguk.

"Syukurlah hyungdeul semua mengerti perasaanku." Kyuhyun menampakkan senyum kekanak-kanakannya lagi. "Impianku tidak muluk-muluk…"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak.

"Tahun 2008 aku ingin akrab dengan hyungdeul. Karena itu, aku tidak akan memanggil kalian dengan sebutan hyung lagi."

"MWO?"

Mereka semua memandang sang magnae yang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Super Junior sudah mencanangkan resolusi mereka di tahun 2008**

**Akankah semua berjalan mulus?**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang sudah membaca**

**Gomawo buat semua reader yang bersedia memberi review**

**Gomawo sudahmengingatkan, menegur dan memberi ide selama ini**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 22

Sei 12/8/12 Gomawo chingu. Ne, gpp, terima kasih buat semangatnya hehehe

Guest 12/8/12 Jangan ngebut sekali, chingu…oktober akhir jadinya oerasi kok…beneran coba deh dilihat

Lyla Lonyx 12/8/12 Gomawo buat kesediaannya membaca review ini, chingu

LylaAkariN 12/8/12 AMin. Namanya kok mirip dengan yang di atas, ya, mau saya gabung takut orangnya beda. Gomawo buat review dan doanya

SparKyu 12/8/12 Ne, author meskipun baru suka SJ pas Kibum udah nggak ada, tapi kangen dengan senyum dan sikap seriusnya

kiki 12/8/12 Ha ha ha… Itu Junsu lagi ngeledekin EUnhyuk saja, Chingu, yang lain ikut menimpali. Dipikir-pikir drpd diambil yang lain, mending diambil mereka saja

Jmhyewon 12/8/12 Ne, Yesung selalu menarik untuk dilihat dan didengar. Tingkahnya aneh, tapi dia juga terlihat bijaksana dan perhatian

hyunnieya 12/8/12 Ne, sementara ini Falling Star dulu yang akan terbit. Sudah mau negosiasi sama yang nyetak.

Keyra Kyuunie 12/8/12 Ne, sebenarnya Kibum memang mengatakan kalimat itu (it's real). Cuma karena jarang yang tahu pikirannya Kibum, mereka hanya bisa menduga-duga saja

ahra 12/7/12 Pembagian honor yang dari Suju itu sama rata. Yang berbeda kalau mereka jadi DJ, MC, Film dll. Itu tergantung mereka dapat job berapa banyak. Tentu saja di atur agar tidak mengganggu jadwal inti. Untuk Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung, aktivitas di luar dibatasi harus yang berkaitan dengan music dan menyanyi. Tapi sekarang sudah mengendur.

sarangchullpa92 12/7/12 Ne, polosnya Siwon lebih dari Wookie. Tapi karena dia jarang bicara, dia nggak kelihatan banget. Jika nonton yang full version, bukan yg dipotong jadi berkesan aneh, kelihatan banget Siwon itu polos, gentle (sampai kangin bilang dia bermasalah dnegan ke-gentleannya)…memang benar sih, soalnya kadang dia pukul rata untuk semua situasi. Tapi di situlah istimewanya Siwon yang polos sehingga Donghae aja bilang SIwon perlu dijaga

GaemAya 12/7/12 Kibum ikut SS1, SS2 tidak. 1000 hari =….. Mari dihitung jatuhnya pas kapan hehehe

Gyurievil 12/7/12 Kurang satu: Chang dan Kyu itu persahabatan hehehe

NaraKim 12/7/12 Ne, banyak kok fakta yang seperti itu. Karena cerdas, dia kadang mengeluarkan kalimat yang bikin orang speechless. Tapi dia nggak pernah berniat jahat. Itu sebabnya biar pun mereka kesal dengan kejahilan Kyuhyun, tapi nggak ada yang benci ke evil magnae

Kemungkinannya adalah tidak akan keluar. Tapi semua itu memang sudah ada garisnya, chingu. Kita hanya bisa berusaha. Tapi yang menentukan semuanya tetap Yang Di ATas.

Hunting aja, banyak kok hehehe

Andhisa Joyers 12/7/12 Ia berpikir untuk bertahan selama 1000 hari lagi

shinminkyuu 12/7/12 Ha ha ha…ne, gomawo reviewnya

oracle 12/7/12 Gpp chingu, gomawo reviewnya

Princess kyumin 12/7/12 Kan 1000 hari chingu… 1000 hari itu tidak pendek.

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 12/7/12 Kadang Siwon emang polos banget. Lucu pas Kangin memarahinya…lebih polos dari Wookie wkwkwk

xoxoxo 12/6/12 Masih lama…1000 hari

nona icecream 12/6/12 Hoo…soalnya di review tulisannya donghae, makanya author kaget hehehe

Kayaknya evil stare nya ada di strongheart

Rasanya direbutin? Kadang pegel kali ya…kadang juga jadi serba salah hehehe

1000 hari lagi. 1 tahun = 365 hari… jadi….?

Dia pernah mengatakan soal moto hidupnya itu kok (^_^)

Wkwkwk SJ memang aneh, PD abis dan berani koplak wkwkwk…tapi dibalik itu semua, ada usaha dan kegigihan yang mengagumkan.

Ne, 2008 aja Kyuudah anteng2 duduknya, jadi udah biasa. Yg lain suka senyum2 krn SIwon suka polos banget, lupa situasi

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 12/6/12 Ne, MFY situtup karena pas kecelakaan April, Yesung tidak bisa masuk krn menemani Kyuhyun tiap hari dan mengatur member lain menggantikan Leeteuk.

heeeHyun 12/6/12 Kibum dan Hangeng tertutup. Kyuhyun kebetulan punya SUngmin yg mudah menebak pikirannya, jadi lebih ringan

ayu wandira 12/6/12 Park Jung Soo itu keras lho kalau kamera lagi off…member SJ pernah bilang begitu. Mereka paling takut kalau udah dipanggil ke kamar. Meski begitu, Leeteuk menganggap semua itu dongsaengnya, jadi dia tetap mengambil keputusan berdasarkan pertimbangan itu. Itu sebabnya semua bilang dia leader yg sgt baik meski pun keras

Changmin food monster itu sungguhan. Banyak wawancara yg menjelaskan itu. Tidak peduli lagi senang, marah, susah, sedih,…Changmin pelariannya ke makan. Dan dia suka main ke SJ karena di SJ dia bisa tertawa katanya hehehe

Kadera 12/6/12 Bukankah chingu memang berbangga dgn menganggap diri sendiri jahat? Hehehe sesungguhnya tidak ada orang yg secara lahir ingin menjadi jahat, apalagi jika percaya adanya surga dan neraka. Aku percaya chingu orang yg baik karena masih tahu kalau yg dikatakan itu jahat. Padahal menurut saya itu hanya pedas dalam kata-kata saja. Cuma kalau boleh saya sarankan, saat mengkritik orang lain, jangan membawa nama orang…kasihan yg di bawa, krn dia yang akan merasa paling tidak enak. Kami saja saling memberi semangat satu sama lain hehehe

Cukup bilang karya saya ini ngebosenin, dan hal2 jelek lainnya, tapi jgn bawa nama orang lain.

Itu akan jauh lebih baik. Saya akan menerimanya.

Jangan bandingkan buku dengan ffn ini. Saya mengubah ffn ini jadi dokumenter krn ingin para elf yg nggak tahu menjadi tahu, yg nggak bisa download video jadi merasa menonton, yang nggak bisa translate inggris jadi mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Jujur saya kaget waktu tahu ternyata banyak yg dalamposisi seperti itu. Soal ffn saya jadi ratingnya turun saya tidak perduli. Saya bukan sedang cari uang dr buku. Saya hanya ingin orang2 mengenal suju dengan baik. Itu saja. Mianhe kalau krn itu chingu menjadi bosan

Hyuni wa 12/6/12 Kata-kata Kibum soal 1000 hari itu benar chingu

MyKyubee 12/6/12 Ne. fotonya Yunho pas jadi magnaenya Kangin ada di FB author (alamatnya ada di bawah TBC)

SS2 nggak ikut…itu udah menjelang 1000 hari kayaknya

Yesung bukan hanya menyentuh Philtrum. Sebenarnya dia lebih sering mengamati mimic daripada menyentuh. Itu sebabnya jika ada yg dia cemaskan, dia akan pinjam master key sekedar untuk bisa mengintip member itu saat tidur

Betul, yang mangku Kyuhyun itu siwon, hankyung. BUkan Cuma itu, henry aja sering nyodorin minum saat Kyuhyun sibuk main game. Hankyung ngipasin Kuuhyun…Sungmin sering nyuapin kyu…pokoknya mereka manjain banget. Padahal jelas2 Kyuhyun kagak minta

PetalsJewELFishy 12/6/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya chingu

tya andriani 12/6/12 Aduh…iya ya? Kalau gitu besok diganti bersambung atau the end aja wkwkwk

wookiesomnia 12/6/12 Telat review…author updatenya telat kok.

Keputusan dan alasannya sudah jelas, nanti akan diceritakan di ff ini jadi nggak bisa saya terangkan sekarang

Wookie lagi kalem hehehe

Lomba dance di Happy dictionary

Aslinya super duper lucu chingu… itu udah banyak yg author potong

phiexphiexnophiex 12/6/12 Kata-kata itu dari pengalaman aja, soalnya saya sedikit mirip dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Saya cukup beruntung seperti Kyuhyun krn ada namjachingu yang seperti sungmin di sisi saya. Dan kami sudah berjalan bersama jauh lebih lama dr Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hehehe

qyukey 12/6/12 Ne, menyedihkan tapi itu kenyataan

littlehope 12/6/12 Kita tidak tahu perjanjian kontrak yg dibuat SM dgn Kibum, yang jelas Kibum itu ditarik sebagi actor dan menjalani training sebagai actor 3 kali dalam seminggu. Entah kenapa jadi masuk ke SJ. Tapi katanya (kalau nggak salah) dia minta waktu 7 tahun hiatus dr SJ

reaRelf 12/6/12 Ne, dia mengatakan itu di wawancara

indahpus96 12/6/12 Ne, Siwon mmg perhatian. Tapi kalau lihat di EHB, sebenarnya di melakukan itu kepada semua kok. Cuma karena Kyuhyun magnae, jadinya lebih kelihatan…kan yg lain juga manjain kyuhyun

octaviani 12/6/12 Kibum mulai berpikir untuk hiatus

12/6/12 Coba baca Falling Star ch 10 chingu. Di sana Changmin putus persahabatan dengan Kyuhyun karena dia salah mengerti dengan sifat Kyuhyun

gaemgyulover 12/6/12 haaaaaaa? SJM juga documenter? (*speechless)

kyuzi 12/6/12 Ne, author pas lihat video2 perform Kyuhyun saat sebelum kecelkaan, di mana dia bisa ikut dari awal hingga akhir lagu, terbayang banget kecewanya seperti apa. DIa yang tadinya sangat sehat dan kuat, sampaimusim dingin aja sanggup tanpa tempat tidur, sekarang menjadi lemah seperti itu.

Karena menurut mereka Kyuhyun menjadi terlalu sexy wkwkwk

Kibum dari awal memang senang menyendiri dan sulit diajak bicara jika sedang tidak ingin

haekyu 12/6/12 Ne, semoga kibum balik ke SJ. Katanya sih mau balik tapi belum tahu kapan

Bella 12/5/12 Aku nggak tahu cara DL nya. Pakai keepvid nggak bisa. Gomawo infonya chingu

Kim Anna 12/5/12 Aih, hadiahnya lucu banget…*cubit2 pipi Kyuppa yang chubby

kyuqie 12/5/12 Masih sekamar sampai sekarang.

careon88 12/6/12 Hankyung juga pernah mangku kok, makanya author sih kagak mikir macam2

dhianelf4ever 12/5/12 cari aja dengan keywors Kyuhyun sit on SIiwon's lap. Tapi yg hankyung juga ada kok

ryu. 12/5/12 Baca FS dari awal? Silahkan saja chingu, malah disarankan, kalau nggak RS ini nanti membingungkan. Polosnya wookie? Di video yg ada di FB author ada. Yesung banyak…nggak bisa disebutkan satu-satu…cari aja di web. Katanya eomma yesung juga punya kemampuan itu. Ne, Yesung yg suruh sungmin sekamar dengan Kyuhyun

Indy 12/5/12 Kibum dulu yang hiatus baru Hankyung

pipitsparkyu 12/5/12 Menurut author aslinya kayak gitu. Buktinya banyak kok chingu. Jangan nonton yg cutting…nanti evilnya aja yg kelihatan

SSungMine 12/5/12 Ne, gomawo chingu buat perhatiannya

lalalala 12/5/12 Ne, kadang author kagak percaya siwon kayak gitu. Tapi setelah lihat dia wawancara dlll (yg bukan dipotong)…ommo…siwon minta dijitak saking polosnya.

Kangin jadi leader fous seasons. Add aja FB author kalau mau lihat foto2 yg berkaitan sama ff ini

youngie poppo 12/5/12 Tidak. Kibum tidak diteman Petinggi SM. Ne, dia udah ambil keputusan sepertinya

JK0603 12/5/12 Krn dia menganggap rahasia yg masuk ke dia tidak buat dikeluarkan. Jadi dia pun tetap seperti biasa

AreynaKyuminElf 12/5/12 BL? never

Azurasky Elf 12/5/12 Manusia berusaha, Tuhan yang menentukan. Sederhana saja

Yeon Love Yeye 12/5/12 Ne, Leeteuk leader terbaik. Kangin leader four seasons. Gomawo reviewnya

ChoHyunRin 12/5/12 Ne, sama hehehe

Full house itu 2006, jamannya FS tapi nggak terlau dibahas

Tebakannya tepat

Kim Sooyeon 12/5/12 Gomawo

Shin Min Hwa 12/5/12 Kita ikuti saja akhirnya

SieLf 12/5/12 Duluan Kibum

Pas konser sudah terus terang hehehe

Riyuri 12/5/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Ne, mau dibuat novel FS lagi dalam negosiasi

Dihantui? Sereeeeeeeeeeeem

misskyuKYU 12/5/12 Iya, Eunhyuk memang lucu kalau lagi polosnya kumat

Ne, gomawo reviewnya chingu

lovely yesungielf 12/5/12 Boleh manggil eonnie. Nggak ah, nanti Kyuhyun kasihan ditarik sana sini hehehe

Cho sahyo 12/5/12 Itu fanfic (^_^)

Kim ryokie 12/5/12 Ne. Han juga mulai berpikir sejak 2007

aninkyuelf 12/5/12 SS1 kan belum ada 1000 hari

kkyu32 12/5/12 Ne. dia berjanji akan membawa nama SJ jika masuk red carpet Cannes. Janji yg so sweet banget

Peri Labu 12/5/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/5/12 Karena dramanya kan masuk RS, jadi nggak akan dibocorin dulu hehehe

Guest 12/5/12 SETUJU

aprilliya hernaa 12/5/12 Iya, Kyuhyun nyantai banget ninggalin keributan kayak gitu.

Ne, Kibum udah berpikir ke arah sana

vietaKyu 12/5/12 Nggak ada. Adanya yg di sukira, ama yg hankyung

Lihat aja yg di strong heart…ommo…senyum sexy nya mematikan

Sampai sekarang pun Changmin manis banget kalau lagi soal Kyuhyun

lisamei 12/5/12 Ne, brothership mereka kuat banget. Senang juga dengan persahabatannya Chang dan Kyu

ryeohee 12/5/12 Kibum hiatus

KyuChul 12/5/12 Bukan, dia nunda aktingnya sampai 1000 hari sebelum full di akting

Nggak berkurang kok, mereka mau ngadain SS5 kan? Sekarang aja masih sibuk SM town dll

Ke Kyuhyun memang lebih perhatian. Tapi kalau kamu lihat, member lain kalau ke kyuhyun juga lebih perhatian …Cuma krn siwon selalu skinship, senangnya meluk2 begitu…jadi lebih terlihat aja

12/5/12 Setuju, lebih polos dr wookie kalau kita lihat. Kadang ida ketakutan kalau wawancara…takut nggak lucu wkwkwk Kadang dia juga salah bicar alalu tersipu-sipu…nggak sesuai ama badan pokoknya….imut banget hehehe

Grupnya namanya Four seasons, bisa dilihat fotonya di FB author…

sitara1083 12/5/12 Ne, dia sudah memutuskan

Nuryewookie 12/5/12 dia kasih jarak 1000 hari

dinikyu 12/5/12 Syukurlah kalau ff ini bisa menghibur

Blackyuline 12/5/12 Kadang author gemes kalau siwon polos dan senyum2 salting. Wwaktu diomelin kangin lucu banget…masak bujukin kangin dgn nempel2in bola. imuuuuuuuuuuut

Dasar hahaha

vha chandra 12/5/12 Semoga ya…itu banyak banget kalimatnya wkwkwk susah mindahin ke ff

kim eun ra 12/5/12 Betullll

special5173 12/5/12 Ne, rame banget

leeteukyuhyun9 12/5/12 Syukurlah. Gomawo

ay 12/5/12 Di SS1 Kibum tambah yakin dia itu bukan penyanyi…nanti akan dibahas di RS

Kibum itu jahil…tapi jahilnya lempeng wkwkwk…changmin aja pernah kena kan? Yg kibum nngebohongin changmin di FS itu real lho

Guest 12/5/12 Ne, author tidak periksa ulang 1 kali 5-8 kali baca ulang, edit typo dan kalimat…ini lagi nggak ada tenaga. Drpd hiatus mending upload aja wkwkwk

1000 hari itu berapa tahun chingu?hehehe mari kita berhitung

trilililililili 12/5/12 Betul siwon nggak punya negative thinking

Kalau mau sehat dan bisa beraktifitas, pilihannya ya begitu

VitaMinnieMin 12/5/12 Betul itu fanfic

Hankyung juga pernah mangku KYuhyun, jadi biasa aja author sih…oppadeul kalau manjain terlalu pakai banget. Bahkan henry aja ikut2an minumin minuman ke kyuhyun yg tangannya lagi sibuk main game, padahal kyuhyun kagak minta minum. Krn udah kebiasaan, ya kyuhyun minum aja yg disodorn wkwkwk…parah-parah…kayak pangeran kecil aja, semua umur ngelayanin dia tanpa disuruh. Salah siapa tuh jadinya?

Ada maknanya hadiah itu. Kyuhyun ingin merasa selalu bareng hyungdeul dengan semua barang 'sehari-hari' yg dia minta.

KyungMinSparKyu 12/5/12 Yaaah…padahal gpp nebak juga, siapa tahu author bikin yg versinya chingu hehehe. Senang baca yg nebak2 ada aja yg bener kok

Fitri MY 12/5/12 sereeem, suka angst yach hehehe tapi iya, seru juga (*lho?)

Cho Kyung Min 12/5/12 krn sakit dan nggak mood, jadi dipotong hehehe

Fi zi 12/5/12 Ne, gomawo..

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 12/5/12 AIsh…kebayang Kyuhyun pakai celana monyet dan pita. Andwae…. Yg ganteng aja wkwkwk…tapi yg mana pun boleh deh. Nggak pakai pita juga diterima. Gomawo reviewnya

.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 24**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Syukurlah, uri Kyuhyunnie sudah kembali seperti dulu." / "Hyukjae!" / "Pikirkan orang lain! Tindakan kalian itu tidak ada gunanya!" / "Apakah kalian berdua bermusuhan?" / "Ryeowookie, jangan kalah!" / "Kami punya seorang dancer rahasia." / "Wo shi Gui Xian. Wo bu hen ai ni."

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak.

"Tahun 2008 aku ingin akrab dengan hyungdeul. Karena itu, aku tidak akan memanggil kalian dengan sebutan hyung lagi."

"MWO?"

Mereka semua memandang sang magnae yang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

.

.

RISING STAR

Chapter 24

.

Tahun 2008 diawali dengan sesuatu yang baik dan menyenangkan bagi Super Junior. Meski hari pertama sempat diwarnai keributan kecil karena ulah sang magnae, semua kembali berjalan tenang. Kyuhyun sendiri selamat berkat pertolongan Yesung dan Sungmin. Kedua hyungnya itu mencegah member lain terutama Heechul yang sudah siap menyerangnya.

Setelah tertidur hingga siang hari, mereka dikejutkan oleh undangan dari ELF untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin. Manager hyung menyampaikannya sangat mendadak. Semua pun kembali merayakan ulang tahun Sungmin bersama para fans. Sebuah kue tart yang cantik menjadi salah satu yang berkesan pada pesta kejutan itu.

.

.

2 Januari 2008

Leeteuk membacakan persiapan untuk konser yang akan mereka lakukan di sela-sela kesibukan member Super Junior. Setiap hari mereka akan berlatih olah vocal dan dance. Mereka juga dijadwalkan melakukan renang beberapa kali putaran setiap hari dan berlari di atas treadmill sambil bernyanyi.

Semua itu dilakukan untuk membuat stamina mereka meningkat dan melatih supaya suara mereka tidak mudah goyang saat melakukan dance dan konser yang panjang. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir kenapa Heechul masih memiliki bagian yang sangat banyak dibanding dirinya. Ia harus berpuas diri dengan porsi kecil latihan dan juga porsi kecil perform yang akan dia lakukan.

Leeteuk dan hyungdeul yang lain cukup senang melihat Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya dengan semangat meski mereka tahu Kyuhyun tidak puas. Karena banyak waktu luang, magnae mereka mulai berbuat usil selama yang lain berlatih. Kyuhyun bahkan senang mencatat rekor berenang hyungdeulnya, meski itu tidak diperlukan.

.

Kyuhyun sudah dua hari ini memanggil semua member tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' kecuali terhadap Leeteuk. Jika mereka protes, barulah ia kembali memanggil hyung, itu pun kadang-kadang saja. Ia juga menemani Siwon yang belum bisa ikut berlatih karena cederanya ternyata belum benar-benar sembuh jika dipakai untuk beraktifitas berat.

Kyuhyun rajin mengirim pesan lewat SMS ke SUKIRA maupun CHUJIN sejak tahun baru kemarin. "Aku sedang membangun hubungan baik dengan PD dan editor," jawab Kyuhyun saat Eunhyuk menanyakan kenapa ia sering mengirim sms ke acara radio.

.

Malam harinya Kyuhyun datang ke SUKIRA bersama Shindong sebagai bintang tamu. Namja itu kebingungan dengan suasana di dalam studio yang sangat dingin. Ia tadinya berpikir suasana di studio akan sehangat di dorm.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk sudah memakai jaket dan syal tebal sejak awal. Shindong yang sering datang ke SUKIRA dan mengerti situasinya juga memakai sweater tebal dan topi wol yang menutupi kupingnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba duduk di bagian yang lebih hangat. Tetapi Eunhyuk memintanya duduk di kursi sebelah Shindong. Tempat itu sudah dipersiapkan sejak awal karena Kyuhyun akan menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu selama menjadi bintang tamu.

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk tertawa melihat Kyuhyun duduk dengan terpaksa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan topi wol dan jaket tebal?" tanya Leeteuk dengan nada sedikit menegur.

Kyuhyun hari itu datang dengan t-shirt, jas panjang dan topi biasa saja. Diam-diam Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menggidikkan bahu mencoba menahan dingin. Ia ingin tahu apakah Kyuhyun mau mencoba jujur dan mengandalkan hyungdeulnya.

Ia tersenyum geli ketika Kyuhyun yang semakin kedinginan mulai menoleh ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya hangat. Kemudian mata mereka pun bertemu. Kyuhyun tersadar Leeteuk sedari tadi mengamatinya.

"Teuki hyung, aku pinjam syal," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk syal putih yang melilit di leher Leeteuk. Sang leader yang sudah menunggu kata-kata itu, segera melepas syalnya tanpa banyak bicara dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Karena wajahnya terlanjur sangat dingin, Kyuhyun tidak melilitkan syal panjang itu ke sekeliling lehernya. Ia justru melilitkannya ke sekeliling wajahnya dan kupingnya yang nyaris mati rasa.

Eunhyuk merasa khawatir karena Leeteuk hidungnya mulai berair. Tetapi ia tidak berkata apapun karena hal itu akan percuma saja. Sang leader lebih mencemaskan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya sendiri.

Saat lagu yang dia dinyanyikan baitnya tadi sedang diputar, Kyuhyun langsung meminum air seperti biasa. Ia dengan semangat kembali mengikuti lagu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk mentertawakan sang magnae yang masih melilitkan syal di sekeliling wajah.

"Dia sangat bersemangat," komentar Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk senang. "Syukurlah, uri Kyuhyunnie sudah kembali seperti dulu." Ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengambil pulpen dengan hiasan bulat di atasnya, lalu mulai bernyanyi sambil memegang pulpen itu sebagai pengganti mike. Eunhyuk pun mulai ikut menyanyi seperti Kyuhyun selama lagu diputar.

Acara di SUKIRA biasa berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Namun kali ini Leeteuk sudah mengatur agar Kyuhyun dan Shindong bisa pulang sebelum tengah malam.

Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Shindong yang sedang batuk tidak terlalu banyak bicara selama acara. Sebagai penutup acara bintang tamu, mereka pun berfoto bersama. Tidak menunggu acara selesai seperti malam naas April 2007.

Leeteuk bangkit sambil menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Persiapan konser membuatnya lebih cepat mengantuk. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Shindong dan Leeteuk berdiri bersama untuk diambil fotonya. Kyuhyun bersikeras tidak mengubah letak syal yang melilit wajahnya selama pemotretan.

"Hyukjae!" seru Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Eunhyuk begitu mereka selesai di foto.

"Aish, kau ini!" Eunhyuk melotot sambil mengacungkan tinjunya, namun kemudian tertawa dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin.

Shindong juga meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat. Leeteuk menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun yang masih dibalut syal dan menepuknya. Ia yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan segera membuka syal itu untuk membenarkan letaknya.

Leeteuk terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengambil syal yang ia pegang. Sang magnae langsung melilitkan syal itu ke sekeliling leher Leeteuk hingga sang leader tersipu malu dan reflek merangkul Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Merasa syal itu terlilit kurang fashionable, Leeteuk kembali hendak membenarkan letaknya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluknya erat hingga ia terdorong ke belakang.

"Gomawo syalnya, hyung," bisik Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tersenyum senang..

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap bola yang diletakkan di antara hiasan pohon Natal. Ia meraihnya dan memperhatikan tanda tangan yang ada di bola tersebut. Leeteuk tanpa diminta langsung menerangkan tanda tangan siapa yang ada di sana.

"Sekarang cepatlah pulang," kata Leeteuk. Didorongnya Kyuhyun menjauh.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk untuk berpamitan. Ketika Eunhyuk menunjuk gambar miki mouse yang ada di kaos Kyuhyun, namja itu langsung mengitik-ngitik Eunhyuk karena membuat motif kaosnya yang lucu ketahuan.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan acara SUKIRA.

.

.

3 Januari 2008

ELF mengadakan demo karena berita masuknya Henry Lau ke dalam Super Junior M kembali berhembus. Mereka khawatir akan terjadi penambahan personil terhadap komposisi Super Junior. Jika terjadi perubahan itu, rencana semula untuk menjadikan Super Junior sebagai grup sementara ditakutkan akan dimulai kembali oleh pihak SM.

Lima ribu orang ELF yang menggalang dana sejumlah $1,000 untuk membeli saham SM, melakukan aksi protes selaku share holder atas Super Junior. Mereka ingin menjamin terjaganya kelangsungan Super Junior dan ke-13 personilnya.

Demo diadakan dengan membawa aneka spanduk bertuliskan 'Defence of 13, 'Only 13', dan tulisan-tulisan serupa lainnya. Media cetak, televisi, radio maupun media online meliput berita tentang hal ini. Karena demo tersebut, Super Junior dan ELF kembali mendapat kecaman dari berbagai pihak dan penduduk sekitar.

"Pikirkan orang lain! Tindakan kalian itu tidak ada gunanya!" Begitulah celetukan para anti fans.

Meski tekanan datang, seluruh member Super Junior tetap melakukan kegiatannya dengan sebaik mungkin dengan wajah penuh senyum. Mereka tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tertekan di depan para fans saat mereka di atas panggung maupun di acara yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

4 Januari 2008

MBC FM

Pagi itu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Yesung, Shindong dan Donghae menyanyikan lagu Marry U secara live di acara radio milik Park Jung Ah. Kangin seharusnya datang, tetapi namja itu terlambat. Jadi mereka menyanyikannya berlima.

"Kalian menyanyikan lagu Marry U sesudah Seeya menyanyikan lagu 'Aren't We Get Married?' … Ini seperti saling menyambung satu sama lain." Park Jung Ah tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, karena Seeya akan menyanyikan lagu itu, maka saya menyarankan agar Super Junior menyanyikan lagu Marry U," jawab Yesung.

"Sepertinya Yesung sshi sangat menyukai lagu tadi…"

"Yesung sshi tidak tahu kalau Seeya akan datang ke sini," bantah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, naneun mollayo (saya tidak tahu), tapi saya merasa senang ketika melihat mereka datang." Yesung mengaku.

Park Jung Ah mengamati kedua namja itu dengan heran.

"Dari dulu, apapun yang Yesung sshi katakan, Kyuhyun sshi akan selalu membantahnya. Apakah kalian berdua bermusuhan?"

"Ani. Aniyo," bantah Kyuhyun cepat. "Ini karena kami sangat akrab."

"Karena dia lebih muda dariku, kenakalannya selalu terlihat imut," kata Yesung membela Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang magnae yang imut." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis sehingga Yesung langsung mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

.

Saat Park Jung Ah memutar lagu 'Please' milik Lee Sok Ra, Kyuhyun langsung terlihat senang. Hal ini tertangkap oleh mata awas yeoja itu.

"Kyuhyun sshi sampai menegakkan badan saat lagu ini dimulai. Mengapa? Ada kisah tentang lagu ini?"

"Sebenarnya saya adalah fans Lee Sok Ra." Kyuhyun tersenyum malu karena reaksinya ketahuan. "Saya terharu saat dia menyanyi sampai meneteskan air mata di MV-nya. Saya merasa tertarik ketika memikirkan hal itu."

"Kyuhyunnie menjadikan lagu Lee Sok Ra sebagai back ground cyworldnya," kata Ryeowook disambut tawa Yesung, Shindong dan Donghae.

Ketika Kangin tiba, Super Junior menyanyikan lagu She is Gone. Sempat suara Ryeowook tidak keluar karena mike bagiannya mendadak mati. Tapi akhirnya semua berjalan lancar setelah Park Jung Ah memperbaikinya.

Semua merasa senang saat Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya mencapai nada tertinggi di lagu tersebut, bahkan dengan suara yang sangat lantang dan megah. Hal itu menandakan kondisi Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik. Mereka kembali duduk saat lagu selesai dinyanyikan.

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tampak tertarik saat lagu Are You Doing Well milik Seung Si Kyung diputar. Park Jung Ah tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang ekspresif sekali hari itu. Sangat berbeda saat Oktober lalu dia datang.

"Siapa yang merasa ada hubungan dengan lagu ini?" Park Jung Ah memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau orangnya, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Ne, nae imnida." Kyuhyun tampak bersemangat. "Tahun 2005 saya menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Saya mencoba menggunakan semua lagu yang saya ketahui sebelumnya sebagai persiapan. Tapi saya tetap tidak tahu lagu yang mana yang akan diujikan."

"Saat itulah, saya mendengar Seng Si Kyung menyanyikan lagu ini di kompetisi lagu balada. Sebelumnya saya tidak terlalu mengenal namanya. Tetapi saya merasakan sebuah perasaan khusus ketika mendengar lagu Are You Doing Well yang dia bawakan. Jadi saya berlatih lagu itu dengan sangat keras dan akhirnya saya diterima di ujian masuk universitas."

Kyuhyun menutup pembicaraan itu dengan tertawa.

Hyungdeul ikut tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang menjadi sangat bersemangat tahun ini, sama seperti Kyuhyun sebelum kecelakaan. Dan mereka sangat bersyukur, Kyuhyun pulang dari acara radio itu dengan sehat, tidak seperti kejadian terakhir tahun lalu.

.

.

5 Januari 2008

04.30 KST

Pagi-pagi benar member Super Junior kembali berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 untuk menyiapkan kegiatan mereka. Ahjumma gajeongbu sekarang datang dini hari karena jadwal Super Junior yang semakin padat. Dengan begitu, Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak kerepotan mengurus sarapan.

"Aku ada jadwal di Mnet Girl Time Café bersama SNSD dan The Grace." Kangin menyantap sarapannya dengan lahap. "Kyuhyunnie, kau berangkat bersama Ryeowookie dahulu. Aku, Donghae-ah dan Yesung hyung akan menyusul nanti."

"Ne. Aku, Chullie, Kangin-ah, Sunggie, Sungminnie, Donghae-ah dan Hyukkie akan menjadi bintang tamu di sana." Leeteuk tersenyum. " Aish, sebaiknya kita tidak banyak makan. Di sana kita pasti makan lagi."

Celetukan protes langsung terdengar. Mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan yang sudah di depan mata. Leeteuk pun akhirnya membiarkan dongsaengnya menyerbu makanan itu. Ia memperhatikan dongsaengnya satu per satu.

"Kalian sudah berkemas untuk berangkat ke bandara?"

Semua mengangguk kecuali Heechul dan Hankyung.

"Hankyung, aku titip Chullie. Kau sungguh tidak akan berangkat?"

"Ne, aku akan menemani Heenim di sini." Hankyung tersenyum. Heechul mengelus Heebum sambil melempar senyum ke arah sahabatnya. Heechul tidak bisa berangkat karena ia memiliki tugas MC yang tidak bisa ditinggal.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, teringat perseteruan antar MBC dan SM. Karena perseteruan itu, acara EHB akan berakhir di episode 13 nanti. Satu lagi acara Super Junior yang dihentikan sebelum waktunya. Hal itu membuat Leeteuk sedih. Tapi ia tak ingin membahasnya. Beban Kangin sudah cukup berat karena kehilangan 2 program MC yang dibawanya selama ini akibat perseteruan itu.

Sekarang Leeteuk mencoba selalu berpikir ke depan. Apapun yang terlepas di belakang tidak akan ia lihat lagi. Ia akan fokus pada bagaimana mempertahankan yang sudah ada dan meraih apa yang belum diraih. Ia yakin, menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan membuat mereka kuat, tetapi akan memasung langkah Super Junior ke depan.

.

Di radio SimSimTaPa Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyanyikan lagu Our Love, She's Gone, dan Marry U. Begitu acara selesai, mereka berkumpul bersama member yang lain untuk berangkat ke Taiwan. Nanti sore mereka akan mengisi acara di Korea-Taiwan Harmony Concert 2008.

.

Jam 12 siang mereka tiba di Taoyuan Airport. Super Junior disambut oleh para fans. Semua member SuJu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun berjalan paling belakang mendampingi Siwon yang harus menggunakan kruk jika berjalan jauh. Ternyata member Super Junior lainnya sudah menunggu mereka di salah satu sisi bandara. Mereka memberi waktu kepada fans maupun media yang meliput untuk mengambil foto. Semua berbaris berjajar.

Ternyata fans Super Junior dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok. Kelompok pertama menyambut di bandara. Kelompok yang lain menyambut mereka di hotel. Super Junior merasa dukungan yang sangat besar dari fans mereka. Karena itu semua tetap tersenyum. Mereka tahu fans pun tidak kalah lelah dari mereka semua.

Setibanya di hotel, Super Junior langsung bersiap untuk acara selanjutnya yaitu gladi resik. Jam 14.05 siang mereka sudah sampai di tempat acara. Perut mereka sama sekali belum diisi makan siang.

Saat melewati koridor di belakang panggung, tampak meja kecil berisi berbagai roti dan minuman. Eunhyuk yang sudah sangat lapar mengambil satu dan memakannya sambil berjalan. Member lain memilih menunggu saat makan tiba.

Jam 14.35 giliran Super Junior untuk berlatih di panggung. Mereka langsung memeriksa lokasi, menyesuaikan koreo dengan kondisi panggung, memastikan di mana Kyuhyun maupun Siwon akan muncul untuk menyanyi, dan banyak hal lainnya. Untuk Siwon, mereka meminta disiapkan sebuah kursi agar namja itu tidak perlu berdiri terlalu lama. Mereka berlatih dengan serius.

Leeteuk saat di wawancara mengungkapkan bahwa mereka sangat lelah. Namun namja itu tetap tersenyum.

Beberapa member masih sanggup bergurau. Mereka bahkan melakukan dance sambil menyanyikan lagu lucu. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat semua itu. Sayang manager hyung memarahi mereka, meminta mereka sedikit serius. Ia melirik Siwon yang tidak kalah antusias berjalan di sekitar panggung dengan kruknya.

"Gwencahana, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk sambil memberikan beberapa botol minuman kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchanayo, Teuki hyung."

"Baik-baiklah mencari waktu istirahat. Jangan terlalu lelah. Hari ini akan sangat panjang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia selalu duduk di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Ia tak mau kondisinya drop sehingga harus menunggu di kamar setelah jauh-jauh datang ke Taiwan.

Leeteuk tengah di wawancara ketika Donghae menghampirinya untuk mengajak sang leader makan bersama. Ia merasa sangat kelaparan. Semua kembali berlatih seusai makan, dan seperti biasa, memberi hormat dan ucapan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang sudah membantu gladi resik mereka.

Semua kembali ke hotel untuk mandi kilat dan mengenakan kostum perform Don't Don. Mereka akan berangkat ke Azio TV untuk mengikuti acara yang dibawakan Patty Hou.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau masih sanggup?" tanya Kangin saat Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kangin-ah. Sebaiknya kau bertanya kepada Siwon hyung, dia yang sedang sakit, bukan aku."

"Kangin hyung!" protes Kangin sambil menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Ketika ia menengok ke arah Leeteuk, ia memberi kode angka 2. Leeteuk menghela nafas. Sudah dua kali Kyuhyun mengucapkan 'aku baik-baik saja' hari ini.

Saat tiba di Azio TV Kangin, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Leeteuk, Yesung dan Shindong memilih berdiri di bagian belakang. Kibum, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk di bagian depan.

"Kami merasa beruntung, meski Super Junior hanya di Taiwan selama 25 jam, kami bisa mewawancarai mereka." Patty Hou membuka acara. "Selamat datang kembali lagi, Super Junior! Selamat datang di Taiwan!"

Semua langsung memberi hormat dan meneriakkan salam khas Super Junior.

"Kalian semua lelah?" Patty Hou bertanya dengan lembut. "Saya mendapat info bahwa sejak pagi hari tadi, kalian semua sudah memiliki jadwal. Sesudah itu kalian langsung terbang ke Taiwan, melakukan gladi resik dan tampil di sini."

"Meski kami sibuk, kami akan bertahan." Kangin menenangkan.

"Kalian belum sempat beristirahat sama sekali bukan?" Patty Hou tetap khawatir.

"Jarak Taiwan dan Korea dekat, kami tidak merasa lelah. Kalau pun kami terlihat seperti itu, mungkin karena kami cemas hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk berlatih, padahal malam ini kami membawakan beberapa lagu. Kami ingin tampil sebaik mungkin. Jadi saat ini kami baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan lancar," kata Kangin kembali.

"Benar, saya dapat melihat kalian semua sudah berjuang keras." Patty memuji.

"Waktu kalian datang di Golden Melody Award ke 18 Juni 2007, Kyuhyun sshi tidak ikut ke Taiwan karena masih berada di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan." Patty Hou tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Usia Kyuhyun sama dengan usia anaknya. Tapi tak ada yang tahu karena Patty seperti baru berusia 24 tahun. "Apa yang member lain sarankan untuk kau persiapkan saat akan ke Taiwan, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Member lain bercerita, bahwa sambutan para fans di sini sangat ramah." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sempat membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk menjawab. Ia berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Namun reaksinya sudah membuat hyungdeul menyadari kondisinya. "Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa banyak fans yang mendukungku di sini dan mengajak saya untuk kapan-kapan datang kemari. Ketika akhirnya Super Junior diundang untuk mengisi acara di Taiwan, member yang lain berkata supaya saya tampil dengan baik di panggung."

"Benarkah itu?" Patty Hou melirik ke arah yang lain.

"Itu benar," kata Kangin mantap.

"Bukankah kalian semua juga berusaha tampil dengan baik?"

Semua tertawa mendengar hal itu.

"Kami semua akan tampil yang terbaik," sahut Kangin.

Patty Hou pun melanjutkan acara tanya jawab.

"Karena banyak member dalam Super Junior, saya melihat di setiap wawancara akan ada beberapa orang yang duduk di depan, sementara yang lain harus berdiri." Patty Hou tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah member yang duduk memang terlihat lebih pucat. "Bagaimana memutuskan siapa yang duduk dan siapa yang berdiri?"

"Apakah kalian memutuskannya di belakang layar? Atau sejak dari rumah?" Patty Hou sungguh penasaran. " Yang mana dugaan saya yang tepat?"

"Tidak ada." Leeteuk tersenyum.

Patty Hou terkejut. "Pasti menentukan hal itu dengan mendadak membuat pusing kepala."

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum.

"Mengenai siapa yang berdiri atau duduk, hal ini tidak diputuskan dengan jelas. Tergantung perasaan saja. Jika member merasa dia harus berdiri, dia akan otomatis berdiri. Jika merasa dia harus duduk, dia akan duduk. Tidak ada aturan untuk siapa yang berdiri atau duduk sama sekali."

Patty Hou takjub mendengar hal itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, bagi Super Junior hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Mereka ternyata seperti yang ia lihat selama ini. Hubungan akrab mereka bukan sekedar mempermanis layar.

"Waktu kami baru memulai debut, pengaturan itu memang terjadi," kata Leeteuk. "Tapi sekarang, kami sudah saling mengerti. Beberapa anggota lebih lelah daripada yang lain. Jika mereka merasa lelah, mereka akan duduk. Saya pun begitu. Hanya dengan melihat saja kami bisa tahu kondisi member lainnya. Kadang beberapa member Super Junior memiliki jadwal lebih banyak dari yang lain."

"Meski kami tidak memiliki jadwal, kami pasti ada di belakang layar untuk mendukung member yang tampil." Kangin menerangkan.

"Kalian masih mendengarkan kami?" tanya Patty Hou melihat Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Siwon tampak mengantuk. "Kalian benar-benar terlihat lelah."

Member yang berdiri di belakang mereka segera menepuk bahu untuk menguatkan member yang duduk di depan. Leeteuk kembali tersenyum melihat ulah dongsaengdulnya.

Leeteuk mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kamera dari ke Eunhyuk yang saat itu terlihat sangat lelah. Eunhyuk selalu melakukan dance paling sulit dan banyak di setiap lagu, jadi ia maklum jika Eunhyuk seperti itu.

"Siwon sedang cedera tapi ia bersikeras ikut untuk menjumpai fans di Taiwan. Saya ingin ia beristirahat agar pulih, tapi dia yakin baik-baik saja. Ia tetap ingin ke Taiwan meski kakinya masih terasa sakit jika berjalan."

Kamera pun akhirnya menyorot Leeteuk dan Siwon. Leeteuk kemudian menerangkan bahwa cedera itu Siwon alami ketika syuting EHB. Tapi Siwon menahannya sehingga baru diketahui parah ketika mereka dalam program musik.

Melihat Super Junior tampak lelah dan mengantuk, meski mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya, Patty Hou mengusulkan adu panco agar semua segar kembali. Ia punya ide tersebut karena ketika membahas EHB, salah satu hal yang Leeteuk ceritakan adalah soal menambah kekuatan. Di EHB dibuktikan, dengan berputar ke kiri selama 10 kali dalam kondisi menunduk, tenaga seseorang akan bertambah satu setengah kali lipat.

"Aku sepertinya bisa mengalahkan dia." Patty Hou menunjuk Ryeowook yang langsung tersipu malu.

Mereka pun mengambil tempat di tengah. Patty Hou dan Ryeowook saling bersiap. Tangan Patty Hou yang sangat ramping membuat Ryeowook sedikit was-was. Tapi ketika adu panco dimulai, Ryeowook mulai kewalahan.

"Ryeowookie, jangan kalah!" seru beberapa member. "Kau tidak boleh kalah dari yeoja!"

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain….

"Berhenti! Berhenti!" seru Leeteuk dan Shindong ketika tangan Ryeowook hampir sejajar meja. "Patty Hou, kau menang!"

Semua tertawa mendengar keputusan Leeteuk, Shindong dan Kangin. Mereka tidak sanggup melihat Ryeowook benar-benar kalah telak. Mereka langsung menyatakan Patty Hou pemenangnya.

"Jangan dihitung!" seru Kangin ketika Ryeowook kembali ke sebelahnya. Dia bahkan menutupi Ryeowook dengan tirai. Semua tertawa melihat ulah member Super Junior.

Babak kedua pun dimulai setelah Ryeowook berputar ke kiri 10 kali diiringi hitungan member lain. Dan ternyata Ryeowook bisa menang mudah. Patty Hou semakin tertarik dengan teori tersebut.

"Untuk seorang yeoja, dia sangat kuat," puji Ryeowook, membuat wajah Patty Hou senang.

Mereka lalu mengadakan pembagian regu antara yang duduk B dan yang berdiri A. Kangin berusaha pindah regu tapi tak diijinkan. Pertama mereka beradu kata mandarin. Posisi seri.

Kemudian Sungmin dan Eunhyuk adu dance. Saat Sungmin maju, Shindong memakai mulutnya untuk membuat musik. Ketika Eunhyuk maju, tidak ada yang mengiringinya karena di regu B tidak ada yang bisa seperti Shindong. Shindong juga menolak mengiringinya. Karena dipaksa, akhirnya semua kelompok A mengiringi, tapi dengan musik yang sengaja dibuat kacau satu sama lain. Mereka tertawa melihat wajah bingung Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk yang tidak tega, akhirnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu barat untuk Eunhyuk. Melihat hal itu, akhirnya semua member grup A mengiringi Eunhyuk yang kemudian melakukan dance dengan memukau.

"Kami punya seorang dancer rahasia."

"Oh ya?" Patty Hou tertarik. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu.

Member SuJu langsung meminta Yesung maju. Dengan penuh percaya diri Yesung maju dan melakukan dance anehnya yang mengundang banyak tawa. Namja itu sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Dia justru sangat senang bisa muncul dengan durasi banyak. Selama ini eommanya sering kesulitan melihatnya yang hanya muncul selintas.

Ketika pertanyaan berlanjut, semua mulai bersemangat menjawab karena akan mendapat hadiah bakpao hangat. Apalagi pertanyaan berkisar tentang artis-artis Taiwan. Sungmin yang tertawa keras, mundur hingga merubuhkan kain penutup belakang, sehingga menampakkan jendela kaca. Karena tidak bisa menyangkutkannya lagi, akhirnya ia menahan dengan tangan. Patty Hou meminta namja itu untuk membiarkannya saja. Sungmin pun melepaskan tirai tadi.

Keakraban Super Junior semakin terlihat ketika Patty Hou melempar berbagai pertanyaan seputar member Super Junior. Mereka diminta menulis dalam kertas tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Jawaban yang benar sangat valid, karena yang menjawab adalah Hankyung dan Heechul. Pihak Azio TV sudah menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan dan merekam jawaban Heechul dan Hankyung. Semua pertanyaan dijawab dengan tepat oleh semua member Super Junior, menandakan mereka sangat mengenal satu sama lain.

Patty Hou sempat tersipu ketika Sungmin duduk di sisinya dan membuktikan bahwa dia memang King of Aegyo di Super Junior. Kangin yang tidak mau kalah, ikut mempraktekkan apa yang Sungmin lakukan tadi, tapi dengan agak kasar, membuat Patty Hou dan member Super Junior yang lain tertawa keras.

Wawancara di Azio TV pun berakhir. Mereka semua disuguhi bakpao hangat dan dimsum. Sempat diadakan tebak menebak umur. Semua terkejut saat Patty Hou mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berusia 42 tahun dan memiliki 3 orang anak. Dua orang anaknya sudah kuliah. Yeoja itu terlihat jauh lebih muda, ceria dan bersemangat dibanding usianya.

Selesai makan, mereka berfoto bersama Patty Hou. Kyuhyun mulai iseng karena melihat name tag yang mereka pakai sangat besar dan aneh. Saat pemotretan, tiba-tiba tangannya terulur melewati Donghae, lalu menempelkan name tag miliknya ke Patty Hou. MC itu tidak marah dengan ulah usil Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memakainya.

Pukul 20.50 Super Junior tiba di tempat acara konser akan di adakan. Mereka memberi salam kepada para artis lain yang mereka lewati saat menuju panggung. Karena senyum dan sapaan ramah bahkan anggukan hormat itu, semua membalas salam mereka dengan hangat.

Super Junior melakukan perform Don't Don, A Man in Love, dan Happiness. Mereka mengatur urutan lagu agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Kyuhyun menemani Siwon di backstage jika sedang tidak muncul.

Setelah semua selesai menyanyikan lagu Happiness, Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergabung dengan yang lain di tengah panggung. Siwon bersikeras menanggalkan kruknya di belakang panggung. Mereka pun memperkenalkan diri satu persatu kepada penonton dalam bahasa China, menggunakan nama mandarin mereka jika mereka memilikinya.

"Wo shi Gui Xian. Wo bu hen ai ni. (Saya Gui Xian. Saya benar-benar tidak mencintaimu)."

Kyuhyun langsung mendapat pukulan di bahu oleh Shindong. Tapi ia hanya tertawa lebar.

Leeteuk bertanya apakah ada yang tahu berapa member mereka yang tidak hadir. Ia sangat senang ketika penonton bisa menyebutkan jumlah, berikut nama Hankyung dan Heechul. Layar pun memutarkan video rekaman keduanya. Hankyung dan Heechul meminta maaf karena tidak hadir untuk menemui para fans di Taiwan.

Begitu acara berbincang-bincang selesai, mereka kembali menyanyikan lagu Marry U. Siwon yang menunggu di back stage, melambai dengan ramah ke arah wartawan yang meliput. Sesekali ia mengintip ke arah panggung. Ia juga ikut bernyanyi agar tidak kesulitan untuk menyambung lagu.

Begitu part-nya hampir tiba, lantai tempat kursi yang diduduki Siwon terangkat ke atas. Leeteuk beranjak ke sisi Siwon untuk mendampingi namja itu menyanyikan part-nya. Ia tidak ingin Siwon merasa sendirian, sementara member yang lain berdance di panggung yang ada di bawah.

Pukul 21.20 semua kembali ke kamar ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Mereka menyapa wartawan yang meliput saat perjalanan ke ruang ganti dengan ramah. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih bisa bergaya seakan menabrak kamera yang meliput mereka.

Setelah selesai berganti kostum, semua langsung menuju ke ruang di mana wawancara akan diadakan. Kali ini MC yang akan mengunjungi mereka, sehingga mereka cukup menunggu, karena acara masih padat hari itu.

"Apa mereka masih ingat?" tanya sang MC sebelum masuk. Waktu Golden Memory Award 2007, dia bertugas mewawancarai Super Junior. Dia sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Super Junior yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Kalian masih ingat saya?" tanyanya begitu pintu terbuka.

"Cha cha!" seru Donghae. Ia teringat yeoja itu menari cha-cha bersama Shindong.

"Aku ingat!" seru beberapa member lain.

"Anda sekarang terlihat lebih muda dan cantik," puji Leeteuk.

"Apakah itu benar? Terima kasih." Sang MC tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita menari Cha cha!" Yeoja itu menarik Shindong lalu mereka menarikan cha-cha kembali. Begitu tarian selesai, semua bertepuk tangan.

Di wawancara kali ini yang berdiri adalah Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Shindong. Kibum, Donghae, Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan mereka.

"Saya berharap kalian semua mendapat waktu yang menyenangkan," kata sang MC dengan tulus. Ia memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk paling dekat dengannya. "Akhirnya kita bertemu…."

"Senang bertemu lagi," sahut member yang lain.

"Aku bertanya padanya," kata sang MC sambil tertawa. "Kau yang baru selamat dari kecelakaan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Dui dui," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia bermaksud mengatakan 'baik-baik saja'.

"Pulih dengan baik?"

"Dui dui." Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum dengan cara mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

Eunhyuk menjadi gemas melihat mimik sang magnae yang sangat lucu. Ia membisikkan kata 'hao hao' yang seharusnya Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Hyungdeul yang lain tergelak. Mereka mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan Kyuhyun. Itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah mengucapkan kata 'aku baik-baik saja' empat kali hari ini. Mendekati batas lima kali yang mereka sepakati.

Kyuhyun tidak mau menuruti saran Eunhyuk. Ketika sang MC bertanya sekali lagi, ia menjawab dengan kalimat lain yang ia tahu.

"Mei guan xi (aku tidak apa-apa)." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Sang MC tertawa, mulai mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu pertama kali ke Taiwan? " MC bertanya. Shindong menunduk membisikkan agar Kyuhyun menjawab dalam bahasa Korea saja. "Waktu pertama Super Junior datang di Golden Melody Award kau tidak ikut serta."

"Tadinya saya pikir tidak banyak fans di sini karena baru 2 kali Super Junior datang ke Taiwan. Tapi ternyata fans yang mendukung dan menyambut kami sangat banyak." Saat Kyuhyun berbicara, Ryeowook membuat tanda telinga anjing kecil yang bergoyang-goyang di telinganya dan Eunhyuk tersenyum dekat di wajahnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyikut Eunhyuk agar menjauh sambil tetap tersenyum kea rah kamera. "Saya sangat senang."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Siwon sengaja mendorong Eunhyuk lebih keras sehingga menyenggol Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk tidak langsung menyingkir, justru kembali memasang senyum aegyo-nya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Semua tertawa melihat ulah mereka.

"Semoga tahun ini kalian mendapat keberuntungan," kata sang MC tulus.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 22:30 saat Super Junior menghadiri wawancara dengan media cetak. Karena malam sudah cukup larut, mereka melakukannya dengan santai, seperti acara berbincang-bincang. Mereka berkumpul di meja dengan beberapa bangku, sehingga semua bisa sedikit relax.

Leeteuk berbicara tentang apa yang Super Junior inginkan di tahun 2008. Taiwan akan menjadi salah satu negara yang dikunjungi untuk konser pertama mereka. Ia juga bercerita bahwa semua member akan sibuk dengan alur kerja sepanjang tahun.

Dia juga menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun akan banyak belajar dance untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya selama vakum akibat kecelakaan. Siwon sendiri sementara ini tidak akan melakukan dance hingga cederanya sembuh.

Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal tidak dapat tampil di lagu Don't Don tadi, hanya menyanyi dari bawah panggung. Saat itu kakinya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia baru bisa tampil ke atas di lagu Marry U.

Wartawan juga mewawancarai Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi duduk agak menjauh di belakang.

"Saya baru kembali bekerja empat bulan," kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka menanyakan aktivitasnya di panggung. "Sekarang saya hanya bisa duduk dan menonton member lainnya menari. Saya merasa sangat kesal."

Hyungdeul kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang malam itu lebih ceria dan lucu daripada sore tadi. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal karena mereka membatasi kegiatannya, sementara ia merasa sangat sehat. Tapi hyungdeul tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Kami ingin semua anggota kami sehat kembali dan tidak ada yang sakit!" seru mereka serempak ketika ditanya harapan mereka di tahun baru ini.

Semua saling tersenyum melihat wajah Donghae sangat cerah. Namja itu senang mendengar semua mendukung harapannya.

Acara ditutup dengan sesi pemotretan. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum setiap kamera akan mengambil gambar. Tubuhnya mulai protes meminta istirahat.

Kibum yang muncul usilnya, menarik kunciran rambut Donghae sehingga Siwon maupun Donghae memandang heran ke arah namja yang mulai ceria itu. Donghae menarik Kibum agar mendekat, namun namja itu tersenyum sambil tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula.

Kyuhyun sendiri tetap berdiri di sisi Siwon yang selama pemotretan tidak menggunakan kruk. Setiap berdirinya sedikit goyah, Siwon akan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, menepuk-nepuknya, untuk kemudian kembali berdiri tegak.

.

.

6 Januari 2008

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama 25 jam di Taiwan, Super Junior kembali ke Korea dengan penerbangan KE692. Lebih dari 600 fans mengantarkan mereka di bandara. Sambil menunggu antrian, sesekali member Super Junior menghadap para fans dan melambaikan tangan. Siwon kembali menggunakan kruk karena ia harus berjalan cukup jauh. Kyuhyun mendampinginya sama seperti waktu datang.

.

Setiba di Korea semua beristirahat sebentar sebelum menjalani jadwal masing-masing. Kyuhyun, Yesung, Donghae, dan Kangin sore harinya langsung menuju stasiun radio di mana mereka sudah dijadwal sebagai bintang tamu.

"Sekarang kita akan berbicara tentang idolamu sebelum menjadi seorang artis." DJ radio itu memulai percakapan. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sshi? Kamu punya beberapa idola yang ingin kamu temui? Atau ada seseorang yang membuatmu merasa beruntung ketika kau bertemu dengannya setelah debut? Apa kau memiliki orang seperti itu?"

Yesung, Donghae, dan Kangin mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Sang DJ memandang member Super Junior yang lain dengan heran. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun sshi punya seorang idola."

"Saya sangat mengagumi Lee Sok Ra dan Seung Si Kyung." Kyuhyun mengaku.  
"Beberapa waktu lalu Seung Si Kyung menjadi bintang tamu di acara radio saya." Kangin menerangkan sambil menahan tawa. "Tema hari itu adalah 'teman-teman terdekat'. Kami makan hamburger dan mengobrol bersama. Saya bercerita tentang Kyuhyun sshi. Lalu Si Kyung hyung bilang bahwa suara Kyuhyun sangat bagus."

"Kau pasti merasa sangat senang ketika mendengarnya," sang DJ bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya tawa Kyuhyun yang tertahan sejak tadi meledak. Ia memang merasa sangat senang. Ia terus tertawa sehingga tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Namun semua itu sudah menjelaskan jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun sshi, apa yang kau katakan ketika pertama kali bertemu Seung Si Kyung?" tanya DJ kepada Kyuhyun yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Saat itu saya sedang mengikuti sebuah program acara setelah pulih dari kecelakaan." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya. "Si Kyung hyung tiba-tiba mendekat dan bertanya tentang kondisi kesehatan saya. Saya begitu terharu sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa."

Yesung, Donghae, dan Kangin kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia waktu itu tersipu seperti seorang yeoja." Yesung tertawa dengan keras sambil merangkul bahu magnaenya.

"Ne. Wajahnya memerah," tambah Donghae ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali tersipu. "Saya tidak percaya… Penyanyi yang saya kagumi dan idolakan berada di hadapanku!"

"Kau harus ingat, Si Kyung hyung juga mengagumi suaramu. Sebaiknya kau cari kesempatan berduet dengannya," goda Kangin sambil ikut tertawa.

.

.

8 Januari 2008

Siang itu Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah. Jadwal kegiatan Super Junior ditambah jadwal latihan dan persiapan untuk konser benar-benar membuat tenaganya terkuras setiap hari. Meski begitu, hari ini ia berhasil menyelesaikan keperluan kuliahnya. Kecelakaan dan kondisinya yang belum maksimal tahun kemarin membuat kuliahnya sempat tertunda. Ia tak ingin kuliahnya terbengkalai lagi.

Dirapatkannya mantelnya dan menenggelamkan topinya dalam-dalam untuk menghindari hawa dingin. Ia melangkah menuju gedung SM. Sebuah SMS datang kepadanya kemarin, memberitahu bahwa ia mendapat panggilan dari Petinggi SM. Tanpa disuruh menunggu, Kyuhyun diminta langsung ke lantai teratas gedung. Petinggi SM tersenyum ketika menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seonsaengnim."

"Duduklah di sana, Kyuhyun sshi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya perlihatkan kepadamu."

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke sebuah layar datar. Tak berapa lama beberapa liputan dari kamera muncul. Sekali lihat, Kyuhyun langsung mengenali hyungdeul di masa-masa training dan Super Junior 05. Banyak sekali saat-saat mengharukan yang menyentuh. Ia bisa melihat betapa perjuangan hyungdeulnya sangat berat.

Hyungdeul tampak menangis setelah selesai perform pertama mereka. Saat Hankyung bermasalah dengan visa dan tampil memakai topeng, Heechul menghimbau media agar mendukung Hankyung.

Layar kembali menampakkan beberapa member duduk bersama dalam sebuah acara. Tidak semua ikut dalam program tersebut.

oOo

Wajah Sungmin muncul di layar. Ia tersenyum saat diminta mengatakan sesuatu tentang Super Junior 05 yang merupakan grup sementara. Grup yang akan berganti personil setiap tahun padahal mereka sudah cukup lama bersama saat menjalani training.

"Aku punya banyak pengalaman dalam banyak grup. Tapi waktu yang aku jalani bersama Super Junior 05 adalah yang terbaik. Kami semua tidak merasa sungkan. Ada kalanya kami bertengkar atau pun tidak bisa berdiri berdekatan karena sedang kesal, tapi itu hanya sebentar."

"Saya berpikir mereka semua adalah hyungdeul dan dongsaengdul. Saya memiliki mereka semua di sekitar saya. Setiap saat, mereka selalu ada bersama saya. Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk itu." Sungmin mengakhiri wawancaranya.

Shindong mengangguk setuju. "Saya selalu berpikir bahwa saya sendirian. Tapi sejak kegiatan Super Junior 05 dimulai, saya mulai menyadari bahwa kata 'saya' sudah berubah menjadi 'kami'. Saya mulai berpikir betapa menyenangkan jika kami selalu bersama. Perasaan membantu satu sama lain dan menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama-sama terasa sangat baik. Semua akan tertawa bersama di masa bahagia, bahkan di masa sukar kami bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Menyenangkan melihat kami akan tumbuh bersama-sama."

Kata-kata Shindong membuat Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata, karena keinginan Shindong hampir seperti sebuah mimpi. Ia juga sedih karena Donghae dan beberapa member lain tidak ada.

"Saat ini aku benar-benar kehilangan memberdeul yang tidak ada di sini bersama-sama dengan kami. Kami telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Kadang benar-benar menyakitkan terpisah seperti ini. Saya sangat merindukan mereka. Jujur saja, karena pekerjaan ini, waktu yang kami miliki untuk bersama dengan teman di luar SM sangat terbatas. Kami tidak bisa bergaul dengan mereka lagi. Karena kami selalu bersama dengan member Super Junior 05 yang lain, kami sangat dekat, sehingga seperti keluarga. Jika kami harus berpisah, maka akan sangat menyedihkan. Bagi saya, member Super Junior 05 sudah menjadi bagian yang sangat penting."

Leeteuk merangkul Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang hanya terdiam sambil menangis. "Jika kami berpisah untuk mengembangkan bakat kami yang berbeda-beda…. Setiap saya berpikir tentang hal ini, hanya dua kata dalam hati saya: TIDAK MAU. Mungkin saya telah memiliki perasaan terlalu dalam pada Super Junior 05."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita membuat janji untuk bersama selamanya!" seru Kangin dengan mantap. Namja yang gagah itu menangis tanpa suara.

Layar kembali menayangkan saat pembuatan MV Miracle. Mereka melakukan pengambilan gambar di tengah hujan salju, dengan pakaian sangat tipis yang tidak masuk di akal sehat. Setiap break, semua saling berpelukan dan menggosok punggung yang lainnya. Tapi mereka tetap tersenyum.

oOo

_Wajar jika saat aku masuk mereka sampai berbuat begitu. Hyungdeul pasti tertekan setelah berjuang sekeras ini tetapi harus mengalami rencana perombakan. _

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya ketika melihat kejadian yang diputar di layar. Heechul yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai orang yang sulit dimengerti, memegang Leeteuk sedemikian rupa sehingga tak ada yang tahu jika Leeteuk sedang tertidur. Heechul sendiri tampak lelah, tetapi ia bertahan untuk menjaga sang leader.

_Heechul hyung memang orang baik. Dia pun tak keberatan duduk semalaman ketika aku terus memegangnya. Padahal dia bisa memaksa melepaskan tanganku, tapi dia memilih tetap berada di sampingku sehingga aku bisa tidur dengan tenang._

Layar menjadi hitam pertanda tayangan telah usai.

"Apa maksud seonsaengnim menunjukkan hal ini? Apa seonsaengnim sudah mengerti betapa gigihnya hyungdeul yang selama ini dianggap Anda orang yang tidak masuk hitungan?"

"Jangan katakan kau menjadi sepicik itu, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Aniyo. Aku hanya berharap ada hal yang baik juga di awal tahun ini bagi Anda, seonsaengnim, sehingga mata hati anda terbuka."

Seonsaengnim tertawa keras. "Kau berubah menjadi lunak ya? Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak peduli Anda menyukaiku atau tidak."

Seonsaengnim tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih bisa ia anggap lawan yang sepadan. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di sofa. "Kau lihat, mereka mengatakan semuanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagi mereka, berduabelas sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kau keluar dari Super Junior sebelum konser di mulai. Itu akan baik buat kalian semua, bukan?"

"Maksud seonsaengnim?"

"Mereka tidak perlu repot menyesuaikan diri denganmu, tho mereka sudah berduabelas sejak dulu. Kau pun tidak perlu menahan diri karena tidak bisa muncul penuh di dalam konser." Seonsaengnim memandang Kyuhyun sejenak. "Aku tahu, orang sepertimu tidak akan puas dengan keadaan sekarang, Kyuhyun sshi. Pasti kau sangat tertekan dengan semua pembatasan itu."

"Bayangkan, jika itu konser tunggalmu, kau bisa menyanyikan semua lagu dengan penuh. Seperti biasa di konser penyanyi solo, kita akan memberi selingan tarian dan lagu dari bintang tamu. Kau bisa beristirahat. Tapi kau tetap tokoh utamanya." Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu merasa tertekan karena tidak bisa tampil di lagu-lagu yang memerlukan dance energik. Kau juga bisa menyanyikan lagu balada yang kau sukai."

"Aku sekarang menyukai lagu-lagu Super Junior," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau bukan orang bodoh. Kau pasti tahu maksudku." Petinggi SM menautkan keningnya. "Tapi terserah kau saja. Kau belum tahu betapa beratnya sebuah konser. Apalagi jika Suju M debut."

_"Sebagai artis, keinginanku adalah menyenangkan semua orang, membuat mereka berbahagia. Tetapi, kadang aku merasa diperlakukan management sebagai robot. Hatiku sungguh sakit."_

Kata-kata Kangin yang terngiang di telinganya, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Ia memicingkan matanya dan memandang ke arah Petinggi SM. Ia memberanikan diri menanyakan sesuatu yang melintas dibenaknya tadi.

"Jeoneun morgesseumnida (aku tidak mengerti). Mengapa Anda begitu bersikeras menarik saya dari Super Junior? Dengan hormat, seonsaengnim, tolong jawab saya dengan jujur. Semua rekaman tadi, semua air mata tadi,…apa Anda yang membuat hyungdeul menjalani semua itu? Apa Anda yang memposisikan mereka dalam keadaan sangat menyedihkan, sehingga mereka mengalami semua penderitaan tadi? Anda menjual air mata mereka? Itukah yang anda lakukan, seonsaengnim?"

Petinggi SM tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar cerdas, Kyuhyun sshi."

Mata namja itu melebar.

"AAAARRGHHH!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjerit sangat keras. Meski sudah menduganya, ia masih berharap dugaannya tadi salah. Kata-kata tenang yang keluar dari mulut Petinggi SM itu membuat hatinya seakan mau meledak dan otaknya seperti hendak pecah. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namun pengekangan dirinya yang terlatih sejak kecil, mencegahnya melakukan hal tersebut.

Ketika ia merasa sedikit lega setelah berteriak, Kyuhyun kembali memandang Petinggi SM yang diam mengamatinya. Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar menahan marah yang sudah mencapai kepala.

"ANDA GILA! ANDA BENAR-BENAR ORANG YANG KEJAM!"

Kyuhyun mendesis. "Tidak kusangka di dunia ini ada orang seperti Anda, seonsaengnim. Anda membuat orang menderita hingga ke titik yang tidak bisa mereka tahan, dan menjualnya untuk keuntungan Anda sendiri!"

"Aku tidak menahan mereka. Mereka boleh keluar kapan saja jika tidak bisa menahannya."

"Dengan denda yang sangat besar."

"Tentu." Seonsaengnim tersenyum lebar. "Park Sun Joo sudah berbaik hati ingin melepaskanmu. Apakah kau menyesal? Katakan saja kau bersedia menjadi penyanyi solo. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari grup yang mengundang rasa iba itu. Sudah sepantasnya orang-orang seperti mereka harus berjuang ke atas dengan susah payah, dengan mungucurkan keringat dan air mata."

Kyuhyun ingin mendorong sang Petinggi SM ke dinding, memukulnya, menendangnya, melakukan semua hal yang bisa meringankan rasa marahnya. Tapi ia menahan emosinya sekuat yang ia bisa, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih karena terkepal begitu kuat.

"Kyuhyun sshi, keluarlah dari Super Junior!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Seonsaengnim, Anda boleh merencanakan apapun. Anda boleh membuat Super Junior menderita dan menjualnya sebagai keuntungan Anda. Tetapi hati kami dan kebahagiaan kami bukan milik siapa pun. Anda tidak bisa mengatur seseorang untuk merasakan sedih atau kegembiraan. Itu adalah pilihan mereka sendiri."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Ia tahu, Petinggi SM tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya. Dan ia sendiri sadar kondisinya sama sekali tidak seperti dulu, seperti saat pertama ia bertentangan dengan Sang Petinggi SM.

"Seonsaengnim… Aku dan Super Junior akan berbahagia. Aku dan Super Junior akan menjadi sebuah grup yang sangat berbahagia!"

Seonsaengnim terdiam. "Jadi itu pilihanmu? Aku tidak akan segan-segan, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau akan jadi salah satu tokoh dalam rancangan yang aku buat. Sebuah drama tragedi. Pikirkanlah baik-baik! Ini adalah tawaran terakhirku untukmu. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau yang memintanya sendiri."

"Apakah jika aku keluar, Anda mau membiarkan Super Junior seperti artis lainnya? Mendapat dukungan penuh dari SM?"

"Bagaimana jika ya? Kau bersedia keluar?" tantang Sang Petinggi SM.

_Eotteoke hajyo, Hyungdeul?_ Kyuhyun menimbang. Ia tidak perduli keluar dari Super Junior jika itu bisa membuat hyungdeul berbahagia. Ia tak peduli jika dibenci oleh hyungdeul karena keputusannya. Ia tidak ingin melihat hyungdeul diperlakukan semena-mena lagi. _Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior… _Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa panas.

_'Kyuhyun-ah, saranghae!' _Tiba-tiba tulisan Ryeowook terpampang di matanya. Ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang Ryeowook membentuk hati dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dan mengayunkannya pelan beberapa kali ke arahnya.

_"Kali ini, aku akan mengembalikan semua kebaikanmu untukku, Kyuhyunnie…" _Kata-kata Heechul terngiang. _"Aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi penyanyi yang akan terkenal di dunia… Sama seperti kau telah mengembalikan impianku…"_

_'Hyung mendoakanmu agar segera bangun dan sehat. Jika kau kembali beraktifitas bersama member Super Junior yang lain, aku tidak akan marah, bahkan jika kau menggoda dan bermain-main. Jadilah kuat, arrachi?' _

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap. Ia teringat rekaman Yesung yang menangis saat ia sedang koma. Kyuhyun menjadi bimbang. Di satu sisi ia ingin melihat hyungdeul berbahagia meski tanpa dirinya, tapi di sisi lain…..

_"Jangan dengarkan dia, Kyuhyunnie! Jebal, jangan dengarkan dia!" _Permohonan Siwon yang diucapkan namja itu sambil menangis membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas ketika mengingatnya._ "Kau takkan pernah menjadi beban kami. Kau harus mempercayai kami seperti kami mempercayaimu, arra?" _

Aku mempercayaimu, hyungdeul. Tetapi jika ini langkah yang harus aku ambil untuk kebahagiaan kalian….

_"…..Aku harap, setiap kau melihat ini, kau tahu kau adalah bagian dari kami. Sampai kapan pun, kami akan berada di sisimu, Kyuhyunnie. Kau jangan menghadapi semuanya sendirian lagi. Ada kami hyungdeulmu yang akan melindungimu."_

Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar tertunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya. Ia teringat kata-kata Leeteuk. Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas ketika foto mereka ber-13 menjadi hadiah setahunnya di Super Junior. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan pelukan Leeteuk ketika mereka menerima penghargaan untuk pertama kalinya. _Eotteoke hajyo, Hyungdeul?_

_"…., jadi lagu cinta ini tentu untuk yeoja. Tapi sebenarnya kami menujukannya untuk magnae kesayangan kami juga." _Senyum lebar Shindong bermain di benak Kyuhyun.

_"….Sungguh, Kyuhyunnie, menghadapimu yang seperti ini, aku sungguh ingin mencekikmu berulang kali! ... Apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau sadar, bahwa tanpamu Super Junior bukanlah Super Junior?!" _

Kangin yang keras, kangin yang beringas, mengucapkan semua itu dengan putus asa dan mata yang tertutup air mata. _Apa aku harus melukai Kangin hyung lagi? Tapi bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Super Junior dengan keadaan seperti ini?_

_"Aku akan pinjamkan kekuatanku untukmu."_ Kyuhyun merasa seperti baru saja Kibum mengangkatnya agar berdiri tegak kembali. _"Ada kalanya, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan kekerasan hanya dengan kelembutan. Ada kalanya, kekerasan itu memerlukan kekuatan juga untuk menaklukkannya." _

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sendirian saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pelukan Hankyung yang hangat di punggungnya._ "Aku tahu kau kuat, Gui Xian…. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melindungimu, melindungi kalian semua." _

_"Kau lah yang membuatku mengucapkan permohonan tadi, Kyuhyunnie….. Aku sangat berharap kau selalu selamat dan sehat. Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras. Semoga kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik atas semua usahamu." _Senyum Donghae yang tulus seperti anak kecil bermain di matanya.

Senyuman itu kini berganti senyuman manis milik Sungmin. Meski ia tahu Sungmin saat itu sama takutnya seperti dia, namun Sungmin berusaha tersenyum menenangkannya. Hyung kesayangannya itu juga menggenggam erat tangannya. _"Kau lihat, kan, Kyuhyunnie? Hyung akan selalu di sini. Jadi jangan takut! Kau harus kuat, aracchi?" _

_Aku harus kuat!_ Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa tersenyum. _Hyungdeul, terima kasih… Meski kalian tidak ada di sini saat ini, tapi kalian selalu memberikan petunjuk untukku. _Dengan langkah mantap, Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah ke depan Petinggi SM sehingga mereka berdua berhadapan.

"Aku akan tetap di dalam Super Junior."

"Itu keputusan terakhirmu rupanya." Sang Petinggi SM menarik nafas panjang. Kali ini wajahnya tampak merah padam. "Jika kau sudah tidak kuat mengikuti mereka, kau tinggal katakan padaku. Aku akan menarikmu saat itu juga."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Towa juseoso kamsahamnida (terima kasih atas perhatiannya), Seonsaengnim. Tapi aku rasa hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku dan Super Junior akan menjadi sebuah grup yang sangat berbahagia. Saat itu, kuharap seonsaengnim sadar, ada kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang bisa diraih manusia, yang mampu memutar yang di bawah menjadi di atas."

Mati-matian Kyuhyun membujuk tubuhnya untuk bisa bersikap sopan. "Sillyehamnida, Seonsaengnim."

Ia pun keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan itu.

.

Begitu pintu lift tertutup, Kyuhyun bersandar lemas. Kenyataan mengerikan baru saja ia temui, dan kini dirinya berada di tengah-tengah semua itu. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah secara tubuh dan pikiran. Perasaannya pun seperti dikuras keluar.

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun selalu berusaha bersemangat. Ia ingin hyungdeul tidak berpikir bahwa ia lemah dan perlu dijaga dengan khusus. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan mereka, jadi ia tak ingin menambah beban lagi. Pertemuannya dengan seonsaengnim, seperti yang sudah ia duga, hanya membuat beban pikirannya bertambah.

Ia mengeluarkan HP nya, hendak menekan nomor Changmin sahabatnya. Namun ia langsung menutup kembali HP-nya.

_Aku tidak boleh mengganggu. Changmin-ah pasti sangat sibuk. Aku tidak ingin berbagi kesusahan dengannya. Aku ingin ia ada untuk menemaniku tertawa. Aku membutuhkan orang di luar lingkaran gelap ini. Changmin-ah harus tetap berada di luar. Kalau tidak, aku bisa benar-benar tenggelam. Waktu itu Changmin-ah sudah mengerti. Kali ini pun dia pasti mengerti._

_Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa tersenyum apalagi tertawa._ Kyuhyun meringis. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit. _Aku tidak boleh ke dorm dalam kondisi seperti ini. _

Kyuhyun berjalan ke lantai basement. Entah mengapa, dia sungguh menyukai bangku yang terletak di lantai itu. Banyak sekali kenangan yang ia dapat di sana. Kali ini pun Kyuhyun duduk sambil memperhatikan peserta training, artis dan staff SM yang berlalu lalang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sering tidak dikenali sebagai Kyuhyun Super Junior, bahkan oleh sunbae, hoobae, maupun peserta training di SM. Banyak yang mengatakan wajahnya tidak cocok untuk anggota sebuah grup band. Ia lebih mirip seorang penyanyi solo. Tapi kadang kala hal itu menguntungkannya seperti sekarang. Ia bisa duduk dengan tenang sambil melamun, tanpa takut banyak orang mengenalinya.

"Kenapa dia tidak dikeluarkan saja?"

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tiga orang peserta training yang sedang lewat tampak berbincang-bincang.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun Super Junior?"

"Ne. Sebagus apapun seseorang, jika kondisinya mudah sakit dan tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal, sebaiknya dia tahu diri dan berhenti sebagai artis. Kasihan member Super Junior yang lain."

"Aku setuju. Padahal mereka sedang menanjak. Tapi karena Kyuhyun sshi, penampilan mereka tidak bisa maksimal."

"Pegawai di kantor saja akan dipecat jika sering sakit. Aku akui suaranya sangat bagus. Tetapi karena kesehatannya, sebaiknya dia mundur. Dia jangan menyusahkan member Super Junior yang lain."

"Setuju. Itu sangat tidak adil bagi mereka."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang mendengar semua itu. Tanpa sadar ia menurunkan topinya lebih dalam agar tidak dikenali. Meski ia ingin menjauh dari sana, ia terpaksa duduk diam mendengarkan agar rombongan itu tidak curiga.

"Kau dengar gossip, tidak? Katanya, Kyuhyun sshi itu seperti bintang jatuh."

"Bintang jatuh? Ha ha ha…istilah itu tepat sekali!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin beranjak dari sana.

"Appo!" Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga berteriak kesakitan. "Hei! Apa yang kau….."

Kyuhyun melirik ketika suara marah itu menggantung. Matanya melebar melihat Heechul, Hankyung, Siwon, Yesung, Kibum dan Leeteuk berdiri di depan ketiga peserta training tadi. Heechul hyung memandang mereka dengan sorot mata dan wajah menyeramkan. Tampaknya dia yang memukul kepala ketiganya.

"Jaga mulut kalian! Pabo!"seru namja tampan dan cantik itu.

"Sunbae-nim yang pabo!" Salah seorang di antara mereka mencoba melawan. "Apa yang aku katakan benar adanya. Kalian tidak memerlukan Kyuhyun sshi. Aku mengatakan ini karena mengagumi kalian!"

"Kalau kau memang mengagumi kami, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang kami inginkan!" Hankyung berkata dengan mimik yang tak kalah dingin dengan Heechul, membuat ketiganya mundur selangkah.

"Biar pun kalian bilang dia bintang jatuh, dia memiliki 12 bintang yang akan menariknya ke atas," kata Siwon sambil membetulkan posisi kruknya.

"Mana ada cara seperti itu?"

Ketiga peserta training SM tersenyum congkak.

"Orang yang berpikiran dangkal seperti kalian tidak akan mengerti." Yesung memandang dengan wajah prihatin.

"Out of the box." Kibum membenarkan. "Jangan selalu berpikir di dalam kotak."

"Apa sih yang kalian lihat dari orang penyakitan itu?"

"KIM HEECHUL!" Leeteuk menghardik ketika Heechul hendak menampar wajah namja yang terakhir berbicara tadi.

Leeteuk mendekat dengan wajah tenang namun keras. Ia memandang tajam ke arah ketiganya. Mereka tak menyangka, Leeteuk yang dikenal sebagai 'Angel without wing' bisa menampakkan wajah seseram itu. "Kalian bertiga, cepat pergi dari sini! Kalian akan menyesal jika tidak segera menyingkir."

Leeteuk mengatakan semua itu sambil tersenyum. Namun matanya berkata lain. Ketiganya bergegas pergi meninggalkan keenam member Super Junior.

"Dasar hoobae tidak tahu diri! Semoga mereka tidak pernah debut!" seru Heechul kesal.

"Jangan mengutuk begitu, Heechul hyung. Kalau kita mengutuk, kita yang akan kena kutukan itu lebih dulu." Siwon memegang pundak Heechul yang masih tampak berang. "Aku akan berdoa untuk menarik kutukan hyung tadi."

"Aish! Kau ini…" Heechul kehilangan kata-kata.

Diam-diam, Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau pikir penampilanmu bisa menipu kami, magnae? Kau mau ke mana?" Suara Yesung membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah mereka berenam dan meringis, berharap hal itu terlihat seperti senyuman. "Aku lupa, ada yang harus aku lakukan di kampus. Hyungdeul pulang dulu saja."

"Hei! Kami ke sini untuk mencarimu!" teriak Heechul.

Kyuhyun tetap berlari menjauh, keluar dari gedung SM. Dia tahu hyungdeul pasti sudah merutukinya saat ini. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh ingin sendiri. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah taman, lalu mengambil tempat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Ia hendak meninju pohon itu, tapi mengurungkannya. Semua akan sibuk bertanya mengapa tangannya memar.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa duduk sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya yang ditekuk. Sesekali ia memukulkan telapak tangannya yang terkepal ke lututnya. Ia sungguh kesal dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Ia berniat memulihkan perasaannya sebelum kembali ke dorm, tapi hyungdeul justru memergokinya di saat yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk di taman itu. Setelah ia tenang, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ke sekitar taman. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara keramaian di kejauhan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat 12 orang namja duduk di hamparan kain. Sebuah keranjang besar ada di dekat mereka. Semua asyik menyantap makanan dan minuman. Ryeowook juga sibuk mengupas buah-buahan untuk mereka makan.

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya. Sungmin mendekat dan menarik Kyuhyun bangun. Ia juga mendorong dongsaengnya itu agar bergabung dengan yang lain. Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang tersedia dengan wajah memerah. Ia merasa terjebak.

"Kau sudah tenang, Kyuhyunnie?" Yesung tersenyum lebar sambil mengangsurkan sebuah piring kertas. "Ayo, kita makan siang!"

"Aku sampai kebingungan saat Teuki hyung menelpon bahwa kita akan piknik di sini." Ryeowook mengangsurkan sebuah sandwich lapis 3 kepada Kyuhyun.

"Wookie memang parah. Aku harus mengingatkannya agar membeli makanan siap jadi, bukan bahan mentah." Eunhyuk tertawa lebar.

"Dia memang suka sekali memasak." Donghae membenarkan.

"Tapi dia tidak cepat tanggap. Bagaimana bisa kita menunggunya memasak? Pasti waktunya tidak ada." Shindong menggeleng pasrah.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan membeli makanan ini?" keluh Kangin melihat berbagai roti di dalam keranjang. Semua langsung menunjuk kepada Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku lebih suka masakan Ryeowookie," puji Sungmin, ikut memandang rotinya dengan setengah hati.

"Aku juga," celetuk yang lain, membuat wajah Ryeowook bersinar cerah.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan memasak setiap hari untuk kalian."

"Abaikan saja kata-kata kami tadi," kata Heechul disambut tawa yang lain. Mereka tahu, Ryeowook akan memasak terus hingga berat badan mereka semua naik jika memakannya. Namja itu sendiri hanya makan sedikit. Tetapi ia akan marah jika masakannya tidak dihabiskan oleh member yang lain.

"Kami hampir kelaparan karena menunggumu, Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangsurkan sebotol air yang diterima Kyuhyun tanpa bicara.

Hyungdeul berbicara dengan antusias sambil menyantap roti, buah dan minuman. Hari ini mereka memiliki waktu bebas setengah hari, jadi semua merasa sangat senang. Mereka membicarakan konser mereka yang akan diberi nama Super Show. Mereka berharap akan banyak fans yang bersedia membeli tiket konser mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak mengikuti pembicaraan sama sekali. Ia makan dengan diam. Namja itu menyantap rotinya dengan gigitan kecil, dan sibuk memisahkan tomat dan selada dari dalam rotinya. Ia tak menyadari hyungdeul memperhatikannya yang menjadi sangat pendiam.

"Kyuhyunnie, di belakangmu ada ular! Jangan bergerak!" gumam Kibum pelan tapi dengan nada yang tegas.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia segera menghentikan gerakannya, bahkan menahan nafas.

"Bagus, tahan nafasmu… bernafaslah dengan sangat halus. Aku akan mencoba memancingnya menjauh." Kibum mendekat dengan mimik serius. Hyungdeul yang lain ikut terdiam dengan mata terbelalak, memandang ke arah belakang Kyuhyun.

"J…jangan mendekat, Kibum hyung…" bisik Kyuhyun tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya. Padahal belakangan ini Kyuhyun sudah memanggil Kibum dengan Kibummie. Tapi otaknya tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Ia sangat cemas. "Kibum hyung…jangan… Nanti kau bisa digigit."

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" Kibum menegur. Ia bergerak sangat halus. Tangannya terulur ke belakang. Shindong menaruh sepotong roti prancis ke tangannya. "Aku akan memancingnya menjauh. Kau percaya padaku, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap, memberi kode bahwa ia percaya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kalau karena tindakanku, ular itu justru menggigitmu dan kau mati hari ini juga?"

"Tak apa. Lakukan saja, hyung." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berbicara tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan menyalahkan diri sendiri jika aku yang tergigit dan mati hari ini?"

Kyuhyun membelalak kaget. "Andwae… Kalau begitu, kalian pergi saja…"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Aku yang akan menyesal jika meninggalkanmu. Hyungdeul yang lain pun begitu." Mata Kibum menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun justru memandang hyungdeul yang lain, yang menatapnya memberi kode kalau mereka sudah sepakat. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berjanji."

Kibum memandang semakin tajam ke balik punggung Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat penampakan ular itu di kedua mata Kibum. "Ssst…ular itu semakin dekat, Kyuhyunnie. Aku hanya punya satu kali kesempatan. Ada yang mau kau katakan? Mungkin ini saat terakhir kita berbicara."

Kyuhyun mengerjap panik.

"Kyuhyunnie, aku ingin kau tahu, seperti apapun kondisimu, Super Junior itu berjumlah 13 orang. Kau adalah magnae kami. Jangan dengarkan perkataan hoobae pabo tadi. Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan melupakan hal itu sedikit pun."

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Aku berjanji, hyung. Aku juga, selamanya akan menganggap kita ber-13 tidak pernah terpisahkan."

"Sampai kematian memisahkan kita?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah yang semakin serius. Matanya memandang ke bagian belakang Kyuhyun, membuat sang magnae menahan nafas ketika melihat tangan Kibum yang memegang roti bergerak perlahan, siap melempar.

"Sampai kematian memisahkan kita." Kyuhyun berjanji.

"Bagus. Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi, hati kita tidak akan terpisah." Kibum tersenyum puas. "Aku hitung sampai 3. Begitu hitungan ketiga, tundukkan tubuhmu sedalam mungkin. Semoga ular itu tidak sempat mematukmu. Arrachi?"

"Arraseo hyung."

"Kita mulai. Hana!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas.

"Dul!"

Kyuhyun menahan nafas, dan mulai berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka berdua.

"Set!"

Kyuhyun langsung merundukkan tubuhnya.

Suara tawa pun meledak begitu keras, membuat Kyuhyun kembali bangun dan memandang ke belakang. Tak ada seekor ular pun di sana. Padahal ia merasa bisa melihat bayangan ular di mata Kibum tadi. Kibum mementungkan roti keras itu ke kepala Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gatcha! Kena kau!" seru Kibum senang.

"Aish, kau lucu sekali tadi," kata Shindong sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Kyuhyunnie pabo! Mana ada ular di taman ini?" Heechul tersenyum evil.

"Ne. Wilayah ini kan di tengah kota." Hankyung ikut tersenyum.

Kyuhyun yang masih bingung, memandang hyungdeulnya dengan heran. Kini semua terdiam dan mengerubungi Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bereaksi selambat itu. Bahkan ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Teuki hyung, bagaimana ini? Kyuhyunnie kehilangan otaknya!" seru Donghae panik melihat Kyuhyun masih tertegun.

"Apa otaknya tercecer?" Ryeowook mendekat, mencoba mencari di sekitar rerumputan. Ia menjadi panik saat tidak menemukan apapun.

"Wookie, apa yang kau cari?" Yesung mulai ikut bingung. Ia mencoba membantu tapi tidak tahu apa yang dicari oleh dongsaengnya.

"Wookie! Yesung hyung! Jangan dengarkan Donghae-ah!" hardik Kangin kesal.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau kenapa? Apa hyung perlu mendoakanmu?" tanya Siwon mulai ikut bingung melihat Kyuhyun masih terdiam di pelukan Shindong.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie? Kau sakit? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Leeteuk sambil meraba keningnya.

Sungmin tanpa bicara meraih salah satu tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai menggosok telapak tangan dongsaengnya yang terasa dingin.

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi semakin pucat. Hari ini sudah terasa berat baginya baik secara fisik maupun mental. Apalagi hyungdeul justru mengejutkannya dengan cara seperti itu. Melihat wajah mereka yang sangat polos, melihat reaksi mereka yang sangat tulus, perasaannya semakin sesak.

"Hyungdeul, kalian sungguh membuatku kesal. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kalian yang seperti ini?" Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di pelukan Shindong terasa lemas. Kedua matanya menutup dan kepalanya terkulai ke samping. Begitu pun telapak tangannya yang berada digenggaman Sungmin. Segaris air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Kyuhyunnie? Gwenchana?" Shindong berteriak cemas, menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun bersandar penuh padanya sekarang.

"Ireona, Kyuhyunnie! Jebal! Ireona!"

"Kyuhyunnie, ireona!"

"Ireona, magnae!"

Semua berteriak panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**_Ireona, Kyuppa!_**

**_._**

**Gomawo buat reader dan reviewer**

**Gomawo buat semua masukan, info dan pembahasan yang author terima**

**Semoga semua itu bisa membuat author tetap semangat menuliskan **

**perjuangan oppadeul SJ**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto/video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 23

Ai Ayano 12/13/12 Gomawo sudah ngikutin ff ini chingu

Guest 12/13/12 Gomawo hehehe Jadi fans SJ saja jangan fans saya

Keyra Kyuunie 12/13/12 Amin

tya andriani 12/12/12 Iya lah...mianhe agak lama...kayaknya yg selanjutnya akan lebih lama lagi

SasuKyuunnie 12/13/12 Ne, gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini chingu

Taeminsomnia 12/12/12 Dari Falling Star maksudnya? Yang Falling Star memang sedang mau diedit untuk buku. Rising Star belum, karena belum selesai. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu

ChoHuiChan 12/12/12 Ne, Gomawo buat review dan dukungannya hehehe.

sitara1083 12/12/12 Iya, katanya video yang bareng fans itu udah nggak ada…maklum, aku barusan aja nyarinya, udah keburu nggak bisa dilihat TT TT

Ne, rasanya per 2008 tambah bandel aja hahaha

ayu wandira 12/12/12 Tegaaaaaaaaaaaaa

lyELF 12/11/12 Gomawo chingu buat reviewnya. Kayaknya Kibum dan Hankyung masih ada di SJ saat RS ini berakhir

GBU too chingu

chokyuhaesung CHUKAE! Ommo…kayaknya baru chingu yang sadar soal kalimat satu itu wkwkwk… sampai author pikir, apa pada nggak 'ngeh' ya? Senangnya baca review tuh kalau ada yg nyambung begini hehehe… gomawo

kyuzi 12/11/12 selamat yach buat tugasnya yg selesai dgn baik.

Namanya juga Changkyu wkwkwk tapi bener lho, Kyuhyun sudah pernah bilang kalau punya istri mau dia ajak keliling dunia dan menetap di jepang

Ah! Akhirnya ada yg menanyakan daftar itu juga…senangnya kalau ada yg sadar sama 'detail' yg nyelip2 hehehe. Daftar itu akan dibahas nanti, begitu pun soal kesepakatan oppadeul aka dibuka dikit2…

Ne, hyungdeul kedinginan, mereka malah bikin cerita perang…dasar pada hobby main games

Aniyo…yg Hankyung, tv china nya yg menyiapkan kali ini, makanya Kyuhyun bilang mereka di sana memperlakukan Hankyung dengan sangat baik

Impian yg tercapai wkwkwk

lovely yesungielf 12/11/12 Semua impian mereka itu real sekalimat-kalimatnya

Guest 12/11/12 Tergantung hiatus yg resmi atau tidak. Tapi sebelum Kibum hiatus

Guest 12/11/12 Ne, nanti dikasih kabar soal buku Falling Star

chan 12/11/12 Chapter 100? Nanti RS bukunya ngalahin halamannya HarP dong

Sei 12/11/12 Memangnya di sana ada tulisan apa, chingu? Mianhe aku belum bergabung dengan klub apapun. Terlalu sibuk nggak sempat sana-sini. Apa hubungannya dgn positif thingking?

Setahu saya, olimpiade itu biar pun berkelompok, tetap yg dinilai satu persatu…maksudnya kelompok itu hanya nama sekolah atau negara…ujiannya tetap personal krn saya juga ada ngikutin olimpiade an gitu. Kalau cerdas cermat…itu baru peregu hehehe. Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini.

Aku orang yg sangat2 susah punya idola. Why? Krn kalau aku suka, semua lagu aku harus suka, pribadinya aku harus suka, keluarganya aku harus suka, nilai2 hidupnya aku harus suka. Pemilih? Yes. Krn begitu aku memilih, aku akan sangat serius.

Sebelum SJ, aku suka dgn salah satu personil band J-Pop (+grupnya juga). Nggak telalu terkenal, tapi sampai detik ini aku tetap mendukung mereka. Mereka sudah berdiri selama 17 thn (aku baru kenal ketika mereka sudah jalan lama).

SJ aku baru suka tak lama sebelum buat KKHM. Tapi begitu suka suara Kyuhyun, aku selidiki semua, aku tambah suka dengan dia dan SJ, akhirnya mereka jadi idolaku juga. So, BB dan GB lain? Belum ada.

casanova indah 12/11/12 Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini chingu. Sifat penasaran author yg bikin jd kayak gini hehehe

Princess kyumin 12/11/12 bukan terkilir…cedera. It's real. Nanti bisa lihat foto/videonya dif b ya

Aku Cuma menetapkan garis akhirnya bukan panjang chapternya…jadi mengikuti arus aja hehehe

hyunnieya 12/10/12 Ne, nanti dikasih kabar…belum sempat melakukan editing nih, diuber RS

12/10/12 Ne, gomawo chingu. Author juga suka tuh waktu Yesung meluk Yoochun wkwkwk

Yeon Love Yeye 12/10/12 Tidak detail sampai ke harinya, chingu…mari kita tanya Kibum oppa langsung saja (^_^)

vha chandra 12/10/12 Di wawancara itu, semua menyebutkan impian kecuali Kyuhyun. Tapi dia pernah bilang ingin akrab dgn hyungdeul dengan tidak menyebut hyung (sebenarnya kibum dan henry pun sedikit terkejut dgn aturan di korea yg sangat detail soal perbedaan usia. Tapi kyuhyun malah yg suka melanggar aturan itu, sementara Kibum dan Henry nurut)

Guest 12/10/12 Sebentar lagi…ditunggu ya, belum ada waktu munculnya…hari per harinya masih padat

rhe seo rin 12/10/12 Gomawo chingu buat reviewnya

Mianhe, saya harus memilih main cast. Dan karena saya memilih Kyuhyun, saya melihat semua dr sudut pandang dia, yang paling saya mengerti di antara member lain. Tapi tidak ada maksud menganggap member lain tidak penting. Apa yg bagi dia penting, bagi saya juga penting. SO, oppadeul semua penting. Yg drama itu ada di FB ku chingu, tengok saja. Nama acaranya ada di ff kan…belum ada keterangan mereka ganti hari atau panggung. Youtube nya ada

Gpp chingu, gomawo banget buat reviewnya

nona icecream 12/10/12 Ne, author aja kaget mereka syuting 11 jam. Kalau diperhatikan dr dekat, yg ep 10, mata mereka udah rada2 merah ngantuk gitu…nggak sejalan dengan wajahnya. Tapi mereka bertahan menampilkan yg terbaik.

Yang saya tahu jelas, Siwon oppa aja yg ada. Semua tanda tangan tanpa didampingi ortu. Itulah sebabnya Hankyung menang di siding ketika dia bilang dia merasa dijebak. Kyuhyun aja tanda tangan tanpa sepengetahuan ortunya

Ada tempelan loncengnya dikit kok…tapi udah gitu bingung wkwkwk. Ne, sungmin biasa di dapur. Siwon cedera it's real nanti ada videonya dan fotonya di FB

Ne, Kyuhyun sebenarnya baik banget. Usil danmulut tajamnya saja yg suka bikin speechless

Iya, sampai kena pukul berapa kali tuh wkwkwk

Hiatus resmi atau tidak resmi?

SparKyuhyun 12/10/12 Nggak, author nggak sempat mempelajari BB dan GB lain…SJ aja udah bikin kepala panas krn uber2an ama ff nya… Mianhe kalau nggak dibahas. SJ H masuk. Boys in City? Belum lihat tgl nya

SS1 dirangkum saja

Foresight ep berapa?

Gomawo usulannya

JK0603 12/10/12 Ne, rajin banget si Kibum ngitungin wkwkwk….setelah ini author kagak mau hitung lagi….hitungan kasar aja

Chokyulate fishy27 12/10/12 Uhm, bisa minta link nya? Soalnya yg author dapat dia hanya tidak bisa bicara 1 hari. Besoknya sudah bisa. Kalau baru sadar, memang suka nggak bisa ngenalin orang… apalagi dgn kondisi Kyuppa. Ini sih berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri yg jumlah oprasinya nyangin kyuppa wkwkwk

Ne, benar, Kyuhyun mengalami shock saat sadar.

Gomawo banget infonya, akan author jadikan masukan untuk editing Falling Star jika itu terbukti valid. Jangan bosen review yach chingu

KarinGEE 12/10/12 … kalau pun tamat, ka nada ff lain hehehe…

Andhisa Joyers 12/10/12 Amin.

Keinginan Kyuhyun juga tercapai kok wkwkwk

oracle 12/10/12 Ne, suka gemes kalau Changmin lagi sama Kyuhyun. Dia lebih malu2 dan manis dr Kyuhyun hehehe… kayak yg di konser KRY itu, cuma bisa tersipu2 aja

SmileKyu 12/10/12 Sunday sunbae itu GB sebelum SNSD..namanya SES, Sunday salah satu personilnya. Sama kayak Kangta dengan HOT yg dibubarkan, SES juga dibubarkan. Kasus HOT sama dengan DBSK dan Hankyung. Kalau SES krn mereka menikah

AreynaKyuminElf 12/9/12 Ha ha ha… itu keinginan jujur

dhianelf4ever 12/9/12 Tentu aja….

Kim ryokie 12/9/12 Yg jelas malam itu terjadi kontroversi besar. Bahkan SNSD aja nggak nyangka mreka yg menang. So, jgn slahkan GB atau BB nya kalau itu benar. SOal benar tidaknya, hanya mereka yg tahu. Yg jelas fans di China memberi mereka (SJ) piala emas murni yg sampai saat ini mereka simpan di bank. Itu sebagai ganti GDA 2010 katanya

lisamei 12/9/12 Ne, author bayanginnya kayak lagi narik anjing kecil wkwkwk….dipegangnya lehernya. Kalau ini kerah jaketnya

aninkyuelf 12/9/12 Kalau diperhatikan, kelihatan kok waktu SUngmin lagi dorong Kyuhyun keluar... habis itu Kyuhyun langsung tak ada di layar

lalalala 12/9/12 Ne, belum sempat edit…lagi nggak mood edit ulang, krn untuk hilangkan typo kudu baca minimal 5, betah2 nya 10 kali…ada aja yg kelewat kalau cuma baca di bawah itu

Kim Anna 12/9/12 Changmin berarti nggak perlu takut diculik…teriakannya bikin yg nyulik pingsan hehehe

HanHan 12/9/12 Betul chingu, karena ini dijadikan documenter. Tapi semoga bentar lagi udah bisa balik, krn ini sudah masuk 2008

Cho rae in 12/9/12 Gomawo chingu, mari kita lihat sepak terjang evil magnae 2008 wkwkwk

YuKisha 12/9/12 Aduh, lama pake banget! Kagak masuk timeline nya rising star

GaemAya 12/9/12 Gpp, pentingkan yg paling penting. Ff tetap hiburan, jangan sampai ganggu sekolah. Kalau oppadeul bisa ditanya, mereka pasti jawab yg sama wkwkwk

Bella 12/9/12 Kasihan Kyu…udah berharap dimarahin, yg ditunggu cuek2 aja…sampai dia cepet2 nelen biar bisa bicara wkwkwk

Ne, ada shine…banyak kok yg meragukan data yg ini hehehe

Yg impian oppadeul it's real kalimatnya

wookiesomnia 12/10/12 Ne, duo magnae yg imut

Yg dimaksud Changmin yg Yesung bilang waktu EHB10…yaitu serangga. Tapi kura2 juga bagus tuh wkwkwk

Ne, 1000 hari di SJ

Tsuioku Red 12/10/12 Tidak tahu, tapi SM terkenal dengan SLAVE CONTRACT-nya

sarangchullpa92 12/10/12 Mianhe bikin chingu keaduk-aduk. Jangan bosan review ya chingu

soal kyuhyun sadar diri sih jangan ditanya…narsisnya juga wkwkwk

careon88 12/9/12 Karena cuma dia yg dipanggil hyung, Leetuk malah takut wkwkwk…

heeeHyun 12/9/12 Aish…pertarungan besar2an di tahun 2008… SJ, hwaiting!

phiexphiexnophiex 12/9/12 Amin. Semoga selalu langgeng dan manis. Sahabat sejati sulit dicari.

Aku juga berharap 13+2 ada lagi

Ne, gomawo. Nanti dikabari

SSungMine 12/9/12 Gomawo chingu, di situ banyak yg real kata-katanya oppadeul

misskyuKYU 12/9/12 Kelihatan kan di video si Ryeowook narik Kyuhyun dan dirangkul, habis itu Sungmin dorong Kyuhyun keluar stage

Cuma Yesung yg jago bangunin Kyuhyun it's real.

Kayaknya Heechul emang iri wkwkwk…

Sungmin ingin ultah yg kayak gitu it's real

shinminkyuu 12/9/12 Semoga Kibum balik ya

Riestha-tita 12/9/12 Gpp, gomawo reviewnya chingu. syukurlah kalau ff ini berguna untuk chingu. Kalau boleh usul, lain kali jangan pakai singkatan, author nggak jago baca singkatan angka. gomawo

ryu. 12/9/12 Yang Yeppa itu real, kalau bisa tolong ke FB aja, dan jangan banyak disingkat, takut saya salah mengartikan pertanyaan. Mimpinya oppadeul real. Ada videonya. Ultah impian Sungmin it's real dia suka yg serba tenang dan diisi dengan introspeksi

pipitsparkyu 12/9/12 Gomawo dukungannya chingu. Jangan bosan review ya

Gyurievil 12/9/12 Iya, impian Kyuhyun yg evil wkwkwk

LylaAkariN 12/9/12 Kan itu bukan permintaa. Heechul jelas menentang wkwkwk

MyKyubee 12/9/12 Nope. Itu fanfic. permintaan reader. Tapi impian oppadeul dan ultah impian sungmin, semua real

Kyuhyun ingin mengajak istrinya keliling dunia dan menetap di jepang it's real.

Sebenarnya bukan lupa di matikan, tapi changmin mematikan telepon dan bergegas menuju tempat kyuhyun. Jadi mereka telepon balik agar changmin tidak benar2 ninggalin syutingnya. Tapi pas ditelpon, changmin langsung bilang 'aku sedang kesana! Kau ada di mana?' Wkwkwk benar2 sahabat yg baik. Akhirnya leeteuk ngasih tahu dan changmin nggak marah. Yg mau dia tinggalin itu final chapter drama lho…berabe kan kalau changmin keburu datang wkwkwk

Ne, sementara leader tidak ada, kita lah yg harus mendukung dan menjaga oppadeul. Miris pas tahu bias leader ada yg bilang nggak mau ngikutin SJ sebelum leeteuk kembali. Kalau semua seperti itu, bisa2 SJ tinggal nama dan leeteuk justru jadi nggak punya tempat untuk kembali. So, mari kita tetap dukung sampai semua yg wamil kembali, sampai seterusnya

Yesung dan eomma nya sama, punya kemampuan begitu katanya…bisa melihat perasaan orang dr wajah saat tidur

kyuqie 12/9/12 Hiatusnya tidak tahu ada yg bilang 7 tahun. Iya. Kyuhyun aslinya nggak manja.

natal 12/9/12 Gomawo hehehe. Gbu

KHOTMIbUKANHOTMi 12/9/12 Yg di alarm salah kali…bukan ff ini wkwkwk

Kalu gitu siap2 tissue ya

Kadera 12/9/12 Ditunggu saja lanjutan ff-nya chingu. Cepat atau lambat pasti upload juga kan? Masukan dan kritik mudah dibedakan. Kalau tujuannya membuat down, itu kritik. Kalau tujuannya memajukan (biasanya ini disertai solusi) itu baru namanya masukan. (Misal: ayam goreng tepungnya kurang renyah. Kalau bisa, masukan kulkas dulu ketika sudah diberi tepung, lalu baru digoreng. Nah, yg seperti itu namanya masukan. )

Gpp, gomawo reviewnya chingu (^_^) Jangan kapok ya, bagaimana pun, chingu salah satu reader dan reviewer setia hehehe

Elfishy 12/9/12 Waduh, pekerjaan berat tuh. Yg impian oppadeul it's real

Suci 12/9/12 Sejak awal Kyuhyun di mataku sama seperti di ff ini …berdasarkan info2 yg aku dapat. Karena itulah aku jadi suka

Cho sahyo 12/9/12 Hankyung bilang asal SJ masih mau menerimanya, dia akan kembali. Tapi waktunya tidak ditetapkan. Dia bilang di konser pertamanya, bahwa jika SJ bertahan hingga 10 atau 20 tahun, Hankyung pasti akan kembali ke SJ

Yesung misterius sedikit tapi dewasa. Author kagum dgn sosok Yesung

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/9/12 Katanya begitu. Semoga aja itu semua benar. 7 tahun waktu yg lama untuk mengubah seseorang

Nonton aja konser KRY yg changmin digodain habis2an ama Kyuhyun…manis banget. Kalau Kyuhyun yg gituin, dia nggak ngelawan

trililililili 12/9/12 maksudnya cuma mau 1000 hari lagi di SJ, bukan hiatus 1000 hari. Iya, berasa kurang…

KYUMIINN 12/9/12 Yg FS sedang mau dijadikan

kim eun ra 12/9/12 Impian oppadeul it's real

aprilliya hernaa 12/9/12 Impian oppadeul itu sungguhan, sekalimat-kalimatnya. Iya, changku moment hehehe

Jmhyewon 12/9/12Gomawo reviewnya chingu

ay 12/9/12 Itu krn sibuk bikin ff dan kerjaan makanya kagak nyahut

Bukan tapi pihak tv china. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun bilang kalau mereka memperlakukan hankyung dgn baik

Kyuhyun selamat dari serangan. Kyuhyun suka dilindungi yesung dan sungmin kalau lagi mau dibully ama yg lain, itu benar…wkwkwk

KyuChul 12/9/12 Bukan, itu pihak TV china

Rumah Siwon banyak, kan dia sebenarnya anak jutawan. Leeteuk pernah cerita soal ini…mereka lagi mau anter ke rumah yg satu, tyt dia lagi tidur di rumah yg lain…begitu

Nggak bosan, malah suka

hanabi 12/9/12 Semua yg tadi real. Add aja fb author (ada di bawah tbc) nanti ada video dan fotonya

Guest 12/9/12 Gomawo

vietaKyu 12/9/12 Ne, pasti mut banget kyuhyun lagi gitu hehehe

Ne, paman2 yg ikutan bandel…kayaknya ahjumma nya yang pusing deh

Impian oppadeul it's real...

2008 tiba, konflik besar pun dimulai

Someone 12/9/12 Gomawo chingu, ditunggu review berikutnya

SieLf 12/9/12 Ne…kangen juga

NaraKim 12/9/12 Impian oppadeul real. Kyuhyun blg mau deket dgn cara itu juga real

sisusi 12/9/12 Ne, Cuma leeteuk yg masih dia panggil hyung. Heechul aja kadang nggak

kkyu32 12/9/12 Iya hehehe

Fitri MY 12/9/12 Gomawo chingu

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 12/9/12 Siwon cool kok. Semua gerakannya juga cool. Tapi orangnya dan hatinya polos banget. Sampai Kibum bilang Siwon itu malaikat

12/9/12 Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini chingu. Ditunggu review selanjutnya

Momo ShinKaI 12/9/12 Itu benar

reaRelf 12/9/12 Itu yg keliling dunia dan jepang sungguhan lho.

Ahjumma Namja 12/9/12 Jangankan anak merantau. Donghae Yesung dll juga sama kok. Makanya pas udah berubah, jadi pada senang, bisa sering berkunjung dan dikunjungi

haekyu 12/9/12 Ne, soal buku akan dikabari

indahpus96 12/9/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Aisah92 12/9/12 Impian author? Panjang kalau diceritakan

Blackyuline 12/9/12 Iya hehehe

12/9/12 Beneran. Nanti tengok video atau foto di fb ya

gyu1315 12/9/12 wkwkwk…kalimat chingu bagus pakai banget wkwkwk

Kim Sooyeon 12/9/12 Videonya ada. Sedih dan mengharukan. Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu


	25. Chapter 25

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 25**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Changmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Ui gyeolhon-eul haja, Oppa!" / "Aku bukan kurang ajar, Minimie." / "CAPTAIN CHO!" / "Hi, American Jumong!" / "Kita semua adalah Super Junior."

.

.

"Hyungdeul, kalian sungguh membuatku kesal. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kalian yang seperti ini?" Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun yang ada di pelukan Shindong terasa lemas. Kedua matanya menutup dan kepalanya terkulai ke samping. Begitu pun telapak tangannya yang berada digenggaman Sungmin. Segaris air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Kyuhyunnie? Gwenchana?" Shindong berteriak cemas, menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun bersandar penuh padanya sekarang.

"Ireona, Kyuhyunnie! Jebal! Ireona!"

"Kyuhyunnie, ireona!"

"Ireona, magnae!"

Semua berteriak panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 25**

.

"Aigoo…bagaimana ini?" Ryeowook mulai terisak di sisi Kyuhyun yang tidak juga bergerak.

"Teuki hyung, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memandang Leeteuk. Wajah namja itu sudah basah oleh air mata. Donghae hanya bisa terisak di dekatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, ireona! Kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit, bukan? Jadi cepatlah bangun!" seru Kangin sambil mencoba mengguncang Kyuhyun, berharap ancamannya membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Tiba-tiba suara percakapan di sekitar mereka terdengar lebih keras dari biasa.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ne, aku dengar mereka berteriak Kyuhyun sejak tadi."

"Aigoo… Bukankah mereka Super Junior?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti Super Junior!"

Siwon memandang pucat ke arah Leeteuk. "Hyung! Ini gawat, mereka mengenali kita!"

"Aish! Tentu saja dengan jumlah sebanyak dan seribut ini. Aku lupa kita di tempat umum!" seru Heechul kesal.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Mereka semakin dekat!" Hankyung mulai tegang. Ia ingat waktu seorang fans bertubuh besar mengejarnya sehingga ia menangis ketakutan di depan pintu dorm lama mereka.

"Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyunnie dan Siwonnie," kata Yesung.

"Jadi?!"

Kini beberapa orang sudah menjadi belasan orang, belasan orang sudah menjadi dua puluhan orang. Jumlah itu terus bertambah seiring keyakinan mereka bahwa yang dilihat adalah Super Junior.

"Aigoo! Mereka mulai mendekat! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ryeowook menjadi panik.

"Hyungdeul pabo! Kenapa bingung? Tentu saja kita harus kabur!"

Semua memandang ke asal suara tadi.

"MWO?!" Kedua belas namja itu melotot melihat magnae mereka ikut memandang rombongan fans yang mendekat.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan Yesung yang masih tertegun.

"Cepat ke gedung SM! Di sana kita aman!"

Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung dan Ryeowook berlari bersamanya. Mereka menuju tempat teraman yang paling dekat yang bisa Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini.

"A…apa itu? Kyuhyunnie tidak pingsan?" Donghae terbelalak kaget.

"Kita bahas nanti! Sekarang kita harus lari!" Heechul bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Siwon memelas.

"Shindong-ah, bantu aku membawa Siwonnie!" Kangin menarik Siwon agar bergantung di punggungnya. Shindong membantu membenarkan posisi Siwon, memegang kruk namja itu, dan ikut berlari.

"Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan ini semua," kata Leeteuk bingung. Ia tidak ingin Super Junior dianggap mengotori tempat umum.

Para fans mulai berjalan mendekat dengan antusias.

"Lipat saja semua!" seru Kibum. "Donghae hyung, bantu aku menghambat mereka!"

Hankyung, Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bergegas memasukan semua makanan ke keranjang dan melipat semua yang tersisa dalam gulungan kain. Kibum dan Donghae mencegat rombongan fans.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Super Junior Kibum imnida. Kalian ingin melihat sulap? Kami akan beri sebuah pertunjukan gratis." Kibum menyebar smile killernya, membuat rombongan itu berhenti bergerak meski jumlahnya semakin banyak. Ia memberi isyarat kepada Donghae.

Donghae melakukan pertunjukkan sulap bunga mawarnya dengan memukau, membuat semua terkagum-kagum. Namun setelah itu dia terdiam.

"Hyung, lakukan lagi," bisik Kibum sambil kembali mempertontonkan senyum mautnya. Senyum itu sangat ampuh. Semua diam dengan tenang dan menunggu pertunjukkan Donghae selanjutnya.

"Aku cuma bisa itu, Kibummie. Lagi pula aku tak bawa apapun," kata Donghae dengan wajah memelas.

"Kyaaa! Donghae oppa! Saranghae!" jerit seorang fans melihat muka Donghae yang justru sangat menggemaskan jika sedang memelas.

Rombongan itu kembali berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Kibum oppa! Kibum oppa!"

"Oppa! Saranghae!"

Jeritan mereka mulai semakin keras dan antusias.

"Lari! Semua lari!" seru Kibum.

Hankyung, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Donghae bergegas berlari menyusul member yang lain menuju gedung SM. Semua terkejut ketika yang lain ternyata menunggu mereka dibelokan jalan.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" tegur Leeteuk.

"Kami mencemaskan kalian!"

Rombongan fans yang bertambah banyak itu semakin mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Oppa! Oppa! Saranghae!"

"Saranghae, oppa!"

"Ui gyeolhon-eul haja (mari kita menikah), Oppa! "

Leeteuk memandang dongsaengdulnya dengan panik. "Kalau kalian tidak mau dipaksa menikah hari ini…LARIIII!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, semua bergegas lari secepat mungkin. Rombongan fans ikut berlari mengejar sambil berteriak-teriak histeris memanggil mereka. Ada yang mengucapkan cinta, ada yang meneriakan lamaran, ada yang sekedar menyebutkan nama mereka.

Member Super Junior pontang-panting menuju gedung SM, apalagi perjalanan mereka tidak mulus. Beberapa fans muncul dari belokan jalan karena mendengar kehebohan itu, dan ikut mengejar mereka, sehingga mereka harus berkelit.

"Hyung! Aku baru tahu ada cara melamar seperti ini!" seru Donghae panik di sela-sela larinya. "Ini sama sekali tidak romantis!"

"Hae pabo!" Heechul sempat-sempatnya berhenti untuk menjitak kepala Donghae. Hankyung langsung menarik Heechul agar berlari lebih cepat.

"Kyuhyunnie! Ini gara-gara kau! Awas! Aku akan memberimu pelajaran jika kita selamat!" seru Kangin yang mulai kelelahan. Shindong bergegas menggantikan Kangin menggendong Siwon. Mereka kembali berlari.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Hyungdeul yang pabo! Kenapa piknik di tempat umum begitu?!" Kyuhyun mulai terhuyung-huyung akibat berlari sedari tadi. Kali ini Ryeowook yang menariknya agar terus bergerak ke depan.

"Kyuhyunnie benar! Seharusnya aku ingat, jumlah kita itu sangat banyak! Kita pasti menarik perhatian!" Leeteuk yang mengusulkan piknik itu merasa bersalah. Ia berlari paling belakang untuk melindungi dongsaengdulnya sambil membawa keranjang. Kadang ia harus berhenti untuk memungut roti yang terjatuh.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke area gedung SM. Seperti yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun, penjaga langsung membuat barikade agar para fans tidak bisa masuk. Namja itu kini berbalik ke arah fans yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong. Mianhe. Kamsahamnida." Kyuhyun melambai dan membungkuk berkali-kali. Member yang lain langsung mengikuti tindakan magnae mereka. Mereka tidak ingin fans tersinggung dengan semua kejar-kejaran tadi. Setelah fans mulai tenang, mereka melambai untuk terakhir kali dan masuk ke dalam gedung.

Semua terkapar di sofa besar yang ada di tengah-tengah lobby. Mereka tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang menatap sinis karena kehebohan yang mereka buat. Banyak juga yang justru tersenyum senang dengan semua kejadian itu.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Semua sibuk menarik nafas. Siwon mencoba duduk. Kakinya terasa sakit akibat digendong sambil berlari.

"Kyuhyunnie…aku akan menghajarmu! Aku pasti menghajarmu!" cetus Heechul sambil meredakan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Andwae! Hyungdeul dulu yang mengerjaiku. Aku hanya membalasnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah! Jangan ribut! Habis ini kita segera pulang ke dorm. Ada jadwal nanti malam, bukan?"

Semua mengangguk. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan tanpa Leeteuk. Namja itu selalu memperhatikan jadwal semua member Super Junior, sehingga tidak ada yang lupa dengan jadwal hari itu.

"Kyuhyunnie, aktingmu tambah hebat. Kali ini aku tidak tahu kau berpura-pura," kata Shindong setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Ne." Kibum tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Muridku memang sangat pandai."

Ketika Leeteuk bangkit berdiri, semua bergegas mengikuti sang leader meninggalkan gedung SM.

.

Super Junior bersyukur lift di apartemen mereka sangat besar sehingga semua bisa masuk bersama. Ketika pintu membuka di lantai 11, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook segera keluar.

"Kyuhyunnie, kalau kau membohongi kami seperti tadi lagi, kau akan kuhajar!" seru Heechul yang sedari tadi tidak diijinkan Leeteuk untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Aku benar-benar cemas padamu, magnae."

"Mianhe, Heechul-ah," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

"Magnae kurang ajar! Panggil aku hyung!"

Heechul hanya bisa mengumpat ketika pintu lift menutup sebelum dia sempat keluar. Lagipula Leeteuk dan Hankyung menahannya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan-teriakan marah Heechul.

"Jangan kurang ajar, Kyuhyunnie," tegur Sungmin lembut sambil menjentik hidung Kyuhyun. Namun mulutnya tersenyum manis.

"Aku bukan kurang ajar, Minimie. Aku hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan hyungdeul," kata Kyuhyun kembali mempoutkan mulutnya.

Sungmin tertegun sejenak mendengar panggilan barunya.

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju pintu dorm lantai 11. Yesung, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk sangat bersemangat membahas kejadian kejar-kejaran tadi. _Aku senang melihat kalian ceria seperti ini hyungdeul. Seandainya semua bisa terus seperti ini…._

Kyuhyun kembali teringat percakapannya siang tadi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Petinggi SM kembali menempatkan Super Junior dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan. Situasi yang akan memaksa mereka menampilkan wajah sedih di depan fans yang sebenarnya ingin mereka hibur.

_Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu penyebab kesedihan mereka_.

Memikirkan hal itu, kepala Kyuhyun terasa berat dan hatinya terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa tenaganya lenyap begitu saja. Pandangannya pun menjadi gelap. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia sempat mendengar keempat hyungnya memanggil namanya. Namun setelah itu ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeluh. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak bertenaga, begitu pula hati dan pikirannya. Ketika ia mencoba membuka matanya, ia melihat Changmin tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Alis namja itu bertaut melihat sahabatnya ada di sisinya.

"Changmin-ah?" gumam Kyuhyun nyaris tidak terdengar. Air mata keluar begitu saja, membuat matanya berkabut dan wajah Changmin terlihat samar. "Ternyata aku sangat menginginkan kehadiranmu hingga bermimpi seperti ini… bogo sipeosseoyo…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Mianhe, Changmin-ah… Aku tidak ingin membaginya denganmu… Aku ingin kau selalu ada untuk menemaniku tertawa… Aku tidak akan sanggup jika kau juga ikut bersedih di depanku."

Namja itu memandang Changmin dengan mimik cemas. "Apakah aku sahabat yang egois?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendapati Changmin tetap tersenyum ke arahnya. "Syukurlah… Aku takut mengecewakanmu lagi, Changmin-ah… Aku senang bisa melihatmu tersenyum walau aku sedang sedih… Aku merasa selalu ada harapan jika sahabatku masih bisa tersenyum bersamaku…"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia merasa sangat lelah. "Terima kasih sudah datang di mimpiku, Changmin-ah… Aku sungguh bersyukur punya sahabat sepertimu…" Mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Meski setetes air matanya jatuh, tapi mulutnya tersenyum dan Kyuhyun kembali tertidur.

Changmin mati-matian membekap mulutnya, supaya suara isakannya tidak keluar. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tetap menganggap kehadirannya sebagai mimpi, jika hal itu membuat sahabatnya lebih bahagia. Perlahan ditariknya selimut Kyuhyun hingga menutup rapat. Ia memandang wajah yang tertidur itu dengan sedih.

Tadi Changmin sedang berkunjung ke dorm Super Junior untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di dorm. Namun saat ia hendak berbalik pergi, rombongan Super Junior datang. Ia bahkan sempat tertawa mendengar suara marah Heechul. _Pasti Kyuhyun-ah baru saja mengerjai hyungdeulnya._ Changmin juga tertawa mendengar obrolan mereka tentang dikejar-kejar fans. _Pasti lucu jika bisa melihat langsung._

Berniat mengejutkan mereka, Changmin kembali mundur hingga ke tangga darurat. Namun justru dia yang terkejut saat tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Ia bergegas menghampiri. Ia heran karena hyungdeul Super Junior mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun, mengiranya berpura-pura.

"Pura-pura atau tidak, aku akan tetap menggotongnya ke dalam dorm!" seru Changmin kesal. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Melihat tubuh magnae mereka benar-benar terkulai lemas, Yesung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menjadi panik. Mereka pun bergegas membuka pintu dorm.

Kyuhyun dibaringkan di kasurnya. Changmin sedikit heran saat Sungmin dengan cekatan mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri hanya sempat melepaskan sepatu sahabatnya. _Seberapa sering Kyuhyun-ah pingsan seperti ini? _

"Kita panggil Uisa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia bukan sakit. Dia hanya terlalu lelah dan membutuhkan istirahat." Yesung menggeleng sambil membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Mata namja berkepala besar itu tampak muram. _Kyuhyunnie, kau sedang menghadapi masalah apa? Kenapa kau tidak berterus terang kepada kami?_

Tak satu pun yang berbicara. Mereka hanya terdiam dan mengamati Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Semua mengakui kata-kata Yesung. Wajah Kyuhyun lebih terlihat sedih dan lelah daripada pucat.

Member Super Junior di lantai 12 datang tak lama kemudian. Semua sangat cemas.

"Kyuhyunnie pabo! Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir," gumam Heechul. "Aku lebih suka kau mengerjaiku daripada seperti ini."

Namja tampan dan cantik itu terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun sejak duduk di sebelah tempat tidur. Hankyung harus membujuknya untuk berangkat memenuhi jadwal. Member Super Junior pun berunding mengenai siapa yang menjaga Kyuhyun karena semua memiliki acara yang tidak bisa dibatalkan mendadak.

"Aku saja yang menjaganya," kata Changmin saat mereka kebingungan. "Aku sedang bebas hari ini. Aku bisa menjaga Kyuhyun-ah."

"Terima kasih, Changminnie." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku akan meminta Kibummie menemanimu di sini. Dia tidak ada acara malam ini."

Akhirnya di sinilah Changmin sekarang, duduk di dalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan perasaan sesak. Dia tidak punya kemampuan seperti Yesung. Tapi ia tahu wajah sahabatnya terlihat sangat sedih. Bahkan sesekali air mata tampak menggenang di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

Igauan Kyuhyun tadi menguatkan semua dugaannya. Ia bersyukur bisa mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun selama ini. Jadi meski perasaannya bercampur aduk, Changmin tetap mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Dan ternyata hal itu sangat berarti buat Kyuhyun.

_Bertahanlah, Caramel Macchiato._ Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir. _Setiap kau membutuhkan teman untuk tertawa bersama, aku akan selalu siap. Itu janjiku untukmu. Tidak peduli seberat apapun yang harus aku tanggung…. Kali ini, aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu lagi._

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah jam weker, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia perlahan bangun dan menyadari bajunya telah berganti. Dicobanya mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia meringis ketika sadar bahwa ia pingsan saat menuju pintu dorm.

_Aish! Lagi-lagi aku membuat hyungdeul khawatir._

Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun menuju keluar kamar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara game kesayangannya. _Seharusnya Eunhyuk hyung ada jadwal di SUKIRA. Sungmin hyung masih bertugas di CHUNJI. Begitu pula Ryeowookie dan Yesung hyung. Hari ini mereka menjadi bintang tamu di sana. Jadi siapa yang bermain? _Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening meski ia yakin hyungdeul pasti tidak membiarkannya sendirian.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang tamu. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat sosok Changmin dan Kibum tengah bertanding Star Craft. Seketika itu juga wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Samar-samar ia teringat mimpinya tadi. _Itu mimpi atau Changmin-ah memang ada di depanku? Aigoo, apakah aku mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh?_

Melihat Kyuhyun datang, keduanya berhenti bermain. Bahkan Changmin nyaris seperti melompat ke arahnya. Dengan senyum lebar, namja bertubuh sangat tinggi itu menariknya ke sofa dan memaksanya duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuhyun-ah? Ayo bertanding denganku!" ajak Changmin sambil menyerahkan stik PS yang dipegangnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau pasti lapar. Mau makan apa? Kita pesan makanan saja." Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kebingungan. Reaksi Kyuhyun lebih lambat dari biasa. Ditepuknya bahu Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Hari yang berat, dongsaeng?"

Kibum tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Ia sadar Kyuhyun tidak bisa bercerita untuk masalah yang satu ini. Ia bisa mengerti, karena mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Nah, kita pesan apa? Pizza? Bulgogi? Sushi?"

"Aku mau es krim."

Kibum dan Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan takjub.

"Ah! Es krim? Usul bagus!" Kibum cepat-cepat menyetujui. Saat sedang merasa harinya sangat berat, ia pun menginginkan sesuatu yang manis. "Kalian tunggulah di sini. Aku akan membeli es krim dan makanan untuk kita."

"Mianhe merepotkanmu, Kibum hyung… Kita pesan makanan lain saja."

"Aku kau panggil hyung lagi?" goda Kibum sambil tersenyum. Changmin langsung mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun ketika ikut tertawa. "Tak apa, Kyuhyunnie. Aku juga ingin makan es krim."

Kibum mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar dorm. Kyuhyun memandang Changmin yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tidak takut gigimu kering tersenyum terus seperti itu?"

"Aish! Kyuhyun-ah, kau ini menyebalkan!"

"Tutup mulutmu, aku kesal melihat senyummu!" seru Kyuhyun ketus. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja." Changmin kembali tersenyum lebar, tidak mempedulikan mata Kyuhyun yang melotot ke arahnya. "Ya! Caramel Macchiato! Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk tersenyum! Aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini untuk bertemu sahabatku. Aku sedang sangat senang."

"Kau hanya beda tower dengan kami. Kau bilang itu jauh?"

Changmin hanya bisa meringis.

"Sungguh kau baru saja datang?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Kau tidak berada di kamarku tadi?"

"Ah! Tentu saja aku mengg…eh, menengokmu ke kamar. Ketika aku datang, tiba-tiba kau… uhm, katanya kau jatuh pingsan. Aku sangat khawatir tadi. Tapi sekarang kau sudah sadar. Aku senang." Changmin kembali tersenyum lebar.

Kalimat Changmin bertumpang-tindih. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Changmin-ah, kau itu pembohong yang buruk. Jangan pernah berbohong di depan orang lain, arrachi? Kau bisa ketahuan nanti."

Changmin dengan polosnya tertegun. Ia lupa untuk berpura-pura. Kyuhyun langsung tertawa melihat wajah polos sahabatnya.

"Changmin pabo!"

"Aish! Kenapa kau mengataiku pabo?!"

"Abaikan saja." Kyuhyun semakin tergelak ketika Changmin mulai merengut protes.

Saat mereka sedang seru bertanding Star Craft, Kibum datang dengan membawa tiga mangkuk besar es krim, beberapa porsi jjangmyon dan bulgogi. Mereka langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap sambil bermain.

Ketika Leeteuk dan member lain pulang, mereka mendapati ketiganya sudah membuat ruang tengah berantakan dengan bekas makanan dan es krim. Tapi mereka senang melihat Kyuhyun sudah terlihat gembira.

"Aku menang! Kibum hyung dan Changmin-ah, kalian harus mentraktirku besok!"

"Kapan kau kalah?" keluh Changmin. "Aku juga ingin sesekali kau traktir."

"Ya! Changmin pabo! Kau kan tinggal bilang. Aku pasti akan mentraktirmu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Changmin berbinar gembira.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kalau kau menunggu ditraktir dengan cara menang games, kau bermimpi." Kyuhyun tergelak.

Semua member Super Junior yang lain menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kemudian ikut bergabung untuk bertanding Star Craft. Suasana menjadi sangat ramai. Ryeowook dan Sungmin dengan senang membuat makanan untuk cemilan.

Jam 2 malam, Leeteuk menengok dorm lantai 11. Benar dugaannya, semua masih sibuk bermain. Member yang tidak ikut bermain tetap terjaga juga. Mereka berperan sebagai suporter. Leeteuk harus memaksa semua berhenti bermain dan tidur.

Hari itu Changmin menginap di dorm Super Junior. Begitu pula dengan Kibum.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

PRIIIIT

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa denganmu! Lebih cepat lagi!"

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Jangan berhenti!"

"Shindong hyung! Atur nafasmu baik-baik! Kau berhutang 5 putaran!"

"Teuki hyung, jangan tersenyum jika kutegur! Aku serius! Aku melatih kalian dengan gratis, jadi seriuslah sedikit! Bagaimana pun aku ini sunbae kalian!"

"Changmin-ah!"

Suara itu membuat Changmin tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Begitu ia menoleh kepada pemilik suara, wajah kerasnya tadi menghilang dan sebuah senyum manis terukir di sana.

"Caramel Macchiato! Kau sudah bangun?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada hyungdeul?"

Kyuhyun kini berdiri di sebelah Changmin. Super Junior memang menyewa kolam renang di apartemen mereka untuk berlatih setiap pagi selama 2 jam. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Changmin yang hanya mengenakan t-shirt dan celana pendek selutut, lengkap dengan peluit dikalungkan di lehernya.

"Dari mana kau dapat peluit itu?"

"Aku pinjam kepada penjaga kolam." Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku melatih hyungdeul-mu. Tadi pagi aku juga memberi masukan-masukan persiapan konser yang perlu mereka lakukan. Sama seperti daftar yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah muram sepersekian detik. Changmin menyadari hal itu. Sama seperti saat Kyuhyun membaca daftar yang diberikannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kata-kata Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan heran.

"Kau memang tidak bisa memenuhi latihan dan persiapan seperti yang aku tulis. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa menjalani konser dengan baik. Sahabatku tidak semanis suaranya. Dia orang yang sangat kuat dan keras kepada dirinya sendiri."

"Kau ini sedang mabuk ya?" Kyuhyun melengos mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun-ah!" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar menoleh kembali kepadanya. "Aku juga akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Aku bukan magnae DBSK yang selalu bermanja kepada hyungdeulnya. Aku pasti menjadi kuat sehingga bisa menjadi sahabat yang sepadan denganmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah Changmin yang sangat serius. "Changmin pabo! Kita bersahabat karena kita 'sahabat'. Sejak awal, kau sudah sahabat yang sepadan denganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menunjuk ke arah hyungdeulnya yang terkapar satu per satu di pinggir kolam. "Tapi, apakah latihanmu tidak terlalu berat?"

"Biar saja. Aku sedang membalas dendam atas perlakuan mereka terhadapmu dulu." Senyum nakal kini bermain di wajah Changmin.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Kau mengajak ribut denganku?!"

Suara Kyuhyun yang keras membuat Changmin meringis dan member Super Junior yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka. Kedua magnae itu bertengkar mulut.

"Ada apa lagi mereka?" Eunhyuk bersandar ke tepian kolam renang.

"Naneun mollayo," jawab Hankyung sambil menaikkan kaca renangnya hingga bertengger di kepala.

"Itu sudah biasa. Kapan mereka tidak bertengkar?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tapi anehnya mereka bisa sangat dekat." Heechul ikut bergabung.

"Sahabat yang aneh." Kangin bergumam.

Kibum hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Setiap pagi, ia dan Kangin datang ke dorm untuk berlatih. Hanya Siwon yang masih belum bisa ikut.

"Super Junior memang aneh. Yang dekat dengan mereka pun juga aneh. Contohnya Zhoumi-ah, Henry-ah dan Changminnie."

Semua langsung bubar begitu aura gelap Yesung mendekat diiringi kalimat anehnya yang seakan bergema dari dunia lain.

"CAPTAIN CHO!"

Seruan itu membuat semua menoleh. Seorang yeoja manis berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekeliling. Begitu berada di dekat Kyuhyun, ia langsung melompat dan memeluk namja itu erat-erat.

"Ahra noona!" Kyuhyun balik memeluk sang kakak yang tingginya tidak mencapai telinganya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gembira. "Kapan noona datang dari Austria? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan. Supaya tidak meleset, aku menanyakan jadwalmu pada manager hyung." Ahra melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah Changmin dan member Super Junior. Hyungdeul sudah keluar dari kolam renang dan mengenakan jubah handuk mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Gomawo, kalian selama ini sudah menjaga Kyuhyunnie," kata Ahra dengan sopan.

Leeteuk dan yang lain membalas sapaan itu dengan senang.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau antar Ahra noona ke dorm. Dia pasti lelah. Kami akan menyusul nanti," kata Leeteuk.

Changmin tersenyum kepada Ahra. "Ahra noona cantik sekali," pujinya tulus.

"Gomawo," kata Ahra sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan kalimatmu di situ, Changmin-ah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Ahra. Hari itu Ahra yang bertubuh ramping mengenakan baju yang sangat sesuai untuknya. Roknya yang selutut memperlihatkan kakinya yang ramping. Blusnya yang feminin membuat wajahnya yang lembut semakin cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang terurai tanpa hiasan apapun menjadi sentuhan akhir yang memukau. Kecantikan yang lembut dan sopan, jauh dari kesan glamour.

"Ya! Caramel Macchiato! Aku tulus memuji!"

"Ne. Ne. Setelah itu kau akan melanjutkan dengan kalimat 'tapi kau akan lebih cantik' bila memakai ini, memakai itu, dan bla bla bla."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat member Super Junior yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara wajah Changmin memerah. Apalagi Ahra ikut tertawa lebar. Changmin memang punya kebiasaan seperti itu bila bertemu wanita yang menurutnya cantik. Ia akan membahas kekurangannya di akhir kalimat.

"Aku tak akan melakukan itu pada Ahra noona," kata Changmin sambil merengut.

"Aku percaya." Kata-kata lembut Ahra membuat Changmin kembali tersenyum.

"Ahra noona, kau berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyunnie. Kau sangat cantik dan baik hati. Apa kau yakin dia adikmu? Kalian tidak salah mengambil bayi saat di rumah sakit? APPO!"

Changmin meringis ketika mendapat tepukan keras dari Kyuhyun di kepalanya. Kali ini mereka semua benar-benar tertawa keras melihat kedua sahabat itu.

"Kau katakan itu sekali lagi, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan, Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun mendelik. "Ayo, Ahra noona, kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Aku bisa menghajar Changmin-ah jika terlalu lama kalian bersama."

"Kyuhyunnie, bagaimana kalau Siwonnie?" goda Kangin yang langsung disambut death glare oleh Kyuhyun dan tawa yang lain.

Kyuhyun bergegas menarik Ahra keluar dari kolam renang yang sudah dipenuhi tawa para namja itu.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap takjub ketika menemani Ahra ke mobil. Kakaknya mengeluarkan begitu banyak makanan, minuman, dan paper bag. Ia sampai kerepotan mengangkutnya ke dorm.

Ahra mengeluarkan semua makanan yang di bawanya ke meja makan. Sebagian ia simpan di kulkas dan lemari. Begitu pula dengan minuman. Kyuhyun mengamati gerak-gerik kakaknya dengan senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat sang kakak sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah.

"…nie…Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika Ahra menepuk pipinya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"Kau melamun, dongsaeng? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali."

"Mianhe, noona. Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Ahra menarik Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil membawa paper bag yang banyak tadi. "Di mana kamarmu?"

"Ah! Mari kuantar!" Kyuhyun menuntun Ahra memasuki kamarnya. Ia tersenyum ketika Ahra melihat wallpaper warna pink dan banyak warna pink lainnya di ranjang dan meja Sungmin. "Sungmin hyung menyukai warna pink. Ia pernah hendak membuang semua warna pink miliknya. Tapi karena terlalu banyak yang akan dibuang, dia akhirnya membatalkan niatnya."

Ahra memandang Kyuhyun yang tertawa senang.

"Kau beruntung sekamar dengannya. Orang yang menyukai pink biasanya suka menolong, penyayang, dan pandai beradaptasi dengan perubahan."

"Sungmin hyung memang seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun dengan bangga. "Aku pikir Ahra noona akan menganggap aneh dengan warna pink ini."

"Mana mungkin? Aku ini tak kalah pintar dari Captain Cho-ku. Kita kakak beradik yang pintar." Ahra mengangguk dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Syukurlah, berarti aku tidak tertukar di rumah sakit…."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Ahra tertawa dengan keras. Ahra memang gadis yang tidak sungkan untuk tertawa lepas jika ia menginginkannya. Ditariknya Kyuhyun dan dipeluknya adiknya dengan erat. "Aish! Kau merajuk! Kau memikirkan kata-kata Changmin-ah ya?"

Ahra dengan gemas mengacak-acak rambut sang adik. "Aku senang sekali, jarang-jarang kau bertingkah seperti dongsaeng. Kau lebih seperti oppa dan namjachinguku."

Sambil tersenyum, Ahra mengeluarkan semua isi paper bag yang dibawanya. Ada sweater, jaket, t-shirt, beberapa kaset games, lampu belajar, pemberat kertas, syal, topi, dan banyak lagi. Kyuhyun sampai berpikir apa yang dipikirkan sang kakak. Tapi ia tak perlu bertanya. Ahra dengan semangat bercerita tentang mengapa ia membeli dan memilih semuanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menikmati suara Ahra yang melantun penuh semangat. Yeoja itu selalu begitu jika bersemangat. Ia akan berbicara tanpa henti. Itu juga yang dilakukannya setiap ada masalah. Yeoja itu bisa bercerita satu jam tanpa jeda sementara Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan sabar. _Apa sikapku memang tidak mirip dongsaeng untuk Ahra noona? Tapi aku sangat senang jika bisa membuatnya tersenyum. _

"…nie…Kyuhyunnie!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tersentak. Ahra kembali tersenyum.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Kyuhyun tertawa menanggapi wajah Ahra yang mempoutkan mulutnya. Mereka sangat mirip. Suka tertawa lepas, suka mempoutkan mulut, dan suka menyembunyikan perasaan. Ahra melakukannya hanya di depan orang lain, tetapi Kyuhyun melakukannya hampir ke semua orang termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bisa sebentar di sini, Kyuhyunnie." Ahra memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan tatapan serius. Ia mencoba menilai reaksi dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri mencerna kata-kata itu beberapa saat, dan itu membuatnya sedih. Namun ia tetap mengukir senyuman di wajahnya. Tapi tanpa sadar, tangannya menarik Ahra noona sedemikian rupa, sehingga kini noonanya duduk di atas pangkuanya. Kyuhyun memeluk Ahra dari belakang. Kepalanya ia rebahkan di bahu mungil Ahra.

Ahra mati-matian menyembunyikan air matanya. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya menangis. Diusapnya tangan yang merangkul dipinggangnya dengan sayang. Sikap Kyuhyun sudah memberitahunya banyak hal.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Kyuhyunnie," kata Ahra hampir berbisik. Ia mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke belakang. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun lebih nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia kini menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkarinya. "Kau selalu menceritakan hal-hal baik dan menyenangkan di telepon. Kau selalu memperdengarkan suara riangmu. Tapi aku… aku merasa kau hanya tidak ingin aku mencemaskanmu."

Ahra terdiam dan menunggu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika Kyuhyun tidak juga bersuara. Diusapnya kembali tangan Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Berharap perasaannya bisa tersampaikan.

"Tidak ada yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini selain menjadi noonamu yang baik, Kyuhyunnie." Ahra mengerjap, mencoba menahan air matanya. "Noona yang dapat kau andalkan. Noona yang bisa mengurangi rasa lelahmu, rasa sakitmu, penderitaanmu… Tidak bisakah aku melakukannya sedikit saja untuk namdongsaeng-ku?"

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Tapi tangannya memeluk Ahra lebih erat dari semula.

Air mata Ahra jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang cantik ketika bahunya mendadak terasa hangat. Ia sadar namdongsaengnya sedang menangis saat ini. Tapi yeoja itu hanya terdiam. Ia terus mengusap dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Berharap semua yang dilakukannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Suara ribut di luar memberitahu bahwa member Super Junior sudah kembali dari kolam renang. Mereka berseru kegirangan ketika menemukan begitu banyak makanan dan minuman yang dibawa oleh Ahra untuk mereka.

Ahra bergegas menghapus air matanya ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Saat ia berbalik, wajah cantiknya sudah kembali tersenyum cerah. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantar noona ke mobil." Kyuhyun menggandeng sang kakak keluar kamar.

Mereka berbincang sejenak dengan Changmin dan member Super Junior yang sudah berkumpul di dorm lantai 11. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika hyungdeulnya memuji Ahra. Bahkan ada yang berharap bisa memiliki noona secantik dan sebaik Ahra.

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Kyuhyunnie." Ahra memeluk Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke mobil.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Eomma dan Appa, Noona."

"Ne." Ahra mengangguk senang.

"Noona…."

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?"

"Kau noonaku yang paling baik, paling cantik dan paling hebat."

Ahra tersipu mendengar pujian itu. Ia merasa sangat lega.

"Beritahu aku jika kau libur 2 hari atau lebih. Kita akan berlibur bersama, arrachi?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Kyuhyun tergelak. Wajahnya sudah kembali cerah. "Tapi siapa tahu, suatu saat kami bisa mendapat libur."

Ahra tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya mendengar Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hari libur. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan berkunjung."

"Hyungdeul pasti senang."

Ahra menautkan alisnya.

"Ah! Tentu saja aku yang paling senang," ralat Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya hingga mobil Ahra tidak terlihat lagi di pandangan matanya.

.

.

10 Januari 2008

Kedatangan Ahra dan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun sangat gembira. Tapi hal itu berdampak besar buat member Super Junior yang lain. Hyungdeul dibuat pusing oleh ulahnya belakangan ini. Mereka mulai yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sakit dan sudah bisa dianggap sehat.

Bahkan tadi pagi Kyuhyun membuat penghuni dorm lantai 12 sibuk mencari Heebum dan Mao Mao yang menghilang. Ternyata Kyuhyun menyembunyikan keduanya di kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae saat sarapan sehingga kamar itu berantakan akibat pertengkaran kedua makhluk yang sejak dahulu kala dianggap musuh bebuyutan.

Kangin masih memarahi Kyuhyun yang membuat kamar hyung kesayangannya berantakan.

"Tapi Kangin-ah, Teuki hyung memang tidak pernah membereskan kamarnya!" protes Kyuhyun ketika Kangin menegurnya lagi di mobil yang menuju stasiun SBS di mana syuting EHB episode 11 akan dilakukan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?!"

Yesung melerai mereka sehingga Kyuhyun pun selamat dari amukan Kangin.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau ini semakin usil saja," tegur Sungmin ketika mereka yang terakhir keluar dari mobil. Sungmin memang tidak pernah menegur Kyuhyun terang-terangan di depan umum kecuali keadaan mendesak. Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Kau tidak lupa meminum obatmu saat makan siang barusan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin sebenarnya sedikit heran. Belakangan ini Kyuhyun meminum obatnya tanpa disuruh. Sesekali saja sang magnae melupakan jadwal obatnya. _Mungkin dia tidak ingin jatuh sakit ketika konser kami berlangsung._

Semua member Super Junior berkumpul di salah satu halaman samping SBS. Di sana sudah tersedia 12 tempat duduk berbentuk kubus yang berada di bawah palang yang sangat tinggi. Di atas tiap kubus itu, terdapat kabel baja. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya.

Ternyata dugaannya benar. Kabel baja itu dipasangkan kepada mereka masing-masing. Mulai episode ini EHB dirubah menjadi sistem tanding di mana mereka dibagi menjadi 2 grup. Grup yang terpilih dalam episode ini ditentukan oleh pengarah acara, bukan oleh mereka sendiri. Diam-diam Kyuhyun merasa tidak tenang.

Ketika dinyatakan bahwa grup yang terpilih sebagai grup 2 adalah yang ditarik ke atas oleh kabel baja, ia sudah yakin bahwa Siwon yang masih cedera dan dirinya serta Heechul tidak akan masuk ke dalam grup 2. Dugaannya benar.

Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook berturut-turut ditarik ke atas. Kyuhyun merasa kasihan melihat Ryeowook yang ketakutan. Namun ketika Donghae yang ada di sebelah Ryeowook tadi ikut ditarik ke atas, namja itu sangat senang, bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Annyeong!" seru Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

Donghae yang kesakitan karena kabel baja itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Ryeowook.

Yesung dan Eunhyuk mendapat giliran selanjutnya ke atas.

Untunglah mereka segera diturunkan begitu pilihan selesai dibuat. Masing-masing diminta berganti pakaian. Grup 1 mendapat pakaian 'pasukan elit' sedangkan grup 2 mendapat pakaian 'bandit'. Leeteuk melihat pakaian tipis itu dengan kening berkerut.

Mereka tadi datang dengan jaket tebal, dan kini harus berganti kostum setipis itu. Meski pun mereka bisa menambahnya dengan kaos dan celana training, hal itu tidak cukup hangat. Apalagi syuting dilakukan di luar. Diam-diam ia mengkhawatirkan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

Syuting pun dimulai kembali. Tiga orang atlit panahan diundang untuk memberi mereka petunjuk. Mereka terpukau saat ketiganya berhasil memanah tomat ceri, sebatang rokok, dan akhirnya sebatang isi pensil dengan sangat tepat.

Siwon yang sudah ditopang oleh Kangin dan Kyuhyun sejak beberapa waktu lalu, akhirnya diijinkan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk ikut.

Karena Korea masih berada pada musim dingin, para atlit panahan mulai mengenakan jaket tebal. Begitu pun Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya semua kedinginan, tetapi pihak acara keberatan mereka memakai jaket. Setelah tawar menawar, akhirnya mereka diijinkan sesekali saja. Itu pun hanya di saat pelatihan.

Kini salah seorang atlit panahan diminta memanah sasaran yang bergerak sementara dia sendiri naik kuda mekanik yang bergerak naik turun dan maju serta mundur di rel. Kesempatan pertama dia hanya bisa mengenai papan target. Saat kesempatan kedua, yeoja itu berhasil memanah di lingkaran biru. Baru di kesempatan ketiga ia berhasil memanah lingkaran merah.

"Kuda mekanik itu terus bergerak sehingga sulit untuk membidik tepat ke lingkaran target. Saya hanya dapat membidik gambar tubuh babi hutan itu," kata sang atlit panahan.

Kangin meneliti panah miliknya dengan panah milik sang atlit.

"Busur yang dia gunakan sangat berbeda dari kita," selidiknya.

Shin Dong Yup tertawa. "Kalian akan menggunakan busur murah untuk melakukan eksperimen dan kami telah menyiapkannya dalam jumlah sangat banyak untuk kalian mencoba."

"Meskipun atlit panahan harus menembak mengenai lingkaran merah untuk lulus, aku rasa kalian cukup mengenai lingkaran biru." Namun wajah Shin Dong Yup berubah pucat saat mendapat kode dari pengarah acara. "Ternyata kalian harus membidik lingkaran merah untuk dinyatakan lulus."

"MWO?" Semua saling memandang karena tingkat kesulitan mereka disamakan dengan pemanah professional.

" Saya pikir seharusnya cukup di titik kuning," kata Leeteuk. Kuning adalah lingkaran paling luar daripada biru. Dongsaengdul langsung berseru setuju dengan usulan sang leader.

"Aniyo. Karena atlit tadi berhasil membidik lingkaran merah, maka grup 1 harus melakukan yang sama," kata Shin Dong Yup dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kami pasti bisa melakukannya." Leeteuk yang merasa sia-sia jika menawar, berganti mengucapkan kalimat meyakinkan. Ia tidak ingin melemahkan semangat dongsaengdulnya. Sebagai leader, ia harus yakin terlebih dahulu sebelum meyakinkan yang lain.

"Bagaimana jika kita coba memanah di lingkaran kuning?" usul Eunhyuk.

Kangin mulai membidik dari atas kuda mekanik. Eunhyuk berlari di sisinya.

"Di situ!" seru Eunhyuk. Kangin pun membidik. Tidak mengenai papan target sama sekali.

"Ini terlalu sulit," kata Kangin.

Kim Heechul ingin mencoba tetapi Kangin masih penasaran.

"Ayo cepat turun!" seru Heechul yang masih mengenakan jaket karena cuaca justru semakin dingin. "Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk menembak lagi nanti!"

"Saat mencoba pertama, aku menemukan cara supaya bisa melakukannya dengan tepat," kata Kangin. "Biarkan aku melakukan ini lagi. Kangin start!"

Kali ini Kangin lebih serius mencoba. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal.

"Dia selalu membidik di luar papan target," kata Shindong.

Giliran berikutnya adalah Kibum

"Dia tampan," puji Yesung melihat Kibum yang memakai pakaian tradisional namun dengan sepatu kulit membungkus kakinya. Tidak seperti yang lain yang memakai sepatu kain hingga mereka harus berjingkrak kedinginan, Kibum tetap mengenakan sepatu pribadinya.

"Dia juga memakai jam tangan!" seru Shindong.

"Hi, American Jumong!' seru Heechul menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannya.

Leeteuk sempat protes ketika pihak pengarah acara meminta tak seorang pun mengenakan jaket. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika permohonannya ditolak.

Bidikan pertama Heechul mengenai papan target. Tapi bidikan kedua meleset sama sekali. Tibalah giliran Kyuhyun si pengemar drama Jumong.

"Aku suka menonton drama Jumong,"kata Kyuhyun sambil naik ke atas kuda..

Donghae, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk berlari di sisinya memberi semangat. Yesung melihat ulah mereka sambil tersenyum. Wajah Kyuhyun serius ketika mengangkat busurnya. Tapi panahnya meleset sama sekali.

Sementara yang lain mentertawakannya, Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir di mana letak kesalahannya. Ia sibuk mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan para yeoja tadi.

Heechul kembali mencoba. Kali ini ia bersikeras mengenakan jaket meski harus bertengkar mulut dengan pengarah acara. Akibatnya dia, Donghae dan Ryeowook pun boleh mengenakan jaket kembali.

"Heechul hyung pasti bisa melakukannya saat ini," kata Kyuhyun yakin.

Perkataannya terbukti. Heechul tidak berhasil mengenai lingkaran sasaran, tapi jaraknya sudah dekat dari lingkaran target, yaitu perut. Dibidikan kedua, dia mengenai kaki belakang.

Kyuhyun tertawa senang melihat perkataannya terbukti. Heechul pun menjadi bersemangat.

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Kangin mencoba lagi, tapi keduanya meleset. Ketika giliran Heechul mencoba lagi datang, namja itu masih belum berhasil mengenai lingkaran merah. Shindong berhasil mengenai kaki belakang dua kali. Yang ketiga mengenai lingkaran biru, hanya 2 cm jaraknya dari lingkaran merah. Semua berseru kegirangan.

Kyuhyun yang kedinginan akhirnya menyerah dan mengenakan jaket.

.

Mereka sudah melakukan percobaan selama tiga jam tapi belum ada yang berhasil. Matahari pun mulai beranjak turun. Membuat cuaca di musim dingin itu semakin dingin.

"Seperti aku katakan sebelumnya, kalian harus berusaha hingga berhasil. Bahkan meski pun hari larut malam kita semua akan lembur. Kami akan menyalakan lampu untuk kalian, jadi kalian harus bekerja keras." Shin Dong Yup memberitahu.

Kyuhyun melihat ke langit yang mulai gelap. nafasnya sudah berkabut. _Drama tragedi pertama sejak aku tahu kalau semua ini sengaja dibuat. Aku dan hyungdeul harus keluar dari sini secepatnya_. Kyuhyun melihat Kangin mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang sudah kedinginan.

"Kami akan pindah bersama grup 2 ke dalam studio untuk melakukan percobaan menangkap panah," kata Shin Dong Yup. "Grup 1 harus tinggal di sini hingga berhasil."

Heechul terbeliak kaget sambil memandang sekeliling. Ia merapatkan jaketnya. "Cuaca di sini sangat dingin!"protesnya. Kakinya yang ditanam pin mulai terasa ngilu.

"Kalian akan berhasil bukan?" tanya Shin Dong Yup, lebih tepat disebut permohonan. Ia tidak tega melihat mereka tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kami akan berhasil," kata Shindong mantap. Mood maker Super Junior itu berusaha menyemangati dirinya dan semua member yang berada di grup 1.

"Ini benar-benar membuat kita marah," kata Heechul yang mulai mengalami suasana hati yang buruk.

"Sebelum kalian pergi, bisakah kalian membelikan kami jjangmyon?" pinta Kangin. Perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Mereka sudah melakukan syuting sejak jam makan siang hingga makan malam hampir tiba.

"Ne, kami akan mempunyai tenaga lebih sesudah makan jjangmyon," kata Heechul. "Aku pesan jjangmyon."

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua," kata Shin Dong Yup yang merasa iba.

"Ganjjangmyeon," kata Shindong ketika Shin Dong Yup menanyakan keinginan mereka satu per satu.

"Seporsi kecil jjangmyon," kata Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak nafsu makan.

"Champong," kata Kangin.

"Samseon champong," kata Kibum mantap.

"Samseon champong 5500 won dan Champong 3500 won," protes Shin Dong Yup.

"Aku mau Samseon champong juga, " kata Kangin. Kibum tertawa mendengarnya.

Shin Dong Yup tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Semoga kalian berhasil," ucap Shin Dong Yup tulus. Semua bertepuk tangan memberi semangat dan meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju studio yang hangat. Leeteuk menoleh sejenak ke belakang dengan perasaan cemas.

.

Tanpa menunda waktu karena cuaca yang semakin dingin, Kangin, Shindong, Heechul dan Kyuhyun mengambil tabung panah dan busur untuk berlatih. Sementara itu, para kru mulai memasang lampu di beberapa tempat dan tabung-tabung pemanas agar mereka merasa sedikit hangat.

Member yang berada di grup 1 membahas hasil percobaan mereka sebelumnya untuk mendapat bidikan yang lebih baik.

"Kita bisa membidik saat maju dan mundur. Itu akan membuat kita menghemat waktu. Kita tidak mau bekerja semalaman seperti pasukan elit sungguhan kan?" tanya Heechul dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi kita bisa menembak 2 kali." Shindong mengangguk setuju.

"Kita benar-benar seperti pasukan elit sungguhan," desis Heechul.

"Aniyo, kecuali kita memanah manusia," kata Shindong mencoba bergurau.

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan diam. Ia tahu, Heechul pasti merasa ngilu karena pin logam yang ditanam di kakinya. Apalagi cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat dengan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap semoga emosi Heechul tidak bertambah buruk.

.

Di Studio yang hangat, grup 2 memulai syuting mereka.

"Sekarang sudah malam dan cuaca sangat dingin," kata Shin Dong Yup kepada grup 2. "Grup 1 melakukan percobaan di luar di tengah cuaca dingin, kita bisa berada di dalam studio yang hangat untuk melakukan percobaan."

Kata-kata Shin Dong Yup membuat Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Yesung mencemaskan member yang berada di grup 1. Wajah Yesung terlihat paling muram. Ia memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit dan Heechul yang memiliki pin pada kakinya.

Di luar, pengarah acara tidak mengijinkan mereka menggunakan jaket dengan alasan tabung penghangat sudah ada. Padahal mereka hanya bisa menghangatkan telapak tangan mereka di sana. Sarung tangan yang mereka pakai tidak terlalu menahan dingin. Kali ini, protes Heechul tidak dikabulkan. Suasana hati Heechul dan Kangin mulai memburuk.

Karena Shin Dong Yup tidak ada, Kangin pun menjadi pembawa acara.

"Ini pertama kali aku menjadi MC, aku merasa sedikit gugup," kata Kangin. "Sekarang giliran Kim Heechul. GO!"

Heechul dengan wajah kesal mulai naik ke atas kuda mekanik.

"Aku sudah menarik busur begitu banyak hingga lenganku terasa sakit," keluh Heechul.

Bidikan pertamanya mengenai papan. Bidikan keduanya gagal total.

"Ini mulai membuatku gila," kata Heechul.

Kyuhyun mencoba sementara yang lain mulai membakar cumi-cumi kering di tungku pemanas.

"CHO KYUHYUN! GO!" seru Kangin.

"Kangin-ah, longgarlah sedikit! Sebenarnya Kyuhyunnie sedang sakit," tegur Heechul.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau bisa melakukannya!" seru Shindong memberi semangat. Ia tidak mempedulikan Heechul dan Kangin yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan temperamen keras mereka.

"Meskipun kita semua mengerti bahwa Kyuhyunnie sedang sakit, dia tetap harus berusaha!" cetus Kangin.

Kibum memandang kedua hyungnya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia tahu Kyuhyun berhasil membuat yang lain merasa dirinya sehat dengan berbagai ulah usilnya. Tetapi Kibum tahu benar kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Usaha yang bagus, Kyuhyunnie!" seru Shindong tetap memberi semangat meski tak satu pun anak panah yang Kyuhyun lepaskan mengenai papan target.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kangin dan Heechul. Suara keduanya tidak kalah keras dari Shindong. Ia mengarahkan panahnya ke kedua hyungdeulnya sambil tertawa.

"Kami memperhatikanmu!" seru Heechul dan Kangin.

Meski mereka bersorak-sorak menyemangati, tapi hanya Kibum dan Shindong yang benar-benar memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, bidik sekali lagi!" Shindong mengingatkan ketika kuda berjalan mundur.

Kyuhyun kembali berkonsentrasi. Dicobanya melakukan seperti yang atlit panahan tadi lakukan. Ia menarik busur perlahan, memantapkan posisi lengannya, menahan nafas, dan mulai membidik. Ia mengingat-ingat semua pengalaman gagal sebelumnya.

Ketika ia melepaskan ibu jari, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari anak panah, ia tetap mempertahankan posisi tubuh dan lengannya agar anak panah yang melesat tidak berubah arah. Kali ini dia berhasil mengenai kepala target.

Kibum tertegun. Kangin menoleh. Heechul membelalakkan mata.

"Ani! Aniyo! Itu mustahil!" seru Heechul tak percaya. "Aku saja tidak dapat membidik ke sana. Mustahil dia bisa melakukan itu!"

Ketika turun dari kuda, Kyuhyun bergidik kedinginan dan melangkah cepat ke arah tungku penghangat.

"Kau benar-benar hebat," puji Heechul ketika Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hyungdeul membicarakanku ketika aku di sana, bukan?"

Kibum tertawa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi intonasi suaranya mengancam ke arah Kangin dan Heechul. Kedua hyungnya hanya bisa meringis.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut!" Heechul berteriak kegirangan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah Heechul dan Kangin. Saat dekat mereka memuji, tapi saat jauh mereka mengejek.

_Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung mulai semakin keras. Tidak ada Yesung hyung atau pun Teuki hyung yang bisa mengendalikan mereka. Kibum hyung terlalu cuek. Shindong hyung meski berusaha tidak terpancing suasana, mulai kelelahan. Ini tidak bagus, kami harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini. _

Semua merapat di tabung yang sama sementara Shindong mencoba.

"Apakah dia bisa melakukannya? Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir dia yang paling hebat karena aku memujinya begitu?" kata Heechul yang semakin sinis.

Shindong berhasil membidik kaki belakang 2 kali. Tapi itu tidak membantu mereka keluar dari tugas ini.

"Siapa selanjutnya? Kibummie?" tanya Heechul.

Kibum tertawa, ia tidak mau memanah dan dia sangat kedinginan.

"Saya tidak percaya diri untuk melakukannya," kata Kibum. Sepatah kalimat pendek. Tapi semua tahu, tidak ada apapun yang bisa membujuk Kibum melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilakukannya. Bahkan saat menjadi peserta training di SM, Kibum dengan cuek membolos jika dia tidak mau berlatih.

Shindong meminta Heechul mencoba memanah. Kangin mendorongnya juga.

"Ani. Aku sudah melakukan banyak," tolak Heechul. Tapi melihat dongsaengdulnya semakin kedinginan, dengan berat hati akhirnya dia maju juga. Bagaimana pun Heechul merasa dia yang paling tua di grup 1. Dia harus berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Maju dan kembalilah dengan cepat, Heechul hyung!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah cumi-cumi kering yang dihangatkan Shindong untuknya. Ia tahu hawa dingin sangat menyiksa kaki Heechul.

"Kau dapat melakukannya!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

Semua mempehatikan Heechul. Mereka bersorak ketika bidikan Heechul mengenai perut target. Tapi itu bukanlah lingkaran merah.

.

Langit benar-benar gelap sekarang. Malam sudah semakin larut. Cuaca pun semakin dingin. Semua merasa lelah, lapar dan kedinginan. Mereka berharap Heechul berhasil. Tapi tak satu pun bidikan Heechul mengenai target yang ditentukan oleh pengarah acara.

Mereka bersorak gembira saat motor pengangkut makan malam datang. Heechul tidak mau ketinggalan. Ia langsung bergabung di lantai semen yang dingin. Mereka duduk di lantai mengelilingi makan malam yang mereka pesan.

"Mari kita makan sekarang," kata Kangin. Ia bersemangat melihat makanan yang banyak dan hangat.

"Kau makan sedikit sekali," kata Shindong melihat pesanan Kyuhyun yang hanya seporsi jjangmyon. Mereka semua memesan beberapa mangkuk besar. Ia memberi dongsaengnya itu sumpit. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Dia tidak nafsu makan sejak tadi malam.

"Percobaan memanah ini berat," kata Heechul.

Shindong mengangsurkan seporsi besar jjangmyon kepada Heechul.

"Aku pikir kita akan berhasil setelah beberapa bidikan." Namja tampan dan cantik itu mulai menyantap pesanannya dengan lahap.

"Saat ini cuaca sangat dingin dan gelap, jadi kita tidak bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi. Tanganku terasa kaku," kata Shindong. Ia tidak sanggup melakukan bidikan lagi, apalagi matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan baik meski pun sudah mengenakan kacamata. Cuaca dingin membuat kacamatanya berembun.

"Tadi tanganku mati rasa, tapi sekarang sudah membaik," kata Kangin sambil memegang mangkuk samseon champong yang mengepul.

Kyuhyun makan dengan diam sambil mendengarkan. Ia sibuk berpikir.

Mereka mencoba menghilangkan stres mereka dengan makan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan grup 2. Seharusnya mereka yang dinamakan grup 1," kata Heechul. "Kita di grup 1 tapi harus makan di lantai yang dingin. Aku merasa ingin menangis."

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya kita ditipu oleh mereka." Kangin menimpali. "Ini jelas-jelas bukan pelayanan untuk grup 1… Ini sangat tidak adil!"

"Ini mengingatkanku ketika kita makan jjangmyon di jalanan." Heechul tertawa.

Sekarang mereka melanjutkan makan dengan diam.

Ketika semua masih makan termasuk para kru, Kyuhyun melakukan latihan sendiri. Ia merasa bidikannya adalah yang paling buruk. Ia mencoba mengingat semua yang pernah ia lihat tadi dan semua kesalahannya. Ia mencatat di dalam kepalanya mulai dari posisi tubuh, cara memasang anak panah, menarik tali busur, menjangkar, membidik, melepaskan anak panah, dan mempertahankan posisi busur sesudah anak panah dilepas. Semua bidikan ia catat dan ia rubah tekniknya di bidikan selanjutnya. Hal itu dilakukannya berkali-kali.

Shindong yang mencemaskan Kyuhyun segera datang menemani begitu ia selesai makan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Shindong. Ia sendiri mulai mengenali teknik yang tepat untuk memanah.

"Aku akan membidik lingkaran merah sekarang, Shindong hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia menggunakan semua teknik yang ia simpulkan dari semua percobaan tadi, berkonsentrasi, dan membidik.

Shindong menghampiri papan sasaran yang dibidik berturut-turut oleh Kyuhyun. Ia senang melihat bidikan Kyuhyun mengenai bidang merah 2 kali. Kyuhyun mengalami banyak kemajuan dari latihannya. Ia memakai teknik sekaligus intuisi.

Kyuhyun kembali berlatih. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan hasil bidikannya yang terakhir. Shindong yang masih setia menemani sang magnae segera berlari mendekati papan target untuk memastikan.

"Kau mengenai kamera yang terdapat tepat di tengah! Tidak dapat dipercaya!" puji Shindong ketika Kyuhyun mendekat untuk ikut melihat.

Sayangnya, kamera yang terdapat di tengah itu sedang dimatikan karena para kru sedang makan malam. Kamera pun kembali dinyalakan.

"Saya terkejut." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat hasilnya.

Shindong dan kru tidak bisa tersenyum sedikit pun. Mereka sangat kecewa dengan hal itu. Hanya Kyuhyun yang masih bisa tertawa saat mengetahui bidikan sempurnanya tidak terekam kamera.

Shindong membantu mencabut anak panah hasil bidikan Kyuhyun untuk dipergunakan lagi nanti.

"Apakah saya juga harus mencabut ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk hasil bidikan yang tepat di tengah itu. Ketika di jawab 'ya', wajah Shindong kecewa. Ia merasa sedih jika harus mencabutnya meski itu hanya hasil latihan. Setelah mencabut panah, Shindong menyentuh hasil bidikan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan sedih.

Kyuhyun membereskan anak-anak panah yang jatuh. _Aku tidak boleh bersedih, itu yang diinginkan petinggi SM dari kami…untuk mengundang rasa iba para penonton. Kami bukan pemeran drama tragedi._

Shindong mengambil panah-panah yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan membantu sang magnae memasukkan panah-panah itu ke dalam tabung sementara Kyuhyun menunduk untuk mempermudah Shindong. Mereka hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan mereka.

"Kita tidak boleh puas dengan mengincar target saja. Kita harus mengincar titik merah sekarang," kata Kyuhyun memberi semangat kepada hyungdeulnya. _Waktu kami tidak banyak. Sebentar lagi grup ini bisa meledak._

"Kangin-ah, istirahatlah sekarang!" seru Heechul. Ia berusaha mati-matian menjadi pemimpin yang baik.

Kangin terlanjur marah dengan keadaan mereka. "Aku akan tetap di sini!"

"Hentikan sekarang! Jika kau ingin disyuting, kembalilah dengan album solo! Setelah itu kau boleh mencobanya lagi. Kami berempat akan menunggu," kata Heechul, sama sekali bukan kata-kata yang membuat Kangin tenang.

Kangin tetap bersikeras mencoba lagi. Hasil bidikannya memang semakin dekat dengan lingkaran merah. Kibum sendiri tetap berdiri di antara 2 pemanas sementara Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di salah satu tungku.

Hanya Kyuhyun yang masih bisa tertawa lebar melihat keberhasilan Kangin. Ia terus menerus berusaha membangun suasana, namun sepertinya hyungdeul benar-benar lelah dan tidak bisa tersenyum. Apalagi dia tidak berbakat menjadi mood maker seperti Shindong. Ia hanya bisa mempertahankan senyum dan tawanya sendiri.

Heechul, Kangin dan Kyuhyun saja yang masih bertahan terus memanah selesai makan malam tadi. Kangin yang kuat pun mulai merasa lelah.

"Kangin-ah, kau semakin dekat dengan target!" Heechul mencoba memuji.

Tapi mereka sadar, setelah berjam-jam berlatih, membidik papan target bukan lagi hal sulit. Saat ini yang mereka butuhkan adalah mengenai lingkaran merah. Kuda mekanik sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku, Kyuhyun sshi, akan mencoba menggunakan teknik yang kugunakan sebelumnya," kata Kyuhyun. Ia memerankan MC untuk dirinya sendiri.

Heechul dan Shindong menoleh mendengar kata-kata itu. Hanya Kibum yang tetap berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Ia benar-benar sudah mengantuk.

"Kamu dapat melakukannya, Kyuhyunnie! Hwaiting!" seru Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Heechul mengatakan itu dengan nada lemah dan wajah tampak mengantuk. _Gomawo, Heechul hyung, kau sudah berusaha keras menjadi leader kami di grup ini._

Kangin turun dari kuda dan mendekati Heechul.

"Kau lelah? " tanya Heechul. Ia benar-benar berusaha menjaga dongsaengdeulnya.

"Aku tidak sanggup membidik lagi," keluh Kangin.

Karena mereka semua kelelahan, tidak ada yang bersorak-sorai lagi untuk menyemangati member yang sedang mencoba.

"Aja aja!" seru Shindong menguatkan diri. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan sependek itu.

Kyuhyun mulai memantapkan pijakannya, memasang anak panah, menarik tali busurnya, menjangkar, dan membidik. Ia mencoba menghafalkan semua kesalahannya tadi, memperkirakan di saat bagaimana ia harus meluncurkan anak panahnya.

Tidak ada yang berfokus pada Kyuhyun selain Shindong. Hyungdeul yang lain sangat kelelahan, bahkan untuk menarik tali busur lagi mereka sudah tidak bertenaga. Apalagi puluhan kali kegagalan mulai membuat mereka semua tidak antusias. Bukan mustahil Kyuhyun pun akan gagal lagi kali ini.

"_Sudah sepantasnya orang-orang seperti mereka harus berjuang ke atas dengan susah payah, dengan mengucurkan keringat dan air mata." _Kata-kata Petinggi SM terngiang di telinganya._ "Aku tidak akan segan-segan, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau akan jadi salah satu tokoh dalam rancangan yang aku buat. Sebuah drama tragedi. Pikirkanlah baik-baik!"_

_Aku dan Super Junior akan menjadi sebuah grup yang berbahagia, seonsaengnim. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik hingga akhir. Aku harus berhasil!_ Kyuhyun menahan nafas, memusatkan perhatiannya, dan melepaskan anak panah. Anak panah itu melesat cepat dari busur.

Shindong yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun, langsung berdiri melihat anak panah yang tertancap. Melihat gerakan Shindong, Heechul yang nyaris tertidur sambil berdiri, menoleh ke arah papan target. Mata namja tampan dan cantik itu terbelalak. Heechul langsung mendorong Shindong ke samping dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau berhasil!" seru Heechul.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Hyungdeulnya yang lain ikut bersorak.

Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua tangannya dengan gembira. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan berhasil kali ini, meski ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Mereka pun saling berpegangan tangan dan melompat-lompat sambil membentuk lingkaran. Mereka meluapkan kegembiraan seperti anak-anak.

Kangin dan Shindong langsung melempar papan sasaran dengan anak panah di tabung mereka. Yang lain mengikuti dan melepaskan kemarahan yang menumpuk tadi.

"Kita semua bisa pulang sekarang!" seru Kyuhyun ke arah Heechul.

Heechul menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan bangga. "Mataku hampir terpejam karena mengantuk dan kemudian terbuka tiba-tiba." Ia memperagakan keterkejutannya tadi.

"Mari kita mengambil gambar untuk kenang-kenangan," usul Kangin.

Kibum, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Shindong berdiri berturut-turut di depan papan target dengan Kyuhyun memegang busur seperti akan memanah.

" Hana dul set!" Kangin memberi kode. Foto pun diambil.

"Mari kita menyebarkan kabar baik ini ke grup 2 dengan segera," usul Kangin. Semua bergegas masuk ke dalam studio.

Di grup 2, mereka juga mulai kelelahan karena beberapa jam mencoba menangkap anak panah yang melesat dengan cepat.

Tiba-tiba grup 1 masuk. Kangin, Heechul dan Shindong menghampiri mereka dengan gembira.

"Orang yang berhasil membidik lingkaran merah adalah…. KYUHYUNNIE!"seru Shindong.

Semua bertepuk tangan sementara Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar memperagakan gaya memanahnya.

"Dia sudah menembak tepat ketika latihan," terang Kangin penuh semangat.

Semua grup 1 diminta mundur menyaksikan Eunhyuk mencoba menangkap panah.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah mereka akan bersaing dengan kami?"tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja, itu adalah topik hari ini," kata Shin Dong Yup.

"Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas perbedaan dari grup 1 dan 2 sekarang. Perbedaan dalam kenyamanan dan kemudahan," kata Kangin. "Ini menyedihkan."

"Jika anda di depan, panah benar-benar cepat!" protes Donghae. Ia kesal tugas grup 2 dianggap lebih mudah.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Di luar benar-benar dingin!" hardik Heechul. Ia juga tidak senang grup 1 dianggap lebih mudah. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa melihat Heechul marah.

"Kami akan menunjukkan kenapa kami menjadi grup no 1," kata Heechul kesal.

"Kita semua adalah Super Junior," ucap Ryeowook tulus mencoba meredakan situasi.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu sekarang?" tanya Heechul yang dibalas dengan senyuman salah tingkah Ryeowook. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Heechul seperti itu. Kibum tertawa melihat Heechul kesal.

"Apa yang kau katakan ketika grup 1 di luar sana dan menderita dalam cuaca dingin?!" cetus Heechul berang.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Jangan bicara tentang itu sekarang," kata Kangin.

_Ini tidak baik…aku harus cari akal untuk mempercepat acara ini…semua sudah kelelahan. _Kyuhyun lalu mengambil panahnya dan mulai membidik Eunhyuk. Akurat dan cepat.

Semua terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

Karena apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, akhirnya sang pemanah digantikan oleh grup 1. Member grup 1 lalu mencoba memanah bergantian kecuali Kibum.

Donghae yang marah dan menyangka tugas grup 2 lebih berat, mencoba memanah. Dia baru sadar memanah itu tidak mudah dan menyakitkan setelah wajah dan tangannya terkena lontaran tali busur. Anak panahnya tidak melesat dan jatuh begitu saja di kakinya.

"Dengan semua kelakuan dan mimiknya itu, bagaimana dia bisa jadi member Super Junior?" kata Heechul mengomentari Donghae.

Kyuhyun kembali bersiap memanah.

Yesung yang kelelahan mulai protes. Ia menganggap kehadiran grup 1 membuat grup 2 seperti peran pembantu saja. Shin Dong Yup membujuk bahwa yang diliput hanya grup 2 saja. Heechul ikut menyemangati.

"Jika salah satu dari kalian bisa menangkap panah ini, kita bisa pulang dan beristirahat," bujuk Heechul.

Donghae pun bersiap. Hanya dia yang masih memiliki tenaga untuk menangkap anak panah. Kangin dan Kyuhyun mengenakan sarung tangannya kembali untuk memanah.

Melihat Donghae berusaha keras menangkap panah yang dilayangkannya dan Kangin, Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat hyungnya itu kelelahan. Diam-diam ia menghafal gerakan Donghae yang selalu mengarahkan tangkapannya sedikit menunduk.

"Kangin hyung, jebal, biarkan aku yang memanah saja," pinta Kyuhyun.

Ia merasa lebih mudah menghafal jika pemanah tidak bergantian. Kyuhyun pun berlutut dengan satu kaki dan mulai memanah. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memperkirakan gerakan Donghae seperti tadi ia memperkirakan gerakan kuda ke arah target.

_Bertahanlah, Donghae hyung._

Ketika bidikan kesekian kalinya gagal, Kyuhyun mulai merasa bersalah dan menyesali kebodohan perhitungannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sama sekali tidak nampak seperti senyum getir. Donghae benar-benar tersenyum lembut. Ia seakan menguatkan Kyuhyun untuk terus mencoba, karena ia pun belum menyerah. Member yang lain pun bersorak memberi semangat.

Shin Dong Yup yang mulai merasa kasihan, mencoba menawar agar syuting dihentikan. Tapi pengarah acara menolak.

Kyuhyun kini berdiri. Ia memandang ke arah Donghae hingga hyungnya itu memberi perhatian kepadanya.

"Aja aja!" serunya memberi semangat.

Kyuhyun mulai membidik ke arah telapak tangan kanan Donghae biasa bergerak. Sebelum panah itu tiba di dekat Donghae, Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk.

_Kau pasti bisa menangkapnya kali ini, Donghae hyung... Berusahalah! Kini semua tergantung padamu…._

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi mengamati Kyuhyun, langsung menyadari evil smirk itu. Ia lalu berbalik memandang Donghae. Anak panah itu mengarah ke bagian tengah telapak tangan kanan Donghae. Hampir saja terjatuh, tapi tangan kiri Donghae langsung membantu tangan kanannya. Anak panah itu pun tertangkap.

Grup 2 langsung menghambur ke arah Donghae. Kyuhyun tertawa senang sekaligus kesal karena merasa tak ada yang menyadari ia sengaja melakukannya. Ia pun meluncurkan panah ke arah Sungmin yang ia harap menyadarinya dibandingkan hyungdeul yang lain.

.

.

Akhirnya syuting EHB episode 11 berakhir. Semua bergegas ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Begitu pula dengan Kangin dan Heechul. Mereka melepas sarung tangan yang mereka pakai.

"Akh!" Kangin berteriak kesakitan.

Leeteuk segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Kangin-ah?"

"Tanganku luka karena memanah berjam-jam."

"Tanganku juga," kata Heechul sambil memperlihatkan tangannya yang luka dan memar.

"Kalau kalian saja seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyunnie? Dia kan memanah puluhan kali lebih banyak dari kit….." Shindong tertegun dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Leeteuk dan yang lain bergegas mencari Kyuhyun. Seperti yang mereka duga, sosok Kyuhyun tidak ada di ruang ganti.

"Lagi-lagi dia bersembunyi!" geram Leeteuk sambil berjalan keluar.

.

"Aish, ternyata sakit sekali," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengaliri tangannya dengan air dingin yang mengucur dari wastafel. Ia tak menyangka, kulitnya sampai terkelupas dan sulit dilepas dari sarung tangan. Ia berharap air dingin akan meredakan sakitnya. "Setelah ini, aku harus bilang pada Teuki hyung. Dia pasti marah jika tidak diberitahu."

Sementara itu, Leeteuk yang mencari ke beberapa tempat, akhirnya menemukan sang magnae yang tengah mendinginkan telapak tangannya dengan air wastafel. Kyuhyun tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Kyuhyunnie, gwenchana?"

"Ah! Teuki hyung!" seru Kyuhyun senang. Namun namja itu sangat terkejut saat Leeteuk melangkah lebar menghampirinya. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjelaskan, sang leader menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan kesal sehingga Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Leeteuk ketika melihat kondisi mengenaskan telapak tangan magnaenya.

"Teuki hyung, jebal, jangan ribut di sini," bisik Kyuhyun dengan mimik khawatir. Ia melirik keluar dan merasa lega tidak ada yang melihat mereka. "Aku akan jelaskan di dorm, tapi kumohon, jangan ribut di sini. Jebal, hyung. Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

.

.

Malam itu Petinggi SM menerima rekaman syuting EHB yang dilakukan Super Junior. Staff nya heran karena dipesan untuk mengantar rekaman tersebut begitu acara selesai. Tapi ia tidak berani bertanya.

Sang Petinggi SM tampak sangat kesal setelah menonton rekaman tersebut di ruang kerja pribadinya. Meski member Super Junior mulai terlihat kelelahan, suasana hati Kangin dan Heechul mulai memburuk, tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa terjadi. Ia mengharapkan kondisi yang lebih mengharukan. Tapi semua memasang wajah tersenyum mereka hingga di akhir acara.

Sama seperti EHB di episode-episode sebelumnya. Seperti apapun kecelakaan yang terjadi, member Super Junior tetap tersenyum di depan kamera. Begitu pun ketika mereka dihadapkan dengan tugas yang harus selesai tanpa batas waktu.

Kyuhyun yang ia perkirakan akan tumbang setelah berjam-jam di cuaca dingin ternyata bertahan hingga acara selesai. Ia sengaja menyusun grup 1 dengan komposisi tim yang tidak memiliki seseorang sebagai penengah. Heechul si pemberang yang pasti merasa tersiksa dengan rasa ngilu di kakinya, ia harap akan meledak dengan provokasi Kangin dan sifat cuek Kibum. Tapi ternyata semua itu gagal. Heechul benar-benar menekan emosinya yang sempat memburuk.

"Ini semua gara-gara anak itu! Kalau dia tidak berhasil memanah sedikit lebih lama, kalau dia tidak mengarahkan panahnya dengan memperkirakan gerakan Donghae sshi… Apa yang aku inginkan akan tercapai." Sang Petinggi SM menatap geram Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum gembira di layar kaca. "Kyuhyun sshi, tampaknya aku harus menentukanmu sebagai sasaran utama jika ingin rencanaku berhasil. Member Super Junior pasti akan terpancing jika kau yang menjadi penderitanya."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Petinggi SM.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, Leeteuk yang sudah menahan marah sejak di lokasi syuting, menjadi benar-benar marah saat bisa melihat tangan Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Sungmin bergegas mengambil kotak obat di kamarnya sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sofa . Hyungdeul yang lain duduk di sekitarnya. Leeteuk berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah.

"Arrgh! Pelan-pelan, Sungmin hyung," kata Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin membubuhkan obat ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka, berdarah, bahkan sedikit melepuh. Begitupun jari jempol, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Leeteuk meradang mendengar rintihan magnaenya.

"Kyuhyunnie! Sudah kubilang, kau tidak boleh menutupi kondisimu dari kami! Kenapa kau melanggarnya?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud sembunyi, Teuki hyung. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu setiba kita di dorm."

"Kenapa tidak di sana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat tanganmu terluka?"

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam.

"Lihat?! Aku benar kan?! Kau masih saja keras kepala, Kyuhyunnie. Kau tidak boleh ikut konser!"

"MWO?" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin yang sedang mengobatinya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"Aku sudah bilang, sekali saja kau menutupi kondisimu, aku akan membatalkan keikutsertaanmu!"

"Tapi, Teuki hyung, aku benar-benar berniat mengatakannya padamu sepulang ke dorm!"

"Itu karena kau tertangkap basah!"

"Sungguh, hyung, aku tidak berniat menyembunyikan kondisiku!"

"Kalau begitu, apa bedanya jika kau berterus terang di sana?"

Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Itu membuat Leeteuk sangat marah.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak boleh ikut konser!"

"Andwae! Teuki hyung tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

"Aku jelas-jelas bisa melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak terima! Aku ingin ikut! Teuki hyung tidak berhak berbuat begini!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kita sudah ada perjanjian dan kau melanggarnya!"

"Itu karena aku punya alasan!"

"Kalau begitu katakan alasannya!"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka merekam semua kesulitan yang kita alami! Aku tidak ingin kita terlihat menyedihkan di depan kamera!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Hyungdeul yang lain hanya bisa melihat keduanya bertengkar mulut. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah menangis. Tapi tak satu pun yang berani ikut campur jika Leeteuk sedang marah besar.

"Kenapa kalau semua itu terekam?!"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, namun kembali terdiam.

Leeteuk benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari kami?!" Leeteuk memicingkan matanya. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Kyuhyunnie!"

"Aku hanya berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan kondisiku! Aku tidak berjanji tentang hal yang lain!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan, Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak boleh ikut konser! Aku tidak butuh member yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri! Kau bisa-bisa membuat konser kita gempar karena ada member yang tumbang!"

"Teuki hyung! Kau keterlaluan. Aku tidak berniat mempermalukan konser kita!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan, magnae! Kau selalu bersikap seenaknya! Kau tidak pernah mau menurut kata-kataku! Kau benar-benar meremehkanku!"

"Teuki hyung yang keterlaluan! Kau sungguh-sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Leeteuk mengambil botol air yang terbuka di atas meja dan menyiramkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

PLASH!

Semua terkejut akan tindakan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang reflek memejamkan mata, keheranan ketika menyadari hanya sepercik air yg mengenainya. Ia terbelalak melihat Ryeowook membelakanginya, berdiri di antara dirinya dan Leeteuk.

Keadaan Ryeowook basah kuyup terkena siraman air. Namun wajah namja itu tersenyum, meski air matanya masih mengalir sejak pertengkaran tadi.

"Wookie?" Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan menyesal. "Menyingkirlah! Aku ada urusan dengan Kyuhyunnie!"

"Kalau Teuki hyung masih ingin menghukum Kyuhyunnie, aku akan tetap menghalangimu di sini!"

"Ryeowookie, kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan Ryeowook, tapi namja itu tak bergeming. Padahal biasanya ia dengan mudah mendorong Ryeowook. Tampaknya namja itu berdiri kuat-kuat di lantai.

"Aku hyungmu, Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan melindungi dongsaengku!"

Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk sambil menangis. "Teuki hyung, aku mungkin yang paling bodoh di antara kalian. Aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyunnie dan Kibum-ah. Bahkan aku kadang tidak mengerti pertanyaan kalian yang sederhana."

Kyuhyun meringis ketika Ryeowook menarik lengan kanannya. Ia memaksa Kyuhyun memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang parah, sehingga semua bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Meski aku bodoh, tapi aku tahu luka ini sangat sakit… Luka ini tidak terjadi saat mereka ke grup 2, tapi sudah sejak grup 1 masih di luar ruangan. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyunnie tetap memanah dengan tangan seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin, dia tidak berniat meremehkanmu, hyung. Kyuhyunnie sudah berjuang keras supaya kita bisa cepat pulang ke dorm dan beristirahat."

Ryeowook mencoba mendekatkan tangan Kyuhyun ke depan Leeteuk, hingga Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengikuti langkahnya. "Seharusnya Teuki hyung tahu Kyuhyunnie bukan orang yang bisa terbuka. Kita harus memberinya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Teuki hyung harus mempercayainya."

Leeteuk memicingkan matanya. Ketika Kyuhyun menatap mata itu, ia melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan di sana. Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya seakan ditampar. Baru kali ini ia melihat Leeteuk seperti itu.

"Mianhe, Wookie, saat ini aku benar-benar kecewa kepada Kyuhyunnie."

Leeteuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan dorm lantai 11.

Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun yang kini jatuh berlutut sambil menangis. "Bersabarlah, Kyuhyunnie, aku yakin, Teuki hyung hanya butuh waktu."

"Ne. Aku akan membujuknya baik-baik," hibur Kangin.

"Teuki hyung marah karena menyayangimu," jelas Yesung. "Sejak meninggalkan kalian di luar berjam-jam, ia selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi kalian. Itu membuat kemarahannya meledak setelah melihat tanganmu dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"Yesung hyung benar," kata Sungmin lembut. "Teuki hyung sebenarnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tidak peka dengan mengijinkanmu memanah hingga Donghae-ah berhasil."

"Aniyo… Teuki hyung membenciku… Dia benar-benar kecewa padaku," isak Kyuhyun di pelukan Ryeowook.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun. Sia-sia saja mereka mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Leeteuk menanggalkan wajah malaikatnya!  
Kyuhyun kagak boleh ikut SS1!**

**Oigoo…..**

**.**

**Mulai sekarang, author Cuma bisa janji update paling lama 10 hari**

**Paling cepatnya diusahakan secepatnya**

**Gomawo buat reader yang udah mengikuti ff ini**

**Gomawo juga buat reviewer…  
Kalian selalu jadi semangat buat author di saat-saat down **

**Membaca review kalian bisa bikin otak jalan lagi. Gomawo**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 24

nahyewon407 : Gomawo

lemonade : Ne, memang imut hehehe Gomawo

Anonymini : Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini chingu

Cho Rae Eun 12/17/12 Ne, status Kibum sampai saat ini masih anggota SJ dan artis SMent. Tapi dia fokus di bidang akting.

hyunnieya 12/17/12

Katanya kalau yg aktingnya bagus, orang yg lihat atau lawan mainnya, bisa terbawa beneran lho,. sampai kebayang situasinya segala...

Wow, daebak, kamu sadar sampai hal sedetil itu... sering mengamati karakter ya? memang, itu salah satu point utama hubungan mereka yg aku nggak boleh lupa. point yg bisa membuat org tahu kalau sang petinggi SM menilai Kyuhyun lawan seimbang, jadi dia nggak pernah motong ucapannya.

Ne, nanti dikabari. Gomawo

hyunnieya 12/16/12

Yup, 2013 bakalan tambah berat, aku ingin menyelesaikan project-ku yg tertunda.

Dance aneh yesung bisa dilihat di FB link-nya

Kyuhyun tertekan karena dia tahu Petinggi SM ingin memanfaatkan kelemahan member SJ yg punya perasaan kuat satu sam alain sebagai 'modal penjualan' nya... dia ingin menejkan SJ sedemikan rupa agar mengundang rasa iba. Dan karena dia nggak mau keluar dari sana, dan karena dia kondisinya buruk, Kyuhyun akan dimanfaatkan sebagai salh satu tokoh utamanya... Tentu aja dia tertekan sekali. Tapi dia juga nggak bisa meninggalkan hyungdeul

nona ice cream 12/16/12 Iya, padahal Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk kayaknya udah gemes aja mau bongkar itu syal

Ne, secapek apapun mereka tetap melucu

Wookie emang polos menggemaskan. Yesung koplak wkwkwk

Setuju, aku begitu tahu latar kejadian di EHB, bersyukur banget itu acara berhenti

Dia sebenarnya ngotot krn sayang sama Kyuhyun

Mianhe, yg Kibum aku nggak bisa jawab karena masuk timeline RS. Tapi yg resminya ituMei 2010. Itu pengumuman resmi dr pihak SM

irma 12/16/12 Ada di ch 25

JK0603 12/16/12 wkwkwk ada di ch 25. dia bilang 1000 hari itu beneran lho hehehe

GaemAya 12/16/12 Iya, kibum kalau akting, semua benar2 dia hayati, makanya kyuhyun kayak bisa melihat ular di pandangan kibum

cha seo rin 12/16/12 Saya juga fans baru, kita sama2 belum tahu banyak hehehe. Ne, aku lebih nyaman dengan main cast yang satu itu.

kyuhyunlegalwife 12/16/12 Bagaimana pun ini tetaplah ff, bukan biografi. Gomawo udah mengikuti FF ini.

ayu wandira 12/15/12 DIguncang-guncang biar tahan gempa wkwkwk

12/15/12 Gomawo reviewnya

lisamei 12/15/12 Bukan dia. Just petinggi SM seorang tokoh fiktif

wookiesomnia 12/15/12 Soalnya belum ada uang buat beli ddongkoma….mahal lho itu

Bukan, ada bentrok dengan MBC gara2 EHB di SBS.

Yup, hampir berakhir.

Taeminsomnia 12/15/12 Sequel pasti dipisah dari yang pertama. FS aja udah 350 halaman A4….mau setebal apa nanti? Ensiklopedi aja bisa kalah kalau digabung hehehe

Princess kyumin 12/15/12 Jangan banyak begadang nanti sakit chingu. Mian bikin malam2 nangis….

CL2JOYer 12/15/12 Tidak sampai SS4

Keyra Kyuunie 12/15/12 Ne, simalakama

Ai Ayano 12/15/12 FS lagi proses tinggal RS aja yg belum

jung sang hyun 12/14/12 Jawabannya ada di ch 25

keyq1998 12/14/12 ada di ch25 (^_^)

SSungMine 12/14/12 Ok, nanti diumumkan di FB. Gomawo reviewnya

gaemgyulover 12/14/12 Kangin salah satu hyung fav Kyuhyun buat dibully, padahal yg lain pada takut ama Kangin

Ne, makin kompleks

Masalah kewarganegaraan sama nemenin Heechul

Jawabannya ada di CH 25. Tapi ya, karena sangat tertekan

Ne, nanti dikasih info. Gomawo

heeeHyun 12/14/12 Dia bimbang karena dua-duanya pilihan yang sulit. Dua-duanya membuat hyungdeulnya susah dalam masalah yang berbeda

Momo ShinKaI Nggak mutu tapi menghibur dan author ketawa senang bacanya hehehe. Ditunggu review berikutnya

Gyurievil 12/14/12 Disekeliling wajah itu artinya wajahnya nggak ketutup, di samping aja

Share holder itu artinya kepemilikan yang bersama2. Mereka beli saham, berarti pemilik juga meski hanya 1%

Apa maksudnya yg 'rasa bersalah Sungmin Oppa?'

Fanfic

xoxoxo 12/14/12 Penjelasannya ada di ch25. Tapi dia mmg merasa begitu

Chokyulate fishy27 12/14/12 Oh, kalau aku dapet infonya mmg pas hari h kejadian….step by step di update seiring waktu berjalan.

Mianhe, yg Siwon muncul di belakang Hankyung itu waktu Han di china untuk acara yg dia pegang dengan siwon. Masih di SJ. Yg ada paduan suara anak nyanyi kan? Itu termasuk acara yg dibatalkan waktu 19 april gara2 Kyuhyun dkk kecelakaan. Hankyung sendiri tertahan di sana karena harus menyelsaikan jadwal. Mereka cuma bisa menunda 1 hari

SJ dan Hankyung dilarang kontak sama sekali termasuk via telepon. Meski pun mereka kontak, mereka nggak ada yg ngaku. Hankyung baru ngaku tahun 2010 an ke atas….lupa 2010 atau 2011…krn kuatir member lain kena sanksi

Gomawo reviewnya

phiexphiexnophiex 12/14/12 Bukan dipotong…tepatnya dipangkas. TBC nya mmg di situ, tapi rincian acaranya dipadatkan saja

AIgoo…teganya (*author sendiri tega)

tya andriani 12/14/12 Gomawo hehehe

lyELF 12/14/12 Hmm, maksudnya? Akan diterangkan sedikit-sedikit

Ne hehehe Kibum kadang suka pakai bahasa inggris kalau bicara

LaLa KyuRii 12/14/12 Nggak mau kalau dibikin film, soalnya nanti kesal ama yg jadi SJ…nggak bisa digantikan oleh actor mana pun

dhianelf4ever 12/14/12 Baca dr FS sampai RS atau RS aja?

casanova indah 12/14/12 fanfic.

PELET buat umpan ikan maksudnya? Hehehe. Aniyo. Aku masih ingin masuk surga. Kalau demi bikin ff aku pakai pelet, mending kagak usah bikin ff kkkk

vha chandra 12/14/12 Untuk yg FS udah dalam persiapan tapi belum sempat ngedit. Aku usahakan awal tahun mulai editing

kyuqie 12/14/12 Itu fanfic. Tapi kalau mau lihat Hankyung meluk Kyuhyun yg kedinginan di dalam jaketnya, cari aja making mv it's you. Kyuhyun waktu itu sedang sakit. Tapi dia nggak bilang kalau dia kedinginan. Diri aja diam gitu. Lalu hankyung mendekat dan memeluk dia ke dalam jaketnya.

kim eun ra 12/14/12 Kyuhyun dikurang ajari hoobae itu beberapa kejadian wkwkwk Tampangnya kagak kayak sunbae mana terlalu baik sama hoobae jadi dikira bukan sunbae

sitara1083 12/14/12 Kan ada di berita dan video2…lihat dan baca dengan detail, pasti ketemu

12/14/12 EHB nya SBS tapi Kangin jadi MC di MBC. Mereka keberatan diduakan

Jmhyewon 12/14/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Indy 12/14/12 Susah mengubah sebuah pemikiran yang dia percaya kalau itu benar

Yeon Love Yeye 12/14/12 Ne, sedekat apapun kita dengan seseorang, ada kalanya orang itu tidak paham. Sebenarnya sih oppadeul hanya ingin membuat kyuhyun ceria lagi sekaligus meyakinkan dia kalau mereka nggak peduli dengan kata2 hoobae tadi…

MyKyubee 12/14/12 Ne, sebenarnya karena kata2 petinggi SM dan hoobae. Bukan karena dikerjain oppadeul sesaknya

Khotmibukanhotmi 12/14/12 Itu fanfic. Tapi dry g aku baca, banyak yg mengejek seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri pernah benar-benar nggak percaya bisa berdiri di panggung lagi. Dia pikir jalannya bersama SJ sudah berakhir. Tapi hyungdeul nggak pernah bosan meyakinkannya untuk percaya bahwa mereka selalu ada di sisinya setiap Kyuhyun bimbang

Kim Anna 12/14/12 Wookie selalu bikin author gemes juga kalau lihat video2… usil tapi polos, lalu kadang nggak nyambung wkwkwk

Kyuhyun kalau otaknya lagi nggak jalan juga lucu banget

Bagi Changmin, rata2 si kecil…dia tinggi wkwkwk  
Ryeowook teriak? Ingat KKHM ch 2 wkwkwk Satu dorm langsung bangun

kyuzi 12/14/12 Masih dia lakukan sampai sekarang. Cuma leeteuk yg dia panggil hyung. Yg lain kadang2 aja

Iya, Leeteuk diam tapi lihatin terus….nunggu Kyuhyun bilang wkwkwk

Sebenarnya karena dia nggak mau Kyuhyun sengsara bareng2 SJ. Makanya dia ngotot.

Kyuhyun bingung memilih oppadeul dan dia bareng2 nahan ulahnya petinggi sm, atau dia keluar… Tapi dia nggak berani menyia-nyiakan perasaan hyungdeulnya, jadi dia bertahan. Dia yakin meski berat, mereka bisa melewatinya bersama-sama. Udah dianya serius, eh oppadeul malah bercanda wkwkwk

Kim ryokie 12/13/12 Biarkan saja. Memang ELF dan Sj beberapa kali membuat kesalahan, namanya juga manusia. Tapi kita kan nggak bisa menilai hanya krn itu, apalagi semua manusia berubah…semoga ke depan ELF dan SJ bertambah baik dan dewasa

12/13/12 Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview, chingu. Kalau baru sempat, langsung ke chapter terbaru aja jadi bisa dibalas (^_^)

shinminkyuu 12/13/12 Coba ulang pertanyaannya di FB author aja nanti coba dicarikan ya

sebenarnya waktu di rumah sakit yg november 2007 itu kan Hankyung di ff ini juga bilang akan menunggu hingga Kyuhyun bisa dia tinggal dengan tenang sambil berharap ada perubahan pada management SM. Jika tidak, dia sudah berniat akan pergi. Dia bertahan terutama krn tahu Kyuhyun akan dikirim ke China. Dia sebagai yg paling tua yg akan dikirim, memilih bertahan untuk Kyuhyun dan dongsaeng lainnya.

Elfishy 12/13/12 Gomawo

kim chaeri 12/13/12 Yg FS akan dijadikan Novel Januari 2008 nanti. DI cek di FB author aja biar dapat kabar. Gpp. Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview saat ada waktu hehehe

ratnasparkyu 12/13/12 Gomawo chingu, semoga ff ini membuat kita mengambil hikmahnya

sisusi 12/13/12 Wkwkwk… iya, trio itu paling2 deh…. Polosnya donghae, nggak nyambungnya Ryeowook ama tulalitnya Yesung paling klop jika lagi bareng… bikin suasana jadi membingungkan

karinGEE 12/13/12 ch 25 jawabannya

star face to face masuk RS

Andhisa Joyers 12/13/12 Saat itu, author lebih bingung dr Kyuhyun kkkk

SETUJU!

Guest 12/13/12 Mianhe, soalnya banyak kerjaan

littlehope 12/13/12 Betuuuul tapi nunggu SS1

Guest 12/13/12 itu fanfic. Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview

NaraKim 12/13/12 Aku ngumpulin dry g SJ05, nggak tahu apa aja

Iya…Changmin tuh ternyata polos bin lugu kalau sama temannya

Hyaaa kok tahu siiih?

ryu. 12/13/12 weits…bahaya tuh nahan nafas

Nuryewookie 12/13/12 ada di ch 25

haekyu 12/13/12 Author juga nyesek pas nulisnya. Kebayang bingungnya Kyuhyun saat itu

Kadang2 dia masih gitu. Kayak waktu di radio star 2012, yg eunhyuk cerita kalau Kyuhyun hari itu lagi lelah sekali, Kyuhyun sempat melempar death glare ke Eunhyuk. Siwon nggak mau banyak nanya krn Kyuhyun pasti ngebantah. Jadi dia cuma bilang: setiap Kyuhyun lelah, dia berharap Kyuhyun bisa mendengarkan lagu yang lembut dan bisa sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu penting bagi mereka. KESIMPULANNYA: KYUHYUN MASIH KAYAK GITU SAMPAI SEKARANG wkwkwwk dasar keras kepala

Kim Sooyeon 12/13/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya chingu…author masih kurang pandai menulis ulang video

LylaAkariN 12/13/12 Kyuhyun pengendalian dirinya sangat bagus. Mungkin ayah ibuny apendidik…terlatih mengendalikan emosi. Pernah dia marah di suatu acara, aku lupa. Kelihatan dia marah, tapi dia berusaha nggak kelihatan dari body languagenya…hanya matanya aja yg menampakkan kalau dia marah. Sehingga dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain beberapa kali dan mencoba menghilang dr sorotan kamera.

Fitri MY 12/13/12 Gomawo reviewnya

Riestha-tita 12/13/12 Kadang alasan membenci tidak bisa dijelaskan. Tapi yg jelas krn dia menganggap member SJ05 saat itu orang2 yg tidak bisa sukses. Di FS dijelaskan apa yg dia benci dr tiap member

ndaaaa 12/13/12 Gomawo sudah mereview

lovely yesungielf 12/13/12 Ne, poor Kyuhyun

AreynaKyuminElf 12/13/12 AKu juga mendukung hehehe

Guest 12/13/12 Gomawo buat pengertiannya

SieLf 12/13/12 Author aja nggak kuat, apalagi kalau badan nggak bisa diajak kerjasama. Paling susah itu melawan diri sendiri

Bella 12/13/12 Itu real… ada videonya tapi belum bisa di taruh di Fb soalnya masih diperlukan

Weits, ini lebih panjang 2000 huruf dr yg 23

Wkwkwk….thanks banget udah ngasih tahu…padahal aku udah catat setiap lihat video, tapi ada aja kesalahan saat ngatur jadwal kepergian….

Amin. Gomawo doanya

oracle 12/13/12 Mungkin krn masa dokumenter mulai menghilang. Gomawo buat kesabarannya menunggu saat2 yang tidak mengenakkan buat chingu lewat. Semoga ujungnya tidak mengecewakan. Tetap kasih masukan yach, gomawo.

choYeonRin 12/13/12 Ne, dia pandai menyembunyikan kondisinya, meski kalau diperhatikan sih kelihatan juga.

fikyu 12/13/12 Waduh…drmn bisa tahunya? Aku nggak ngerti soal itu. Tapi gomawo buat dukungannya

SparKyuhyun 12/13/12 Dibahas sekilas

Ne. benar

Di ff ini begitu

Makin panas. Zhoumi sebentar lagi

Waduh, kudu download banyak sekali…memangnya dia muncul terus?

salam juga

vietaKyu 12/13/12 Iya, manis hehehe

Yup, kasihan zhoumi dan henry

Yup, heechul kagak berani kalau teuki udah marah

Kok tahu siiiih?

Iya, wookie error kalau panik

Drama tragedi (^_^)

Syahreefaa 12/13/12 . chapter 24

Kok tahu?

Cho sahyo 12/13/12 Yup, itu sungguhan. Juga berenang buat menambah stamina. Kan kebaynag tuh lari sana sini dan dnace selama 2 jam lebih….

Fanfic

Kalau sifat yg itu benar. Eunhyuk pas tahun 2012 kemarin aku lupa di acara apa, sampai ngucapin terima kasih ama Kyuhyun yg sudah membuat SJ jadi terkenal seperti sekarang. DIa bialng Kyuhyun sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk itu. PAdahal eunhyuk pernah bilang kalau dia kesal ama Kyuhyun yg nggak kayak magnae lain. Tapi dia juga yg termasuk paling dekat dengan magnaenya

Betul, itu cara Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mau terus terang dan supaya mereka bisa bilang.

Sama sekali nggak bosan. Aku malah suka sekali ygseperti ini. Kita jadi seperti berteman

misskyuKYU 12/13/12 Kok tahu?

Mian aku nggak terjemahkan semua kuisnya, padahal menarik…takut keburu bête hehehe

Iya wkwkwk…semua yang kamu bahas itu benar. author juga berpikir begitu. Gomawo ya reviewnya, senang banget bacanya…nggak kalah senang kayak baca ff kkkkk jangan bosen, ok?

Blackyuline 12/13/12 Kibum jadi terdakwa kkkkk

Tsuioku Lee 12/13/12 Tapi bukan dia aja yg bilang…beberpa apenyanyi senior pada kaget kalau dibilang Kyuhyun itu SJ, dipikir penyanyi solo

Di FB sudah diumumkan mulai Des telat dan januari lebih telat hehehe

Kebawa bahasa jawa kkkk Gomawo koreksinya. Akan author edit

indahpus96 12/13/12 Iya, sudah mulai dekat

aninkyuelf 12/13/12 Beberapa ada yg berpikir begitu

KyungMinSparKyu 12/13/12 wkwkwk usaha yg bagus kok. Tetaplah berusaha. Gomawo reviewnya.

KyuChul 12/13/12 Just petinggi SM bukan nama orang. Tapi soal kasus2nya…bisa di surfing hehehe

Uhm, mungkin Kibum aja.

Sama sekali tidak bosan

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/13/12 Iya imut banget tersipu2 gitu sampai Wookie prihatin kkkk

Iya, tega banget

Maksudnya, dia butuh seseorang yg nanti nggak akan berada di dalam drama tragedi yg dibuat petinggi SM. Dengan demikian dia bisa melupakan maslaahnya saat di sisi Changmin. Padahal Changmin juga udah tahu keadaan Kyuhyun meski dia nggak tahu masalahnya apa. Nggak bakal bosen

kyuminline1307 12/13/12 Salam kenal. Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini

kkyu32 12/13/12 Bertahanlah

pipitsparkyu 12/13/12 Gomawo buat kesabarannya

Guest 12/13/12 Ne, nanti dikabari. Add aja FB author untuk kabar2 terbaru. Gomawo reviewnya

sri wahyuningsih 12/13/12 Brothership mereka mmg indah sekali. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

Love 12/13/12 . Thank you very much hehehe

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 12/13/12 Mianhe hehehe. Jangan lah, ini tetap ff karena bukan 100% real.

special5173 12/13/12 lucu pake banget

Cupcake 12/13/12 kok curiga gitu? kkkk

dinikyujin 12/13/12 hehehe gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini

sarangchullpa92 12/13/12 jawabannya ada di ch 25

Malah review kamu tuh lucu2 hehehe

Nggak bosen. Yg nyebelin Cuma 'duduk manis dst ' wkwkwk…berasa lagi ditungguin ibu guru

lemonade 12/13/12 Gomawo buat pengertiannya

VitaMinnieMin 12/13/12 Sekarang fotonya udah ada di FB.

Betul wkwkwk…. Tampang mereka pas habis diomelin juga kayak anak tk habis ditegur kkk

Imut banget kok, videonya ada di FB yg ngomong dui dui itu

Sssst…sebenarnya mmg begitu kan? Cuma kepastiannya tdk tahu krn yg pegang keputusan itu byk, so semuanya disatukan jd satu tokoh fiktif

Gawat kalau reader nangis doing tanpa ketawa…jadilah wooki e sang penyelamat muncul hehehe

Ne, gomawo.

ElfparKyu1302 12/13/12 di ch 25 dibahas hehehe. Katanya kalau crime itu, yg tokoh utama yg penjahatnya… cob abaca ff ku yg don't don…itu mau ke action, tapi nunggu RS ini kelar lanjutinnya

VitaMinnieMin 12/13/12 AKu juga baru tah namanya imut gitu wkwkwk…sayang, dia anjing yg kalah sama kucing kkkkk

Daftar? Ada di ch 25

Yg mama ha nada di fb

Aku malah belum nonton tuh hehehe

Ne, impian yg terlaksana. Gomawo reviewnya

Dinan awi 12/13/12 Ne, ditunggu juga review selanjutnya

shizuku m 12/13/12 Itu krn ngantuk hehehe…gpp kok klaau baca reviewnya ditunda

ay 12/13/12 Ne, dia tertekan pake banget.

Kadera 12/13/12 Oh, ada iklan ya? Yg mana? Mianhe, nggak nonton TV soalnya.

Gomawo sarannya, aku akan baca (^_^)

Beda orang mmg beda kejadian. Tapi jangan lupa beda orang beda tujuan hidup.

Karyaku selanjutnya nggak akan seheboh yg ini… Itu sudah biasa. So, it's ok.

Mari kita hargai bangsa sendiri, karena cuma kita yang bisa membuat bangsa ini semakin baik. Hwaiting, kadera ! hehehe ditunggu review selanjutnya

trililililili 12/13/12 Wkwkwk itu memang benar…itu sebabnya kau potong banyak… Tapi nanti pas buku, RS bakalan di edit habis-habisan kok…dikembalikan ke storyline.

Aku ngerti, chingu, nggak apa kok. Makasih masukannya yach. Gomawo udah bersabar

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 12/13/12 Terus terang, aku juga suka sekali sama ntu ahjussi satu. Kayaknya kalau dia lagi bicara, kesannya daleeeeeeeeeeeeem buanget. Meski dalem artian negative kkkk

Aisah92 12/13/12 Krn dia nggak mau Kyuhyun ikutan keseret drama tragedi yg dia buat untuk SJ.

Kudu daftar teman dulu, bukan apa-apa, menjaga privacy aja

reaRelf 12/13/12 Krn Kangin ikut di EHB punya SBS. AKhirnya EHB dihentikan sampai ep 13 saja

Iya, pasti kaget ada sekumpulan hyungdeul (*apa coba bahasanya) piknik rame2 sambil nungguin dia. Pasti malu, kesal, campur aduk

Gomawo reviewnya, chingu.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 26**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Ya! Sunggie si kepala besar! Kau pikir aku tidak?" / "Leeteuk hyung membenciku… Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku…" / "Sunggie, sejak kapan kau jadi ketua Super Junior?!" / "Akuilah kalau kau sudah menyerah, Leeteuk sshi."

.

.

"Aniyo… Teuki hyung membenciku… Dia benar-benar kecewa padaku," isak Kyuhyun di pelukan Ryeowook.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun. Sia-sia saja mereka mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 26**

.

Malam itu malam yang berat untuk Super Junior. Semua member berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 kecuali Leeteuk yang mengurung diri di kamarnya dan Kibum yang sudah berpamitan tadi. Kyuhyun juga mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ia terus saja menangis. Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak tahu apalagi yang harus mereka katakan, jadi mereka hanya menemani sang magnae di dalam kamar.

"Tidak kusangka, pertengkaran mereka sampai seperti ini," kata Hankyung dengan wajah sedih. "Aku lebih baik melihat Heenim dan Donghae-ah bertengkar."

"Ne. Meski dorm jadi berantakan, tapi masalah segera selesai." Eunhyuk menatap jam. Sudah tengah malam dan Leeteuk serta Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Mereka berdua tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan tidak mau makan di kamar sekali pun.

"Kalian berdua memuji atau mengejek?!" protes Heechul. Namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu menatap wajah dongsaengdul yang muram. Akhirnya ia pun menghela nafas. "Aku pikir kalian benar juga… Tak kusangka mereka berdua begini sulit."

"Aku mencoba membujuk Teuki hyung. Dia tidak menyahut sepatah kata pun." Kangin merebahkan tubuhnya yang penat di sofa. Ia sedikit meringis ketika tanpa sadar menjadikan telapak tangan kanannya sebagai alas kepala.

"Kangin hyung, tanganmu tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan Heechul hyung?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Ck! Luka seperti ini sebentar juga sembuh," kata Heechul. Ia memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang sudah dibalut Ryeowook tadi. "Kyuhyunnie benar. Teuki hyung terlalu over protektif padanya."

"Ne, ini bukan apa-apa." Kangin tersenyum ke arah Donghae. "Kau sendiri pasti lelah karena menangkap panah terus-menerus."

"Aku sudah memijatnya," kata Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Kami saling memijat." Donghae tertawa lebar.

"Aku seharusnya bisa mencegah Kyuhyunnie," kata Shindong dengan sedih. "Sejak selesai makan malam, aku sudah mencemaskannya yang terus saja berlatih. Aku sendiri berhenti karena tanganku sudah sulit digerakkan. Tapi aku tidak berpikir kalau kalian pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Aku lah yang patut disalahkan."

Semua terkejut melihat Shindong yang jarang menangis, kini meneteskan air mata. Yesung langsung memeluknya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya berpikir untuk cepat berhasil dan pulang, Yesung hyung." Shindong menangis. " Saat kami berhasil, aku begitu senang. Tak terpikir apapun saat Kyuhyunnie terus saja memanah untuk Donghae-ah. Aku benar-benar hyung yang buruk."

"Aniyo. Kau hanya lelah," hibur Yesung. "Aku pun akan berbuat yang sama jika berjam-jam berada dalam cuaca dingin. Aku yakin, kau sudah berusaha sekuatmu menyemangatinya."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa.

"Sungguh, Shindong-ah, kalau kita menonton acara tersebut, dengan komposisi grup seperti kalian, aku berani bertaruh hanya kau yang masih menyemangatinya."

"Ya! Sunggie si kepala besar! Kau pikir aku tidak?" Heechul tersinggung.

"Ne, Yesung hyung, Heechul hyung juga berusaha keras di sana," kata Shindong sambil tertawa melihat mimik Yesung saat Heechul membentaknya. "Aku tak menyangka Heechul hyung bisa bersabar seperti itu."

Heechul bergumam kesal sehingga yang lain tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur," usul Yesung. "Pikiran kita akan lebih jernih jika sudah beristirahat."

"Tapi mereka belum makan, Yesung hyung," kata Eunhyuk mencoba mengingatkan.

"Mereka tidak akan mati jika semalam saja tidak makan." Yesung tersenyum menenangkan. "Di SBS mereka sudah makan jjangmyon."

Saat semua member lantai 12 keluar diantar Yesung, Heechul berhenti di muka pintu dan berbalik menghadap 'Art of Voice' Super Junior itu.

"Sunggie, aku bersyukur kau ada saat Leeteuk hyung sedang seperti ini. Kau benar-benar ketua bayangan Super Junior."

"Heechul hyung bicara apa? Kita semua punya peran masing-masing di sini. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa." Yesung kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya atau tidak, Hyung, tapi keberadaanmu juga berarti bagi kami. Kau selalu dengan berani mengutarakan apa yang tidak bisa kami katakan. Kau membela Hankyung hyung di atas panggung saat dia harus memakai topeng, menyatakan bahwa kesehatan Kyuhyunnie jauh lebih penting dari penghargaan di acara MKMF, dan kau juga selalu melawan saat kita ditekan. Meski perlawananmu tidak selalu berhasil, itu sudah sangat berarti buat kami."

Heechul tertegun mendengar itu. Selama ini ia hanya berpikir dirinya orang yang egois, bertemperamen buruk dan selalu membuat susah orang lain. Ia tak menyangka member Super Junior menghargainya seperti itu.

"Gomawo," kata namja itu dengan suara serak. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi ia bergegas pergi dari hadapan Yesung.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ryeowook terbangun karena tempat tidur terasa sesak. Ia juga tidak menemukan boneka Pooh yang selalu ada di sisinya untuk dipeluk. Saat melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di sebelahnya, Ryeowook tersadar. Tadi malam dia tertidur bersama Sungmin setelah gagal membujuk Kyuhyun makan.

Namja itu kebingungan melihat tempat tidur Kyuhyun kosong. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang agar tidak membangunkan Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lega ketika menemukan Kyuhyun duduk di karpet depan TV. Kyuhyun tidak menyalakan TV maupun lampu.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau mabuk?" Ryeowook tercekat. Ia bergegas mendekat dan duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu merebahkan kepala di meja dengan tangan kiri memegang gelas yang masih berisi wine.

Ryeowook menghitung hanya ada 2 botol yang ada di meja. Seharusnya Kyuhyun belum mabuk dengan tingkat ketahanannya terhadap alkohol. Tetapi sepertinya kondisi lelah, perut kosong, dan perasaan tertekan membuat dongsaengnya itu mulai mabuk.

_Dari mana dia mendapat wine? Apa ia keluar untuk membelinya?_

Ryeowook masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil obat, lalu ke dapur untuk mengambil botol air dan gelas. Namja itu meletakkan semuanya di meja depan TV dan berusaha mengambil gelas wine dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tetapi dongsaengnya menolak dan meminum wine itu sekali teguk.

"Cukup, Kyuhyunnie, hentikan!" tegur Ryeowook sambil berbisik. Ia tidak ingin membuat yang lain terbangun. Disingkirkannya gelas dan kedua botol wine ke atas meja makan. Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak melawan.

"Kau tidak pernah menjadikan wine pelarian dari masalah. Kau jauh lebih pintar untuk melakukan kebodohan ini!" Ryeowook menuangkan segelas air putih, mengeluarkan sebutir tablet, dan memberikan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun. "Minumlah, supaya kepalamu tidak sakit."

Kyuhyun meminum tablet itu, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja sambil terisak. "Leeteuk hyung membenciku… Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku…"

Ryeowook diam sambil memijat bahu Kyuhyun yang terasa tegang. _Ternyata bagi Kyuhyunnie, pengakuan dari Teuki hyung sangat penting. Aku tak pernah melihatnya mabuk untuk sebuah masalah. Dia pasti lari ke hal-hal yang lebih baik. Tapi kali ini…._

"Kau tahu Ryeowookie? Aku tidak bisa melupakan tatapan Teuki hyung tadi… Lebih baik dia memukulku daripada memandang seperti itu…" Kyuhyun kini memeluk Ryeowook dan menangis keras di sana.

Eunhyuk dan Yesung membuka pintu kamar masing-masing. Mereka terbangun oleh tangisan Kyuhyun. Namun mereka kembali menutup pintu perlahan saat Ryeowook memberi kode agar mereka membiarkannya berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang terbangun dan beranjak ke ruang tengah, mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk berdiam di ujung koridor kamarnya, tersembunyi dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Teuki hyung tidak mungkin membencimu. Apalagi tidak menyukaimu." Ryeowook menghibur.

"Wajahnya merah padam ketika aku masuk!" isak Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kebingungan. _Masuk? Masuk ke mana?_

"Dia bilang tidak mau menerimaku sampai kapan pun!"

Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar melongo.

"Aish…kau benar-benar mabuk ya? Itu kan dulu," Ryeowook mencoba bersabar. Ia tak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun masih teringat saat pertemuan pertama mereka di kantor SM. Sepertinya hal itu salah satu kenangan yang terpatri di alam bawah sadar Kyuhyun, sehingga muncul saat dia dalam kondisi down.

"Dia sering memarahiku…"

"Itu karena kau nakal."

"Dia sering merebut PSP-ku…"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau beristirahat."

"Dia tidak pernah membelikanku jjangmyon jika kami pergi berdua. Padahal aku sudah memintanya…."

"Dia melakukan itu pada semua orang. Teuki hyung sangat pelit."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Ryeowook sambil berpikir.

"Aku lupa kalau Teuki hyung orang paling pelit sedunia…."

Ryeowook nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat lucu. Dongsaengnya itu menggembungkan pipinya. Matanya membulat saat tersadar tadi. Tatapan polosnya membuat Ryeowook benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tampak serius.

"Ryeowookie, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh ikut konser…." Kyuhyun kembali menangis di pelukan Ryeowook, membuat namja itu menghela nafas. Ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah lucu dan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba semanja ini padanya. Tapi ia juga tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar sedih.

"Kau minta maaf saja pada Teuki hyung. Dia pasti mau memaafkanmu dan kau bisa ikut konser."

"Andwae! Aku tidak berbuat salah!"

"Aish! Jangan keras kepala! Kalau kau minta maaf semua masalah selesai, bukan?" Ryeowook mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih saja terisak.

"Aku tidak mau minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak aku perbuat!" Kyuhyun bersikeras. "Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan saat di dorm! Lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil!"

Ryeowook menepuk punggung Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami kan? Kurasa itu yang membuat Teuki hyung kecewa…"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Ia menarik dirinya dari pelukan Ryeowook dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Gerakan itu hanya menandakan satu hal, Kyuhyun menutup dirinya kembali.

"Kau belum makan. Mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mogok makan kan?"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Ryeowookie. Aku hanya tak nafsu makan." Kyuhyun menghela nafas kesal.

"Aniyo… Hari ini kau memang bodoh. Pertama aku lihat Kyuhyun si pintar mabuk-mabukkan saat menghadapi masalah. Ternyata kau sangat peduli pada Teuki hyung ya?"

Ryeowook meringis saat mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Dia hyung yang sangat penting bagiku."

"Kau mengatakan itu kepada kami semua."

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mendapat death glare. Kali ini lebih tajam sehingga ia terpaksa menunduk. Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, Kyuhyun sedang menatap entah ke mana dengan sedih.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?" Ryeowook menjadi cemas.

"Mianhe, Ryeowookie… Mianhe, hyungdeul… Aku memang selalu menyusahkan kalian." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali terisak. "Andai aku memilih yang terbaik untuk kalian, semua tidak akan jadi begini. Aku betul-betul tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku pikir keputusanku sudah tepat. Aku hanya ingin tetap bersama hyungdeul. Tapi kalau ternyata aku hanya membuat Teuki hyung kecewa…sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

Yesung, Eunhyuk bahkan Sungmin yang sudah menguping sedari tadi, mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Mereka pun keluar dan menghampiri kedua dongsaeng mereka. Kyuhyun masih terisak. Kali ini dia menolak dipeluk siapapun. Ia terus memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya, tidak mau mereka dekati.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau bisa ceritakan pada kami tentang masalah yang kau hadapi," kata Yesung. "Itu jauh lebih baik. Kau boleh bercerita sekacau apapun. Kami akan mendengarkannya. Mulailah dari yang bisa kau katakan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

Sungmin mendekat dan mencoba merangkul Kyuhyun. Pertama ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu dongsaengnya. Ketika Kyuhyun tidak menolak, ia melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tetap dalam posisi semula.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan kedatanganmu ke gedung SM?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut kata-kata Sungmin.

"Ada kaitannya dengan Seonsaengnim?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, tetapi bahunya terasa sedikit tegang. Sungmin memberi kode kepada yang lain bahwa itu berarti 'ya'. Semua menahan nafas. Mereka tak menyangka Petinggi SM masih melakukan sesuatu kepada Super Junior.

"Kau bilang tidak mau mereka merekam kesulitan kita… Tidak mau kita terlihat menderita di depan kamera…" Sungmin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia merasa ketegangan di bahu Kyuhyun tidak berkurang.

Namja itu memandang ke sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah menangis tanpa suara. Mereka pasti sangat cemas dengan rencana Petinggi SM yang sejak awal selalu membuat mereka tertekan. Yesung tetap tenang. Ia memberi kode agar Sungmin melanjutkan apapun yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Kyuhyunnie, dia memang menekan kami sejak dulu. Kami mulai menyadarinya saat SJ terbentuk. Meski kami sudah sebuah grup tetap, kita diminta merilis single dalam waktu 2 minggu… Kau ingat? Semua itu sudah pernah kami duga. Tapi kami mencoba berpikir positif."

Sungmin memperhatikan reaksi Kyuhyun . Tak ada yang berubah. Dia menjadi was-was, takut salah melontarkan kalimat. Namja itu berpikir beberapa saat. Menimbang di antara banyak pilihan.

"Kau sebaiknya meninggalkan kami."

Semua terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia tak mengira Sungmin akan mengusirnya dari Super Junior. Ia berharap Sungmin adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya seperti selama ini.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Kyuhyunnie. Jika kau hanya tersiksa di sini, sebaiknya kau keluar. Tapi kalau kamu mau tetap di sini, kau harus berterus-terang kepada kami, seberat apapun hal itu bagimu."

"Aku…aku tidak bisa." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia benar-benar panik.

"Mulailah dengan satu kata, apapun itu, Kyuhyunnie. Jebal, hyung mohon padamu…"

Melihat Sungmin menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku…"

Semua menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku…." Kyuhyun memandang mereka satu persatu. Semua tersenyum menguatkannya. "Petinggi SM ingin kita menjadi sebuah grup yang…."

Semua tidak ada yang berbicara sementara Kyuhyun menarik nafas, mencoba menyusun kalimat sebaik mungkin.

"Dia ingin kita dikenal…sebagai grup yang mengundang rasa iba… Dia ingin kita merasa sedih, merasa kesulitan, merasa sakit… dan menjualnya sebagai ciri khas Super Junior."

Semua terperangah mendengar itu. Yesung cepat-cepat memberi kode dengan matanya agar tak seorang pun bereaksi terlalu tajam, atau Kyuhyun akan menarik dirinya kembali.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Aku diminta keluar agar tidak terlibat semua ini. Beliau menjanjikan akan mendukung penuh hyungdeul dan tidak menekan kalian lagi jika aku keluar. Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengiyakannya meski aku tak ingin berpisah dengan hyungdeul. Tapi aku merasa… Saat itu aku merasa, kalian juga menginginkanku. Hungdeul akan lebih sedih jika tanpaku di Super Junior."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ia sangat malu dengan pemikirannya. Namja itu menarik tangannya, memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya, dan kembali menangis dengan keras. "Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe, hyungdeul… Aku sudah seenaknya berpikir seperti itu. Ternyata aku salah. Aku jadi menyusahkan hyungdeul."

Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dengan wajah pucat. Mereka sungguh tidak mengira masalahnya seperti itu. Pantas saja Kyuhyun mati-matian berusaha kemarin.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Sungmin kali ini menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli seandainya Kyuhyun menolak dan berontak. Ia ingin memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu erat-erat. Kalau saja air matanya bisa mengalir, Sungmin pasti sudah menangis. Tapi hanya hidungnya saja yang memerah menandakan perasaannya yang sangat sesak. "Kau tidak salah. Keputusanmu sudah benar. Kami takkan bahagia tanpamu. Seberat apapun itu, kita pasti bisa melewatinya jika bersama. Aku bersyukur kau mempercayai kami, Kyuhyunnie."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Eunhyuk mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Aish! Aku tidak akan menangis. Aku akan berusaha tidak sering menangis lagi di depan kamera!"

"Ne, kalau pun menangis, kita akan menangis bahagia." Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Ia memandang Sungmin yang masih memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kita sampaikan hal ini pelan-pelan kepada yang lain. Kangin-ah dan Heechul hyung biar aku yang memberitahu. Mereka harus diberitahu di saat yang tepat agar tidak meledak."

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan mencubit pipi dongsaengnya. "Kau bicaralah baik-baik dengan Teuki hyung. Kurasa dia akan mendengar jika kau yang bicara langsung padanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Saat mereka berkumpul untuk makan pagi di dorm lantai 11, Leeteuk yang datang dengan mata merah karena tidak tidur semalaman, mencium bau wine dari Kyuhyun. Dongsaengnya itu tengah mengambil lauk sementara ia berdiri di sebelahnya hendak mengambil mangkuk. Member Super Junior yang lain tersebar seperti biasa karena meja makan milik mereka sangat kecil.

"Kau minum tadi malam?" tanyanya dengan wajah keras.

Kyuhyun memandang hyungdeul yang lain dengan was-was. Hyungdeulnya juga memasang mimik sama was-wasnya dengan dia. Kyuhyun dengan pasrah terpaksa mengangguk pelan.

BRAK!

Semua berjengkit saat Leeteuk memukul meja makan dengan sangat keras. Beberapa lauk terlontar ke atas meja. Kuah pun tumpah sebagian akibat tindakan Leeteuk itu. Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kursinya sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Teuki hyung, biar aku jelas…."

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Sungminnie!" hardik Leeteuk. Ia memandang garang ke arah yang lain. Dongsaengdul yang tidak berada di meja makan juga sudah mendekati mereka. "Siapa lagi yang ingin ikut campur?!"

Semua tertunduk melihat mata yang sangat tajam itu. Leeteuk kembali memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tadi malam kau sudah mengecewakanku! Pagi ini kau mengecewakanku sekali lagi! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mendidikmu!"

Di luar dugaan, Leeteuk tidak melanjutkan marahnya. Ia duduk dan makan dengan diam. Akhirnya semua kembali makan. Tak ada satu pun yang berani berbicara. Suasana sangat tidak menyenangkan.

.

Hampir jam delapan pagi. Tanpa menunggu ahjumma yang sedang membereskan dorm, mereka bersiap-siap berangkat untuk latihan di gedung SM. Kyuhyun pun mengambil ranselnya dan mengenakan jaketnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Panggilan dingin itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Ia menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang sudah bersiap di dekat pintu. Ia memberanikan diri memandang mata namja itu. Leeteuk sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan perasaan marah dan kecewanya.

"Hari ini bukan latihan untuk perform panggung. Kami akan latihan untuk konser. Kau tidak perlu ikut."

"MWO?" Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar. 'Kami' dan bukan 'kita' adalah kata yang paling dibencinya. Mata Kyuhyun langsung terasa panas. "Teuki hyung bercanda kan?"

"Teuki hyung, jangan memutuskan apapun saat kau marah…."

"Sunggie, sejak kapan kau jadi ketua Super Junior?!"

Ucapan pedas itu membuat wajah Yesung seketika memerah.

"Teuki hyung, jaga ucapanmu!" Heechul mendorong Leeteuk dengan kesal. "Kau mulai keterlaluan!"

"Heenim, sabarlah," bujuk Hankyung sambil menarik Heechul mundur. "Kau jangan memanaskan suasana."

"Heechul hyung benar! Teuki hyung keterlaluan!" Kali ini Eunhyuk ikut bicara. "Akan aku jelaskan, Teuki hyung… Kyuhyunnie sebenarnya…"

"Keluarkan saja aku dari Super Junior!"

Eunhyuk dan hyungdeul yang lain mengeluh keras saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kalimat bodoh itu. Mereka lebih mengenal Leeteuk. Kalimat ancaman tidak akan mempan padanya. Tapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang bersungguh-sungguh, mereka lebih terkejut lagi. Tampaknya Kyuhyun tidak menggertak.

"Apa katamu, Cho Kyuhyun?!" desis Leeteuk mengancam.

"Jika aku tidak boleh ikut konser karena luka sekecil ini, keluarkan saja aku dari Super Junior!" ulang Kyuhyun, membuat Heechul menjambak rambutnya sendiri, Donghae menghentakkan kakinya, dan Ryeowook menangis. Reaksi yang lain tidak kalah putus asa melihat magnae mereka kehilangan otaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Baik! Akan kulakukan jika itu membuatmu tetap hidup dan tidak berbuat bodoh!"

"MWO?" seruan keras terdengar dari dongsaengdulnya. Leeteuk tidak bergeming.

Meski ia sudah bersiap dengan jawaban Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tetap merasa shock. Tak disangkanya Leeteuk menjawab dengan cepat tanpa berpikir sama sekali. Ia langsung melangkah lebar keluar dari dorm.

"Mau kemana kalian?!" Heechul, Kangin, bahkan Siwon dengan kruknya hendak mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi seruan Leeteuk menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Aku akan mengejar Kyuhyunnie, Teuki hyung."

"Tidak perlu, Siwonnie, biarkan dia berbuat sesuka hatinya," ujar Leeteuk dingin.

"Aku akan tetap mengejarnya. Silahkan kau keluarkan aku dari Super Junior, Park Jungsoo. Aku tidak ingin lebih lama di grup ini jika kau kehilangan hatimu," cetus Heechul. Namja itu langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Hankyung yang mencemaskan sahabatnya segera menyusul setelah mengucapkan maaf pada Leeteuk.

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung, kali ini aku tak sependapat denganmu." Kangin ikut bergegas mengejar magnaenya.

Siwon memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan meminta maaf. "Hyung, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyunnie untuk mendukungnya kembali ke panggung. Aku tidak akan mundur." Siwon pun pergi meski dengan tertatih-tatih.

Leeteuk tak percaya dongsaengdul tidak berpihak padanya. Ia memandang Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowook yang menangis. Sungmin dan Shindong memandangnya dengan pandangan menegur. Yesung tertunduk ketika beradu pandang dengannya. Leeteuk teringat kata-katanya tadi dan ia menyesal telah melukai Yesung.

"Ada apa? Kau juga ingin menyalahkanku?!" tanya Leeteuk ketika Kibum melangkah mendekatinya.

Kibum menggeleng. Ia menghampiri white board besar yang terpasang di depan mereka, yang biasa dipakai untuk menulis jadwal dan pesan. Ia mengambil spidol dan menulis angka 8 besar-besar di papan tersebut.

"Delapan jam untuk enam orang. Kami tidak menyangka akan selama ini, tapi yg terjadi kemarin seperti itu." Kibum mulai membuat garis-garis dan deretan nama. "Tapi Siwon hyung tidak ikut. Aku tidak ikut."

Kibum mencoret namanya dan Siwon. "Kini tiap orang punya beban 2 jam."

Semua termasuk Leeteuk termangu. Kibum sungguh membuat penjelasannya menarik untuk disimak, sehingga tak ada yang berpikir untuk memotong kalimatnya.

"Tapi Shindong hyung berhenti di jam ke-6. Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyunnie, Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung." Kibum berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan mereka menyimaknya. "Dengan kondisi seperti itu, bagaimana jika Kyuhyunnie berhenti hanya karena tangannya terluka? Mereka berempat mengalami hal yang sama. Kami ini namja. Luka seperti itu hanya luka biasa."

Kibum melingkari nama Heechul, Kangin dan Kyuhyun. "Kami diminta harus berhasil. Tanpa batas waktu. Jika Leeteuk hyung berada di posisi ketiga orang ini, apakah Teuki hyung akan mundur hanya karena luka di tangan?"

Leeteuk terdiam.

"Sekarang masalah kedua. Kyuhyunnie memaksakan diri memanah untuk Donghae hyung sendirian." Kibum kini menggambar dua pemanah dan seorang penangkap panah. "Kita hanya punya Donghae hyung di grup2. Pemanah ada 2 orang."

Kibum kembali berhenti, memberi waktu agar penjelasannya masuk di pikiran mereka. "Dengan tingkat kecerdasan Kyuhyunnie, aish…kita terpaksa mengakuinya,.…"

Kibum tersenyum melihat yang lain tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimatnya tadi.

"Lebih baik dia berada di titik yang sama terus menerus untuk memanah, daripada berpindah tempat. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menyelesaikan tugas menyebalkan itu. Kita harus mengandalkan Kyuhyunnie, meski pun saat itu dia berterus terang dengan kondisinya."

"Aku pernah bilang, bukan? Aku mempercayai Kyuhyunnie seperti aku mempercayai Teuki hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum ke arah Leeteuk. "Aku percaya, Kyuhyunnie benar-benar akan berterus-terang pada Teuki hyung. Dia hanya mengundur waktunya hingga kita tiba di dorm."

"Dan semua tugas tak masuk akal serta penundaan Kyuhyunnie itu ada alasannya, Teuki hyung." Sungmin menjelaskan pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Ia bersyukur Kangin dan Heechul tidak ada sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir kedua namja itu akan meledak.

Sesudah mendengar semua penjelasan Sungmin, wajah Leeteuk menjadi muram.

"Teuki hyung…" Yesung mencoba memegang tangan Leeteuk yang tampak gemetar, namun ia menjadi khawatir Leeteuk akan tersinggung seperti tadi. Ia pun menarik tangannya.

Leeteuk menangkap keraguan itu, dan menarik Yesung serta memeluknya. "Jeongmal mianhe, Sunggie… Aku sudah berbicara keterlaluan padamu. Padahal selama ini, aku selalu mengandalkanmu untuk membantu memimpin Super Junior."

"Tidak apa, hyung, aku mengerti," hibur Yesung sambil memeluk Leeteuk.

"Panggil Heechul-ah, Siwonnie, Hankyung-ah dan Kangin-ah. Kita akan latihan, jangan sampai kita ditegur karena terlambat," kata Leeteuk setelah mereka terdiam sekian lama.

Semua menautkan kening mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk. Namun semua tidak membantahnya. Yesung membujuk member yang lain untuk tetap berkumpul dan melakukan latihan di gedung SM. Namja itu berhasil meyakinkan keempatnya untuk kembali ke dorm. Apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.

.

Meski Leeteuk sudah diberi penjelasan mengenai alasan Kyuhyun, namja itu tidak berkata apa pun di mobil, bahkan selama latihan. Semua berlatih dengan diam hingga jam makan siang. Tak ada lagi suasana bergurau yang biasa hadir di antara mereka.

"Kyuhyunnie, hari ini menunya jjangmyon!" seru Ryeowook gembira saat makan siang mereka tiba. Namja itu langsung menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari sang magnae tidak ada di tempat.

"Dia pasti sudah melonjak-lonjak seperti anjing kecil jika melihat jjangmyon ini," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Dia mati-matian menahan rasa senangnya saat syuting EHB kemarin."

"Ne. Aku melihat matanya membesar saat makan malam tiba. Meski tidak nafsu makan, tapi dia makan jjangmyon-nya dengan lahap sekali," kata Shindong sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa dia harus berlagak cool di depan kamera?" Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan melompat jika aku ingin melompat."

"Kau memang titisan kelinci," celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Yang kelinci itu Sungminnie," protes Kangin.

"Cuma giginya Sungmin yang seperti kelinci," ujar Hankyung sambil tertawa.

"Sungminnie dan Donghae-ah titisan kelinci? Aku tidak perlu memelihara kelinci lagi," gumam Yesung membuat yang lain merinding.

"Kita juga punya dua evil, hyung. Aku rasa itu karena Yesung hyung." Kibum tertawa.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar semua itu. "Aku mencemaskan Kyuhyunnie…."

Semua langsung terdiam.

"Ne. Dia sedang apa sekarang?" Siwon dengan hati-hati memandang Leeteuk yang sedari tadi makan dengan diam. Ia terkejut saat Leeteuk bangkit berdiri.

"Mianhe, dongsaengdul, aku seorang leader yang tidak becus. Kuharap, kalian mulai membiasakan diri tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyunnie."

"MWO?"

Belum sempat dongsaengdulnya bertanya, Leeteuk sudah meninggalkan ruang latihan. Heechul dan Kangin hendak menyusulnya, tetapi Yesung segera menahan mereka di pintu. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah mereka lewat.

"Minggir, Sunggie! Aku tak ingin terpaksa memukulmu," desis Heechul berang.

"Jebal, hyung, saat ini kita biarkan saja Leeteuk hyung sendiri. Aku percaya, dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Aku harap kali ini kita memberi kepercayaan lebih padanya. Kalau kita mengendalikannya saat ini, dia akan kehilangan kepercayaan diri sebagai seorang leader."

"Kau terlalu gegabah, Yesung hyung!" Kangin tak setuju. "Bagaimana jika Kyuhyunnie benar-benar dikeluarkan?!"

Mata Yesung tetap lurus. Namja itu tersenyum. "Aku percaya pada Teuki hyung. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Aku harap kau benar," kata Heechul. "Tapi jika kata-katamu salah, aku akan keluar dari Super Junior."

Heechul kembali duduk diikuti yang lain. Mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan latihan. Mereka hanya menunggu Leeteuk dengan diam.

.

.

"_Jika kalian ingin menjadikannya Rising Star dan melindunginya dariku… Cepatlah meraih GDA. Maka aku takkan mengganggu kalian lagi."_

Leeteuk sedikit menggigil mengingat kata-kata Petinggi SM. _Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk melindungimu hingga kita meraih GDA. Tak apa jika kau membenciku. Tapi aku harus melepaskanmu. Aku tak ingin kau tersiksa lebih dari sekarang._

Leeteuk berjalan menuju kantor manager hyung. Namun di koridor langkahnya terhenti. Potongan berita yang dilampiri foto mereka bertigabelas dengan kostum serba hitam terpampang di sana. Di bagian atas tertulis **'Super Junior, Seoul, starting first Asia tour'**. Tanpa sadar, Leeteuk meraba foto Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai berkabut.

"Leeteuk sshi!" Manager hyung yang baru keluar dari ruangannya tampak gembira melihat Leeteuk. "Itu berita tentang Super Junior yang disebar kemarin pagi. Kita akan mendatangi Beijing, Shanghai, Bangkok, Nanjing, Chengdu dan tentu saja Seoul. Akhirnya impian kita tercapai, Leeteuk sshi."

Manager hyung tertegun menyadari wajah Leeteuk yang suram. "Ada apa? Apa kalian ada masalah?"

Leeteuk memandang berita itu kembali. Ia datang ke kantor manager hyung guna mengurus pembatalan Kyuhyun di konser pertama Super Junior. Bahkan jika mungkin, ia hendak mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari Super Junior. Ia tidak ingin promo nanti terlanjur disebar sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak ikut. Dia berniat menjadikan alasan kesehatan untuk pembatalan tersebut. Tapi ternyata berita tentang mereka sudah disebar kemarin.

_Kyuhyunnie, uljima, Kyuhyunnie… Jangan takut, kami selalu ada di sisimu. Kau harus kuat, dongsaeng… Kau harus kuat! Kali ini, kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apapun yang terjadi…_

Leeteuk tertegun. Ia tak tahu kenapa ingatannya kembali ke malam itu. Malam di mana dia sedang sendirian di rumah sakit. Saat itu ia merasakan kesedihan Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa merasa bahwa Kyuhyun yang berada di rumah sakit yang berbeda dengannya tengah bersedih.

_Apa yang Kyuhyunnie rasakan sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakannya? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu tadi pagi…_

"Leeteuk sshi?"

"Ah! Mianhe, manager hyung. Bisakah kita berbicara di dalam? Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan."

Meski bingung, manager hyung mempersilahkan Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kantornya.

Leeteuk duduk sambil melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantor. Matanya terhenti pada foto Super Junior saat album U. Manager hyung mengikuti arah pandangan Leeteuk dan tertawa. "Saat-saat yang kacau tapi berakhir dengan baik ya, Leeteuk sshi."

"Maksud manager hyung?"

"Kalian diminta merilis single hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu. Dengan anggota baru dan perubahan nama, serta demo dari fans SJ05, kalian bisa melewati semuanya dengan sangat baik." Manager hyung tersenyum. "Kyuhyun sshi juga berusaha keras mengejar ketertinggalannya."

Leeteuk memandang manager hyung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya? Aku pikir kau yang menyuruhnya," kata Manager hyung. "Dia memintaku membawakan semua rekaman SJ05, serta acara-acara yang kalian lakukan di luar menyanyi."

_Jadi, tumpukan file dan CD malam itu tentang SJ05. _Leeteuk teringat kembali saat Kyuhyun langsung meminta ijin untuk tidur lebih cepat setelah menerima semua itu dari manager hyung.

Leeteuk kembali melihat ke arah foto itu, foto yang sama dengan yang ia berikan saat merayakan setahun Kyuhyun bergabung dengan mereka.

"…_.. Sampai kapan pun, kami akan berada di sisimu, Kyuhyunnie. Kau jangan menghadapi semuanya sendirian lagi. Ada kami hyungdeulmu yang akan melindungimu."_

Mata Leeteuk semakin terasa panas. _Apa yang aku perbuat? Berada di sisi itu memiliki dua arti. Kalau dia tidak mau menghampiriku, akulah yang akan menghampirinya. Yang penting kami tetap berada di tempat yang sama sehingga aku bisa melindunginya._

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan. Leeteuk sshi?"

Pertanyaan manager hyung membawa Leeteuk keluar dari lamunan.

"Aku…. " Leeteuk menjadi bingung. "Manager hyung, bagaimana tanggapan berita kemarin?"

"Sangat bagus." Manager hyung tersenyum puas. "Mulai besok kita akan menyusun konser bersama-sama. Persiapkan diri kalian. Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan para fans yang sudah mendukung selama ini."

"Fans? ELF?" Leeteuk tertegun.

"_Tentu saja aku harus ikut… Kalau ada yang datang untuk meminta tanda tanganku, mereka pasti kecewa, Teuki hyung." _ Leeteuk teringat Kyuhyun yang memaksakan diri menghadiri fans sign meski keadaannya sudah lemah.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku hanya memikirkan kenyamananku saja. Nyaman karena aku akan tenang jika bisa menjaga kyuhyunnie tetap sehat. Aku lupa, fansnya di luar sana pasti menginginkan kehadirannya. Apa yang kulakukan ini justru menghancurkan impian Kyuhyunnie, harapan para fans dan kelangsungan Super Junior. _

"Leeteuk sshi, aku rasa kau tidak sehat hari ini," kata manager hyung dengan cemas. "Aku tahu, banyak masalah yang kalian hadapi belakangan ini karena ulah ELF yang meledak-ledak. Kesalah pahaman antara kau dan Kim Yuna, kejadian yang menimpa fans kalian, ELF yang masih berdemo menentang keberadaan Henry sshi… Tapi itu semua mereka lakukan karena ingin melindungi kalian. Hanya caranya saja yang salah. Aku yakin kita akan bisa mengarahkan mereka ke arah yang lebih baik dan lebih tenang."

_Melindungi dengan cara yang salah._ Leeteuk merasa kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"_Aku sungguh ingin bekerja bersama hyungdeul dan karena itu menahan semua lukaku yang masih terasa sakit setiap perform…"_ Kata-kata Kyuhyun saat EHB terngiang di telinganya.

"_Selamat ulang tahun kedua, hyungdeul…..Surprise!" _Leeteuk tersenyum mengingat Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira sambil duduk di kursi roda.

_Bahkan saat sakit pun dia tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha mengimbangi kami. Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Tetapi aku…aku bahkan ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah ia berusaha begitu keras. Aku leader yang lemah… _

Telepon di ruangan manager hyung berbunyi. Namja itu mengangkatnya dan mendadak berdiri sambil sesekali membungkukan badannya. Setelah ia menutup telepon, manager hyung menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang tengah memandangnya dengan heran.

"Tuan melihat kau masuk ke sini dan menanyakan maksud kedatanganmu, Leeteuk sshi. Aku bilang kita hanya berbincang-bincang."

Wajah Leeteuk memucat.

"_Mulai sekarang, tutup mata dan telinga kita rapat-rapat. Kita akan saling berhubungan dengan hati." _Leeteuk teringat kesepakatan mereka bertigabelas. _"….. Kalau ada kesalah- pahaman, tanyakan langsung kepada yang bersangkutan. Jangan percayai apapun sebelum ada konfirmasi, aracchi? Kita bukan menghadapi orang biasa, kita menghadapi orang pintar yang punya kekuasaan."_

Kali ini Leeteuk benar-benar tertegun dengan perbuatannya sejak kemarin malam. Ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, melarang Sungmin dan dongsaengdul yang lain berbicara… Ia sudah menutup hatinya untuk mereka semua. Ia hanya mempercayai mata dan telinganya. Ia tidak berusaha membaca yang tersirat.

Belum selesai Leeteuk merenungi sikapnya, pintu kantor itu terbuka. Leeteuk dan manager hyung serentak berdiri dan memberi salam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Petinggi SM sambil memasuki ruangan.

"Saya hanya menanyakan jadwal kepada manager hyung, Seonsaengnim." Leeteuk mengangguk untuk berpamitan dan berjalan keluar.

Baru saja ia melangkah, Petinggi SM memanggilnya.

"Leeteuk sshi, kau sudah tahu rencanaku rupanya."

Wajah Leeteuk memucat. Ia berbalik menghadap sang Petinggi SM. "Mianhamnida. Saya tak tahu apa maksud…."

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku," kata sang Petinggi SM sambil menghampirinya. "Kau takut bukan? Kau ingin melepaskan Kyuhyun sshi. Karena itulah kau ke sini."

Leeteuk memandang sang Petinggi SM dengan bingung. Begitu pula manager hyung.

"Kau heran aku bisa mengetahuinya?" Petinggi SM tersenyum sinis. "Ck, kau memang tidak punya kemampuan sebagai leader. Kau begitu mudah dibaca. Tapi tak apa, kau yang seperti itu justru membuatku senang."

Petinggi SM mempersempit jaraknya dengan Leeteuk sehingga namja itu terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku takkan menerima permohonanmu. Waktu itu adalah kesempatan terakhir Kyuhyun sshi, dan ia membuangnya. Kalau dia yang bilang sendiri bahwa ia ingin keluar, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Leeteuk kembali mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kalimat itu. "Saya tidak memohon apapun pada Anda. Saya tak akan mengeluarkan Kyuhyun sshi atau pun melarangnya ikut konser, Seonsaengnim."

"Benarkah?" Sang Petinggi SM tertawa keras. "Akuilah kalau kau sudah menyerah, Leeteuk sshi. Kau lemah, kau mudah cemas, kau tidak punya kemampuan untuk mendukung orang sekeras Kyuhyun sshi. Cepat atau lambat kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti hari ini. Kau hanya akan melukai kalian berdua."

"Mianhamnida, Seonsaengnim." Leeteuk kali ini memandang tajam ke arah Petinggi SM. "Saya memang lemah dan mudah cemas. Tapi saya tidak akan menyerah. Selama Kyuhyun sshi memilih kami, saya akan menerima dan melindunginya. Saya akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Saya tak kan tertinggal olehnya, karena saya tahu dia juga tak berusaha meninggalkan kami. Yang ia lakukan hanya berada di sisi kami."

Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah manager hyung yang tampak serba salah dan Petinggi SM yang merah padam. Ia membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari ruangan manager hyung.

Namja itu tersenyum ketika dongsaengdulnya serentak berdiri ketika ia memasuki ruang latihan. Wajah-wajah cemas itu membuatnya malu teringat kelakuannya dua hari ini.

"Kita cari Kyuhyunnie sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Serentak ruangan itu dipenuhi sorakan kesebelas dongsaengnya. Mereka langsung menghambur memeluknya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka pun jatuh bersama-sama sambil tertawa.

.

.

"Teuki hyung, Kyuhyunnie tidak mengangkat teleponku," keluh Sungmin.

"Kau juga? Aku pikir hanya panggilanku yang tidak dijawab," kata Yesung.

Mereka sejak meninggalkan gedung SM berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi tak satu pun yang diterima oleh sang magnae.

"Kyuhyunnie pasti mengira kita hanya ingin menghiburnya. Dia tidak memerlukan itu saat ini. Ia memerlukan sebuah keputusan." Kibum memandang Leeteuk yang mulai cemas karena tak ada yang berhasil menghubungi Kyuhyun. "Teuki hyung, aku rasa telepon darimu yang ia tunggu saat ini."

"Apakah benar begitu?" Leeteuk mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Ne, aku rasa Kibummie benar," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Leeteuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dan menunggu nada panggil. Semua memandangnya penuh harap. Namun Leeteuk kemudian menutup HP-nya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyuhyunnie tidak mengangkat?" tanya Kangin.

"Dia menolak panggilan Teuki hyung?" Shindong menggeleng tak percaya.

"Dasar magnae!" Heechul mendecak kesal.

"Ani. Aniyo," bantah Leeteuk cepat. "Mianhe, validasi HP-nya.…"

Semua mengerang bersamaan.

"Melihatmu, aku jadi takut sepelitmu, hyung," kata Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah Eunhyuk hyung sudah menyaingi Teuki hyung?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Teuki hyung, aku kagum padamu," puji Hankyung tulus.

"Ne. Tak ada yang mengalahkan pelitnya leader Super Junior." Ryeowook tersenyum bangga sehingga Heechul ingin mencekiknya. Untung saja Kibum segera menahan Heechul.

"Pakai punyaku saja, hyung. SMS saja dahulu, tulis sesuatu yang hanya kau dan Kyuhyun yang tahu. Setelah itu, teleponlah dia. Dia pasti mengangkatnya."

Leeteuk mengikuti saran Kibum. Benar saja, kali ini telepon itu tersambung.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunnie, kau ada di mana? Hyung ingin bicara denganmu," kata Leeteuk berusaha seramah mungkin. "Kau melihat mobil kami? Ne, kami sudah dekat dengan apartemen. Kau ada di mana? MWO?"

Leeteuk nyaris melempar HP Kibum. Ia menepuk bahu sang supir sehingga mobil berjalan miring. "Hentikan! Hentikan di sini!" seru Leeteuk panik.

Begitu mobil berhenti, Leeteuk bergegas turun diikuti dongsaengdul yang kebingungan. Karena mereka bersikeras berhimpitan, sepulang latihan mereka hanya menggunakan satu mobil. Kini mereka berada di parkiran luar apartemen.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika sang leader memandang ke puncak tower apartemen mereka dengan was-was.

Wajah Leeteuk memucat saat matanya menangkap sesosok tubuh jauh di atas menara.

"Ommo! Kyuhyunnie benar-benar ada di sana!" seru Leeteuk panik.

Dongsaengdul mencoba memicingkan mata ke atas. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas dengan ketinggian sejauh itu. Namun tampak setitik kecil bergerak-gerak di atas sana. Leeteuk mengambil HP yang ada di tangan Kibum dan mencoba menelepon.

"Kyuhyunnie? Yeoboseyo? Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk memandang HP itu dengan putus asa. "Kyuhyunnie tidak mengangkatnya! Dia mau bunuh diri!"

"MWO?" Kini semua memandang Leeteuk seakan sang leader berubah menjadi panda di hadapan mereka.

"Kyuhyunnie tadi bilang ia berada di puncak apartemen! Aku berusaha menghubunginya, tapi ia tidak mengangkat telepon lagi. Jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri karena aku melarangnya konser!" Leeteuk berteriak-teriak panik. Ketika ia tersadar, hanya ada Kibum yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Tenanglah, hyung, jangan membuat keributan. Sebaiknya kita segera ke atas."

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah berlari sedari tadi. Penjelasan hyung terlalu panjang untuk situasi darurat." Kibum melenggang dengan tenang mengikuti member lain yang sudah lebih dahulu berlari.

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali, Kibummie? Kau tidak khawatir?"

Kibum tersenyum memandang sang leader yang seakan ingin terbang menyusul magnaenya. "Yang lain sudah berlari. Sepuluh orang, hyung! Tak ada salahnya kita bersantai sedikit."

Mereka menemukan Siwon yang tampak kesal karena tidak bisa berlari seperti yang lain. Namja itu baru saja tiba di depan lift.

"Tenang saja, Siwon hyung, Kyuhyunnie tidak akan bunuh diri," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" tanya Siwon saat mereka bertiga berada di dalam lift.

"Apa Siwon hyung akan bunuh diri?"

"Aniyo! Apapun masalahku, aku takkan melakukannya. Bunuh diri itu dosa besar."

"Nah, kau sudah menjawabnya, hyung," kata Kibum. Leeteuk dan Siwon terpaksa membenarkan kata-kata Kibum tadi.

Dugaan namja itu benar. Setibanya mereka di puncak apartemen, mereka melihat Kyuhyun dan yang lain tengah berdiri di pinggiran atap.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu? Kau membuatku cemas!" tegur Leeteuk. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku tidak memberimu kesempatan berbicara. Kau boleh ikut konser bersama kami."

"Benarkah? Gomawo, Teuki hyung. Kau memang hyungku yang paling baik." Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak di dalam pelukan Leeteuk dengan senang. Leeteuk meringis karena kakinya terinjak.

"Kau mengatakan itu kepada semua hyungmu, Kyuhyunnie." Kibum tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan sindiran itu. Ia kembali memeluk Leeteuk, tepatnya menerjang dan memeluk.

"Tak apa, Teuki hyung, kemarin aku juga bersalah. Oh ya, batere HP ku habis karena aku menelepon eomma, appa dan Ahra noona. Aku sedang bingung sekali tadi. Karena itu aku tak bisa menerima teleponmu lagi."

Kyuhyun menarik Leeteuk ke pinggiran puncak apartemen.

"Teuki hyung! Lihat, semua terlihat indah dari sini bukan?"

"Kyuhyunnie, sejak tadi kau berbicara seperti itu kepada kami. Sebenarnya kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Heechul. Kini mereka bertiga belas berdiri berjajar di tepian sambil memandang jauh ke bawah.

"Pasti keren sekali jika kita terjun dari atas sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita menjatuhkan diri ke bawah? Pasti keren dan dramatis! Belum ada yang melakukannya."

"MWO?"

Semua langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

_**Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun memang terjatuh di suatu tempat**_

_**.**_

**Reader, Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini**

**Reviewer, Gomawo udah mereview, memberi masukan, kritik, usulan,**

**ringkasan dan tebak-tebakan yang sangat menghibur**

**hehehehe**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto/video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

.

.

JAWABAN REVIEW Chapter 25

fikyu 12/24/12 Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview, chingu. Senang ada mantan SR hehehe

Guest 12/24/12 Mianhe agak lama. Author mencoba membagi waktu lebih baik soalny

Siscabonna1004 12/24/12 Gomawo, tapi ini fanfic (^_^)

Senang kalau fanfic ini bisa menghibur dan memberi semangat baru, ide baru, dan kekuatan baru hehehe (*emang vitamin?)

Maksudku, sennag kalau perjuangan oppadeul bisa kita tiru

Mianhe, itu udah Shining Star, bukan Rising lagi hehehe Gomawo reviewnya

Kyuminhae 12/23/12 SIwon waktu september 2012 sih bilangnya masih ada ya kalau nggak salah. Pas radio star. Alasannya Kyuhyun, dia ingin terlihat tampan dengan baju yang serba tertutup. Tapi kemungkinan bekas operasi itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan. Tapi sejak awal masuk di tahun pertama dia juga jarang buka-bukaan kok, paling banter pakai kaos tanpa lengan

hyunnieya 12/23/12 Hal ekstrim? Ommo...

Ne, persahabatannya mereka bikin iri. Jadi ingat pas Kyuhyun muji + ngeledek BoA, Changmin nyumbang ketawa terus wkwkwk

Ujung2nya ikutan ngeledek juga

Leeteuk kalau marah memang serem pake banget

gaemgyulover 12/22/12 Nyindir atau nyindir nih? wkwkwk, iya, rata2 20 halaman A4 per chapter, belakangan malah nembus 40 halaman A4. Soalnya lama2 susah nyari tempat yang cocok untuk TBC (*evil smirk) jadi kudu manjang sampai tempatnya pas wkwkwkwk

Ya udah, Ch 27 1500 kata aja deh….

ARYANI 12/22/12 5 Jempol…yang 1 punya siapa? Hehehe Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan reviewnya

lemonade 12/22/12 Kalau lihat aja kagak kelihatan ya pas nonton hehehe  
kyuzi 12/22/12 Ada beberapa member Suju yang pernah ngalamin dauber-uber fans, bukan cuma Hankyung meski kayaknya cuma Hankyung yg sampai nangis

Jiah, malah janjian nonton ama Changmin

nice, yang bagusnya ditiru hehehe

Iya, kalau nonton sekilas aja nggak kelihatan. Padahal cukup jelas donghae sampai jingkrak2 kedinginan, kangin gosok2 tangan terus…dst

Cheonmaneyo. Aku sennag jika niatku tersampaikan. Aku bikin ff ini bukan untuk mengasihani SJ, tapi untuk kita semua belajar dari kegigihan mereka

Belum wkwkwk tapi sekarang sudah. Gomawo

Dicoba saja, pasti sakit hehehe

Kadang jalan pikiran orang berbeda-beda. Jika cara halus tidak bisa, dia akan pakai cara keras. Ada yang seperti itu.

Soal itu kit atunggu Ch 26 hehehe

Gpp, Gomawo buat reviewnya

Gyurievil 12/22/12 Ne, gomawo

wookiesomnia 12/21/12 Wkwkwk…aku juga suka adegan itu, meski pas nulis butuh 3 hari sendiri. Tiap hari diedit dan diedit lagi.

Kita lihat saja nanti hehehe

Seperti di RS Ch10 bilang, sifat Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook ingin jadi hyungnya  
Kalau saya jawab langsung pasti kesannya mengada-ada.  
Dicoba saja memperagakan gerakan memanah chingu, lalu perkirakan tenaga tarikan yg kita lakukan harus bisa melontarkan anak panah sejauh yg di EHB. Lakukan 8 jam, lalu kita lihat hasilnya hehehe. Gomawo sudah mereview

ryeo ryeo ryeong 12/21/12 Ne, aku juga

onykyu 12/21/12 Mereka memang patut dicontoh. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

fel 12/21/12 Gomawo

icel 12/21/12 Mian harus menunggu 10 hari. Tapi pasti di update. Gomawo

casanova indah 12/21/12 Yang di EHB kata-katanya beneran. Mereka selalu begitu di depan kamera. Seperti kata Kangin (yg ini real lho)…mereka jadi artis itu mau membuat orang bahagia, tapi kenyataannya mereka diperlakukan seperti robot…seperti dipaksa membuat orang bersedih…  
Itu fiksi

luthfiyah ainy 12/20/12 Ne, sejak masalah Hankyung dan JYJ, SM mengadakan beberapa perbaikan. Meski kehilangan tersebut disayangkan, tapi ada yang berubah dengan kejadian tersebut

Guest 12/20/12 Teuki salah paham

GaemAya 12/20/12 Aku membayangkan adegan mimpi itu di posisi Changmin. Pasti keadaan Kyuhyun waktu mengigau membuat Changmin nggak bisa bilang apa-apa…

Leeteuk memang leader yang baik

LaLa KyuRii 12/20/12 Kalau nggak setingkat JK Rowling, penulis itu nggak ada yg kaya dari menulis hehehe… Harus ada pemasukan lain. Tidak akan berhenti menulis, karena aku suka sekali menulis. Gomawo, semoga saja impian tadi tercapai hehehe

CHOKYUHAESUNG 12/20/12 Gomawo reviewnya chingu, sennag kalau ff ini bisa sampai ke hati yang baca

Momo ShinKaI 12/20/12 Dia ikut SS1 kok hehehe

Bukan Sooman, di sini tokoh fiktif namanya Petinggi SM.  
Benar, Sooman pension tapi udah 2010 kalau nggak salah. Dia mengundurkan diri tepatnya

dhianelf4ever 12/20/12 Ngaku masih komunikasi dengan beberapa member. Untuk member yg lain dia bukannya tidak komunikasi tapi sebisa mungkin tidak katanya. Soalnya mereka (SJ) masih di bawah SM. Dia nggak mau membuat mereka mendapat masalah dengan SM krn berhubungan dengannya. Soal dilarang, dr awal semua juga tahu kalau kontak mereka diputus

keyq1998 12/20/12 Gomawo

MyKyubee 12/20/12 Di sini dia memang tokoh antagonis

Kan Lordvoldemin hehehe

Memang mereka akrab banget. Pas ditanya siapa yang paling disayang, Kyuhyun pilih Ahra noona, karena katanya kalau pilih appa daneoma salah satu nanti yang lain cemburu.

Soal real, dicoba saja memperagakan gerakan memanah chingu, lalu perkirakan tenaga tarikan yg kita lakukan harus bisa melontarkan anak panah sejauh yg di EHB. Lakukan 8 jam, lalu kita lihat hasilnya hehehe. Aku udah coba naikkan tangan dgn cara itu, seperti kata Heechul di jam-jam awal, tangannya sakit. Belum lagi telapak tangan

Masalah MBC keberatan Kangin ikut di EHB krn jam EHB bentrok dengan jam MC Kangin di MBC. Tapi pihak SM bersikeras, akhirnya mereka bertikai. EHB pun dihentikan sampai ep 13 saja

Betul, Heechul saja nggak berani kalau Leeteuk sudah marah

Nggak bosen kok

KyuChul 12/19/12 Kadang perasaan tertekan membuat emosi naik dan pikiran tidak jalan. Saat kita berhubungan dengan orang, hal ini pasti terjadi dengan orang terdekat sekali pun. SO, berusaha sabar dan melihat saat kepala dingin

Kyuhyun dan Ahra amat sangat dekat sekali

Ne, aku nggak tahu yang lain, yang jelas itu Siwon hehehe

ayu wandira 12/19/12 . chapter 25

Beneran deh, aku lebih merasa disindir daripada dipuji wkwkwk. Gomawo

Kim Anna 12/19/12 . Kamu sepertinya ketularan Ryeowook….

octaviani 12/19/12 Nggak ada. Itu fiksi. Tapi beberapa member pernah di kejar pasti lagi belanja sampailari2…aku lupa siapa aja yang jelas ada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Hankyung pas lagi ke dorm.

lisamei 12/19/12 Gomawo hehehe. Ini kan tetap fanfiction

EvMar 12/19/12 AKu kuatir masih sangat banyak menlihat perkembangan per chapternya…

kyusha96 12/19/12 Mianhe, sudah ada batas yang ditentukan untuk Rising Star ini. Kalau sampai 6jib itu namanya sudah Shining Star

Bella 12/19/12 AKu ngebayangin ekspresi Changmin yang berubah sampai senyum2 sendiri. Pasti nyebelin buat oppadeul wkwkwk

Ne, dia pakai sarung tangan lagi

Soal Petinggi SM, kita lihat saja hehehe

Gomawo buat pengertiannya

Nurhanita Fenita Clouds Elf 12/19/12 Aniyo. Rising Star udah ada akhir waktunya.

Taeminsomnia 12/19/12 Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu suka dan bisa banyak olahraga, tapi sejak kecelakaan tidak bisa lagi

12/19/12 Gomawo.

Ne, wookie itu polos dan kadang nggak nyambung aja

Soal itu kita lihat ch selanjutnya aja hehehe

tya andriani 12/19/12 Nggak ada yg aneh, Cuma nggak semua lagu dia tampil dan nggak semua lagu dia tampil satu lagu penuh

jung sang hyun 12/19/12 Ya, aku juga suka seklai lihat persahabatan mereka sampai sekarang, benar2 natural banget

Gomawo sudah mengingatkan. Iya, itu sudah di edit. Salah tulis.

Princess kyumin 12/19/12 Di ff ini ceritanya memang ada campur tangan Petinggi SM. Untung Heechul menahan emosi. Dia punya andil besar untuk menjaga kestabilan grup saat itu, karena sebenarnya dia yang paling moody.

Kadera 12/19/12 . Surprise nya membuat cemas hehehe

lovely yesungielf 12/19/12 Pastilah hehehe

Semua oppadeul udah berusaha.

Betul, orang sabar kalau marah seram

Chokyulate fishy27 Tepatnya terjemahannya begini: lebih dari 10 member tidak setuju (alias 11) jadi cuma 1 yang setuju. Dan itu adalah Donghae. Kyuhyun mengatakan soal Donghae beberapa kali… Dia selalu bilang sampai kapan pun Donghae menempati tempat tertinggi di hatinya, karena tanpa penerimaan dari Donghae di awal dia masuk SJ, dia nggak akan bisa bertahan di Super Junior. (Siwon harus puas di tempat ketiga). Kemungkinan besar tempat kedua adalah Sungmin.

Gomawo pesan buat Kyuppanya hehehe

heeeHyun 12/19/12 Soal itu kita nantikan saja hehehe

Ne, Changmin sempat nggak kuat juga di awal, sampai dia bilang dia kudu mabuk untuk bisa ngadepin Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya dia menjadi dewasa dan tegar (tanpa sadar, persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya bisa melewati masa2 kelamnya DBSK nanti).

Gomawo…akhirnya, ada perkembangan untuk penggambaran videonya ya. Aku jadi mulai mengerti maksud para reader yg bilang jangan fokus pada detail video. FS akan aku edit di bagian2 video supaya lebih mengalir ceritanya. Gomawo buat masukannya selama ini.

lyELF 12/19/12 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Ne, Changmin sudah berusaha banget

Yang paling kasihan sebenarnya Heechul. Aku punya teman yg kakinya di pin. Rasanya ngilu setiap cuaca dingin…apalagi musim dingin seperti di Korea

Drama-drama itu sebenarnya sudah berlangsung lama. Tapi Kyuhyun baru sadar sekarang.

Leeteuk memang seram jika marah

Mianhe, aku harus mulai membagi waktu dengan benar untuk yang lain

Sachiko Yamaguchi 12/19/12 Semoga hasilnya baik. Gpp, utamakan yang penting dulu.

Ahra dan Kyuhyun emang dekat banget

Kesalah pahaman biasa terjadi dalam persahabatan maupun hubungan keluarga

Itu memang dilemma karena pembaca tidak memiliki latar yang sama hehehe

Ne, kadang aku lupa soal itu. Gomawo sudah diingatkan

Gpp, kan maksud dia untuk memberikan referensi. Penyampaiannya saja yang kurang halus, tapi sekarang aku udah ngerti dan paham. Jadi udah bisa menerima kok hehehe

Tapi kalau instruksi ya jangan…penulis menulis apa yang dia ingin tulis, bukan mengikuti pembaca hehehe Nanti 'jiwa' karya itu tidak ada.

Masukan boleh, instruksi jangan.

kim jong woon 12/19/12 SS1 tour, karena itu kondisi Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk cemas

ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu 12/19/12 SIram menyiram nggak tahu. Leeteuk yang aku tahu pernah melempar sumpit ke Kyuhyun waktu di awal dia masuk SuJU dan mukul kepalanya keras-keras di backstage sebuah acara sampai Kyuhyun nangis hehehe

SSungMine 12/19/12 Mianhe, aku Cuma bisa paling lambat 10 hari mulai sekarang. Tapi pasti update asal masih banyak yg suka

NaraKim 12/19/12 Ne, chapter ini isinya campur2… Gomawo buat reviewnya.

Jmhyewon 12/19/12 Kalau hilang berarti Rising Star berakhir. Rising Star ini kan pembuktian hyungdeul kepada Petinggi SM

Elfishy 12/19/12 Beneran di buka di public? Aku cuma baca yang punya Hankyung dan bahasan yg Siwon. Bisa minta link nya?

pipitsparkyu 12/19/12 Mianhe, Hankyung menuntut SM itu sudah di luar timeline RS

kyuqie 12/19/12 SUdah di promo SJ M nya tapi baru 2 anggota yang ditetapkan di siaran TV.

He he he…yup, tidak semuanya fiktif. Kalau yg ngikutin berita pasti tahu. Tapi karena penentu di sana banyak orang, nggak tahu yg mana, aku kumpulkan jadi satu sosok aja

shinminkyuu 12/19/12 Banyak yang pengen punya kakak kayak AHra termasuk oppadeul hehehe

Soal drama Jumong udah jelas yach hehehe…itu 2007

sarangchullpa92 12/18/12 kenapa gulung? Lipat selimut lebih rapih (*lho?)

Kece sih kece…tapi dingin booo

Ne, poor Ryeowook

Nggak semua orang bisa terbuka

"Kau tidak takut gigimu kering"….wkwkwk aku suka kalimat itu

LylaAkariN 12/18/12 Amin. Thanks doanya

haekyu 12/18/12 Leeteuk yang mungut roti ne hehehe

Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan mereview

Gurame Tl 12/18/12 Gomawo

Rainy 12/18/12 eonni boleh chingu boleh, apa aja boleh asal bergender cewek kkkkk

Gomawo reviewnya

xoxoxo 12/18/12 Betul setuju banget

ryu. 12/18/12 Benar. Hankyung sampai nangis ketakutan gedor2 pintu dorm agar segera dibuka. Tapi kagak ada videonya, itu cuma di wawancara. SUngmin Ryeowook dan siapa gitu pernah dikejar2 fans juga tapi nggak nangis karena nggak terpojok seperti Hankyung. Yg apes yang nyegat Kyuhyun…malah disangka hantu wkwkwk

Ne, katanya Kibum seperti itu. Egoisnya lebih tinggi dari Heechul. Kibum sendiri yang bilang. Egoisnya dia bukan ingin menang sendiri. Dia justru banyak mengalah misalnya soal ngambil makanan (waktu belum ada Kyuhyun). Tapi kalau sudah maunya, tak ada yg bisa maksa

littlehope 12/18/12 Leeteuk itu galak. Di acara SJ member lain pernah bilang kalau mereka paling takut jika Leeteuk suruh mereka ke kamarnya wkwkwk

kyuwook 12/18/12 Itu salah ketik. Gomawo udah diingatkan

fikyu 12/18/12 rating all aja di mana kagak tahu hehehe. Udah, biarkan aja nggak tahu, malah nggak kepikir soal itu. Yg penting RS ini selesai dengan ending yg baik. Itu yg paling aku khawatirkan.

Ne, dia seorang pekerja keras.

kyuminline1307 12/18/12 Ada orang-orang yang justru merasa tersiksa jika terbuka. Aku termasuk yg seperti itu, jadi mengerti banget apa yg Kyuhyun beratkan.

Ne, Ryeowook memang hyung yg baik

vha chandra 12/18/12 Ayo kita berjuang hehehe

Maling aja jangan banci wkwkwk

Dicoba saja mempraktekkan selama 8 jam, lalu kita lihat hasilnya hehehe

wembel 12/18/12 ne, semoga mereka bersama lagi

di ff ini ya

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/18/12 Wkwkwk…pasti ganteng pas Kibum bilang begitu

Ne, persahabatan mereka hebat. Aku yakin Kyuhyun melakukan yg sama saat DBSK menempuh masa sulit bahkan vakum. Dia pasti jadi semangat buat Changmin. Itu sebabnya mereka tetap dekat sampai sekarang, karena persahabatan mereka sudah melewati semua kesulitan.

Ne, Kyuhyun memang aslinya dewasa hehehe

Tul, itu aja dia latihan manahnya dicicil kan beberapa hari

12/18/12 Wah, untung nggak nangos beneran di kantor ya

12/18/12 Yang Hankyung itu benar. Katanya fans itu besar sekali badannya dan lari dengan full power. DIa terpojok di pintu samapi gedr2 minta dibukakan. Krn belum terbuka juga, dia jongkok dan nangis ketakutan sambil bilang: tolong jangan apa-apa kan saya wkwkwk (*dia lupa dia bisa kungfu)

Siwon mangku Kyu itu benar, tapi semua sebenarnya pernah pangku2an kok. Eunhyuk aja pernah dipangku sama Kyuhyun.

Keyra Kyuunie 12/18/12 Paling suka yg pas pontang panting

Haik, ganbatte (*kok bukan hwaiting?)

Blackyuline 12/18/12 Aku juga shock (*lho?)

misskyuKYU 12/18/12 Wow, reviewnya detail banget, tapi aku suka hehehe. Gomawo udah bersedia meluangkan waktu dan tenaga hehehe jangan bosan ya

lytaimoet812 12/18/12 Jangankan kamu, aku aja pusing sampai kagak bisa lanjutin ch 26 hehehe

12/18/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya

phiexphiexnophiex 12/18/12 Itu muji atau ngejek kkkk

Daripada reviewer, lebih cocok jadi narrator tuh

Cindy93ELF 12/18/12 Wow…EHB lagi? Ditunggu aja ya

choYeonRin 12/18/12 Jangan pakai HP kalau pakai HP suka gagal. Aku jug begitu

Ne, Kyuhyun terlatih menyembunyikan kondisinya

Masuk kok reviewnya heheh Gomawo

ratnasparkyu 12/18/12 Di ff ini dia memang sadis

Rekomendasi? Nggak ada, aku kan baru banget…EHB krn masuk timeline jadi aku tahu, selain itu belum tahu. Gomawo

oracle 12/18/12 Lelah? Wkwkwk Berkat masukan siapa dulu dong…. Gomawo

Iya…lama2 aku merasa end nya kejauhan nih….Nggak nyangka kadang 1 chapter bisa Cuma 2 hari tanggalnya hiks

Apa dilompat saja ya?

Guest 12/18/12 Ne, gomawo sudah mereview chingu

Chiti 12/18/12 Hmm…ide bagus, kapan2 aku bikin mereka maling ayam (*lho?)

Leeteuk kalau marah memang menyeramkan

reaRelf 12/18/12 Ne, so sweet Ahra dan Kyuhyun

Kibum otaknya langsung jalan hehehe

Ne, Ryeowook muncul sebagai hyung

trilililili 12/18/12 Wkwkwk komennya udah bagus kok

ElfSparKyu1302 12/18/12 . chapter 25

Yg sakit kan telapak tangan, yang diseret tangan. Tapi emang sakit juga sih (*ikutan marah ke Leeteuk)

AKu yg suka tuh ngebayangin Kyuhyun ikut2an lihat fans, lalu nyeletuk tanpa dosa wkwkwk

Aku juga nonton SS4 dia ngancem: kalian bakal mati! Wkwkwk seru juga tangannya diiket handuk gitu biar kagak bisa ngelawan

Riestha-tita 12/18/12 Amin semoga semua itu terjadi. Happy for SJ

shizuku m 12/18/12 Gomawo (*meski kagak tahu alasannya)  
Ne, Kyuhyun dan oppadeul emang mengagumkan. Aku nggak bisa sekuat mereka

Cho sahyo 12/18/12 Oh, awal2 malah 2-3 hari…tapi nanti 2013 tambah lama karena mulai sibuk, banyak jadwal kerjaan

Betul Changmin dan Kyuhyun amat sangat mengerti satu sama lain.

Soal itu tidak tahu, tapi sejak 2007 Hankyung memang kondisi tubuhnya kurang baik. Dia punya penyakit ginjal dan lambung.

AKu juga suka waktu Ryeowook melindungi Kyuhyun

Soal kabar perlakuan itu, di surfing saja dan disimpulkan sendiri di dalam hati. Aku pun begitu hehehe

Syukurlah jika ff ini bisa membantu chingu mengenal oppadeul

indahpus96 12/18/12 SS1 Kyuhyun ikut

Hankyung? Tidak tahu

vietaKyu 12/18/12 Kayaknya pelit yach hehehe Sayang udah dibeli kalau nggak dimakan.

Aku suka ngebayangin mereka larinya kayak apa, dengan semua bawaan plus Siwon wkwkwk

Seuju. Cakep abis (*berarti cakepnya abis? Wkwkwk)

Nggak itu fanfic wkwkwk tapi ceritanya Changmin masih kesel gara2 yg waktu itu hehehe. Mana mereka sampai persahabatannya putus.

Benerannya katanya serem, makanya Heechul aja nggak berani melawan.

Gomawo buat semangatnya, aku usahakan per 2013 krn nggak bisa cepat, tapi paling lam 10 hari

AreynaKyuminElf 12/18/12 Ne, pasti bisa. Hwaiting!

AngeLeeteuk 12/18/12 Petinggi SM memang ampuh. AKu suka banget nulis tokoh yg satu ini hehehe

Kadang kalau kayak gitu, bagidia yg penting untung dan senang-senang

Jelas marahnya Leeteuk lebih seram.

Mianhe, aku usahakan.

Tsuioku Lee 12/18/12 Hooo memang pas sedih2 sih 2008 itu. Nggak mermaksud membuat nuansa angst…aku ngikutin alur aja

Beberapa memang fakta.

Hankyung tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak fit? Dia sejak 2007 kan punya penyakit ginjal, belum lagi lambungnya yg udah dr sebelum ikut SM bermasalah.

special5173 12/18/12 . chapter 25

Ne, banyak yg bisa kita contoh dr mereka semua, termasuk Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka juga gigih lho, tiap naik panggung disorakin suruh turun….

dinikyu 12/18/12 Itu fanfic. Tapi di realnya, mereka pernah dauber-uber fans ketika ketahuan lagi jalan-jalan wkwkwk

asa 12/18/12 Kalau via HP sering gagal. Aku juga begitu. Ne, Kyuhyun itu dewasa sekaligus anak-anak (^_^)

aninkyuelf 12/18/12 Gomawo, chingu buat pengertiannya. Jangan bosan review meski jaraknya lama.

kim eun ra 12/18/12 Ryeowookie meski polos, tapi dia pemikirannya dewasa. Cuma suka melongo aja kalau ditanya. Tapi dia memang dewasa.

VitaMinnieMim 12/18/12 ANiyo, aku paling cepat tidur jam 12 malam dan bangun itu jam setengah lima pagi.

Balas dendam terselubung, tapi jadi diomelin Kyuhyun wkwkwk Sahabat yg menyenangkan. Menuliskna mereka berdua sangat menyenangkan

Ne, Ahra punya pesona tersendiri. Yang jelas dia sayang banget ama Kyuhyun. Kalau datang selalu bawa banyak sekali hadiah sehingga yg lain kepengen wkwkwk

Sebenarnya kemungkinan itu ada kalau kita baca2 perlakuan terhadap mereka ya? Hehehe apalagi di EHB 11 ini, kan di translate aja ada, Shin Dong Yup berkali-kali terkejut dengan keputusan pengarah acara. Yg soal kudu lingkaran merah, dia minta supaya grup 1 berhasil, grup 2 kudu selesai sampai dia bilang bgmn jika syuting dihentikan saja….itu real semua

forte orange 12/18/12 Mianhe, aku harus membagi waktu dengan baik, agar ff ini tidak menjadi batu sandungan buat pekerjaan yang lain hehehe

hanchulkyubum 12/18/12 Itu fiksi. Tapi soal dauber-uber fans mereka pernah ha ha ha

Coba dilihat lagi aja video dan percakapannya. Kamera baru dinyalakan kru setelah shindong manggil. Mereka mematikan kamera karena lagi makan, nggak nyangka pas makan Kyuhyun latihan sendiri.

Soal tangan luka, mari kita coba memanah 8 jam (^_^)  
KyungMinSparKyu 12/18/12 . chapter 25

Nggak, kalau sama KKHM masih bisa, krn karakternya dan settingnya sama meski itu fiksi.

Kalau Don't Don itu alternative world, bukan SJ yang grup

Membayangkan itu mengasyikkan kok, silahkan saja hehehe

ay 12/18/12 Gomawo buat pengertiannya

wkwkwk iya, akhirnya pingsan beneran juga.

Cheonmaneyo. Kebetulan bisa masuk di situ.

Ada banyak pertimbangan kenapa dia tidak cerita.

Wookie bukan simple. Wookie pernah bilang (it's real) Dia percaya Kyuhyun sebanyak dia mempercayai Teuki. Apapun yang kedua orang itu buat, Wookie percaya itu baik. Jadi dia yakin banget Kyuhyun nggak bermaksud buruk.

Bukan sooman, just Petinggi SM. Tokoh fiktif dalam ff ini. Zhoumi dan Henry setelah SS1 muncul lagi hehehe ditunggu saja

Andhisa Joyers 12/18/12 Pantes juga kok, jadi mau nyubit pipinya wkwkwk

Guest 12/18/12 Wkwkwk…ok, aku usahakan, semoga ada kesempatan untuk itu

Kyuline 12/18/12 Ne, Kyuhyun sampai cemas banget lalu Changmin malah jadi yg menenangkan dia.

Nggak, setahuku SIwon yang sempet nguber Ahra, tapi nggak tahu kenapa nggak jadi.

Ne, Kyuhyun mmg tangguh.

Leeteuk lagi tekanan tinggi hehehe

Love 12/18/12 Thank you very much hehehe

Right, wait and see.

I'm older than you

nona icecream 12/18/12 Gomawo.

AKu suka yg kejar2an… SJkadang lupa mereka artis, jadi kadang melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Jadi ingat yg dgn polosnya mereka merayakan ultah Kyuhyun di sebuah acara sampai diomelin banyak pihak. Kasihan KYuhyun, padahal dia kan kena surprise party, jadi kagak tahu. Tapi opppadeul juga kasihan, nggak maksud ganggu acara (*meski memang mengganggu) jadi diomelin di mana-mana

Ne, Kyuhyun sulit terbuka sama seperti KIbum dan Hankyung

Aku sejak lihat ep 1 udah setuju itu acara tega banget

Di ff ini emang semua disengaja ama Petinggi SM. Nggak, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama, tapi udah sejak SJ05. Kyuhyun baru sadar soal itu. Makanya dia bilang drama tragedy pertama yang dia sadar. Makanya Petinggi SM mau narik dia keluar tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau.

Ryeowook bukan penakut, dia itu pemberani. Tapi dia lembut dan polos, kadang nggak nyambung hehehe.

Sejak Falling Star Ch10, dia memang sudah mau jadi hyung buat Kyuhyun krn sikap Kyuhyun suka nanggung semuanya sendiri…

Gomawo sudah mereview

VitaMinnieMim 12/18/12 Karena selesainya baru tengah malam hehhe. Gomawo udah mereview

kkyu32 12/18/12 Ne, semoga semua kuat

Gomawo semangatnya

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 12/18/12 Nggak mungkin ditinggal lha, paling butuh waktu lama untuk akhirnya dibawa masuk wkwkwk

Gomawo hehehe, masih harus banyak belajar.

Aisah92 12/18/12 Coba gunakan nama lain, kadang nggak di acc karena kamu lupa mencentang peraturan. Pas ada peraturan harus kamu centang dan kamu buka sebentar meski nggak dibaca, baru deh di acc

12/18/12 SS1 ikut kok. Ne, Leeteuk kalau marah lebih seram dari SS1

Diusahakan paling lama 10 hari. Gomawo reviewnya


	27. Chapter 27

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 27**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Itu jembatan waktu kecelakaan April 2007." / _Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku hanya bisa bertahan beberapa ratus hari lagi._ / "Seonsaengnim akan makan bersama kami?" / "Kyuhyun-ah? Ini sungguh kau?" / "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Jelek!"

.

.

"Pasti keren sekali jika kita terjun dari atas sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita menjatuhkan diri ke bawah? Pasti keren dan dramatis! Belum ada yang melakukannya."

"MWO?"

Semua langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 27**

.

Kyuhyun menikmati wajah-wajah takut itu, meski ia agak meragukan ekspresi seseorang.

"Kalau hyungdeul tidak mau, aku akan melompat sendirian!"

"ANDWAE!" teriak hyungdeul bersamaan.

"Jebal, Kyuhyunnie, jangan lakukan itu!" seru Siwon panik.

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie. Kau mau Teuki hyung membelikanmu jjangmyon kan? Teuki hyung akan membelikannya. Benar kan, hyung?" Ryeowook menatap Leeteuk yg mendelik ke arahnya dengan wajah memelas. Kyuhyun pun memandang sang leader dengan pandangan bertanya.

Leeteuk mendesah pasrah. "Hyung akan membelikanmu jjangmyon. Hyung janji."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau dengar kan? Jadi, ayo ke sini," bujuk Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Aku sudah tidak mau jjangmyon!" Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam.

Ia mulai naik ke titian balkon, membuat hyungdeulnya berteriak cemas. Tentu saja tidak semua. Mata hitamnya menangkap Kibum yang membuat gerakan menggeleng. Namja itu melempar pandangan-cukup-sampai-di-sini-saja. Kyuhyun akhirnya turun kembali.

Meski ia belum puas membuat hyungdeulnya panik, ia sudah cukup senang melihat reaksi mereka tadi. Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng melihat senyum kemenangan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa marah jika Kyuhyun sudah mengukir senyum itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mianhe, hyungdeul, aku hanya bergurau," kata Kyuhyun. "Habis kalian mengira aku akan bunuh diri. Pikiranku tidak sependek itu."

"Aish! Dasar magnae ini!" Heechul hendak merangsek ke depan tapi Hankyung mencegahnya.

"Ini di atap, Heenim. Bisa berbahaya bila kalian berdua jatuh."

Heechul tersadar. "Kali ini aku akan mengampuninya."

"Kau sudah sering mengampuninya, hyung," goda Shindong sambil tergelak.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuhnya!" Mata Heechul bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang mengerjap polos kepadanya. "Aish! Aku a akan menjitaknya saja."

Hankyung ikut tertawa keras kali ini sehingga dihadiahi pukulan di bahu oleh Heechul.

Kyuhyun memberi kode agar hyungdeul kembali merapat ke tepi balkon. Ia menunjuk Olympic Fencing Gymnasium yang tampak di kejauhan. "Kita akan konser di sana bulan depan."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Soal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan, Donghae-ah," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Kita bisa mengandalkan Kyuhyunnie untuk berita terbaru."

Kyuhyun memandang ke stadion sambil tersenyum. "Aku membayangkan VCR untuk konser kita, hyungdeul. VCR pembuka. Pasti keren sekali jika kita terjun dari gedung setinggi ini, lalu berubah menjadi burung."

"Burung?" Yesung mengerutkan kening. "Aku lebih suka serangga. Appo!"

Yesung mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Heechul.

"Kita bukan hanya jadi burung, hyungdeul. Setiba di sana, kita berubah wujud sebagai manusia bersayap. Begitu kaki kita menjejak, sayap kita pun menghilang. Dan kita melangkah menuju ke arena konser."

"Bagus!" Kangin mengangguk setuju. "Burung rajawali saja. Sayapnya sangat bagus."

"Terbangnya juga gagah." Sungmin tersenyum puas. "Tiga belas burung terbang menuju stadion."

"Lebih misterius jika sebelum terjun kita berjalan ke tepi gedung sambil mengenakan jubah panjang dengan topi penutup."

Semua menoleh ke arah Kibum yang berbicara seperti bergumam. Sosok misteriusnya membuat semua bisa membayangkan namja itu dengan jubah pendeta di aliran-aliran ilmu hitam. Mereka bergidik.

"Jubah pastur saja," usul Siwon. Mereka langsung merasa lega karena bayangan seram tadi berubah. Kibum kini terbayang di mata mereka dengan jubah coklat yang misterius namun tidak menyeramkan.

"Tapi dari sini ke sana akan melewati jembatan Olympic…."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk langsung membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Itu jembatan waktu kecelakaan April 2007," gumam Shindong pelan.

"Kalian kecelakaan di sana ya?" Donghae mematung sambil memandang jembatan Olympic di kejauhan.

"Aish! Kita melewati jembatan itu setiap ke SUKIRA. Apa hyungdeul lupa?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat semua tersadar.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sepertinya kita semua kurang tidur tadi malam. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan soal VCR besok." Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan mereka. "Kyuhyunnie, kau lapar? Kau belum makan bukan?"

"Aku akan ditraktir jjangmyon?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah gembira.

Leeteuk terpaksa mengangguk disambut senyum dongsaengdul yang lain.

.

.

Malam harinya Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Kibum masuk ke kamarnya mengenakan piyama. Wajahnya semakin cerah saat hyungnya naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung akan menginap di sini?" Mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang. "Tumben aku tak perlu membujuk Kibum hyung."

"Aku ingin membahas akting muridku hari ini."

"Ah!" Kyuhyun menatap takjub. Matanya membesar dengan mimik wajah yang membuat Kibum ingin mencubit pipinya karena gemas. "Hyung tahu?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Masih ada beberapa kesalahan kecil."

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak duduknya dan memandang Kibum dengan serius.

"Jika kau berakting, kau harus melupakan siapa dirimu dan masuk ke karakter yang kau perankan. Seperti hari ini, kau seharusnya tetap berpikir sebagai Kyuhyun Super Junior yang sedang sedih karena dilarang ikut konser."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mencatat kesalahannya dalam hati.

"Kesalahan pertama, reaksimu saat yang lain datang terlalu biasa. Kau sepertinya tahu soal keputusan Teuki hyung sebelum mereka mengatakannya." Kibum memperhatikan mimik Kyuhyun. Sang magnae masih menyimak dengan serius. "Kesalahan kedua, kau tidak terlalu terkejut dan senang saat Teuki hyung mengijinkanmu konser. Untung saja hyungdeul sedang gembira atas keputusan Teuki hyung. Teuki hyung sendiri habis shock karena mengira kau akan bunuh diri. Jika tidak, reaksimu terlalu janggal."

"Bunuh diri? Aku hanya bilang ada di puncak apartemen. Teuki hyung yang menyimpulkan sendiri." Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Aish! Padahal aku sudah melompat-lompat agar terlihat senang."

"Aniyo. Kau sengaja melakukannya untuk menginjak kaki Teuki hyung sebagai pembalasan kan?"

Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirk nya. "Bagaimana Kibum hyung tahu?"

"Selama ini, kau meloncat-loncat jika senang sambil menjaga jarak dengan yang lain. Tidak ada kejadian kaki terinjak sebelumnya." Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting mereka tidak menyadarinya," hibur Kibum.

"Aku menyadarinya." Tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah sejak kapan ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Namja itu tersenyum sangat manis sehingga kedua dongsaeng jenius di depannya merasa sedikit ketakutan.

Benar saja, Sungmin mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci hadiah fans untuknya, lalu memukul kepala keduanya dengan boneka itu. "Boneka ini bisa kurubah menjadi double stick. Kalian akan kuampuni jika menceritakan detailnya padaku."

Kyuhyun meringis saat Sungmin ikut duduk di sebelahnya, mendesaknya agak ke tengah. Mereka bertiga berjejalan di tempat tidur single itu.

"Aku sempat panik saat Teuki hyung hendak mengeluarkanku dari Super Junior. Aku bersembunyi di atap, karena aku yakin hyungdeul akan mencariku ke arah yang lain. Hyungdeul tidak pernah mencari ke atas." Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya.

"Ternyata di atap apartemen pagi-pagi sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi bisa berpikir tenang. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mencegah rencana Teuki hyung. Tapi ada seseorang yang bisa."

"Orang itu adalah manager hyung," tebak Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Aku menelpon manager hyung dan meminta dia mendukungku untuk mencegah keputusan Teuki hyung."

"Tapi manager hyung tidak pandai berpura-pura," kata Sungmin. "Rencanamu bisa ketahuan."

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Dia hanya perlu menghadapi Teuki hyung. Kalau hyungdeul yang lain aku agak was-was. Tapi Teuki hyung tidak akan curiga."

"Itu benar." Sungmin dan Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Teuki hyung jika sedang marah tidak suka diatur. Aku harus mengarahkan agar ia mengambil keputusan sendiri, tapi keputusan itu sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan."

Sungmin memandang ngeri ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau mulai terdengar seperti Petinggi SM."

"Mereka memang punya kesamaan," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum dan merangkul magnaenya. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat mendengar kalimat Kibum. "Tenang saja, Kyuhyunnie. Ada yang membedakan kalian berdua. Kau punya hati, dan beliau tidak."

"Aku benar-benar takut sekarang," keluh Kyuhyun. "Aku memang memberi beberapa instruksi kepada manager hyung, supaya Teuki hyung berpikir ulang tentang keputusannya secara halus."

Kyuhyun memandang kedua hyung di kiri kanannya dengan cemas. Matanya mengerjap lucu dengan mimik was-was. "Apakah aku benar-benar mirip Seonsaengnim?"

Sungmin dan Kibum tergelak memandang magnae yang ketakutan itu. Sungmin memeluknya dengan gemas sementara Kibum tersenyum lebar.

"Aniyo. Jangan ketakutan begitu. Kalian punya otak yang pintar dan kemampuan mengarahkan orang lain. Selain itu sangat berbeda. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Kibum menepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kau benar-benar percaya diri ya… Bagaimana kau yakin instruksimu mengena pada Teuki hyung?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Boleh dikatakan saat itu aku bertaruh." Kyuhyun bergidik mengingatnya. "Aku hanya meminta manager hyung membahas promo konser kami, membahas foto kami bertiga belas jika Teuki hyung melihatnya, membiarkan Teuki hyung melamun sebanyak yang ia mau, dan tidak terlalu mendesaknya berbicara tentang keperluannya."

"Hanya itu?" Sungmin terbelalak takjub.

"Hanya itu. Aku berharap perkiraanku akan tindakan Teuki hyung tidak meleset." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak mungkin mengarahkan lebih dari itu."

"Ne. Tindakanmu sudah tepat. Kalau terlalu detail malah akan terasa aneh." Kibum setuju. "Tapi itu taruhan yang besar, Kyuhyunnie, bisa saja semua meleset."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau ada kejadian ini lagi. Sangat membuatku cemas. Aku sampai menelepon eomma, noona bahkan appa untuk menghilangkan perasaan panik."

"Begitu Teuki hyung memutuskan, manager hyung langsung memberi kabar?"

"Ne, Sungmin hyung. Dia bilang, Teuki hyung mengatakan dengan tegas pada Seonsaengnim, bahwa aku tidak akan dia keluarkan dari Super Junior selama aku masih ingin bersama kalian." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan Kibum dengan gembira. "Aku masih bisa bersama kalian semua. Aku juga bisa ikut konser!"

Sungmin ikut bergembira dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak menyadari mata Kibum sekilas memancarkan perasaan sedih. _Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku hanya bisa bertahan beberapa ratus hari lagi. Tapi untuk kalian yang berharga bagiku, aku akan melakukannya secara bertahap. Aku takkan membuat kalian terkejut dengan keputusanku ini._

Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya atas sikap diamnya, Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari ini semua member Super Junior berkumpul di ruang training. Mereka menunggu sutradara yang akan bekerjasama untuk pembuatan VCR konser mereka. Ketiga belas namja itu tampak sangat bersemangat.

Ketika sang sutradara muncul, Siwon langsung mendekat dan menyalaminya dengan gembira. Ia tak menunggu yang lain selesai memberi salam. Namja itu sangat senang melihat sutradara yang menangani video 'lamaran' mereka tahun lalu.

"Syukurlah Anda yang menangani pembuatan VCR kami. Saya sangat senang." Namja itu tidak melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "Sejak kemarin, memberdeul sangat bersemangat. Saya yakin hari ini akan banyak ide hebat yang terlontar."

"Ya! Choi Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Heechul sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Yeonghwa gamdog, jika salah satu dari kami mengusulkan ide, yang lain pasti ikut mengusulkan ide yang bagus juga sehingga kami sulit mengambil kesimpulan." Siwon mempererat genggamannya. "Tolonglah, kami pasti mengalami situasi panik nanti. Selalu begitu setiap mereka sangat bersemangat."

Sang sutradara nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Siwon yang memelas dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun saat Heechul menariknya menjauh, namja tampan itu tertawa lebar sehingga kedua lesung pipinya tampak.

Tapi seperti yang Siwon peringatkan, mereka benar-benar penuh dengan ide hari itu. Semua berebutan berbicara sehingga sang sutradara meminta mereka diam sejenak.

"Bisakah saya mendapat urutan lagu terlebih dahulu? Itu sangat membantu. Jadi VCR bisa kita buat seoptimal mungkin. Selain untuk pengantar lagu, juga untuk memberi kesempatan kepada kalian berganti kostum dan istirahat."

"Silahkan, semuanya sudah saya urutkan di sini berikut nama member yang akan tampil di lagu tersebut." Leeteuk memberikan selembar kertas kepada sang sutradara. Kyuhyun bergegas berdiri di belakang sutradara untuk ikut membaca urutan lagu. Mata namja itu langsung melebar.

"Ya! Teuki hyung! Kenapa aku tidak ada di lagu pembuka dan kedua?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Di mana-mana pembukaan konser seharusnya dengan personil komplit!"

"Tapi di mana-mana lagu paling menghentak juga di bagian pembuka!"

Leeteuk melemparkan death glare yang langsung dibalas oleh evil glare. Semua cemas pertempuran leader dan magnae akan terjadi lagi.

"Kau Kyuhyun sshi?" Tiba-tiba sang sutradara memecah perang mata itu.

"Annyeong. Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun mengangguk memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya sudah mendapatkan file yang menerangkan kondisimu." Sang sutradara tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tampak kesal begitu mendengar kalimatnya. "Saya ingin bertanya padamu, Kyuhyun sshi. Mana yang lebih penting untukmu? Ada di lagu pembuka atau tampil sampai akhir?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dengan setengah hati. Ia menginginkan keduanya.

"Penampilan kalian bertiga belas di awal konser bisa kita ganti dengan VCR. Di sana wajah kalian akan muncul satu per satu. Saya sudah dengar idemu tentang VCR pembuka saat kalian berbicara tadi. Saya sangat menyukai konsep itu. Kita akan memakainya. Tapi jubah akan kita ganti yang lebih ringan supaya berkibar ketika dilepas. Bagaimana? Kita sepakat?"

Mendengar sang sutradara memuji idenya, Kyuhyun merasa senang. Ia pun mengangguk. Ia bersedia tidak tampil di lagu pembuka dan kedua. Hyungdeul pun menarik nafas lega.

"Sekarang kita tentukan tema utama dahulu. Kalian ingin tema seperti apa?"

"PARADE!" seru mereka serempak sehingga sang sutradara menautkan alisnya.

"Kami sudah memikirkan ini kemarin," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lebar. Dongsaengdulnya mengangguk membenarkan. "Kami ingin membuat konser yang penuh kegembiraan. Warna-warna yang ceria, kostum yang menarik…."

"Tapi juga cerdas." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Dia tidak mau jadi badut." Eunhyuk tertawa lebar. Namun ia langsung tertunduk begitu mendapat evil stare dari sang magnae.

"Hyung, kalau kita terlihat lucu dan bodoh, kita hanya jadi tertawaan."

"Aku setuju." Kibum mengangguk. "Ceria tidak berarti bodoh."

"Baik, parade menjadi pilihan kita." Sang sutradara mencatat.

"Poster kami harus ditulis dengan huruf berlampu seperti di sirkus!"

"Bagaimana kalau di belakang tulisan kita kasih tirai beludru merah?"

"Itu bagus! Aku setuju."

"Ne, lalu kami memakai baju seperti pimpinan sirkus!"

"Aniyo! Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti bendera berjalan!"

"Bajunya baju pemain trampolin saja."

"Kau saja yang pakai."

"Ya! Itu lebih baik daripada baju pemimpin sirkus!"

"Tapi topi dan tongkatnya bagus!"

"Bagaimana kalau baju seperti di Marry U, yang jas serba putih, dengan tambahan tongkat dan topi putih juga? Aku rasa kita semua akan terlihat tampan."

Semua terdiam memikirkan saran Eunhyuk. Sang sutradara mencatat, mengira semua sudah mencapai kata sepakat.

" Aku tidak mau memakai topi. Nanti wajah tampanku tidak terlihat," protes Heechul memulai babak baru. "Aku lebih cocok memegang bunga."

"Aku juga mau!" seru Donghae bersemangat.

"Aku ikut," gumam Yesung entah kepada siapa. Ia hampir menggigit kukunya tetapi Kyuhyun langsung menepis tangannya.

"Aku mau bunga dan topi," kata Leeteuk disambut death glare dongsaengdul.

"Menurutku memakai jas putih dengan tongkat dan topi akan sangat bagus." Siwon tersenyum.

"Menurutku juga begitu, Siwonnie."Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Benar kata Heechul hyung, nanti wajah tampan kita tidak terlihat. Aku tongkat saja."

Eunhyuk langsung disambut protes yang lain, karena dia yang awalnya mengusulkan topi.

"Kalau boleh, aku lebih suka topi saja," kata Ryeowook sambil tersipu.

"Aku tongkat!" Kibum berkata datar.

"Aku sama dengan si idiot," kata Kangin sambil memeluk bahu Kibum. Dia suka menyebut Kibum idiot karena Kibum paling genius di Super Junior.

"Boleh aku memegang kartu? Di sirkus ada pemain sulap kartu 'kan?" Hankyung memandang yang lain. Tidak ada yang tega menolak namja berwajah sendu itu. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Supaya tidak aneh karena Hankyung hyung berbeda sendiri, aku juga memilih yang lain," kata Shindong. "Aku akan memegang dadu di antara jemariku. Pasti terlihat menarik."

Semua kembali mengangguk setuju. Memang janggal jika Hankyung berbeda sendiri.

"Aku akan memegang globe!" seru Kyuhyun gembira. Ia sangat yakin semua akan kembali mengangguk.

Tapi kali ini semua memandang ke arah sang magnae dengan kening berkerut termasuk sang sutradara. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian pilih kasih? Hankyung hyung dan Shindong hyung boleh berbeda, kenapa aku tidak?"

"Globe itu bola dunia kan?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Ne, Wookie-ah. Beda dengan bola sepak." Heechul mencoba bersabar.

"Bola sepak saja tidak ada di sirkus, apalagi bola dunia." Leeteuk menggeleng prihatin.

"Pokoknya aku mau bola dunia! Titik!" Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi –jangan-berani-menolakku-atau-kalian-akan-mati. "Itu menggambarkan bahwa parade kita akan berjalan sampai ke seluruh dunia."

Hyungdeul menoleh serempak ke arah sang sutradara, memilih solusi paling aman untuk berlangsungnya kedamaian dorm. Sang sutradara merasa terpojok. Ia sudah mendengar mengenai sepak terjang namja berwajah imut, bersenyum kekanak-kanakkan, namun memiliki sejarah keusilan yang mematikan dan menggegerkan dalam sejarah berdirinya SM. Dia tidak ingin menambah gangguan dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memegang globe, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kyuhyun langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan, membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

"Seharusnya kita mengundang media televisi untuk meliput. Dia akan berubah sangat diam," keluh Kangin. Semua mengangguk setuju sehingga mendapat evil stare dari sang magnae.

"Sayang sekali, ide kalian sudah terlambat hyungdeul." Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya.

"Ehem!" Sang sutradara mencoba mengembalikan fokus mereka. Ia mulai mengerti arti kata-kata Siwon tadi. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Namun dugaannya meleset. Alih-lagi hari yang panjang, ia justru tidak merasa kalau hari beranjak malam. Ide-ide ketiga belas namja itu membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Untuk Don't Don mereka menetapkan penggerebekkan sebuah gudang judi sebagai VCR lagu tersebut. Ia mencatat tentang dibutuhkannya beberapa orang sebagai figuran dalam VCR. Sempat terjadi perdebatan sengit mengenai alat judi yang akan dimunculkan.

Lagu Mirror akan di awali VCR tentang kegiatan member Super Junior mulai dari bangun tidur, mandi, berpakaian, hingga menuju mobil. Semua melewati bermacam pertikaian kecil untuk membagi kegiatan itu menjadi 13 bagian. Juga tentang siapa yang mandi hingga siapa yang masuk ke dalam lift. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang protes ketika Heechul mendapat bagian mengenakan aksesoris. Dia memang yang paling cocok untuk adegan tersebut.

Semua bersemangat ketika sang sutradara mengusulkan memasukkan wisata ke taman hiburan untuk salah satu VCR mereka. Akhirnya Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memenangkan pembagian syuting di taman hiburan. Karena lagu selanjutnya adalah Dancing Out, mereka berkhayal roller coaster itu melemparkan mereka ke dunia lain.

Saat VCR untuk lagu KRY tiba, semua tergelak dengan ide ketiga namja itu mengenai perebutan seorang yeoja yang dilakukan dengan cara baku tembak. Lalu Ryeowook, namjachingu sang yeoja, mengejar kedua namja yang membuat yeojachingunya menangis.

Member yang lain mengusulkan agar mereka naik kuda-kudaan sambil membawa pistol mainan. Niat awal hendak membuat ketiga namja itu kesal, mereka malah tertegun saat Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung menyambut ide itu dengan gembira.

Bahkan Ryeowook berterima kasih kepada Heechul yang menyeletuk agar dia memakai boneka keledai sebagai tunggangannya. Heechul benar-benar ingin mencekik Ryeowook yang menatap bingung kenapa hyungnya marah saat ia berterima kasih.

Donghae sempat menangis saat lagu My Everything dibahas. Mereka langsung memeluk namja itu dan menghiburnya.

"Ryeowookie, maukah kau mengiringiku dengan piano?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka membahas penampilan solonya. Ryeowook menatapnya beberapa saat, membuat Kyuhyun cemas namja itu tidak bersedia.

"Mengapa tidak?" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang sekali bisa mengiringimu, Kyuhyunnie. Kita akan berlatih mulai besok."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah cerah.

"Berarti kita perlu menaruh piano di atas panggung." Sang sutradara menulis dalam catatannya.

Akhirnya lima VCR lainnya juga disepakati. Tak terasa hari sudah malam saat mereka keluar dari ruang training. Sang sutradara tampak sangat senang dengan hasil yang mereka capai. Ia menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu dengan ramah, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Teuki hyung, aku lapar," keluh Donghae. "Waktu ke Taiwan Teuki hyung juga melupakan jadwal makan. Bisa-bisa aku kena maag."

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Teuki hyung kan sibuk, kau harus mengerti." Eunhyuk membela sang leader.

"Ne. Lagipula kita semua terlalu bersemangat. Aku saja lupa belum makan siang." Hankyung membenarkan. Ia merasa bersalah terhadap eomma yang sudah memperingatinya agar tidak melupakan waktu makan.

Ketiga belas namja itu memang baru merasa kelaparan setelah berada di luar ruang training. Mereka tanpa dikomando mendesak Leeteuk mentraktir mereka makan. Tentu saja sang leader langsung menolak dan meminta mereka membayar masing-masing nanti. Kata-kata protes pun bertebaran tapi Leeteuk menutup telinganya. Suara gurauan mereka mendadak berhenti.

Sosok petinggi SM tampak di ujung koridor. Ia berdiri seperti menunggu ketiga belas namja itu. Karena tidak ada jalan lainnya, mereka pun terpaksa mendekat dan membungkuk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Seonsaengnim," seru mereka serempak.

"Kalian belum makan sejak siang tadi, bukan?" Petinggi SM membuka pintu ruang training lain yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Ketika mereka melongok, tampak beberapa makanan terhidang di salah satu meja yang merapat ke dinding. "Makanlah dahulu sebelum pulang."

Semua saling berpandangan dengan wajah pucat. Sang Petinggi SM menggeleng dengan wajah kesal. "Aku tidak akan meracuni artisku sendiri. Aku jauh lebih pintar dari itu."

"Seonsaengnim akan makan bersama kami?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

"Kalian tidak akan nyaman jika aku di sini. Makan saja. Aku akan pulang." Petinggi SM berbalik memunggungi mereka.

"Seonsaengnim." Suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah sang Petinggi SM. Ketika ia berbalik, Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Jal meokgeoseoyo (terima kasih atas makanannya), Seonsaengnim."

Petinggi SM terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Jasin eul maj-aya (jaga dirimu), Kyuhyun sshi." Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan menegur. "Kalau ingin konser kalian sukses, kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatan memberdeul, Leeteuk sshi."

"Mianhamnida, Seonsaengnim, aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan ini lagi," kata Leeteuk sambil mengangguk.

"Dasar ahjussi cerewet!" cetus Heechul kesal begitu sang Petinggi SM menghilang dari pandangan. "Appo! Teuki hyung, kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Karena kali ini aku yang salah," kata Leeteuk. "Ayo kita makan!"

Semua langsung bersorak dan menyerbu hidangan yang tersedia. Heechul juga melupakan pukul Leeteuk tadi. Ia benar-benar sangat kelaparan. Dalam waktu singkat hidangan yang tersedia sudah tandas. Mereka pulang dengan perut kenyang.

.

.

Meski dalam persiapan konser, kesibukan Super Junior tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Leeteuk, Yesung, Kangin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Shindong terlibat dalam acara komedi baru berjudul Unbelievable Outing. Heechul sendiri masih padat dengan jadwal MC-nya. Syuting drama, MC, dan DJ radio para member tetap berjalan. Bahkan Ryeowook pun menjadi tamu tetap di Chunji radio.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kesepian. Kegiatannya hanya menyanyi, sesekali menjadi bintang tamu di radio, dan juga persiapan konser.

Kondisinya cukup baik sejak Hankyung dan Sungmin memaksanya berlatih pernafasan setiap pagi. Kyuhyun sangat kesal jika hyungdeul yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat gerakannya yang kaku saat melakukan gerakan Tai Chi. Hankyung dan Sungmin percaya gerakan itu bisa meningkatkan stamina tanpa membebani tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

14 Januari 2008

Kyuhyun tengah merapihkan diktat kuliahnya saat seorang yeoja teman kampusnya meminta tanda tangan. Namja itu pun tersenyum dan memberi tanda tangannya. Setelah memasukkan semua ke dalam ransel, Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar diiringi suara desisan kamera atau pun HP.

Dulu ia merasa terusik dan lelah ketika bidikan kamera selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun pergi. Tetapi Sungmin mengajarkan padanya cara menerima bidikan kamera sebagai bagian hidupnya sehari-hari. Kini ia bisa menerimanya sebagai hal yang lumrah.

Soal buta kamera pun sudah tidak separah dahulu. Berkat bimbingan sang leader yang sangat peka terhadap kamera, ia mulai bisa merasakan jika ada kamera yang diam-diam membidiknya meski kadang-kadang ia masih tidak menyadarinya.

Seperti saat membuka lokernya tadi pagi, ia baru tersadar ada yang memantaunya dengan kamera. Dan ia hanya bisa tertegun serta tersipu saat itu.

Ia benar-benar kagum terhadap hyungdeul yang begitu tersadar ada kamera bisa menunjukkan reaksi yang natural. Ia dan Kibum tidak bisa. Mereka akan merasa otak mereka kosong mendadak, dan kemudian tersenyum salah tingkah dan gugup. Tapi Kyuhyun senang memiliki kesamaan dengan Kibum.

_Hampir jam makan siang. _Kyuhyun bergegas pulang ke dorm. Leeteuk sudah mengingatkan mereka untuk berlatih konser sehabis makan siang.

"Wookie, jangan menangis lagi. Aku dan Teuki hyung akan mengundangmu ke SUKIRA, arrachi?"

Saat Kyuhyun masuk, Sungmin tampak merangkul bahu Ryeowook yang menangis di sofa. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk juga menghibur namja itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang tengah menyantap makan siang bersama Shindong.

"Hari ini hari terakhir Ryeowook menjadi tamu tetap di Chunji. Ia menangis selama siaran, bahkan saat diwawancara di radio," jelas Donghae.

"Kasihan, Wookie merasa sedih sekali kehilangan kegiatan di luar menyanyi. Dia pasti bosan harus sering di dorm lagi." Shindong kembali mengisi lauk dan nasi ke dalam piringnya yang mulai kosong.

"Heechul hyung, kau semakin hebat. Aku suka melihatmu ketika menjadi MC," puji Siwon.

"Itu harus," kata Heechul sambil mengambil kaca dari sakunya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampanan dan kecantikanku."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat Heechul berkaca mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tahu, Heechul sudah berusaha keras. Namja itu sering berkutat dengan info-info terbaru. Heechul akan mencari tahu mengenai artis-artis/ yang berhadapan dengannya. Heechul tidak pernah setengah-setengah saat bekerja.

"Shindong, aktingmu juga banyak kemajuan."

Pujian Yesung membuat Shindong tersenyum senang. "Meski hanya jadi pemeran pembantu, aku sangat senang berakting. Aku akan jadi pemeran pembantu terbaik di setiap film."

"Kenapa harus pemeran pembantu? Suatu saat kau pun bisa jadi pemeran utama," kata Leeteuk yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

"Ne, Teuki hyung benar." Ryeowook pun sudah kembali tersenyum.

"Tanggal 16 nanti Ryeowook akan bernyanyi bersama Super Junior T di SUKIRA." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar.

"Wah! Kau pasti senang ya Wookie!" Hankyung menepuk pipi Ryeowook yang sedari tadi tersenyum gembira. "Kau jadi tidak kesepian di sini."

_Rasanya aku yang paling kesepian._ Kyuhyun diam-diam merengut. _Jangan merajuk, Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus sadar kau itu lemah, penyakitan dan bla bla bla. Kau tidak boleh terlalu sibuk. _ Kyuhyun meringis.

"Hyun-ah, kau tidak makan siang?" Suara Kangin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dari lamunannya.

"Nanti saja, Kangin hyung, aku menaruh ransel dulu."

Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamarnya diiringi pandangan diam Kibum.

Kyuhyun menaruh ranselnya di meja. Ia memandangi miniatur pemberian Changmin. Mendadak ia ingin bertemu sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menekan nomor Changmin setelah mengecek kalender mejanya. Changmin tidak ada jadwal siang ini.

"Yeoboseyo," kata Kyuhyun saat terdengar nada terima.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Ini sungguh kau?" Suara Changmin terdengar ragu.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?!"

"Ani. Aniyo. Jangan marah, Kyuhyun-ah," sergah Changmin cepat. "Aku hanya heran. Tak biasanya kau meneleponku."

Kyuhyun terdiam. _Memang, tak biasanya aku meneleponnya lebih dahulu. Apa aku sangat kesepian? Ini benar-benar memalukan._

"Mianhe sudah mengganggumu, Shim Changmin," kata Kyuhyun bukan dengan nada meminta maaf. Nadanya terdengar sangat kesal. "Aku salah menekan nomor tadi."

Begitu HP-nya dimatikan, Kyuhyun melempar benda hitam itu ke atas ranjang. Meski kesal, ia merasa sayang jika HP pemberian hyungdeul-nya rusak. Tak berapa lama terdengar nada panggil terus menerus dari HP-nya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya berbaring diam dan tidak mengangkat. Akhirnya HP itu diam tak berbunyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka. Kibum masuk sambil mengangsurkan HP nya. "Ini Changminnie. Dia bilang kau tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya."

"Ck, menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun menerima HP Kibum dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya. "SHIM CHANGMIN! AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU! JANGAN MENELEPONKU LAGI!"

Kibum mengerutkan kening ketika Kyuhyun menutup HP dan mengembalikannya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Aniyo. Aku sedang malas bicara."

"Katanya kau yang pertama menelepon."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. _Dasar Shim Changmin! Beraninya dia mengadu pada Kibum hyung!_

Kibum mengamati Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Aku tak tahu ada apa di antara kalian. Tapi lebih baik kau bereskan segera. Changminnie sedang padat jadwalnya. Yunho hyung akan kebingungan jika magnae mereka uring-uringan sepertimu sekarang."

Kyuhyun diam dan mengikuti Kibum yang beranjak keluar kamar dengan ekor matanya. Begitu pintu tertutup, ia meraih HP-nya dan menepon Changmin. Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauhkan HP itu dari telinganya. Di ujung sana Changmin berteriak keras menyerukan segala permintaan maaf, dan penyesalannya.

_Seharusnya aku yang menyesal dan meminta maaf. Bukan kau yang salah. Dasar Changmin pabo!_

"Changmin-ah, usahamu untuk memperparah telingaku sudah berhasil!" cetus Kyuhyun.

"Caramel macchiato, kau masih marah?"

"Aniyo." Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Changmin pun terdiam di ujung sana.

"Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun tesenyum. Sepertinya itu kalimat andalan Changmin saat tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Mungkin bulan Juli."

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun tertegun. "Selama itu?"

"Jangan bilang kau kehilanganku, Kyuhyun-ah." Changmin tergelak, namun segera terdiam menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau sudah jadi artis Jepang sekarang, bukan artis Korea," ejek Kyuhyun. "Aku lihat kalian menempati tempat pertama di Oricon chart."

"Ne, aku akan mendahuluimu menembus Hollywood," kata Changmin senang. "Kalau kau tidak mau tertinggal, kau harus mengejarku, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terdiam. _Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bermimpi. Di Korea saja aku tak memiliki acara apapun selain di Super Junior._

"Jangan besar kepala, Changmin-ah! Aku pasti akan mendahuluimu! Di Korea saja kami memiliki banyak jadwal drama, MC, juga radio!" _Tapi itu hanya hyungdeul, aku sendiri hanya memiliki Super Junior._

"Ne, teruslah berusaha, Caramel macchiato." Changmin tertawa keras. "Aku tidak sabar ingin beradu suara denganmu. Aku juga ingin beradu dance denganmu."

"Kau mengejek?!" desis Kyuhyun dengan suara mengancam.

"Eee? Andwae! Jangan katakan sahabatku sedang kehilangan percaya dirinya." Changmin kembali tertawa di seberang sana. "Kau yang biasa akan bilang: Aku adalah dancing Kyu. Kau pasti kalah dariku, Changmin-ah."

Kyuhyun kali ini bisa ikut tertawa membayangkan dirinya melakukan battle dance dengan Changmin. "Ne, aku akan mengalahkanmu. Aku harap kau bersabar menunggu munculnya Dancing Kyu."

"Pasti." Suara Changmin berubah serius dan lembut. "Aku akan menunggu Dancing Kyu sampai kapan pun. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa."

"Gomawo, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun kini bisa tersenyum dari dalam hatinya. "Aku harus makan siang. Juli kita bertemu, arrachi?"

"Arraseo."

Kyuhyun menutup telepon dan beranjak keluar kamar dengan wajah yang sudah ceria kembali. Malang untuk hyungdeul. Kyuhyun menyalurkan perasaan kesal dan kesepiannya tadi dengan cara menjahili mereka.

Ia menginjak kaki Kangin yang sedang berselonjor di depan TV lalu tersenyum meminta maaf seakan itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan, memasukkan garam ke gelas Leeteuk sehingga sang leader kebingungan mengapa air minumnya terasa asin, ia juga memajukan sedikit kakinya ketika Ryeowook lewat dengan membawa semangkuk buah. Alhasil namja itu nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Yesung tidak menolongnya.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis ketika Yesung memandangnya dengan alis bertaut. Ia sedikit berharap Yesung akan memarahinya. Tetapi hyungnya itu sepertinya bertekad memegang janji hingga akhir. Yesung justru memberinya sebuah cubitan gemas di pipinya.

Saat mereka berangkat menuju gedung SM untuk berlatih di basement, hanya Heechul yang selamat dari kejahilannya. Heechul bergegas menelepon Hong Ki untuk menjaga keselamatan Heebum-nya yang semontok buntalan bulu.

.

.

17 Januari 2008

Super Junior setiap hari berlatih untuk persiapan konser. Mereka akan membawakan sekitar 30 lagu. Diperlukan waktu lima jam untuk berlatih perform saja. Kyuhyun yang merasa paling sedikit jadwalnya, melakukan semua latihan fisik, suara dan perform dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Ia sangat serius sehingga tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah memberi alarm untuk beristirahat. Sebenarnya namja itu sudah merasa tidak sehat sejak kemarin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berlatih sesuai jadwal.

Memasuki sekitar dua puluh lagu, Kyuhyun mulai merasa tubuhnya melayang. Ia melakukan dance lebih karena hafal daripada sadar. Ia pun bernyanyi dengan pikiran kosong. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Berhenti, Kyuhyunnie, jangan memaksakan diri lagi."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia sudah terbaring di atas tiga buah matras yang didekatkan satu sama lain. Jaket Sungmin lagi-lagi menjadi bantal kepalanya. Sebelas pasang mata menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Siwon terus menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun teringat, hyung tampannya itu yang menariknya tadi. _Apakah aku pingsan?_

"Gwencha…."

"Sakit ya sakit! Capek ya capek!" Heechul memotong ucapannya dengan mimik kesal. "Aku paling benci jika kau bilang 'aku baik-baik saja', Kyuhyunnie."

"Heechul hyung, kau jangan memarahinya. Bagaimana jika dia pingsan lagi?" tegur Shindong.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan membuatku kena serangan jantung," keluh Eunhyuk sambil menangis.

"Ne. Aku kaget sekali waktu Siwon hyung menarikmu. Apalagi kau langsung tak sadarkan diri." Ryeowook menggosok kaki Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin.

_Siapa yang membuka sepatuku? Aish! Lagi-lagi aku membuat hyungdeul melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. _

"Bagaimana rasanya? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan bingung. Ia memegang kaki, tangan, perut bahkan wajah magnaenya dengan panik. Kyuhyun sampai menarik dirinya merapat ke dinding.

"Donghae-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau meraba-raba Kyuhyunnie!" Kangin menarik Donghae hingga terjengkang ke belakang. "Lihat, dia menjadi takut dengan ulahmu."

Wajah Donghae yang panik, bingung, sekaligus memelas membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawa.

"Uri magnae, kau itu disuruh menjawab, bukan tertawa." Yesung mengingatkan dengan wajah serius. "Kau baru boleh tertawa jika Heechul hyung berubah menjadi Heebum."

"Sunggie, aku akan mengikatmu dan memotretmu sejelek mungkin," desis Heechul. "Lalu aku akan meng-uploadnya di cyworld."

"ANDWAE!" teriak Yesung dengan wajah ketakutan. "Ia paling membenci foto yang buruk.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mencoba bangun namun dadanya terasa sakit.

"Berbaring saja dulu." Hankyung mendorong kembali tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyungdeul berlatih saja." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya meminta kerumunan itu bubar. "Aku jadi sakit kepala melihat wajah kalian semua."

"Suara sepelan itu masih bisa berkata ketus?" Heechul mendengus. "Kau ini benar-benar susah diatur."

"Heechul hyung lebih lagi." Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. "Saat kaki hyung masih sakit, Heechul hyung tetap menjalani lomba dance sepatu roda."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Jelek!" Heechul meradang. "Kau berusaha membuatku mencekikmu ya?"

"Chullie." Teguran itu membuat Heechul menoleh. Leeteuk yang baru datang setelah membeli minuman, memberi kode agar mereka semua bubar. "Kalian lanjutkan latihannya. Biar aku yang menemani Kyuhyunnie."

Meski enggan, tak ada yang berani membantah Leeteuk kali ini. Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan mengangsurkan sekaleng susu hangat.

"Dia belum sanggup duduk, Hyung." Siwon beranjak ke dekat kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu Kyuhyun duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh sang magnae kepadanya. "Nah, sekarang kau bisa meminumnya, Kyuhyunnie."

"Aku bukan bayi, Siwon hyung," gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon tersenyum lebar menanggapi protesnya. Kyuhyun meminum susu hangat itu dan merasa sedikit segar. Leeteuk mengamati Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lelah.

"Syuting EHB besok, sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut."

Kyuhyun nyaris tersedak. Siwon dengan cemas menepuk punggungnya pelan sambil melontarkan pandangan menegur kepada Leeteuk.

"Mianhe, aku membuatmu terkejut." Leeteuk merasa menyesal.

"Jebal, Teuki hyung, jangan melarangku ikut," kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku bosan hanya melihat hyungdeul sibuk. Aku hanya bisa diam saat kalian bercerita tentang ini dan itu. Kegiatanku sudah sangat sedikit. Setidaknya, untuk acara Super Junior, ijinkan aku ikut. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi."

Kyuhyun kembali merasa dadanya sakit. Ia tanpa sadar menekannya agar rasa sakit itu mereda.

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu Kyuhyunnie." Siwon menggosok punggung Kyuhyun berharap hal itu bisa meredakan sakit yang dirasakan magnae-nya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia kembali memandang Leeteuk menuntut jawaban. "Teuki hyung, jebal…ijinkan aku ikut. Aku akan menurut semua syaratmu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi."

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun sambil berpikir keras. Ia melihat puppy eyes itu dan menghela nafas pasrah. Apalagi Siwon ikut memasang wajah memohon supaya ia mengabulkan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kau harus menurut syaratku, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.

"Kalau begitu, besok kau harus check up ke Rumah Sakit."

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan mata terbelalak. Tapi Leeteuk tidak bermain-main.

.

.

18 Januari 2008

Kyuhyun mengenakan jaket, beani hat, juga kacamata untuk menyamar. Saat ia keluar kamar, kedua belas hyungnya serentak berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak perlu diantar, Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Coba hyungdeul bayangkan jika kita ramai-ramai ke sana. Pertama, akan terjadi jumpa fans mendadak. Masih aman jika tanpa adegan kejar-kejaran seperti di taman kemarin."

Beberapa mengangguk membenarkan, tapi beberapa tampak tidak peduli. Mereka lebih ingin menemani sang magnae.

"Kedua," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang pihak yang masih bersikeras. "Aku tidak mau muncul berita tentangku di media. Wartawan bisa mencium kedatangan kita di rumah sakit. Jebal, hyungdeul, jika kalian memaksa mengantarku, diamlah di dalam mobil. Bagaimana?"

"Kami pilih yang kedua!" seru mereka serempak.

Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua dan menyadari bahwa usaha ketiganya akan sia-sia. Jadi ia menutup mulutnya dan berjalan menuju mobil. Supaya tidak menarik perhatian dengan adanya dua mobil yang beriringan ke rumah sakit, mereka kembali berjejalan.

"Lama-lama aku merasa kita seperti ikan di dalam perahu nelayan," kata Donghae. "Sesudah ini, kita kan dipilih mana yang baik dan mana yang jelek. Yang baik akan dijual, sedangkan yang jelek akan dimakan segera agar tidak busuk."

"Aku termasuk yang bagus kan, Donghae hyung?" Ryeowook memandang dengan cemas.

"Kau imut," kata Donghae. Kata-katanya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang.

"Lebih imut Sungmin hyung!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ikan," tolak Sungmin.

"Oh iya, kita lagi bicara ikan ya?"

"MEMANG IKAN!" seru member Super Junior yang lain. Ryeowook tersadar dan tersipu malu. Begitu pula dengan Donghae.

Setiba di parkiran Rumah Sakit, Kyuhyun memberi peringatan agar hyungdeul tidak membuat keributan apa pun saat ia membuka pintu mobil. Ketika semua sepakat, ia pun turun dan menuju ruang praktek Uisa. Ia sudah membuat janji pertemuan hari itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Uisa," sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun sshi." Uisa tersenyum dan mempersilahkannya duduk. "Aku sudah mendengar laporan tentangmu dari Leeteuk sshi. Kau sudah dua kali tak sadarkan diri dalam dua minggu ini. Itu bukan berita bagus."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

Uisa pun meminta Kyuhyun menjalankan beberapa pemeriksaan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan hasilnya. Kyuhyun kembali menghadap Uisa sambil membawa berkas-berkas hasil pemeriksaannya yang berada di dalam amplop tertutup.

Namja itu menunggu dengan sabar saat Uisa membaca hasilnya dengan seksama. Uisa akhirnya menyingkirkan berkas-berkas tadi dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Kyuhyun sshi, paru-paru manusia berkembang maksimal hingga usia 30 tahun. Sesudah itu kemampuannya akan bertahan hingga usia 40-50 tahun, dan kemudian menurun tanpa bisa dicegah. Tapi teori itu berbeda pada setiap orang, tergantung banyak faktor."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mencari tahu tentang hal itu sejak pertama ia bisa menyentuh laptopnya di rumah sakit.

"Tapi dalam kasusmu…" Uisa memandang sejenak ke arah namja di depannya. "Kedua paru-parumu robek di usia 19 tahun. Dengan demikian…"

Kyuhyun menunggu, namun tampaknya Uisa bingung mencari kalimat selanjutnya. "Paru-paruku akan bertahan lebih lama jika aku hidup dengan tenang, bukankah begitu, Uisa?"

Uisa mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Hidup 70 tahun lebih tanpa melakukan apa pun dan hanya menjadi beban orang lain." Kyuhyun meringis. "Saya memilih hidup 40 tahun tapi bisa melakukan apa pun yang saya inginkan."

Uisa menautkan kening. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar.

"Uisa, saya sangat suka menyanyi. Jika saya berhenti sekarang, semua akan bilang: Karena setahun menjadi penyanyi, kau menderita seumur hidup dan menyusahkan kedua orang tuamu." Kyuhyun bergidik. "Saya tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

"Saya akan tetap bernyanyi, menjalani jadwal bersama hyungdeul, dan berjuang untuk berhasil." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jika Super Junior sukses, saya ingin membuat appa, eomma dan noona bangga. Saya ingin membelikan sesuatu yang belum pernah saya berikan. Saya ingin membalas semua kebaikan mereka meski pun hanya untuk 20 tahun."

Uisa terperangah dengan jalan pemikiran Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak takut terhadap kematian, Kyuhyun sshi? Banyak orang takut menghadapinya, bahkan saat mereka sudah hidup lama."

"Tentu saja saya takut sekali." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tapi saya lebih takut menerima tatapan iba seumur hidup, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa pun yang berarti. Saya ingin membahagiakan orang lain dan berguna untuk orang lain."

"Apakah itu berarti kau akan tetap ikut konser?"

"Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. "Semuanya Anda yang menentukan, Uisa."

Uisa terdiam, menatap surat ijin yang akan ia tandatangani atau pun tidak dengan tatapan kosong.

"Uisa, bisakah Anda memastikan saya akan hidup sampai 70 tahun?"

Uisa tertegun. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bisakah Anda memastikan saat saya diam tenang di rumah, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa membuat saya meninggal?"

"Aniyo. Itu semua urusan Tuhan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Jika Anda tidak berani menjamin, mengapa Anda tidak bisa mengijinkan saya ikut konser? Tidak penting berapa lama manusia hidup. Yang penting apa yang ia lakukan selama dia hidup."

Uisa terdiam dan menimbang. Akhirnya ia menanda tangani surat ijin tersebut.

"Ah! Bolehkah saya minta tolong satu hal lagi?"

Uisa menautkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun sshi? Kau selalu menuntut banyak. Kau sadar itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat mimik Uisa yang terlihat kesal.

"Tolong jangan beritahu hyungdeul apapun. Sejak Uisa memberitahu soal kondisiku, mereka sangat overprotektif." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Jika saya diam, mereka langsung panik. Jika wajah saya pucat sedikit, mereka langsung bertanya ini itu. Bahkan saat saya kemarin pingsan, saya harus menghadapi 12 orang panik begitu saya membuka mata. Bukankah itu bisa membuat saya terkena serangan jantung?"

Uisa tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Kyuhyun bercerita sambil memperagakan kelakuan hyungdeul-nya.

"Kalau mereka mendengar yang Uisa katakan tadi, setiap hari mereka akan menangis di sekitar saya. Percayalah, Uisa, itu jauh lebih mematikan daripada jadwal yang padat."

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Sedang berjejalan di dalam mobil. Kata Donghae hyung, mereka seperti ikan di perahu nelayan. Saya pikir benar juga."

Uisa kembali tergelak, bahkan sampai menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa. Setelah tenang, ia melipat surat yang ditandatanganinya tadi, memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Berusaha mengisi hidup dan bunuh diri adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Kau harus melakukan check up rutin, dan jangan lupa memastikan persediaan obatmu setiap saat, arrachi?"

"Arraseyo, Uisa." Kyuhyun menerima amplop tersebut dengan wajah gembira.

"Apa rencanamu untuk 20 tahun ini?" tanya Uisa saat Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri.

"Membuat banyak kenangan," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya. "Aku akan memastikan mereka semua tidak akan melupakanku."

Uisa hanya bisa tertawa melihat senyum khas Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ada orang-orang yang akan dibuat pusing oleh ulah namja itu.

"Kyuhyun sshi." Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu kembali berbalik menghadap Uisa. "Aku juga tidak bisa memastikan kau hanya hidup 20 tahun. Mungkin saja terjadi keajaiban."

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya hidup hari ke hari, jadi aku tak pernah menghitungnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo sudah memberiku ijin, Uisa."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan itu sambil tersenyum senang. Ia melangkah cepat menuju mobil. Namja itu nyaris tertawa melihat kedua belas hyungdeulnya sudah merasa sengsara karena berhimpitan. Wajah mereka juga sangat lucu karena menahan lontaran pertanyaan yang siap keluar.

Benar saja, begitu pintu mobil tertutup, Kyuhyun harus menutup telinga karena semua bertanya bersamaan.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Apa kalian ingin membuatku tuli?"

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Leeteuk was-was.

"Acc," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan surat dari Uisa.

Langsung saja semua memeluknya dengan erat hingga Kyuhyun nyaris sesak nafas. Heechul langsung menarik mereka satu per satu sehingga Kyuhyun terbebas dari himpitan dan bisa bernafas lega.

"Ayo kita syuting EHB sekarang!" seru Kangin senang.

"Hei! Kita antar Siwonnie pulang ke rumah dulu. Dia belum boleh ikut." Teuki hyung mengingatkan. Siwon hanya bisa meringis menerima nasib.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah-wajah gembira itu. Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih merangkulnya dengan senang.

_Hyungdeul, mari kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Akan aku pastikan kalian tetap mengingatku meski pun kalian tidak menginginkannya. Mianhe, aku egois. Itu karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku tak ingin kalian melupakanku sampai kapan pun._

_._

_._

**TBC**

.

.

**I believe in miracles, Kyuhyun oppa**

**.**

**.**

**-29 Dec 2012-**

**Selamat buat Cho Kyuhyun yang memenangkan **

**award di MBC Entertainment Awards hari ini**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua reader**

**Gomawo buat yang bersedia mereview**

**Mianhe kalau per 2013 update akan mencapai 10-14 hari **

**dari chapter sebelumnya di upload.**

**Review kalian sudah membuat author bertahan hingga saat ini**

**Jeongmal Kamsahamnida**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

**.**

**.**

Jawaban review chapter 26

Princess kyumin 12/29/12

Nanti 2013 lebih lama lagi sekita 10-14 hari.

Mianhe, aku harus membagi waktu dengan yang lain.

Karena nggak ada angst wkwkwk. Tapi genrenya kan bukan angst

Bukannya udah ada beberapa chapter yg happy semua ya? Gomawo reviewnya

Kim Cha 12/29/12 Ne, gomawo

12/28/12 Jangan dong ha ha ha. Gomawo buat reviewnya

Chokyulate fishy27 12/28/12

Benar. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga mau dipindah tapi karena kondisinya kritis dia nggak boleh dipindah. Tapi begitu dia mendingan langsung dipindah juga ke Samsung Hospital

Pertama karena suara Kyuhyun. Kedua, karena perjuangan SJ yang nggak kenal menyerah dan persaudaraan mereka yang kuat

Memang itu pahit, tapi aku ambil positifnya saja. Dengan ke'isengan'an yang menyebalkan itu, kita kan jadi kenal SJ dan SJ jadi sukses. Meski itu bukan dengan cara yang mudah, tapi kita maupun SJ sudah menikmati hal menyenangkannya sekarang

Soal itu aku tahu

Belum. Aku kan pas SS4 di Jkt belum tahu SJ

Wah, itu bagus, karena SJ jadi prestasi naik hehehe. Tapi sisakan juga untuk sekolah ya. SJ pasti sedih kalau kamu nggak ada uang untuk lanjut sekolah. Apalagi kamu pintar, sayang sekali kan? Dengan kamu sekolah, kamu berprestasi, nanti bisa dapat pendapatan yang baik, otomatis kamu bisa dukung mereka terus bukan? So, hitung baik-baik tabungannya supaya seimbang

Sekedar info, mungkin kamu udah tahu...yang dihitung di GDA cuma yang tipe A aja. Yang repack tidak dihitung

Ne, Siwon benar. Aku makin salut dengan mereka setelah dengar kalimat Siwon itu. Orang boleh bilang SJ aneh atau apalah yg lain, tapi bagiku, mereka oarang yg baik. Bukan malaikat yg nggak punya cacat, tapi mereka orang yang baik

Semoga ff ini bisa mengingatkan kamu untuk tetap berjuang, sesulit apapun keadaanya. Hwaiting!

sarangchullpa92 12/28/12 AIsh! Kalau di film kan mmg keren kok wkwkwk

Iya, nggak tega lihat leader magnae berantem,ngalah2in yg lain

Peluk Yesung juga

Wkwkwk, aku juga sering baca ulang yg itu, sennag ngebayanginnya

Oh, 2k? hehehe Gomawo.

Ratna 12/27/12

Yup, SJ memang mengagumkan

Kata Indra bekti dan siapa tuh yg MC? pas SM town? Mereka bilang, begitu SJ yang muncul, auranya beda banget!

Ya iyalah, soalnya itu semua hasil perjuangan yg tidak main-main beratnya...pasti hasilnya seperti itu

Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

littlehope 12/27/12

Tebak aja, chingu,...tebak (senang banget kalau ada yg mau nebak2)

Kibum memang pengamat

Shining Star? Belum tahu. Mau lanjut DOn't Don dulu

WithaCanon 12/27/12 Ne, gomawo.

amengsss 12/27/12 Mianhe jadi merepotkan. Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur.

fel 12/27/12 DIusahakan (^_^)

lemonade 12/26/12 Untuk menjawab keraguan chingu, silahkan ikuti ch27 hehehe

natal 12/26/12 Tidak jadi ke HL?

Jmhyewon 12/26/12 ceyem pake banget

Aku juga suka membayangkan mimic yg itu…kkkk

Ne, kadang manusia kan bisa lupa. Itu wajar banget.

Suci 12/26/12 . chapter 26

Gomawo, hehehe. AIsh, jangan dong, aku bisa nangis kalau itu kejadian. Mianhe, mulai januari bener2 10 hari…ini hitung2 pemanasan agar reader nggak kaget

tya andriani 12/26/12 Kasihan ddangkoma

ahra rahayu 12/26/12 Ancamannya serem wkwkwk

SS1 sebentar lagi

littlehope 12/26/12 Don't Don dulu kayaknya…mau break sekalian cari waktu memindahkan HD yg penuh

Tebakan di terima tapi tidak dijawab kkkkk

wookiesomnia 12/26/12 Ikutan aja…ikutan…ayo (*maksa mode on)  
Iya, Wookie kalau ama Kyuhyun mendadak jadi hyung. Niat eternal magnaenya menguap wkwkwk

Jjangmyon itu mie goreng yang terbuat dari gandum. Yang membedakannya adalah saus jjajangnya. Saus ini terbuat dari kedelai hitam. Kyuhyun suka sekali makanan ini.

Kim Yuna (atlit korea) tidak mereceive permintaan pertemanan Leeteuk. Bukan maksud apa2 sebenarnya. Leeteuk pun sudah menghapusnya. Tapi nggak tahu bagaimana, hal itu bocor ke ELF. Mereka marah dan membombardir akun Yuna, mendesaknya untuk bunuh diri dan menghinanya. Leeteuk sampai meminta maaf karena hal itu. Untungnya Kim Yuna nggak sampai kejadian seperti seorang elf yang bunuh diri karena dihina oleh elf lainnya. Bahkan sampai Leeteuk mau wamil kemarin, Leeteuk kembali meminta maaf di acara televisi.

Aku harap ELF yang sekarang lebih bijaksana. Jangan sampai ada nyawa yang melayang lagi.

Gomawo reviewnya.

Lee Min Ah 12/26/12 Tidak tahu, mengikuti tangan mengetik saja hehehe

YeSan84 12/26/12 Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini, chingu

Soal Yesung, itu benar. Ryeowook juga cerita di sebuah acara kalau Kyuhyun setahun ini dilatih keras oleh Yesung untuk mempersiapkan Kyuhyun menggantikan tugasnya saat wamil nanti. Dia melatih semua yang Kyuhyun perlu tahu tentang yang ia lakukan selama ini. Dan Ryeowook bilang Kyuhyun sudah menguasai teknik yang Yesung ajarkan. Bagaimana pun SJ kan harus berlanjut selama Yesung wamil. Semoga ELF mengerti ini semua bukan berarti Kyuhyun menggantikan Yesung. Tepatnya dia menjalankan tugas Yesung hingga Yesung kembali.  
kasihan kalau Kyuhyun harus dibashing lagi seperti tahun 2010.

Sejak akhir agustus atau awal September 2012 aku jadi fans SuJu.

pikusparkyu 12/26/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya

fikyu lutfi rahayu 12/26/12 Kayaknya aku mau bikin Don't Don chapter 2 s.d tamat dulu. Buat refreshing dan udah gatel bikin yang action hehehe. Gomawo

vha chandra 12/25/12 Gpp, untuk video memang aku masih harus banyak belajar biar lebih halus penyajiannya. Di semua perjuangan pasti ada halangan, semudah apapun grup itu. Misal dr managementnya mulus, dari luarnya ada anti fans. Kita nggak usah nge-judge siapa pun. Cukup dukung Super Junior aja. Jangan sampai kejadian ELF jaman2 awal SJ terulang lagi.

Jangan 'melindungi dengan cara yang salah' terulang. Karena udah beberapa kali SJ terluka juga karenanya. Salut buat kalian yang udah dukung SJ sungguh2.

newreader2 12/25/12 Oh, itu sudah adadi timeline. Mmg flash back karena itu terjadi sebelum Zhoui bertemu Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Gpp panjang, aku ngerti kok. AKu juga begitu jika bicara soal SJ hehehe

newreader 12/25/12 Kyuhyun memang tidak cengeng kok

Itu sudah diceritakan di Falling Star. Sudah baca yang Falling Star? Rising Star ini sequelnya lho… hehehe

phiexphiexnophiex 12/25/12 Semua orang boleh merasa senang. Itu hak asasi hehehe

Di FF ini memang begitu. SIlahkan dicoba menulis hehehe

Kita lihat saja Ch 27…tidak sampai 10 hari

Kim Ri Ha 12/25/12 Mianhe

heeeHyun 12/25/12 Karena alurnya cepat, maksudnya balas2an katanya cepat. Bukan percakapan yg kudu dibaca dalam tempo lambat. Ne, Leeteuk selalu berusaha lebih baik. Semua member juga begitu. Wkwkwk, memang yg KIbum itu sengaja dibikin buat di'telan' sendiri… dia nggak akan menerangkan alasan perbuatannya. Jadi aku harap reader bisa menemukan maksudnya.

Yesung memang keren di mataku. Dia itu dewasa banget meski suka aneh

Kyuhyun emang imut bahkan saat 'drunk' kkkk Kyuhyun tidak berpikiran sependek itu

panjang juga gpp

Hiroyuki Naomi 12/25/12 Kok tahu sih? Wkwkwkwk  
Iya, gomawo ya

Riyuri 12/25/12 Aish, itu kagak sengaja jadi humor… Nggak maksud

Waduh….ada jadwal segala. Gomawo

Lady Ming 12/25/12 Gomawo udah bersedia mereview di sini. Di FB nggak bisa jadi mood maker kalau lagi buntu, susah nyari2 dulu diantara status, malah tambah bête hehehe

Nggak, itu fanfic wkwkwk dan ada alasannya.

Cho Rae Eun 12/25/12 Senang kalau ceritanya ini bikin reader semangat. Gomawo

KyungMinSparKyu 12/25/12 Marah tidak mendatangkan kebaikan (*dilempar sandal ama KyungMinSparKyu)

Soal itu…kiita baca saja ch 27 kkkk

Kyuhyun tidak sependek itu pikirannya

myeolchikyu 12/25/12 Gomawo udah bersedia mereview. Gomawo udah menyukai Falling Star.  
aah, akhirnya ada yg menyukai detail yg itu… aku edit berulang kali bagian itu hehehe

Yup, SIwon sayang banget ama Kyuhyun, Cuma DOnghae sudah di nomor 1 karena dia langsung welcome di saat tersulit Kyuhyun, Sungmin karena roommate dan paling ngerti dia, Siwon ketiga krn dia juga sangat perhatian ama Kyuhyun. (*enak banget ya jadi Kyuhyun?)

Karena Sungmin kalau di panggung akan berubah serius. Bahkan sat Kyuhyun nari tangan yg salah itu semua tertawa, hanya Sungmin yg serius. Kyuhyun serius juga jadinya krn dia tahu Sungmin sedang serius untuk tampil.

Gpp curcol. Gomawo semangatnya

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/25/12 Wkwkwk iya, Kyuhyun kalau ketemu masalah ama Leeteuk, jadi error. Berarti Leeteuk memang penting banget bagi dia ya, padahal bukan urutan 3 besar.

Anonymini 12/25/12 Psikologinya Leeteuk? Atau Kyuhyun? Kalau Leeteuk karena dia shock ngira Kyuhyun mau bunuh diri. Kalau Kyuhyun, di ch27 ada penjelasannya

Momo ShinKaI 12/25/12 Itu ada penjelasan di ch 27 hehehe

Hidup PSM! kkkk

ElfSparKyu1302 12/25/12 Kenapa pada bilang ch26 kocak ya? Padahal kocaknya nggak banyak kkkk

Aku nggak ngoleksi video yang baru2, HD ku penuh. Mungkin nanti setelah punya HD ext.

JK0603 12/25/12 Yang ini masuk lho. Sayang sekali

Soal kaki Leeteuk yang terinjak….ternyata…

Mianhe, ikut sedih karena review kemarin. Gomawo udah bersedia susah payah nulis review. Jangan kapok ya. Di save dulu aja baru send. AKu juga suka gitu krn kadang gagal, jadi sbelum enter aku copy paste kkkk

Mianhe, setelah 2012, up date nya 10 hari karena sedang mempersiapkan Falling Star sebagai buku dan pekerjaan lainnya

annis 12/25/12 Ne, itu memang manusiawi sekali

casanova indah 12/25/12 Wkwkwk…iya, semoga bisa dimasukkan ya. Gomawo

GaemAya 12/25/12 Kibum soalnya paham Kyuhyun seperti apa jadinya santai. Kim Yuna itu atlit terkenal.

Choi Youmin 12/25/12 Wkwkwk…otaknya masih ditempat kok

12/25/12 Mianhe, Changmin kagak bisa sering nongol.

dhianelf4ever 12/25/12 Yang bilang mau bunuh diri kan Teuki, Kyuhyun nggak bilang gitu.

Yup, dia the best leader

Elfcloud 12/25/12 Wkwkwk, kok jadi speechless gitu. Gomawo reviewnya

kyuzi 12/25/12 Nggak berat, Cuma terpaksa mengakui terang2an wkwkwk

Yesung emang error nih wkwkwk

Kan yg dihadapi juga beda orang beda sifat hehehe

Cikal bakal lagu the last man standing? kkkkk

PhysicsYoo 12/25/12 Jadi ajak chingu aja?

Sei 12/25/12 Tapi maish punya semangat hidup kan? hehehe

Salah tebakannya….

Aku nggak pernah mengikuti fanwar dan grup mana pun. Independen aja.

Siapa yang kagak getar kalau nyanyi smabil dance? Butuh waktu lama untuk berlatih, tho mereka sering membuktikannya di live dan radio. Aku nggak pernah mau ikutan yang seperti itu. Biar aja mereka bicara apa. Semua kerja keras pasti ada hasilnya.

Ne, aku juga nggak musuhan sama Kadera kok, dia termasuk reader dan reviewer yang rajin. Masak mau diajak ribut? Nggak lah…. Buang jauh pikiran kayak gitu.

Aku udah biasa hadapi customer, jadi nggak gimana2 amat. Soal saling tukar pendapat kan biasa. Dia kasih pendapat, aku kasih pendapat juga hehehe.

Penilaian yang mana ya? Gomawo reviewnya

LylaAkariN 12/25/12 . Paling serem ya Leeteuk

KyuminSHIPPER 12/25/12 Mianhe

Azurasky Elf 12/25/12 Kepura-puraan akan bertahan sebentar, tidak akan langgeng. Yang langgeng berarti yang benar2. Itu yang aku yakini.

Semua bisa bilang 'ah aku juga bisa bikin itu!' tapi 'pencetus' tetap punya nilai lebih.

Kalau ngikut doang sih gampang. Dan SJ udah membuktikan mereka berkembang dari tahun ke tahun, dari berbagai macam cobaan. Semoga mereka tetap bertahan hingga akhir.

aninkyuelf 12/25/12 Idemu eksentrik yach hahaha

Bella 12/25/12 Deadline kan utnuk dihindari bukan digenapi. Tapi januari mungkin benar2 10 hari.

Kibum emang keren dan di ch ini Kyuhyun kayak cameo wkwkwk

12/25/12 Belum, chingu, baru persiapan

NaraKim 12/25/12 Iya, yg mabuk dan bilang Leeteuk membencinya itu real wkwkwk

Ne, memang Kibum dan Yesung lagi jadi heronya

Suaranya kurang jelas tapi yg menentang mmg masih banyak

Aisah92 12/25/12 Gomawo sudah menyukai ch 26 ini hehehe

Kim Anna 12/25/12 Changmin sibuk kkkkk

KH: cita2 kan kudu setinggi spiderman

fel 12/25/12 Gomawo

oracle 12/24/12 Gomawo chingu

Wah, aku juga nggak habis pikir….pasti jadi SJ05 lagi

Ya iya, aku juga. Lha lagi teriak2 malah ditinggal wkwkwk

Hidup PSM! AKu juga suka dia kkkk

Biar kurus chingu…hitung2 persiapan stamina buat konser

Gomawo juga udah mereview

12/24/12 Ah, mianhe, terima kasih sudah memberitahu

kyuminline1307 12/24/12 Jawabannya ada di ch 27 hehehe

Shin Min Hwa 12/24/12 rahasia

yuu kyuke 12/24/12 Sesekali beda genre hehehe

slisski 12/24/12 Mianhe

ARYANI 12/24/12 Soal itu timelinenya nggak jelas, ini cuma dimasukkan ke sini saja.

MyKyubee 12/24/12 Boleh kan sesekali jumping kkkkk

Ne, ch ini nggak ada video yang bisa dilihat. Cuma foto aja

Keyra Kyuunie 12/24/12 gpp aku bisa kok.

Hidup Teuki kkk  
Arigatou gozaimasu

Aryani 12/24/12 Sebelum kecelakaan juga pernah. Gomawo

reaRelf 12/24/12 Setuju hehehe

Kibum tapi terlalu tertutup

Ne, Kyuhyun kalau ngomong bikin ingat liputan mnet mini drama award di FS. Kangin sampai nggak mau dengerin kata sambutan Kyuhyun kalau boleh wkwkwk (itu real). SOalnya kata2 magnae bikin was-was aja

KyuChul 12/24/12 Uhm…mari kita ikuti saja hehehe

Paling sulit dimengerti menurutku dan sulit ditebak

Ne, gomawo

Rainy 12/24/12 wkwkwk Leeteuk kalau marah paling nyeremin se SJ

SSungMine 12/24/12 Gomawo buat pengertiannya

Syukurlah, Cover sudah rampung. Hehehe Tinggal editing dan cetak

Akita Fisayu 12/24/12 Gomawo juga

Dia kan nggak mau rugi wkwkwk

ALasan aja wkwkwk. Ne, gomawo

Kyuline 12/24/12 Januari harap lebih bersabar ya…10 hari

Teuki mmg lagi pusing kkk

Kibum kebayangnya senyumnya agak meringis dan irit pas ngomong itu

Kalau orang nyetir dikagetin, itu mobil pasti jalannya nggak lurus lagi. Pasti miring dulu. Sangat berbahaya membuat kaget supir

Kalimat andalan yang sebenarnya sudah kehilangan magnanya wkwkwk. Kurasa senyumnya masih jauh lebih ampuh

Dia mau kelihatan dewasa kkkk

xoxoxo 12/24/12 Ne. Gomawo

Keyq 12/24/12 Ne.

hyunnieya 12/24/12 Senang kalau bisa ngasih hadiah hehehe

Iya, jahilnya kumat

Dia panik sendiri sambil lihat2 hp dan atas apartemen gitu

Ne, aku maksimalkan 10 hari. Gomawo pengertiannya

Tebalnya 300an halaman. Cover udah jadi. Ditunggu aja kabarnya ya

lovely yesungielf 12/24/12 Itu fanfic

Cupcake 12/24/12 Iya, mending diam. Tapi kapan member SJ bisa diam? kkkk

Iya inut banget hehehe

Cho sahyo 12/24/12 Gpp, santai aja. Aku juga sering begitu

wembel 12/24/12 Iya, karena terlalu sayang

ghaida 12/24/12 Ne, gpp, dahulukan yg paling penting.

Prince Kyu hahaha

Keseringan pingsan jadi sering terbentur kkkk

AngeLeeteuk 12/24/12 Gomawo.

Lho, kan udah tahu….

PSM, aku juga suka dia

Mianhe, Januari mulai 10 hari paling lambat

Iya ya, kayak rentan juga begitu. Gomawo udah diingatkan

Cho sahyo 12/24/12 Kok tahu sih kalau dia cuma ngerjain? wkwkwk

Ch ? nggak tahu  
Lanjutan? Setelah don't don aja…mau relax dulu. Ada buku yg lagi dipersiapkan selain FS soalnya. Aku rencana Juli udah bisa rilis buku itu

Fakta apa? PM aja ke FB ku. DI sini juga gpp

bjewELFishy 12/24/12 Yesung itu abstrak tapi juga bijaksana. Banyak keputusan Leeteuk yang didasari pertimbangan dari Yesung

haekyu 12/24/12 SOal otak Kyuhyun ada di Ch 27

Kan dia yakin Kyuhyun yg religious kagak mungkin bunuh diri hehehe

AKu juga mau nyubit pipinya. Boleh?

ryeo ryeo ryeong 12/24/12 Wkwkwk bisa geger Korea

Gomawo chingu udah mau mengikuti ff ini

12/24/12 Itu fanfic. Gpp, dahulukan ulangan. Ff kan hiburan

AreynaKyuminElf 12/24/12 Alasannya ada di ch 27 hehehe

indahpus96 12/24/12 Leeteuk mmg marahnya nyeremin heechul aja nggak berkutik

Guest 12/24/12 Tunggu ch 27 hehehe

12/24/12 . Aniyo, itu bukan beneran mau lompat

Gyurievil 12/24/12 Iya, pasti kecewa banget. Jadi ingat movie Attack, syutingnya dia jadi dihilangkan. Poor Kyu

SparKyu 12/24/12 Kalau berantem ama Teuki dia pasti jadi error

hanifElfkyu 12/24/12 Aku nggak pernah dapat berita ttg itu. Ada link yg bisa diajukan?

ay 12/24/12 Heechul aja takut kalau Leeteuk udah marah wkwkwk

kimbum kyak pengatur strategi dlm perang suka gaya'y cool n tenang pembawaan'y...

Kibum emang super tenang

Kyuhyun memang manly dan imut (pinjam kata2 wookie)

Tsuioku Lee 12/24/12 Dugaan chingu benar hehehe

SS1 kilasan saja

Wow kayaknya begitu

10 hari terlalu singkat karena saya lagi persipan 3 naskah hehehe

Forte orange 12/24/12 5 terpanjang dalam RS hehehe

DBSK pecah? Kayaknya nggak masuk timeline ya? Tahun berapa gejalanya?

Qeqey Raekyuminnie 12/24/12 Betul banget tuh

SJ memang unik

Wkwkwk nggak kok Kyu is Kyu

Kyuminhae 12/24/12 Semoga terkabul hehehe

misskyuKYU 12/24/12 Gpp

Ch27 akan menjawab

Iya, kalau ama Teuki ada masalah, Kyu langsung error. Gomawo reviewnya

Sachiko Yamaguchi 12/24/12 Wkwkwk… nggak kok, udah dikantongin otaknya

- Ah, iya…berjengit ya? Gomawo hehehe

- Tapi banyak yg menulis seperti itu…bahkan diterjemahan mandarin ke korea… yg benar yg mana ya?

- Mianhe, kalau soal italic itu memang disengaja. Aku mengikuti aturan novel terjemahan. Berhubung di sini bahasa korea 'dianggap wajar krn ff korea-an' jadi kata asingnya nggak di italic. Seperti novel terjemahan, italic saya gunakan untuk membedakan 'kata hati maupun kenangan' dengan kalimat yg terlontar dari mulut. Tapi mmg secara EYD salah hehehe

- Nah, kalau –sshi mmg salah wkwkwk… gomawo udah diingatkan

- soal pun gomawo juga

- Ne, perlu 20 kali untuk full tanpa typo…kadang kalau lagi suntuk hanya 10 kali baca. Kalau 5 kali saya pasti udah bilang di awal kalau banyak typo wkwkwk. Tapi nanti pas di bukukan pasti di cek ulang. Kalau ff sih edisi belum edit aja

Ne, gpp, memang untuk ff saya kendorkan EYD-nya, soalnya yg lain saya lihat lebih santai lagi. Nanti terkesan terlalu kaku. Seperti teenlit dan semacamnya, kita tidak akan menuntut EYD, karena ciri khasnya memang di kesan 'santai' dan 'ringan'-nya.

Menurut saya ff juga begitu, santai ringan, tapi sedikit panjang dan berat daripada yg di atas.  
Wkwkwk…Ne, gomawo chingu buat semangatnya

Ditunggu pembahasan selanjutnya ya, kadang saya juga melupakan beberapa aturan EYD yang penting. Gomawo

vietaKyu 12/24/12 Ini kan genre angst…jadi nggak ada kewajiban untuk sedih hehehe. ANggap aja bertualang dengan perasaan chingu, jangan pernah bersiap-siap. Mengalir saja, jadi bisa berasa lebih greget. Kalau sudah berharap sedih terus nggak sedih, pasti sedikit kecewa. This is Rising Star, akan ada masa2 mereka semakin dan semakin berbahagia (^_^)  
Falling Star sudah berlalu

Wkwkwk iya, kadang Kibum terlalu tenang juga

Iya, kasihan leader ditinggal wkwkwk… Gomawo reviewnya. Konser masih lama

lisamei 12/24/12 . Leeteuk menganggap mereka semua adiknya, jadi dia sayang semuanya hehehe

kyuqie 12/24/12 Soal pilih kasih itu aku no koment hehehe. Mianhe.

Memang kemasannya mereka tidak mewah.

shinminkyuu 12/24/12 Soalnya kenyataannya mmg pelit wkwkwk

Soal otak ada di ch 27 hehehe

ElfSparKyu1302 12/24/12 Waduh…bajunya bersih nggak tuh kkkk

Ryeowook ama Kyuhyun memang kelihatan kayak hyung, meski kesannya dia lebih lemah. Tapi perhatiannya itu lho….

Pasti karena Kyuhyun kesal diperlakukan kayak anak kecil di depan orang wkwkwk Tapi Ryeowook nyantai aja. Dia tahu Kyuhyun kagak bermaksud menyinggungnya, Cuma caranya mmg evil kkkk

chan 12/24/12 Mianhe, DBSK sibuk

kim eun ra 12/24/12 kok bisa? Padahal byk yg bilang ch 26 kocak

gaemgyulover 12/24/12 Berasa dong…berasa bentarnya kkkk

Emang timelinenya begitu…lagi nggak ada yg khusus. Nanti kalau jadwal biasa diangkat, pada bosan…nyanyi…nyanyi…dan nyanyi…padahal aku sih suka kkk tapi mmg nggak ada yg bisa diceritakan.

Kemungkinan begitu, makanya mungkin ch 28 akan mundur krn aku datanya kurang, sedangkan HD ku hampir penuh. Kudu mindah yg 2007 dulu

Kangin itu setelah sorry-sorry. Ne, kita tunggu tanggal mainnya hehehe

Guest 12/24/12 Semua pernah. DI SJ mereka ama Leeteuk dibebaskan bertengkar biar kagak ada ganjelan. Hasilnya jadi seperti sekarang, benar2 kayak keluarga aja

Fitri MY 12/24/12 Ne, gomawo chingu

unknown 12/24/12 Gomawo udah mereview dan mengikuti ff ini

Elfishy 12/24/12 Gomawo. Kalau ada berita mmg harus selektif, jangan langsung terbakar, ne?

trililililili 12/24/12 AIh…ini semua karakternya aku buat sesuai yg asli, tidak menambahkan atau melebihkan…yang menurut aku lihat saja kkkk

VitaMinnieMin 12/24/12 Aku juga suka yg bagian Kyu dan wook itu

DBSK lagi padat banget 2008

Wkwkwk biarkan saja, semua udah teratasi kan?

Soal otak kit abaca ch 27 hehehe

fikyu 12/24/12 Mungkin? Kita lihat saja hehehe

choYeonRin 12/24/12 Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya hehehe. Gpp, mmg susah kalau via HP. Tapi kali ini masuk lagi kok reviewnya. Gomawo

Gaemjjeje13 12/24/12 Yup, soal otak kita lihat ch 27 aja hehehe

Andhisa Joyers 12/24/12 Aku juga suka Yesung

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 12/24/12 Betuuuull

Kyuhyun mmg gitu tuh, nyebelin, bikin kesal, tapi juga bikin gemas

Sesekali motongnya pas begini hehehe…lain kali pas THE END

Nuryewookie 12/24/12 Semua tahu kalau Leeteuk marah itu sangaaaat menyeramkan

Blackyuline 12/24/12 Tul, evilnya kumat kkkk

demikyu 12/24/12 Lagi dia kantongin sementara waktu

kyukyu712 12/24/12 Sesekali nyoba hal baru heheh. Kan genrenya bukan angst. Gomawo reviewnya


	28. Chapter 28

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 28**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Yesung-ah! Anggap aja ini hal yang menyenangkan." / "Kami ini penyanyi! Kami manusia, kami bukan robot!" / "Hyung ingat sms yang hyung kirim saat aku di atap apartemen?" / "Siapa yang memberinya beer?"

.

.

_Hyungdeul, mari kita buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Akan aku pastikan kalian tetap mengingatku meski pun kalian tidak menginginkannya. Mianhe, aku egois. Itu karena aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. Aku tak ingin kalian melupakanku sampai kapan pun._

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 28**

.

18 Januari 2008

"Celana apa ini?" Kangin mengangkat celana pendek Hawaiian itu tinggi-tinggi. Ia melihat celana itu bisa di pakai dua sisi. Putih dan biru.

"Grup 1 pilih biru!" seru Kyuhyun kegirangan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak ikut." Leeteuk menggeleng. "Ini musim dingin. Air di kolam juga sangat dingin. Jadi kau berpartisipasi saja. Jangan ikut masuk ke kolam."

Kyuhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi akhirnya membatalkannya. Ia ingat perjanjiannya dengan Leeteuk saat memaksa ikut. Ia berjanji akan mengikuti syarat yang Leeteuk ajukan.

"Aku akan menemanimu memakai celana panjang," kata Heechul sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Lagipula apa kau lupa kita punya 'itu' ?"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bereaksi, tiba-tiba Siwon sudah beranjak ke pojok ruangan dan tertunduk di situ. Semua otomatis menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung kecuali Yesung. Ia tahu apa yang Siwon rasakan. Sama seperti saat pengambilan foto Don't Don.

"Siwon hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang bergegas menghampiri. Ia terkejut saat Siwon bukannya menjawab tapi justru berbalik dan memeluknya erat-erat. Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Siwon dengan bingung. "Kalau Siwon hyung sakit, sebaiknya hyung pulang saja seperti rencana semula. Tidak perlu menunggui kami syuting di sini."

"Gwencanayo, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin bersama kalian."

"Kalau begitu, Siwon hyung kenapa?"

Siwon tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan perasaan sedihnya setiap melihat bekas kecelakaan yang Kyuhyun dan Heechul alami. Belum lagi masalah yang membuatnya memaksa Leeteuk hyung mengijinkannya tidak pulang.

"Siwonnie…"

Suara Yesung mengingatkan Siwon pada janjinya. Namja itu pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berusaha tersenyum menatap sang magnae yang masih kebingungan. "Cepatlah bersiap, Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan duduk di antara para kru."

"Ck! Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan penampilan fisik, Siwonnie? Aku dan si jelek ini saja tidak berpikir terlalu sedih sepertimu. Appo!" Heechul mendelik ke arah Hankyung yang menepuk kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tiap orang punya kepedulian yang berbeda. Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu."

Heechul mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal. Member Super Junior yang lain tertawa melihat Heechul yang tidak bisa apa-apa jika Hankyung sudah menegurnya. Mereka pun segera bersiap-siap. Heechul dan Kyuhyun diberi celana panjang untuk mereka kenakan saat syuting.

Kangin memeluk bahunya dengan kesal. "Ini musim dingin, dan mereka meminta kita syuting di kolam renang. Ck ck ck…"

"Berpikir positif saja, Kangin hyung. Semua atlit renang tetap berlatih renang meski musim dingin." Shindong tersenyum.

"Kita juga berlatih setiap hari di kolam renang apartemen. Ini bukan hal besar."

"Tapi Sungmin hyung, di kolam renang apartemen kita hanya berlatih 2 jam. Ini bukan berlatih yang bisa membuat tubuh kita hangat. Ini syuting." Eunhyuk memandang Donghae, meminta bantuan sahabatnya itu untuk melakukan protes.

"Tenang saja, Hyukkie. Aku bertahun-tahun melihat ikan berenang di musim dingin dan mereka tidak mati." Donghae menyahut dengan serius dan meyakinkan.

"Ah! Itu benar. Donghae hyung pintar sekali," puji Ryeowook tulus membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu, Hankyung-ah.… Aku pikir kedua namja yang baik hati ini memberikan jatah otak mereka untuk orang lain saat akan lahir," ungkap Heechul dengan mimik serius.

"Tapi…"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk meneruskan protesnya, Yesung sudah berdiri di belakang Eunhyuk dan menepuk bahunya sehingga namja itu berjengit. "Tenanglah, Hyukkie, hyung akan membagi keberuntungan untukmu."

"ANDWAE!" Eunhyuk bergegas bersembunyi di balik punggung Hankyung yang berdiri di dekatnya. Hankyung menepuk punggung Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan.

Kibum hanya melihat semua itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

Sesampainya di kolam, mereka melihat para kru sudah bersiap. Beberapa berendam di kolam dengan kamera tahan air, mike, dan pencahayaan. Ada yang di tepi kolam tetapi harus mengangkat tiang yang sangat panjang tempat mike tergantung sehingga suara mereka bisa terekam dengan jelas. Beberapa orang bersiap masuk ke dalam kolam untuk menahan dua buah matras apung yang akan mereka tempati.

Member Super Junior meringis melihat semuanya itu. Leeteuk menepuk bahu dongsaengdulnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Lihat, mereka juga berjuang keras. Ayo kita lakukan syuting sebaik mungkin sehingga kita semua juga mereka bisa beristirahat."

"Arraseyo, hyung," gumam semua dongsaengdul, membuat Leeteuk diam-diam merasa terharu. Saat melirik ke Kyuhyun, namja itu bergegas membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun melihat air matanya yang sudah mendesak keluar.

Kangin, Heechul, Kibum, Shindong, Kyuhyun dan juga Hankyung mendapat matras apung yang paling besar, sehingga mereka bisa duduk dengan santai. Mereka juga mendapat kemeja untuk melapisi t-shirt, mendapat jus buah, bahkan kacamata hitam yang biasa dipakai untuk berjemur.

Leeteuk dan memberdeul yang di episode lalu kalah hanya mendapat matras yang sangat kecil. Mereka duduk berhimpitan memakai kaos tipis dan tidak mendapat hal lainnya.

"Aku juga mau seperti grup 1," keluh Yesung.

"Hyung mau ini?" Kangin mengangsurkan kacamatanya sehingga Yesung tampak senang. Namun ketika namja itu melemparkan kacamata tadi ke dalam air, wajah Yesung langsung berubah menyeramkan. Meski begitu wajah Yesung sangat lucu bagi member lainnya, sehingga mereka tertawa.

Siwon yang belum diperbolehkan ikut, duduk menunggu di tempat yang tidak tersorot kamera. Leeteuk ingin memastikan kakinya sudah sembuh total saat konser mereka nanti. Karena itu selain saat latihan, Siwon diminta untuk tidak membebani kakinya dengan kegiatan lain. Namja itu berharap di EHB episode terakhir nanti ia bisa ikut.

"Kita akan memilih 6 anggota yang meraih ranking paling rendah minggu lalu untuk menjadi grup 2 di episode kali ini," kata Shin Dong Yup.

Heechul, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Hankyung, Kangin dan Kibum duduk berurutan di bangku pelontar yang sudah disiapkan di tepi kolam.

"Siapa yang kalian ingin untuk menjadi anggota grup 2?" tanya Shin Dong Yup kepada grup 2 episode lalu yang menonton dari atas matras pelampung.

"KANGIN!" seru mereka serempak, membuat Kangin menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kesal melihat kekompakan mereka.

Kibum yang merasa yakin akan posisinya di grup satu, duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki. Sama sekali tidak khawatir akan terlontar dari posisi duduk yang berbahaya itu. Kyuhyun sibuk menerangkan kepada Heechul bagaimana cara kerja kursi pelontar tersebut menurut perkiraannya. Ia dan Kibum sudah menyelidiki cara kerja kursi itu tadi. Kyuhyun juga yakin, dirinya dan Heechul tidak akan dilontarkan dengan kursi pelontar karena kondisi mereka.

Seruan gembira memenuhi area kolam renang ketika Kangin benar-benar terlontar. Hankyung terkejut melihat cara kursi itu melontarkan Kangin. Ia hanya bisa berharap tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama. Sayang harapannya tidak terkabul. Beberapa menit kemudian dia melayang menyusul Kangin jatuh ke dalam kolam renang.

"Hankyung sshi terpilih di grup 2 karena dia tidak hadir minggu lalu," ujar Shin Dong Yup menjelaskan.

Seperti yang diduga Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, mereka lolos. Keduanya bersama Heechul dan Shindong kembali naik ke matras pelampung.

Yesung, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae kini duduk berurutan di kursi pelontar. Donghae duduk dengan santai. Sebagai penangkap panah minggu lalu, ia yakin tidak akan masuk di ranking bawah.

Shindong duduk dengan santai di atas matras pelampung sementara Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Kibum berdiri.

Di grup 2, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin berturut-turut terlontar ke dalam kolam renang. Tersisa Yesung, Leeteuk dan Donghae di kursi pelontar masing-masing. Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gembira. Ia dibebaskan dari lontaran.

"Siapa yang kalian harap menjadi anggota grup 2?"

"YESUNG!" seru anggota grup 2 yang sudah terpilih dari dalam kolam renang.

Yesung menoleh dengan kesal karena sedari tadi mereka semua mengerjainya. "Aku sudah bekerja keras di episode lalu! Seharusnya aku dihargai karena sudah mencoba yang terbaik!"

"Yesung-ah! Anggap aja ini hal yang menyenangkan," seru Kyuhyun menenangkan dari tempatnya menonton.

Heechul memukul Kyuhyun pelan. Meski hanya Kyuhyun yang menghibur Yesung, tetapi magnaenya itu tidak memanggil Yesung dengan sopan. Namun Heechul memegang bahu Kyuhyun saat matras yang mereka tempati sedikit bergoyang. Setiap ada anggota yang terlontar, matras itu menjadi tidak stabil. Padahal sudah ada beberapa orang yang menahan matras itu dari dalam kolam.

Diam-diam Kibum berpindah ke belakang mereka sejak tadi ketika menurut perhitungannya Yesung lah yang akan terlontar selanjutnya. Sewaktu Eunhyuk terlontar, matras hampir saja terbalik. Apalagi jika Yesung yang berada paling dekat dengan posisi mereka yang terlontar. Ia mencemaskan hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

Ketika akhirnya Yesung benar-benar terlontar, Kibum bergegas memindahkan tangan kirinya ke leher Kyuhyun dari belakang dan tangan kanannya merangkul pinggang Heechul untuk menahan mereka jatuh karena gerakan air. Yesung memang jatuh paling dekat dengan matras yang mereka tumpangi.

Sungmin, Kangin dan Ryeowook segera memeluk Yesung untuk mengguncang-guncang namja mungil itu. Meski pertama sempat berontak dan kesal, akhirnya Yesung tertawa juga. Siwon ikut tertawa dari tepi kolam melihat kelakuan hyungdeul dan dongsaengnya.

.

Semua bersemangat saat bisa berganti kaos kering dan tebal untuk syuting selanjutnya. Mereka menonton para perenang indah yang memperagakan tarian di dalam air. Semua terkagum-kagum dengan kebolehan para yeoja itu. Selanjutnya grup 2 diminta memperagakan tarian tadi dengan iringan musik yang sama.

Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Yesung, Hankyung, dan Ryeowook menari di tepi kolam dengan gerakan yang membuat semua tertawa. Akhirnya Eunhyuk melakukan back flip untuk masuk ke kolam. Gerakan itu disambut tepukan riuh. Sungmin memperagakan flip ke samping saat masuk kolam. Semua kembali bertepuk tangan.

Yesung berniat melakukan lompatan yang bagus juga, sayang ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia pun terjatuh begitu saja sehingga semua tertawa. Semua yang menonton kembali bertepuk tangan saat Hankyung melakukan lompatan seperti di film aksion. Mereka berharap sesuatu yang mengagumkan juga muncul saat giliran Ryeowook tiba.

Namja itu ternyata dengan tenangnya turun begitu saja ke dalam kolam renang dengan kedua kakinya lebih dulu dan tersenyum lembut lalu berenang menuju yang lain. Tapi semua tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ryeowook yang sangat imut itu.

"Buat gerakan 'mountain'!" seru Kangin yang bertindak sebagai komandan dari tepi kolam. Kelima anggota grup pun menyatukan tangan mereka yang teracung tinggi ke atas membentuk gunung, kemudian mencoba berputar dalam posisi tersebut. Kemudian mereka berpisah satu per satu.

"Sekarang gerakan 'dolphin!"

Kelimanya kembali mendekat dan menyelam untuk bergabung di tengah. Malang, beberapa justru saling berbenturan bahkan Sungmin sampai tersedak menelan air. Semua kembali berbaris saat Kangin meminta mereka membentuk gerakan 'train'. Gerakan ketiga ini berhasil mereka lakukan dengan sangat baik sehingga mengundang tepuk tangan yang lain.

"Tantangan selanjutnya adalah membuktikan pernapasan mulut ke mulut," kata Shin Dong Yup. "Kita sering melihat adegan itu di film. Hari ini kita akan membuktikan apakah hal itu benar."

"Pasti tidak benar," cetus Heechul yahin. "Saat kita melakukannya, air pasti ikut masuk ke dalam mulut."

Ketika Heechul hendak memperagakan pada Shindong, Shindong langsung menutup mulutnya. Heechul cemas dan meniup serta membaui nafasnya sendiri. Saat terbukti nafasnya tidak bau, ia memukul Shindong dengan kesal.

Karena tadi grup 2 sudah memperagakan renang indah, kini giliran grup 1. Mereka semua turun ke dalam kolam kecuali Kyuhyun. Tersedia kursi untuk mereka duduk dan bertahan selama di dalam air. Mereka akan bertanding bersama salah seorang anggota perenang indah.

Shindong sudah keluar di detik ke-5. Donghae keluar di detik ke-24 bersamaan dengan Heechul. Leeteuk menyerah di detik ke-26. Kibum bisa bertahan hingga detik ke-40 sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Tetapi perenang indah masih terus bertahan di bawah air padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan 60 detik.

Kibum yang kumat usilnya kembali masuk ke air. Ia memandangi perenang itu. Merasa ada yg memandangnya, sang yeoja menengok dan terkejut melihat Kibum masih bertahan. Begitu sang yeoja kembali menutup mata, Kibum kembali naik untuk mengambil nafas, lalu kembali menyelam.

Waktu menunjukkan angka 1.45 saat sang yeoja kembali menengok dan terkejut melihat Kibum masih bertahan. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak bisa mendengar semua member Super Junior, Shin Dong Yup dan kru tertawa keras dengan ulah Kibum yang sifat sebenarnya memang usil itu.

Kibum kembali menarik napas dan menyelam. Kali ini dia nyaris ketahuan. Tapi sang yeoja tidak menyadarinya. Ketika dia menengok, Kibum sudah ada di tempatnya meski belum berpegangan pada kursi. Kibum kembali menarik napas dengan cepat dan kembali ke dalam air.

Sang yeoja lagi-lagi terkejut karena Kibum masih bertahan di dua setengah menit. Tak tahan melihat kebingungan sang yeoja, Kibum pun tertawa. Namun ia tetap bertahan. Ketika akhirnya sang yeoja naik di menit 2.40, barulah Kibum menyusul naik. Member SJ yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Kibum.

Leeteuk dan Donghae yang ikut berpura-pura di dalam air. Mereka baru keluar di 3.15. Tetapi akhirnya Shin Dong Yup dan member Super Junior bertepuk tangan memberi selamat atas pencapaian sang yeoja. Wajah sang yeoja yang sempat sedih karena mengira dirinya kalah dari member Super Junior kembali berseri.

Mereka pun masuki segmen terakhir yaitu bernafas dari mulut ke mulut. Grup 2 diminta mencari partner untuk berlatih pernapasan dari mulut ke mulut sedangkan grup 1 diminta mencari benda yg dapat membuat mereka bertahan di air lebih lama.

Grup 1 diperbolehkan ke super market selama grup 2 berlatih. Siwon bergegas ikut ke dalam mobil bersama member grup 1 lainnya. Ia merasa bosan jika duduk menunggu di area kolam renang.

Grup 2 memulai latihan mereka. Yesung dan Eunhyuk berlatih setelah semua merundingkan caranya. Tapi Yesung yang gugup malah memberinya ciuman sehingga Eunhyuk cepat-cepat mencuci mulutnya.

Kini giliran Kangin berusaha memberi nafas pada Yesung. Tapi Yesung akhirnya menyipratkan air pada Kangin karena kesal dengan rasa grogi yang diakibatkan Kangin padanya. Percobaan kedua gagal lagi. Yesung sampai mengejar Kangin dan mencekiknya dari belakang karena gemas.

Sungmin mencoba dengan Hankyung. Tapi karena Hankyung meleletkan lidahnya, semua protes dan mendorongnya menjauhi Sungmin. Di percobaan kedua mereka kembali gagal karena Yesung mendorong kepala Hankyung hingga keduanya berciuman. Sungmin dan Hankyung bergegas menghapus bekas ciuman di bibir mereka.

Grup 2 belum juga berhasil. Mereka merasa risih ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan satu dengan yang lain. Hankyung nyaris menangis ketika menoleh ke arah anggota grup 2 lainnya.

"Haruskah kita melakukan semua ini?" Ia mencemaskan penilaian eommanya jika melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kalian harus melakukannya!" Kata-kata manager hyung membuat semua menoleh dengan wajah tidak senang. Namja itu langsung memasang wajah yang tak kalah tidak senangnya. Ia mendekat karena melihat grup 2 tidak berjalan lancar. "Mianhe, aku hanya menjalankan tugas. Begitu juga kalian."

"Kenapa kalian memperlakukan kami seperti ini? Apakah kami tidak boleh punya pendapat?!" desis Kangin kesal.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Di sini banyak orang," kata Manager hyung mengingatkan. "Kalian sudah tahu bagaimana cara kerja di SM. Kalian sudah meneken kontrak. Kalian harus melakukan semua yang diperintahkan, tanpa perlu berpendapat apapun. Suka tidak suka kalian harus melakukannya!"

"Kami ini penyanyi! Kami manusia, kami bukan robot!" Hankyung berbisik seperti yang manager hyung lakukan. Meski pun begitu, aura yang terpancar dari mereka membuat semua menoleh dengan tanda tanya.

"Jangan membuat keributan!" ancam Manager hyung sedikit putus asa. Ia pun tidak bisa memiliki pendapat jika yang di atas sudah memutuskan. "Silahkan kalau kalian tidak bersedia. Itu berarti kalian melanggar kontrak."

Ryeowook memandang Sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Meski ia tidak keberatan dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan, Ia tidak suka melihat Kangin dan Hankyung bertengkar dengan manager hyung.

"Bisakah kita hentikan di sini?" tanya Ryeowook mulai panik.

"Diam, Wookie! Kau tidak merasakan sakitnya ditetesi lilin panas di perutmu! Jadi diam dan tutup mulutmu!" desis Kangin kesal.

Kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar menangis. Ia tahu seberat apa yang dialami member Super Junior di acara TV komedi yang baru. Tersiksa dan ditertawakan bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Saat kesakitan dan malu mereka tetap harus tertawa, padahal mereka adalah penyanyi. Tapi mereka lebih mirip sekumpulan pemeran parodi yang mengenaskan.

"Kim Young Woon!" desisan pelan yang hanya bisa didengar mereka membuat Kangin menoleh.

Namun kali ini wajah Kangin tidak melunak mendengar panggilan Yesung. Ia bahkan tampak sangat marah. Tetapi Yesung tidak takut sedikit pun. Ia balik menantang mata Kangin yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Kau ingat pembicaraan kita di mobil tadi? Apa kau lupa, Kim Young Woon?!"

Wajah Kangin pucat pasi. Ia membuang wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya yang mendadak keluar. Ia mencoba bertahan beberapa jam ini dan ia tahu kenapa emosinya menjadi sangat labil. Manager hyung memandang heran melihat tiba-tiba Kangin melunak.

"Mianhe, manager hyung, kami akan melakukannya dengan baik," ucap Kangin.

Hankyung hanya tertunduk tidak membantah lagi. Melihat hal itu, manager hyung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Manager hyung merasa tenang melihat keributan sudah mereda meski ia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Yesung hyung…. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama," desah Kangin sambil menghapus air matanya. "Mianhe, Wookie, aku sudah membentakmu. Aku sedang emosi."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Dia langsung memeluk Kangin untuk menghiburnya. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Hankyung saling berpandangan dengan sedih. Yesung mengajak mereka semua mendekat agar tak ada yang melihat tangisan Kangin dan Ryeowook.

"Ingat yang Kibummie ajarkan tadi. Jika sesak, tarik napas kalian. Bayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, arrachi? Hari ini sudah cukup berat, kita tak perlu menambahinya dengan keributan tadi."

Semua mengangguk tanpa membantah. Saat Kangin dan Ryeowook sudah tenang, mereka kembali berpencar. Wajah Kangin dan Ryeowook sudah kembali cerah.

"Ingat, kita harus menunjukkan wajah ceria di kamera. Jangan terjadi hal seperti tadi lagi, arrachi?"

"Yesung hyung, kau sendiri merasa risih jika kita berciuman kan?"

"Tentu saja Kangin-ah… tapi bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus melakukan hal ini."

"Jangan bayangkan ciuman… Kita memang tidak sedang berciuman," kata Sungmin membuat semua memandang ke arahnya. "Kita sedang menolong hyung dan dongsaeng kita yang kehabisan napas dalam air."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan. Ketika kata-kata Sungmin sudah meresap, wajah mereka berubah menjadi cerah. Mereka pun kembali berlatih dengan cara berpikir yang sudah berbeda.

.

Sementara itu grup 1 sudah tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kehadiran mereka mengundang kehebohan para pengunjung. Tapi pihak SBS sudah memberikan penjagaan yang baik sehingga mereka bisa memilih barang dengan tenang.

Leeteuk dan Heechul mengambil keranjang sementara Siwon yang ikut mereka berbelanja menghampiri tumpukan jeruk yang sangat segar.

"Super Junior! Silahkan mencoba ini!" seru penjaga di bagian stand daging yang berada di sebelah tumpukan jeruk.

Siwon tersadar bahwa ia berada di sorotan kamera. Leeteuk memberinya kode untuk beranjak dari sana. Namja itu pun bergegas menjauh, bergabung dengan para kru EHB. Leeteuk dan Shindong menghampiri stand daging itu.

Kyuhyun hendak mengikuti Heechul tapi Heechul memberi kode agar Kyuhyun bergabung dengan Leeteuk. Ia saat ini sedang tidak ingin berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Namja itu ingin menarik napas lega sejenak. Selama di kolam renang perasaannya sudah cukup sesak. Ia tak mau meledak.

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa cemburu merasa Heechul lebih memlih Donghae dan Kibum yang merupakan dongsaeng kesayangannya untuk bersamanya. Kibum tersenyum menangkap kecemburuan yang berusaha disembunyikan Kyuhyun itu. Namun ia merasa Heechul memang lebih baik menjauh dari sang magnae.

Semua menggelengkan kepala melihat Leeteuk dan Shindong yang berhenti di sebuah stand untuk mencoba makanan. Kyuhyun pun terpaksa bergabung dengan kedua hyungnya itu,

Heechul mengajak Donghae dan Kibum mencari alat yang dibutuhkan dengan sungguh-sungguh meski diselingi tepukan dan tawa akibat ulah Donghae yang polos dan lucu. Donghae kembali tertawa senang ketika Heechul memilih buku tahan air yang bercerita tentang ikan sebagai salah satu benda yang mereka beli. Namun di detik terakhir Heechul menggantinya dengan buku tentang buah-buahan. Ia sedikit terhibur melihat wajah Donghae merengut.

Kyuhyun yang menggantikan Leeteuk mendorong keranjang, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berkeliling di bagian penjual daging. Jelas-jelas tak ada benda yang cocok di daerah itu.

Setiap tiba di stand yang menyediakan sampel hasil masakan, mereka akan mendekat. Leeteuk selalu menyuapinya terlebih dahulu, membuat perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur. Ia mulai ikut bergembira bersama kedua hyungnya yang sibuk berburu makanan.

Mereka kembali mampir di sebuah stand daging pork.

"Grup idola yang terbaik di dunia adalah Suju!" seru si penjaga stand daging.

"Wooo!" Leeteuk, Shindong dan Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan senang.

"Dan daging pork terbaik berasal dari Jeju!" seru penjaga itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan saat berpromosi gratis itu.

Ketiga tamunya kembali bersorak.

"Siapa member Super junior terbaik?" tanya Shindong tiba-tiba.

"Dong!" seru sang penjual yakin.

Mereka saling berpandangan, tidak yakin siapa yang dimaksud dengan sebutan itu.

"Shindong dan Leeteuk!" seru sang penjaga stand, membuat Leeteuk dan Shindong tersenyum senang.

Kyuhyun sempat terdiam saat penjual stand hanya tahu nama Leeteuk dan Shindong yang sering muncul di variety show. Sebagai vokalis boyband, dia, Yesung dan Ryeowook memang jarang dikenal. Mereka kembali melanjutkan berburu makanan dan Leeteuk tetap menyuapinya di stand mana pun.

"Ah! Aku merasa kita tidak melakukan tugas kita," kata Leeteuk yang akhirnya tersadar dari keasyikannya. Mereka bergegas meninggalkan stand daging.

Rombongan Heechul masih setia berburu benda untuk bernapas di dalam air. Heechul tertarik dengan aquarium bundar. Ia mencobanya. Kyuhyun yang rombongannya bergabung kemudian, ikut mencoba aquarium yang Heechul pilih tadi. Donghae dan Kibum tersenyum melihat usaha Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian dari Heechul.

Shindong meniup pelampung merah yang Kibum pilih dan meniupnya. Ia berharap pelampung yang ia isi itu bisa membuat mereka bertahan lebih lama di dalam air. Kyuhyun tertarik pada plastik bergelembung udara. Ia memilih yang berwarna pink. Warna putih akan menyulitkan mereka melihat di dalam air, karena itu ia memilih yang mencolok.

"Aku pikir kami akan bisa bernapas di dalam air dengan benda ini. Aku akan memilih ini," ucapnya yakin.

Leeteuk sendiri memilih kantung pastik besar dan mengajak dongsaengdulnya segera menyelesaikan keperluan mereka.

Di dalam mobil, Leeteuk tidak menyangka harus menghadapi ulah Kyuhyun. Shindong, Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk duduk berjajar di bagian tengah sementara Siwon duduk di sebelah pengemudi.

"Teuki hyung…."

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk menghela napas saat Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala di bahunya. Kibum, Heechul dan Donghae yang duduk di bangku belakang hanya tersenyum melihat ulah sang magnae. Shindong sendiri sibuk melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Teuki hyung, ijinkan aku ikut satu kaliiiiiiiiiii saja." Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya membuat leher Leeteuk kegelian oleh rambutnya. Saat itu juga Leeteuk teringat Bada anjing milik Donghae yang suka menganggu tidurnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kyuhyun lebih mirip Bada atau Mao Mao, anjing Hankyung.

"Hhh…. Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

"Teuki hyung, apa kata fansku kalau aku hanya menyumbang wajah di EHB? Apa hyung tidak kasihan pada mereka semua?" Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, melancarkan jurus keduanya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya saat Leeteuk memandang keluar jendela.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Kyuhyunnie. Aku tak akan merubah keputusanku."

Kyuhyun duduk tegak kembali dan terdiam. Ia menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara tertawa ketiga hyungnya. Dengan wajah masam, ia ikut melihat ke jendela sambil bersandar di bahu Shindong. "Apa yang kau lihat, Shindongie?"

"Tidak ada," kata Shindong tanpa menoleh. Ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Sesuatu yang melintas di jendela membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersinar. Ia kembali memeluk lengan Leeteuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang leader. Kibum menggeleng saat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit menyamping memperlihatkan evil smirk.

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunnie, sekali tidak tetap tidak." Leeteuk berkata tanpa menoleh dan memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan bicara.

Kyuhyun masih dengan evil smirknya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang leader. "Hyung ingat sms yang hyung kirim saat aku di atap apartemen?" bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Leeteuk menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"Ne, Teuki hyung bilang akan mencicil ongkos taksi yang aku berikan saat Teuki hyung mencari lokasi syuting Attack on the Pin-Up Boys," bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tapi kau bilang itu kau beri gratis…"

"Ne, tapi Leeteuk hyung di sms itu bilang akan mencicil. Mana mungkin aku menolak itikad baik Teuki hyung…. Itu namanya tidak sopan."

Kini semua termasuk Shindong mengikuti percakapan mereka dengan antusias. Diam-diam Heechul mengajak Kibum bertaruh. Heechul memegang Kyuhyun sebagai pemenang tawar menawar itu. Kibum menggeleng dengan pandangan –aku-yakin Kyuhyun-pasti menang. Tapi Donghae terlalu bersemangat untuk memperhitungkannya. Ia langsung mengulurkan uang 5000 won pada Heechul untuk memulai taruhan.

Di bangku tengah, Leeteuk masih memandang pucat sang magnae.

"Teuki hyung, jika kau bisa membuatku berpartisipasi dalam acara kali ini, tidak hanya sebagai penggembira saja, aku akan melupakan itikad baik Teuki hyung itu. Aku akan menganggap semuanya lunas."

"Ne! Aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa ikut serta!" Leeteuk menjawab dengan cepat dan mantap begitu mendengar janji Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Aku kalah!" Donghae menatap lemas 5000 won-nya yang dicium Heechul dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum geli saat Shindong, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan heran.

.

Di kolam renang, grup 2 kini sudah berlatih bernapas di dalam air. Kangin, Hankyung, dan Yesung mendapat giliran. Namun saat Yesung hendak memberi nafas buatan pada Kangin, Kangin mendorongnya. " Mulut hyung bau!"

Yesung langsung melontarkan air kepada namja itu.

Kangin kembali gagal dengan Hankyung. Namun saat dengan Eunhyuk, semua berjalan baik. Tapi Kangin menerangkan bahwa yang Eunhyuk lakukan masih salah. Ia tidak menerima oksigen dengan baik. Kangin pun menguraikan cara yang menurutnya benar berdasarkan percobaan mereka selama beberapa waktu ini.

Mereka pun mencoba ulang. Kangin menarik Eunhyuk ketika nafasnya mulai habis. Mereka melakukan pernapasan buatan seperti yang diajarkan Kangin. Kali ini benar-benar berhasil. Kangin bisa memperlama waktunya di dalam air. Mereka kemudian melakukannya hingga 3 kali berturut-turut.

Ryeowook mencoba teknik tadi dengan Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun berhasil. Mereka memuji Kangin yang bisa menyimpulkan cara melakukan pernapasan dari mulut ke mulut dengan baik.

Sementara itu grup 1 sudah kembali dan mengenakan lagi pakaian tadi dengan membawa semua yang diperlukan. Mereka menerangkan belanjaan mereka satu persatu pada Shin Dong Yup. Mereka juga berlatih menggunakan plastik gelembung. Sedikit sulit karena untuk menggunakannya mereka harus memecahkan tiap kantung bergelembung terlebih dahulu.

Heechul dengan gembira menjelaskan bahwa buku bergambar akan meningkatkan konsentrasi di dalam air. Mereka juga menunjukkan rubic untuk dimainkan di dalam air. Begitu pula dengan aquarium bulat dan persegi yang mereka beli.

Kini semua grup 1 kecuali Kyuhyun turun ke dalam kolam untuk berlatih. Leeteuk dan Heechul mencoba plastic gelembung di bantu Donghae. Ketika udara mau habis, mereka memecahkan plastic gelembung dan menghirup udara di dalamnya. Tapi hal itu tidak bekerja untuk Heechul yang sedang tidak stabil emosinya. Heechul keluar dengan berang.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBELI BENDA INI?!" serunya dengan keras.

"Ini bekerja," bela Leeteuk tanpa menyebutkan siapa yang membeli.

"Apa maksud Hyung benda ini bekerja?!" protes Heechul. "Aku hampir mati gara-gara ini!"

Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi kolam renang dengan handuk terlilit di kepalanya, menyaksikan pertengkaran itu sambil tertawa lebar. Kyuhyun sudah menenggerkan kaca mata renang di kepalanya. Ia bersiap untuk mencoba tes ini begitu Leeteuk bisa menciptakan peluang untuknya.

"Ketika aku mencoba menghirup udara, air ikut masuk," jelas Heechul kepada yang lain.

Kini mereka mencoba pelampung merah yang ditiup Shindong. Kibum yang memberi ide tersebut menyelam untuk mengawasi Heechul menggunakannya.

Heechul yang sedang tidak tenang kembali gagal bernapas dan naik dengan segera.

"Aku pikir aku akan mati lagi," cetus Heechul kesal.

Kini Leeteuk mecoba plastik pembungkus bed cover untuk bernapas. Kibum, Donghae ,dan Heechul ikut menyelam untuk mengawasinya. Tapi alat itu juga gagal. Bahkan Leeteuk merasa sesak karena plastic besar itu tertekan menutupi wajahnya sedangkan air merambat masuk dengan cepat.

Heechul mencoba meningkatkan lama menyelam dengan membaca buku dan Kibum dengan memainkan rubic. Leeteuk dan Donghae bertugas mengawasi. Heechul hanya bertahan beberapa detik tapi Kibum memainkan rubic dengan serius.

Sorakan dari grup 2 membuat semua kecuali Kibum yang di dalam air menoleh.

"Kibummie sudah 7 menit di dalam air!" seru Heechul saat Kangin mengejek mereka.

"Kami bisa 10 menit!" seru grup 2. Eunhyuk menyelam dan diberi napas bergantian oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Leeteuk melihat peluang memasukkan Kyuhyun.

"Mari kita bertanding dengan Kyuhyunnie," kata Leeteuk ketika Kibum bersiap mencoba menggunakan aquarium bundar. Rubic tidak menambah banyak waktu bertahan di dalam air.

"Apa yang akan Kyuhyunnie lakukan?" Diam-diam Heechul merasa cemas.

"Dia hanya akan menenggelamkan kepalanya di air dan menahan napas," kata Leeteuk menenangkan. Ia tersenyum mendengar Heechul akhirnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepeduliannya.

Kibum menyelam bersama aquarium bundar. Aquarium itu ditahan oleh Heechul agar udara di dalamnya bertahan. Kyuhyun sendiri berlutut di tepi kolam dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diawasi oleh Leeteuk dan Shin Dong Yup yang memegang sto watch di tangan masing-masing..

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya setelah paru-parunya mulai kekurangan udara. Semua terkejut karena Kyuhyun berhasil memecahkan rekor mereka semua saat tidak menggunakan alat bantuan. Rekor sebelumnya adalah Kibum dengan 40 detik. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya di detik ke-60.

"Saya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik di antara kita," kata Shin Dong Yup memuji sambil menepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang terduduk di tepi kolam.

Kibum naik tak lama kemudian. Kyuhyun lalu mengangsurkan aquarium kotak kepada mereka. Kali ini Kibum dengan aquarium bundar dan Heechul dengan aquarium kotak. Tapi Heechul gagal karena Leeteuk kurang kuat menahan aquarium tesebut.

"Tahan itu terus!" protes Heechul begitu melepas aquarium tadi. Ia benar-benar emosi hari ini. Beberapa kali ia nyaris sesak napas dengan percobaan yang mereka lakukan.

Kini Leeteuk, Kibum, dan Donghae menahan aquarium kotak Heechul. Donghae bahkan menelungkup di atasnya untuk menahan. Heechul senang karena sepertinya bekerja dengan baik. Namun lagi-lagi mereka bertiga tidak sanggup bertahan sehingga udara keluar dari dalam dan air mulai masuk mengisi rongga pada aquarium.

Masa latihan pun berakhir. Kini mereka melakukan pertandingan yg sebenarnya. Grup 1 diwakili Donghae yang dibantu Heechul, Kibum, dan Leeteuk. Grup dua diwakili oleh Eunhyuk, yang dibantu oleh Sungmin dan Kangin.

Grup 1 menggunakan aquarium bundar saat Donghae mulai memberi kode pertama. Sedangkan Grup 2 menggunakan napas dari mulut ke mulut.

Saat aquarium digunakan, Kyuhyun mengawasi dengan wajah serius. Ia cukup kuatir. Begitu pula Ryeowook. Aquarium yang digunakan Donghae mulai berkabut. Udara di dalamnya telah berganti menjadi karbon dioksida yang membuat kepala Donghae terasa sakit ketika menghirupnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri terlalu jauh!" Shin Dong Yup mengingatkan.

Di menit 3.12 Donghae akhirnya menyerah sementara grup 2 masih terus berlanjut. Kangin sempat tertawa saat ia mendapat giliran memberi napas kepada Eunhyuk. Tapi di menit ke-4 Eunhyuk menolak Kangin, dan meminta Sungmin. Ia memberi kode dengan menarik lengan Sungmin. Kangin merasa tertolak.

Semua mengawasi Eunhyuk dan Sungmin dengan wajah serius. Beberapa kali mereka menengok ke arah penunjuk waktu. Ketika mencapai menit ke-6, Shin Dong Yup sangat cemas dan menyuruh mereka berhenti. Tapi keduanya tidak mendengar.

Akhirnya Heechul menarik Eunhyuk ke atas agar berhenti. Sungmin pun ikut ke atas. Semua bertepuk tangan memberi selamat.

Shin Dong Yup nyaris tidak bisa berkata-kata melihat semangat mereka semua. Ia meminta semua bertepuk tangan untuk Super Junior yang telah berjuang keras di acara itu.

"Eunhyuk sshi, kau telah bertahan di air selama 6 menit. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Saya sempat meminum sedikit air, tapi saya percaya kepada orang yang memberi saya oksigen," kata Eunhyuk. "Saya percaya kepada member yang lain. Saya mengatakan pada diri saya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkan saya mati."

"Jadi mengapa kau menolakku?" protes Kangin membuat Eunhyuk tertawa meringis.

"Karena Kangin hyung tidak serius." Eunhyuk beralih memandang SHin Dong Yup. " Saat dia memberiku oksigen, saya tidak mempercayainya!"

"Sungmin sshi, apa yang kau pikirkan saat Eunhyuk memilihmu?" tanya Shin DOng Yup

"Ketika Eunhyukie merasa sesak kehabisan udara, saya hanya terpikir ingin menolongnya,"jelas Sungmin.

"Kau berpikir untuk menyelamatkan Eunhyuk sshi?"

"Ya, dia sudah seperti dongsaengku sendiri," kata Sungmin. "Kami sangat dekat."

Semua bertepuk tangan ketika acara dinyatakan selesai. Ketiga belas namja itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang ada di sana dan bersiap pulang.

.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat kedua mobil yang mengantar mereka berhenti di restauran yang cukup besar. Ia menoleh ke arah Leeteuk dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau tunggu apa, Kyuhyunnie? Ayo kita masuk! Restauran ini menjual jjangmyeon terenak di Seoul." Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun memasuki restauran menyusul yang lain.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dengan ramah.

"Super Junior? Silahkan, kami sudah menyiapkan tempat yang kalian pesan."

Mereka diantar ke ruang VIP yang berkapasitas 20 orang. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin heran. Apalagi sepertinya hyungdeul sudah memesan tempat.

Meja di sana lebih besar daripada saat syuting EHB kemarin. Mereka tidak menggunakan kursi, tapi meja pendek itu dilengkapi dengan banyak bantal duduk yang membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

Kyuhyun duduk di antara Siwon dan Sungmin. Semua memandang ruangan itu dengan takjub. Meski VIP, tempat itu sangat 'homy' sehingga mereka semua merasa relaks. Ruangan juga dipasang penghangat sehingga mereka tidak perlu menggunakan jaket tebal di dalam ruangan.

"Semua mau pesan apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Boleh apa saja?" tanya Shindong senang.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, pesanlah apa yang kalian mau." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang. Pesan apa saja yang kalian suka. Manager hyung sudah memberi anggaran. Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian semua. Manager hyung akan memotongnya dari gajiku bulan depan. Anggap saja ini perayaan untuk terwujudnya konser impian kita."

"Ne, waktu akhir tahun kemarin, perayaan tersebut justru membuatku menangis…. Appo!" Eunhyuk melotot saat Donghae menepuk kepalanya. Namun ia segera menyadari kesalahannya ketika melihat ekspresi yang lain.

Kyuhyun benar-benar heran sekarang. Ia memandang Sungmin dan Siwon bergantian. Mereka tampak tidak heran dengan kelakuan Leeteuk hari ini. Padahal ongkos taksi saja Leeteuk keberatan menggantinya.

"Aku mau Kimchi Bbokeumbbop." Heechul memulai.

"Dak Gang Jung." Yesung menemukan menu kesukaannya ada di daftar menu.

"Japchae!" seru Eunhyuk bersemangat. "Ternyata benar, di sini makanannya lengkap sekali. Semua kesukaan kita ada di daftar menu. Harganya juga tidak terlalu mahal."

"Ne." Donghae mengangguk senang. "Aku pesan Bbim ssambap."

"Itu makanan kesukaanmu sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Aniyo. Aku akan makanan apapun yang disebut makanan yang menyehatkan meski aku tidak menyukainya. Dan kemarin aku dengar makanan itu bagus untuk kesehatan."

Semua menggelengkan kepala mendengar alasan Donghae.

"Kalau aku Tofu Pajeon."

"Siwonnie, itu bukan makan! Itu snack!" protes Heechul.

"Tapi, hyung, aku ingin makan itu saat ini."

"Sudah! Seperti kataku, apapun boleh." Leeteuk menoleh ke pelayan yang melayani mereka. "Tolong dicatat pesanan Siwon sshi tadi."

"Bibimbap." Ryeowook memilih makanan kesukaannnya.

"Wagyu steak."

Semua nyaris tersedak saat Kibum memilih menu. Itu menu termahal di sana.

"Tak apa. Tolong dicatat," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum getir.

"Sungmin hyung, apa kepala Teuki hyung terbentur?" bisik Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas Sungmin dengan senyum dan rangkulan di bahu. Ketika Kyuhyun melempar pandangan bertanya pada Siwon, namja tampan itu justru membuang muka.

"Aku jjangmyeon," kata Kyuhyun saat Leeteuk memandang ke arahnya. "Tadi hyung bilang di sini jjangmyeon yang paling enak se-Seoul."

"Itu benar." Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga jjangmyeon."

"Osam Bulgogi. Itu pesananku," Kata Shindong.

"Aku suka Kimchi Jjigae." Hankyung tersenyum senang melihat menu tersebut ada di daftar.

"Karena di sini terkenal jjangmyeonnya, aku akan pesan itu juga," kata Kangin.

"Semua sudah memesan? Baiklah, sekarang giliranku. Aku pesan Ddubokki."

"Teuki hyung, itu juga bukan makanan," Heechul mengingatkan. "Nanti malam kau bisa kelaparan."

"Aku ingin makan itu," sahut Leeteuk pendek. "Aku memerlukan makanan kesukaanku saat ini."

Semua mendadak hening. Pelayan keluar setelah Leeteuk memberi kode.

"Hyungdeul, ada apa dengan kalian?" Kyuhyun yang sudah keheranan tidak sabar lagi. Pertanyaannya mendapat reaksi cukup besar. Semua memandang dengan wajah suram. "Jangan katakan konser kita batal…."

"Aniyo." Leeteuk langsung mengibaskan tangannya. "Ah! Bicara soal konser, lusa kita syuting di taman hiburan tapi pagi-pagi. Saat itu taman hiburan belum dibuka untuk umum. Kita semua boleh ikut meski yang syuting hanya enam orang."

"Aku boleh naik roller coaster juga?" Donghae nyaris berjingkrak ketika Leeteuk mengangguk.

Mereka pun mulai ramai membicarakan wahana apa yang ingin mereka naiki. Kyuhyun merengut merasa pertanyaannya diabaikan. Tapi tampaknya tak ada yang berniat untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan mereka kini sibuk membicarakan syuting VCR lainnya.

"Hyukkie, apa adeganmu mengupil perlu dimasukkan VCR?"

"Tentu, hyung," kata Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar. "Bukankah itu sesuai image kita Super Junior Trot?"

Hankyung, Donghae, dan Shindong langsung melempar cemilan kacang yang disediakan pihak restauran sebagai pengisi waktu selama menunggu pesanan.

"Itu VCR dance line Super Junior!" protes Donghae, kembali melempar kacang ke arah sahabatnya.

"Jangan melempar kacang kepada Hyukjae. Nanti dia jadi monyet sungguhan," celetuk Kyuhyun.

Kini kacang kembali melayang di atas meja makan, namun terarah kepada sang magnae yang mengukir senyum menyebalkannya. Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan mereka. Dia mulai memunguti kacang yang berjatuhan di dekatnya.

"Ya! Teuki hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Kangin.

"Sayang kalau dibuang. Aku kan sudah membayarnya."

Kali ini dongsaengdul yang menggelengkan kepala melihat kepelitan sang leader.

Ketika makanan datang, semua menyerbu dengan kelaparan. Syuting di kolam renang membuat perut mereka kosong. Eunhyuk seperti biasa memesan 4 porsi lagi. Kangin dan Shindong tidak ketinggalan meski mereka tidak makan sebanyak Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memakan jjangmyeon dan memandang pesanannya itu dengan wajah keheranan. "Teuki hyung benar. Jjangmyeon di sini enak sekali!" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makan dengan lahap, tidak menyadari kedua belas pasang mata menatapnya diam-diam. Ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, semua kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Ah! Perutku kenyang." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Makanan memang membuat mood baik ya."

"Moodku tetap tidak baik. Hik…hik…"

Semua serentak menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Siapa yang memberinya beer?" Leeteuk terperanjat melihat dongsaengnya yang paling tidak tahan alkohol sudah tergeletak dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang mulai meracau. Entah kapan Sungmin mengambil gelas beer Kangin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan meminumnya.

"Aigoo… Mianhe, Leeteuk hyung, aku tidak sadar Sungminnie mengambil gelas beer-ku."

_Ini tidak beres! Mana mungkin Kangin hyung tidak sadar Sungmin mengambil gelas beer-nya. Dia pasti melamun! Mengapa pula Sungmin hyung meminum alkohol? Tapi aku juga tidak menyadarinya. Kami semua sedang sibuk bergurau. Aniyo…mereka hanya berusaha bergurau. Sejak syuting mereka sedikit aneh. _

"Hyungdeul, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kalian semua aneh sejak tadi siang. Leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba seboros ini. Kalian juga memesan makanan kesukaan kalian dan apa itu tadi…menaikkan mood? Aku tidak tahu kalau mood kita sedang turun…"

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang sudah terhuyung di tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya sangat kesal melihat hyungdeulnya justru menunduk dengan wajah sangat putus asa.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menghindari pertanyaanku sedari tadi? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti orang mau mati saja?"

"Kau yang akan mati, Kyuhyunnie. Hik…" Sungmin merangkul leher Kyuhyun sambil tersedak mabuk beberapa kali.

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat mendengar hal itu. Ia memandang yang lain.

Leeteuk menggeleng sambil tertunduk. Heechul menepuk keningnya dengan keras. Kibum menghela napas merasa pelajaran acting gratisnya sia-sia. Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook terlihat menghapus air matanya. Kangin dan Shindong menutup wajah mereka dengan tangan. Hankyung dan Yesung saling berpandangan.

Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon yang duduk di sisinya, namja tampan itu kembali membuang muka.

"Ah! Menyebalkan! Jadi itu yang membuat kalian seperti ini?" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menggeleng tidak sabar. Ia menepuk bahu Sungmin yang masih tersedak. "Hyungdeul pabo! Dari mana kalian dapat gossip seperti itu? Kalian kan tahu aku hanya mudah lelah saja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dasar merepotkan!"

"Kami semua mendengarnya….hik…" Sungmin tersenyum dengan ekspresi tak sadar sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun keras-keras. "Kami mendengar sendiri percakapanmu …hik…dengan…hik…Uisa…"

"Mwo?" Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia memandang hyundeulnya yang langsung tertunduk serentak. Tanpa sadar suaranya bergetar. "Jangan bercanda! Kalian tidak mungkin mendengarnya!"

"Jadi itu benar…? Hik… Itu benar, Kyuhyunnie?" Mata Sungmin memandangnya dengan cemas.

"Apanya yang membuat banyak kenangan?!" Heechul sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia melempar sumpitnya ke atas piring.

Sadarlah Kyuhyun bahwa hyungdeul mengetahui semuanya. Wajah namja itu pucat pasi.

"Ba…bagaimana kalian bisa mendengarnya?"

"HP-mu. Waktu kita berjejalan di mobil, HP-mu mungkin tertekan dan menghubungi HP Leeteuk hyung." Kibum menjelaskan dengan wajah muram. "Ceroboh! Begitu kau turun beberapa lama, Teuki hyung baru menyadari HP-nya tersambung. Saat dia akan mematikannya…. Kami mendengar percakapanmu dengan Uisa."

"Dan kau tidak mematikannya, Teuki hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk dengan menegur. Sang leader tertunduk. "Kalian tidak menghargai privacy-ku!"

"Aku ingin menutupnya! Sungguh!" seru Leeteuk dengan wajah menyesal. "Tapi saat kau bilang 'memilih hidup 40 tahun'….aku tidak bisa menutupnya…."

"Jangan salahkan Teuki hyung. Aku kaget saat Teuki hyung tiba-tiba menangis. Aku merebut HP-nya karena penasaran, dan menyetel speaker." Kangin ikut bicara.

"Kami semua bisa mendengar lanjutannya." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. "Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunnie. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Itu otomatis terjadi begitu saja."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membalik semua benda yang ada di sekitarnya saat itu. Ia benar-benar marah, tersinggung, sekaligus sedih. Tapi yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Sungmin yang melekat sangat erat, sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan semarah apapun dirinya, ia tidak berniat untuk melempar Sungmin yang sedang seperti itu.

"Sekarang, setelah kalian semua tahu, apa yang akan hyungdeul lakukan?" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan nada dan wajah menantang. Ia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus merubah kondisi yang paling ia takutkan ini. "Kalian akan melarangku ikut konser? Kalian akan mengeluarkanku dari Super Junior? Aku akan mati kebosanan diam di rumah, begitu?!"

Nada suaranya benar-benar meninggi. Tangannya yang gemetar memeluk Sungmin semakin erat. Meski Kyuhyun seperti melawan, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat takut dengan keputusan yang akan hyungdeul ambil. Tapi ia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya.

Sama seperti hyungdeul yang lain, kepala Sungmin menggeleng dengan keras. "Jangan ucapkan itu lagi…hik…Semua cukup sampai di sini…."

"Sungminnie benar." Hankyung mengangguk.

"Kami sudah sepakat, mulai hari ini tidak akan ada pembicaraan mengenai hal ini lagi, Kyuhyunnie." Yesung memandangnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mencoba memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun tidak perlu khawatir.

"Kalau perlu, yang bicara soal kematian akan aku hajar satu persatu," kata Heechul dengan nada mengancam.

"Kita akan menghadapinya bersama." Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya. "Jangan takut, Kyuhyunnie, kami akan menemanimu menghadapi semua ini."

"Ne, kami akan membuatmu melupakan kata-kata Uisa tadi." Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Kami akan berusaha membuatmu tetap sehat."

"Kita semua akan hidup lama. Kita akan jadi hal-abeoji bersama-sama, arra? Hik…hik…" Sungmin mempererat pelukannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya.

Semua saling berpandangan saat Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk Sungmin erat-erat dan menyembunyikan tangisnya di bahu hyung kesayangannya itu. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sama eratnya sambil sesekali terceguk.

"Aku ingin hidup, hyung…. Aku ingin melakukan banyak hal bersama kalian…" Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat cemas, tapi aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan kalian yang seperti ini."

"Pabo! Si jelek yang pabo!" Heechul mendekat dan ikut memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. "Untuk apa kau pura-pura kuat? Sangat wajar jika manusia takut untuk mati. Kita lupakan saja itu dan bekerja dengan giat, arrachi?"

"Ne. Lagipula aku kasihan dengan penghuni neraka. Mereka akan tersiksa jika menerimamu." Kata-kata Kangin langsung disambut oleh pukulan keras dari Leeteuk. Namja itu terpaksa mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Jangan khawatir, Kyuhyunnie. Di surga banyak orang baik. Mereka pasti sabar menghadapi ulahmu," ucap Siwon tulus.

"Ya! Siwon hyung! Kau sungguh-sungguh mendoakanku lekas mati?"

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyesali mulutnya yang berucap tanpa berpikir. Siwon menangis begitu keras sehingga mereka akhirnya kerepotan mendiamkan namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun harus menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon dan memeluknya agar hyungnya itu tenang.

.

Waktu sudah malam ketika mereka tiba di dorm. Kyuhyun terheran-heran saat semuanya tidak beranjak dari lantai 11 padahal malam sudah larut. Bahkan Kangin, Kibum dan Siwon ikut bertebaran di dorm 11 yang mendadak sesak oleh 13 namja.

"Kenapa hyungdeul jadi berkumpul di sini?" protes Kyuhyun merasa tidak bisa tidur tenang di sofa sambil bermain PSP.

Wilayah kekuasaannya seperti terjajah. Belum lagi suara berisik yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Apalagi Heechul, Donghae dan Hankyung mengajak peliharaan mereka bergabung bersama.

"Kali ini saja, Kyuhyunnie. Kami kan sudah berjanji mulai besok akan menjadi hyungdeul yang kuat untukmu. Jadi biarkan kami begini kali ini saja," ujar Leeteuk lembut.

"Kalian bisa membuatku cepat mati….," keluh Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ada yang menyebut mati?"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memucat, begitu pula hyungdeul yang lain. Bahkan Siwon bergegas menghentikan tangisnya yang masih berlanjut dan memandang horor ke arah senior evil. Heechul mendekat dengan seringai yang mengerikan. Semua langsung menjauhi Kyuhyun, takut terkena efek samping serangan.

Kyuhyun beringsut mundur namun tak lama punggungnya mengenai tembok. Ia mencoba tersenyum, mengerjap, dan apapun yang menurutnya bisa dilakukan untuk menghindar dari serangan Heechul. Namun semua kali ini tidak mempan.

"Sudah kukatakan, siapa saja yang bicara soal kematian akan aku hajar! Rupanya kau orang pertama, Kyuhyunnie!" Heechul semakin dekat. Kyuhyun mencoba mencari sesuatu untuk dilempar, tapi ia tidak menemukannya karena sudah terpojok di sudut ruangan.

"Heechul hyung….kalau kau memukul perutku, lambungku akan robek lagi," kata Kyuhyun sambil meringis. "Kalau kau menghantam dadaku, paru-paruku juga bisa mengempis."

Heechul tetap maju ke depan. Jarak mereka kini hanya 50cm.

"Jika kau memukul wajahku, kita tidak bisa perform." Kyuhyun mencoba memutar otak mencari kalimat lain, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Otaknya buntu melihat pandangan Heechul yang semakin gelap, dan seringainya semakin mengerikan.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyunnie, aku punya banyak cara untuk memberi pelajaran pada seseorang hingga mereka benar-benar kapok. Itu sebabnya aku ditakuti."

"Andwae!" Seruan kompak dari hungdeul yang lain membuat Kyuhyun memucat. Ia menatap was-was dan meminta pertolongan lewat matanya. Tapi dengan menyebalkannya kesebelas namja itu hanya bergidik dan menggeleng. Mereka sedikit menikmati pertarungan duo evil apalagi ini larut malam. Hankyung pun tidak berminat melerai kali ini.

"APPO! MIANHE! TOLOOOONG! AARRRGGGHH!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun memenuhi seantero ruangan. Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sang magnae disiksa oleh Heechul dengan penuh semangat. Siksaan yang membuat mereka semua bergidik.

"Ini bukan pertarungan yang seimbang…." Donghae meringis ngeri.

"Kasihan, Kyuhyunnie….. Dia pasti mimpi buruk selama seminggu," ujar Ryeowook prihatin saat teriakan-teriakan Kyuhyun semakin memekakkan telinga. Untung saja dorm itu kedap suara.

Saat Heechul selesai, namja itu bangkit dan tersenyum puas, meninggalkan sang magnae teronggok di sudut ruangan dengan rambut dan pakaian berantakan akibat bergulat dengan Heechul.

"Kalian semua dengar baik-baik! Mulai besok, kita perlakukan dia dengan khusus!" Heechul menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun membelalak mendengar kata-katanya. "Jika kalian tidak mau menurut perintahku…."

"Kami akan menurut!" seru Leeteuk dan dongsaengdul-nya serempak. Heechul menyeringai senang. Ia melempar pandangan puas ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

.

.

**Perlakuan khusus apa yang dimaksud oleh Heechul?**

**.**

**Apa yang Heenim lakukan tadi?  
Hmmm…silahkan membayangkan sendiri yach sesuai versi masing-masing hehehe**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban reviews chapter 27

lianpangestu 1/9/13 Mianhe, sudah di warning kok 2013 kerjaanku banyak sekali…Ini aja ngantuk berat, cuma tdur 2 jam buat ngetik CH28… sampai sore ini belum balas tidur… Padahal lusa ada naskah yang kena deadline juga. (*author curcol)

Evilkyu Vee 1/8/13 Ne, gpp chingu

CH25 juga bikin saya kagak bisa nulis apapun beberapa hari. Semua emosi terkuras di sana hehehe

Gomawo sudah mengikuti dan mereview ff ini

Princess kyumin 1/8/13 Kerja tapi sendiri aja

Mianhe….masih belum. Soal baik, dia kadang2 memang baik kok

Ne, SUngmin imut banget

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 1/8/13

Mini drama itu 2006 mbak…. Ada tuh di Falling Star

PRINCESSKYHYN 1/8/13 just 80% an aja… ini tetap fanfic

jihanKYUHAE 1/6/13 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

Ne, 80% real. Tapi tetap fanfic yach hehehe

Gomawo reviewnya

wina 1/6/13 Ne. Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview

Guest 1/6/13 Udah baca Falling Star? Biasanya FS ketinggalan dibaca, padahal itu kisah awalnya

andriyanipinna 1/6/13 . chapter 27

Ada chapter selanjutnya 10-14 hari dari chapter seblumnya diupload. DIbikn kok, Falling STar dulu yang dibuat. Rising Star kan sequel. SOal info lebih lanjut add aja FB ku

love 1/6/13 . chapter 8

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah :'( I can't live without the without the next chapter.

yessy 1/5/13 . Mianhe tidak bisa. Urusan kerjaan menjadi prioritas utama (^_^) Saya hanya bisa janji 10-14 hari setelah chapter terakhir upload.

Indy 1/5/13 Betul, saya juga berpikir begitu

UHm, Kibum lebih banyak berpikir dan menebak pikiran KYuhyun.. Tapi kalau Sungmin pandai menenbak perasaan Kyuhyun

hyeriKyu 1/5/13 . chapter 27

Gpp, gomawo sudah merevie. Sudah baca Falling Star?

Guest 1/5/13 . chapter 27

Mianhe, sibuk berat. Belum deadline tho?

ahra rahayu 1/5/13 . chapter 27

Wajar lah semua orang ada saat2 dia nggak bisa kuat terus.  
Jangankan SS1. April 2008 aja dia masih sakit kalau nyanyi

Dia jahil supaya semua nggak terlalu khawatir dengan kondisinya dia

nam gyuri 1/5/13 Gomawo

hankyuri 1/5/13 Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview

WithaCanon 1/4/13 Mianhe, sekarang updatenya 10-14 hari.

Guest 1/3/13 Ne. Gomawo

qyukey 1/3/13 Gomawo hehehe

kyuzi 1/3/13 Ne, Kibum curiga ha ha ha. Jadi pengen lihat…kan kayak Puff The Magic Dragon wkwkwk. Bukan, itu fanfic. Itu real. Bahkan saat Kibum bicara soal acting jika di wawancara, Kyuhyun akan ikutan serius. Dia benar2 senang belajar pada Kibum dari acting, gitar sampai piano. Sungmin aja yg bisa menaklukan Kyuhyun kalau lagi over evil wkwkwk. Unik wkwkwk. Ne, Kyuhyun selalu mengingatkan soal sebenarnya baik. Beberapa kali dia juga perhatian banget kan? Sayangnya nggak ke semua orang dia …perumpamaan yg bagus wkwkwk. Dia kan bisa menyembunyikan. Changmin memang polos wkwkwk (tapi cuma berlaku ke KYuhyun aja).

Yang satunya kan waktu habis lari2 sikejar fans…itu tanggalnya belum ada 2 minggu.

hahaha 1/3/13 .gomawo

Yeon Love Yeye 1/3/13 Ne, selama dia masih berpegang pada keyakinannya, dia tidak akan bunuh diri. Don't Don nggak ada romance (kalau maksudnya co dgn co).

Ne, Yesung kalau lagi benar malah bijaksana dan cool. Gomawo

Nhoerhyukiess'Elf EunHae 1/3/13 Video tersebar di status. Tanya aja di FB kalau ada yg mau ditanya

VitaMinnieMin 1/3/13 Ryeowook memang menggemaskan hehehe

Untung sutradaranya udah pernah. Jadi kagak kaget. Plus dapat wanti2 dari Siwon kkkk

Cho Rae Eun 1/2/13 Aku nggak shipper siapapun kalau maksudnya romance co dgn co. Eh, benar nggak arti shipper itu pair? Atau beda?

sisusi 1/2/13 Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

hyunnieya 1/2/13 SJ M sesudah SS1 selesai

Kayak ikan kkkk. Mianhe, banyak job yang aku terima berkat doa oppadeul SJ (kan di quotes mereka soal 2013 mengharapkan yg terbaik untuk kita semua hehehe). Jadi aku akan menjalani semua dgn baik. Aku usahakan tidak akan kena ke deadline

ryeo ryeo ryeong 1/2/13 Itu fanfic. EHB 12.

hyunnieya 1/2/13 Heboh pakai banget

Di RS ch 5 ada kan kenapanya? Soal untung atau soal kyuhyun hehehe

Forte orange 1/1/13 Mianhe, Changmin di Jepang terus sampai Dream Concert. Mereka nggak bisa ketemu

kyuhan 1/1/13 Gomawo chingu

heeeHyun 1/1/13 Betul. Maksudnya Kibum. Kemungkinan ada hehehe. Kyuhyun nggak nunjukin. Dia selalu begitu. Di radio star 2012 kan juga pada bilang Kyuhyun tipe yang seperti itu, tidak menunjukan isi hatinya yg sebenarnya kalau ingin sesuatu. Yg dia tunjukin yg ringan2 dan remeh…tapi kalau masalah besar atau sungguhan, dia malah menyembunyikannya.

Hee? SUka yg kolaps ? ommo

Itu kenyataan, aku udah survey. Tapi soal kerja 10-20 tahun Kyuhyun sendiri yg bilang. Tapi aku berharap ada banyak perbaikan apalagi melihat kondisinya yg baik saat ini. Meski aku ada bbrp data dan video yg memperlihatkan dia sangat2 capek

Nggak, Kyuhyun ke atap murni untuk sembunyi. Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan kalau lagi bad mood tidak mau didekati dan ditelepon siapa pun. Itu real. Ke Sungmin masih mau tapi kalau nggak mau nggak diangkat sekalian. Tapi pernah dia angkat dan cuma jawab singkat…berantem deh. Soalnya Sungmin kagak pernah dijutekin begitu, beda ama yg lain yg udah terbiasa.

Kok tahu kalau sebentar lagi? Hehehe Berati kamu ngikutin beritanya ya

keyq 1/1/13 Ne.

sarangchullpa92 1/1/13 Ne, semakin ke sini, aku justru semakin suka sama karakter Heechul. Pemuda yang selalu seratus persen untuk pekerjaannya. Mengakui bahwa dia egois, hanya peduli yg berkaitan dengannya saja. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, kehangatan di SJ telah membuatnya lebih peduli pada dongsaengdul dan Leeteuk

puzZy cat 1/1/13 Gomawo, chingu buat reviewnya. Ne, menurutku karakter mereka di sini aku sesuaikan sama karakter mereka yang aku tangkap. Memang tidak akurat sekali, tapi kegigihan mereka benar2 membuatku kagum

MyKyubee 1/1/13 Kalau soal berharap bisa kerja 10-20 tahun ke depan sih Kyuhyun sendiri yg bilang. Videonya ada di FB ku yang Kangin sampai nangis dan Ryeowook nepuk2 kakinya Kyu

Donghae memang polos hehehe. Aku suka karakternya yg tulus dan ramah

Sebenarnya dia sering kok baik, kayak di rumah sakit sampai repot2 bawain mantel hehehe. Dia sulit ditebak kelakuannya

Ne, kadang orang2 mengesalkan di sekitar kita akan membangun karakter kita juga

Itu sudah kesepakatan mereka. Waktu Heechul, Kangin dan Shindong menerima penghargaan untuk MC, mereka pun menyebutkan Super Juni-OR. Bahkan Kibum masih punya janji bahwa begitu dia bisa menginjak karpet merah di Cannes, ia akan meneriokkan Super Juni-OR.

Seperti di FF ini bilang, mereka sepakat, apapun yang mereka kerjakan, mereka kerjakan itu untuk Super Junior.

Iya hehehe... Ada aja yg takut kelupaan. Namanya kan lagi happy, nanti kalau ada yg lupa disebut bisa marah

Nggak, aku nggak salah paham hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

Diitactorlove 1/1/13 . chapter 27

Ne, dia nggak pernah menyerah dengan kondisinya. Kalau pun dia sedang lemah, ada hyungdeul yang nggak pernah lelah menyemangatinya  
Update per 2013 maksimal 14 hari setelah update chapter sebelumnya.

Ne, memang akan sampai mereka memenangkan pertandingan dengan petinggi SM

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu

diitactorlove 1/1/13 . chapter 24

Bertahanlah hehehe

diitactorlove 12/31/12 . chapter 22 Hwaiting! Pasti capek baca marathon gitu. Kagak sumpek dan bête?

Diitactorlove 12/31/12 . chapter 20

Iya, kalau beneran nangis, SUngmin kagak bakal pindah ke Ryeowook apalagi si Kyuhyun sampai sesenggukan telungkup di meja pas Sungmin pindah wkwkwk  
Emang bikin gemes

Diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 17

Ngambek krn merasa gara-gara dia mereka gagal dapat Daesang di GDA

Diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 16

Itu real, Kangin memang sempat tidak mengenali beberapa member SuJu

Diitactorlove 12/30/12 chapter 15 Gomawo hehehe udah berusaha mereview tiap beberapa chapter

Diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 13

Ne, itu juga yang aku suka dari SJ. Sebenarnya yg namanya kemampuan dan keberuntungan itu Cuma menentukan 1%, yg 99% nya tergantung kerja keras.

Diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 10

Syukurlah, aku khawatir chingu bosan membaca yg sudah pernah ditonton. Tapi nanti di buku akan saya perbaiki agar lebih hidup sedikit tapa merubah kejadian aslinya

diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 6

Ne, begitulah yang terjadi sampai saat ini kkk

diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 5

Masih banyak kejutan lainnya hehehe

diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 3

Ne, itu benar. Namun tetap perbuatannya tidak bisa dibenarkan. Tidak semua orang sekuat SJ dalam menghadapinya. Tapi mmg dia salah satu alasan SJ jadi kuat

diitactorlove 12/30/12 . chapter 2

Tebakan chingu benar, memang Henry hehehe

SieLf 1/1/13 . chapter 27

Ya, dia mengatakan itu juga di sebuah wawancara. Lagu itu dia sering nyanyikan juga di kamar mandi wkwkwk.

Aku juga berdoa yang terbaik buat Kyuhyun dan hyungdeul

littlehope 1/1/13 . chapter 27

Mianhe kalau kagak dijawab wkwkwk.

Ne, tapi itu perkiraan kan berdasarkan teoritis. Manusia jauh lebih unik dari itu.

Untuk yg personal dia dapat New Comer Award

Sungmin juga kalau menegur Kyuhyun nggak pernah di depan orang banyak kattanya. Pas berdua baru dikasih tahu. Kalau kepepet, paling dia pukul2 Kyuhyun pakai benda2 yg empuk dan imut wkwkwk

Ne, gpp. Tapi reviewnya FS jadi dikit padahal yg baca banyak wkwkwk  
Iya, kalau dr HP suka nggak masuk. Dari HP ya?

LylaAkariN 12/31/12 Don't Don tunggu RS selesai

Siscab0nna1004 12/31/12 Gomawo. Itu yang aku harapkan, agar ff ini bisa jadi pemicu semangat buat kita semua

Gyurievil 12/31/12 . chapter 27

Ne, dia sangat pekerja keras. Aku aja nggak sanggup seperti dia

Mungkin jahilnya itu yg membuat dia bertahan wkwkwk

Udah. Asli keren banget suaranya

Jmhyewon 12/31/12 . chapter 27

Ne, usilnya sepenuh hati wkwkwk

Ne, semoga dia bertambah baik wkwkwk

JK0603 12/31/12 Amin. Gomawo buat doanya.

Wah, diomelin wkwkwk. Mianhe

Kita doakan saja dia tetap sehat seperti ini. AKujuga ngeri pas Kyuhyun bilang begitu. Kangin aja nangis.

2013 tidak mungkin hehehe. Sepertinya tidak sampai ke saat itu

Sebenarnya Petinggi SM di sini orangnya memang sulit ditebak. Dia juga membawakan mantel waktu tahu Kyuhyun jalan-jalan di rumah sakit kan? Meski akhirnya mereka berselisih.

Yup, akan dibuat buku. Karena muatan isinya agak2 real, aku memilihi jalan indie aja. AKan ada beberapa tambahan di Falling Star, termasuk link yang berkaitan.

Untungnya masuk wkwkwk. Gomawo

GaemAya 12/30/12 . chapter 27

Karena lagunya dan dancenya menghentak. Dia masih belumboleh yang terlalu keras. Stamninanya bisa habis di awal.  
Iya, sudah selesai editing, tinggal layout

ekha sparkyu 12/30/12 Mulai 2013, update sekitar 10-14 hari paling lama sejak update chapter sebelumnya. Aku harus mulai membagi waktu untuk yg lain (^_^)

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

Gambar? Di ffn tidak bisa kasih gambar. Add saja fb saya (ada di bawah TBC) di sana ada foto2 dan video yang mendukung chapter

natal 12/30/12 . chapter 27

Mengapa tidak? Ada kisah di PB yang disuruh mendoakan orang yg belum dia temui. missparkyu 12/30/12 Oh ya? Salam kenal kalau begitu. Gomawo sudah mereview

dhianelf4ever 12/30/12 Ne, gomawo

Betul, EHB 12

keyq1998 12/30/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya

asa 12/30/12 Suju M sabar ya…nggak nyangka chapter majunya lambat juga

Soal itu aku nggak tahu. Yang aku tahu Kyuhyun ngomong sendiri kok waktu di Chunji 2007. Sebelum kecelakaan 2007

michelleminaa 12/30/12 . Ne, gomawo

wookiesomnia 12/30/12 Yup, jadilah ELF yang menjaga tapi nggak melukai

Kata Kyuhyun sih pasti enak wkwkwk. Aku baru nyoba bulgogi, sup Dang…(lupa)

Kagak, jadinya jubah biru tipis agar melayang

Lagi baiknya kumat. Dia kan kadang baik juga hehehe

Wookie ketemu donghae emang gitu, apalagi kalau yesung lagi kumat errornya…bisa parah

Uhm, soal itubelum bisa dipastikan. Aku kadang ngikutin kata hati saja

Dia sudah membuat kenangan yg banyak, lucu, dan membekas dengan dalam hehehe sampai2 aku pun suka

Chokyulate fishy27 12/30/12 . chapter 27

Tidak ada yang miskin karena memberi.

AKu tidak di JKT sekarang.

Itu betul. Manusia boleh berencana, Tuhan yang menentukan.

Ne, SJ adalah rising star dan shining star (^_^)

Meda93 12/30/12 Ne, gpp. Aku senang kalau bertambah satu lagi yang menyadari perjuangan mereka. Kadang banyak yg lihat suksesnya saja. Padahal sukses itu hasil dr perjuangan yg tidak mudah

uryelf 12/30/12 Akan diterbitkan secara indie (swadaya) tapi mutunya akan dijaga supaya nggak jelek. Tapi Falling Star dahulu baru Rising Star

casanova indah 12/30/12 Nggak tahu. Tapi untuk penyanyi dengan dance attractive, lipsinc itu diijinkan. Yg tidak diijinkan itu kalau kayak kasus Mili Vanilli dulu. Merek apakai suara orang lain untuk bernyanyi. Lip sinc juga bisa dilakukan tidak sepenuh lagu, bisa pas bagian dance saja. Lalu pas biasa mereka bisa nyanyi live. Ini diijinkan karena kapasitas paru-paru manusia cukup sulit untuk bernyanyi sekaligus dance. Bukan tidak bisa, tapi sulit. Penyanyi seperti Krisdayanti aja persiapan olagraga full selama 3 bulan untuk persiapan konser agar nafasnya kuat (dia tidak selalu dance) dan dia tidak ada variety show dll seperti yg kudu dilakukan SJ setiap hari meski mereka dalam persiapan konser hehehe Jadi aku bisa maklum. Yg penting mereka tidak ngaku2 suara orang

lalalala 12/30/12 Leeteuk paling seram kalau marah

Wookie ha ha ha lucu banget tapi aku suka karena hal itu. Gomawo sudah mereview

fel 12/30/12 Mianhe, per 2013 update 10-14 hari.

lemonade 12/30/12 Gomawo buat dukungan semangatnya. Semoga Iyagi bisa semakin mengurangi kesalahan dan kekurangan yg masih banyak di sana sini

PhysicsYoo 12/30/12 Tidak, itu real.

xoxoxo 12/30/12 Amin

chemista112 12/30/12 Ne, aku juga berdoa begitu.

SunakumaKYUMIN 12/30/12 Iya, banyak yg bilang Kyuhyun magnae yang memimpin grup.

Amin. Aku juga berharap yang terbaik untuknya

Coba add FB kun anti aku kasih link-nya

Ne, buku dalam persiapan. Ada banyak penambahan dan gambar, juga lampiran link…semoga nggak mundur lama

Shining Star ha ha ha…aku nggak PD bikin Shining Star. Kita lihat nanti ya

Aisah92 12/30/12 AKu aja bisa kok melawan dokter wkwkwk. Tergantung dokternya. Waktu dokternya ngancam: kalau kagak disuntik, kamu bisa mati lho. Aku bilang: Gpp mati aja! Wkwkwk… Ingat masak bandel waktu kecil dulu kkkk Akhirnya aku kagak disuntik deh

Ne, aku juga tidak akan melupakan. Semoga yg terbaik untuknya yg terjadi

lyELF 12/30/12 Aniyo, Kibum tidak tahu dari awal. Tapi dia curiga karena Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tahu keputusan Leeteuk sebelum Leeteuk bilang

Tingkat egosentris Kibum jauh lebih tinggi dari Heechul. Itu dia akui sendiri. Jadi dia memang agak seenaknya. Salah satu penyebab dia terdampar si SJ05 adalah karena sikapnya yg suka bolos seenaknya dan sulit dimengerti

Mianhe, perkiraan 10-20 tahun itu Kyuhyun sendiri yg bilang. Dan mmg paru2 manusia menurun mulai usia 50 tahun (itu aja yg sehat lho)

Kita berharap saja yang terbaik apalagi kedokteran kan tambah maju dan Kyuhyun lebih sehat (jangan sampai sekurus pas sorry2 bonamana…nggak tega lihatnya)

Aku belim tahu soal SS. Tapi akan kupertimbangkan setelah DD selesai

Kyuminhae 12/30/12 Ne, kita berdoa aja buat kesehatan Kyuhyun dan oppadeul semua

Ne, dia tuh baik banget kok, makanya semua sayang sama dia

Mana ada orang super nyebelin di sayang semua orang? Lihat aja bête kali…. Dia cuma usil aja

Baca aja FS dan RS hehehe (*evil smirk)

lovely yesungielf 12/29/12 10-14 hari. Hehehe iya, aku juga suka

OnyKyu 12/29/12 Gomawo

Iya, hyungdeul suka panik kalau Kyuhyun sakit

Semoga Januari bisa ya. Harga kayaknya pertengahan bisa dikasih kabar

12/29/12 Itu fanfic. Gomawo buat semangatnya

misskyuKYU 12/29/12 Ne, kadang semangat, pengobatan dan keyakinan bisa membuat semua berubah menjadi baik. Lucu kayaknya kalau bertiga bareng2 ya, yg di pinggir imut semua ha ha ha. Ne, aku juga suka semuakejadian itu. Gomawo reviewnya

choYeonRin 12/29/12 Ne, aku juga sedih karena Kyuhyun sering merasa seperti itu

Cho sahyo 12/29/12 Dia punya antenna khusus untuk mengenali Kyuhyun kkkk

Buku cerita tapi action buat remaja cowok.

Soal artikel itu aku jug abaca dan nggak bisa koment hehehe krn aku belum punya bukti otentik. Tapi mmg rada2 begitu

12/29/12 Gomawo.

Kangin pernah bilang di suatu acara bahwa Kyuhyun itu selain religious juga kayak orang tua. Kalau ngomong suka pakai pepatah2 yang biasanya anak muda kagak pakai wkwkwk.

Soal Kyu dan Leeteuk baru dibongkar di CH 28. Gomawo reviewnya. Menyenangkan kok bacanya.

Kim Anna 12/29/12 Fans Changmin ha ha ha…tapi aku suka juga kok meski bukan fans. Dia sahabat Kyuhyun yang baik .

ryeofha2125 12/29/12 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini (^_^)

Keyra Kyuunie 12/29/12 Bukan begitu, tapi paru2 manusia dalam kondisi sangat baik itu mengembang kapasitas max nya saat usia 30 tahun, kemudian usia 50 tahun mulai menurun kemampuannya memompa udara. Apalagi jika sebelum sempurna dia sudah robek, tentunya kemampuan memompa udaranya yg sudah lemah akan menurun lebih cepat disbanding yg sehat. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun lebih mudah pingsan dan lelah dibanding yg lain

Anonymini 12/29/12 Ne, gomawo

tya andriani 12/29/12 Main vocal itu Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Yang memiliki kemampuan mendekati Yesung adalah kedua orang ini. Yesung mungkin berpikir Kyuhyun lebih cepat belajar atau mungkin lebih pas. Ryeowook juga nggak keberatan. Waktu wawancara dia justru senang banget pas cerita kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai menyamai kemampuan Yesung.

oracle 12/29/12 Iya, itu karena job mereka yang aneh bin ajaib. Sebuha grup yang dipecah dengan berbagai banyak macam kegiatan berbeda. Kayak devide et impera. Benar2 komunikasi dan persaudaraan yang bagus yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan bersama.

Ne, Kibum is a real mysterious man. Banyak sekali spekulasi ttg kepergiannya dari SJ.

Gomawo, saya juga berharap yg terbaik untuk chingu di tahun 2013 dan seterusnya

kyuminline1307 12/29/12 Tadinya nggak tahu, tapi curiga pas kejadian di atap itu.

angput02 12/29/12 Aku bukan kelompok apapun. Tapi aku suka sekali pada Kyuhyun, aku fans-nya dan fans SJ. Kenapa? Mungkin karena cara pandangku yang berbeda sedikit, jadi aku lebih nyaman menjadi fans independen aja. Gomawo sudah mengikuti dan mereview ff ini hehehe

trililililili 12/29/12 Ne, judulnya Falling Star. AKan dijual lewat FB aja. Kemungkinan akhir Januari ini jika tak ada halangan.

Jika penyakit dalam, meski tidak sedang kambuh, ada hal-hal yang harus stand by… dan dijaga, agar saat terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, semua bisa siap. Jadwal artis Korea termauk gila2an untuk orang yang sehat sekali pun. Apalagi yang tidak. DI kulkasnya SJ, lebih banyak obat2 yang berbentuk kantung daripada bahan makanan.

SSungMine 12/29/12 RS akan dibuat novel juga jika tanggapan terhadap novel Falling Star bagus.

irma 12/29/12 Gomawo

haekyu 12/29/12 Tidak salah. Soal itu, itu hasil tanya2 soal kondoisi paru2 manusia ke ahilnya

He he he…usilnya sudah mendarah daging, sulit dihilangkan dalam kondisi apapun

Andhisa Joyers 12/29/12 Aku suka Yesung juga

NaraKim 12/29/12 Beberapa kali Petinggi SM menunjukkan hati bukan? Hehehe… Meski lebih sering terkalahkan oleh sifat mau menangnya

SS1…kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

Augesteca 12/29/12 Tidak. Saya akan mencoba menyelesaikan sampai akhir kecuali umur saya tidak ada. He he he. Mohon dukungannya supaya tetap semangat menulis

bjewELFishy 12/29/12 Setahuku sampai sekarang masih begitu. Paling nyubit dan jewer aja…Kyuhyun diperlakukan kayak anak kecil kkk

Yesung katanya tegas banget kalau udah 'bener'. Tidak dibantah karena kata-katanya benar, jadi mau tak mau mereka mengakuinya.

Gpp, aku juga suka Yesung kok. Kalau lagi bener dia bijaksana sekali. Pertimbangannya dalam.

Lady Ming 12/29/12 Tidak pernah tercantum namanya, sudah diubek2

Pekerjaan saya campur2, semuanya independen. Free time …tapi saya mendeadline diri sendiri sehingga nggak seenaknya. Saya ingin mengerjakan semua yang saya sukai, tapi juga menghasilkan untuk hal2 tertentu. Saya nggak maujadi seniman yang menyusahklan orang lain karena tidak punya uang. Sama seperti Kyuhyun di chapter ini, saya paling nggak rela kalau hobby saya dianggap merugikan oleh orang lain. Saya selalu membuktikan bahwa apa yang saya kerjakan berguna entah itu dari segi jasmani maupun rohani. Kudu imbang lah….

NienaKawaiii01122001 12/29/12 Mianhe, 2013 update 10-14 dr chapter sebelumnya

AngeLeeteuk 12/29/12 Sayangnya untuk SJ hanya sementara

Elfishy 12/29/12 Sampai april 2008 pun Kyuhyun masih kesakitan jika bernanyi di nada tinggi

Ne, doakan tidak menghilang

Blackyuline 12/29/12 wkwkwk bukan gitu bukan kyuhyun

Littlekid Hyunie 12/29/12 Betul. Setuju.

Benar, banyak hal positif juga yang aku tiru dari mereka

Itu berdasarkan survey ke ahlinya. DI FB ku ada yang Jyuhyun bilang sendiri berharap masih bisa bekerja 10-20 tahun lagi (waktu itu dia baru 19 tahun). Berharap saja yang terbaik

ratnasparkyu 12/29/12 Gomawo. Mungkin karena ff ini aku buat sebagai ungkapan hatiku untuk Kyuhyun dan SJ ha ha ha

Aku membuatnya dari hatiku yg terdalam (*cieleee bahasanya) Tapi begitulah yang sebenarnya.

ryu jackson cloud 12/29/12 Kyuhyun pengiktu berita hehehe. Teuki kalau marah yg bantah aja nggak ada apalagi yg ngatur. Kyuhyun sering maksa Kibum tidur sama dia kalau lagi nginap di dorm itu juga benar. Kangin nyebut Kibum idiot itu benar…tapi itu panggilan sayang krn Kibum IQ nya jenius hehehe. Kibum dan Kyuhyun dua member yang sangat tidak sadar kamera. Mereka kalau sudah diberitahu ada kamera, atau pas tahu, pasti akan gugup dan ekspresinya lucu banget… Kamu bisa hanting dengan keyword Kyuhyun/kibum shocked camera dan semacamnya…. Nanti kamu lihat deh, lucu2 banget wkwkwk imut abis. Wookie nangis juga real ada videonya di FB ku. Di add dulu tapi. Kyuhyun jahil? Se-korea tahu kali wkwkwk

Dia artis yang bikin geger Korea karena membongkar status tanpa kasurnya, belum lagi yg lain2

KyuChul 12/29/12 Ne. Ikuti info di FB aja. Kemungkinan jika tak ada halangan akhir januari ini. Tapi tidak lewat penerbit.

Daftar ffn aja, lalu centang follow author, jadi tiap aku nulis baru, chingu langsung dapat email dr ffn

Tsuioku Lee 12/29/12 Salah tulis. Maksudnya cyworld. Aku fans SJ. Ne, sama2 newbie hehehe

Ne, typonya cukup banyak, nggak ada waktu buat cek lebih dr 10 kali krn dauber kerjaan tapi pas jadi buku akan diedit ulang. Gomawo soal twitter dan cyworld nya

kyukyu712 12/29/12 Ada yg suka sedih, ada yg suka rame, ada yg suka adem ayem juga ternyata hehehe Gomawo

aninkyuelf 12/29/12 Tidak dibahas. Kangin ditumplekin kue coklat di chujin wkwkwk kayak raccoon. Tapi kagak dibahas di sini

Ne, katanya takut image sang vokalis rusak saat membawakan lagu balada. Padahal Yesung ikut lho saat itu. Tapi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak boleh

Iya, cukup parah karena dia tidak langsung istirahat. Tapi EHB 13 dia ikut. 12 ada kok tapi krn dia lupa dan kesorot kamera. Dia menemani yg lain syuting

fikyu lutfi rahayu 12/29/12 Nggak, dia itu kayak anak kecil, peluk sana sini, dasarnya memang seperti itu. Semua cukup risih di awal dengan sikap Siwon tapi akhirnya terbiasa. Karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang lebih lemah, jadi dia lebih perhatian. Kalau udah kena virus, memang jadi nyantol nya kagak hilang2…sugesti wkwkwk Kyuhyun itu cowok normal. Kalau kagak aku kagak bakal nggak jadi nge fans sama dia pas nyelidikin semua tentang Kyuhyun

AreynaKyuminElf 12/29/12 Entahlah bagaimana perjanjian kontraknya dengan pihak SM di awal

kim chaeri 12/29/12 Kyuhyun saat mau pingsan pun masih bisa senyum2 meski kal;au diperhatikan rada2 kosong gitu senyumnya. Pas pertama comeback habis dr vakum saat kecelakaan, dia itu jalannya ngambang lho, sampai SIwon dan yang lain ketakutan. Tapi kagak kelihatan kan? Itulah yang buat aku kagum banget sama dia. Begitu di panggung, dia memberi yang terbaik buat para fansnya. Oppadeul juga begitu.

Buatku dia juga begitu, chingu. Kalau dia evil dr dalam hati, mana ada yg sayang padanya

Nuryewookie 12/29/12 Beberapa real. Wookie polos dan rada nggak nyambung. Tapi soal suara dan lagu, dia sangat hebat. Tidak ada, katanya semua mengambil peran masing2 untuk menjaga keutuhan SJ. Karena Eunhyuk yg pandai bicara, dia yang menggantikan Leeteuk bicara, tapi mereka (ini pas wawancara pada cerita semua soal yg kamu tanya) tidak mengangkat ketua. Di bidang lain member lain yang memimpin. Semua sesuai bakat masing2.

kim eun ra 12/29/12 Ne

hanifElfkyu 12/29/12 Mianhe, aku membatasi karakter di ff ini agar tidak terlalu panjang. SNSD juga tidak dibahas soalnya. Kalau DBSK, itu karena Changmin sobat dekat dan mereka saling menguatkan saat keduanya masing2 berada di titik terendah. Meski DBSK bubar tidak masuk ke timeline RS, tapi seandainya SS jadi dibuat, Changmin yg akan berada di titik terendah karirnya di mana DBSK vakum lama.

Kyuhyun mmg tidak sombong. Sebentar lagi aka nada adegan sool nasib sunbae imut itu ha ha ha Itu dalam hal yang dibahas di strong heart bukan dalam keseluruhan. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Donghae dalam keadaan apapun dan kapan pun tetap menempati tempat tertinggi di hatinya. Di surfing aja, nanti kan ada. Dia menceritakan kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

indahpus96 12/29/12 Konser itu 20-an Feb 2008

Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69 12/29/12 Hyungdeul aja yang terlalu panik wkwkwk

Bukan dua tapi banyak he he he

12/29/12 Hebat dong

Maybe yes maybe no

Soal dokter itu aku menggabungkan kata2 Kyuhyun sendiri (yg bikin Kangin nangis) dan survey ke ahlinya soal paru2 manusia

Gomawo udah bersedia mereview

vietaKyu 12/29/12 Kibum pengamat yang baik. Mereka berdua sama-sama jenius. Bedanya Kibum sedikit bicara, kalau Kyuhyun mulutnya lebih cepat dari otaknya wkwkwk

Tapi bagi Kyuhyun acting Kibum lebih bagus (ini real) bahkan dia juga minta Kibum jadi guru music. Mungkin cara mengajar Kibum enak ya, jadi dia sering minta diajari Kibum

Changmin mmg sahabat yang baik. AKu sebenarnya heran apa sumbangsih Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Tapi Changmin bilang Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirinya (di wawancara). So, aku yakin Kyuhyun sama juga andilnya pada Changmin… buktinya persahabatan mereka awet sampai saat ini, melalui berbagai kasus yang menimpa SJ dan DBSK.

Cuma cara Kyuhyun ya seperti begitulah aneh bin ajaib ha ha ha

Ne, SUngmin hyung paling mengerti Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun disebutkan oleh hyungdeul (sekitar 2012 mereka cerita) tipe orang yg kalau ada maslah berharap orang tahu sendiri…jadi untuk magnae satu itu, mereka lebih memperhatikan karena jarang terucap lewat mulut. Dan yang paling ahli tebak menebak soal si magnae adalah Sungmin wkwkwk.

Henry hanya muncul memainkan biola, itu pun tidak bersama2 di atas panggung

Ne, SJ memang seperti itu. Itu sebabnya aku suka Kyuhyun dan SJ

ay 12/29/12 Libur lama memang tidak enak kecuali udah merancang kegiatan.

Bukannya banyak tatapan polos nan memaksa itu? Wkwkwk DI FB ku ada beberapa

Paru-parunya, bukan hidupnya. Paru2 akan menurun kemampuannya saat usia 50 tahun (itu kalau sehat).

Suci 12/29/12 Memang dari awal tidak niat bunuh diri. Leeteuk aja sering bayangin yg over wkwkwk

Album kagak laku aja dia mau jadi nelayan lagi wkwkwk…mana bisa mencegahnya berpikir begitu

Mianhe karena jadi melambat ya, tapi pasti lanjut kok selama masih ada yg minat baca hehehe

Miysie bee 12/29/12 Di Fb ku ada video lengkapnya. Itu yg muat di youtube salah mengartikan di main potong tanpa menerangkan apa sebenarnya yg sedang ditanyakan. Ne, itu fans service…salah satu yg bikin Hankyung keluar adalah karena mereka sering kali dipaksa melakukan apa yang tidak ingin mereka lakukan. Kiss itu aja bisa dibuat tanpa kena. Ada trik2 nay. Coba cari di trik2 kiss saat film. Bahkan bintang Hollywood dan Taiwan ada yg suka melakukan trik itu

dinikyu 12/29/12 SIfat asli SJ memang begitu. Jangan lihat yg di panggung, banyak fans service. Lihat yg di wawancara2 apalagi yg live.

KyungMinSparKyu 12/29/12 SETUJU ha ha ha. Terima kasih buat reviewnya

Nggak pa pa

vha chandra 12/29/12 Mereka suka pake banget kali wkwkwk CUma versinya di per modern aja

Soal itu tidak tahu yang tata panggung kan menyesuaikan panggung di tiap kota jadi nggak mungkin mereka. Paling beberapa perlengkapan yg kudu ada seperti naik turun dll yang mereka minta sebagai syarat. SJ soal penampilan memang sering banget membuatnya sendiri. Siwon bilang kadang mereka sampai panik ketika semua ide terasa bagus dan semuanya terlalu antusias. Itu salah satu keunggulan sekaligus kelemahan member banyak kata Siwon wkwkwk (*mana oppadeul super kreatif semua)  
Kata2 Siwon tentang itu real semua.

Soal berharap bisa bekerja 10-20 tahun itu kata2 Kyuhyun sendiri dan soal paru2 aku tanyakan ke ahlinya

Memang iya, yang aku dapat sebenarnya lebih parah dari yang aku lukiskan di sini…tapi karena menghindari banjir darah bukan air mata lagi, aku meringankannya sedikit. Setidaknya readser tahu kondisinya mendekati hal itu. Bagaimana pun kita tidak tahu hidup manusia, bukan?

Itu yang aku suka dari Kyuhyun. Dibalik semua sifatnya, ia memiliki hati yang luar biasa banget, yang membuat dia disayangi banyak orang. PAsti ada kalanya dia down, tapi ada keluarga dan hyungdeul yang selalu menyemangatinya. Kamu pasti tahu, setangguh apapun pasien, pasti ada kalanya dia merasa drop dan tak berdaya. Itu sangat manusiawi hehehe  
Gomawo reviewnya.

myeolchikyu 12/29/12 .

Waduh, reviewnya sampai 2x di PM kkk…nggak apa. Soal feel ngena dan tidak kadang tergantung situasi saat baca juga. Kalau sedang tidak tenang tidak berasa.

Iya, buat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Itu sungguhan… saranghae Kyuhyun  
Aku bersyukur dia sselalu memiliki keluarga, hyungddeul dan sahabat yang mendukungnya.  
Sampai sekarang Yesung juga cuma senyum ama jewer atau nyentil dikit kalau si magnae bikin ulah hehehe

Betul, itu lagu tentang sang appa

Petinggi SM kadang2 baik banget kok. Lupa soal dia bawakan mantel saat Kyuhyun jalan2 di rumah sakit? Dia ada di ruang terapi saat Kyuhyun jatuh? Dia membatalkan berangkat ke USA untuk menjenguk? He he he

Udah di share di FB ku

Hal itu sering dilakukan oleh member SJ maupun SJ M. Sudah rahasia umum. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengalah dengan kondisinya dan tidak mau tampak lemah di muka umum. Jadi dia harus dibegitukan. Saat KRY juga pernah. Yesung dan Ryeowook tidak beranjak dari sebelahnya dan memegang punggung Kyuhyun bergantian

KRY vakum sangat lama sejak Kyuhyun kecelakaan sampai hitungan tahun. Jadi nggak lagi diceritakan

Aku setuju soal itu hehehe. Tho mereka sudah menunjukkan cinta mereka kepada fans nya dengan menahan lelah, sakit, mood jelek…susah lho selalu senyum secapek apapun bada…aku aja nggak sanggup. Jadi bagiku mereka sudah mencintai kita. Itu bukan kebohongan. Kalau mereka membutuhkan cinta yg lebih bersifat pribadi, aku nggak keberatan asal hal itu membuat mereka bahagia bukan patah hati atau tersia-sia

Kalau gitu kamu PM aku aja di FB jadi aku bisa kirim

Aku udah kerja sendiri he he he panggil iyagi aja gpp

Sei 12/29/12 Kyuhyun bilang saat di wawancara dia jahil karena kebanyakan waktu luang dan hyungdeul terlalu protektif wkwkwk

Soal paru-paru itu benar. Memang Kyuhyun hebat, kalau nggak, masak bisa bikin aku suka wkwkwk

PSM lagi jinak buat persiapan serangan mematikan

FS dulu kalau reaksi bagus, RS juga akan dibuat

Iya, beberapa kali masalah fanwar akhirnya kena ke SJ sendiri. Semoga tidak terjadi lagi. Tapi SJ tahu kok itu karena fans berusaha melindungi mereka. Kalau tidak SJ tidak aka nada,…banyak sekali jasa ELF untuk SJ saat SM tidak berpihak pada mereka

12/29/12 Ne, Ryeowook kelakuannya mmg polos tapi hatinya tidak…maksudnya dia bisa membuat lagu2 yang penuh perasaan… soal lagu dan soal sehari-hari beda banget

ghaida 12/29/12 Inti percakapannya itu sungguhan

Ff yang Falling Star, cerita sebelum Rising Star. Rising Star ini kan sequel…udah cerita lanjutan

lisamei 12/29/12 Mianhe, untuk 2013 cuma bisa update 10-14 dr chapter sebelumnya upload

kyuqie 12/29/12 RS? Masih dipertimbangkan

SS? Belum tahu. Aku mau bikin DD dulu

reaRelf 12/29/12 Iya…vakum tidak resmi. Resminya masih lama

Ne, sad but true. Keep pray

Rainy 12/29/12 Sudah mendarah daging

12/29/12 Kyuhyun jahil sudah rahasia umum

pipitsparkyu 12/29/12 Ne, gomawo reviewnya

Cupcake 12/29/12 Ne, pasti mimiknya Sungmin serius tapi menyadarkan ke-khilafan mereka wkwkwk

Yup, Kyuhyun dengan sukarela akan berlari-lari hanya untuk menepis tangan itu. Dongsaeng yang baik. Ne, gomawo. Yg FS untuk panggilannya aku ganti berkat usulan chingu. Tapi untuk penyebutan jabatan tetap Uisa. Thanks buat masukannya

Kyuline 12/29/12 Ne, sampai detik ini dia juga selalu memaksakan diri.

Amin. GOmawo

Bella 12/29/12 Ne, semoga nggak lewat 14 hari ya

Gara2 dimanjakan, sifat sok kuatnya lepas satu persatu. Itu bukan hal buruk. Berarti dia belajar mempercayai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Melepas kangen wkwkwk

Lha? KOk kudu mnegharukan?

Ne, gomawo reviewnya

Akita Fisayu 12/29/12 Ne, nggak kebayang kalau DOnghae balik jadi nelayan

Guest 12/29/12 Gomawo jempolnya

futari chan 12/29/12 Aku hanya jual di FB aja. Nggak kerja sama dengan penerbit.

Gaemjjeje 13 12/29/12 Iya juga ha ha ha

Ne, Changmin di ff ini aku buat berdasarkan yang aku lihat di wawancara2. Changmin sangat manis ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun selalu jutek ke Changmin. Tapi mereka dekat, perhatian, dan kompak wkwkwk. Kalau ke yang lain Changmin itu katanya jutek.

Ne,semoga dia selalu diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang

phiexphiexnophiex 12/29/12 Iya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menikmati banget wahana itu.

fikyu 12/29/12 Kita doakan saja selama tahun2 ini banyak perbaikan di dunia medis. Tapi seperti yang ditulis di ff, yang penting bukan panjangnya waktu di dunia, tapi yang kita buat selama hidup

Donghae memang meraba-rabanya parah banget, tahu kan?

Qeqey Raekyuminnie 12/29/12 Kibum baru curiga pas di atap.

Kan sang sutradara udah diwanti-wanti ama Siwon wkwkwk…kata2 SIwon ke sutradara itu real lho

Ne, Kibum Kyuhyun banyak kesamaan. Bedanya di mulut aja

LaLa KyuRii 12/29/12 Gomawo buat dukungannya. FS dan RS memang rencana dibikin novel meski indie. Muatan kisahnya yang membuatku enggan masuk ke penerbit. Aku ingin menjabarkan kesanku tentang SJ dan beberapa acara mereka. Kalau ke penerbit, semua itu pasti dipangkas dan menyisakan inti cerita. Beda visi dengan niatku untuk menceritakan perjuangan SJ. Gomawo buat reviewnya he he he


	29. Chapter 29

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 29**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, seharusnya hyung datang lebih cepat. Apakah hyung sudah terlambat menolongmu?" / "Ya! Hyukkie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Laptop Kyuhyunnie jadi begini!" / Tidur bareng Minimie saja agar hangat." / _Eunhyuk hyung…aku harus mempercayai kata-katamu yang mana?_

.

.

Saat Heechul selesai, namja itu bangkit dan tersenyum puas, meninggalkan sang magnae teronggok di sudut ruangan dengan rambut dan pakaian berantakan akibat bergulat dengan Heechul.

"Kalian semua dengar baik-baik! Mulai besok, kita perlakukan dia dengan khusus!" Heechul menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun membelalak mendengar kata-katanya. "Jika kalian tidak mau menurut perintahku…."

"Kami akan menurut!" seru Leeteuk dan dongsaengdul-nya serempak. Heechul menyeringai senang. Ia melempar pandangan puas ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 29**

.

22 Januari 2008

Waktu menunjukan pukul enam pagi ketika Leeteuk membuka pintu dorm lantai 11. Ia disambut wajah pucat ahjumma gajeongbu. Wanita separuh baya itu dengan mimik ketakutan menunjuk ke koridor yang menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"APPO! Sakit, hyung! Hentikan!" Terdengar teriakan yang Leeteuk jamin 100% adalah suara magnaenya.

"Ssst! Jangan ribut! Tahan sedikit lagi!" Kini suara Heechul terdengar.

"Aish! Kenapa susah sekali?" Kali ini suara Hankyung terdengar seperti orang terengah. "Kau jangan berontak terus, Kyuhyunnie!"

"Appo! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun terdengar terisak. "Sungmin hyung, tolooong!"

"Tahan sedikit, Kyuhyunnie. Sebentar lagi enak kok." Suara dongsaeng imutnya menerpa telinga Leeteuk.

"Jebal, hyung…. Aku tidak tahan lagi…" Suara isakan Kyuhyun mulai melemah sehingga Leeteuk mencoba menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar yang tertutup.

"ARRRGGGGH! APPOOOOOOOOO!"

Leeteuk terlompat menjauh ketika Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga suara lemah itu berubah begitu kuat. Leeteuk berpandangan dengan ahjumma gajeongbu yang ketakutan dan bergegas lari ke arah dapur.

Wajah Leeteuk merah padam. Ia menyerbu pintu kamar itu dan membukanya. Ia nyaris terjerembab karena pintu yang ia sangka tertutup ternyata begitu mudah dibuka. Matanya terbeliak melihat Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Sungmin, Eunhyuk bahkan si lembut Ryeowook tengah mengerubungi seseorang yang ia yakin adalah Kyuhyun.

"Diam, kau, Kyuhyunnie! Ini hampir berhasil!" bentak Heechul.

Suara isakan Kyuhyun sepertinya tak membuat mereka merasa iba. Semua tetap pada posisi, bahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook terlihat memegangi Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara Leeteuk mendekat dan mendorong mereka semua dengan kasar..  
"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" hardiknya berang sambil berdiri di antara mereka dan Kyuhyun. "Tidak kusangka kalian bisa melakukan itu pada uri magnae! Kalian pantas dikeluarkan dari Super Junior!"

"MWO?!" Heechul menatap Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Teuki hyung…hiks…. Untung Teuki hyung datang…"

Kyuhyun menubruknya dari belakang sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang Leeteuk dan menangis. Hal itu membuat tubuh Leeteuk semakin gemetar. Namja itu pun ikut menangis. Ia menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkarinya tanpa berani menoleh.

"Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, seharusnya hyung datang lebih cepat. Apakah hyung sudah terlambat menolongmu?" isak Leeteuk sambil menghadap dongsaengdulnya yang lain dengan wajah sangat gelap. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang memeluknya, ia sudah menerjang mereka satu persatu. "Kenapa kalian semua diam?! Apa kalian tidak sadar apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Lho, ada apa ini?" Siwon yang mengenakan baju training masuk dengan handuk di sekitar lehernya. Ia memandang Heechul dan yang lain yang berwajah bingung, dan Leeteuk yang seakan siap bertempur dengan keheranan. "Hankyung hyung, bagaimana? Kau berhasil mengembalikan otot Kyuhyun yang terkilir?"

"A…e…itu…." Hankyung tidak sanggup bicara dan hanya meringis.

"A, e, itu… maksudnya apa?" Siwon masih kebingungan. Kini ia memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Leeteuk. "Kyuhyunnie, kalau ototmu tidak diluruskan, sebentar lagi kakimu akan bengkak! Lebih baik saat ini juga, arrachi?"

"Otot? Terkilir?" Leeteuk mencoba mencerna kata-kata itu. "Apa maksudmu, Siwonnie?"

"Aku dan yang lain sepakat menemani Kyuhyunnie olah raga setiap pagi agar tubuhnya lebih sehat. Tapi tadi dia terkilir, jadi Hankyung hyung mencoba menyembuhkannya." Siwon mulai menangkap ada yang tidak beres. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi selama aku ke kamar mandi?"

Wajah Leeteuk memerah karena malu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyadari sang magnae mengenakan pakaian training lengkap tanpa ada bagian yang terbuka sama sekali. Hanya sebelah celananya yang digulung hingga ke lutut. "Ah…aku pikir…aku pikir…."

"Teuki hyung pikir, kami berbuat tidak baik pada Kyuhyunnie?" Eunhyuk merasa shock. Tapi tebakan namja itu membuat yang lain ikut berjengit kaget. Bahkan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan keheranan. Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Maksudnya memper….?!" Sungmin tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menautkan alisnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Aku berbuat macam-macam pada si jelek itu?" Heechul ikut tertegun.

"Aigoo! Teuki hyung tega sekali." Ryeowook menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kenapa Teuki hyung berpikir begitu?" selidik Yesung dengan tatapan tajam.

"Soalnya…soalnya Kyuhyunnie kan manis…" Leeteuk langsung menutup mulutnya melihat semua melotot ke arahnya, bahkan Kyuhyun beringsut menjauh.

"Teuki hyung bercanda kan?" Siwon bergegas mendekat ke tempat tidur dan merangkul Kyuhyun dengan sikap melindungi. "Teuki hyung tidak boleh berbuat begitu! Itu dosa! Itu tidak baik!"

Leeteuk terbengong. Ia tak menyangka, dirinya yang hendak menolong, kini justru seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah. Wajah mereka semua seperti mengancam, membuat leader Super Junior itu kehilangan kata-kata.

.

"Mwo? Sayang sekali, aku kehilangan pertunjukan bagus," keluh Donghae saat mereka berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 untuk sarapan. Ia dan Shindong diceritakan oleh yang lain kejadian heboh tadi.

Ahjumma gajeongbu yang merasa semua terjadi karena dia salah paham, berjanji membawakan mereka kue buatannya besok.

Donghae mengisi mangkuk nasinya dengan Moo Saengchae. Ia juga mengisinya ke mangkuk Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Itu lobak dan kimchi. Kau harus memakannya, Kyuhyunnie."

"Aku cuma suka sayur kimchi," kata Kyuhyun sambil mulai memisahkan lobaknya ke mangkuk Donghae dan menggantinya dengan bulgogi.

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie, jangan kau ambil bulgogiku!" Donghae merengut dan mengambil bulgogi lagi dari piring lauk di meja makan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau harus habiskan ini." Ryeowook menyodorkan semangkuk Oi Naengguk yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung meringis. Sesuai kesepakatan, mereka semua mulai mengatur pola hidup sang magnae agar lebih sehat. Ryeowook bertugas mengatur pola makan.

Kyuhyun memandang sup timun dingin itu dengan meringis. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan merogoh sakunya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sehelai guntingan kertas berwarna. Ia tersenyum senang ketika Ryeowook mengenali hadiahnya itu.

"Ya sudah…jika kertas itu habis kau pakai, aku akan mencekokmu dengan sayuran pahit!" cetus Ryeowook sambil mengambil kembali sup dinginnya.

"Appo!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya pucat ketika melihat Heechul dengan lintingan kertas jadwal di tangannya. "Wookie sudah susah payah mengatur menu untukmu. Kau harus memakannya!"

"Tapi, hyung, aku sudah makan kimchi…."

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku perlu mengulang hukuman 4 hari lalu?"

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun bergegas menjauh dengan sedikit terpincang.

Kakinya yang terkilir akhirnya berhasil dibenarkan oleh Hankyung tadi meski butuh waktu 1-2 jam untuk bisa berjalan normal. Ia mengambil mangkuk sup dari tangan Ryeowook dan kembali ke meja makan. Wajahnya sangat lucu ketika susah payah memakan sup itu. Kyuhyun tampak lega saat berhasil menghabiskannya dan kembali menyantap bulgogi dan kimchi yang terlantar tadi.

"Ini aku kembalikan," kata Ryeowook sambil memasukkan kertas berwarna ke saku Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowookie, kimchi itu masakan paling sehat no 1 di dunia," kata Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook bergabung dengannya dan Donghae di meja makan. "Tolong buatkan aku kimchi saja, jangan sayuran lain. Aku janji akan memakannya."

"Setiap hari?"

"Setiap hari." Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah."

Jawaban Ryeowook disambut pukulan di kepala namja lembut itu oleh Heechul.

"Aish! Kau membuatku kehilangan pemandangan bagus, Wookie. Aku suka sekali melihat si jelek berusaha memakan sayur lain," cetus namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu.

"Dasar kucing sadis…."

"Apa kau bilang, magnae?" tegur Heechul sambil melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang tadi bergumam pelan.

"Aku bilang, dasar kucing berdarah bangsawan. Heebum selalu terlihat menarik," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Kali ini dia berhasil. Heechul tampak sangat senang kucing kesayangannya dipuji.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Apa yang kau lakukan? Laptop Kyuhyunnie jadi begini!"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar seruan Kangin. Ia bergegas meninggalkan meja makan dan menghampiri laptopnya yang ia nyalakan di meja depan televisi. Eunhyuk dengan wajah pucat segera menyingkir ketika Kyuhyun mendekat untuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Kibum ikut mendekat dan memperhatikan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lega.

"Dari server ya?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Semua kini berkumpul dengan heran. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan marah besar jika laptopnya rusak. "Kau sedang membuka apa tadi?"

"Penjualan tiker konser Super Show," kata Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengutak-atik laptop itu sementara hyungdeul memperhatikan. "Manager hyung bilang, hari ini penjualan tiket konser kita dimulai. Aku sedang memantaunya tadi."

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk was-was.

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya server kita mengalami kerusakan." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah mereka semua sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ini bisa jadi pertanda bagus."

"Apa maksudmu? Server rusak berarti bagus?" Shindong keheranan.

"Kau tidak demam?" Siwon bergegas menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun. Wajahnya menjadi tenang. "Kau tidak demam."

"Server rusak bisa karena banyak hal," terang Kibum ketika Kyuhyun sibuk menatap layar. Layar itu mulai terisi tulisan-tulisan, pertanda server kembali berjalan. "Salah satunya adalah jumlah pengunjung yang sangat banyak di luar ketahanan server."

"Maksudmu, fans yang hendak membeli tiket?"

"Ne, Sungmin hyung."

"Berarti, mereka sudah menunggu jam penjualan tiket dibuka, Kibummie?" tanya Hankyung. Namja itu mendekat ke layar, mencoba membaca tapi banyak kata yang tidak ia pahami.

"Apa mereka mencekal penjualan tiket kita?"

Pertanyaan Yesung ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun yang masih serius menatap layar latopnya.

"Yesung hyung, tidak ada cekal-mencekal di penjualan online. Mereka cuma bisa berinteraksi untuk membeli," terang Kibum dengan sabar.

Waktu terasa sangat lama. Tak ada yang mereka lakukan kecuali memandang Kyuhyun yang tetap serius melihat layar. Kibum akhirnya mendorong Kyuhyun agar memberinya tempat di sisinya dan ikut membaca. Mata bundarnya terbelalak. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan heran. Tapi magnae itu hanya terpaku tak bereaksi apapun.

Heechul dengan tidak sabar, menempelkan kepalanya di atas kepala Kyuhyun agar bisa membaca layar. Beberapa detik kemudian namja itu tersentak berdiri hingga membuat Donghae yang membungkuk bersamanya terdorong ke belakang.

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie! Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?" protes Heechul membuat yang lain keheranan. "Ini kabar bagus, kan?"

"Aku juga kaget sekali, Heechul hyung, karena Kyuhyunnie tidak bereaksi," kata Kibum dengan wajah datarnya, membuat yang lain semakin kebingungan.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Server rusak karena 120 ribu fans masuk bersamaan ke dalam server. Itu diketahui dari permintaan maaf yang ada ketika server berjalan kembali," terang Kibum.

"Hai, Jelek! Sebutkan angka penjualan tiket kita! Kau membuatku berpikir tiket kita tidak laku karena reaksimu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat Heechul memukul kepalanya dengan kertas jadwal yang selalu dibawanya setiap pagi. "Mianhe, hyung… Aku hanya merasa tidak percaya."

Semua menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Kyuhyun, tetapi sang magnae justru menatap jam yang ada di komputernya dengan serius sebelum kembali berbalik.

"Tepat 18 menit setelah server kembali berjalan. Dalam 18 menit, tiket konser Super Show kita terjual sekitar 13 ribu." Kyuhyun mengukir senyum manis, membuat hyungdeulnya semakin sulit mencerna kalimat tadi.

"Yes! Kita konser! Kita jadi konser!" seru Donghae yang lebih dulu tersadar. Ia melompat-lompat dan memeluk semua member satu persatu hingga akhirnya memeluk Leeteuk sambil menangis.

"Teuki hyung, aku sempat khawatir tidak ada yang banyak membeli tiket sehingga konser kita dibatalkan. Tapi kini kita akan konser, hyung. Aku akan jadi penyanyi. Aku bukan nelayan Mokpo. Aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi Appa."

Leeteuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia memeluk Donghae dengan air mata menutupi pandangannya. Member Super Junior yang lain saling berpelukan dengan gembira. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu menjadi kesal dan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Lagi-lagi kalian melupak…."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Keduabelas namja itu menubruknya bersamaan dan memeluknya erat-erat. Bahkan Heechul mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yakin rambutnya serumit sarang burung sekarang. Namun ia tidak bisa marah. Ia memeluk mereka semua dengan bahagia.

Ketika akhirnya semua melepas pelukannya, Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk juga sama seperti Donghae tadi. "Gomawo, Teuki hyung, gomawo sudah mengijinkanku ikut konser," bisik Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan perasaan harunya. Ia sempat beberapa kali ragu bisa kembali di panggung bersama Super Junior. Tapi kini keraguannya sudah lenyap.

Leeteuk lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata menghadapi pelukan para dongsaengnya.

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dari Leeteuk dan memeluk magnaenya itu sambil menangis. "Berjuanglah, Kyuhyunnie, kami akan selalu mendukungmu. Kami akan membuatmu menjadi Rising Star, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi Falling Star."

.

.

Empat penghuni dorm lantai 11 sudah terlelap dalam mimpi. Hanya ada satu orang yang masih terjaga. Ia sibuk memainkan PSP-nya sambil berbaring di sofa depan televisi. Tapi mata dan pikirannya tidak sepenuhnya tertuju pada game tersebut.

_"Kyuhyun sshi, paru-paru manusia berkembang maksimal hingga usia 30 tahun. Sesudah itu kemampuannya akan bertahan hingga usia 40-50 tahun, dan kemudian menurun tanpa bisa dicegah. Tapi teori itu berbeda pada setiap orang, tergantung banyak faktor….. Tapi dalam kasusmu…"_

"Aish! Kenapa aku terpikirkan hal itu terus?" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal sambil bangun ke posisi duduk. Sejak hari pertemuannya dengan Uisa, ia sulit tidur. Meski ia tidak ingin memikirkannya, kata-kata Uisa sering terngiang di telinganya. Padahal hyungdeul sudah membuatnya sibuk seharian dengan program 'Rising Star' mereka. Kadang Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mengingat semua kelakuan hyungdeul. Tapi ia juga kesal menjalani semua program menyebalkan itu.

Dddrt…. Dddrt…

HP yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergetar.

_Siwon hyung._

Kyuhyun menautkan keningnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyunnie. Syukurlah kau belum tidur."

"Gwenchana, hyung?"

"Gwenchanayo." Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Kau tidak keberatan hyung menelepon malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun memperdengarkan tawanya. Ia bisa membayangkan mimik Siwon saat ini. "Aniyo. Kenapa hyung baru bertanya setelah 5 malam berturut-turut meneleponku?"

"Mianhe, aku… entah mengapa, hyung ingin mendengar suaramu setiap malam sebelum tidur."

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dengan bersungguh-sungguh itu. _Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang terganggu oleh semua ini… Apakah hyungdeul juga begitu? Aish! Lagi-lagi aku menyusahkan mereka…._

"Suaraku memang bagus, Siwon hyung. Kau bisa memutar lagu soloku di music player." Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara seringan biasanya.

Suara tawa Siwon terdengar lepas. "Itu beda. Hyung ingin mendengar dan berbincang-bincang denganmu, Kyuhyunnie. Setiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Sebentar pun tak apa. Hyung tahu kau sedang berkencan dengan 'pacar'-mu."

"Kalau Teuki hyung dengar, dia bisa menyita PSP ku."

"Kalau sudah mengerti, cepatlah tidur. Jangan sampai sakit, arrachi?"

"Arraseyo."

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Waeyo, hyung?"

"Bless… Bless… Bless…."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar ucapan Siwon. Heechul hyung suka marah-marah saat mendengar kata-kata itu. "Bless for you too, Siwon hyung."

Baru saja Kyuhyun meletakkan HP-nya, pintu dorm terbuka. Ia menautkan kening saat melihat Leeteuk masuk. Tapi Leeteuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, hyung."

"Itu juga yang kudengar dari Sungminnie. Belakangan ini kau tidur sangat larut. Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk duduk di sisinya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku hanya….tidak bisa tidur." Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih hal itu. Mengatakan lelah, banyak pikiran, dan pilihan lain akan membuat Leeteuk membatalkan jadwalnya besok.

Leeteuk memandangnya tidak percaya namun memilih diam. "Kau lapar? Mau hyung buatkan sesuatu?"

"Ramyeon?"

Keduanya tersenyum bersama. Leeteuk memang ahli memasak ramyeon yang enak, namun itu juga satu-satunya yang ia bisa masak dengan baik. Keduanya berpindah ke meja dapur. Sementara Leeteuk memasak, Kyuhyun memainkan PSP-nya.

"Syuting EHB episode 13… Apakah kau harus ikut?" tanya Leeteuk di sela kegiatannya.

"Ya! Teuki hyung… Itu kan episode terakhir. Tentu saja aku harus ikut!" Kyuhyun mem-poutkan mulutnya meski Leeteuk tidak menghadap ke arah namja itu.

"TIdak ada yang mengharuskan. Hankyung-ah dan Siwonnie juga hanya muncul setengah episode saja. Sebaiknya kau juga begitu." Leeteuk mulai menempatkan ramyeon ke dalam mangkuk. "Makanlah, setelah itu tidur."

Kyuhyun meletakan PSP-nya dan mulai menjumput ramyeon dengan sumpit. Leeteuk duduk diam sambil memandanginya.

"Teuki hyung?"

Kedua namja itu menoleh. Ryeowook dengan piyama sutranya muncul. Ia menatap tidak senang ke arah ramyeon yang dimakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak boleh makan malam-malam…"

"Aku yang menawarkannya supaya ia bisa tidur. Mungkin perutnya kosong," kata Leeteuk menenangkan.

Ryeowook menarik kursi dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hei, Teuki hyung, Kyuhyunnie… Ini seperti malam itu ya?" Wajah Ryeowook menjadi cerah. Rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"Malam apa?" Leeteuk kebingungan.

"Malam keduaku di Super Junior. Kita duduk bertiga dan Ryeowookie ingin jadi magnae," sindir Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat matanya dari ramyeon. Sesekali ia meniup makanan yang masih panas itu dengan sibuk. Kyuhyun selalu tenggelam dalam dunianya jika sedang makan. Hanya mulut dan kupingnya yang masih terhubung dengan sekitarnya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi," ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah. Ia memukul Kyuhyun pelan. "Ah! Aku ambilkan air dulu."

Ryeowook melangkah ke arah kulkas, mengambil 3 botol air putih dan sekantung obat cair. Ia meletakkan semuanya di meja makan.

"Aku lupa, kau belum minum vitamin malam ini."

Kyuhyun melenguh dengan keras sambil menghentikan kegiatannya. "Ryeowookie, nanti berat badanku bertambah! Aku bisa sebundar Heebum."

"Makan malam-malam yang membuatmu gemuk. Bukan vitamin ini." Ryeowook tidak mau mengalah.

"Aku protes!" Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya. "Hyungdeul jangan terus mengurusiku. Hankyung hyung juga sakit. Apa kalian tidak tahu?"

"Kami mengurusnya kok," kata Leeteuk dan Ryeowook nyaris bersamaan.

"Kau sibuk diam-diam memulihkan kondisimu kalau ada waktu luang, jadi tidak menyadarinya." Ryeowook ganti menyindir. Sudah rahasia mereka di dorm jika Kyuhyun meraih PSP. Itu salah satu caranya memulihkan pernapasannya. Tidak ada yang akan mengajaknya bicara jika ia sudah memegang PSP.

"Wookie benar. Sebenarnya Hankyung hanya butuh istirahat. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kebijakan managemen kita soal absen dari kegiatan."Leeteuk menyahut.

Kyuhyun terpekur.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Habiskan ramyeon itu!"

Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun meneruskan makannya meski enggan.

"Kibum-ah seperti bingung hari ini, sejak tahu tiket konser kita terjual banyak. Kalian menyadarinya?"

Kedua dongsaengnya mengangguk.

"Kibum-ah jauh lebih menyukai akting daripada bernyanyi."

"Sebagian dari kita juga begitu, Wookie," kata Leeteuk. "Contohnya Hankyung-ah dan Shindong-ah."

"Tapi Kibum-ah berbeda. Dia tidak menyukai bernyanyi. Dia hanya suka melakukan rap sambil menari."

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan kedua hyungnya. Melihat sang magnae sudah selesai makan, Ryeowook mengangsurkan vitamin cair tadi. Kyuhyun terpaksa menyeruputnya dengan setengah hati.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kibummie selalu diam dan tidak berbagi perasaannya," keluh Leeteuk. "Seandainya ada yang bisa kita lakukan…"

"Teuki hyung bisa melepaskan dia?"

Suara berat itu membuat ketiganya menoleh. Yesung muncul dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Kyuhyun menarik kursi di sebelahnya untuk Yesung duduk.

"Apa maksudmu, Sunggie?"

"Maksudku, jika Kibummie ingin lepas dari kita, apakah kau bisa melepaskannya?"

Wajah Leeteuk memucat. Begitu pula Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil berusaha menghabiskan vitaminnya yang kini terasa pahit.

"Ini misalnya… Apa yang kau pilih, hyung… mengikatnya tetap bersama kita, atau melepasnya untuk meraih keinginannya?" Yesung memandang Leeteuk dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebaiknya kita berkonsentrasi dahulu untuk Super Show." Leeteuk menarik napas panjang. "Aku pasti memikirkannya, Sunggie, kau jangan khawatir."

Yesung mengangguk.

Ketika Leeteuk kembali ke lantai 12 dan Yesung serta Ryeowook masuk ke kamar, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia melihat Sungmin sudah bergelung selimut ketika ia masuk. Setelah berganti pakaian tidur, Kyuhyun naik ke atas ranjang dan menarik selimutnya. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Minimie…jangan pura-pura tidur," kata Kyuhyun. Ia menunggu reaksi. Tapi Sungmin tetap memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dengan kesal. Namun tak lama evil smirk muncul di wajahnya. Ia bergerak bangun dengan gerakan sedikit keras sehingga tempat tidurnya berbunyi.

"Ah! Aku pikir malam ini panas sehingga tidak memakai apapun untuk tidur. Ternyata dingin juga… Tidur bareng Minimie saja agar hangat."

"ANDWAE!" Sungmin langsung bangun dan terduduk saat Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya dengan sedikit melempar tubuh. Ia mengerjap menyadari telah tertipu. Kyuhyun duduk lengkap dengan piyama tidur dan mengukir senyum khasnya.

"Cepat tidur!" Sungmin merasa kesal, berbalik badan dan kembali bergelung selimut.

"Kenapa Minimie tidak bisa tidur?" Kyuhyun berkeras tetap duduk di sana. "Aku dengar dari Teuki hyung, Minimie tahu aku tidur larut. Bukankah itu artinya Minimie juga tidak bisa tidur?"

Sungmin terdiam. Sesungguhnya, ia terpikir kata-kata Kyuhyun dan Uisa. Kyuhyun hanya terpaut setahun dengan namdongsaengnya, Sungjin. Mereka bahkan sama-sama penyuka warna biru dan hitam, meski Kyuhyun juga menyukai warna putih.

Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat Sungmin tidak juga bergerak.

"Minimie, aku sangat percaya pada Minimie. Aku bahkan akan meminta pendapat Minimie untuk pasanganku kelak."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan, namun tak ada reaksi dari Sungmin.

"Jangan khawatir lagi, Minimie. Kita akan jadi hal-abeoji bersama. Aku yakin itu, karena Minimie yang mengatakannya."

Kali ini Sungmin menengok bahkan bangkit ke posisi duduk. "Kau janji kan, Kyuhyunnie? Kau akan hidup baik-baik, menjaga kesehatanmu baik-baik? Kau akan berusaha menjadi hal-abeoji bersama kan?"

"Ne, aku janji. Aku akan rajin olah raga. Tapi bila aku sedang malas, Minimie tarik saja aku keluar."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Karena kau janji, sekarang kau harus tidur." Sungmin bangkit dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk naik ke ranjangnya sendiri.

"Ya! Sungmin hyung! Aku bukan bayi!" protes Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menyelimutinya dan memadamkan lampu tidur yang ada di atas nakas.

"Kalau begini, kau baru memanggilku hyung," celetuk Sungmin sambil tersenyum geli. "Kau harus menikmati semua ini baik-baik, jika Super Junior M benar-benar debut, mungkin kita tidak bisa seperti ini la….."

Sungmin seketika itu juga menyesali kata-katanya. Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengantuk sehingga tidak mendengar, apalagi ia mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Namja itu mengelus kepala dongsaengnya yang segera berpindah ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hidung Sungmin mulai memerah.

"Jika kau di negara orang, kau harus tidur dan makan dengan baik, Kyuhyunnie… Andai aku bisa masuk ke dalam sub-grup itu bersamamu nanti." Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan beranjak ke kasurnya sendiri.

.

.

24 Januari 2008

"Aigoo! Pipiku terlihat gemuk sekali!" Kyuhyun melotot saat memandang wajahnya di ruang ganti stasiun SBS. Mereka tengah bersiap menjalani syuting EHB 13 yang merupakan episode terakhir. "Ryeowookie, ini semua salahmu!"

"Itu artinya sehat," kata Ryeowook senang. "Lompatanmu paling tinggi tadi."

"Tidak ada hubungannya. Aku memang jago olah raga."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyunnie? Tadi di luar dingin sekali," ucap Leeteuk cemas. "Seharusnya kau bersama Siwonnie dan Hankyung-ah di dalam studio."

"Ya! Teuki hyung, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Donghae hyung yang lebih kedinginan," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap wajahnya di cermin saat Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae yang menggigil.

"Tenang, Kyuhyunnie, pipimu memang gemuk lebih dulu dari bagian lain. Kau jangan khawatir," hibur Shindong sambil terkekeh.

"Andai aku bisa seperti Hyuk Hyuk…." Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya yang chubby.

"Kau bilang apa, Jelek?" Heechul mendekat dengan nada mengancam.

"Hyukkie saja tidak komplain, kenapa Heechul hyung yang sewot?"

"Kau memang magnae paling tidak sopan!"

"Dan Heechul hyung memang hyung paling cantik!"

Heechul tertegun mendengar pujian mendadak itu.

"Kau benar-benar dididik dengan baik ya! Mulutmu manis tapi mematikan."

"Bukankah Heechul hyung yang membuatku begitu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku dulu magnae yang lembut dan manis. Tapi gara-gara hyung, aku menjadi kasar dan tidak sopan."

Heechul memandang Kyuhyun beberapa lama.

"Aku pikir kau benar juga, Jelek. Aku telah mendidikmu dengan baik."

Semua menahan geli mendengar percakapan keduanya, apalagi melihat mimik Kyuhyun. Sang magnae tampak menikmati perubahan wajah Heechul sambil tersenyum puas. Heechul sendiri sibuk berpikir apakah selama ini ia telah salah bertindak.

"Chullie, Kyuhyunnie, jangan ribut! Kalian semua sudah berganti pakaian?" Leeteuk memandang semua satu per satu. Shindong, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Yesung dan Ryeowook memakai pakaian narapidana, yaitu baju bergaris-garis putih hitam. Sementara Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengenakan baju tim SWAT. "Kalau sudah, ayo kita bersiap."

"Aku sudah berusaha keras kemarin, tetapi lagi-lagi aku di grup 2," keluh Eunhyuk sedih. Tadi di tengah hujan salju yang lebat, mereka diundi dengan melompat pada tali yang ditentukan. Member yang talinya tidak lepas dari tiang, ditentukan sebagai grup 1. Dan Eunhyuk yang di episode lalu merasa sudah mati-matian bertahan di dalam air, merasa kecewa karena keputusan pengarah acara.

"Bersabarlah… Ini episode terakhir. Hyukkie yang aku kenal, mudah menangis tapi juga mudah tersenyum." Donghae menghibur.

"Tenang, hyung, aku berdoa semoga acara ini berlanjut dan hyung mendapat kesempatan berada di grup 1," ucap Siwon tulus. "Appo!"

"Siwonnie, berdoa boleh, tapi pikir-pikir dulu." Kangin yang memukul bahu Siwon tadi menggeleng tidak sabar. "Kau sudah cedera gara-gara acara ini, masih juga mau lanjut?"

"Bukankah hyung juga begitu?" Ryeowook memandang Kangin prihatin.

"Justru itu, Wookie. Justru itu… Aish! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi namja satu ini," keluh Heechul sambil memandang Hankyung.

"Jangan suka mengeluh, Heenim, nanti kau cepat keriput," kata Hankyung yang duduk mengamati mereka semua.

"Keriput?" Heechul bergegas menghampiri kaca dan memeriksa wajahnya dengan was-was. Ia tersenyum senang ketika tidak mendapati keriput di wajahnya.

"Keriput itu muncul tidak segera, hyung. Tanpa kau sadari, mereka sudah menghiasi wajahmu yang sering marah-marah itu."

Heechul membelalak menatap Kibum, dongsaeng kesayangannya. Kibum sendiri tersenyum melihat wajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu memucat.

"Aku lebih suka pipi chubby ini," kata Yesung sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan keduanya dengan serius. "Jauh lebih baik daripada tirus."

"Ya! Yesung-ah! Kau bisa membuat pipiku jerawatan!" protes Kyuhyun. "Tanganmu sering kotor."

"Sini aku yang bersihkan." Tiba-tiba Sungmin mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Leeteuk menghela napas melihat ulah dongsaengdul.

"KALAU KALIAN MASIH DI SINI 5 MENIT LAGI, TIDAK ADA MAKAN MALAM!"

"ANDWAE!" Semua bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti kecuali Hankyung.

.

Shin Dong Yup pun memulai kembali acara EHB terakhir itu. Ia memuji pakaian SWAT yang dikenakan oleh member grup 1. Tetapi ketika ia menanyakan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh grup 2, Kangin menginterupsinya. Namja itu mencoba membuat suasana lucu dengan memperkenalkan kejahatan grup nya sehingga menjadi narapidana. Tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil membuat Eunhyuk gembira. Ia masih tampak sedih di sela-sela senyumnya.

Semua menyimak saat tim anjing pelacak memperlihatkan kemahiran anjing mereka dalam menyerang penjahat. Anjing itu dilatih untuk menyerang bagian yang tidak berbahaya tetapi membuat buronan mereka sulit bergerak. Eunhyuk mulai terhibur saat melihat pertunjukan itu.

Ryeowook menjadi sukarelawan untuk mencoba atraksi tadi. Ia ingin mengalahkan ketakutannya kepada anjing.

"Aaaa! Aku benar-benar ketakutan!" seru Ryeowook. Semua tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutannya yang sangat manis. Tapi mereka mengagumi kemauan namja itu untuk mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

Namun saat Ryeowook meminta anjing tersebut datang, ia histeris sendiri dan meski tubuhnya bergerak berputar seperti yang diperintahkan agar anjing tersebut melepasnya, ia sangat ketakutan. Akhirnya sang pawang melepaskan anjing itu dari Ryeowook.

"Shin Dong Yup sunbae akan mencobanya juga," kata Kangin dengan lantang.

Meski awalnya Shin Dong Yup hendak menolak, akhirnya ia bersiap memakai baju pengaman. Kangin meraih kertas acara yang namja itu pegang.

"Ini adalah cara membuka jalanmu menjadi seorang MC," kata Kangin serius kepada grup 1. Kibum tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar hal tersebut.

Shin Dong Yup sangat ketakutan ketika anjing bernama Cleo itu menggigitnya. Ia langsung melepaskan pelindung dan berlari menjauh.

Leeteuk membuat kehebohan ketika mendapat giliran. Bukannya berputar di tempat seperti yang diajarkan, namja itu membawa Cleo yang menggigit lengannya ke seluruh penjuru studio sehingga yang lain berhamburan menghindar. Bahkan saat lengan pelindungnya lepas seperti Shin Dong Yup tadi, Cleo tetap mengejar Leeteuk yang semakin ketakutan.

Sungmin mundur ke dekat Kyuhyun saat Cleo mendekat. Kyuhyun memandang Cleo sambil melempar evil glarenya tapi jurus itu tidak membuat Cleo melepaskan Leeteuk.

"Anjing pintar, dia tahu Teuki hyung perlu diamankan," kata Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar.

Shin Dong Yup masuk ke acara berikutnya yaitu membuktikan penciuman anjing yang hebat untuk melacak. Ketika ia menanyakan siapa di antara mereka yang memiliki bau badan paling kuat, Ryeowook langsung mendorong Eunhyuk yang berdiri di sisinya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sayang sekaligus tersenyum menyesal.

Semua member sepakat Eunhyuk yang memenuhi kriteria tadi. Karena itu Burry, anjing selanjutnya mencoba membaui Eunhyuk. Semua tertawa saat Eunhyuk membuka mulut dan menghembuskan nafasnya ke wajah Burry. Anjing itu mendengking dan berlari menjauh. Hal itu terjadi lagi saat sang anjing membaui telapak kaki Eunhyuk.

Tes pun dilakukan. Burry berhasil membedakan ember karet mana yang ditempati Eunhyuk dan bukan 4 kru EHB lain. Di tes ulangan pun dia berhasil mencari Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang Burry katakan?" tanya Shin Dong Yup saat Eunhyuk keluar dari ember.

"Dia bilang: Hyung! Hyung!" sahut Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua serempak memandang 'dongsaeng' baru mereka yang berbulu itu.

Percobaan selanjutnya adalah menguji penciuman manusia dalam mengenali bau. Shindong membaui Eunhyuk untuk menghafal baunya. Kemudian matanya ditutup. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Leeteuk ikut bersembunyi di keranjang lainnya. Semua melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki.

"Semua bau ini terasa akrab buatku," kata Shindong kebingungan. Ia berpikir yang lain adalah para kru EHB seperti saat Eunhyuk tadi.

"Tentu saja karena kalian lama bersama-sama," kata Shin Dong Yup memberitahu.

Shindong akhirnya bisa menebak dengan tepat di mana Eunhyuk berada. "Eunhyukkie!" katanya sambil menunjuk dan tertawa. Ia tetap tidak mengubah pilihannya meski Shin Dong Yup memberi kesempatan.

"Ini membuktikan bahwa hidung Shindong penciumannya sebaik penciuman anjing!" seru Shin Dong Yup takjub.

"Aniyo," bantah Shindong. "Yang lain juga bisa menebak dengan mudah. Bau Eunhyuk sangat berbeda dan kuat dibanding yang lain."

Semua kini memasuki acara terakhir. Grup 2 bertugas mencari cara untuk menutupi bau tubuh mereka dari penciuman anjing pelacak. Grup 1 bertugas menemukan mereka dalam 30 menit.

Grup 1 membawa tiga ekor anjing keluar studio untuk memilih mana yang akan mereka bawa dalam misi mereka, sekaligus untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan anjing-anjing tersebut.

"Yang ini mirip Hyukkie," kata Heechul kepada anjing yang dipegang Leeteuk.

Semua langsung melirik anjing berbulu putih dan bertubuh kurus langsing itu. Sang pawang memperkenalkan ketiganya. Cleo yang besar dan hitam, Wing yang putih langsing, serta Yeondoo yang berbulu lebat. Hanya Yeondoo yang berkelamin jantan.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae mencoba akrab dengan Wing. Mereka meminta Wing untuk duduk, tetapi tidak juga berhasil.

"Dia tidak mau mendengarkanku," kata Kyuhyun yang bertugas memegang tali WIng.

Cleo yang dipegang oleh Sungmin terus saja menyalak. Kibum pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendiamkan anjing tersebut. Sedari awal Cleo memang tidak mau lepas dari sang pawang, berbeda dengan Wing yang langsung menurut dituntun Leeteuk dan Yeondoo yang tadinya dituntun Sungmin. Cleo akhirnya ditangani kembali oleh sang pawang untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Akhirnya semua berkumpul bersama Kyuhyun yang memegang Wing dan Donghae yang memegang Yeondoo. Heechul mencoba mengajak Yeondoo bersalaman, sama seperti ia mengajak Heebum. Tetapi Yeondoo malah memalingkan muka darinya. Wing kemudian mendekati Yeondoo dan mulai menjilati wajah kawannya.

"Eunhyukkie! Eunhyukkie, duduk!" seru Heechul. "Aish! Dia benar-benar tidak penurut sama seperti Eunhyukkie."

Saat pelatihan akan dimulai, Yeondoo dan Wing terus saja bermain bersama. Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun melepaskan tali keduanya. Tapi ternyata kedua anjing itu justru bertarung. Kyuhyun segera menarik tali Wing untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Hei, Kyuhyunnie! Katanya kau tidak pernah memelihara anjing, tapi caramu memisahkan mereka tadi cukup bagus," kata Donghae heran.

"Ahra noona pernah memberiku hadiah seekor anak anjing," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus Wing dan mengingat-ingat. "Kira-kira 4 tahun lalu."  
"Itu namanya pernah memelihara, pabo!"

"Aniyo, Heechul hyung. Aku tidak menyayanginya, jadi aku tidak memeliharanya. Ahra noona jadi sedih dan menjualnya kembali."

"Neo noona memang cerdas," puji Leeteuk disambut deheman yang lain.

"Tindakan yang benar. Aku yakin, jika dibiarkan, sebentar lagi saja anjing itu akan mati." Heechul menganggukan kepala.

"Mereka memang sejenis, jadi tidak cocok," kata Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bukan puppy," protes Kyuhyun dibalas tawa hyungdeul yang lain.

Sang pawang lalu memperagakan permainan Frisbee bersama Cleo. Itu adalah salah satu mengakrabkan hubungan. Pertama ia meminta Cleo duduk, lalu melempar Frisbee. Semua bertepuk tangan ketika Cleo berhasil menangkapnya sebelum benda itu jatuh dan membawanya kembali.

Donghae kembali menghapus hidungnya yang mulai berair. Ia memang sudah kedinginan sejak tadi. DIliriknya Sungmin yang sudah mengenakan jaket. Donghae berharap Hankyung segera datang membawakan jaketnya juga.

"Shit! Shit!"

Kibum hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah mendengar Heechul salah mengucapkan bahasa inggris 'sit' menjadi 'shit'. Hyung kesayangannya itu memang sangat parah dalam bahasa inggris, tetapi selalu saja mempergunakannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Heechul tidak mempedulikan tanggapan yang lain. Ia sedang berusaha memaksa Cleo untuk duduk. Di dekatnya, Kyuhyun juga masih berusaha membuat Wing menurut padanya. Sang magnae tampak menikmati menuntun dan mengelus-elus Wing yang jinak.

"Cleo! Shit! Shit! Sit!" seru Heechul. Begitu Cleo duduk. Ia langsung melempar Frisbee. Semua bertepuk tangan ketika Cleo berhasil menangkap Frisbee itu dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

"Pantas Kyuhyunnie menurut. Ternyata Heechul hyung berbakat mengatasi puppy," goda Kibum yang sedang kumat jahilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun melempar death glare ke arahnya.

Ketika tiba giliran Sungmin mengajak Cleo bermain bola, semua terkagum melihat namja itu berhasil membuat Cleo menurut padanya hanya dengan sekali perintah. Begitu pun saat ia dan Cleo berjalan kembali. Sungmin sempat terkejut saat Cleo menyalak.

"Lemparkan bolanya," kata sang pawang. Cleo menyambut bola itu dengan senang sebagai hadiah kelakuan baiknya.

"Aku tadi ketakutan," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tenang, Sungminnie. Kau bisa membuat Kyuhyunnie menurut, itu berarti kau bisa membuat Cleo menurut."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merengut mendengar hyungdeul menyamakannya dengan puppy.

Donghae dan Sungmin berhasil membuat Cleo melompati pagar lintang.

"Dia saja! Putuskan dia saja!" seru Heechul sambil bertepuk tangan. Cleo pun resmi menjadi anggota grup 1.

"Wing! Wing! Ayo!" Heechul anjing yang bersama Kyuhyun semenjak tadi dan mengajaknya melompati pagar lintang. Tetapi Wing dengan cuek berjalan di bawahnya hingga pagar itu tergeletak jatuh. "Ne! Kau pintar karena melakukan hal seperti itu!"

Member lain tergelak mendengar Heechul memuji dengan sengit.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap dan semakin dingin, kita harus segera menyelsaikan acara ini," kata Leeteuk kepada dongsaengdul. Mereka pun bergegas berangkat ke area yang ditentukan.

.

Grup 2 berunding tentang cara menghindar terbaik dari penciuman anjing pelacak. Pawang Burry memberi masukan bahwa anjing tidak menyukai bau vinegar dan lemon.

"Semprotkan vinegar itu di depanku, aku akan memperkirakan reaksi Burry," kata Yesung.

Meski bingung, Kangin melakukannya. Yesung bergidik dan mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya. Ketika hal itu dilakukan pada Burry, anjing itu melakukan persis seperti yang Yesung lakukan sehingga yang lain tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan lemon?" tanya Kangin yang mulai tertarik.

Yesung bersin-bersin saat mencium lemon. Burry pun melakukan yang sama. Semua menatap takjub kepada Yesung. Mereka tak menyangka namja itu bisa memperkirakan reaksi anjing dengan sangat tepat.

"Anjing juga tidak menyukai bau kotoran mereka sendiri," kata Yesung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kamu poop!" seru Kangin. Semua berlomba-lomba menyuruh anjing mungil itu untuk poop.

"Mungkin kita harus bernyanyi untuknya," keluh mereka saat bujukan dengan kata-kata tidak berhasil.

"Ooeulhalttaen ddongssah…"Nyanyian Eunhyuk membuat semua menoleh dengan heran, membuat namja itu meringis salah tingkah.

Semua bergegas mengenakan jaket menuju luar studio SBS. Mereka bernyanyi lagu tadi untuk membujuk Burry membuang kotorannya. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan kantong dan penjepit.

"Jangan dilihat, nanti dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya," nasihat Yesung saat dongsaengdulnya memperhatikan Burry dengan seksama.

Tetapi mereka mulai gelisah saat Burry tidak juga melakukan yang diharapkan apalagi cuaca sudah semakin dingin. Namun penantian mereka tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya Eunhyuk bisa mengambil kotoran Burry. Tapi ia tidak berani lagi, hingga Ryeowook yang mengerjakan semuanya.

Ryeowook kesal ketika hyungdeul menyebutnya bau dan menolak saat mereka akan melakukan tos bersama. Ia pun mengejar mereka dengan kantung kotoran Burry di tangannya.

Mereka kemudian berkumpul bersama Shin Dong Yup dan grup 1 untuk memulai pertandingan. Hankyung kini turut serta. Sedangkan Siwon menunggu di studio. Semua anggota grup 2 mengenakan jaket tebal. Tetapi hanya Donghae di grup 1 yang mengenakan jaket dibalik rompinya. Namja itu sudah semakin kedinginan.

Pertandingan selama 30 menit pun dimulai. Grup 2 bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian. Mereka juga menyebarkan sosis yang dibentuk kata untuk mengecoh dan membuat kesal grup 1. Diam-diam Eunhyuk juga menyelipkan kaos kakinya di sebuah semak-semak.

Saat menemukan bunker, Yesung memeriksa ke dalam lebih dulu dengan membawa kamera. Agar dia tidak kesepian, semua dongsaengnya sepakat untuk bernyanyi. Tetapi mereka menyanyikan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikan saat pemakaman sehingga Hankyung tak bisa menahan tawanya. Mereka diam-diam meninggalkan Yesung bahkan menutupi lubang bunker dengan daun kering.

"PENGKHIANAT!" seru Yesung kesal ketika berhasil keluar dari lubang mengerikan itu. Lagi-lagi dia dikerjai oleh dongsaengdul.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat yang dirasa bagus untuk bersembunyi. Yesung, Shindong dan Eunhyuk akan menempati posisi persembunyian pertama. Kangin, Ryeowook dan Hankyung melanjutkan perjalanan mencari tempat persembunyian kedua.

Yesung, Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersiap-siap. Mereka menebarkan terpal untuk berbaring, menyemprotkan vinegar ke sekitar tempat bahkan tubuh mereka, juga menyemprotkan asap agar bau manusia mereka tidak tercium.

"Wah! Kau terlihat keren, hyung!" puji Shindong ketika sedang mengasapi Yesung.

Eunhyuk dan Shindong bersorak saat Yesung melakukan dance anehnya dengan semangat sambil ditutupi asap oleh Shindong.

"Coba pikirkan, tiga dancer terbaik Super Junior ada di sini!" seru Yesung gembira.

Wajahnya langsung berubah saat dongsaengnya menatap dengan pandangan-jangan-bercanda. Ia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan lain. Mereka mengakhiri kegiatan dengan menyebar kotoran Burry ke beberapa tempat.

Kangin akhirnya menemukan tempat yang dirasanya bagus untuk bersembunyi. Sepanjang jalan ke sana ia menyemprotkan vinegar. Hankyung bertugas mengecek posisi apakah tempat mereka yang ditutupi pohon tumbang terlihat dari bawah.

Sementara grup 1 memulai pencarian, Eunhyuk yang merasa bosan mulai bernyanyi di HT. Nyanyiannya membangunkan Ryeowook, Kangin dan Hankyung yang nyaris tertidur.

"Berisik!" sahut Kangin. Tapi Eunhyuk terus saja bernyanyi sehingga Ryeowook dan Hankyung tak dapat menahan senyum. "Mereka sudah mulai mencari. Kalian bersembunyi dengan baik?"

"Apa kalian bersembunyi jauh dari kami?" Yesung merebut HT dari Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak senang mendengar suaramu, hyung, pindahkan ke Shindong-ah!"

"Berhenti mengabaikanku!" bentak Yesung yang diminta Kangin mengoper ke Shindong hingga dua kali.

"Mengganggu," cetus Kangin sambil mematikan HT-nya. Mereka bertiga tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Yesung saat ini.

Di tempat lain, Cleo menuntun Grup 1 ke tempat deretan sosis yang dibentuk menjadi kalimat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Donghae kebingungan.

"Coba temukan kami," kata Leeteuk mencoba membaca.

Heechul yang memegang megaphone merasa kesal melihat tulisan itu. "Siapa yang membuatnya? Penulisannya salah!" seru namja itu.

"KALIAN PABO!" seru Heechul sekeras mungkin, berharap Grup 2 dapat mendengarnya.

Sementara namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu marah-marah, Cleo dengan cepat menghabiskan semua sosis tadi. Grup 1 pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Eunhyuk berlarian mendekati tempat persembunyiannya. Suara Heechul membuat ia keluar untuk mengecek. "Mereka sudah dekat," bisiknya.

"Beritahu Kangin-ah," bisik Yesung.

"Mereka sudah dekat. Over," bisik Shindong lewat HT.

"Katakan dengan lengkap," bisik Kangin dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Mereka 20 meter dari sini," jelas Shindong masih berbisik.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan mematikan HT."

Mereka semua mulai merasa tegang.

Cleo yang dipegang Donghae kini melangkah lebih cepat dari semula. Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Yesung yang mendengar suara langkah mereka semakin dekat, menjadi semakin tegang. Shindong sedikit keheranan ketika Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum melihat langkah kaki sedikit bergeser. Ia merasa jebakannya tadi mengena.

"Ini kaos kaki Eunhyukkie!" seru Leeteuk sambil tertawa. Benda itu memancing Cleo mendekat. Mereka kembali tertipu. "Siapa yang mau mencium untuk memastikannya?"

"Siapa yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk memastikannya?" cetus Heechul kesal karena semua sudah yakin itu kaos kaki Eunhyuk. "Cepat! Sudah berjalan 15 menit!"

Kaos kaki itu pun menjadi petunjuk baru untuk Cleo agar dia mengingat jelas bau Eunhyuk. Hasilnya terlihat jelas, Cleo semakin mantap mendekati tempat persembunyian.  
"Mereka benar2 dekat sekarang," bisik Eunhyuk cemas.

Yesung mencoba menyemprotkan vinegar lagi agar bau mereka tidak tercium. Tetapi hal itu justru menarik perhatian Cleo. Anjing itu berlari hingga Donghae nyaris terseret olehnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat mereka sudah sangat dekat, tidak mau tinggal diam. Ia segera berlari dari tempat persembunyian diikuti oleh yang lain dengan arah yang berbeda. Tapi ketiganya berhasil ditangkap oleh Cleo dan grup 1.

Leeteuk memberi laporan kepada Shin Dong Yup bahwa mereka berhasil menangkap ketiganya. Mereka kini hanya memiliki 20 menit untuk menemukan 3 member Grup 2 lainnya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kami tidak tahu!"

"Cepat suruh mereka keluar," kata Leeteuk.

"Kangin hyung! Mereka hanya punya 10 menit sekarang! Cepat sembunyi!"seru Shindong, berlawanan dengan keinginan Leeteuk. Ketika Leeteuk berusaha merebutnya, Shindong mematikan HT itu.

Grup 1 pun kembali berjalan untuk mencari. Leeteuk yang memegang HT Shindong terkejut saat ada suara masuk. Ia memperdengarkan suara gemerisik itu pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di dekatnya.

"Catch me if you can… Catch me if you can…."

Suara Kangin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Member grup 1 menjadi panas mendengar ejekan Kangin. Mereka mengikuti Cleo yang menuntun naik.

Mendengar salakan Cleo, Kangin terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Grup 1 berhasil menemukan mereka secepat itu. Ia berharap Cleo menyimpang ke arah lain. Tetapi saat semua terdengar semakin dekat, ia menutupi mereka bertiga dengan selimut, menyuruh mereka berpura-pura tidur. Ia berharap grup 1 tidak akan tega membangunkan mereka.

"Benarkah mereka di sini?" tanya Donghae tak percaya karena mereka mulai kesulitan menembus rimbunan pohon muda. Tapi Cleo tetap maju dengan mantap. Akhirnya grup 1 berhasil menemukan semua member grup 2 dalam waktu 27 menit.

Leeteuk dan yang lain mencoba membangunkan mereka, Cleo juga menyalak dengan keras, tetapi ketiganya tetap pura-pura tertidur. Cleo tidak kehabisan akal. Ia segera menaiki tubuh ketiganya hingga mereka membuka mata dan menjerit ketakutan.

Acara pun berakhir. Mereka berkumpul untuk menutupnya sambil memakan ubi bakar.

"Ada apa dengan mata itu?" tanya Kangin ketika melihat Yesung memiliki noda hitam bekas ubi bakar di bawah kedua matanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Udara sangat dingin ketika kami bersembunyi. Jadi lingkaran hitam di mata saya muncul."

"Kumis saya juga tumbuh," kata Eunhyuk yang melukis kumis dengan arang ubi bakar.

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa lelah dan kedinginan hanya bisa melihat ulah hyungdeul sambil tersenyum tipis. Kru EHB kembali membagikan ubi bakar kepada mereka.

"Cuaca hari ini memang mencapai minus 20 derajat celcius belum lagi angin dingin yang bertiup." Shin Dong Yup merasa bersalah tidak ikut dalam acara ini sepenuhnya karena kondisi di luar yang sangat dingin. "Tepuk tangan untuk kalian semua yang sudah bekerja begitu keras untuk EHB."

Semua bertepuk tangan. Heechul menyerahkan ubi bakar yang sudah dibukanya untuk dimakan Kyuhyun dan kembali membuka miliknya sendiri. Ia berteriak kepanasan, namun tetap membukanya dengan cepat.

Leeteuk yang terbiasa memimpin dongsaengdeul dengan penuh pengertian, tidak melupakan kerja siapa pun termasuk Cleo. Ia menepuk anjing itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Cleo, kamu juga sudah bekerja keras," katanya senang.

_Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa seperti puppy._ Kyuhyun teringat saat Leeteuk memeluknya dan mengatakan hal itu dulu.

"EHB akan mengatakan selamat tinggal di sini. Kami EHB!"

Semua membentuk salam khas Super Junior. Heechul melirik Kyuhyun yang tidak juga menurunkan tangannya saat yang lain sudah melakukannya. Bahkan sang magnae mengedarkannya ke sekeliling.

"Aish! Kau masih saja buta kamera ya? Kameranya tidak ada di sana," bisik Heechul. Saat Kyuhyun menoleh, ia menghadiahkan sang magnae seringai khasnya.

.

Sepulang dari syuting terakhir EHB, mereka mengadakan acara makan bersama dengan semua kru dan Shin Dong Yup. Di media akan diberitakan bahwa acara tersebut hiatus karena Super Junior disibukkan oleh konser mereka. Tetapi semua tahu, acara ini sudah berakhir karena terjadinya perseteruan antara pihak MBC di mana Kangin menjadi MC dengan pihak SM. MBC keberatan dengan acara EHB dari SBS.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, semua berpencar ke kamar masing-masing. Member yang tergabung dalam Super Junior T bersiap-siap untuk ke Chunji. Hari ini mereka akan menjadi bintang tamu di sana bersama SNSD.

"Kyuhyunnie, jangan lupa makan dulu dan minum obat!" seru Heechul sebelum meinggalkan dorm lantai 11.

Kyuhyun pun bergegas mandi dengan air hangat dan berganti pakaian. Ia naik ke pembaringan bermaksud menghangatkan diri sejenak sebelum keluar untuk makan. Ia merasa kedinginan selama acara tadi dan merasa ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Tetapi ternyata ia sangat lelah hingga jatuh tertidur.

Namja itu terbangun karena perutnya yang kelaparan minta diisi. Kyuhyun pun turun dari ranjang. Ia sedikit heran melihat Sungmin tidak ada di pembaringannya. Weker berwarna pink di samping ranjang Sungmin menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

"Magnae kurang ajar! Susah sekali dia menurut dengan jadwal yang kita buat!"

Hardikan itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Bagaimana jika dia sakit? Besok kita harus menghadiri malam penghargaan!" seru Heechul lagi. "Padahal hanya ada 7 member yang bisa ikut."

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan diam sepanjang koridor dan berhenti di ujung yang berhadapan dengan pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berjongkok, mencoba mengintip ke arah ruang tengah. Posisinya sangat menguntungkan, karena dari ruang tengah ia tidak akan terlihat meski sedikit menjulurkan kepala.

Tetapi Kyuhyun hanya melakukan hal itu sejenak, sekedar memastikan hyungdeul berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Siwon, Kangin dan Kibum juga ada di dorm. Ia kemudian merapatkan punggungnya ke tembok untuk mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Chullie, jaga bicaramu!"

"Untuk apa Teuki hyung membelanya? Seharusnya dengan kondisinya itu, dia bersikap manis sedikit seperti magnae grup lain." Kangin membela Heechul. "Bukannya selalu membuat keributan."

"Ia bersikap begitu supaya kita tidak mengkhawatirkannya," ujar Sungmin.

"Aish, Sungminnie, kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya." Shindong menggeleng. "Kangin hyung benar, sedikitnya dia mengerti posisi kita."

"Ne, kadang aku lelah sekali, apalagi dengan kondisiku saat ini. Tapi aku masih harus menjaganya."

"Hankyung hyung, kau juga berpikiran begitu?" Siwon menatap tidak percaya.

"Jangan menganggap kami jahat, Siwonnie," kata Eunhyuk. "Jadwal kami lebih banyak dari Kyuhyunnie. Aku tahu, dia masih sakit jika bernyanyi. Tapi dia sudah tidak melakukan banyak dance dan tidak terlibat dalam acara lainnya. Wajar jika kami merasa lelah."

"Tapi Sungmin hyung tidak salah, aku yakin Kyuhyunnie bersikap begitu supaya kita tidak terlalu protektif menjaganya."

"Donghae-ah! Apa kau tidak merasa capek harus mengurusnya setiap saat?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu," kata Kibum tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku juga tidak." Donghae menjawab dengan tegas.

"Heechul hyung, kalau kau lelah, biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyunnie."

"Ya! Wookie! Kau bisa apa menghadapi magnae kurang ajar itu? Kalau bukan karena aku, dia tidak mempedulikan menu makanan yang kau susun!" seru Heechul kesal.

"Dia juga tidak berhenti menjahiliku," gumam Yesung. "Tapi saat aku sedang bad mood, Kyuhyunnie tahu dan tidak menggangguku. Dia bahkan bisa kujadikan tempat meminta pertimbangan. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikir, Heechul hyung."

"Tapi Yesung hyung tidak bisa memungkiri, kita harus memiliki tenaga dan perhatian ekstra untuk Kyuhyunnie, bahkan di saat jadwal kita sangat padat."

Kata-kata Eunhyuk sungguh menohok Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"_Kadang perkataanku tidak sejalan dengan hatiku. Tolong jangan langsung salah paham terhadap ucapanku." _Masih teringat jelas oleh Kyuhyun kata-kata Eunhyuk saat itu.

_Eunhyuk hyung…aku harus mempercayai kata-katamu yang mana?_

Mata Kyuhyun terasa hangat dan hatinya terasa sakit. Ia tak menyangka mendengarkan kata-kata itu dari hyungdeul. Di saat dia mulai mempercayai bahwa mereka menerima dan mendukungnya, justru ia mendengar isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya.

"_Rasanya jika harus menggantungkan diri kepada orang lain, yang ada adalah rasa cemas dan tidak berdaya."_ Kata-kata Kibum terngiang di telinganya.

_Kibum hyung benar, mungkin orang seperti kami seharusnya tidak bergantung kepada orang lain. Kami tidak punya ketahanan untuk terluka. Kami lebih cocok membentengi diri sendiri sehingga tidak ada perasaan sakit seperti ini._

Kyuhyun melangkah kembali ke kamar, tidak mempedulikan perutnya yang berteriak minta makanan. _Aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka lagi. Mulai besok, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang lemah. Aku adalah Kyuhyun yang kuat, yang sanggup tidur tanpa kasur selama delapan bulan bahkan di musim dingin._

Namun tubuhnya tidak mengikuti keinginannya. Kyuhyun merasa dadanya sakit dan nafasnya semakin berat. Susah payah ia berbaring di tempat tidur, berharap sakitnya reda. Tapi rasa sakit itu malah semakin menjadi. Ia mulai kesulitan bernafas.

_Aish! Kenapa kambuh di saat seperti ini?_

Kyuhyun meraih HPnya, mencoba memanggil salah satu hyungnya karena ia sudah tidak mampu berteriak. Tetapi ketika ia teringat percakapan tadi, namja itu memilih menggigit bibirnya dan meringkuk menahan sakit.

_Aku tidak boleh memanggil mereka. Aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka lagi…._

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Aish! Kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat…  
Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?  
Benarkah semua yang dikatakan member Super Junior lainnya itu?**

**.**

**Buat reader, gomawo sudah membaca**

**Gomawo juga buat yang bersedia mereview**

**Sekali lagi mianhe kalau per 2013 update akan mencapai 10-14 hari **

**dari chapter sebelumnya di upload.**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

Jawaban Review Chapter 28

HaeSan 1/11/13 tidak di pos di the world E.L.F of super junior. Terima kasih sudah memberi info, chingu. Saya shock banget saat itu

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 28

Awlia, trims ya buat review2nya. Kalau yg gagal kamu baca kemarin di ulang aja. Udah aku upload lagi. Mianhe, ada kejadian saat kamu baca itu. Gomawo udah setia merevie

Kyuhyun itu memang dewasa sekaligus anak2

ELF ada yg bunuh diri karena desakan ELF lain itu benar. Yg atlit panahan itu juga, tapi dia karena udah dewasa jadi bertahan tidak sampai melakukannya. Tapi hubungannya jadi tidak baik sama sekali. Tidak pernah kontak lagi untuk hal apapun. Yg ELF itu baru 15 tahun… hanya karena foto bareng Kangin pas acara Star King

Yg penting kau tanggungjawab dengan nilai sekolahmu hehehe

Aku juga suka adegan Heechul menang itu kkk benar2 evil.

Pasti Donghae nelayan paling ganteng hehehe

awlia 1/11/13

Ne, Leeteuk kalau marah nyeremin kkkk

Terima kasih udah berusaha mereview, mana pas di saat banyak chapter hilang. Diulang buka saja, sudah ada semua.

awlia 1/11/13 Mianhe ya…kamu jadi terganggu bacanya, ini semua kesalahanku krn ada yg plagiat. Tapi udah beres semua hehehe

Beberapa nyata beberapa fanfic.

Iya, aku juga suka sedih kalau lihat Hankyung.

Ne, benar. MAsuk kok sekarang hehehe

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 24

Mianhe, awlia, dibaca ulang aja ya, semua udah komplit sekarang

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 20 Mianhe udah membuatmu sedih dan kecewa.

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 19

Iya, sempat aku hilangkan. Maaf ya

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 18

Pasticantik kalau chul marah kkkk

Iya, artis korea banyak yg bunuh diri karena tekanan dari managemen maupun fans sangat keras

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 17

Ne, mereka sahabat yang benar2 sahabat sejati

Iya, heechul terpukul banget

SUngmin memang paling ngertiin Kyuhyun

Panggil eoni aja hehehe

awlia 1/11/13 Ne, kamu memang menepati janji. Terima kasih ya. SUngmin kalau tegasnya keluar keren banget hehehe

Ne, Heechul mulutnya pedas, tapi sama…aku juga suka sifatnya itu. Gomawo reviewnya

awlia 1/11/13 . chapter 13

Boleh hehehe

Wkwkwk mianhe…aku tipe pemaksa yach kkk. Kalau kamu nggak baca FS dulu, nanti ada yg bingung. Tapi lagi2 aku berbuat salah membuat kamu akhirnya lompat2 chapter. Mianhe

Iya sebagian nyata.

Aku juga bangga jadi fans SJ

Aku juga minta maaf ya Lia. Jeongmal mianhe

Princess kyumin 1/17/13 Campur-campur hehehe

Soall Kyuhyun dan Heechul diserahkan pada imajinasi reader kkk CH28 bersifat interaktif. Tapi krn bajunya utuh, jangan mikir yg terlalu aneh kkkk

Gomawo chingu buat pengertiannya

Rifa Fana 1/17/13 .

Versi Novelnya akhir Januari. Akan ada beberapa penambahan. Gomawo sudah mengikuti FS dan RS chingu

choivina 1/17/13 apa artinya?

aikyu 1/16/13 Gomawo juga sudah mereview

kyuzi 1/16/13 kamu lagiiiiiiiiiiii? (*teriak dulu kkkk)

Makanya kamu nemenin di kolam biar hangat hehehe

Biar otak mereka kagak karatan kayaknya kkkk

Teuki memang mudah dibujuk hehehe. Dia karena sayang ke dongsaengdul jadi malah kena melulu kkkk Tapi karena itulah dia juga best leader. Leader lain pasti akan pilih jalan keras dan memposisikan dirinya lebih tinggi. Tapi Leeteuk tidak.

Cuma nyelup kepala kkkk

Kibum selalu minta yg paling mahal kalau ditraktir. PAs EHB 12 ke Shin DOng Yup juga gitu sampai dikomplain wkwkwk

Soal perlakuan Heechul diserahkan pada imajinasi masing2 reader asal masih dalam kalimat2 yang disediakan kkkkk

Gomawo reviewnya jangan kapok ya hehehe

chijRS 1/16/13 . chapter 17

Gpp. Terima kasih juga sudah mengikuti ff ini chingu

guessstt 1/15/13

Tidak dimasukan, chingu

Soal itu, biar saja, penilaian masing2 orang berbeda. Buatku mereka sangat pantas mendapatkannya

hyunnieya 1/15/13

Kalau settingnya otomatis juga bisa begitu. Biasanya untuk orang-orang yang dekat. Aku sering menelepon temanku dan dia berbincang2 di kantor kkkk Ternyata dia setting otomatis. JAdi meski dia tak tahu ada telepon masuk, hubungan langsung terjadi… otomatis penerimanya dia hidupkan

Gomawo buat semangatnya

Kiyuh 1/14/13 Gomawo

Rizka 1/14/13 Ada kesalahan upload, bisa diulang lagi nanti

wookiesomnia 1/14/13

EHB itu bergerak berdasarkan teori. Jadi ada yg menyebut teori itu. Tugas mereka adalah membuktikannya.

Percakapan yg mana?

Bukan bumbu, coba di surfing lebih banyak lagi. SUngmin suka minum tapi tidak tahan terhadap alcohol alias mudah mabuk. Kayak orang suka pedas tapi mudah kepedesan.

Biasanya saat mabuk, orang lebih rendah penjagaan dirinya, termasuk pengekangan emosinya. APa yang terasa sesak keluar saat dia nggak ada kekang lagi

Wkwkwk soal peristiwanya diserahkan pada khayalan masing-maisng :-D Gomawo

pumpkiesparkie 1/14/13 salam kenal juga

yesansan 1/14/13 Kalau bisa baca masa lalu, itu sangat menyedihkan, karena hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa mencegah dan merubah

yeon love yeye 1/14/13 Di sini ceritanya begitu hehehe. Heechul tega? Semua juga tahu. Tapi dia baik kok…cuma kurang bisa memperlihatkan aja

Newreader 1/13/13 Mianhe, mauku juga cepat jangan sepanjang ini, tapi kok susah ya…..

Kyuhyun ahli dalam merubah suara. Kalau mau lebih jelas coba download percakapan dia dengan shindong pas simsimtapa. Pertama dia suaranya biasa, beda…kekanak2an. Tapi pas tahu shindong lagi di radio, suaranya langsung seperti yg biasa kita dengar…dewasa gitu sampai shindong ketawa krn berubah imej. Lalu saat dia bilang ada changmin dan minho, shindong kuatir itu Kyu yg ubah suara… Jadi kesimpulannya, itu maunya Kyuhyun sendiri. Mungkin dia pikir hal itu cocok dengan image lagu yg dia bawakan

MyKyubee 1/13/13

Cari yang full chingu, kadang dipotong jadi tidak terlihat krn banyak adegan yg singkat sekali

Cuma Hankyung dan siapa ya lupa… (total 3 org) yang diijinkan Heechul memukul kepalanya dia, bahkan memukulnya dia di pundak sekali pun nggak semua orang boleh. Kalau melanggar, habis dah kkkk

Soal itu tergantung kepercayaan masing2 saja

IYa, aku nggak suka EHB juga

Udah baca Falling Star? Di situ dibahas tentang hal itu. Tapi kamu salah, SIwon diminta memilih lho, tidak tersisa-kan. Tapi Siwon memilih SJ05

Netizen jangan didengar, cuma bikin hati nggak enak dan nambah dosa karena marah sama mereka. Fokus ke oppadeul aja

Tidak ada batu jelek yang bertahan dikira emas selama tahun2an. Jadi, SJ memang batu jelek yg ternyata emas hehehe Makin dikikis masalah makin terlihat sinarnya

Gomawo... AKu nggak bosan bacanya

little hope 1/13/13 Betul new comer

SOal adegan itu diserahkan pada khayalan masing2 kkkk

Itu juga yang aku harapkan

Belum masih ada SJM

Gomawo udah bersedia mereview

ryeo ryeo ryeong 1/13/13

Heechul biar begitu kalau Leeteuk marah beneran nggak berani kkk. Untung Leeteuk jarang marah

PuuHyukWoon 1/13/13

Gomawo chingu. Dukung terus SJ yach

lemonade 1/12/13

Wkwkwk…khayalannya terlalu itu sih…pasti pada nolongin kalau sampai ke taraf itu kkkkk

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 1/12/13 Soal tindakan Heechul diserahkan pada tiap reader…yg jelas tidak sampai gimana2 kkkk

Coba lihat yg terbaru…kemarin yg apa ya? SS4? Di situ dia kalau bicara juga kayak anak kecil. Tapi pemikirannya dewasa kok…cukup baik dalam memutuskan sesuatu

Little Fishy8694 1/12/13 Yang pasti kalau main cast nya 13, aku akan sampai pada titik: bingung

Amin., Semua perjuangan yg tulus pasti dapat balasannya. Udah baca Falling Star? Itu kisah pendahulunya. Gomawo reviewnya

dhia bintang 1/12/13 Lihat video di FB ku chingu. Itu bukti tak terbantahkan. Itu lagu kan lagu 2006. Siapa yg bilang belum ada? Untuk cek ulang, bisa tulis judul dan penyanyi, lalu cari di google. Nanti tanggal rilis lagu itu akan muncul

choYeonRin 1/12/13 Sungmin suka wine tapi ketahanan terhadap alkoholnya paling rendah di SJ

Dia begitu untuk tarik napas krn pneumothorax itu bisa kambuh jika dia terlalu kedinginan atau kelelahan yg mengakibatkan penarikan oksigen lebih lambat dry g dibutuhkan. Dan orang reflek akan membuka mulut mencoba menarik napas lebih cepat meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu berfungsi

Yup, soal Heechul tetap disuruh membayangkan sendiri kkkk

Iya, aku juga cemas Gomawo

casanova indah 1/12/13 Gomawo

Guest 1/12/13 Alamat FB ada di bawah TBC

kyula ELFishy 1/12/13 Gomawo chingu

ekha sparkyu 1/12/13 Di cross check internet saja untuk pastinya hehehe

Itu kan air cap. Jadi kalau diletuskan, udara di dalamnya bisa dihisap. Leeteuk berhasil pakai, tapi Heechul gagal

dhia bintang 1/11/13 . chapter 2

Betul. Itu Ryeowook katakan sendiri di albumdon't don…dia merasa canggung saat bertemu Kyuhyun di rumah sakit krn tadinya mereka bertengkar

1/11/13 AKu suka kalau heenim beraksi hehehe

gaemgyulover 1/11/13 Salah ketik. Cyworld maksudnya. Mianhe

Betul. Kok tahu? kkkk

Semoga bisa jadi nenek yang sehat yg bisa jalan2 sama cucunya kkkk

Terima kasih, revie kamu membuatku teringat hal2 penting. Gomawo

rura seta 1/11/13

Gpp, aku senang berkenalan dengan siapa pun

Gomawo sudah memberiku kesempatan memperkenalkan the real SJ

1/11/13

Kalau nggak bisa bayangin, cari backstage yang mereka menang penghargaan. Siwon kalau nangis itu keras dan susah berhenti jika sesak sekali  
Hukumannya diserahkan pada kreatifitas masing2 yg jelas baju masih utuh kkk Jadi nggak lewat dr batasan

tya andriani 1/11/13 Aku harap akhir Januari

aprillia rossa 1/11/13 Itu kan perkiraan, umur tetap di tangan TUHAN

myeolchikyu 1/11/13

Chingu, kau berbakat menggambarkan adegan lho…. AKu suka saat banting bukunya wkwkwk. AAKu juga suka begitu bukan karena kesal, tapi asyik aja dengar buuku selesai baca lalu gedebum! Lalu adegan seterusnya wkwkwk

Mianhe, ada banyak reader yg belum nonton sama sekali dan kalau pun nonton tidak tahu apa yg dibicarakan. Gpp chingu, saya nggak sakit hati kalau pas video di skip. Kkkk

Aku juga suka…jadi ngebayangin bada yg imut kkkkk

Ne, dia bisa bertindak sepihak, tapi dia menginginkan kekuasaan penuh kkkk Karena kalau tidak, pasti Kyuhyun akan melakukan banyak pergolakan besar nantinya

Ne, mereka jadwalnya gila-gilaan dan Kyuhyun termasuk yg paling seram jadwalnya

Amin. Iya aku lihat

Kebayang wajahnya Heechul wkwkwkwk

Iya tahu. Hubungan pasti ada pasang surut tinggal mereka pilih bertahan atau tidak

Gomawo

kim chaeri 1/11/13 . chapter 28

Mianhe, udah aku balikin sekarang hehehe  
Masih manusia, ada perasaan kecewa juga  
SoalHeechul dan Kyu, diserahkan sepenuhnya pada reader wkwkwk…yg jelas nggak sampai yg melanggar HAM lha, pasti yg lain juga nggak ngebolehin

aidakyu 1/11/13 Itu di wawancara, Siwon yg bilang

YeSan84 1/11/13 Ne, gomawo. Semoga akhir Januari bisa terbit

Hmmm, dilihat pun kelihatan kok chingu

Itu carinya di immortal song 2 saat Kyuhyun lomba dan Ryeowook diwawancara di backstage

HyeriKyu 1/10/13 Ne, gomawo reviewnya chingu

haekyu 1/10/13 Untuk ending memang diserahkan pada reader kkkk ...

Gomawo udah mereview hehehe

heeeHyun 1/10/13 Soal pelit iya hehehe

Kibum selalu pesan yang paling mahal. Ingat nggak di EHB 11? Shin DOng Yup ngabulin jjangmyeon…eh, dia pesan jjangmyeon yg seafood sampai Kangin ikutan dan SDY complain sampai nyebut harga wkwkwkwk Kibum benar2 aji mumpung.

MAri kita bayangakan Kyuhyun diapain yach kkkkk

Betul…. Info chingu akurat tuh kkkk

Indy 1/10/13 Tepatnya belum menganggu kkkkk

widyawati saputri 1/10/13 Gomawo

Tsuioku Lee 1/10/13 Apa nggak usah dibalas aja?

Iya kkk imut. Ini aja kan merangkul Kyuhyun sampai nggak tega dibanting kkkkk

FS. RS kan belum selesai chingu

misskyuKYU 1/10/13 .Soal Heechul diberi kebebasan kepada reader untuk membayangkannya, yg jelas kagak sampai yg fatal kkkk SOalnya bajunya nggak lepas cuma berantakan

Aku suka tuh yg belakang mobil pada gokil wkwkwk Kibum pinta, lihat evil smirk dia udah yakin Kyuhyun punya ide brilyan

Iya, gimana pun, pasti lah ada ketakutan apalagi Kyuhyun 20 tahun aja belum

Gpp, chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya

keyq 1/10/13 .Ne hehehe

hauraddict 1/10/13 Mianhe 2013 lebih lambat ya

xoxoxo 1/10/13 SOal itu saya serahkan pada bayangan reader. Ini ff interaktif kkkk Yg jelas bukan yang melanggar HAM

fishy aegyo 1/10/13 Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

VieLin gag bisa login 1/10/13 Itu pertanyaan yang susah dijawab. Dikembalikan ke masing2 orang aja. Kadang kenyataan pun bisa tidak jadi kenyataan kalau yg baca nggak percaya, betul kan?

Gomawo buat doanya

lisamei 1/10/13 . ch 28

Yg jelas para member udah tahu kayak gimana jadi pada ketakutan duluan…Kyuhyun aja malah masih bingung kkk

1/10/13 Diserahkan pada kreatifitas masing2 kkkkk

Soal diperk…sih kagak lah kkkk itu pasti nggak diijinkan yg lain

cupcake 1/10/13 . ch 28

Wkwkwk…aku nggak menganut shipper apapun kok, Changkyu juga tidak  
Gomawo buat peringatannya hehehe

Kim Ri Ha 1/10/13 . ch 28

Iya, Heechul ditakutin. Lihat aja yg mnet ke jepang mereka ketakutan pas dikira ada heechul. Tapi kalau Leeteuk lagi serius marah, Heechul nggak berani melawan

Bella 1/10/13 Ch 28 interaktif. Soal yang dilakukan Heechul bisa dibayangkan versi masing2 yang jelas kagak sampai yg membahayakan jasmani kkkk

Iya, Kyuhyun maunya jadi pusat perhatian kkkk Dia juga pernah cerita cemburu ama Ryeowook gara2 Ryeowook lebih milih ngobrol ama Kyuhyun drpd nemenin dia main.

Gyurievil 1/10/13 . ch 28 Iya kkk Untung kagak bilang ya

Soal Heechul silahkan membayangkan sendiri

Penerbit pasti meminta inti cerita, nggak peduli detail cerita. Nanti nyawanya ff ini melayang. Jadi meski berat, aku putuskan indie aja

ryu jackson cloud 1/10/13 . ch 28

Iya, cari jadwal SJ dulu lau cari detailnya

Andhisa Joyers 1/10/13 Ne, Leeteuk the best leader

Soal Heechul dan Kyuhyun diserahkan pada masing2 reader, asal jangan sampai yg aneh2…itu baju masih utuh kkkk

SieLf 1/10/13 . ch 28

Amin. Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu

cacaclouds 1/10/13 Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri. CH28 bersifat interaktif wkwkwkwk

ryeofha2125 1/10/13 Wkwkwk…gomawo (*dengan hikmat juga)

vha chandra 1/10/13

Kapan Kyuhyun kagak maksain diri? kkkkk

Setahu author, mereka nggak boleh simapan nomor artis lain meskipun sama2 SM (yg lawan jenis)) jadi berkutatnya di orang2 dekat atau member aja

Sungmin pencinta wine tapi paling tidak tahan sama alcohol. Alias mudah mabuk hehehe

Teuk Mina 1/10/13 Ne. gomawo

Azurasky Elf 1/10/13 Ne, gomawo, ini kagak dibalas kok kkkk

fel 1/10/13 Soal Kyu dan Heechul, silahkan dibayangkan sendiri tapi yg masih dibatas normal karena bajunya utuh kkkkk

reaRelf 1/10/13 Benar. Tonton ulang aja. Pas di supermarket dekat jeruk ada SIwon, pas awal2 mereka datang

Rainy 1/10/13 Ne, makannya paling banyak, katanya bisa 5 porsi

kyuro 1/10/13 Yang jelas kagak yg gitu2 amat kkk, tapi silahkan dibayangkan sendiri hehehe

SSungMine 1/9/13 Semoga ya

Iya, Kibum mengakui sendiri kalau dia itu egosentris

nina 1/9/13 Ne, Gomawo

SunakumaKYUMIN 1/9/13 . ch 28

Gpp kok, yg dif fn meski buku udah keluar tidak akan aku hapus. Chingu tenang saja. Aku cuma nati ama plagiat apalagi copy paste ff orang untuk diakui sendiri

Bukan apa2, sebagai newbie di SJ, aku banyak nggak tahu soal SJ. Dan krn sibuk bikn ff, data2 terbaru aku belum hunting. Butuh waktu lama untuk mengumpulkannya satu per Satu karena mereka sudah terkenal

Iya, kasihan Kibum yg udah ngajarin acting kilat kkkk

Apapun minumannya, semua punya tingkatan alcohol yg beda. Meski Sungmin suka wine, tapi tubuhnya kagak tahan alkoholnya

Wkwkwk…. Saking otaknya mulai nggak jalan. Kan dia tahu Heechul peduli banget soal muka kkkk

Soal hukumannya dibebaskan pada reader, tapi krn baju utuh jadi nggak sampai yg gimana2 kkkk CH28 bersifat interaktif

Aku suka dia apapun dah yg penting sehat hehehe

sarangchullpa92 1/9/13 Iya, aku juga sedih yg pas dirumah makan. Bayangin ekspresinya Kyuhyun yg kaget dan bayangin ekspresinya hyungdeul saat Sungmin bocor infonya.

Aku juga suka yg itu wkwkwk Heechul ngasal wkwkwk Btw, aku suka banget mereka semua

Gomawo

AreynaKyuminElf 1/9/13 .Nope, Rising ada end nya

special5173 1/9/13 Soal Hee Kyu silahkan dibayangkan sendiri kkkk

Iya, tonton ulang aja. Pas dibagian jeruk dia terlihat jelas

Kim Anna 1/9/13

Kkk yang jelas nggak mungkin dipukulin, nanti Kyuhyun kenapa-napa

Ne, gomawo ya

Park Hyun Ran 1/9/13 Cari aja videonya di FB ku yg Kyuhyun bicara begitu. Tapi kan semua ada usaha dan ada yg menentukan.

Keyra Kyuunie 1/9/13 . ch 28

Mianhe, aku pasarkan lewat FB aja. Kalau lewat penerbit akan dipangkas jadi sangat2 singkat dan padat sehingga perjalanan oppadeulnya hilang

Meda93 1/9/13 Nggak sampe, kan bajunya utuh. Tapi mungkin mengeikan juga soalnya wookie bilang bisa mimpi buruk seminggu wkwkwk

Sakit lho…kita aja kalau ketesan lilin sakit banget.

vietaKyu 1/9/13 . ch 28

Wkwkwk dia kagak sengaja. Lucu, jadi yg pertama kena wkwkwkwk Heechul lagi error, yg sakit malah tetep masuk aturan juga kkkk

SUngmin mmg suka wine, tapi tubuhnya nggak tahan alias gampang mabuk hehehe

Prince China nya lagi mau menikmati tontonan gratis makanya diam aja kkk. Kayaknya mereka semua lagi mau balas dendam ama si magnae

GaemAya 1/9/13 . Siwon kalau soal kayak gitu sangat sensitive. FS moga2 akhir Januari

bjewELFishy 1/9/13 FS tidak sampai mereka keluar dan hiatus

Memang berat.

Mereka akan saling menopang satu sama lain.

Gpp, gomawo hehehe

yuu kyuke 1/9/13 10-14 hari per chapter hehehe 2013 seperti itu

lovely yesungielf 1/9/13 EHB12

Kemungkinan wkwkwk. SOal hukumannya, bisa direka-reka sendiri asal baju masih pada tempatnya kkkk

Ay 1/9/13 Wkwkwk yang soal hukuman bisa dibayangkan dengan bebas Chingu

Soal itu kita baca ch29 hehehe

puzZy cat 1/9/13 Ne, gomawo

SiwClouds 1/9/13 Tinggal tutup jangan buka2 lagi kan tamat tuh kkkk

Jmhyewon 1/9/13 Ne, mereka semua sangat mengagumkan.

Soal Hee dan Kyu itu untuk dibayangkan sendiri. Yang jelas baju masih terpasang yach he he he

EvMar 1/9/13 Gpp, gomawo buat semangatnya. Mian, 2013 cuma bisa 10-14 hari per chapter

kim eun ra 1/9/13 Mari kit abaca ch29 kkkk

indahpus96 1/9/13 Iya, bisa ditonotn ulang, terutama yg di supermarket pas bagian jeruk. Itu jelas banget

Cho sahyo 1/9/13 Kibum itu aslinya jahil dan banyak bicara. Dia bahkan dengan snatainya bisa joget2 dijalan. Tapi saat masuk SJ05 dgn member yg banyak, dia jadi nggak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi dia milih diam. Tahu2 fans menjuluki dia singin dan pendiam. Lalu Kibum merubah sifatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Cuma sama2 penganalisis aja. Itu sebabnya Kibum jadi pendiam karena menganalisis tidak ada yg perlu dibicarakan saat semua sudah bicara kkkk. Tapi Kyuhyun menganalisis dan menjadikan nya sebagai cara menaklukkan hyungdeul. Tapi Kyuhyun juga jarang bicara kok, lebih sering berbuat kkkk.

Kira2 ada 6 bekas. Soal masih ada tidaknya di 2012 Siwon masih bilang 'selalu ada kan yg sisi kanan belakang itu? Yg lainnya tidak tahu

Soal 10-20 tahun masih berharap bisa bekerja, itu Kyuhyun sendiri yg bilang. Ada di FB ku link nya

Kangin sampai nangis saat itu

Tidak semua. Ada 2 yang nggak punya (yg di dorm ya) Setahuku Kyuhyun sama Leeteuk.

Kan di luar negeri banyak penitipan hewan

Heebum dimiliki Heechul saat di SJ dari fans nya, ditinggal di depan dorm. Karena saat itu ada dia, Hankyung, Kibum dan Jay Trax, diberilah nama HanJayHeeBum. Tapi lama2 Heebum aja kkkk

Soal Heechul dan Kyuhyun memang dibebaskan untuk reader bayangkan, yg jelas nggak sampai yg di luar batas kkkk

diitactorlove 1/9/13 Silahkan dibayangkan asal masih dalam batas hehehe

NaraKim 1/9/13 Kemungkinan begitu wkwkwk…hukuman paling menyiksa tapi tidak mematikan kkkk

ElfSparKyu1302 1/9/13 Sepertinya mereka hitung2 balas dendam ama si magnae evil kkkk Jadi diam aja, tho kagak sampai yg gimana2… soal detailnya, dipersilahkan membayangkan sendiri kkkkk

Ne, mianhe cuma bisa update 10-14 hari.

aninkyuelf 1/9/13 Ne, gomawo. Terima kasih doanya

Heechul paling kreatif se-SJ. Soal diapain, diserahkan pada reader kkkk

Iya kkk Tapi changmin sayang banget ama Kyuhyun  
Nggak melet lha…kalau melet kan Kyuhyun yang paling semangat mendekat. Ini kan nggak kkkk

ChoHyunRin 1/9/13 Biar orang menilai, yang di atas yang tahu. Itu bukan urusan kita, semua pertanggung jwaban masing2. Jangan sampai terlibat fitnah.

kyuqie 1/9/13 Ne, itu juga yang aku harap hehehe

KyungMinSparKyu 1/9/13 Iya, menyebalkan ya, aku juga paling kesal kayak gitu

Hwaiting! Kamu harus semangat yach!

Kyuminhae 1/9/13 Pasti imut banget kkkk

Keajaiban dunia udah nggak valid sekarang kkkk udah bermuatan politik

Wkwkwk kan bajunya cuma acak2an kagak ada yg dilepas…..

Ne fanfic

Langsung pesan via FB

qyukey 1/9/13 . ch 28

Dasar ada-ada aja wkwkwkwk

oracle 1/9/13 Ne, gpp chingu, sudah biasa hehehe. Jujur jauh lebih baik drpd dipendam

Nuryewookie 1/9/13 Wkwkwk silahkan dibayangkan saja

10-14 hari per chapter. Mianhe FS mundur, nanti akhir Januari diberi info nya ya

demikyu 1/9/13 Itu jelas wkwkwk

Aisah92 1/9/13 . ch 28

Bisa jadi. Soal Heechul dan Kyuhyun diserahkan pada imajinasi masing2 reader. CH28 bersifat interaktif

Wkwkwk…iya yach…tapi nanti mengulang yg dulu, yg pas sembunyi2. Gomawo sudah mereview

ChoHuiChan 1/9/13 .Kekerasan mikir nanti keras beneran adegannya kkkk yg jelas baju utuh, jadi nggak diapa-apain yg keterlaluan kkkk

Wow, bayanganmu sadis juga kkk kan sakit tuh

LA 1/9/13 . ch 28

Silahkan dibayangkan sendiri berdasarakan adegan yg disediakan hehehe

KyuChul 1/9/13 . Kalau daftar jangan pakai HP kagak bakal masuk. Kudu di kompi. Sign up aja biasa. Soal buka pesan di FB ku kalau udah selesai. Add aja FB ku ada di bawah TBC alamatnya

Soal Heed an Kyu dibebaskan ke masing2 reader kkkk

WKwkwk di radiop oktober sebelum operasi kedua aja dia dekat banget. Coba kamu ke youtube cari yg heechul kyuhyun bylbam radio. Terus yang pas dapat penghargaan dia cium di depan umum itu? Lalu ss1? Lalu pas EHB? Banyak kok sesudah operasi kedua. Heechul bukan orang yg kayak sungmin kalau sayang, tapi dia perhatian kok

phiexphiexnophiex 1/9/13 wkwkwk

Makanya kalau baca kudu pas santai he he he

Buka baju jelas nggak lha, kan utuh tuh bajunya kkkk

babykyupa 1/9/13 Me too

Little kid 1/9/13 SOal itu dilihat aja mereka aku tulis ada percobban pertama kedua gitu kan? Urutannya benar, tapi nggak semua adegan aku bahas. Ne, EHB dan Outing di 2008 bersama jalannya, tapi Outing tetap jalan sampai SJ M terbentuk

Soal Heechul dan Kyuhyun, itu adegan interaktif,, bisa dibayangkan versi masing2 hehehe

Blackyuline 1/9/13 Bisa jadi kkkk SOal itu terserah reader

Perlakuan Khusus ada di CH29

trilililililili 1/9/13 wkwkwk soal itu dibebaskan pada masing2 reader, tapi kayaknya nggak sampai situ kkkk

Ne, soalnya kalau lewat penerbit, mereka inginnya cerita yg padat bukan perjalanan. Akan banyak adegan yg dipangkas sehingga tujuan ff ini sama aja hilang

fikyu 1/9/13 kkkk iya

Shin Min Hwa 1/9/13 Heechul kan memang kejam, makanya pada takut. Tapi dia baik juga kok sama memberdeul

Gomawo buat reviewnya


	30. Chapter 30

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 30**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. **

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary ****: **"Hei, mulai sekarang, kalian harus dengar kata-kata Kyuhyun hyung!" / "Jebal, hyungdeul… Lepaskan aku!" / "Kyuhyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat tidurku?" / "Apa kita tidak salah undangan?"

.

.

Kyuhyun meraih HPnya, mencoba memanggil salah satu hyungnya karena ia sudah tidak mampu berteriak. Tetapi ketika ia teringat percakapan tadi, namja itu memilih menggigit bibirnya dan meringkuk menahan sakit.

_Aku tidak boleh memanggil mereka. Aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka lagi…._

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 30**

.

25 Januari 2008

Kyuhyun tersentak karena rasa sakit yang tajam di dadanya.

_Aish! Apakah aku tadi pingsan?_

Ia mendapati dirinya berada di atas tempat tidur dengan napas memburu sangat cepat. Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk meredakannya, hingga hanya rasa sakit yang tersisa. Perlahan namja itu menoleh ke ranjang Sungmin yang kosong. Jam weker menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

_Aku kesiangan. Apa hyungdeul tidak jogging hari ini? Kenapa mereka tidak menyuruhku bangun seperti biasa? Ah! Mungkin mereka juga kesiangan. Bukankah jam 1 mereka belum tidur? _

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun ketika rasa sakit itu kembali meremas dadanya. _Ommo! Intervalnya semakin pendek... _Namja itu meraih jam tangannya dan mulai berhitung setiap rasa sakit yang tajam itu kembali datang. Setelah beberapa kali berhitung, ia mengambil HP dan mengetikkan pesan kemudian mengirimkannya. _Semoga semua bisa bertahan hingga nanti…._

Member Super Junior lainnya sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk sarapan ketika Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Ia menuju ke dapur mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah mengaduk sesuatu yang tampaknya seperti sup. Beberapa pasang mata menatap heran saat Kyuhyun memasuki daerah kekuasaan Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie, apa itu? Kenapa bukan ahjumma yang memasaknya?"

"Ini Mulhoe," kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Aniyo. Aku buat ini untukmu. Kau ingin kimchi setiap hari kan? Mulhoe ini terdiri dari kimchi, tahu dan tuna. Ini salah satu makanan sehat. Donghae hyung yang memberitahuku kemarin. Kau harus makan yang banyak. Tadi malam kau tidak makan malam kan?"

Alis Ryeowook bertaut saat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. Ia mengira dongsaengnya itu akan merasa senang jika ia mengabulkan permintaannya kemarin.

"Mianhe, aku jadi merepotkanmu dan Donghae hyung. Besok Ryeowookie tidak perlu memasak khusus untukku. Kau pasti capek bukan? Aku akan makan apapun yang dimasak ahjumma."

Ryeowook benar-benar tertegun mendengar kata-kata itu, apalagi Kyuhyun kemudian membantu ahjumma yang sedang mencuci peralatan memasak. Ketika Ryeowook menoleh ke arah yang lain, tampaknya mereka juga keheranan melihat sikap Kyuhyun. Yesung bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berikutnya Heechul yang tertegun. Kyuhyun menghampiri namja itu dengan wajah serius. Ia sampai harus menurunkan kertas catatannya, dan bersikap waspada kalau-kalau sang magnae bermaksud mengusilinya.

"Heechul hyung…."

"Waeyo?"

"Mianhe, aku tertidur semalam."

Kedua alis Heechul bertaut. "Itu sih aku sudah tahu. Lalu?"

"Mianhe, hyung… Aku tak melakukan apa yang hyung suruh kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu."

Bukannya menjawab, Heechul justru menoleh ke arah Ryeowook dan Yesung. Cuma mereka yang kemarin bersama Kyuhyun di dorm. Member Super Junior T sendiri ke Chunji sebagai bintang tamu. "Sunggie, Ryeowookie, apa uri magnae terbentur kepalanya? Atau kalian salah memberinya obat?"

"Ya! Heechul hyung! Aku serius!" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyung, aku kan sudah bilang, tadi malam dia tidur pulas sekali sampai tidak bisa dibangunkan."

"Yesung hyung benar, Kyuhyunnie tidak terbangun sampai tadi."

"Ne. Bahkan tadi pagi dia tidak bisa dibangunkan," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Heechul kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ck, padahal aku sudah berusaha bersikap manis seperti yang Kangin hyung inginkan…."

"Mwo?" Kangin terlonjak dari kursinya. "Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu? Tidak usah diharap. Kau tidak mungkin bersikap manis sampai kapan pun."

"Tapi tadi pagi…."

"Tadi pagi? Apa maksudmu dengan tadi pagi, Kyuhyunnie?" Hankyung bertanya dengan lembut. Ia tampak kebingungan saat Kyuhyun bangkit dan memeluknya.

"Mianhe, Hankyung hyung, aku tak akan merepotkanmu lagi," kata Kyuhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku tahu hyung sedang sakit dan lelah. Jadi, istirahatlah baik-baik, jangan menjagaku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Melihat hal itu, semua member Super Junior berkumpul di sofa dan memperhatikan magnae mereka dengan wajah keheranan. Kelakuan Kyuhyun hari ini benar-benar langka bagi mereka semua.

"Waeyo, magnae? Aku menjagamu karena kau dongsaengku. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan melakukannya." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan meski ia sendiri kebingungan. "Aku tahu kau tak pernah memintanya, tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmu. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau kau merepotkanku, arrachi?"

_Aish! Percakapan yang kudengar itu hanya mimpi atau sungguhan? Bagaimana caraku memastikannya? _Kyuhyun mulai bimbang melihat reaksi Hankyung.

"Tapi tadi pagi…."

"Tadi pagi… tadi pagi… dari tadi kau menyebut itu terus. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan tadi pagi?" Eunhyuk tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Melihat Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun kembali teringat kejadian itu.

"Hyuk…, maksudku Eunhyuk hyung… Kau lelah menjagaku kan? Mianhe, aku tak perlu kalian perhatikan. Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku tahu kalian sudah lelah karena banyaknya jadwal. Aku tak akan menganggap kalian jahat kok meski pun kalian tidak…."

"Sebentar!" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah memerah. "Aku memang usil. Bahkan member lain tidak mau didekatku jika sedang bad mood, karena aku senang mengusili mereka. Tapi rasanya aku tak mengusilimu dengan bilang aku lelah menjagamu. Apa itu kau dengar juga tadi pagi?"

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku sofa dan mengangguk dengan lesu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkan kalian, hyungdeul, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak doyan sayur. Menelannya saja membuatku mual. Aku juga tidak bermaksud sakit-sakitan. Meski pun aku tidak memaksa ikut, pasti pihak managemen juga keberatan jika aku terus-menerus absen bukan? Aku khawatir jika dikeluarkan dari Super Junior karena hal itu. Aku cuma ingin seperti Changmin-ah, melakukan semua acara bersama hyungdeulnya. Jika kalian ingin aku bersikap manis, aku akan mencobanya. Sungguh. Aku akan mencobanya. Kuharap kalian mau bersabar hingga aku berubah."

Kedua belas namja itu memandang sang magnae yang menunduk dan berbicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Mereka saling berpandangan. Kyuhyun tampak tersiksa dengan suasana diam itu, namun ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba suara tawa pecah begitu keras di dorm itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala dan mendapati hyungdeulnya tertawa hingga wajah mereka memerah.

Shindong menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Aish! Ternyata kau begitu cemas hingga bermimpi yang tidak-tidak ya?"

"Aku sudah menduga, meski kau selalu tertawa dan tersenyum di depan kami, sesungguhnya kau tertekan dengan kondisimu," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Makanya jangan disimpan sendiri, jadinya terbawa mimpi," goda Donghae. Namja itu tertawa lebar.

"Jangan-jangan kau bermimpi tentang aku juga?"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan bingung. "Aku melihat hyungdeul berkumpul semua di sini dan membicarakanku…."

"Jam berapa?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya yang dalam.

"Jam… jam 1 pagi…"

Semua kembali tertawa dengan keras sementara wajah Kyuhyun sangat kebingungan. Kibum bangkit dan mendekat, lalu menjitak kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Lucu juga kalau kau kehilangan otakmu ya. Untung aku tidak pernah mengalaminya," kata Kibum sambil mengukir killer smilenya.

Eunhyuk berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah sang magnae. Ia menuntut Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkannya dengan perhatian penuh.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku lewati beberapa bulan lalu. Saat kau koma, aku sungguh kehilanganmu, magnae." Mata Eunhyuk tertutup oleh air mata. "Itu adalah empat hari paling lama dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Eunhyuk memeluknya dengan erat. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku pernah merutuki sikapmu yang usil… Saat melihatmu koma, aku sadar kau sangat berharga bagiku… Aku bahkan berharap kau bangun dan membuat gaduh di dorm. Aku berharap kau berteriak memanggilku Hyukjae, Hyuk Hyuk, apapun… asal tidak diam tanpa suara seperti saat itu."

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi, meskipun aku akan marah dengan ulahmu, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu beban, uri magnae."

"Hyuk Hyuk… Gomawo…" Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia mati-matian menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar.

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. "Nah, itu jauh lebih baik."

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih yakin kalau itu mimpi, Kyuhyunnie," kata Siwon. Ia mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelepon sambil tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun. "Yeoboseyo. Eomeoni, ingat Kyuhyunnie dongsaeng kecilku, bukan? Dia cemas tentang kegiatanku tadi malam. Bisakah eomeoni menjelaskan padanya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng saat Siwon mengoper HP-nya. Tapi karena suara eomma namja itu terdengar, akhirnya Kyuhyun menerimanya dan menyapa dengan hati-hati. "Yeoboeseyo, ahjumma."

"Ah! Kyuhyun goon?" Suara ramah itu menyapa telinga Kyuhyun. "Mianhe, tadi malam ahjumma melihat hyungmu tidak bisa tidur. Katanya dia mencemaskanmu yang tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Jadi ahjumma mengajaknya bercakap-cakap. Karena sudah lama kami tidak berbincang-cincang, tak terasa sudah jam 2 pagi. Apakah hyungmu mengantuk? Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkannya, Kyuhyun goon."

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah ketika berpamitan dan mengembalikan HP kepada Siwon. Namja tampan itu berbincang sebentar dengan eommanya sebelum menutup telepon dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang sudah yakin? Aku tadi kesiangan, jadi tidak membangunkanmu untuk jogging."

"Dan ternyata yang lain juga ikutan bolos olah raga," cetus Sungmin. Ia tadi pagi terpaksa berlatih sendirian di Gym.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis malu saat hyungdeul kembali mentertawakannya.

"Ternyata kau manis juga ya," ujar Shindong sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"Karena Kyuhyunnie terus meragukan kita, bagaimana supaya dia tenang kita panggil dia chagiya?" usul Donghae.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun terkejut, tetapi ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat senang.

"Ommo, kau benar, Shindonggie, ternyata Hyun-ah magnae yang manis. Dia senang sekali dipanggil chagi." Kangin tergelak dan ikut memeluk Kyuhyun meski sang magnae mencoba mendorongnya menjauh.

"Mumpung Kyuhyunnie sedang mau bicara, bagaimana jika kau mengatakan hal lain pada kami," kata Leeteuk. Senyum lebar tak juga lepas dari wajahnya sejak mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara panjang tadi. "Apa kau punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan?"

"Ah! Aku dulu!" Heechul memotong. Ia memaksa duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sehingga Shindong menyingkir. "Di sini, ada 12 orang dengan watak yang berbeda denganmu. Ada 12 sifat yang bisa menutupi kekuranganmu itu. Kau ingat kata-kata yang kau ucapkan?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia terkejut Heechul benar-benar mengingat kata-katanya itu.

"Pergunakan kata-kata itu untuk dirimu sendiri juga, evil magnae." Heechul memamerkan seringainya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa berkata-kata seperti orang tua, Hyun-ah," kata Kangin takjub. "Hei, mulai sekarang, kalian harus dengar kata-kata Kyuhyun hyung!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem-poutkan mulutnya saat semua mentertawakannya lagi.

"Tapi semua itu benar. Kita bertigabelas, punya sifat yang berbeda, dengan semua kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin kalian berubah menjadi seperti siapa pun. Cukup menjadi diri kalian sendiri. Kita akan menjadi dewasa bersama-sama, menjadi orang dewasa yang bangga akan dirinya, pribadinya, dan kerja kerasnya."

Leeteuk tersenyum menyadari semua dongsaengdul menyimak dengan diam.

"Aku menyukai kalian apa adanya. Jadi Kyuhyunnie, kau pun tidak perlu berubah. Hyung yakin, kau juga akan menjadi dewasa dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Saat itu, aku pasti merasa bangga terhadap kalian semua."

"Jadi, Teuki hyung selama ini tidak bangga terhadap kami?!" Kangin mendekati Leeteuk dengan aura mengancam, sehingga sang leader tertegun.

"Aku… maksudku… Aku akan semakin hari semakin bangga terhadap kalian. Sungguh."

Kali ini wajah panik Leeteuk membuat mereka semua termasuk Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sadarlah Leeteuk ia kembali dikerjai oleh dongsaengdulnya. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan pagi.

"Donghae-ah, Hyukkie, Sunggie, Ryeowookie, Kibummie, dan Kyuhyunnie, kalian akan menghadiri Asia Model Festival Award bersamaku, arrachi? Jadi bersiap-siaplah," kata Leeteuk sambil menyuap sup Malheo.

"Arraseyo, Teuki hyung!" seru member yang disebut kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Teuki hyung, acaranya sore, bukan? Aku akan ke rumah sakit dahulu. Tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Uisa untuk membuat janji pertemuan."

Semua serempak memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau tidak ikut kemarin. Cuacanya terlalu dingin."

"Chullie, sudahlah. Kyuhyunnie benar, managemen akan protes jika Kyuhyun terus menerus absen." Leeteuk mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kau merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Ne, dadaku terasa sakit sesekali. Tapi jangan khawatir, hyung, aku akan memeriksakannya siang nanti."

"Bagus." Leeteuk mengangguk senang.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai, membawa mangkuk ke dapur untuk dicuci oleh ahjumma. Namun saat ia hendak mengambil minum, tiba-tiba kaki dan tangannya kehilangan tenaga. Ia terhuyung sehingga menabrak ahjumma. Akibatnya beberapa mangkuk yang sedang ditumpuk terguling dan pecah ke lantai.

Kyuhyun memandang pecahan mangkuk itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia sadar paru-parunya mulai tidak bekerja dengan baik ketika melihat ujung jari tangannya sedikit memutih. Tubuhnya kekurangan oksigen. Kyuhyun merasa lemas meski masih sanggup berdiri dengan bertumpu pada meja dapur. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit lebih dari sebelumnya, dan ia mulai kesulitan menarik napas.

"Kyuhyunnie?!" Donghae bergegas menghambur ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… mangkuknya… Aku…."

"Pabo! Kenapa malah mangkuk? Tidak apa-apa… Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa…," hibur Donghae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak terluka?" tanya Ryeowook mendekat diikuti member lainnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di dalam kamar, Kyuhyunnie." Kangin mendekat, menaruh tangan kiri Kyuhyun di sekeliling lehernya. "Kau mau kugendong atau kupapah?"

"Ani…. Aku masih kuat berjalan," gumam Kyuhyun dengan napas yang melemah. Keringat mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Tangannya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sudah kuduga," decak Kangin. "Kau memang keras kepala."

Ia pun memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan Sungmin dan Siwon duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk serta Ryeowook ikut duduk di kamar sementara yang lain menyelesaikan makan pagi. Kyuhyun tampak susah payah menarik napas. Leeteuk berusaha menghubungi Uisa namun tidak juga berhasil.

"Mianhe, hyungdeul,… lagi-lagi aku membuat keributan…"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Atur napasmu baik-baik," bisik Sungmin. Ia sangat cemas melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat dan napasnya yang terdengar semakin keras. Apalagi mereka bisa melihat ujung jari Kyuhyun memutih.

TING TONG

Heechul dan member yang berada di meja makan menengok ke arah pintu dorm dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" Shindong meletakkan mangkuknya.

"Aku saja yang membukanya!" seru Heechul cepat.

Namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu melirik ke kamera mini dan memandang member lainnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Uisa yang datang."

"Mwo?" Serentak semua menoleh ke arah koridor yang menuju kamar magnae mereka.

Heechul bergegas membuka pintu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim," sapa Heechul dan mereka semua saat Uisa melangkah masuk.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Uisa tersenyum ramah dan matanya mencari sosok Kyuhyun. "Di mana Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Kyuhyun sshi tiba-tiba lemas, jadi dia beristirahat di kamarnya, Sajangnim." Yesung menghampiri. "Mari saya antar ke kamarnya."

Yesung mengantar Uisa menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Semua yang di kamar berdiri dan mengangguk hormat saat Uisa masuk. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis. Tubuhnya terasa lunglai sehingga tidak sanggup untuk bangun.

"Ini yang Saya khawatirkan," kata Uisa. Ia mendekat ke tempat tidur dengan wajah serius. "Intervalnya terlalu singkat, Kyuhyun sshi. Saya tidak bisa menunggu siang seperti permintaanmu tadi. Karena itu Saya bergegas ke sini begitu ada yang bisa menggantikan di Rumah Sakit."

"Mianhe,… sudah merepotkan sajangnim…"

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya panas saat hyungdeul menatapnya dengan pandangan-apanya-yang-jangan-khawatir. Ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan.

"Ini bukan hal serius,… hyungdeul… Sajangnim sudah ada di sini… Kalian pergilah,… jangan sampai terlambat…," kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lemah dan mulai terputus-putus karena kesulitan menarik napas.

"Sajangnim, ada apa dengan Kyuhyun sshi?" tanya Shindong tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun.

"Sajangnim,… hyungdeul harus tiba di tempat syuting… jam 8 pagi. Masih ada… Ryeowook sshi di sini… Tidak apa kan…?"

Kyuhyun sibuk memberi kode ke arah Uisa. Gerakannya terhenti saat Kibum menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia mengalihkan matanya sambil berharap Uisa akan sepakat dengannya untuk tidak meminta hyungdeul menungguinya.

"Kalau Leeteuk sshi dan yang lain ada acara penting, tidak apa. Tapi Saya memerlukan beberapa orang di sini."

"10.000 won…," kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil memandang Leeteuk. "Jika… hyungdeul terlambat, dendanya…"

"Tenang saja, Kyuhyunnie, kami akan menanggungkan dendanya kepadamu," kata Heechul sambil menyeringai. "Kau tidak punya alasan mengusir kami dari sini."

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Uisa dengan wajah memelas. "Bolehkah… pengobatan hari ini gratis,… Sajangnim…? Aku… sudah didenda… 110.000 won…"

Uisa tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Member Super Junior yang lain serentak meminta maaf atas kata-kata sang magnae kepada Uisa. Leeteuk memberi peringatan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah siap membuka mulutnya lagi. Ia memandang member yang lain untuk meminta pertimbangan.

"Aku saja yang pergi lebih dahulu," kata Kibum. "Syuting VCR action kita undur saja setelah VCR-ku, Teuki hyung. Aku akan menjelaskan keterlambatan kalian kepada yang lain. Yah, meski itu tidak menghilangkan denda 100.000 won."

Kibum melempar killer smilenya kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung merengut.

"Gomawo, Kibummie. Hati-hati." Leeteuk tersenyum.

Kibum mengangguk. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk kepala dongsaengnya pelan. "Jangan merepotkan hyungdeul. Kau harus menurut, arrachi? Hyung berangkat dahulu. Cepat sembuh, Kyuhyunnie."

"Mianhe,… hyung jadi berangkat sendiri..."

"Aku berangkat untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagiku. Berakting. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah jelekmu," kata Kibum sambil tertawa melihat Kyuhyun kembali merengut.

Semua mengucapkan selamat jalan ketika Kibum beranjak keluar kamar.

"Saya akan memeriksamu dahulu." Uisa mengeluarkan stetoskop dan tensimeter.

"Aish! Jangan merubungiku begitu,…hyungdeul… Aku merasa risih…." Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Dia mulai merutuki napasnya yang mulai bertambah sesak dan dadanya yang kembali sakit.

Uisa menoleh ke arah member Super Junior yang berkeliling di seputar tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyun sshi benar. Sebaiknya jangan semua di sini, karena pernapasannya akan semakin sulit."

"Pernapasan?" Hankyung memandang dengan cemas.

Leeteuk memberi kode agar yang lain keluar. Namun semua hanya bergeser menjauh hingga di dekat pintu. Sungmin dan Siwon bahkan tetap berada di tempat mereka semula. Tetapi Uisa tampak tidak keberatan, karena masih banyak ruang kosong yang tersisa.

Semua terdiam ketika Uisa memeriksa Kyuhyun. Wajah Uisa semakin serius seiring makin pucatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sebuah alat yang dibungkus kantung steril dari dalam tas dan merobeknya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka menarik napas saat sebuah alat mirip alat suntik terlihat. Ukurannya lebih besar dari alat suntik biasa. Di ujung atasnya terdapat katup-katup dengan warna berbeda. Ujung bawahnya berupa jarum besar sepanjang 8 cm.

"Sa… sajangnim, apa itu?" Kyuhyun beringsut mundur hingga menempel pada kepala tempat tidur. "Aku tidak mau disuntik… Apalagi dengan suntikan itu…"

Otak Kyuhyun berputar cepat, berusaha mengingat semua yang ia pernah baca saat mencari tahu tentang kondisinya. Matanya membesar ketika sebuah info cocok dengan alat itu.

"Needle Pneumothorax….? Sajangnim…. akan menusuk paru-paruku…. dengan itu?" Wajah Kyuhyun tampak panik. Ia tak menyadari kata-katanya juga membuat hyungdeul ikut panik. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan was-was.

"Diamlah, Kyuhyunnie, kali ini kau harus menurut!" seru Kangin meski dia juga takut melihat alat itu. Ia belum pernah melihat sebelumnya, juga tak tahu penggunaannya. Namun melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai berbicara dengan napas terputus-putus, ia sangat cemas.

"Saya perlu…" Uisa menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak siap berontak. Uisa menghitung jumlah pasukan yang ia butuhkan. "Saya perlu minimal 4 orang untuk memegangnya."

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun nyaris lari dari tempat tidur kalau saja Sungmin dan Siwon tidak menahannya. Leeteuk memberi kode agar dua orang lagi maju. Heechul dan Hankyung mendekat. Mereka memegang kaki Kyuhyun setelah Leeteuk menarik Kyuhyun agar terbaring seperti semula.

"Hyungdeul,… aniyo! …Aku tidak mau!"

Kyuhyun berusaha berontak, tetapi keempat namja itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Siwonnie, kau mendampingi Kyuhyunnie saja," kata Leeteuk.

Ia melihat wajah Siwon memucat saat Uisa membuka kemeja Kyuhyun hingga semua kancingnya terbuka. Tampak bekas operasi di dada dan perut Kyuhyun. Leeteuk dan Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai berontak lagi.

"Jebal, Uisa… Aku minum obat saja…" Kyuhyun memohon dengan suara bergetar. "Atau… atau suntik biasa saja… "

Uisa memandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kyuhyun sshi, Saya harus melakukan ini. Paru-paru kiri mulai mengempis. Kita harus melakukan tindakan darurat. Ini tidak akan menusuk paru-paru, hanya untuk mengeluarkan udara di rongga pleura. Sekarang diamlah dan cobalah untuk rileks. Jika kau tenang, rasa sakitnya akan lebih ringan."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun terbeliak kaget ketika Uisa mencari daerah kosong di antara tulang rusuk. Uisa mengoleskan kapas beralkohol ke bagian atas dada kirinya sedikit mendekat ke arah bahu. Ia memandang jarum besar itu dengan ketakutan. Kyuhyun berontak lebih keras, namun napasnya yang semakin sesak membuatnya tidak sanggup melawan tenaga keempat hyungnya.

"Jebal, hyungdeul… Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun tidak lagi berontak. Ia memohon dengan suara yang nyaris melunturkan pertahanan Leeteuk, Sungmin, Heechul dan Hankyung. Tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

Memberdeul yang berdiri di mulut pintu tak kalah takut melihatnya. Mereka hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan diam. Leeteuk memandang ketiga dongsaeng yang ada di dekatnya, meminta mereka untuk bertahan, apalagi Kyuhyun kembali mencoba melepaskan diri setelah merasa permohonannya sia-sia.

"Kyuhyunnie, dengar kata sajangnim, kau harus tenang dan rileks," kata Siwon. Ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya, meski tangannya sendiri mulai gemetar.

"Tapi, hyung…. "

"Ya! Jelek! Kalau kau tidak menurut, aku akan menggendongmu ke rumah sakit, arrachi?!" hardik Heechul yang sudah cemas bukan kepalang. Ia yakin penundaan selama lima menit lagi akan membuatnya melepaskan Kyuhyun dan membawanya lari dari jangkauan Uisa.

"Heenim benar, jika kau tenang, semua akan cepat selesai," bujuk Hankyung lembut.

"Kyuhyunnie…." Panggilan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Sungmin mencoba tersenyum setenang mungkin. "Kau sudah janji akan menjadi hal-abeoji bersama, bukan? Apa sekarang kau mau melanggar janjimu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menurut apa yang Sajangnim katakan."

Bujukan lembut itu membuat sang magnae tak berkutik. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menatap pasrah ke arah Uisa yang sudah bersiap.

"Lihat sini, Kyuhyunnie… Lihat hyung saja," kata Siwon sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Ia nyaris menangis melihat mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan ketakutan yang besar.

Begitu Kyuhyun menoleh, Uisa dengan sigap menusukkan alat itu tegak lurus ke titik yang ia tentukan tadi.

"Uuukkhhh!"

Tubuh atas Kyuhyun melengkung menahan sakit saat jarum itu menusuk dada kirinya. Kepalanya melesak ke bantal. Heechul, Hankyung, Leeteuk dan Sungmin berusaha menahan agar tubuh Kyuhyun tidak banyak bergerak. Ryeowook yang tidak tega langsung menyembunyikan tangisnya di pelukan Yesung.

Uisa kemudian memutar salah satu katup. Terdengar desisan udara keluar. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar, keringatnya keluar dengan deras, dan ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Namun suara napasnya mulai terdengar teratur dan wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi. Uisa mengambil plester steril dan melekatkan pangkal alat itu agar tidak bergoyang.

"Tidak dilepas, sajangnim?" tanya Leeteuk dengan wajah ngeri melihat alat itu masih menusuk magnaenya.

"Kita harus menunggu sekitar 15 menit, sampai indikatornya menunjukkan tanda hijau."

"Hyungdeul… sakit…"

Kyuhyun mengeluh lirih dengan mata terpejam. Keluhan yang membuat kesebelas namja itu menangis di dalam hati. Meski Kyuhyun tidak menangis, magnae mereka tidak pernah mengeluh secara terang-terangan seperti saat ini.

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia meringis ketika Kyuhyun meremas tangannya dengan kuat, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Sabar, Kyuhyunnie… semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"Sungminnie benar,… kau akan sembuh, jadi bertahanlah," cetus Heechul mati-matian menutupi getar pada suaranya. Namja itu menepuk kaki Kyuhyun untuk memberi tanda bahwa ia masih mendampingi dongsaengnya itu.

Mereka berempat tetap memegang Kyuhyun, khawatir sang magnae membuat gerakan yang mengganggu bekerjanya alat itu. Uisa kali ini mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik yang biasa mereka lihat. Ia mulai mengisinya dengan obat dalam ampul.

"Sajangnim…jangan tambahkan…obat tidur…"

Uisa mengerutkan kening. Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya.

"Kami…harus ke malam…penghargaan…nanti malam…."

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie! Kau masih bisa berpikir begitu?!" Shindong mendekat dengan kesal diikuti member lainnya.

"Jebal…, Sajangnim…"

"Saya akan mengurangi dosisnya saja. Kau tetap memerlukannya untuk 1-2 jam, Kyuhyun sshi." Uisa kembali mengoleskan alkohol, kali ini ke tangan kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali meringis menahan sakit ketika Uisa menyuntiknya.

"Kyuhyun sshi, istirahatlah. Saya akan meninggalkan obat untuk kau minum, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Suntikan tadi mulai membuatnya mengantuk.

"Mianhe, hyung… Lagi-lagi aku…mengacaukan jadwal…"

"Jangan banyak bicara, istirahatlah." Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun hingga terlelap.

Member Super Junior yang lain duduk di tempat tidur Sungmin dan di kursi. Mereka bertekad menunggu hingga indikator 'needle pneumothorax' menunjukkan warna hijau. Sungmin masih terus membelai kepala dongsaeng kesayangannya. Kyuhyun terlihat kesakitan setiap menarik napas meskipun dalam keadaan tidur.

Siwon memilih duduk di ranjang Sungmin bersama yang lain. Yesung menepuk punggungnya untuk menguatkan hati namja itu. Tangannya yang satu lagi merangkul bahu Ryeowook yang masih saja menangis. Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung tetap berjaga kalau-kalau Kyuhyun bergerak banyak. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko.

Benar saja, saat Uisa mencabut alat itu, Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya dan mengerang kesakitan. Namun kemudian matanya kembali terpejam. Obat tidur bekerja sesuai yang diharapkan. Uisa menempelkan plester steril di bekas tusukan tadi.

"Dia harus beristirahat setidaknya 2 jam. Itu pun jangan melakukan kegiatan berat dulu, arrachi?" Uisa membereskan peralatannya. "Kalau bisa dalam 2 hari ia melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit. Saya ingin memastikan apakah paru-paru kirinya sudah mengembang seperti semula."

Uisa memandang ke arah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. "Mianhe, Saya tidak mengangkat teleponmu tadi. Saya pikir, lebih cepat tiba di sini lebih baik."

"Anda benar." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Sajangnim, apa kemungkinan kambuh selalu ada?"

"Ne. Pneumothorax bisa kambuh sewaktu-waktu." Wajah Uisa sedikit murung. "Kemungkinan kambuhnya bisa mencapai 50%. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan, apalagi menjadi seorang artis."

"Sajangnim, tolong beritahu kami segala hal tentang kondisi Kyuhyunnie, juga cara melakukan penanganan daruratnya. Setidaknya, kami bisa menunggu bantuan sajangnim dengan tenang."

Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat Uisa tertegun.

"Mengatasi kondisi Kyuhyun sshi tidak mudah, apa kalian tahu itu? Orang lain dalam kondisinya tadi sudah tidak bisa bicara. Tapi dia masih sanggup protes dan berontak."

"Justru karena itu, Sajangnim. Justru karena Kyuhyunnie masih punya semangat untuk maju bersama kami, kami tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau yakin yang lain tidak keberatan?"

"Kami tidak keberatan!" seru Kangin sedikit pelan, takut Kyuhyun terbangun. Yang lain mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Uisa, ibarat kata, Kyuhyunnie menutup kekuranganku dalam bernyanyi, aku menutupi kekurangannya dalam hal dance." Eunhyuk meringis teringat gaya dance Kyuhyun pertama kalinya.

"Aku punya tubuh yang sehat, Uisa, aku sanggup menjaga dongsaengku itu dengan baik," ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau tidak tahan dingin," celetuk Shindong. Ia langsung merangkulkan tangannya yang besar pada Donghae. "Tenang saja, hyung sanggup membuatmu hangat."

"Apakah itu semua berhubungan?" Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Aku juga bingung, Wookie," ucap Yesung serius.

Uisa tak bisa menahan tawa melihat kelakuan kesebelas namja di depannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. Sungmin sudah memasangkan kancing kemeja dan menyelimutinya dengan rapat.

"Kyuhyun sshi sangat beruntung punya hyungdeul seperti kalian."

"Kami juga beruntung punya magnae seperti dia," kata Ryeowook bersungguh-sungguh. "Setiap kali dia mencoba sesuatu, dia selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Jika hal itu begitu sulit sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik…."

"Maka dia akan bekerja keras untuk melakukannya dengan baik." Siwon menyambung sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Kyuhyunnie sangat cerdas. Aku menyukai caranya bangkit saat tidak bisa dan caranya mengamati sesuatu dengan penuh ingin tahu." Heechul meringis. "Sangat menyebalkan saat matanya berbinar seperti itu."

Hankyung menahan tawa melihat cara Heechul mengucapkan pujiannya.

"Bagian yang terbaik darinya adalah, dia tahu dia berbakat & cerdas." Yesung bergumam entah kepada siapa. "Tetapi ia tidak merendahkan yang lain atau berpikir terlalu tinggi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu berusaha keras."

"Ne. Tapi jangan bilang hal itu padanya, Sajangnim. Bisa-bisa dia mentertawakan kami habis-habisan," kata Kangin disambut tawa pelan yang lain.

"Sudah, ayo kita keluar. Jangan sampai Kyuhyunnie terbangun." Leeteuk memberi perintah. Ia memandang Uisa yang sedang mengangkat tasnya dengan tersenyum. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan di luar, Sajangnim. Mianhamnida, aku akan meminta waktu Anda."

Uisa hanya membalas dengan senyum.

.

Begitu Uisa meninggalkan dorm, Leeteuk dan yang lain bersiap ke lokasi syuting.

"Ryeowookie, kau jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan biarkan dia memikirkan mangkuk-mangkuk tadi. Dia suka berpikir hal-hal yang tidak perlu dipikirkan."

"Tenang saja, Teuki hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Nanti malam Kyuhyunnie tetap ikut bukan?"

Heechul menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau takut dia merajuk hingga membuatmu pusing kepala ya?"

"Tentu saja dia ikut," kata Leeteuk. "Siapa yang bisa mencegahnya?"

"Aku akan mengatur part menyanyi nanti malam agar tidak terlalu berat untuk Kyuhyunnie. Kau akan aku SMS bila sudah selesai." Yesung menenangkan.

Setelah semua menghilang ke dalam lift, Ryeowook menutup pintu dorm.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar anjing kecil," gumam Heechul saat kembali ke dorm dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berlarian ke sana ke mari dengan sibuk. "Daya sembuhnya luar biasa."

Heechul mengira akan menemukan sang magnae tergeletak dengan menyedihkan. Ternyata dugaannya meleset. Diam-diam ia hendak memasukkan kembali coklat yang ia belikan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa, Heechul hyung?" Tahu-tahu Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekat namja itu.

"Ah! Aku hanya bilang kau adalah magnae yang lincah dan….."

"Ck! Heechul hyung bilang aku benar-benar anjing kecil," cetus Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak tertipu begitu mudah sepertimu, hyung." Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum polosnya sebelum mengambil coklat yang ada di tangan Heechul. "Ini untukku kan?"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Kau tidak boleh kurang ajar pada hyungmu!"

"Aku tidak kurang ajar," bantah Kyuhyun cepat. "Heechul hyung terlalu malu untuk memberikannya, jadi aku ambil saja."

Meski menggerutu, tak ayal Heechul merasa senang saat Kyuhyun memakan coklat itu dengan lahap. Ia tak menyadari Hankyung dan beberapa member diam-diam memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong soal anjing kecil, aku jadi ingin memeliharanya," kata Sungmin. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya tanda tidak setuju.

"Aku juga mau!" seru Ryeowook cepat. "Tenyata anjing tidak terlalu menakutkan lagi sejak kemarin. Aku mau mencoba merawatnya."

"Aku juga mau memelihara sesuatu," celetuk Yesung sambil memandang Heechul yang menggendong Heebum. Hankyung menurunkannya ke lantai 11 setelah menyadari Heechul lupa memberi kucing gemuk itu makan.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita hunting ke pet shop?" usul Donghae antusias.

"Tapi kita harus menunggu sampai gajian." Eunhyuk mengingatkan.

"Hyungdeul, kalian sudah baca jadwalku di white board? Aku membuatnya tadi."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan percakapan. Ia tidak terlalu menyukai binatang, jadi ia tak suka membayangkan dorm akan diisi oleh beberapa binatang lagi. Apalagi jika hyungdeul menyamakannya dengan dirinya.

"Jadwal apa?" Semua serentak melirik ke arah white board yang penuh tulisan.

Biasanya hanya jadwal seminggu yang tertera di sana. Tetapi kini ada jadwal Rising Star untuk Kyuhyun dan di sebelahnya tertulis lagi jadwal milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggeleng saat beberapa pasang mata bertanya kepadanya tentang arti tulisan di whiteboard itu.

.

Senin : Leeteuk & Kangin

Selasa : Heechul, Hangeng, Siwon & Kibum

Rabu : Yesung & Ryeowook

Kamis : Donghae & EUnhyuk

Jumat : Sungmin

Sabtu : Shindong & (yang terpilih hari itu)

.

"Jadwal apa ini?" Kangin membaca dengan seksama.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa maksud jadwal ini?" Shindong melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Ne. Kenapa semua member ada?" Siwon ikut penasaran.

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak baik," gumam Kibum.

"Jangan berburuk sangka, Kibummie," kata Hankyung.

"Ne, bisa kau jelaskan artinya, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun menuntut jawaban.

"Ini jadwalku berbuat baik pada hyungdeul." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hyungdeul sudah berbaik hati padaku, jadi aku akan membalasnya. Contohnya, hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Giliran Sungmin hyung. Aku membantu Sungmin hyung merapihkan tempat tidur."

Senyum puas Kyuhyun berkebalikan dengan senyum ngeri Sungmin. Namja imut itu bergegas lari ke kamarnya. Tak lama, terdengar teriakan yang membuat semua bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tempat tidurku?" Sungmin memandang tempat tidurnya yang berwarna-warni dengan wajah seperti hendak menangis. Sarung bantal, sprei, dan bed cover terdiri dari warna yang berbeda, dengan motif yang saling bertabrakan. Padahal Sungmin selalu membeli satu set sehingga ia bisa memakainya bersama-sama.

"Aku menggantinya dengan yang bersih, hyung. Kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman."

"Tapi…tapi…." Sungmin tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Wajah Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan hasil yang ia capai. Ia tak tega merusak kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak perlu berbuat baik kepadaku besok," kata Shindong sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun ketika mereka satu per satu mengucapkan kata-kata yang senada. Bahkan Sungmin juga mengatakan hal itu sambil beranjak keluar kamar mengikuti yang lain. Kyuhyun dengan kesal menyusul mereka ke ruang tengah.

"Kenapa hyungdeul tidak senang dengan itikad baikku?"

"Kami sangat senang, Kyuhyunnie," kata Leeteuk dengan lembut. "Tetapi kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya."

"Ne, lagipula kau sedang sakit. Seharusnya kau beristirahat." Heechul berkata sambil melempar death glare kepada Ryeowook yang langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Yesung.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir keras.

"Sungguh?"

"Jangan jawab!" seru Kibum dan Shindong. Mereka melihat evil smirk muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengeluh bersamaan ketika yang lain terlanjur mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Jadwal ini akan kuganti menjadi 'jadwal berbuat usil' mulai besok."

"MWO?!"

Saat semua terkejut, hanya Kibum dan Shindong yang saling berpandangan dengan pasrah. Apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau tidak boleh memilih kami semua. Contohnya Heechul hyung, dia hanya memilih Donghae-ah dan Kibummie sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya. Kau juga harus begitu!" protes Shindong.

Kibum kali ini menggeleng tak setuju dengan ucapan Shindong. Benar dugaannya, Kyuhyun langsung menunjukkan raut wajah tersinggung. Ia sudah tidak senang Heechul sering keluar bersama Hongki. Dan kini Shindong mengatakan pilihan Heechul dengan terus-terang.

"Kyuhyunnie, apa tidak aneh kau berniat usil dengan menetapkan harinya?" Kibum mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun. "Mereka bisa bersiap-siap ketika harinya tiba."

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil mengukir evil smirk di wajah polosnya yang kini terlihat menyeramkan. "Aniyo. Dengan adanya jadwal ini, bukankah hyungdeul sudah merasa was-was? Apalagi besok adalah giliran Shindong hyung dan siapa pun yang membuatku tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Heechul berdiri dengan kesal. Ia nyaris membuat Heebum yang tertidur di pangkuannya terbanting.

"Tentu saja bisa. Hyungdeul is mine."

Semua hanya bisa melongo melihat sang magnae tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Malam harinya, Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun menghadiri Asian Model Festival Award dengan mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang resmi lengkap dengan meja putih dan dasinya. Hanya Donghae yang bersikeras tidak mengenakan dasi. Ia merasa tidak cocok dengan benda itu.

"Panggungnya kecil," gumam Eunhyuk. "Tapi banyak orang asing."

"Tentu saja, acara ini diikuti oleh 7 negara, hyung," bisik Kyuhyun sambil meneguk air di gelasnya. "Enam negara Asia dan USA."

"Apa kita tidak salah undangan?" Ryeowook sedikit was-was.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Wookie," kata Kibum sambil kembali memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyunnie?" Leeteuk ikut bertanya.

"Aish, kenapa hyungdeul melempar pertanyaan terus?" Kyuhyun protes dengan suara pelan.

"Karena kau yang selalu mencari tahu," ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum. Kalau saja bukan di acara resmi, ia ingin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai menggembung.

"Sebenarnya AMFA ini bertujuan untuk memajukan dunia model di Asia. Tapi tahun ini enam negara di Asia dan USA menandatangani MOU dengan Prime Construction Co." Kyuhyun menyerah. "Tujuan perjanjian itu untuk memperkuat penyebaran Hallyuwood atau dikenal dengan Korean Wave."

"Kita diundang sebagai pemenang apa?" tanya Donghae tertarik.

"Kita diundang sebagai pemenang penghargaan kategori Entertainment Asia Special Award." Kyuhyun menerangkan dengan wajah memerah. Ia sedikit sungkan dijadikan tempat bertanya oleh hyungdeulnya.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu malu. Kami sangat senang bisa mendapat penjelasan darimu," puji Yesung tulus. Yang lain menganggukkan kepala.

"Itu berarti, kita wakil pertama di bidang menyanyi?" Donghae tampak antusias. "Impian kita supaya Super Junior dikenal luas bukan cuma impian?"

"Begitulah," kata Leeteuk. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang memilih kita. Ini kesempatan bagus, kita harus menunjukkan yang terbaik."

"Aku akan bernyanyi dengan baik. Teuki hyung jangan khawatir."

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunnie. Kau lihat mike di sana cuma ada satu?" Leeteuk tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Suara kita akan timpang jika masing-masing tidak memegang mike. Aku bersyukur kau tidak perlu bernyanyi."

Semua nyaris tertawa melihat pipi Kyuhyun kembali menggembung.

Saat nama mereka disebut, Leeteuk dan keenam dongsaengnya maju ke atas panggung yang tidak begitu besar itu. Leeteuk menerima award dan Eunhyuk menerima buket bunga dari pihak panitia. Mereka kemudian berdiri berjajar sementara Leeteuk berdiri di depan mike.

"Member Super Junior ada 13 orang," kata Leeteuk membuka kata sambutannya. "Tetapi karena kami ingin mempersembahkan lagu untuk acara ini, kami meninggalkan beberapa member di dorm."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak bisa menahan senyum mendengar kata-kata Leeteuk yang polos. Eunhyuk pun mulai ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi ternyata masih tidak cukup mike untuk kami semua." Leeteuk meneruskan pidatonya. "Jadi salah satu dari kami akan menyanyikan versi pendeknya."

Kata-kata Leeteuk disambut tawa oleh yang hadir. Di panggung kecil itu memang hanya ada satu buah mike saja. Leeteuk memberi isyarat agar Yesung maju. Lead vocal Super Junior itu menyanyikan sebait lagu Marry U. Meski pendek, semua yang hadir bertepuk tangan mendengar suara emas itu mengalun.

"Urinuen Super Juni-OR! Kamsahamnida!"

Leeteuk memimpin dongsaengnya mengucapkan salam khas Super Junior. Mereka sekali lagi membungkuk ke arah hadirin sebelum turun dari panggung.

.

.

29 Januari 2008

Sepulang kuliah, Kyuhyun mampir ke kantor SM untuk melihat-lihat. Ia sangat senang ketika kemarin malam penjualan kedua tiket Super Show terjual habis dengan cara lelang. Melihat antusias fans yang masih besar, pihak SM merencanakan diadakan penjualan tiket tambahan pada tanggal 22 Februari, bertepatan dengan konser hari pertama. Hal itu mengakibatkan pengaturan baru untuk area penonton.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika teringat reaksi hyungdeul tadi malam saat mereka memantau lelang dengan was-was. Ia nyaris menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan mereka begitu tiket habis terjual. Donghae bahkan melompat-lompat di atas sofa sehingga Leeteuk harus menariknya turun sebelum sofa itu rusak.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun singgah ke basement. Melihat bangku panjang yang kosong di koridor, ia tersenyum teringat sahabatnya Changmin yang sedang berada di Jepang untuk waktu lama. DBSK sedang memantapkan posisi mereka di luar Korea.

_Selamat, Changmin-ah, DBSK sudah menempati tempat pertama di Oricon Chart. Aku dan hyungdeul pasti akan menyusul kalian. Tunggulah. Saat itu aku akan menuntut janjimu untuk melambaikan light stick warna blue sapphire di konser kami._

"Ah! Menyebalkan! Katanya tiket Super Show Super Junior terjual habis tadi malam. Bahkan akan diadakan tiket tambahan."

Pembicaraan 2 orang trainee membuat Kyuhyun menyimak dengan diam.

"Hei, bukankah kau mengagumi Heechul sunbaenim? Kenapa sekarang berkata begitu?" Temannya menepuk pundak trainee yang pertama sambil tertawa. "Apa karena dia memarahimu saat mengejek magnaenya?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Kini ia mengenali keduanya sebagai dua dari tiga orang yang membicarakannya saat itu.

"Cih! Aku tak mengaguminya lagi. Ternyata dia menyebalkan. Wajahnya pun terlalu cantik. Mungkin dia transgender."

"Hei, kalian!" Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati trainee yang pertama. Ia mendorong namja itu hingga ke dinding. Tangan kirinya berjaga di sisi kepala hoobaenya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan dada namja itu sehingga menempel rapat dengan dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes trainee kedua. Tapi ia langsung terdiam ketika Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan tajam dan wajah yang sangat keras.

Kyuhyun kini memandang lurus ke trainee pertama yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau tidak kenal siapa Kim Heechul. Jangan berani-berani menghinanya!" desis Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

Trainee itu berusaha bergerak, tetapi tangan kanan Kyuhyun menekannya begitu kuat sehingga ia kembali terdiam. Ia tak menyangka tubuh sekurus itu memiliki tenaga yang besar. Mata Kyuhyun seperti menarik habis akalnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya tidak mampu melepaskan diri.

Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya. Jemari tangan kanannya kini menyusuri lekuk wajah hoobae itu, membuat sosok di depannya menahan napas dengan takut. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin karena aura yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun. Trainee kedua hanya bisa memandang mereka tanpa bicara.

"Aku tak peduli kalian mengatakan apapun tentangku. Tetapi jika kudengar kalian berkata buruk tentang salah satu hyung-ku, kupastikan kalian akan mendapat akibatnya."

Kyuhyun menyentil daerah di tengah dahi namja itu dengan keras sehingga namja itu berjengit. Kini Kyuhyun menariknya agar berdiri lurus, merapikan bajunya sambil sesekali mengibas seakan membersihkan debu. Ia juga membereskan kerah baju namja itu dengan sedikit keras.

"Ingat baik-baik kata-kataku tadi." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Heechul hyung namja yang jauh lebih hebat darimu. Dia berani mengatakan apapun tanpa sungkan. Dia berani menentang jika sesuatu tidak benar, meski yang ia tantang adalah orang yang berkuasa. Kau pernah kagum padanya, bukan? Sungguh pengecut jika karena hal kecil kau berubah pikiran."

Kyuhyun ganti menepuk kedua bahu trainee lainnya. Ia memandang namja yang sedari tadi diam itu beberapa saat, sampai wajah itu memucat karena menahan napas terlalu lama. Kyuhyun kembali mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia melepaskan trainee kedua dan berlalu dari sana.

Kedua trainee itu berpandangan dengan bergidik.

"Siapa dia? Sinar matanya menakutkan sekali. Lututku sampai lemas."

"Senyumnya mengerikan. Kenapa dia mengancam kita? Apa hubungan dia dengan Super Junior?"

"Pabo!" Seorang namja bertubuh kurus menjulang, berjalan mendekati mereka sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dia itu evil magnae Super Junior."

"Mwo? Jadi dia artis penyakitan itu? Appo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Trainee pertama mendengus marah ketika sebuah pukulan melayang di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa melawannya tadi, tapi kau masih berani menghinanya?" Namja tinggi kurus itu mencibir. Ia mengeluarkan HP dan menekan tombol-tombol. "Kalau begitu, kusarankan kalian berhadapan langsung dengannya. Akan kutelepon Kyuhyun sshi agar kembali ke sini."

"ANDWAE!" seru keduanya serempak.

"Baiklah, kami tidak akan bicara macam-macam lagi. Kami masih ingin debut di managemen ini," kata trainee kedua yang lebih berpikir jernih.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Aku?" Namja tinggi itu melihat ke langit-langit seakan mencari kata-kata yang tepat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku calon keluarga Super Junior. Zhoumi."

.

.

31 Januari 2008

Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat. Persiapan konser Super Show yang semakin dekat membuatnya tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lain selain berlatih. Super Junior lebih sibuk di berbagai drama, MC, radio dan variety show daripada bernyanyi. Tetapi hari ini mereka akan menghadiri Seoul Music Award dan bernyanyi di atas panggung.

"Siwon hyung tidak ikut?"

Kyuhyun bertanya saat Leeteuk berjalan di dekatnya menuju sofa untuk duduk. Sang leader sedikit kelelahan. Jadwal Leeteuk, Shindong dan Eunhyuk termasuk yang paling banyak. Meski begitu, Leeteuk tidak pernah lalai memantau keadaan dongsaengdeul. Ia selalu memastikan semua dalam keadaan baik.

"Siwonnie ada syuting drama hari ini. Biar aku yang menggantikan part-nya di A Man in Love. Sunggie akan menggantikan di Don't Don."

"Teuki hyung, aku bisa menggantikan Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. "Aku bisa melakukan perform Don't Don dan A Man in Love dengan komplit. Aku selalu menghafalkan gerakan kalian saat latihan."

"Kau juga bisa menirukan part-ku di U dengan baik," celetuk Kibum sambil tersenyum. "Kau suka sekali menirukan orang lain ya?"

"Tapi itu membuatku kehilangan saat Kyuhyunnie tidak di dorm. Tidak ada yang membuat tiruan-tiruan lucu," kata Eunhyuk. Namja itu memeluk bahu Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Bagaimana, Teuki hyung? Kau sangat lelah. Biar aku yang menggantikan Siwon hyung."

Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun yang bersikeras dan menggeleng. "Aniyo. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kau tetap menyanyi bagianmu saja dan kembali ke backstage. Begitu juga saat A Man in Love."

"Teuki hyung, kalian menyanyikan 2 lagu berturut-turut dan aku harus bolak-balik ke backstage?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tidak setuju. "Kau terlalu cemas, hyung. Hanya dua lagu saja. Aku setiap hari berlatih lebih dari 30 lagu untuk konser kita. Meski di selang-seling, itu tetap lebih berat dari dua lagu. Dan aku sanggup melakukannya."

Heechul mendekat dan menepuk kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Kau menurut atau tinggal di dorm?!"

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak naik panggung…."

"Dengar, Kyuhyunnie, mereka sudah tahu di kedua lagu itu kau hanya muncul sebentar saja. Mereka tidak akan protes jika kau hanya muncul sekejap." Leeteuk berbicara dengan serius. "Seperti kata Uisa, kau tetap harus memperhatikan kondisimu. Sebaiknya kita pertahankan hal itu. Suatu saat , kedua lagu ini bisa menjadi keuntungan buat kita."

"Keuntungan?" Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Ia penasaran karena Kyuhyun tampak mengerti maksud kalimat sang leader tadi.

"Maksud Teuki hyung, kedua lagu itu bisa menjadi tambahan istirahat untuk Kyuhyunnie jika kondisinya sedang tidak baik. Jadi lebih baik kita pertahankan saja seperti itu," jelas Kangin.

"Hei, jangan cemberut begitu, uri magnae." Donghae menarik Kyuhyun berdiri. "Ayo kita berangkat. Jangan tampil di panggung dengan wajah seperti itu. Nanti semua award kabur dari kita."

"Itu tidak mungkin," protes Kyuhyun. "Keputusannya pasti sudah ada."

"Itu mungkin saja." Shindong tertawa. "Kalau melihat wajahmu saat ini, MC pun tidak berani memanggil kita ke panggung."

"Bagaimana dengan Henry-ah?"

"Dia sementara ini tidak akan ikut saat perform Don't Don agar tidak terjadi keributan," jelas Leeteuk dengan raut sedih. "Tapi saat Super Show kita akan mengajaknya. Semoga ELF bisa menerima Henry sebagai bagian dari keluarga Super Junior nanti. Bagaimana pun, dia sudah dipastikan oleh pihak SM sebagai anggota Super Junior M bersama Hankyung-ah."

"Siapa lagi dari kita yang akan masuk, hyung?" tanya Donghae cemas. Semua serentak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Konsentrasi saja dengan Super Show dahulu," cetus Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ini konser yang sudah lama kita perjuangkan. Masalah lain kita tunda sampai Super Show selesai, arrachi?"

Semua mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu?" Hankyung mengacak rambut Kyuhyun yang sebagian mulai menutupi mata.

"Aku dan stylist sudah memilih sebuah model rambut beberapa waktu lalu untuk konser. Model itu akan membuatku terlihat lebih tua dari kalian semua," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Ia sudah melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

"Dia suka sekali terlihat tua," kata Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Seoul Music Award ke-17

Super Junior menampilkan perform Don't Don dan A Man in Love dengan sukses meski Siwon tidak bisa hadir. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sudah lama tidak tampil di panggung sangat bersemangat. Keduanya membuat member yang lain sakit kepala dengan keusilannya.

Kali ini Super Junior mendapat kursi yang sudah diberi nama grup, sehingga mereka duduk dalam 2 baris yang berdekatan. Karena Siwon tidak datang, barisan depan kosong satu kursi.

Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hankyung dan Yesung duduk di barisan belakang. Setiap kamera menyorot mereka, Heechul selalu membuat gaya-gaya lucu bersama Hankyung dan Yesung, sementara Kyuhyun hanya sedikit berpose sambil tertawa melihat ulah hyungdeulnya. Ia tertawa lebih keras ketika Heechul dengan cueknya mendorong kepala Hankyung di depan sorot kamera.

Member yang duduk di depan lebih tenang kecuali Kangin dan Shindong. Mereka semua kegirangan ketika Siwon muncul lengkap dengan kostum yang sama dengan mereka. Namja itu mengejar waktu dari lokasi syuting. Ia langsung duduk di bangku barisan depan yang masih kosong.

"Nama kita belum dipanggil, hyung?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia juga merasa cemas karena sedari tadi nama Super Junior belum disebut. Ia berharap ada award yang bisa mereka menangkan di Seoul Music Award ini.

"Kibummie ke mana?" tanya Siwon lagi ketika menyadari Kibum tidak berada di antara mereka.

"Saat A Man in Love ia merasa tidak sehat dan turun ke backstage begitu selesai menyanyikan bagiannya. Ia langsung pulang di antar manager hyung. Kau kan tahu Kibum tidak suka menunggu."

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Sungmin hyung?"

"Hanya terlalu lelah."

Siwon merasa lega. Ia kemudian mengikuti jalannya acara dengan tenang.

Akhirnya di Seoul Music Award ke-17 ini, Super Junior menjadi salah satu dari 10 peraih Bonsang Award. Meski penghargaan Daesang tidak berhasil mereka raih, Super Junior membawa pulang Mobile Popularity Award. Penghargaan itu diberikan kepada penyanyi yang sepanjang tahun meraih popularitas yang baik.

Seperti 10 nama untuk Bonsang, biasanya ada 2 nama yang akan mendapat penghargaan untuk kategori tersebut. Tahun kemarin Super Junior dan DBSK sama-sama mendapatkannya. Tetapi untuk tahun ini hanya satu nama yang dipanggil untuk yang meraih penghargaan itu.

"Popularitas kita sudah baik. Kita harus lebih baik lagi agar penjualan album kita juga baik," kata Leeteuk saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia memandang award itu dengan wajah gembira. "Kalian harus rajin berlatih untuk menjadi semakin bagus, arrachi?"

"Arraseyo, hyung!"

Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dongsaengdeul yang semobil dengannya. Namun saat ia memandang keluar jendela, wajah sang leader sedikit suram. Ia teringat pembicaraannya tadi pagi dengan Kibum.

"_Teuki hyung, aku diminta bermain dalam drama televisi __Chunja's Happy Events."_

"_Wah! Itu sangat bagus!" _

"_111 episode."_

_Kata-kata Kibum membuat Leeteuk tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh, itu sangat bagus! Kau suka menjadi aktor, bukan?"_

"_Aku ingin menjadi aktor yang sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan drama itu sambil melakukan kegiatan lainnya. Aku ingin 100% berkonsentrasi pada apa yang aku kerjakan. Aku ingin mendalami karakter itu sepanjang hari dan setiap saat."_

_Leeteuk tertegun. _

Saat itu ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Membujuk tidak, menyanggah pun tidak. Pandangan Kibum yang tegas membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Tanpa sadar Leeteuk menghela napas panjang.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah mengantuk, bukan? Taruh saja kepalamu di pangkuanku." Suara Eunhyuk membuat Leeteuk menoleh ke bagian belakang di mana Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Aniyo, hyung! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi di dalam mobil! Aku selalu merasa was-was," tolak Kyuhyun. " Aku bisa terlempar karena sedang tidur saat kecelakaan. Aku tidak mau terulang lagi."

Suara tangisan Eunhyuk yang muncul membuat Shindong, Heechul, juga Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah pengemudi menoleh. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menepuk namja itu dengan bingung.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie, aku memang bersalah saat itu. Tidak heran kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi."

"Mwo? Hyukkie, kau bicara apa sih?"

Kyuhyun melupakan sopan santunnya sehingga Heechul menimpuk dongsaengnya itu dengan sapu tangan. Kyuhyun memungut sapu tangan itu dan memberikannya kepada Eunhyuk yang langsung memakainya untuk membuang cairan yang muncul dihidungnya. Heechul hanya bisa menggerutu panjang pendek melihat hal itu.

"Saat itu kau juga sedang tidur di pangkuanku. Tapi aku tak sadar kau terlempar dari mobil. Mianhe, Kyuhyunnie… Kali ini aku akan memegangmu lebih kuat. Apalagi mobil kita dilengkapi pengaman hingga ke bangku belakang. Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi."

Eunhyuk menarik Kyuhyun dengan paksa, mencoba menekannya agar berbaring. Tapi Kyuhyun mati-matian menolak. Donghae hanya tertawa saja melihat ulah keduanya.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunnie, beri hyung kesempatan sekali lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur!"

Suara tangisan Eunhyuk yang kembali kencang membuat Kyuhyun menerima death glare dari yang lain. Namja itu memandang Eunhyuk yang masih menangis. Tampaknya Eunhyuk benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tenang.

"Baiklah." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan senang. "Tapi hyung harus berjanji, jika kita selamat sampai di dorm malam ini, Eunhyuk hyung harus melupakan pikiran konyol tadi. Itu semua kecelakaan. Aku bahkan tidak berpikir menyalahkan mobil Kangta sunbae yang kita naiki malam itu…. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyalahkan hyung?"

"Baiklah, aku terima."

Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menepuk pangkuannya memberi kode. Member Super Junior yang lain tersenyum saat wajah Kyuhyun tampak sedikit malu. Namun Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Eunhyuk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangan Eunhyuk melingkar dengan posisi melindungi.

"Tidurlah, Kyuhyunnie. Aku akan menjagamu sampai di dorm," bisik Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk dan yang lain akhirnya kembali menghadap ke depan.

"… _Apa yang kau pilih, hyung… mengikatnya tetap bersama kita, atau melepasnya untuk meraih keinginannya?" _Kata-kata Yesung terngiang kembali, membuat Leeteuk menghela napas panjang.

_Aku hanya ingin melindungi semua impian dongsaengku… Apa melepasnya adalah cara terbaik melindungi impiannya? Bagaimana dengan dongsaengku yang lain? Saat EHB waktu itu, Hyukkie dan Wookie menangis begitu sedih. Bagaimana jika semua benar-benar terjadi? Apakah tidak ada dongsaengku yang akan terluka karena keputusanku?_

Sampai tiba di dorm, Leeteuk belum tahu keputusan apa yang ia harus ambil. Sementara ini ia akan mengijinkan Kibum menerima tawaran itu. Mengenai jadwal Kibum di Super Junior, ia akan menunda membahasnya hingga konser mereka selesai.

.

.

2 Februari 2008

07.00 KST

Member Super Junior benar-benar sibuk. Rekaman VCR, pemotretan, wawancara, latihan vocal, latihan stamina, dan pengukuran kostum silih berganti menjadi rutinitas mereka. Tiada hari tanpa kesibukan. Di hari biasa saja mereka harus tiba di kantor SM jam 8 pagi dan baru kembali jam 10 malam. Terus menerus seperti itu, apalagi jika ada acara yang menuntut mereka pulang lebih malam, termasuk acara di radio.

Meski begitu, mereka selalu berusaha mengubah pekerjaan apapun menjadi menyenangkan. Masalah tidur pun bisa mereka lakukan di mana saja termasuk saat menunggu di tempat acara. Bahkan kadang mereka mencuri waktu tidur saat sedang di make-up. Senda gurau tidak pernah lepas dari kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Belum lagi ulah sang magnae yang selalu menganggap setiap hari adalah April Mob kecuali hari Minggu.

Karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, semua member Super Junior kecuali Kyuhyun merasa was-was. Menurut 'jadwal berbuat usil' yang dibuat sang magnae, hari ini minimal Shindong yang akan kena ulahnya. Meski begitu, semua tetap berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 untuk sarapan, apalagi menu hari ini adalah bibimbap.

Ryeowook, Hankyung dan Sungmin membantu ahjumma gajeongbu meletakkan 13 mangkuk bibimbap di meja makan. Heechul dan Shindong seperti biasa sibuk membicarakan soal MC maupun DJ bersama Kangin. Siwon dan Kibum membahas mengenai tawaran iklan untuk mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk berdiri di tempat yang agak kosong untuk mencari gerakan tarian. Keduanya akan berpartisipasi dalam Gag Man Battle edisi tahun baru. Donghae membantu mencetuskan ide-ide. Yesung pun ikut menyumbangkan ide yang lebih banyak ditampik daripada diterima oleh ketiganya. Tapi ia tetap merasa senang bisa ikut serta dalam diskusi itu.

Semua aktivitas tadi langsung terhenti ketika sosok Kyuhyun muncul. Sang magnae mengenakan sweater wool putih dengan mantel panjang, sepatu boot, trapper hat yang menutupi telinga, juga slayer tebal berwarna putih. Di punggungnya tergantung ransel yang tampaknya tidak diisi banyak barang.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyuhyunnie? Kuliah?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook langsung disambut gelengan yang lain. Tapi wajah Ryeowook sangat serius. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, Ryeowookie. Karena hari ini dan besok aku tidak ada jadwal, aku sudah meminta ijin pada manager hyung untuk libur." Kyuhyun meringis ketika kedua belas mata itu membelalak ke arahnya. "Hyungdeul tahu pasti, tidak mungkin ada libur. Jangan tanyakan detail lainnya."

Semua kembali mengangguk maklum. Memang tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali besok atau Senin?"

"Aku belum tahu, Teuki hyung. Tapi sebelum absen di SM jam 8 pagi, aku pasti sudah kembali." Kyuhyun kemudian membagi-bagikan secarik kertas kecil kepada semua hyungdeulnya. "Tolong isi kertas ini selama aku pergi, Hyung. Apa saja yang ingin kalian katakan padaku."

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan langsung saja?" tanya Heechul sambil membolak-balik kertas kosong itu. "Aku akan menulis: JELEK!"

"Itu juga tak apa," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu kan, magnae?" Shindong yang merasa hari ini gilirannya, merasa sedikit waspada.

"Aniyo. Apa hyungdeul lupa kalau aku ulang tahun besok?"

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa kau menyebutkannya?" tanya Sungmin heran. Padahal dia dan member Super Junior yang lain berencana merundingkan hal itu nanti siang.

"Ne, biasanya yang ulang tahun akan berpura-pura tidak sadar bahwa hari itu ia berulang tahun." Kangin juga merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Aku kan bukan orang biasa, hyung," protes Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Itu benar! Kau evil magnae," sahut Eunhyuk sambil tertawa keras.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan oleh evil magnae jika ulang tahun?" Donghae ikut menggodanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang: Jangan repot-repot." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Tampaknya ia sedang sangat senang sehingga tidak merasa kesal. Biasanya dia akan protes kalau ada yang menyebutnya evil. "Jika hyungdeul sudah menyewa tempat, memesan kue, atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan ulang tahunku, sebaiknya dibatalkan saja. Masih sempat."

"Kami tidak berniat melakukan apapun." Kibum mencoba peruntungannya.

"Itu bagus."

Senyum Kibum menghilang. Tadinya ia sedikit berharap Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah kecewa atau semacamnya. Tapi ia justru melihat wajah senang.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunnie?" Hankyung merasa penasaran.

"Kan aku tidak di dorm, hyung. Kalian juga tidak perlu membelikanku kado."

"Tapi kalau mau tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak boleh!"

Siwon merasa sangat kecewa mendengar kata-kata tegas itu. Yesung menepuk punggungnya dengan prihatin.

"Maksud Siwonnie kan baik, Kyuhyunnie. Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian orang lain."

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Yesung. Ia tidak sadar penampilannya saat itu sudah seperti boneka dengan kulitnya yang putih dan rambut hitam, serta semua atribut yang dikenakannya.

"Kalau hyungdeul ingin memberikan hadiah, hari lain saja. Tapi untuk ulang tahun kali ini aku tidak menerimanya." Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan untuk melihat waktu. "Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jangan lupa diisi, hyung. Kertas itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukku tahun ini. Tuliskan apa saja yang kalian ingin katakan padaku, arrachi? Lalu masukkan ke dalam kaleng ini."

Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah kaleng berbentuk beruang ke atas meja ruang tengah. Kaleng itu memiliki lubang untuk memasukkan koin. Jika mereka melipat kertas itu menjadi dua, maka kertas itu bisa masuk ke dalam kaleng.

Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bertanya, Kyuhyun memeluk mereka satu per satu dengan cepat, melambaikan tangan, lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Kedua belas namja itu tertegun memandang pintu yang tertutup.

"Aish! Apa lagi ulah magnae itu?" Heechul menggelengkan kepala dengan gemas.

"Tak apa, Chullie, mungkin dia ingin merayakannya bersama keluarga," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum meski dia juga merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Padahal aku ingin merayakannya besok," gumam Ryeowook sedih. Ia sudah membuat rencana bersama Sungmin dan Yesung untuk pergi mencari hadiah siang nanti. Ia memandang kertas di tangannya dengan bingung. "Aku harus menulis apa?"

"Tulis saja: BINGUNG! Appo!" Heechul mendelik ke arah Hankyung yang baru saja menjitak pelan kepalanya. "Ya! Hankyung-ah!"

"Kyuhyunnie mengharapkan itu saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Minimal kau memikirkan apa yang akan kau tulis dengan serius, Heenim."

Meski Heechul menggerutu, tapi Hankyung tahu namja itu akan memikirkan kata-katanya.

.

.

22.00 KST

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk baru saja pulang dari SUKIRA ketika mendapati semua member Super Junior berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 dengan wajah tegang. Ryeowook bahkan langsung menghambur memeluk Leeteuk sambil menanngis.

Leeteuk semakin heran mendapati Siwon dan Kibum juga ada di dorm.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berkumpul di sini?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan cemas.

"Teuki hyung, uri magnae menghilang," isak Ryeowook.

"Mwo?!" Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berseru serempak.

"Kalian tidak berbohong, bukan? Apa ini bukan keisengan Kyuhyunnie?"

"Aniyo, Teuki hyung." Shindong menggeleng dengan wajah suram.

"Tadi noona-nya menelepon ke sini menanyakan Kyuhyunnie," jelas Ryeowook masih sambil menangis. "Ahra noona pikir Kyuhyunnie merayakan ultahnya di dorm."

"Dia tidak pernah tiba di Nowon sejak pergi tadi pagi." Hankyung menambahkan.

"Karena Teuki hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung sedang on air, Heechul hyung memanggilku, Kangin hyung dan Siwon hyung ke dorm." Kibum menggelengkan kepala. "Seharusnya tidak perlu panik seperti itu."

"Bagaimana tidak panik? Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Kyuhyunnie." Donghae yang sudah menangis, menghambur memeluk Eunhyuk. "Seharusnya aku melarangnya keluar dengan penampilan selucu itu. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik, Hyukkie?"

"Teuki hyung, dia juga tidak mengangkat telepon kami." Sungmin kembali memandang HP –nya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun menerima telepon dan pesan yang ia kirim. "Ini sudah larut malam. Seharusnya hanya butuh waktu dua jam untuk tiba di Nowon."

"Aish! Jangan bertele-tele! Kita cari saja sekarang!" seru Heechul tak sabar.

"Cari kemana, hyung?"

"Pokoknya cari saja, Kangin-ah. Kita berpencar. Bagaimana, Teuki hyung?" Yesung bersiap mengenakan jaket tebalnya.

Leeteuk yang baru mencerna semua perkataan dongsaengnya, hanya bisa memandang Yesung dengan tatapan kosong.  
"Kita harus cari dia ke mana, Sunggie? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Readeeeeeeeeeer! Gomawo sudah membaca**

**Revieweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eer! Gomawo udah mereview**

**Kalian semua udah bikin author semangat menulis,**

**Plus tersandung gara2 diuber-uber, **

**dan …**

**aish….sulit dilukiskan dengan kata2 hehehe**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Review CH 29

dlestariningsih 1/28/13 . chapter 29

Salam kenal.

Jangan terjerumus dong, tapi mengenal yang tadinya tidak kenal.

Trims sudah membaca ff ini dan mereview hehehe

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 29

mari kita baca ch 30 hehehe

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 28

soal itu diserahkan pada reader wkwkwkwk

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 27

Ne, selalu berputar

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 26

Aniyo

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 25

Karena Kyuhyun seperti itu

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 24

Sabar, chingu…sabar…..

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 23

Ne, yg cita2, itu semua benar real

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 22

Di ff ini begitu

tesaSUJU31 1/28/13 . chapter 21

Itu krn sang mentor orang yang berarti buat dia dan dia sudah berjanji untuk memikirkannya

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 20

Iya itu bohongan hehehe kalau nangis beneran, Sungmin nggak akan ninggalin Kyuhyun sesenggukan sendiri

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 19

Iya, itu aka nada di RS

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 18

Iya, duo evil hanya takluk ama Leeteuk kkkk

BabyWonKyu 1/27/13 . chapter 29

Aish…jangan bilang sepanjang masa, karena di masa akan datang pasti banyak penulis2 hebat lain yang bermunculan hehehe

Soal itu mari kit abaca CH30. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini chingu

Untuk novel akan dikabari nanti

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 17

Itu yang quotes Kyuhyun real. Bisa dilihat di album don't don. Yg Kangin lupa member suju pas sakit tanggal segitu juga real. Yg Leeteuk diomelin eomma Ryeowook juga real wkwkwk  
Sampai Ryeowook senyum2 pas di wawancara

sarangchullpa92 1/27/13 . chapter 29

Aku juga suka kalau duo evil adu mulut wkwkwk

Heechul itu sangat vocal. Dia selalu apa adanya bahkan di televisi. Itu yang aku kabgumi dari Heechul. Dia berani

GaemAya 1/27/13 . chapter 29

Ne, tapi kalau nonton yg di backsatage, Siwon suka nangis kenceng kalau dapat penghargaan, dia juga suka nangis diam2 kalau lihat lukanya Kyuhyun. Aslinya dia orang yg peka. Dia suka menangis untuk orang lain. Ne, untuk review tidak aku cek ulang ejaannya. Apa adanya aja krn anti jawaban bisa berubah ha ha ha

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 16

Itu real yg Kangin sempat nggak ingat beberapa member SJ. Mereka itu semua flu dalam waktu lama, tidak bisa istirahat…jadinya begitu

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 15

Ne, otaknya kadang perlu di rem apalagi mulutnya wkwkwk

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 14

di ff ini begitu. Itu fanfic. Yg jelas akhir okt dia operasi lagi

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 13

Iya, itu real mereka bicara begitu di konser DBSK

Okta1004 1/27/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 12

Ne, ceritanya di ff ini begitu

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 11

Jangankan ngamuk. Katanya kalau Kibum lagi diam aja, Kyuhyun nggak berani ngajak ngomong

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 10

Aigoo… salah satu yg bikin bbrp keluar adalah makan dan pengobatan pun tanggungan artis lho setelah mereka debut.

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 9

Kibum itu perhatian sama Kyuhyun. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun satu-satunya dongsaengnya dan mereka punya kecepatan pemikiran yg sama kkkk

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 8

Ryeowook memang imut hehehe.

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 7

Yg Kyuhyun dengar ledakan dan lari itu real lho wkwkwk. Dia nggak tahu dan lagi di mobil pas kejadian  
tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 6

Iya, parah krn tulang rusuknya patah membuat paru2nya sobek, tulang pinggulnya patah menusuk lambung, dan pahanya juga patah. Udah baca Falling Star? Di sana diceritakan.

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 5

Aku nggak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertahan

tesaSUJU31 1/27/13 . chapter 4

Ne, dia memang pekerja keras

yetha 1/26/13 . chapter 6

Iya, aku suka lihat Kyuhyun, meski ndut tapi kelihatan lebih strong dan sehat

yetha 1/26/13 . chapter 5

Iya, banyak label SJ dan SJ05 yang rancu kalau nggak dilihat sejarahnya

siscabonna1004 1/26/13 . chapter 29

Ne, mianhe memang lama untuk 2013

Beberapa sumber bilang perjanjian tiap member beda dan Kibum masuk itu untuk acting bukan penyanyi. Sampai saat ini dia tetap artis berlabel SM kok

yetha 1/26/13 . chapter 4

Ne, aku suka sekali persahabatan mereka. Kelihatan tulus banget

yetha 1/26/13 . chapter 3

Ne, lagu yang sangat indah

yetha 1/26/13 . chapter 2

He's a strong man

tesaSUJU31 1/26/13 . chapter 3

wkwkwk iya

tesaSUJU31 1/26/13 . chapter 2

tesaSUJU31

Iya, SJ selalu berjuang kok

Guest 1/26/13 . chapter 1

tesaSUJU31

Gpp, kronologisnya banyak yg beda. Karena itu fanfic tetaplah fanfic (^_^)

wookiesomnia 1/25/13 . chapter 29

Begitulah kalau magnae sakit kkkk

Hmmm, soal itu ada di ch30

nurhanita fenita clouds elf 1/24/13 . chapter 29

wkwkwk sabar ya

Guest 1/24/13 . chapter 4

Hehehe, gomawo reviewnya chingu. Guestnya diganti nick name aja jadi tahu kalau saya balas reviewnya (^_^)

Guest 1/23/13 . chapter 28

annyeong

dianhae 1/23/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo reviewnya chingu

ryu jackson cloud 1/23/13 . chapter 29

he he he cari di web nya aja

SFSClouds 1/23/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gpp chingu

uryelf 1/22/13 . chapter 29

cuma bisa pesan lewat FB ku aja chingu di add ya, alamatnya di bawah TBC

KyuAja 1/22/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo hehehe

Tanggal updatenya kan beda, mulai nulisnya juga beda hehehe  
Aku nggak paham, aku hanya coba memahami. AKu jadi fans SJ sejak awal Sept 2012

oracle 1/22/13 . chapter 29

Wkwkwk…pada mikirnya ke sana kayak Teuki ya? kkkk

Mau gimana lagi, penggambaran denahnya sama ngikutin yang real. Dan kamar mereka memang strategis banget buat nguping…kagak kelihatan karena ada kamar mandi dulu. Beda ama yg lain, pintunya langsung berhadapan sama sofa

Gomawo buat semangatnya hehehe

chijRS 1/22/13 . chapter 24

Dugaan chingu tepat wkwkwk

Little Hope 22 1/22/13 . chapter 29

Mendalami karakter yang hendak ditulis. Itu saja.

Rainy 1/22/13 . chapter 29

Soal itu belum tahu chingu. Mengikuti kata hati

dhianelf4ever 1/22/13 . chapter 29

pasti curiga ada yg sms jam 1 malam hehehe

nuryewookie 1/21/13 . chapter 29

wkwkwk pasti kayak kepiting rebus

EHB sampai 13

Mykyubee 1/21/13 . chapter 29

Usahakan boleh, chingu, siapa tahu evil glarenya mempan wkwkwk

Betul, batu giok juga bagus :-D

Eonni aja

Ratu fauziah 1/21/13 . chapter 29

Masukkan saja namanya ke yahoo nanti ka nada penjelasannya

Guest 1/21/13 . chapter 3

Ne…kejam

HAR11299 1/21/13 . chapter 25

Di FB

lalalala 1/21/13 . chapter 29

Soal itu baca di ch 30 hehehe

Andhisa Joyers 1/20/13 chapter 29

KKK soal itu bisa baca di ch30

heeeHyun 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Tiba2 terpikir adegan itu wkwkwk

Gomawo, semoga nggak garing lagi untuk ke depannya

ayu wandira 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Gpp, chingu, itu hal biasa hehehe

fel 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Kenapa tidak boleh di situ?

SkyKi 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Ne, mianhe bakalan lama

Seul Chan 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Wkwkwk…. Belum colaps kaliiii Gomawo reviewnya

aidahaitsuki 1/20/13 . chapter 1

Ne, gomawo chingu

Kyuzi 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Takut magnaenya diapa-apakan leader kkkk

Kibum selalu terus terang. Pacar pun dia tidak pernah sembunyikan

Gomawo buat kesabaran menunggunya hehehe

17 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Ne, aku juga sedih dan berharap Kyuhyun selalu gembira. Awal februari mungkin

sisusi 1/20/13 . chapter 29

Mungkin karena kita berharap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi

Ne, gomawo soal dukungannya waktu itu hehehe

ekha sparkyu 1/20/13 . chapter 29

SS1 masih lama hehehe

Hahaha 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Sayangnya belum bisa hehehe

Evilkyu Vee 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Suka duo evil yach (^_^) Jadi kangen Heechul…. Semoga setelah balik dari wamil dia bisa lebih ceria

Elly 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo chingu

lemonade 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Aniyo, aku nggak bisa bikin BL (^_^)

LEE MIN AH 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Nggak. Hanya sebagian saja

1/19/13 . chapter 29

Kudunya yg jauh yach hehehe

ElfSparKyu1302 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Ne, kita tunggu tanggal mainnya

Tsuioku Lee 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Hints yaoi? Apa tuh?

Itu fanfic hehehe

Indie itu istilah untuk karya yang launchingnya swadaya, tidak lewat penerbit. Alias dibuat sendiri

Cabut bulu? Sereeeeeeeeem kkkk

Guest 1/19/13 . chapter 2

Gomawo

myeolchikyu 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Ooh…begini ya yang benar? Ok, aku catat

Menebak tidak dilarang. Benar tidaknya tidak dijamin kkkk

Keinginan chingu sepertinya belum terkabul. Mianhe

Wah, aku nggak simpan yang itu, coba aja dikutak-katik keyword yang kira-kira pas.

Yg SJM, karena masuk timeline RS, dimohon menunggu dengan sabar sampai chapter yang bersangkutan muncul hehehe

Aku akan cerita secara universal saja yg SS! Tidak dibahas rinci

Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

ElfSparKyu1302 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Dugaan chingu benar yang pertama hehehe

Wkwkwk aku juga suka yg bagian awal itu

Akan dijabarkan suatu saat

Mianhe, untuk 2013 10-14 setelah chapter selanjutnya upload.

ryeo ryeo ryeong 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Soal itu kita lihat di CH30 hehehe

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini chingu

HyeriKyu 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Sabar….sabar…kkkk

Gyurievil 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Ne, Ahra eonni emang pintar, nggak nunggu itu anjing keburu mati kkkk

AngeLeeteuk 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Mianhe, gomawo sudah sabar menunggu

Keyq 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Sabar menunggu…jebal…kkkk

Guest 1/19/13 . chapter 1

PAsti lucu kalau muka Yesung nempel di kaca

gyu1315 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Ne, itu benar, kalau mau buat baik banyak cobaan hehehe

Gomawo sudah mereview

Cho sahyo 1/19/13 . chapter 29

SS1 dimulai 22 Feb 2008. Gomawo

Suci 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Aku kira cuma otot yg bisa keseleo wkwkwk

Gomawo udah baca KKHM hehehe

Aisah92 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Ne, soal itu kit abaca saja di CH30 hehehe

Fatsabita 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Hmm, mari kita ikuti CH30 hehehe

PuuHyukWoon 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo

sitakyu qya 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Iya, kondisinya tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula. Tapi aku bersyukur minimal sekarang dia tampak sehat

misskyuKYU 1/19/13 . chapter 29

Soal Heechul dan Kyuhyun diserahkan kepada yang baca hehehe

Siwon sampai saat ini katanya masih begitu. Dia harus ngobrol dulu ama Kyuhyun baru bisa tidur tenang

Sungmin suka risih kalau Kyuhyun tidur naked kkkk

Iya, dipikir itu anjing bakal disayang, eh malah dianggurin kkkk

Gomawo reviewnya

1/19/13 . chapter 29

Salam kenal.

livtia 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo reviewnya, chingu, ne, video masih menjadi kelemahan saya. Semoga bisa lebih diperbaiki ke depannya

wind 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ya, merawat orang sakit memang melelahkan.

rura seta 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Aish…ha ha ha… ne gomawo

Fitri MY 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo udah mereview chingu

SSungMine 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Udah 90%, nanti akan diumumkan jika sudah selesai . Gomawo

Sei 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Betul…nggak mungkin ketemu Changmin krn ternyata Changmin di Jepang sampai Juni

Kagak kasar hehehe

Bukan salah chingu kok, jangan khawatir

Ne, gomawo reviewnya

AreynaKyuminElf 1/18/13 . chapter 29

GWS oppa

Choi Youmin 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Kita lihat CH 30

kyuminline1307 1/18/13 . chapter 5

Gomawo sudah mereview

Guest 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne Gomawo

Cho Rae Eun 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Tidak akan berhenti. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

kyuminline1307 1/18/13 . chapter 4

Iya, persahabatan yg unik wkwkwk

vha chandra 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, Sungmin pindah ke mana ya? Gomawo reviewnya

kyuminline1307 1/18/13 . chapter 3

Mungkin dua-duanya

SunakumaKYUMIN 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Soal itu kit abaca aja ch30 hehehe

Ne, gomawo reviewnya, chingu. Gomaowjuga buat dukungannya

Ay 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Iya, maksud Siwon berubah cara pandangnya dan berubah kondisi tubuhnya. Krn yg tadinya kuat, suka olahraga, sekarang nggak memungkinkan untuk itu. Meski pun Kyuhyun ingin.

kyuqie 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Yg sudah diumumkan di oktober adalah Hankyung dan Henry. Yg lain setelah ss1 akan diumumkan bertahap di media korea. Nanti akan diceritakan di RS

KyungMinSparKyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mianhe udah bikin sedih… Gomawo reviewnya chingu. Hwaiting

xoxoxo 1/18/13 . chapter 29

DI kamar Yesung aja aman yach hehehe

Cho rae in 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo review dan semangatnya hehehe

chohee 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mian, tidak lewat penerbit

dewdew90 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gpp chingu. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

sieLf 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo. Soal benar tidaknya, kita ikuti saja ch 30 hehehe

indahpus96 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Bilang malang tapi tertawa. Aish hehehe

kim eun ra 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Teuki salah sangka wkwkwk

ryeofha2125 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo

SieLf 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Sabar tunggu ch 30 ya. Gomawo reviewnya

aidakyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Bukan sembuh tapi keluar rumah sakit. Untuk sembuh dia butuh waktu lama banget. Tapi Kyuhyun itu kembali ke panggung sebelum sembuh lho… Makanya dia ada perjanjian dengan sang manager bahwa dia nggak boleh nunjukkan wajah sakit jika bernyanyi krn itu kemauannya sendiri. Dan Kyuhyun berjanji untuk itu. Makanya meski sampai 2008 dia masih sakit jika bernyanyi, kita nggak pernah kelihatan kan mimik sakitnya? Kecuali kalau kita perhatikan benar2 apalagi pas bukan gilirannya nyanyi

Gpp chingu. Gomawo reviewnya

clouds1309 1/18/13 . chapter 26

Bukan LSM chingu, Petinggi SM…tokoh fiktif

hyoeni 1/18/13 . chapter 29

GDA2010 nggak masuk

miKYU 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Heechul dan Kyuhyun itu diserahkan ke imajinasi masing2 hehehe

casanova indah 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mau lihat review ? di sebelah kanan judul kan ada tulisan review…nah di klik aja.

Kalau yg dibawah cerita, itu untuk nulis review

qyukey 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gomawo

Fi Zi 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ikutan narik napas panjang

reaRelf 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Soal tulus tidaknya mari kita bca ch30 hehehe

Haera 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo chingu

Kiyuh 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Apa itu saiko?

phiexphiexnophiex 1/18/13 . chapter 29

PR buat kamu Heechul dan Kyu ngapain hehehe

trililililili 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Kalau kondisinya Kyuhyun itu benar, chingu. Tapi kalau konflik yg pada bicara itu fanfic

Soal FS nanti diumumkan di FB. Smeoga awal Feb udah jadi

Princess kyumin 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Kyuhyun emang kalau di dorm manjanya terlau wkwkwk banyak hyungnya yg bilang gitu pas wawancara

tya andriani 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, 10-14 hari

lovely yesungielf 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Soal itu kit abaca ch 30 aja :-D

SunhyunChoi 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Wkwkwk…ahjummanya udah mikir yg horror juga

ahra rahayu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Heechul bukan orang yg ekspresif, tapi dia perhatian kok sama dongsaengnya  
Soal itu tetap harus dijaga ya… Pneumothorax itu bisa kambuh.

Bella 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Yesung nggak jahat lho…coba dibaca ulang kalimatnya hehehe

Tapi pengucapan Heechul memang shit. Coba deh… Yg waktu charice sister aja jadi brother wkwkwk  
Hmm, dia kuliahnya tahun berapa? Ini pas 2007 soalnya. Nanti aku cek lagi. Tapi di TV memang dia selalu parah tuh inggrisnya pas tahun 2007 2008. Sesudahnya aku belum perhatikan

Iya, lagi dingin banget

Kim Anna 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Iya, Teuki mikirnya horror kkkk

Gisella 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Soal hukuman diserahkan kepada yg baca kkkk

Ne, gpp, gomawo chingu sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview

chan 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Pneumothorax itu bisa kambuh saat kedinginan, tertekan, dan kelelahan

Kyuminhae 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Aku juga masih bingung bedanya. Ada yg bilang posisi, ada yg bilang tinggi badan

AIsh…penyuka colaps kkkk

Ne, gomawo. Nanti kalau sudah jadi dikasih kabar ya.

riekyumidwife 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Wah, ID baru hehehe. Ne, gomawo chingu

lisamei 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo reviewnya kkkk

Kuro-berry Saki 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo buat pengertiannya chingu

Blackyuline 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mari kit abaca ch30

riyuri 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Seandainya itu benar, memang kira-kira gara-gara itu

haekyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gomawo

Shin Min Hwa 1/18/13 . chapter 29

MAri kita lihat bersama hehehe

Ayu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

10-14 hari dr chapter sebelumnya upload chingu

widyawati saputri 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, mengurus orang sakit memang melelahkan

hyunnieya 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, chingu, gomawo sudah sabar menunggu

Soal pemesanan akan dijelaskan nanti di FB hehehe

choYeonRin 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Iya ha ha ha  
Soal itu pasti sengsara banget, soalnya aku juga nggak suka sayuran hehehe

Untung per spring bed nya kagak sampai nongol. Gomawo reviewnya chingu

NaraKim 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Hmm…kita lihat ch 30 hehehe

R'Rin4869 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo buat pengertiannya chingu.

Kyuline 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mari kit abaca ch30

awlia 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, dia mulutnya kasar tapi hatinya baik

Chocojjee ganti nama dr Gaemjjeje 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo sudah bersedia menunggu

annis 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gomawo chingu

lee sang ki 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Waktu FS iya, tapi RS mulai berkurang, bisa dibilang hanya sebagian saja yang real

fikyu rahayu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gomawo

KyuChul 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, dia kena heat stroke. Soal pemesanan akan diberitahukan jika sudah jadi

cloud prince 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo ya chingu buat reviewnya hehehe SOal itu akan dibahas di ch 30

Jmhyewon 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Betul, diserahkan kepada reader

Ne, mereka selalu bisa tersenyum untuk kita ya, apapun keadaan mereka sebenarnya

sparkyu23 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Donghae sebelum dijebak Leeteuk untuk minum alkohol, dia sama seperti Eunhyuk tidak menyentuh alkohol. Jadi sebelum itu dia tidak minum. Tidak minum tidak diukur kadar ketahananannya. Kita bahas yg 2008 hehehe.

Kalau ada ygmenganggap ff ini kisah nyata, itu sulit. Sejak awal FS dan RS tertulis fanfic. Jadi bacalah sebagai fanfic, bukan sebagai kisah nyata. Data /fakta yang digunakan dalam karya fiksi sebenarnya telah menjadi bagian dari sistem fiksi itu dan bukan lagi menjadi bagian sistem dari dunia realitas (Junus, 1989)

Kalau terasa nyata, itu imajinasi pembaca berjalan masuk ke dalam ff ini, dan perasaan penulis yang tertuang ke dalam tulisan.  
Tapi nggak apa, chingu, warningnya akan diperbesar hurufnya.  
Dalam penulisan cerita, saya memilih 'third person point of view' (sudut pandang orang ketiga) yang omniscient bukan limited. Saya menyukai yang omniscient krn ada minimal 13 orang yang harus saya bagi perannya dalam setiap chapter meski main cast hanya 1. Omniscient mempermudah saya untuk merangkai kalimat.

Tapi terima kasih buat masukannya hehehe. Akan dijadikan perbaikan untuk ke depannya. Gomawo chingu. Salam kenal

puzZy cat 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, chingu, begitulah. Hidup itu tak selamanya sedih tak selamanya senang hehehe  
Gomawo buat review

asa 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mari kit a baca ch 30 hehehe

vietaKyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Benar juga, bisa-bisa Changmin mau bawa kabur Kyuhyun lagi wkwkwk  
Gomawo reviewnya chingu

kkyu32 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gomawo

aninkyuelf 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mianhe cuma bisa 10-14 hari (^_^)

ratnasparkyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Amin. AKu juga berharap begitu

Rifa Fana 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Ne, gomawo hehehe

fikyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mari kit abaca ch 30 kkkk

gaemgyulover 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Iya, yg hukuman itu memang diserahkan kepada pembaca, dengan kalimat2 yang disediakan tentunya sebagai pembatas hehehe

nining wulan 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gpp, Leeteuk pasti mengerti (*lho? Wkwkwk)

kyuminline1307 1/18/13 . chapter 2

Gomawo chingu sudah mampir hehehe

octaviani 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Mian, 2013 ini hanya bisa 10-14 hari

dinikyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Benar ya…nanti ch 31 habis 1 kalimat aku bakal nulis TBC lho kkkk

Itu fanfic lha

hanchulkyubum 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Soal alasannya, coba surfing dengan keyword SM vs MBC nanti akan muncul beritanya

kyuminline1307 1/18/13 . chapter 1

Sama….

AriskaGyu 1/18/13 . chapter 29

Gomawo sudah berusaha mereview chingu hehehe. Hwaiting untuk review ch 30 wkwkwk

Kuro-berry Saki 1/18/13 . chapter 28

Cheonmaneyo sudah membaca ff ini aja aku udah senang hehehe

Rey 1/18/13 . chapter 28

Soal itu, mari kita tunggu saja hehehe Mianhe

LylaAkariN 1/17/13 . chapter 28

HWAITINGGGG!  
Gomawo reviewnya chingu


	31. Chapter 31

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 31**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Henry. Zhoumi.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary **: "Super Junior China?" / "Ya! Kenapa orang dua itu dijadikan satu tim?! Bisa-bisa mereka ikut menghilang!" / "MWOO?! APA-APAAN INI? WHOAAAA! ARRRGH!" / "Chukkae, Appa, anak lelakimu bertambah satu."

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 31**

**...The new round of Rising Star...**

.

.

_Flashback_

"Apa kau tidak terlalu serius, Kyuhyunie?"

"Aniyo, Zhoumi ge. Sebelum hyungdeul membawa makhluk-makhluk ini ke dorm, aku harus bisa menangani mereka." Kyuhyun mengamati anjing mana yang akan ia pilih untuk berlatih.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di gedung SM ia bertemu dengan Zhoumi dan bercakap-cakap tentang niat member Super Junior memelihara hewan. Zhoumi pun bercerita bahwa ia memiliki kenalan yang menangani tempat pemeliharaan dan penitipan. Temannya bisa mengajari Kyuhyun cara merawat hewan. Dan di sinilah mereka berdua, untuk berlatih dimulai dengan merawat anjing.

"Menurut yang aku baca, kita harus tahu silsilah anjing tersebut. Mereka dari negara mana, empat musim atau dua musim. Anjing jenis berbadan besar, kecil atau sedang. Bahkan kita harus memperhatikan jenis bulunya. Anjing yang berbulu panjang memerlukan perhatian khusus."

Zhoumi hanya bisa melongo mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Daripada menyimak apa yang dikatakan, dia lebih memperhatikan cara magnae Super Junior itu berbicara sambil menggerakkan kepala dan tangannya. Meski Kyuhyun tidak lagi mengenakan topi, mantel dan syal yang membuat Zhoumi hampir terkena stroke tadi, tapi Kyuhyun tetap membuatnya gemas.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Zhoumi hati-hati. "Waktu di rumah sakit, kau terlihat lebih dewasa. Jujur, Kyuhyunie, semakin lama aku merasa wajahmu kelihatan semakin imut. Seharusnya orang bertambah tua, bukan?"

"Apa kaitannya dengan kegiatan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuat Zhoumi langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

_Ternyata mulutnya juga bertambah tajam._ Zhoumi meringis. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ketika Kyuhyun menyerahkan seekor anjing poodle berwarna coklat kepada Zhoumi. Dia sendiri meraih anjing berjenis yokshire terrier.

"Kita berlatih dengan kedua jenis ini saja. Aku merasa hyungdeul jika memilih anjing, kemungkinan besar memilih poodle dan yokshire terrier."

"Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun melirik dengan pandangan-masak-begitu-saja-tidak tahu.

"Yokshire Terrier itu menggemaskan. Poodle itu pintar. Hyungdeul selalu menyamakan aku dengan puppy, jadi mereka akan memilih anjing yang sepertiku."

Zhoumi nyaris tertawa kalau saja tampang Kyuhyun tidak serius ketika mengucapkannya. Ia menimang poodle coklat di tangannya dan berniat menyentuhkan hidungnya ke poodle itu. Poodle tadi langsung menyalak sehingga Zhoumi menjauhkan wajahnya. "Wow! Dia juga anjing yang galak. Sepertinya benar, kau memang mirip dengan poodle."

Kyuhyun melempar evil glare yang membuat Zhoumi meringis lebar. Teman Zhoumi membimbing mereka ke tempat perawatan. Mereka akan belajar cara-cara perawatan dasar untuk anjing. Kyuhyun meski sesekali kesulitan memandikan anjing yang ia pegang, tapi ia terlihat cukup menikmatinya.

"Zhoumi ge, benarkah kau masuk sub-grup kami?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketika mereka tengah mengeringkan bulu anjing dengan hair-dryer. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Zhoumi, sibuk dengan anjing yang bergerak-gerak nyaman di tangannya.

"Super Junior China?" Zhoumi mencoba membaca wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi namja di sebelahnya itu pemain poker yang hebat seandainya dia bermain poker. Wajah Kyuhyun tampak datar tanpa emosi apapun. "Menurut issue sih begitu, ada kemungkinan aku yang akan dipilih. Darimana kau mendengarnya? Hangeng gege saja belum tahu soal itu."

"Hangeng gege sedang sakit dan banyak yang dipikirkan. Aku mencoba mencari tahu. Aku berpikir, aneh sekali… sejak diumumkan tentang dua orang anggotanya, pemberitaan Super Junior China tenggelam begitu saja."

_Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak berpikir._ Zhoumi ingin mengucapkan itu, tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Zhoumi menatap puas sang poodle yang sudah berbulu kering. Ia mulai meraih sikat dan mencoba menyisir dengan cara yang diajarkan. Sesekali namja bertubuh tinggi itu membereskan gumpalan bulu yang menyangkut.

"Kalau rambutmu diwarna coklat dan dikeriting seperti ini, kau pasti mirip sekali dengannya." Kata-kata Zhoumi tidak mendapat sahutan. Tampaknya Kyuhyun sedang sibuk berpikir. "Aku ingin memelihara anjing yang seperti ini."

Sekali lagi Zhoumi melirik Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengeringkan bulu Yokshire Terrier-nya. Ia mulai berpikir apakah Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi bersama untuk menanyakan mengenai issue itu. Wajah Zhoumi berubah suram ketika teringat hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku mendengar kabar-kabar tak enak mengenai alasan dibentuknya Super Junior China." Tangan Kyuhyun hanya terhenti sekejapan mata dari kegiatannya. Tangan itu kembali bergerak seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Zhoumi menghela napas melihat pertahanan Kyuhyun. "Issue itu nyaris tidak terdengar karena sering diucapkan dalam bahasa mandarin. Tapi aku menguasainya… karena itu aku mengetahuinya."

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Sesekali ia menggaruk telinga anjingnya agar tidak banyak bergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah namja tinggi itu.

"Kyuhyunie, aku akan membuat issue itu menjadi kenyataan."

Ucapan tegas Zhoumi membuat Kyuhyun menoleh sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Aku akan berusaha terpilih sebagai anggota Super Junior China, Kyuhyunie. Aku akan berusaha sekuatnya untuk itu. Mereka tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memilihku."

"Kau tahu apa yang kau katakan, Zhoumi ge? Henry-ah mengalami hal yang berat. Apa kau mau melewati jalan yang sudah dilalui Hangeng gege dan Henry-ah?"

"Untuk Heechul hyung, Hangeng gege, dan juga kau, Kyuhyunie, aku bisa melakukannya meski itu berat. Aku tahu akan ada penolakan, akan ada makian dan sebagainya. Tapi kalau aku yang masuk ke sana, setidaknya kalian bisa tenang. Aku tidak akan memecah belah Super Junior. Aku salah seorang yang menginginkan Super Junior tetap utuh. Henry-ah juga begitu."

Zhoumi tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun tidak memasang wajah pokernya lagi. Namja itu justru memasang wajah cemas. Kyuhyun benar-benar mencemaskannya, dan itu membuat Zhoumi senang.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyunie, aku ini bersuara bagus, berpenampilan menarik, menguasai banyak bahasa asing, aku juga sexy. Mereka tidak akan bisa menolakku begitu lama."

Meski Zhoumi tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Ditepuknya Yokshire Terrier di tangannya dan mulai menyisir bulu selembut mantel itu.

"Kau itu bukan sexy, Zhoumi ge, kau itu 'berbahaya'."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi kesan yang keluar darimu itu sedikit mengandung bahaya."

"Kau merasa terancam berada di dekatku?" Zhoumi mencoba menggodanya agar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namun wajah Kyuhyun tetap serius.

"Pertahananku cukup bagus. Jangan pernah meremehkanku."

"Ryeowook-ah juga bilang begitu." ZHoumi mengangguk.

"Bilang apa?"

"Bilang agar aku tidak meremehkanmu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa aku sadari, aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dengan begitu saja." Zhoumi tertawa. "Apakah kau bisa melakukan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun melempar death glarenya.

"Ah! Kau memang bisa melakukannya." Zhoumi kembali tersenyum setengah meringis.

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi meraih pita dan mulai mencoba mendadani anjing yang mereka pegang. Kyuhyun mencoba menguncir di bagian atas, sementara Zhoumi membuat pita di kedua telinga anjing poodlenya.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya, Zhoumi ge?"

"Apa?" Untuk sesaat Zhoumi kebingungan. Namun akhirnya ia tersadar Kyuhyun tengah melanjutkan percakapan mereka tadi. "Karena kalian orang baik. Aku ingin melindungi kalian."

"Hangeng gege dan Heechul hyung memang orang baik. Tapi aku? Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu. Kita hanya pernah bermain game saat aku di rumah sakit. Aku justru banyak merepotkanmu, membuatmu harus menginap semalam di rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun memandang puas hasil latihannya. Mereka melanjutkan latihan dengan melihat cara merawat kuku, membersihkan lubang telinga dan beberapa hal lainnya. Kyuhyun menolak melakukan semua itu.

"Itu tugas hyungdeul. Asal aku tidak menyebabkan mereka mati ketika bersamaku, aku rasa sudah cukup."

Zhoumi hanya bisa meringis ketika temannya memandang dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia mendekat saat Kyuhyun sibuk melihat-lihat hewan lainnya.

"Apakah dia psikopat? Namja ini bisa membuat seekor anjing mati ketika bersamanya?" bisik temannya was-was. "Kau seharusnya menjauhi dia, Zhoumi-ah."

"Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya. Mulutnya memang tajam. Tapi dia orang yang baik," bisik Zhoumi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Hei, Kyuhyunie, kau harus belajar tentang kura-kura!"

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun yang sedang di dekat aquarium kura-kura menoleh.

"Namamu Gui Xian, bukan? Gui itu bisa berarti kura-kura juga. Mungkin hyungdeulmu ada yang akan memeliharanya."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kura-kura yang tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Aish, makhluk aneh seperti ini, siapa yang akan memeliharanya?" Hanya beberapa detik kemudian wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Tanpa sadar wajah Yesung terbayang dibenaknya. "Kalau Yesung hyung mungkin saja."

Keduanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan ketika jam makan siang tiba. Mereka pergi ke sebuah rumah makan yang biasa didatangi Zhoumi. Kyuhyun masih sibuk bermain PSP ketika Zhoumi memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Apa isi ranselmu? Kau membawa PSP ke mana-mana?"

"HP, PSP, music player dan sikat gigi. Itu yang wajib." Kyuhyun meletakkan PSP nya ketika makanan datang. Alisnya bertaut melihat makanan yang Zhoumi pesan. "Deungshim-gui? Bukankah ini mahal…"

"Ne, apa kau tidak teringat sesuatu tentang ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia menjumput Baek Kimchi dengan sumpit ketika Zhoumi memotong Deungshim-gui dan memberikan irisan pertamanya kepada Kyuhyun. Zhoumi tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menyantap dan memuji rasanya.

"Waktu itu, kira-kira kau baru debut beberapa bulan dan aku baru menjadi trainee SM." Zhoumi kembali mengiris Deungshim-gui sampai habis, lalu mengisi mangkuknya. "Aku sudah mulai menguasai bahasa Korea, tapi saat kita ada cara pemotretan dan makan bersama, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Semua yang kuketahui seperti lenyap."

Kyuhyun menyimak sambil mengambil irisan Deungshim-gui yang ada di piring lauk.

"Saat itu kau duduk di sebelahku. Ketika Deungshim-gui datang, kau mengirisnya dan memberikan irisan pertama untukku, memintaku makan dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat dan tersenyum." Zhoumi tertawa ketika mata Kyuhyun melebar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai teringat. "Kau sangat ramah. Aku merasa diterima di SM dan Korea dengan tindakanmu itu."

"Jadi kita bukan pertama bertemu di rumah sakit…."

"Kau kurus sekali saat di rumah sakit, jadi aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu aku mulai bisa mengenalimu." Zhoumi mengambil beberapa iris Deungshim-gui lagi dan menaruhnya di mangkuk Kyuhyun. "Makanlah, kau masih perlu banyak makan."

"Apa pipiku masih kurang chubby? Kalian semua ingin menjadikanku sebulat Heebum?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya. "Zhoumi ge, Heebum sudah tidak seperti kucing sekarang. Dia lebih mirip gumpalan bulu."

Zhoumi tertawa…..

Namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu masih tertawa malam harinya saat mengingat pipi Kyuhyun yang menggembung. Ia tergugah dari lamunan ketika HP-nya berbunyi.

"Ni hao," sapa Zhoumi karena nama Hankyung yang muncul di layarnya. Ia menegakkan duduknya waktu mendengar kata-kata Hankyung di seberang sana. "Bu, gege, Gui Xian tidak bersamaku. Aku memang bersamanya hingga makan siang, setelah itu dia pergi. Aku pikir Gui Xian kembali ke dorm."

Zhoumi bangkit, menjepit HP-nya dengan bahunya dan bergegas mengambil mantel serta dompet. "Aku ikut, gege, aku juga mau mencarinya."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam ketika mereka berkumpul di taman kota dekat gedung SM setelah mencari ke berbagai tempat. Bahkan Henry yang dikabari oleh Donghae juga ikut. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon untuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

"Ini konyol, kita sudah menyusuri dengan berjalan kaki, mencari dengan mobil, menelepon semua orang yang dia kenal, tetapi tak ada apapun yang bisa jadi petunjuk!" Heechul merasa frustasi.

"Henry-ah, kau bilang Kyuhyunie menemuimu. Kalian berbicara tentang apa?" tanya Donghae.

Henry merasa wajahnya memerah ketika semua mata memandangnya. Pipinya yang putih dan chubby tampak seperti mochi. Henry membetulkan letak topinya.

"Kyuhyun hyung menemuiku. Dia bilang aku tidak perlu sedih. Aku akan ikut Super Show…" Henry menjawab dengan bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah.

"Kenapa dia bilang begitu?" tanya Hankyung lembut.

Henry sempat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menyadari kehadiran Kibum. Ia pun mencoba menjelaskan kepada Kibum dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Henry-ah sedih karena tidak boleh ikut tampil di Seoul Music Award kemarin. Kyuhyunie mendengar saat dia berbicara dengan manager hyung." Kibum menterjemahkan. "Tadi pagi Kyuhyunie menemui Henry-ah untuk menyemangatinya. Henry-ah diberitahu bahwa saat Super Show dia bisa ikut tampil di lagu Don't Don."

"Aish! Anak itu selalu berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" Kangin mendecak kesal. "Tapi di mana dia sekarang?"

Leeteuk memandang semua dongsaengdul ketika menyadari ada 2 yang belum muncul. "Ke mana Yesunggie dan Ryeowookie?"

Semua saling berpandangan dan menggeleng.

"Ya! Kenapa orang dua itu dijadikan satu tim?! Bisa-bisa mereka ikut menghilang!" seru Leeteuk.

Apa yang dikhawatirkan sang leader terbukti. Kedua namja itu tidak muncul meski pun mereka menunggu hingga setengah jam kemudian. Mereka juga tidak bisa menghubungi keduanya lewat telepon.

"Kita tunggu di dorm saja, siapa tahu mereka sudah kembali," ujar Shindong menenangkan.

Namun saat mereka kembali ke dorm bersama Zhoumi dan Henry, ketiganya tidak juga tampak.

"Kita menunggu atau mencari lagi, Teuki hyung?" tanya Kangin yang disambut gelengan kepala yang lain.

.

.

"Yesung hyung, kita di mana?"

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menyetir mobil mengikuti petunjuk Yesung mulai tersadar. Mereka sudah dua jam berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun di tempat-tempat yang diperkirakan Yesung. Bahkan Ryeowook sering tidak tahu di mana mereka berada. Ia hanya menuruti hyungnya tanpa protes. Namja itu merasa lega ketika tiba di daerah yang ia kenali.

"Ah! Bukankah ini jembatan Olympic?"

"Tempat Kyuhyunie dan yang lain kecelakaan," gumam Yesung. Tiba-tiba dia menepuk bahu Ryeowook kencang. "Hentikan mobil! Kita cari di sini!"

"Aniyo, hyung. Mobil tidak boleh berhenti di sini. Hanya ada orang berlalu lalang di trotoar yang berpagar." Ryeowook terus mengendarai mobilnya sambil melihat sisi jalan bersama Yesung. Tapi sosok Kyuhyun tidak terlihat di sepanjang jembatan itu.

"Apa di sekitar sini ada tempat yang nyaman untuk melihat Olimpic Bridge?"

Ryeowook berpikir keras. Wajahnya seketika cerah. "Ada sebuah taman di tepi selatan sungai Han antara Cheonho dan jembatan Olimpic. Dari sana jembatan ini terlihat sangat dekat."

"Kalau begitu kita ke sana."

Ryeowook meminggirkan mobil merahnya ketika mereka tiba di taman yang dimaksud. Kedua namja itu keluar dan memandang sekeliling. Mereka merapatkan mantel dan syal untuk menahan hawa dingin. Ryeowook juga menekan topinya dalam-dalam untuk menghangatkan kepalanya. Sungai Han masih setengah membeku meski salju tidak lagi turun.

"Hyung…itu…bukankah itu Kyuhyunie?"

Wajah Yesung memucat melihat sesosok tubuh dengan baju seperti magnae-nya terbaring di rerumputan. Mereka bergegas menghampiri.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring telentang menghadap langit dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya, terkejut. Langit berbintang yang sedang dilihatnya berganti menjadi 2 wajah bermata besar.

"Kyuhyunie, kau membuatku hampir mati karena cemas," keluh Yesung. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Cuaca sangat dingin, magnae. Apa kau ingin penyakitmu kambuh?" Ryeowook bergegas menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri.

"Aish! Hyungdeul kenapa ke sini? Kalian merusak kesenanganku saja…"

"Kesenangan apanya?! Kau membuat kami semua khawatir! Kami pikir kau diculik! Semua mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

Kyuhyun mengerjap takjub melihat Yesung memarahinya. Namun sedetik kemudian Yesung menangis sambil memeluknya. "Hyung tidak marah, hyung tidak marah…" ucapnya seakan meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Kumohon, Kyuhyunie, jangan membuatku melanggar janjiku. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Hyungdeul, aku kan sudah berpamitan. Kalian ini memang aneh sekali, seharusnya kalian tinggal menungguku kembali ke dorm." Kyuhyun balas memeluk hyungnya yang mungil itu.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Kyuhyun kembali duduk di daerah yang lapang dan mengajak keduanya ikut berbaring bersama di atas rumput. Ryeowook dan Yesung mengapit Kyuhyun. Bertiga mereka melihat langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Semua berdiam diri menikmati pemandangan yang jarang bisa mereka lihat dengan tenang.

"Hmm, tidak ada jeleknya juga berbaring di udara terbuka begini ya?"

"Ne, hyung, sesekali kan boleh." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Melihat langit seluas ini, menyadarkan bahwa kita sangatlah kecil. Meski pun orang mulai banyak mengelu-elukan kita, sesungguhnya kita hanya manusia biasa yang tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Ne, aku setuju." Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bau rerumputan membuatnya tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin melupakan hal itu. Aku ingin tetap menjadi Ryeowook yang seperti sekarang meski seluruh dunia mengenal kita nanti."

"Ya! Ryeowookie! Kau optimis sekali!"

"Aku hanya menuruti saran magnae-ku untuk tidak membatasi impian." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi kalau dengan kau yang sekarang, tidak mungkin seluruh dunia akan mengenalmu." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kau harus lebih baik dari ini."

"Maksudku sifat, Kyuhyunie, bukan kemampuan…"

"Kau tidak menerangkannya tadi."

"Tapi kan kau tahu maksudku, Kyuhyunie," kata Ryeowook memelas.

Yesung tersenyum melihat perdebatan kedua dongsaengnya. Ia teringat saat-saat mereka di Thailand awal 2007 lalu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun berdebat dengan seru seperti sekarang. Mata namja itu mendadak terasa hangat mengingat hampir saja salah satu dongsaengnya tidak bersamanya lagi. Ia tidak menyesal meski karena kejadian itu MFY yang dibawakannya harus ditutup.

"Kyuhyunie, Ryeowookie, tahukah kalian…. Kalian berdua adalah hadiah terbesar buatku." Kata-kata Yesung membuat kedua dongsaengnya terdiam dan menoleh. Tapi namja itu tetap menatap langit sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dulu, aku merasa sangat kesepian…. Sebagai satu-satunya main vocal di grup, aku merasa bebanku sangat berat. Tetapi kemudian Ryeowookie datang, lalu kau juga masuk, Kyuhyunie. Saat itu aku merasa memiliki teman yang bisa berbagi beban denganku. Aku sungguh bersyukur."

"Yesung hyung…." Ryeowook tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar, namun ia berhasil menahannya jatuh. "Aku juga beruntung mengenal Yesung hyung."

"Aku juga," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau tertinggal. "Aku sangat mengagumi Yesung hyung dan Ryeowookie…"

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba kedua namja di kiri dan kanannya memeluk Kyuhyun sambil tetap berbaring. Kyuhyun merasa sesak dan panas. Ia berusaha berontak namun Yesung dan Ryeowook justru semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

"Ya! Hyungdeul! Lepaskan!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ssst! Diamlah sebentar, Kyuhyunie. Nikmati saja. Dengan begini kita akan merasa hangat." Yesung menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menurut. Akhirnya Kyuhyun juga merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman. Ia bahkan tersenyum di pelukan kedua hyung-nya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Kyuhyunie? Kenapa kau tidak ingin ulang tahunmu dirayakan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika Yesung menjentik hidungnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Sungmin. "Nanti hidungku patah lho, hyung."

"Jangan mengalihkan percakapan!"

"Aigoo…" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin menikmati seperti ini saja… Ini adalah ulang tahunku pertama sejak aku selamat dari kecelakaan waktu itu."

Kyuhyun kembali memandang langit malam yang menaungi mereka. "Aku ingin mengingatkan diri sendiri, bahwa aku lahir tanpa membawa apapun. Aku meninggalpun tidak akan membawa apapun. Tidak ada yang perlu disombongkan, karena semua yang aku punya, bahkan setiap helaan napas yang aku hirup, semua adalah pemberian cuma-cuma."

"Aku ingin menikmati detik-detik bertambahnya umurku dengan apa adanya saja."

Yesung dan Ryeowook termenung.

"Aku harap kita tidak pernah terpisah," ucap Ryeowook sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ryeowookie…" Kyuhyun mengerjap. Ia teringat rencana tentang Super Junior China.

"Hyung berharap, apapun yang terjadi, kalian berdua tidak terpisah. Biar aku saja yang sendirian. Anggap saja aku kembali ke saat-saat dulu. Kalian jangan pernah merasakannya." Yesung mempererat pelukannya kepada kedua dongsaengnya. "Aku akan berdoa sungguh-sungguh untuk hal itu. Jika kita terpisah, kalian harus saling menjaga dan mendukung, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun berontak melepaskan diri. Ia kemudian duduk dan menatap Yesung serta Ryeowook yang ikut bangkit. "Yesung hyung, kita tak akan terpisah! Super Junior selamanya akan tetap bersama!"

Yesung tersenyum getir. Ia menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau lebih pintar dari itu. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan otakmu. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan hatiku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak mau. Aku sungguh berharap kali ini aku salah, hyung. Aku tak mau berpisah dengan kalian. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya."

"Kyuhyunie." Ryeowook memeluknya dari belakang dan menangis di punggung Kyuhyun. "Kita akan bersama selamanya, dongsaeng. Meski pun itu hanya hati kita, kita akan tetap bersama selamanya. Super Junior tetap ber-13."

Yesung memandang kedua dongsaengnya tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia berharap kali ini perasaannya juga salah.

"Seharusnya aku merayakan ulang tahunku bersama kalian semua…. Bagaimana jika setelah ini, aku tidak merayakannya dengan hyungdeul secara lengkap? Aku…aku ingin pulang ke dorm. Appa, Eomma dan Noona akan kuberi kabar."

Kedua hyung-nya memandang Kyuhyun yang bergegas bangkit berdiri dan meraih ranselnya yang teronggok di rerumputan. "Ayo kita kembali ke dorm, hyung. Ini masih hari ulang tahunku…"

Ryeowook dan Yesung tersenyum. Mereka segera berdiri dan berjalan bersama menuju mobil.

.

.

Pada waktu yang sama, kesepuluh member Super Junior juga Zhoumi dan Henry terkapar di ruang tengah. Mereka tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana lagi tanpa membuat keributan atau pun mengundang wartawan. Menghubungi polisi pun tidak bisa karena Kyuhyun belum menghilang lebih dari 24 jam.

"Aish! Pabo! Si jelek itu pasti sedang mentertawakan kita sekarang."

Heechul bangkit dan mengambil sebuah wadah besar beserta sendok kayu panjang dari dapur. Ia memasukkan air sampai setengah, lalu mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Semua mulai bangkit dengan penasaran ketika namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu menuangkan tepung ke dalam air dan mengaduknya.

"Chullie, kau sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk dengan bingung.

"Aku akan memberi hadiah pada magnae usil itu. Aku akan menjebaknya ketika mandi. Sungminnie, kau jangan masuk ke kamar mandi kalian, arrachi?"

"Ah! Aku ikut!" Kangin bergegas mencari-cari di dapur, lalu mengambil segenggam garam. "Tambahkan ini biar terasa asin ketika mengenai mulutnya."

"Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus!" Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah botol tinta.

"Hyukie! Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Kalau bajunya terkena bagaimana?" Sungmin menolak.

"Tenang, hyung, itu tinta yang bisa hilang dengan air," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Mereka keheranan ketika Shindong datang dengan napas terengah-engah. Ternyata dia baru saja berlari ke kamarnya di lantai 12 saat yang lain sedang mencampur ramuan. Ia menumpahkan sebuah kantong dengan cairan bening ke dalam wadah.

"Apa itu, Shindongie?"

"Ini lem kertas, Hankyung hyung. Cukup membuat Kyuhyunie merasakan lengket."

"Semoga Kyuhyunie selamat," bisik Siwon bergidik.

"Siwonnie, kau tidak boleh membocorkan hal ini!" seru Heechul geram.

"Kau tidak perlu aku kurung di kamar, bukan?" ancam Kangin.

Siwon menggeleng sambil tersenyum meringis.

"Kyuhyun hyung pasti marah besar." Henry menggeleng.

"Ini pasti menarik. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan. Kita jangan pulang dulu, Henry-ah." Zhoumi berbicara dengan Henry dengan tempo lambat, berharap Henry cukup mengerti kalimatnya. Namja berpipi sebulat mochi itu pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya, Zhoumi ge."

Heechul dan Kangin bersiap memasang jebakan itu di pintu kamar mandi. Kibum memperhatikan mereka berusaha menempatkan wadah itu di atas pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kalian terlalu meremehkan Kyuhyunie, hyungdeul. Ini jebakan kuno. Tidak akan mempan untuknya." Kibum tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Heechul langsung meletakkan wadah berisi adonan hitam itu ke lantai. Ia sangat mempercayai Kibum. "Apa kau ada usul?"

"Tapi usulku akan sedikit merusak kamar mandi. Tidak apa-apa?"

Semua serentak menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Teuki hyung sudah setuju," kata Heechul memutuskan ketika sang leader tidak segera menjawab. Leeteuk hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. Namun akhirnya ia menikmati rencana membalas sang magnae yang usil. Bahkan Leeteuk terlihat sangat antusias.

Kibum memandang kamar mandi itu dengan kening berkerut. "Apartemen ini benar-benar mewah. Bahkan penyiram kloset pun tidak bisa kita buka sembarangan. Padahal menarik jika kita memasukkan adonan ini ke sana. Kita harus cari cara lain. Shindong hyung, mana sisa lem kertasmu tadi?"

Setelah Shindong mengangsurkan yang diminta, Kibum mengeluarkan sisa isi kantong itu ke sekeliling kloset duduk. Warnanya yang transparan membuat lem itu tidak terlihat di atas kloset yang berwarna putih. "Kita biarkan tutupnya terbuka, sehingga saat Kyuhyun akan memakainya, dia tidak curiga dengan tutup yang lengket."

Keduabelas namja itu tersenyum membayangkan Kyuhyun duduk dan mendapati dirinya terkena lem. Meski tidak melekat, tapi rasanya pasti tidak enak.

Kibum mengambil handuk yang berada di tumpukan teratas. Ia kini menuangkan adonan lengket buatan Heechul di bagian dalam dan meletakkan handuk itu di ring wastafel. Namja itu juga menutup rapat pintu menuju ruang shower. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu namun sepertinya tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Ada yang memiliki kantung plastik berbentuk panjang?"

"Hanya ada plastik wrapping saja." Sungmin bergegas ke dapur dan kembali dengan gulungan plastik lengket yang biasa mereka pakai untuk menutup makanan yang belum dimakan.

"Ah, itu cukup bagus, tapi kita harus hati-hati."

Kibum memberi arahan kepada Zhoumi dan Hankyung untuk merentangkan plastik selebar pintu ruang shower. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka menuangkan cairan kental itu agar tidak jatuh dari bentangan plastik, dan keluar serta menutup pintu perlahan.

"Aish! Sisanya banyak sekali… apa buat menyiramnya saja?" Heechul memandang sisa adonan dengan tidak rela.

"Siram saja jika jebakan kita sudah kena… Yang penting dia sempat terkejut," kata Kibum dengan senyum tenang yang membuat hyungdeulnya bergidik. Namja itu bisa tersenyum sangat lembut meski sedang berbuat jahil.

.

.

Dini hari ketika Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun membuka pintu dorm lantai 11, semua sudah terkantuk-kantuk di ruang tengah. Leeteuk yang memang was-was, langsung memarahi ketiga namja yang tidak mengaktifkan HP tersebut.

"Sunggie, kau ini yang paling tua! Seharusnya kau langsung memberi kabar setelah menemukan Kyuhyunie! Bukan malah berlama-lama di luar!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya tanda tidak setuju. "Teuki hyung dan hyungdeul yang aneh! Aku sudah berpamitan. Aku katakan sekali lagi…ber-pa-mit-an. Itu artinya urusan kalian sudah selesai. Semua sudah tanggung jawabku sendiri."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Mana ada cara seperti itu?" Heechul berteriak kesal. "Mau sampai ujung neraka pun kau tetap uri magnae, dan kami punya tanggung jawab menjagamu!"

"Ya! Heechul hyung! Kau saja yang ke neraka! Tak perlu repot-repot mencariku ke sana! Aku tidak akan pernah ke tempatmu!"

"Aish! Magnae ini!" Heechul hendak merangsek Kyuhyun namun kali ini Hankyung menahannya.

"Sudah, mereka bertiga pasti lelah juga. Biarkan mereka istirahat." Leeteuk melerai melihat ketiganya tampak mengantuk.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, hyung."

Heechul nyaris tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Semua berdebar-debar menunggu reaksi di kamar mandi ketika Kyuhyun menutup pintu. Mereka berjingkat mendekati kamar mandi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan keributan di dalam. Heechul juga bersiap membawa sisa adonan untuk disiramkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Apa ini? Kenapa lengket semua?"

Keempat belas namja itu tersenyum lebar mendengar Kyuhyun mengomel di dalam. Tak lama terdengar suara air yang menandakan aktifitas Kyuhyun selesai.

"Setelah ini dia akan mencuci muka dahulu," bisik Sungmin yang sudah hafal kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Benar saja, tak lama terdengar Kyuhyun berteriak kesal karena mukanya terkena adonan hitam saat membersihkan muka dengan handuk di wastafel. Semua yang mendengarkan nyaris terkikik.

"Pasti dia akan terburu-buru menuju shower," bisik Shindong disambut anggukan yang lain. Mereka pun akan begitu jika berada di posisi Kyuhyun.

"MWOO?! APA-APAAN INI? WHOAAAA! ARRRGH!"

Kali ini hyungdeul dan Henry tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun Terdengar bunyi gedebum yang keras dari kamar mandi. Saat mereka sudah puas tertawa, mereka baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kenapa hening sekali di dalam?" Kangin merasa gelisah. Setelah teriakan yang memekakkan telinga tadi, tak ada suara apapun dari kamar mandi.

"Hyungdeul, apa tindakan kalian tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia dan Yesung sudah diberitahu mengenai rencana mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Jangan-jangan dia terpeleset, terbentur kepalanya dan… dan…." Yesung bergegas hendak masuk namun Shindong segera menahannya.

"Hyung, jangan paranoid begitu!"

"Shindong-ah, adonan itu memang bisa sangat licin jika terinjak. Siapa tahu terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana." Leeteuk segera mendahului masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti yang lain.

"Ommo! Kyuhyunie?!" Leeteuk berteriak histeris ketika melihat Kyuhyun terbaring di lantai dengan wajah dan tubuh dipenuhi noda tepung, lem dan tinta hitam. Mata magnae-nya terpejam. Reflek ia meraih handuk dan menyelubungi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Ireona, Kyuhyunie! Ireona!"

Semua mengerubunginya dengan cemas, tidak peduli kamar mandi itu langsung sesak dengan limabelas namja di dalamnya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan setelah diguncang beberapa kali. "Hyung… apa yang terjadi? Kenapa… kalian berkerumun di sini?"

"Aigoo, Kyuhyunie, mianhe. Kami tidak bermaksud sampai seperti ini," keluh Siwon dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan bajunya menjadi kotor karenanya. "Mana yang sakit? Kepala sebelah sini?"

Siwon mengelus-elus sekeliling kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, gwencahana?" Sungmin panik ketika Kyuhyun memegang dadanya.

"Aku… napasku sesak… sesuatu menyumbat hidungku…" Kyuhyun langsung meringis dan bernapas terputus-putus membuat hyungdeulnya sangat cemas.

"Ini semua karena kalian!" Ryeowook sambil menangis mencoba membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun yang berlumuran adonan tepung, tinta dan lem.

"Mianhe… Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi, Kyuhyunie," bisik Kangin merasa bersalah. "Ayo, kita ke bath up saja."

"Aniyo… Aku di sini saja…"

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri sambil melilitkan handuk yang disampirkan Leeteuk tadi ke sekeliling pinggangnya, namun kemudian ia terhuyung. Kangin segera menangkapnya.

"Jangan keras kepala, Hyun-ah!" Kangin tidak mau dibantah. Ia menggendong Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang satunya.

"Tapi Kangin hyung…." Eunhyuk tertunduk ketika mendapat lirikan tajam dari Donghae.

Kangin menurunkan Kyuhyun perlahan ke dalam bath-up. Eunhyuk terpaksa pasrah melihat tempat mandi favoritnya dipenuhi tinta dan lem.

"Beijing fried rice, nyalakan pemanas air," ujar Heechul yang diam-diam merasa sangat khawatir. Ia mengambil selang shower yang berada di atas bathup dan mulai mengeramasi rambut Kyuhyun yang terbaring santai. "Aigoo… lem ini lengket sekali."

"Biar aku saja, hyung… Aku bisa sendiri," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencoba merebut selang itu dari Heechul.

"Kau diam saja, jelek! Mana bisa membersihkan sendiri dengan kondisimu sekarang?" Heechul memberi kode agar dia diberi shampoo.

Sungmin dan Zhoumi membantu Heechul membersihkan rambut Kyuhyun dengan air hangat. Henry membawakan beberapa handuk kecil dan jubah mandi untuk Kyuhyun. Semua sibuk memandikan Kyuhyun hingga benar-benar bersih dari semua kotoran tadi. Bahkan Siwon memaksa menggendong Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam kamar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Kibum menyelimutinya. Saat itu hyungdeul yang lain sudah keluar setelah meminta maaf dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada sang magnae.

"Gomawo, Kibum hyung, kau tidak membongkar sandiwaraku."

"Kalau aku bongkar, kau akan kalah dari Changminie. Kau menghubunginya tadi kan?" Kibum menyodorkan HP Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum sambil duduk di sisi Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa mengantuk. "Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahunku untukmu. Kau menikmatinya?"

"Sangat. Hyungdeul itu aneh, semakin aku memaksa ingin melakukannya sendiri, semakin mereka berusaha melakukannya untukku. Changmin-ah pasti merasa iri mendengar kepanikan hyungdeul tadi." Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. "Ternyata memiliki hyung sebanyak ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku berharap bisa bersama kalian selamanya."

Kyuhyun belum terlalu mengantuk. Ia menyadari betul sorot mata Kibum meredup. Ia meraih tangan Kibum yang hendak beranjak pergi. _Kibum hyung, apa ini ulang tahun terakhirku bersamamu?_

"Kibum hyung, temani aku tidur sebentar." Akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak membantah. Ia kemudian duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, sementara satu lengan Kyuhyun merangkul kakinya. "Wangimu seperti appa."

"Kalau kau rindu rumah, kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Appa selalu ada untukku, hyungdeul tidak. Aku ingin melewati ulang tahunku bersama kalian."

"Pabo! Kau tidak tahu kapan sesuatu akan berakhir, kapan perpisahan akan terjadi. Itu bisa terjadi dengan keluargamu juga."

"Ne. Karena itulah aku mengundang appa, eomma dan noona ke dorm hari ini. Sebelum mereka datang, aku ingin tidur sebentar." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sementara Kibum duduk diam sambil membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluk kakinya.

"Hyung… Aku sangat suka bernyanyi, tidak masalah seperti apapun lagu itu, aku akan mencoba menyanyikannya dengan baik. Seperti anak kecil di taman bermain, itulah yang aku rasakan saat bernyanyi," gumam Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

Kibum memalingkan wajahnya menatap sekeliling kamar. Ia teringat wawancara untuk album Don't Don. Semua yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan, adalah kata-katanya saat bercerita mengenai akting.

"Jika aku tidak bisa bernyanyi, rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Apakah itu yang kau rasakan sekarang, hyung?"

Ketika Kibum menoleh, mata Kyuhyun sudah menatapnya dengan lurus. Mendapat serangan mendadak itu, Kibum tanpa sadar mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kyuhyunie, jangan biarkan orang mengenalmu sebagai si jenius. Biarlah mereka mengenalmu sebagai seorang pekerja keras."

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mencoba mengerti kalimat yang tidak konsisten dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kata jenius tidak pernah menyenangkan buatku. Aku ingin dikenal karena kerja kerasku. Aku ingin dikenal sebagai Kim Kibum, seorang aktor yang mampu memerankan berbagai watak."

"Hanya Kim Kibum, bukan Kim Kibum Super Junior?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya terdiam. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

Ketika Kibum memberanikan diri memandang Kyuhyun, mata dongsaengnya itu sudah terpejam dengan tangan masih memeluk kakinya. Ia tidak dapat menebak apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur atau tidak. Namun suara napas yang teratur membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun tengah tertidur. Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di rambut Kyuhyun, takut gerakannya itu akan membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

_Mianhe, Kyuhyunie... Jeongmal mianhe… Aku ingin mereka melihatku sebagai Kim Kibum seorang aktor. Mendengar kalian berlima menyanyikan Mirror di album Don't Don, membuatku benar-benar kagum. Suara kalian sungguh membuatku terpesona, sekaligus membuatku menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah tempatku. Melihatmu yang berjuang keras setiap bernyanyi, membuatku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Aku ingin mengisi hari-hariku menekuni akting. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti jika saat itu tiba… Hari di mana aku memilih jalanku… _

Kibum mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Ia tersenyum dan mulai memberanikan diri mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Perasaan di hatinya bercampur-aduk melihat wajah satu-satunya dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji meminjamkan kekuatanku untukmu, Kyuhyunie… Cepatlah menjadi Rising Star… Aku akan mencoba bertahan sampai saat itu tiba…."

Kibum menghela napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar. Ia tak menyadari setetes air mata bergulir di sudut mata Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak tertidur.

.

.

9 Feb 2008

Hari-hari bergulir dengan cepat bagi Super Junior. Setelah ulang tahun sang magnae yang sangat 'biasa' berlalu, ulang tahun Hankyung pun tiba. Hankyung merasa terhibur ketika semua memperlakukannya yang jauh dari orang tua dengan sangat perhatian.

Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dalam bahasa mandarin, bahkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin khusus membuatkan menu-menu ulang tahun seperti di tempat asal Hankyung. Tak ketinggalan 'mie panjang umur' yang merupakan menu wajib.

Namja tampan itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya menerima semua perhatian tadi. Ia tak peduli meski Heechul sibuk mengejeknya yang menangis seperti anak kecil. Namun kemudian Heechul memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat.

.

.

10 Februari 2008

Sehari setelah ulang tahun Hankyung adalah ulang tahun Siwon. Seperti tahun lalu, mereka merayakan ulang tahun Siwon di tanggal 10 Februari, bukan pada bulan April. Siwon kali ini bersikeras merayakan ulang tahun di rumahnya. Semua diwajibkan menginap tanpa terkecuali. Namja itu ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya akan ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang sangat biasa, bahkan saat keluarga Kyuhyun datang, Kyuhyun tidak mau merayakannya dengan makan di luar. Mereka memakan apa yang di masak oleh ahjumma gajeongbu hari itu.

Niat Siwon tidak disia-siakan oleh member Super Junior yang lain. Dengan senang hati mereka menjebak Siwon dan menggotongnya beramai-ramai untuk dilempar ke kolam renang yang terdapat di salah satu rumahnya yang besar, yang sedang mereka tempati. Siwon tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengejar yang lain untuk diceburkan ke kolam renang satu per satu. Tak ada yang lolos dari 'kuda' Super Junior. Hanya Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang tidak menjadi sasarannya.

"Seperti anak kecil," gerutu Heechul yang tengah berjemur bersama Kyuhyun di tepi kolam. Keduanya mengenakan kacamata hitam, baju Hawaiian dan celana pendek.

"Memangnya seperti apa yang dewasa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tergelak melihat Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya diceburkan ke kolam renang. Hyungdeul yang lain masih saja berkejar-kejaran sedari tadi.

"Apalagi kalau bukan berkencan," jawab Heechul sambil merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hasil latihanmu bagaimana, hyung?" Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan penasaran. "Kau berlatih ciuman dengan Kibum hyung kan? Apa sudah ada hasilnya?"

"Ck, menyebalkan. Dia bukan jodohku," kata Heechul kesal. "Sudah mengatai ciumanku buruk, ternyata akhirnya kami putus juga."

"Habis hyung kadang aneh. Contohnya, masak latihan ciuman dengan Kibum hyung?"

"Apa salahnya? Dia kan pandai berciuman. Dia itu aktor drama. Apa aku harus cari yeoja untuk berlatih ciuman? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pemikiran Heechul. "Benar juga ya…"

"Tentu saja aku benar!" cetus Heechul sengit. "Anti fans itu sangat aneh. Aku mencium pipimu jadi masalah. Aku merangkul dan memeluk kalian jadi masalah. Apa kalau aku gemas melihat pipimu, aku harus mencari yeoja dulu lalu mencium pipinya? Apa kalau kita menang penghargaan dan aku merasa senang, aku harus mencari yeoja juga untuk berbagi kegembiraan? Ck, aneh-aneh saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan serius.

"Heechul hyung, aku terus terang merasa takut. Aku pikir teorimu benar juga, hyung. Apa aku salah makan ya tadi pagi?"

"Ya! Jelek! Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?!" Heechul berdiri, membuat yang lain berhenti dari kesibukan mereka dan mulai memfokuskan diri pada kedua namja yang berada di sisi kolam. "Kalau aku bilang benar, itu pasti benar! Meski kalian semua bilang salah, aku pasti benar!"

"Ada apa ini?" Leeteuk mendekat takut situasi memanas. "Ada masalah apa, Kyuhyunie?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Heechul hyung hanya menegaskan bahwa dia itu benar."

"Aaah… Begitu…." Seruan serupa terdengar dari yang lain. Semua tahu, bertengkar mulut dengan Heechul hanyalah sia-sia. Salah atau pun benar yang mereka lakukan, semua akan beda jika Heechul yang menilai. Namja itu tidak akan mengalah terhadap pandangan siapa pun jika hal itu bertentangan dengan dirinya.

"Hyung…"

"Waeyo?!" tanya Heechul masih dengan ketus ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Soal dewasa tadi… Apa hyung tidak memikirkan kita semua?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kan hari Valentine, hyung… Apa kita tidak punya rencana kencan untuk hari itu?"

"Kau cari penyakit ya? Aku dan Kangin-ah akan dihabisi Teuki hyung jika berani berkencan di hari itu." Heechul merengut. "Dia bahkan berkata bahwa aku dan Kangin-ah adalah pembuat skandal. Padahal kami kan namja normal yang ingin berkencan."

"Bagaimana jika kita berkencan bertigabelas, hyung?"

"MWO?!"

Teriakan Heechul membuat yang lain menoleh. Namun semua kembali ke kegiatan mereka saat Heechul mengibaskan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu, magnae?"

Kyuhyun mengembangkan evil smirknya, lalu mendekati Heechul. Wajah Heechul berubah cerah saat Kyuhyun selesai menjelaskan rencananya.

"Ide bagus! Soal persiapannya, serahkan padaku, Kyuhyunie. Kau akan terheran-heran nanti."

"Aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

.

14 Februari 2008

Leeteuk baru saja kembali dari kantor SM guna membereskan beberapa detail mengenai konser mereka yang semakin dekat. Ia hendak mampir ke dorm lantai 11 guna mengecek dongsangdeul yang berada di sana sebelum ke kamarnya sendiri untuk beristirahat. Nanti malam dia dan Eunhyuk memiliki jadwal di SUKIRA.

"Ah! Mianhe, aku salah kamar."

Namja itu membungkuk ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak dikenalnya berada di dalam dorm. Namun saat pintu tertutup, ia tertegun. Namja itu yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa ia tidak salah kamar. Apalagi pintu itu bisa membaca sidik jarinya. Dengan sedikit marah, Leeteuk membuka pintu kembali. Lagi-lagi ia melihat seorang, ah bukan…tetapi dua orang yeoja di dalam dorm.

Leeteuk mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk ramah kepada keduanya. Kedua yeoja yang menurut Leeteuk manis itu balas tersenyum. Mati-matian Leeteuk menahan amarahnya. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang berani membawa kedua yeoja itu ke dalam dorm tanpa seijinnya.

"Ya! Heechul hyung! Kenapa aku harus jadi yeoja?!"

Mata Leeteuk membesar melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk dengan wajah dicengkeram oleh seorang yeoja cantik yang dipanggilnya 'Heechul hyung'. Ketika yeoja itu menoleh, Leeteuk terpesona oleh matanya yang bersinar cerdas, bibir tipisnya yang dibalur warna pink lembut, dan rambut ikal yang diikat menyamping melewati bahu. Sepasang anting panjang membuat wajah cantiknya semakin lembut.

"Kau sudah datang, Teuki hyung? Syukurlah. Setelah ini giliranmu."

Suara itu membuat Leeteuk nyaris pingsan. Yeoja berparas lembut dengan suara Heechul. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara tawa tertahan di sekelilingnya.

"Teuki hyung, duduklah sebentar, kau lelah, kan?" Sungmin menuntun sang leader duduk. Ryeowook menyuguhkan secangkir teh hangat yang langsung diteguk Leeteuk hingga tandas. Ia mengamati kedua dongsaengnya yang tadi ia kira yeoja.

"Diam, Kyuhyunie! Kalau kamu masih cerewet, aku akan membuatmu berwajah aneh!" geram Heechul saat Kyuhyun mencoba memiringkan wajahnya agar tidak bisa dihias.

"Hyung, aku ini tampan, mana bisa kau jadikan cantik!" protes Kyuhyun. Namun dia pasrah ketika Heechul mulai melukis wajahnya dengan make-up.

"Kau itu tidak tampan, jelek! Kalau kau tidak menjadi yeoja, jumlah pasangannya akan kurang! Kau ingin Kangin-ah dan Shindong-ah yang menyamar? Mereka akan langsung ketahuan."

"Tapi kan ada Yesung hyung dan Donghae hyung! Kibum hyung juga!"

Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memeriksa hasil awalnya. "Aniyo, Sunggie dan Donghae-ah bergaris rahang keras. Meski mereka cukup imut, tapi akan aneh jika didandani sebagai yeoja. Kalau Kibummie…."

"Ehem." Suara deheman Kibum membuat semua menelan ludah. Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan bertanya. Ia tahu tidak ada yang mau cari gara-gara dengan memaksa Kibum.

"Tapi aku tidak pantas pakai gaun, hyung," kata Kyuhyun mencoba menawar.

"Ne, kaki Kyuhyunie kan berbulu banyak, hyung," celetuk Ryeowook yang ditimpali tawa yang lain.

Bukannya marah, Kyuhyun justru merasa senang. "Itu benar, hyung, aku tidak bisa menyamar sebagai yeoja. Bulu kakiku sangat banyak.""

"Tutup mulutmu, magnae!" desis Heechul mengancam. "Kau akan memakai kaos dan jeans. Tidak akan ada yang melihat bulu kakimu."

Semua kini benar-benar terbahak melihat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Namun saat semua selesai dan Heechul menghadapkan cermin kepada Kyuhyun, namja itu tertegun. Wig yang dipilihkan Heechul membuat wajahnya berkesan lebih lembut. Ia mengerjap tak percaya.

"Heechul hyung, kau benar-benar hebat!"

"Tentu saja." Heechul tersenyum puas.

"Ini… Semua ini… Kalian sedang apa?" Leeteuk memandang semua yeoja yang ada di dorm, dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Ryeowook, Sungmin, Heechul, dan Eunhyuk. Ia juga tak memungkiri Kyuhyun tampak lembut dan manis. Dongsaengdeulnya yang lain tengah memandangi hasil karya Heechul pada sang magnae.

"Kami mau pergi merayakan valentine, hyung. Kalau kita pergi seperti biasa, akan jadi berita besar." Kangin menarik Leeteuk dan memaksanya duduk di tempat Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau akan didandani sebagai yeoja juga. Hari hampir sore dan masih ada jadwal SUKIRA… Sebaiknya Teuki hyung menurut saja."

Leeteuk diam ketika Heechul mulai mendandaninya. Ia tahu Heechul pandai berdandan. Tapi ia tak menyangka Heechul bisa melakukan make-over wajah. Ia melirik Sungmin yang tampak imut dengan rambut pendek berkepang duanya. Ryeowook terlihat manis dengan rambut berkuncir dua. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup poni yang menutup hingga ke dagu, membuat wajah namja itu tidak terlihat keras. Eunhyuk yg memakai wig tambahan tampak cantik. Kyuhyun sendiri masih terheran-heran dengan hasil dandanan Heechul.

"Kita akan berangkat ke mana?" tanya Leeteuk ketika Heechul sedang melukis alisnya.

"Ke tempat makan saja. Ada yang menyediakan menu khusus Valentine." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. "Pasti ada susu strawberry juga di sana."

"Semua serba pink!" seru Sungmin dengan suara manja yang membuat Heechul ingin mencekiknya.

"Jebal, hyung, aku pilih menu biasa saja," kata Donghae bergidik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan memakan semua yang serba berwarna pink.

"Donghae-ah, jangan merusak suasana! Belum tentu tahun depan kita bisa ber-valentine seperti sekarang." Kangin menatap Donghae dengan tajam. "Aku yakin, Super Junior akan semakin terkenal sehingga kita kesulitan untuk berjalan-jalan di tempat umum."

"Kangin-ah, kau mengatakan itu untuk menyenangkan atau menakut-nakuti?" tegur Hankyung ketika Ryeowook dan Donghae terlihat cemas.

"Jadi, kalau terkenal, kita tidak bisa berjalan-jalan lagi?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Wookie. Kangin-ah hanya bergurau," kata Yesung sambil merangkul Ryeowook yang mengenakan sweater manis berwarna merah. "Kita akan cari akal untuk bisa berjalan-jalan di tempat umum, meski Super Junior sudah terkenal."

"Daripada berkhayal, lebih baik kita persiapkan konser baik-baik." Leeteuk berbicara di sela-sela kesibukan Heechul memasangkan wig untuknya. "Terkenal itu penting, tapi jangan lupa, yang paling penting adalah memperlihatkan kemampuan Super Junior kepada dunia. Itu sebagai terima kasih kepada semua orang yang sudah mendukung kita. Terkenal hanyalah bonus dari semua usaha kita."

"Kami mengerti, hyung. Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Kata-kata Siwon disambut anggukan member Super Junior yang lain.

"Teuki hyung tenang saja, kami tidak akan membuatmu kecewa memiliki dongsaeng seperti kami," gumam Heechul sambil membenarkan letak wig Leeteuk. "Cuma Teuki hyung yang aku akui sebagai leader. Kau selalu menghargai perasan kami. Orang boleh bilang kau leader yang lemah. Tapi kami tahu kau leader yang sangat kuat."

Leeteuk merasa akan menangis mendengar kata-kata tulus yang diucapkan Heechul. Namun ia langsung melupakan perasaan tadi ketika Heechul memberinya cermin. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis yang cantik dan dewasa, dengan riasan yang tidak menyolok.

"Aku tidak banyak mewarnai matamu, hyung, kau lebih cantik dengan dandanan seminimal mungkin."

"Chullie, kau benar-benar berbakat!" puji Leeteuk. Dongsaengdeul mengerumuninya sambil mengangguk setuju. "Dari mana kau pinjam semua perlengkapan ini?"

"Dari hoobae tetangga kita," kata Heechul sambil meringis.

Setelah berganti pakaian seperti yang dipersiapkan Heechul mereka pun berangkat. Siwon diberi sebuah tompel besar di wajahnya sehingga orang langsung berpaling dan tak mengenalinya. Donghae mengenakan kacamata culun begitu pula Yesung. Kibum dan Hankyung mengenakan baju yang sama sekali tidak fashionable. Kangin mengenakan rambut gondrong plus sebuah kumis di atas bibirnya. Cukup sulit menyembunyikan wajah Shindong dengan posturnya yang khas. Tapi bukan Heechul namanya jika kehilangan akal. Namja itu sudah mempersiapkan karet wajah yang merubah bentuk hidung dan dagu Shindong.

"Tema hari ini Pangeran Kodok dan Tuan Putri," kata Kyuhyun sambil tergelak.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu, Hyun-ah?!" Kangin memandang tajam. Namun senyum Kyuhyun justru semakin lebar.

"Coba saja Kangin hyung lihat… Semua yang menyamar berubah wujud menjadi yeoja cantik. Sedangkan yang tidak menyamar justru tampil menjadi namja yang jelek."

"Kyuhyunie benar," sahut Sungmin sambil memainkan kepang pendeknya. "Tak apa, yang penting kita semua bisa merasakan acara Valentine hari ini. Ayo berangkat!"

"Tunggu sebentar! Siapa berpasangan dengan siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku dengan Wookie." Yesung segera mengapit tangan teman sekamarnya. Ryeowook pun merebahkan kepalanya dengan gaya manja di bahu Yesung.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian?!" protes Heechul bergidik.

"Aigoo… Apa aku harus bergaya seperti namja, Heechul hyung? Bukankah itu aneh? Anggap saja aku berlatih mulai sekarang."

"Hari ini otakmu berjalan dengan baik, Wookie," puji Kangin disambut gerutuan Ryeowook. "Aku dengan Teuki hyung saja. Mari kita berangkat, chagiya."

Leeteuk menerima uluran tangan Kangin yang langsung mencium telapak tangannya ala bangsawan. Kangin menggandeng Leeteuk keluar dorm. Semua menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka. Kibum bergegas mengikuti Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan siapa pun. Kalian urus sendiri saja," katanya sebelum berlalu.

"Aku dengan Beijing fried rice," kata Heechul gembira sambil bergelayut di tangan Hankyung. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Eunhyukie bersamaku saja." Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi dia lebih tinggi darimu, hyung." Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku selalu suka yeoja yang kecil dan mungil," kata Shindong.

"Gomawo. Aku akan menemanimu dengan senang hati, Shindong-sshi," sahut Sungmin lembut.

"Ya! Minimie harus bersamaku!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunie, kau itu kan jadi yeoja." Donghae menggeleng.

"Ah! Aku ralat kata-kataku tadi." Siwon tersenyum simpul sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh bersama Eunhyuk hyung, Donghae hyung. Aku akan bersama Kyuhyunie saja."

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong wajah Siwon menjauh hingga tompel yang menempel di pipi namja itu nyaris terlepas. "Siwon hyung, kalau kau berani menciumku, aku akan mengigitmu di muka umum!"

"Aigoo… Kau tega sekali, Kyuhyunie," kata Shindong sambil terbahak-bahak.

Akhirnya mereka semua berangkat menuju tempat yang dipesan Heechul. Kali ini mereka tidak menggunakan mobil dari SM. Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Eunhyuk membawa mobil mereka. Ketiga belas namja itu benar-benar berniat merayakan Valentine. Mereka memesan menu Valentine yang serba pink sehingga Donghae bergidik, melakukan game berpasangan, bahkan mereka juga menonton bersama film romantis.

Namun semua menahan napas ketika film yang dipilih Heechul cukup panas. Kyuhyun memukul Shindong ketika hyungnya itu lagi-lagi menutup matanya saat adegan tertentu terpampang di layar lebar. Keributan-keributan kecil juga terjadi mengenai minuman dan popcorn yang dibabat habis oleh Eunhyuk dan Shindong. Meski begitu, semua sangat menikmati acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Semua berjalan lancar hingga acara menonton film selesai.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung dan Donghae bermain game di arena arcade yang terdapat di bioskop. Member yang lain mengerubungi keempatnya yang bermain balap mobil. Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak ketika memenangkan game dari hyungdeul. Namun begitu tersadar, ia menggantinya dengan senyum tersipu.

"Aku ke 'rest room' dahulu," pamit Ryeowook sambil berlalu.

Semua hanya mengangguk sambil sibuk mencari permainan lain.

"WHOAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah restroom. Seorang namja berlari terbirit-birit diikuti Ryeowook yang berwajah sama paniknya. Yesung bergegas menarik Ryeowook yang tampak kebingungan.

"Wookie, gwencahana?"

Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, namja yang berteriak keras tadi menunjuk ke arah Ryeowook dengan wajah pucat. "Yeoja itu… yeoja itu…"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" bisik Kibum sambil mendorong Heechul.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mendecak kesal dan menyeret Siwon serta Sungmin menjauh.

"Yeoja itu… Namja itu… Yeoja… Namja…"

Semua yang lain langsung tersadar alasan Kibum dan Kyuhyun pergi. Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kalimat namja yang sedang shock tadi, mereka bergegas berlari menyusul yang lain dan terbirit-birit memasuki mobil sebelum semua menyadari siapa mereka.

.

Di dorm lantai 11, barulah keduabelas namja itu tertawa sepuasnya, apalagi Ryeowook masih memasang wajah polos dan bingung.

"Ryeowookie, kau masuk ke toilet namja?" tanya Heechul menginterogasi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Kau juga…melakukan itu…sambil berdiri?" Donghae mencoba bertanya meski sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Apalagi kata-katanya langsung disambut gelak tawa yang lain.

"Aigoo…aku bisa membayangkan betapa kagetnya namja tadi melihatmu, Wookie." Shindong menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu keras tertawa.

"Padahal tadi otakmu berjalan… Ternyata hanya sebentar," gelak Kangin.

"Memangnya salahku apa?" Ryeowook benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Aku juga kaget mendengar dia berteriak. Seperti melihat hantu saja."

"Ryeowookie, apa yang kau lakukan jika melihat yeoja di rest room namja dan melakukan BAK sambil berdiri?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Ryeowook. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat hyungnya yang lembut itu mulai gusar. Bisa-bisa namja itu akan memasak banyak besok pagi.

"MWO?!" Ryeowook berjengit. "Apakah dia benar-benar yeoja? Aku pasti kaget setengah mati!"

"Nah, itu juga yang dirasakan namja tadi. Apa kau lupa sedang menyamar?"

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika kesadaran menghampiri benak Ryeowook.

"Aigoo… Pantas dia ketakutan begitu…."

Semua kembali terbahak-bahak melihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum malu.

.

.

22 Februari 2008

Hari itu semua member Super Junior bersiap di Olympic Fencing Gymnasium. Setelah tanggal 20 kemarin mereka melakukan interview di media televisi, radio dan surat kabar, akhirnya hari konser mereka pun tiba. Mereka sangat bersemangat menantikan waktu konser kecuali Kibum. Namja itu justru terlihat semakin gelisah dan pendiam.

Situasi semakin terasa ketika mereka melakukan gladi resik di atas panggung. Kibum sering terdiam dan melamun dengan wajah yang sangat suram, sehingga semua menyadarinya. Tapi tak ada yang berani menyapa jika Kibum seperti itu. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak berani mendekat dan menatap mata Kibum.

"Manager hyung, bagaimana penjualan tiketnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika manager hyung masuk ke ruang ganti. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru saja selesai di tata rambutnya.

"Tiket ekstra terjual habis dalam 5 menit, Kyuhyun-sshi!" seru manager hyung senang.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyum bahagianya. Ia menggamit lengan Kibum yang lewat di dekat mereka. "Kibum hyung, tiket ekstra kita terjual habis dalam 5 menit!"

Binar di mata Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kebingungan saat Kibum justru tampak gugup mendengar berita gembira itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum hyung…." Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Kibum yang menjauh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya jika Kibum sudah bersikap dingin.

.

.

Mendekati jam pertunjukan, mereka bersiap di ruang ganti. Wartawan tertentu diperbolehkan meliput persiapan yang mereka lakukan. Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih banyak tersenyum dan menghindar jika ada wartawan yang meliput. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu nyaman berada di dalam sorot kamera.

Saat appa Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang ganti, Donghae langsung menghambur memeluknya. Tuan Cho memeluk namja itu erat-erat. Kyuhyun dan yang lain tersenyum maklum dengan apa yang diperbuat Donghae.

"Chukkae, Appa, anak lelakimu bertambah satu," gurau Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga sang appa yang memeluknya.

"Kau salah, Cho Kyuhyun, anak lelaki appa bertambah duabelas," balas sang appa sambil memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Tampillah sebaik mungkin, Kyuhyun-ah. Ini adalah konser milik kalian sendiri. Tunjukkan yang terbaik."

"Geogjeonghaji maseyo (jangan khawatir), Appa. Kami akan menampilkan yang terbaik." Kyuhyun memandang namja yang menjadi panutannya itu dengan penuh rasa hormat. "Appa, mungkin nanti Appa terpaksa mencariku di antara lagu. Aku tidak banyak tampil… Aku…"

"Kyuhyun-ah." Tuan Cho menepuk pipi Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Matanya tertutup oleh air mata yang selama ini tidak pernah ia tampakkan. Kyuhyun tertegun melihat hal itu. "Kau masih bersama kami saja, kami sudah bersyukur. Meski pun kau hanya tampil satu lagu, meski hanya satu kalimat yang sanggup kau nyanyikan di atas panggung, kami tetap merasa bangga padamu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Appa." Kyuhyun memeluk tuan Cho erat-erat. Ia merasa bersyukur berada di antara keluarga dan hyungdeulnya saat ini. Ia tidak berani meminta yang lebih lagi. "Appa akan melihat penampilan kami yang terbaik. Percayalah. Setiap kali kami tampil, itu adalah penampilan terbaik kami."

Appa Kyuhyun menepuk punggung putranya sambil tersenyum sebelum keluar bersama keluarga yang lain.

Super Junior pun beranjak ke bawah panggung. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Meski pun Kyuhyun akan tampil di lagu ketiga, ia ikut bersiap. Namja itu meminum sebotol penuh air, dan beranjak mendekati hyungdeul yang hendak melakukan toss bersama sebelum tampil.

"Di mana Kibummie?" tanya Leeteuk menyadari salah satu dongsaengnya tidak ada di dalam lingkaran.

Semua langsung mengarahkan mata mereka ke sekeliling. Di salah satu pojok yang redup, tampak Kibum tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang dengan irama tertentu, sementara matanya tampak ketakutan.

"Ommo… Kibummie, gwenchana?" Heechul bergegas memeluk Kibum erat-erat. Namun tubuh Kibum tetap bergoyang mengayun seakan namja itu sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Heechul menatap yang lain dengan panik. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Leeteuk berjongkok di depan Kibum dan mencoba menepuk pipinya. "Kibummie… Kibummie… Ini Teuki hyung. Gwencahana, dongsaeng? Jawablah hyung, Kibummie."

Kibum menatap mereka semua dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia tetap mengayun tubuhnya perlahan, namun mulutnya mulai membuka meski suara yang keluar seperti bergaung dari tempat lain. "Banyak… Banyak sekali orang… Aku tidak bisa… Aku takut… Bagaimana jika suaraku tidak keluar…? Bagaimana jika suaraku buruk….? Aku tidak bisa berjabat tangan dengan mereka…. Aku tidak bisa tersenyum ramah… Bagaimana jika karena aku, Super Junior mendapat cap jelek….?"

Semua tertegun mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Namja itu terus mengulang-ulang kalimat tadi seakan itu adalah sebuah mantera sihir. Matanya pun kembali menerawang kosong. Manager hyung dan beberapa kru mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Manager hyung menjadi panik melihat kondisi Kibum. Apalagi yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng. Mereka juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kibum seperti itu. "Ommo… Bagaimana ini? Kita harus tampil 15 menit lagi!"

"Kita tidak mungkin tampil tanpa Kibummie, manager hyung!" protes Leeteuk.

"Ini konser pertama kalian! Apa kata penonton jika kalian tidak segera tampil? Kalau perlu, kita terpaksa tampil tanpa Kibum-sshi!"

"MWO?!"

Kangin, Heechul, dan Leeteuk langsung melakukan perdebatan sengit dengan manager hyung. Member Super Junior yang lain saling berpandangan dengan cemas. Kyuhyun berdiri sambil memandang Kibum. Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan menggeleng. Ia mencoba memberi tahu Kyuhyun bahwa tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Kepribadian Kibum yang sangat introvert tampak terguncang dengan banyaknya penonton yang hadir menunggu penampilan mereka.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Kibum dengan diam. Ia merasa sedih melihat Kibum tampak serapuh itu. Kyuhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kibum. Namun hyungnya itu tidak merasakan kehadirannya. Kyuhyun meraih dan memeluk Kibum dari samping dengan erat. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum. Merasakan namja itu tetap mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan irama tertentu membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya.

"Kibum hyung… Jebal, hyung… Bertahanlah dengan kami sebentar lagi… Bertahanlah hingga konser ini berakhir…." Kyuhyun mencoba memohon di telinga Kibum. "Kumohon, Kibum hyung… Setelah itu, aku akan melepaskanmu... Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri hingga seperti ini… Aku sudah kuat, aku tidak akan meminjam kekuatanmu lagi…."

Suara isakan Kyuhyun membuat yang lain menoleh dan terdiam. Tidak ada lagi suara perdebatan. Hanya Kibum yang masih tampak menerawang dengan matanya yang kosong. Tubuhnya masih mengayun bersama Kyuhyun yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**Kibum sudah berada di batas kekuatannya.**

**Apa yang akan dilakukan member Super Junior yang lain untuk mengembalikan Kibum?**

**Apakah mereka harus meninggalkannya?**

**.**

**.**

**Mianhe, **

**karena kesibukan pembuatan buku Falling Star, **

**update CH31 menjadi mundur.**

**Untuk yang berminat memesan, add FB author ya (ada di bawah)**

**Untuk Chapter selanjutnya, akan diusahakan antara 10-14 hari. **

**Gomawo buat pengertiannya.**

**.**

**Untuk semua reader dan reviewer, gomawo**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat dukungan kalian selama ini**

**.**

**Untuk yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

JAWABAN REVIEW CH 30

**aimichi** 2/14/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview, chingu :-)

**Cho Min Ra** 2/14/13 . chapter 30

Ne, perjuangan yang membuatku angkat topi. Gomawo buat reviewnya

**Nuryewookie** 2/13/13 . chapter 30

Di ff ini itu sungguhan

**Angela Han** 2/13/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini hehehe

Gomawo juga buat semangatnya

Buku Falling Star udah buka order. Add saja Fb ku

**vha chandra** 2/12/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe, maaf agak terlambat, nggak nyangka yang berminat sama buku Falling Star banyak

**Guest** 2/12/13 . chapter 30

Soalnya sedang banyak kesibukan , chingu. Mianhe

**rossaelf4ever** 2/12/13 . chapter 30

Aniyo, tidak sejauh itu, iini sudah mau mendekati ending

**WINOLA **2/11/13 . chapter 30

Wah, benar juga tuh hukumannya ya? kkk tapi serem kalau dibayangin

**kyuminline1307 **2/10/13 . chapter 18

Mungkin dia lagi tertekan jadi lepas kontrol

**kyuminline1307** 2/10/13 . chapter 17

Ne, susah mencegah Kyuhyun. Sampai saat ini pun begitu

**kyuminline1307** 2/10/13 . chapter 16

Betul, dia suka belajar dan mencoba berbagai hal

Sj memang membuatku kagum

Mereka tidak sempurna, tapi mereka patut diacungi jempol

**kyuminline1307** 2/10/13 . chapter 15

Yg dia keberatan dan alasannya itu real. Dia nggak mau SJ jadi artist of the year di ajang penghargaan musik karena katanya mereka hanya entertain yang sesekali bernyanyi

**kyuminline1307** 2/10/13 . chapter 14

Yg soal robot itu real, beberapa member SJ dan Hankyung mengatakan itu di media

Ne, Leeteuk karena banyak masalah menimpa SJ, menjadi the best leader

**kyuminline1307** 2/10/13 . chapter 13

Iya, benar.

Kadang orang yg selalu merasa benar suka begitu. Meski banyak bukti sudah ada, tetap merasa benar

**kyuminline1307** 2/10/13 . chapter 12

Iya hehehe, aku lupa di mana, katanya Changmin suka mengosongkan kulkas orang kalau bertamu

**rahma** 2/10/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

**EkaTiara **2/10/13 . chapter 9

Mianhe, sibuk mempersiapkan buku Falling Star jadi Rising Star 31 belum selesai

**lee sang ki** 2/8/13 . chapter 28

Gomawo hehehe

**kyuminline**1307 2/7/13 . chapter 11

Kan di dorm di depan umum dia emang diam, tapi didorm beda hehehe

Ne, katanya kalau Kibum lagi diam, Kyuhyun pun nggak berani meski cuma buat bertatapan mata

**kyuminline**1307 2/7/13 . chapter 10

Heechul memang unik.

Menurut chingu?

**kyuminline**1307 2/7/13 . chapter 9

Wkwkwkwk Yesung hobby ceramah panjang

Iya, kadang merasa gitu (*ikut sotoy mode on)

**kyuminline1307** 2/7/13 . chapter 8

Ne

**lee sang ki** 2/7/13 . chapter 30

Boleh, panggil eonnie aja

Cheonmaneyo. Gomawo telah mendukung SJ

**Cho Minyoung** 2/7/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe, 10-14 hari yach per chapter

**Sei** 2/6/13 . chapter 30

He he he mianhe. Jangan dibayangkan Tebakannya salah semua kkkk Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja kemunculannya. The new round of Rising Star. Hopefully I can write... Ingatkan saya jika berniat mundur atau hiatus :-D

**yetha** 2/5/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe, nggak ngikutin TV dan drama… Malah nggak bisa nonton drama. AKu sukanya action

**yetha** 2/5/13 . chapter 29

Iya benar

**yetha** 2/5/13 . chapter 28

Ne, aku jg nggak suka EHB

**yetha** 2/5/13 . chapter 27

Iya, parah banget

**yetha** 2/5/13 . chapter 26

wkwkwk otaknya yg terjun

**VitaMinnieMin** 2/4/13 . chapter 30

Menurutku juga manis (*colek pipi Kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun memang rada anti ama runah sakit

Jawabannya da di CH31 hehehe

**VitaMinnieMin** 2/4/13 . chapter 29

Iya, dia buta kamera. Lucu lihat ekspresinya kalau pas nyadar wkwkwk

**VitaMinnieMin** 2/4/13 . chapter 28

Wkwkwk HAewook nggak ada bandingannya

Siwon kalau soal itu kagak ada yg nandingin. Polos banget

Wkwkwk, hal itu diserahkan sepenuhnya pada reader

**ndaaa** 2/4/13 . chapter 30

Ne, gomawo Kan udah ijin

**Yeon Love Yeye** 2/3/13 . chapter 30 Pneumothorax yg dia alami tambah parah dengan adanya robek an akibat kecelakaan. Pneumothorax itu sampai saat ini belum bisa dihilangkan, merupkan penyakit yang tingkat kambuhnya 20-50%. Gomawo sudah mereview hehehe

**NaraKim** 2/3/13 . chapter 30 Iya, mobilnya Kangta. Memang part ini Siwon banyak muncul

**Andhisa Joyers** 2/3/13 . chapter 30 Karena menurut pengamatanku, dibalik layar itu Ryeowook termasuk yang cengeng. Itu dari kata2 member sendiri waktu kru EHB bertanya siapa yang mudah menangis. Mereka menjawab Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook (selain itu kita tahu bahwa Donghae juga suka menangis hehehe)

**Guest** 2/3/13 . chapter 30 Mianhe, chingu, sejak 2013 chapter diupload per 10-14 hari setelah chapter selanjutnya karena author punya pekerjaan belasan jam sehari selain bikin ff

**dianhae** 2/3/13 . chapter 30 Gomawo reviewnya, chingu, gpp

**yetha** 2/3/13 . chapter 24 Iya….

**yetha** 2/3/13 . chapter 23 Berat, tapi dia harus memilih

**yetha** 2/2/13 . chapter 22 Kibum bilang kok soal itu, kalau dia heran banget sama Siwon yang selalu berpikir polos hehehe Donghae di SJM pas Zhoumi bilang mau bawa Siwon sebagai pelindung bilang gini: Siwon aja nggak bisa melindungi diri sendiri kkk, ternyata bukan soal melindungi fisik, tapi SIwon itu asli polos dan berpikir di dunia kagak ada orang jahat

**yetha** 2/2/13 . chapter 21 Mentornya benar, yang lain fanfic. Tapi dia beneran marah dan merasa SM mencuri Kyuhyun darinya

**yetha** 2/2/13 . chapter 20 Iya, Ryeowook masih cepet sadar daripada Eunhyuk

**yetha** 2/2/13 . chapter 19 Katanya begitu, dia suka susah dipegang buntutnya kalau udah keluar dorm.

**yetha** 2/2/13 . chapter 18 Ne

**Guest **2/2/13 . chapter 30 Terinspirasi, bukan kisah nyata. Fnafic tetaplah fanfic

**kyuzi** 2/2/13 . chapter 30 Iya, itu real yg senang dipanggil chagiya dan Kangin ngeledekin Kyuhyun hyung karena kalau ngomong kayak orang tua hehehe. Nggak, panjangnya 8cm, nggak tahu kenapa begitu. Video AMFA ada di Fb ku kok. Ne, kalau marah mukanya seram. Tetap paling seram Leeteuk katanya. Iya, aku suka Zhoumi kalau lagi ngomong…beda banget kesannya. Tapi paling merinding kalau aegyo-nya Zhoumi keluar.

Iya, itu real, Kyuhyun lagi dipangku (kepalanya ya) saat kecelakaan. Kenyataannya begitu, Kyuhyun nggak ada rencana apa-apa kok buat ngusilin. GOMAWOOOO hehehe

**yaya ELFclouds** 2/2/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview

**nisrinafifh** 2/2/13 . chapter 30

Ne, selama masih banyak yg mau baca dan review, akan lanjut., tapi ending memang mulai dekat

**MyKyubee** 2/2/13 . chapter 30

Itu real. Eunhyuk sendiri yang cerita. Coba aja dicari wawancara2 waktu mereka cerita soal kecelakaan. Ne, itu mobil Kangta

Paling tinggi itu daesang

Soal kertas itu akan dibahas perlahan

**OnyKyu** 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Ne, aku aja nggak tega

Katanya sih jadwal itu fakta. Sampai saat ini itu masih fakta. Belum ada yg membantahnya.  
Beda soal surat yg katanya Kyuhyun nangis mengenai kertas itu…itu fanfic. Authornya sendiri udah minta maaf kebeberapa forum yg memuat surat itu sebagai fakta (sebenarnya bukan salah yg nulis fanfic…tapi salahnya yg menyebarkan tanpa baca dulu seluruhnya)

Bukan nerima, tapi mau nggak mau kkkk

Gomawo buat semangatnya

**Kim ryokie** 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Itu halusinasi, akibat kecemasannya sendiri karena merasa selalu merepotkan yang lain

**heeeHyun** 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Iya, itu real dia suka dipanggil chagiya wkwkwk

**Hayatun Yesungie** 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Wow…benar2 ngebut banget

Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**yetha** 2/1/13 . chapter 17

Iya, yg Kangin itu real. Changkyu emang parah wkwkwk tapi juga menyenangkan

**yetha** 2/1/13 . chapter 16

Ne… Kyuhyun jadi kesal :-D Kalah kalau dikeroyok

**Little Hope** 22 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo udah bercapek2 bikin akun kkkk

Iya, gpp… Nggak ada yg salah kok. Gomawo buat reviewnya hehehe

**yunia christya** 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Ne, di Korea, CCina dan Jepang, istilah itu selalu diumpamakan ke orang yg daya sembuhnya cepat sekali

Changmin dan Kyuhyun nggak ketemu sampai Juli 2008

**lyELF **2/1/13 . chapter 30

Iya, dramanya yg berepisode panjang sudah akan dimulai

**miKYU** 2/1/13 . chapter 30

Iya, operasi telinga. Di tahnks note album ada kan?

**Han Eunkyo** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Soal itu ada di CH 31

**fatsabita** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Kayaknya sejak awal Star Museum kok. LSM udah pension tahun 2010

Gomawo reviewnya

**wookiesomnia** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Besar di semangatnya aja dan nggak mau merasa-rasa sakit

Nggak mungkin kkkk

**Cho rae in** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Iya, damai

Gomawo juga sudah mencintai SJ

**yetha** 1/31/13 . chapter 15

Iya, sexy dance nya imut kkkk

**yetha** 1/31/13 . chapter 14

Hmm, kita lihat saja berita-beritanya dan menarik kesimpulan masing-masing

**yetha** 1/31/13 . chapter 13

Soal ketiak dan keringat itu real. Videonya ada kok

**dhian930715ELF** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Ne, begitulah.

**yetha** 1/31/13 . chapter 12

Kalau fans lagi pada ngumpul,begitu Heechul yg lewat pada minggir ngasih jalan wkwkwk

**Guest **1/31/13 . chapter 29

Kamu lupa ganti nama tuh kkkk

**youngie poppo** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Gaya bicaranya sedikit beda Zhoumi dan Changmin hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

**ekha sparkyu** 1/31/13 . chapter 30

Juli 2012 sih aku belum kenal SJ

Jelas bukan

**ekha sparkyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Dia kan bisanya itu

Cari di google yg tic toc pasti dapat. Pakai c jangan k

CAri aja di wawancara2 Nanti kan tahu benar tidaknya

Itu masih lama banget

Di yotube banyak. Cari lebih giat lagi

**ekha sparkyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Menurut chingu?

Itu bisa dicari di wawancara Heechul

Iyu juga bisa di surfing benar tidaknya hehehe

**ekha sparkyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Sayangnya aku juga nggak ada waktu buat jawab satu-satu

Interval is… cukup itu aja cari di google atau kamus bahasa inggris…nanti kan tahu hehehe

Itu selang waktu sebuah kejadian

Menurut chingu?

Itu bisa disurfing di semua berita dan wawancara mengenai benar tidaknya :-D

Coba dicari info ke sekitar trainee SM :-D

**ekha sparkyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

SOal Heechul dan Kyuhyun benar2 diserahkan pada masing2 reader

Bisa ditanyakan kepada hyungdeul dan yang bersangkutan kkkk

**livtia **1/30/13 . chapter 30

mungkin karena saya cukup akrab dengan dunia medis

karena ada dukungan dari reader dan reviewer. Tiap saya ingin hiatus, saya membaca ulang smeua review kalau perlu dari ch 1 untuk mendapatkan passion saya kembali

Soal itu bisa diperkirakan sendiri Syaa bisa jamin 100% tidak mungkin tidak ada yg berpendapat seperti itu

Gomawo. Intermezo itu buat meghilangkan kejenuhan sendiri juga hehehe semacam pengalih

**Keyra Kyuunie** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Jangan dibaangkan, dialami saja wkwkwk just kidding

**yetha** 1/30/13 . chapter 11

Yg itu kaliamtku.  
Yg Kyuhyun minum banyak sudah sejak awal.

**Guest **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Itu cara penanganan jika kambuhnya cukup parah

**yetha** 1/30/13 . chapter 10

Gomawo reviewnya

**yetha** 1/30/13 . chapter 9

Mungkin karena Yesung sebenarnya menarik saat berbicara kkk  
Itu real lho fans nya charice banyak yg mengumpat

**yetha** 1/30/13 . chapter 8

Ryeowook, bisa dilihat sendiri di video2

**yetha** 1/30/13 . chapter 7

Itu benar. Mereka membicarakan itu di SUKIRA. Kyuuhyun sampai lari ke tempat syuting dr mobil tempatnya beristirahat dan terbengong2 ketika semua menari seakan tak ada apa2

**EvMar** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Saya hanya mengikuti kata hati saja, nggak tahu sampai ch berapa tapi saya tahu di mana endingnya akan saya letakkan

**oracle **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo hehehe

Aku mau ikut bungkus juga boleh ? hehehe

Out of the box

**KyungMinSparKyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo buat reviewnya Iya, kalau pakai HP kurang leluasa ya

**tya andriani** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo hehehe

**trililililili **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Bukunya sudah terbit. Memang kapan DBSK mulai pecah?

**Princess kyumin** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Pneumothorax itu belum bisa disembuhkan dan tingkat kambuhnya 20-50%

**qyukey** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

**chokyubutt **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe, cuma bisa 10 hari paling cepat

1/30/13 . chapter 30

wkwkwk…kasihan Kyuhyun disalahin terus, padahal oppadeul aja yg over

**Azurasky Elf** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gpp, malah terima kasih banget buat infonya

**Kyuminhae** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Lumayan suka baca buku kedokteran

Wkwkwk kalau mau minta dijahilin datang aja ke sana

**Kayla WonKyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Nope hehehe

**Azurasky Elf** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gpp, aku senang kok ada yg memperhatikan hal itu., Jadi kalau terbit jadi buku, aku nggak jadi bahan tertawaan hehehe. Ada pepatah, sahabat memukul dengan maksud n=baik, tetapi lawan mencium dengan maksud jahat kkkk

**fel **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Ditanya langsung aja. Yang jelas, pas pertolongan pertama waktu kecelakaan itu kemungkina besar terjadi begtu pula jika kambuhnya parah

**misszorkid **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview

**HyeriKyu** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Wkwkwk pada nuduh Kyuhyun semua sih…poor Kyuhyunie

**misskyuKYU** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Aniyo…Kyuhyun kali ini lagi tobat

Wkwkwk jadi bagaimana supaya kagak galau? End? Kkk  
Gomawo ya, reviewnya membuatku semangat

**reaRelf** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Ne, kit abaca di CH31

**Guiei** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Hmm, dirangkai saja satu per satu

**Kiyuh **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Dasar saiko kkkk

**Guest** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

**AreynaKyuminElf** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Jawabannya da di CH31 hehehe

**aisarangkpopers** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

salam kenal juga

**tesaSUJU31** 1/30/13 . chapter 30

Ne, jawabannya da di CH31

**chijRS **1/30/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview hehehe

**dlestariningsih** 1/29/13 . chapter 1

Begitulah Heechul yang aku tangkap hehehe. Oppadeul bangga sama magnae, tapi karena magnaenya usil jadi pada nggak mau terang2an kkk

**dlestariningsih **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Interval juga berlaku untuk nyanyian dan musik.

Itu denda telat aja

Ikut senang kalau ff ini bisa jadi penyemangat

**Fitri MY** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Narrator berkata wkwkwk

**aidakyu** 1/29/13 . chapter 19

Kapan kambuh cuma mimpi lagi?

Wkwkwk reader aneh

Ne, gpp. Gomawo reviewnya

**Elfishy** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

**kyuminline1307** 1/29/13 . chapter 7

wkwkwk udah capek banget dan banyak pikiran soalnya

**kyuminline1307 **1/29/13 . chapter 6

Di yg Charice kan ketawanya juga nyicil tuh jadi terdengar aneh

Betul ,Yesung punya charisma tersendiri

**Diana0612** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kalau ada kesempatan ya. Gomawo reviewnya

**pipiet sparcloud** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Aigoo… aku nggak terlalu menguasai bahasa korea Gomawo buat reviewnya

**lemonade** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Amin. Aku juga berharap begitu

**cloud prince** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

wkwkwk gomawo ya buat reviewnya. Menyenangkan sekali membacanya  
SOal Kyuhyun ke mana, kita lihat CH31

**Dyta0302** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Hmm, kalau kambuhnya sampai parah, penanganannya akan begitu

**AriskaGyu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Selamat, kamu satu-satunya yg curiga Kyuhyun nggak punya niat usil wkwkwk  
Bukan nggak nyambung, tapi oppadeul emang yg kelewat over protektif sehingga panik sendiri

Ne, semoga Kyuhyun selalu sehat

**nurhanita fenita clouds elf** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Dia sedang ingin menyendiri

**Tsuioku Lee** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Berhubung ddangkoma harganya mustahil mustajab alias 3 jutaan, berarti setelah SJ punya cukup uang untuk beli kura2 harga segitu kkkk

Iya, novelnya udah jadi, infonya bisa ditanyakan di FB ku. Gomawo reviewnya

**Kyuubi kim** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Belum tahu, mengikuti kata hati saja, tapi endingnya sudah tahu mau di mana, cuma panjang pendeknya tidak aku tetapkan

**Cupcake **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kyuhyun itu hanya manja dan usil, tidak seheboh Ryeowook kalau ngerjain kkk Tapi masalahnya, dia tiap hari

**hauraddict** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

sabar…

**clouds1309 **1/29/13 . chapter 30

seandainya kita bisa tahu ya hehehe

Panggil Iyagi juga boleh

**choYeonRin **1/29/13 . chapter 13

Hooo ada stalker baik ya? Salam kenal kalau gitu kkk

**choYeonRin** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Semua akan dijawab di CH 31

Mianhe, paling cepat 10 hari

**ay **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Iya, kayak anak kecil kalau di tengah hyungdeul, dimanjain sih kkk

Serem kok… dia kalau marah serem

**Guest** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

**fishy aegyo** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Buku Falling Star sudah rilis. Add FB ku saja untuk infonya

**xoxoxo **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Berat di ongkos kkk

**Gyurievil** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Penghayatannya meresep banget wkwkwk

Nggak salah. Zhoumi sudah tahu saat berkata begitu

Game center kkk

**XxStarLitxX** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Semangatnya yang terlalu tinggi. Aku udah lihat beberapa yg kayak gitu. AKu pikir udah mau pingsan, eh pas giliran naik panggung kayak orang sehat. Turun panggung baru ambruk lagi

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**yuu kyuke** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo udah bantu nyariin kkk

**lalalala** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Memang lagi dapat giliran banyak

**Bella** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Bukan maksudnya KYuhyun, tapi larinya memang bikin kuatir juga hehehe

**Ratu fauziah** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe, DD memang proyek pengingat aja, supaya idenya kagak lupa. Tapi akan dibuat serius begitu RS selesai

**myeolchikyu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Fans sadis kkk

Di mataku Yesung juga begitu

Dia sih sering nge-drop. Tapi semoga nggak pernah parah kayak gitu

Pneumothorax itu belum bisa disembuhkan 100% dan tingkat kambuhnya 20-50%

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**Momo ShinKaI** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Hyukjae itu termasuk 2 member tercengeng di SJ. Di EHB 8 kan dibahas. Dia lalu Ryeowook. Masih cengengan Eunhyuk

**KyuChul **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kebalik

**Park Min Mi** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Jiah…jangan terlalu dibayangin hehehe

**ahra rahayu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Nggak nonton drakor Cuma waktu FH dan Hotelier

**So Yuu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Berhenti aja di TBC, kalau dipindahkan saya yg repot kkkk

**widyawati** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Ini just fanfic hanya mengikuti timeline SJ

**Cho Angel Kim** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo. Omniscient itu bisa melihat semua gerak gerik, pemikiran dan perasaan semua karakter, tidak terbatas pada tokoh tertentu saja. Itu bahasa mudahnya.

**bjewELFishy **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kan diceritakan kok di CH sebelumnya dia sakit apa

**vha chandra** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Satu lagi yg kudu disuntik dokter nih kkk

Betul, ketakjutan bisa muncul di alam bawah sadar

Alatnya agak berbeda, dia tidak langsung mencabut jarum keluar, ada semacam penahan.

Gomawo reviewnya

**LylaAkariN** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

DD ch 1 dibuat agar aku nggak lupa idenya

DDch2 dibuat krena RS lagi mentok nggak ad aide  
Tapi sebenarnya DD dari awal akan dikerjakan selesai RS

**nara **1/29/13 . chapter 30

istilahnya masih hiatus. Dia masih artis SM

**aninkyuelf **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Ne, gomawo doanya hehehe

**Chiti** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Biarin kkkk

**so yuri** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kyuhyun emang imut

**sisusi** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

wkwkwk ddangkoma masih lama

**Asa **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Changmin masih lama

**Diitactorlove** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Ne, gomawo hehehe

**cho kyuna** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo udah membaca dan mereview

**ElfSparKyu1302** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Wkwkwk khayalan tingkat tinggi

**gyu1315** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

**sfsclouds **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Jawabannya da di CH31 hehehe

**Jmhyewon** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Soalnya yg review juga susah payah, kadang nggak masuk segala kan? Kkk Gomawo ya reviewnya

**sitakyu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

dimasukkan saja tanggal dan nama acaranya. Nanti muncul. Atau ke FB ku ada

**Aisah92** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

WKwkwk …jadi bingung sendiri nih

**SkyKi** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Katanya daftar itu real

**Meda93** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kalau kambuhnya parah mmg begitu cara penanganannya

Syukurlah jika tersadar… AKu nggak maksud lho hehehe

**Khotmibukanhotmi** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Bukunya Falling Star sudah terbit kok, add saja FB ku yang ada di TBC, lalu tanya di sana

Gomawo reviewnya

**Sparkyu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Jawabannya da di CH31 hehehe

**desiindikyu **1/29/13 . chapter 30

salam kenal juga

Gomawo reviewnya chingu hehehe

**casanova indah** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

rahasia kkkk

**dinikyu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Itu fakta. Mobil Kangta yang sedang mereka naiki waktu kecelakaan

**octaviani** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Iya, yang Falling Star udah terbit. Add aja FB ku

**SSungMine** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Udah rampung novel Falling Starnya  
Ne, gomawo reviewnya

**lovely yesungielf** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Ne, masalah Kibum mulai muncul

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo

**nining wulan** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo Jangan bosan ya

**ainy **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Buku Falling Star udah ada. Infonya ada di FB  
Siapa bilang kuat. Aku juga takut nggak kuat nih

**ratnasparkyu **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo Tebak-tebakan lagi yach hehehe

**Blackyuline** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Wkwkwk tapi idenya bagus-bagus lho chingu, aku nggak kepikiran ke sana :-D

Gomawo buat reviewnya yach

**Riyuri **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Ternyata mulut juga bisa hiperaktive tho? Kkkk

Mianhe baru bisa update hehehe

**phiexphiexnophiex** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Aku ikut senang kalau chingu bisa selamat dr nangis (*lho?) kkkk

Wajarlah, jurusan IPA kan belum belajar soal penyakit2 tertentu

Pneumothorax itu tingkat kekambhuannya 20-50% tapi tak ada salahnya kita berharap hal itu nggak pernah terjadi. Aku berharap Kyuhyun sehat selalu

Gomawo buat reviewnya hehehe

**kim eun ra** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Soal itu akan terjawab di CH31

**rura seta** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Lho? Kasihan atau kasihan tuh hehehe

Hmm, bolang bisa jadi bocah hilang ya? Kreatif juga :-D

**Kim Ri Ha** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Wkwkwk…alias kerokan, pijetan kkkk Gomawo buat reviewnya yg bikin aku senyum2 kkkk

**Seul Chan** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Berharap saja Kyuhyun oppa nggak pernah kambuh sampai ke tingkat itu

**indahpus96** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

SETUJU! Tapi masalahnya, kalau belum nyulik kan belum tahu kkkkk

**Mrs. Drakyu1403** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kalau dari HP memang suli sekali masuk, bahkan meski itu smartphone, review gagal bisa terbilang sering. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan bersedia memberi review heheheh  
Buku Falling Star sudah jadi. Untuk infonya bisa di lihat di FB-ku. Tpai kayaknya chingu udah tahu ya? Benar kan? :-D

**kyuqie **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Dalam industry yg penuh persaingan dan katanya begitu satu jatuh 1 menit paling lama udah ada yg bisa menggantikan, hal itu sangat bisa terjadi. Kita sendiri tahu kan seberapa banyak yg anti dengan SJ. Apakah ada jaminan di dalamnya sendiri tidak ada yg berkeinginan menjatuhkan mereka? :-D Itu sebabnya kalau sebuah grup memakai ruang training, tidak ada yg boleh masuk ketika mereka mencari gerakan dll. Hanya SJ yg mengijinkan Changmin seenaknya keluar masuk wkwkwkwk.

Bukan yg terakhir. Nanti akan diceritakan mengenai SJ H

**vidya** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini. Jangan bosan mereview ya

Wah, sudah dicek? Senangnya :-D

Amin…tapi mungkin dengan judul lanjutannya ya… SOalnya Rising STar sudah memeiliki titik ending tersendiri

**Haera** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe aku kemarin terpaksa umundur uploadnya. Gomawo buat kesabarannya menunggu. Smeoga chapter2 selanjutnya tidak akanlebih dr 14 hari

**puzZy cat** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Ne, chingu, gomawo ya sudah mereview

**kyukyu **1/29/13 . chapter 30

Mungkin ke rumah chingu? hehehe

AIgo…berarti yg dua jempol kaki dong kkkk Gomawo chingu

**Shin Min Hwa** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Yang sering menghilang itu Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun kan udah pamitan

**nana** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Kyuhyun tidak menghilang. Jawabannya ada di CH31 hehehe

**Ratna** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Mianhe merepotkan… Tapi per 2013, RS akan update 10-14 hari, chingu. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

**SunakumaKYUMIN** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Wah, berapa bayarnya kalau les ama Kyuhyun? Boleh ikut? XD

**Kim Anna** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Me too… miss him so much

Jangan diseret, nanti lecet kkk Gomawo

**Reni onnanako** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

DIa sesekali manis kok, meski banyak evilnya wkwkwk

Iya, aku juga bayangin dia imut banget. APalagi saat itu pipinya chubby dengan rambut hitamnya yg panjang :-D

Nggak bosen kok. Gomawo ya buat reviewnya

**Teuk Mina** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo chingu buat semangatnya. Ne, aku akan tetap menulis

**babykyupa** 1/29/13 . chapter 30

Yup, idenya kadang bikin aku melongo

**Cho sahyo** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Yeppa justru orang yang ingin melepaskan Kibum

Biasanya begitu. Yang jelas itu adalah mobil Kangta dan ban meledak bagian kiri. Tapi mereka pakai mobil itu aku nggak tahu alasannya. Mobil SJ sekarang dilengkapi selt belt hingga ke bangku bagian paling belakang. Jadi tidak ada kemungkinan mereka terlempar lagi dr mobil jika mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Kalau Kyuhyun kambuh sampai ke taraf itu, penanganannya memang begitu.

Tidak, kali ini hyungdeulnya yang terlalu panik. Kan dia sudah pamit untuk berlibur

Gomawo sudah mereview dan memberi semangat hehehe

**BabyWonKyu** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Jujur, sebenarnya bukan memutih tapi membiru.. Tapi orang awam pasti melihatnya itu memutih… Ujung jari yang akan mengalami lebih dulu jika tubuh kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Ne, SS1 konser terakhirnya KIbum

Aku berharap begitu Tapi aku udah kirim ke Kyuhyun :-D

**SieLf **1/28/13 . chapter 30

Cheonmaneyo chingu. Aku juga banyak belajar dari SJ Belajar tentang kerja keras, kerendahan hati, tekad baja, hati yang tegar, dan banyak lagi hal positif lainnya.

**R'Rin4869** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Iya, petinggi SM tidak akan mau menghancurkan konsernya sendiri hehehe. Dia kan mencoba menarik sebelum konser. Gomawo

**vietaKyu **1/28/13 . chapter 30

AKu juga sedih pas menuliskannya

Katanya jadwal itu real ckckck

Tapi Heechul yg sedang begitu sangat manis kan :-D

Ne, sedih tapi kenyataan

Wkwkwk tapi pas tambah tua mukanya malah tambah imut. Poor Kyuhyunie kkkk

Sampai sekarang juga masih suka blushing2 gitu ya hehehe

Tebakan chingu agak tepat kkkk Tapi bukan menghilang, mereka ada janjian

**n0name** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Belum tahu chingu. Kalau buat cerita aku hanya berpikir awal dan akhir. Prosesnya mengikuti kata hati saja. Aku nggak suka bikin kerangka karangan. Bukan hal yg bagus, tapi aku benar2 nggak bisa…seharusnya sih ada kerangka

**Kuro-berry Saki** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Aku baru dr september 2012

**AngeLeeteuk** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Ne, mimpi

Gomawo udah bersabar menunggu

1/28/13 . chapter 30

Kan pneumothorax itu tingkat kambuhnya tinggi. Kyuhyun juga sms mengenai kondisinya ke Uisa saat bangun tidur. Jadi Uisa nggak angkat telepon Leeteuk krn sudah tahu dan ia ingin cepat2 sampai

**Okta1004** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

AKu juga senang membayangkan Kyuhyun yg seperti itu kkk

**keyq **1/28/13 . chapter 30

Kalau buku Falling Star sudah terbit, bisa lihat infonya di FB ku yach  
Ne, gomawo buat semangatnya

**hyoeni **1/28/13 . chapter 30

Wkwkwk nggak, kan banyak ff lain yg udah bercerita ttg itu

Soal chapter aku nggak menentukan. Mengikuti kata hati aja. Tapi endingnya kan di mana aku sudah tahu

Gomawo sudah bersedia mereview. AKu senang banget baca review lho, soalnya kalau pas lagi bad mood, lagi kesal krn ada yg niru etc, review kalian itu jadi obat buatku untuk memikirkan yg baik2 saja, tidak memikirkan hal2 yg negative.

Nggak kurang jauh tuh ke Jepang? Wkwkwk AKu ikut kalau ke sana

**kyugaemputriaisya**h 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Panggil Iyagi aja Ne, gomawo sudah membaca ff ini

**riekyumidwife** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Bentar…bentar… Chingu, jamurnya bisa dimakan kagak? kkkkk

Pasien dan orang yg dikenal memang beda ya… AKu aja pas tahu penyakit Kyuhyun jadi sedih sendiri

Hehehe jawabannya ada di CH31

**lisamei** 1/28/13 . chapter 30

Biar pun kagak ada keterangan, kan udah dibilang per 2013 kkk

Ne, perasaan kuatir, merasa membebani dan sayang yang dipendam, jadinya terkumpul seperti itu…. Gomawo buat reviewnya. Dilarang bosan review hehehe


	32. Chapter 32

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 32**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Henry. DBSK.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Fanfic just Fanfic, Geje , 'if read, don't bash'**

**Summary : **"Heechul hyung mencemaskan Kyuhyun hyung." / 13 itu tidak akan menjadi 13 lagi… / Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi hyung-mu? / "Teuki hyung tidak adil." / "Kita bersahabat karena kita bersahabat."

.

.

"Kibum hyung… Jebal, hyung… Bertahanlah dengan kami sebentar lagi… Bertahanlah hingga konser ini berakhir…." Kyuhyun mencoba memohon di telinga Kibum. "Kumohon, Kibum hyung… Setelah itu, aku akan melepaskanmu... Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri hingga seperti ini… Aku sudah kuat, aku tidak akan meminjam kekuatanmu lagi…."

Suara isakan Kyuhyun membuat yang lain menoleh dan terdiam. Tidak ada lagi suara perdebatan. Hanya Kibum yang masih tampak menerawang dengan matanya yang kosong. Tubuhnya masih mengayun bersama Kyuhyun yang tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 32**

.

Member Super Junior yang lain, manager hyung dan para kru yang berada di dekat kedua namja itu terpekur.

"Jebal, hyung…" Kyuhyun menangis sambil terus memeluk Kibum. "Kibum hyung yang aku kenal adalah namja yang kuat… Namja yang berangkat meninggalkan negaranya untuk mengejar mimpi sebagai aktor… Kibum hyungku adalah aktor yang hebat… Aktor yang sanggup memerankan tokoh sesulit apapun…"

Tiba-tiba ayunan tubuh Kibum terhenti.

"Aku… aktor yang hebat…?" gumam Kibum dengan tatapan kosong, seakan mencoba mencerna kalimat itu.

"Ne. Sangat hebat." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum. "Aktor yang mendalami perannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aktor yang tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Hyung bisa berubah menjadi tokoh yang hyung perankan,… Hyung tidak sekedar menghafal dialog."

"Aku… aktor yang hebat…."

Kyuhyun mengangguk keras. Mendadak Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya, dan berganti menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Mata namja itu kembali bersinar.

"Aku adalah seorang aktor, Kyuhyunie," kata Kibum sambil memandang wajah magnaenya dengan senyum lebar. "Kim Kibum adalah seorang aktor… Aku saat ini mendapat peran sebagai penyanyi… Aku adalah penyanyi yang hebat… Aku adalah seorang penyanyi yang terkenal… Aku adalah Kim Kibum Super Junior yang sedang menanjak naik."

Kyuhyun yang tertegun hanya bisa mengangguk membenarkan. Kibum bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum kepada member Super Junior yang lain, seakan tidak terjadi apapun tadi.

"Hyungdeul, kenapa kalian bengong seperti itu? Ayo bersiap! Panggung kita sudah menunggu!"

Kibum tertawa dan memberi kode agar mereka melakukan toss bersama. Meski sempat tertegun dengan perubahan Kibum yang besar, semua berkumpul dan melakukan toss dengan gembira. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk naik ke panggung setelah VCR selesai.

Kyuhyun yang belum akan tampil, berdiri di salah satu pojok yang gelap. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya melihat wajah Kibum yang ceria dan bersemangat. Ia tersentak ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sungmin hyung… Kau tidak bersiap?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Ia terus menatap Kibum yang tengah bersenda-gurau menunggu saatnya mereka naik ke atas panggung.

"Masih ada waktu. Kau jauh lebih memerlukanku, Kyuhyunie…"

"….Sungmin hyung, aku tidak akan pernah berada di panggung yang sama dengan Kibum hyung… Panggung Super Junior… Padahal aku menantikan saat-saat kita ber-13 berada di panggung milik kita sendiri, hyung…," gumam Kyuhyun lirih. "Dia bukan Kibum hyung… Dia tokoh yang diperankan oleh Kibum hyung…"

Air mata Kyuhyun pun mengalir ketika Sungmin memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Jika Kibummie adalah ulat, dan Super Junior adalah kepompongnya… Apakah kau menyesal jika ia berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dan meninggalkan kepompong yang menjadi tempatnya selama ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Sungmin tersenyum, memaksa Kyuhyun berbalik menatapnya. "Cho Kyuhyun adalah magnae yang kuat. Magnae kebanggaan kami. Hyung yakin, kau juga mampu melewati ini semua dengan baik."

Sungmin melambai ke arah Kibum yang melambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

"Kau lihat? Kibummie berjuang mengatasi kelemahan dirinya, menanggalkan kepribadiannya untuk konser Super Junior. Meski dia adalah sebuah tokoh, tapi Kibummie melakukan semua ini untuk kita. Apakah perasaannya tidak tersampaikan padamu, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Gomawo, hyung, kau sudah membuatku menyadarinya," gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Aniyo. Kau sudah membuat Kibummie bisa berdiri di atas panggung sekarang. Kini, kau juga harus menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Berdirilah di atas panggung bersama kami semua. Juga bersama 'Kibum hyung'mu."

Saat Sungmin bergabung dengan yang lain, Kyuhyun memandang keduabelas hyungnya dengan perasaan senang. Pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Kibum. Untuk beberapa saat ia melihat Kibum yang sebenarnya muncul ke permukaan, memandangnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum Kyuhyun pun berganti tawa.

_Hyungdeul, hari ini adalah konser pertama milik kita. Super Junior Super Show. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan keadaan apapun, sama seperti kalian yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendukungku selama ini. Aku akan membuat kalian bangga. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. _

_Kibum hyung, jika ini adalah konser terakhir kita bersama, kami akan membuatmu mengenangnya seumur hidupmu, membuatmu selalu teringat kepada Super Junior… Aku yakin, meski akting adalah hidupmu, kami juga mendapat bagian penting di hatimu…._

"Ya! Jelek! Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri begitu! Sebentar lagi kami akan kembali! Kau tidak boleh berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" seru Heechul dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya menangkap sosok Henry yang baru saja muncul. "Henry-ah, jaga Kyuhyun hyung-mu baik-baik!"

Heechul menggerutu ketika Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi omelannya. Kyuhyun melambai kepada hyungdeul yang memandang ke arah mereka berdua, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa meski hyungdeul akan mendahuluinya tampil.

"Heechul hyung mencemaskan Kyuhyun hyung."

"Aku tahu, Henry-ah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli. Ia ikut tegang ketika panggung mekanik tempat hyungdeul berdiri beranjak naik. Seruan gempita dari fans yang hadir semakin riuh. Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seandainya bisa melihat pemandangan itu langsung dengan matanya.

"Suatu saat, kau akan menyanyi juga di lagu pembuka, Kyuhyun hyung." Henry menepuk bahunya dengan maksud menghibur.

"Bahasa Koreamu mendadak lancar." Kyuhyun tertegun.

"Aku berencana mengatakannya. Aku menghafalkan kalimat tadi. Yang ini juga." Henry tersenyum meringis. Kyuhyun nyaris tergelak melihat wajah Henry yang tersipu malu.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan seperti ini terus. Aku pasti semakin kuat dan bisa tampil sebanyak mungkin bersama hyungdeul." Kyuhyun merangkul Henry dengan senang. "Kau belajar kalimat tadi dari Zhoumi ge? Kau mendapat guru yang baik. Tapi kau harus hati-hati jika hyungdeul-ku yang mengajarimu. Hangeng gege sudah menjadi korbannya."

Henry hanya bisa termangu mendengar kalimat panjang itu. Wajahnya sedikit cemas karena ia menangkap kata 'hati-hati' dan 'korban' dalam kalimat yang tidak dimengertinya tadi.

.

Sepasang mata mengawasi Kyuhyun dan Henry dari jauh sebelum beranjak meninggalkan backstage. Sebagai Petinggi di SM, sudah kewajibannya untuk muncul memberi semangat dan bahkan di dalam sorotan kamera ia melakukan toss bersama dengan ketigabelas namja itu di ruang ganti. Ia sungguh heran karena Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, juga semua member Super Junior, menyambutnya dengan ramah. Bahkan ia melihat rasa hormat di mata mereka semua.

_Apa mereka gila? Terbuat dari apa hati dan pikiran mereka? Seharusnya kehadiranku menambah ketegangan, membangkitkan kebencian atau setidaknya kemarahan, tapi mereka semua tampak biasa saja. Dan masalah Kibum-sshi, seperti yang aku perkirakan sejak semula, sifatnya yang sangat introvert mulai menimbulkan masalah. Tetapi lagi-lagi mereka bisa mengatasi semuanya itu. Mana ada orang yang berakting menjadi dirinya sendiri? Tapi ternyata cara itu berhasil… _

_When the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows. _Kata-kata Kyuhyun terngiang kembali di telinganya.

"13 itu tidak akan menjadi 13 lagi… Jika itu terjadi, tidak ada harmoni yang akan muncul dari mereka."

"Mianhamnida, Tuan mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya sang ajudan yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" katanya cepat, membuat sang ajudan membungkuk meminta maaf. Tiba-tiba langkah Petinggi SM terhenti. "Rumor yang aku bilang beberapa hari lalu sudah disebar?"

"Ne, Tuan." Sang ajudan mengangguk. "Tetapi, Tuan, apakah hal itu tidak akan merugikan kita juga nantinya?"

"Itu bukan masalah. Setiap detik kita bisa mengorbitkan siapapun yang kita inginkan. Apa kau lupa dunia ini seperti panggung neraka? Setiap saat banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkan kita, dan akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisi orang di atasnya. Tak ada yang namanya persahabatan. Mereka harus menyadari hal itu untuk menjadi besar di dunia artis."

"Tapi, Tuan..."

Pandangan tajam sang Petinggi SM membuat ajudannya hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tetap tidak berbicara saat mobil membawa mereka meninggalkan tempat konser.

_Kyuhyun-sshi dan Super Junior, kalian selalu mengagungkan persaudaraan dan persahabatan. Sebentar lagi kalian bisa melihat, betapa manusia, demi kepentingan pribadinya, akan berubah menjadi saling bermusuhan. Kalian pun akan seperti itu. Setelah kalian kehilangan hati kalian, aku akan bisa mengendalikan kalian semua dengan mudah. _

Mulut Petinggi SM mengukir sebuah senyum yang membuat ajudannya mengalihkan mata ke arah jalan.

.

Sementara itu di Olympic Fencing Gymnasium, musik Twins (Knock Out) mengalun memenuhi arena konser seiring riuhnya fans bersorak. Satu per satu suara hyungdeul terdengar. Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak kegirangan ketika lagu pertama dibawakan dengan sukses. Henry juga melompat dengan wajah gembira.

Saat hyungdeul turun kembali, Kyuhyun hendak beranjak mendekat. Leeteuk langsung menghampiri dan mendorongnya duduk kembali. Sang leader mengambil botol air yang disodorkan kru dan mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Jangan ikut sibuk, Kyuhyunie. Kau lihat, banyak orang yang membantu kita," kata Leeteuk sambil mengatur napasnya.

Kyuhyun melihat para kru menyodorkan minum dan handuk kepada hyungdeul. Mereka juga memberikan pistol untuk lagu Rock This House yang akan hyungdeul bawakan dengan sedikit adegan tembak-menembak. Leeteuk bergegas kembali bergabung dengan yang lain setelah menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Member lain pun melambai ke arah sang magnae untuk menghiburnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Henry ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun meliriknya dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hyungdeul selalu berpikir aku ini anak kecil."

"Aku juga sayang Kyuhyun hyung," ucap Henry. Ia mencari kata-kata yang menurutnya cukup mewakili perasaannya tentang tindakan member Super Junior yang lain. Namja berpipi chubby itu tertawa ketika Kyuhyun menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Tutup mulutmu, magnae! Di Super Junior China, aku adalah hyungmu. Ingat, aku adalah hyungmu!"

"Ne… Ne… arraseyo." Henry benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah lucu dengan mimik serius Kyuhyun. Ia sadar mengapa hyungdeul begitu overprotektif kepada namja di sisinya. Kyuhyun selalu menimbulkan perasaan sayang dan ingin melindungi. Ia sendiri mulai merasakan hal yang sama kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak yakin tidak akan memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebagai 'magnae'.

Kibum, Siwon dan Eunhyuk menempati kursi yang sudah disediakan sementara yang lain berhamburan menuju posisi mereka tampil nanti. Mata Kyuhyun menangkap wajah salah satu hyungnya yang berkeringat lebih banyak dari yang lain. Ia merasa sedikit khawatir.

Selesai lagu Rock This House, Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Henry dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tersenyum, menepuk mereka memberi semangat, dan berlari ke posisi stage mekanik yang akan mengangkatnya jauh tinggi ke atas arena konser saat awal lagu Don't Don. Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga berlari ke tempat mereka akan muncul mendahului yang lain. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Kibum bisa menikmati konser meski dengan cara berakting sebagai penyanyi.

"Henry-ah, kita juga bersiap," kata Kyuhyun.

Henry mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat di mana Kibum berada. Nanti dia akan muncul dengan stage mekanik yang sama saat memainkan biola. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati hyungdeul yang lain. Dia akan muncul tak jauh dari sana.

"Hwaiting, Hyun-ah!" seru Kangin diikuti senyum member yang lain. Di lagu ini Kyuhyun akan tampil pertama kali. Meski tersenyum, Kyuhyun sedikit was-was juga.

"You can do it," cetus Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Suara teriakan Kibum membahana mengiringi awal lagu. Pekikan semakin riuh saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk muncul satu per satu di panggung untuk melakukan solo dance. Leeteuk memberi kode agar yang lain bersiap. Mereka akan muncul bersama kecuali Kyuhyun dan Henry.

Kyuhyun akhirnya naik ke stage saat mendekati giliran part-nya. Namja itu tertegun sesampainya di atas panggung. Perasaan senang, takjub sekaligus terharu memenuhi hatinya. Ia bisa melihat begitu banyak fans yang datang untuk menonton konser Super Junior, bukan sekedar angka di layar. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Heechul yang berdiri menghadapnya, keduanya tersenyum bersama. Heechul kemudian bergeser ketika Siwon menyanyikan bagiannya, memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun untuk maju.

Seruan fans saat menyambut penampilannya membuat Kyuhyun terharu. Namja itu menyanyikan part-nya yang meskipun pendek dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia kembali ke backstage saat lampu panggung menjadi gelap. Di bawah, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Henry dan mengucapkan selamat atas penampilan biolanya yang menakjubkan.

A Man in Love hanya berjarak satu VCR. Semua bergegas mengatur napas ketika bisa kembali ke belakang panggung. Kyuhyun sendiri akan muncul di jalur panggung yang berada di tengah-tengah penonton. Berbeda dengan Don't Don yang muncul dari belakang hyungdeul, ia akan berdiri sendirian di depan nanti.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal lain. Semua bergegas berganti pakaian saat lagu itu berakhir. Baju, sepatu, dan aksesoris melayang begitu saja untuk mengejar waktu. Lagu Mirror yang dinyanyikan hanya berlima di album, di panggung konser akan mereka nyanyikan bersama-sama. Kyuhyun langsung menghabiskan sebotol air lagi sebelum naik.

Akhirnya sesi percakapan pun tiba. Kyuhyun berdiri di ujung kanan, di sebelah Kibum, sementara Leeteuk yang memimpin percakapan berada di ujung kiri. Saat Leeteuk memulai perkenalan dirinya, Kyuhyun mengamati kembali salah seorang hyungnya yang tampak tidak fit tadi. Tampak jelas hyungnya itu berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja.

Leeteuk memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya aegyo yang membuat Eunhyuk berjengit. Siwon merangkul Eunhyuk sambil memprotes tingkah sang leader. Ketika Eunhyuk memperkenalkan diri dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar, Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberi contoh bagaimana memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh semangat. Lagi-lagi Kangin geleng kepala melihat Siwon yang sangat gentleman. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu meminta ijin dulu kepada Leeteuk sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju hyung-nya yang berkeringat melebihi normal.

"Ryeowookie, ikut aku." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook dan membawanya mendekati Hankyung yang berdiri di sebelah Shindong. "Mianhe, hyung, ijinkan kami duluan."

Heechul yang berada di sisi lain dari Hankyung menautkan alisnya melihat ulah sang magnae. Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun karena Kyuhyun hanya berbisik.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun imnida. Banggapseumnida," kata Kyuhyun begitu Shindong selesai memperkenalkan diri. Ia menempatkan dirinya dan Ryeowook di antara Shindong dan Hankyung. Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama namun tidak sesingkat Kyuhyun. Namja itu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ryeowook masih bertahan saat giliran Hankyung bahkan Heechul tiba. Namun Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar menariknya menuju belakang panggung. Mereka tak menyadari Heechul menoleh ke arah mereka dengan heran.

"Tolong berikan Ryeowook-sshi minuman manis," kata Kyuhyun begitu tiba di belakang panggung. Ia memaksa Ryeowook duduk di kursi. Salah seorang kru membawakan minuman dan handuk. Ryeowook menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia juga meminum minuman manis yang disodorkan Kyuhyun tanpa membantah.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyun hyung?" Henry mendekat dengan khawatir.

"Gwenchanayo." Kyuhyun memusatkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook yang masih terlihat lelah. "Ryeowookie, jangan pikirkan hal lain saat ini. Konsentrasi saja ke konser. Kau lihat, … Kibum hyung baik-baik saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia memang terpikir dengan kejadian Kibum tadi, dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit tertekan sehingga tubuhnya terasa tidak fit. Ia sadar saat keringatnya sangat berlebih. Namun ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun menyadari keadaannya, padahal ia berusaha menutupi hal itu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mendengar hyungdeul memperpanjang percakapan lebih dari seharusnya.

"Sepertinya Kangin hyung dan yang lain memberi kita waktu ekstra."

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Keduanya terdiam, mencoba beristirahat sebisa mungkin. Hyungdeul kini memberi salam dalam bahasa Thailand, Jepang, dan Mandarin kepada para fans.

"Kyuhyunie," panggil Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya meminum air putih. "Aku orang pertama yang tidak kau panggil hyung lagi. Kepada yang lain, kau masih sesekali memanggil hyung. Tetapi kau tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku. Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi hyung-mu? Aku memang lemah dan…."

"Jangan teruskan!" cetus Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ia menunjuk member Super Junior lain yang sudah turun. "Kita sudah harus tampil. Ryeowookie, dugaanmu tadi salah besar. Akan aku jelaskan selesai konser ini, arrachi?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun, perasaannya sudah terasa ringan. Ia sangat mempercayai kata-kata Kyuhyun. Karena itulah ia bisa kembali tersenyum dan bersemangat saat menyanyikan lagu She's Gone. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Yesung duduk di kursi yang tersedia di lantai panggung paling atas. Kangin, Donghae dan Sungmin duduk di anak tangga yang terdapat di sana. Mereka membawakan lagu itu dengan manis dan lembut.

Semua member yang lain muncul satu per satu saat lagu You're Endless Love melantun. Tak ada jeda untuk ke belakang panggung. Mereka hanya menghilang untuk berpindah tempat. Kibum dan Eunhyuk muncul di lajur samping yang berbeda untuk melakukan rap sebelum semua member lainnya menyebar untuk menjangkau para fans. Hanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka berkonsentrasi pada vokal.

VCR di taman hiburan memberi mereka kesempatan untuk menarik napas. Heechul bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tadi ke backstage? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Heechul beruntun. Ia sudah ingin bertanya sedari tadi, tapi belum ada waktu.

"Heenim, jangan ganggu Kyuhyunie. Kau sendiri, hemat napasmu. Dia baik-baik saja. Ryeowookie yang kurang sehat tadi," jelas Hankyung sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang mengusap keningnya.

"Ne, Heechul hyung, tadi Kyuhyunie hanya menarikku untuk istirahat. Tapi aku sekarang tidak apa-apa," jelas Ryeowook menenangkan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya agar lebih ringan. Wajah Heechul menjadi tenang mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia menepuk pipi Ryeowook sebelum bersiap untuk lagu Dancing Out.

Semua member sudah merasa rileks saat lagu itu melantun. Ketegangan mereka berkurang sehingga semua bisa menyanyi di atas panggung sambil bergurau. Mereka melakukan interaksi dari dekat dengan fans. Kyuhyun senang melihat Kibum tampak tidak kesulitan melakukan hal itu.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun nyaris berlari saat lampu padam. Mereka harus berganti kostum untuk lagu The Night Chicago Died. Penonton dibuat terkejut dengan pemunculan Yesung dan Kyuhyun dari lajur panggung yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun yang berpakaian koboi beradegan adu tembak dengan Yesung yang berpakaian ala mustache. Keduanya sangat menikmati perannya masing-masing. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai Ryeowook muncul dengan boneka keledainya. Bernyanyi, menembakkan pistol air, naik kuda-kudaan… Meski Ryeowook harus sedikit bersusah payah dengan boneka keledai yang menyulitkan langkahnya, ketiganya sangat senang bisa muncul bersama. Sejak kecelakaan April 2007 lalu, Super Junior KRY seperti vakum dari kegiatan karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak memungkinkan untuk terlalu banyak aktivitas.

"Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae!" seruan para fans memenuhi arena konser ketika rangkaian foto Donghae muncul di layar mengiringi penampilan solonya.

Donghae naik ke panggung dan menyanyikan lagu My Everything. Lagu itu sudah menarik hatinya sejak masih di High School. Ia sudah bertekad akan menyanyikan lagu itu jika memiliki konser. Untuk semua orang, keluarga, fans, dan para kru… Ia ingin menyatakan bahwa mereka semua adalah segalanya baginya.

Namun sang appa yang menempati posisi terpenting di hatinya, saat ini tidak ada untuk mendengarkannya menyanyikan lagu itu. Semua member mengawasi dari backstage dengan cemas. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae.

_Seandainya aku boleh meminta sesuatu, aku berharap appa datang ke konserku meski untuk satu kali saja. Aku tahu dia tetap mengawasiku dari atas sana. Tetapi aku ingin bernyanyi di hadapannya secara langsung…._

_Appa, terima kasih telah memberikanku tubuh yang sehat. Aku berharap, aku bisa berada di sisimu. Tapi bagaimanapun, jeongmal kamsahamnida, appa…_

Donghae mengakhiri lagu itu dengan manis. Eunhyuk langsung memeluknya begitu Donghae muncul di backstage, menumpahkan air matanya yang tertahan.

Suara denting piano dari atas panggung membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghentikan tangis mereka. Leeteuk tersenyum dan menunjuk dengan jarinya ke arah atas. "Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyunie sedang tampil."

"Mianhe, Teuki hyung, aku…"

"Aku mengerti," bisik Leeteuk sambil merangkul Donghae dan mengelus punggungnya memberi semangat. Member yang lain pun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Aku di awal tadi sangat gugup sampai pikiranku terasa kosong," kata Hankyung. "Bahkan langkah dance yang kulakukan banyak yang salah."

"Aku pun begitu," celetuk Shindong. Ia tertawa kecil melihat yang lain ikut meringis. "Sepertinya semua mengalaminya."

"Tapi semua bisa diatasi," gumam Kibum sambil mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ketika yang lain menatapnya dengan diam. Mereka bingung apakah yang dihadapan mereka ini Kibum mereka ataukah seorang tokoh dalam drama. "Itu biasa dialami penyanyi mana pun."

Ketika Kibum kembali tersenyum, yakinlah mereka bahwa Kibum masih berakting sebagai seorang penyanyi. Semua saling berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum ketika mereka bersepakat. _Kim Kibum yang introvert adalah uri Kibumie. Kami akan menerimanya apa adanya._

"Betul, Kibumie, itu sudah hal biasa." Kangin merangkul bahu Kibum. "Jangan hiraukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil. Kita akan semakin baik di tiap lagu berikutnya."

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Suara Kyuhyunie benar-benar bagus," puji Yesung ketika mereka terdiam menikmati lagu First Impression yang sedang dibawakan Kyuhyun. "Teknik vokalnya dan feel-nya juga meningkat. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk konser ini."

"Dia tak pernah jauh-jauh dari penyanyi idamannya," ujar Eunhyuk sambil meringis. "Ini lagu Lee So Ra kan?"

"Ne. Kalian ingat wajah cemasnya waktu meminta Ryeowook mengiringinya sebagai pianis?" Donghae tertawa geli. "Wajahnya sangat senang ketika Ryeowookie dengan antusias menerimanya."

"Kadang otaknya tidak berjalan." Kangin terkekeh. "Ryeowookie jarang sekali menolak permintaan siapa pun, bahkan jika hal itu tidak menyenangkan baginya."

"Teuki hyung, giliran kita," kata Yesung sambil menarik Leeteuk ke tempat mereka akan muncul. Keduanya akan menyanyikan lagu A Doll.

Lagu First Impression pun berakhir. Kyuhyun cukup tegang dan gugup sehingga memegang mike kuat-kuat dan sesekali menghapus keringatnya. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kembali ke backstage. Hyungdeul merasa khawatir melihat Kyuhyun tampak pucat.

_Aku masih bisa bertahan, tolong jangan katakan apapun. _Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya sambil duduk diam di sofa panjang yang tersedia. Semua sudah tahu Leeteuk menyiapkan benda itu untuk Kyuhyun berbaring. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya duduk dan bersandar ke punggung sofa.

"Atur napasmu, Kyuhyunie," bisik Sungmin sambil menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangsurkan minum yang hanya diminum beberapa teguk.

"Ryeowookie, giliran kita," kata Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri ketika lagu A Doll hampir berakhir. Ia berjalan menuju titik yang ditentukan. Kyuhyun akan muncul di tempat yang berbeda dengan Ryeowook. Bahkan Yesung tidak turun dari panggung. Hyungdeul hanya bisa menatap sang magnae dengan diam. Mereka sudah hafal, pertanyaan hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal.

KRY tampil menyanyikan lagu 'Stop Walking' . Semua naik ke stage mekanik yang membawa mereka tinggi ke atas. Yesung beberapa kali mencuri lihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat. Begitu lagu selesai, Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lemas menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Dari arah atas terdengar lagu rock Luxemburg menghentak arena konser. Kangin muncul bersama Siwon yang bermain drum, Sungmin dengan gitar, dan seorang gitaris pendukung. Mereka berpenampilan ala rocker.

"Panggil Uisa!" perintah Leeteuk yang sudah bersiap muncul mendukung Kangin bersama Shindong. Gilirannya masih belum tiba. Namja itu tersenyum lega ketika Uisa yang dimintanya standby selama masa konser sudah muncul dari ruang ganti.

Leeteuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring. "Kyuhyunie, turuti semua kata Uisa, arrachi? Hyung harus ke panggung sekarang."

"Kecuali soal tidak tampil…," gumam Kyuhyun lemah. Uisa meminta Kyuhyun melepas jas dan menarik lengan bajunya ke atas untuk memeriksa tekanan darahnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Ne, hyung yakin kau masih sanggup."

Leeteuk dan Shindong bergegas naik ke atas panggung ketika giliran mereka tiba. Bertiga dengan Kangin mereka berkeliling area menyanyikan lagu Luxemburg. Kangin sengaja memilih lagu itu untuk mencerahkan suasana konser. Tangannya memegang mikrophon sementara yang satunya ia lambaikan ke udara.

Kangin melepas earphonenya sejenak untuk mendengarkan teriakan para fans. Ia bahkan mendengar suara appa dan eomma-nya meneriakan Luxemburg. _Aku merasa berada di Luxemburg. Aku pikir, aku pantas disebut PR Luxemburg. _Kangin tertawa lebar di sela lagu ketika memikirkan hal itu. Lampu kembali padam ketika lagu berakhir.

Saat VCR SJ T diputar, Kangin, Shindong, Leeteuk dan Sungmin justru ribut bukan kepalang untuk berganti pakaian. Hanya Heechul yang sudah berganti kostum yang tidak ikut heboh. Ia duduk di dekat Kyuhyun yang terbaring di sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Gwenchana, Chullie?" tanya Leeteuk begitu dia selesai. Ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun masih pucat dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Uisa memintanya istirahat sejenak. Dia diberi suntikan vitamin C dosis tinggi untuk menambah daya tahannya," bisik Heechul.

"Untung kita sudah mengatur hal ini sejak latihan. Ternyata tidak meleset," gumam Leeteuk. "Saat ini dia mencapai batasnya."

"Ne, Super Junior T akan tampil tiga lagu berturut-turut. Cukup memberi istirahat buat Kyuhyunie." Hankyung tersenyum. "Kalian juga harus bertahan."

"Jangan meremehkan SJ T, Beijing Fried Rice," kata Heechul sambil tertawa. "Tiga lagu bukan urusan sulit."

"DI mana Henry-ah?" tanya Hankyung sambil mengitari backstage dengan pandangan matanya.

"Dia diantar pulang lebih dulu. Tidak ada hal lain yang perlu ia lakukan di sini," jawab Manager hyung.

Super Junior T kecuali Shindong bersiap. Seperti biasa, mereka membuat panggung penuh gelak tawa. Muncul dengan lompatan yang membuat fans bersorak, dan suara percakapan ala chipmunk, mereka justru urung bernyanyi. Kelimanya ribut berhitung dan menyadari adanya satu anggota yang hilang. Ketika Shindong muncul, lagu Rokkugo yang jenaka pun melantun dengan riang. Beberapa penari latar mendampingi penampilan mereka.

Lagu Cheotcha dimulai. Suara lembut Heechul yang mengalun di lagu itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan hendak beranjak duduk. Namun Hankyung yang duduk di sisinya memaksanya kembali berbaring.

"Baru lagu kedua, Kyuhyunie, istirahatlah sebisa mungkin."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan sambil duduk, hyung… Hyung favoritku sedang bernyanyi."

Hankyung tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Kau harus mencatat semua julukan yang kau berikan untuk kami, Kyuhyunie. Kadang aku tak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang paling kau anggap favorit."

"Semuanya. Kalian semua favoritku," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia kembali berusaha duduk, namun lagi-lagi Hankyung memaksanya berbaring di sofa.

"Kyuhyunie, mulai sekarang, kau harus belajar mendengarkanku, arra?" Kalimat tersirat itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menempelkan tissue ke tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menutupi matanya dengan lengan. Ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata, sosok Ryeowook sudah menggantikan posisi Hankyung.

"Uljima, magnae. Jangan kesal dengan kondisimu. Kami semua bisa memakluminya."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Matanya memang terasa hangat. Ia teringat daftar yang Changmin berikan padanya, tentang latihan fisik yang diperlukan untuk menaikkan stamina mereka di konser. Tak satu pun dari hal itu yang bisa ia lakukan secara penuh karena kondisi kesehatannya. Itu sebabnya stamina Kyuhyun tidak seperti member lainnya. Stamina hyungdeul benar-benar tertempa selama latihan.

"Kau harus semangat, arrachi? Bisa bersamamu di konser saja sudah membuat kami senang. Kau pun harus senang."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Vitamin C yang disuntikan uisa mulai bekerja. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih segar. Napasnya pun tidak secepat tadi. Ia kembali terpejam, mencoba menurut untuk beristirahat sebisa mungkin.

Don't Go Away menjadi lagu penutup dari SJ T.

Saat VCR Kibum ditayangkan, Yesung, Kangin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Donghae yang sudah berganti kostum bersiap di tempat yang sudah diberi standing mike. Mereka membawakan lagu HIT. Lampu padam memberi kesempatan Sungmin, Kangin dan Donghae turun ke backstage.

Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tetap di panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu One Love. Eunhyuk muncul di antara penonton menyanyikan bagian rap-nya. Lagu One Love merupakan lagu yang liriknya ditulis oleh Eunhyuk.

Tanpa jeda VCR, semua tetap berada di panggung. Ketigabelas namja itu tampil bersama saat lagu Hate U Love U. Leeteuk suaranya bergetar karena terharu melihat konser berlangsung lancar sampai saat ini, dan betapa semua dongsaengdeul maupun ELF menikmatinya.

Setelah semua menempati posisi yang ditentukan saat latihan, Leeteuk serta Kangin meminta ELF berpartisipasi menyanyikan lagu Marry U sementara member Super Junior mendengarkan. Beberapa kru yang sudah bersiap, menempatkan kursi-kursi untuk diduduki semua member Super Junior.

Ketika suara ELF mengalun, tak satupun dari ketiga belas namja itu tidak tertegun. Bukan hanya lirik, bahkan rap pembuka lagu itu bisa disuarakan dengan lantang dan tanpa cela oleh ELF, membuat mereka tersadar betapa ELF menghafal semua bagian lagu mereka.

Sungmin memejamkan mata menahan haru. Siwon memandang sekeliling dengan wajah bahagia. Hankyung benar-benar berharap orang tuanya bisa melihat apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Donghae membentuk lambang hati saat ELF bernyanyi. Yesung dan Kangin bergerak mengangguk menikmati alunan nyanyian para ELF. Kibum memandang diam dengan mata berkabut. Bahkan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan perasaannya yang meluap.

Heechul memajukan posisi tubuhnya untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas dan lebih dekat. Leeteuk ikut menyerukan 'saranghae' bersama para ELF. Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk sudah tak dapat menahan air mata mereka.

Kyuhyun yang baru kali ini mendengar para fans bernyanyi tanpa dia perlu melakukan apapun, merasa tersentuh dan merasa betapa dekatnya ternyata hubungan antara seorang artis dengan penggemarnya. Ia tertegun melihat mereka menangis ketika menyanyikan lagu Marry U. _Siapakah aku? Apakah aku pantas merasakan kebahagiaan seperti saat ini? Aku tak akan melupakan momen ini untuk selamanya…_

Semua member kemudian berdiri dan memberi hormat sebelum meneruskan bagian akhir Marry U. Saat itu, tidak ada lagi perbedaan antara artis dan fans. Semua melebur menjadi satu, semua menjadikan konser Super Show sebagai panggung mereka. Leeteuk sangat bahagia melihat apa yang mereka inginkan dengan konsep konser mereka terlaksana dengan baik.

VCR kembali bergulir. Kali ini ketiga belas namja dibantu para kru bergegas mengganti kostum. Mereka mengenakan berbagai kostum tokoh yang atraktif. Kangin yang berkostum badut berjalan ke jalur tengah begitu musik mengalun. Shindong yang berkostum Flintstone memukulkan gadanya ke kepala Eunhyuk. Siwon yang berkostum Zorro menusukkan senjatanya ke arah Shindong untuk membebaskan sang Bruce Lee yang langsung berjogging ke lajur kiri panggung.

Siwon merasa perasaannya saat itu tak dapat terlukiskan. Melihat semua fans mengikuti gerakan dance YMCA yang mereka buat, ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Kyuhyun yang berkostum pilot tetap berdiri di tengah panggung bagian depan. Leeteuk sudah mengatur agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu banyak berpindah selama konser. Siwon menemani di sisi kiri. Di panggung depan bagian kanan, Heechul yang mengenakan kostum kapten Jack Sparrow bernyanyi bersama Kibum yang malam itu berkostum vampire.

Sungmin dengan kostum Peter Pan dan Yesung yang menjadi Chinese Zombie mengisi lajur sebelah kanan. Ryeowook menyanyi dengan kostum Harry Potter dan Leeteuk dengan kostum Little Prince. Donghae yang berseragam tradisional Korea menemani Hankyung yang mengenakan kostum pangeran Korea.

Saat lagu Wonder Boy, semua member Super Junior menyebar sambil berganti posisi. Heechul dan Sungmin meluncur dengan kereta yang berada di arena konser. Kyuhyun senang sekali di lagu ini ia bisa beranjak dari depan panggung. Ia menari sambil berjalan mendekati Leeteuk. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya ke bahu sang leader, lalu menyusuri tubuh Leeteuk hingga ke pinggang dengan tarian yang sangat menggoda, membuat para fans menjerit heboh melihatnya. Leeteuk tertawa terbahak-bahak menutupi rasa kagetnya.

_Hyukie, kau ajarkan uri magnae tarian apa?! _

Eunhyuk yang menantikan munculnya moment itu hanya bisa meringis menerima lirikan singkat dari sang leader. Kyuhyun sendiri sangat menikmati ulahnya tadi. Rasa lelahnya terasa menguap setelah berhasil mengusili Leeteuk.

VCR dance line SJ diputar saat semua kembali ke belakang panggung. Dance Performance dimulai oleh Hankyung. Shindong menyusul di urutan kedua. Donghae muncul dengan lompatan tinggi yang sangat menakjubkan. Kemudian Eunhyuk muncul melengkapi penampilan mereka. Bukan hanya fans, bahkan member lainnya mengagumi dance yang dilakukan oleh keempat dance line SJ itu. Mereka menonton lewat televisi yang terhubung dengan panggung sementara mereka semua berganti kostum.

Yesung mematut dirinya di kaca dengan puas. Ia sangat menyukai kostum serba hitam yang mereka kenakan. Semua tampil cool, berbeda dengan image Super Junior yang identik dengan kejenakaan. Keempat dance line SJ sudah mengenakan kostum yang senada.

Tiba-tiba lampu panggung berubah warna menjadi temaram dan berkesan dewasa. Dance line SJ menari dengan 4 penari wanita yang mengundang reaksi heboh para fans karena tarian sexy mereka.

"Teuki hyung tidak adil." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke layar. "Tarian mereka lebih sexy dari yang aku lakukan tadi. Apalagi aku melakukannya hanya pada Teuki hyung."

Leeteuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Kau dan Hyukie tidak boleh sering-sering bersama. Aku selalu dibuat terkejut oleh hasilnya."

"Ya! Teuki hyung, aku kan ingin menjadi dance line SJ juga…"

"Tunggu beberapa tahun lagi, magnae! Cepatlah bersiap, sebentar lagi giliranmu membuka awal lagu."

Lampu panggung pun padam.

Kyuhyun muncul sambil bernyanyi First Snow diikuti yang lain. Semua menyebar dan berjabat tangan dengan ELF yang hadir. Kyuhyun yang jarang berada di dekat penonton, kali ini berjalan di antara mereka. Hankyung dan Leeteuk bahkan bergelung seperti anak kecil.

Semua berjalan kembali ke depan panggung saat lagu usai. Leeteuk dan Kangin kembali mengadakan pembicaraan singkat sementara yang lain mengambil waktu untuk minum. Kangin mempersilahkan Yesung berbicara, namun kemudian membatalkannya dengan mencekik Yesung dari belakang dengan lengannya.

Semua bersiap-siap di posisi dance yang sudah mereka latih. Kyuhyun senang bisa ikut dance untuk lagu The Girl is Mine. Dance lagu ini memang tidak menghentak.

Tanpa turun panggung mereka berlanjut ke lagu U. Fans menjadi riuh saat Heechul melempar kipasnya ke antara mereka. Di tengah lagu, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Hankyung, dan Shindong saja yang melakukan dance. Member lainnya menunggu dalam posisi setengah berlutut di belakang mereka.

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan itu untuk mengatur napasnya karena melakukan dance dua lagu berturut-turut. Ia masih mengatur napas saat giliran mereka berdiri tiba. Meski begitu, semua berjalan lancar hingga akhir lagu.

Encore Time. VCR 'Super Junior is Back' muncul disambut riuh oleh ELF yang meneriakkan encore saat lampu padam.

Lagu Happiness melantun seiring kembalinya ketigabelas member Super Junior ke atas panggung dengan kaos putih lengan panjang. Wajah semuanya tampak cerah. Mereka saling bergurau satu sama lain dan melakukan kontak dengan fansnya.

"Yo Eunhyuk! Yo Eunhyuk! Yo Eunhyuk!" Shindong meneriakkan yel-yel saat Eunhyuk melakukan solo dance. Ia juga meneriakan yel-yel untuk Kangin ketika namja itu melakukan solo dance mengikuti Eunhyuk.

Saat menyanyikan lagu Chageunchageun, Kangin meminta semua melambaikan light stick. Sungmin mulai melemparkan balon. Kyuhyun ikut bersama yang lain. Ryeowook kemudian membawa sekarung balon lagi. Mereka juga mulai bermain dengan pistol air. Kibum menumpahkan sisa balon ke ELF. Ia benar-benar menikmati konser ini.

Di akhir lagu, semua berkumpul di tengah-tengah area. Mereka memberi hormat kedua arah. Kemudian lagu believe dibuka oleh Ryeowook dengan manis diikuti Sungmin.

"Gudeui misoga jiwojiji anhgil bareyo. Onjena hengboghan nalduri gyesog doegil bilmyo… (aku berharap senyumanmu tidak akan pernah hilang. Aku berdoa agar hari-hari bahagia ini terus berlanjut)." Sungmin menyanyikan part itu dengan perasaan sangat terharu dan nyaris meneteskan air mata.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk membuat gerakan lucu saat yang lain menyanyikan lagu Believe, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. Mereka kembali menyebar. Ryeowook melewati Shindong sambil mencubit perut gembulnya.

Kangin yang membawa buket bunga menangis menyadari konser pertama mereka hari ini berjalan dengan baik dan hampir berakhir. Ia mencoba mengerjapkan matanya, namun hal itu tak mampu menahan air matanya. Ia meraih Kyuhyun yang berada di dekatnya dan mereka bernyanyi bersama.

Saat Kyuhyun selesai menyanyikan bagiannya, Kangin merangkulnya erat.

"Teruslah bersama kami, uri magnae," bisik Kangin sambil mencium pipinya sekilas, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

Member yang lain juga memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka satu sama lain. Beberapa berjabat tangan dengan ELF yang berada di dekat mereka. Ulah Donghae yang mencium sekilas pipi Eunyuk membuat ELF menjerit. Namja itu meringis melihat hasilnya.

Sungmin mengoleksi coklat dan permen dari fans. Ia mendampingi Ryeowook yang sedang bernyanyi. Shindong yang sempat sibuk memunguti apapun yang lempar fans, akhirnya memakai topi beruang yang serupa dengan acara Star King Desember tahun lalu. Siwon memeluk Hankyung yang merasa sedih karena orang tuanya tidak bisa datang di konser pertama mereka ini.

Member Super Junior kembali berbaris memberi hormat kepada ELF yang hadir di lajur yang berbeda dengan tadi, masih kedua arah yang berkebalikan. Semua kembali ke backstage saat lampu padam.

Suara encore untuk kedua kalinya kembali bergema. Ketigabelas namja itu berpandangan dengan takjub. Manager hyung menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Kita sudah bersiap jika ada encore kedua, bukan? Cepat kembali ke panggung!"

Alunan musik pembuka lagu Miracle mengiringi kemunculan mereka yang langsung berlarian ke area panggung. Leeteuk memberi aba-aba agar dongsaengdeul berkumpul dan membuat barisan ke belakang.

Semua berjalan beriringan di lajur yang ada di tengah arena konser. Ketigabelas namja itu memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan tak terlukiskan. Berbaris, berjalan bersama, saling merangkul yang lain, mereka seperti berjalan di tengah lautan biru dengan pimpinan langkah sang leader.

Konser hari pertama pun berakhir.

.

"Gomawo, kalian telah bekerja keras. Aku sangat bangga pada kalian," ucap Leeteuk sambil memeluk dongsaengnya satu persatu setelah tadi mereka mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkukan badan ke semua kru yang terlibat. Ketiga belas namja itu berpelukan dengan terharu.

"Teuki hyung, jebal, jangan berpidato dulu. Aku lapar. Bisakah kita pergi makan?"

Semua tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Shindong. Akhirnya mereka semua pergi makan bersama. Mereka berebut hidangan. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara selama setengah jam pertama. Semua sibuk mengisi perut yang kelaparan.

"Padahal kita tidak begitu dikenal, tapi ternyata fans yang datang sangat banyak. Aku seperti melihat lautan biru," kata Yesung dengan terharu dan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aigoo, Yesung hyung, bukankah kita tahu dari awal kalau tiketnya habis?" Kangin menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. "Yah, meskipun bukan di tempat yang besar, tapi semua terisi penuh."

"Ya! Kim Young-woon! Kau selalu berusaha membuatku tampak bodoh!" protes Yesung. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan angka ke dalam bentuk sebenarnya!"

"Aku juga." Celetukan sang magnae membuat semua menoleh. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan serius. "Saat aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, aku hampir tak percaya. Semua sangat berbeda dengan yang tertulis. Aku sampai bertanya apakah aku pantas merasakan kebahagiaan sebesar ini."

Sungmin merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang mati-matian menahan air matanya.

"Ne, aku ingat semua hal yang kulakukan di konser. Ini semua kenangan bahagia. Konser kita sukses besar. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan saat-saat ini." Siwon membenarkan.

"Aku juga mengingat banyak sekali," ujar Kibum, membuat semua tertegun. Ditatap seperti itu, Kibum tersenyum malu. "Mianhe, aku sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir tadi."

Kibum memandang hyungdeul dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian tahu, aku jarang berteman dan bersenda-gurau, bahkan dengan kalian semua. Melihat begitu banyak orang menatapku, aku sangat cemas apakah bisa mengatasi rasa takutku dan membuat mereka bersemangat."

"Kibum hyung, kau mengingat semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Ia menatap mata Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya, mencoba menaksir apakah namja itu berbohong. Kibum tertawa melihat mimik serius Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku mengingat semuanya. Aku memang berakting. Tanpa akting, aku tidak akan tahan berdiri di atas panggung. Tapi aku mengingat semuanya. Aku juga mengingat betapa cemasnya kau tadi." Kibum tergelak. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi melihatmu berusaha mengatasi semua perasaanmu, aku pikir itu hal yang lucu dan menarik untuk disimak."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut sambil menggembungkan pipinya ketika hyungdeul mentertawakannya. Namun ia tersenyum lebar ketika Kibum merangkulnya erat.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Kyuhyunie, kau menyadarkanku cara paling tepat untuk bisa tampil di panggung."

"Cheonmaneyo," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. _Ternyata aku bisa berada di panggung yang sama dengan Kibum hyung. _

"Mendengar fans meneriakkan nama kita, itu terasa luar biasa," kata Hankyung sambil menambah nasi di mangkuknya. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar.

"Seperti tepuk tangan, dibutuhkan dua tangan bertemu untuk membuat suara. Satu tangan adalah SJ dan yang lainnya adalah orang yang mencintai musik kita. Ketika keduanya bertemu di sebuah gedung konser, maka dihasilkanlah suara yang menyenangkan." Kangin mencoba memakai perumpamaan.

"Omong-omong, Kangin hyung, bukankah kita semua punya dua tangan? Tidak perlu tangan orang lain untuk bertepuk. Kita pun bisa melakukannya di mana saja, tidak perlu di konser." Ryeowook kebingungan ketika yang lain menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Sudahlah, Wookie… Mumpung aku lagi capek untuk marah, sebaiknya kau makan saja yang banyak." Heechul mengambil beberapa potong daging dan menaruhnya di mangkuk nasi Ryeowook.

"Sudah, Heechul hyung, aku tak mau jadi bulat seperti Heebum. Dia sudah tidak seperti kucing, lebih mirip gumpalan bulu," tolak Ryeowook diiringi seruan tertahan member yang lain. Kyuhyun meringis ngeri. Ia sendiri selalu memuji Heebum di depan sang pemilik. Tapi Ryeowook mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"MWO?! Kau berani mengatai Heebumku yang cantik?"

Hampir saja ruangan itu porak-poranda oleh amukan Heechul. Tapi Hankyung dengan sigap menahannya dibantu oleh Shindong. Akhirnya, setelah Leeteuk mengeluarkan suara tegasnya, namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu duduk kembali meski sambil mengumpat panjang-pendek.

"Selama ini, lebih banyak orang menganggap SJ sebagai entertainer ketimbang penyanyi. Ini adalah fakta. Aku sampai berharap, kita tampil lebih sering sebagai penyanyi." Kangin melanjutkan. "Tapi hari ini, aku sadar, butuh lebih dari kemampuan bernyanyi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses. Aku sangat menyesal karena meremehkan pekerjaan lain kita selama ini."

"Ne, meski menyebalkan dan menyusahkan, aku pikir kita jadi terlatih untuk menghibur orang lain," ujar Leeteuk.

Semua tertegun ketika terdengar isakan dari sebuah sudut meja. Ryeowook dengan wajah bingung memeluk bahu Yesung yang menangis sambil terisak-isak.

"Gwenchana, Yesungie?' tanya Leeteuk cemas.

"Aku… aku hanya pandai menyanyi," kata Yesung sambil terus terisak.

"Apa maksudmu?" desak Heechul keras. "Siapa yang berani mengataimu seperti itu?"

Kangin yang dipelototi Heechul langsung menggeleng keras. "Aku suka menggoda Yesung hyung, tapi aku tak pernah berkata yang seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, aku menyayangi hyungku yang mungil ini," kata Kangin sambil ikut merangkul Yesung dari sisi satunya.

"Seonsaengnim…." Yesung mulai angkat bicara di sela-sela tangisnya. "Tadi seusai konser,… saat kita berganti pakaian… Beliau meneleponku…"

"Apa yang beliau katakan?"

"Katanya, aku tidak punya kemampuan sebagai artis. Aku hanya pandai bernyanyi. Aku tidak bisa menarik penggemar, sehingga jumlah fansku paling sedikit. Beliau memarahiku karena jumlah fansku sangat sedikit." Yesung terisak di pelukan Ryeowook.

"Ommo…" Shindong memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. "Jangan hiraukan, hyung! Entah berapa kali aku terjatuh oleh sindirannya akan tubuhku ini. Tapi kalian selalu membuatku kembali bersemangat. Kau pun harus begitu, hyung, tak ada yang meragukanmu di Super Junior."

"Ne, kau adalah Art Voice Man Super Junior."

"Aku akan mengajarimu tampil sebagai komedian yang baik, hyung," ucap Shindong.

"Yesung hyung, kalau ada tawaran menyanyi solo untukmu, langsung terima saja!" seru Kyuhyun. "Kami pasti mendukungmu, hyung. Jangan menolak tawaran itu, bahkan ketika kau tak sempat mengatakannya kepada kami."

"Ne, kami yakin, meski kau menyanyi solo, hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Super Junior," ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Yesung hyung, serahkan pada kami. Kami akan membuatmu lebih dikenal lagi," kata Kangin tulus, diikuti anggukan yang lain. "Setelah merasakan konser ini, aku menjadi lega karena impianku sebagai penyanyi telah tercapai selangkah. Aku ingin melakukannya di tempat yang lebih besar lagi. Kau pasti akan ikut bersama kami, Yesung hyung."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, wajah Kibum sedikit suram. Ia terkejut ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan sedih namun juga tulus. Ia menggengam tangan hyungnya yang terasa dingin.

"Jadilah Kim Kibum, hyung… Jangan memaksakan dirimu untukku maupun yang lain. Meski berat, kami semua pasti bisa mengerti," bisik Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Ia menepuk tangan putih pucat itu dengan pelan.

"Aku memiliki target sendiri, Kyuhyunie. Belum mencapai batas yang aku tetapkan. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi. Sampai dia benar-benar aman, aku tidak bisa menyerah, meski kepada diriku sendiri."

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit rasa tidak senang. "Orang itu sungguh beruntung."

"Ne, dia memang orang yang beruntung," kata Kibum dengan air mata yang nyaris keluar melihat wajah polos di depannya. "Aku akan bertahan sampai saat itu, seandainya kalian mau bersabar dengan sifatku yang seperti ini."

"Tentu saja. Kita kan keluarga, hyung."

Semua hanya bisa terheran-heran ketika keduanya berpelukan sejenak. Mereka tidak mau bercerita apapun, hanya memberikan senyum yang membuat semua mengeluh keras-keras. Selesai makan, mereka pun kembali ke dorm.

.

"APPOOO!"

Kyuhyun berteriak ketika tubuhnya jatuh dengan keras ke lantai. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil bersyukur tak seorang pun terbangun karena teriakannya tadi. Sepertinya semua merasa lelah dengan konser hari pertama mereka.

Namun saat Kyuhyun sedang berusaha berdiri, pintu kamar di hadapannya terbuka. Ryeowook bergegas keluar dan membantunya berdiri. Ia memaksa memapah Kyuhyun ke sofa di depan televisi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryeowook mengambil minum dan sepiring kue. Ia menyajikan semuanya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan di sofa.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie?"

"Gwenchanayo," kata Kyuhyun. "Hanya kaki kiriku sedikit sakit."

"Bagaimana tulang pinggulmu? Kau jatuh cukup keras tadi."

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya menandakan dia baik-baik saja. Ryeowook ikut duduk di sofa yang sama setelah menyingkirkan kaki Kyuhyun yang berselonjor. Ia tak mempedulikan protes sang magnae. Setelah ia duduk, ia kembali menarik kaki Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Pelan-pelan ia mulai memijat kaki kiri Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar dan ingin pindah ke sofa. Tahu-tahu kakiku terpeleset."

"Aku pikir kau ingin bermain game."

"Karena itu Ryeowookie menghidangkanku kue dan minum?"

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar membenarkan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat perasaan nyaman merasuki tubuhnya. Perasaan penat dan tegang yang tadi berkumpul mulai menguap. Ia mulai merasa mengantuk. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ia melanjutkan dengan kaki Kyuhyun yang satu lagi.

"Ryeowookie…"

Ryeowook menoleh. Ia terkejut saat Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya. "Apa pijatanku menyakitkan?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Sangat nyaman. Kaki kiriku juga tidak sakit lagi. Gomawo, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Kita harus konser lagi besok. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur. Kau tidak tidur di kamar saja?"

"Aku sedang ingin di sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil membetulkan letak kepalanya. "Ryeowookie…"

"Ada apa lagi?" tegur Ryeowook lembut.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi di konser."

Ryeowook kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius, meski tangannya tetap saja memijat kedua kaki dipangkuannya.

"Ryeowookie, aku tidak memanggilmu hyung bukan karena kau tak pantas menjadi hyung-ku. Di antara 12 hyung yang aku miliki, bagiku hanya Ryeowookie, hyung yang benar-benar hyung."

Kedua alis Ryeowook bertaut mendengar kalimat itu. "Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyunie?"

"Hyungdeul yang lain… Sesekali aku merasa menjadi hyung mereka. Tapi Ryeowookie berbeda. Ryeowookie tidak pernah bermanja padaku, tidak pernah bergantung padaku. Kau selalu memposisikan dirimu sebagai hyung di hadapanku. Kau sama sekali tidak lemah." Kyuhyun mencoba menggunakan kalimat sederhana. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Ryeowook mulai menyadari arti kata-katanya. "Aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, karena itulah aku tidak memanggilmu hyung lagi."

"Aku tak menyangka akan senang sekali menjadi hyung-mu," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersipu.

"Ne, kau sangat senang sehingga selalu berlagak sebagai hyung jika bersamaku," protes Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan mulutnya. "Aku sangat kesal jika kau memilih bercakap-cakap dengan kru daripada bermain bersamaku."

Ryeowook tersenyum lebih lebar. Matanya yang besar tampak bersinar cerah. "Aigoo… magnae-ku benar-benar pencemburu ya. Apa kau tak puas memiliki beberapa hyung saja?"

"Kalian semua milikku," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana dengan para ELF?"

"Aku tak akan membagi hyungdeul meski pada ELF sekalipun."

Ryeowook mendecak, namun wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

"Di Super Junior China nanti, aku akan menjadi hyung juga," bisik Kyuhyun sambil setengah terpejam. Rasa kantuk mulai memberatkan matanya. Ia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Ryeowook yang berubah muram.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali, Kyuhyunie? Siapa tahu kita masih bisa mencegahmu menjadi member sub-grup itu."

"Aniyo," kata Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menggeleng meski matanya terpejam. "Sejak awal, sasarannya adalah aku."

Mati-matian Ryeowook menahan gemetar di tangannya. Ia bersyukur Kyuhyun sangat mengantuk sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia sangat terpukul oleh kalimat tadi. Mata namja itu terasa hangat. "Aku akan menjagamu di sana, Kyuhyunie."

"Aku akan menjaga Henry-ah," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak mendengar kata-kata Ryeowook tadi. "Aku… "

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sudah terlelap. Ryeowook masih memijatnya sebentar sebelum membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun agar bisa tertidur dengan baik di sofa yang besar itu.

"Tidurlah, Kyuhyunie. Meski kau berkata seperti itu, kami akan berusaha hingga saat terakhir agar kau tidak perlu masuk Super Junior China."

Ryeowook mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak ke kamar untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut tebal. Namja itu terkejut saat Yesung bangun dari tempat tidur dan membantunya membawa bantal. Tetapi di luar mereka berpapasan dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Yesung saat mereka mendekat.

"Aku terbangun karena teriakan Kyuhyunie. Tapi saat hendak keluar…"

"Ternyata ada percakapan serius." Eunhyuk memamerkan senyum lebar. "Aku juga tidak jadi keluar karena hal itu."

"Nado," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook memerah.

"Kita gotong ke kamar saja, Yesung hyung, tidak baik tidur di sofa seperti ini. Biar aku yang menggendongnya."

"Jangan coba-coba, Hyuk Hyuk," gumam Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Eunhyuk yang baru mendekat langsung terkejut. Begitu pula yang lain. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap di posisinya semula dan tidak bergerak saat Eunhyuk menepuk pipinya.

"Hyuk Hyuk pelit! Tapi aku suka Hyuk Hyuk yang pelit…" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidur atau tidak? Aigoo…dasar magnae yang tidak manis! Dalam mimpi pun kau tidak memanggilku hyung!"

Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook nyaris tertawa melihat mimik Eunhyuk yang memelas.

"Kita atur saja AC ruang tengah agar tidak terlalu dingin," kata Sungmin. Ia beranjak untuk mengatur suhu ruangan itu. Saat ia berbalik, semua masih berdiri diam di tempat semula. "Waeyo? Kalian terpikir pertemuan tanggal 25 nanti?"

"Kami semua sudah bersiap seperti yang kita rencanakan. Tapi jika seonsaengnim sudah punya keinginan…apakah kita bisa membelokkannya?" Eunhyuk memandang cemas kepada yang lain. Ryeowook menatapi ujung kakinya, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dengan diam. Yesung menghela napas panjang.

"Lebih baik berusaha tapi gagal daripada tidak berusaha sama sekali," kata Yesung sambil membungkuk di atas sofa untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah tertidur pulas. "Aku hanya berharap, Wookie akan mendampingi Kyuhyunie di sana."

"Aku sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh, hyung, kau jangan khawatir," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Apapun hasilnya, kita harus yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau sekarang sangat optimis, Wookie," puji Eunhyuk sedikit tertegun akan perubahan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyunie yang membuatku ingin menjadi kuat. Bagaimana aku melindungi dongsaengku jika aku lemah?" Ryeowook kembali tersenyum. "Apakah hyungdeul sadar? Kita banyak ditolong orang-orang baik. Karena itu kita tidak boleh terus-menerus seperti ini. Kita akan menjadi semakin kuat dan hebat."

"Kau benar, Wookie, contohnya Andy Shinhwa sunbaenim." Sungmin tersenyum. "Dia menawarkan diri menggantikan tugas Heechul hyung di Inkigayo dan Kangin hyung di Chunji selama 3 hari ini."

"Ne, menggantikan tanpa berusaha mengambil alih posisi. Andy sunbaenim memang orang baik." Yesung mengangguk. "Jangan lupa DBSK sunbaenim."

Eunhyuk tertawa ketika nama itu disebut. Kepalanya mengangguk. "Mereka selalu mendukung kita. Padahal di luar sedang berhembus…"

"Hyukie!"

Teguran Yesung langsung membuat wajah Eunhyuk pucat pasi. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun takut kalau-kalau magnae mereka terbangun dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak yakin Kyuhyunie belum tahu," bisik Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja kali ini dia tidak tahu," kata Yesung ikut berbisik. "Perhatiannya sedang tertuju pada Super Junior China. Dia bisa saja tidak menyadarinya."

"Apa Changminie tidak memberitahunya?"

"Kurasa belum. Sama seperti kita, Yunho-ah juga berusaha melindungi Changminie, apalagi dia tahu betapa dekatnya kedua magnae ini. Suatu saat mereka juga akan tahu. Kita tidak perlu mempercepatnya. Biarkan konser ini selesai lebih dahulu."

"Yesung hyung, pasti Changminie sudah tahu hari ini," gumam Ryeowook. "Bukankah besok mereka…"

"Ryeowookie, besok masih konser, sebaiknya kita tidur cepat."

Semua mengangguk setuju akan keputusan Yesung. Mereka akhirnya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

.

.

23 Februari 2008

Sakit pinggang. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat terbangun di sofa. Meski sofa itu besar dan empuk, tetapi pendaratan tidak mulus di lantai pada pagi buta membuat pinggangnya kembali terbentur seperti tadi malam. Sepasang mata itu mengamati dorm lantai 11 yang masih hening.

"Ah! Sesekali aku ingin membangunkan Teuki hyung," gumam Kyuhyun senang. Hari Sabtu berarti satu hal buatnya: bebas mengerjai hyung yang manapun. Bergegas namja itu beranjak menuju dorm lantai 12 setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka.

Saat memasuki dorm yang mirip kapal pecah itu, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Tampaknya acara Sunday Clean Dorm tempo hari tidak membuat hyungdeul di dorm lantai 12 berusaha lebih rapih. Ia tertawa saat mengingat wajah Leeteuk, Donghae, Hankyung dan Eunhyuk ketika pakaian dalam dan majalah dewasa terliput dalam acara. Untung Kangin dan Heechul yang terlibat. Kalau Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang membongkar password dorm, mereka berdua akan dikuliti Leeteuk hidup-hidup.

Mata Kyuhyun yang awas menangkap sebuah buku tebal di ruang tengah, sedikit tertimbun di antara bekas piring cemilan. Ia harus sedikit menyingkirkan bungkus snack untuk bisa membaca buku yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Alisnya bertaut melihat nama Eunhyuk tercantum di sampul depan.

"Eunhyuk hyung belajar bahasa mandarin?" Alis Kyuhyun kembali bertaut. Ia teringat ketika Patty Hou mewawancarai mereka dan ia menjawab dalam cara yang salah. Saat itu, bukan Siwon dan Hankyung yang membenarkannya, melainkan Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa, saat itu Kyuhyun tidak mencurigai apapun. Tapi ia tidak heran Eunhyuk meninggalkan buku di dorm lantai 12, karena Eunhyuk sering bertandang ke kamar Leeteuk untuk bertemu Donghae atau pun membahas SUKIRA.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Hankyung yang selalu bangun dini hari, keluar dari kamar sambil merentangkan tubuhnya. Ia tertegun melihat Kyuhyun. "Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Gwencahana?"

"Gwencahanayo, Hankyung hyung. Aku ingin membangunkan Teuki hyung."

"Ne, bangunkan saja. Teuki hyung selalu terlambat bangun sehingga Heenim marah-marah setiap pagi." Hankyung beranjak ke kamar mandi sementara Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Leeteuk.

Leeteuk maupun Donghae masih terlelap ketika Kyuhyun masuk. Ia hendak membangunkan mereka ketika matanya lagi-lagi menemukan buku yang serupa, kali ini dengan nama Donghae tercantum di sampulnya. Rasa penasaran Kyuhyun memuncak. Ia mengguncangkan tubuh Donghae dengan keras sehingga hyungnya itu membuka matanya.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie?"

"Buku apa ini? Hyung sedang belajar bahasa Mandarin?"

"Mwo?" Donghae mencoba membuka matanya. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya pulih. "Itu buku Hyukie. Dia meninggalkannya di sini."

"Donghae hyung tidak punya?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat sambil menyembunyikan nama di sampul.

"Ani. Kalau Hyukie sudah punya, untuk apa aku punya? Kan tinggal pinjam saja." Donghae menguap lebar. "Aigoo… aku mengantuk sekali. Aku ingin tidur sebentar lagi, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan mulutnya ketika Donghae kembali terlelap. Dengan kesal ditariknya namja itu hingga terguling ke lantai bersama tumpukan bantalnya. Belum sempat Donghae memprotes, Kyuhyun sudah keluar sambil membanting pintu kamar sehingga Leeteuk terbangun dengan kaget.

"A… Ada apa, Donghae-ah? Apa ada gempa bumi?" tanya Leeteuk panik.

"Ada evil kecil lewat," jawab Donghae sambil meringis mengusap wajahnya yang sukses mencium lantai. Namun ia terdiam saat menemukan kamus mandarin bertuliskan namanya. Ia membuka mulut hendak bercerita kepada Leeteuk, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Semua terlalu capek dan mengantuk saat sarapan pagi untuk menyadari Kyuhyun lebih diam dari biasanya. Hanya Donghae yang menyadari perubahan itu, namun ia tak berani berkata apapun. Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum yang datang saat sarapan selesai, sibuk mempercakapkan konser kemarin.

Leeteuk sedang mengeluhkan kakinya yang bengkak karena kelelahan ketika telepon di dorm berbunyi. Wajah Leeteuk sangat cerah saat mengenali siapa yang menelepon. Ia menyetel telepon itu ke mode speaker setelah memberi kode agar semua berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah.

"SELAMAT ATAS KONSER PERDANA KALIAN!" Seruan itu membuat dongsaengdeul yang mendengarkannya langsung berseru menanggapi. Leeteuk sampai harus menutup kupingnya.

"Ya! Jangan berisik, mana mungkin mereka mendengarkan kita sekaligus jika seribut itu?" tegur Kangin. Padahal ia ikut berseru kegirangan mendengar suara Yunho.

"Hyungdeul, tolong suruh Kyuhyun-ah menerima teleponku. Dia tidak membalas SMS dan mengangkat telepon sejak kemarin." Terdengar suara Changmin dengan nada memohon saat keributan mereda.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis ketika keduabelas pasang mata menatapnya dengan menegur. "Aku terima di kamar saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil berlalu. Sementara itu, keduabelas member yang lain sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun mengangkat HP-nya yang sudah berkedip-kedip ketika ia masuk.

"Aku berhasil membuat hyungdeul mengalah di game kemarin, Kyuhyun-ah. Jadi aku tinggal mengejar 500 point untuk mengimbangimu." Terdengar suara riang Changmin di ujung sana.

"Mwo? Kau tidak salah hitung? Kau perlu 550 point lagi untuk menyamakanku, Changmin-ah!" seru Kyuhyun sambil membuka jurnal di atas mejanya. "Posisiku saat ini 3050 point, sedangkan kau hanya 2450 point."

"Aniyo. Posisimu di 3000 point dan aku 2450 point. Karena aku kemarin membuat satu keusilan lagi, aku dapat 50. Jadi sekarang aku 2500," protes Changmin.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Kejadian di kamar mandi itu istimewa! Nilai yang aku dapat bukan 50 tapi 100 point!"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu bisa! Bayangkan, aku harus menahan malu karena pura-pura jatuh di kamar mandi tanpa handuk. Untung Teuki hyung langsung menutupi." Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak pakai handuk?"

"Dasar Changmin pabo! Kibum hyung akan curiga jika aku masih dalam keadaan rapi saat jatuh di kamar mandi. Sangat aneh jika memakai handuk saat mandi sendirian. Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Uhm, benar juga. Tapi 75 saja, jangan 100 point. Kibum hyung bilang, dia tahu kau berpura-pura karena melihat HP-mu di balik pot bunga dalam keadaan terhubung denganku. Kalau bukan gara-gara Kibum hyung tutup mulut, kau pasti gagal."

"Aku tidak sadar Kibum hyung tahu sampai dia menyerahkan HP itu. Aku benar-benar berusaha berakting agar tidak ketahuan. Lagipula, kenapa Kibum hyung harus berterus-terang padamu? Ck, Kibum hyung sangat sulit diperkirakan jika sifat usilnya kumat." Kyuhyun merengut. "Begitu aku menduduki toilet lengket itu, aku langsung tahu Kibum hyung ikut berperan. Tidak ada yang berpikir mengoleskan lem bening di sana jika bukan Kibum hyung. Selanjutnya aku memeriksa kamar mandi lebih dulu dan mencoba membalik keadaan. Itu butuh usaha keras, tahu!"

"Jadi kita sepakat di 75 point?" Changmin tidak bergeming.

"100! Pokoknya 100!" seru Kyuhyun tak mau mengalah. "Ah! Jangan lupa aku dapat 50 point lagi."

"Mwo?" Changmin terbelalak di seberang sana.

"Hyungdeul mencariku ke banyak tempat karena mengira aku hilang. Itu sudah penambahan point lagi. Kau harus memberiku 50 point untuk jerih payah hyungdeul-ku. Mereka sangat pusing dan lelah. Kau harus menghargainya."

Changmin terdengar mengeluh dengan keras. "Kau ini serakah sekali. Point-mu sudah lebih tinggi dariku, tapi kau tidak mau berhenti menghitung… Bukan salahku kalau hyungdeulmu seperti itu kan? Hyungdeulku sangat pintar sehingga aku harus bekerja keras mengusilinya. Sedangkan hyungdeulmu…."

"Kau mau bilang hyungdeul-ku pabo?!" Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Kuberitahu, Changmin-ah, jangan sekali-kali menghina hyungdeulku. Mereka sangat pintar! Salahkan aku yang jenius sehingga mereka terlihat bodoh di matamu. Salahkan aku juga yang sangat manis sehingga mereka sangat menyayangiku, sampai-sampai aku hampir gila dibuatnya!"

"Ah…. aku pikir, kapan aku bisa menang melawanmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Kau bahkan tidak memberiku hadiah ulang tahun…"

Suara Changmin yang melemah membuat Kyuhyun melembut.

"Jangan pesimis begitu, kan supaya adil kita menyamakan jumlah hyungdeul ke dalam prosentasi. Coba lihat, point-mu tidak tertinggal jauh denganku. Jika menghadapi DBSK sunbaenim, kau benar-benar hebat. Kau hanya kalah jika melawanku."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Cara menghiburmu aneh sekali! Apa itu yang dinamakan menghibur?" Kali ini Changmin yang berteriak sehingga Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan HP-nya. "Kau belum menjawab soal hadiah ulang tahunku!"

"Aku akan memberikannya jika kita bertemu langsung."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar Changmin merajuk. Ia memasukkan point 50 ke kolom yang berada di bawah nama Changmin dalam jurnalnya. Ia juga menambahkan 50 point ke kolom yang berada di bawah namanya. Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, keduanya sepakat mengadakan pertandingan 'mengusili hyungdeul' dengan point 50 jika hal itu sukses besar. Point 100 jika itu sangat istimewa. Hasil di antara point tersebut ditentukan dengan angka 25 dan 75.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mendengarkan Changmin sambil melihat-lihat point mereka.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana?" tanya Changmin nyaris berbisik.

"Ani." Kyuhyun menggeleng meski Changmin tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menautkan alis ketika mendengar helaan napas panjang sahabatnya.

"Changmin-ah?"

"Gwenchanayo, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak ada apa-apa." Changmin mengelak. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingat percakapan kita waktu itu?"

"Percakapan yang mana?"

"Aku selalu sahabatmu. Kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, telpon aku. Aku akan berusaha menemuimu secepatnya. Apa kau ingat?"

"Aku tidak akan membutuhkanmu, Shim Changmin. Jangan khawatir."

"Ck! Dasar kau ini…menyebalkan!"

"Ne." Kyuhyun tertawa. Tapi wajahnya berubah serius. Diam-diam ia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Hyungdeul tampak masih tertawa-tawa menanggapi telepon dari DBSK. Tapi ia melihat beberapa raut hyungnya tampak suram. Kyuhyun kembali melangkah masuk kamar.

Kyuhyun diam di kursi sambil mencoba menimbang. Tampaknya Changmin pun sibuk berpikir karena tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya meski telepon masih terhubung. "Changmin-ah, bagaimana keadaan kalian di sana? Baik-baik saja, bukan? Lagu kalian masih di posisi nomor satu kan?"

"Tentu," kata Changmin dengan riang. Namun Kyuhyun menangkap sedikit getaran dalam suara itu. "DBSK tahun ini akan berusia 5 tahun. Aku dan Jaejoong hyung memasuki penghujung masa kontrak. Tapi kami akan memperpanjangnya sebentar lagi. Manager hyung sudah memberi lampu hijau soal itu."

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya mendadak penuh. Ada perasaan cemas terhadap sahabatnya yang ia tak tahu kenapa. "Kalian tidak bisa mengunjungi konser kami?"

"Jadwal kami tidak memungkinkan.…." Changmin kembali menghela napas meski tak kentara. "Kyuhyun-ah, tolong katakan sekali lagi kenapa kita bersahabat menurutmu…."

"Kita bersahabat karena kita bersahabat."

Changmin tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban yang masih sama itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap akan menjadi sahabatku, bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Changmin pabo! Cuma kau yang berubah waktu itu." Kyuhyun mencoba menggodanya meski kepalanya mulai berkedut.

"Jangan sebut-sebut hal itu lagi," keluh Changmin dengan gaya bicara yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku melakukan itu karena kau yang menyuruhku. Aku tak akan melepasmu lagi, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berdiri di sisimu saat hal buruk terjadi, maupun saat hal baik datang. Bahkan saat kau tidak menginginkanku, aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh."

"Memang itu yang namanya sahabat." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jadi seperti orang tua."

Changmin tergelak. "Mungkin aku mulai dewasa."

Kyuhyun mencibir meski akhirnya tertawa juga. "Kita sudahi dulu, Changmin-ah, kami harus bersiap-siap. Terima kasih sudah mendukung kami."

"Kapan pun aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Caramel macchiato."

"Nado, Changmin-ah," kata Kyuhyun sebelum menutup telepon.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung keluar saat telepon sudah terputus. Ia duduk sambil mengatupkan tangan di sisi kepalanya. Perasaan khawatir dan pikiran yang berputar membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ia mencoba menyatukan kepingan-kepingan info yang ada di kepalanya, namun belum menemukan sesuatu yang jelas.

_Aigoo, apa yang aku lakukan? Dasar Kyuhyun pabo!_ Kyuhyun berdecak menyesali dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat dia membuka laptopnya. Dalam beberapa menit ia sudah berselancar mencari informasi terhangat di internet. Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya menjadi muram. Hal itu tidak lepas dari pengamatan Leeteuk ketika memasuki kamar. Dengan cepat namja itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan menutup layar laptopnya dengan keras tanpa permisi.

_Leeteuk hyung ternyata sudah tahu. Mungkin hyungdeul yang lain juga…._

"Kita harus bersiap untuk konser, Kyuhyunie. Jangan melakukan hal apapun yang bisa memecah konsentrasimu. Percayalah, mereka pun tidak mau kita terpengaruh."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Leeteuk yang beranjak menjauh. Tak biasanya sang leader berbicara tegas dan sesingkat itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu semua yang dikatakan Leeteuk benar adanya. Mereka tidak boleh melakukan hal yang akan merugikan ELF yang sudah bersedia menghadiri konser. Namun tak urung mata Kyuhyun terasa hangat saat melihat miniatur pemberian Changmin di atas mejanya.

_Changmin-ah, jangan khawatir, pabo! Mereka hanya bisa mengendalikan aktivitas kita. Tapi hati adalah milik kita sendiri. Mereka tidak akan berhasil mengadudomba kita. DBSK dan Super Junior selamanya bersahabat. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sisimu dalam keadaan apapun. Kau harus mempercayai itu… _

Saat Kyuhyun keluar, suasana terasa tidak enak. Semua lebih banyak diam. Kyuhyun menjadi tidak sabar melihat hal itu. "Teuki hyung, hyungdeul, sebaiknya kita berbicara apa yang terjadi."

"Bukan saatnya, Kyuhyunie," tolak Leeteuk.

"Tapi, hyung, kita bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku pun bisa mengatasi perasaanku sendiri. Daripada kalian menyembunyikan semuanya dan tertekan, lebih baik kita membahasnya."

"Aku rasa Kyuhyunie benar." Yesung mengangguk.

"Ne, aku setuju," cetus Shindong.

"Aku juga tidak sanggup menahannya lebih lama." Eunhyuk memandang keduabelas member lainnya. "Siapa yang setuju membahas hal ini?"

Semua mengangkat tangan. Leeteuk akhirnya menyerah dan meminta mereka semua duduk. "Beberapa hari ini, entah dari mana asalnya, tersebar rumor bahwa DBSK dan Super Junior berselisih memperbutkan pasar musik Korea."

"Mwo?"

"Itu benar, Kyuhyunie," sambung Sungmin. "Terjadi sedikit keributan karena rumor itu di antara para fans. Kabar semakin menguat dengan kedatangan DBSK hari ini ke Korea. Perhatian media akan terhisap ke sana, karena ini adalah debut Purple Line pertama di Korea."

"Soal itu, kita tahu sendiri siapa yang menyebarkan dan mengatur tanggal yang sangat 'pas' ini. Hari kedua konser mereka datang dan ada acara di stasiun televisi. Di konser terakhir kita besok, DBSK akan mengadakan Special Stage sebagai tanda kembalinya mereka ke kancah musik Korea. Tanggal 25 Februari mereka akan tampil di SBS inkigayo." Tak ada yang meragukan info Heechul yang menjabat sebagai MC di acara tersebut.

"Yunho-ah memberi tahu semua ini karena di Jepang rumor juga tersebar. Belum lagi di internet." Donghae menggeleng kesal.

"Lalu, apa yang hyungdeul bingungkan?"

Semua memandang Kyuhyun dengan keheranan.

"Tentu saja kami jadi bingung bagaimana bersikap." Hankyung menjelaskan. "Meski kami tahu itu bukan maksud mereka secara pribadi, dan mereka tahu kita tak punya masalah apapun dengan mereka, tapi…."

"Aish! Hyungdeul! Hal seperti ini lebih baik diperjelaskan agar kita tahu posisi masing-masing. Dengan begitu kita tahu bagaimana harus bertindak."

"Apa yang Kyuhyunie katakan masuk akal," ucap Siwon.

"Mengetahui posisi. Dalam strategi peperangan, itu hal paling penting." Kibum menambahkan dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kyuhyunie?' tanya Ryeowook sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku pinjam telepon." Kyuhyun menekan beberapa tombol di pesawat telepon dan menyetelnya ke model speaker. Terdengar nada sambung.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Yunho hyung. Kyuhyun imnida. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Changmin-ah."

Terdengar suara Yunho memanggil Changmin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Changmin-ah, setel teleponmu ke model speaker, biarkan DBSK sunbae-nim mendengarkan percakapan kita."

"Ah, baiklah." Meski suaranya terdengar bingung, Changmin menurut. "Sudah, Kyuhyun-ah."

"YA! CHANGMIN PABO!" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berteriak sangat keras membuat semua yang mendengar berjengit, termasuk Changmin dan hyungdeulnya di seberang sana. "Jawab aku dengan jujur, Changmin-ah! Jika aku dan kau mengikuti kontes menyanyi, apakah kau akan mengalah agar aku menang?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"JAWAB!" hardik Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin menjitak kepalanya.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan! Apa maksudmu mempermalukanku di depan hyungdeul? Aku katakan, AKU TAK AKAN MENGALAH! AKU AKAN MEMENANGKANNYA!"

"Bukankah aku sahabatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat. "Bukankah kau seharusnya memberiku peluang?"

"MWO?! Itu pikiran paling tidak masuk akal!" seru Changmin gusar. "Sahabatku Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal itu! Kau pasti tidak mengharapkan aku melakukan hal itu!"

"Waeyo?"

"KARENA AKU MENGANGGAPMU HEBAT! KARENA AKU MENGAKUI KELEBIHANMU! KARENA AKU MENGHORMATIMU, CARAMEL MACCHIATO!" Changmin mati-matian menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Mati-matian ia mencoba memelankan suaranya. "Tidak sekali-kali aku mengalah kepadamu. Itu sama saja dengan merendahkanmu dan tidak mengakui kemampuanmu! Aku yakin itu yang kau pikirkan jika tahu aku mengalah padamu…"

"Jika aku yang menang, aku yakin kau akan bangga bersamaku. Sebaliknya jika kau yang menang, aku pun akan bangga kepadamu. Aku tak akan menyesal karena aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Jotta (bagus), Shim Changmin memang sahabatku yang hebat." Nada suara Kyuhyun melembut. Pujian itu membuat Changmin tertegun. Begitu pula hyungdeul Super Junior dan DBSK yang mendengarkan mereka. "DBSK dan Super Junior adalah dua grup yang hebat. DBSK sunbaenim, tampillah sebaik mungkin. Datangkan fans sebanyak mungkin ke setiap acara kalian. Jangan pernah ragu, karena kami pun akan melakukan yang sama.

Sebenarnya, aku tak merasa pantas Super Junior digunjingkan sebagai saingan DBSK sunbaenim. Tapi karena kabar itu sudah menyebar, kami tidak boleh mempermalukan kalian semua. Kami akan menjadi saingan yang pantas buat DBSK sunbaenim."

Terdengar gelak tawa Yoochun begitu kalimat Kyuhyun berakhir. "Cho Kyuhyun, benarkah kau kagum padaku sejak sebelum debut?"

"Ne, Yoochun hyung."

"Aku diberitahu seseorang, bahwa kau berharap menjadi teman baikku sehingga bisa membuat para fansku yang lain cemburu."

"AH! Itu benar," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersipu. Tapi matanya melayang ke hyundeul Super Junior, mencari tahu siapa yang membocorkan isi cyworldnya kepada Yoochun.

"Tapi kau malah bersahabat dengan Changminie. Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Suara tertawa di sekelilingnya membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu karena Yoochun hyung sangat sibuk dan tidak memperhatikanku. Changmin-ah sebenarnya memaksaku menjadi sahabatnya."

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau bicara begitu?!" Suara Changmin menggelegar. Bukan hanya di dorm SJ, tampaknya di seberang sana suara tawa juga terdengar riuh.

"Itu kenyataan," kata Kyuhyun tenang. "Apa kau ingin belajar berbohong?"

"Aigoo… mimpi apa aku bersahabat dengan namja menyebalkan sepertimu!" keluh Changmin. "Suatu saat aku akan membalasnya, Caramel Macchiato."

"Aniyo, kau tidak pernah bisa begitu terhadapku. Kau mau bertaruh?"

Suara decakan Changmin membuat semua tertawa. Suara Yoochun kembali terdengar setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Tenanglah, Changminie, aku yakin, Kyuhyun-ah tidak mau menukarmu dengan yang lain. Geuraeyo (begitu kah), Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ne, Yoochun hyung. Sulit mencari sahabat yang tahan dengan sifatku seperti Changmin-ah. Dia sangat penurut padaku." Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya ketika terdengar suara tawa hyungdeul mereka, sementara Changmin terdengar mengumpat-umpat.

"Sejak kasus tempat tidur, kau sudah mendapat perhatianku, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau benar-benar gila berbuat itu," kata Yoochun sambil tertawa. "Aku pikir, kau sudah menjadi saingan yang pantas untukku. Buatlah orang lain mempercayai hal itu. Aku menantikannya…"

"Tentu, Yoochun hyung, aku tak akan segan-segan." Kyuhyun meringis lebar ketika hubungan itu ditutup. Ia langsung menghadapi 12 wajah melongo di sekitarnya.

"Leeteuk hyung, ijinkan aku mencekik magnae satu ini! Daesang GDA belum kita raih, dia sudah membuat tantangan baru."

"Kangin hyung, daripada sibuk melawanku, sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri untuk konser. Apa kau mau berada di bawah mantan magnae-mu terus? Kangin hyung harus bersyukur aku tak berniat menjadi leader di sini. But, please follow me, hyung, kita akan naik bersama," goda Kyuhyun.

Ia bergegas lari ke kamar saat Kangin meraung. Perlu usaha keras dari Yesung, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung dan Sungmin untuk menahan pemuda berbadan kekar itu.

.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun bersandar sejenak pada pintu yang tertutup. Wajahnya tampak tegang dan suram. Ia mengambil bantalnya, kemudian melemparnya ke dinding kosong. Namja itu berusaha menahan teriakan yang mendesak keluar. Kali ini ia mengambil bantal kedua dan melemparnya lagi ke tembok.

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar. Kedua mata kelinci itu melihat bantal-bantal yang teronggok di lantai. Sungmin memungutnya. Ia menyerahkan kedua bantal itu kepada Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri sambil terdiam.

"Lemparlah sebanyak yang kau suka. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali untuk kau lempar lagi. Kalau bantal ini rusak, aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

Kata-kata lembut Sungmin membuat air mata yang ditahan Kyuhyun sejak tadi keluar menutupi matanya. Bibir namja itu gemetar, dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia menatap nanar ke arah Sungmin.

"Selama ini, aku berusaha agar Changmin-ah berada di luar lingkaran… Aku berharap,… aku berharap,… semua yang kita alami tidak menyentuhnya. Tapi sekarang…." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungmin hyung, tolong katakan, ini semua bukan karena mereka sahabat kita, bukan? Apa yang Changmin-ah alami, bukan karena aku, bukan?"

Sungmin tak tahan melihat mata yang memandang meminta kepastian itu. Bukan hanya meminta, sepasang mata itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ia bergegas mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. Kyuhyun menangis di bahu Sungmin sementara hyungnya itu mengelus rambutnya.

"Aniyo, ini semua bukan salahmu, Kyuhyunie. Hanya saja, DBSK sunbaenim adalah pion yang tepat untuk menekan posisi kita. Kutukan lima tahun di SM itu sudah berjalan sejak dulu. HOT, SES,,… semua mengalaminya. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, SJ, ataupun DBSK sunbaenim." Sungmin memejamkan mata. Hatinya tersayat mendengar isakan dongsaeng kesayangannya yang selalu menyembunyikan air matanya dari yang lain. "Aku yakin DBSK sunbaenim sudah menyadari semua itu saat mendekati tahun ke-5 ini. Tenanglah, kita akan berusaha bersama-sama. DBSK masih menempati posisi nomor satu di Jepang. Mereka tidak akan dibubarkan semudah itu."

"Seonsaengnim,…sebenarnya dia orang yang seperti apa?"

Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun memandang matanya. "Kita tak perlu berpikir dia orang yang seperti apa, Kyuhyunie. Yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah, tetap menjaga hati kita seperti sekarang, hanya saja lebih kuat dan lebih hebat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Sungmin.

"Minimie, apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpamu?"

"Kau bisa mengusili hyungdeul tanpa bantuanku," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. Ia bergegas menghapus air matanya. "Aku akan mencuci muka sebentar, Minimie. Akan aneh jika hyungdeul yang lain mengira aku menangis."

Sungmin terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. _Kyuhyunie, kau harus semakin kuat, uri magnae. Aku merasa, kita tidak akan bersama di sub-grup yang baru. Seperti dugaanmu waktu itu, jika Seonsaengnim berusaha membuat kita kehilangan hati, memisahkan kita adalah langkah pertama yang akan beliau ambil di Super Junior China._

.

Member Super Junior merasa lega ketika hari kedua pun konser berjalan dengan baik. Tak ada pengaruh yang dikhawatirkan dengan kedatangan DBSK ke Korea. Mereka berkonsentrasi penuh saat tampil, tidak ingin hal apapun menganggu performa mereka di konser.

Leeteuk meminta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tetap ke backstage lebih dahulu saat perkenalan. Ia ingin sebisa mungkin menambah waktu rehat untuk Kyuhyun sehingga tidak terjadi kejadian seperti hari pertama. Kyuhyun pun lebih mengenali dirinya sendiri. Konser hari kedua berlangsung lebih lancar dan hidup, meski Kibum tetap berakting di atas panggung dan Leeteuk mengalami seluruh tulang ditubuhnya nyeri.

.

.

24 Februari 2008

Olympic Fencing Gymnasium

Sudah sejak jam 11 siang member Super Junior bersiap di ruang ganti. Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak berbaring di tempat yang jauh dari liputan kamera, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala jika hyungdeul berakting sebagai dirinya saat diwawancara. Bukan hanya Yesung, tapi Eunhyuk dan juga Kangin tak jauh berbeda. Mereka merasa bebas mengusilinya karena Kyuhyun tidak akan menyahut dan menentang. Sang magnae lebih suka berdiam diri selama konser belum berjalan.

Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Setelah makan siang sekedarnya, mereka bergegas menuju ruangan. Jam 2.30 siang ini diadakan konperensi pers di salah satu ruangan yang ada di tempat konser. Konser mereka mengundang perhatian media dari Taiwan, China, Thailand, Singapura, Jepang dan negara-negara Asia lainnya. Semua merasa takjub. Mereka tak menyangka akan mendapat perhatian sebesar itu. Padahal di tempat lain DBSK juga membuat debut album.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin, Shindong, Yesung, Kibum dan Heechul duduk di barisan atas. Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Donghae, Siwon dan Leeteuk duduk di barisan depan. Leeteuk meraih mikrophon dan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Sejak debut 3 tahun lalu, ini pertama kalinya kami mengadakan konser. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari konser kami, tetapi masih ada begitu banyak media yang datang ke sini. Kami sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Sama seperti yang kami umumkan di media sebelum konser, konsep panggung kami adalah menjangkau semua fans. Kami tidak hanya tampil di panggung depan. Kami juga berjalan ke level 2, dan level 3. Kalian semua akan tahu setelah melihat pengaturannya. Sungguh, semua level akan kami hampiri. Memang sedikit rumit, tapi kami yakin akan bisa mengusahakannya dengan baik."

Leeteuk merasa senang mereka menyimak kata-katanya. "Tempat konser kami bisa menampung hingga 6500 penonton dan tiket untuk 3 hari konser semuanya telah terjual habis. Meskipun ini adalah konser kami, tetapi ada banyak orang yang membantu dan berpartisipasi di dalamnya dan ini membuat kami sangat bahagia. Jika ada yang memiliki pertanyaan, kami akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menjawabnya."

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat melakukan konser ini untuk pertama kali?"

Leeteuk memberi kode kepada Kangin untuk menjawab.

"Pertama, konser adalah impian kami sebagai penyanyi. Dan ini bukan hari pertama, tapi hari terakhir." Kangin tersenyum melihat gurauannya membuat suasana kaku sedikit mencair. "Kami sudah melakukan 2 pertunjukan untuk kemarin dan hari sebelumnya. Sekarang kami sudah memiliki sedikit pengalaman menangani konser. Hari ini, kemarin, dan hari sebelumnya, kami melihat para fans datang untuk mendengarkan musik kami dan melihat Super Junior. Ini menjadi kekuatan bagi kami semua. Karena mereka, kami bisa menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung kami sendiri."

"Mengenai staf lain dan kru, sebelum ini, kami hanya mengira-ngira apa yang mereka lakukan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kami dapat memahami semua detail pekerjaan mereka. Karena itu, kami memahami bagaimana sulit dan melelahkannya pekerjaan mereka." Kangin melanjutkan. "Hal ini membuat kami menjadi lebih dewasa, dan berusaha agar lebih banyak orang bisa mengenal kami. Ini juga merupakan kesempatan yang baik bagi kami untuk mendapatkan pengalaman. Mengorganisir konser benar-benar suatu hal yang besar."

"Selama ini Super Junior sangat aktif di dunia hiburan. Tapi di konser hari ini, orang akan bisa melihat bakat kami di bidang musik. Jadi kami benar-benar bahagia." Leeteuk menambahkan.

Eunhyuk meraih mike untuk berbicara. "Setelah menjalani konser, kami jadi memahami kekuatan sebuah konser. Jadi kami memiliki keinginan untuk mengadakan konser lainnya. Sejujurnya, karena ini adalah tur konser Asia, kami akan terus tampil di banyak negara Asia. Dan kami juga ingin mengadakan konser-konser lain. Meski begitu, kami akan merindukan konser pertama kami ini."

"Mungkin jika ada yang sudah menonton konser kami, mengetahui bahwa Marry U tidak dinyanyikan oleh kami. Fans menyanyikan sementara kami mendengarkannya. Meski sepertinya hal ini sederhana, tapi ternyata sangat bermakna." Kangin meneruskan. "Banyak penggemar bernyanyi sambil menangis, membuat hati kami tersentuh."

Kangin mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa hangat. "Berbicara tentang hal itu sekarang membuat aku ingin menangis. Sepertinya mereka berkata akan melindungi Super Junior, begitupula Super Junior akan melindungi mereka. Ekspresi di mata mereka meninggalkan memori yang sangat mendalam di hati kami. Seperti Teuki hyung selalu bilang kepada para fans, kami berharap sapphire blue akan menutupi seluruh bumi. Melalui pertunjukan kemarin dan hari sebelumnya, kami akhirnya bisa melihat lautan biru yang indah itu. Kami merasa sangat senang."

Kangin mendesak Yesung menerima mike. Akhirnya Yesung menerima dan mendekatkan mike itu ke mulutnya. "Sungguh bahagia…."

Kibum tak bisa menahan senyum ketika Heechul dari belakangnya menepuk bahu Yesung yang belum sadar sedang mereka kerjai. Namja itu baru mengerti saat Kangin yang sudah diberi mike lainnya kembali berbicara.

"Yang akan berbicara selanjutnya adalah member Super Junior yang paling diperhatikan di dunia hiburan."

Satu per satu member Super Junior tertawa mendengar kalimat Kangin. Heechul sendiri masih setia menepuk bahu Yesung dengan prihatin. Namun seringaian di wajahnya membuat Yesung meragukan ketulusan namja itu.

"Dia adalah seorang 'artis baru' yang sudah lama… Silahkan, Yesung hyung."

Kali ini wartawan dan media ikut tertawa bersama member Super Junior lainnya. Mereka mulai memperhatikan keberadaan Yesung yang selama ini kurang terekspos. Meskipun sering berbicara di sebuah rekaman acara, bagian Yesung sering dipotong karena kalimatnya yang aneh dan tidak menyambung dengan pertanyaan. Tetapi disiaran live ini, tidak ada bagian yang bisa dipotong. Apalagi semua member yang semula terdiam, tertawa serentak, membuat media sayang untuk memotongnya.

Yesung yang belum menyadari maksud hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya, berusaha berpikir positif. Ia kembali mendekatkan mikrophon. "Super Junior sebenarnya…."

"Siapa yang ingin menanyakan pertanyaan berikutnya?" potong Kangin lagi, membuat Yesung merah padam.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kembali terbahak-bahak. Siwon dan Sungmin bertepuk tangan karena Kangin berhasil memunculkan wajah imut dan garang Yesung yang membuat member Super Junior senang membuat namja itu kesal. Hyungdeul yang lain tak kalah heboh.

Meski tahu tujuan Kangin, tak urung Kyuhyun merasa tersipu melihat kelakuan hyungdeulnya yang lebih mirip rombongan pelawak. Ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah sambil tertawa. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa melihat Kangin dengan geram dengan tangan masih memegang mike.

Setelah tawa mereda, Yesung nekad melanjutkan, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan member lainnya. "Setelah kegiatan promosi album ke-2, itu sudah lama sejak kami muncul di depan semua orang. Mungkin karena ini..."

Semua member kembali tertawa-tawa kecil selama Yesung berbicara. Kalimat namja itu lagi-lagi sulit dimengerti orang awam.

"Aku sekarang berusaha sangat keras untuk menjadi serius," gumam Yesung di mike kepada member yang lain, membuat semua kembali tertawa. Tapi wajah Yesung tetap serius. Ia mencoba mencari kalimat yang lebih baik. "Bisa berdiri di atas panggung kami sendiri, itu merupakan sebuah anugerah bagi kami. Kami benar-benar berterima kasih kepada orang-orang di bawah panggung, yang memegang ballon sapphire blue, dan para fans yang mendukung kami. Untuk semua wartawan yang hadir, jeongmal kamsahamnida."

Semua tersenyum-senyum kecil saat Yesung mengakhiri pidatonya yang tergolong singkat dibanding biasa. Kangin langsung menarik mike itu sebelum Yesung kembali berbicara, dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kami benar-benar mempersiapkan diri untuk konser ini," kata Kyuhyun membuka kalimatnya. "Kami mempersiapkannya sekitar 2-3 bulan. Konser ini merupakan impian kami semua, karena itu kami merasa sangat bahagia. Tidak ada keluhan dalam latihan. Kami semua bekerja sangat keras untuk tampil di atas panggung dan menunjukkan kemampuan kami. Rasanya benar-benar hebat, sebanding dengan latihan kami yang lama. Respon penggemar yang besar membuat kami sangat bahagia."

Konperensi pers terus berlanjut. Media rata-rata mencatat kesan konser Super Show Super Junior yang ramah dan penuh warna. Mereka muncul di berbagai titik di panggung, yang membuat penonton mendapat kejutan-kejutan manis, karena tidak menyangka mereka akan muncul di luar jalur panggung yang ditentukan. Sifat humoris member Super Junior pun membuat media terkesan. Bahkan mereka tidak berusaha menyembunyikan saat mereka merasa mengantuk dan bosan. Sebuah grup idola yang tampil apa adanya. Tapi media bisa merasakan persaudaraan yang kental di antara member yang dengan ringannya saling mengejek dan mentertawakan yang lain.

"Siapa yang paling banyak menangis?" tanya seorang wartawan.

"Berbicara tentang anggota yang paling sering menangis, kami semua akan mengatakan itu adalah Eunhyuk-sshi. Eunhyuk-sshi benar-benar mudah menangis," jelas Kangin. Ryeowook memandang ke arah Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tertawa. "Meskipun Eunhyuk-sshi sangat cool dan berkharisma saat menari, tetapi saat dia menangis, dia benar-benar terlihat sangat rentan dan tak berdaya."

"Mengapa dia menangis begitu banyak?"

"Mari kita bertanya pada Eunhyuk-sshi sendiri." Kangin memberi kode agar Eunhyuk menjawab.

"Sejujurnya, tidak hanya aku yang sering menangis. Semua anggota juga kadang menangis. Tapi mereka dapat menahan air mata lebih kuat daripada yang aku bisa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mata." Eunhyuk menjelaskan.

"Kami memiliki satu lagu Marry U, lagu di mana para fans bernyanyi bagi kami. Dekat panggung di mana aku duduk, satu dua fans mulai menangis. Melihat mereka seperti itu, aku juga mulai menangis. Ketika anggota lain melihat aku menangis, mereka juga mulai menangis. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, semua orang mulai menangis." Eunhyuk berpikir dengan serius. "Lain kali, aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan air mataku. Aku akan tertawa saja, sehingga semua akan ikut tertawa."

Semua wartawan kembali menahan tawa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Tapi member yang lain tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan, meski setelah itu mereka ikut tertawa juga.

"Apakah DBSK sebagai senior kalian memberi nasihat?"

Kangin sudah menduga pertanyaan ini akan muncul. Wajah mereka sedikit berubah serius. Leeteuk mempercayakan jawabannya kepada Eunhyuk yang lebih dekat dengan DBSK untuk menjawabnya.

"DBSK sunbaenim mengatakan kepada kami sebelumnya, bahwa memiliki konser sendiri benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa jika Super Junior mempunyai sebuah konser, mereka pasti akan datang menonton. Pada hari konser, mereka juga menghubungi kami. Lewat telepon, mereka mengatakan kepada kami bahwa meskipun mereka tidak dapat berada di sini karena jadwal mereka, tetapi mereka memberi kami dukungan mereka sepenuhnya. Mereka juga mengatakan kepada kami untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik kami. Itu yang mereka katakan kepada kami."

"Mereka memberikan dukungan karena kami bersahabat," kata Kangin yang disambut anggukan member Super Junior lainnya. "Ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Mereka bukan melakukan itu sebagai senior, tetapi sebagai sahabat. Mereka selalu mengatakan: Saat berdiri di panggung konser, kau akan tahu… Kau akan dapat merasakan bahwa konser berbeda dengan pertunjukan lainnya. Dari awal hingga akhir, waktu akan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan meski kami mengadakan konser lainnya, hal itu akan terus terjadi."

Kangin tersenyum. "Itu adalah cara mereka menguatkan hati kami. Aku berpikir bahwa yang mereka katakan adalah benar. Setelah mengalaminya, aku akhirnya mengerti. Ini bukan hanya sekedar pertunjukan, itu adalah waktu di mana kami dapat menikmatinya bersama-sama. Dan hal itu akan kami lakukan juga hari ini. Silahkan pertanyaan selanjutnya..."

"Taiwan akan menjadi salah satu tujuan dari Asian Tour dan anda semua pernah ke Taiwan. Hanya Xi Che yang belum pernah sekalipun ke sana. aku bertanya-tanya apakah anggota lain bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka di Taiwan?"

Heechul memastikan bahwa dialah yang dimaksud oleh media dari Taiwan tersebut sebelum mengambil mike dan menjawab.

"Pengalaman di Taiwan? Leeteuk-sshi bercerita tentang Vivian Hsu-sshi." Jawaban Heechul mengundang tawa semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut, sementara Leeteuk tersipu. "Sebenarnya, baik itu Taiwan atau negara lain yang berada dalam rencana konser, memberdeul juga telah pergi sebelumnya. Ketika aku tidak bisa pergi ke Taiwan dengan mereka, aku akan menonton video mereka saat berada di Taiwan dan berpura-pura bahwa aku juga ada bersama mereka."

Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya, aku benar-benar ingin pergi. Aku juga sangat penasaran. Karena ada banyak fans yang mencintai kami di sana, jadi suatu keharusan untuk pergi ke sana. Baik itu Taiwan, atau negara yang lebih jauh, bahkan luar angkasa sekalipun… Asalkan ada satu orang yang suka padaku, aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke sana. Aku benar-benar akan pergi ke sana selama tiket pesawat dibayarkan... "

Lagi-lagi jawaban Heechul mengundang tawa. Namja itu tersadra akan ucapannya ynag terlalu apa adanya. "Just kidding!" seru Heechul mencob ameralat, tapi hal itu justru mengundang tawa lebih keras.

Akhirnya Heechul pasrah dan mencoba serius.

"Taiwan adalah tempat yang mengagumkan. Memberdeul selalu membanggakan hal itu kepadaku dan mengatakan kalau saja aku bisa pergi bersama. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu sibuk, dan berbagai protes lainnya. Leeteuk-sshi bercerita tentang makanan, dan kebudayaan Taiwan yang menarik dan juga Vivian Hsu-sshi. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi, Aku akan berada di sana pada kesempatan berikutnya."

Kalimat Heechul disambut anggukan dan senyum simpul oleh pihak media. Konferensi pers pun bergulir dengan lancar.

.

Seperti hari pertama dan kedua konser, di hari ketiga, mereka berbaris untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Pertama-tama, mari ucapkan salam kepada semuanya," kata Leeteuk. "Hana Dul Set!"

"Annyeonghaseyo, urineun Super Junior! Urineun Syupeo Juni oh ye oh!" seru semuanya serempak.

"Oneul Jeulgeoweoseoyo (hari ini sangat menyenangkan). Semua orang terlihat gembira," kata Kangin.

"Sekarang, kita persilahkan semua member mengucapkan salam kepada ELF dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing." Leeteuk memandang yang lain. "Mulai dari siapa hari ini?"

"Dari Teuki hyung saja," kata Kangin.

"Dari aku? Baiklah. Tapi bukankah kemarin aku sudah duluan juga?"

"Tidak apa, mulai dari Teuki hyung lagi saja," kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku mulai lagi hari ini?" Leeteuk bersikeras ingin digantikan.

Saat mereka berdebat, Sungmin memberi kode agar Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun turun ke backstage seperti yang sudah mereka atur, apalagi ia melihat Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat melebihi biasa. Meski mereka semua bersemangat, tetapi konser memang berat. Leeteuk saja berturut-turut mengalami kaki bengkak, tulang nyeri, dan tadi dia mengeluhkan telinganya yang berdenging.

"Kita akan melakukan 'itu' bersama-sama nanti kan?" Leeteuk memberi kode rahasia kepada yang lain. "Baik, aku mulai. Annyeonghaseyo, aku adalah angel super junior dan juga leader….Teuki teuki Teukieeee!"

Leeteuk berputar dengan gaya khasnya sehingga semua ELF tertawa. Tetapi, berbeda dengan yang disepakati, tepatnya diminta olehnya saat menuju konser, tak satu pun dongsaengnya mengikuti gerakan itu.

"Hyung, berapa umurmu?" tegur Siwon.

"Ne, aku kadang malu dengan kelakuanmu," sambung Eunhyuk.

"Bukankah kita sepakat melakukannya bersama-sama?" Leeteuk tertegun.

"Tetapi hyung selalu melakukan hal yang itu-itu saja." Sungmin ikut protes.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan mengubahnya," kata Leeteuk menurut. "Annyeonghaseyo,…."

Tiba-tiba Yesung mendekati Leeteuk dan menatapnya tajam. Ia memberi kode dengan matanya agar Leeteuk yang tidak fit hari itu beristirahat sejenak. Leeteuk mempersilahkan Yesung berbicara, ia sendiri agak mundur ke belakang untuk mengusap peluhnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku salah seorang penyanyi terbaik di Super Junior, Yesung imnida. Ottokhe Jinaeseyo (bagaimana kabar kalian)?"

"Jal Jinaeyo (baik2 saja)!" Terdengar seruan ELF menjawab salam Art Voice Man Super Junior itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku shining light Super Junior dan jewel boy, Eunhyuk imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku adalah seseorang yang menyayangi semua orang, Choi Siwon imnida. Mannaso pan-gapsumnida (aku senang bertemu kalian)."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sungmin imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kyuhyun imnida, seseorang yang ingin dicintai oleh ELF."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ryeowook imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Shindong imnida."

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Ryeowook memberi kode, dan keduanya kembali ke backstage kali ini dari arah yang berlainan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Hankyung imnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Heechul imnida. Banggapseumnida (senang bertemu denganmu)."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kangin imnida. Banggapseumnida."

"Naneun ELF uri namjachinguyeyo (saya kekasihnya ELF), Donghae imnida. Banggapseumnida."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum imnida."

Leeteuk tersenyum puas melihat semua sudah memperkenalkan diri dan Kyuhyun serta Ryeowook sudah turun panggung. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari konser pertama kami. Di Seoul ini memang hari terakhir, tetapi ini juga merupakan permulaan dari Asian Tour kami."

Leeteuk menatap ribuan fans mereka dengan terharu. "Di hari pertama, karena itu adalah hari pertama…kami memberikan semua yang bisa kami berikan. Di hari kedua, karena itu adalah hari kedua…kami memberikan semua yang bisa kami berikan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir, …agar tidak memiliki penyesalan, kami juga akan menggunakan setiap waktu dan tenaga yang ada untuk memberi pertunjukan terbaik. Hari ini, bagi ELF yang menyayangi SJ dan mereka yang mencintai SJ. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk SJ dan ELF. Jadi apa pun yang kalian ingin lakukan, kalian bisa melakukannya hari ini! Arrachi?"

Kangin mendekatkan mike ke mulutnya. "Kemarin dan hari sebelumnya, dalam 2 kali konser, kami berusaha memberikan yang terbaik."

"Ne, itu benar," sahut Leeteuk.

"Hari ini juga begitu, kami akan memberikan semua yang terbaik yang bisa kami berikan. Berdiri di sini, di atas panggung dan bernyanyi, dan melihat semua penonton dan fans yang datang, yang memegang light stick sapphire blue. Saya benar-benar berpikir bahwa SJ benar-benar diberi anugerah. Tidak semua orang atau grup band di dunia ini mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki sebuah konser."

Kangin menahan haru. Ia teringat bagaimana perjuangan mereka selama ini untuk bisa memiliki konser sendiri. Tanpa dukungan para ELF yang selalu bersama mereka, ia sadar konser itu hanya impian belaka.

"Kami benar-benar merasa sangat tersanjung. Kami pasti tidak akan membiarkan kalian semua kecewa hari ini. Untuk memastikan bahwa kalian semua akan memiliki kesan yang mendalam dan mengesankan, di Super Show Super Junior, kami semua akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Dari awal sampai akhir, jangan hanya duduk di kursi kalian. Karena hari ini, acara ini , merupakan konser kita bersama. Kalian bisa berpartisipasi dalam konser ini. Sepanjang acara sampai akhir, kami akan memberikan yang terbaik dan kami berharap kalian semua akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk mendukung kami juga. Semuanya jangan lupa untuk ikut serta, arra?"

"Arraseyo!" teriak para ELF.

"Kamsahamnida." Kangin merasa gembira mendengar semangat ELf yang hadir.

"Dari atas sini, terlihat lautan sapphire blue," kata Sungmin terharu.

"Ne, itu benar." Leeteuk mengangguk senang."

Siwon menghentakkan kaki seperti orang yang sedang bermain di pantai.

"Ini lautan sapphire blue. Aku merasa seperti berada di dalamnya." Sungmin memandang sekeliling dengan mata berbinar. Ia tak menyangka, ELF masih memenuhi konser mereka.

"ELF yang hadir di sini hari ini tidak hanya ELF dari Korea, tapi ada juga dari China, Jepang, Taiwan, Thailand, Malaysia, dan banyak lagi," ucap Leeteuk senang. "ELF dari seluruh Asia yang datang. Dari Hongkong juga. Bukankah seharusnya kita menggunakan berbagai bahasa untuk menyambut semua teman-teman internasional kita?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Mari kita mulai dari Thailand," usul Leeteuk. "Hana Dul Set!"

"Set Sawadee Krap! Chan cheu Super Junior!" seru semua serempak.

"Sekarang untuk ELF dari Taiwan dan China, kita persilahkan Hankyung-sshi memimpin." Leeteuk memberi kode kepada Hankyung.

"Dajia hao, wo men shi…."

"Super Junior!" sambung member yang lain.

"Xie xie," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Wo ai ni men!" seru Hankyung.

"Untuk kawan-kawan dari Jepang, Sungmin-sshi akan memimpin kita mengucapkan salam."

"Konnichiwa! Watashiwa...Super Junior!" seru yang lain bersama setelah Sungmin memimpin kalimat pertama.

"Aishiteru!" seru Eunhyuk.

Konser pun berlanjut, lagu demi lagu bergulir. Super Junior berusaha keras agar semua ELF yang datang merasakan bahwa mereka bukan hanya menonton konser, namun ikut melakukan konser. Ketika akhirnya konser berakhir, semua saling berpelukan dengan gembira.

"Memberdeul, tahukah apa yang aku sukai selama konser?" Semua member Super Junior menoleh ke arah Shindong yang tersenyum lebar di ruang ganti, ketika mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang. "Daging panggang!"

Semua menautkan alis mendengar jawaban Shindong.

"Selama konser, kita setiap hari bisa makan daging panggang," ujar Shindong menjelaskan. Dia langsung disambut oleh timpukan baju kotor penuh keringat oleh member lainnya.

.

.

25 Feb 2008

"Ommo, Shim Changmin, apa kau tidak mengantuk?" Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya kembali ke bantal dengan HP masih memperdengarkan suara Changmin yang penuh semangat.

"Ya! Kau harus memaksakan bangun setiap pagi agar sehat! Selama di Korea aku akan terus membangunkanmu!"

"Kau bangunkan saja hyungdeul-mu. Aku mau tidur!" Kyuhyun menutup HP-nya, mematikan power benda itu dan kembali tertidur. Namun beberapa menit kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap suara di dorm. Sangat sunyi.

Kyuhyun dengan mata masih mengantuk memakai sandal kamarnya dan berjalan ke luar. Ia tertegun melihat tak seorang pun tampak di ruang tengah. Satu per satu kamar member lain ia buka, tapi semua kosong. Sungmin pun tidak ada di kamar ketika Kyuhyun terbangun tadi.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya waktu melihat ke arah whiteboard. "Hari Senin. Berarti giliran Teuki hyung dan Kangin hyung."

Suara telepon membuat namja itu beranjak untuk meraihnya.

"Yeoboseyo," terdengar suara manager hyung di seberang sana. "Apakah kalian semua sudah siap? Aku akan menjemput satu jam lagi. Tuan tidak akan suka jika kita terlambat datang."

"Terlambat ke mana? Kami ada pertemuan dengan seonsaengnim? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menautkan kening ketika manager hyung sangat terkejut mendengar suaranya. Tarikan napas sang manager tampak keras hingga terdengar melalui telepon.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun-sshi? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne, sahabatku yang rajin sudah membangunkanku sebelum waktunya." Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengar sang manager begitu gugup. "Jawablah pertanyaanku, manager hyung. Ada pertemuan apa pagi ini?"

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang disembunyikan hyungdeul dari Kyuhyun?**

**.**

**Lagi-lagi author terbantu oleh review yang masuk, **

**entah itu menaikan semangat, **

**bahkan mempengaruhi isi chapter selanjutnya. **

**CH32 ini benar-benar dipengaruhi masukan info dr reader.**

**Karena sebagai orang yang baru mengenal SJ, banyak hal yang author tidak tahu **

**terutama di luar SJ**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah bersedia mereview, **

**juga yang sekedar membaca ff ini hehehe**

**Aku nggak benci silent rider kok, **

**dan suka sekali sama reviewer kkk**

**.**

**Buat yang tertarik untuk membeli buku Falling Star…**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Review Ch 31

**trilililili** 2/17/13 . chapter 31

Gpp chingu, info chingu sangat bermanfaat untuk CH32, meski karena itu saya jadi pusing wkwkwk Kenyataan tidak selalu menyenangkan, tapi sangat perlu untuk diketahui.

Bukan mencari, tapi krn oppadeul bilang mau pada memelihara binatang, Kyuhyun yang bertipe darah A mengantisipasi dulu kkkk

Kibum tidak gila, dia hanya panik dan shock hehehe

**bryan andrew cho** 2/17/13 . chapter 31

Wkwkwk masuk kok, masuk. jangan jadi SR lagi yach hehehe

**chopumpkin** 3/2/13 . chapter 31

Taka pa-apa J

**Guest** 3/2/13 . chapter 31

telat hehehe

** mi gi cassiopeia ot5** 3/1/13 . chapter 31

Ani, ff ini akan berakhir di line yang sudah ditentukan sejak bikin judul J

**Nuryewookie** 3/1/13 . chapter 31

Yang dia lakukan ke member lain kan ciuman sekilas, karena sayang, gemas dll, bukan ciuman sepasang kekasih J

Betul hehehe

Foto Wookie yang aku bayangkan di ff ada di album RS ch31 dst yang ada di FB J

Setelah …. hehehe nanti aja ya

**Guest** 2/27/13 . chapter 28

Ne, memang harus dibayangkan sendiri apa yang Heechul lakukan J

Semoga hal itu nggak terjadi, yang baik-baik saja yang terjadi

**nurhanita fenita clouds** ELF 2/27/13 . chapter 31

Itu akan dijelaskan di CH 32 J

**Aikyu** 2/27/13 . chapter 31

Sepertinya masih, karena dia dan Leeteuk tidak punya hewan peliharaan.

Cuma studi literature. Aku kayak Kyuhyun. Suka lihatnya, tapi kalau suruh pegang dan merawat nggak mau. Tapi Kyuhyun kelihatan sekali pintar urus anak tuh hehehe. Sejak dulu dia gentle sekali ke anak-anak.

Iya, sebentar lagi wamil…

Tapi jadi namja pun dia tampan sekali hehehe

Tapi yang Kibum rasakan itu kenyataan. Ia benar2 berakting sebagai penyanyi di SS1

**Guest **2/27/13 . chapter 31

Ne

**kyuhan** 2/27/13 . chapter 1

Annyeong haseyo

**wookiesomnia** 2/26/13 . chapter 31

Bukan Kyuhyun yg usul soal kura2 wkwkwk

Ne, senjata makan tua kkk

Mau lihat Ryeowook kuncir 2? Mampir aja, dif b ku ada foto2 yang mendukung ff ini

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** 2/26/13 . chapter 31

Kibum panik

**ElfSparKyu1302 **2/25/13 . chapter 31

Soal kertas itu masih pending hehehe

**siscabonna1004 **2/25/13 . chapter 31

I love SJ kkkk Ne, gomawo

**kururuelf** 2/24/13 . chapter 31

Rising Star tidak sampai Hankyung keluar, chingu. Gomawo reviewnya ;-)

**cho min ra** 2/24/13 . chapter 31

Kibum benar2 berakting sebagai penyanyi untuk sanggup berdiri di SS1.

**PhysicsYoo **2/23/13 . chapter 31

Ne, just tokoh fiktif hehehe

** widhava** 2/23/13 . chapter 31

Disurfing saja beberapa hal g ingin chingu tahu. Biasanya akan terlihat benar tidaknya J bagian fanfic atau realnya J

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

**kyuzi** 2/23/13 . chapter 31

Muncul sendiri aja idenya pas lagi mikir mau ngapain

Siapa bilang Kibum orang yang tenang? tepatnya dia itu pendiam dan cuek J Dia diam bukan karena tenang, justru karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Kibum sendiri yang bilang begitu.

**Guest** 2/22/13 . chapter 12

Yunho kecelakaan itu real. Gomawo reviewnya J

**Reami-Chan** 2/22/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo

**choYeonRin** 2/22/13 . chapter 31

Sayangnya bukan yg terakhir ha ha ha

Kok kalau sama Kyuhyun pada tega sih hiks

SEXY! padahal sih dia nyaris kehabisan napas tuh, tapi melihat gerakan2nya, ….

**Hayatun Yesungie** 2/21/13 . chapter 31

just fanfic hehehe

**Guest **2/21/13 . chapter 31

Ne, kebalikan wkwkwk

Setuju

** BabyWonKyu** 2/20/13 . chapter 31

Eunhyuk kan orangnya bersihan kkk Dia jorok soal badan aja

Itu masih lama

Soal itu sebaiknya ditanyakan ke SM kkkk

Falling Star masih menerima order kok. SIlahkan PM ke FB aja, alamatnya ada di bawah TBC

Mianhe, kemarin ch32 mentok wkwkwk

**Cho Minyoung** 2/20/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo udah agak panjang wkwkwk

**youngie poppo** 2/20/13 . chapter 31

Semua sebenarnya udah tahu, tapi masih meraba-raba gitu…

**Rainy **2/19/13 . chapter 31

Yang Kibum itu real, hanya penggambarannya saja yang fanfic

** reaRelf** 2/18/13 . chapter 31

Kibum tahu akan dijelaskan di CH 32 J

**NdaSnoWELF **2/18/13 . chapter 31

Itu betul, aku setuju

Dia masih artis SM dan member SJ.

Gpp chingu, kenyataannya kan belum ada yang bilang Kibum keluar dari SJ J belum ada pernyataan resmi

**ichigo song** 2/17/13 . chapter 31

Doakan saja aku nggak hiatus kkk

Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu J soal chapternya berapa, saya hanya mengikuti hati saja

** Tsuioku Lee** 2/17/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo

**lemonade **2/17/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo J

**ayu wandira** 2/17/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat usahanya mereview J

**Angela Han** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Sebagian itu benar J disurfing aja

**Ochaiia** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Gpp, chingu. Review chingu membuatku senang sekali, merasa apa yang aku sampaikan bisa sampai key g dikirim J

**indi kyu** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo J Jangan bosan mereview

** Okta1004** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Ok J

**pipiet sparcloud** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Di ch32 aku selipkan dikit2, semoga berguna

Ne, gomawo buat perhatiannya J

**aimichi** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Aku pun berharap saat2 itu kembali lagi dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik tentunya

**oracle **2/16/13 . chapter 31

Memangnya yang dibayangkan seperti apa? kkkk Maksudnya jelek atau bagus?

Jawban pertanyaan…

- suka baca novel? Suka

- teenlit atau chicklit? Tidak pernah. Baca sekilas pernah waktu jaman2 model itu muncul. Tapi aku suka cerita yang berat.

- terjemahan atau lokal? Suka semua asal aku suka ceritanya

- pilih gagasmedia ato GPU? tidak pernah melihat soal itu

- punya penulis favorit? siapa? Tergantung. Tapi yang karyanya aku suka adalah Agatha Christie, J.D. Robb (Noranya tidak. Meski 2 nama itu orang yg sama, aku suka yg bukan cerita romantis). Kalau Indonesia, aku suka S Mara Gd. Yang lain aku suka juga, tapi tergantung buku. Kalau yg aku sebutkan, semua bukunya aku suka

Gomawo J

**chijRS** 2/16/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo sudah mereview, chingu. Saya sangat menyukainya J

**kyuminline1307** 2/15/13 . chapter 25

Begitulah oppadeul. Banyak kisah real mereka yang benar2 somplak wkwkwk

Ne, kejam

Yup, Wookie…aku menyukai karakternya yang meski lemah, bisa menjadi kuat saat melindungi yang ingin ia lindungi

**kyuminline1307 **2/15/13 . chapter 24

Betul, dan itu belum juga selesai

**Light **2/15/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo

**amel** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo. Fanfic just fanfic, meski di dalamnya ada kenyataannya

**ariskagyu** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Itu benar

**vietaKyu **2/15/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu hehehe Nggak tahu mau nulis apa lagi, cuma bisa bilang itu buat reviewnya. Jangan bosen, arrachi?

**sieLfsparkyu** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Hangeng nggak ada? Bacanya ngebut dan lompat ya? hehehe Jelas2 ada lho Hankyung di CH31

** lee sang ki** 2/15/13 . chapter 27

Itu diserahkan pada imajinasi masing2 reader kkkk

** dianhae** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Kibum tidak biasa beramah tamah. Selama ini kan dia cukup diam dan senyum. Tapi di konser, kadang kala mereka kudu berpencar.

**tya andriani** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Mianhe, ternyata lebih lama dr 31

**Choi Youmin** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Wkwkwk nggak apa chingu, aku dulu juga nggak tahu Kyuhyun itu SJ, jarang keliahtan sih kkkk

AKu pun berpikir dan berharap begitu

Sayangnya, aku hanya menulis berdasarkan wawancara di aman Kibum mengatakan itu

wkwkwk ada yg tercemar yg seperti itu?

**lovely yesungielf** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Ne, koplak kkkk

**choi siwon** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Ne, gomawo J

**kyuminline1307** 2/15/13 . chapter 23

Ne, yang menulis juga sedih kok J

**kyuminline1307 **2/15/13 . chapter 22

AKu boleh ikutan punya kakak kayak SUngmin?

Apaan tuh? Tapi bagus juga istilahnya…Limited edition wkwkwk ide yg menarik, bisa buat judul ff

Syukurlah, ada yg terbantu dengan bahsan EHB

**Kuro-berry Saki** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Yang jelas, dia memang sangat takut dan benar2 berakting sebagai penyanyi untuk dapat berdiri di SS1

**lee sang ki** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Aduh, mianhe…karena pertanyaannya ada di timeline semua, terpaksa aku jawab: kita tunggu saja kkk

**kyuminline1307 **2/15/13 . chapter 21

Ne, aku juga semua moment yang chingu sebutkan. Dan sangat suka saat chingu mengutarakan itu, karena merasa bersambut J

Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang dunia bisnis

**cloud prince** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Benar, Yesung itu suka nyasar, Ryeowook itu suka ngilang wkwkwk. Apalagi Ryeowook itu jarang membantah, jadinya ngikut aja ke mana Yesung nyuruh hehehe

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kalau lagi debat tuh lucu banget. AKu kepikiran soal itu gara-gara melihat perdebatan mereka saat di Thailand kkk

Iya, aku suka senyum2 sendiri kalau lihat Kangin dan Siwon. Meski Siwon lebih tinggi dan besar, tapi kepada Kangin dia kayak anak kecil kkkk. Mana Kangin agak2 alergi sama sifat Siwon yang sangat sopan dan gentle. Sedangkan Kangin sukanya sradak sruduk

Di acting, dia nggak perlu berhubungan dengan banyakl orang. Itu real yang dia kudu berakting sbg penyanyi agar bisa menjalani SS1

Sama sekali nggak bosen, aku malah suka banget bacanya J

**Shin Min Hwa** 2/15/13 . chapter 31

ok hehehe

**AisarangKyun**a 2/15/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat semangatnya, chingu J

**Jmhyewon **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, kita lihat kelanjutannya J Gomawo buat reviewnya

**hyun **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ini udah panjang nih, pakai mentok segala kkkk

rossaelf4ever 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Falling Star aja. Rising Star nanti, nunggu selesai

**vidya **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, dukung terus agar bisa lanjut yach, kadang2 rasanya ingin berhenti, tapi kalau ingat banyak yg nunggu, nggak tega juga

Gomawo buat doanya J

**bila** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Itu fanfic hehehe

Gomawo

**Ratu fauziah** 2/14/13 . chapter 30

Itu Kyuhyun belum masuk, tahun 2005 akhir

**VitaMinnieMin** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Bisa terjadi pembantaian kalau ada dobermen kkkk

Ne, aku penasaran, Kyuhyun ama Heebum pernah tarung nggak ya?

Pasti horornya pake banget sekali kkkk Untung itu namja kagak serangan jantung

Gomawo buat ucapan selamatnya hehehe

**heeeHyun** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo J

Soal Kyuhyun dan Changmin dijelaskan di CH32. duo evil magnae kkkk Gomawo reviewnya

**phiexphiexnophiex** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Mau bukti? Nonton lagi EHB 8 yach, disitu dilihatin Ryeowook yang lagi tidur di dalam mobil pribadinya J Makanya kau tahu warnanya kkk

Dingin, tapi kan mereka juga pakai baju luar yang tebal.

Tiba-tiba kepikiran aja Valentinan itu, kagak ada maksud apa-apa. AKu pikir, sebagai anak muda, mereka pasti punya keinginan untuk mengikutinya, tapi krn status, jadi tidak bebas.

**Ay** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, Kibum sangat takut berinteraksi dengan orang. Bukan lihatnya yang takut, tapi keharusan untuk berinteraksi yang membuatnya takut

Itu dibahas di ch2 depan

Dia nggak punya penyakit itu, tapi dia sangat introvert

**lalalala** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ketakutannya dan dia berakting sebagai penyanyi untuk bisa naik panggung itu real

**livtia** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Itu krn dia lihat HP Kyuhyun kkkk

Sebenarnya Kibum itu diam bukan krn tenang. Kibum sendiri bilang, dia orang yang banyak kekuatiran dan pikiran, sehingga dia memilih diam. Ketika ia melihat begitu banyak orang dan Leeteuk menginginkan mereka melakukan interaksi dengan fans, Kibum merasa tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia berakting sebagai seorang penyanyi agar bisa berdiri di panggung SS1

Kertas-kertas itu masih menunggu gilirannya muncul hehehe

Bukan berkurang, belum waktunya aja Petinggi SM muncul

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**kyuminline1307** 2/14/13 . chapter 20

Iya, yang terlihat dan yang di dalam berbeda

**kyuminline1307** 2/14/13 . chapter 19

Betul, itu salah satu yang buat aku kagum. Mentalnya sangat kuat dan hatinya sangat lapang

**Cho rae in** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Oppadeul yg bikin ultah biasa jadi heboh wkwkwk

**Love** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat doanya J

**NaraKim** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kebagiannya SIown, drpd dia sama Donghae, tingginya terbanting hehehe

Silahkan membujuk Kibum dulu. Lagipula dia kanlagi pelihara kumir dan jenggot kkkk

Ne. Tinggal nunggu percetakan selesai mencetak. Aku nggak bisa apa-apa kalau udah sampai tahap pencetakan. Katanya finishingnya yang lama.

**sisusi** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

AKu pun berharap hal yang smaa, Chingu. Sebelum ada pengumuman resmi dia bukan SJ lagi, aku akan tetap berharap.

SS2 sudah minus Kibum lho

Gomawo buat reviewnya J

**fikyu** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, semua ada di Ch 32 J

**Bella** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

sampai lupa ya? aigoo padahal yg ini lebioh lama lagi

**widyawati **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, gomawo, chingu

**SunakumaKYUMIN **2/14/13 . chapter 31

buku FS katanya tgl 7 Maret selesai cetak. Smeoga nggak mundur J

Kalau udah sampai percetakan, cuma bisa menunggu

Ne, jadi Kyuhyun menghubungi Changmin, lalu HP nya dibiarkan terhubung saat dia mengerjai baling hyungnya. Sayangnya Kibum melihat HP itu dan menebak apa yang terjadi kkk

Hiruma? aku nggak pernah baca yang itu. Mianhe J Tapi salah satu karakter komik itu ambilnya dari salah satu personil V6 yang menyanyikan OST nya. Sang penulis komik nge fans sama artis V6 itu

**Princess kyumin** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

ne, aku bukan penganut shipper manapun kkk Cuma berdasar Kyuhyun yg tingginya 180, akan membanting Donghae jika berpasangan J

Ne, mianhe, ch32 smepat benar2 mentok sampai kagak bisa mengetik apapun

**nara** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Sama kayak ff, paling ada edit dan tambahan sedikit saja J

**KyuChul **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Yesung intuisinya cukup tajam. Itu aja. Karena dia biasa memperhatikan, dia jadi lebih peka

Ne, itu pasti

**Kim Anna** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

kkk harapan chingu terkabul di ch32

** Kyuminhae** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Nggak dikasih tahu. Kyuhyun menebak sendiri

Aku juga kangen Kibum

**nana** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini, chingu J

**Guest** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, meski pahit, mungkin itu yang terbaik

**ahra rahayu** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

drama apa ya? Karena nggak suka cerita romantic, aku jarang nonton drama

Kibum nyaris nggak berani tampil di panggung

SS2 sudah tidak ikut

dari dulu saya sudah orang sibuk. ada ff jadi ketambahan sibuk hehehe Sampai sempat diprotes

**dhian930715ELF **2/14/13 . chapter 31

wkwkwk jawabannya ada di ch32 dan itu real

**Mrs. Drakyu1403** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, bisa habis tuh, mana Kyuhyun lagi rentan wkwkwk

Ne, dia terlalu banyak pikiran saat itu

fanfic just fanfic

Kibum sampai harus melepas kepribadiannya dan berakting sebagai penyanyi, itu real

mana-mana boleh J

**Cho KyuNa** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kalau yg dibuat buku baru Falling Star, Rising Star nanti, menunggu selesai

**hyoeni **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Changmin muncul di ch 32 J

Ne, memang Zhoumi sering kelihatan gemas dengan Kyuhyun

Wkwkwk aniyo

2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, ketakutannya itu real

**vha chandra** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kibum itu sebenarnya salah satu member paling usil se-SJ

Ne, kadang hidup harus memilih

Cuma dijual di FB aja yg buku Falling Star nya

Cuma Falling Star. Rising Star nanti lagi.

**ferynariany** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Mianhe, ch32 aku sempat mati ide

**Augesteca** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Dia nggak bisa bergurau dengan orang lain, jadi dia takut tidak bisa bermah-tamah dengan fans. Dia tidak menyukai keramaian

** SSungMine** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Aduh…bacanya kudu di kamar sendirian kkkk

Ne, gomawo sudah membeli bukunya. Ditunggu ya, chingu, moga2 tidak lama di percetakannya

**keyq **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne

2/14/13 . chapter 31

ehehehe juga

** indahpus96** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Betul…oppadeul kagak kapok2…tapi baguslah, mereka kan pantang menyerah wkwkwk

**MyKyubee **2/14/13 . chapter 31

wkwkwk mianhe jeongmal mianhe, tapi udah clear kan yach kkkk

Ne, Kyuhyun mengiriskan daging dan memberi Zhoumi irisan pertama, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, itu benar

HP itu tidak usah diomong, udah wajib kkkk

Siwon harusnya April tahun sebelumnya, tapi baru didaftarkan februari tahun depannya. ortunya lupa wkwkwk

Itu real yang Kibum takut melihat banyaknya orang di SS1. Dia sampai harus berakting sebagai penyanyi untuk bisa naik panggung

**V3 **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat semangatnya

nining wulan 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Aku pertama juga nggak suka ZHoumi krn auranya yg agak2 berbahaya. Tapi ternyata banyak sifatnya dia yang menarik J

Katanya suruh jaga jantung, tapi kok suruh bombastis juga? kkkk

**xoxoxo **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kabarnya, dia aktif di drama berseri hehehe

**ratnasparkyu** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo reviewnya

**casanova indah** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Sebenarnya nggak tahu, tapi terus dia lihat HP kyuhyun jadi tahu kkkk

Perform kan nggak perlu interaksi. Beda dgn konser. Mana mereka diminta berpencar memenuhi area konser

**Meda93** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kita tunggu saja. Aku pun menunggu J

**kim eun ra** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Belum hiatus, kita lihat saja ch selanjutnya J

** rura seta** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo chingu, udah mereview

** dlestariningsih** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Karena kocak, jadi pas baca terasa lebih cepat.

Aku nggak ngikutin Full House krn Kyuhyun belum masuk. Tapi yang jelas itu bukan dorm mereka.

Iya, hyungnya Changmin tinggal 1 sekarang

April

Bayangkan jika setiap tampil aku kasih episode berhitung, setiap ultah aku bahas,….pasti garing kan? kkkk Itu namanya seni bercerita

Betul, second change

Ne, hehehe… Yesung tipe yang cukup teguh sama ucapannya. AKu suka tokoh ini, aneh, tapi juga bijaksana

**Sei **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gpp, chingu. Sejak awal aku membuat buku bukan untuk menggantikan ff. Karena itu ff ini tak akan dihapus dr ffn meski bukunya sudah terbit J Tujuan utamaku adalah banyak orang yg mengenal perjuangan oppadeul, bukan membeli bukuku. Meski kalau buku habis terjual aku akan senang sekal kkk, tapi itu bukan yg utama

Sepertinya Zhoumi main vocal. Lead vocal tidaknya kita lihat nanti hehehe

Tapi Kyuhyun kalau dijajarkan Siwon kan terlihat kecil hehehe

Oh, malah suka yang meleset? aku kadang kesal kalau meleset menebak hehehe Tapi sama, aku suka cerita yang banyak tebakannya

Ne, gomawo buat saran dan semangatnya, chingu. Memang kalau ada cerita yg nggak sreg, lebih baik dirombak ulang drpd diedit sana sini saja. Ada 1 cerita yg sudah aku pending 5 tahun, padahal tinggal bab akhir saja, dan sudah ada 50 halaman bergambar yg mendukungnya…gambar buatan tangan. Tapi aku benar2 tidak sreg dengan hasil tulisanku. Semoga suatu hari aku bisa menyelesaikan kisah itu

**Park Min Mi** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Me too…. Miss him so much

**AngeLeeteuk** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, Kibum hanya ikut SS1

** Kyuubi kim** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, kira2 seperti di intimate note hehehe

**Rifa Fana** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, gomawo reviewnya, chingu

**Aisah92** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Memang Heechul udah nganggep Kyuhyun adiknya. Dia suka manggil Kim Kyuhyun kkkk

Hal itu akan dibahas di CH32

Ne, Kibum diam bukan karena tenang, tapi karena tertutup

**Haera **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini chingu

**michmina1004** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Infonya bisa di ff ku yang ada di bawah TBC J

** sfsclouds** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, mari kita tunggu

**kyuqie **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kibum takut panggung itu benar

Benar begitu

**tesaSUJU31** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

AKu pun berharap yang sama

**AreynaKyuminElf **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Aku pun akan mendukung Kibum J Tapi juga berharap dia kembali, tho statusnya belum keluar SJ

**Fitri MY** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, infonya ada di FB J

**puzZy cat** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, setuju

**Gyurievil** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Dia takut diminta berinteraksi dengan orang banyak

wkwkwk, tebakannya huhm…jawabannya di ch32

**SieLf **2/14/13 . chapter 31

I miss him too

**demikyu** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

2008 memang berat

**aninkyuelf **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat kepercayaannya. Saat aku merasa nggak sanggup maju, chingudeul semua yang menguatkanku. kamsahamnida

**octaviani** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Di ch32 diceritakan semua J

**riekyumidwife** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Panggil apapun yang chingu mau asal genrenya masih yeoja wkwkwk

Sebenarnya Yesung tahu. Tapi dia orang yg sangat menutup apa yang sudah dimasukkan ke hatinya oleh orang lain, jadi dia selalu bersikap seakan tidak tahu

**Cho sahyo** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Itu tanggal timeline aja, beberapa bukan, sekedar pengenal waktu

Fanfic just fanfic hehehe

AKu aja ketawa waktunulisnya kkk untung kagak ada yg nyangka aku error

Ryeowook kadang agak begitu, tapi di situ manisnya dia menurutku

Kibum benar2 tertekan sampai haru berakting sebagai penyanyi baru bisa naik panggung

Gomawo buat reviewnya, doanya, semangatnya hehehe

**Kiyuh** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, sudah di edit typonya. Gomawo

Saiko kumat wkwkwk

Mianhe, aku ngikutin aslinya dikit, jadi susah memasukkan adegan2 siksaan (*apa coba? kkk kagak nyambung nih akunya….mianhe)

Ne, untuk yang tidak saiko, memang tidak aka nada adegan siksa menyiksa lagi kkkk

**riyuri **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Itu yang kertas nunggu waktunya hehehe

**yunia christya** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Kibum itu bukan tenang, tapi cuek, pendiam, tertutup, banyak pikiran. dia sendiri yg bilang begitu

Belum waktunya petinggi SM muncul

**yeon love yeye** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, gomawo chingu J Aku juga introvert dan punya namja yang extrovert. Jadi aku mengerti beda keduanya hehehe

**naninacho **2/14/13 . chapter 31

Gomawo buat koreksinya. Kadang meski udah diperiksa, krn hafal ceritanya, jadi tidak terlihat. Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview J

**imsigsml** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Itu juga yang aku rasakan saat mengenal sosok Kyuhyun. Banyak hal yang aku pelajari dari seorang evil magnae, yang dibalik sikap usilnya, tersimpan kekuatan hati yang sangat besar

**cho fikyu** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Ne, gomawo reviewnya hehehe

AKu hanya mencoba mendalami mereka saja. Sedalam yang aku bisa, mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak tersentuh realnya J

**Ratu fauziah** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

GOMAWO (*balas teriak kkkk)

**lisamei** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

wkwkwk kayak mandiin puppy ya?

Ne, mianhe, mereka lagi di tempat yang berbeda.

Gomawo review dan semangatnya hehehe

**hauraddict** 2/14/13 . chapter 31

Mianhe sudah meleset lagi dari jadwal, bahkan jauh lebih meleset. Semoga panjangnya ch32 bisa sebagai permohonan maaf. Gomawo buat reviewnya


	33. Chapter 33

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 33**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry. DBSK.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Don't like it? Don't read it please.**

**Summary : **"Kau sangat mengenalku, Park Jung Soo." / "_Hyung, do wa ju se yo!_ / Aku tidak bilang kita pacaran! / "Ah! Shi Yuan! Wo xiang ni!" / Don't touch me again, please?

.

.

"Terlambat ke mana? Kami ada pertemuan dengan seonsaengnim? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menautkan kening ketika manager hyung sangat terkejut mendengar suaranya. Tarikan napas sang manager tampak keras hingga terdengar melalui telepon.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun-sshi? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne, sahabatku yang rajin sudah membangunkanku sebelum waktunya." Kyuhyun tidak suka mendengar sang manager begitu gugup. "Jawablah pertanyaanku, manager hyung. Ada pertemuan apa pagi ini?".

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 33**

.

Tak ada suara di seberang sana untuk beberapa saat. Kyuhyun nyaris mengulang pertanyaannya ketika suara sang manager terdengar.

"Hari ini Tuan memanggil Super Junior. Beliau akan menentukan nama-nama member yang akan dikirim ke China." Manager hyung menerangkan. "Untuk debut, SM sudah bersiap membuat MV lagu U dalam versi bahasa Mandarin, juga rekaman 14 lagu lainnya. Persiapan untuk semua itu akan dimulai hari ini juga."

"Mwo?! Kami baru saja selesai konser."

"Tuan tidak ingin membuang waktu sedikit pun. Kyuhyun sshi, kau juga bersiaplah." Manager hyung kembali menarik napas panjang. "Karena kau sudah terlanjur tahu, sebaiknya kau ikut. Leeteuk sshi memintaku tidak mengikutsertakanmu. Tapi Tuan pasti tidak senang jika ada yang tidak hadir."

"Aku akan ikut, manager hyung." Kyuhyun membuat keputusan.

.

Eunhyuk menjadi kalut saat Hankyung menyalahkan intonasi nadanya untuk kesekian kali. Mereka sedang berkumpul di kamar Leeteuk sejak dini hari untuk belajar bahasa Mandarin. Hanya waktu konser saja latihan diliburkan sementara.

"Zhege difang hao meili (tempat ini sangat indah)." Hankyung mengulang kalimat yang sedang mereka pelajari. "Perhatikan tekanan nadanya, Hyukie. Bahasa mandarin memiliki tekanan nada yang bisa membedakan arti. Zhe, bukan Zhi."

"Aigoo… Kalau sedang capek begini, rasanya semua terdengar sama, hyung. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Bertahanlah, Hyukie," kata Donghae berusaha membesarkan hati sahabatnya.

"Ne, hari ini sudah penentuan, berusahalah." Shindong ikut membujuk.

"Tiap pagi kita belajar seperti ini, apa kalian tidak takut si jelek itu tahu?" tanya Heechul yang berbaring di kasur Donghae. Dia tidak mau repot-repot mempelajari bahasa Mandarin. Hankyung sudah bersamanya sejak sebelum debut. Minimal dia cukup mengerti apa yang dibicarakan, meski soal tulis dan baca Heechul tidak menguasainya.

BRAK!

Wajah 'si jelek' muncul di pintu kamar Leeteuk yang dibuka dengan kasar. Kesembilan namja yang sedang berjejalan di dalamnya terkejut. Kedua mata hitam itu memandang mereka satu persatu tanpa ekspresi.

"Manager hyung meminta kita semua bersiap. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi," kata Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Belum sempat satu pun dari mereka menanggapinya, Kyuhyun sudah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu. Kedelapan namja itu berpandangan dengan wajah pucat pasi kecuali Heechul.

"Kyuhyunie sama sekali tidak jelek. Heechul hyung sakit mata. Appo!" Ryeowook mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak keras oleh Heechul.

"Ck, dia berani tidak memanggil kita hyung…," desis Heechul kesal. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Jangan meremehkan Kim Kyuhyun. Kalian lebih baik belajar terang-terangan daripada seperti ini." Namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu berdiri dan melenggang keluar kamar.

"Kim Heechul, aku lebih mencemaskanmu daripada Kim Kyuhyun-mu."

Mata Heechul memicing sambil menatap tajam ke arah Leeteuk. "Kau sangat mengenalku, Park Jung Soo," sindirnya dengan nada yang pedas. Heechul beranjak keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Semua memandang Hankyung memintanya berbuat sesuatu. Hankyung menggeleng lemah. "Aku juga cemas, tapi kali ini, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Yesung hyung, apakah Super Junior akan bubar?" tanya Ryeowook panik.

Mereka sangat mengenal Heechul. Semua setuju dengan kata-kata Leeteuk. Meski keras kepala dan seenaknya, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan akibat tindakannya nanti. Semua sedikit banyak sudah Kyuhyun pertimbangkan. Tapi lain halnya dengan Heechul. Dia tipe pemberontak. Aturan, sanksi dan apapun tidak akan bisa menghalanginya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Wookie. Lebih baik kita turun dan bersiap." Yesung menarik Ryeowook bangkit.

"Kyuhyunie bilang 'kita'. Itu artinya dia akan ikut." Semua mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Kita berharap saja hari ini berlalu dengan baik," kata Leeteuk meski ia tak yakin dengan hal itu. "Kibumie, Siwonie dan Kangin-ah akan bertemu kita di sana."

.

Suasana di kedua mobil sangat janggal, tidak seperti biasanya. Apalagi yang berada satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun. Wajah namja itu tidak berubah meski Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Donghae melemparkan lelucon-lelucon lucu. Sungmin sibuk tertawa sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang tetap terdiam.

Di mobil satunya, meski Heechul tampak biasa, namun semua merasa cemas 'si bom waktu' sudah menghitung mundur. Ryeowook memandang Leeteuk, Yesung dan Hankyung yang lebih banyak berdiam diri. Mobil mereka sangat hening hingga tiba di Gedung SM.

"Teuki hyung!" panggil Siwon saat mereka semua muncul di lobby. Di sisinya berdiri Kibum dan Kangin. Ketiganya melirik Kyuhyun yang balik memandang mereka dengan pandangan tajam. "Uhm, Kyuhyunie, kau ikut juga?"

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Kyuhyun melemparkan death glare kepadanya. Sang magnae memberitahu keduabelas hyung-nya itu bahwa dia sedang marah.

"Kita diminta menunggu di sini," kata Kangin.

Kibum melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhi mereka. "Mau ke mana Kyuhyunie?"

"Toilet," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kedua belas member Super Junior yang lain mengambil tempat di sofa yang ada di tengah lobby. Kyuhyun mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Ketika mereka tidak melihat ke arahnya, ia berbalik menuju lift. Namja itu menekan nomor yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai teratas.

.

Petinggi SM tersenyum saat mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Masuklah, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati meja besarnya dan mengangguk hormat. Petinggi SM tersenyum di kursinya. Ia memberi isyarat agar Kyuhyun mengambil duduk di hadapannya. Meski enggan, Kyuhyun menurut untuk duduk.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang lebih dulu. Itu sebabnya aku tidak menempatkan orang untuk berjaga di lantai ini dan meminta member Super Junior yang lain menunggu." Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Kau mulai bisa ditebak, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Jangan lakukan itu hanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang lurus sang Petinggi SM. "Jika yang datang bukan aku tapi seseorang yang hendak mencelakakan Seonsaengnim, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah."

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu. Bukankah jika aku celaka, seharusnya kalian senang?"

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun memunculkan evil smirknya. "Tapi rasa senang itu tak sebanding dengan kekacauan yang akan di alami ratusan artis yang bernaung di sini. Mereka sudah bersusah payah untuk mencapai mimpi mereka. Jika Anda tertimpa musibah…" Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Lagipula, kata Siwon hyung, jika kita mengharapkan hal jelek terjadi pada seseorang, hal jelek itu akan menimpa kita juga."

"Kau menyindirku?"

"Apa Seonsaengnim merasa tersindir?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya memasang mimik terkejut.

Sang Petinggi SM tertegun untuk beberapa detik, kemudian tawanya meledak. "Kau sungguh-sungguh…" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedikit meremehkanmu tadi. Tapi Kyuhyun sshi, jika kau memegang prinsipmu yang sekarang ini, kau akan sulit untuk naik ke posisi teratas. Dunia ini kejam. Siapa yang kuat, dia yang menang. Kalau perlu, kau harus belajar beberapa kejahatan kecil untuk menghalangi langkah sainganmu."

"Anda yakin hal itu perlu, Seonsaengnim?"

"Berdasarkan pengalamanku…. Itu sangat perlu."

"Mianhamnida, aku tak akan mengikuti saran Seonsaengnim. Aku percaya, bahwa jika kami berjalan lurus dan berhati tulus, DIA yang mengatur hidup dan kehidupan akan meluruskan jalan kami."

Seonsaengnim memandang Kyuhyun. Pandangan namja di depannya tak berkedip sedikit pun. Petinggi SM merasakan urat-urat di wajahnya menegang. Belum pernah ia dibantah dengan telak seperti ini. Tapi pengalamannya sekian puluh tahun telah memberinya kemampuan mengendurkan ketegangan di wajahnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Seonsaengnim, Anda tidak berniat tawar-menawar, bukan?" Kyuhyun kembali ke tujuan awalnya. "Seonsaengnim sudah menetapkan pilihan siapa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam Super Junior China. Mengundang kami hari ini hanya untuk menikmati reaksi kami terhadap pilihan Anda. Bukankah begitu?"

Kyuhyun menampakkan mimik serius. Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Petinggi SM dan berkata dengan setengah berbisik. "Sebaiknya Seonsaengnim membeli beberapa konsol game. Itu jauh lebih baik."

Petinggi SM tergelak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Konsol game? Manusia jauh lebih menarik daripada game. Reaksi yang mereka timbulkan pada masalah yang sama sangat beragam. Kau mau buktinya?"

Darah Kyuhyun berdesir saat Petinggi SM berbicara lewat intercom. Ia berusaha agar tidak menampakkan emosi apapun. Namun saat pintu bergerak membuka, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. _Hyungdeul, jebal, jangan mengikuti permainan Seonsaengnim…._

Leeteuk dan member Super Junior lainnya masuk sambil memberi hormat. Seonsaengnim bangkit berdiri dengan senyum lebar. Ia menjabat tangan mereka satu persatu. "Selamat! Konser kalian bisa dibilang sukses tiga hari ini," pujinya dengan senyum lebar.

Ketika melihat kedua belas namja itu memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya, Petinggi SM berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkul bahunya. Ia membuat Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dengan member lain. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengarahkan matanya kepada mereka.

"Kyuhyun sshi berpikir, aku sudah menetapkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota Super Junior China. Karena itulah dia kemari, memintaku untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian yang berusaha mencoba mengubah hasilnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sshi meragukan kemampuan kalian." Petinggi SM mempererat rangkulannya sementara Kyuhyun tertunduk. Meski bukan itu tujuannya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu, saat ini ia tidak bisa menyanggah apapun.

"Mi…"

"Bukan itu yang Kyuhyun sshi maksud, Seonsaengnim." Kata-kata Siwon membuat Kyuhyun yang hendak mengucapkan maaf, mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tertegun saat hyungdeul tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dia tidak ingin kami mencoba dan akhirnya hanya Seonsaengnim permalukan." Kangin terlihat mencoba menekan amarahnya. Ia tidak suka sang Petinggi SM mencoba mengadu mereka satu sama lain.

"Ne, Kyuhyunie tidak ingin kami menjadi hiburan bagi Anda." Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Dia melakukan hal ini karena dia memikirkan perasaan kami. Bukankah begitu, Kyuhyunie?" Sungmin memandang sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hyungdeul…" Kyuhyun kini ikut tersenyum.

Petinggi SM mulai gusar, namun ia berusaha menekan emosinya. Ia kembali ke kursi dan memandang ketigabelas namja itu dari balik meja.

"Jadi, kalian tetap ingin mencobanya?"

"Kami sudah belajar bahasa mandarin, Seonsaengnim." Leeteuk maju menjelaskan. "Bahkan kemampuan kami pasti berada di atas Kyuhyun sshi. Selain itu, Kyuhyun sshi belum pulih total. Kesehatannya masih memerlukan banyak perhatian. Aku harap…"

"Hankyung sshi!" Petinggi SM memberi kode agar Hankyung maju. Hankyung memandang Leeteuk yang terpukul karena kalimatnya dipotong begitu saja. Namja berhati lembut itu merasa ragu untuk maju mendekat. "Hankyung sshi, apa kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku?!"

Hankyung maju dan berdiri di antara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk, sementara yang lain berdiri di belakang mereka. Ia menatap Heechul sekilas, meminta dukungan sahabatnya, ketika Petinggi SM membuka sebuah map berisi foto. Foto berukuran besar berjumlah 13 buah. Foto member Super Junior.

Petinggi SM sangat menikmati ketika keduabelas pasang mata memicing melihat ia meletakkan foto Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdampingan. Hanya Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan emosinya jauh ke dalam. Namja itu sudah menduga sang Petinggi SM memulai permainannya.

"Hankyung sshi, siapakah di antara kedua member ini yang kau pilih menjadi member Super Junior China?"

Hankyung memandang ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kedua dongsaengnya itu memberinya kode agar memilih siapa pun yang ia inginkan. Hankyung kembali memandang kedua foto itu. "Aku…aku tidak tahu…" Wajah Hankyung berkeringat meski ruangan itu berpendingin. Ia menahan napas ketika Petinggi SM mengembalikan foto Eunhyuk dan meletakkan foto Donghae di tepi meja, menghadap ke arah mereka.

"Donghae sshi akan menjadi membermu. Eunhyuk sshi akan di Korea untuk menjalankan SUKIRA bersama Leeteuk sshi," jelas sang Petinggi SM. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika meletakkan foto Ryeowook dan Yesung berdampingan. Wajah-wajah bingung itu membuatnya bersemangat. "Kau memilih siapa, Hankyung sshi? Atau kau masih tak bisa memilih?"

"Dengan hormat, Seonsaengnim, tolong hentikan semua ini," pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang sambil menarik Hankyung yang sudah pucat pasi ke belakang. Ia tidak ingin sang Petinggi SM merasa senang dengan emosi yang ia tunjukan. "Seonsaengnim tinggal menyebutkan siapa saja yang terpilih. Jangan membuat Hankyung sshi lebih tertekan dari ini!"

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku," kata Petinggi SM. Tapi mata Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tajam. Ia akhirnya membuat ekspresi pasrah yang Kyuhyun ragukan kebenarannya. "Baiklah, aku umumkan saja. Ryeowook sshi akan masuk ke Super Junior China."

Foto Ryeowook kini bersebelahan dengan foto Donghae. Yesung mengeraskan rahangnya untuk menahan senyum yang hampir muncul. Ryeowook memandang Yesung sejenak, dan ikut memasang wajah kosong. Ia takut hasilnya akan berubah jika mereka menunjukkan reaksi.

"Sungmin sshi, maukah kau kumasukkan ke Super Junior China?" Sang Petinggi SM mengambil foto Sungmin dan memegangnya dengan wajah bertanya. Ia melihat beberapa member Super Junior menunjukkan wajah senang. Tapi wajah Sungmin tidak berubah. "Kau tidak bersedia, Sungmin sshi?"

"Terserah kebijakan Anda, Seonsaengnim," jawab Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun. Seperti yang ia perkirakan semula, sang Petinggi SM mengembalikan fotonya ke dalam map. Meski ia tahu itu akan terjadi, tak urung hatinya merasa kecewa, sama seperti member lain yang mengharapkan dia bisa mendampingi Kyuhyun. Ia masih berharap kalau kemungkinan itu ada, tapi kini semua harapannya pupus.

"Kangin sshi dan Sungmin sshi aktif di Chunji. Aku tak akan menempatkan kalian di sana." Sang Petinggi SM sangat menikmati permainannya. "Shindong sshi masih di MBC. Heechul sshi masih terikat kontrak dengan Inkigayo. Siwon sshi, karena kau selama ini sudah dipersiapkan untuk pasar China, kau akan masuk ke Super Junior China."

Petinggi SM mengembalikan foto Sungmin, Kangin, Shindong dan Heechul ke dalam map. Ia menaruh foto Siwon di sebelah Donghae. Ia juga meletakkan foto Hankyung di meja.

"Satu lagi saja, Kyuhyun sshi. Aku berjanji hanya satu lagi." Petinggi SM kali ini meletakkan foto Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah ketigabelas namja itu. Jelas sekali mereka merasa heran dengan dimunculkannya foto Kibum.

"Kalian ingin Kyuhyun sshi tidak masuk ke Super Junior China? Jika Kibum sshi bersedia menggantikannya, aku akan melepas Kyuhyun sshi."

"Tapi Kibum sshi memiliki drama seri yang baru!" protes Leeteuk.

Sang Petinggi SM menatapnya dengan raut tidak senang. Ia mengambil sebuah map lain dan membukanya di depan mereka. Kibum menautkan alis melihat perjanjian kontrak drama yang belum ditandatangani itu. Member Super Junior yang lain merapat dan menarik napas panjang melihat isi map.

"Aku akan menandatanganinya hari ini jika Kibum sshi menolak masuk ke Super Junior China. Tapi jika dia bersedia…."

"Aku bersedia!"

Ucapan Kibum membuat semua terkejut, bahkan Petinggi SM tidak menyangka Kibum akan berkata seperti itu. Kejadian di pembukaan konser membuatnya tahu betapa beratnya Kibum berada di dalam Super Junior yang mulai menanjak sebagai penyanyi. Ia sangat yakin Kibum akan menjadi pionnya kali ini, berperan sebagai orang yang mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Dengan demikian, ikatan di antara Super Junior akan mulai terburai.

"Ani!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kemeja Kibum. Ia bisa melihat Kibum mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat ketika mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Jelas sekali hyungnya itu berusaha mengingkari perasaannya sendiri.

"Aniyo! Kibum hyung, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini! Bagaimana dengan impianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun panik. Ia tak peduli Petinggi SM tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Ia tak peduli kalau saat ini dia menyuguhkan pertunjukan yang diinginkan oleh sang Petinggi SM. Hanya Kibum yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kyuhyunie, bisakah kali ini kau menurut pada hyung-mu?"

Pertanyaan Kibum yang bernada dingin itu membuat Kyuhyun terperangah.

"Tapi, hyung…"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku akan bertahan! Aku tak akan menyerah meski kepada diriku sendiri! Apa kau tak bisa mengerti itu?!" hardik Kibum.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun tertegun. _Ada seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi. Sampai dia benar-benar aman, aku tidak bisa menyerah, meski kepada diriku sendiri._ Mata namja itu langsung berkabut, namun kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras. "Melihat Kibum hyung mengubur impian sendiri, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun. Bahkan aku tak peduli jika Kibum hyung akan membenciku."

"Aku benar-benar akan membencimu, Kyuhyunie, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!" desis Kibum dengan raut kerasnya.

"Kyuhyunie, tarik ucapanmu, Kibumie tidak pernah main-main," bujuk Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis sedari tadi. Donghae menarik Eunhyuk yang hendak melerai. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat agar Eunhyuk tidak mencampuri Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Bencilah mulai saat ini!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mempererat cengkeramannya di kemeja Kibum. "Asal Kibum hyung menjadi seorang aktor, aku akan menerimanya! Bencilah sebesar yang hyung mau! Mengetahui bahwa orang yang Kibum hyung maksud adalah aku, itu sudah cukup. Jebal, hyung, jangan lakukan apapun lagi untukku…"

Kedua namja itu bertatapan dengan diam. Tak satu pun mau mengalah dari yang lain.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak oleh suara Heechul. Namja itu meraih Kibum hanya untuk mendorongnya dengan keras, memisahkannya dari Kyuhyun. Kibum nyaris tersungkur kalau saja Siwon tidak langsung menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Shindong bergerak hendak menahan tindakan Heechul selanjutnya, namun pandangan mata Heechul membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan hal sebodoh itu, aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah dilahirkan, Kibumie! Apa kau pikir Kyuhyunie akan senang melihatmu menjadi zombie di atas panggung?! Jangan pernah berkorban untuk orang lain! Pikirkan juga dirimu! Selama ini aku hidup dengan prinsip seperti itu!"

Heechul mendekati meja, meraih fotonya yang berada di paling atas map, dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. "Seonsaengnim, aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kami harus dipecah-pecah dalam begitu banyak sub-grup?" Heechul memandang yang lain satu per satu sebelum kembali memandang Petinggi SM. "Anda ingin membuat sub grup Super Junior China? Silahkan! Tapi dengar baik-baik, Seonsaengnim… Anda jangan repot-repot mengatur jadwal menyanyi untukku. Jangan berharap aku akan bernyanyi di atas panggung selain sebagai Super Junior!"

Heechul memandang Leeteuk sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan salam sama sekali. Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Pandangan Heechul tadi seakan menyadarkan Leeteuk akan siapa dirinya dan untuk apa dia berada di tempat itu hari ini.

"Seonsaengnim, sebagai leader Super Junior, tolong ijinkan saya berbicara."

Petinggi SM memandang Leeteuk dengan pupil melebar. Ia tak menyangka, Leeteuk yang tadi begitu pasrah saat ia memotong bicaranya, kini meminta waktunya dengan tegas.

"Kami baru saja melakukan konser pertama kami. Hasilnya pun sangat bagus seperti yang seonsaengnim katakan. Mengapa kami tidak melakukan berbagai acara promo atau konser tambahan saja sambil menunggu jadwal Super Show selanjutnya?"

Leeteuk berhenti untuk melihat apakah sang Petinggi SM memperhatikannya.

"Sejujurnya, Seonsaengnim, bagi saya, Super Junior China adalah sebuah kemunduran. Di saat nama kami sedang naik, sebagian dari kami justru harus mengusung nama sub grup baru, memulai debut di tempat baru, dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Mengapa tidak langsung Super Junior saja yang melakukan promo di China?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu maksudnya, Leeteuk sshi? Jawabannya bisa membuatmu menyesal telah menanyakannya."

Suara Petinggi SM membuat Leeteuk nyaris gemetar, tapi ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya. _Jika aku tidak kuat menghadapi tekanan seperti ini, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang leader. Aku harus kuat, ada 12 dongsaeng yang harus aku lindungi saat ini._

"Aku sungguh ingin tahu, Seonsaengnim," jawab Leeteuk tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, juga kalian semua."

Sang Petinggi SM bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap kedua belas namja itu satu per satu. Super Junior 05 yang dahulu, selain Heechul, selalu tertunduk ketika melawan matanya. Namun kali ini sangat berbeda. Tak satu pun dari personil Super Junior yang menunduk atau membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

_Mereka sudah berubah menjadi semakin kuat._

Pandangannya berhenti pada Kyuhyun.

_Magnae inilah yang membuat mereka berubah menjadi kuat. Aku sudah salah langkah dengan memasukkannya ke Super Junior. Tapi aku belum terlambat… Aku akan memecah mereka satu per satu._

"Kejatuhan Super Junior. Itulah yang kuinginkan." Sang Petinggi SM mengucapkan kata-kata yang berada di dalam pikirannya selama ini. Terdengar beberapa tarikan napas yang dalam di ruangan itu. "Seperti yang kita sepakati dahulu, aku tak akan berhenti berusaha menghancurkan kalian, kecuali kalian bisa meraih Daesang GDA."

"Tapi jika kami terpisah-pisah seperti ini, itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit, seonsaengnim." Kangin angkat bicara. "Dengan adanya Super Junior China, otomatis Super Junior sendiri terancam vakum."

Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum lebar.

"Kejatuhan Super Junior memang yang aku inginkan. Kita lihat saja, apakah kalian bisa meraih Daesang GDA dengan semua situasi yang ada." Petinggi SM mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk kedua bahu namja itu dengan keras. "Jika kalian jatuh, Kyuhyun sshi akan menjadi penyanyi solo di SM, sama seperti Kangta sshi, BoA sshi dan Zhang Liyin sshi."

Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Tanpa sadar, ia menoleh ke arah hyungdeul yang berdiri sambil memandang mereka berdua. _Hyung, __do wa ju se yo (tolong aku)!_

Siwon melangkah mendekat dan menarik Kyuhyun ke sisinya. Namja itu merangkulkan tangannya yang kekar ke bahu sang magnae. Ia tersenyum ke arah Petinggi SM yang menautkan alis karena perbuatan lancangnya.

"Sepertinya Seonsaengnim sudah lupa dengan yang aku katakan. Kami tidak akan kalah. Kami akan menjadikan Kyuhyun sshi sebagai Rising Star. Kami pasti bisa meraih Daesang GDA."

_Yang sudah Siwon hyung katakan? Apakah hyungdeul…. _Siwon dan member Super Junior yang lain tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang memandang penuh tanya kepada mereka semua.

.

.

Suasana dorm lantai 12 sore itu sangat hening. Namun Hankyung tidak berniat untuk turun berkumpul ke dorm lantai 11. Pertemuan tadi pagi sangat menguras emosinya. Tindakan Heechul sangat ekstrim. Meski mereka tahu namja itu sudah sering membuat keributan dengan pihak SM, tak ada yang berani menebak apa akibat perbuatan Heechul nanti.

Tapi mereka pun yakin, Heechul akan mangkir dari semua jadwal menyanyinya selama itu bukan jadwal Super Junior. Heechul selalu melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan, sekali pun semua orang kelimpungan dibuatnya.

Saat ini Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berada di SUKIRA, Sungmin dan Kangin ke Chunji, dan Heechul menjadi MC di Inkigayo. DBSK akan tampil di SBS Inkigayo nanti malam. Shindong seperti biasa melakukan tugasnya sebagai MC di MBC. Siwon pergi menemani Kibum mengambil naskah drama barunya yang sudah disetujui oleh Petinggi SM.

Yesung dan Ryeowook masih di dorm, begitu pula dengan Donghae. Tapi ketiganya tidak melakukan hal lain selain berdiam diri di kamar. Cukup aneh, karena biasanya Donghae tidak tahan sendirian.

Lain lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak selesai mandi sore, magnae Super Junior itu tidak berada di dorm. Mereka sudah mengerti kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang senang menyendiri jika sedang ada masalah. Sampai waktu yang mereka pikir aman, tak ada yang akan menganggu atau mencari Kyuhyun. Lain halnya jika batas waktu itu sudah terlewati.

"_Super Junior terancam vakum selama Super Junior China melakukan debut. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian semua dalam kondisi seperti ini. Super Junior memerlukan semua kekuatannya. Setidaknya dengan keberadaanku dan hyungdeul, nama Super Junior masih muncul di dunia akting, radio, MC dan variety show. Kita akan bersama-sama merebut Daesang GDA. Setelah Super Junior dan Kyuhyunnie tidak terancam dipisahkan lagi, saat itu, barulah kita membahas kembali hal ini."_

Itu yang dikatakan Kibum saat mereka menanyakan keputusannya tentang akting dan Super Junior.

_Aku pun tidak boleh lemah. Aku akan menjadi leader di Super Junior China. Apapun yang terjadi, MV harus dibuat, lagu harus direkam, dan kami harus berlatih bahasa mandarin baik-baik._

Hankyung mengulurkan tangan, mengambil sebuah map yang berisi member-member Super Junior China. Donghae, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun sudah dipastikan menjadi anggotanya. Begitu pula dengan Henry dan Zhoumi. Ia sungguh bersyukur Zhoumi yang terpilih menjadi member Super Junior China. Setidaknya namja itu tidak ditolak oleh Heechul dan yang lain.

Hankyung terpekur dan menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian membuka laptop yang tadi dibawanya ke luar kamar, lalu mulai meng-update Cyworldnya. Ia selalu melakukannya untuk memberi kabar kepada para fans. _Aku tidak boleh memberi kabar yang membuat mereka bersedih…_

.

[Date: 2008-02-25]

[Staf SM dan Super Junior telah bekerja keras selama lebih dari satu bulan untuk konser ini.

Aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepada semua staf yang telah membantu untuk konser. Kalian semua telah bekerja keras.

Lebih dari satu bulan ini kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk beristirahat karena kami sibuk mempersiapkan konser.

Aku pikir kami akan memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat setelah konser, tapi kami masih perlu mempersiapkan album Super Junior China, sehingga kami tidak bisa beristirahat lagi.

Percayalah padaku,

kami akan bekerja keras untuk memproduksi album Super Junior China kami, agar kami tidak mengecewakan semua orang.

Aku akan bekerja keras.

Aku akan berusaha untuk itu.

Sejujurnya, benar-benar melelahkan selama sebulan terakhir, juga mencemaskan, bahkan mimpiku adalah tentang latihan. Meskipun begitu, akhirnya konser pertama bisa kami lewati.

Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat pada hari pertama konser, aku merasa bahwa aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Tapi setelah aku berada di atas panggung, aku lupa akan semua itu. Aku hanya bisa memikirkan 3 kata: kegembiraan, kebahagiaan, dan sukacita.

Pada saat itu, aku benar-benar berharap bahwa orang tuaku bisa datang untuk menonton konser pertamaku, tapi mereka terlalu jauh dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbagi kebahagiaanku dengan mereka.

Aku benar-benar berharap untuk menggelar konser SJ di China segera.

Terima kasih kepada semua fans yang datang dari China ke Korea Selatan hanya untuk menonton konser kami, dan juga orang-orang dari Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, Jepang…

Terima kasih

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. Kehadiran kalian membuat kami merasa dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan kehangatan…

Terima kasih.

Ini adalah awal dari tur kami di Asia. Kami akan bekerja lebih keras. Kami akan memberikan kalian yang terbaik dari kami, berharap bahwa semua orang akan menyambut kedatangan kami.

(Terima kasih juga kepada para fans yang telah memberi kami hadiah. Kami sudah menerima semua hadiah kalian!)

Aku mencintai kalian semua …selamanya! ]

.

Hankyung membaca ulang cyworld-nya dan tersenyum. Namun air mata mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya. Namja itu pun menangis dalam diam.

_Teuki hyung, Heenim, dongsaengdeul… Aku akan menjadi kuat. Hankyung kalian akan menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat dari sekarang. Aku akan melindungi kalian semua, seperti selama ini kalian telah melindungiku. Kumohon, dukunglah aku saat ini. Tanpa kalian, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi…. _

Hankyung menangis hingga tertidur dengan kepala rebah di atas meja. Sepasang lengannya menjadi alas kepalanya. Ia begitu lelah dan sedih, sehingga tidak menyadari pintu dorm lantai 12 terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk dan berdiri mengamatinya. Setelah menghilang ke dalam kamar Hankyung dan Heechul untuk mengambil selimut, namja itu menyelimuti Hankyung yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk dengan laptop yang masih menyala. Ia membaca isi cyworld itu.

_Hyung, sampai kapan kau selalu menyembunyikan tangismu? Sampai kapan kau selalu menyembunyikan kesulitanmu dari kami semua? Tidakkah kau tahu, Heechul hyung selalu tertekan melihat sikapmu. Ia merasa kau tidak cukup mempercayainya sehingga tidak pernah berterus-terang kepadanya. Cobalah untuk membuka dirimu, hyung. Meski Heechul hyung bukan orang yang peka, tapi dia sungguh memperhatikanmu dan mencemaskanmu._

_Seandainya kami bisa memaksamu untuk bercerita, itu akan lebih baik. Tapi kau terlalu lembut. Kau akan pecah jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Jebal hyung, bagilah bebanmu kepada kami, sebelum semuanya menjadi tak tertahankan lagi… _

Namja itu membenarkan selimut Hankyung yang sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya, lalu berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

Changmin terkejut ketika HP nya berkedip-kedip. Ia baru saja tiba di ruang ganti setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukan mereka di Inkigayo. Dengan sedikit enggan, Changmin meraih HP-nya. Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat nama di layar. Namja itu bergegas mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo," sapa Changmin dengan wajah gembira. Keempat hyungnya melihat wajah Changmin yang semula tersenyum berubah menjadi tegang. "Mwo?! Kau ada di mana, Caramel macchiato? Tunggu! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Changmin menutup HP-nya.

"Pergilah!"

Changmin bingung mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Pergilah! Dia memanggilmu, bukan? Aku larang pun kau akan tetap pergi. Kembalilah sebelum jadwal kita selanjutnya."

Wajah Changmin berubah cerah kembali walau ada kekhawatiran di sana. Ia langsung meraih jaket, topi dan tasnya, lalu meninggalkan ruang ganti. Yunho memandang pintu yang tertutup itu dengan diam. Jaejoong mendekat dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, kita akan baik-baik saja. Begitupun Super Junior." Yoochun duduk sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk melepas penat. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Seonsaengnim. Penjualan album kita masih 100 ribu keping di atas penjualan album Super Junior. Itu hanya Korea, belum menghitung yang di luar Korea."

"Berita itu memang ditujukan untuk merugikan Super Junior." Junsu tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika teringat kata-kata yang diucapkan Petinggi SM tadi siang. "Jika album keempat kita tidak dapat mengalahkan penjualan album Super Junior, maka DBSK akan dibubarkan."

"Berita yang menggelikan," cetus Yoochun. "Album Super Junior yang mana? Kesatu? Kedua? Mereka baru saja konser dan belum ada persiapan apapun untuk album ketiga. Kenapa hanya album kita yang disebutkan?"

"Ne, berita ini akan membuat orang-orang memusuhi Super Junior. Meski penjualan albumnya masih jauh di bawah kita, banyak orang tidak memperhatikan detail seperti itu. Mereka akan memakan rumor itu mentah-mentah." Yunho memandang ketiga membernya. "Meskipun begitu, kita harus mempersiapkan album keempat ini baik-baik. Seperti yang Kyuhyun-ah bilang, DBSK dan Super Junior sama-sama akan berbuat yang terbaik."

"Tentu, kami akan selalu berbuat yang terbaik." JAejoong dan member yang lain mengangguk mantap sehingga Yunho merasa lega.

"Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk meredam rumor tersebut," kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kita tunjukan bahwa DBSK dan Super Junior adalah sahabat. Aku akan meminta jadwal acara mereka, siapa tahu ada yang bisa kita lakukan meski hanya sedikit."

"Aku serahkan padamu, Yoochun-ah." Yunho tersenyum.

.

Changmin yang berlari dengan terburu-buru dari dalam stasiun SBS, nyaris terjerembab. Seseorang di pintu menuju parkiran mengulurkan kaki ke arahnya yang sedang berlari menuju mobil. Untunglah Changmin berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berusaha menjegal kakiku?! Kau punya dendam denganku?!" Changmin berteriak dengan kesal sambil menoleh ke arah orang itu. Namun namja itu dibuat tertegun. Kyuhyun dengan houdy biru gelap dan kacamata minus berbingkai hitam tengah meringis lebar ke arahnya.

"Changmin-ah, ayo kita berjalan-jalan," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

Sudah dua jam kedua namja itu berkeliaran di Seoul sambil menyamar. Mereka membeli jjangmyeon yang dijajakan di pinggir jalan dan memakannya sambil duduk berjongkok di bangku trotoar. Mereka juga ke game center, memainkan berbagai macam arcade. Mereka bahkan membeli semangkuk besar es krim untuk diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berbicara hal-hal lain di luar yang mereka kerjakan.

Malam semakin larut ketika keduanya berdiri di jembatan Olympic, menatap kota Seoul yang gemerlap di malam hari. Apartemen yang dihuni oleh Super Junior maupun DBSK terlihat menawan di kejauhan dengan lampu-lampunya yang cantik. Sungai Han mengalir di bawah mereka memantulkan cahaya.

"Bulan purnama di sini kadang terlihat merah," gumam Changmin sambil menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya. "Di tempat lain, apakah ada bulan merah seperti di sini? Mengagumkan."

"Itu karena posisi bulan berada dekat dengan garis cakrawala. Cahaya yang kita lihat merupakan pantulan lampu-lampu merah di kota Seoul ini, yang terbias ke langit, bercampur dengan cahaya matahari yang mengenai bulan. Jadi mata kita melihatnya seakan bulan itu berwarna merah," jelas Kyuhyun. Ia sibuk mengaduk-aduk mangkuk es krim di tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku mengusulkan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap sahabatnya.`

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menoleh, kemudian memasukkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Jangan merusak situasi romantis dengan penjelasan-penjelasan ilmiahmu."

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku menyukai sains. Entah kenapa orang lebih mengenalku sebagai penyuka matematika." Kyuhyun memamerkan evil smirknya. "Lagipula kita ini bukan pacaran. Apanya yang romantis?"

Changmin mengeluh keras mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bilang kita pacaran! Aku sendiri sudah punya pacar! Apalagi semanis apapun wajahmu, kau itu tetap namja. Namja yang menyebalkan!" Changmin merengut. "Maksudku situasinya… Situasinya sangat menyenangkan, dan kau sudah merusaknya."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Dia hanya tertawa sambil memakan lagi es krimnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, aku pernah memutuskan pacarku karena dia berani mematikan HP-nya agar tak bisa aku hubungi."

"Aku tak tertarik mendengar kisah cintamu yang bertebaran itu."

"Aku bukan playboy! Aku hanya berpacaran dengan satu orang untuk sekali waktu. Kalau kami sudah berpisah, barulah aku menjalin hubungan lainnya!" protes Changmin.

"Arraso," kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli. "Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau mematikan HP-mu tadi pagi!"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Kuulangi, kau mematikan HP-mu tadi pagi!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin dengan kesal.

"Shim Changmin, kalau kau mengganggu tidurku lagi, aku akan mematikannya lagi! Hyungdeul sudah tahu, aku tak suka diganggu jika sedang tak ingin. Jadi jangan coba-coba memaksaku untuk mengangkat teleponmu!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau sahabat yang menyebalkan! Kenapa aku disamakan dengan hyungdeul-mu? Seharusnya kau memposisikanku sedikit istimewa!" rajuk Changmin. "Kau tak pernah menolak telepon dari Sungmin hyung. Kau pasti menerimanya."

"Itu karena Sungmin hyung baik sekali terhadapku."

"Apa aku kurang baik?! Begitu kau bilang bahwa kau membutuhkanku, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan hyungdeul."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memperhatikan sungai Han yang mengalir di bawah. Sungai itu memantulkan sinar lembut yang menenangkan. "Sungmin hyung memberikan apa yang tidak aku minta. Mengetahui apa yang tidak aku katakan. Aku kadang merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan yang sama untuknya."

Changmin terdiam. Kini keduanya sama-sama melihat ke arah sungai Han, mencoba menikmati setiap keindahannya. Namun wajah Changmin terlihat sedih. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak perlu membandingkan dirimu dengan Sungmin hyung, Changmin-ah. Kalian semua menempati tempat yang berbeda. Kau satu-satunya sahabat yang paling aku andalkan. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku."

"Mwo?" Changmin menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya.

"Aigoo…tutup mulutmu! Rasa senangmu berlebihan!" protes Kyuhyun sambil tertawa geli. Namun Changmin tak peduli. Ia terus saja tersenyum hingga senyum itu berubah menjadi cengiran yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau kembali tertawa.

"_Kyuhyunnie punya hyungdeul yang akan selalu menjaganya. Tapi kadang, seorang sahabat menempati posisi yang berbeda. Kuharap kau selalu ada di sisinya sebagai sahabat."_ Changmin tersenyum ketika teringat kata-kata Kibum waktu itu. _Kibum hyung, kau benar… _

"LARIII!"

Teriakan itu membuat lamunan Changmin buyar. Entah dari mana, di hadapannya sudah berdiri 4 orang mengenakan houdi dan masker. Salah seorang di antaranya mencengkeram Kyuhyun dari belakang. Mangkuk es krim Kyuhyun sudah terjatuh, sama seperti miliknya saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Lari?!" Kau gila ya?" Changmin memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menyuruhnya lari seorang diri. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati melihat Changmin hanya termangu.

"Serahkan semua uangmu jika ingin temanmu ini hidup!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Akan kuserahkan," jawab Changmin cepat. Ia meraih dompet di balik jaketnya sambil tetap memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan keempat orang bermasker itu. Ia mencoba mencari cara untuk lepas dari situasi ini. "Jebal, jangan apa-apakan dia."

Namun sedetik kemudian mata Changmin terbelalak. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik jempol namja yang menahannya, menekuknya lurus ke arah pergelangan tangan hingga namja itu menjerit. Begitu lengan tersebut mengendur, dijejakkannya kakinya kuat-kuat. Baru saja namja itu mengaduh merasakan sakit di kakinya, Kyuhyun melayangkan siku kirinya ke belakang untuk menghantam rahang namja itu hingga tersungkur.

Melihat Kyuhyun terbebas, Changmin segera menarik Kyuhyun ke balik punggungnya. Magnae DBSK itu menjejakkan kakinya ke perut salah seorang dari mereka sehingga orang itu terjengkang ke belakang. Tangannya yang satu menarik lengan orang yang kedua dan membantingnya ke trotoar serta menguncinya. Ketika orang ketiga mendekat dari balik punggung, ia memutar badannya, melayangkan sikunya menghantam sisi kepala, dan menutup serangan dengan tendangan ke pinggang yang membuat orang ketiga itu tersungkur. Tinggal orang yang menahan Kyuhyun tadi yang belum terkena serangannya. Melihat keempat orang itu sibuk mengaduh kesakitan, Changmin bersiaga di depan Kyuhyun.

"Appo! Heechul hyung, kau bilang magnaemu tidak bisa beladiri. Tapi dia hampir mematahkan jempolku!"Hongki meringis karena tangan, kaki dan rahangnya masih terasa sakit.

"Itu salah Hankyung-ah. Dia mengajari Kyuhyun cara membebaskan diri jika diserang. Aigoo… perutku juga sakit. Tendanganmu kuat sekali, Changminie." Heechul melepas maskernya, diikuti ketiga kawannya yang lain. Kyuhyun mengenali wajah mereka sebagai Hongki, Junhyung dan Sungmo.

Kebalikan dengan Kyuhyun yang terheran-heran melihat Heechul dan sebagian member Chocoball-nya, Changmin tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Makanya jangan membuat sahabatku kaget seperti itu, Heechul hyung. Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun yang mengganggunya. Termasuk Chocoball."

"Kau tahu dari awal, Changmin-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun takjub.

"Ne, karena itu aku tidak berniat lari. Aku mengenali Heechul hyung." Changmin menghilangkan senyumnya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tak boleh memintaku lari. Lakukan seperti yang tadi, selanjutnya serahkan padaku. Lima tujuh orang aku masih bisa menghadapinya, arra?"

Changmin tertawa melihat keempat orang yang masih sibuk mengeluh kesakitan. "Heechul hyung, apa kalian tidak khawatir dianggap berandalan sungguhan? Di sini termasuk kota paling aman di dunia, makanya aksi kalian tadi mengherankan sekali."

"Ya! Changminie! Kalau tahu, kenapa kau sungguh-sungguh menyerang kami?" protes Heechul.

Changmin meringis ditatap empat pasang mata itu, tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang stress, anggap saja kalian semua pelampiasannya."

"MWO?!" Heechul meradang. Ia bergerak untuk mencengkeram Changmin.

"Jamkkanman yo (tunggu sebentar)!" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri di antara Heechul dan sahabatnya. "Heechul hyung, kau tahu jurus selanjutnya yang Hankyung hyung ajarkan?"

"Apa itu?" Heechul mencoba mengingat.

"Itu adalah lari."

Heechul tersadar saat melihat evil smirk Kyuhyun. Namun terlambat. Kyuhyun menarik Changmin dan keduanya berlari secepat mungkin sepanjang jembatan.

Heechul dan yang lain hendak mengejar, namun rasa sakit yang muncul saat berlari membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti dan menyerah. Masih terdengar teriakan marah Heechul sebelum kedua magnae itu melewati ujung jembatan.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau menyuruhku berlari? Mereka bukan tandinganku!" seru Changmin ketika mereka tiba di taman yang berada di dekat jembatan.

"Changmin-ah,… kau akan menyesal… jika tidak menurutiku tadi. Heechul hyung… punya jurus mengerikan. Kau… Kau bisa mimpi buruk… selama seminggu!" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aigoo… Kalau kau bilang begitu, aku tak mau mencobanya. Tapi malam ini asyik sekali! Perutku sakit membayangkan mereka sekarang," kata Changmin.

Namja itu berjongkok sambil tertawa keras-keras, sementara Kyuhyun berdiri sambil membungkuk menyentuh lututnya. Itu cara yang diajarkan Sungmin untuk meredakan napas yang memburu dengan cepat. Sepasang mata Kyuhyun mengawasi Changmin yang masih saja tertawa sambil berjongkok.

"Ah! Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa," keluh Changmin. Perasaan senang dan lega meruntuhkan pertahanannya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia terkejut ketika air matanya satu per satu berjatuhan. "Andwae! Ige mwoya (apa ini)? Mengapa aku menangis?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mendekat dan mulai memijat bahu sahabatnya dari belakang sambil tetap berdiri. Tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat Changmin mulai menangis terisak sampai bahunya berguncang. Ia terus memijat hingga bahu yang tegang itu terasa mengendur.

Tak ada yang berbicara hingga Changmin berhenti menangis.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah," gumam Changmin ketika Kyuhyun ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan memandang sekeliling taman yang sepi. Hanya satu dua orang yang tampak dalam selang waktu yang lama.

"Kau memikirkan album keempat kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah merasa Changmin sudah tenang.

"Kau tahu?"

"Manager hyung memberitahu kalau kalian juga dipanggil seonsaengnim, dengan topik pembicaraan yang berbeda dengan kami."

"Jadi, kau memanggilku karena membutuhkanku, atau karena berpikir aku membutuhkanmu?" Changmin memandang tajam sahabatnya. "Padahal aku senang sekali ketika kau bilang membutuhkanku di telepon tadi."

"Apakah itu penting? Bukankah kita berdua membutuhkannya?" Evil smirk Kyuhyun mengembang. "Sebentar lagi kondisi pemberitaan di luar akan memanas. Aku bahkan akan ke China. Banyak tekanan yang dialami Super Junior belakangan ini. Tapi aku senang mengetahui alasan hyungdeul bersikeras, ternyata selama ini mereka mencoba mempertahankanku di Super Junior. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka..."

Changmin terdiam. "DBSK juga banyak masalah. Mulai dari penari latar bahkan untuk makan kami dan para kru, semua dipotong dari penghasilan kami. Tidak masuk pengeluaran perusahaan. Masih banyak masalah-masalah lainnya juga yang membuat hyungdeul kesal. Termasuk rumor yang mengadu-domba kita semua."

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya yang kembali memanas.

"Aku begitu khawatir kau akan memusuhiku setelah mendengar rumor itu…"

"Changmin pabo, aku terlalu pintar untuk bisa termakan rumor tersebut."

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lega. Namun wajahnya kembali suram. Kyuhyun memperhatikan rahang Changmin yang mengeras. Sahabatnya itu tengah menahan emosinya yang menumpuk.

"Aku selalu tahu belakangan. Malam sebelum kembali ke Korea mereka baru memberitahuku. Hyungdeul selalu berusaha mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, membiarkanku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku merasa disisihkan…"

"Hyungdeul-ku juga begitu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tadi pagi aku sangat marah ketika tahu mereka berbohong. Diam-diam mereka belajar bahasa mandarin. Memaksakan diri bangun lebih pagi agar aku tidak menyadarinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi saat aku pikir ulang, lain kali aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu saja."

"Waeyo?" Changmin memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Karena kita magnae."

"Karena kita magnae? Chonun mollayo (Aku tak mengerti)."

"Aku pikir hyungdeul melakukan itu agar kita tetap ceria seperti biasa." Kyuhyun meringis. "Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi sepertinya, bagi mereka tingkah kita selama ini cukup menghibur. Dan mereka ingin mempertahankan itu agar bisa melewati masa-masa sulit."

"Geuraeyo (begitu)?" Changmin memandang bulan purnama merah yang masih bertahta di langit. Ia mendengus keras. "Memang menyebalkan jika keusilan kita malah menghibur mereka."

Kyuhyun kembali meringis. "Jika itu bisa membuat mereka bahagia, membuat mereka melupakan masalah yang ada walau hanya sejenak, aku pikir…aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa."

Changmin menautkan alis ketika Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri.

"Iliwa (ayo), Changmin-ah, kita buang semua perasaan sesak ini, dan kembali ke dorm dengan semangat baru," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau ikuti aku, arra?"

Changmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"HYUNGDEUL PABO! KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN BISA MENIPU KAMI?! KAMI JAUH LEBIH PINTAR DARIPADA KALIAN SEMUA!"

"NE!"

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENUTUPI MASALAH! BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN MENGANGGAP KAMI TIDAK BISA MENANGGUNG SEMUA ITU BERSAMA KALIAN! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR PABO!"

"Ne!"

"KAMI JAUH LEBIH KUAT DARI ITU, HYUNGDEUL! KAMI BISA TERTAWA DI SAAT KAMI MENANGIS! KAMI BISA TERSENYUM DI DEPAN KALIAN SAAT KAMI SEDIH! TAPI KALAU ITU YANG KALIAN MAU, KAMI AKAN MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK HYUNGDEUL!"

"Ne."

"HYUNGDEUL PABO! SARANGHEYOOO!"

"Ne. Sarangheyo..."

Kyuhyun berhenti berteriak. Meski merasa lega, ia memandang heran ke arah Changmin yang masih terduduk seperti tadi.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa kau tidak ikut berteriak?"

"Aku lapar, Caramel macchiato…," gumam Changmin dengan wajah memelas.

Kyuhyun melongo. Ia hendak melemparkan kalimat-kalimat pedas kepada Changmin yang sudah membuatnya tampak bodoh dengan berteriak sendirian. Tapi melihat wajah sahabatnya itu, ia menjadi tidak tega.

"Ayo, kita cari makan!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik Changmin berdiri. Wajah Changmin langsung bersinar cerah. "Ommo… Obat stress-mu memang makan. Ayo kita makan yang banyak. Tapi kau yang membayarnya, arra?"

.

.

26 Februari 2008

Setiap hari berita tentang konser Super Junior ditayangkan di televisi, radio, juga surat kabar. Bahkan media di Taiwan berencana memberitakan konser tersebut selama seminggu berturut-turut, dari mulai wawancara di backstage, komentar para fans yang datang, konperensi pers, dan berbagai hal yang menyangkut konser.

Beberapa negara termasuk Jepang mengirimkan fax, surat maupun email kepada pihak SM agar menambahkan negara mereka ke dalam daftar negara yang akan dikunjungi oleh Super Show. Namun pihak SM tak merespon. Mereka tetap menjalankan apa yang sudah direncanakan semula.

Tidak ada hari istirahat untuk Super Junior. Begitu konser selesai mereka sudah disibukkan dengan jadwal mereka yang biasa. Rekaman untuk acara komedi Super Junior Unbelievable Outing juga mulai berjalan kembali.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pemberitaan di luar yang sangat menggembirakan, kondisi di dalam Super Junior justru sangat suram. Heechul hanya muncul di jadwal MC nya, selain itu ia menghilang entah ke mana, bahkan kadang tidak bersama Chocoball-nya. Beberapa member yang lain menjadi tidak antusias dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan beberapa jatuh sakit karena tekanan yang dialami.

Siwon yang tidak pernah mempunyai pikiran buruk, tetap terlihat gembira. Ia mengajak Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Kibum ke tempat ibadah sehingga keempat namja itu cukup tenang dibandingkan yang lain. Tetapi keempatnya bukanlah mood maker seperti Shindong.

Leeteuk sendiri salah satu yang jatuh sakit akibat tekanan yang ia alami. Namun namja itu memaksakan diri tetap bertugas di SUKIRA. Ia bersyukur rumor tentang dibubarkannya DBSK jika album keempat mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan penjualan album Super Junior belum tersebar. Namun rumor sebelumnya cukup membuat antis mereka berteriak kegirangan.

_Kami tidak boleh terus seperti ini… Tidak peduli apa yang managemen pikirkan tentang Super Junior, aku harus bisa melindungi dongsaengdeul. Aku adalah leader, aku harus kuat!_ Masih segar di ingatan Leeteuk pandangan Heechul saat di ruang Petinggi SM. Namja itu menegurnya tanpa kata-kata. Menuntut tindakannya sebagai seorang leader.

.

Seperti biasa, Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk pulang tengah malam dari SUKIRA. Saat pintu lift membuka di lantai 11, Leeteuk menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak keluar. "Hyukie, tolong kumpulkan semua member di kamarku. Jika ada yang sudah tidur, bangunkan saja. Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian semua malam ini juga."

"Tapi, hyung, kau sedang sakit. Seharusnya hyung beristirahat dan menundanya sampai besok."

"Aniyo. Aku akan bertambah sakit jika semuanya tidak diselesaikan malam ini."

"Tapi Kangin hyung, Siwonie dan Kibumie…"

"Kau akan menemukan mereka di dorm lantai 11," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum lemah. "Tadi sore aku sudah menelepon mereka untuk menginap di dorm malam ini."

.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan cemas saat mereka berjejalan di dalam lift menuju dorm lantai 12. Tak ada yang suka jika Leeteuk sudah mengadakan rapat di kamarnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kira-kira Teuki hyung akan marah soal apa?" tanya Ryeowook gugup. "Aku memang lupa memeriksa persediaan dapur. Beberapa bumbu ada yang habis, juga ramen kesukaan Teuki hyung."

"Ryeowookie, Teuki hyung tidak akan marah soal dapur. Pasti ada hal yang lebih serius sehingga dia memanggil kita semua malam-malam begini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menguap. "Yang tidur saja diharuskan bangun. Bahkan aku sampai diraba-raba oleh Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun bergidik dan merengut ke arah Yesung yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kalau tidur seperti orang mati, Kyuhyunie. Aku hanya menolong Sungminie membangunkanmu."

"Tapi hyung tidak perlu memegang-megang philtrum, bibir dan pipiku!"

"Salahkan wajahmu yang polos jika tertidur."

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban enteng Yesung, sehingga sang magnae menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Kyuhyunie, mungkin saja Teuki hyung memarahi member yang pulang pagi." Eunhyuk mencoba menggodanya.

"Aku kan bersama Changmin-ah. Kenapa harus marah? Heechul hyung juga berkeliaran di luar bersama Chocoball-nya." Kyuhyun meringis. Ia bersyukur tadi pagi Leeteuk menolongnya dari pembalasan Heechul.

.

Leeteuk menyambut mereka semua dengan senyum lemah. Ia berusaha duduk di kursi, namun Sungmin melarang dan memintanya duduk bersandar di punggung tempat tidur. Leeteuk memandang semua yang berkumpul dengan perasaan senang, apalagi Heechul juga bersedia ikut meski hanya duduk di pojok ruangan, sedikit terpisah dari yang lain.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo, dongsaengdeul…. Aku senang sekali kalian mau berkumpul di sini selarut ini." Tiba-tiba sang leader menangis, membuat mereka semua terkejut. Ryeowook dan Donghae langsung memeluk sang leader yang terisak-isak.

Heechul berdiri dengan wajah kesal. "Teuki hyung, ini bukan saatnya menangis!"

"Mianhe, Chullie… Aku hanya terharu melihat kita semua masih bisa berkumpul seperti ini sekarang…."

Heechul membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya yang terpukul oleh kata-kata Leeteuk.

"Chullie,… Hankyung-ah…, Yesungie,…."

Leeteuk menyebut nama mereka semua satu per satu dengan perlahan. Seperti orang sedang berhitung, Leeteuk terus bergumam. Tak satu pun yang bersuara saat itu. Setiap Leeteuk menyebutkan sebuah nama, semua tanpa sadar mengamati member yang sedang disebutkan namanya. Sang leader menghapus air matanya setelah selesai menyebut nama ke-12 dongsaengdeul.

"Aku menganggap kita ini hyung dan dongsaeng. Bukan hanya karena pekerjaan kita, tapi karena hati kita sudah terikat."

Leeteuk memandang mereka semua yang mencoba mencerna kata-katanya. "Ryeowookie, apakah jika kau pergi ke China, hubungan kita akan terputus?"

"Andwae!" seru Ryeowook sambil menangis memeluk Leeteuk. "Aku pasti memikirkan hyungdeul dan Kibumie. Selamanya kita tetap Super Junior."

Leeteuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook yang bersandar di bahunya. Kali ini ia memandang Eunhyuk. "Eunhyukie, apakah kau akan melupakan member yang pergi ke China?"

"Aniyo, mana mungkin?" Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. "Hankyung hyung, Donghae-ah, Siwonie, Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyunie sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kita sudah lama sekali hidup bersama di dorm, sudah banyak hal yang kita lewati, sedih maupun senang. Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Meski aku akan sibuk di drama, aku tetap memikirkan kalian semua," ucap Kibum. Wajahnya kembali muram. "Seharusnya aku saja yang…."

"Kibum hyung…" Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dari belakang, menyenderkan kepalanya ke punggung Kibum sehingga Kibum yang kurang suka dipeluk, berusaha menjauhkannya. Kyuhyun tertawa saat Kibum berbalik ke belakang. Godaannya berhasil membuat namja itu melihat ke arahnya. "Aku di sana untuk bernyanyi. Kibum hyung di sini untuk berakting. Bukankah semua mengerjakan yang disukai?"

Mata Kibum mengerjap mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Meski hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa bersalahnya karena tidak bisa mencegah Kyuhyun masuk SJ China, namja itu mencoba tersenyum.

"Kangin-ah." Kangin tertunduk ketika Leeteuk memandang tajam ke arahnya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kangin-ah? Kita teman sekerja atau keluarga?"

"Tentu saja keluarga! Kenapa Leeteuk hyung bertanya seperti itu?" protes Kangin dengan kesal. "Apa hyung tidak merasa aku selalu berusaha melindungi kalian semua?!"

"Jika benar begitu, kenapa sekarang kau tidak bersemangat bekerja?"

Kangin terperangah. "Itu karena… karena…" Kangin tertunduk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada sang leader. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, menjangkau tangan Kangin dan menepuknya.

"Karena pihak managemen sendiri yang menyerang kita dan menginginkan kejatuhan kita? Benarkah begitu?"

"Apa yang Kangin hyung rasakan sama seperti yang aku rasakan," kata Shindong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Selama ini kita semua tahu bahwa kita tidak diinginkan. Tapi mendengarnya secara langsung dari Seonsaengnim, apalagi setelah konser kita berhasil dengan sukses, membuat aku merasa terpukul. Buat apa kita bekerja keras jika akhirnya hanya seperti ini?"

"Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit hati, kecewa, putus asa…" Leeteuk lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Tapi apa yang kudapat dengan semua itu? Badanku sendiri yang hancur. Aku jadi merasa tidak sehat dan tertekan."

"Itu hal yang wajar, hyung," kata Hankyung dengan nada kecewa yang terdengar jelas. "Padahal dengan kita berhasil, mereka juga ikut senang bukan? Mereka juga ikut diuntungkan. Tapi bagi mereka, kita hanya sebuah grup yang bisa diganti dengan mudah oleh grup lainnya. Mereka…" Hankyung tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jelas terlihat namja berhati lembut itu sangat marah.

Leeteuk tersenyum maklum.

"Saat kita bersedih, siapa yang memberi kita semangat?" Leeteuk memandang mereka satu per satu. Ia menunggu hingga semua mencerna dan memikirkan kata-katanya. "Saat kita tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli mantel hangat, siapa yang memberikan kita mantel? Siapa yang memberikan bantal pemijat untuk Hyukkie ketika merasa dia membutuhkan benda itu?"

"ELF!" seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah gembira. "Aku sangat senang dengan semua hadiah dari ELF. Karena itu, aku pasti memakainya secara bergilir."

"Kau sudah mendapat begitu banyak pakaian dan lain-lain, kenapa masih suka meminjam milik kami?" protes Donghae. Wajah tampannya merengut. "Teuki hyung, Kyuhyunie bilang hanya yeoja yang memakai baju beberapa tumpuk. Dia menyindir gaya berpakaianku, tapi dia sering meminjam rompiku!"

"Aish! Donghae-ah! Itu karena rompi itu bagus dan cocok dengan baju yang akan aku pakai. APPO!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena dipukul Heechul.

"Panggil dia hyung, Jelek! Bagaimana pun si ikan bau itu hyungmu!"

Donghae ingin protes dengan kata-kata Heechul, namun dia akhirnya memilih diam. Beberapa member tertawa geli. Beberapa member yang lain tetap memasang wajah suram.

"Yesungie, bagaimana pendapatmu?" Leeteuk membalikkan pembicaraan ke awal.

"Seperti yang Teuki hyung bilang, ELF selalu mendukung kita sejak awal. Aku rasa, itu alasan yang sangat kuat untuk bertahan."

Leeteuk tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yesung. Ia memandang Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. "Sungminie, ada yang hendak kau katakan?"

Sungmin menarik napas, namun tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang masih sibuk melemparkan gerutuan kecil satu sama lain. "Aku sebenarnya juga kecewa dengan pihak managemen yang membesarkan kita. Tapi aku masuk ke sini untuk menjadi penyanyi. Di sini aku juga mendapat 6 hyung dan 6 dongsaeng. Mengenal kalian semua adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Aku ingin selamanya bersama kalian semua. Jika boleh, aku ingin merayakan setiap ulang tahunku bersama dengan Super Junior."

"Aku bersedia, hyung!" celetuk Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook nyaris bersamaan.

"Aku juga. Berapa kali pun Sungmin hyung menginginkan dorm berhias lilin, aku akan melakukannya," kata Siwon sambil tersenyum menampakkan sepasang lesung pipinya. "Tentu saja dengan kaki yang sehat sehingga aku bisa memasang lebih banyak lilin."

Sungmin tertawa melihat wajah-wajah polos tanpa beban itu. "Teuki hyung lihat? Aku rasa, aku punya alasan yang sangat kuat untuk bertahan."

"Tutup mata, tutup telinga, bicara dengan hati." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aku mengerti beberapa dari kalian kecewa. Tapi berpikirlah seperti ini: Kita berusaha bukan untuk managemen. Kita berusaha untuk kelangsungan keluarga Super Junior. Untuk para ELF yang setia mendukung kita. Jangan hiraukan hal yang lain. Berusaha, berusaha dan terus berusaha yang terbaik. Aku yakin, semuanya akan membuahkan hasil yang baik."

Semua mengangguk kecuali Kangin, Heechul dan Hankyung. Mereka masih tampak ragu.

"Chullie, kau ingin bernyanyi bersama kami hanya sebagai Super Junior? Aku tak akan melarangnya," kata Leeteuk, membuat Heechul menautkan alisnya. "Kita adalah keluarga. Jika uri Kyuhyunie butuh perhatian ekstra soal kondisinya yang lemah, kita pasti memberikannya. Jika uri Kibumie tidak bisa memecah perhatiannya untuk dua hal, kita juga menerimanya. Begitu pun jika uri Chullie membutuhkan kebebasannya bertindak…. Sebab hyung yakin, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mempermalukan kami. Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Tak ada yang berani berbicara saat Leeteuk dan Heechul saling bertatap mata.

Heechul berusaha menahan perasaannya yang tersentuh oleh ucapan Leeteuk. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk membantu menetralkan emosinya, namun kemudian mulutnya tersenyum. "Teuki hyung, selamanya kau adalah leader yang aku kagumi. Mereka tidak mengenalmu sehingga bisa berkata kau leader yang lemah. Kau baru saja menghancurkan salah satu orang terkeras di Korea."

Kata-kata Heechul membuat semua tertawa, tidak terkecuali Hankyung dan Kangin yang sedari tadi berwajah muram. Kangin meringis lebar sambil menghapus air matanya. "Teuki hyung, jeongmal mianhe. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha bekerja dengan baik agar Super Junior bisa bertahan."

"Hankyung-ah?"

Heechul merangkul bahu Hankyung yang hanya tersenyum ketika ditanya Leeteuk. "Aku akan berusaha dengan giat, Teuki hyung. Aku akan menjaga semua member yang ikut denganku nanti. Aku akan membuat nama Super Junior berkibar di negeri China." Heechul memamerkan seringainya. "Begitulah arti senyum sahabatku ini."

Semua semakin tergelak ketika Hankyung menyikut Heechul yang segera berlari menghindar. Leeteuk tersenyum memandang dongsaengdeul yang langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat berantakan kamar Leeteuk dan Donghae dengan kehebohan mereka. Bada menatap dari pojok kamar dengan takut mendengar suara-suara bising itu. Untunglah Donghae segera tersadar dan mengangkat serta memeluknya erat-erat. Perhatian mereka kini beralih ke Bada yang sangat imut dan lucu.

_Dongsaengdeul, teruslah bersemangat seperti ini. Sesungguhnya, dukungan ELF dan senyum kalianlah yang membuatku bisa bertahan. _

.

.

27 Februari 2008

Pertemuan tadi malam membuat dorm Super Junior kembali hidup. Kini mereka semua bersemangat untuk bekerja, bukan untuk pihak managemen, melainkan untuk ELF dan keutuhan grup mereka.

Member yang terpilih menjadi member Super Junior China berlatih keras sedari pagi agar bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu berbahasa mandarin dengan pengucapan yang benar. Kehadiran Zhoumi di dalam grup sangat disyukuri oleh Hankyung. Di waktu yang akan datang, namja itu akan sangat membantu untuk memberi pelajaran kepada yang lain.

"Ah! Shi Yuan! Wo xiang ni (aku merindukanmu)!" Zhoumi melompat di tempat lalu berlari cepat menerjang Siwon yang muncul di koridor ruang training.

Siang ini beberapa member Super Junior menjemput Zhoumi untuk mengantarnya dan Hankyung ke bandara. Member Super Junior yang lain melongo. Mereka nyaris berpikir makhluk tinggi kurus itu hendak melompat ke pelukan Siwon. Meski begitu, mereka tetap menggelengkan kepala melihat Zhoumi menggelayut dengan manja. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung saling berpandangan dengan malu.

"Zhoumi ge, kita baru saja bertemu kemarin," kata Siwon. Meski begitu, Siwon tetap memeluk Zhoumi. Lagi-lagi yang lain menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah keduanya.

"Gui Xian, hari ini kau imut sekali! Kau baru memotong rambutmu?" Zhoumi hendak memeluk Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun langsung mendorongnya menjauh. Terjadi perdebatan kecil di antara keduanya.

"Aku tahu kenapa namja ini terpilih sebagai member Super Junior China," gumam Yesung. "Dia juga aneh, sama seperti kita."

"Aku tidak aneh," kata Henry sambil tertunduk. Ia nyaris menjerit ketika Leeteuk tiba-tiba menepuk pantatnya dan Heechul seperti hendak mencium pipinya. "Aku tarik ucapanku. Aku aneh…aku juga aneh. Don't touch me again, please?"

Semua terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Henry yang putih berubah memerah. Saat pembuatan MV nanti, Henry dan Zhoumi akan tinggal bersama di dorm Super Junior. Meski mereka sudah saling mengenal, Henry yang akan sekamar dengan Eunhyuk merasa sedikit cemas. Leeteuk dan Heechul selalu membuatnya bergidik dengan skinship mereka.

Siang ini Zhoumi dan Hankyung akan terbang ke Beijing untuk menghadiri debut album Zhang Li Yin, penyanyi solo SM, di negara tirai bambu itu. Zhoumi bertindak sebagai MC dari SM, sedangkan Hankyung mewakili Super Junior. Seharusnya Hankyung dan Siwon yang menjadi model MV lagu-lagu Zhang Li Yin ikut dalam acara. Namun Siwon tetap tinggal di Korea untuk mengajar bahasa mandarin kepada yang lain. Waktu mereka sudah sangat sempit.

"Hankyung hyung, kau sudah membawa rekaman kita?" tanya Shindong.

"Sudah, nanti akan disiarkan di acara debut tersebut." Hankyung tersenyum. Ia memeluk dongsaengnya satu per satu dan juga Heechul. Namja itu berhenti pada Leeteuk. "Teuki hyung, semoga aku bisa menjadi leader sebaik dirimu."

"Geogjeonghaji maseyo (jangan khawatir). Meski Seonsaengnim seperti itu, beliau pasti memilihmu karena tahu kau mampu menjadi leader." Leeteuk tersenyum membesarkan hati Hankyung. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri di sana. Kita semua punya sifat masing-masing. Kau tak perlu mengikuti caraku memperkenalkan diri."

"Tentu saja jangan!" celetuk Eunhyuk. "Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Hankyung hyung melakukan gerakan berputar ala Teuki hyung."`

Semua tertawa lebar saat Eunhyuk menirukan Leeteuk.

.

.

Acara debut album Zhang Liyin sangat meriah. Antusiame yang hadir sangat mengejutkan. Warna suara Zhang Liyin yang bernuansa R&B memang pertama kalinya di SM, apalagi dia seorang yeoja yang masih berusia muda. Usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun dari Kyuhyun.

Hankyung tak dapat menahan rasa senang ketika rekaman video dari artis SM yang tidak hadir diputar. Sambutan yang diterima saat ucapan selamat dari Super Junior ditayangkan, tidak kalah meriah dari sambutan untuk ucapan selamat dari DBSK yang ditayangkan lebih dulu.

Zhoumi juga memandang semua itu dengan haru. Belum ada yang tahu mengenai masuknya dia ke Super Junior. SM meminta semua menutup info tersebut sampai keluar pengumuman resmi dari pihak SM pada bulan April nanti.

Zhoumi memanggil Hankyung ke atas panggung untuk memberikan selamat kepada Zhang Liyin. Banyak media tertarik dengan pembawaan Hankyung yang lembut dan tenang. Mereka pun mewawancarai Hankyung saat acara selesai, apalagi Hankyung dan Siwon ambil bagian dalam kedua MV lagu Zhang Liyin.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya puas," kata Hankyung ketika mereka menanyakan soal aktingnya yang memukau di MV tersebut. "Jika aku memiliki kesempatan lain, aku ingin mengambil peran dalam drama atau film yang bagus. Sayangnya, aku tidak lama berada di Beijing. Aku akan kembali ke Korea setelah menghadiri ulang tahun Sohu ke-10 besok."

Namja itu tersenyum saat wartawan mengupas aktingnya dan Siwon di film 'A Battle of Wits'. Mereka membandingkan akting keduanya dan memujinya. Hankyung menanggapi semua itu dengan sabar.

"Shi Yuan lebih berpengalaman soal akting," jelas Hankyung. "Masing-masing kami memiliki kelebihan dari yang lain. Shi Yuan sangat professional. Aku harus belajar banyak tentang ekspresi wajah dan caranya berakting. Tatapan matanya sangat hidup. Kami kadang-kadang berdiskusi tentang bagaimana harus berakting di sebuah adegan."

"Banyak fans yang menginginkanmu berperan dalam sebuah film."

Hankyung lagi-lagi menanggapinya dengan senyum lembut.

"Super Junior baru saja melangsungkan konser selama 3 hari. Kami sangat bersemangat karenanya. Kami menjalaninya dengan hati yang senang. Kami merasa beruntung bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan semua fans." Hankyung bercerita dengan wajah cerah. "Ada banyak sekali tempat untuk kami keluar dan masuk ke panggung. Sungguh menyenangkan membuat fans terkejut karena tidak menyangka dari mana kami akan muncul."

Hankyung mengangguk hormat ke arah kamera yang meliputnya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada para fans dari China yang telah datang ke konser Super Junior di Seoul, Korea. Terima kasih juga untuk para fans dari Taiwan, Hongkong, Malaysia, Thailand, Jepang, dan negara lainnya. Ada begitu banyak yang datang ke konser kami."

Wajahnya yang lembut membuat semua terpesona dengan ketulusan namja itu. "Terima kasih untuk semua orang di sini. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian kepada Super Junior. Kami akan selalu tampil lebih baik dari hari ke hari. Kalian akan melihat buktinya. Terima kasih." Hankyung menutup wawancara dengan senyum lembutnya.

Di salah satu sisi ruangan, beberapa orang memandangnya dengan serius.

"Hangeng dari Super Junior. Aku tertarik padanya," kata seseorang kepada ajudan yang berdiri di sisinya. "Kirimkan surat permohonan ke SM. Aku ingin menjadikannya tokoh utama di film MULAN. Aku yakin, dia akan menjadi bintang besar setelah ini."

.

Di saat yang sama, Jaejoong menjadi guest di Chin Chin saat Kangin bertugas sebagai DJ. Mereka saling bertukar cerita dengan akrab. Jaejoong pun memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Mereka berharap, dengan menunjukkan kedekatan mereka, fans kedua pihak tidak menjadi bertikai karena rumor kosong yang sempat menyebar. Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Junsu menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan menagih hutang Kangin kepadanya.

Sungmin membawakan acara di Chunji dengan sangat baik seperti biasa. Donghae yang menjadi bintang tamu di SUKIRA menyanyikan lagu bernuansa Hawaiian diiringi celetukan kocak dari Eunhyuk. Sesekali Leeteuk ikut menimpali.

Semua member Super Junior melakukan bagiannya masing-masing dengan gembira. Mereka tidak lagi memikirkan kata-kata Petinggi SM tentang mereka.

.

.

28 Februari 2008

Kedatangan Hankyung kembali ke dorm Super Junior disambut dengan gembira. Mereka berkumpul di sofa lantai 11 untuk membuka oleh-oleh sementara Hankyung bercerita. Hankyung yang tidak sempat bermalam di rumahnya, merasa bersyukur sempat bertemu sang mama yang membawakan banyak makanan untuk mereka.

Berita tentang Hankyung yang terpilih menjadi calon pembawa obor di Olimpiade nanti, membuat semuanya merasa senang.

"Hankyung hyung, jika kau terpilih, bolehkah kami mengiringimu di belakang saat membawa obor?" Terdengar celetukan dongsaengdeulnya. "Tidak masalah jika di belakang hyung berlari 12 orang bukan?"

"Oh itu tidak masalah!" seru Leeteuk penuh semangat. Namun begitu dia membayangkan mereka berlari di belakang Hankyung, wajahnya memerah. "Aku rasa itu akan jadi masalah."

Hankyung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mimik Leeteuk yang tersipu dan mimik kesal member lainnya. Air mata namja itu nyaris tumpah. _Aku berharap kebersamaan ini akan tetap selamanya…_

_._

Petinggi SM yang baru saja pulang dari peluncuran album Zhang Liyin di China, menautkan alis melihat sebuah map di mejanya. Isinya sebuah proposal yang berasal dari sebuah perusahaan yang ternama. Wajahnya mengeruh ketika membaca isi map tersebut. Ia pun memanggil ajudan kepercayaannya.

"Sisihkan proposal ini."

"Tapi, Tuan, ini kesempatan yang sangat baik. Hankyung sshi akan melonjak naik jika…."

"Sisihkan!" hardik sang Petinggi SM.

"Apakah Tuan akan menggantinya dengan member Super Junior yang lain?"

"Sisihkan kataku! Apa kau tuli?!" desisnya mengancam.

Sang ajudan membungkuk ketakutan mendengar nada suara itu.

"Jangan katakan mengenai proposal ini kepada siapa pun. Arra?!"

Sang ajudan membungkuk hormat dan berlalu.

Petinggi SM memukul mejanya dengan gusar. "Kenapa selalu Super Junior… Lagi-lagi Super Junior?! Apa mereka tidak melihat banyak yang jauh lebih bagus dari Super Junior? Bahkan Hankyung sshi terpilih menjadi calon pembawa obor di ajang internasional… Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghambat mereka."

Sang petinggi SM berjalan di ruangannya sambil sibuk berpikir.

"Kedua member baru Super Junior M akan menuai protes keras dari ELF. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Antis akan menyantap Super Junior hidup-hidup dengan rumor yang tersebar. Belum lagi Cassiopeia yang merasa idolanya terancam dengan keberadaan Super Junior.

Aku ingin lihat, apakah Super Junior masih bisa bertahan sampai jadwal Super Show selanjutnya…atau konser itu harus dibatalkan karena mereka bubar."

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah sang petinggi SM. "Jika 13 itu tidak bersama, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Waktu dan jarak akan memisahkan mereka semua. Aku benar-benar menantikan kejatuhan kalian, Super Junior."

.

.

Membuat sebuah album berisi 12 lagu dalam bahasa yang tidak mereka kuasai, 3 lagu berbahasa Korea, serta persiapan pembuatan MV, mengakibatkan member Super Junior yang tergabung dalam SJ M kalang-kabut. Dari pagi hingga malam mereka terus berlatih dan berlatih. Proses rekaman pun tidak mudah. Hankyung berusaha agar mereka memiliki pengucapan yang tepat saat menyanyikan lagu.

Banyaknya kesibukan dan waktu yang terus mengejar, membuat Hankyung berada dalam tekanan yang sangat tinggi. Umumnya sebuah album dibuat dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan, tapi lagi-lagi mereka dipaksa untuk membuat keajaiban. Album untuk SJ M hanya mempunyai waktu satu setengah bulan untuk pembuatannya. Berat badan Hankyung turun hampir 5 kg dan kesehatannya pun memburuk.

.

Sungmin baru saja selesai membereskan kamar. Ia memandang puas ruangan yang sudah terlihat bersih dan nyaman itu. Awal mereka pindah ke apartemen ini, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian membersihkan kamar mereka. Namun Sungmin memilih mengambil alih semuanya daripada harus melihat Kyuhyun membersihkan dengan standarnya yang jauh di bawah Sungmin.

"Lagi-lagi mereka pulang larut," gumam Sungmin saat melihat waktu di jam wekernya.

Namja itu sedang memeriksa tumpukan hadiah yang didapatnya dari fans sewaktu pintu kamar terbuka. Sungmin bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan sebuah bantal leher warna pink yang baru saja ia temukan. Namun senyum Sungmin sirna ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah saat Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Sungmin…hyung…"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut magnaenya sebelum tubuh itu tumbang.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**ANDWAE! Apakah kondisi Kyuhyun kembali memburuk?**

**Super Junior akhirnya bisa mengembalikan kekuatan tekad mereka **

**yang nyaris melemah akibat tekanan yang muncul.**

**Tapi spertinya Petinggi SM tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.**

**.**

**Buat yang tertarik untuk membeli buku Falling Star… Bukunya dah ready lho**

**Jadi nggak perlu nunggu lama lagi untuk sampai di rumah**

**Uhm…**

'**Reviewnya ditulis ya, chingudeul hehehe'**

**Udah bosan baca kalimat ini ?**

**Tapi author nggak akan pernah bosan nulisnya wkwkwk**

**Sama seperti author nggak pernah bosan baca review yg masuk apalagi kalau mood lagi jelek atau mandeg.**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Review CH 32

3/15/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo :-)

**MyKyubee **3/15/13.

Iya, yang lain 1 tahun udah punya konser, mereka belum, sampai Donghae mau jadi nelayan lagi wkwkwk

Ya, dari yang aku ikuti bahasan FP tanggal segitum, rumor itu menyebar

Ne, umur rata2 BB GB di Korea termasuk SM hanya 5 tahun. Selalu saja bubar.

Kagak usah malu, aku suka kok baca reviewnya kkk

**Okta1004** 3/15/13 . chapter 32

Iya, Kyuhyun kadang polosnya kelewatan. Itu kata Ryeowook lho. wkwkwk Padahal dia juga kagak kalah ama Kyuhyun polosnya

**song ha nuel** 3/14/13 . chapter 32

Sebagian real, fanfic just fanfic

Soal otoriter bisa disurfing Banyak buktinya kan

**Aikyu **3/14/13 . chapter 1

Menurut chingu? Wartawan aja kan nggak boleh masuk saat itu

**ayu wandira** 3/13/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**137Line** 3/13/13 . chapter 32

Siapa itu daddy?

**Hanwiebum** 3/12/13 . chapter 32

Kyuhyun nggak pernah menampakkan kondisinya di panggung kecuali kayak SS3 yg terpaksa nelen muntah, nah itu baru kelihatan  
Gomawo udah bersedia mereview

**Kyuhan** 3/12/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo buat doanya

Gomawo juga udah ngikutin dan mereview

**Azurasky Elf** 3/12/13 . chapter 32

Aku juga kangen Petinggi SM kkk benar2 kudu bersabar buat memunculkan dia di waktu2 tertentu aja

**Aikyu** 3/12/13 . chapter 32

… suka banget nyiksa Kyuhyun kkkkk

apa maksudnya 4-5 cerita? aku selama belum nemu TBC nggak bakalan berhenti :-D

Yah, FB kan uber2an jawabnya, itu aja ada yg kelewat terus wkwkwk  
Tenang aja, aku nggak bales kok, cuma nulis kkkk Gomawo reviewnya

**evier** 3/12/13 . chapter 32

Iyagi imnida Gomawo udah mereview hehehe

**IrumaAckleschia** 3/12/13 . chapter 32

DD! Aku suka banget nulis DD, lebih bebas… tapi belum bisa. Tiap mau nyoba, takut karakternya membaur dgn yg di RS, jadi terpaksa nunggu RS selesai kayaknya

**laila savitri **3/11/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**pipiet sparcloud** 3/10/13 . chapter 32

Semoga hehehe soalnya aku kurang suka menyelipkan yang panjang-panjang, bacanya jadi agak terganggu dengan tanda dalam kurungnya)

Ne Yesung cukup eksis kok di ff ini, meski nggak selalu muncul

Bikin deg2an? soal apa?

**kireiYamanaka **Ino 3/10/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo. Asal jangan copy paste kkkk

**lemonade** 3/10/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**bella** 3/9/13 . chapter 32

AKu juga selalu terhibur membaca review chingu Gomawo sudah mengikuti semua ff ku

**lisamei** 3/9/13 . chapter 32

Wkwkwk…khayalannya …ckckck

Iya, itu benar rumornya.  
Kyuhyun merasa nggak perlu dilindungi, jadinya dia kagak nyadar wkwkwk pakai cemburu lagi

Gomawo

**cloud prince** 3/9/13 . chapter 32

Cheonmaneyo

Betul juga, untungnya kagak pernah berdua aja wkwkwk

Ne, sampai kemarin yg SJ M itu juga kelihatan mereka deket. Meski lembut, Wookie kelihatan kayak hyung wkwkwk

Itu real, tapi bukan cuma di SM, semua BB dan GB Korea. rata2 hancur di usia dan BIG BANG yg sudah mematahkan kutukan 5 tahun itu. Ada persamaan di antara keduanya…sama2 naik dengan lambat, alias tidak terkenal di tahun pertama. Mereka butuh waktu lebih lama untuk naik.

Ne, aku suka sama persahabatan keduannya

Ne, itu real yang Yesung dimarahi. Dan Kyuhyun orang pertama yang mendukung Yesung untuk menjadi membuat lagu solo

Kalau bingung, kita terima aja itu sebagai bagian hidup kkk aku juga nggak marah kok diuber2 gitu

Gomawo reviewnya

**Little Hope** 22 3/9/13 . chapter 32

Ne, menurutku Kibum sosok yang seperti itu, entah dengan penafsiran orang lain

DBSK bukan konser, tapi Special Stage. Tapi memang waktunya bertepatan banget.

Eunhyuk sudah belajar Mandarin sejak sebelum debut bersama Sungmin, tapi sekedar belajar saja.

Yup, Donghae masuk lebih dulu. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin baru masuk setelah Hankyung keluar

Bukan begitu, tapi karena saya nggak suka OOC. Jika saya memasukkan yg lain, itu sama saja saya harus mengoleksi acara2 mereka semua, untuk mempelajari karakter masing2 personilnya yg sangat banyak. Angkat tangan. Pass hehehe. Ini saja sebagian HD saya harus diungsikan agar bisa memuat video2 yg berkaitan dengan ff…apalagi jika harus mempelajari grup lainnya. Saya baru suka SJ sept 2012…jadi saya lebih focus ke mereka dulu. Mungkin untuk ff lainnya :-D

Gomawo. Dicetak 1000 exp, kok, jadi masih ada jika ingin memesan buku Falling Star

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**khairun nisa** 3/9/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo. Syukurlah jika pembahasan soal SS1 bisa berguna buat chingu

**ichigo song** 3/8/13 . chapter 32

Rumor itu benar, karena aku mencari berita2 di sekitar itu, ketika lagi menyelidiki seluk beluknya DBSK. AKu aja kaget ternyata saat SS1 banyak kejadian lainnya.

Bukan, semuanya belajar. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sebenarnya sudah mendapat pelatihan bahasa mandarin saat sebelum debut. Tapi tidak terlalu dipakai sebelum masuk SJ M.

**qyukey** 3/8/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**rura seta** 3/8/13 . chapter 32

Ne, Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun nggak merasa karena dia nggak merasa perlu dijaga wkwkwk

**cho soo hwa** 3/8/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo reviewnya chingu Gomawo juga sudah mengikuti ff ini

**ariskagyu** 3/8/13 . chapter 32

Soalnya Kyuhyun nggak merasa perlu dijaga siapa pun wkwkwk

Ne, aku setiap nonton MV atau perform SJ, pasti selalu berhitung

Betul, Sungmin pawangnya Kyuhyun kkk

Soal topeng sebenarnya aku udah punya, tapi yg kamu kasih aku juga tonton hehehe. Gomawo masukannya

Yang aku tahu, meski seperti itu, mereka memang merasa SM sebuah managemen yang bagus. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berusaha bertahan agar bisa menjadi tokoh di sana, untuk membuat perubahan

wkwkwk kalau dibahas detail jadi tidak cantik

Soal kertas juga hadiah akan dibahas pelan-pelan

Ne, tapi kalau kamu perhatikan, Kyuhyun selalu menjaga Henry. Saat ketinggalan di bandara, dia yg nunggu, dia suka bawain biola Henry dll. Tapi Henry juga sering memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti magnae wkwkwk Kayak waktu lagi wawancara, dia nyodorin minum sambil tetap megang gelasnya :-D

Falling Star sudah baca? Udah nonton SJ awal2 Kyuhyun debut? Ryeowook benci sekali sama Kyuhyun lho karena dia nggak jadi magnae lagi. Dongsaeng pertama Ryeowook itu Kibum. Kibum lebih muda dari Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook baru punya keinginan jadi hyung sejak dekat sama Kyuhyun :-D

Ne, persahabatan mereka unik wkwkwk

Gomawo buat reviewnya. Jangan bosan yak arena aku nggak bosan baca reviewnya chingu

**Reami-Chan** 3/8/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview

**Arisu-ssi** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

Ne, makanya semangatin aku terus yach wkwkwk

Gomawo buat doanya

**momoko** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Awalnya sih dia benci nggak jadi magnae lagi, tapi akhirnya dia sayang banget ama Kyuhyun hehehe

**shasha95** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Aku nggak keberatan, bahkan senang baca yang sedikit berbeda hehehe  
Cuma untuk menulis dalam bahasa inggris, aku kurang percaya diri. Tapi suka sekali membacanya. Gomawo buat masukannya Aku akan berusaha memuat sebaik-baiknya. Tapi karena main cast ff ini adalah SJ dan bukan SJ M, akan dipusatkan ke SJ dan personil SJ di SJ M Gomawo sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview ff ini

**R'Rin4869** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Aku suka SJ baru Sept 2012, dan masih banyak yg belum aku tahu dari mereka. Karena hangmin sahabat dekat Kyuhyun, makanya aku mencoba mempelajari karakternya dia juga, dan sedikit banyak karakter hyungdeul, meski aku hanya membahsa sedikit agar tidak OOC. Karena untuk mengenal, aku harus koleksi banyak variety show mereka agar tahu bagaimana tipe mereka saat marah, bicara, dll. Jika harus menambahkan SNSD serta yg lainnya, aku menyerah. HD ku sudah tersisa sedikit sekali, itu saja untuk mendownload 2008 yg berkaitan dengan ff, jadi dgn sangat terpaksa aku menjaga putaran masalah berkisar di SJ saja, kecuali ada hal yg jelas berkaitan erat seperti GDA 2010. Tapi GDA 2010 sudah bukan di RS timelinenya  
Gomawo buat masukannya chingu

**nining wulan** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Ne, kalau tidak di frontal, bisa terjadi saling tidak enak dan curiga

Itu benar hehehe Thanks juga buat reviewnya

**nurhanita fenita clouds elf** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Kyuhyun

Ne, yg Yesung dimarahi krn fans nya sedikit itu real

soal itu diikuti saja hehehe

**miKYU **3/7/13 . chapter 32

Mianhe, krn ini ngikutin timeline nyata, dan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang menyiksa secara fisik lagi, jadi kayaknya kagak ada kkkk

**kyuwook** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Ne, Kyuhyun selalu nangis diam-diam. Kalau yg lain nangis aja, dia pasti menahan air matanya kuat-kuat di atas panggung

**Aisah92** 3/7/13 . chapter 32

Jika dia harus berperan sebagai pnyanyi terus, dia bisa2 melewati batas kewarasan, krn peran lebih banyak dr kehidupan sebenarnya

Super Junior sejak awal memang kumpulan orang unik yang diseleksi oleh petinggi SM wkwkwk

Kayaknya cuma CH 32 aja yg panjang sekali wkwkwk Karena aku ingin konser 3 hari ada dalam 1 chapter

**ciziDee **3/7/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo udah membaca ff ini. Jeongmal gomawoyo sudah bersedia mereview

Soal itu sepertinya belum. SJ M masih april debutnya

Panggil Iyagi aja gpp

**GaemAya** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Karena mereka yakin Kyuhyun kagak bakal setuju kkkk

**Angela Han** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Ne, aku juga suka adegan itu.

Kita lihat saja CH 33 hehehe

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Makanya bantuin mikir, jangan nguber aja kkkk

**fishybuu **3/6/13 . chapter 32

Ah, asal mau cari, masih banyak kok yang ada di Youtube dll, tapi jangan yg bahasa inggris carinya, udah banyak yg di block

wkwkwk iya, itu dibuat untuk mengganti kalimat narrator yg bakal bikin bosan, apalagi dibayanganku member2 DBSK itu pintar2, jadi aku pikir nggak apa  
Sebenarnya kalau chingu mencoba membacanya dengan suara, dengan gaya bicara tiap personilnya DBSK, nanti terlihat biasa kok, itu kan panjang krn bergantian. Tiap orangnya pendek2 hehehe

Gomawo reviewnya

**Ay 3/6/13** . chapter 32

Tapi kalau jadi ketua Kyuhyun kagak bisa disayang2 dan dimanja hehehe…dia kan suka diperhatikan. Seorang ketua kadang malah jarang diperhatikan karena yg lain sudah bergantung padanya

Kayaknya Jay TRAX

Soal itu kita lihat saja nanti hehehe

Gomawo sudah mereview

**aninkyuelf** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Rumor itu benar, bahkan yg di CH33, rumornya lebih seram lagi dan itu real

Dia akan banyak tampil

Iya, mianhe heheh

**Tsuioku Lee** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Mochi lama-lama sudah biasa meski tetap aja perasaannya sakit. Dia baru down banget waktu masalah Hankyung itu yang dia dan Zhoumi diteriaki dari bawah panggung

Di Korea itu ada semacam kutukan 5 tahun. Hampir semua BB dan GB berumur tidak sampai 5 tahun. Entah bubar entah surut popularitasnya dan menghilang. SJ dan BIG BANG termasuk yg mematahkan kutukan itu.

rumor itu benar. Soal Yesung juga real.

Itu rekaman, sama kayak EHB, rekamannya bisa selang seminggu dr tayangnya, kayak yg bareng DBSK itu, desember 20-an di rekam, tayangnya awal tahun dan seminggu setelah awal tahun, buat 2 x tayang makanya syuting sampai 11 jam

HyeriKyu 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo

**Princess kyumin** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Soal endingnya di mana, kita tunggu saja

**tya andriani** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Amin hehehe

**Guest **3/6/13 . chapter 32

Bagaimana yahu yang pertama jika tinggal meninggalkan nama ? hehehe Just kidding, guest nya dig anti nick saja chingu, jadi tahu kalau saya balas atau tidak

**Riyanti **3/6/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo

**livtia **3/6/13 . chapter 32

wkwkwk gpp, itu wajar krn kepanjangan juga, bahkan menurutku sendiri

Introvert itu sifat yang tertutup, lebih suka menyendiri .

soal kamus akan diceritakan di 33

**Kim Sooyeon** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Iya, itu aku udah lihat

Timelinenya kejadian itu tidak jelas, akan diacak saja nanti

dhian930715ELF 3/6/13 . chapter 32

kita lihat saja hehehe

**Cho sahyo** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Itu benar rumornya

soal kutukan bisa disurfing. rata2 GB dan BB bubar di tahun ke lima

Gomawo reviewnya .

**sisusi** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Petinggi SM di sini hanya tokoh fiktif

wkwkwk

**Kyuminhae** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Iya, udah hiperaktif kkkk

hohoho serem, main voodoo

Jelas, kayak yg dialami Kibum dan Hankyung…sangat berat kalau sendiri saja

Cari aja yg duo evil magnae lagi ngatain BoA wkwkwk

**fitri** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Ne, doain aja

**Cho Minyoung** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Emang ch 32 ini agak rumit dikit, aku juga ngerasa gitu

disurfing aja hehehe…rata2 umur GB dan BB itu 5 tahun, lalu bubar

soal itu hanya Kibum dan SJ serta lainnya yg tahu… Tapi dia itu masih artis SM lho, jangan salah….

Soal DBSk, kita ikuti saja

Soal Kibum juga kita ikuti saja hehehe Gomawo semangatnya

**chijRS **3/6/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview, chingu

**oracle **3/6/13 . chapter 32

Gpp

131? banyak banget, ngalahan Dalmatian hehehe

He he he, aku lebih suka baca cerita yg memaksaku untuk mencari halaman sebelumnya lagi sebelum lanjut… dan penulis2 yg aku sebutkan itu membuat aku melakukannya dengan senang hati Cerita mereka bagus2. Bukan cerita romantis tidak bagus, tapi aku mmg suka yg action dan detektif.  
Gomawo reviewnya.

**sakura hanamura** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Iya, hubungan mereka masih seperti itu. Karena Kyuhyun hanya setahun selisih umurnya dengan adiknya Sungmin, mereka jadi dekat sekali

**NaraKim** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo juga buat reviewnya, chingu, jangan bosa ya hehehe

**casanova indah** 3/6/13 . chapter 32

yg interview itu real

**dlestariningsih** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

emangnya nunggu tanggal berapa kok deg2an?

Kibum sendiri bilang bahwa bagi dia SJ masih favoritnya hehehe

Kok bisa cuma sepotong? youtube ya?

Iya, itu soal SJ china

Sampai sekarang pun dia masih begitu…lemah btw sebenarnya kuat hehehe. Istilahnya Kyuhyun buat Ryeowook: the real hyung

Iya, tapi itu juga nggak mudah jadi lead dance, dia di bashing habis2an

Itu yg Yesung takjub, kata2nya real lho hehehe. Dia nggak nyangka. Tapi aku aja kaget pas lihat foto2 SS1, ternyata lautan biru itu sudah ada dan luas…aku kira belum seluas itu

Yg diomelin krn fansnya sedikit juga real

Iya, Kyuhyun kadang polosnya nggak ketulungan. Ryeowook aja bisa bilang gitu lho wkwkwk

SJ sudah mematahkan kutukan 5 tahun itu kok, mereka sudah 7 tahun tahun ini 8 tahun hehehe salah satu BB yg mematahkan kutukan 5 tahun selain Big Bang

Changmin kalau soal Kyuhyun polosnya minta ampun wkwkwk saking sayangnya

Iya, itu Heechul rela ngomong gitu, sampai heboh wkwkwk Itu yg aku suka dr Heechul selalu apa adanya

Gpp, aku suka kok bacanya. Gomawo udah review

**phiexphiexnophiex** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

wkwkwk ne, gomawo juga dah

**Bryan andrew cho** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

krn itu masuk timeline, kita tunggu saja

Gomawo juga sudah mengikuti ff ini. Syyukurlah kalau ff ini bisa menghibur dan menyemangati

**heeeHyun **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo reviewnya hehehe

**anda wulan** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**Ellen **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Cheonmaneyo

**Kim Anna** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

wkwkwk Petinggi SM nya kok kayak gitu

itu juga yg aku suka dr Wookie

tarik Changmin lagi, buat bantuin ch 33 kkk

**kim eun ra** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Kita lihat di CH33

**Fitri MY** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, mari kita baca selanjutnya

**love **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Mwo? Ne, lanjuuuut

**kyuzi** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

ANiyo, untuk ff ini aku nggak memasukkan karakterku kok Ini memang berdasar pengamatanku ttg karakter Kyuhyun saja

Wkwkwk gomawo buat tebakan2nya

Nggak enak lho jadi orang susah ditebak, palagi kalau nggak ketemu orang kayak Sungmin

Ada di atas panggung dan ikut nyanyi, kan diceritakan semua muncul. Tapi dia nggak pakai mike krn di lagu itu nggak ada partnya dia. Jadi dia main2 di piano hehehe

Gomawo. selamat belajar

**V3** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**SunakumaKYUMIN **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Mari kita lihat di CH 33 siapa tahu ada

**vietaKyu** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Iya, ketawa2 di luar, nangis di dalam

Iya wkwkwk lucu banget pada ngebully Yesung. Heechul juga gokil pakai nyebut2 ruang angkasa sega;a

**KyuChul **3/5/13 . chapter 32

jangan di youtube. coba aja cantumkan 080223 atau 0802234

Ne, untungnya mereka solid

**sfsclouds** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne

**nara **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Itu benar

Itu yg Heechul salah ketik yg terakhir hehehe

**Sei** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Aku sudah punya yg kayak Kyuhyun (*kagak ada yg nanya! #ditimpuk Sei)

Memangnya kesan chingu terhadap Ryeowook tadinya apa?

Lagu SJ yg bagus? Kalau aku neg fans sama sebuah grup, berarti minimal 80% lagunya aku harus suka. Kalau nggak berarti aku nggak suka kkk Chingu suka yg balad atau ramai? Aku suka opera, no other, sorry-sorry, u, oops, bonamana (lama2 aku sebut semua nih)

Terima kasih juga reviewnya

**puzZy cat** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

ommo…kasihan Kyu

Tapi dia bisa berakting jd dirinya yg penyanyi kkkk

**gyu1315** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne

**kyuqie** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Belum, itu masih lama

sepertinya 2009 atau 2010? aku belum cek data

**clouds 1309** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Itu akan terjawab di 33 he he he Gomawo

**LeeRa **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Aku lupa wkwkwk yg benar yg pertama

Gpp, aku malah senang kalau dikasih tahu typonya

**SSungMine** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

" When the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows." itu asli kata2 Kyuhyun

**trililililili** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Kata2 Sungmin aku hanya mengikuti aja kkk Mianhe

Rata2 grup yg ada bubar di usia ke-5, entah itu karena pecah atau karena tidak terkenal lagi

Ne, kalau mau pesan lewat FB, sekarang udah ready stock, jadi bisa langsung dikirim jika pesan, nggak pakai nunggu

**yayaELFclouds **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawoyo

**Guest **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Mari kit abaca CH33 hehehe

**Guest **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**lee sang ki** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gpp hehehe

Aku bisa sih memilih tidak menjanjikan hari, tapi masalahnya aku tipe pengulur waktu. kalau udah kelewat lama bawaanya mau berhenti. itu buat aku target juga, pasti ada hal sangat urgent yg membuatku melewati batas  
Gomawo buat masukannya

**Elfishy** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo buat semangatnya.

**babyche** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Aku pun berpendapat yg sama

**thankyupipin** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

salah tulis wkwkwk gomawo udah diberitahu

**tesaSUJU31** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Aku aja nggak nyangka. Gomawo buat reviewnya

**lovely yesungielf** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo

**shin jira** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, begitulah

**lyELF** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan mereview Zhoumi akan muncul kok

**Gyurievil** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Iya, sexy dance wkwkwk Gomawo udah mereview

**casanova indah** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

fanfic just fanfic hehehe

Yg rumor itu real

Semua kisah pasti ada endingnya

**indahpus96** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**AngeLeeteuk **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, mari kita bca 33 saja hehehe

**LeeRa** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Itu senjata legal nggak? mana suratnya kkkk

Jangan teriak dikuping, nanti jadi budge Gomawo reviewnya

**nana** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Mianhe kemarin sempat telat

**ratnasparkyu **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, aku pun sangat kagum ama oppadeul

**cho fikyu** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo sudah membaca, mereview, dan…bersabar menunggu hehehe

**fikyu** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**reaRelf** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, untuk semua lancar

Nekad meningglkan Kyuhyun wkwkwk

**Blackyuline** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, mianhe waktu 32 kelamaan

**aimichi** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Nggak pa, aku suka kok baca reviewnya, senang fans SJ bertambah lagi

**hyun** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo

**hauraddic**t 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Mianhe, aku nggak bernai krn nggak tahu karakternya Junsu. Takut OOC

**vha chandra** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo sudah disemangati Aku nggak marah kok kalau dauber-uber apalagi kalau malasnya lagi kumat hehehe

**naninacho** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Memang SJ tidak naik dengan mudah, tapi itulah yg membuat mereka bisa mematahkan kutukan 5 tahun di Korea

**Mrs. Drakyu1403** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Semoga, aku berharap juga untuk chingu mari kit abaca ch 33 hehehe

**Kiyuh **3/5/13 . chapter 32

template kita berbeda wkwkwk

Mianhe kalau mengingatkan yg sedih2

wow…kayaknya 32 akan jadi pemegang rekor

**AreynaKyuminElf** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Banyak

**dinikyu **3/5/13 . chapter 32

ne, gomawo udah mereview hehehe

**yeon love yeye** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Iya wkwkwk salah tulis

njch ku introvert, sama kayak Kyuhyun, introvert yang tampil sebagai extrovert, sama2 kalau ada kesempatan nggak ngomong, mending nggak ngomong, tapi kalau perlu ngomong, bisa ngomong. aku introvert yg kayak Kibum kkkk

Gomawo reviewnya

**Jmhyewon** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

emangnya apaan ditebar bunga…serem kkk gomawo reviewnya

**SieLf** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Sulit yg itu, soalnya terlalu bagus…lebih baik dinikmati drpd ditulis hehehe… Shindong lho yg melatih Yesung jadi entertaint

**octaviani** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, gomawo

**riekyumidwife** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Kok dua-duanya dicipok? (*tarik Kyuhyun)

Ne, gomawo sudah sabar menunggu

**kyula** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, sexy dance kkk Gomawo

**yunia christya** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, Kyuhyun sering pura2 kuat hehehe

**gaemgyulover** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Mari kit abaca CH 33 :-D

**neesha **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo juga sudah membaca dan mereview

**gaemgyulover** 3/5/13 . chapter 32

Wkwkwk mianhe, mmg maincast nya Kyuhyun

**cloudsaisarang **3/5/13 . chapter 32

Ne, aku usahakan. Gomawo


	34. Chapter 34

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 34**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Zhoumi. Henry. Changmin.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If Read Don't Bash, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipunmenyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu **

**Summary : **"Pokoknya aku mau jjangmyeon!" / "300.00 WON?!" / "Heechul hyung benar-benar cantik!" / "Selamat datang kembali, Beijing fried rice."

.

.

_._

.

Namja itu sedang memeriksa tumpukan hadiah yang didapatnya dari fans sewaktu pintu kamar terbuka. Sungmin bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun untuk menunjukkan sebuah bantal leher warna pink yang baru saja ia temukan. Namun senyum Sungmin sirna ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah saat Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Sungmin…hyung…"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut magnaenya sebelum tubuh itu tumbang.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 34**

.

11 Maret 2008

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahi ketika ia gagal membuka pintu dorm lantai 11. Rantai pengait terpasang di pintu padahal tidak biasanya hal itu terjadi. Adanya password dan pengenal sidik jari membuat keamanan dorm sudah lebih dari cukup. Selain itu, mereka dengan mudah mendatangi dorm lantai 11 dan 12 tanpa perlu menekan bel.

"Jamkkanman yo (tunggu sebentar), Hankyung hyung." Eunhyuk tergesa-gesa menghampiri. Ditutupnya pintu terlebih dahulu untuk melepaskan pengait, kemudian membentangkan pintu lebar-lebar.

"Kenapa memakai pengait?" Hankyung berjalan masuk sambil menarik kopernya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lebar. "Sudah siap berangkat?"

"Ne. Tapi aku ingin sarapan di dorm saja."

Hankyung meletakkan kopernya di dekat pintu, lalu melangkah masuk menuju dapur. Ia menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya dan bersiap membuat sarapan untuknya sendiri.

"Ada yang mau fried rice?" tanya namja itu kepada Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Sungmin. Semua menggeleng. "Coba tanyakan Kyuhyunie apa dia mau."

"Kyuhyunie masih tidur. Hyung buat untuk sendiri saja," kata Eunhyuk sambil menguap lebar. "Aigoo…aku masih mengantuk."

Eunhyuk melotot ketika Yesung menginjak kakinya. Tapi namja itu langsung tersadar. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Hankyung yang memandangnya penuh tanya. "Aku mimpi buruk tadi, hyung, jadi tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Tak ada yang berbicara selama Hankyung memasak. Sungmin sibuk membereskan kulkas. Ia tak mau nasib kulkas dorm lantai 11 sama dengan dorm lantai 12. Tak satu pun barang kadaluarsa boleh ada di dalamnya. Ia khawatir hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul akan memakainya tanpa melihat-lihat tanggal. Ia juga memeriksa persediaan obat dan vitamin cair yang ada di sana. Eunhyuk berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Yesung sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk menyeduh 6 cangkir ginseng. Hankyung menautkan alisnya melihat jumlah ganjil itu.

"Buat Hankyung hyung dan Donghae-ah," celetuk Yesung. "Biar yang lain kuseduhkan setelah mereka bangun."

"Donghae-ah di sini? Pagi-pagi begini?"

"Dia sedang ada masalah pribadi. Sedang curhat pada Kyuhyunie."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berpandangan dengan pasrah. Pasti Hankyung merasa aneh si magnae yang tadi dibilang tidur dan biasa bangun paling siang, ternyata sudah bangun dan menerima 'tamu' sepagi ini. Apalagi Kyuhyun tidak suka diganggu.

Dugaan mereka tepat. Hankyung meletakkan piring berisi fried rice-nya yang baru selesai, mengambil tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya tadi, lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia kembali menautkan alisnya saat Sungmin mendahului dan menghalangi jalannya di koridor.

"Hyung, jebal, jangan ganggu mereka. Donghae-ah sedang sedih, dan Kyuhyunie sedang menghiburnya. Hankyung hyung tahu kan, Donghae-ah sudah menganggap appa Kyuhyun sebagai appanya sendiri? Hanya Kyuhyunie yang bisa membantunya."

"Aku ingin memberikan partitur ini dan menerangkan beberapa hal sebelum berangkat."

Yesung meraih partitur itu dan membacanya sejenak. "Jelaskan saja padaku, hyung, aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Kyuhyunie."

Hankyung ingin menolak, namun melihat pandangan Sungmin dan Yesung, juga waktunya yang sangat terbatas, ia akhirnya menyerah. Mereka kemudian duduk di meja dapur. Hankyung menerangkan apa-apa yang perlu dipelajari Kyuhyun sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Sunggie, tolong pastikan Kyuhyun menguasai lagu yang ini. Lagu ini akan direkam besok," kata Hankyung sambil menunjuk salah satu lagu. "Hanya Kyuhyun yang belum menguasainya."

"Hyung, di SJ M posisi Kyuhyunie…" Yesung mempelajari partitur itu dengan seksama. "Sebaiknya alihkan posisi lead vocal dari Kyuhyunie. Jika ada apa-apa dengan dia, sulit untuk Wookie menggantikannya. Zhoumi-ah punya vokal cukup bagus."

"Aniyo, di beberapa lagu, vokal Zhoumi-ah masih harus didukung oleh Ryeowookie atau Kyuhyunie." Hankyung menggeleng. "Aku rasa, apa yang ditetapkan dari pihak managemen sudah benar. Wookie dan Kyuhyunie yang paling pantas menempati posisi lead vocal si SJ M."

"Tapi hyung, jika Kyuhyunie sakit, dengan posisi seperti ini dia tetap harus naik ke atas panggung."

"Jika begitu dia tidak boleh sakit."

Jawaban Hankyung membuat Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terdiam. Ketiganya saling berpandangan.

Hankyung tidak menyadari keheningan yang terjadi. Tubuhnya sendiri terasa berontak meminta istirahat. Penyakit lambung yang dideritanya semakin memperparah keadaan sehingga berat badannya terus menurun. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanya menghabiskan sarapan, pergi ke China tepat waktu, lalu besok kembali pulang untuk melakukan rekaman album.

"Aku selesai," katanya sambil meletakkan piring di dapur. "Mianhe, aku tak sempat mencuci piringnya. Aku harus segera berangkat."

"Tak apa, hyung, biar aku yang membereskan," kata Sungmin sambil mengantar Hankyung ke pintu. Eunhyuk dan Yesung mengiringi di belakang.

Hankyung melirik sekilas ke koridor yang menuju kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan dorm. Semua menghembuskan napas lega begitu Hankyung menghilang di pintu lift.

"Aku pikir kita akan ketahuan." Sungmin mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat. "Hyukie, sebaiknya kau tidur saja."

"Aniyo, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Hari ini jadwalku hanya SUKIRA . Latihan bersama Teuki hyung untuk acara SBS tanggal 13 sudah selesai. Aku masih bisa menjaga Kyuhyunie. Giliranku setelah Donghae-ah." Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menguap. "Aku perlu cola. Hanya cola yang bisa membuatku tidak mengantuk."

Sungmin mengamati Eunhyuk yang berjalan menuju kulkas. "Wookie tidak apa tidak diberitahu, Yesung hyung?"

"Wookie sangat kelelahan karena pembuatan album SJ M. Begitu juga Henry-ah." Yesung menggeleng. "Aku saja keberatan waktu Eunhyukie meminta Donghae-ah menemaninya menjemput Uisa. Donghae-ah pasti lelah juga. Biarkan Wookie tidur. Nanti dia akan tahu sendiri."

"Tahu soal apa?"

Ryeowook yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar, memandang hyungdeul menuntut jawaban.

.

.

Donghae tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Sang magnae melengos dengan kesal saat melihat bubur di tangan Donghae. Donghae menarik kursinya agar semakin dekat ke tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyunie, kau harus makan supaya cepat sembuh…"

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menolak. "Aku mau jjangmyeon!"

"Mana ada jjangmyeon sepagi ini?"

"Pokoknya aku mau jjangmyeon!"

Donghae mulai kebingungan menghadapi penolakan magnae-nya.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunie, kalau kau tidak menghabiskannya, aku bisa dimarahi Wookie… Apa kau tega membiarkan hyung dicekoki makanan begitu banyak?"

Kyuhyun melirik bubur yang masih panas itu dengan segan. "Tapi aku tak mau makan sendiri…" Kyuhyun menampakkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Arraseyo. Biar hyung suapkan bubur ini untukmu."

Donghae tersenyum dan mulai meniup bubur di dalam sendok. Begitu dirasa bubur itu cukup siap untuk dimakan, ia mengangsurkannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan melahap bubur itu, juga suapan-suapan berikutnya. Donghae merasa senang saat bubur di mangkuk itu telah berkurang separuh. Namun Kyuhyun menolak untuk menghabiskannya.

"Sudah, Donghae-ah. Perutku sudah kenyang." Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan pasrah. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau minum obat dulu sebelum tidur." Donghae kemudian membukakan obat dan mengulurkan segelas air.

"Obatnya pasti pahit. Aku tidak mau." Kembali Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Kalau kau minum, hyung akan menemanimu bermain game, bagaimana?" Donghae nyaris tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang menjadi sangat manja. Kali ini ia merasa menjadi hyung dari magnae-nya.

"Game baru. Belikan aku game baru."

Donghae menarik napas panjang ketika Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah polos. "Baiklah, game baru untuk uri Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu mulai meminum obat itu.

"Hyung, kita beli gamenya kalau aku sudah sembuh saja. Jangan selalu pergi bersama Hyukie… Sesekali pergilah bersamaku. Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Donghae hyung."

"Kalau ada maunya, kau baru memanggilku hyung." Donghae tertawa. "Bukankah kita sudah dekat, pabo? Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Ne, begitu kau sembuh, kita cari game baru bersama-sama." Donghae tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dengan wajah senang dan sedikit tersipu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Donghae nyaris terlompat karena sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Di belakangnya tampak Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Henry.

"Donghae-ah, kenapa kau senyum sendirian begitu?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae kebingungan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Henry sambil mengucak matanya. "Mianhe, aku baru saja bangun. Tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun hyung sakit."

"Tak apa, Henry-ah, kami memang menutupinya dari Hankyung hyung dan juga kalian." Sungmin merangkul bahu Henry. "Tolong kau siapkan saja minuman hangat untuk semua. Hyungdeul sebentar lagi akan turun."

Henry mengangguk dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Aigoo… Kyuhyunie…" Ryeowook langsung duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah cemas. Dipandangnya Kyuhyun yang terbaring pucat dengan selang infus terhubung ke tangan kirinya. Ia meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang dingin, dan menggosoknya agar hangat. Ia juga meraba kening Kyuhyun. "Dia demam… Hyungdeul, kita tidak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Uisa sudah menanganinya. Tak apa, Kyuhyunie hanya mengalami kelelahan ekstrim. Tubuhnya hanya membutuhkan istirahat, serta tambahan mineral dan vitamin." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahuku?" Ryeowook menegur dengan halus. Matanya tak lepas memandang Kyuhyun. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Pikiranku tersita untuk bisa menyanyi dalam bahasa mandarin. Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, jeongmal mianhe…"

"Kenapa dia tidak sadarkan diri juga?" Yesung mulai menjadi panik melihat magnae-nya terus saja terbaring sejak semalam. "Panggil Uisa sekali lagi! Mungkin tadi dia mengantuk, sehingga salah memberi obat… Mungkin dosisnya terlalu banyak…. Mungkin… Mungkin Kyuhyunie sudah…."

"Yesung hyung, sepertinya kau butuh berjalan-jalan sebentar," kata Sungmin ketika Yesung mulai meracau. Ia menarik Ryeowook dan menjajarkannya dengan Yesung. "Ajak Yesung hyung berjalan-jalan, Wookie."

"Aniyo, aku ingin menjaga Kyuhyunie." Yesung menggeleng.

"Masih banyak yang bisa menjaganya. Yesung hyung berjalan-jalan saja." Sungmin mendorong Yesung hingga ke ruang tengah. Di sana, member Super Junior yang lain sudah berkumpul menikmati teh hangat, kecuali Siwon, Kangin dan Kibum. Ketiganya belum tiba di dorm.

"Teuki hyung! Uisa salah memberi obat! Kyuhyunie tidak juga sadar!" seru Yesung semakin panik. Ia mendekati Leeteuk dan mengguncang tubuh leader Super Junior itu. "Cepat panggil Uisa, hyung. Jebal!"

"Sunggie, tenanglah," bujuk Leeteuk. "Uisa akan datang lagi nanti siang. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Ryeowook yang sudah mengenakan jaket, meraih jaket Yesung dan memakaikannya dengan paksa. "Hyung, kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Kemarin hyung bilang ingin mencari peliharaan seperti Heebum, bukan? Kita ke pet shop saja."

"Kalian mau ke Pet Shop? Lebih baik ke tempat kenalanku." Zhoumi menuliskan alamat yang pernah didatanginya bersama Kyuhyun. "Dia sangat sabar menghadapi pertanyaan sebanyak apapun. Kalian akan nyaman di sana."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ryeowook menarik Yesung keluar dorm.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Sungmin.

"Masih belum sadar, hyung."

"Hankyung-ah tahu?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Heechul hyung. Kami sengaja memasang pengait di pintu agar tahu siapa yang datang. Jadi kami bisa mempersiapkan diri. Tapi sepertinya Hankyung hyung sedikit curiga."

Leeteuk memandang Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya pada Siwonie, kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini…." Leeteuk menarik napas panjang. "Zhoumi-ah dan Henry-ah, ada baiknya kalian menceritakan padaku apa saja kegiatan di SJ M."

Zhoumi dan Henry berpandangan sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk.

.

.

Di dalam kamar, Eunhyuk nyaris tertawa melihat Donghae masih saja tertegun sedari tadi. Ia menepuk pipi sahabatnya. "Waeyo, Donghae-ah?"

"Kenapa mereka bilang Kyuhyunie belum sadar? Aku tadi menyuapinya bubur. Dia bahkan sempat merajuk karena aku tak pernah mengajaknya pergi…"

"Mana buburnya? Siapa yang masak? Sejak kapan Kyuhyunie bisa bersikap seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menjadi bingung. "Donghae-ah, sepertinya kau sangat lelah. Biar aku menggantikanmu menjaga Kyuhyunie. Kita sudah membaginya tadi malam, bukan? Tak apa bagianku maju lebih cepat."

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian, lalu menggeleng. "Aku akan di sini sampai giliranmu tiba. Mianhe, Eunhyukie, biarkan aku di sini berdua saja bersama Kyuhyunie."

Eunhyuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia pun beranjak keluar kamar. Setelah pintu tertutup, Donghae mendekatkan kursinya ke tempat tidur. Ia menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat, memperhatikan napasnya yang lemah, dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, kenapa kau belum juga sadar? Ireona, Kyuhyunie… Hyung sangat cemas jika kau seperti ini," bisik Donghae dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku pikir, semua itu kenyataan, kau bisa bermanja dan berterus-terang kepada hyungmu... Ternyata itu hanya khayalanku..."

Donghae membelai pipi yang terlihat mulai tirus itu. "Kau selalu bilang, kalau aku mudah merasa kesepian… Aku memang takut kesepian, Kyuhyunie. Bahkan aku selalu menelepon seseorang saat aku di toilet, agar aku tidak merasa kesepian. Tapi sesungguhnya, kau lah orang yang kesepian itu."

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya yang semakin terasa panas.

"Kyuhyunie pabo! Kau seringkali tersenyum dengan wajah sedih dan menanggung bebanmu seorang diri… Aku menyadarinya, Kyuhyunie. Adakalanya senyummu terasa begitu getir. Coba kau lihat wajahmu di cermin, kau paling muda di antara kami, tapi wajahmu tidak tampak seperti magnae."

Air mata Donghae mengalir membasahi wajah tampannya. Ia sangat sedih karena Kyuhyun tidak juga membuka mata. Bayangan saat Kyuhyun koma membuatnya takut.

Air mata Donghae semakin deras saat teringat masa-masa awal Kyuhyun di Super Junior. Merasa hanya dia yang menerimanya, Kyuhyun selalu mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Bahkan kebiasaannya untuk berlatih menari sendirian di ruang training tidak luput dari Kyuhyun. Magnaenya itu akan ikut ke ruang training dan berlatih bersamanya.

"_Hyung, kenapa kau selalu berlatih sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka beristirahat._

"_Aku tidak terlalu berbakat, Kyuhyunie. Aku harus berlatih untuk bisa mengimbangi dance line SJ lainnya. Semua kemampuanku hanya sedang-sedang saja. Jadi aku harus bekerja keras."_

"_Buatku Donghae hyung benar-benar berbakat di semua bagian. Donghae hyung pandai dalam segala hal; menyanyi, menari, juga berakting. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seperti Donghae hyung." _

Senyuman tulus itu tidak pernah terlupakan oleh Donghae. Saat ia merasa tidak bisa, kata-kata dan senyum Kyuhyun saat itu selalu menguatkannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak mengikutiku lagi, Kyuhyunie? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Donghae kembali membelai rambut Kyuhyun. "Diam-diam kau mulai menarik diri dan menjauh. Kyuhyunie pabo! Bukankah hyung tidak pernah keberatan kau ikuti? Beberapa orang memang meledekku bahwa aku memiliki seekor anak bebek yang mengikutiku ke mana pun. Tapi hyung tidak keberatan, bukan?"

Donghae berdiri dan mengambil gitar milik Sungmin yang tergantung di dinding. "Waktu memaksa Kibumie mengajarimu gitar, kau juga memintaku menemanimu…" Donghae meletakkan gitar di pangkuannya dan tersenyum getir. "Mianhe,… seharusnya saat kau menjauh, hyung menyadarinya dan mendekat padamu. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu dan meyakinkanmu, bahwa tak apa-apa selalu bersamaku."

Eunhyuk yang kembali masuk untuk menggantikan Donghae, terkejut melihat namja itu menangis sambil memeluk gitar. "Donghae-ah? Waeyo?" tanyanya cemas. "Donghae-ah, biarkan aku menggantikanmu. Kau betul-betul harus istirahat…"

"Sebentar saja," gumam Donghae di antara isakannya. "Jebal, Hyukie, mianhe…biarkan aku sebentar lagi di sini…"

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia pun meninggalkan Donghae bersama Kyuhyun. Begitu pintu tertutup, Donghae mulai memetik gitar dan menyanyikan lagu 'Song for You'.

"_Aju muhn yetnal haneuresuhneun dangshineul hyanghan gyehwekissuhjjyo_

_Hananimggesuh baraboshimyuh johadduhrago malsseumhasyuhnne_

_e sesang geu moouhtboda gwihage_

_Naui soneuro changjohayuhnnora_

_Naega nuhro inhayuh gippuhanora_

_Naega nuhreul saranghanora_

_Saranghaeyo chukbokhaeyo_

_Dangshinui maeume wooriui sarangeul deuryuhyo_

_Naui nunmureul dakkajugo _

_Naui gippeumi dweuhjushin _

_Hananim saranghaeyo geu ddeuseul wihae swiji anhgo gidoharira_

_Oraejuhnbutuh junbidwaessuhdduhn sarangeul jinhan digoui hyanggiga_

_Ee modeun guhtdeul dangshineul wihan guhshimeul_

_Geudaege chukbogeul_

_Ee sesang geu moouhtboda gwihage _

_Naui soneuro changjohayuhnnora_

_Naega nuhro inhayuh gippuhanora_

_Naega nuhreul saranghanora_

_Saranghaeyo chukbokhaeyo_

_Dangshinui maeume wooriui sarangeul deuryuhyo_

_Saranghaeyo chukbokhaeyo _

_Dangshinui maeume wooriui sarangeul deuryuhyo_

_sarangeul deuryuhyo…"_

Ketika Donghae mengakhiri bait terakhir lagunya, Kyuhyun tampak tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lagu yang indah… Kenapa hyung menyanyikannya sambil menangis?"

Donghae nyaris melempar gitar itu kalau saja tak teringat akibat yang akan ia terima dari Sungmin. Namja itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis dengan keras. Namun ia segera tersadar saat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Mianhe, apakah jarum infus-nya tertarik?" tanya Donghae cemas.

Kyuhyun sendiri tampak kesal saat menyadari tangan kirinya terhubung dengan alat infus. Namun wajah sedih Donghae membuatnya urung untuk melontarkan protes. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat namja itu menangis.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie?" tanya Donghae sambil membantu Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku baru tahu, ada orang yang menyanyikan lagu seriang itu sambil menangis. Apa kata Yesung hyung jika melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia mencoba menampakkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja meski tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Namun sinar matanya meredup. _Mianhe, Donghae hyung, aku sudah membuat hyungdeul khawatir lagi… _

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Donghae tiba-tiba memeluk kepalanya dan mencium rambutnya. "Pinjam saja semua pakaianku yang kau suka. Jika kau mau, hyung akan melakukan dance dan bernyanyi untukmu. Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku, Kyuhyunie. Tapi tolong, hilangkan pandangan kesepian itu dari matamu. Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terperangah. Ia nyaris menangis, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk tertawa.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali, hyung. Mirip Bada. Kalian seperti kembar lain jenis."

"Mwo?!" Donghae terkejut dengan reaksi sang magnae. "Ya! Kyuhyunie! Aku jauh lebih imut dari Bada!"

Kyuhyun senang melihat Donghae yang polos itu langsung terkecoh. Ia mengamati hyungnya yang sedang mengomel panjang pendek sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk dan dongsaengdeul yang mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar, langsung menampakkan wajah cerah.

"Sepertinya si ikan bau berhasil menyadarkan si jelek," gumam Heechul tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Semua mengangguk sambil tersenyum lega.

.

.

Sementara itu Ryeowook dan Yesung berhasil menemukan tempat yang dimaksud Zhoumi. Ryeowook harus menarik Yesung keluar dari mobil karena namja berkepala besar itu masih saja melamun. Bahkan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam untuk melihat-lihat, Yesung terus saja melamun.

Teman Zhoumi sedang tidak berada di tempat. Seorang asistennya yang yang menguasai sedikit bahasa Korea, mendekat untuk melayani mereka. Dengan sabar ia menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook yang sedang menanyakan hamster. Terkadang Ryeowook harus mengulang pertanyaannya, begitu pula sang asisten.

"Yesung hyung, bagaimana kalau hyung memelihara hamster saja?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "Kita bisa membeli kandang yang lucu, lengkap dengan perosotan, rumah-rumahan, dan banyak lagi permainan. Hamster itu akan merasa senang. Hyung pun tidak akan merasa bosan."

Yesung memandang Ryeowook sejenak, lalu memandang hamster dan dongsaengnya itu bergantian beberapa kali. "Aniyo… Kau sudah mirip dengan hamster," gumam Yesung. Ia kembali hanyut dalam lamunannya, tidak menghiraukan wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

"Masak kita dibilang mirip," kata Ryeowook sambil menjetikkan jarinya, mencari perhatian hamster tersebut. "Apakah aku mirip dengan hamster ini?"

Sang asisten hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka berdua katakan. Yesung yang masih melamun, berjalan dari kandang ke kandang. Ryeowook mengikuti hyungnya itu dengan sabar.

"Kyuhyunie…" gumam Yesung sedih. Pikirannya tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Anda suka Gui?" tanya sang asisten dengan antusias. Dia mengucapkannya dengan kata-kata yang bercampur antara Korea dan Mandarin. Saat itu mereka bertiga berada di dekat aquarium kura-kura. Sang asisten mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata yang terdengar seperti 'Gui' di telinganya.

"Kau kenal Gui Xian?" Yesung merasa takjub ada yang mengenal nama mandarin magnae-nya. Ia menangkap kata-kata Gui yang disebutkan sang asisten.

"Ne… Anda suka Gui?"

"Tentu saja. Dia sangat istimewa," gumam Yesung kembali melamun.

"Ne, Gui memang istimewa." Sang asisten tersenyum senang. Ia mengambil seekor kura-kura dari dalam aquarium. "Gui yang ini istimewa, umurnya juga sangat panjang."

Wajah Yesung menjadi cerah mendengar kata 'Gui' dan 'umur panjang'.

"Ne! Lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, aku berharap Gui Xian berumur panjang."

"Tapi yang berumur panjang ini mahal," kata sang pelayan toko dengan wajah menyesal.

"Hyung,… kau salah paham," kata Ryeowook mencoba menengahi pembicaraan itu. Tapi Yesung memberi kode agar Ryeowook menutup mulutnya.

"Bisa dengan uang? Berapa pun akan aku bayar! Asal Gui Xian berumur panjang, aku akan membayarnya!" Yesung merasa bersemangat.

"Harganya 300.000 won (sekitar 2,6 juta rupiah)," sang asisten menyebut dengan ragu. Selama ini tak seorang pun ingin membeli kura-kura yang mahal itu.

"Itu tidak mahal untuk umur panjang," kata Yesung, heran melihat wajah sedih sang asisten. Ia tersenyum saat sang asisten menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus gembira. "Jika semua uangku dikumpulkan, aku bisa membelinya. Di sini menerima pembayaran dengan kartu?"

"Hyung…" Ryeowook mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman keduanya. Meski belum mahir, sedikit banyak ia tahu kalau keduanya saling salah mengerti.

"Diam, Wookie!" hardik Yesung. "Saat ini aku hanya ingin Gui Xian yang istimewa memiliki umur panjang! Berapa pun akan aku bayar, apalagi hanya 300.000 won!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam pasrah mendengar kalimat aneh itu. Ia tidak berani melawan Yesung.

"Baik, kita sepakat!" seru sang asisten gembira.

.

.

Semua penghuni dorm termasuk Kangin, Kibum dan Siwon yang sudah datang, terkejut ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook menggotong masuk sebuah aquarium besar dengan seekor kura-kura kecil di dalamnya. Yesung dan Ryeowook menggotong aquarium ke dalam kamar mereka.

"Kura-kura? Kenapa aquariumnya besar sekali?" tanya Leeteuk keheranan.

"Karena dia akan sangat besar. Umurnya sangat panjang." Yesung tersenyum puas.

Semua memandang penuh tanya ke arah Ryeowook. Namja itu hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum meringis. "Hyungdeul akan pingsan saat mengetahui harganya."

"Gui Xian… Maksudku Kyuhyunie… Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yesung cemas.

"Dia sudah sadar, Hyung. Eunhyukie…"

Yesung tidak menunggu Kangin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mengambil kura-kura dari dalam aquarium, lalu bergegas menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk sedang memperlihatkan gaya dance yang akan ia pertunjukan bersama Leeteuk saat Yesung masuk. Dance Machine SJ itu nyaris terjatuh karena Yesung menyingkirkannya begitu saja. Dengan mata berbinar dan wajah gembira, Yesung menunjukkan kura-kura itu kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Kyuhyunie! Lihat, apa yang kubawa?"

Kyuhyun memandang hyungnya yang berkepala besar itu sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang kura-kura yang sedari tadi menatap ke arahnya. "Apakah itu kura-kura?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Benar!" Yesung mengangguk. Kyuhyun merasa lega. Ia akan bertambah cemas jika Yesung menjawab itu bukan kura-kura. "Ini istimewa, Kyuhyunie. Kura-kura ini akan membuatmu berumur panjang!"

Kyuhyun mengamati Yesung dengan seksama. Ia mencoba mencari tanda-tanda benturan di kepala Yesung. Saat itulah, member Super Junior yang lain serta Zhoumi dan Henry ikut masuk dan mendengarkan mereka. Beberapa duduk di sekitar tempat tidur Sungmin, beberapa di kursi dan beberapa lainnya berdiri.

Semua menggeleng serempak saat Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan pandangan bertanya. Yesung sendiri masih tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus kura-kura di tangannya. "Jadi sekarang kau bisa tenang, Kyuhyunie, karena kau akan berumur panjang. 300.000 won bukanlah jumlah yang mahal untuk mendapatkan umur panjang."

"300.00 WON?!" Keduabelas namja yang lain berteriak kaget sehingga Kyuhyun harus menutup telinganya. Ia pun tidak kalah kaget mendengar jumlah itu.

"Itu benar," gumam Ryeowook dengan wajah pasrah. "Yesung hyung membelinya seharga 300.000 won."

"Ommo… Kepalaku…kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit," keluh Leeteuk yang langsung dipapah Kangin. Shindong berdiri memberikan tempat duduknya untuk Leeteuk. Eunhyuk pun tidak kalah pucat. Ia bersandar pada meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"Itu…itu uang semua kan?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Yesung. Ia menatap dengan marah kepada Donghae. "Lebih mahal dari itupun akan hyung bayar, asal Kyuhyunie bisa berumur panjang."

"Hyung…" Siwon menepuk bahu Yesung sehingga namja itu menoleh. Siwon juga mengetuk pelan tempurung kura-kura itu. "Umur di tangan Tuhan. Kita tak tahu siapa di antara kita yang akan dipanggil lebih dulu. Belum tentu Kyuhyunie yang sakit-sakitan, tapi belum tentu bukan aku yang selama ini sehat."

Yesung memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. "Benar juga…"

"Syukurlah hyung sudah paham," Kibum tersenyum.

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Kura-kura ini tidak menjamin apapun, mungkin Yesung hyung salah mengerti."

"Yang melayani kami tidak menguasai bahasa Korea. Yesung hyung dan dia saling salah paham. Aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya, tapi Yesung hyung tidak mau mendengarkanku," gumam Ryeowook menyesal.

"Jadi, ini tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyunie…." Yesung tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mulai terisak dengan sangat sedih. Kegembiraannya menguap begitu saja.

Kyuhyun langsung merangkul Yesung dan mengambil kura-kura tadi. Diletakkannya kura-kura itu di pangkuannya. "Di mana kalian membelinya, Ryeowookie?"

"Di tempat yang kita datangi dulu, Kyuhyunie." Zhoumi menjelaskan. Ia merasa ikut bersalah karena mengajukan tempat kenalannya.

"Ah! Itu justru bagus," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Zhoumi hyung, bisakah menghubungi temanmu untuk menjelaskan permasalahan ini? Aku rasa, dia akan mengerti dan mengembalikan uang Yesung hyung."

"Kurasa bisa, Kyuhyunie." Zhoumi merasa lega mendengar ide Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja, aku akan menghubunginya sekarang juga."

"ANDWAE!" seru Yesung, membuat yang lain menoleh dengan bingung. Zhoumi yang sudah siap menelepon, urung menekan tombol penyambungnya. "Aku sudah membelinya, maka aku akan memeliharanya. Kasihan jika ia dipulangkan kembali. Ia akan merasa tertolak." Yesung mengelus kura-kura yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Sunggie, kura-kura ini menghabiskan seluruh uangmu," cetus Heechul mengingatkan. Ia tak habis pikir Yesung mau begitu saja kehilangan uang untuk seekor kura-kura.

"Aku bisa hidup apa adanya, Heechul hyung. Kalian tidak akan membiarkanku kekurangan apapun, apalagi makanan." Yesung bersikeras.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kami membiarkan Yesung hyung seperti itu?" Shindong membenarkan.

"Ne, kalau hyung ingin membeli sesuatu, katakan saja, aku akan membelikannya untuk hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga. Yesung hyung jangan khawatir. Sampai kita menerima gaji lagi, kita akan berbagi dengan Yesung hyung."

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata Donghae.

"Aku tahu itu," kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Aku masih memiliki kalian. Tapi kura-kura ini hanya bisa mengandalkanku."

Semua menggelengkan kepala mendengar kata-kata Yesung.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan sebuah nama untuknya."

"Jangan katakan namanya Gui Xian," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam, membuat yang lain tersenyum lebar.

"Aniyo," Yesung menggeleng. Wajahnya tetap serius. "Aku sudah menyiapkan nama yang manis, yang cocok untuknya. Aku akan menamainya ddangkoma."

"Ubi manis yang kecil?!" Eunhyuk tercekat.

"Benarkah artinya ubi manis yang kecil?" Pertanyaan Henry dibalas anggukan.

Kamar itu langsung dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa, sementara Yesung melotot marah karena mereka mentertawakan nama kura-kura miliknya. Namun saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa begitu lepas, Yesung ikut merasa senang. Ia pun tersenyum dan ikut tertawa bersama yang lain.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah bergerak gelisah beberapa saat. Sejak kedatangan Uisa siang tadi, Kyuhyun tertidur hingga sore. Tampaknya Uisa memberi obat yang membuatnya mengantuk. Uisa pun sudah mengganti botol infus dengan yang baru.

Kyuhyun merengut memandang tiang dan botol infus yang tergantung dengan kondisi setengah penuh. "Uisa…kenapa Uisa membawa benda menyebalkan ini ke kamarku?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Chukkae, Kyuhyunie. Mungkin di seluruh dorm artis SM, kau satu-satunya yang memiliki tiang itu di kamarmu," goda Siwon. "Kau harusnya senang. Uisa membawakan ini khusus untukmu. Pasiennya yang nakal."

"Hyung, kalian bergiliran menjagaku di kamar? Aku bukan anak kecil… Biarkan saja."

"Kami mengaturnya begitu. Tiap beberapa jam kami akan bergantian menjagamu. Uisa sedikit khawatir meninggalkan alat infus ini. Tapi kami meyakinkan beliau sehingga kau tak perlu istirahat di rumah sakit. Beliau akan mengganti botolnya malam nanti."

"Mwo? Lagi? Siang dan malam?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah protes. "Waktu itu saja aku tak perlu diinfus…"

"Kyuhyunnie, Uisa benar-benar khawatir jika pneumothorax-mu kembali kambuh dalam waktu sedekat ini. Pengobatan waktu itu diharap tidak terjadi dalam 1-2 tahun ke depan. Untungnya kau hanya menderita kelelahan kronis. Kau harus beristirahat setidaknya selama Hankyung hyung di China."

"Apakah Hankyung hyung tahu? Aigoo… Aku malah menambah bebannya saja." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkabut.

"Tenanglah, kami menutupinya dari Hankyung hyung."

Meski lega, wajah Kyuhyun tetap muram.

"Aku benci selemah ini… Padahal hyungdeul lebih sibuk dan lelah, tapi aku malah merepotkan hyungdeul…."

"Aniyo, siapa bilang kau lemah?" Siwon memasang mimik marah yang lucu. Kyuhyun merengut melihat gaya bicara Siwon. Hyungnya itu seperti sedang bercerita terhadap seorang anak kecil. Tapi Siwon tidak menyadarinya. "Uri Kyuhyunie orang yang sangat kuat! Dia tetap tersenyum meski sakit. Dia tetap berdiri di panggung meski tubuhnya lemah. Dia tetap bernyanyi meski setiap tarikan suara membuatnya kesakitan. Kalau ada yang berani mengataimu lemah, hyung akan menghajarnya!"

"Benarkah hyung akan melakukannya?"

Siwon tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan wajah yang sangat berharap. Ia menjadi gugup sementara mata Kyuhyun menatapnya menuntut jawaban.

"Uhm, bolehkah hyung mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya dahulu? Bagaimana pun, melakukan kekerasan itu tidak baik. Tuhan selalu mengajari kita untuk mengasihi sesama manusia."

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah Siwon yang menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonannya. Ia terus tertawa sampai tubuhnya terasa lelah dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Itu baru Siwon hyung-ku. Aku punya Kangin hyung dan Heechul hyung yang akan melakukannya," kata Kyuhyun menenangkan. "Namun aku berharap Teuki hyung dan Hankyung hyung ada untuk mencegah mereka."

"Tapi Kyuhyunie, jangan terkejut jika suatu kali aku menghajar seseorang jika orang itu menghinamu," kata Siwon serius. "Kalau saja Heechul hyung tidak marah lebih dulu, aku ingin sekali menghajar hoobae yang mengejekmu. Aku masih manusia. Aku bukan malaikat."

"Meski aku benci kekerasan, tapi jika aku harus melakukan itu untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi, aku akan melakukannya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun."

"Siwon hyung…" Kyuhyun merasa terharu mendengar kesungguhan Siwon.

"…Semoga Tuhan mengampuniku..."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Siwon yang diucapkan dengan wajah memelas. Siwon hanya bisa meringis sambil tersipu. Kedua lesung pipi menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Siwonie! Kau bertugas menjaga Kyuhyunie dan menyuruhnya istirahat, bukan membuatnya tertawa terus-menerus!" tegur Yesung yang muncul di ambang pintu. Ia berganti menatap Kyuhyun. "Suara tawamu terdengar sampai ke luar, Kyuhyunie. Apakah kau sudah lebih baik?

"Ne. Yesung hyung, aku bosan sekali di kamar, bolehkah aku keluar?" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. "Hari ini Heechul hyung dan Teuki hyung mengisi acara di Mnet, bukan? Aku ingin menontonnya."

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Bagaimana, Yesung hyung?" Siwon ikut memandang penuh harap. "Aku juga ingin menontonnya. Heechul hyung pasti cantik sekali."

Diserang oleh 2 pasang mata itu, Yesung pun menyerah. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus istirahat baik-baik, Kyuhyunie."

"Ne." Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Siwon memapah Kyuhyun berjalan, sementara Yesung mendorong tiang infus yang beroda itu agar tidak tertarik saat dipindahkan.

Member Super Junior yang lain bergegas menyisakan sofa yang paling tengah untuk Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengambil dua bantal duduk dan menumpuknya agar Kyuhyun bisa berbaring dengan nyaman. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Ia bersikeras untuk duduk.

"Acaranya belum mulai kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan cemas. "Maksudku Mnet Beautiful Flower Male Stars."

"Belum." Sungmin menenangkan.

"Tapi ada yang hampir mulai." Shindong tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku mendapat kabarnya dari manager hyung."

Semua memandang ke layar televisi ketika Shindong memindahkan saluran. Seruan-seruan kaget langsung bermunculan, diselingi tawa dan gurauan satu sama lain. YTNSTAR menayangkan 13 keluarga member Super Junior. Di antara candaan mereka, sesekali terjadi usapan air mata melihat orang tua, dongsaeng dan noona mereka muncul. Perasaan rindu mereka menyeruak dengan kuat. Ketika acara berakhir, mata semuanya nyaris sembab.

"Kenapa mereka menayangkan ini?" gumam Eunhyuk teringat wajah cantik noonanya di layar kaca tadi.

"Super Junior mulai banyak dikenal. Otomatis keingintahuan mereka terhadap kita semakin besar. Termasuk untuk mengenal seperti apa keluarga kita masing-masing." Penjelasan Kibum membuat dancing machine SJ itu paham.

"Untung Hankyung hyung tidak menontonnya," cetus Kangin.

"Ne, tapi Donghae-hyung juga…"

Semua serentak menoleh ke arah Donghae begitu mendengar kalimat Henry. Donghae sudah menangis sesenggukan. Namja itu kembali teringat pada sang appa yang tidak bisa lagi ditemuinya. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang tidak bebas bergerak, semua bergegas menghibur namja itu, namun Donghae terus saja menangis.

"Hyungdeul, coba kalian lihat ini." Kyuhyun mencoba mengubah suasana. Ia memindahkan saluran televisi. Acara Mnet yang diikuti Heechul dan Leeteuk sudah dimulai. Melihat Heechul muncul begitu cantik dengan Leeteuk yang berperan sebagai kekasihnya, semua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Donghae pun sampai melupakan kesedihannya melihat akting kedua hyung mereka itu.

"Ini rekaman kan?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ne, tapi hanya selisih beberapa jam saja dari penayangan. Kurasa sebentar lagi Teuki hyung dan Heechul hyung pulang." Kangin membenarkan. "Giliranku di radio nanti malam."

Beberapa member yang memiliki jadwal malam ikut mengangguk.

"Heechul hyung benar-benar cantik!" puji Ryeowook.

Heechul dan Leeteuk memainkan beberapa adegan dengan baju yang berganti. Namun Heechul selalu cantik dengan berbagai gaya rambut dan pakaian yang dibawakannya.

"Kalau dia benar-benar yeoja, aku akan mendekatinya," gumam Donghae.

"Aku tidak," kata Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Dia yeoja yang buas."

"Jadi, kau suka yang seperti apa Kyuhyunie?" goda Sungmin.

"Ne, ayo kita dengarkan pakar pacaran kita." Kangin bertepuk tangan.

"Ya! Kenapa hyungdeul berkata begitu?" Wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunie, di antara kami semua, mantan pacarmu paling banyak." Eunhyuk merasa senang bisa menggoda kyuhyun.

"Juga cantik-cantik." Kibum mengingatkan.

"Ne, anehnya, sejak dia bergabung dengan kita, aku tak pernah melihatnya berpacaran." Shindong tak mau melewatkan kesempatan langka ini.

Merasa dikeroyok, Kyuhyun mempoutkan mulutnya.

"Itu karena aku tidak mencari pacar. Aku ingin mencari istri saja."

"MWO?!" Semua berseru kaget.

"Sungguh, aku mencari istri. Aku tidak mau mencari pacar."

"Bagaimana caranya jika kau tidak berpacaran, tahu-tahu menikah?" Donghae menatap takjub.

"Ne, aku juga ingin tahu." Yesung memandang dengan serius.

"Aku tidak mencarinya dengan mata tapi dengan hati."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan heran. Kali ini semua menyetujui pertanyaan Ryeowook. Mereka pun tidak mengerti apa maksud si magnae.

"Jika aku melihat seorang gadis tengah berdoa sambil menyebut namaku di pagi buta, aku akan melamarnya menjadi istriku." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, puas dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Mwo?"

"Aneh!"

"Tidak masuk akal!"

"Bagaimana hyung masuk kamar yeoja sepagi itu?"

"Ne. Kita harus mengajari magnae ini sopan santun. Dulu melamar di dalam kamar, sekarang mencari jodoh di pagi-pagi buta."

"Kyuhyunie, bisakah kau menyebut sesuatu yang wajar?"

"Aku mendukungmu, Kyuhyunie," kata Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya suara yang memihak. Semua langsung memprotes dukungan Siwon terhadap Kyuhyun. Mereka berebutan memberi alasan mengapa cara Kyuhyun itu tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa dibenarkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon. Zhoumi mengambil HP Kyuhyun yang bergetar di atas meja.

"Kyuhyunie, ini dari Changmin sshi."

Kyuhyun segera menerimanya sementara hyungdeul dan Henry kembali memperhatikan acara televisi. Sesekali saja pertentangan soal cara Kyuhyun tadi terdengar.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah di Jepang!" seru Changmin dengan nada gembira.

"Ne, aku tahu. Bukankah kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu?"

"Ck, reaksimu sama sekali tidak enak didengar." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar protes sahabatnya. "Meski tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, minimal aku ada di negara yang kau inginkan untuk menetap. Aku akan berjalan-jalan dan memberi kabar daerah-daerah mana saja yang bagus untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal."

"Kau tidak takut dikeroyok fans?"

"Aniyo. Di sini mereka tertib sekali. Tak ada acara kejar-kejaran seperti di sana. Bahkan kami bisa naik bus dengan tenang."

"Menyenangkan sekali. Kapan-kapan aku mau ke sana."

"Tapi aku ingin mengalami dikejar-kejar fans," keluh Changmin.

"Semoga impianmu terkabul." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat adegan Leeteuk merayu Heechul.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kata-katamu tidak setajam biasa? Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Aniyo, aku sangat sehat. Kami sedang menonton acara yang sangat lucu. Bersenang-senanglah di sana."

"Tentu." Chagmin kembali terdengar gembira. "Kyuhyun-ah, terima kasih buat hadiah ulang tahunnya. Aku sangat menyukai buku. Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku tahu dari antifansmu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja bukan." Kyuhyun tak habis pikir dengan kepolosan Changmin. Sahabatnya itu dikenal sebagai the scary magnae, tapi sampai saat ini Kyuhyun tidak melihat sisi Changmin yang menakutkan. Bahkan cara Changmin marah menurutnya sangat lucu. Changmin akan masuk ke toilet lalu menggulung kertas tissue sebanyak-banyaknya. "Mana mungkin aku tak tahu kesukaan sahabatku?"

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga." Changmin tertawa senang.

"Aish! Lebih baik kututup saja!"

"Andwae! Mianhe!" Changmin terdengar panik. "Jangan marah, Caramel Macchiato. Kau ini susah sekali dipuji."

"Pujianmu membuatku merinding."

"Aish!"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar suara Changmin yang putus asa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang menonton. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi?" Kyuhyun melirik hyungdeul yang masih tertawa-tawa melihat akting Heechul dan Leeteuk. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kami sedang survey. Persiapan untuk album ke empat sudah kami mulai waktu di Korea kemarin." Changmin terdengar bersemangat. "Kau tahu? Kami benar-benar bekerja keras untuk album kali ini. Kami ingin menampilkan yang terbaik. Bahkan kami berulang kali mengadakan pembicaraan dengan para penulis lagu dan pengatur musik agar bisa membuat semua sebaik-baiknya."

Kyuhyun menautkan kening. Super Junior M sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk survey maupun mengadakan pembahasan-pembahasan tersebut. Setiap kali mereka menghafal lagu dengan aksen dan pengucapan yang dianggap cukup, mereka langsung melakukan rekaman.

"Bagaimana dengan album Super Junior?" tanya Changmin. "Aku tidak tahu album keempat kami akan dibandingkan penjualannya dengan album kalian yang mana. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah, Kyuhyun-ah. Kami akan mempersembahkan album yang terbaik."

Changmin tertawa di seberang sana, berharap Kyuhyun akan membalasnya dengan kalimat-kalimat mematikan.

"Kapan album kalian akan dirilis?"

Changmin sedikit heran mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sekitar pertengahan hingga akhir September. Seperti biasa, banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkannya. Kami akan melakukan survey di Jepang ini kalau-kalau ada musik lain yang bisa memperkaya lagu kami. Lalu kami akan…."

Mendadak Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia tidak lagi fokus dengan apa yang Changmin bicarakan. _Kami harus merilis akhir April ini, padahal promo single U akan dimulai pada awal April…. Berarti waktu kami hanya 1 bulan… Kenapa Seonsaengnim tidak memberi kami waktu lebih banyak? Bagaimana jika album SJ M tampak berantakan? Apakah nama Super Junior akan ikut terseret jatuh?_

"Changmin-ah, mianhe, ada yang harus aku lakukan." Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan suara Changmin yang masih sibuk berbicara. Rasa gugup dan panik mulai merayapi dirinya.

"_Kyuhyunie! Cobalah sedikit berkonsentrasi! Kita tak ada waktu untuk terus mengulang jika terjadi kesalahan! Kau dan Ryeowookie lead vocal SJ M! Kalian harus lebih bekerja keras!" _

Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata Hankyung saat memarahinya kemarin. Ia tak berani bercerita bahwa kondisinya terus menurun sehingga konsentrasinya menjadi buyar. Apalagi ia tahu, Hankyung pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Bahkan Hankyung masih harus bolak-balik ke China untuk persiapan event Olympiade.

_Sebentar lagi sudah April… Kami tidak boleh tenang-tenang seperti ini. Hankyung hyung orang yang sangat disiplin dan perfeksionis. Dia tak mau ada keterlambatan dan kesalahan apapun. Tidak mungkin Hankyung hyung pergi begitu saja dan membiarkan kami berlibur… _

"Hyungdeul, apakah Hankyung hyung tidak menitipkan sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat semua terdiam dan menoleh. Yesung menepuk kepalanya. "Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, Hankyung hyung memang menitipkan sesuatu kepadaku." Namja itu kembali dari dalam kamar dan menyerahkan partitur yang diserahkan Hankyung. Ia juga menerangkan apa-apa yang Hankyung pesankan. Wajah Kyuhyun memucat mendengar hal itu.

"Yesung hyung, kenapa kau melupakan hal sepenting ini? Bagaimana jika Hankyung hyung kembali besok, dan mendapati aku tidak menguasainya?" Kyuhyun terlihat panik. "Aku akan ke kamar. Aku harus mempelajari lagu ini. Zhoumi hyung, kau harus mengajariku hingga bisa, arrachi?"

"Kyuhyunie, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kau harus istirahat!"

"Ne, uisa bilang seperti itu tadi siang. Minimal selama Hankyung hyung di China, kau harus istirahat yang cukup."

"Mana mungkin?! Salah satu lagu ini akan direkam besok, dan setengah hari ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan tidur!" seru Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri. Namun gerakan mendadak itu membuat kepalanya terasa berputar. Pandangannya menjadi sedikit gelap. Siwon dan Ryeowook segera menahan tubuhnya. Eunhyuk menahan tiang infus agar tidak terjatuh.

"Gwencahana, Kyuhyunie?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Gwenchanayo, Ryeowookie, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Uisa dan kalian saja yang terlalu khawatir. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri…" Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook yang hendak memapahnya.

"Jangan keras kepala! Bergantunglah sedikit kepada orang lain, pabo!" seru Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku dan Zhoumi hyung akan menghafalkan lagu ini. Dibanding kalian semua, bahasa Mandarinku paling parah. Itu sebabnya Hankyung hyung memberi berkas ini. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Hankyung hyung lagi." Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie…."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowookie. Percayalah."

"Aku tidak suka kau berkata baik-baik saja seperti itu! Kau harus beristirahat!" seru Ryeowook mulai kesal. "Kau tahu? Jika kau mengucapkannya hingga 5 kali, kami akan membuatmu berhenti dari kegiatan apapun!"

"MWO?!"

Seruan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook tersadar bahwa dia telah membuat kesalahan. Hyungdeul hanya bisa menarik napas pasrah sambil menggelengkan kepala saat Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua dengan pandangan marah dan terluka.

"Jadi itu sebabnya hyungdeul suka memaksaku tidak ikut kegiatan? Hyungdeul berhitung dengan apa yang aku ucapkan?!" Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi merah padam. "Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku tak memerlukan alat menyebalkan ini!"

Mereka terkejut saat Kyuhyun berusaha mencabut alat infus dari tangannya. Yesung bergegas menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun sebelum niatnya terlaksana.

"HENTIKAN, KYUHYUNIE!" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar hardikan Kangin. Sudah lama ia tak melihat wajah hyungnya itu merah padam terhadapnya. "Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Apa kau tak tahu kalau kami sangat mencemaskanmu?!"

Kalau saja ini keadaan yang lain, Kyuhyun pasti sangat gembira melihat Kangin memarahinya. Tapi kali ini perasaan kecewanya jauh lebih besar. "Siapa yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil?! Aku harus bilang berapa kali agar hyungdeul mengerti? Aku juga member SJ sama seperti kalian! Aku punya tanggungjawab yang sama besar seperti hyungdeul! Jadi tolong jangan memanjakanku!"

"Ini bukan memanjakan, Kyuhyunie." Yesung mencoba menenangkan.

"Apanya yang bukan memanjakan? Kalau kalian yang sakit, kalian tetap memaksakan diri beraktifitas! Bahkan Hankyung hyung tetap pergi ke China dengan kondisi sakit!" Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan kesal. "Aku tak bisa mengecewakannya lagi… Apa kata Hankyung hyung jika aku tak menguasai lagu ini besok?"

"Aish! Infus ini sangat menggangguku," keluh Kyuhyun saat merasakan tangan kirinya sakit karena banyak digerakkan.

Semua segera mencegah Kyuhyun yang hendak melepas alat itu. Ada yang memegang tangannya, ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, ada yang menahan tangan kirinya agar jarum tidak terlepas. Semua berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Keributan apa ini?!"

Suara lembut itu membuat semua menoleh dengan wajah pucat pasi. Hankyung berdiri di pintu yang terbuka dengan kopernya yang tampak tidak dibuka sedikit pun. Hankyung memandang bingung ke arah mereka. Matanya melebar saat melihat tiang infus. Tanpa sadar, ia menelusuri selang itu dan mendapatkan selang itu terhubung dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, ada apa denganmu? Sejak kapan kau sakit?!" Suara Hankyung kini bernada menegur. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh sakit selama proses rekaman berlangsung? Apa kau sibuk bermain game semalaman?!"

Kyuhyun membuka mulut hendak menjawab, namun tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa memandang Hankyung dengan ketakutan.

"Hankyung-ah, kau sudah datang?"

Suara itu membuat Hankyung berbalik. Leeteuk dan Heechul yang baru pulang dari Mnet berdiri di belakangnya. Leeteuk memandang ke arah dongsangdeulnya yang berkerumun begitu rupa. Matanya terhenti pada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau berani melepas alat infus itu, hyung pastikan kau tidak melihat semua gadgetmu lagi. Hyung bersungguh-sungguh, Kyuhyunie."

Semua merasa lega saat Kyuhyun terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya. Leeteuk kembali memandang Hankyung yang sedari tadi memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hankyung-ah, ikut aku ke kamar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Leeteuk berjalan menjauh ke arah lift. Heechul melemparkan pandangan menegur sebelum berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk. Hankyung berbalik menghadap dongsaengdeul. "Kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini nanti. Kyuhyunie, kau tunggu aku dan Leeteuk hyung selesai."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Di kamar Leeteuk, Hankyung menjelaskan semua situasi SJ M kepada sang leader, berharap Leeteuk mengerti posisinya. Ia juga menjelaskan mengapa kepulangannya ke Korea dipercepat. Ia kuatir anggota SJ M yang lain tidak melakukan apa-apa sementara ia pergi, sehingga proses rekaman besok terpaksa diundurkan. Karena itu ia meminta semua rekaman acara di China dimampatkan tanpa jeda sehingga ia bisa segera kembali.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Hankyung menjadi bingung mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Ia memandang Leeteuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan. "Tanggal 3 April SJ M akan diumumkan secara resmi. Itu berarti proses rekaman sebenarnya tidak sampai 1 bulan. Album kami dengan belasan lagu harus berhasil direkam dalam kurun waktu yang tersedia. Teuki hyung, itu sebabnya aku sedikit keras kepada mereka semua. Aku meminta agar tak seorang pun sakit. Kalau tidak album kami akan terhambat!"

"Meminta mereka agar tidak sakit? Memangnya ada yang berniat untuk sakit?" Heechul menanyakan kembali kata-kata Hankyung tadi, membuat wajah Hankyung merah padam.

"Heenim, meskipun kau sahabatku, aku tidak bisa menerima sindiranmu ini. Yang aku lakukan semata-mata untuk keberhasilan SJ M! Bahkan Teuki hyung pun tidak berhak menyanggah keputusanku!"

"Hankyung-ah!" Heechul berdiri dengan berang. Namun wajah Hankyung tak kalah keras dengan sahabatnya. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan, siap bertarung jika salah satu memulai lebih dahulu. Leeteuk memandang keduanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Chullie, tolong jangan ikut campur. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apa kau masih mempercayaiku?"

Heechul memandang Leeteuk sejenak sebelum beranjak ke pojok kamar. Ia duduk di sana dengan sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan tajam.

"Hankyung-ah." Suara lembut itu membuat Hankyung yang siap melontarkan kemarahannya menjadi bimbang. Padahal dia sudah bersiap jika Leeteuk akan melemparkan protes kepadanya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hyung, aku tidak membicarakan diriku. Aku…."

"Kuulang sekali lagi, Hankyung-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Leeteuk, tetap dengan suara yang lembut dan sabar. Hankyung memandang Leeteuk dengan jengah. Wajah Leeteuk benar-benar tulus. Ia bisa merasa Leeteuk mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Perlahan amarah Hankyung menjadi surut.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung…"

"Kau cukup beristirahat?"

"Aku…"

"Kau cukup beristirahat, Hankyung-ah?"

"Ani." Akhirnya Hankyung menjawab dengan jujur. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas akibat kegiatan rekaman yang terus-menerus tadi. "Aku sangat lelah. Ingin rasanya berlibur, tidur, atau setidaknya melakukan sesuatu yang aku sukai. Tapi kalau mengingat jadwal yang ada, aku tidak bisa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak walau hanya sebentar."

"Begitulah menjadi leader. Kau akan merasa lebih lelah dari yang lain dan bebanmu pun jauh lebih berat." Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. "Kenapa kau bersedia menjadi leader dari SJ M? Apa kau masih ingat?"

Hankyung tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. Ia terdiam dan mulai memikirkan ulang semuanya, mencoba menyingkirkan semua jadwal dan tuntutan yang memenuhi pikirannya belakangan ini.

"_Wo hui bau hu ni (aku akan melindungimu), Gui Xian."_ Hankyung teringat kata-kata yang ia ucapkan kepada Kyuhyun. _"Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan melindungimu, melindungi kalian semua."_

Hankyung meremas kedua tangannya kuat-kuat ketika teringat hal yang penting itu.

"_Tapi aku berjanji, kami tak akan lepas dari kalian. Kau tetaplah eternal leader kami."_ Mata Hankyung memanas. Ia teringat janjinya kepada Leeteuk. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya menggigil, mengingat kata-kata pedas yang baru saja ia lontarkan kepada Leeteuk tadi. _Wajar saja Heenim begitu berang terhadapku… _

Hankyung memandang Leeteuk yang masih tetap tersenyum kepadanya. _"Aku berjanji, siapapun yang akan masuk sebagai Super Junior China, aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga mereka di sana. Aku akan melindungi semua dongsaengku, juga Kyuhyunnie! Akan kulakukan apapun seperti yang kau lakukan, untuk memberi Kyuhyunnie tugas sesedikit mungkin."_

"_Sebaiknya alihkan posisi lead vocal dari Kyuhyunie. Jika ada apa-apa dengan dia, sulit untuk Wookie menggantikannya." _Hankyung kini bisa mengingat wajah cemas Yesung dan Sungmin yang ia abaikan tadi pagi. "T_api hyung, jika Kyuhyunie sakit, dengan posisi seperti ini dia tetap harus naik ke atas panggung."_

"_Jika begitu dia tidak boleh sakit." _Hankyung meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. _Kenapa aku bisa berkata sekeras itu kepada mereka? Pasti saat itu mereka sedang mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyunie… _

Hankyung mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas. Air matanya mulai menetes. Tanpa bicara, Leeteuk mendekati Hankyung dan memeluknya, membiarkan Hankyung menangis melepaskan semua sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Syukurlah, Hankyung-ah. Kamu masih uri Hankyung yang lembut," hibur Leeteuk sambil mengusap punggung Hankyung yang bergetar. "Jangan salahkan dirimu. Menjadi seorang leader perlu perjalanan panjang. Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama, arra?"

Hankyung mengangguk. Heechul mendekati mereka, menarik Hankyung dan memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat sambil mempertontonkan seringainya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Beijing fried rice."

.

.

Takut. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan selama menunggu. Apalagi Hankyung tidak juga menemuinya. Uisa sudah datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, mengganti botol infusnya, dan memberinya sebuah ceramah singkat tentang apa yang harus ia perhatikan saat ini. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Ia bahkan tidak protes saat Uisa memindahkan letak jarum infus ke posisi yang berbeda karena posisi semula telah meninggalkan bercak biru.

Makan malam hanya Kyuhyun lewati dengan beberapa sendok bubur. Perutnya terasa penuh dan tegang. Berapa kali pun ia menengok ke arah pintu, Heechul, Leeteuk dan Hankyung tidak juga muncul. Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak Zhoumi ke kamarnya untuk berlatih pengucapan.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat Zhoumi mengajarinya. Melihat hal itu, Zhoumi tersenyum dan berhenti berbicara. "Jangan takut begitu, Hangeng gege tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Namun mata Kyuhyun tampak gelisah.

"Kau takut sekali dengan Hangeng gege?" Zhoumi keheranan.

Kyuhyun memandang namja itu dengan pandangan yang tak kalah heran. "Aku takut Hangeng gege marah. Aku tak mau melihatnya marah lagi. Zhoumi ge tidak pernah melihatnya marah? Yesung hyung memang lupa menyerahkan partitur tadi. Tapi seharusnya aku bertanya juga mengenai hal itu."

"Kyuhyunie, kau itu sedang sakit. Sudah sewajarnya kau beristirahat."

"Ani… Kita sedang berburu waktu, Zhoumi ge… Aku takut mengecewakan Hangeng gege."

"Begitukah?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kemunculan Hankyung membuat Kyuhyun pucat pasi. Saat Hankyung memberi kode kepada Zhoumi untuk keluar, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menahan tangan Zhoumi. Hankyung menangkap gerakan tersebut dengan alis bertaut. Zhoumi tersenyum menenangkan sehingga Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Namja itu pun beranjak keluar.

Hankyung berjalan memasuki kamar, sementara Kyuhyun tetap seperti tadi, duduk bersandar di punggung tempat tidur. Hankyung duduk di sisi tempat tidur, menatap tiang infus yang meneteskan cairan dengan perlahan, kemudian menarik napas dalam. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya memeluk bantalnya dengan gelisah.

"Kyuhyunie, kau…"

"Mianhe, hyung, aku tidak tahu ada partitur untukku," kata Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Hankyung. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Seharusnya aku sadar akan hal itu lebih cepat. Hyung tidak usah khawatir, aku akan mempelajarinya sampai bisa. Besok kita tetap akan rekaman. Aku janji, hyung, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Kumohon, jangan marah, hyung. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya."

Hankyung tahu, Kyuhyun jika panik akan sama seperti Yesung. Mereka akan berbicara terus-menerus tanpa jeda. Sesuatu yang lucu mengingat Kyuhyun lebih biasa menyerang dengan kata-kata tajamnya yang pendek, daripada membeberkan berbagai macam hal dengan serampangan. Bahkan magnaenya itu mulai meminta maaf atas semua kenakalan-kenakalan kecilnya setiap mengerjai Hankyung.

"Kyuhyunie, bolehkah hyung yang berbicara?" tanya Hankyung lembut.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Ia mengangguk tanpa berkata-apa-apa. Hankyung sedih melihat hal itu. _Sejak kapan aku membuatnya takut?_

"…_Menjadi seorang leader itu bukan menjadi seorang atasan, Hankyung-ah. Kau bukan bertugas untuk menyuruh anak buahmu mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik, menepati jadwal, dan mencapai prestasi tertinggi. Seorang leader bertugas memotivasi, memperhatikan keadaan memberdeul dan memperhatikan kebutuhan mereka, sehingga kalian bisa bersama-sama mencapai tujuan yang kalian inginkan…bukan tujuanmu seorang. Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang aku lakukan dahulu."_

Kata-kata Leeteuk tadi membuat Hankyung terdiam. Ia sadar, tekanan yang begitu besar untuk bisa membuat album mereka dengan baik, membuatnya hanya memperhitungkan jadwal dan hasil. Ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana semua member-nya saat menjalani proses yang berat itu. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar menuntut mereka agar bisa bekerja lebih baik lagi, meski ia tahu mereka sudah mencapai maksimal usaha mereka.

"Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun tak menyangka Hankyung akan menanyakan hal itu. Ia memandang bingung.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung."

Ia menjauhkan kepalanya saat Hankyung hendak meraba keningnya. Namun Hankyung bersikeras, sehingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Wajah hyungnya itu menjadi muram ketika merasa kening magnaenya masih terasa lebih hangat dari sewajarnya. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan was-was, takut akan reaksinya.

"Sejak kapan kau sakit? Kenapa tidak memberitahu hyung?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu jadwal kita yang sudah sangat sempit." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkabut. "Mianhe, hyung, seandainya aku lebih kuat…"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Hankyung memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Dui bu qi, Gui Xian… Padahal aku bilang akan melindungimu di sana… Tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungimu di sini. Jangankan melindungi, aku justru membuatmu jatuh sakit. Aku bukan gege yang baik…" Hankyung semakin terisak. "Jeongmal mianhe, Kyuhyunie… Tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku akan menjagamu baik-baik."

"Hyung, uljima… Aku bisa mengerti kenapa hyung bersikap seperti ini. Aku pun panik dengan singkatnya waktu yang kita miliki untuk membuat album." Kyuhyun memeluk Hankyung dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Hankyung dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi sampai Hankyung merasa tenang.

Ia tersenyum saat Hankyung melepaskan pelukannya dan bisa tersenyum kembali. Namun ia menggembungkan pipinya ketika Hankyung memaksanya berbaring, bahkan menyelimutinya dengan rapat.

"Tidurlah. Kau harus banyak beristirahat." Hankyung tersenyum sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit tirus.

"Tapi lagunya?"

"Lagu bisa menunggu. Hyung yakin, uri magnae yang jenius pasti bisa menghafalkannya dengan baik. Tidak perlu besok. Kita bisa memundurkannya."

"Hyung, aku bekerja keras, aku tidak mengandalkan otakku saja," protes Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan selimutnya hingga ke pinggang.

"Justru karena itu, kau harus istirahat hari ini." Hankyung kembali menarik selimut itu hingga ke leher, tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan kesal. "Kalau kau tidak menurut, hyung akan melarangmu membawa semua gadget ke China."

"Mwo?" Hankyung nyaris tertawa melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun mengerjap panik. "Andwae! Jebal, hyung, bagaimana nasibku tanpa PSP dan laptopku?"

"Karena itu tidurlah. Hyung akan berjaga di sini untuk memastikanmu beristirahat."

Hankyung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur Sungmin. Merasa penolakannya akan sia-sia, Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Namja itu tersenyum ketika sepuluh menit kemudian membuka matanya kembali. Hankyung sudah tertidur pulas. Wajah hyungnya terlihat sangat lelah. Perlahan Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Sambil mendorong tiang berodanya, namja itu mendekati tempat tidur Sungmin. Ia menarik selimut Sungmin untuk menyelimuti tubuh Hankyung.

"Jaljayo (mimpi indah), hyung. Kau jauh lebih membutuhkan istirahat dibandingkan kami semua." Kyuhyun beranjak kembali ke tempat tidurnya, meraih partitur yang ada di samping nakas, dan mulai mempelajari partitur tersebut tanpa suara.

Ketika Sungmin menengok mereka dua jam kemudian, ia mendapati keduanya tengah terlelap. Tangan Kyuhyun masih memegang partitur yang sebagian terjatuh ke lantai. Setelah merapihkan partitur dan membenarkan selimut mereka berdua, Sungmin kembali menutup pintu kamar. Ia akan mencari tempat menginap malam ini. Kamar Heechul bukanlah pilihan yang ia inginkan.

.

.

13 Maret 2008

Suara riuh yang terdengar begitu pintu dorm dibuka membuat Heechul penasaran. Donghae tengah berdiri sambil melantunkan lagu, sementara yang lain sibuk berteriak menyebutkan nama member lainnya.

"Apa-apaan kalian?" tanya Heechul sambil meletakkan tasnya. "Ada pemilihan member terjelek? Aku punya jawabannya."

"Ya! Heechul hyung, aku ini sangat tampan. Mata hyung benar-benar rusak!" protes Kyuhyun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kibum. Ia tahu Heechul akan menyebutkan namanya.

Heechul meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang mendengar kata-kata sang magnae. "Kyuhyunie, moodku sedang baik hari ini. Kalau tidak, jangan berharap kau masih duduk di situ bersama Kibumie! Aku tak peduli kau baru sembuh kemarin. Aku akan tetap memberimu pelajaran."

"Hyung, kami sedang bersenang-senang sebelum berangkat syuting. Daripada marah-marah, sebaiknya hyung bergabung saja. Atau Hyung bersedia menjadi MC nya?"

"MC?" Heechul langsung mendekati Donghae dan melihat 2 kemasan CD yang dipegang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Ini album 'Sweet Memories with Super Junior' dan 'Heart 2 Heart with Super Junior'. Wah! Sudah jadi?"

"Kami sedang mengadakan kuis dengan kedua album ini sebagai pertanyaannya."

Bukan menjadi MC seperti yang Donghae minta, Heechul justru sibuk membuka-buka bagian dalam album tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang melihat foto dan tulisan tangan mereka semua terpampang di bonus album itu. Akhirnya mereka semua ikut mengerumuni Heechul.

"Semoga fans kita yang tidak bisa dikunjungi di Jepang merasa terhibur," kata Yesung.  
"Hanya Sweet Memories yang J-Pop kan?" Sungmin meralat kata-kata Yesung.

"Tapi yang di luar Jepang pun bisa membelinya." Kangin ganti membela Yesung.

"Kalau yang Heart 2 Heart bagaimana?"

"Itu jauh lebih umum, Wookie," jelas Eunhyuk.

"Semoga fans di luar Asia bisa mengenal kita lewat album ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Siwonie? Album ini kan bukan kita yang menyanyikannya," kata Shindong mengingatkan.

"Maksud Siwon hyung, dengan mengetahui lagu-lagu yang kita rekomendasikan, mereka jadi bisa mengenal kita sedikit lebih dekat." Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Aku merasa begitu. Dari lagu berbahasa inggris yang dipilih, aku tahu Siwon hyung sangat peduli soal tubuh." Beberapa member tertawa mendengar kalimat Henry yang masih bercampur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Ne. Aku jadi tahu kalau Kyuhyunie dan Kibumie memiliki banyak persamaan selain otak mereka," ujar Shindong.

"Tentu saja. Kibumie dan Kyuhyunie sama-sama member Super Junior," cetus Ryeowook dengan wajah bangga.

"Aigoo, Wookie, itu sih sudah jelas. Maksud Shindong-ah, keduanya sering memilih lagu yang sama, J-Pop maupun lagu berbahasa inggris."

"Betulkah?" Ryeowook memandang Kangin yang hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat semua menoleh. Leeteuk dan Hankyung memasuki dorm lantai 11 dengan wajah cerah.

"Ayo bersiap, semua member SJ M akan melakukan syuting MV U versi Mandarin hari ini." Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. Ia menautkan kening melihat beberapa wajah merengut seketika. "Hei, kenapa kalian murung begitu?"

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Apakah kami tidak boleh menonton? Kami janji tidak akan mengganggu." Eunhyuk mencoba memohon kepada Leeteuk. "Ini hari baik, hyung, kedua album untuk hadiah White Day sudah dirilis. Aku dan hyung pun sudah siap untuk acara SBS OotChaSa nanti malam. Jebal hyung, ijinkan kami ikut."

"Ani."Jawaban tegas Leeteuk membuat member yang tidak bergabung dengan SJ M menjadi bertambah muram. Leeteuk menikmati hal itu beberapa saat. "Jika kalian tidak siap dalam 10 menit, ijin akan aku tarik kembali."

"ANDWAE!" Semua bergegas meraih tas masing-masing. Kini dua van yang biasa mengantar mereka semakin bertambah sesak dengan adanya Zhoumi dan Henry. Tapi semua merasa bersemangat.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di kaca ruang training. _Aish! Donghae hyung membuatku seperti anak kecil. _Namja itu mempout kan mulutnya melihat sebuah wajah imut di kaca yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri. Begitu Uisa menyatakan infus boleh dilepas, Donghae mendesaknya agar memotong rambut untuk pembuatan MV hari ini. Hyungnya itu mengajaknya menemui stylist mereka, memberi beberapa pengarahan yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, dan inilah hasilnya. Sebuah potongan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti magnae. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai.

"_Mulai sekarang, aku akan membuat uri magnae selalu tersenyum dari dalam hati, dan menjadi magnae yang sesungguhnya." _Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala teringat kata-kata Donghae kemarin.

"Ck, Donghae hyung aneh-aneh saja. Bahkan Ryeowookie terlihat lebih dewasa dariku."

Namun Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat acara jalan-jalannya bersama Donghae. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Melewati waktu bersama Donghae benar-benar ramai. Bahkan seekor ulat di bangku taman pun bisa membuat mereka berdua sibuk bermain.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di ruang training yang kosong itu, menunggu hyungdeul dan Henry yang sedang membeli makan siang. Setelah dimakeup tadi, mereka masih punya waktu 1 jam untuk mengisi perut. Tapi yang lain keberatan Kyuhyun ikut. Ia diminta menunggu dengan alasan kondisi tubuhnya yang baru sembuh. "Hyungdeul overprotektif!"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang training terbuka. Wajah cerah Kyuhyun berubah bingung ketika dua orang peserta training SM masuk. Padahal ini adalah jadwal Super Junior memakai ruang tersebut.

"Oh, annyeong. " Kyuhyun mengangguk ramah dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong." Balas kedua hoobaenya. Namun keduanya tidak meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Apa mereka hoobae yang kagum padaku? _Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Sejak Super Show mereka sukses, terkadang ada hoobae yang mencari jam latihan Super Junior sekedar untuk menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri. Dan hal itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ah! Annyeong," sapa Kyuhyun lagi dengan ramah, sekaligus berharap mereka sadar bahwa ruangan itu sedang ia gunakan.

Tetapi kedua trainee itu tidak pergi atau pun menyapa kembali.

"Where are you from?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, membuat Kyuhyun tertegun.

_Mengapa ia ingin tahu dari mana aku berasal? _Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Karena Kyuhyun tidak juga menjawab, keduanya berlalu. Kyuhyun bersandar di dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia masih tidak mengerti tingkah kedua hoobaenya. _Ada apa dengan mereka? _

"Kyuhyunie, ini jjangmyeon untukmu!" seru Ryeowookie sambil menghampirinya.

Wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cerah melihat kedatangan keempatbelas namja itu. Ia segera membuka jjangmyeonnya. Hyungdeul dan Henry juga duduk bersamanya di lantai. Mereka membentuk lingkaran dan makan siang sambil bergurau.

Pintu ruang training kembali terbuka. Kedua hoobae yang berjumpa dengan Kyuhyun tadi membungkukkan badan, menyapa mereka semua dengan ramah. Ternyata mereka memang ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada Super Junior.

"Annyeonghaseyo," kata kedua hoobae itu dengan sikap hormat. Mereka menyapa berkali-kali kepada semuanya.

Semua membalas menyapa dengan ramah. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Namun keduanya berhenti membungkuk ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Mereka memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Keduanya berpandangan sejenak. Salah seorang di antara mereka memberi kode dengan gerakan mata dan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat Kyuhyun tertegun, mereka kembali mengulang dengan gerakan yang lebih tegas.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Siwon kepada mereka.

"Hoobae… Sunbae…" Salah satu trainee menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya bergantian.

"What do you want to say (apa yang ingin kalian katakan)?" tanya Kibum dengan logat yang fasih, membuat kedua hoobae itu menghembuskan napas lega.

"Why does he get on together with sunbaes? (mengapa hoobae ini ada di tengah-tengah sunbaenim)?" Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

Beberapa member yang juga mengerti bahasa inggris sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Namun yang tidak paham ucapan hoobae tadi hanya bisa saling memandang dengan bingung.

"Donghae hyung, ini semua karena ulahmu!" desis Kyuhyun geram.

.

.

Petinggi SM menatap dengan gusar sebuah map yang ia terima tadi. Isinya tidak lain proposal yang meminta Hankyung menjadi pemeran utama pria dalam film MULAN. Ia memandang ke arah ajudannya yang berdiri tertunduk.

"Mengapa mereka tidak juga menyerah? Bukankah proposal yang kemarin tidak aku indahkan?"

"Mungkin mereka yakin kerjasama ini akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, Tuan."

"Kalau mereka bukan meminta personil Super Junior, aku akan memikirkannya."

"Mereka hanya menginginkan Hankyung sshi. Lagipula film ini menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Kemampuan Hankyung sshi akan sangat membantu kelancaran film tersebut. Apalagi dia juga menguasai martial art."

"Singkirkan proposal ini."

"Tuan…."

"Singkirkan proposal ini!" seru Petinggi SM dengan nada menekan. "Jika proposal ini muncul lagi, langsung sisihkan saja. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menaruhnya di atas meja kerjaku."

Petinggi SM menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras ke kursi besarnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya yang menegang. _Mereka selalu saja membuatku seperti ini. Aku harus bersabar. Sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar lagi mereka akan terpisah satu dengan yang lain. Dengan sedikit guncangan lagi, mereka akan berubah menjadi serpihan. Aku hanya perlu menunggu saat itu tiba._

Petinggi SM pun tersenyum.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Sekali lagi proposal untuk film MULAN ditolak. Ommo**

**.**

**(warning: terjemahan inggris sudah diperhalus sesuai maksud kalimat, **

**tidak diartikan dalam kalimat sesungguhnya, **

**karena kalau tidak, maksud sebenarnya dikhawatirkan tidak tertangkap)**

**Buat yang menguasai bahasa inggris, langsung saja hehehe **

**.**

**Gomawo buat reader yang udah membaca ff ini  
Jeongmal gomawo buat yang bersedia mereview hehehe**

**Tanpa dukungan kalian semua, ini ff udah mau hiatus. Beneran deh.**

**Mianhe, mungkin chapter-chapter selanjutnya tidak bisa menjanjikan berapa hari akan diupload  
Jeongmal mianhe**

**.**

**Buat yang tertarik untuk membeli buku Falling Star… Bukunya dah ready lho**

**Jadi nggak perlu nunggu lama lagi untuk sampai di rumah**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

_**Catatan kecil**_

_Ijinkan saya menulis sebuah catatan kecil di sini._

_Saya hanya akan menulisnya sekali ini saja._

_Cerita tentang SJ memang banyak. Timeline yang sama memang banyak._

_Tetapi semua penulis tentu mengenali ciri tulisan mereka_

_dan semua yang copy paste/menyadur juga tahu apa yang mereka lakukan._

_Saya hanya ingin bilang, orang yang melakukannya _

_pasti ingin menjadi penulis, ingin bisa menulis dan ingin dikenal sebagai penulis._

_Baik dan jelek adalah usaha kita sendiri…_

_Adanya kritik dan saran berguna untuk membangun tulisan kita…_

_Saya pun masih banyak kekurangan yang harus diperbaiki_

_Jadi jika ingin menjadi penulis, cobalah menulis apa yang disukai sebagai langkah awal._

_Jika kita sendiri tidak menyukai tulisan kita, _

_kita tidak bisa berharap ada yang akan menyukai tulisan kita_

_Kita bisa menerima pujian atas jerih payah orang lain _

_tapi kita tidak bisa membohongi diri kita sendiri._

_Buat semua yang ingin menjadi penulis:_

_**Keep writing, believe yourself, and don't give up**_

_Mari kita sama-sama berusaha hehehe_

_Mianhe kalau bahasa inggris saya hancur lebur._

_Gomawo sudah meluangkan waktu membaca catatan kecil ini_

_._

_._

JAWABAN REVIEW CH 33

**parkjinjeng** 3/27/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo buat semangatnya, chingu :-)

**Bryan Andrew Cho** 3/27/13 . chapter 1

2010 nggak masuk RS :-) Gomawo buat reviewnya

**ayu wandira** 3/27/13 . chapter 33

Tega...ckckck

**love **3/26/13 . chapter 33

kkkk

**amel **3/26/13 . chapter 33

Aigooo... aku lebih suka dibilang berusaha kkk

**amel **3/26/13 . chapter 32

fanfic just fanfic. Gomawo

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/25/13 . chapter 33

GD yang mana ya? bisa tolong sebutkan kalimatnya agar aku bisa cari?

Saran ditampung hehehe Tapi habis RS aku mau break dulu dari ff timeline begini…mau melanjutkan Don't Don. Semoga chingu bersedia membacanya juga

apalg hrpan na kalo bukan blik na hanppa n bumppa k SJ.

Gomawo

**DiahDrdr** 3/25/13 . chapter 33

Ne, gomawo

**heeeHyun** 3/24/13 . chapter 33

yang mana? langsung kalimatnya aja hehehe

ANiyo, maincast nya SJ bukan SJM

Kebetulan memang masuk key g full cerita hehehe Gomawo reviewnya, chingu

**natasya** 3/24/13 . chapter 33

Ne, lanjut juga reviewnya yach kkkk

**HyeriKyu** 3/24/13 . chapter 33

Ne, aku hanya bisa mengusahakan saja ,nggak berani janji Gomawo udah mereview

**ryeoryeoryeooo **3/24/13 . chapter 31

Aniyo, itu fanfic. Tapi aku menggambarkannya persis dandanan2 yg pernah mereka lakukan. DI FB ku ada kan yang foto sesuai bayanganku di ff

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/24/13 . chapter 31

Kkk gpp sesekali gaje

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/24/13 . chapter 30

Yang jelas, Kyuhyun memang lemah kondisinya. Tapi semangatnya besar dan susah dilarang. Krn itulah oppadeul sayang banget sama dia

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/24/13 . chapter 28

Amin…aku juga berharap begitu

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/24/13 . chapter 27

Makanya direstui dong dia pacaran, nikah dan punya anak… Tetap dukung meski pun sudah berkelaurga kkk… Kasihan kalau disuruh nanti-nanti

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/23/13 . chapter 26

Aku juga sedih baca yg ini (tiap chingu review, aku jadi ikutan ngulang baca chapter nih) Biar tahu yg chingu review yg mana. Gomawo udah bersedia mereview di chapter2 meski pun menyusul

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/23/13 . chapter 25

Iya, aku juga mau ikutan ngejar kkk

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** 3/23/13 . chapter 33

Mianhe, petinggi SM di sini bukan LSM tapi tokoh fiktif

Ne, Leeteuk leader yg hebat dan Heenim orang yg peduli, hanya saja caranya berbeda dr orang lain

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/23/13 . chapter 24

kkk lihat aja di CH depan

**ndaa **3/23/13 . chapter 32

Itu udah lewat, chingu, akan dimasukkan saat edit. Tapi sayal upa jangan2 hal itu udah masuk…

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/23/13 . chapter 23

Ne, semua impian itu real lho, ada di monolog SJ, mereka menyebutkan impian mereka masing2. Bahkan impian Kyuhyun juga real wkwkwk

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/23/13 . chapter 22

Ne, gpp, aku nggak keberatan kok. Gomawo sudah mereview

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/23/13 . chapter 21

ANDWAEE! Sebaik apapun Changmin, aku nggak rela kalau dia gantiin Kyuhyun hiks  
Nanti Kyuhyunnya gimana dong?

**nining wulan** 3/22/13 . chapter 33

Kyuline belum terbentuk, SJ sedang susah payah untuk sekedar berdiri aja

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/22/13 . chapter 19

Iya, hyungdeulnya Kyuhyun polos banget kadang2 kkkk

**Aikyu **3/22/13 . chapter 33

Jadi bingung…soalnya itu udah ada namanya kok 'kyuhan'

**kyuhan** 3/22/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo, chingu

**Guest** 3/22/13 . chapter 33

Aniyo, Tapi Siwon memang sering mengatakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bible

Fanfic just fanfic

Ne, Eunhae super cengeng sekaligus super ramah kkkk

Heechul selalu ingin hidup bebas tanpa terikat orang lain. Tapi sebaliknya, ia juga tidak mau melanggar kebebasan orang lain. Hanya saja kadang terlalu ekstrim. Tapi aku suka kkkk

Sedari awal sudah ditulis fanfic jus fanfic dan petinggi SM di sini hanyalah tokoh fiktif  
Bisa disurfing saja, nanti kan muncul hal2 yg nyata dan yang tidak banyak kok data bertebaran asal kita mau mencarinya hehehe

Jadi menjadi orang tua, jadilah anak muda kkk  
Alias, usaha dong…kalau usaha ketemu kok mana yg fiksi mana yg real

Gomawo soal buku

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/22/13 . chapter 18

Syuting lamaran itu beneran. Cari aja yg YT ttg SJ propose Marry U mini concert

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/22/13 . chapter 16

Gomawo reviewnya

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/22/13 . chapter 15

Ne, mana duduknya di pojok, tidak di karpet merah. Jadi tiap jalan ke depan jalannya jauuuuuuuuuh its real, beneran jauh kkk Tapi senang lihta yg di karpet merah pada berdiri dan bertepuk tangan buat mereka

Aku pun berharap mereka semua bersatu lagi

**Jum'ah **3/21/13 . chapter 16

Asal jangan copy paste, sebenarnya drpd save mending beli bukunya hehehe

**fitriKyuMin** 3/21/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**lisficho** 3/21/13 . chapter 33

Ne, gpp, chingu. Gomawo buat reviewnya

**lisamei** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Soal Zhoumi dan Henry kita lihat nanti, chingu, mungkin setelah SJ M baru banyak diceritakan

**lee sang ki** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Mianhe, kali ini tidak bisa konsisten hehehe, sempat blank selama 9 hari

Tidak ada di gramed, chingu, lewat FB aja jualnya

**Nierin** 3/20/13 . chapter 26

Petinggi SM di ff ini hanya tokoh fiktif

**quratul. ** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

AKu nggak ngikutin couple Jadi nggak bisa jawab apa-apa

**Akibahara Hisui** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo

**laila savitri** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini, chingu

**onlyhae86** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Ne, perjuangan mereka memang 'keras'

**MyKyubee** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Ne, itu asli cyworld nya Hankyung. Yg di FS itu juga beneran isi cyworldnya Hankyung.

Aniyo, itu Yesung, mianhe ada kesalahan penulisan kalimat…mirip2 gaya biacaranya Kyuhyun, lain waktu akan saya ralat saat membuat dalam bentuk buku

Kan di Desember di ceritakan Hankyung berniat mengajarkan jurus itu ke Kyuhyun hehehe Meski udah diganti hadiah, tapi tetap diajarkan

Ne, wkwkwk chocoball pas apes

Ne, meski kelihatannya terlalu lemah dan tidak tegas, tapi di situlah letak keuatannya. Dia selalu menghargai perasaan para dongsaengseul

Katanya sih begitu, memang semua begitu aturannya. Dari makan, pengobatan sampai penari latar, semua tanggungan artis, bukan hanya DBSK

Benar, Hankyung diminta P&G untuk memerankan tokoh utama pria di Mulan

Soal Zhang Liyin masih ada, tapi hanya jagi bintang tamu di konser

Yang disebutkan lolos itu hanya SJ dan BIG BANG (yg BB) aku GB nggak ngikutin. DBSK tidak termasuk. Gomawo sudah membel buku FS

**shasha95** 3/20/13 . chapter 33

Kali ini sepertinya saya melanggar janji ha ha ha… Sepertinya saya harus meralat soal janji '10-14 hari itu'. Kemarin terkena serangan hati (*bahasanya kkkk) sehingga 9 hari saya vakum dan berpikir ulang apakah akan melanjutkan ff ini atau tidak jika hanya capek2 bikin lalu ditiru atau di copy orang

Petinggi SM di ff ini bukan LSM, dia hanya seorang tokoh fiktif yang merupakan gabungan berbagai orang mungkin….

Ne, saya sempat mendengar soal itu, yang ELF dilarang masuk ke dalam, sehingga tampaknya SJ tak ada fans pendukung, padahal semua ELF ada di luar. Saat itu Heechul , Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sempat rebut dengan manager untuk mengijinkan ELF masuk ke dalam, tapi ditolak.

Soal GDA 2010 memang banyak kontroversi, tapi kebenarannya saya belum tahu sejauh mana, masih berkutat di 2008

Saya melihat itu sat FS sudah berjalan beberapa chapter atas saran reader, tapi saya tidak mengikutinya, saya membuat timeline sendiri. DI sana timelinenya ada yang maju mundur (flashback). Tapi itu buatan yang sangat bagus dan menyentuh Salut buat yang membuatnya. Apa yang ingin dia sampaikan, menurutku berhasil menyentuh para penontonnya.

**Guest** 3/19/13 . chapter 9

Ini sebagian fiksi kok chingu

**OnyKyu **3/19/13 . chapter 33

Ne, cyworld itu falta

Hankyung lembut, tapi bukan orang yg sabar. Itu dia sendiri yg bilang hehehe

Gomawo. Meski karya saya yang lain mungkin nggak akan seheboh FS dan RS, saya akan tetap menulis

**bryan andrew cho** 3/19/13 . chapter 33

Atopik atau eksim itu saya cukup tahu, krn ada sepupu dekat yang mengalaminya. Makan salah sedikit bisa kambuh, begitu pun jika kepansan. Tpai itu sesungguhnya tidak mengganggu aktifitas kecuali muncul di tempat2 yang terlihat. Kalau melihat sepupuku, sepertinya pasti pernah hehehe. Sensitif dan mudah muncul

**hyukie** 3/19/13 . chapter 33

Ini fiksi yang mengikuti timeline SJ.

**Kyukyu** 3/19/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo

**hyun **3/19/13 . chapter 33

AKu nggak janji kkk, semua ada masanya tergantung timelinenya apa. Mianhe kalau tidak sesuai harapan

**kim ma ee** 3/19/13 . chapter 33

Jiah….malah dibilang nyiksa kkk Kan bukan aku yang berbuat

**kim ma ee** 3/19/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo buat review dan semangatnya

**keyq1998** 3/19/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo

**kim ma ee** 3/19/13 . chapter 31

anyyeong iyagi imnida

RS happy end sesuai judulnya

**kim ma ee** 3/19/13 . chapter 30

Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini, chingu

**haekyu **3/19/13 . chapter 33

Wkwkwk kagak kebayang deh Changkyu romatis kayak gimana

DIcari tahu aja it's you ada kejadian2 apa hehehe Gomawo

**april25juny04** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Itu yg Kyuhyun ngomong gitu masih lama banget

Iya, Kyuhyun ngajak Changmin lari agar tidak ditangkap Heechul yang sedang marah hehehe

CH34…kit abaca saja

**Stefani 3/18/13** . chapter 33

Ne, gomawo

**Arisu-ssi** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo sudah membacanya

**Guest 3**/18/13 . chapter 33

Me too

**Tsuioku Lee** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo sudah mereview hehehe

**Vengeancegirl** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Belum, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum waktunya. Bergilir hehehe

Gomawo buat sarannya Memang itu akan masuk

**sfsclouds** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo buat semangatnya

**Cho sahyo** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

I will dan Ai Ren (kekasih)

Cyworld hankyung beneran.

**Azizah** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Ne

**elennasparkyuELF** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Soal itu kurang tahu  
Untuk buku FS bisa melalui FB ku, chingu (alamatnya ada di bawah TBC. Di add aja )

**Kyuminhae** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

MWO? Masak colaps terus?

**Okta1004** 3/18/13 . chapter 33

Ehem, petinggi SM di sini bukan LSM, hanya tokoh fiktif

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** 3/18/13 . chapter 32

Mian chingu, petinggi SM di sini bukan LSM, tapi tokoh fiktif

**xxgigy **3/18/13 . chapter 33

1. yang aku tahu dari info, karena rehabilitasi yang Kyuhyun jalani setelah kecelakaan, membuat keseimbangan dan gesture tubuhnya membaik. Tapi jika berputar, dia akan merasa sakit dengan adanya penyakit itu. Hal itu baru dibongkar saat Kyuhyun sudah operasi telinga

2. "asianfantic kyuhyun" ini apa? dananeh bagaimana?

3. Kyuhyun sih sama semua juga bilangnya deket kkkk Memang begitu kenyataannya

4. Itu di luar timelien kayaknya

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**Desti **3/17/13 . chapter 32

Emangnya aku bilang Sungmin tidak manly ? hehehe Tapi dia kadang juga beraegyo di dorm kok. Contohnya yg pakai daster pemberian fans dan yang ditampar Heechul krn ber-aegyo saat mabuk

**evier **3/17/13 . chapter 33

Gpp, chingu. Gomawo sudah curhat kkkk

**Guest **3/17/13 . chapter 33

Ne, tariannya menggoda banget wkwkwk

**gaemgyulover** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

ANiyo

**Lovesungminppa** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

AKu pun berharap yg terbaik untuk mereka

**Guest **3/17/13 . chapter 33

Falling Star hanya dijual lewat FB. DI add aja chingu

**V3** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Hanya 1 kata: Gomawo kkkk

**ahra rahayu** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Zhoumi itu juga ditolak, tapi di SJ tidak. Soalnya sebelum terpilih, dia udah dekat dengan Hankyung dan Heechul

**gofeikyu**14 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Untuk tanggal, beberapa benar (apalagi kalau ada nama acaranya) dan beberapa hanya sebagai petunjuk waktu. Cyworldnya real

**bella **3/17/13 . chapter 33

Ne, aku suka kalau Kyuhyun dan Petinggi SM bercakap-cakap. Aku juga suka Heechul dan Kibum saat itu

Sayangnya itu real, yg soal Mulan itu. Gomawo reviewnya

**puzZy cat** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Tegaaaaaaaa

**nurhanita fenita clouds elf** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Semoga kkk, sempat nyaris hiatus

**Angela Han** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Itu kelompok temenannya Heechul, isinya orang2 nyentrik semua kkkk

**Tere Q** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Coba tebak, apa golongan darahku? Dan kalau bisa, terangkan juga apa kelebihan dan kekurangan tiap gorlongan darah hehehe Soalnya penasaran sama komik2 yg suka menanyakan golongan darah seseorang. Hitung2 nambah ilmu

3/17/13 . chapter 33

kok reviewnya kepotong?

**lovely yesungielf** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Soal itu kita lihat saja nanti

**ryeofha2125** 3/17/13 . chapter 33

Ne

**dlestariningsih** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, Heechul itu sebenarnya orang yang perhatian. Seperti di FS bilang dan itu real, perasaan Heechul itu sangat halus. Dia jauh lebih perasa dibanding orang lain, tapi caranya mengekspresikannya meledak-ledak.

Kkkk, KYuhyun menyarankan konsol game karena sang petinggi SM suka bermain dan suka menjadi pemenang

Yesung

Kyuhyun kan kalau mau nelpon Changmin lihat jadwal dulu (kayak di salah satu Ch dia lihat kalender) DI 33 dia juga tunggu acara selesai baru menelepon Changminnya aja kagak nyadar kkkk

Betul, sama kayak di CH 28

Iya tuh enak banget, makan banyak kagak gemuk2

Lho, waktu syuting EHB kan udah ada Bada :-D hehehe Yang Leeteuk berpikir Kyuhyun seperti Bada

Ne, itu real yg pada kepengen lari di belakang Hankyung lalu Leeteuk menyahut begitu kkkk

**tesaSUJU31** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Capek nyeret ke WTC nya kkk

**fikyu** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

kecapekan

**Zaireen oksismi** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Capeeeeeeeeek kkkk Nanti tidak menarik lagi kalau kelamaan

**chemista112** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Emangnya Ultaraman kkkk Gomawo

**khairun nisa** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, sesuatu yang tidak diraih dengan instant, biasanya akan bertahan lebih lama. Semoga kit abisa terus mendukung mereka

**xoxoxo** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, jadwalnya mmg gila banget

**Riyanti** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Rumor itu benar

Buku Falling Star tidak dijual di toko buku. Add saja FB author, chingu. Banyak yg udah beli dan terima bukunya kok, nggak ada acara tipu2 kkkk

**kim eun ra** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, semangat!

**lemonade** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Jiah…nanya kok lupa

**kyuzi **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Bukan, itu Yesung

Itu beneran

Ne, chocoball itu kayak kyuline

Shindong

**kyuqie** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Betul, tapi itu jamannya sebelum debut SJ05

DIa sama kayak Kibum, memulai kontark sebagai aktor

Aniyo, itu Mulan tidak diperankan oleh satu pun anggota SJ. Yang kamu bicarakan adalah Skip Beat

**nara **3/16/13 . chapter 33

surfing aja

**Ochaiia **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Aniyo, dia hanya berniat menghancurkan SJ kok.

Ne, semua yang chingu sebutkan, aku juga suka hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

**reaRelf** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Yup, Yesung

**myeolchikyu **3/16/13 . chapter 33

"when the 13 different personalities combine together, the most beautiful harmony glows" itu bener kalimatnya Kyuhyun. Chingu cari aja album Don't Don. Dia mengatakan hal itu salah satunya saat di bonus album. Wawancara video, bukan tulisan

Ne, tapi sebenarnya sejak album Don;'t Don (yg aku sebutkan di atas), Kibum sudah mengutarakan keinginannya 'hanya menjadi aktor'

di YT ada

Amin sukses buat chingu

**v3 **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini dan mereview

**Song Ha Nuel** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Aslinya mmg polos kok, coba aja disurfing, hyungdeulnya bilang Changmin itu polos, meski mengerikan kkkk

Aku nggak ingat, cari sendiri kkkk

**Pipiet Sparkclouds** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Kkk, ne, semoga bisa

Soalnya KRY sedang vakum saat itu Gomawo reviewnya

**Indi Kyu** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Kalau kagak TBC, END dong kkkk

**GaemGyu92** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Fanfic

Kenapa ganti? :-D

**chanchanchanchan** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Tega banget…ff ini kan bukan genre angst kkkk Gomawo reviewnya

**fishybuu** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Kalau yang nggak, biasanya belum pindah hari. Kan dari paragraph pertama sehabis titik memang ada keterangan waktu (bukan selalu tanggal) kadang berbetnuk kalimat. Baca ff ini mmmg tak boleh melewatkan satu kalimat pun Ketahuan kalau lewat, krn reviewnya pasti menanyakan hal yg sudah diterangkan di dalam ff kkkk

Gomawo hehehe Aku juga nggak nyangka kok, pada baik banget bersedia mereview, termasuk chingu

**phiexphiexnophiex** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Chingu, surfing dulu itu Kyuline ada tahun berapa….udah di luar RS tuh kkkk Ini masih masa2 perjuangan, kagak sempat bikin line2an

Nggak bisa, mianhe…nanti timelinenya rusak semua :-D

**miKYU** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

oke

**ulmia lesty** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Iya nih, dipecat aja, tega ama bias sendiri

Gomawo

**Meda93** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Aku lupa, yg pakai baju jas simple abu2

**casanova indah** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Semoga selalu sabar menanti kkkk

**K my name** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Oooh hehehe Gomawo. Mianhe, pas hari itu lagi sensi aja kayaknya…jadi agak2 mupeng

Itu Yesung

Ne, hampir aja berhenti…. Semoga tidak terjadi lagi

**KyuChul **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Me too kkk

aku sayang semuanya

**Park Min Mi** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Jangan, nanti kagak bisa baca ff lagi

Kenapa abs Kyuhyun yang dipukul (*jitak reader) kkkk

**Fitri MY** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Jiah…ada yg ngarep sakit

3/16/13 . chapter 33

wkwkwk ne, gomawo buat reviewnya

**livtia** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

ani, ne, ne

**ariskagyu** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

udah ketemu kan yg Henry megangin gelas buat Kyuhyun?

Itu pas promo SUperGirl, aku dapat info dari reader Jadi mianhe, belum bisa

Napas buatan? bisa2 malah CO2 yang masuk bukan O2 kalau kagak bisa kkkk

**babyche** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Di YT banyak chingu

**KyungMinSparKyu** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, gomawo reviewnya

**R'Rin4869** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo reviewnya hehehe, tapi krn akan masuk timeline jadi nggak bisa dibahas.  
Buku hanya dijual di FB. Buku Falling Star sama seperti ff Falling Star, hanya saja ada beberapa penambahan dan editing

**Guest** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Mianhe, aku tidak bisa menjawab soal itu AKu baru berkutat di 2008

**AngeLeeteuk** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Cyworld Hanyung yg di FS dan RS real semua

Kayaknya Zhoumi bukan tipe yg teraniaya kkkk

**Kim Anna** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, gomawo buat semangat dan reviewnya

**uri kyunie** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

DBSK pecah penyebab jelasnya aku kurang tahu. SJ aja aku baru kenal Sept 2012. Jadi tidak sempat mempelajari grup lain. Tapi yg jelas bukan krn SJ. Mereka berdua (DBSK dan SJ) berhasil melewati rumor2 itu dengan selamat

**Kim Sooyeon** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, di MV U SJ M aja udah kurus banget, begitu pula Hankyung

**vietaKyu **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Makanya Changmin dapat The scary magnae kkkk

**GGG** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Dia skait saat itu dan setiap ke backstage muntah2. Di atas panggung dia terpaksa menahannya sambil bernyanyi sampai matanya berkaca-kaca

**GGG **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, Changmin bilang Kyuhyun adalah sahabat yang membuatnya akan segera datang jika ia dipanggil kkkk

Belum tentu, krn RS pusatnya di SJ bukan SJ M

**Ay** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Aniyo

sepertinya akan aku tempatkan dengan Shindong hehehe

**AreynaKyuminElf** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo

**ciziDee **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Bukan LSM, hanya tokoh fiktif di ff ini

**IrumaAckleschia** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

kamu kali yg bro

**indahpus96** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo

**sisusi** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

wkwkwk gomawo reviewnya

**Elfishy **3/16/13 . chapter 33

dasar kkkk

**nanadouble K** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne, tapi SJ berhasil lewat

**qyukey** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Ne

**lyELF** 3/16/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo semangatnya

**Jmhyewon **3/16/13 . chapter 33

Wkwkwk aku juga suka pertempuran duo magnae melawan chocoball

**kyuzi** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Sebenarnya? Apakah selama ini kurang jelas? kkkk

Jadwalnya DBSK itu kosong sehari dr yang aku dapat info. Yunho tahu kalau mereka akan pergi semalaman (biasa lah namanya juga cowok) jadi dia hanya pesan agar Changmin kembali kapan aja asal sebelum jadwalhehehe

Itu benar yg rumor album ke 4 itu…

Itu akan tetap jadi interaktif sesuai bayangan masing2 kkkk

Ne, itu semua beneran  
Kagak lha…itu taman kan besar dan hening… Orang Korea udah biasa teriak2 kkkk

Mulan beneran, yg jepang dll beneran, DBSK di Korea tidak dimasukkan ke dalam grup yg bisa mematahkan kutukan 5 tahun, di tahun ke-5 mereka pecah. AKu nggak tahu alasan masuk tidaknya, krn yg disebuat adalah SJ dan Big Bang

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**Dyah Puspita** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Mianhe, updatenya lama, ini aja hampir hiatus

**vha chandra** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Kalau di buku enak, ada catatan kaki. tapi kalau dif fn akan mengganggu cerita jika terlalu banyak dalam kurung. Mungkin saat dibukukan akan banyak dimasukkan bahasa korea dan mandarinnya

AKu sendiri belum tahu mau di mana endingnya, tapi memang sekitar itu kali ya

Betul yg dia kayak nangis itu

**Huang Yoori** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

fanfic just fanfic. Bukankah di warning sudah ada?

Memang bukunya ada, baru Falling Star yang keluar. Add aja FB ku, nanti kan tahu detailnya

Gomawo buat semangat dan reviewnya

**widyawati **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Itu masuk timeline

**SunakumaKYUMIN** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Kalau pas bisa masuk, tidak selalu bisa soalnya

**aninkyuelf** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Tepatnya belum mau sadar hehehe

**thanKYUpipin **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo chingu

**Blackyuline** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Sepertinya kasus DBSK menyeruak di tahun 2009 akhir ya…belum tentu dimuat, mungkin hanya kilasan saja

**Guest** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Istrinya wong Joko, sebaiknya namanya diganti jadi tahu ini balasan untuk review chingu kkk, tapi pasti tahu lah kalau ada kata Jokonya…pasti Saiko chan

**trilililililili **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Karena mereka udah kadung melakukan kontrak 13 tahun. Rugi kan kalau kagak menghasilkan barang sedikit ? Kontrak itu kan dilakukan saat mau jadi trainee, dan kalau sukses biasanya diperbaharui

Soal Kibum itu, sampai detik ini dia masih artis SM kok, chingu. Kalau Hankyung resminya 2010

Gomawo

**SSungMine** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini, membeli novel Falling Star dan mereview hehehe

**ChoYeonRin** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, hyungdeul belum pernah memberitahukan apa yang mereka pertahanakan dengan meraih Daesang GDA, krn kalau Kyuhyun nanya kagak pada jawab kkkk

Ne, kalau chingu perhatikan, sahuta Changmin dari agak keras makin lama makin lemas (ada dr tanda baca dan huruf besarnya kkkk) Padahal Kyuhyun teriak2 biar Changmin merasa lega

Ne, padahal kalau mau dia nggak perlu susah2 jadi artis, palagi dia juga pintar. Tapi menjadi penyanyi benar-benar impiannya, makanya sejak awal penolakan pun tidak membuatnya mundur

Gomawo reviewnya chingu

**lalalala **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Mana bisa ada yg tahu apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu? :-D

**ichigo song** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Aniyo itu fanfic hehehe  
Ne, Heechul tidak bernyanyi selama SJ M ke China, dan SJ H dia kagak ikut

**NaraKim** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, Kyuhyun juga lebih terbuka meski kadang masih suka menutup diri

AKu pun tahu krn ada reader yg nanya, lalu pas nyari2 dapat bahasan2 soal rumor itu

Padahal DBSK ppecah bukan krn SJ kok. keduanya bertahan dr rumor itu dengan selamat. Itu kan 2008, album keempat juga 2008. DBSK gonjang ganjing di 2009 akhir

**Cho Minyoung** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, Kibum masih artis SM sampai detik ini

Yup, itu real, dia turun sampai 10 pound

Takut ketinggalan kkk makanya disuruh ngikutin

**chijRS** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, gomawo buat reviewnya

**clouds** 1309 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Mianhe, petinggi SM di ff ini bukan LSM. Beliau hanya sebuah tokoh fiktif

**hauraddict **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo

**tya andriani** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

harus dong kkkk

**sitakyu** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Tidak mungkin update sehari kkkk Gomawo buat reviewnya

**Kimwiekyung** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, Kyuhyun memang orang yg pantang menyerah

**oracle** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo udah ngikutin ff ini dan mereview (*lempar handuk buat lap keringet kkkk)

**hyoeni** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Betul, itu Yesung

Ne, mereka anggota BB juga

DBSK bukan ditekan, tapi beberapa kebijakan kontraknya mereka tidak suka. Sudah ada beberapa kali perbaikan kontrak untuk DBSK, tapi belum seperti yg diinginkan

**yayaELFclouds **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne

**Haera** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Siiip

**cloud prince** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, aku suka banget gayanya Heechul

Wkwkwk sampai sekarang Changmin masih sering jadi korbannya Kyuhyun kkk Padahal dia the scary magnae, tapi kalau sama Kyuhyun dia sayang banget jadi kagak berkutik

Dia mengenali Heechul. Kan matanya Heechul khas banget hehehe

Ne, DBSK dan SJ berhasil melewati kedua rumor itu dengan selamat

Gomawo reviewnya

**Gyurievil** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Ne, Hankyung udah lembut, serius, malah ditekan kayak gitu… Tambah lagi dia nggak bisa terbuka kepada yang lain

**Anissa Lee13** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Sepertinya sampai ke sana tapi bukan yg resminya

**sakura hanamura** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Semoga di kehidupan nyata tidak ada orang seperti itu. AKu setuju

**Ochaiia** 3/15/13 . chapter 32

Rvw chap 32

Changmin sama dengan Kyuhyun, sama-sama anak guru, jadi mereka pinter dan hobby baca hehehe

**SieLf **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Dan Hankyung memang udah stress sejak 2008

**ElrafLukha** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Yang dominan EUnhyuk, Teuki sesekali aja kkkk

wkwkwk dia jerawatan pas di china, kagak cocok ama iklimnya

**Chocojjee** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Cara pesannya di FB ku chingu, add aja, alamatnya ada di bawah TBC

**yeon love yeye** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Semoga hasil ujiannya bagus

Gomawo udah bersedia mereview. AKu benar2 tertolong oleh review kkkk

wkwkwk udah tahu sebelum bertanya

**riekyumidwife** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Mwo? Kyuhyun kudu disiksa? Andwae!

**Guest **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Terus kudu ngapain dong?

**cho fikyu** 3/15/13 . chapter 33

Beneran mau dijadikan peran utama pria di MULAN tapi kagak jadi. Kayaknya itu film deh

**kyuvil **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo dukungannya…

**LIANPANGEST **3/15/13 . chapter 33

Mianhe, ini aja sempat mau hiatus hehehe. Semoga nggak akan hiatus deh


	35. Chapter 35

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 35**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Zhoumi. Henry.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If Read Don't Bash, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipunmenyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu **

**Summary : **"Benar kan namaku Li Xu?" / "Akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung." / "Yolset Myong? What it means?" / "Kau mau membantuku makan atau mau kutendang keluar?" / Apakah Super Junior yang kami pertahankan akhirnya akan berakhir begitu saja? / "Ommo… Kita akan mati?! ANDWAE!"

.

.

Petinggi SM menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras ke kursi besarnya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya yang menegang. _Mereka selalu saja membuatku seperti ini. Aku harus bersabar. Sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar lagi mereka akan terpisah satu dengan yang lain. Dengan sedikit guncangan lagi, mereka akan berubah menjadi serpihan. Aku hanya perlu menunggu saat itu tiba._

Petinggi SM pun tersenyum.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 35**

.

.

Wajah-wajah kecewa muncul saat manager yang menangani sub-unit SJ M melarang mereka semua ikut ke lokasi syuting yang dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Tetapi Leeteuk tetap tersenyum. Ia menepuk dongsaengdeul yang tergabung di SJ M satu per satu, memberi mereka kata-kata semangat, dan melambaikan tangan saat ketujuh namja itu beranjak pergi mengikuti sang manager.

Setiap ada yang menoleh ke belakang untuk melihatnya, Leeteuk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Ia terus melakukan hal itu hingga tak ada seorang pun terlihat lagi di ujung lorong. Leeteuk kemudian merangkul Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita membereskan bekas makan siang tadi. Kasihan yang memakai ruangan ini berikutnya." Leeteuk lalu mulai memunguti kotak-kotak bekas makan mereka diikuti Sungmin, Shindong dan Eunhyuk.

Yesung melirik ke arah sang leader. Tampak jelas tangan Leeteuk sedikit gemetar. Saat salah satu kotak itu jatuh dari tangan Leeteuk dan isinya berhamburan, Yesung langsung mengeluarkan tissue dan memungut sayuran-sayuran yang mengotori lantai.

"Ini pasti kotak milik Kyuhyunie. Dia masih saja tidak suka sayuran," gumam Yesung. "Wookie juga tidak menyerah menyempilkan sayuran ke dalam makanan Kyuhyunie."

Leeteuk mengangguk. Namun ia tetap pada posisinya berjongkok. Dagunya bertumpu pada lututnya. Leader Super Junior itu mulai menangis tanpa suara. Heechul mendekat dan mengambil kotak-kotak bekas yang sedang dipegang Leeteuk, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Yesung meneruskan kegiatannya memunguti makanan yang tumpah.

Kangin merangkul Leeteuk sambil menepuk punggung sang leader. "Hyung, uljima. Kita harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang," kata Kangin. Meski begitu, matanya sendiri sudah tertutup oleh air mata. Ia juga merasa apa yang Leeteuk rasakan saat ini.

"Padahal… padahal kita baru saja makan bersama dan mentertawakan Kyuhyunie yang dianggap hoobae. Tapi sekarang…."

"Teuki hyung." Panggilan itu membuat Leeteuk berhenti berbicara dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Bukankah kita sering syuting sendiri-sendiri?"

"Ini berbeda, Kibumie. Begitu manager hyung memperkenalkan manager khusus SJ M, hyung merasa… Hyung merasa seperti dipisahkan dari mereka semua." Leeteuk mencoba menghapus air matanya. "Ada manager tersendiri, ada leader, ada penata dance… Ini tidak sama dengan sub-grup yang sebelumnya. Dan mereka akan pergi begitu lama…"

Ketujuh member lain saling berpandangan. Meski enggan mengakui, mereka sadar apa yang Leeteuk ucapkan adalah kenyataan. Mereka merasa Super Junior terbagi menjadi dua. Kecemasan muncul di wajah mereka, namun tak satu pun berani mengucapkannya di hadapan Leeteuk.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hankyung mencoba membangkitkan mood dongsaengdul yang terdiam semenjak meninggalkan gedung SM. Ia merasa beruntung rata-rata membernya masih sangat polos dan cukup mudah untuk diyakinkan. Sebelum mencapai lokasi syuting, mobil itu kembali ramai oleh suara mereka yang saling bergurau.

Hal itu terus berlangsung hingga ke ruang ganti. Semua mengenakan baju berwarna putih dengan berbagai model. Satu hal yang menyamakan mereka adalah warna dan aksen rumbai di bagian-bagian tertentu pakaian mereka.

"Ini untuk membuat efek terhadap gerakan yang kita lakukan," jelas Hankyung saat dongsaengdeul mengomentari rumbai-rumbai itu. "Kalian sudah menghafal gerakan masing-masing, bukan?"

"Kalau dance sudah, hyung," jawab Donghae diikuti anggukkan yang lain.

"Bagus. Nanti akan ada beberapa gerakan tambahan. Ikuti saja petunjuk Dance Arranger, arra?"

"Arraseyo," sahut mereka serempak. Hankyung tersenyum puas.

Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan paling belakang. Saat itu, seorang yeoja yang mengenakan gaun biru muncul dari ruang ganti lainnya.

"Cantik sekali! Dia berasal dari mana?"

"MWO?" Henry dan hyungdeul serentak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memandang takjub ke depan. Sang yeoja tersenyum manis sambil sedikit tersipu mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie, ingat doa pagi," kata Siwon dengan mimik serius.

"Kita di sini mau membuat MV dan kau harus konsentrasi, Kyuhyunie," kata Hankyung lembut namun tegas.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Ia memandang mereka semua dengan ekspresi bingung. Sepasang mata hitam itu kembali mengerjap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, membuat member lain tergerak ingin mencubit pipinya. "Aku hanya memuji kok. Aku bukan ingin menjadikannya anae….uhmp?!"

Ryeowook langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meminta maaf kepada yeoja tadi. Henry ikut membantu Ryeowook yang kewalahan karena Kyuhyun meronta melepaskan bekapan itu.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian? Aku jadi sulit bernapas!" seru Kyuhyun yang berhasil melepaskan diri sambil mempoutkan mulutnya. Apalagi sang yeoja tertawa kecil melihat adegan tadi.

"Mianhe, uri Kyuhyunie memiliki kecepatan mulut yang lebih cepat dari otaknya," kata Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Wo jiao (namaku) Zhou mi. Ni jiao shenme mingzi (Siapa namamu)?"

"Wo jiao Song Qian," jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Wo jiao Shi Yuan." Siwon ikut mengulurkan tangan. "Renshi ni wo hen gaoxing (senang berkenalan denganmu)."

"Wo jiao Li Xu." Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri. Namun sedetik kemudian ia memandang member lainnya. "Benar kan namaku Li Xu?"

"Ne, Ryeowook hyung," sahut Henry. Ia juga mengulurkan tangan ke arah Victoria. "Wo jiao Xian Hua."

"Ani," kata Hankyung sambil menggeleng. "Kau memakai nama panggung, Henry-ah, bukan nama aslimu."

"Ah! Mianhe, aku lupa." Henry tersenyum. "Wo jiao Henry."

"Donghae imnida, ani, wo jiao Dong Hai." Namja itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Gui Xian selalu begitu. Waktu diwawancara oleh reporter, dia memuji bahwa kaki reporter itu indah."

"Itu kenyataan," protes Kyuhyun. "Dia kan bertanya seperti apa yeoja idamanku. Aku bilang salah satunya adalah memiliki kaki yang indah. Lalu ketika aku melihat kakinya, aku mengatakan apa adanya. Memang dia punya kaki yang indah."

"Kau selalu melakukan itu?" tanya Hankyung takjub dengan sikap terus terang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung, kau memiliki banyak mantan yeojachingu. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Henry yang mulai penasaran.

"Kau ingin mempermalukanku?" desis Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Victoria yang sibuk tersenyum-senyum melihatnya.

"Ani. Aku ingin bertanya, dari mereka semua, mana yang Kyuhyun hyung tembak?"

"Mwo?"

"Maksudku, mana yang Kyuhyun hyung nyatakan cinta?"

"Dia tidak pernah melakukannya," jawab Ryeowook diikuti anggukan Kyuhyun. Donghae, Hankyung dan Siwon ikut mengangguk. Ganti Henry dan Zhoumi yang merasa kaget.

"Dia terlalu malu jika menghadapi yeoja, dan takut ditolak, jadi sang yeoja duluan yang menyatakan perasaan. Dia hanya menjawab 'mau' atau 'tidak'. Semuanya begitu." Donghae meringis mendapat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Meski mantannya banyak, ciuman pertama Kyuhyunie waktu high school." Ryeowook menyambung sehingga ia terkena sikutan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih parah Heechul hyung. Ciuman pertamanya saat usia 22 tahun," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalian berdua memang sama persis," celetuk Hankyung. "Aku rasa kalian berdua tidak membedakan dengan baik 'yeojachingu' dan yeojachingu."

Hankyung tersenyum teringat Heechul sahabatnya. Meski Heechul terlihat seperti orang yang bebas, tetapi Heechul sebenarnya tidak begitu. Ia hanya memegang tangan seorang yeoja jika diijinkan. Ia juga baru berpacaran di usia 20 tahun. Bahkan saat yeojachingunya berinisiatif mencium lebih dulu, Heechul langsung mengelap bibirnya, ribut, dan akhirnya mereka putus. "Aku rasa kalian berdua lebih cocok langsung menikah saja."

Kata-kata Hankyung membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan semua yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Victoria lagi-lagi tersenyum oleh ulah mereka.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Victoria Song, Kyuhyun sunbae." Victoria berkata dengan lembut dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau memperkenalkan diri pada Kyuhyunie dengan bahasa Korea? Kau menguasai bahasa Korea?" Donghae terkejut mendengar Song Qian yang baru dikenalnya bisa berbahasa Korea dengan logat yang sangat bagus, jauh lebih bagus dari Zhoumi dan Hankyung.

"Victoria sshi adalah trainee di SM sejak tahun lalu," jelas Hankyung. "Dia memang menguasai bahasa Korea selain bahasa Mandarin."

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menyambut uluran tangan Victoria. "Jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil aku oppa." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Oppa?" Victoria mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat lebih muda darinya.

"Ne. Kyuhyun oppa," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melirik kesal ke arah member lain yang sibuk mentertawakannya.

"Gui Xian. Nama dia di SJ M adalah Gui Xian," jelas Zhoumi sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tak apa, Zhoumi ge. Aku akan memanggilnya oppa."

Jawaban Victoria membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah yang lain.

.

.

Eunhyuk kembali ke dorm untuk mengambil kostum yang tertinggal tadi pagi. Di acara SBS OotChaSa nanti malam, ia dan Leeteuk akan memainkan sebuah komedi berjudul Robot Junior dengan cara battle dance. Namja itu sangat senang dengan kostum yang akan mereka kenakan.

"Sepertinya SJ M kelelahan," gumam Eunhyuk ketika mengintip ke kamar Ryeowook dan Yesung. Ryeowook tampak bergelung dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya.

Tak seorang pun tampak di ruang tengah dorm lantai 11 itu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tertidur sepulang pembuatan MV. Sungmin dan Yesung sudah berangkat ke Chunji. Eunhyuk pun meraih tas kostumnya dan bergegas menuju pintu dorm.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara air memancar di kamar mandinya. Kedua alis namja itu bertaut. _Siapa yang menggunakan kamar mandiku? Ryeowookie sedang tidur dan Yesung hyung…._

Sebuah pikiran melintas di benak Eunhyuk. Tanpa permisi namja itu langsung membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Sosok yang ia duga, sekaligus yang tidak ia harapkan berada di sana, memandangnya dengan wajah pias dan pucat.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana?" Eunhyuk mendekat, namun Kyuhyun memberi kode dengan tangannya agar namja itu menjauh. Kyuhyun membersihkan wajah dan mulutnya di wastafel. Ia tampak kesal ketika Eunhyuk tetap menghampirinya dan membantunya ke luar dari kamar mandi. Namun Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Eunhyuk membimbingnya ke sofa ruang tengah, dan memaksanya berbaring di situ.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan dengan cemas ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dengan berat. Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Kyuhyunie, di SJ M… Kau full melakukan dance?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih memejamkan matanya dan hanya mengangguk samar. Eunhyuk menggosok telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan itu terlihat sangat kurus, membuat air mata Eunhyuk nyaris mengalir keluar.

"Uljima, Hyukhyuk cengeng!"

Ucapan ketus itu membuat Eunhyuk memindahkan pandangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun ke sepasang mata hitam yang tengah menatapnya. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan evil smirknya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar juga membaik."

"Jangan bergurau, magnae! Ini baru pembuatan MV! Bagaimana jika setiap hari kau melakukan dance di sana?" Sepasang mata Eunhyuk kini sudah basah oleh air mata. "Seandainya aku yang menjadi dance arranger, aku akan memberimu sedikit bagian saja. Kau itu masih belum pulih, Kyuhyunie."

Eunhyuk tidak peduli saat Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Namja itu benar-benar merasa sedih dan menangis dengan keras. "Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe… Seandainya aku bisa masuk ke sana, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

"Aigoo… Kau bilang apa, Hyukhyuk? Kau pikir kalau kau masuk, semua akan berubah? Jangan menyalahkan diri terus!" cetus Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak duduk lalu menepuk kedua pipi Eunhyuk dengan keras. "Lihat, karena sering menangis, wajahmu yang aneh menjadi semakin aneh!"

Kyuhyun menarik-narik pipi Eunhyuk ke berbagai arah dan tertawa melihat hasilnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang aneh?" Eunhyuk merengut. Ia melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Kau selalu saja mengalihkan perhatian!"

"Lupakan saja," kata Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius. "Jebal, Hyukhyuk, lupakan yang kau lihat tadi. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan kesibukan saat ini. Lama-lama aku akan semakin kuat."

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie…"

"Mianhe, aku selalu menuntut sesuatu dari hyungdeul." Eunhyuk tertegun mendengar suara yang bergetar itu. Kyuhyun tampak menahan air matanya mati-matian. "Jebal, jangan katakan ini kepada siapa pun. Aku akan mengatur diri baik-baik."

"Kyuhyunie, ini bukan masalah pengaturan!" Eunhyuk merasa kesal dan sedih melihat kekerasan hati magnaenya. "Ini masalah tubuhmu yang belum pulih. Kau belum boleh banyak melakukan dance!"

"Meski pun begitu, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan bukan?"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun memukul Eunhyuk dengan telak. Namja itu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun dan menarik kedua tangan kurus itu ke dalam genggamannya. Tangan itu terlihat begitu rapuh, sehingga ia merasa harus berhati-hati. "Ne. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan…"

"Jadi tak ada jalan lain kecuali melakukannya bukan?"

"Ne. Kita hanya bisa melakukannya…," ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Setiap kata pembenaran yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa sangat pahit. Hatinya juga terasa sakit sehingga namja itu kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Jadi, untuk apa memberitahu yang lain jika itu hanya membuat mereka gelisah? Aku menyesal memakai kamar mandi tadi… Aku sedang di ruang tengah saat aku merasa mual. Jika ke kamar mandiku, aku tidak akan sempat untuk…."

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Eunhyuk sambil tetap memandang ke tangan Kyuhyun yang ia genggam. Ia tak berani memandang wajah magnaenya itu. "Hyung akan tutup mulut tentang semua ini."

"Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun menghela napas lega.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku hyung." Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. "Ommo… wajahmu tirus sekali, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam saat Eunhyuk memeluknya sambil menangis. "Mereka lagi-lagi memperlakukan kita seperti robot. Bertahanlah, Kyuhyunie. Aku dan Teukie hyung akan berusaha naik ke posisi tinggi. Kami akan mengubah semua ini menjadi lebih baik, bukan hanya untuk kita, tapi untuk artis lainnya juga. Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai saat itu tiba, arra?"

"Arraseyo." Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Eunhyuk lalu mendorongnya menjauh. Ia tertawa melihat wajah Eunhyuk. "Hyukhyuk, wajahmu benar-benar aneh! Sebaiknya kau mencuci muka sebelum berangkat. Kalau tidak, semua penonton akan kabur melihatmu."

"Dasar magnae kurang ajar!" Eunhyuk tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tak peduli ketika Kyuhyun merasa kesal dengan perbuatannya.

.

Eunhyuk tidak dapat berkonsentrasi saat gladi resik. Ia terus memikirkan Kyuhyun jika SJ M mulai melakukan debut mereka. Saat ia melakukan gerakan berbalik dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan, ia pun melakukan kesalahan. Tangannya terasa sangat sakit sehingga namja itu akhirnya terjatuh sambil memegang telapak tangan kanannya yang cedera.

"Hyukie!" Leeteuk dan para penari pendamping mengerubungi Eunhyuk yang meringkuk kesakitan dengan cemas. "Gwenchana, Hyukie?"

"Mianhe, hyung, sepertinya tanganku cedera."

"Aigoo! Bagaimana ini? Acara sebentar lagi akan di mulai! Nama kalian sudah ada di daftar acara. Penonton akan kecewa jika kalian tidak tampil!' seru PD dengan kesal.

"_Jadi tak ada jalan lain kecuali melakukannya bukan?" _Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk berusaha bangun dan berdiri. Leeteuk membantunya dengan wajah cemas.

_Bertahanlah, Kyuhyunie. Aku dan Teukie hyung akan berusaha naik ke posisi tinggi. Kami akan mengubah semua ini menjadi lebih baik, bukan hanya untuk kita, tapi untuk artis lainnya juga. Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai saat itu tiba, arra?_

Eunhyuk meringis sambil berusaha menggerakkan jemari tangannya. Terasa sangat sakit, terutama di bagian lengan bawah dan pergelangan. Namun ia bersyukur jemarinya bisa bergerak meski rasa sakit mengikuti setiap gerakannya. _Kyuhyunie selama ini bertahan dari rasa sakitnya. Jika aku menyerah sekarang, aku tidak akan bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Kyuhyunie. Aku masih sanggup melakukannya._

"Kami akan tetap tampil." Kata-kata Eunhyuk mengejutkan semua pihak. "Teuki hyung, ijinkan aku melakukan perubahan terhadap penampilan kita."

Leeteuk memandang Eunhyuk. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Leeteuk benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang Eunhyuk coba sampaikan dengan hatinya, dan leader itu pun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Kita akan tampil dengan penampilan yang lain."

Meski awalnya PD menolak perubahan yang Eunhyuk tawarkan, namun akhirnya ia menyerah karena tidak mungkin penampilan mereka dibatalkan sama sekali. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk bersyukur para penari pendamping mau menyesuaikan perubahan itu.

Suara tawa dan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton membuat mereka semua merasa lega. Battle dance yang diubah menjadi kocak itu sanggup menutup penampilan mereka yang tidak memakai gerakan-gerakan breakdance yang membutuhkan tangan sebagai tumpuan. PD pun merasa puas dengan penampilan mereka.

Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk saling berpelukan dengan gembira. Mereka menerima ucapan selamat dari para pendukung. Semua sangat kagum dengan kecepatan kedua namja itu merubah situasi. Padahal semua sudah merasa pertunjukan ini akan gagal.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir secepat itu?" tanya salah seorang pengisi acara.

"Seseorang membuat kami menjadi sangat kreatif," ucap Eunhyuk sambil melirik sang leader. "Keberadaannya membuat kami terlatih mengubah situasi."

"Ne." Leeteuk tersenyum. "Dari dialah kami belajar apa artinya berjuang sampai saat terakhir. Kami tidak akan mengecewakannya."

Keduanya seperti biasa mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk ke semua pendukung acara. Setelah itu, Leeteuk menarik tangan kiri Eunhyuk yang tidak cedera. "Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit, Hyukie. Cederamu cukup serius."

"Aniyo, Teuki hyung, kita masih ada rekaman di Mnet Countdown. Jika tugas MC kita selesai, barulah kita ke rumah sakit."

Leeteuk terpaksa mengijinkan Eunhyuk melakukan rekaman acara Mmet Countdown. Namun di tengah-tengah acara, Eunhyuk tidak sanggup lagi. Ia terjatuh di atas panggung karena kesakitan. Tangan kanannya terlihat membengkak. Eunhyuk pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Lengan Eunhyuk harus digips karena cederanya cukup parah. Untuk sementara, tugas Eunhyuk di SUKIRA dialihkan pada Yesung.

.

.

17 Maret 2008

"Hyukhyuk, cepat habiskan makanannya!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan sesendok besar makan siang dengan kasar ke mulut Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Eunhyuk terbatuk, nyaris tersedak oleh sendok yang diangsurkan Kyuhyun ke mulutnya.

"Dia memang ingin membunuh kita semua," gumam Heechul yang duduk di sisi sofa yang lain. Ia membenarkan letak kaca mata hitamnya. Namja itu baru saja menjalani operasi lasik untuk membenarkan penglihatannya yang kurang bagus.

"Heechul hyung, gurauanmu sama sekali tidak lucu," desis Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah berbaik hati membantu Hyukhyuk makan siang. Bukankah begitu, Hyukhyuk?"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelan ludah saat Kyuhyun memandang tajam ke arahnya. Tapi ia juga takut mengangguk karena di saat yang sama Heechul memandang dari balik kacamata, dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah tajam.

"Aigoo… Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendirian saja?"

"Jangan bicara! Cepat habiskan!" seru Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyendok dengan penuh. Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Kyuhyunie, kau hari ini galak sekali…," keluh Eunhyuk masih bersikeras menutup mulutnya.

"Hyukhyuk masih belum bisa makan sendiri, tapi hari ini akan bertugas di SUKIRA dan melakukan syuting SBS hingga larut malam. Mulainya saja jam 11 malam, Hyukjae! Jam berapa kau akan pulang dari SBS?!"

"Bukankah kita biasa pulang malam? Semua acara SBS banyak yang di syuting jam 11 malam," celetuk Heechul.

"Tapi kondisi Hyukhyuk sedang tidak baik!"

"Kau sendiri? Memang kondisimu baik? Memang kondisiku baik? Kita bertiga dikurung di dorm karena tubuh kita sedang tidak beres!" Heechul tampak sangat kesal. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin berbantahan dengan Leeteuk.

"Kyuhyunie, jebal, tolong jangan marah lagi," bujuk Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas. Dengan terpaksa dibukanya mulutnya dan menerima suapan yang sangat banyak itu hingga ia nyaris tersedak lagi.

Kyuhyun meletakkan piring makan siang yang dipegangnya dengan sedikit keras ke meja. Ia masih kesal dengan aktifnya Eunhyuk. Padahal tangan hyungnya itu masih di gips dan digantung dengan kain penopang ke bahu. Sama sekali belum boleh digerakkan.

"Ck! Dia berani menjelek-jelekkan aku di depan umum? Dasar magnae kurang ajar! Akan kuberi dia pelajaran nanti!"

Seruan Heechul membuat keduanya menoleh ke layar televisi. SBS Confrontation 8 VS 1 yang disyuting kemarin sedang disiarkan. Kibum berbicara tentang Heechul, Heebum, bahkan minihompy milik Heechul yang sering dipenuhi status aneh. Mereka sedang membahas 'Siapa teman yang akan mengkhianatimu'. Dan Kibum memilih Heechul.

_Heechul hyung memanggil Kibum hyung 'magnae'… Apa Heechul hyung tidak mau mengakuiku sebagai magnae? _

"Aku rasa pilihan Kibum hyung tepat," celetuk Kyuhyun sambil mengukir evil smirk. Senyumnya itu semakin lebar ketika Heechul menoleh dengan mata melotot lebar. "Tenang saja, hyung, kami bisa menerima pengkhianatanmu. Kapan pun otakmu beres, kembalilah kepada kami."

"Kau ini!" Heechul maju untuk menyerang Kyuhyun, namun Eunhyuk langsung berdiri di antara mereka. Tak ayal lagi, namja itu terdorong oleh Heechul sehingga nyaris terjatuh. Kyuhyun segera menangkapnya, namun tangan kanan Eunhyuk sempat mengenai sofa. Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan. Heechul yang merasa bersalah ikut membantu Kyuhyun mendudukkan Eunhyuk kembali.

"Hyukie pabo! Buat apa kau melindungi magnae ini?!" seru Heechul gemas.

"Ya! Heechul hyung! Bukankah kau bilang Kibum hyung yang magnae?!" seru Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya.

"Kibumie itu Original magnae! Wookie itu Eternal magnae! Dan kau adalah Evil magnae!" seru Heechul keras sehingga Eunhyuk mengernyit karena kupingnya berdenging.

"Kalau aku evil, Heechul hyung Senior evil!"

"Ya! Siapa yang mau jadi seniormu?! Aku lebih baik dari itu! Kau lebih pantas jadi bawahanku!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau King Evil? Puas?!" seru Kyuhyun tak kalah keras, membuat Eunhyuk terpaksa menutup telinganya. Tapi itu sia-sia, karena ia hanya bisa menutup telinga kirinya.

"Aku ini cantik, pabo! Aku lebih cocok disebut Queen Evil!" seru Heechul berang.

"Secantik apapun Heechul hyung, kau itu namja! Namja! Namja!"

"Setampan apapun kata orang, buatku kau itu jelek! Jelek! Jelek!"

"Mianhe, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Eunhyuk memelas.

"TIDAK BISA!"

Eunhyuk meringkuk dengan posisi duduk, saat keduanya berteriak bersamaan ke arahnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Leeteuk saat membiarkan keduanya menjaga dirinya di dorm. Kyuhyun melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang berseberangan dengan Heechul. Kedua matanya memandang kesal ke arah hyungnya yang masih memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak menghinamu, Heechul hyung. Dengan sifatmu, kemungkinan yang Kibum hyung katakan itu memang ada. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jika suatu saat kau pergi meninggalkan kami, kapan pun kau mau kembali, kami akan menerimamu."

Heechul yang siap mengumpat, menjadi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Heechul sadar yang Kyuhyun katakan benar. Beberapa media yang membahas soal grup yang sudah bubar atau pun akan bubar, menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah seorang yang diduga akan keluar dari grup. Sifatnya yang pemberang, bebas, seenaknya, membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk tuduhan itu. Tapi ia pun tidak berani menjamin ia tidak akan melakukannya.

"Jangan terlalu naïf, Kyuhyunie. Seseorang yang sudah mencampakkan grupnya, tidak mungkin diterima kembali oleh yang lain. Akan banyak luka selama keadaan itu berlangsung," ujar Heechul dengan nada serius. "Aku pun akan sulit memaafkan jika seseorang mencampakkanku."

"Kami akan berusaha tidak begitu." Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke arah Heechul. "Sejak awal, kami tahu Heechul hyung orang yang seperti apa. Karena itu, jika Heechul hyung pergi dan ingin kembali, kami akan menerimanya."

"Aku setuju dengan Kyuhyunie." Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat keduanya menoleh. "Hyung, meski kau tidak pandai menyanyi dan menari, tapi kami semua membutuhkanmu. Tanpamu kami tidak bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Karena itu, kalau hal buruk terjadi, kembalilah kepada kami. Berjanjilah hyung akan mencoba mempercayai kami. Jebal, hyung."

Heechul tertegun memandang kedua dongsaengnya. Tapi wajah mereka menunjukkan kesungguhan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Heechul bangkit berdiri dan bergerak ke arah jendela. Ia tak mau mereka berdua melihat matanya yang mulai berkabut.

"Aku masih lebih mempercayai Chocoball daripada ucapan si Jelek dan si Cengeng." Heechul berbalik sambil menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan mencoba mempercayai kalian 20% saja."

"Begitupun tak apa," ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ketika seringaian Heechul semakin mengerikan. Mereka tidak membahasnya lebih lanjut. Tetapi mereka mematrinya di dalam hati, berharap jika saat itu tiba, semua akan tetap di keputusan mereka saat ini.

.

.

20 Maret 2008

Kesibukan Super Junior berjalan seperti biasa. Namun ada beberapa perubahan yang terjadi karena adanya Super Junior M. Situasi di luar sangat memanas dengan rumor Super Junior China yang beredar. Mereka belum tahu jika Super Junior China telah berganti menjadi Super Junior M dan membernya telah ditetapkan secara pasti.

Pembatalan rencana kerja terhadap member yang terpilih pun terjadi. Diantaranya adalah peran Siwon di film Hello Schoolgirl yang digantikan oleh Kangin. Jadwal Super Junior pun turun drastis. Satu per satu acara mereka masuk rencana pemberhentian dengan alasan kesibukan mempersiapkan Super Show. Karena itulah semua berusaha agar acara yang masih berlangsung dilakukan sebaik-baiknya, dengan harapan akan ada permintaan acara lain untuk Super Junior.

Eunhyuk yang masih digips tangan kanannya, bersikeras tetap menjalani jadwal SUKIRA. Ia beralasan bahwa tangannya yang cedera tidak menganggu acara. Padahal semua tahu Eunhyuk merasa kesakitan saat melakukan semua rutinitas itu. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak peduli, apalagi Kyuhyun juga tetap berusaha tampil maksimal untuk persiapan SJ M.

Terpilihnya Hankyung pada tanggal 19 Maret sebagai pembawa obor, membuat semua merasa terhibur. Pihak SM juga mengkonfirmasi berita itu. Hankyung meraih suara terbanyak dibanding calon lainnya. Super Junior juga akan diundang ke acara pembukaan event olimpiade itu selama dua hari.

"Kita harus tampil sebaik mungkin di sana," jelas Leeteuk tadi pagi. "Kita tunjukkan bahwa penampilan Super Junior semakin baik, seperti yang Hankyung-ah janjikan di Beijing waktu itu. Jangan pedulikan jadwal kita yang menurun. Lakukan saja yang ada sebaik mungkin."

Heechul mendengus kesal mengingat ucapan Leeteuk. Siang ini ia menganggur dan memilih mengutak-atik laptopnya di meja makan dorm lantai 11. Ia ingin melihat-lihat berita terbaru. Namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu menggelengkan kepala ketika membaca perseteruan ELF dengan pihak SM. ELF sangat cemas dengan ditambahkannya personil baru.

"Aigoo… Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau Zhoumi-ah dan Henry-ah hanya member di sub grup?" Heechul lagi-lagi mendengus dengan lambatnya konfirmasi berita dari SM.

"Ne, banyak ELF yang mengira ada satu anggota lagi yang ditambahkan, yaitu Chou Chen Chen. Totalnya menjadi 3 orang." Donghae menyahut.

Selain Heechul, hanya ada member SJ M di dorm. Mereka berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah untuk mendalami bahasa mandarin bersama Zhoumi. Hankyung sendiri sibuk mengurus keperluan debut SJ M sejak tadi pagi.

"Ada juga rumor yang bilang, Henry-ah dibatalkan sebagai anggota Super Junior China dengan adanya Joomyuk-sshi," tambah Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar. Joo Myuk adalah nama Korea Zhoumi.

"Tapi berkat rumor itu, beberapa fans merasa simpatik pada Henry-ah." Ryeowook merangkul Henry yang duduk di sisinya.

"Ne. Mereka merasa bersalah. Setelah mengalami penolakan begitu rupa, akhirnya Henry-ah gagal masuk ke Super Junior China dan digantikan oleh calon lainnya." Donghae membenarkan.

"Aku sempat menonton ketika kalian tampil dan Henry-ah diteriaki 'yolset myong' dengan keras." Zhoumi tersenyum prihatin. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi ELF saat dia dan Henry diumumkan secara resmi di bulan April nanti.

"Yolset Myong? What it means?" Henry memandang yang lain meminta jawaban.

"Ah! Song Qian?" Sebelum ada yang menjawab, suara Kyuhyun membuat semua menoleh. "Nanti malam jangan lupa, aku sudah membuat janji untukmu. Baik-baiklah berkenalan dengan mereka, arra?"

"Song Qian?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

"Kyuhyunie diberi nomor teleponnya begitu saja?" Donghae menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau Teuki hyung tahu, dia akan sangat kesal."

"Waeyo?" Zhoumi mendekat dengan rasa tertarik.

"Teuki hyung pernah bertemu Song Qian sebelumnya." Siwon menjelaskan. Kini mereka semua sudah saling mendekatkan kepala dan berbisik. "Tapi saat Teuki hyung meminta nomornya…."

"Tanyakan saja pada managerku," sambung Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil. "Song Qian menjawab begitu. Teuki hyung sendiri yang menceritakannya waktu tahu Song Qian menjadi model di MV U SJ M."

"Apakah Kyuhyun hyung berpacaran dengannya?" Henry ikut berbisik.

"Gui Xian, kau tadi pamit ke kamar mandi, bukan untuk menelepon," tegur Zhoumi. Kata-kata Henry membuatnya was-was.

"Satu kali lagi, Zhoumi ge." Kyuhyun menekan beberapa nomor. "Aku takut melupakannya."

Zhoumi hendak menegur, namun Siwon menarik lengannya pelan. "Tenang saja, Kyuhyunie bukan berpacaran. Dia memang seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Shi Yuan?" Pertanyaan Zhoumi hanya dijawab dengan jari telunjuk di bibir oleh Siwon.

"Yeoboseyo, sunbae." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. "Nanti malam jangan lupa di kedai yang biasa, ne? Ayolah, sunbae… Aku biasa memainkan Zerg sedangkan orang yang akan kuperkenalkan ini biasa bermain sebagai Terran. Dia kesulitan soal penggunaan Battlecruiser. Cuma sunbae yang bisa membantunya menjadi Terran yang lebih ahli. Ne, gomawo, sunbae. Aku jamin, sunbae akan senang mengenalnya."

"Dia…bicara…tentang…game…?" Zhoumi mengeja kata-katanya. Ia tak percaya akan menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Ne, uri Kyuhyunie seperti kabel penghubung," bisik Siwon. "Zhoumi qe cukup berdiri di dekatnya seperti anak hilang, dan dia akan mendekat, bertanya, lalu memberikan kepadamu apa yang kau butuhkan. Teman? Makanan? Taktik bermain game? Dia akan memberikan semuanya."

"Aku percaya," gumam Zhoumi masih sedikit takjub. "Aku pernah mengalaminya."

Di meja makan, Heechul membaca berita tentang rumor masuknya Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu member Super Junior China. Beberapa orang tidak setuju. Mereka menginginkan Kibum yang belum masuk ke sub-grup mana pun untuk masuk ke Super Junior China. Mereka beranggapan Kyuhyun mengambil rejeki member yang lain.

"Ini yang aku tidak suka dari netizen. Seandainya mereka tahu betapa kami semua tidak ingin si Jelek masuk SJ M…"

"Heechul hyung memanggilku?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul tersadar. Ia bergumam keras sedari tadi, padahal dia tidak sedang sendiri di dorm lantai 11 itu. "Jadi kau akhirnya mengakui kalau kau jelek?" tanya Heechul sekenanya.

Kyuhyun meringis. "Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan julukan itu, hyung."

Heechul menyeringai puas, lalu kembali memandang laptopnya. Member Super Junior China yang lain tersenyum mendengar percakapan keduanya.

"Kyuhyunie, cepat kemari!" seru Zhoumi ketika melihat Kyuhyun tidak juga bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku haus, Zhoumi qe." Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul. "Hyung mau minuman hangat?"

"Boleh."

Kyuhyun beranjak ke dapur sementara Heechul melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Namun beberapa menit kemudian wajah Heechul merah padam. Ia beranjak bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari dorm dengan pintu terbanting. Tepatnya ditutup dengan keras. Pintu apartemen mereka memiliki pengaman sehingga tidak bisa dibanting seperti di dorm lama mereka.

Kyuhyun berjengit mendengar suara keras pintu tadi. Ia keluar dari dapur dan menyadari Heechul tidak ada. "Kenapa Heechul hyung tiba-tiba keluar?"

"Mungkin ada keperluan mendadak?" Siwon mengangkat bahu. Mereka semua juga terkejut dengan kelakuan Heechul tadi.

"Tapi aku tak mendengar suara telepon masuk," gumam Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja makan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat layar laptop Heechul. Sesuatu membuatnya tertarik untuk membaca yang terpampang di layar. Kulitnya yang putih berubah pucat. Ia menyadari apa yang membuat Heechul bergegas keluar tadi. Hyungnya yang perasa itu pasti marah besar saat ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas lari ke luar dorm. Ia tidak mengindahkan seruan heran yang lain. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah lampu lift yang tidak bergerak. _Heechul hyung tidak memakai lift. _Kyuhyun langsung menyusuri tangga apartemen, berharap dapat menyusul hyungnya.

Baru menuruni beberapa lantai, Kyuhyun tersentak. Di ujung bawah anak tangga, ia melihat sosok Heechul terbaring dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"HEECHUL HYUNG!" Kyuhyun melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus untuk menghampiri sosok Heechul.

.

.

Heechul membuka matanya sambil mengeluh. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat, namun yang paling parah adalah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada hidungnya. Ia terpaksa menarik napas lewat mulut karena hidungnya terasa tersumbat. Bau obat-obatan tercium olehnya. Ia pun memandang sekeliling dinding yang berwarna serba putih.

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar?" Suara Kibum membuat Heechul menoleh. Namun rasa sakit membuatnya tetap bungkam. Kibum menekan tombol pemanggil. Tak lama kemudian Uisa dan seorang perawat datang untuk memeriksa Heechul. Uisa memberinya obat yang meredakan rasa sakitnya dan berlalu dengan keputusan Heechul harus menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu untuk pemantauan.

"Menyebalkan!" seru Heechul. Setelah rasa sakitnya menghilang, dia mulai bisa berkata ketus seperti biasa. Hal itu membuat Kibum tersenyum senang.

Kibum membukakan makan siang yang diantar sang perawat, lalu mengambil semangkuk pudding untuk makanan pembuka. Ia menyuapkan makanan lembut itu kepada Heechul yang segera memakannya tanpa membantah. Perutnya memang terasa lapar.

"Kibumie, kau yang mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

"Kenapa hyung bertanya begitu?"

"Bukankah kau sedang syuting drama? Saat Uisa datang tadi, aku melihat seekor anjing kecil mengintip di pintu."

"Heechul hyung mengigau," kata Kibum sambil tertawa. "Mana boleh binatang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit?"

"Kibumie, kalau kau berpura-pura lagi, aku akan melempar isi gelas ini ke wajahmu," ancam Heechul membuat tawa Kibum semakin keras. "Si jelek itu yang membawaku ke rumah sakit. Benar kan?"

"Ne. Dia tidak berani menggerakkan hyung karena takut memperparah keadaan jika terjadi gegar otak. Karena itu Kyuhyunie memanggil ambulans."

"Lalu, kenapa kau yang menungguiku di sini jika dia bisa menungguiku? Di mana dongsaengdeul lainnya?"

Kibum lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sambil menyendokkan puding. Ia teringat kejadian tadi siang saat menerima telepon dari Kyuhyun. Magnaenya itu membujuk, memohon, merajuk, memarahi dan akhirnya memaksanya untuk meninggalkan lokasi syuting.

_Jebal, Kibum hyung, saat ini Heechul hyung sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku tidak mungkin mengganggu Hankyung hyung yang sedang sibuk. Jebal, aku akan melakukan apapun asal Kibum hyung datang ke rumah sakit. _Namja itu teringat kata-kata permohonan Kyuhyun.

_Kibum hyung! Kalau kau tidak datang ke rumah sakit dalam 15 menit, aku akan ke sana dan membuat kekacauan di lokasi syutingmu! Percayalah, hyung, aku akan melakukannya!_

Kibum tersenyum. Meski ia yakin 'kekacauan' yang akan dibuat Kyuhyun memiliki bentuk berbeda dengan 'kekacauan' yang dibuat oleh Heechul, ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Kekacauan tetaplah sebuah kekacauan. Track record magnaenya untuk hal itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi.

"Kibumie, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Kibum lagi-lagi hanya menyuapkan puding, membuat Heechul mendelik lebar dan mendorong mundur sendok itu hingga isinya jatuh ke pangkuan Kibum. "Ya! Kibumie! Kau berani mengacuhkan pertanyaanku?!"

"Heechul hyung, hyung itu orang yang sangat pintar. Tanpa aku beritahu, hyung pasti bisa menjawabnya sendiri."

Heechul terdiam.

"Dia masih berada di luar?"

"Sedari tadi. Tidak beranjak sedikit pun."

"Kalau begitu aku mau makan. Kibumie, kau bantu aku makan, arra?"

"Ani, tangan hyung tidak sakit." Kibum menggeleng. "Hyung tidak mengundangnya masuk?"

"Biarkan saja magnae pabo itu! Sampai kapan dia mau salah paham?"

"Itu karena Heechul hyung juga."

"Kau mau membantuku makan atau mau kutendang keluar?"

"Aku akan membantumu makan saja, hyung." Kibum kembali tertawa. Ia pun membantu Heechul menghabiskan jatah makan siang yang terlambat itu. Ia juga membantu Heechul meminum obat yang diberikan dokter.

"Aku mengantuk. Kibumie, jika kau pulang, suruh si jelek itu pulang. Aku tak mau dimarahi Teuki hyung jika magnae kesayangannya sakit."

"Jaljayo, hyung." Kibum menyelimuti Heechul sambil tetap tersenyum.

.

Entah berapa lama Heechul tertidur, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Namja itu terkejut mendapati kepala Kyuhyun terbaring di sisinya. Kyuhyun tidur dengan posisi duduk. Kedua lengannya diletakkan di bawah kepala sebagai pengganti bantal. Wajah tirus itu tampak lelah. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek membuat wajahnya terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kyuhyunie, melihatmu sepolos ini membuatku sedih," gumam Heechul. Dengan hati-hati ia mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. "Super Junior project grup. Kenapa label itu masih melekat pada kita? Bukankah Super Junior sudah sebuah grup tetap? Lalu apa artinya usahamu selama ini untuk menjadi bagian dari kami, jika member Super Junior bisa ditambah hingga 100 orang?"

Kyuhyun masih saja terlelap dengan suara napas yang cukup mengganggu. Heechul terpaksa menahan tawa karenanya. Ia meraih tissue dan meletakkannya di dekat mulut Kyuhyun untuk berjaga-jaga. Diacaknya pelan rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Suara tidurmu seperti kereta jaman dulu, Kyuhyunie."

_Pasien yang memiliki penyakit pneumothorax memang mendengkur ketika tidur akibat terjadinya distres pernapasan ringan. Mulut yang terbuka saat tidur, juga obat yang mengakibatkan kondisi mulut lebih kering, membuat mereka mengeluarkan air liur saat tidur._

Heechul teringat kata-kata Uisa saat memberi informasi tentang kondisi Kyuhyun. Sejak itu, mereka tidak pernah memarahi Kyuhyun karena kebiasaan tidurnya. Mereka hanya menaruh bantal di wajahnya, sehingga suara dengkuran Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengganggu member lain jika mereka sedang tidur bersama-sama. Tetapi akhirnya mereka was-was sendiri, dan memilih menutup wajah mereka dengan bantal daripada mengambil resiko.

Wajah Heechul kembali murung. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Uisa saat operasi pencabutan pin-ku gagal tahun lalu? Pin baja di kakiku bengkok karena aku memaksakan diri melakukan dance. Pin yang dua lagi melekat erat dengan tulangku sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengambilnya. Juni nanti mereka akan memantaunya lagi."

Mata Heechul terasa panas. Tangannya mulai gemetar. "Itu baja, Kyuhyunie. Baja pun bisa bengkok karena kupaksa menari. Bagaimana kau bisa begitu bodoh memaksa tubuhmu melakukan dance penuh di SJ M? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?"

Kyuhyun tetap tertidur dengan nyenyak padahal Heechul berharap Kyuhyun menyahutinya seperti biasa. Heechul merasa malu sendiri dengan kata-katanya tadi. Wajah polos Kyuhyun mendadak membuatnya jengkel bukan kepalang.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! KENAPA KAU TIDUR SEPERTI ORANG MATI?! KAU BERANI MENGACUHKANKU?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Heechul. Kemudian sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di kepalanya. Untuk beberapa detik ia memandang Heechul dengan bingung, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum penuh.

"He… Heechul hyung butuh sesuatu?"

"Aku butuh wajah jelekmu menghilang secepatnya dari sini!"

"Ah! Mianhe, hyung, belum ada yang bisa menjaga di sini. Jadi aku pikir…." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti. Dia teringat bahwa percuma saja berdebat dengan Heechul. Namja itu meraih HP nya dari dalam tas. "Hyung tunggulah sebentar, aku akan meminta hyungdeul yang lain menggantikanku."

"MWO?!" Heechul menjadi geram bukan kepalang melihat wajah bersalah si magnae. "DASAR PABO! JELEK! MAGNAE KURANG AJAR!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut ketika Heechul mulai melemparinya dengan bantal, kotak tissue, sendok, dan apapun yang bisa namja itu raih dari atas nakas. Bahkan mangkuk plastik bekas puding pun ikut terlempar. Keributan itu membuat perawat datang. Ia menegur hingga Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Wajah si perawat sangat marah.

"Mianhamnida, ini semua karena saya." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuh meminta maaf. "Saya akan segera keluar dari sini. Saya jamin, Heechul hyung tidak akan mengamuk lagi. Jebal, jangan memarahinya. Mungkin dia sedang sangat kesakitan."

Heechul mengamati Kyuhyun yang bergegas membereskan tas ranselnya dan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Kau berani keluar selangkah lagi, aku akan membencimu seumur hidup, Kyuhyunie!" desis Heechul dengan suara yang membuat sang perawat mundur. Ia tak menyangka pasiennya yang berwajah cantik bisa tampak begitu mengerikan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang Heechul untuk memastikan pendengarannya.

"Anda akan baik-baik saja?" tanya sang perawat cemas saat Kyuhyun kembali masuk dan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Ne, anda jangan khawatir. Dia hyungku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Sang perawat beranjak keluar, memastikan keduanya tidak melakukan acara lempar-melempar lagi, kemudian menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo mendengar Heechul memakinya dengan berbagai ungkapan yang hyungnya itu miliki. Ia pernah mendengarnya sesekali karena Hankyung juga begitu jika marah. Semua berkat ajaran Heechul saat Hankyung pertama kali belajar bahasa Korea. Hyung cina nya jadi pandai memaki dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum membayangkan kombinasi aneh wajah sendu, suara lembut, dan kata-kata yang membuat orang sopan akan menautkan alis.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku?!"

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul yang sudah merah padam beberapa saat dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia mati-matian mencoba menghentikan tawanya, tapi tidak berhasil. Heechul pun mengetahuinya. Karena itu ia hanya bisa mendelik kesal menunggu sang magnae berhenti tertawa.

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi tidak sopan jika aku mengulangnya lagi. Intinya, Heechul hyung mau aku menemani di sini kan?"

"Apa maksud senyummu itu?!"

"Aku sedang senang, hyung, ijinkan aku tersenyum sesekali," kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas yang jelas pura-pura. Sedetik kemudian namja itu kembali tertawa melihat raut wajah Heechul. "Hyung cantik sekali jika marah."

"Mwo? Hidung diperban begini kau bilang cantik?"

Kyuhyun kali ini tidak tertawa. Ia memandang Heechul dengan prihatin. "Kata Uisa, Heechul hyung harus istirahat seminggu. Mereka ingin memantau kondisi Heechul hyung. Semoga semua baik-baik saja."

"Ck, jangan cemas begitu. Kepalaku ini keras. Jatuh seperti itu bukan masalah besar."

"Syukurlah." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "SBS Confrontation 8 VS 1 nanti malam… Shindong hyung yang akan menggantikan Heechul hyung sebagai bintang tamu."

"Seminggu? Bagaimana dengan Inkigayo?"

"Kangin hyung akan menggantikannya sepulang kami dari China."

"Kalian lusa berangkat?"

"Ne. Shindong hyung dan Kibum hyung akan menjaga Heechul hyung dan Hyuk… maksudku Eunhyuk hyung." Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat Heechul marah saat ini. Apalagi wajah Heechul terlihat suram sekarang.

"Kau menemukanku… karena kau membaca berita itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Hyung, seandainya aku tidak curiga dan membacanya… Hyung bisa…." Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memandang Heechul dengan pandangan menegur. "Jebal, hyung, lain kali jika kau marah, bantinglah apapun yang ada di dekatmu, tapi jangan berlari dengan marah seperti tadi. Itu sangat berbahaya. Apalagi mata hyung masih dalam tahap pemulihan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika tak ada yang mengetahui keadaan hyung tadi."

"Tapi kau mengetahuinya." Heechul tersenyum samar. "Gomawo, Kyuhyunie. Aku akan mengingat kata-katamu untuk lain kali. Aku juga tak ingin wajah tampanku ini rusak. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku perlu hidung pengganti?"

"Ani." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Hidung hyung masih berfungsi. Paling di internet tersiar kabar hyung melakukan operasi plastik pada hidung."

"Uhm, benar juga." Heechul menyeringai lebar. "Aku ingin bisa mencengkeram para antifans sesekali. "Aku akan membedah mereka untuk mengetahui apa saja isi hati orang-orang seperti itu."

"Eomma bilang, 'Ingat baik-baik, Kyuhyunnie… Ketika orang-orang membenci kita, kita harus mengasihi mereka lebih lagi. Karena kita tahu, cinta akan mengalahkan kebencian. Arra?' Begitu, hyung," kata Kyuhyun sambil menirukan gerakan sang eomma saat berbicara.

"Kalian sangat naif. Banyak orang-orang yang akan menyalahgunakan kepercayaan yang kalian beri. Contohnya aku. Banyak yang bilang aku akan meninggalkan Super Junior. Kau bilang akan menerimaku. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak berniat kembali? Atau aku sudah percaya padamu, tapi ternyata saat aku kembali, kalian tidak mau menerimaku? Bukankah itu hal yang sangat biasa terjadi?"

"Lebih baik aku salah karena mempercayakan sesuatu kepada seseorang, daripada aku salah karena tidak mempercayakan sesuatu kepada seseorang," ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

"Mwo?"

"Hidupku yang sekarang ini adalah kepercayaan kedua yang diberikan untukku, Heechul hyung. Saat aku terbaring di jalan malam itu, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah semua yang belum aku lakukan untuk orang-orang yang kusayang. Untuk semua orang yang penting bagiku. Aku jadi tahu apa yang paling penting dalam hidup ini. Jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang aku miliki."

"Meskipun Super Junior akan memiliki member hingga 100?"

"Aku sanggup menyayangi sebanyak itu."

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Heechul bisa tertawa dengan lepas. "Hmm, membayangkan memiliki 98 dongsaeng, hidupku pasti sangat nyaman."

"Ne, semua akan menurut apa kata hyung," gurau Kyuhyun. "Mungkin Heechul hyung tidak perlu berjalan untuk ke mana-mana, semua sudah dilayani dengan baik."

"Betul juga." Heechul mengangguk. "Tapi sampai kapan pun, aku akan mempertahankan Super Junior dengan jumlah 13. Kau lah member ke-13 itu, Kyuhyunie. Tidak akan ada penambahan lainnya. Aku tidak bicara tentang SJ M."

"Hyung…."

Heechul menarik napas panjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan bantal. Ia harus tidur dengan posisi agak tinggi, agar tak ada darah yang masuk dari luka di hidungnya.

"Hankyung-ah akan menjadi leader yang sangat berbeda dengan Teuki hyung. Semua akan ia atur dengan baik, semua detail akan ia rinci dengan jelas. Ia namja yang sangat serius. Kau harus menuruti semua kata-katanya, arra?"

"Arraseyo hyung."

"Ck, kadang aku benci dengan sifatnya itu. Kau jangan heran jika dia membuat urutan member yang mandi nanti."

Kedua namja itu pun tertawa dengan keras, sampai sang perawat kembali masuk untuk mengecek keadaan mereka.

.

.

_Super Junior masih merupakan project grup. Kami bisa menambahkan anggotanya hingga 100 orang bahkan lebih. _

_Kyuhyun sshi tidak boleh masuk ke dalam Super Junior China! Dia sudah menjadi member dari SJ KRY! Apakah dia ingin mengambil rejeki member lainnya? Kenapa Kibum sshi di anak tirikan? _

Kyuhyun meringis teringat kata-kata itu. Masih banyak kata-kata lainnya yang ia baca sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Protes akan masuknya Chou Chen Chen, Joo Myuk, dan Henry ke dalam Super Junior juga membuat situasi memanas. Ketika ia menanyakan hal mengenai status Super Junior kepada Hankyung, hyungnya itu tersenyum getir, menandakan bahwa kata-kata yang muncul di televisi kemarin itu benar adanya.

Saat ini ia berada di dalam lift hendak menuju kantor Petinggi SM. _Mungkin aku bisa mengubah pikiran Seonsaengnim._ Semakin dekat ke lantai teratas, Kyuhyun semakin gugup. _Cho Kyuhyun, kau pikir siapa dirimu sehingga Seonsaengnim harus mendengarkanmu? _Tepat satu lantai sebelum mencapai kantor petinggi SM, ia membatalkan niatnya. Namja itu keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju tangga.

Ia terus berjalan melewati lantai di mana Petinggi SM berada dan terus naik hingga ke bagian atap gedung. Ia pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Asal ia tidak membuka pintu lift atau pun pintu lainnya yang menuju lantai kantor Petinggi SM, ia tidak akan menemui penjaga.

Kyuhyun berjalan hingga ke pinggir atap, melihat semua yang terpampang dihadapannya. Lama ia merenung, namun pikirannya justru semakin kalut. Sejauh yang ia selidiki, baru Heechul, Hankyung dan dirinya yang mengetahui hal ini. Tapi ia curiga Leeteuk mengetahuinya juga. Sebagai leader seharusnya Leeteuk tahu lebih dahulu. Namun kejadian di awal perencanaan SJ M tahun lalu membuatnya sedikit meragukan kesimpulannya.

_Bagaimana jika Teuki hyung belum tahu dan akhirnya mengetahuinya?_

Masih jelas di ingatan Kyuhyun, saat menemukan Leeteuk menangis di dorm lama mereka. Waktu itu malam sudah sangat larut, dan semua sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun yang hendak mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya bangun dan beranjak keluar kamar. Ia mendapati sang leader menangis sambil menatap laptop di hadapannya.

"Waeyo, Leeteuk hyung?" tanyanya saat itu.

Ia sedikit cemas Leeteuk akan tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya. Tetapi Leeteuk justru melambaikan tangan, memberinya kode untuk mendekat. Dengan wajah penuh air mata namun gembira, Leeteuk menunjuk sesuatu di bawah tulisan Super Junior yang ada di website. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Tertulis 'Super Junior group', Kyuhyun-ah… Super Junior group… Sebelumnya ketika kami debut, yang tertulis adalah 'project group'. Dan kini, di single U ini, tulisan itu berubah menjadi 'group'. Aku sangat gembira melihatnya."

Meski saat itu Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya diterima, namun ia bisa merasakan kegembiraan Leeteuk.

_Heechul hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Beberapa acara yang dipegang oleh Teuki hyung dan hyungdeul yang lain memasuki episode-episode akhir. Teuki hyung akan sangat sedih jika mendengar berita ini. Apakah Super Junior yang kami pertahankan akhirnya akan berakhir begitu saja? Apakah semua usaha kami akan berakhir sia-sia?_

"Aku lelah, hyungdeul… Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk mempertahankan Super Junior…," keluh Kyuhyun sambil duduk memeluk lutut.

Saat tadi siang bergurau tentang 100 member, ia dan Heechul sama-sama tahu, apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya gurauan kosong belaka. Di berita televisi, bukan hanya dikatakan tentang penambahan saja, tetapi juga pengurangan dan pergantian personil. Bukan mustahil di antara mereka bertigabelas akan ada yang dikeluarkan.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika hujan mulai turun. Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa meninggalkan atap gedung. Ia tak ingin Leeteuk semakin khawatir jika ia jatuh sakit. Namun perasaan sesaknya membuat namja itu terduduk di tangga dan menangis tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya berdiri. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan kepalang saat tahu siapa orang yang menariknya. Ia bergegas menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kau akan pulang dengan wajah seperti itu?" Petinggi SM menatap Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Ia melepas tangan Kyuhyun. "Ikut aku ke kantor!"

Kyuhyun ingin menolak, namun Petinggi SM sudah mendahuluinya melangkah menuju pintu. Hanya ada dua orang penjaga yang menunduk hormat ketika sang Petinggi SM melewati mereka. Saat berada dalam ruangan kantor yang sangat besar itu, Kyuhyun duduk sambil tetap berdiam diri.

Sang Petinggi SM menghela napas panjang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat suram. Ia membuka wine cooler, mengambil sebotol wine dan membuka tutupnya. Ia membiarkan minuman itu terbuka sejenak sambil mengambil dua gelas khusus wine. Petinggi SM menuangkan wine ke masing-masing gelas, kemudian menutup dan mengembalikan botol tersebut ke tempat semula. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya saat Petinggi SM menyodorkan gelas wine itu.

"Seonsaengnim, saya… "

"Kau berani menolak menemaniku minum?" tanya sang Petinggi SM. "Kau sudah cukup umur, dan aku tahu kau cukup mengenal minuman ini."

"Mianhamnida, saya sudah tidak sopan membiarkan Seonsaengnim menuangkan minuman untuk saya."

"Saat ini saja." Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun memegang kaki gelas dan bukan badan gelas. Hal yang benar karena tidak membiarkan suhu tubuh mengubah rasa wine yang ada di dalam gelas. "Saat ini saja kita berbicara sebagai dua orang pencinta wine. Kau bisa menaksir jenisnya?"

"Anda menguji saya, Seonsaengnim?" Mata Kyuhyun sedikit berbinar. Hal itu membuat Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Mianhamnida, Anda salah orang. Saya tidak ahli soal red wine."

"Ayolah, sebutkan saja apa yang menurutmu terdapat dalam minuman ini."

Kyuhyun memandang gelas berisi red wine di tangannya dengan diam.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah imbalan untukmu jika tebakanmu membuatku puas."

"Apakah pembatalan SJ M? Atau pembatalan pertaruhan kita?"

Petinggi SM tergelak. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Imbalannya kusimpan saja untuk kejutan. Tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya. Cobalah menebaknya."

"Saya harap, Seonsaengnim mau membatalkan perubahan status Super Junior." Kyuhyun bersikeras menyatakan keinginannya.

Sang Petinggi SM menarik napas panjang.

"Itu bukan official quotes, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau seharusnya memeriksa lebih dahulu sebelum dicemaskan oleh rumor. Meski pun rumor itu muncul di berita televisi." Sang Petinggi SM menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. "Sepertinya kondisimu tidak bagus. Itukah sebabnya kau begitu saja percaya apa yang dikatakan sekelilingmu?"

"Bukankah Seonsaengnim juga sering melemparkan rumor kepada pihak media?"

Petinggi SM tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-sshi, aku tak akan menyatakan benar atau tidak tentang hal yang kau tanyakan tadi. Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, status Super Junior sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku menyukai permainan yang menantang. Menang mudah sama sekali bukan pilihan yang menarik. Nah, sekarang semua sudah jelas. Apakah kau mau mencoba tantanganku kali ini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tangannya mulai memutar sedikit gelasnya, cukup untuk membuat red wine itu mengeluarkan harum hingga ke bibir gelas. Ia juga memiringkan sedikit gelas itu ke arah cahaya untuk mengamati warnanya. Petinggi SM mengamati saat Kyuhyun menyesap red wine.

Kyuhyun membawa cairan itu ke atas dan ke bawah lidahnya. Ia juga menarik sedikit udara dengan mulut ke bawah lidah, kemudian menyebarkan cairan itu secara merata di lidahnya. Kyuhyun tampak menilai rasa manis, asam, dan pahit yang muncul. Saat menelan, ia menahan sebentar di kerongkongannya untuk mendapatkan sensasi after taste dari red wine tersebut.

"Sejak kapan kau minum wine, Kyuhyun sshi?"

"Maksud Seonsaengnim?"

"Kau sudah cukup ahli."

"Wine meningkatkan daya ingat, bagus untuk kekebalan tubuh dan tulang, menurunkan kolesterol, mengurangi penyumbatan pembuluh darah serta mengurangi resiko penyakit kanker dan jantung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tentunya dengan jumlah yang aman. Sebenarnya bisa diganti dengan coklat."

Sang Petinggi SM tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau tidak takut terlihat membosankan dengan penjelasan-penjelasan itu?"

"Hanya kepada orang yang saya anggap dekat."

"Kau menganggap hubungan kita dekat?"

"Seonsaengnim tidak berpikir begitu?"

Petinggi SM lagi-lagi tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun sshi? Kurasa umurmu bukan 20 tahun. Atau kau anak yang dewasa sebelum waktunya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kembali menyesap red wine. "Appa selalu sibuk. Ada eomma dan noona yang harus aku lindungi. Appa memintaku menjaga mereka begitu usiaku menginjak 6 tahun."

"6 tahun?" Sang Petinggi SM menautkan alisnya. "Dengan cara apa anak 6 tahun melindungi eomma dan noonanya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat hal yang ia lakukan. "Aku punya tongkat baseball. Jika ada yang mengetuk pintu, aku akan membawa tongkat itu sambil memeriksa orang yang datang lewat kaca pengintip. Jika aku mengenalnya, aku baru memanggil eomma atau noona untuk membuka pintu. Tapi jika aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak akan mengijinkankan orang itu masuk."

Sang Petinggi SM memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kembali tersenyum. "Jika eomma mengenalnya dan memintaku untuk mengijinkan orang itu masuk, aku akan berjaga dengan tongkat baseball-ku sampai orang tersebut kurasa tidak berbahaya."

"Usaha yang cukup bagus." Sang Petinggi SM ikut tersenyum. "Sekarang kau menjaga member Super Junior yang lain."

"Kami saling menjaga," ralat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Saya hanya berkata apa adanya, Seonsaengnim. Bagi saya dan hyungdeul, Seonsaengnim seperti seorang appa. Kami berharap ada pengakuan dari Seonsaengnim, juga perlindungan."

Kyuhyun menekan kata-kata terakhirnya sambil memandang lurus ke arah Petinggi SM. Keduanya berpandangan tanpa berbicara sampai sang Petinggi SM bangkit dari duduknya dan menegak habis red wine yang tersisa di gelasnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan meletakkan gelas wine nya ke atas meja setelah meneguk habis isinya. "Jeongmal kamsahamnida untuk Pinot Noir-nya, Seonsaengnim."

Wajah Petinggi SM yang sempat terlihat tegang berubah menjadi lunak. "Pinot Noir. Kau bisa menebaknya dengan tepat, Kyuhyun sshi."

"Saya hanya bisa menebak sampai di sana, tidak bisa menebak detail lainnya." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Mungkin jika saya sudah mengoleksi, saya bisa membedakan lebih detail hingga ke tahun pembuatan. Lagipula Pinot Noir jarang dicampur dengan jenis lain, jadi lebih mudah dikenali."

"Kau terlalu merendah." Petinggi SM tersenyum lebar. "Pinot Noir bukan jarang, tapi tidak pernah dicampur. Itu karena ia dihasilkan oleh varietas khusus dan cukup langka. Tak semua orang pernah mencoba dan bisa mengenalinya."

"Apakah itu berarti aku mendapatkan imbalan dari Seonsaengnim?"

Sang Petinggi SM tersenyum lebar. "Aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Dengan bodohnya aku mencampur Pinot Noir dengan Merlot."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Merlot cukup fleksibel sehingga bisa ditanam di berbagai iklim yang berbeda. Rasa Merlot nikmat dan membuatnya cocok untuk dikombinasikan dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Itu sebabnya Merlot menjadi jenis anggur nomor tiga yang paling banyak ditanam di seluruh dunia. Berbeda dengan Pinot Noir yang sulit ditanam. Seonsaengnim, anda memiliki Merlot yang berkualitas sangat bagus. Kuharap Seonsaengnim menyadarinya sebelum terlambat."

Petinggi SM mau tak mau tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia sudah menyangka Kyuhyun mengerti arti kalimatnya tadi. Tapi ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun membalikkan kalimat itu dengan telak.

"Kau akan mendapatkan imbalannya, Kyuhyun sshi. Kau bisa melewati ujian yang aku berikan."

"Saya tak boleh menentukan imbalannya?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menuntut."

"Seonsaengnim tidak akan memberi jika tidak dituntut."

Petinggi SM tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun cukup mengerti untuk tidak mendesak lebih jauh. Ia pun berpamitan. Namun saat ia hendak membuka pintu, ia berbalik ke arah Petinggi SM.

"Leeteuk sshi sangat menghormati Seonsaengnim. Meski tidak terlihat, aku rasa hyungduel yang lain pun begitu. Bagi saya sendiri, Seonsaengnim adalah orang hebat yang berada di posisi terbaik untuk menentukan kehidupan seseorang. Kalau boleh meminta, aku akan mengharapkan pengakuan Seonsaengnim terhadap Super Junior sebagai imbalan. Seonsaengnim tidak perlu menjawab atau pun mengabulkannya. Saya hanya sekedar menyampaikan."

"Kyuhyun sshi." Panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun urung melangkah ke luar ruangan. Ia berbalik kembali menghadap Petinggi SM. "Jangan mengikuti mereka yang selalu memperlihatkan air matanya. Air mata hanya untuk orang lemah."

"Aku tadinya berpendapat begitu," kata Kyuhyun berterus-terang. "Namun air mata hyungdeul bukanlah air mata yang menandakan kelemahan. Mereka menangis karena hati mereka yang baik dan lembut tersentuh. Meski sakit, mereka tetap bangkit dan kembali berusaha. Air mata mereka tidak membuat mereka berhenti, tapi hanya sebuah jeda untuk kembali melangkah ke depan."

Kyuhyun memandang sang Petinggi SM sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin orang-orang seperti kita inilah yang lemah. Kita begitu takut terluka jika bergantung pada orang lain, sehingga tidak sadar bahwa banyak orang di sekitar kita yang memberi dukungan tanpa pamrih. Seonsaengnim, aku mau belajar hal itu dari hyungdeul. Aku mau membuka diriku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku yakin, suatu saat aku akan bisa lebih jujur kepada diriku sendiri dan bisa bergantung kepada mereka lebih dari sekarang. Aku bergantung bukan karena aku lemah, justru karena aku tahu, ikatan yang terjadi membuat kami semakin kuat."

"Tidak ada yang namanya ikatan jika kalian saling berpisah, Kyuhyun sshi. Bukan hanya sehari, tapi berbulan-bulan, mungkin bertahun-tahun. Kalian bisa saja bertemu hanya 1-2 jam, untuk kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan kalian masing-masing. Saat itu, apakah kau bisa bilang ikatan itu tetap ada?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seseorang mengajarkan, bahwa di dunia ini ada hal yang tidak dihitung dengan untung rugi, tidak lekang oleh waktu, tidak bisa terpisah oleh tempat. Saya berharap Seonsaengnim bisa merasakannya juga."

"Kyuhyun sshi."

Kyuhyun yang hampir membuka pintu, lagi-lagi terpaksa membalikkan badannya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Kamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim. Bertemu Seonsaengnim membuat saya teringat sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

"Apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?"

"Membocorkan rencana kepada lawan, itu sesuatu hal yang bodoh."

Sang Petinggi SM tertawa. Ia merasa senang melihat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat.

"Tapi aku akan memberitahu Anda, Seonsaengnim."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne. Anggaplah ini balasan atas perhatian Seonsaengnim tadi."

"Hmmm, aku terima." Sang Petinggi SM mengangguk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Selain bahasa Inggris, bahasa Mandarin termasuk bahasa yang penting. China juga merupakan pasar besar dengan jumlah penduduk terbesar di dunia. Apa Seonsaengnim paham itu?"

Petinggi SM tertegun sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan keras.

Ia masih saja tersenyum lebar setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke kursi sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. _Seharusnya aku membiarkan saja dia terpuruk. Dengan demikian rencanaku akan lebih mudah tercapai. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja?_

Sang Petinggi SM menatap kedua gelas wine yang kosong itu, meraih salah satu, dan mulai memutarnya tanpa mengangkat dari meja. _Jika Super Junior M bisa berhasil di pasar China, posisiku justru tidak menguntungkan. Anak itu akan berusaha memanfaatkan keadaan yang ada. Aish! Kurasa aku sudah terlalu tua untuk permainan ini. Lagi-lagi hatiku mengkhianati pikiranku._

Petinggi SM menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Pinot Noir meski sulit ditanam, dia jenis yang patut dipertahankan, Kyuhyun sshi. Karena itulah, Pinot Noir tetap ada sampai saat ini."

.

.

22 Maret 2008

Tidak seperti rencana sebelumnya, Super Junior berangkat sejak pagi menuju China. Sehari sebelumnya mereka merekam siaran radio ChinChin, KBS CoolFM, dan Chunji untuk tanggal 22 dan 23 Maret. Eunhyuk, Shindong, Heechul dan Kibum tidak ikut serta. Karena pembuatan MV sudah selesai, Zhoumi dan Henry tidak lagi tinggal di dorm bersama meber Super Junior.

Semua bersemangat saat tiba di Beijing. Para fans menyambut mereka di bandara. Hankyung yang terpilih sebagai pembawa obor mendapat sorotan paling besar. Mereka kemudian naik ke mobil yang dipersiapkan. Hankyung duduk di samping driver; Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung di bagian tengah; Kangin, Leeteuk, Siwon dan Donghae di bagian belakang.

"Aigoo, sempit sekali. Hei! Yang ditengah ganti! Kenapa kami yang besar-besar di belakang semua?" protes Kangin

"Aku tidak besar," protes Donghae.

"Aku juga tidak." Leeteuk merasa tersinggung.

"Kangin hyung, jangan salahkan mereka, Kangin hyung paling belakangan masuk di bagian belakang," jawab Siwon kalem, membuat Kangin ingin memukul kepala namja tampan itu. Namun ia terpaksa diam saat Leeteuk memberinya peringatan.

"Hyung, apa ini jalan ke hotel?" tanya Siwon keheranan. Ia cukup sering ke China bersama Hankyung maupun sendirian. Ia sangat yakin tak satu pun hotel ada di area tersebut.

"Siwonie, apa maksudmu?" Donghae mulai merasa was-was. Ia ikut menatap jendela, padahal namja itu sama sekali tidak mengerti daerah di China.

"Tenang saja, Donghae-ah, kita tidak mungkin tersasar. Benar kan, Hankyung hyung?" Sungmin memandang Hankyung yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Teuki hyung, kau tahu kita akan ke mana?"

Pertanyaan Kangin membuat Leeteuk menggeleng. "Hankyung-ah, kita akan ke mana?"

"Mollayo, Teuki hyung." Hankyung menggeleng. Meski tampak tenang, jelas sekali ia berusaha mengenali daerah yang mereka lalui. Hal itu tidak lepas dari perhatian yang lain, sehingga mereka mulai saling berpandangan.

"TIdak ada pemberitahuan dari manager hyung?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah serius.

"Yesung hyung, apa kita diculik?" bisik Ryeowook sambil memandang ke arah driver. Karena ada keperluan yang harus diurus, manager hyung tidak bersama mereka. Tapi ia berpesan agar mereka masuk ke mobil yang sama, sementara stylist dan kru menggunakan mobil lainnya. Semua mulai menyadari tak ada mobil lain yang mengikuti mereka.

"Women jiang qu nali (kemana kita akan pergi)?" tanya Hankyung pada sang driver. Wajah namja itu memucat saat mendengar jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Hankyung-ah, dia bilang apa?" tanya Leeteuk cepat.

"Dia bilang, dia hanya diperintahkan membawa kita ke suatu tempat. Mobil lain memang di sengaja tidak mengikuti kita karena tempat ini masih rahasia."

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa saat hyungdeul berteriak cemas mendengar keterangan Hankyung.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sedari tadi diam saja. Apa kau tahu kita ke mana?" tanya Yesung penuh harap. Kyuhyun melirik hyungdeul yang tampak was-was, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Yesung hyung, kalau kita tersasar, tinggal telepon manager hyung," sahut Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Kalau kita diculik?"

"Pasrah saja, hyung. Pihak SM belum tentu mau membayar uang tebusan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ommo… Kita akan mati?! ANDWAE!" seru Donghae panik. "Bagaimana dengan eommaku di Mokpo?"

"Siwon hyung, jebal, kau harus menolong kami!" seru Ryeowook. "Appa hyung pasti sanggup membayar uang tebusan."

"Tapi nae abeoji sulit dihubungi, Wookie." Siwon menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah putus asa.

"Masih bagus kalau kita langsung dibunuh. DOR! sekali tembak selesai." Kyuhyun memperagakan gaya menembak ke arah kening Yesung yang langsung pucat pasi.

"Ada yang lebih buruk?" tanya Kangin tak percaya.

"Ne. Kalau mati setelah disiksa." Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Disiksa?" Hankyung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ne. Kita akan dikitik-kitik sampai mati. Atau dipukuli. Atau cambuk." Kyuhyun memperagakan semua gerakan tersebut.

"Ommo…" Leeteuk menahan napas mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Lebih parah lagi kalau kita dijual sebagai penghibur…"

Sungmin langsung melemparkan death glare pada Kyuhyun yang sangat menikmati kepanikan hyungdeulnya yang lain. Namun sang magnae tidak melihatnya.

"Aku pandai menyanyi." Ryeowook menarik napas lega.

"Syukurlah, danceku juga bagus." Donghae mengangguk senang.

"Bukan penghibur seperti itu, hyungdeul pabo! Tapi penghibur di dalam kamar." Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook yang duduk di dekatnya, menelusuri garis rahang Ryeowook, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan….

"ANDWAE!" jerit Ryeowook melengking sambil mendorong mundur Kyuhyun. Namun mereka tetap was-was karena wajah Kyuhyun tampak serius.

"Masih ada yang lebih parah, hyungdeul." Kyuhyun menunduk sedih.

"Masih ada?" Donghae mengerjap tak percaya.

"Ne, kalau hyungdeul dikeluarkan otaknya hidup-hidup dan diganti otak orang-orangan sawah." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Aigoo…. Aigoo… Kyuhyunie, aku takut sekali." Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun hingga magnae Super Junior itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jujur, hyungdeul, aku takut sekali ketularan otak kalian. Tolong kalau aku tidur jangan menggantinya diam-diam."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kangin dengan mata membelalak.

"Jadi kau mengerjai kami?!" protes Donghae sambil merengut.

Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya.

"Terus terang, aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang." Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Hankyung. Niat untuk menghukum Kyuhyun seketika lenyap.

"Women yijing daoda."

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Hankyung menterjemahkan ucapan sang driver.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah bangunan asing. Suasana sekitar tampak sepi. Bangunan lain yang berada di sekitar mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Sang driver langsung turun dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Hankyung dan Siwon menggeleng ketika yang lain memandang penuh tanya kepada mereka berdua.

"Hankyung hyung, mungkinkah ini ulah anti fans yang hendak membunuhmu di Beijing waktu itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah! Yang mau mendekati Hankyung hyung tapi untungnya dicegah staff SM bukan?" Donghae mulai mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Ne, padahal aku sempat meminta maaf karena dia tidak bisa menjabat tanganku. Aku menerima kotak yang ia berikan lewat staff SM yang menghalanginya." Hankyung bergidik.

"Dan isinya ternyata foto hyung dengan pisau berdarah yang tertancap." Kangin menghela napas panjang.

"Anti fans hendak membunuh Hankyung hyung?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia tidak tahu tentang hal itu selama ini.

"Ne, aku mendapat beberapa surat ancaman pembunuhan. Itu sebabnya aku diungsikan ke China." Hankyung tersenyum getir. "Tapi ternyata mereka mengejarku hingga ke sini."

"Itu terjadi saat kau terbaring berbulan-bulan di rumah sakit, Kyuhyunie." Sungmin merangkul Kyuhyun dan menepuk pipinya. "Kami tidak ingin kau mencemaskan hal ini waktu itu. Kami ingin kau segera sembuh."

"Kenapa driver itu tidak muncul-muncul?" Pertanyaan Yesung dijawab gelengan kepala yang lain.

Kyuhyun melongok ke arah jendela. Ia menautkan kening ketika sepasang tangan mencegahnya membuka pintu. Sungmin menggeleng tegas.

"Kangin-ah, Sungminie, Siwonnie, kita turun duluan. Yang lain tetap di tempat," perintah Hankyung. Ia benar-benar bersyukur ada Sungmin, Siwon dan Kangin di dalam rombongan mereka.

Ketiga namja yang duduk di sisi paling dekat dengan setiap pintu itu bersiap untuk turun. Begitu pula dengan Siwon. Tapi Leeteuk menahan Kangin. "Aniyo! Lebih baik kita turun bersama-sama."

"Tapi, Teuki hyung…"

"Aku setuju dengan usul Teuki hyung, Kangin-ah. Lebih baik kita turun bersama-sama," kata Yesung meski wajahnya sudah pucat karena takut.

"Ani. Kalau kalian turun juga, kami kesulitan melindungi kalian semua." Hankyung menggeleng. "Segera kunci semua pintu dan jendela begitu kami di luar. Tunggu sampai keadaan aman."

"Ommo… Kyuhyunie, bagaimana jika leluconmu jadi kenyataan?" Ryeowook memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Badanku banyak bekas luka. Aku tidak laku dijadikan penghibur," jawab Kyuhyun. "Mungkin aku akan langsung ditembak mati atau disiksa lebih dulu."

"Andwae!" Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat dan mulai menangis.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah gurauan Kyuhyun benar-benar jadi kenyataan?  
.**

**.**

**Mianhe, karena kesibukan meningkat mulai bulan Mei, **

**author nggak bisa janji update setiap berapa lama.**

**Bukan karena menunggu review menumpuk banyak.**

**Ini karena pekerjaan di dunia nyata, jadi author harus membagi waktu baik-baik.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo buat reader dan reviewer**

**Gomawo buat semua yang mendukung berlanjut ff ini sampai saat ini**

**.**

**Falling Star bukunya ready stock**

**Silahkan yang berminat memesannya**

**Kecuali hari minggu dan tanggal merah, akan dikirim 1x24 jam setelah transfer masuk**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Review Chapter 34

**Guest** 4/10/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo sudah mengikuti ff ini

**nita** 4/8/13 . chapter 34

gomawo :)

**lisficho** 4/8/13 . chapter 34

Itu beneran duit wkwkwk

Dui bu qi itu artinya kayak minta maaf gitu

GOMAWO! (*pakai toa pinjeman)

**Guest** 4/8/13 . chapter 34

Epil unyu? Kyuhyun? wkwkwk  
Kagak dikeman-manain **donghaeeunhyuk-**nya…tambahin aja jadi donghaenhyukkyunyuk ooops kyuhyun wkwkwk

**nara** 4/6/13 . chapter 34

Zhoumi dan Henry hanya 2 mingguan aja nginep di dorm nya

**lemonade **4/6/13 . chapter 34

Lha…kok nanya foto? hehehe

**MinMinMin** 4/6/13 . chapter 34

Memang baik

**ainy **4/5/13 . chapter 34

Mungkin karena takutnya dengan konser itu.

Tapi aku berharap juga sih dia balik, tho statusnya hiatus hehehe

Aku nggak tahu tuh, soal yg di dalam hati Tapi di SS4 kemarin Kyuhyun nangisnya juga dipelukan Donghae  
Iya, Changmin sayang banget ama Kyuhyun

**chairun** 4/5/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**aiiu **4/4/13 . chapter 34

Sampai GDA maybe, belum dipastikan

_**Sei **__4/4/13 . chapter 34_

Timeline ddangkoma belum jelas, yg pasti memang antara persiapan dan debut SJ M.

Soal yeojachingu juga diterangkan di ch ini. Dia mirip Heechul. begitu2, Heechul baru pacaran umur 20, kkk Mungkin definisi Heechul dan Kyuhyun berbeda dengan orang lain, bukan utnuk this and that lebih ke teman akrab. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun baru ciuman ama yg SMU, Heechul bahkan saat dicium malah dilap wkwkwk

Ne, katanya begitu, mereka bolehnya jalan2 sama yg seagensi aja kan? soal nomor HP setahuku nggak boleh tukeran, tapi tetap aja mereka bisa tukeran. banyak jalan munju roma :-D

Iya, aku sempat sedih tuh, masak cuma Ryeowook yang ngucapin? Kkk jangan2 Kyuhyun bikin petisi 'dilarang twitteran ngucapin ultah, harap memberikan hadiah dan ucapan secara langsung' wkwkwk (*khayalan ngawur)

**Sei** 4/3/13 . chapter 33

waktu 2010 dan 2011 , di beberapa artikel Hankyung menyebut dia masih kontak dengan yang lain, dan dia juga tahu masih ada beberapa yg tidak bisa terima keputusannya sampai saat ini. itu artinya mereka masih berhubungan

Ne, kemungkinan kayak Shinhwa ya?

**Guest** 4/3/13 . chapter 34

Mianhe. Aku nggak tahu. Kalau nyari video buatku yg penting infonya, bukan HD nya

**xxxgigy** 4/2/13 . chapter 34

fanfic just fanfic. Aku cuma ingat artis Taiwan, jepang dan Indonesia pun ada yg punya tiang itu di tempatnya, krn kondisinya yg down dan butuh asupan vitamin lebih tinggi. Apalagi untuk Kyuhyun yang kondisi kesehatannya buruk waktu dulu, itu bukan hal mustahil.

Ne, gomawo buat review dan semangatnya

**evier** 4/2/13 . chapter 34

Iya, kadang pas belum hilang nggak nyadar hehehe

Mari berusaha bersama

**R'Rin4869** 4/2/13 . chapter 34

Ne

**tasya** 4/1/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**haekyu **4/1/13 . chapter 34

Ne, udah gede, nggak cocok dipanggil ddangkoma lagi kkk. iya, soalnya kura2nya yg besar itu udah disumbangkan. Dia takut meninggal dan nggak ada yg merawat, kalau disumbangkan kan sampai 100 tahun pun aka nada yg merawat

Yup, stong heart

**lalalala** 4/1/13 . chapter 34

Gpp biarkan aja. udah bosen ngurusnya. Nanti kalau ada lagi baru aku puk puk puk

**dlestariningsih **4/1/13 . chapter 34

Ne, Kyuhyun aja kalau lihat foto dia tidur krn sakit dll suka bilang: itu saat2 yg mengenaskan (*kkk dia nggak suka saat tubuhnya nggak bisa diajak semangat seperti dirinya)

Ne, tadinya 11 itu semua hyung, 12 semua dongsaeng. Tapi DOnghae nggak mau lepas dari Leeteuk, jadi Yesung mengalah.

Kyuhyun nggak ngikutin Donghae lagi nggak ada yg tahu sejak kapan, tiba2 udah jauh aja… DI MV marry U juga udah nggak bareng

Kertas itu nanti, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya hehehe

Iya nih wkwkwk. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang beberapa kali soal mau langsung cari istri itu

Bukan, tapi sejak Kyuhyun 'aktif' setelah kecelakaan, Kangin lebih sering dibully daripada jadi pihak yg marah2 kkk

Jawaban itu ada di CH35

DIa nolak bukan cuma 2 kali lho. Hankyung marah besar saat tahu

Kuliahnya? Belum nyelidikin lagi

**hyun **4/1/13 . chapter 34

Mulan? Beneran. Ditolak proposalnya berkali-kali juga beneran

**elennasparkyuELF **3/31/13 . chapter 34

Itu bener. Jadi dia suka cewek yg seagama, kakinya indah, rambutnya panjang, perhatian dan sabar sama dia, juga suka doa pagi kkkk

**Kim ma ee** 3/31/13 . chapter 34

Tidak salah lihat, dia mmg chubby

Hoobae yg ngira Kyuhyun hoobae, ama yg ngatain Kyuhyun di koridor itu beda orang. Yg 2 ini adalah…. cari info aja sendiri ne?

**heeeHyun** 3/31/13 . chapter 34

Ide yang bagus tuh, gomawo hehehe

**MyKyubee** 3/31/13 . chapter 34

Betul, yg Vicky Zhou

Uhm, pasti ganteng banget, yg bikin film aja ampe ngotot

Ditolak berkali-kali

Kalau yg MG aku nggak tahu yg mana nggak nyelidikin. Tapi pas belum debut. Dia dan Kibum sama, detraining sebagai pemain film, bukan penyanyi

Iya, DBSK itu udah persiapan bikin dr SS1 konser lho… rilisnya September 20 ke atas

Ne, kelembutan Leeteuk yg sempat diremehkan, justru menjadi kekuatannya. Kalau dia tangan besi, mungkin SJ nggak akan bertahan seperti sekarang

Itu real. Kalau nggak salah Shindong yg bilang, Kyuhyun kalau udah panik atau terlalu antusias, ngomongnya jadi kayak Yesung wkwkwk

Kyuline? aku belum pelajari sampai sana, masih lama

cuma 4 kayaknya

Gomawo

**hyukhyuk** 3/31/13 . chapter 34

Kelihatannya masih kalau dr kata2nya Hankyung waktu dulu… Tapi aku belum lihat2 lagi yg 2012 dan 2013. lagi sibuk

Iya katanya sakit

Baca twitternya Kibum, dia sesekali masih komunikasi kok

**sparkyu amore** 3/31/13 . chapter 34

senyum evilmu membuatku takut, chingu kkkk

masuk aja ke publish lalu doc manager chingu. ikutinya guide nya

**Ochaiia** 3/30/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo, senang baca reviewnya yg penuh semangat, bikin yg nulis jadi semangat

**ariskagyu** 3/30/13 . chapter 34

Kura2nya…itu belum harga aquariumnya wkwkwk

perasaan tertolak seekor kura2? mungkin sama seperti kura2 lainnya (*lho?)

Yg suka mereka lebih aneh wkwkwk

betul, yg MG itu juga bener

**VitaMinnieMin 3/30/13 . chapter 34**

Kayaknya beneran krn doa wkwkwk

betul, itu real tenggat waktunya. feb-akhir sep dan feb-akhir maret

3/30/13 . chapter 34

belum tahu

**VitaMinnieMin **3/30/13 . chapter 33

Cekik Changmin kalau kagak ikut teriak lagi kkk. Harusnya mereka makan dulu kali ya

**kim2408 **3/30/13 . chapter 34

GOMAWO!

**cupcake** 3/30/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo review

**VitaMinnieMin** 3/30/13 . chapter 32

AKu juga suka wkwkwk Tapi kalau lihat mukanya Yesung kagak tega. Terus dengan evilnya Heechul nepuk2 bahu kayak prihatin gitu wkwkwk

**Haera **3/30/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo buat semangatnya

**AngeLeeteuk** 3/30/13 . chapter 34

Chullie, aku juga suka sifatnya dia

Ne, Kyuhyun takut ama Hankyung kalau marah kkk

Gomawo

**miKYU** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne, imut banget

**Ay **3/29/13 . chapter 34

Iya, udah stabil buat ketawa tapi kalau buat nyanyi masih sakit

**LeeRa** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Amin semoga tercapai

**gaemvi** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne, solyet myong, mianhe aku lupa mencantumkannya

**quratul. ** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne

**Zaireen oksismi** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Betul

Fanfic just fanfic Tapi anehnya dia udah bilang mau jadi Kim Kibum saja itu sejak album kedua… tapi dia bertahan hingga 2010. What happen? uhm

**Nurhanita Fenita Clouds Elf** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Jelaslah…harganya itu lho wkwkwk si ahjumma aja bilang Yesung is crazy wkwkwk

**choYeonRin** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Iya, kalau cingu perhatikan, sering kok ketangkap kamera kalau DOnghae perhatian sama Kyuhyun, cuma nggak kentara aja.

Ne, gomawo buat review dan dukungannya

**nining wulan** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne, gomawo

**bella** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne, aku juga suka. Kyuhyun sayang ama Yesung, jadi meski pertanyaan Yesung aneh, dia mencoba berpikir seperti Yesung dan menjawabnya hehehe

Ne, Heechul itu susah jadi teman sekamar siapa pun. kecuali Hankyung. ama Leeteuk aja dia pisah kamar kkkk

**dyah** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Yg di MV U SJ M

**lee sang ki** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

fanfic just fanfic. ne, yg soal pacaran itu benar

**Meda93 **3/29/13 . chapter 34

iya wkwkwk super mahal

**Cho sahyo** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo buat reviewnya, dukungannya dan semangatnya hehehe

**elfimnida** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

It's real

**83liner **3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne, Hankyung dan Mulan dan ditolak berkali-kali itu real

**dhian930715ELF** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Ne

**lovely yesungielf** 3/29/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo chingu, reviewnya

**GaemAya **3/29/13 . chapter 34

Kami bayangin aja 14 lagu, waktu nggak sampai 2 bulan, membernya yg bisa mandarin cuma 2…. Mandarin itu kan cengkoknya kudu pas. Aku pasti stress kalau mikirin itu. APalagi Hankyung itu perfeksionis

**dhian930715ELF** 3/28/13 . chapter 33

Me too

**Guest **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Iya, semakin lucu2 kkk

**Gyurievil **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Iya yg infuse itu salah hehehe. Gomawo udah diingatkan. Aku dulu pernah cuma pindah posisi aja, tapi kok nyari di blog2 pada bilangnya kiri jadi ke kanan (*mikir keras)  
**yeon love yeye** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

album SJ M memang singkat

**Kyuminhae **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Wkwkw itu beneran kok ngomong gitu

soal fakta bubarnya DBSK aku nggak tahu. mianhe

**chemista112 **3/28/13 . chapter 34

tinggalin pesan aja, nanti aku add, aku juga nggak tahu kenapa begitu.

**KyuChul** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**sisusi **3/28/13 . chapter 34

siang bolong ? kkk sama kali ya. aku susah banget doa pagi

**kyuzi **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**SunakumaKYUMIN** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Ne, gomawo buat semangatnya

**riekyumidwife** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

ok

**oracle** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

mungkin daydream lebih tepat… Gomawo

**dee **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Henry deket kok, bahkan sama Heechul dan meber SJ juga  
Gomawo

**phiexphiexnophiex** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Salam

**Princess kyumin** 3/28/13 . chapter 33

Ne, P SM di sini hanya tokoh fiktif. Tapi mianhe, beberapa tindaknanya it's real

**kyusnul** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**chanchanchanchan** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**Princess kyumin** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Movie yg bareng vickyu zhou

**fishybuu** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Donghae di dorm suka jingkrak2 di sofa, suka menggambar di lantai, suka maksa orang ngabisin makanannya sambil merajuk nonton SJ M deh, nanti semua pada cerita ulah2nya Donghae yg imut kkkk  
Yang ulat di bangku taman itu real, videonya chingu cari video yang Kyuhyun dan Donghae syuting bareng, di situ kru nya lagi nunjuk mereka dan cerita kalau Donghae lihat ulat, panggil Kyuhyun, lalu keduanya mainan sama ulat itu

Gomawo banget buat reviewnya chingu. Donghae childish sikapnya, tapi tidak dengan perhatian dan kerja kerasnya. Kyuhyun kagum dengan Donghae yg selalu bekerja keras

**cloud prince** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

"lebih dari 10 member tidak menerima kyuhyun" itu artinya 11. Hanya Donghae yg menerima Kyuhyun

Gomawo chingu, buat review dan dukungannya

**indahpus96** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

ANiyo…itu julukan dr hyungdeulnya kok.

**kim jae in elf1004** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Aku kurang jelas, aku cuma ngikutin infonya aja

**v3kyu **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**k my name** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

ada di YT, making U SJ M

**aniz** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo chingu

**yunia christya** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Selamat paskah  
ch 30 aja udah 1500 halaman

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**bryan andrew cho** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Ne, sibuk tapi kadang2 mereka kan twitteran dan makan bareng

AKu juga nggak tahu kenapa begitu

Belum tahu soal ch

**chijRS **3/28/13 . chapter 34

fanfic just fanfic

Ne, Sejak Hankyung keluar, SJ M sempat vakum. Lalu 2 member SJ ditambahkan ke dalam SJ M, yaitu Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Kebetulan keduanya sebenarnya udah diajarin mandarin sejak traning, cuma nggak tahu kenapa nggak jadi SJ M generasi awal

**Blackyuline** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Betul, Mulan salah satu yang bikin Hankyung hengkang ketika tahu

**Guest** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Betul, 2 hoobae yang mengenalkan diri itu calon grup baru hehehe

**Indi Kyu** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo reviewnya

**Liliana** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Saya juga beruntung punya reader seperti chingu hehehe  
Ommo jurnal dijiplak? ckckck terlalu itu

**123 **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Ne, gomawo buat masukannya. Tolong kasih tahu lagi ya, sebentar lagi banyak mandarin2 hehehe

**miracahya** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Kalau mau pesan buku FS add fb ku aja di bawah TBC ada alamatnya  
Belum tahu sampai ch berapa

**sitakyu** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**ChoHyoMi** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Mengikuti timeline, chingu. Gomawo

**kim eun ra** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Iya, lucu banget yg kejadian itu

**Huang Yoori** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**SSungMine** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Nama asli dan wajahku? penasaran ama karyaku aja hehehe

RS udah dalam tahap editing untuk buku

**diya** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Fanfic just fanfic, sebagiannya yg real

**keyq1998** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Ne

**ratna **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Wow, koleksinya banyak? Bagiii hehehe

**pipiet sparcloud** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

kalau gaya nulis sih bukan hak paten hehehe

**puzZy cat** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Ne, gomawo

**kyuqie** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

fanfic just fanfic

**Elfishy **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**Augesteca** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Masuk timeline nya Falling Star bukan Rising Star. Tapi mmg tidak dibahas

**Park Yangcho** 3/28/13 . chapter 33

Ne, gomawo

**pnggmar author** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo buat semangatnya

**Okta1004 **3/28/13 . chapter 34

reaksi chang wkwkwk kita lihat saja

**Kim Sooyeon** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

Ne, tapi mereka masih suka saling twitteran, makan bareng, waktu Eunhyuk solo juga Heechul Kyuhyun dan siapa ya satu lagi? itu juga datang…dr situ aku lega mereka masih berhubungan walau sibuk.

Iya, Siwon dan yg lain juga. Lagi nggak sehat kan?

**Stefani **3/28/13 . chapter 34

Perasaan doing tuh kkk

**Kiyuh** 3/28/13 . chapter 34

SAIKO! kkkk

kalau masuk timeline ya masuk lah

**rura seta** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo reviewnya chingu hehehe

**fikyu** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Iya, tertekan banget sampai turun banyak

**Jmhyewon** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Ne, Kyuhyun tuh pas awal2 debut tampangnya boros kkkk

Mau, gorengan ubinya 2, bakwan 2, tahu 2. Gorengan singkong ada? (*kok malah jajan)

**kyubum** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Maybe

Mirror

**tya andriani** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Cheonma

**reaRelf** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Adaaaaa aja kkkk

**vietaKyu **3/27/13 . chapter 34

Iya, yg minta yang terlalu kkkk

Cheonma

**ichigo song** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Nggak ngenalin kayaknya Mereka calon grup baru hehehe

**Kang Shin Ah** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Ne

**ila** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Terima kasih

**trililililili **3/27/13 . chapter 34

Maksudnya, Changmin kalau marah masuk toilet, di sana kan nggak pakai air, pakainya tissur yg ada di tempatnya (gulungan. dia tarik lalu dia gulung2 ditangannya, begitu

Ani. Fanfic just fanfic

Ne, gomawo buat infonya. Tolong edit kalau ada yg salah yach, mulai mau masuk SJ M kkkk

Gpp, thanks buat info DBSK nya  
RS? lagi tahap editing

3/27/13 . chapter 34

fanfic

Ne, gomawo sudah diingatkan, yg ular akan aku masukkan ke dalam buku

Reviewnya membantu sekali kok, contohnya soal ular wkwkwk aku kelupaan. Tinggal ditambahkan setelah hamster sih, jadi nggak akan mengubah cerita, mengubah detailnya aja

**SieLf** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

AHHH! LUPA! MIANHE! Nanti aku tengok lagi jawabannya kkkk

Fanfic just fanfic  
Gimana caranya? uhm, hanya bercerita dan menyampaikan perasaan begitu saja

**NaraKim** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo hehehe

**aninkyuelf **3/27/13 . chapter 34

Gpp, biasa terjadi, aku juga suka gitu

**ElrafLukha** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Udah tahu potongan rambutnya kan?

Fanfic hehehe

**Lovesungminppa** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Amin

**hikmajantapan **3/27/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo

**AreynaKyuminElf **3/27/13 . chapter 34

Mianhe, aku nggak bisa, soalnya waktunya nggak ada, ini aja uber2an ama kesibukanku yang lain

**Kim Anna** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Kangin itu tgl berapa ya?

Teganya nyodorin buat disiksa kkkk

Ne, gomawo

Kok satu2 kamu siksa sih? Kyu, wookie…ommo kkkk

**GaemGyu92** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

wkwkwk begitukah?

miapa? (*halah…bahasanay kkkk)

Aku juga kepengen bikin DD tapi takut kecampur

uhm kkkk

**khairun nisa** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Heechul itu sulit buat jadi teman sekamar wkkwk auranya itu lho Leeteuk aja nggak bisa bareng krn Heechulnya nggak betah ama Leeteuk

**fitriKyuMin** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Ne, setuju

**mangaratoe** 3/27/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo buat review dan dukungannya


	36. Chapter 36

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 36**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. Zhoumi. Henry.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , If Read Don't Bash, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipunmenyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu **

**Summary : **"Tenang, hyung, tenang." / "Aigoo… Kenapa kalian semua selalu mengerjaiku?" / Apa Hyun-ah diam-diam masih membenciku? / "Kau akan jatuh, Kyuhyunie!" / Bagus sekali ulahmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ommo… Kyuhyunie, bagaimana jika leluconmu jadi kenyataan?" Ryeowook memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dengan cemas.

"Badanku banyak bekas luka. Aku tidak laku dijadikan penghibur," jawab Kyuhyun. "Mungkin aku akan langsung ditembak mati atau disiksa lebih dulu."

"Andwae!" Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat dan mulai menangis.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 36**

.

"Kyuhyunie..." Sungmin memanggilnya dengan intonasi menegur. Kyuhyun tersenyum meringis ke arah roommate-nya itu. "Kau bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi, hyung akan memberimu pelajaran khusus, arra?"

Hankyung memberi kode kepada Sungmin dan Kangin. Ketiganya serentak membuka pintu mobil.

"Ini dorm Super Junior M, hyung." Semua memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun. Kemunculan manager Super Junior M bersama sang driver dari dalam bangunan menguatkan kebenaran tebakan magnae mereka. Kedelapan namja lainnya langsung menghembuskan napas lega.

Manager SJ M mempersilahkan mereka naik hingga ke lantai teratas.

"Seluruh lantai ini adalah dorm SJ M," jelas sang manager. Ia dengan antusias menunjukkan ruang keluarga yang salah satu dindingnya terbuat dari kaca. Ada pintu di antara dinding itu yang menuju balkon. "Karena ada balkon seluas ini, luas dorm jadi lebih kecil dari lantai lainnya. Tapi aku rasa kalian akan menyukai dorm ini."

Leeteuk mengangguk membenarkan. Keadaan dorm SJ M itu mirip seperti dorm lama mereka, hanya saja lebih luas, bersih dan tertata. Balkon yang bisa mereka pakai untuk duduk-duduk di luar menurut Leeteuk sangat bagus. Di dorm yang lama, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki balkon, seperti terkurung dalam kotak. Sang leader juga menyadari bahwa apartemen itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Selain lift, tersedia tangga untuk naik sampai ke atasnya.

"Kalian bisa jadi sasaran empuk kamera," kata Leeteuk sambil memperlihatkan beberapa bangunan yang lebih tinggi posisinya dari apartemen itu. "Berhati-hatilah berpakaian selama di dorm. Hilangkan kebiasaan kalian berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian dalam."

"ITU KAN LEETEUK HYUNG!" seru semua serempak, membuat sang leader tersenyum salah tingkah. Meski begitu semua mengangguk. Leeteuk memang memiliki kesadaran kamera yang mengerikan. Setiap mereka perform, Leeteuk selalu mengetahui kamera mana yang sedang menyorot mereka.

Kyuhyun mengamati dorm itu. Saat masuk, mereka langsung menjumpai ruang tamu yang diisi satu set sofa lengkap dengan mejanya. Ruang tamu bagi mereka akan berfungsi sebagai ruang duduk. Semua tamu akan melalui kantor di lantai paling bawah dan tempat tinggal kru di lantai dua.

Tanpa dinding pembatas, dari ruang tamu mereka bisa melihat satu set meja makan yang berseberangan dengan dapur di bagian kanan. Ada sebuah kulkas besar di salah satu sudutnya, dan dua buah kursi tinggi di dekat meja saji. Kyuhyun meringis melihat meja makan dengan enam buah kursi itu. Mereka harus menarik salah satu kursi dapur untuk makan bersama.

Setelah meja makan, barulah dorm itu memasuki koridor yang terdiri dari dua buah kamar mandi dan 4 buah kamar tidur. Di ujung terdapat ruang keluarga yang terang benderang karena dinding kacanya. Atap yang menutupi sebagian balkon menjadi penghalang panas matahari yang masuk.

"Benar-benar seperti di dorm lama kita," gumam Kangin terkenang. "Karena terlalu sempit, akhirnya aku, Kibumie dan Siwonie diijinkan tidur di rumah masing-masing. Tapi untuk tujuh orang, kurasa tempat ini cukup bagus."

"Memang mirip, kecuali jendela besar, meja makan dan kamar mandinya, hyung," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Ia merasa lega ada dua buah kamar mandi di dorm mereka.

"Aku sering mandi berdua Eunhyukie untuk menghemat waktu." Sungmin ikut terkenang masa lalu. Ia mengintip ke dalam dan cukup puas dengan apa yang ada. Kamar mandi itu berisi ruang shower yang sederhana, sebuah wastafel dan kloset. "Tidak mewah seperti apartemen di Korea, tetapi tidak sesempit kamar mandi di dorm yang lama."

"Shindong hyung masih memegang rekor mandi 17 detik," kata Donghae. "Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana cara Shindong hyung mandi."

"Satu kali berkumur, satu kali siraman dari atas kepala, lalu keringkan dengan handuk," gumam Yesung dengan nada yang membuat semua menjauh sedikit dari namja beraura gelap itu. "Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak bau seperti Hyukie?"

"Tenang, hyung, tenang," sahut Siwon sambil merangkul Yesung dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau pikir aku tidak tenang?!" hardik Yesung, membuat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah. Wajah Yesung dan lirikan matanya yang tajam membuat Siwon meringis.

"Tuan memintaku mengantar kalian ke sini. Sebenarnya tempat ini masih dirahasiakan dari yang lain, menunggu debut resmi SJ M." Manager hyung membuka tirai-tirai agar mereka bisa melihat lebih jelas seluruh ruangan.

"Manager hyung, belum banyak perkakas di sini. Kami punya waktu luang untuk melengkapinya?" tanya Hankyung. "Maksudku, kami nanti akan sibuk, lebih baik kami memeriksa apa saja yang diperlukan sekarang. Jadi saat di sini nanti, kami tidak mencemaskan hal-hal kecil."

"Sebenarnya kalian akan jarang juga tidur di sini. SJ M dipersiapkan dengan jadwal yang sangat padat. Kita akan mengunjungi berbagai kota di China setiap harinya."

"Itu sangat padat!" Leeteuk memandang Kyuhyun, begitu pula member yang lain.

"Kenapa hyungdeul menatapku seperti itu? Aku baik-baik saja," protes Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Kyuhyun sshi…" Manager hyung menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa, Tuan berpesan, ini adalah imbalan untuk Anda; Kesempatan menginap di dorm SJ M bersama member Super Junior."

"MWO?" Lagi-lagi semua memandang serentak ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kangin langsung maju dan bergerak mencekik sang magnae. Di dorongnya Kyuhyun hingga menempel pada dinding. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri namun kedua tangan Kangin bertahan di posisinya, meski tidak benar-benar mencekik. "Jawab aku dengan jujur, Hyun-ah! Apakah kau mengikuti tantangan baru lagi? Kalau kau jawab 'benar', aku dengan senang hati akan mengencangkan cekikan ini!"

"Ani. Aniyo!" seru Kyuhyun cepat sambil berusaha melonggarkan tangan Kangin dari lehernya. "Seonsaengnim hanya bertanya sesuatu padaku, dan aku berhasil menjawabnya."

Ia merasa lega ketika Kangin melepaskan lehernya.

"Ingat baik-baik, Hyun-ah, jangan pernah bertindak sendirian lagi!" desis Kangin dengan nada mengancam. "Kau memiliki 12 hyungdeul untuk bersama-sama denganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk diiringi senyuman yang lain.

_Kesempatan menginap di dorm SJ M bersama member Super Junior. Memangnya ini bisa disebut hadiah? Seonsaengnim ketularan pelitnya Teuki hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung…. _

Leeteuk memandang keseluruhan ruangan dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa pertanyaannya, Kyuhyunie? Imbalannya sangat menyenangkan," tutur Leeteuk dengan gembira. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang leader. "Aku jadi lega mengetahui kalian akan tinggal di mana."

"Aku pun begitu." Sungmin membenarkan.

Melihat senyuman Sungmin yang sangat manis, tahulah Kyuhyun kalau hadiah Petinggi SM membuat hyungdeul yang tidak tergabung dalam SJ M menjadi senang. Mereka mulai meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka di ruang tengah.

"Kyuhyunie, kamar mana yang mau kau tempati?" tanya Hankyung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia merasa sangat lelah.

"Hyungdeul saja yang memilih." Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku di mana saja tidak jadi soal."

"Ani. Nanti kau akan sering menumpang di tempat yang kau suka," ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan karena suka, Ryeowookie, tapi karena aku ingin berbicara denganmu berdua. Dasar pabo!"

"Jadi, kau sering ke kamarku untuk berbicara denganku? Bukan karena kasurku nyaman?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal, member lain tersenyum-senyum melihat kepolosan Ryeowook.

"Di sini saja!" seru Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk memeriksa tiap kamar. Semua ikut masuk ke kamar di mana Siwon berada untuk melihat-lihat. "Kamar ini punya pemandangan di luar jendela yang bagus. Kau tidur bersamaku, Kyuhyunie."

Donghae dan Ryeowook memandang keluar jendela. Meski di luar banyak terdapat bangunan, jendela itu menghadap ke area yang cukup kosong sehingga mereka bisa melihat langit, bukan memandang dinding gedung di dekatnya.

"Tapi…."

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunie. Jadi aku tak perlu ke kamarmu tiap malam sebelum tidur," desak Siwon dengan sorot mata penuh harap.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Alis Kyuhyun bertaut.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum mendengar suaramu. Bukankah hyung sudah pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Siwon dengan mimik bingung.

"Ah! Jadi itu sebabnya Siwonie meneleponmu tiap malam?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, sementara hyungdeul yang lain sibuk menahan tawa melihat ekspresi magnae mereka. Apalagi Siwon mulai menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Siwon hyung, kau itu hyungku, bukan dongsaengku," keluh Kyuhyun dengan wajah pasrah. Ia tidak tega untuk menolak.

Hankyung tersenyum lembut. "Karena Kyuhyunie sudah setuju, ini akan menjadi kamarmu dengan Siwonie selama di SJ M."

"Hangeng, kamarmu yang ini." Manager SJ M membuka salah satu kamar. DI dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan meja tulis yang lebih besar dari yang lain. "Sebagai leader, kau akan perlu ketenangan lebih. Jadi kami mempersiapkan kamar ini untukmu."

Leeteuk menoleh ketika Donghae menepuk bahunya. Ia merasa heran melihat raut bersalah itu. "Waeyo, dongsaeng?"

"Hyung, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Ne, bukankah aku selalu bilang agar kau tidur di tempat tidurmu sendiri?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, hyung," ujar Donghae kesal. "Aku memaksa sekamar denganmu, seharusnya sebagai leader, hyung tidur sendiri seperti Hyukkie dan Shindong hyung."

"Jangan cemas, Donghae-ah." Leeteuk mengukir senyum lebar. "Sekamar denganmu jauh lebih baik daripada dengan Chullie. Percayalah."

Hankyung dan yang lain tak dapat menahan tawa. Masih teringat jelas diingatan mereka saat Heechul dan Leeteuk sekamar. Hanya butuh beberapa hari sebelum Heechul hengkang dan memilih tidur sekamar dengan Hankyung, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Donghae-ah, Ryeowookie, kalian atur saja hendak sekamar dengan siapa di antara Zhoumi-ah dan Henry-ah. Kalian hendak berdua pun tidak apa." Hankyung mulai memberi pengarahan. "Tapi sementara ini, karena kita bersembilan, siapa yang bersedia tidur berdua?"

"Kita tidur di ruang tengah saja. Hanya ada tujuh kasur. Tapi jika kita taruh berdekatan di lantai, cukup untuk 9 orang." Usul Leeteuk disambut persetujuan yang lain. "Kalau begitu, kita menyebar, memeriksa apa saja yang belum ada di dorm ini."

Semua pun sibuk memeriksa hal-hal yang menurut mereka diperlukan oleh SJ M. Kyuhyun sendiri seperti biasa mengecek sistem keamanan dan pintu darurat. Meski tidak secanggih di apartemen mereka, ia merasa dorm ini cukup aman. Kecuali lokasinya yang mudah menjadi sasaran kamera.

"Kalian perlu tirai tebal untuk jendela," kata Sungmin. "Jadi ketika malam hari, bayangan kalian tidak tampak. Kalian juga perlu beberapa keset untuk kamar mandi dan kamar tidur."

Ryeowook mencatat semua yang dikatakan Sungmin dan member lain. Ia juga menuliskan beberapa peralatan dapur dan perlengkapan makan yang diperlukan. Dapur tersebut masih kosong-melompong. Sebuah piring pun tidak ada di sana.

"Ryeowookie, tambahkan beberapa kabel penyambung dan alat-alat listrik ini." Kyuhyun memberikan daftar yang ditulisnya.

"Apakah ini untuk bermain game?"

"Untuk mengetahui berita dunia luar," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan evil stare ke arah Ryeowook.

"Hankyung-ah, jika Kyuhyunie bermain game hingga tidak tidur, lempar saja gadgetnya dari atas balkon."

"Akan kulaksanakan, Teuki hyung," jawab Hankyung sambil tertawa melihat pandangan protes Kyuhyun.

.

Semua merasa senang setelah melengkapi barang-barang yang diperlukan, meski urusan belanja diserahkan kepada manager hyung yang menangani SJ M. Mereka pun datang ke tempat gladi resik dengan perasaan lega. Manager hyung SJ sudah menunggu kesembilan namja itu.

Setelah Hankyung melakukan gladi bersih bersama para pendukung event olimpiade, giliran artis-artis lain melakukan gladi bersih. Super Junior membawakan lagu A Man in Love dan Mirror dengan formasi 9 orang. Seperti biasa, di A Man in Love, Kyuhyun hanya muncul di part menyanyinya.

Selesai gladi bersih, Hankyung dipanggil oleh pihak panitia untuk melakukan wawancara. Member yang lain menonton syuting itu dari pinggir sambil duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

"Saya lihat, Hangeng jauh lebih kurus," kata sang reporter saat dia dan Hankyung selesai bertegur sapa membuka acara.

"Benar," sahut Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "Beberapa hari ini saya disibukkan dengan album Mandarin kami, melakukan proses rekaman dan membuat MV."

"Para fans Anda sangat memperhatikan kesehatan Anda." Reporter memberitahu Hankyung. "Dapatkah kau mengatakan kepada mereka sesuatu tentang hal ini?"

"Sesungguhnya ini bukan masalah besar," jelas Hankyung menenangkan. "Saya sedikit flu saat ke Beijing beberapa hari lalu, namun saya merasa sudah membaik saat itu. Ketika kembali ke Korea, saya kembali disibukkan dengan persiapan dan rekaman album baru termasuk pembuatan MV. Jadi saya kembali terkena flu. Tapi saya merasa lebih baik ketika datang ke sini."

"Fans Anda bisa merasa lega mendengarnya." Sang reporter berterima kasih. Ia kemudian membahas tentang terpilihnya Hankyung sebagai pembawa obor Olympiade 2008, mengalahkan para calon lainnya. Hankyung dengan tenang mengutarakan posisinya yang masih sebagai artis pendatang baru di China, yang masih harus banyak belajar dari para senior yang lain. Ia juga berterima kasih kepada para fans yang sudah membuatnya mendapat kehormatan ini.

"Hankyung-ah benar-benar pandai menangani wawancara," gumam Leeteuk. "Aku merasa lega tentang SJ M."

"Teuki hyung…." Kangin memberi kode pada Leeteuk. Ia memindahkan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan kesadaran yang sudah berkurang cukup banyak. Lelah dan mengantuk berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Kyuhyunie, kau bersandar saja di bahuku," bisik Siwon yang duduk di dekat Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tetap menatap ke arah depan. Dia seperti manekin yang duduk tegak, tersenyum, namun pandangannya kosong dan kesadarannya mengambang.

Leeteuk yang duduk di sisi lain magnaenya, merangkul Kyuhyun, merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga duduk berdekatan, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya. "Begini cukup?" bisiknya. Ia tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk. Leeteuk cukup paham Kyuhyun tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan orang lain. Jadi dengan merapatkan duduk mereka, Kyuhyun bisa bersandar diam-diam kepadanya. Melihat hal itu, Siwon ikut merapatkan duduknya dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Gomawo, hyung," bisik Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sekilas ke arah Siwon.

"Kalau begitu, di SJ M, kau duduk saja di antara aku dan Zhoumi ge, arra?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan dan tersenyum, meski ia nyaris tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Hankyung dengan reporter. Siwon sesekali menerjemahkan, begitu pula manager SJ M yang ikut mendampingi mereka.

Sungmin mengangsurkan sebotol air kepada Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja memintanya dari kru. Kyuhyun meminum air itu hingga tinggal separuh.

"Hyung, apa kita tidak pulang duluan saja ke dorm?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil melempar death glarenya.

"Gwenchana, Ryeowookie," kata Donghae sambil menepuk bahu namja yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Kyuhyunie masih bisa melempar pandangan tajamnya, itu berarti dia masih kuat."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya ketika mereka tertawa.

"Menurut Anda, karakteristik apa yang Anda miliki, yang sepadan dengan kehormatan seorang pembawa obor Olympiade?" Semua kembali menyimak ketika reporter bertanya.

"Sikap pantang menyerah," jawab Hankyung. "Saya tidak pernah berhenti mengejar mimpi saya, tidak peduli akan masalah maupun tekanan yang harus saya hadapi. Saya selalu mencoba yang terbaik untuk mencapai puncak dan tetap berpegang pada ide-ide dan pemikiran saya sampai semua mimpi saya terwujud."

"Itu benar." Yesung bergumam. "Kami pun begitu."

"Tentu saja, Sunggie." Leeteuk merangkul Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang berada di sisinya. "Demi Super Junior dan ELF, kita tidak akan pernah menyerah."

"Ne, tapi singkirkan tanganmu dari bahuku, Teuki hyung. Berat."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat yang lain terpaksa menahan tawa melihat Leeteuk yang bergegas menyingkirkan tangannya dan duduk dengan wajah tertekuk.

Mereka mendengarkan reporter dan Hankyung berbincang-bincang seputar olahraga. Ketika ditanya mengenai tanggapan member Super Junior yang lain tentang terpilihnya dia menjadi pembawa obor, Hankyung dengan wajah gembira bercerita mengenai pembicaraan mereka di dorm waktu itu. Ia bahkan menirukan gaya Leeteuk saat berkata 'Oh itu tidak masalah…. Aku rasa itu akan jadi masalah' sehingga membuat yang lain lagi-lagi menahan tawa.

"Siapa yg bicara begitu?" tanya sang reporter membuat wajah Leeteuk pucat pasi.

"Leader kami, Li Te. Hanya dia yang bisa bicara seperti itu. " Hankyung tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan melirik ke arah member lain yang menungguinya wawancara. Ia tersenyum melihat Leeteuk tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Aigoo… Kenapa kalian semua selalu mengerjaiku?"

"Karena hyung sangat lucu," jawab Kangin disambut oleh anggukan yang lain.

"Kalau kami sedang suntuk, kami senang dekat dengan Teuki hyung." Sungmin melemparkan senyum ke arah sang Leader. "Mood kami akan segera membaik."

"Gomawo, hyung selalu menyemangati kami." Siwon ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau ada Teuki hyung, menunggu di ruang ganti menjadi tidak membosankan." Donghae mengangguk.

"Itu yang membuat kami semua sayang padamu, hyung." Kangin menjangkau bahu Leeteuk dari jauh, dan menepuknya. Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Kami juga sayang keriputmu, hyung," ucap Ryeowook sambil terkikik, membuat kedua alis Leeteuk bertaut. Air matanya langsung lenyap.

"Ryeowookie, kau tidak seharusnya mengingatkan kejadian 2 tahun lalu," kata Kyuhyun dengan mimik serius. "Seharusnya kita manfaatkan kepikunan Teuki hyung yang sudah tua. Apa kau ingin kita dihukum lagi seperti usai fanparty itu?"

Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun yang hendak dijitak oleh Leeteuk. Tangan Leeteuk mengenai tempat kosong. Siwon tersenyum meminta maaf. "Mianhe, hyung, Kyuhyunie sedang lelah, jadi pikirannya sedikit terganggu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan Siwon dengan kesal. Rasa kantuknya mendadak lenyap entah ke mana. Ia memandang Leeteuk dengan lurus. "Teuki hyung, aku serius. Tolong jangan diingat-ingat lagi kata-kata Ryeowookie tadi."

"Kata-katamu, Kyuhyunie… Kata-katamu yang membuat Teuki hyung kesal." Ryeowook mencoba berbisik.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya bilang 'seharusnya kita manfaatkan kepikunan Teuki hyung yang sudah tua'." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ditatapnya Leeteuk dengan mata polosnya. "Teuki hyung tidak mungkin marah karena kata-kata itu bukan?"

Leeteuk mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat, namun akhirnya ia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar. Sementara itu, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan was-was. Masih jelas diingatan mereka ketika dihukum tidur di teras yang penuh nyamuk saat di Thailand waktu itu.

Suara tawa Hankyung membuat semua kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Kenapa Hankyung hyung tertawa?"

"Reporter bilang, fans di China membuat voting tentang member SJ yang diharapkan mengikuti Olympiade. Yang terpilih adalah Shindong hyung, Heechul hyung dan Donghae hyung. Hankyung hyung diminta memilih jenis lomba yang cocok untuk ketiganya," jelas Siwon kepada Kangin.

"Aku terpilih!" Donghae nyaris berteriak dan melompat-lompat kalau saja Kangin tidak memberinya pandangan peringatan. Akhirnya namja itu hanya duduk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mengapa Anda tertawa begitu senang?" tanya sang reporter penasaran.

"Untuk Shen Dong, saya memilih Angkat Besi dan Gulat karena postur tubuhnya." Hankyung mencoba kembali tenang dan tersenyum. "Untuk Xi Che sedikit sulit memilih yang cocok karena karakternya. Dia juga tidak tertarik dengan olahraga. Xi Che sangat pemalas."

"Hankyung hyung benar-benar cari mati," gumam Donghae sambil meringis.

"Aniyo, dia akan tetap hidup." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Hankyung hyung bahkan bisa memukul Heechul hyung tanpa dibalas," sambung Yesung.

"Apakah kalian tidak mengajaknya berolahraga bersama?" tanya sang reporter.

"Dia tidak akan ikut dengan kami." Hankyung tertawa membayangkan sahabatnya.

"Untuk Dong Hai, dia menyukai Sepak Bola dan Basket. Dia menjadi anggota tim sepak bola di junior High School," jelas Hankyung.

"Dia memang terlihat fit, sama seperti Anda," puji sang reporter. Lagi-lagi Kangin harus melempar pandangan pada Donghae agar dongsaengnya itu tidak melonjak-lonjak. "Saya melihat kebugaran fisik member Super Junior cukup tangguh."

"Jangan ada yang mengatakan apapun tentangku," desis Kyuhyun mengancam ketika yang lain tanpa sadar melirik ke arahnya.

"Kegiatan olahraga kami memang sangat baik." Hankyung membenarkan.

Pembicaraan pun bergulir seputar Super Show Super Junior yang akan diadakan di beberapa negara termasuk di China. Super Show Super Junior baru dijadwalkan ke China pada akhir tahun.

"Hyungdeul, Super Show kita pasti berlanjut kan?" Ryeowook memandang yang lain, membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka melirik manager SJ M dengan was-was.

"Tentu saja." Kangin menepuk dahi Ryeowook. Ia merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan polos itu. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

"Ne, Ryeowookie, kita pasti bisa melewati semua ini." Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan. Ia bersyukur manager SJ M tidak mengomentari apapun tentang pertanyaan tadi.

"Kami sedang mempersiapkan album baru dalam bahasa mandarin. Kami akan segera mengunjungi kalian kembali." Hankyung membuka pernyataan yang membuat reporter terkejut. "Kami akan menyajikan MV yang berbeda dan lagu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya."

"Di Cyworld Anda, Anda mengatakan akan ada lagu berbahasa Mandarin, apakah itu benar?"

"Semuanya lagu berbahasa Mandarin," jelas Hankyung.

Sang reporter sampai memastikan ulang, kalau-kalau ia salah menerima informasi. Tapi kepastian dari Hankyung membuat semua menjadi jelas.

"Apakah member lain tidak kesulitan untuk bernyanyi dalam bahasa mandarin?"

"Ah, itu tidak masalah. Kan ada saya," jelas Hankyung sambil tertawa dan melihat ke member yang lain.

"Siapa yang membuat Hankyung hyung senarsis itu?" Yesung tertegun.

"Xi Che." Semua bergumam serentak.

"Bagaimana kemampuan mandarin mereka saat ini?"

"Uhm, aku harus tetap merahasiakannya sekarang," tolak Hankyung halus. "Jika Anda membeli albumnya dan mendengarkan, Anda akan mendapati pengucapan yang baik. Pasti Anda akan terkejut."

"Hangeng sudah bertindak benar. Member SJ M tidak boleh dibocorkan sebelum waktunya," kata manager SJ M sambil memandang ke arah yang lain. Ternyata ia di sana untuk memastikan tidak ada kebocoran info yang terjadi saat wawancara.

Ketika pembicaraan bergulir tentang MV Zhang Liyin, juga akting Hankyung dan Siwon, Hankyung mengutarakan keinginannya untuk bisa mendapat kesempatan berakting lebih banyak lagi. Hal itu membuat seseorang yang ikut mendengarkan dari salah satu dereten bangku menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hangeng tampak suka berakting. Dia tidak mungkin menolak tawaran sebagus ini. Apa kau sudah mengirim proposal ke alamat yang benar?"

"Sudah, Tuan," kata sang ajudan. "Bahkan saya baru saja mengirim proposal ketiga."

"Tidak ada jawaban apapun?"

"Tidak ada jawaban apapun."

"Ini aneh." Orang itu memandang Hankyung dan member Super Junior yang lain dengan seksama. "Apakah proposal itu tercekal di suatu tempat?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Tuan."

"Kita tunggu satu minggu lagi. Jika tidak ada jawaban, terpaksa kita mencari calon lainnya. Sayang sekali aku harus melepaskan orang seperti Hangeng."

Sang ajudan mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua memperhatikan Hankyung yang bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Korea. Ia juga bercerita tentang banyaknya trainee dari China di SM dan bagaimana ia berusaha menyemangati mereka semua untuk bekerja keras dan berbuat yang terbaik untuk menghibur semua yang melihat pertunjukan mereka.

"Apakah Anda cukup puas dengan keadaan Anda saat ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Hankyung tertegun sejenak, begitu pula member Super Junior yang menyaksikan wawancara. Mereka merasa lega ketika Hankyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Umm…semuanya baik," kata Hankyung. "Saya mempercayai pihak managemen. Mereka baik kepada saya."

"Saya lihat Anda benar-benar pekerja keras dan orang yang simple."

"Benar, saya orang yang simple." Hankyung membenarkan. "Saya akan mengatakan apapun yang saya ingin katakan."

"Juga tidak mengatakan apapun yang tidak ingin dikatakan," gumam Yesung, membuat member yang lain menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. Namun karena Yesung berbicara seperti kepada diri sendiri, mereka kembali melihat ke arah Hankyung.

"Apakah Anda berubah sejak debut sebagai artis?"

"Tidak banyak. Saya masih berhubungan dengan kawan lama. Mereka bilang: Hangeng, mengapa kau tidak banyak berubah padahal kau sudah seorang bintang sekarang? Saya bilang: Mengapa harus berubah?" Hankyung tertawa.

_"Kau dengar gossip, tidak? Katanya, Kyuhyun sshi itu seperti bintang jatuh….. Bintang jatuh? Ha ha ha…istilah itu tepat sekali!" _Kyuhyun diam-diam meringis teringat kejadian di basement.

"Kau juga seorang bintang," bisik Siwon, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dengan terkejut.

_Apa Siwon hyung bisa membaca pikiranku?_

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Super Junior adalah 13 bintang. Aku bisa membayangkan, pasti indah sekali lautan sapphire blue dengan 13 bintang yang bersinar."

_Ah, ternyata cuma kebetulan._ Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih sudah mendukung Super Junior sejak kami debut," kata Hankyung menutup acara. "Kami akan selalu memberikan pertunjukan panggung dan musik terbaik kami untuk kalian. Kami berharap kalian pun dapat menyukai kami lebih dari sebelumnya. Xie xie (terima kasih)."

.

Malam sudah larut saat mereka sampai di dorm SJ M. Leeteuk harus memaksa mereka semua mencuci muka sebelum tidur. Rata-rata sudah terkapar karena mengantuk begitu mereka selesai memindahkan tujuh buah kasur ke ruang tengah. Tapi dengan sabar Leeteuk membangunkan mereka satu per satu.

Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dekat salah satu ujung kasur dengan mata yang nyaris tidak bisa dibuka. Namun sepasang tangan mencubiti pipinya, membuatnya membuka matanya sedikit, untuk kemudian terbuka lebar sambil beringsut menjauh.

"Yesung hyung, aku tidak mau tidur di sebelahmu!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, hanya tempat ini yang tersisa."

Ketika Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya, memang di sebelahnya saja yang kosong. Ketujuh hyungnya yang lain tersenyum lebar melihat wajah pasrah sang magnae yang dijebak. Mereka dengan sengaja menyisakan satu tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun untuk Yesung. Tak ada yang mau menjadi korban Yesung malam ini.

Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak ketika Yesung mendekatkan sebuah benda ke hidungnya saat ia berbalik ke arah Yesung. Ia meraih benda itu dengan bingung, karena Yesung terus saja mengacungkan benda itu seakan menyuruhnya mengambil.

"Bando?"

"Ne, taruh saja di sini. Di Korea, kalian semua selalu meminjam bandoku ini. Bagaimana jika aku tak ada?" Yesung mulai berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun, menepuk kasur bagian Kyuhyun, memberi isyarat agar dongsaengnya kembali berbaring.

Kyuhyun berbaring sambil tetap memperhatikan bando di tangannya.

"Hyung akan membeli bando lain setiba di Korea nanti. Yang ini simpanlah di sini, arra?"

Kata-kata lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan sesak muncul, apalagi Yesung mulai mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Hyung, aku tak bisa membayangkan jika tidak bisa melihatmu setiap hari lagi," gumam Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku ajari main game, tidak ada yang kebingungan saat aku bertanya soal matematika, tidak ada yang bisa aku ganggu tanpa memarahiku…"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat yang lain terdiam, namun semua berpura-pura tertidur dan tidak mendengarkan. Bahkan Ryeowook terpaksa menutup wajahnya dengan bantal untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi bando itu. Diambilnya bando tadi, diletakkannya di sisi kasur, lalu menarik selimut Kyuhyun hingga rapat. "Pertama pasti sulit, tapi kau pasti bisa," hibur Yesung. Ia mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun yang berbaring miring menghadapnya. Ia sering melakukan hal itu saat Jongjin masih kecil.

"Kenapa hyung begitu yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik, takut mengganggu tidur member yang lain.

"Karena hyungmu ini sanggup." Yesung tersenyum. Namun kedua matanya sudah memerah karena menahan air mata. Ia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Karena hyung sanggup, kau pasti sanggup. Tidak peduli kita ada di mana pun, terpisah sejauh apapun, kita tetap hyung dan dongsaeng, arra?"

"Arraseyo, hyung. Kami akan menjaga keberadaan Super Junior meski pun sebagai SJ M," gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Hyung percaya." Yesung tersenyum. "Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita sangat sibuk."

Keduanya berbaring berhadapan. Tangan mungil Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertidur pulas karena kehangatan yang ia rasakan. Leeteuk masih terjaga hingga setengah jam kemudian. Ketika ia duduk dan memandang dongsaengdeul yang tertidur pulas, diam-diam namja itu menangis.

_Dongsaengdeul, aku akan melindungi Super Junior dengan 13 member karena aku adalah leader. Rumor bahwa Super Junior bisa ditambah menjadi 100 orang atau lebih, tidak akan pernah terjadi selama aku masih menjadi leader. Karena itu kalian semua harus kuat, arrachi?_

.

.

23 Maret 2008

Kyuhyun meletakkan bando pemberian Yesung ke dalam laci di kamarnya. Barang-barang yang dibeli manager SJ M sudah mereka tata bersama ke tempat-tempat yang sesuai. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat mencoba video call dengan Kibum dan Heechul di rumah sakit, juga Shindong dan Eunhyuk di dorm.

"Sudah tidak ada peralatan yang kurang, Kyuhyunie?" tanya Leeteuk sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia melambai kepada Eunhyuk dan Shindong sebelum Kyuhyun menutup jalur komunikasi.

"Semua sudah cukup, Teuki hyung." Kyuhyun mencabut semua peralatan elektroniknya. Ia hanya meninggalkan kabel dan peralatan lain yang tidak berpotensi dicuri. Yang lain dibawanya kembali ke Korea. "Aku akan membeli satu set perangkat baru."

"Untuk bermain game?" goda Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan pandangan menegur. "Untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar."

Leeteuk tertawa ketika mendengar kalimat usang itu. Kyuhyun sudah mengucapkannya beberapa kali di dorm SJ M setiap mereka menggodanya. Sang leader kemudian berdiri untuk memperhatikan kesibukan Hankyung yang sedang memasang tirai tebal, dan Sungmin yang mengunci setiap kamar.

"Semua siap?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk dijawab anggukan. "Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."

.

Ternyata Super Junior tidak langsung mengikuti acara. Mereka ditunggu oleh pihak Sohu untuk melakukan sedikit wawancara sebelum acara di mulai. Sungmin, Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yesung berdiri. Ryeowook, Siwon, Hankyung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan.

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, kedua MC meminta mereka melakukan games yang berkaitan dengan olahraga yang dipertandingkan di Olympiade kali ini. Kangin yang ramah dan ringan tangan, langsung menawarkan diri untuk mengambilkan bahan soal dari kru.

Kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama mengambil soal. Ia pun memperagakan soal yang tercantum di kertas sementara member yang lain menebaknya.

"Tinju!" seru hyungdeul saat Kyuhyun beraksi.

Donghae yang sempat kebingungan karena harus membawakan soal renang indah, akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Saat giliran Hankyung, Kangin memberi kode kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang mengetahui banyak cabang olah raga untuk tidak ikut menjawab soal.

Kali ini Sungmin berhasil menebak kalau yang Hankyung maksud adalah catur. Siwon juga memperagakan jalan cepat dengan baik sehingga mereka bisa menebaknya dengan mudah.

Ketika giliran Ryeowook, setelah mengembalikan soal kepada MC, Ryeowook berbalik dan menepuk pundak Siwon sekilas. Ia berharap kodenya akan bisa dimengerti oleh yang lain. Mereka sering menjuluki namja berlesung pipi itu dengan julukan 'kuda'. Tapi berkuda bukanlah soal yang sulit. Mereka kembali menebaknya dengan mudah. Yesung menegur Kyuhyun yang memeragakan gerakan Ryeowook yang lucu. Tapi ia cukup senang karena Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat dan lesu tadi bisa tertawa.

Sama seperti waktu mengatai Eunhyuk di EHB, Ryeowook juga memeluk Siwon sebagai permintaan maaf karena mengatainya kuda secara tidak langsung. Siwon tampak protes sementara Hanyung tertawa menyadari kode Ryeowook tadi. Leeteuk meringis. Ia teringat saat manager hyung mengatai Siwon seperti kuda. Semalam suntuk ia tidak bisa tidur karena Siwon meneleponnya untuk berkeluh-kesah. Namja tampan itu sangat sedih karena ia diibaratkan seperti kuda. Siwon jauh lebih peka daripada yang ia perlihatkan di depan kamera.

Sungmin yang mengambil soal selanjutnya, memandang Siwon dan menunjuk. Hal itu membuat Siwon dan Ryeowook yang masih ribut menjadi tertegun. Sungmin berharap member lain juga menyadari kodenya.

"Taekwondo!" seru Siwon saat Sungmin baru memeragakan pose awal.

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa," protes Sungmin disambut tawa yang lain.

Ketika Kangin selesai membaca soal, ia meremas kertas itu dan melemparkannya ke kaki Kyuhyun yang tetap tidak bereaksi selain duduk tegak dan tersenyum.

"Baseball!" jawab yang lain. Kangin langsung bersorak dan melakukan high five dengan beberapa member, layaknya orang yang baru saja memenangkan pertandingan.

Giliran Leeteuk maju mengambil soal, Kangin memberi kode kepada Hankyung untuk tidak menebak. "Lideo-sshi (leader), kami semua merasa antusias untuk melihat aksimu," goda Kangin.

"Ini benar-benar mudah," kata Leeteuk, tidak sadar dongsaengdeul berusaha mengerjainya. Ia pun berjongkok mengambil posisi, sementara Kangin kembali memberi kode kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk tidak ikut menjawab.

"Sumo! Gulat! Karate!" seru Siwon bersemangat.

"Jangan jawab yang benar!" bisik Kangin kepada Siwon. Ia juga memberi kode kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Semua tertawa melihat Leeteuk memperagakan Angkat Besi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Yoga!" seru Kangin saat Leeteuk memperagakan ia keberatan dengan barbelnya. Yang lain ikut menjawab yang sama membuat Leeteuk memandang mereka dengan bingung. Ia merasa gerakannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Ani, kalian salah," kata Leeteuk, masih tidak menyadari rencana Kangin.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam melihat. Yesung yang tidak sabar, langsung menuju MC untuk meminta soal bagiannya. Leeteuk mencari-cari benda untuk memeragakan hal lain. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkus plastik, meremasnya untuk memeragakan kegiatan membedaki tangan yang biasa dilakukan atlit Angkat Besi. Ia berharap jika diperagakan dari awal, mungkin dongsaengdeul akan mengerti. Bahkan ia melakukan gerakan pemanasan sebelum kembali berjongkok.

Kangin yang sudah bersiap, segera berjongkok di belakang Leeteuk sehingga sang leader terkejut karena tangan Kangin mengenainya saat menurunkan tubuh. Kangin merasa senang berhasil mengerjai sang leader. Ia pun kembali ke tempat semula.

"Lomba makan ramen!"

"Superman!"

"Gerakan Hip Hop model baru!"

Leeteuk akhirnya sadar dongsaengdeul sedang mengerjainya. Tebakan mereka mulai tidak masuk akal. Ia berdiri dengan kesal meski berusaha tetap tersenyum. Ia memeragakan sekali lagi, tapi kali ini tak ada yang berusaha menjawab.

"Angkat…?" Akhirnya Leeteuk yang sudah kelelahan mencoba memberi kode. Kangin dan yang lain memasang wajah 'tidak tahu' terbaik mereka, membuat sang leader kehabisan sabar. "Angkat Besi!"

Semua kecuali Kyuhyun yang diam dan Yesung yang bersiap di dekat MC, mengajukan protes ketika Leeteuk kembali ke tempat setelah menjawab soalnya sendiri.

"Orang terakhir," kata MC.

Kangin langsung memberi kode agar Hankyung, Siwon, dan Donghae mengecoh Yesung. Ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjawab soal kali ini.

"Langsung tebak," kata Kangin kepada magnaenya ketika Yesung tengah memaparkan kertas soal ke kamera.

"Golf?" jawab Kyuhyun keras begitu Yesung selesai menyerahkan kertas soal kepada MC. Wajah Yesung langsung terlihat kesal.

Meski Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah menengok ke belakang, Donghae menggerakkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk Siwon, Hankyung menunjuk Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menunjuk Hankyung, pendengaran Yesung yang peka tidak terkecoh. Sejak kata itu keluar, dia langsung menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

Semua mentertawakan Yesung yang sangat kesal karena tidak sempat memperagakan apapun. Hankyung menarik lengannya agar Yesung yang masih berdiri memelototi sang magnae itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Siwon dan Ryeowook berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Donghae menepuk Kyuhyun memberi selamat atas tebakan jitunya. Kyuhyun ikut bertepuk tangan buat keberhasilan mereka. Akibatnya Yesung kembali di sorot secara close-up. Wajahnya yang menahan marah tampak sangat lucu.

Namun kemudian Yesung ganti tertawa lebar ketika kameramen berpindah meng-close-up Kyuhyun yang duduk di depannya. Magnae yang masih kikuk di depan kamera itu tersenyum kaku dan berusaha menoleh ke arah Donghae berkali-kali agar tidak memandang kamera dari dekat.

Kini mereka diminta memperagakan dance bagian masing-masing. Donghae menarikan part dancenya dengan baik. Tetapi Ryeowook dan Yesung justru menarikan bagian sexy dance Kyuhyun sehingga rekaman part Kyuhyun diputar dua kali. Kyuhyun yang merasa malu hanya bisa tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan menahan tawanya.

Ketika Hankyung diminta memeragakan dance, Kyuhyun yang sedang tertunduk langsung memperagakan dance bagian Hankyung, tapi Hankyung justru kembali memeragakan sexy dance Kyuhyun. Siwon memberi selamat kepada Hankyung karena kompak mengerjai sang magnae. Member yang lain tertawa sementara Kyuhyun tertunduk malu. Kangin yang bersemangat langsung maju, namun salah satu MC memintanya kembali ke tempat karena waktu mereka sudah sempit.

Setelah menuliskan pesan masing-masing pada sebuah papan untuk para fans, Hankyung dipaksa memberi kata penutup oleh yang lain dalam bahasa Mandarin. Ia bersedia jika ada yang memijat bahunya. Kangin langsung memijat bahu Hankyung. Sementara itu Yesung memberikan boneka yang pegangnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi member Super Junior berbicara dengan heboh saat Leeteuk berusaha memberi kata penutup juga dalam bahasa Mandarin. Kangin berusaha mencegah. Ia meminta Leeteuk menyampaikan dalam bahasa Korea saja. Tetapi ternyata usaha keras Leeteuk selama ini berhasil. Ia bisa mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan baik.

"Cepat, kita hampir terlambat!" seru manager hyung ketika wawancara berakhir. Kesembilan namja itu mengikutinya berlari menuju area panggung di mana acara akan berlangsung.

Saat Super Junior tampil, mereka disambut meriah. Lagu Mirror dan A Man in Love berhasil dibawakan dengan baik meski dengan 9 orang saja. Kyuhyun kembali ke atas panggung karena member Super Junior diminta untuk tetap berada di atas panggung.

Tiba-tiba serombongan anak berpakaian tradisional naik ke atas. Dua anak langsung mendekati Yesung, sehingga namja itu memeluk mereka di kiri kanannya. Anak-anak yang lain mengerubungi Kyuhyun. Bahkan salah satu anak langsung melompat merangkul lehernya. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan sementara tangan kirinya berusaha menyapa ramah anak-anak lainnya.

Hyungdeul tertawa menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang kewalahan diserbu begitu banyak anak kecil. Melihat hal itu, MC pun turun tangan untuk memindahkan dua anak ke tiap personil member Super Junior. Beberapa ada yang mendapat tiga anak karena empat personil member Super Junior tidak hadir.

Acara pun berlanjut hingga siang hari.

Super Junior bergegas ke bandara begitu acara selesai, kecuali Hankyung yang masih melakukan beberapa persiapan lain. Sesampainya mereka di Korea, Kangin langsung menuju SBS untuk menggantikan Heechul sebagai MC Inkigayo. Ia tidak sempat pulang ke rumah maupun dorm. Yang lain segera beristirahat karena rekaman radio mereka sudah menggantikan tugas mereka untuk hari ini.

.

.

"Ya! Changmin-ah! Aku sibuk sekali belakangan ini, jadi belum menambah skor apapun." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya, meski Changmin tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Tidak ada alasan! Kali ini skor yang aku dapat 1500 point di atasmu." Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Belakangan ini aku benar-benar bersemangat. Aku melepaskan semua kekesalanku kepada hyungdeul. Ini semua berkatmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Mwo? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Kau. Lagi-lagi. Menutup. Teleponku." Changmin mengeja tiap kata dengan nada yang ia anggap cukup mengerikan. Setidaknya hyungdeulnya akan berpikir begitu. Mereka menjulukinya scary magnae dan mempromosikan nick name itu kepada Cassiopeia. "Kau. Bahkan. Tidak. Mengangkat. Teleponku. Selanjutnya."

"Uhm, Changmin-ah, apakah ada sesuatu di tenggorokanmu?"

"Tenggorokanku?" Changmin langsung meraba lehernya dengan bingung. "Ani. Tak ada yang aneh di tenggorokanku. Waeyo?"

"KALAU BEGITU BICARA DENGAN BENAR! JANGAN COBA MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI KALAU BELUM BERBICARA DENGAN BENAR!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya sambil menyeringai puas. Dimatikannya HP nya sebelum Changmin meneleponnya kembali. Baru saja Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, pintu kamar terbuka. Ia heran melihat Shindong masuk. Tak biasanya hyungnya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum, hyung. Ini kan masih siang."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Jim Jil Bang (pemandian umum). Kau mau?"

"Mau!" seru Kyuhyun senang sambil menghambur memeluk Shindong.

"Kau seperti anak kecil," kata Shindong tertawa. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Bersiaplah. Hyung tunggu di depan."

Hanya perlu 30 menit untuk mereka tiba di Jim Jil Bang yang dipilih Shindong. Namun Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan bangunan, membuat Shindong berbalik menghampiri magnae-nya.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie?"

"Hyung, aku lupa… Itu…." Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus memilih kalimat apa. Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu risau. Sebelum mengajakmu ke sini, hyung sudah memikirkannya." Shindong menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kembali berjalan. "Jangan khawatir, di sini ada temanku yang bekerja. Dia memberi info jam-jam sepi tempat ini. Ayo, kita masuk!"

Kyuhyun merasa lega karena yang Shindong katakan benar. Fasilitas itu sangat sepi. Mungkin karena mereka datang bukan di jam orang pergi ke pemandian. Setelah menikmati sauna, berendam air panas, menikmati kolam bertekanan yang memijat tubuh mereka, keduanya keluar ke tempat menggosok tubuh.

"Biar aku yang menggosokkan," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kain penggosok. Keduanya duduk di dua bangku kecil dengan Shindong membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai menggosok punggung Shindong kuat-kuat. "Gomawo, hyung, sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Shindong tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan menyukainya. Terakhir mereka ke pemandian adalah sebelum Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Setelah itu, meski pun di dorm, Kyuhyun akan mengenakan singlet untuk menutupi bekas lukanya. Tapi di pemandian umum mereka hanya diperbolehkan mengenakan selembar handuk kecil.

"Kyuhyunie, berapa lama kau ingin menjadi seorang Super Junior?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya, lalu mulai menggosok kembali.

"Selama aku bisa, hyung."

"Kalau begitu, selamanya ELF akan menjadi bagian hidupmu kan?"

"Kenapa hyung bertanya begitu?"

"Aku melihat acara kalian di Beijing kemarin. Kau selalu tampil canggung di depan kamera dan fans, Kyuhyunie. Hyung khawatir mengenaimu. Kau bisa berakhir seperti Yesung hyung…. Ah, yang di situ lebih keras, Kyuhyunie, rasanya enak sekali."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia tersenyum ketika Shindong tampak menikmati gosokan di punggungnya. Hyungnya itu memejamkan mata ketika Kyuhyun menekan punggungnya dengan ibu jari lalu memutar jarinya itu sepanjang tulang punggung.

"Di Super Junior, ada Teuki hyung, Heechul hyung, Kangin hyung, juga aku dan Hyukie yang bisa menutupi kekuranganmu dan Yesung hyung. Tapi tidak demikian di SJ M." Shindong memberi kode agar Kyuhyun berbalik posisi. "Giliranku yang menggosokmu."

"Tapi, hyung…"

"Tenanglah, aku akan pelan-pelan dan menghindari bekas lukamu."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut, membiarkan Shindong menggosok punggungnya. Ia mengerang ketika peredaran darahnya terasa lancar. Otot-ototnya yang kaku mulai terasa relaks. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak ke Jim Jil Bang. Ketentuan di pemandian umum sangat keras, jadi ia memilih tidak ikut meski ada yang mengajaknya.

"Kau punya bakat menjadi seorang entertain, Kyuhyunie. Anggaplah ELF itu bagian hidupmu sama seperti kami. Bertindaklah seperti saat kau di dorm." Shindong melanjutkan percakapan mereka setelah melihat Kyuhyun tidak lagi tegang.

"Seperti di dorm?"

Shindong berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kurangi kadarnya sedikit."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hankyung hyung pendiam dan serius. Donghae-ah memang lucu dan menarik, tapi dia harus memiliki orang yang mengimbanginya. Hyukie tidak bisa melakukannya lagi." Shindong menghela napas panjang. "Siwonie selalu tampil tampan dan cool di depan kamera. Wookie, aku justru tidak khawatir dengannya. Dia selalu tampil apa adanya. Kepolosan reaksinya membuatnya menarik saat wawancara atau pun tampil di panggung."

"Hyung, pelan sedikit," kata Kyuhyun saat merasa punggungnya memanas.

"Kau ini kurus sekali! Di China jangan lupa makan yang banyak."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin Shindong hyung katakan?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan percakapan.

"SJ M. Kita harus menganggapnya sebagai penerus nama Super Junior selama Super Junior itu vakum. Tapi dari 13 orang, kalian hanya memiliki 7 orang untuk bisa menarik perhatian fans di sana. Aku belum terlalu mengenal Zhoumi-ah dan Henry-ah. Tapi aku bisa menebak, jika kalian tetap seperti sekarang, SJ M tidak akan pernah menarik perhatian di sana. Kalian hanya akan dikenal sebentar setelah debut, setelah itu tenggelam karena membosankan."

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, hyung?"

"Kau, Kyuhyunie, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Lepaskan rasa malu dan canggungmu, berlakulah apa adanya. Kau punya semua yang dibutuhkan seorang entertain."

"Tapi…"

"Tentu saja tidak instan, tapi hyung yakin, kau bisa mengalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Jika kau berlaku apa adanya, hyungdeulmu yang lain akan terpancing. Mereka akan memberikan reaksi yang menarik."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan Yesung hyung?"

"Tenang saja, dia juga akan jadi entertain yang hebat," kata Shindong sambil tertawa lebar. Ia teringat Yesung yang sering mengartikan nasehatnya dengan salah. Namun ia bisa melihat The Art of Voice Super Junior itu mengalami peningkatan.

Keduanya lalu berendam di kolam air dingin setelah membasuh sisa-sisa kulit mati yang terlepas saat penggosokkan tadi.

"Shindong hyung, sebagai mood maker, apakah kau tidak pernah merasa berat? Kau jarang sekali tampak sedih di depan kami. Kalau pun bersedih, kau masih bisa menangis sambil menghibur yang lain." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bebatuan yang ada di dekatnya. Mata hitamnya mengamati wajah Shindong yang mengapung sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aku bisa karena aku mencintai kalian semua." Shindong menjawab sambil tetap memejamkan mata.

"Mencintai itu menyakitkan. Aku merasa, karena menyayangiku, hyungdeul jadi mengalami banyak kesedihan."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Shindong membuka matanya. Ia beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Dipandangnya wajah magnae-nya itu penuh selidik, sehingga Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Hyung! Kau membuatku risih!"

"Tatap aku, Kyuhyunie," desak Shindong. "Katakan, apakah kau tidak pernah merasa sedih dan sakit karena menyayangi kami? Apa yang kau tanggung sendiri saat berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan Super Junior?"

Kyuhyun kembali memandang Shindong. Namun tak satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Shindong tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau rasa, sama dengan yang kami rasakan terhadapmu, bukan?"

"Seharusnya kita mencari orang yang tidak akan membuat kita sakit dan sedih, untuk kita cintai sepenuhnya," gumam Kyuhyun. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi itu mustahil, aku pun tidak pernah menyesali pertemuanku dengan hyungdeul."

"Itu benar." Shindong mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuat kita lepas dari perasaan sedih dan sakit saat kita mencintai seseorang. Orang yang kita cintai, justru orang yang paling bisa membuat kita merasa sakit dan sedih."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Kenapa Shindong hyung selalu bisa tersenyum untuk kami semua?"

"Pilihlah dengan baik."

"Pilih?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ne, semua orang yang kita cintai akan membuat kita sakit. Tapi kau bisa memilih siapa orang yang layak membuatmu merasakan perasaan itu. Apa kau paham?"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia terdiam lama untuk meresapi kata-kata itu.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun mengambil celengan berbentuk beruang yang ia simpan di dalam nakas. Saat membaca satu per satu kertas yang sering ia baca diam-diam itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Hyungdeul, saranghaeyo…. Untuk orang-orang seperti kalian, rasa sakit dan sedih ini bukanlah apa-apa. Keberadaan kalian jauh lebih besar dari itu._

_Shindong hyung, akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang membuatmu bisa selalu menjadi mood maker bagi kami semua. Aku akan berusaha menjadi mood maker di SJ M, hyung. Mungkin sangat jauh berbeda dibanding yang Shindong hyung dapat lakukan, tapi aku akan berusaha, karena aku menyayangi kalian semua… _

.

.

26 Maret 2008

Baru saja Hankyung pulang dari Shenzhen kemarin, media elektronik diguncang dengan tersebarnya foto salah satu bagian MV U Super Junior China. Meski foto itu beresolusi sangat rendah, mereka bisa menduga Kyuhyun yang berada paling depan dengan yakin. Sosok lainnya menyerupai Donghae, Ryeowook, Siwon, dan Hangeng. Dua sosok asing diduga sebagai Henry dan Joomyuk.

Protes pun bermunculan. Mereka khawatir Super Junior China nanti akan menjadi grup tetap sehingga Super Junior terpecah menjadi dua. Kabar tersiar dengan cepat di internet, membuat ELF dari negara lain juga melakukan protes. Joomyuk atau Zhoumi menjadi bulan-bulanan pemberitaan buruk. Berbagai tuduhan tentang pola hidupnya yang tidak baik tersiar, apalagi selama setahun sebelum menjadi trainee di SM ia berprofesi sebagai penyanyi dan MC. Meski pun situasi sangat panas, pihak SM sama sekali tidak mengklarifikasi. Mereka hanya menjanjikan kabar pasti tentang hal itu di tanggal 1 April 2008.

Di tengah panasnya situasi, Leeteuk dan Shindong melakukan tugas terakhir mereka sebagai MC di M!Net Countdown. Karena kondisi tangan Eunhyuk yang belum memungkinkan, hanya mereka berdua yang melakukannya. Bertiga dengan Jessica, Leeteuk dan Shindong membawakan lagu Don't Cry sebagai perpisahan. Shindong mengambil semua part Eunhyuk dalam bagian rap lagu itu. Leeteuk mengiringi dengan permainan pianonya. Meski sedih dan meneteskan air mata saat memberikan ucapan perpisahan, mereka menutup penampilan terakhir mereka dengan manis.  
Selain itu, acara Unbelievable Outing Season yang dibawakan Super Junior pun memasuki episode terakhir.

.

.

28 Maret 2008

Kangin melangkah dengan lesu sore itu ke Chunji. Sejak pulang dari Beijing kemarin, member Super Junior M sibuk dengan persiapan mereka untuk bermukim di China. Masing-masing berpamitan dengan keluarganya lewat telepon karena jadwal mereka yang tetap padat. Di dorm sendiri, suasana menjadi lebih tenang. Semua seperti berusaha membuat suasana bersama menjadi lebih nyaman. Jarang terjadi perebutan remote TV, omelan-omelan terhadap Donghae yang sering menghancurkan barang yang dipegangnya, bahkan Heechul yang sudah keluar dari RS pun menjadi lebih tenang. Mereka sadar, begitu SJ M debut, belum tentu mereka bisa bersama-sama seperti saat ini.

Pintu ruang siaran terbuka dengan sedikit sentakan, membuat kru menoleh ke arah Kangin dengan heran. Namja itu nyaris seperti melempar tubuhnya ke kursi. Wajahnya sangat keruh. Saat semua dongsaengdeul yang akan pergi berbaik-baik padanya, Kyuhyun tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap menepati jadwal berbuat usilnya seperti biasa. Meski begitu, Kangin bisa melihat Kyuhyun lebih sering merangkul Leeteuk, menelepon Kibum yang sibuk menghayati drama hingga jarang ke dorm, menemani Heechul yang belum aktif bekerja dengan bermain game, dan belajar vokal dengan Yesung. Kedekatannya dengan Sungmin tidak diragukan lagi. Kangin juga melihat saat Kyuhyun dan Shindong baru pulang dari pemandian air panas dengan wajah gembira. Eunhyuk yang tangannya cedera pun sibuk mengajari Kyuhyun beberapa dance mudah untuk bekalnya saat di SJ M nanti.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak melakukan interaksi yang 'tidak biasa' dengannya. Kangin merasa sedikit tersisih. _Apa Hyun-ah diam-diam masih membenciku? Aku sadar, di antara member yang lain, aku salah satu yang paling sering menjadi sasaran keusilannya. Apakah ini caranya membalas dendam?_

Mata Kangin memanas. Padahal selama ini ia merasa hubungannya dengan sang magnae yang tadinya tidak diinginkan itu sudah membaik. Dengan muram diraihnya kertas yang disodorkan PD tentang tema acara hari itu. 'Bagaimana tanggapanmu jika seseorang mengirim sms yang berbunyi: Aku ada di toilet umum tetapi tidak ada tissue di toilet?'Seketika itu juga Kangin menegakkan duduknya.

"PD-nim, aku akan mengirimkan sms ke beberapa orang yang aku pilih. Bolehkah?"

Ketika sang PD mengangguk setuju, Kangin kembali bersemangat. Ia pun membuka acara radio sore itu sambil mengirimkan beberapa sms, salah satunya kepada Kyuhyun. _Aku ingin tahu, apakah Hyun-ah benar-benar membenciku atau tidak. Semoga saja dugaanku salah._

Tak berapa lama, masuk telepon Sungmin. Karena terkejut, Kangin mematikannya. Ia meminta agar HP itu dihubungkan dengan speaker sehingga bisa terdengar di acara radio. Setelah siap, ia pun menelepon Sungmin.

"Kangin hyung, kau ada di mana? Aku akan segera ke sana untuk membawakan tissue toilet." Sungmin terdengar cemas. Dengan gembira Kangin menceritakan tentang acara radionya sehingga Sungmin tidak perlu datang ke Chunji untuk menolongnya.

Suara Heechul di lagu Chutcha terdengar ketika Kangin menghubungi Heechul. Ia tidak berani melakukan sms. Hyungnya yang cantik dan tampan itu akan menganggapnya berbuat tidak sopan.

"Hyung, aku dalam masalah," kata Kangin dengan nada memelas. "Aku sedang di toilet umum di Chunji dan aku kehabisan tissue toilet."

Terdengar jelas suara Heechul mengunyah dengan mulut penuh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. "Hmm, biarkan saja kotoranmu kering dengan sendirinya."

"HYUNG!" Kangin terkejut mendengar usul Heechul yang mengerikan itu. "Hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sampai hyung datang. Aku akan tetap di sini!"

"Mm, baiklah," kata Heechul kembali terdengar sedang mengunyah.

"Nde?"

"Mm, baiklah," ulang Heechul sambil kembali mengunyah.

"Maksudnya, Hyung menyuruhku di sini saja?" Meski tahu Heechul orang yang egois dan cenderung tidak mempedulikan orang lain, Kangin merasa sedikit terpukul.

"Aku akan meminta Minsung hyung ke tempatmu sekarang," kata Heechul menerangkan maksud 'baiklah' yang ia katakan. Kangin kini terharu, tidak menyangka Heechul akan menolongnya meski menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak usah, hyung, aku hanya bergurau," jelas Kangin dengan gembira akan perhatian Heechul. "Kita sedang on-air sekarang. Ini adalah siaran radio Chunji."

Tak terdengar suara apapun untuk beberapa saat. Kangin mulai bergidik.

"Oh, siaran radio?" Suara Heechul membuat ketakutan Kangin terbukti. Hyungnya itu terdengar marah. "JANGAN BERPIKIR UNTUK MELIHAT WAJAHKU LAGI!"

Suara telepon ditutup membuat Kangin meringis. Ia pun melanjutkan acara sambil membahas balasan-balasan sms yang masuk untuk sms nya tadi. Ia tersenyum ketika membacakan sms Leeteuk.

'Oh ini untuk siaran radio kan? Aku harus merespon bagaimana?'

"Ternyata tidak hanya soal kamera, Teuki hyung sangat peka dengan acara siaran seperti ini," kata Kangin terkagum-kagum.

'Hyung, jangan khawatir. Ada aku-Donghae si ikan bau-dongsaengmu. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggulah sebentar.'

SMS Donghae membuat Kangin merasa senang.

'Kangin-ah, tekan tombol penyiram yang ada di kloset. Kau bisa membersihkan dirimu dengan air yang keluar itu.'

Kangin menggelengkan kepala mendengar usul Yesung. Meski usul itu jauh lebih baik daripada usulan Heechul, ia tak ingin melakukannya. Namja itu bergidik membayangkan dirinya menadahkan tangan di dalam kloset.

Saat hendak menutup acara, Kangin melirik layar teleponnya dengan sedih. Tak ada sms atau pun telepon masuk dari Kyuhyun. Namja bertubuh besar namun berhati peka itu pun menangis. _Ternyata benar, Hyun-ah masih belum memaafkanku. Selama ini ia hanya menganggapku rekan kerja, tidak lebih dari itu. Mungkin kepergiannya ke China membuatnya senang karena tidak harus berpura-pura baik denganku lagi… _

Kangin memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Namja itu tengah menghapus air matanya ketika PD Chunji membuka pintu ruang siaran.

"Kangin-sshi, petugas keamanan menahan seseorang yang mencurigakan. Ia ditemukan tengah menggedor semua pintu toilet yang ada di sini. Dia mengaku sebagai dongsaengmu. Apa kau bisa memastikannya sebentar?"

Kangin mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang ia sms tadi. _Aku sudah mengabarkan kepada mereka semua bahwa ini hanya gurauan. Apa ada yang tidak mengerti maksudku?_

Di kantor keamanan, Kangin tertegun mendapati Kyuhyun lengkap dengan topi dan ransel kuliah di punggung. Magnaenya yang mengenakan kacamata itu tengah berusaha menjelaskan identitasnya pada petugas. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung gembira saat Kangin memasuki ruangan.

"Hyung, sepertinya seseorang mengirimkan sms palsu kepadaku." Kyuhyun menunjukkan kantung plastik putih berisi tissue toilet yang dibawanya. "Aku mencoba mencari Kangin hyung di toilet, tapi …"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Kangin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mimik khawatir.

"Gwenchanayo," jawab Kangin sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. _Ternyata Hyun-ah juga memperhatikanku. Aigoo… Kangin pabo! Teganya kau menuduh magnae semanis ini yang tidak-tidak._

Setelah menjelaskan status Kyuhyun ke petugas keamanan, Kangin mengajak Kyuhyun meninggalkan stasiun radio itu. Wajah Kangin sangat cerah ketika keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku sedang senang hari ini. Aku akan mentraktirmu minum, Hyun-ah. Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar usulan itu. "Uhm, Kangin hyung, kau tahu aku suka tidur malam kan?"

"Ne, aku tahu."

"Kau juga tahu aku suka makan kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku suka sekali sosis goreng buatan Kangin hyung waktu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah Kangin hyung mengajariku membuatnya? Siapa tahu aku menginginkan sosis goreng saat di China nanti."

"Oh, itu mudah! Aku akan mengajarimu."

.

Kangin benar-benar harus membuang kata 'mudah' jika mengajari Kyuhyun memasak. Ia tak menyangka magnae-nya yang jenius dan sangat mudah mempelajari berbagai macam hal, saat memasuki ruangan bernama dapur, mendadak kemampuan otaknya menurun hingga titik terendah.

Bau aneh memenuhi dapur rumah Kangin. Kangin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menjadi terbatuk-batuk. Ia berlari ke dapur dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang hampir tercekik oleh bau yang berasal dari wajan. Kyuhyun terbatuk di sudut dapur. Kangin segera mencari kain lap, membasahinya, lalu menutupkannya ke wajan. Bau itu pun mereda saat Kangin mematikan api kompor.

"Hyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kangin di sela-sela batuknya.

"Aku mencoba menggoreng sosis seperti yang Kangin hyung ajarkan." Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk.

Setelah bau menghilang terisap oleh penghisap asap, Kangin membuka wajan itu. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat apa yang melumuri benda yang berupa sosis tadi. "Chamgireum (minyak wijen)? Kau memasak sosis menggunakan chamgireum?"

"Kata hyung aku harus menambahkan gireum (minyak)…."

"Ne, gireum, Hyun-ah, bukan chamgireum."

"Tapi setahuku chamgireum bisa buat menggoreng juga, hyung."

"Kalau yang warnanya bening memang bisa. Kalau yang warnanya gelap, fungsinya hanya sebagai bumbu," jelas Kangin.

"Ck, seharusnya ditulis dengan nama yang berbeda, tidak membuat bingung pemakai," cetus Kyuhyun.

"Cuma kamu saja yang bingung."

Kangin hendak memarahi Kyuhyun, namun saat melihat wajah di depannya tampak sedih melihat sosis yang gagal itu, Kangin menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di meja makan. "Sudah, hyung saja yang buatkan. Nanti di China kau minta Wookie untuk memasaknya. Dia juga bisa."

"Tapi kalau Ryeowookie sudah tidur?"

"Bangunkan. Donghae-ah kan sering membangunkannya untuk memasak."

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Kangin menghidangkan sepiring besar sosis goreng dan 2 buah telur mata sapi di meja makan. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sempat muram kembali bersemangat. Ia dan Kangin menyantap makanan itu bersama-sama.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas smsku tadi?" tanya Kangin sambil mengambil semangkuk nasi. "Kau mau?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia kembali menusukkan garpunya ke sosis. "Aku baru selesai kuliah ketika membacanya. Karena takut kalau terlambat, aku bergegas ke supermarket untuk membeli tissue toilet. Jadi Kangin hyung yang mengirim sms itu?"

Kangin tersenyum lebar. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa hyung memukulku?!"

"Itu hukuman buatmu, pabo!" Kangin mulai menyumpit nasi di mangkuk. "Di China nanti, meski pun sms itu datang dari salah satu hyungmu atau Henry-ah, lebih baik kau menelepon balik. Bagaimana jika ada orang bermaksud jahat? Hankyung hyung saja pernah mengalaminya."

"Kangin hyung, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Kangin menghentikan kegiatannya. Sambil menyenderkan punggung ke kursi makan, namja itu berusaha mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu. "Banyak orang yang tidak menyukai Hankyung hyung yang bukan orang Korea, kau tahu kan? Apalagi dia cukup menonjol di dalam grup. Ada yang sempat menyerangnya saat tampil di panggung. Namja itu tiba-tiba melompat ke atas dan hendak menyerang Hankyung hyung."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya. Itu saat SJ05 debut." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Untunglah air yang disiramkan ke Hankyung hyung bukan air keras. Hanya air biasa."

"Ne, sejak itu kami semua memposisikan Hankyung di posisi yang cukup aman, setidaknya saat mereka menyerang, kami bisa melindunginya."

"Sama seperti Henry-ah." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Beberapa kali, saat Henry tampil bermain biola, mereka menyusun formasi dengan Henry berada di dalam lingkaran, sementara mereka menyebar di tepi panggung. Dan taktik itu berhasil. Tidak ada yang menyerang Henry saat tampil, karena itu berarti akan melukai salah satu member Super Junior.

"Bagaimana soal surat ancaman?"

"Ada beberapa surat ancaman, kejadiannya saat kau di rumah sakit. Padahal kami pikir Hankyung hyung sudah bisa diterima dengan baik. Semakin lama ancamannya semakin serius. Karena itu pihak managemen mengungsikannya ke China dengan pengawalan ketat. Fans hanya tahu kalau Hankyung hyung membawakan acara di China. Padahal itu untuk menghindari ancaman pembunuhan. Tapi ternyata mereka mengejar hingga ke China."

Kangin pergi ke kulkas untuk mengambil pitcher berisi air dingin, dan dua buah gelas. Ia menuangkan air itu untuk Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

"Suatu hari, Hankyung hyung pulang ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Dia baru selesai syuting acara. Seorang fans mencegat, memintanya untuk foto bersama."

"Lalu?"

"Karena dalam masa terror, bodyguard tidak mengijinkan dan mengusirnya pergi. Akhirnya fans itu memberikan bingisan dan kue lewat bodyguard untuk Hankyung hyung."

"Pasti Hankyung hyung merasa sedih."

"Ne, Hankyung hyung sangat sedih. Ia meminta maaf atas sikap kasar bodyguard." Kangin menghela napas panjang. "Saat membukanya di kamar hotel, paket itu ternyata berisi foto dan kantung darah yang ditancap dengan pisau. Hankyung hyung dan staff SM sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka ancaman semakin serius. Kue itu pun dicek. Ternyata mengandung racun."

"Separah itu?" Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. "Bagaimana jika Hankyung hyung memakan kue itu lebih dulu?"

"Untungnya tidak." Kangin menarik napas lega. "Ternyata tindakan kasar sang bodyguard menyelamatkannya. Aku masih ngeri membayangkan insiden yang menimpa Yunho-ah Oktober 2006."

"Mianhe, aku tidak tahu kalau hyungdeul menghadapi masalah seperti itu…" Kyuhyun tertunduk, memakan sosisnya dengan selera yang berkurang drastis.

"Hyun-ah, antifans juga berharap kau meninggal saat kecelakaan itu kan? Itu sudah resiko kita sebagai seorang artis. Ada fans, ada pula antifans."

"Ne, aku mengerti."

"Tahun 2007 tahun yang berat bagi kita. Tapi kita berhasil melewati semuanya dengan baik. Aku harap 2008 pun begitu." Kangin memandang Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk dengan telurnya. "Dengarkan kata-kata hyung, Hyun-ah, berhati-hatilah di sana. Arra? Kau tidak boleh begitu saja datang ke suatu tempat hanya karena sms dari kami sekalipun."

"Arraseo, hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Apa yang diceritakan Kangin membukakan matanya akan hal-hal yang bisa menimpa seorang artis. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk lebih berhati-hati.

.

.

28 Maret 2008

Hankyung memasuki dorm lantai 11. Namja itu tampak sangat lelah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, sementara Heechul, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berkumpul di meja depan televisi dengan laptopnya masing-masing. Ia berterima kasih ketika Ryeowook mengangsurkan sebuah bantal untuknya.

"Hyung tidak istirahat di kamar?" tanya Ryeowook prihatin.

"Aku lebih suka di sini," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum melihat Heechul dan keempat dongsaengnya yang lain tampak sibuk.

Belakangan ini ia lebih sering bepergian sendirian. Hari ini pun atas perintah SM, ia menjumpai pihak pers seorang diri untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa namja bernama Chou Chen Chen itu tidak pernah ada. Tapi ia tidak diperbolehkan mengatakan hal apapun tentang SJ M. Ia hanya diminta menyampaikan bahwa pihak SM akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas pada tanggal 1 April 2008. Semua kesendirian itu membuat Hankyung merindukan suasana dorm yang ramai.

"Kemana memberdeul yang lain?" tanya Hankyung ketika Ryeowook mengangsurkan teh hangat untuknya. Ia meminumnya beberapa teguk lalu menembalikan gelas itu pada Ryeowook.

"DJ radio dan drama." Ryeowook duduk dan mulai memijat bahu Hankyung.

"Donghae-ah, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" protes Eunhyuk. Hankyung dan Ryeowook

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Donghae kebingungan.

"Fans memintamu membalas pesannya. Balaslah dengan benar!"

Ryeowook mengintip di belakang Donghae. "Ikan mengirimkan sebuah pesan… pyooong." Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk dengan bingung. "Donghae hyung sudah menjawab dengan benar. Yang terakhir itu kan mewakili suara pesan terkirim…"

"Wookie, kau memang pengertian!" Donghae memeluk Ryeowook dengan gembira. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, Jelek! Kau jangan kurang ajar!" Heechul melemparkan death glare pada Kyuhyun, membuat semua memandang namja cantik sekaligus tampan itu. "Fans ini memujiku, kenapa kau yang menyahut?"

"Aku hanya menulis kalau aku tahu Heechul hyung memang lebih imut dariku. Apa itu salah?"

Hankyung tertawa melihat mimik Heechul yang menyeramkan, sementara di lain pihak Kyuhyun meringis senang.

"Kalian sedang apa sebenarnya?" Hankyung mulai merasa penasaran. Namun tubuhnya yang lelah membuatnya tetap berbaring nyaman di sofa.

"Oh, kami sedang memeriksa UFO yang masuk, hyung." Donghae menjelaskan.

"Sekalian berlatih, jadi saat jauh nanti kita saling berhubungan lewat internet." Sungmin tampak sangat gembira membaca pesan UFO untuknya. "Ada yang menembakkan panah cinta untukku."

"Dan hyung membalas: Meleset… Apakah itu balasan yang pantas?" Eunhyuk melemparkan pandangan menegur.

"Ya! Donghae-ah! Bagaimana caranya kau memberi pelajaran pada nyamuk, bahkan meminta alamatnya?" Heechul menunjuk layar di mana Donghae sedang membalas UFO dari seorang fans.

"Hyung, aku hanya berusaha ramah." Donghae kebingungan karena ditegur. "Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa tidur karena banyak nyamuk. Dia minta tolong agar mereka diberi pelajaran. Jadi aku memintanya mengirimkan nama dan alamat nyamuk-nyamuk tersebut, agar aku bisa memberi mereka pelajaran."

"Donghae hyung benar-benar baik hati dan ramah," puji Ryeowook tulus.

"Aish! Kadang aku merasa kasihan padamu dan Wookie, Donghae-ah. Tapi kalau harus membagi otakku dengan kalian berdua sehingga kita menjadi sama, aku jauh lebih khawatir," kata Heechul yang bermulut sadis.

Hankyung melemparkan pandangan menegur ketika Heechul memandang ke arahnya. Heechul membalas dengan seringai lebar.

"Aigoo… Dia tidak percaya kalau ini benar-benar aku," keluh Kyuhyun. Keempat hyung yang lain tertawa saat melihat ke layar masing-masing. Salah seorang fans bertanya apakah Kyuhyun yang di UFO benar-benar Kyuhyun.

Namun sebentar kemudian Eunhyuk melemparkan sebutir kacang kepada Kyuhyun. "Magnae! Kau harus belajar membalas UFO dengan ramah!"

"Aigoo… Hyukhyuk, fans ini bertanya Donghae hyung milik siapa. Aku membalas apa adanya. Donghae hyung memang milikku." Kyuhyun balas melempar kacang. "Lalu dia malah mengajakku pergi keluar dengannya."

Ryeowook bergegas mengambil mangkuk kacang yang ada di meja. "Kalian jangan membuang-buang makanan, bagaimana kalau Teuki hyung memungutinya lagi?"

"Lalu? Apa jawabmu?" Hankyung bangkit karena penasaran. Ia melihat layar monitor Kyuhyun yang duduk di dekatnya. Namja yang tadinya lesu itu langsung tertawa dengan keras. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Ya! Hankyung hyung! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" protes Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyukie benar, kau harus belajar ramah, Kyuhyunie." Hankyung tersenyum sambil merapihkan kembali rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Ia menyukai rambut Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut dan halus. Sepertinya yang lain pun begitu. Hankyung sering melihat mereka mengelus-elus rambut sang magnae meskipun resikonya terkena serangan mulut tajam.

"Ommo…" Ryeowook yang penasaran dan ikut membaca, mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya karena terkejut. "Kau balas: 'Kan sudah kukatakan kalau Donghae hyung milikku! Mengapa aku harus pergi denganmu?' Ommo… Kyuhyunie, bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung dengan kalimatmu?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya karena Ryeowook ikut menegur.

"Jangan heran, seharusnya _Guinness Book of Records_memberi magnae pabo ini beberapa gelar." Heechul tersenyum lebar. Hidungnya sudah mulai membaik meski bekas lukanya masih terlihat. "Rekor untuk berkata-kata pedas. Rekor mengacuhkan fans-nya. Rekor untuk…."

"Oh ya? Apa Heechul hyung tidak begitu?" potong Kyuhyun sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku masih lebih sopan darimu, Jelek!"

"Ya! Aku ini tampan, hyung. Kapan kau mau mengakui kalau aku ini tampan?"

"Kalau _Guinness Book of Records_mencatat satu gelar lagi untukmu!"

"Rekor artis paling jelek?"

"Rekor bangkit dari kematian."

Heechul membuat semua yang ada di dorm terdiam. Menyadari kesalahannya, Heechul bangkit berdiri. "Kyuhyunie, ikut aku!"

Kyuhyun tidak membantah ketika Heechul mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Sungmin. Wajah hyung nya itu tampak serius. Heechul memintanya duduk di sisi tempat tidur sementara Heechul duduk di kursi.

"Kalian 1 April akan berangkat ke China. Masih ada 2 hari untuk memutuskan. Pertimbangkan baik-baik apa yang akan kau jalani, Kyuhyunie. Aku akan mendukungmu, meski itu berarti melawan Seonsaengnim."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Selama ini kau nyaris tidak mengikuti variety show, tampil di panggung pun hanya sesekali. Di China, kau akan mengikuti semua acara, semua kegiatan baik itu dance, menyanyi maupun variety show. Kau sedang bunuh diri, Kyuhyunie! Kau masih bisa membatalkannya!"

"Mwo? Bagaimana hyung bisa berkata seperti itu? Rekaman dan MV sudah dibuat!"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan keluar! Biar rekaman dan MV itu berjalan, tapi aku akan keluar!" Heechul mulai merasa berang.

"Aku tidak bisa, hyung! Itu tidak bertanggungjawab!"

"Itu bunuh diri!"

"Aku tidak bunuh diri! Dan aku tidak terima nasehat dari seorang Kim Heechul!"

"KAU BERANI MENGABAIKANKU?!" Heechul bangkit dan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

Di luar, member yang lain saling berpandangan dengan cemas. Suara Heechul terdengar begitu keras dan marah. Hankyung menggeleng lemah, memberi isyarat agar mereka menunggu dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Kyuhyun yang ikut merasa gusar, bangkit berdiri dan memilih berhadapan dengan Heechul. "Hyung, kau salah satu orang yang aku kagumi! Kalau kau berhenti menjadi artis saat tulang kakimu patah menjadi 5 bagian, aku akan berhenti!"

Heechul mendecak marah. "Itu berbeda!"

"Itu sama! Bagaimana hyung berpikir berhak melarangku, sedang kau sendiri selalu berusaha kembali demi Super Junior?"

"Kau akan jatuh, Kyuhyunie!"

"Berdiam diri pun aku akan jatuh!" Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke arah Heechul. "SM tidak mungkin membiarkanku muncul hanya 1 menit di setiap lagu sampai beberapa tahun ke depan! Kalau pun aku harus jatuh, aku hendak memilih bagaimana aku jatuh, hyung. Aku tidak akan jatuh tanpa berusaha sedikit pun!"

"Kyuhyunie…." Heechul memandang Kyuhyun, mencoba mencari sedikit saja keraguan di mata magnaenya itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Jebal, hyung, begitu SJ M memberiku kepercayaan melakukan dance penuh, menjadikanku lead vocal dan memberiku banyak kesempatan yang tadinya tidak aku miliki, aku ingin mencobanya. Aku akan mengikuti semua jadwal itu secara penuh. Kalau hyungdeul ingin membuatku menjadi Rising Star, ini kesempatan yang harus kita pakai! Aku pun akan berusaha. Aku tidak akan diam menunggu kalian menarikku ke atas. Aku akan berusaha bersama kalian untuk naik, hyung!"

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu?" Nada suara Heechul mulai bergetar.

"Aku tidak selemah itu. Apakah selama ini aku tidak membuktikannya?"

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie…"

Melihat Heechul mencemaskannya seperti itu, pandangan Kyuhyun melembut.

"Kalau pun ada apa-apa denganku, jangan menyesali apapun, hyung. Karena aku pun tidak akan menyesalinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ingat saja, bahwa magnae kalian sudah berusaha untuk berjalan bersama kalian sampai akhir."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Heechul tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Tak ada air mata yang tumpah. Ia hanya tahu tubuh Heechul bergetar saat memeluknya. Beberapa menit kemudian Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Heechul menatap wajahnya meminta kepastian.

"Berjanjilah kau akan semakin kuat, Kim Kyuhyun. Kau dongsaengku. Kau mewarisi semua yang aku miliki; kekuatanku, kesehatanku, mulut pedasku… Kau tidak boleh membuat malu marga Kim, arrachi?"

Kyuhyun nyaris tertawa kalau saja wajah Heechul tidak seserius ini. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menangkupkan tangannya juga ke wajah Heechul.

"Kim Kyuhyun tidak akan mempermalukan Kim Heechul. Aku akan tetap hidup dan semakin kuat. Aku harap, Kim Heechul ku tetap ada saat aku kembali nanti."

"Kau berani menjebakku?" desis Heechul sambil melepaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

"Heechul hyung, kuharap kau bernyanyi di atas panggung bersama hyungdeul yang lain. Meski itu sebagai Super Junior T. Kalau kau memaksa untuk vakum, SJ akan benar-benar menghilang."

"Aku akan berusaha, tapi aku tidak berjanji." Heechul bersikeras.

"Heechul hyungku memang menyebalkan."

"Kau menghinaku?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa lepas saat Heechul melotot dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Hyung, Hankyung hyung sedang sakit. Kondisinya semakin parah saja. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Heechul hendak keluar dari kamar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu," kata Heechul. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali duduk di kursi. Wajah namja itu kelihatan murung. "Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hankyung-ah jauh lebih keras dari yang terlihat. Jika ia tak ingin mengatakan apapun, ia benar-benar tidak akan mengatakannya. Aku khawatir suatu saat dia akan meledak."

"Hankyung hyung tidak bisa dipaksa."

"Ne. Dia keras tapi juga rapuh. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasuki hatinya lebih dalam." Heechul mengeluh. "Dia seperti punya dinding baja, dan tidak mengijinkan seorang pun memasukinya kecuali dirinya sendiri."

"Sama seperti Kibum hyung."

Heechul tersenyum menyeringai teringat sosok Snow White mereka. "Kita dulu juga begitu. Apa yang merubah kita, Kyuhyunie?"

"Naneun mollayo." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Belakangan ini sebagian hidup Hankyung-ah di pesawat terbang. Besok pun ia dan Siwonie akan berangkat ke Beijing."

"Ne, aku dengar Hankyung hyung terpilih sebagai 'The best fashion man of the year' di China. Ia diminta menjadi MC sekaligus hadir untuk menerima penghargaan tanggal 30 Maret nanti."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Aigoo, belum berangkat pun aku sudah merindukannya."

"Ne. Hyung tidak akan merindukanku karena ada Hongki sshi bukan?"

"Pencemburu." Heechul tertawa dan memukul bahu Kyuhyun yang tengah merengut.

.

.

1 April 2008

Hari keberangkatan member Super Junior M akhirnya tiba. Tadi malam, mereka mengadakan acara makan malam bersama. Ryeowook, Siwon dan Donghae menangis karena harus berpisah dengan yang lain. Hankyung meski diam, tetapi tampak menahan air mata. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir kenapa mereka masih menangis, padahal belakangan ini mereka semua sudah sering menangis karena akan berpisah.

Kyuhyun terusik oleh guncangan di tubuhnya. Ia juga merasa sedikit kedinginan ketika selimutnya ditarik oleh seseorang. "Sungmin hyung, aku masih mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," rajuk Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Ani. Kau harus bangun sekarang juga!"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke bawah, membuat tubuhnya mendarat dengan mulus di atas bed cover yang dijatuhkan Sungmin terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun hanya bergerak sebentar untuk kemudian kembali bergelung dengan bed cover yang hangat.

"KYUHYUNIE, BANGUUUN!"

Hardikan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung terduduk. Wajahnya yang mengantuk, memandang Sungmin dengan mimik bingung. Tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah, di mana hyungdeul yang lain berkumpul. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata melihat kesembilan hyungnya berwajah menyeramkan.

"Hyungdeul, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan enggan. Ia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Namun hatinya merasa geli melihat wajah-wajah tegang itu. "Kalian sedang berlatih menjadi tokoh antagonis?"

"Jangan bercanda, lihat penampilanmu!" Mata Hankyung menelusuri Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu penampilannya pasti sangat kacau. Rambutnya berantakan karena baru saja terbangun. Ia hanya mengenakan piyama biru bermotif awan serta sandal kamarnya yang berwarna putih.

"Aku pantas menjadi 'The best fashion man of the year' kan, hyung? Minimal di dorm ini." Kyuhyun mencoba bergurau. Namun tak ada satu pun yang tertawa apalagi tersenyum. Kyuhyun mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang diperbuatnya semalam. Tapi ia merasa semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia tidur memakai piyama.

"Bagus sekali ulahmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sudah merasa hebat?" Heechul memandangnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dia pasti besar kepala sekarang." Shindong mendengus kesal.

"Tentu saja dia besar kepala!" Eunhyuk mencibir. "Tidak bisa dance saja ingin menjadi dance line SJ, apalagi kalau soal menyanyi?"

"Ya! Kyuhyunie! Apa kau lupa seperti apa saat kau masuk ke SJ? Suaramu memang bagus, tapi kau tidak punya teknik menyanyi sama sekali!" Yesung berkata dengan wajah kesal. "Hyung tidak marah kepadamu, hyung hanya mau mengingatkan, bahwa kau seperti ini berkat bimbinganku! Kau tidak boleh sombong!"

"Hyungdeul…ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun memandang mereka satu per satu dengan bingung. _Jangan-jangan minuman dan makanan yang kami makan mengandung , racun apa yang membuat perangai orang berubah?_ _Aigoo, kenapa aku malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh? _Kyuhyun menepuk pipinya agar rasa kantuknya menghilang. _Aku harus berpikir dengan benar, aku tidak boleh mengantuk!_

"Hyungdeul, sebaiknya kita bicarakan semua dari awal, mungkin ada kesalahpahaman," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil mencoba duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Jangan main-main! Kami sedang mengadilimu! Setelah tanya jawab ini, kami akan memutuskan apa yang harus kami perbuat kepadamu, magnae!"

Shindong dan Donghae menarik Kyuhyun bangun. Mereka menyeretnya ke tengah ruangan dan menahannya tetap di posisinya saat ini. Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua dengan cemas, lalu menghentikan pandangannya pada Donghae yang berdiri di sisinya.

"Donghae hyung, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kenapa hyungdeul seperti ini?"

"Jangan berpura-pura, Kyuhyunie." Suara dingin sang leader membuat Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kau membongkar password HP-ku dan Hyukie bukan? Apa kau mau menyangkal?"

"Ah!" Kyuhyun tertawa teringat gambar-gambar yang ditemukannya dalam HP Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. "Aku ingin memasukkan lagu ke dalam HP kalian, hyung. Tapi sungguh, aku tak akan membocorkan apa saja isi HP kalian."

"Apa kau pikir perbuatanmu itu baik?" Suara teguran itu membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Selama ini Leeteuk termasuk yang paling sabar saat ia mengusilinya. Tapi hari ini wajah hyungnya benar-benar menyeramkan. Pandangan Leeteuk tajam, suaranya dingin, dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan senyumnya sedikit pun. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa memastikan Leeteuk merasa sangat benci padanya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terpukul.

"Teuki hyung, aku hanya bergurau. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"APANYA YANG TIDAK APA-APA?!" Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menggebrak meja, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit di tempatnya berdiri. "Kau membongkar password orang dan kau bilang hanya bergurau?! Kyuhyunie, hyung benar-benar harus memberimu pelajaran!"

"Dia pikir dirinya jenius, sehingga perlu memamerkannya pada kita semua." Heechul menggeleng kesal.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan kesombonganmu, Kyuhyunie. Kau membuatku kecewa," bisik Donghae. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Donghae hyung, kau berpikir aku begitu?" Kyuhyun memandang mereka semua dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Hyungdeul, tolong jelaskan semua ini, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Sekarang kau berpura-pura bodoh, Kyuhyunie? Kau bermaksud mengejekku?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi kalau kau berpura-pura bodoh untuk menghinaku, aku tidak terima."

"Aish! Ryeowookie pabo! Kau itu tidak bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Apanya yang tidak bodoh? Kau bahkan mengataiku pabo!" Kali ini Ryeowook menangis keras di pelukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hendak mendekati Ryeowook, namun Donghae dan Shindong menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana, Kyuhyunie, sampai kami semua selesai mengadilimu."

"Mengadili? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Kyuhyun merasa ingin menangis, namun yang ia keluarkan justru suara tertawa, meski tertawanya terdengar getir. Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook yang tengah sesengukan di pelukan Sungmin. "Mianhe, Ryoewookie… Jeongmal mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu sama sekali."

"Jadi, kapan kau ingin keluar dari Super Junior?"

"Keluar dari Super Junior? Shindong hyung, apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan katakan kau tidak tahu," desis Leeteuk. "Kau tahu vokalmu bagus dan Seonsaengnim sangat memujimu. Kau tahu kau bisa menjadi penyanyi solo tanpa kami."

"Ne, kau juga dibilang tampan, berbakat, pandai…. Bahkan kau mulai belajar akting dan juga MC. Kau pasti mentertawakan kebodohan kami." Donghae berkata dengan wajah sedih.

"Meski suaraku bagus, aku dibilang aneh. Kau punya penampilan lebih baik dariku. Wajar saja kau merasa bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa kami." Kali ini Yesung yang meneteskan air mata.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali meraih Ryeowook dan Yesung, memeluk mereka dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu tidak benar. Tapi tangan Shindong dan Donghae yang menahannya, membuat Kyuhyun tidak berkutik. Ia bisa saja berontak. Tapi wajah-wajah di depannya membuatnya kehilangan tenaga. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bahwa mereka sudah menilai dirinya tanpa memberinya kesempatan menyanggah apapun.

"Kyuhyunie, mengakulah bahwa kau merasa kami semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. Itu sebabnya kau selalu membodohi kami. Katakan terus-terang, Kyuhyunie. Kalau kau jujur, kami akan melepaskanmu sekarang juga."

Kata-kata lembut dari mulut Sungmin seakan menikam Kyuhyun begitu dalam. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat hyungdeulnya memandangnya, memintanya untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tidak ia pikirkan. Mereka seakan tidak sabar untuk mengusirnya dari Super Junior.

Bahkan hyung yang ia anggap akan mengerti dirinya, melemparkan pandangan serupa. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa semua kekuatannya lenyap. Ia pun jatuh berlutut di lantai. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis dengan keras, tapi ia berusaha menahannya mati-matian.

_Aku tidak akan menangis di depan hyungdeul yang tidak mempercayaiku!_

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya di lutut kuat-kuat. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak ada suara tangis yang keluar. Matanya memerah, begitu pula hidungnya karena tangis yang tertahan. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam agar perasaan sesak di dadanya menghilang.

_Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau ingin menyerah? Kau sudah melawan rasa sakit, kau sudah melawan seonsaengnim, kau sudah melawan dirimu sendiri. Kini hyungdeul tiba-tiba tidak mempercayaimu. Apakah kau akan mundur begitu saja? Apa kau tidak memberi mereka kesempatan sekali lagi untuk mempercayaimu? Kau belum berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Cho Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh menyerah…._

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal ini. Namun di sisi lain, hatinya memaksanya untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia miliki selama ini, meskipun untuk itu ia harus mengalahkan egonya.

"Hyungdeul, aku…."

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau mengaku atau tidak?" Kata-kata Leeteuk tetap dingin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin lari dari semua tatapan dingin itu, namun ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, bahkan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena kerasnya genggaman yang ia lakukan.

"JANGAN MEMOTONGKU!" seru Kyuhyun, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun. Kyuhyun memandang mereka satu per satu dan berhenti pada sang leader. "Sebenarnya aku sangat sedih karena hari ini kami akan berangkat ke China, hyung. Aku tidak bisa seperti Donghae hyung dan yang lain. Aku tak bisa meminta kalian tidak melupakanku secara langsung. Aku takut saat aku pergi, kalian akan melupakanku yang tidak bisa bersikap manis ini."

Kyuhyun mengeraskan tekadnya, meski wajahnya kini memerah menahan malu. "Hyungdeul, aku akui, aku mengganti semua ringtone HP kalian dengan lagu soloku…."

"MWO?!"

Meski Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar, semua terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu. Mereka segera mengecek HP masing-masing dan menggeleng ketika menyadari kalau ringtone dasar mereka berubah.

"Mianhe…" Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan rasa malunya. "Aku tidak ingin kalian melupakanku. Aku pikir, jika ada telepon masuk dan kalian mendengar suaraku, hyungdeul akan teringat dan tidak melupakanku. Tapi karena HP Teuki hyung dan Hyukhyuk di password, aku terpaksa menjebolnya…"

Kyuhyun berlutut dan menyentuhkan kepalanya hingga ke lantai.

"Mianhe, hyungdeul, jeongmal mianhe. Aku banyak melakukan kesalahan kepada kalian, tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah meremehkan hyungdeul. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku lebih tinggi dari kalian semua. Karena itu, jebal, hyung, jangan keluarkan aku dari Super Junior. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian mempercayai ucapanku?"

Semua terdiam sementara Kyuhyun tetap berlutut dengan posisi semula. Perasaan Kyuhyun semakin sesak ketika tak seorang pun membangunkannya. Bahkan tak satu pun kata-kata terlontar dari mulut mereka.

_Aku akan dikeluarkan dari Super Junior. Aku benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari Super Junior!_

Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Hidung dan matanya sudah sangat sakit karena menahan air matanya, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit didiamkan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka. Kangin, Kibum dan Siwon masuk dengan membawa begitu banyak makanan. Wangi masakan yang masih panas memenuhi dorm itu. Kyuhyun ingin menoleh, tapi ia mencoba menahan dirinya. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha memperjuangkan posisinya bersama Super Junior. Tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Lho, acara perpisahannya masih belum selesai?" Kangin meletakkan bawaannya di meja makan.

"Kyuhyunie, kau sedang apa?" Siwon tertegun melihat Kyuhyun masih berlutut dengan kepala menempel ke lantai.

"Sepertinya akting kalian semua sangat bagus, hyung." Kibum tertawa. Ia melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Ditariknya Kyuhyun untuk bangun, namun magnaenya itu menolak. Akhirnya Kibum terpaksa menyentakkan Kyuhyun dengan keras agar bangun. Ia tertegun melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah berantakan karena menahan tangis. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat-erat meski Kyuhyun berontak untuk kembali berlutut. "Sudah, Kyuhyunie…. Semua sudah selesai. Mianhe, kami hanya mengerjaimu."

Kibum berbisik sambil memeluk dan mengelus rambut dongsaengnya. Namun Kyuhyun yang terlanjur kalut seakan tidak mendengar apa yang Kibum katakan. Melihat itu, semua berkumpul dan mengerubungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kebingungan saat hyungdeul tersenyum kepadanya. Ada yang mengitikinya, ada yang merangkulnya, mengacak rambutnya, bahkan ada yang mencubit dan mencium pipinya dengan gemas. Ia tetap saja tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunie. Kami sudah keterlaluan menakutimu rupanya," bisik Sungmin dengan wajah menyesal.

"Aigoo… tak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa tertipu dengan telak." Shindong tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu semua berkat skenario hebat dari Kibumie." Hankyung tersenyum lembut.

"Kyuhyunie, gwencahana? Kau sudah mengerti kan? Kami hanya berpura-pura." Donghae mulai merasa cemas melihat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Ommo…Kyuhyunie, jangan membuatku takut," rajuk Ryeowook.

Pelan-pelan, kesadaran memasuki pikiran Kyuhyun. Merasa sangat lega, pertahanannya pun hancur. Kyuhyun menangis dengan keras. Melihat itu semua menjadi menyesal. Mereka bergantian memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyungdeul, kalian menyebalkan! Kenapa kalian mengerjaiku seperti ini?!" protes Kyuhyun saat mereka berkumpul di sofa. Ia berkali-kali menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir. Sungmin dengan sigap membantunya menghapus air mata yang keluar itu.

"Ternyata kami berarti sekali buatmu." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, Hyukhyuk pabo! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun kembali menangis karena kesal.

"Aigoo, siapa yang membuat uri magnae menangis seperti ini?" Kangin pura-pura melemparkan pandangan menegur kepada yang lain, namun wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat-erat.

"Salahmu sendiri, tidak mau terus-terang. Kami semua tidak ingin kau pergi tanpa mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Jadi kami meminta Kibumie membuat skenario untuk memancingmu keluar. Mianhe, Kyuhyunie, tak kusangka hasilnya sebagus ini."

"Jangan tertawa, Teuki hyung. Wajah senangmu membuatmu kesal,"desis Kyuhyun disambut tawa yang lain.

"Hei, ayo kita pesta jjangmyeon!" Siwon membongkar semua paket yang dibelinya, dan membagikan kepada semua yang ada di dorm itu. "Tapi sebelumnya, kita lakukan toss dulu!"

Kangin, Sungmin dan Ryeowook datang membawa 13 buah gelas berisi jus jeruk dingin.

"Karena member SJ M akan melakukan syuting setibanya di China, mari kita bersulang dengan jus jeruk saja." Kangin tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo kita toss untuk pembukaan homepage resmi Super Junior di Jepang hari ini!" seru Leeteuk.

Semua melakukan toss dan meminum jus jeruk sedikit.

"Sekarang kita toss untuk berangkatnya member SJ M ke China!" Kangin memimpin. Kembali mereka melakukan toss dengan wajah gembira.

"Kita juga toss untuk kelangsungan Super Junior!" Hankyung tertawa saat semua berseru penuh semangat.

"Kyuhyunie, masih ada satu lagi," cegah Donghae saat Kyuhyun hendak menghabiskan jus jeruknya.

"Apalagi?" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, namun ia terpaksa menurut.

Heechul menyeringai lebar sambil memandang mereka semua. Ia berhenti saat matanya memandang Kyuhyun. "Menyebalkan, tapi aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Semua hyungdeul yang lain tertawa melihat wajah Heechul, apalagi Kyuhyun tampak terheran-heran dengan ulah mereka semua.

"Mari kita toss untuk uri magnae." Heechul menyeringai. "Chukkae, Kyuhyunie, kau masuk Top 10 Anggota grup K-Pop yang dianggap akan sukses seandainya debut sebagai penyanyi solo."

"Mwo?" Sepasang mata Kyuhyun melebar.

"Toss buat uri magnae!" Tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang hendak melakukan protes, semua melakukan toss. Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk melakukan toss bersama. Selesai meletakkan gelas, mereka bergantian memeluk dan memberi selamat kepada Kyuhyun sehingga wajah magnaenya itu memerah.

"Itu sungguhan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih keheranan.

"Ne, Sonyeon Sonyeo Gayo Baekseo yang mengumumkan hasilnya."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku tidak masuk di situ?" Yesung mengeluh. Namun ketika melihat wajah murung Kyuhyun, ia langsung mencubit pipi magnaenya. "Hei, kau harus gembira. Setidaknya aku guru yang baik. Murid harus lebih bagus dari gurunya."

"Yesung hyung tidak terpilih karena sifat anehnya."

Kata-kata Ryeowook disambut tawa yang lain.

"Tapi Sunggie benar, ternyata kami guru yang hebat." Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Kyuhyunie, ini sebuah langkah besar," kata Siwon dengan wajah berbinar. "Setidaknya, hyungdeulmu ini membuktikan bahwa kami mampu membuatmu menjadi Rising Star."

"Ya! Siwonnie, ini baru hal kecil. Kenapa kau sudah segembira itu?" tegur Heechul.

"Tapi, hyung, ini sudah langkah bagus." Siwon bersikeras.

"Sebelum kita merayakan dengan pesta jjangmyeon, mari kita foto bersama!" Hankyung melambai ke arah manager hyung untuk mengambil foto mereka. Dengan Kyuhyun berada di tengah, semua bergaya di depan kamera.

"Kalian semua siap? Hana Dul…."

"Chakkaman!" seru Kyuhyun ketika menyadari kondisinya. "Aku belum mandi!"

"Aish! Tidak usah!" tolak Shindong.

"Aku masih pakai piyama, hyung!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelas.

"Setidaknya kau memakai pakaian," kata Sungmin sambil tertawa.

"Aku belum make up! Wajahku pasti berantakan setelah menangis!"

"Itu justru bagus!" seru hyungdeul serentak sambil tertawa senang.

"ANDWAEEE!"

Semua menahan Kyuhyun yang berusaha kabur dari tempatnya. Dengan pose mereka yang berantakan itu, manager hyung memotret beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan kamera.

"Aku rasa hasilnya akan sangat bagus," kata sang manager. "Benar-benar seperti Super Junior."

"AIGOOO!"

Semua tertawa ketika Kyuhyun mengumpat panjang pendek sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Jam keberangkatan member SJ M sudah dekat. Henry dan Zhoumi pun sudah tiba di dorm lantai 11. Manager SJ M memberi mereka beberapa instruksi tentang cara keberangkatan, sementara member SJ yang tidak termasuk, ikut berkumpul. Mereka tidak akan mengantar ke bandara, tapi mereka ingin mengantar keberangkatan yang lain dari dorm.

Member SJ M akan melakukan keberangkatannya secara diam-diam dalam rombongan kecil. Semua sudah di atur dengan baik oleh manager SJ M. Ia tak ingin terjadi kehebohan di bandara.

"Hankyung hyung, kau tidak apa berangkat sendirian?" Siwon khawatir. Saat di Beijing kemarin, Hankyung sama sekali tidak sempat beristirahat selama lebih dari 24 jam. Ia sempat mengalami mimisan saat di belakang panggung.

"Tidak apa, Siwonie. Ada asisten manager yang akan mendampingiku."

"Hankyung-ah, aku percayakan mereka padamu," kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk kedua bahu Hankyung.

"Tenang saja, hyung, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Kalian juga harus berusaha."

"Jangan khawatir, Hankyung hyung." Kangin memeluk Hankyung dan menepuknya keras. "Ingat, hyung, jangan terlalu pendiam di sana, kau kehilangan banyak juru bicara."

"Aku pasti merindukan Kangin si mulut besar," kata Hankyung sambil tertawa lepas. "Aku banyak belajar darimu, Kangin-ah. Gomawo."

Heechul memeluk Hankyung. Ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Hankyung balas memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk punggung Heechul.

"Baik-baiklah di Korea, Heenim. Jangan memukul siapapun selama aku tidak ada."

"Ani, semua yang sering membuatku ingin memukul akan kau bawa pergi," kata Heechul dengan suara tercekat. Mendengar hal itu, Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung memeluk Heechul sambil menangis.

"Heechul hyung, aku akan merindukanmu," isak Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"Aku titip mereka, Hankyung-ah. Kau harus jaga mereka baik-baik," kata Heechul sambil melepaskan rangkulan Donghae dan Ryeowook. "Magnae jelek itu juga harus kau awasi."

"Di mana Kyuhyunie?"

Pertanyaan Shindong membuat Hankyung dan yang lain menyadari Kyuhyun tidak ada. Tadi mereka sempat mentertawai Kyuhyun yang mengenakan semua pemberian mereka saat Natal. Kelihatan jelas Kyuhyun merasa berat untuk pergi, lebih dari yang bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Dia tadi ke kamar mandi," jawab Zhoumi sambil memeriksa ulang ranselnya.

"Kalian juga hati-hatilah di jalan nanti," pesan Hankyung. "Ryeowookie dan Donghae-ah, semua perlengkapan kalian sudah siap? Henry-ah, kau harus mengikuti kata-kata mereka, arrachi?"

Henry mengangguk. Ia bersiap dengan tas biolanya juga.

"Manager hyung akan mengatur kalian lewat jalan lain di bandara saat aku muncul di depan publik. Bergeraklah dengan cepat."

Hankyung memeluk Sungmin, Shindong, Yesung, Kibum dan Eunhyuk bergantian. Sungmin harus melepaskan Eunhyuk dari Donghae.

"Hyukie, mianhae, tahun ini aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama," bisik Donghae lirih. "Tanganmu sudah membaik kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Gwenchana, Donghae-ah. Kau harus sering-sering menelepon ke sini, arra?" Eunhyuk kembali terisak dan memeluk sahabatnya. "Aku benci terpisah lagi seperti ini, sama seperti SJ05 waktu itu… Kenapa kita harus mengalaminya lagi?"

Kali ini Yesung yang menarik Eunhyuk agar melepaskan Donghae. "Aku mengirim foto dari cyworld ku… apa kalian semua menerimanya?"

Semua mengangguk. Di cyworld, Yesung memuat foto ulang tahun Eunhyuk tahun lalu. Di foto itu, mereka ber-13 tampak sangat bahagia. Di bawah foto itu Yesung menulis agar mereka selalu mengingat kenangan saat mereka bersama-sama.

"Yesung hyung, SJ akan bersatu lagi. Aku akan memastikan hal itu," kata Zhoumi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi namja tinggi itu nyaris menangis ketika Yesung justru memeluknya, sehingga Zhoumi terpaksa membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Zhoumi-ah, mianhe, karena fans kami, kau dan Henry-ah harus menerima semua tudingan buruk itu. Bersabarlah, aku yakin, suatu saat mereka akan bisa menerima kalian. Mereka hanya cemas jika Super Junior terpecah menjadi dua."

"Gomawo, Yesung hyung, kami akan bersabar." Zhoumi tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena kata-kata Yesung. Ia kini percaya apa yang member lain ceritakan kepadanya. Yesung memiliki intuisi tajam yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah datarnya. Yesung bisa mengetahui bahwa Zhoumi sangat tertekan dengan semua tudingan buruk tentang dirinya, meski namja itu selalu bersikap tenang di luar.

Hankyung menepuk Siwon yang diam-diam ikut menangis melihat Zhoumi. "Siwonnie, kau akan mendampingi Kyuhyunie bersama Zhoumi-ah."

"Ne, hyung, kami selisih satu penerbangan dengan kalian." Siwon mencoba tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian berangkat saja dahulu."

"Kibumie, kau harus berakting dengan baik," kata Hankyung sambil memeluk Kibum.

"Ne, hyung. Mungkin aku akan jarang datang ke dorm atau pun menelepon kalian. Tapi percayalah, kalian punya tempat khusus di hatiku."

"Kami maklum, Park Jungwoo kan tidak mengenal Super Junior. Mana mungkin dia menelepon kami," goda Heechul.

Kibum hanya tersenyum digoda seperti itu. Dia memang selalu total menyelami perannya sehingga kadang-kadang menakutkan. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan saat Hankyung, Ryeowook, Henry dan Donghae meninggalkan dorm lantai 11.

.

Di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tengah membasuh wajahnya saat Heechul tiba-tiba masuk. Ia terkejut dan bergegas mendorong air yang tersisa agar masuk ke lubang lebih cepat. Namun hyungnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu sempat melihat air wastafel yang bernoda darah.

"Kyuhyunie, kau…?"

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan pandangan memohon.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini hehehe**

**Mianhe, sekarang author nggak bisa janji berapa hari, **

**karena bulan Mei saja belum masuk, tapi update sudah mulai mundur.**

**Buku Rising Star part 1 sedang dalam tahap editing**

**Buku Falling Star ready stock**

**Yang berminat bisa memesannya via FB**

**Gomawo buat yang membaca dan mereview  
Jangan bosan mengirim review yach hehehe**

**.**

**Buat yang mau lihat foto / video yang berhubungan dengan ff ini…**

**Add saja fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

Jawaban Review Chapter 35

**Park Sang Kyung** 4/28/13 . chapter 35

Mianhe, terlambat update. Gomawo udah bersedia mereview

**choi eunji** 4/27/13 . chapter 35

Ne, RS akan dibukukan juga. Part 1 sedang dalam pengerjaan

**MyKyubee** 4/27/13 . chapter 35

He he he Ne, jika kita bisa mengubah tekanan menjadi tenaga pendorong, itu akan baik

Ne, mereka memang koplak

Ancaman itu real

Yolset Myong artinya Protect 13

Memang lebih tua, makanya dia ragu untuk manggil Kyuhyun 'oppa'

Yang pertama telepon untuk memperkenalkan song pada teman2 yeoja yang lain di SM (Vic pernah cerita tentang ini. Karena Kyuhyun, ia bisa berkenalan dengan orang banyak)  
Kalau yg game, beberapa pernah cerita, Kyuhyun suka membantu orang yang kesulitan main game dengan memperkenalkannya kepada gamer yang lain. Nanti saat bertemu yang dibahas adalah taktik bermain game hehehe

Betul, Leeteuk pernah minta nomor saat pertama kali bertemu, tapi dijawab seperti itu hehehe

Ne, mantannya paling banyak kkkk Dia nggak pernah nembak itu diakui saat konser mini Marry U. Alasannya, dia takut ditolak wkwkwk

Itu hanya rumor yang tersebar, tapi SM dan Hankyung sampai benar2 mengklarifikasi 'namja yang tidak pernah ada itu' saking beritanya sangat kuat

Ne, Heechul jatuh is real. Hidungnya patah dan ia harus dirawat seminggu

Yup, yg soal Kyuhyun 6 tahun udah disuruh jaga eomma dan noonanya itu benar

Hyuk yg cedera juga benar. fotonya bisa dilihat di FB author

Ne, saat BIC2. ia tertidur dikereta dan ileran, sempat terfoto oleh fans. Poor Kyuhyun. Itu sebabnya dia sering mengenakan masker

Dia terkena saat kuliah. Itu penyakit pengempisan paru2 bisa karena penyakit, bisa karena paru2 robek. Paru2nya yang robek juga salah satu jenis pneumothorax, jadi nambah tingkat parahnya krn dia udah kena duluan.

**Kayla WonKyu** 4/26/13 . chapter 31

Valentine just fanfic, yg Kibum sebelum konser is real.

**Tarra Lau** 4/26/13 . chapter 35

Thank you

**Atika **4/25/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo juga udah membacanya hehehe

**anis** 4/25/13 . chapter 1

... kkkkkk

**lysficho **4/24/13 . chapter 35

Kyuhyun terpesona saat pertama ketemu dan bertanya seperti itu, itu real

Emangnya Choco kudu dikurung? kkkk

Itu beneran tapi orangnya tidak ada. Entah nama itu muncul dari mana

Gomawo

**kyuzi** 4/23/13 . chapter 35

Iya, komplit

Benar, itu yang dia bilang saat pertama ketemu wkwkwk

Katanya begitu

di YT ada, kejadiannya di tengah2 recording.  
Kalau yg Ootchasa di FB ku ada

Netizen itu katanya orang yg sering malang melintang di dunia maya

Salah paham kalau dia masih nggak suka sama Kyuhyun. Kan Heechul selalu menampakkan seperti itu.

Waktu dulu di RS, Heechul tidak suka ditemani siapa pun kecuali Kibum dan Hankyung, Donghae dia juga senang, begitu pula Zhoumi. Tapi kalau ke yang lain dia suka nggak senang. Makanya pada bilang: Heechul itu berteman dengan semua artis kecuali SJ (jadi ke grup nya sendiri dia suka jaim gitu wkwkwk)  
Membocorkan bahwa dia menganggap China pasar yang bagus jika bisa dimenangkan

Itu beneran yg terror itu. Kalau kamu nonton video yg Siwon datang di acara Hankyung, lalu Hankyung nangis, itu bukan saat Hankyung udah keluar SJ, tapi pas dia diungsikan ke China padahal Kyuhyun sdg di rumah sakit

**yunia christya** 4/23/13 . chapter 35

Mulai terlihat yach?  
Gomawo buat reviewnya, chingu

**Tarra Lau** 4/22/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**diamond **4/22/13 . chapter 35

Mengikuti timeline asli. Sebagian fanfic

Fanfic just fanfic.

**parkjinjeng **4/21/13 . chapter 35

Aku nggak berani mengklaim soal 'the best' nya, krn aku lihat banyak author lain yg menulis jauh lebih baik dariku  
Btw, gomawo buat dukungannya, chingu  
Aku nggak bisa menjanjikan menjadi yang terbaik, tapi akan mencob amenulis terbaik yang aku bisa buat

**Park Sang Kyung** 4/21/13 . chapter 35

MIanhe, seperti di TBC ch 35 bilang, mulai bulan Mei nanti upload akan lebih lambat lagi, tidak bisa ditentukan waktunya AKu masih berhutang sesuatu yang ingin kuselesaikan Juli nanti

**lee sang ki** 4/21/13 . chapter 35

Aku hanya sempat belajar sebentar, tapi lebih banyak nanya2 hehehe. Ada yang bisa aku seret ke layar komputer kalau ada bahasa Mandarin yang tidak aku mengerti

4/20/13 . chapter 35

Bukan. Yang di MV U versi SJ M. Yang Me baru bualan Mei duibuatnya, udah agak panjang

**ila **4/20/13 . chapter 35

Jatuh dari tangga kalau kepala duluan jelas aja pingsan, chingu. Boleh dicoba hehehe. Ada yang sampai lehernya patah segala. Tergantung posisi dia saat jatuh. Bisa hanya meringis, bisa juga sampai kehilangan nyawa. Dalam kasus Heechul hidungnya sampai patah sdan dia harus dirawat sekitar satu minggu untuk mengantisipasi kalau2 terjadi gegar otak

**ria** 4/19/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini

**sarangchullpa92** 4/18/13 . chapter 35

Kita baca aja CH 36 hehehe

Me too

**sarangchullpa92** 4/18/13 . chapter 34

Ne, Hankyung pasti bisa

** sarangchullpa92** 4/18/13 . chapter 33

Park Jungsoo leader terbaik

**Jungsin Kim** 4/18/13 . chapter 35

Sorry2 itu Hankyung masih ada kok

** .**73 4/18/13 . chapter 34

Ne, lebih pendek

Donghae? kayaknya gitar, drum, piano, keyboard. Di akmarnya dia punya drum dan keyboard. Kebayang alat musik itu ada di kamar saat ia, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertiga wkwkwk Hebatnya lagi SUngmin bisa tetap tidur nyenyak. Cuma Kyuhyun yg susah tidur kalau Donghae lagi main musik kkkk

**kim2408** 4/17/13 . chapter 35

Harus dilihat tingkatannya juga mungkin

**Tsuioku Lee** 4/17/13 . chapter 35

Teror ke Hankyung itu sungguhan

Tidak, Heechul tidak oplas, hanya hidungnya patah

**laila savitri** 4/17/13 . chapter 34

Gomawo Semoga bisa terus begitu

**LAILA SAVITRI** 4/17/13 . chapter 35

Protect 13! Mereka tidak ingin Henry masuk

**Guest **4/16/13 . chapter 35

Ne, Heechul jatuh itu benar. Ada ralat dikit, jatuhnya tanggal 19, bukan 20

**amel **4/15/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**amel** 4/15/13 . chapter 34

Ne, gomawo reviewnya

**nita** 4/15/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**hyunAshfly** 4/15/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah membaca FS dan RS  
Gomawo juga buat semangatnya hehehe

.

**Park Sang Kyung** 4/15/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**Guest **4/15/13 . chapter 35

Wah, soal itu semua diikuti saja

**LeeRa** 4/15/13 . chapter 35

Ne, victoria F(x), gomawo reviewnya

**miracahya** 4/15/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo Semoga yach, soalnya mulai Mei masuk jadwal super sibuk hehehe Nggak berani janji apa-apa

4/15/13 . chapter 35

Aku juga beruntung ada yang bca ff ini wkwkwk Ini serius

Gomawo juga buat temannya

Gpp, chingu, yang video dilompati saja. Soalnya masih banyak yang tidak bisa menonton video atau pun mentranslate sekedar dari bahasa inggris ke bahasa ind. Aku nggak mau kejadian 'Kyuhyun tertiban mobil' hanya karena mereka lihat video mobil terbalik terulang lagi. FF ini dibuat sebagian untuk membantu yg belum tahu menjadi tahu meski dicampur fiksi  
Jadi gpp, silahkan di skip untuk bagian video hehehe Saya nggak akan tersinggung, karena tujuan saya agak berbeda

Gomawo buat dukungannya

Amin, saya juga ingin melihat mereka dari dekat, syukur2 bisa ketemu di backstage wkwkwk

**HwangTae Rin** 4/15/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah bersedia menunggu

**heeeHyun** 4/14/13 . chapter 35

Aigoo… kkkk Maybe yes maybe no

Aku juga suka bagian itu, terbayang jelas mimik kedua nya di depan mata

Soal PSM, aku nggak akan jawab apa-apa kkkkk

Itu sudah resiko, itu sebabnya saya nggak buka biodata demi keselamatan kepala dari jitakan reader wkwkwk

**R'Rin4869** 4/14/13 . chapter 35

Kyuhyun usil, Heechul galak kkkk

**evier** 4/14/13 . chapter 35

Bukan, penglihatan Heechul kurang bagus. Dia melakukan lasik. Tapi ternyata pulihnya lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya.

Yang bengkok itu berhasil di keluarkan waktu oktober 2007, tapi yg dua lagi melekat ke tulang, jadi ditunda hingga pertengahan 2008

Me too…

**5kyutket** 4/14/13 . chapter 35

Itu semua nyata, foto yg Eunhyuk bisa dilihat di FB ku dan kalau yg Heechul bisa disurfing bukti nya

**Nida** 4/14/13 . chapter 35

Gpp Kadang banyak factor yang mempengaruhi hal itu hehehe

Tidak, Heechul jatuh.

Aku nggak bisa berjanji membuat yang terbaik bagi semua orang, karena sama seperti usaha menjaring angin, tapi aku akan membuat yang terbaik yang aku bisa hehehe

Nggak lah, masak gitu aja marah? Yang chingu lakukan itu masukan, bukan flame. So, don't worry about it

**onlyhae86** 4/14/13 . chapter 35

Ditambahin aja sendiri biar panjang hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya

**bibie **4/14/13 . chapter 35

Waduh, yg ini cukup banyak yg fakta, chingu

**sarangchullpa92** 4/13/13 . chapter 32

Gomawo reviewnya

**Stefani **4/13/13 . chapter 35

Itu real, diDL aja semua video yang dibahas di RS, yg Kyuhyun tidak ada, atau hanya muncul 1 menit dalam tiap lagu…kelihatan kok pas dia masuk dan keluar panggung. sampai 2008 masih begitu. Sampai saat ini untuk DD dan A man in love juga masih begitu

**khairun nisa** 4/13/13 . chapter 35

Mmg menyedihkan

Kkk pacarnya Kyuhyun katanya semua cantik-cantik hehehe

Ne, Heechul sayang kok, tapi caranya aneh. Kyuhyun sendiri nggak bisa terlalu terus terang sama Heechul kkk

**sarangchullpa92** 4/12/13 . chapter 31

Wkwkwk itu penyakit mental ya? Jangan ah serem kkkk

Semoga nggak kambuh sampai begitu yach

Gomawo

**Kheai Dyanka** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo, silent rider hahaha  
Aku beruntung chingu mau mereview kkk

Pertanyaannya terjawab di ch 36

**Gyurievil** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

kkkk apa tuh maksudnya? kkk

**chijRS **4/12/13 . chapter 35

Nggak tahu tuh, kayaknya kata 'waspada' buat hyungdeul tidak berlaku jika Kyuhyun yg bicara kkkk

Kategori hancur kita beda ama sana mungkin, krn Changmin aja bilang bahasa korea Vic lebih bagus darinya

**Zaireen oksismi** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Maksudnya? Pertanyaannya sepertinya terpotong. Mianhe, aku kurang paham bahasa2 yang disingkat kecuali singkatan yg berlaku secara biasa hehehe  
aku tebak2 aja maksudnya ya? katanya jadwal usil itu benar. Yup, Kyuhyun dekat dengan keduanya.

Gomawo buat doanya

**Haera** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Itu real semua chingu. Mampirlah ke FB ku untuk lihat foto2nya

**song hanuel** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Betul, dia dikejar sampai ke China. Padahal Hankyung sempat marah sama staff SM krn menghalangi fans yang bawa paket berdarah itu…ternyata…

**kim jae in elf1004** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Kkk padahal gelagatnya sudah di titip dikit2 sejak FS lho

Sering, bukan pernah

Wkwkwk Wookie mmg lucu

**Bryan Andrew Cho** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

gpp, gomawo udah mampir. Lain kali ninggalin cemilan ne?

**Reader **4/12/13 . chapter 35

Yup, tuntutan Appanya cukup tinggi

Action? Beli buku dan pelajari tentang beladiri banyak2 kkk, aku juga suka nongkrongin tempat latihan beladiri dan ngobrol2 ama pelatihnya. Aku paling suka pedang, makanya action yg aku buat rata2 tokoh utamanya pemegang senjata pedang. Sayang di DD kagak bisa kkk  
Bagiku senjata pedang itu cantik sekaligus kuat. Jika pandai menggunakannya, ia berguna juga untuk jangkauan pendek maupun panjang

Sepertinya tidak masuk TL. Yup, ddangkoma artinya itu. Yesung banget dah wkwkwk Gomawo

**gie78** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Uhm, soal disayang, apa nggak kelihatan? hehehe

Jangan membuat orang suka SJ. Semakin kamu memaksa, mereka semakin menolak. Jadikan saja semangat oppadeul dan kerja kerasnya jadi teladan. Jika kita udah bisa jadi orang yang berubah ke arah yang baik, mereka akan bertanya sendiri apa yang membuat kita seperti itu hehehe

**Kyuminhae **4/12/13 . chapter 35

Soal PSM aku no comment ha ha ha

**theresia natalia** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo chingu

**theresia natalia** 4/12/13 . chapter 1

Gomawo udah membaca ff ku

**bella0203** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Aku lihat ha ha ha Gomawo

Ne, aku suka cara duo evil ini berhubungan

Yang Eunhyuk bilang, itu real kata-katanya saat membujuk Heechul untuk bangkit waktu terpuruk karena kasus Hankyung. Dan real, semua member selalu menunggu dan menyisakan tempat untuk Heechul jika kembali

Dua orang pemain tatik bertemu, aku suka membuat percakapan keduanya hehehe

Oh ya? Bukankah sesekali dia juga baik?

Iya, pengen lihat Kyuhyun dikitik2 kkkk

**Adindatuzzahra** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Heechul jatuh di apartemen mereka dan dirawat seminggu itu real

**babezhuey** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Ne, jahil plus imut kkk Perpaduan yang unik

YUp, aku suka juga kalau mereka berdua 'tukar pikiran' kkk

YUp, Kyuhyun kalau di depan umum pun begitu sampai di SJ M dia dijuluki leader sama MC di China karena gaya bahasanya yg dewasa dan charm banget kkk  
Tapi aslinya Kyuhyun kalau bicara mmg kayak orang tua wkwkwk  
Kecuali kalau jahilnya kumat

Yup, PInot Noir itu untuk Kyuhyun

Fanfic just fanfic

**Guest** 4/12/13 . chapter 2

Ne, namanya 'guest' diganti nick aja chingu, jadi tahu kalau revienya dibalas

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Yup kkk

**Rifa Fana** 4/12/13 . chapter 35

Me too ha ha ha

**Okta1004** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Mari kita ikuti saja hehehe

**Fitri MY** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo reviewnya

**ariskagyu** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, begitulah kkk. Sampai sekarang juga masih begitu.

Ne, Hyuk sejak 2008 udah dipanggil hyukhyuk wkwkwk pasrah

Pias itu aslinya berarti datar, sering digunakan untuk 'tanpa ekspresi'….  
Tergantung yach, kalau kelas murah memang merusak, apalagi kayak di sini senangnya minum spirtus yg jelas2 bahan bakar bukan minuman…ckckck  
Tapi wine berkelas itu beda. Kyuhyun bukan pemabuk kayak Kangin yg sampai kudu dijempuk Leeteuk jika minum. Dia minum tapi sebagai penikmat, bukan pemabuk. Kangin lebih suka beer.  
Wine 1 gelas sehari itu justru bagus untuk daerah seperti di sana yg dingin dan pengkonsumsi daging, jangan disamakan daerah tropis dan pemakan sayur kayak kita

Aku juga sayang dia wkwkwk

Buku RS sedang tahap editing, ditunggu aja Gomawo reviewnya

**alunna **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah membaca ff ku

**indi kyu** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, aku paling suka lihat mereka berdua kkk

Aku banyak belajar dari orang baik hehehe Sampai saat ini aku masih belajar

**dlestariningsih** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Sempit tempatnya wkwkwk

Kyuhyun itu kata Ryeowook kadang polosnya kebangetan kkk

Ne, katanya dia kagak pernah nembak cewek krn takut ditolak hehehe  
Kalau yang sekarang kagak tahu itu kan dia bilang saat 2008

Memang Vic lebih tua kok dari Kyuhyun

Kadang perasaan sayang bisa membuat manusia menjadi kuat demi orang yang mereka sayangi. Itu mungkin salah satu kunci bertahannya SJ sampai sekarang. Sama seperti Big Bang, pembahas ttg kutukan lima tahun itu bilang, kedua grup ini memiliki kesamaan, yaitu lambat tenar. Tahun pertama mereka debut sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan. Mereka merangkak untuk naik, tapi bertahan saat sudah naik.

Ne, Kyuhyun maunya semua hyungdeul miliknya kkk  
Yup, padahal Heechul udah sempat nggak tinggal di dorm lagi segala

Bukan, yg game orang lain lagi. Banyak fakta yang menceritakan bahwa Kyuhyun orang yg seperti itu. Dia selalu berusaha membuat nyaman orang yang ada di dekatnya. Lalu begitu kenal, dia akan memperhatikan orang itu. Sampai ada yang muji kalau orang sesibuk Kyuhyun kok masih bisa memperhatikan orang lain? hehehe  
Banyak yg kena sifatnya ini, makanya nggak heran Kyuhyun mendapat banyak kasih sayang juga

Heechul memang pekerja keras. Dia selalu mencari tahu ttg artis yg jadi bintang tamu untuk bisa membahas hal2 menarik dengan mereka.  
Yup, Hankyung kalau marah makiannya kasar kkk itu karena Heechul mengajarinya memaki, bukan berbahasa Korea yg baik kkkk

"Ketika orang-orang membenci kita, kita harus mengasihi mereka lebih lagi. Karena kita tahu, cinta akan mengalahkan kebencian." ini real quotes Kyuhyun.

Gomawo reviewnya, hwaiting buat apapun yang sedang chingu kerjakan hehehe

**ichigo song** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Kyuhyun pikir Heechul nggak akan suka kalau dia temani hehehe Malah ikut ketiduran

**fitriKyuMin** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**nining wulan** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, masalah membuat kita kuat jika bisa melewatinya

**arisu ssi **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah mereview

**lalalala** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, Heechul suka nggak mau kelihatan perhatian hehehe

**Kiyuh **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**anda wulan** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

kkkk Kayaknya kena batunya deh

**Chocojjee** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Aku ikut kalau ngejitak yach kkk

**mi gi cassiopeia** ot5 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Kyuline kayanya udah di luar timeline RS

Gomawo udah membaca dan mereview

4/11/13 . chapter 35

Semoga mimpinya indah hehehe

**vivid** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**83line **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, typo susah hilang 100% kkk

**Kim Anna** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo hehehe

**tesaSUJU31** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Baca pernyataan staff SM di ETN bahwa SJ berubah kembali menjadi project grup yang bisa ditambah hingga 100 orang

Soal P SM aku tidak komentar hehehe

**phiexphiexnophiex **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Salam hehehe Gomawo buat semangatnya

**SunakumaKYUMIN** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Mianhe, udah di edit. Sungmin di tengah, Donghae di belakang

**kyuvil **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Falling STar sudah dijadikan novel dan Rising Star part 1 sedang dalam tahap editing. Cek FB ku aja untuk tanya2 soal novel

Soal chapter aku mengikuti kata hati aja

Setelah Rising Star aku akan break dulu dan melanjutkan Don't Don hehehe

**Princess kyumin** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Justru karena sibuk, jadi banyak ide2 aneh wkwkwk

**indahpus96** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Bagus juga tuh idenya… Kyuhyun bikin penclik stress wkwkwk

**vha chandra** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, itu benar2 mereka lakukan saat Heechul meninggalkan dorm dan aktifitas

Soal itu masuk timeline, jadi ditunggu saja hehehe

Jackie Chan itu 2009

**lemonade **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**kyuqie **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Itu benar

**vietaKyu** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, Victoria f(x)

Poor Hyukkie ha ha ha

Sampai saat ini pun Kyuhyun sering diminta mencoba wine hehehe

**kyuqie** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Itu benar

**SSungMine** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Yup, buku RS part 1 udah masuk editing. Kabarnya akan diberikan di FB  
Gomawo

**sitakyu** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Dua-duanya wkwkwk

**ckyella **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne

**KyuChul **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Semuanya real

**nisrinafifh** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Henry kan udah ikut di album kedua sebagai pemain biola  
Di RS awal diceritakan kok. DIa juga sempat muncul di Falling Star ch 8-9 kayaknya

**reaRelf** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Kita lihat ch 36 hehehe

**tya andriani** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**nara** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo chingu

**sfsclouds** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

wkwkwk ne, nggak mungkin sampai 1 tahun. Gomawo

**kim hanniee** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Kan udah dibukukan secara indie, chingu. Buku FS sudah ready stock dan buku Rising Star part 1 udah dalam tahap editing

**GaemGyu92** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Itu beneran dia dapat nomornya kkkk

Yup itu beneran

Heechul jatuh dan masuk RS seminggu itu bener

**cloud prince** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, mereka sedih banget

Ne, kkkk dia di keluarganya dikenal sebagai si bungsu yang mandiri. Beda banget setelah di didik oppadeul kkkk

Gomawo udah mengikuti ff ini

**Guest** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah bersabar menunggu hehehe

**diya** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo buat doanya

**Azurasky Elf** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah menyemangati kkkk

**ciziDee **4/11/13 . chapter 35

waktu MV U versi mandarin. MV Me selisih 1 bulan

**kim eun ra 4/11/13** . chapter 35

wkwkwk memang mencurigakan krn beda bahasa

**dhian930715ELF **4/11/13 . chapter 35

kita lihat saja ch 36

**Kim Sooyeon** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Betul, mereka masih suka pergi atau sekedar twitteran

Oh yg soal itu hehehe Itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook dulu dibatasi dari variety show

Semoga aja dia bisa menjalani semuanya dengan baik

**livtia **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Iya, dia jatuh dari tangga.

Chou chen-chen itu tidak ada, tapi namanya merebak di saat rumor SJ M tersebar sampai2 Hankyung melakukan klarifikasi

Aku? Ani. Aku hanya sekedar tahu. Aku lebih suka kopi hehehe Iklim sini kurang cocok untuk wine. panaaaaaaaaas

Pinot Noir itu diibaratkan Kyuhyun. Merlot itu oppadeul

Sampai saat ini pun masih sering kena kan? wkwkwk

**octaviani** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gpp, chingu. Gomawo udah bersedia mereview

**ChoithyaraELF** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

drpd dijaga lebih tepat disiksa wkwkwk

**Indy** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo hehehe

**Kim ma ee** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

SOal itu akan terjawab di CH 36

Soal PSM, jika dilihat sejak FS bagaimana? hehehe SIlahkan ditarik kesimpulan masing2

Changmin di Jepang

Dulu, Kibum itu magnae. Tapi karena Ryeowook ingin jadi magnae meski lebih tua, jadi dia disebur eternal magnae dan Kibum original magnae. Saat Kyuhyun masuk, dia jadi magnae. Tapi krn usilnya yang luar biasa, dia dijuluki evil magnae hehehe. Tapi secara resmi, magnae SJ itu hanya Kyuhyun

**fikyu **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo

**ay** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Kyuline baru 2010

Ne, karena itu vic ragu untuk manggil Kyuhyun oppa. pas akhirnya Kyuhyun tahu kalau dia lebih muda, hubungan mereka jadi kikuk. Hubungan baik lagi sertelah Vic tetap memanggil dia oppa meski Kyuhyun lebih muda 1 tahun kkk

**Huang Yoori** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Nama FB ku ada di bawah TBC  
Gomawo udah mereview hehehe

**Guest **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, PSM terombang-ambing antara ego dan hati

**Elfishy **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Kayaknya si ikan mokpo jadi maincast ch 37 kkkk

**Blackyuline** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, kita ikuti aja ch2 selanjutnya

**chemista112** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Chou chen chen itu beneran tapi orangnya tidak ada. Tapi issue itu kuat banget sampai diklarifikasi

Gomawo, sudah diberitahu hehehe

**keyq** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawooooooo

**yeon love yeye** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Nggak oplas, hidungnya patah aja dan dirawat 1 minggu

kkkk

**Jmhyewon **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, mari kit abaca ch 36 hehehe

**gamegyu0321 **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Mianhe, waktu itu sempat mentok. Met ultah chingu

Dari appa nya kkk

**ElrafLukha** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Pernah, tapi kayaknya cuma 2-3 kali

Aku senang mempelajari berbagai hal asal hal itu menarik. Tapi nggak semua, kalau hal itu berbahaya, aku nggak akan mau main api hahaha

Ellen memang kejam dan tukang gigit kkk

**NaraKim **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Judulnya aku nggak tahu. Mianhe, karena aku pikir itu tidak menarik, aku tidak menyimpannya. Tapi itu benar2 real

Soal Hankyung is real

**AreynaKyuminElf **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Jerami dong wkwkwk

**k my name** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo buat reviewnya chingu. Poor to Eunhyuk kkkk

**ChoHyoMi** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo kkkk

**trilililililili** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah ngasih tahu letak typo

HArus dikeluarkan setelah tulangnya menyambung. Tapi cuma berhasil dikeluarkan sebagian karena yg 2 melekat ke tulang. Mereka menundanya 1 tahun

Betul, krn operasi lasiknya belum pulih

Kibum masih member SJ dan juga artis SM. saat ini ia focus di akting

**dulunyasisusi **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Heechul itu is real

Sampai sekarang Kyuhyun juga masih suka diajak nyobain wine hehehe

Gomawo udah memberi tahu soal typo

**SieLf **4/11/13 . chapter 35

Oh yg soal itu dibatalkan krn salah soal yg benar Yesung

Yup, Kibum fokus ke acting

Bukan, mereka pecah karena masalah intern mereka sendiri. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Super Junior

**kyukyukyu** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Ne, mari kita tunggu hehehe eits, baca maksudku

**AngeLeeteuk** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Itu benar

**Han EunKyo** 4/11/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo. Tahu aja aku suka kopi hehehe

Kamsahamnida buat semua review yang masuk


	37. Chapter 37

**Title : RISING STAR Chapter 37**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Henry.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Fanfic just Fanfic, Jangan meng-copy paste meskipunmenyertakan nama. Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu hehehe**

**Summary : **"Cepat pergi! Kalian membuatku risih!" / "Apakah bando di Korea semahal itu?" / "Fuwuyuan!" / "ELF, tolong ingatlah foto ini." / Keluarkan saja mereka!

.

.

Di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tengah membasuh wajahnya saat Heechul tiba-tiba masuk. Ia terkejut dan bergegas mendorong air yang tersisa agar masuk ke lubang lebih cepat. Namun hyungnya yang cantik sekaligus tampan itu sempat melihat air wastafel yang bernoda darah.

"Kyuhyunie, kau…?"

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan pandangan memohon.

.

.

**RISING STAR**

**Chapter 37**

"Jangan katakan pada siapa pun, Heechul hyung. Kita tinggal selangkah lagi. Aku tak mau mengacaukan semuanya. Aku hanya kelelahan. Hangeng gege juga mengalaminya kemarin. Ini bukan masalah besar." Kyuhyun mulai berkata dengan cepat karena panik. Berbagai alasan bermunculan di kepalanya, sampai ia tak tahu mana yang harus ia ucapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Diam dan tengadahkan kepalamu!"

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika Heechul duduk di atas penutup kloset dan menekan bahunya sehingga ia berjongkok. Heechul mulai membantunya menghilangkan bekas darah di hidung dengan tissue. Hyungnya itu melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, tapi ia mati-matian menahan senyumnya. Ia tak mau Heechul berubah pikiran.

"Kau mengingatkanku saat Don't Don. Kondisiku sedang tidak baik, demam, lelah, dan akibatnya aku sempat muntah darah. Tapi aku terus melakukan semua jadwal yang ditetapkan." Heechul mengamati hasil kerjanya dengan rasa puas. Seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kau benar, Kyuhyunie, aku tak pantas melarangmu, karena aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan saat ini."

Heechul berdiri sambil menarik Kyuhyun. "Nah, keluarlah, sudah tak terlihat bekasnya."

"Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun memandang dirinya di kaca dengan wajah cerah. Ia memeluk Heechul sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tak menyadari hyungnya itu diam-diam menyembunyikan air matanya.

'Heenim, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai pemisahan ini. Tapi tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya. Kita hanya bisa menjaga supaya Super Junior tetap ada dan tidak tenggelam.' Heechul memandang wajahnya di wastafel, mengingat setiap kalimat yang dikatakan sahabatnya kemarin. Hankyung mengatakan itu ketika ia berkemas untuk pulang ke rumah keluarganya. Heechul akan meninggalkan dorm begitu member SJ M berangkat ke China. _Beri aku waktu untuk menata perasaanku, Fried Rice Beijing. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang baru._

"Ah! Kyuhyunie, sudah siap berangkat?"

Suara Leeteuk yang terdengar dari luar, membuat Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Ne, Teuki hyung." Kyuhyun memeriksa barang-barangnya agar tak ada yang tertinggal. Ia pun mulai memeluk hyungdeul-nya satu per satu.

"Jangan main game hingga lupa makan, Kyuhyunie." Shindong menonjok perut Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau harus bertambah gemuk, setidaknya seperti dulu."

"Apa pipiku kurang chubby, hyung?"

"Pipi tidak dihitung," tolak Kibum sehingga Kyuhyun mengerucutkan mulutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Kibum menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun sehingga pipi itu mengempis kembali. "Aku tak suka jika kau berbuat usil pada hyungdeul-mu. Kau harus menurut, arra? Kau sudah jadi hyung sekarang."

Kyuhyun tengah mengangguk ketika tiba-tiba Yesung menubruknya hingga ia mundur selangkah. Hyungnya yang mungil itu memeluknya erat-erat tanpa berkata apapun. Kyuhyun balas memeluk dan menepuk punggung Yesung dengan pelan.

"Belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukanmu, magnae. Naneun neoreul bogo shipeoyo…" Yesung semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Hyung khawatir denganmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung, aku akan berhati-hati di sana." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

"Hyung tidak percaya padamu!" cetus Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga tidak." Kangin tertawa lebar disusul yang lain. Kyuhyun memasang wajah kesal karena mereka semua mentertawakannya. "Hyun-ah, ingat pesanku waktu itu, arra?"

Kangin mengulurkan tangan. Namun saat Kyuhyun menyambutnya, namja itu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Hyun-ah, dunia kita ini bukan dunia yang polos. Akan banyak rumor dan hal-hal yang bisa membuat kita curiga satu sama lain. Aku mengandalkanmu. Jika ada rumor yang muncul, kau harus tetap berkepala dingin, arrachi?"

"Apa maksud Kangin hyung?"

"Tutup mata, tutup telinga, bicaralah dengan hati." Sungmin tersenyum dan ganti memeluk Kyuhyun. "SJ M memiliki manager sendiri. Hal ini tidak akan lepas dari netizen, antifans, bahkan ELF yang menentang keberadaan dua member baru. Begitu kalian debut, hal itu akan meledak. Kalian harus mempercayai kami di sini, sama seperti kami percaya kalian tidak akan memutuskan hubungan dengan kami, Kyuhyunie."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," kata Siwon sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. "Hyungdeul dan Kibumie, baik-baiklah di Korea. Kami akan mengibarkan nama Super Junior di China."

"Maksudmu SJ M," ralat Eunhyuk.

"Aniyo, Eunhyuk-ah. Bagi kami, SJ M juga membawa nama Super Junior." Zhoumi tersenyum.

"Cepat pergi! Kalian membuatku risih!" Heechul menghardik.

"Heechul-ah sebentar lagi menangis, makanya bicara seperti itu." Heechul hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun tertawa lebar. Leeteuk langsung mendorong Kyuhyun dan yang lain ke luar pintu sebelum Heechul mengamuk.

Heechul tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun dari jauh.

_Aku pasti merindukan kenakalanmu, setan kecil. _

.

.

Sesudah Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pergi menuju bandara, ketujuh member yang tidak berangkat duduk terpekur di dorm lantai 11. Masing-masing tampak sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, memberi waktu untuk menyesuaikan dengan suasana dorm yang baru. Mulai saat ini, hanya ada Yesung, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk di lantai 11; Leeteuk, Shindong dan Heechul di lantai 12. Kegiatan bersama Super Junior di atas panggung tak akan ada untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Heechul bangkit lebih dulu memecahkan keheningan yang muncul selama setengah jam terakhir. Semua member yang lain memandang ke arahnya, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh namja itu, meski mereka sudah bisa menduganya. Sejak tadi pagi, Heechul sudah menaruh ransel besar miliknya di ruang tengah.

"Teuki hyung, aku ingin kembali ke rumah. Aku akan banyak bergabung dengan Chocoball. Tugas MC-ku di SBS sebentar lagi akan berakhir, Super Junior pun tidak ada jadwal untuk menyanyi. Jadi jika hyung ijinkan…."

"Aku ijinkan." Leeteuk mendahului sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau membutuhkan menjauh dari tempat ini sejenak. Tak apa, Chullie. Lakukanlah yang ingin kau lakukan. Dan kembalilah ke dorm kapanpun kau menginginkannya. Soal manager hyung, aku akan membantu."

Meski Heechul tahu Leeteuk akan mengabulkannya, namun tak urung ia merasa terharu. Ia sadar, selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersama, ia yang paling sulit menyesuaikan diri dengan member yang lain. Bahkan ketika dongsaengdeul memberinya perhatian 100%, ia hanya bisa membalasnya sebesar 1%. Ia menyadari hal itu, bahkan mengakuinya di sebuah acara televisi.

"Aku berjanji, kapanpun kalian memerlukanku, panggillah. Aku akan segera menemui kalian." Heechul meringis ketika beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran. Sepertinya jika ia mengundurkan diri, hal itu lebih dianggap normal dibanding yang ia katakan saat ini. "Si jelek itu menjebakku. Aku telah berjanji pada Kyuhyunie, untuk tetap memperkuat formasi Super Junior di Korea."

"Super Junior memerlukan semua kekuatannya. Aku pun akan bersabar sampai target kita tercapai." Kibum tersenyum. Ia mulai memahami situasinya. "Hyungdeul, apa kalian sadar si magnae diam-diam mengendalikan kita?"

Sungmin mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Kibum. "Aku tidak keberatan. Kyuhyunie hanya ingin kita naik bersama. Kalau dia ingin menjadi leader, aku akan menghabisinya."

"Dia bilang dia ingin menjadi leader," Shindong mengingatkan.

"Kyuhyunie hanya bilang kalau dia ingin memimpin kita," bela Sungmin.

"Tepatnya dia bilang kalau dia ingin mengendalikan kita." Kangin memasang ekspresi kesal meski senyum juga bermain di wajahnya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikanku." Heechul menyeringai.

"Sejak dulu, Heechul hyung memang dia biarkan…. Kenapa magnae seperti itu yang kita miliki?" Wajah Eunhyuk tak sejalan dengan ucapannya. "Jika dia yang menjadi leader, aku tak bisa membayangkan Super Junior akan menjadi apa…"

"Menjadi kumpulan anak TK. Tak ada yang berubah," celetuk Heechul.

"Aku ingin tahu… kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, bagaimana nasib kita?"

Leeteuk meringis ngeri mendengar kalimat Yesung. "Jujur, diantara kalian semua, aku paling takut pada Kyuhyunie."

"Tapi dia paling takut pada Teuki hyung," celetuk Kangin. "Syukurlah, artinya kita selamat."

"Leader dan magnae yang aneh," sambung Shindong.

.

.

Hankyung tiba di bandara Beijing, disambut oleh ratusan fans yang menunggu. Hankyung tersenyum dan mengalihkan semua perhatian kepada dirinya, sementara Donghae, Ryeowook dan Henry melewati jalan lain. Siwon, Kyuhyun serta Zhoumi tiba tanpa kesulitan. Setibanya di China, mereka segera menyusul rombongan sebelumnya untuk acara pemotretan dan syuting. Kegiatan dilakukan hingga larut malam.

Pihak Sohu sendiri pada hari itu memberikan pengumuman bahwa Super Junior China akan diumumkan namanya di media mulai tanggal 3 April secara bertahap. Tanggal 8 April akan melakukan debut dan MV mereka akan ditayangkan. Sohu juga mengumumkan bahwa Super Junior China akan melakukan wawancara dengan pihak Sohu pada tanggal 9 April 2008.

Meski begitu, banyak fans yang merasa marah karena mereka berharap tanggal 1 April ini nama-nama member akan diumumkan, sesuai yang pihak SM janjikan. Situasi semakin memanas. Beberapa ELF di Korea dan China mulai melakukan demo menentang masuknya dua anggota baru, meski baru rumor yang berhembus.

.

.

2 April 2008

"Kyuhyunie, aku pinjam sebentar." Donghae mengambil bando pemberian Yesung dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan muka. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sementara member yang lainnya berkumpul di meja makan. Ada beberapa kotak makanan siap saji untuk mereka.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi ketika Donghae selesai membersihkan muka. Ia menarik salah satu kursi dapur karena jumlah kursi makan hanya enam buah. Dengan semangat, Donghae membuka kotak makan miliknya.

"Hyung, jadwalnya padat sekali," kata Ryeowook sambil membaca kertas jadwal yang dibagikan Hankyung.

"Ini belum seberapa. Mulai tanggal 8 nanti, kita akan berkeliling China." Zhoumi mulai menyantap makanan yang tersedia. Tidak bisa dikatakan makan malam karena hari sudah berganti. Tapi perut mereka belum sempat diisi dengan banyaknya kegiatan sejak mereka tiba.

"Kalian harus jaga kesehatan baik-baik. Sampai tanggal debut, jangan keluar dari dorm ini selain proses pemotretan, syuting untuk iklan dan semua kegiatan yang berasal dari managemen. Gunakan waktu kalian untuk berlatih menyanyi, dance dan bahasa mandarin, juga beristirahat. Begitu debut, kita akan memerlukan semua kekuatan kita untuk mengikuti jadwal yang ada."

"Hangeng gege, kami sama sekali tidak boleh keluar dorm?"

"Zhen de (benar)." Hankyung mengangguk ke arah Henry. "Jangan menaruh banyak barang di dorm. Kita akan sering berpindah tempat. Pilihlah barang penting yang ingin selalu kalian bawa, letakkan itu semua ke dalam ransel. Kita juga akan tinggal di hotel Changsa untuk saat-saat tertentu."

"Negara China sangat luas. Untuk berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain saja, kita kadang menggunakan pesawat terbang." Siwon menjelaskan.

"Bando ini dimasukkan ransel saja," usul Donghae. Ia tersenyum sambil mengembalikan bando itu kepada Kyuhyun. "Setidaknya ada kebiasaan di dorm yang kita bawa ke sini, yaitu meminjam bando Yesung hyung untuk cuci muka."

"Apakah bando di Korea semahal itu?"

"Aniyo, Henry. Mereka hanya ingin mengusili Yesung hyung. Sayangnya, Yesung hyung justru merasa dibutuhkan karena hal ini," jelas Zhoumi, membuat yang lain tertawa melihat ekspresi Henry.

Namun di hati kelima member Super Junior, muncul perasaan kehilangan akan member yang saat ini tak ada di sana. Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk maklum. Kyuhyun yang hari itu merasa sangat lelah, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?" Tiba-tiba Siwon bertanya sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Kemarin?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Pasti yang Shi Yuan maksud adalah cyworld-mu." Zhoumi tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga membacanya tadi."

"Aku tidak meng-update cyworld-ku kemarin."

"Aha! Uri Kyuhyunie sangat mengantuk rupanya," goda Donghae. "Kemarin memang baru lewat tiga jam yang lalu."

Kyuhyun langsung membuat bentuk bulat dengan mulutnya. Ia baru mengerti yang mereka bicarakan.

"Setelah beberapa lama vakum, akhirnya cyworld-mu kembali dibuka." Siwon tertawa. "Kita harus merayakannya."

"Aku membukanya agar hyungdeul yang di Korea bisa menulis pesan untukku. Mereka semua kan memiliki cyworld."

"Kenapa bukan kau yang menulis kepada mereka?" tanya Zhoumi. Ia tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun melempar pandangan tajam padanya.

"Apapun alasannya, aku setuju dengan Siwon hyung. Kita harus merayakannya!" Mata Ryeowook langsung berbinar. "Bagaimana jika aku memasak?"

"Ani, Wookie. Kau tidak akan memasak apapun."

Kata-kata Hankyung membuat Ryeowook muram. "Tapi hyung, kita tidak akan makan seperti ini terus, bukan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk makanan siap saji yang bertebaran di meja. "Ini tidak sehat."

"Kita ke rumah makan saja besok," usul Siwon. "Sesekali boleh kan, hyung? Belum banyak yang mengenal wajah kita. Kita bisa menyamar."

"Gege. Biasakan memanggil gege." Hankyung mengingatkan.

"Seharusnya Shushu (ajussi)," gumam Henry disambut tawa yang lain.

"Henry, kalau aku dipanggil Shushu, yang lain kau panggil apa?"

"Gege (hyung)." Jawaban Henry langsung disambut high five oleh Kyuhyun. Keduanya meringis lebar penuh kemenangan dan saling merangkul dengan wajah bahagia. Hankyung hanya bisa menggeleng melihat yang lain kembali mentertawakannya.

"Darimana kau belajar seperti itu, Henry?" Hankyung mengalihkan pandangan dari Henry kepada Kyuhyun. "Kalian terlalu dekat. Kyuhyunie, jauhi Hen…."

"Gui Xian. Wo shi SJ-M de Gui Xian."

Suara tawa semakin keras di ruangan itu. Hankyung menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal. Namun ketika ia melihat keenam dongsaengnya, melihat mereka berwajah ceria karena gurauan-gurauan tadi, hatinya merasa senang. _Teuki hyung, kini aku mengerti mengapa kau rela di-bully oleh dongsaengdeul. Melihat mereka tertawa dan gembira, itu menjadi kekuatan sekaligus penghibur bagi kita. Benar begitu kan, hyung? _

"Baiklah, besok kita makan malam di rumah makan. Aku rasa bagus juga untuk melatih bahasa mandarin kita." Hankyung tersenyum ketika semua bertepuk kegirangan. Mereka tak sabar menunggu malam tiba.

Semua melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda. Yang selesai makan, duduk menunggu yang lain selesai. Hari ini mereka ingin dekat satu sama lain untuk mengalahkan perasaan kehilangan yang diam-diam mencari sela saat mereka termenung sendirian.

"Uhm, Gui Xian…" Hankyung mencoba memanggil, namun Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lelah tidak menyadarinya. "Kyuhyunie, namamu Gui Xian bukan?"

Siwon yang saat itu menjadi tempat Kyuhyun bersandar, langsung menepuk kaki Kyuhyun sehingga dongsaengnya itu tersadar.

"A… Ada apa… Hank… maksudku… Hangeng gege?" Kyuhyun mencoba berbahasa mandarin sementara yang lain tertawa di sekitar meja makan melihatnya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Cyworld-mu… Kau menulis status 'Happiness' tapi wajahmu seperti orang yang jauh dari kebahagiaan."

Tawa pun pecah kembali di ruangan itu, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan mulutnya. Namun ia teringat foto yang ia upload sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Wajahnya pun memerah.

"Mian… Ah, duibuqi (maaf), Hangeng gege. Aku pikir, ini langkah yang baik untuk mengejar impian kita meraih Daesang GDA. Makanya aku menulis seperti itu. Tapi ketika aku memikirkan keluargaku, hyungdeul dan teman-teman yang ada di Korea…"

Suasana tawa tadi mendadak hening. Hankyung pun menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya hanya dirinya dan Zhoumi yang merasa senang berada di negaranya kembali. Ia hampir lupa bahwa kelima dongsaengnya merasakan apa yang dulu ia rasakan, terpisah jauh dari orang-orang terdekat mereka.

"Besok kita makan malam di rumah makan. Pesanlah apa yang kalian suka." Hankyung mencoba memecah keheningan. "Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang."

Tak ada yang membantah perintah Hankyung karena mereka semua sudah merasa lelah. Semua beranjak ke kamar masing-masing termasuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Siwon yang sudah terbiasa berada di China, melompat ke atas kasur dengan gembira, memeluk bantal dan membenamkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun justru mengambil HP-nya dan membukanya sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia mencoba tersenyum saat mengambil foto dirinya sendiri. Siwon menoleh dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gui Xian?"

"Mengambil foto, Shi Yuan ge, aku akan meng-update cyworld-ku. Jangan sampai hyungdeul yang di Korea menjadi khawatir karena status tadi." Kyuhyun mengutak-atik HP-nya, membuat Siwon penasaran. Namja tampan itu pun mengambil HP miliknya yang tergeletak di atas nakas yang berada di antara kedua tempat tidur. Ia membaca status yang Kyuhyun tulis di cyworld.

"Santai saja… Ini sudah hari yang lain… Aku masih tetap Kyuhyun."

Siwon melihat foto Kyuhyun yang tampak tersenyum dengan kepala berada di atas bantal. Senyum itu terasa sedikit dipaksakan. Tapi foto itu jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Siwon bangun dan duduk di sisi pembaringan Kyuhyun.

"Geokjeong hajima (jangan cemas), Kyuhyunie, tanpa terasa, kita sudah berada di Korea kembali. Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama, arra? Meski kami memanggilmu Gui Xian, kau tetaplah uri Kyuhyunie."

"Hyung, ah, maksudku gege…"

"Hyung saja." Siwon tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Panggil hyung saja selama di kamar ini. Hankyung hyung tidak akan mendengar. Ini rahasia kita, arra?"

"Ne." Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Ia akhirnya tertawa melihat wajah Siwon yang masih mencemaskan dirinya. "Shi Yuan shagua (Siwon pabo)."

"Mwo?" Mata Siwon membelalak dengan ekspresi bingung.

Kyuhyun semakin keras tertawa ketika alis Siwon terangkat satu.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung. Aku hanya ingin bilang, Siwon hyung terlalu mengada-ada. Aku tidak selemah itu. Aku baik-baik saja. Believe me."

"Tapi, Kyuhyunie…"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, memberi kode agar Siwon menjauh. Dengan terpaksa, Siwon naik kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menarik selimut hingga ke pinggang, namun berbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di sisi lain kamar. Kyuhyun berbalik ke arahnya ketika menyadari Siwon masih mengawasinya. Mata dongsaengnya itu akhirnya melembut sebelum mengukir sebuah senyum manis.

"Hyung, jjaljayo…"

Mendengar suara Kyuhyun membuat Siwon merasa nyaman. Namja itu tersenyum dan memejamkan mata setelah menggumamkan 'jjaljayo'. Sebelum Kyuhyun mematikan lampu kamar, Siwon sudah tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun sendiri masih mengamati foto di cyworld-nya hari ini dan kemarin. Wajah sedih dan wajah dengan senyum tipis.

_Cho Kyuhyun, jangan mempersulit orang lain. Kau harus lebih tegar dari ini. Impianmu sudah maju selangkah. Jangan ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih. Kau harus lebih kuat seperti yang dipesankan Shindong hyung. Cho Kyuhyun, hwaiting! Aja aja hwaiting!_

.

.

3 April 2008

Akhirnya pengumuman resmi tentang Super Junior M muncul. Donghae, Siwon dan Henry hadir di MIT untuk diperkenalkan oleh pihak SM sebagai tiga dari tujuh anggota SJ M.

"Super Junior China bukanlah nama yang akan kami pakai, mengingat hal itu membuat issue akan adanya Super Junior negara-negara lainnya. Karena itu, kami memakai nama Super Junior M untuk sub grup ini. Dua anggota baru ditambahkan ke dalam grup." Pihak SM memberi keterangan. "Album pertama mereka adalah Me. Untuk kepastian nama-nama anggota SJ M akan kami umumkan mulai besok secara bertahap. Kami juga membuka blog resmi untuk SJ M. Kalian bisa mengikuti informasi SJ M di sj-msmtown dot blog dot sohu dot com/ dari management maupun artis kami. Terima kasih."

.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka?" tanya Leeteuk ketika Shindong berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, hyung. Fans marah dengan penundaan informasi dari pihak SM, padahal foto MV U SJ M sudah bocor. Mereka meminta kepastian, tetapi hal itu terus ditunda."

"Apakah mereka semua baik-baik saja?"

"Pasti." Kangin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk untuk menghiburnya. "Hankyung hyung pasti menjaga mereka semua dengan baik."

"Mereka berada di negara dengan polusi tertinggi di dunia. Aku sangat cemas."

"Sungminie, kau membuat Hyukie menangis." Yesung menunjuk Eunhyuk yang langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Hajimallago! (jangan seperti ini!)" Kangin menegur.

"Ani… Aku tidak menangis. Aku tidak akan menangis." Eunhyuk berhasil menahan air matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah berjanji pada Donghae-ah akan menjadi lebih kuat. Aku hanya sedikit cemas, tapi aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Kangin menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Mereka yang di sana, memiliki jadwal penuh. Pasti mereka sangat tertekan, apalagi dengan banyaknya penolakan yang terjadi. Semoga hal itu tidak semakin keras."

"Kita yang di sini dibiarkan minim kegiatan. Hal ini juga sebuah tekanan tersendiri." Sungmin menganalisa. "Dengan tekanan yang berbeda bentuk, sangat mudah kita saling bentrok satu sama lain."

"Di internet, sudah tersebar bahwa Super Junior kini pecah. Kita bukan satu kesatuan lagi." Yesung termenung. "Bahkan berita Heechul hyung tidak tidur di dorm sudah menyebar."

"Kita tak perlu banyak bicara. Kita buktikan bahwa Super Junior tetap ada. Ini hanya perpisahan sementara. Kalian harus semangat, arra?"

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang diputuskan sang leader.

.

Malam itu, semua member SJ M sangat senang karena mereka akan makan di luar. Setelah melakukan penyamaran yang cukup, mereka diantar oleh manager SJ M sampai di tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Rombongan itu menempati sebuah meja bundar di sudut ruangan agar tidak menyolok.

"Rasanya aneh," gumam Ryeowook saat menempati kursinya. "Kalau di Korea, kami akan sibuk mencari ruangan dengan meja sangat panjang, atau makan bersama dengan dua meja yang disatukan. Tetapi hal itu tidak terjadi saat ini."

"Di Korea pun akan mengalami hal itu," hibur Donghae.

"Gui Xian, coba kau memesan makanan," ujar Hankyung.

"Wo (aku)?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menggeleng ketika Hankyung mengangguk. "Wo bu hui hanyu (aku tidak bisa bahasa mandarin)."

"Harus bisa," tegas Hankyung.

Kyuhyun terdiam, mencoba mencari cara untuk memesan. Akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berteriak. "Fuwuyuan! (pelayan)"

Hankyung dan Zhoumi terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata itu dengan logat Beijing asli. Seorang pelayan mendekat bersiap menulis pesanan mereka.

"Fuwuyuan, Huoguo (hot pot)," pesan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia mengerutkan kening saat suara tawa meledak di meja mereka. "Waeyo?"

"Kau mengucapkan pesanan seperti sedang bernyanyi," jelas Siwon.

"Gui Xian menambahkan vibrasi ke kata 'huoguo' tadi." Zhoumi tergelak.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum ketika yang lain tertawa semakin keras.

"Lanjutkan," kata Hankyung setelah tawanya reda.

Ketika pelayan memandangnya penuh tanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menarik lengan Hankyung.

"Gege…"

Kyuhyun menunjuk menu sambil memasang wajah kekanak-kanakkannya. Ia juga memberi kode kepada sang pelayan untuk menanyakan pesanan selanjutnya kepada Hankyung. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lucu sehingga Hankyung luluh. Akhirnya, tanpa memarahi Kyuhyun yang gagal dalam ujian mandarinnya, Hankyung memberi petunjuk apa saja yang perlu disertakan dalam huoguo. Ia juga memesan minuman untuk mereka.

"Kalian tidak bertanya apa yang Hangeng gege pesan?" Zhoumi keheranan.

"Kami mempercayainya. Hangeng gege pasti memilihkan makanan yang sesuai untuk kami," jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Huoguo pesanan Kyuhyun datang, semua berteriak puas. Pelayan meletakkan sebuah panci besar di atas kompor yang diletakkan lebih dulu. Panci itu memiliki pembatas di tengahnya, diisi dua macam kuah dengan warna yang berbeda. Asap mengepul karena kuah tersebut sangat panas.

"Aku memilih kuah kaldu ayam. Yang merah adalah kuah kaldu ikan pedas." Hankyung menjelaskan dalam bahasa Korea dan Mandarin agar mereka mempelajarinya perlahan-lahan. Di sekitar panci besar itu, para pelayan meletakkan 7 buah piring besar berisi sayuran dan irisan daging, bakso, mie, juga tahu. Tiap orang mendapat mangkuk nasi, mangkuk kuah, dan sepiring kecil saus. Hankyung mengecilkan api kompor agar kuah tidak lekas mengering tetapi tetap hangat.

"Perhatikan caranya. Misalkan kalian menyukai sayur, tahu, mie dan daging sapi, masukkan ke kaldu yang kalian inginkan."

Hankyung menjumput bahan-bahan yang disukainya, lalu mencelupkan semua itu ke kaldu ayam. Ia memang tidak menyukai masakan pedas. Hankyung menunggu beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengambilnya. Dicelupkannya irisan daging ke saus yang tersedia, lalu memakannya setelah meniupnya perlahan. Ia juga mengambil mangkuk kecil dan mengisinya dengan kaldu panas, lalu menghirupnya pelan.

"Nah, sekarang coba kalian lakukan."

Keenam namja yang kelaparan itu langsung berebut memasukkan bahan-bahan yang mereka sukai sambil sesekali terjadi pertengkaran kecil.

"Hei, hati-hati! Makanan ini sangat panas!" seru Hankyung ketika Donghae dengan cepat memasukkan tahu yang baru saja selesai direbusnya.

"Appo!" Donghae berteriak kepanasan. Ia mengipaskan tangannya di depan mulut, berharap tahu panas itu sedikit mendingin.

Henry memasukkan banyak sayur ke dalam kuah pedas.

"Henry. Spicy."

"Spicy?" Henry kebingungan ketika Kyuhyun memberitahunya dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia memang tidak bisa memakan makanan pedas, sama seperti Hankyung.

"Biar untukku saja." Siwon tersenyum dan mengambil sayur berkuah pedas tadi. Henry mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Zhoumi melihat Kyuhyun sangat tenang, sama sekali tidak berusaha mengambil apapun dari dalam panci panas itu. "Gui Xian, kau tidak makan?"

Baru saja ia selesai mengatakan itu, Ryeowook meletakkan mie, irisan daging, udang dan tahu ke mangkuk Kyuhyun. "Kau mau apa lagi, Gui Xian?"

"Aku mau ikan, Li Xu." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Ryeowook menjumput irisan daging ikan dan memasukkannya ke panci panas.

"Kau ini dimanjakan sekali," gumam Zhoumi takjub.

"Aku tidak menyuruh Li Xu," protes Kyuhyun. Ia melirik ke mangkuk Zhoumi. "Zhoumi ge, bundaran coklat itu apa?"

"Oh, ini?" Zhoumi menjumput makanan yang Kyuhyun maksud. "Ini bakso cumi yang digoreng. Sangat enak."

"Zhen de ma? (benarkah?)" Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap. Mulutnya mengeluarkan seruan kagum.

"Zhen de." Zhoumi merasa senang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Cobalah, kau pasti menyukainya."

Zhoumi mengambil dua baso cumi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Zen me yang? (bagaimana?) Houbu hou? (enak kan?)" Zhoumi memandang Kyuhyun yang tampak menikmati bakso cuminya.

"Hou. Hou." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang sangat pendek. Kebiasaan yang sudah ditegur Hankyung selama mereka berlatih. Ketika Kyuhyun mengangsurkan mangkuknya ke arah Zhoumi, namja tinggi semampai itu kembali mengambilkan bakso cumi untuknya. "Xie xie, Zhoumi ge."

"Kau juga memanjakan Gui Xian sekarang," goda Hankyung.

Ketika yang lain tertawa, sadarlah Zhoumi bahwa ia tanpa sadar sudah menambah jumlah orang yang memanjakan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dengan kesal ke arah Kyuhyun, bersiap untuk melontarkan protes. Ia merasa dijebak.

"Zhoumi ge, apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Mata itu memandang dengan tatapan khawatir, membuat Zhoumi tersentuh. Ketika Zhoumi menggeleng dengan cepat, evil smirk pun muncul di wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Zhoumi menyesali kepalanya yang menggeleng tadi.

"Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Gui Xian," kata Siwon disambut tawa yang lain. Zhoumi hanya bisa meringis sementara Kyuhyun tertawa lebar ke arahnya.

"Gui Xian, darimana kau tahu tentang Huoguo?" tanya Hankyung sambil memasukkan semua sayur dan lauk yang tersisa ke dalam kaldu panas.

"Pasti dia meneliti!" seru Donghae, Ryeowook dan Siwon serempak.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak belajar memesan minuman juga?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada menegur sambil menumpuk piring lauk yang sudah kosong.

"Gege…" Panggilan halus itu membuat Hankyung menoleh. Kyuhyun menuangkan secangkir mungil teh, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Hankyung dengan posisi menjura. "Qing he cha (Silahkan minum tehnya)."

Bukan hal yang sopan di China, menolak seseorang yang menuangkan dan menawarkan teh. Terpaksa Hankyung tak melanjutkan ceramahnya, dan bersulang dengan Kyuhyun. Sang magnae SJ itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

4 April 2008

[Dajia hou! Wo shi Hangeng! Selama beberapa hari ke depan, kami akan mengumumkan melalui blog ini nama-nama member SJ M. Saya harap kalian akan terus mengikuti berita ini dan memberikan dukungan.]

Kalimat tadi tertulis di blog SJ M yang hari itu memuat potongan klip MV U SJ M, di mana Hankyung dengan kostum putihnya melakukan dance seorang diri. Di bawahnya terdapat foto namja itu dengan latar kosong, sama seperti yang dimuat di media. Bedanya, di media luar, latar kosong itu begitu besar sehingga bisa memuat penambahan foto member hingga belasan orang lagi.

Berita itu disambut para antis dan netizen untuk mengumumkan pecahnya Super Junior. Leeteuk dan member lainnya yang berada di Korea, mengikuti berita-berita yang ada dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk.

"Jangan menghabiskan waktu membaca berita-berita itu!" Kangin melemparkan koran yang memuat pecahnya mereka dengan kesal. "Kalau saja kita banyak kegiatan, kita takkan sempat melihat omong kosong ini! Heechul hyung memilih yang terbaik, menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain di luar Super Junior!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kim Young-woon!" Yesung menepuk keras kepala Kangin. "Heechul hyung seperti itu untuk menjaga dirinya dan kita semua. Itu sudah keputusan yang terbaik untuk orang moody seperti dia. Lagipula, Heechul hyung tidak mungkin tampil di muka umum dengan hidung luka seperti itu."

"Aku merasa sangat sedih jika berita-berita ini akan jadi kenyataan, Yesung hyung. Kalian semua sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri…" Kangin merendahkan suaranya. Tak berani membantah Yesung.

"Kita tidak boleh mengklarifikasi berita itu?" Eunhyuk memandang Leeteuk.

"Sampai pihak SM memberi ijin, kita tak boleh mengeluarkan pernyataan mengenai hal itu." Leeteuk tampak murung. "Bagaimana jika mereka yang di China melihat berita-berita ini?"

"Mereka sangat sibuk, mungkin takkan sempat mengikuti berita-berita yang ada di sini. Di sana pasti jauh lebih ramai." Sungmin terpekur.

"Yesung hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shindong dan yang lain mengerubungi Yesung yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Mereka mengerutkan kening ketika Yesung meng-upload sebuah foto ke dalam cyworld.

"Itu foto ulang tahunku tahun lalu, sebelum Kyuhyunie kecelakaan," gumam Eunhyuk nyaris menangis. Saat itu mereka benar-benar senang karena ulang tahun Eunhyuk dijadikan tema pemotretan. Mereka merayakannya dengan banyak hadiah, pita, balon, kue, bahkan topi-topi lucu. Semua, tiga belas member Super Junior, tampak berbahagia di foto itu.

"ELF, tolong ingatlah foto ini." Leeteuk memandang Yesung, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh status Yesung tersebut. "Ada apa dengan foto ini, Sunggie?"

"Aku hanya ingin ELF ingat, bahwa kita masih sama; masih 13 orang member Super Junior, apapun berita di luar. Foto ini dibuat saat kita sudah dekat satu sama lain, bahkan dengan Kyuhyunie. Bukankah kita terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia?"

Semua tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Yesung.

"Waeyo? Kalau menulis seperti itu, tidak melanggar aturan apapun kan?!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar. Terdengar kunci diputar. Semua tahu, itu artinya Yesung tidak mau diganggu. Leeteuk ingin mencoba membujuk, namun waktu yang ditunjukkan jam dinding membuatnya berubah pikiran. Mereka harus mulai bersiap-siap.

"Hyukie, Shindongie, kalian menemaniku ke acara di MNet sore ini. Sungminie, Kangin-ah, kerjakan tugas DJ kalian baik-baik, sama seperti yang dikerjakan Kibumie saat ini di drama. Jika kita melakukan semua dengan baik, mungkin saja ada acara baru yang akan dipercayakan kepada kita."

"Itu mustahil, Teuki hyung. Bukankah managemen bilang, kita sibuk menyiapkan album baru? Karena itu kita satu per satu ditarik dari acara. Heechul hyung pun hanya menunggu kesembuhannya untuk kemudian menjadi MC terakhir kali dan berpamitan."

"Aku akan berhenti berharap jika aku sudah mati, Hyukie. Kita tidak boleh putus asa," kata Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

"Kasihan Yesung hyung, dia lebih sering di dorm tanpa kegiatan." Kata-kata Kangin membuat Leeteuk tertegun. Ia mengangguk dengan wajah muram.

"Kau betul, Kangin hyung. Tadi saja, Yesung hyung banyak diabaikan oleh fans yang datang ke Rose of Sharon Campaign," sahut Sungmin.

"Jeongmal?" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin tak percaya. "Padahal Yesung hyung sangat tampan."

"Ne, tapi mereka lebih banyak berlari ke arahku dan Teuki hyung." Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Bukannya tersenyum, Yesung hyung justru menghadang fans yang hendak mendekati Teuki hyung, memaksa seorang yeoja menerima bunganya dan hal-hal lain semacam itu."

"Aigoo…. Melatih Yesung hyung memang butuh waktu. Tapi tenang saja, kita akan merubahnya menjadi sosok yang membuat orang menyukainya. Dia jauh lebih menarik daripada yang ia perlihatkan selama ini. Serahkan padaku," kata Shindong dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sebaiknya kalian semua bersiap-siap." Teuki bertepuk tangan untuk membubarkan obrolan mereka.

.

Sore itu, Super Junior yang diwakili oleh Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Shindong mengisi acara variety show di Mnet, di mana A'ST1 diperkenalkan sebagai sebuah grup baru. Beberapa waktu sebelumnya, grup ini menuai kritikan keras karena promo debutnya. Dalam video tersebut, mereka menulis 'Kalahkan Super Junior!' dengan sikap menantang. Berbagai pihak menyerang mereka karena cara debut yang dianggap kasar.

Bukan rahasia jika persaingan di industri musik sangat keras. Semua selalu berusaha mengalahkan grup yang lainnya. Tapi A'ST1 yang menyatakannya secara terang-terangan di media. Meski pun semua menyalahkan pihak managemen DSP yang membuat konsep promo, personil grup tersebut terkena imbasnya juga.

Dan hari ini, kedua grup dipertemukan. Pihak DSP menyatakan permintaan maaf atas kegiatan promo yang menyangkutkan nama Super Junior, dan berjanji akan menarik semua foto dan video yang berkaitan dengan kasus tersebut. A'ST1 sendiri menegaskan bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan Super Junior.

"Kami benar-benar mengagumi Super Junior dan ingin menjadi seperti mereka." Leader A'ST1 memberikan pernyataan kepada pers yang meliput.

"Super Junior bisa menjadi panutan untuk sebuah grup yang baru, kami merasa sangat senang." Leeteuk tersenyum ramah. "Kapan-kapan, kami akan mengajak A'ST1 makan malam bersama."

Jabat tangan yang dilakukan oleh personil A'ST1 dengan Leeteuk, Shindong dan Eunhyuk, meredakan situasi panas yang terjadi antara pihak DSP dan SM.

.

Saengil chukahamnida…

Saengil chukahamnida…

Sarangeun naui saranghada Eunhyuk-ah

Saengil chukahamnida…

"YA! Donghae hyung! Jangan berteriak di telingaku!" protes Kyuhyun ketika Donghae menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Eunhyuk di video call. Hankyung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry juga mengerubungi Kyuhyun yang baru saja berhasil menyambungkan mereka dengan dorm di Korea.

Satu per satu mereka memberi selamat sehingga Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dengan wajah yang memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Eunhyuk-ah! Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kenapa menyanyikan lagu sedih di SUKIRA?" tanya Donghae dengan gemas.

"Teuki hyung, kalian membelikan kue ulang tahun untuknya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, Siwonie, aku tidak sepelit itu." Leeteuk mencoba bersabar.

"Teuki hyung berbohong! Kue itu kru SUKIRA yang membelikan!" seru Kangin dari balik punggung Leeteuk.

"Teuki hyung tega sekali," kata Reyowook dengan sedih. "Kalau aku di sana, aku akan memasak banyak-banyak untuk Eunhyuk hyung."

"Wookie benar-benar suka memasak." Hankyung tertawa. "Di sini kami tidak sempat memasak, jadi kondisinya sama dengan kalian di sana."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian makan?"

"Kami makan makanan cepat saji, Sungmin hyung." Zhoumi ikut bergabung.

"Junk food." Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. "Cuma 1 kali kami makan di rumah makan. Poor me."

"Henry-ah, kita baru beberapa hari di sini, jangan menarik keputusan secepat itu," tegur Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah jadi hyung yang baik, Kyuhyunie." Yesung tampak senang melihat Kyuhyun di layar.

"Wajah Henry-ah menunjukkan sebaliknya," ujar Kibum yang baru muncul. Ia meringis ketika Kyuhyun mem-poutkan mulutnya.

"Kibum hyung, kalau dramamu jelek, aku akan memberi rating nol di internet!"

"Aigoo… mana mungkin Kibumie berakting jelek?" Shindong tersenyum lebar. "Kalian semua sehat?"

"Sehat!" Semua member SJ M menyahut bersamaan. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang, lebih tepatnya saling berteriak dengan serunya.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat. Besok hari yang sibuk." Hankyung membubarkan membernya yang masih berebut berbicara di layar.

"Ah! Tentu. Kalian pasti sangat lelah." Leeteuk menyadari kesalahannya. Ia memberi kode agar yang lain ikut mengakhiri percakapan.

Protes pun berhamburan kepada leader masing-masing. Sebelum layar dimatikan, semua mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi kepada Eunhyuk. Leeteuk memeluk Eunhyuk begitu hubungan terputus.

"Bertahanlah, masih ada kami di sisimu. Mereka akan segera kembali dan bersama kita lagi," bisik Leeteuk ketika Eunhyuk melepaskan tangis di bahunya.

.

.

5 April 2008

00.30

Malam sudah larut. Semua member SJ M sudah tertidur pulas di kasur, kecuali Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit sedih karena tidak melihat Heechul di video call tadi. Untuk menenangkan perasaannya, ia memainkan PSP di ruang duduk. Tak berapa lama, Donghae keluar dari kamar untuk ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan permainannya.

"ANDWAE!"

Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya, menoleh ke arah Donghae yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Hyungnya itu menutupi pipinya dengan ekspresi panik. Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi Kyuhyun, meminta perhatian.

"Gui Xian…. Jiu jiu wo (tolong aku)…," kata Donghae nyaris menangis.

Kyuhyun yang paling rendah kemahiran bahasa mandarinnya, mengerutkan kening. Kalau saja yang di dekatnya sekarang bukan Donghae, ia tak akan peduli. Donghae akan menangis semakin keras jika diabaikan. Kyuhyun ingat, waktu Donghae berada di kondisi sangat sedih, Leeteuk sampai harus berpakaian sebagai yeoja untuk menghiburnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau melakukan itu. Jadi, membiarkan pasukannya berhenti bertarung untuk sementara adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Hyung… gege… Ah, abaikan! Ini tengah malam, kita berbahasa Korea saja. Kau bilang apa tadi? Jiuwo? Jijiwo?"

"Jiu jiu wo… dowajuseyo (tolong aku)," ulang Donghae dalam bahasa Korea. Wajahnya ditekuk dan air mata mulai mengaliri wajah tampannya. Namun ketika namja itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba matanya membelalak. Ia memegang kedua pipi sang dongsaeng hingga Kyuhyun menepisnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Sekarang apa lagi?!"

"Kyuhyunie…wajahmu…."

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. "Jangan katakan wajahmu lebih tampan, hyung! Aku sudah tahu!"

"Ani. Aniyo," bantah Donghae sambil menggeleng. "Wajahmu… wajahmu juga berjerawat! Bahkan lebih banyak!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menegakkan duduknya. Bukan karena mengetahui dirinya berjerawat, tapi karena kata-kata 'juga' yang Donghae ucapkan. "Lee Donghae, kau tidak bilang bahwa masalahmu adalah jerawat, bukan?"

"Memang jerawat." Donghae kembali memasang mimik sedih sambil menunjuk sebintik jerawat di wajahnya. "Aku rasa kita berdua stress dengan pemberitaan di luar, atau kita tidak cocok dengan udara di sini, atau…"

"Hyung! Aku tak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan konyol ini!"

Kyuhyun mendorong Donghae agar tidak duduk di sofa sehingga ia bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Namja itu kembali melanjutkan pertarungan pasukannya yang terganggu. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Sepasang mata berkaca-kaca seperti pangeran baik hati di dalam komik, menatapnya penuh harap. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi pangeran iblis yang membuat pangeran baik hati menderita.

"Aigooo… Baiklah!" Kyuhyun menyesal mengapa ia bermain PSP tengah malam. Kalau ia tidur, ia takkan menemui Donghae dengan masalah sebintik jerawatnya. "Apa yang bisa kubantu, hyung?"

"Temani aku mencari bahan obat jerawat."

"Hyung, ini tengah malam."

"Tapi…tapi kalau menunggu besok…jerawatku bisa bertambah." Donghae benar-benar merindukan Eunhyuk saat ini. Sahabatnya itu akan mendengarkan dengan wajah prihatin, sama cemasnya dengan dirinya. Tapi dongsaeng-nya menatapnya dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"Hankyung hyung bisa mencekik kita jika kita keluar dorm, hyung."

"Hanya sebentar. Di sekitar sini pasti ada mini market 24 jam. Mumpung wajah kita belum dikenal, dan ini sudah tengah malam, aku rasa tak apa kita keluar."

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil mengamati Donghae. Ia menimbang apakah perlu membangunkan Siwon atau member lainnya, namun ia memutuskan tidak melakukannya. "Baiklah, aku ambil kamus sebentar, siapa tahu kita menemukan kata-kata sulit nanti."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Donghae dengan mengenakan jaket hoodie, mengendap-endap turun ke lantai bawah. Donghae nyaris melonjak kegirangan ketika berhasil keluar kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak mengirimkan death glare kepadanya.

Ternyata tak ada minimarket 24 jam di dekat dorm. Tanpa sadar, mereka berjalan agak jauh. Keduanya merasa senang saat menemukan mini market yang mereka cari. Tanpa kesulitan, mereka berhasil membeli telur, madu, aspirin dan oatmeal. Mereka cukup mencari sendiri di rak, kemudian membayar. Kamus yang Kyuhyun bawa cukup berguna untuk memastikan mereka mengambil barang yang benar.

"Xie xie (terima kasih)," ucap Donghae setelah menerima barang. Uang yang dibawanya di saku benar-benar habis. Ia bersyukur semua kebutuhannya bisa terbeli. Besok ia akan meminta manager hyung menukarkan sisa uangnya dengan uang yang berlaku di China lagi.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali menuju dorm. Langit tampak gelap dan suasana sangat sepi. Kyuhyun melihat ke atas, tak tampak sebuah bintang pun. Donghae ikut menengadah dan mengerutkan kening.

"Mengapa di sini tak ada bintang dan bulan?"

"Polusi udara di sini sangat parah, hyung, karena itu kita tidak bisa melihat benda-benda langit." Kyuhyun diam-diam merasa khawatir dengan udara yang mereka hirup.

Di sebuah tikungan jalan, mereka melewati segerombolan pemuda. Tercium bau minuman keras ketika mereka melewati gerombolan itu. Salah seorang dari mereka menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Gerakan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Donghae sendiri tampak sangat gembira karena berhasil mendapatkan bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan.

"Hyung, kita jalan agak cepat," bisik Kyuhyun ketika gerombolan di belakang mereka mulai berdiri.

"Andwae, Kyuhyunie… Nanti telur ini bisa pecah."

"Hyung, jebal, ikuti kataku, arra?"

"TINGZHI!"

Belum sempat Donghae menjawab, salah seorang dari mereka meneriakkan kata yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegub kencang. "Hyung, lari! Kita lari!"

"Mwo? Kyuhyunie, mereka menyuruh kita berhenti. Mungkin mereka perlu sesuatu."

"Aigoo, hyung, apa yang dibutuhkan orang tengah malam begini?!"

"Aku membutuhkan ini," kata Donghae sambil mengangkat belanjaannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kepolosan hyungnya yang satu ini. Sudah terlambat. Segerombolan pemuda tadi sudah berada di jarak yang sangat dekat. Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan mereka dan menarik Donghae ke sisinya.

Ia ingin tak seorang pun dari para pemuda itu yang berdiri di belakang, karena itu akan mempersulit mereka kabur. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbiasa dengan keamanan kota Seoul, salah satu kota teraman di dunia. Ia lupa, tidak semua negara memiliki tingkat keamanan yang sama.

"QIAN!"

"Qian?" Donghae tertegun. Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur hyungnya itu mulai menyadari keadaan mereka. "Kyuhyunie,…mereka meminta uang. Uangku habis. Kamu bawa uang?"

"Meiyou." Kyuhyun menjawab gerombolan itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wo men meiyou qian (kami tidak punya uang)," ralat Donghae. Ia keheranan ketika gerombolan itu tetap meminta uang dengan suara dan wajah yang bertambah keras, padahal ia sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua tidak mempunyai uang.

"Kyuhyunie, katakan bahwa kita belum gajian. Tunggu sampai kita gajian saja," bisik Donghae.

"Mwo?"

"Ayolah, Kyuhyunie… Di kamus itu ada kan?"

"Hyung, mana ada kamus tentang cara berbicara dengan penodong?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah.

"Kita sedang ditodong? Seperti di film-film itu?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya dengan kesal. Namun kekesalannya tak berlangsung lama, karena Donghae benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Sepertinya Donghae yang tidak sadar keadaan akan jauh lebih baik bagi mereka berdua.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Donghae untuk berlari. Kali ini hyungnya itu menurut. Namun gerombolan yang sedang mabuk itu tidak diam saja. Sambil berteriak-teriak marah, mereka mengejar. Keduanya terus berlari sambil mencari arah pulang.

"Kyuhyunie, di sana ada tempat sembunyi!"

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun ke balik sebuah tong sampah besar. Namun saat mereka bersembunyi di sana, Kyuhyun melihat ujung jalan tersebut buntu. Seandainya mereka ketahuan, tak akan ada jalan untuk melarikan diri. Kyuhyun bersyukur gerombolan itu agak jauh tertinggal. Ia mengukur jarak pertigaan yang cukup dekat dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

_Jika aku bergerak ke sana dan memancing mereka, mereka tak akan tahu aku baru saja dari tempat ini. _

Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Donghae yang pucat pasi.

"Hyung, jebal, ikuti kata-kataku kali ini, arra? Tetaplah di sini, jangan keluar untuk alasan apapun. Cobalah menghubungi Siwon hyung. Dia paling mudah dibangunkan."

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae sejenak.

"Kyu…Kyuhyunie, kau mau apa?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Sambil merunduk, ia berlari ke arah pertigaan. Kyuhyun berencana menunggu mereka dengan diam. Sepertinya gerombolan itu sudah mabuk berat. Mereka berlari sangat lambat dan terhuyung-huyung.

Tiba-tiba ujung mata Kyuhyun menangkap gerakan dari balik tong sampah. Tampaknya Donghae hendak keluar menyusulnya. Ia pun merubah rencana. Ditendangnya sebuah kaleng minuman yang tergeletak di jalan, memancing perhatian gerombolan itu kepadanya.

Melihat sosok Kyuhyun, gerombolan itu kembali berteriak marah dan bergerak lebih cepat untuk menangkapnya. Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah yang berbeda dari tempat persembunyian Donghae sambil berharap hyungnya itu tidak menarik perhatian mereka.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berlari, ia terhenti di jalan buntu.

"Aish! Kenapa banyak sekali jalan buntu di sini?"

Namja itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepi. Sepertinya percuma mengharapkan pertolongan orang lain. Ia berusaha keluar dari jalan itu, namun gerombolan tadi sudah sampai dan menutup jalan keluar. Ketika gerombolan itu mengepungnya, Kyuhyun tidak berharap banyak. Mereka tampak benar-benar marah. Ia hanya berharap Donghae bisa selamat sampai di dorm dan membawa yang lain menolongnya sebelum nyawanya melayang.

"Duibuqi, wo meiyou qian." (maaf, aku tidak punya uang)

Kyuhyun berdoa semoga mereka mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Ia tak ingin identitasnya sebagai warga negara asing ketahuan. Bisa-bisa masalah mereka akan bertambah runyam. Namun tampaknya gerombolan yang mabuk itu tidak mau mengerti. Salah seorang menarik Kyuhyun dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ta shi tian de (dia manis)."

Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan, tetapi orang itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Mereka membentuk lingkaran mengepung Kyuhyun. Orang yang mencengkeram Kyuhyun tadi, mendadak mendorongnya dengan keras. Kyuhyun merasa ia akan jatuh. Namun ternyata tubuhnya ditahan oleh orang yang berada di belakangnya.

Orang kedua memaksanya menoleh. Dia memandang Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. "Zhen tai (benar-benar manis)."

Gerombolan pemabuk itu semakin keras tertawa, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat cepat. Apapun yang mereka katakan, Kyuhyun tahu dirinya dalam bahaya. Tanpa ancang-ancang, orang kedua juga mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras ke arah temannya yang lain.

Mereka mulai mendorong dan menangkap Kyuhyun ke sana ke mari. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan untuk berdiri barang sejenak. Kepala Kyuhyun mulai terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat didorong terus-menerus. Ia akhirnya jatuh tersungkur di tengah-tengah mereka.

Ketika ia berusaha untuk bangkit, lingkaran kepungan itu mengecil. Kyuhyun mengatupkan mulutnya, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak meneriakkan kata-kata apapun yang bisa membongkar identitasnya.

"Argh!" Salah seorang menarik tangannya dengan kasar sehingga Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

KLONTANG!

Tiba-tiba sebuah kaleng minuman mengenai kepala orang yang menariknya.

"LIKAI! (pergi!)" Teriakan itu diiringi lemparan kaleng ke arah mereka. "BUYOU PENG TA! (jangan menyentuhnya!)"

Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di jalan ketika tarikan pada tangannya lepas. _Donghae hyung?! Pabo! Kenapa ia kembali? _ Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit berdiri. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar, namun ia matanya bisa menangkap sosok Donghae di ujung gang. Hyungnya itu membawa banyak kaleng minuman bekas di tangannya dan menimpuki gerombolan yang mengepung Kyuhyun.

"Likai! Buyou peng ta!" seru Donghae lagi.

Gerombolan itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata namja itu. Mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan bergerak mendekati Donghae yang masih saja melemparkan semua benda yang bisa ia temui. Mereka tidak khawatir Kyuhyun akan kabur, karena mereka menutup jalannya.

Kini mereka mengepung Donghae yang kehabisan bahan lemparan. Wajah hyungnya itu pucat pasi, namun tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Ketika salah seorang hendak menarik Donghae, Kyuhyun segera melompat ke punggung orang itu untuk mencegahnya.

"Shagua! Taopao! (pabo! lari!)" seru Kyuhyun sambil terus mengalungkan lengannya ke leher orang itu, meski orang itu berusaha melepaskan diri. Kyuhyun sangat kesal ketika Donghae hanya berdiri tertegun. "TAOPAO!"

Merasa terganggu, dua anggota gerombolan yang lain menarik Kyuhyun dengan keras dan melemparnya ke samping. Tubuh Kyuhyun menimpa plastik-plastik sampah yang berjejer di sana.

Melihat dongsaeng-nya diperlakukan seperti itu, Donghae meraung marah. Ia mulai menyerang mereka dengan membabi buta. Meski bukan ahli beladiri, kekuatan Donghae sangat besar. Ia terkenal sering merusak apa saja yang dipegangnya tanpa sengaja. Saat ini ia benar-benar berniat menghajar mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba dari arah samping, seorang namja berpakaian serba hitam dengan masker di wajahnya menyerang gerombolan pemabuk itu. Satu per satu ia jatuhkan. Donghae sempat tertegun, namun kemudian tersenyum ketika mengenali sosok Siwon. Tapi gerombolan yang sudah mabuk berat itu tidak menyerah begitu saja. Mereka berkali-kali bangkit berdiri.

Saat semua sibuk bertarung menghadapi Siwon, Donghae berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha bangun dari tumpukan plastik kotor.

"Kyuhyunie… Kyuhyunie…" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun sambil terisak. Ia tidak mempedulikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kotor dan bau oleh sampah. "Syukurlah aku tak terlambat menolongmu…"

"Hyung, bukan saatnya untuk menangis, kita harus membantu Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri.

Namun baru saja ia berhasil berdiri dengan bantuan Donghae, sesosok tubuh lain muncul. Sama seperti Siwon, ia mengenakan baju serba hitam tanpa lengan, dengan masker menutupi wajahnya. Ia membantu Siwon menghajar gerombolan pemabuk. Mendapat hantaman terus menerus, akhirnya mereka semua terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Siwon menghampiri mereka satu per satu. "Aku minta maaf. Kalian membuatku terpaksa melakukannya. Semoga kalian cepat sembuh."

Sosok yang kedua hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tindakan Siwon. Ia kemudian mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita balik ke dorm. Cepat!" desis suara yang adalah Hankyung itu.

.

Suasana di ruang duduk sangat tegang. Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk di tengah sofa dengan wajah menunduk. Keduanya sudah mandi dan mengenakan baju tidur. Mereka juga sudah meneguk tandas teh hangat yang disuguhkan Zhoumi. Ryeowook membersihkan luka di tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun sementara Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Zhoumi dan Henry mengapit Donghae yang kembali menangis ketakutan.

Hankyung menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap mereka. Wajah namja itu benar-benar merah padam. Ia mencoba berdiam diri semenjak pulang tadi untuk mengatur emosinya. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan yang bisa memancing manager hyung datang ke lantai atas.

"Kalian tahu apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada tidak suka.

"Ini semua salahku!" isak Donghae. "Aku yang memaksa Kyuhyunie mengantarku malam-malam…"

"Ani. Aku juga salah. Aku tidak mencegah Donghae hyung."

Hankyung melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau hampir mati di tangan mereka, dan bisa terjadi yang lebih buruk lagi. Apa kau tahu? Di sini terkenal dengan perdagangan manusia dan tingkat keamanan yang lebih rendah dari Seoul! Bahkan untuk hotel bintang 4, tingkat keamanannya hanya 70%! Kau seharusnya tahu soal itu!"

"Jangan memarahi Kyuhyunie! Ia bukan komputer yang harus mengetahui semuanya!" protes Donghae.

"Diamlah, Donghae-ah. Hankyung hyung tidak salah." Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Hankyung yang kembali berdiam diri. "Mianhe, hyung, aku pikir, lebih baik aku memancing mereka sehingga Donghae hyung bisa melarikan diri. Karena itu…"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERPIKIR BEGITU?!"

Donghae bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya yang kosong dan melemparkan benda malang itu ke tembok. Gelas keramik itupun hancur berantakan. Donghae memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Giginya gemeretuk menahan puluhan kata-kata makian yang ingin dilontarkannya. Semua tertegun. Tak pernah mereka melihat wajah Donghae semarah itu, bahkan ketika Donghae dan Heechul saling melempar barang-barang di dorm saat mereka bertengkar hebat.

"Wo hui baohu wo de didi! (aku akan melindungi adikku!) Aku hyungmu! Aku yang akan melindungimu! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kau yang harus melindungiku?! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dongsaengku di tangan mereka!"

Donghae menggebrak meja dengan keras. Lagi-lagi semua berjengit ketika meja itu berbunyi, menandakan daun meja itu retak. Mereka langsung teringat ranjang di dorm yang Donghae buat patah ketika namja itu merasa kesal. Zhoumi dan Henry yang belum lama bersama mereka, menampakkan wajah pucat pasi. Mereka tak menyangka Donghae yang selalu manis, polos dan ramah, punya kekuatan sebesar itu.

"Kyuhyunie, mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih menjadi lebih kuat! Kau akan lihat aku akan menjadi lebih besar dan kuat dari sekarang! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melindungiku! Aku yang akan melindungimu!" Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Namun sedetik kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka. "AKU JUGA AKAN LEBIH PINTAR! INGAT ITU!"

Donghae kembali membanting pintu. Tak ada suara-suara lagi dari kamarnya.

"Lebih kuat dari sekarang?" Ryeowook memucat.

"Zhoumi ge, apakah aman jika Dong Hai ge menyentuh kita?"

"Wo bu zhidao (aku tidak tahu), Henry." Zhoumi bergidik.

Kini semua memandang Hankyung dengan pandangan bertanya. Hankyung hanya bisa tersenyum. Semua kalimat yang ia susun buyar seketika melihat kemarahan Donghae tadi. Siwon masih merangkul Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemas sementara Ryeowook membersihkan pecahan cangkir. Zhoumi dan Henry sibuk melihat retakan yang Donghae buat di meja ruang duduk.

"Kyuhyunie, lain kali kau saja yang menghubungiku," kata Siwon dengan suara serak. "Donghae hyung menelepon hanya bicara 'Kyuhyunie dalam bahaya! Cepat kemari!' Setelah itu dia mematikan telepon tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku langsung menelepon Kibumie untuk memintanya mencari lokasi Donghae hyung dengan GPS di HP-nya. Aku hampir mati cemas. Jebal, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia sendiri masih merasa takut saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Seandainya Siwon dan Hankyung tidak menemukan mereka, ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Donghae.

"Kyuhyunie, gwenchana?" tanya Hankyung lembut dalam bahasa Korea. Ia ingin Kyuhyun merasa tenang setelah mengalami kejadian menakutkan seperti tadi. Hankyung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung," gumam Kyuhyun dengan wajah murung. "Ini hanya lecet kecil ketika aku terjatuh."

"Syukurlah. Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, arra?"

"Arraseyo, hyung." Kyuhyun tidak berminat membantah. Ia nyaris menangis ketika Hankyung mengelus lembut kepalanya. Namja itu menggigit bibirnya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut untuk menyembunyikan getaran dari rasa takut yang tersisa.

"Jangan pikirkan Donghae hyung, dia hanya panik karena tindakanmu tadi. Besok Donghae hyung akan kembali seperti semula," hibur Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai membereskan pecahan cangkir.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggangguk samar.

.

Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun tertidur. Ketika ia membuka mata, Siwon tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Namja itu duduk di sisi pembaringan sambil memeras sebuah handuk kecil. Ia meletakkan handuk itu di kening Kyuhyun.

"Kau tadi mengigau karena demam. Hyung bantu minum obat, arra?"

Kyuhyun ingin menolak. Tetapi ketika dilihatnya lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Siwon, ia terpaksa mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Diminumnya obat yang disodorkan Siwon, dan meneguk air putih setelahnya. Siwon menaruh gelas dengan perasaan puas. Ia membantu Kyuhyun berbaring dan merapikan letak selimutnya. Ia juga kembali menempelkan handuk lembab ke kening Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe, hyung… Aku jadi membangunkan dan merepotkanmu."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu selama di China." SIwon tersenyum. "Gwenchana, Kyuhyunie, ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, khawatir menjatuhkan handuk di keningnya. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, matanya memanas dan bibirnya gemetar. Melihat hal itu, Siwon bergegas meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

"Waeyo, Kyuhyunie? Kau masih takut dengan kejadian tadi? Katakan saja… Itu akan lebih baik untukmu. Kau tak perlu menahannya," bujuk Siwon lembut.

"Aku…aku lebih suka menghadapi hantu dari pada orang mabuk," gumam Kyuhyun lirih. Air mata mengalir di sudut matanya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Dihapusnya air mata itu dan digenggamnya tangan dongsaengnya erat-erat, mencoba memberikan rasa aman. "Semua sudah berlalu, Kyuhyunie. Kami ada di sini. Kami akan melindungimu."

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, namun ia tak ingin membuat Siwon lebih khawatir dari ini. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat. Ia berharap istirahat akan membuat rasa sakitnya reda. Melihat Kyuhyun terpejam, Siwon menyelimuti Kyuhyun hingga rapat.

"Tidak apa kau tidak berterus terang kepada yang lain jika sakit."

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya mendengar kata-kata itu. Lagi-lagi ia mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, namun mata hyungnya itu tampak sedih. "Hyung tahu kau sering merasa sakit. Obat-obatan itu kadang membuatmu mual, sakit kepala, juga susah tidur bukan? Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau menanggung semua itu dengan jadwal sepadat ini…"

"Siwon hyung…."

"Beritahu aku… Setidaknya kau memberitahuku kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, Kyuhyunie…" pinta Siwon dengan wajah sedih. "Aku sering berharap agar bisa menggantikanmu menanggung semua rasa sakit itu…"

"Siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya dengan tidak senang.

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar serius, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian namja itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tahu Siwon hyung serius. Tapi itu akan menyusahkan kami semua, hyung." Kyuhyun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, memberi kode 'tidak'.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tinggi, besar dan berat, hyung. Aku tak mau menggotongmu setiap kau tumbang," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tergelak saat Siwon memasang wajah bingung. Ia semakin tergelak ketika hyungnya itu tersadar dan merengut.

"Aku serius, tapi kau malah mempermainkanku."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa kecil. Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak sampai Kyuhyun tampak mulai mengantuk.

"Jjaljayo." Siwon merapatkan selimut dongsaengnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Jika bangun nanti kau sudah sembuh, tak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau demam. Hyung akan menyembunyikannya."

"Gomawo, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam mimpi. Siwon menunggu hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur pulas sebelum ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

.

Kata-kata Ryeowook beberapa jam lalu terbukti. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang. Ia nyaris berteriak ketika membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Donghae begitu dekat dengannya. Siwon yang terbangun, langsung menarik Donghae menjauh.

"Ya! Donghae hyung! Kau mau merontokkan uri Kyuhyunie?" tegur Siwon sambil merangkul Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia mengecek suhu tubuh dongsaengnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum ketika mendapati demam Kyuhyun sudah lenyap. Kyuhyun sendiri melirik nakas dan tak mendapati baskom beserta handuk yang digunakan Siwon.

"Kyuhyunie, ah, Gui Xian, ayo kita buat maskernya!" seru Donghae dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia tidak tersindir oleh teguran Siwon. Namja itu sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Sama sekali tak ada sisa kemarahannya.

"Hyung, biarkan Gui Xian tidur lebih lama," tolak Siwon. Namun Kyuhyun tak kalah bersemangat dengan Donghae. Ia langsung melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Dong Hai ge! Aku ingin melihat caranya!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Siwon, Donghae menarik Kyuhyun keluar. Wajah Siwon yang menggembung kesal, menjadi cerah saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara, sebelum menghilang di balik pintu bersama Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di bangku tinggi yang terdapat di sana. Ryeowook tengah mengaduk sesuatu di mangkuk. Siwon ikut mendekat karena penasaran.

"Telur yang kita beli kemarin pecah. Jadi aku membuat resep yang tidak memakai telur saja," jelas Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar, aspirinnya belum larut," kata Ryeowook sambil terus mengaduk.

"Hyung, resep ini dari siapa?"

"Dari nae eomma, Kyuhyunie. Cukup larutkan 5 butir aspirin dengan air hangat. Sangat manjur."

Ryeowook sedikit menggelengkan kepala mendengar bahasa yang bercampur aduk. Sepertinya mustahil mereka bisa seperti yang Hankyung inginkan untuk selalu berbahasa mandarin, meski pun hanya untuk nama.

"Apa resep itu aman?" Siwon memandang khawatir.

"Resep ini masuk akal." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aspirin mengandung salicylic acid yang bisa menyembuhkan jerawat. Nanti pasti ditambahkan madu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Donghae menatap takjub.

"Mudah saja, hyung. Madu berfungsi sebagai anti bakteri, biasa digunakan juga untuk melembabkan kulit. Rata-rata masker buatan sendiri memakai madu agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk meski penjelasan itu agak sulit mereka cerna. Ryeowook mulai menambahkan sesendok teh madu sesuai petunjuk Donghae dan kembali mengaduknya. Setelah rata, ia menyerahkan adonan dalam mangkuk itu ke hadapan mereka.

"Sepertinya bisa berhasil." Ryeowook sangat gembira. Membuat resep obat jerawat membuat kerinduannya akan memasak sedikit terobati.

"Bersihkan wajah kalian dulu sebelum memakainya." Siwon mengingatkan.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Hankyung masuk ke dapur. Ia langsung menuju kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air putih. "Dong Hai, Gui Xian, kalian belum mandi?"

Hankyung nyaris tersedak ketika kedua dongsaengnya menoleh. Wajah keduanya tertutup adonan putih yang mulai mengering. Ryeowook tertawa melihat reaksi Hankyung, sementara Donghae mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa isyarat. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan mata, tidak berani menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Itu masker jerawat, resep dari Dong Hai ge." Ryeowook membantu menerangkan. "Tampaknya kulit mereka tidak cocok dengan udara di sini."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Hankyung tak dapat menahan senyum melihat mereka berdua. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap setelah selesai. Dan jangan keluar dorm lagi. Hari ini wajahmu sudah terekspos media, Dong Hai. Kau juga, Shi Yuan."

Siwon dan Donghae mengangguk paham. Mereka sudah menyerahkan kata-kata yang ingin diupload kepada manager hyung kemarin. Sama seperti Hankyung, hari ini blog SJ M memuat video berisi potongan MV saat Donghae dan Siwon melakukan dance bersama. Foto mereka tercantum di atas status yang mereka buat. Berbeda dengan Hankyung yang menggunakan bahasa mandarin saja, mereka berdua membuat kalimat dalam kanji korea juga.

.

.

6 April 2008

Heechul membuka laptopnya sore itu. Sebuah seringai muncul saat ia masuk ke blog milik SJ M. Berbeda dengan dua hari sebelumnya, status hari ini tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris. 'Hi, this is Henry & Kyuhyun'.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" gerutu Heechul.

Ia ingat saat Henry dan Kyuhyun membahas soal senioritas di Korea. Keduanya beranggapan hal itu tidak perlu selama mereka bersikap sopan. "Pilih: panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung, atau kalian kuhukum ciuman 100 kali?!" kata Heechul waktu itu. Ia tertawa kecil mengingat wajah panik Kyuhyun. Magnae-nya itu langsung memberi kode kepada Henry agar memilih yang pertama.

Ia kemudian membaca kata-kata yang ditulis Henry dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya menulis dalam kanji Korea dan China.

Dajia hao ma? (Kalian semua sehat?) Wo shi SJ-M de Gui Xian. 8 April nanti kami akan membawa kalian ke sebuah arena yang baru. Terima kasih untuk perhatian dan cinta kalian!

"Arena baru? Dasar GameKyu." Heechul tersenyum lebar. "Kau pikir sedang bermain Star Craft?"

Pandangan Heechul menjadi kabur saat membaca tanggapan para fans yang menulis di kolom komentar. Cukup berbeda dengan pemberitaan panas di luar sana, meski ada beberapa yang menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka.

Setahun ini aku belajar banyak tentang hidup lewat tawa dan air matamu, lewat segala hal yang kau lalui, Xiao Shi San (Little13). Jangan takut, jangan khawatir akan apapun. Hiduplah dengan sehat dan bahagia.

Kalimat salah seorang fans itu membuat Heechul tersentuh. "Aku juga belajar banyak tentang hidup darinya…." gumam Heechul kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baik-baiklah di sana, Kyuhyunie. Aku yakin kalian semua akan berhasil. Mengenai kami yang di sini, aku akan membantu satu-satunya hyungku. Aku akan melindungi semuanya dengan caraku sendiri."

.

.

7 April 2008

Ryeowook dan Jumyuk-nama Korea Zhoumi- akhirnya diperkenalkan. Dengan ini, ketujuh member SJ M sudah diketahui oleh semua pihak. Melihat penambahan member baru benar-benar sudah resmi, pergolakan antara ELF dan pihak SM pun kembali mencuat.

Di Korea mereka kembali mengadakan demo Protect 13. Bahkan di China protes jauh lebih gencar. Mereka mengumpulkan puluhan ribu tanda tangan sebagai bukti bahwa mereka menolak kehadiran kedua member baru, berusaha mempertahankan member Super Junior sebanyak 13 orang saja. Demo berlangsung serentak mencapai sekitar 20 kota di negara China.

Zhoumi dan Henry hanya bisa menerima semua itu dengan perasaan sedih. Mereka tak menyangka penolakan dari fans SJ sekeras itu. Apalagi besok mereka akan melakukan debut di muka umum. Zhoumi dan Henry mencoba bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kalian ada di sini untuk melindungi kami, kali ini kami yang akan melindungi kalian," bisik Hankyung menenangkan, meski namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ia tahu semua ini tak akan mudah dan membutuhkan waktu.

Ryeowook memeluk Zhoumi yang lagi-lagi tampak sangat terpukul. Henry menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menepuk bahunya untuk memberi semangat.

.

.

8 April 2008

Hankyung memandang membernya satu per satu. Semua mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih. Tak ada satu pun yang mengantuk meski hari masih sangat pagi. Semua merasa bersemangat dengan debut mereka, namun sekaligus merasa cemas. Tadi malam mereka hampir tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali Hankyung mencoba membujuk namun gagal. Ia sendiri mengerti perasaan mereka.

Hari ini penjualan album, pemutaran MV, dan penampilan perdana mereka akan dimulai. Tetapi sebagian ELF sudah menyatakan akan memboikot penjualan album SJ M. Mereka menghimbau untuk membeli album U dan Don't Don pada hari ini sebagai bentuk aksi protes terhadap SJ M.

Mata Hankyung terasa panas ketika melihat wajah dongsaengdeul. Mereka semua berkumpul menunggu instruksi Hankyung.

"Kalian semua sudah siap? Tidak ada barang penting yang tertinggal?"

Semua menggeleng.

"Bando Sunggie juga tidak lupa dibawa?"

Ketika semua tertawa kecil, Hankyung tersenyum lega. Ia khawatir selera humor mereka lenyap karena tegang.

"Hari ini kita akan debut. Sama seperti di Super Junior, kita akan tampilkan yang terbaik, setiap waktu harus lebih baik. Kita bertujuh, melakukan perform untuk 13 member SJ dan 7 member SJ M. Kita hancur saat ini, semua juga akan hancur. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Aku sedikit was-was. Semua yang ada di sini, bukan yang biasa berbicara saat di Super Junior, Hangeng ge," kata Donghae sambil memandang yang lain.

"Aku akan berusaha keras. Aku yakin kita bisa!" seru Ryeowook dengan senyum yakin.

"Li Xu benar. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Dong Hai ge, kita akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya, apalagi Zhoumi ge seorang MC yang handal. Kita pasti bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi merangkul bahunya sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Ia bersyukur semua member yang lain selalu menguatkannya di saat ia merasa tertolak.

"Bukan hanya Zhoumi. Kita semua akan berubah menjadi orang yang lebih kuat dan lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Siwon mengangguk.

"We are the best!" seru Henry penuh semangat. Semua kembali tersenyum lebar. Henry jauh lebih kuat dari yang mereka sangka. Ia bisa menerima semua penolakan itu dengan lebih tenang.

"Henry sudah terlatih ditolak sebelumnya," hibur Kyuhyun ketika Zhoumi menunjukkan raut sedih, karena merasa dirinya terlalu terbawa suasana hati. Henry memandang protes ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung, ah, maksudku Gui Xian ge, kau janji akan melindungiku kan?"

"Tentu saja, Henry, tapi itu tidak berarti melindungimu dari diriku sendiri." Kyuhyun tertawa penuh kemenangan sementara yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Gui Xian, jaga kondisimu baik-baik. Katakan jika kau mulai merasa tidak sanggup, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, hyung." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Masalahnya, dia selalu merasa sangg….APPO!" Ryeowook menjerit kesakitan ketika kakinya diinjak oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Di bandara, mereka disambut ratusan fans yang berkumpul. Para fans membentangkan spanduk-spanduk Super Junior. Ryeowook tersenyum ketika melihat spanduk dengan 13 member di dalamnya.

"Aku merasa hyungdeul dan Kibumie ada di sini," gumam namja itu.

Hankyung berjalan mendahului yang lain. Mereka dikawal oleh manager SJ M serta barisan bodyguard. Selain sambutan bernada gembira, seruan-seruan protes juga terdengar. Seperti yang dipesankan Hankyung, semua menanggapinya dengan senyum.

Mereka langsung naik mobil yang disediakan, menuju tempat wawancara dengan pihak Sohu. Sohu adalah sebuah perusahan internet China. Selain dipercaya untuk mengoperasikan website resmi Olimpiade 2008, mereka juga menangani website SJ M. Sesampainya di Internet Plaza yang merupakan lokasi Sohu, mereka dipandu ke ruangan yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Wawancara kali ini khusus dari Sohu, sehingga mereka bisa belajar membiasakan diri untuk jejeran wawancara sepanjang hari ini. Donghae, Hankyung dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa, sedangkan Henry, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi berdiri di bagian belakang. Satu per satu member SJ M memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa Mandarin. Hal ini menunjukkan keseriusan mereka memasuki pasar musik China.

"Saya merasa sangat beruntung bisa debut di negara sendiri, dan juga berada di dalam grup yang terdiri dari teman-teman yang saya percayai," kata Zhoumi saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Lagu di album ini seluruhnya dinyanyikan dalam bahasa Mandarin," jelas Hankyung. "Semua member sudah bekerja keras. Sangat melelahkan dan memerlukan usaha sangat keras untuk bisa mengucapkan kata dengan benar."

Hankyung berharap penjelasannya akan membuat semua pihak yang melihat mereka di internet bisa mengerti akan usaha mereka selama ini.

Ketika sesi kedua wawancara akan dimulai, Hankyung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mengobrol dengan Zhoumi dan Ryeowook.

"Gui Xian, istirahatlah di sofa yang ada di pojok sana." Hankyung menunjuk sebuah sofa panjang yang terletak di sisi lain ruangan tempat mereka duduk. "Aku sudah meminta mereka menyediakannya. Acara hari ini akan berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Istirahatlah selagi kau bisa. Untuk liputan kedua kau tidak perlu ikut. Ini hanya menceritakan kegiatan kita di sini."

"Tapi aku ingin ikut, Hangeng ge."

"Gui Xian, kau harus menurut," kata Hankyung dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun ingin membantah, namun akhirnya memilih diam. Ia tak ingin terjadi keributan di hadapan media. Hankyung juga memberitahu agar pihak Sohu tidak meliput Kyuhyun saat sedang beristirahat.

"Hallo, saya member SJ M, Hangeng. Sekarang ini, kami sedang melakukan persiapan untuk acara selanjutnya." Hankyung membuka acara liputan.

Karena ruangan ini sekaligus menjadi ruang tunggu untuk mereka beristirahat, hanya kameramen dan seorang reporter yang masuk. Untuk menyaring apa yang dikatakan, Hankyung juga berperan sebagai reporter.

Ryeowook mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti pesan sang leader sebelum Hankyung menyadari Kyuhyun belum beranjak ke sofa yang ditentukan. Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun beristirahat di tempat yang ditunjuk Hankyung. Lengan sofa itu lembut dan empuk, sehingga ia bisa merebahkan kepalanya di sana. Meski begitu ia tidak tertidur. Ia hanya berbaring sambil melihat teman-temannya yang tengah diliput.

"Hyung akan menemanimu." Tiba-tiba Siwon menunduk di atasnya dan berbisik. Namja tampan itu pindah ke depan sofa dan duduk berselonjor di lantai. "Nah, uri Kyuhyunie mau dinyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?"

"Aniyo. Suara Siwon hyung membuatku mimpi buruk." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat mimik lucu Siwon. Beberapa hari ini Siwon dan Zhoumi membantunya berlatih menyanyikan lagu The Moon Represents My Heart. Ia kadang melatihnya di dalam kamar bersama Siwon. Meski berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun sedikit terhibur karena tidak lagi sendirian di sisi lain ruangan.

"Semua member merasa cemas dengan kostum dan kemampuan bahasa Mandarin mereka." Hankyung mengarahkan kameramen kepada semua member yang ada di belakangnya. Saat itu, Donghae tengah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas sambil duduk di sofa. Henry, Zhoumi dan Ryeowook berada di sekelilingnya. Hangkyung pun mengambil tempat di sisi Donghae.

"Dong Hai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Saya sedang belajar bahasa Mandarin," kata Donghae dalam bahasa Mandarin, seperti yang diperintahkan Hankyung sebelum liputan dimulai. Ia membacakan kalimat yang akan dikatakannya untuk acara award nanti malam. Hankyung membantu saat Donghae kesulitan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat.

"Kalian bisa melihat bahwa kemampuan bahasa Mandarin mereka meningkat dengan pesat, kan?" Hankyung berbicara ke arah kamera. Ia kemudian mewawancarai Ryeowook yang cukup lancar berbahasa Mandarin.

"Li Xu!" Ryeowook berseru sambil tertawa saat menirukan gaya fansnya di bandara tadi. "Mereka sangat cute."

"Kamu lebih cute," kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ryeowook kemudian menyanyikan sepenggal lagu Kiss Goodbye milik Wang Lee Hom. Zhoumi dan Hankyung mengiringi namja itu bernyanyi.

"Ah! Bagaimana jika Shi Yuan dan Li Xu bertanding menyanyikan lagu mandarin?" usul Donghae sambil berbisik di telinga Hankyung. Zhoumi tertawa mendengar ide itu. Siwon paling tidak percaya diri dengan suaranya, sehingga selalu bertanya pakah aku telah bernyanyi dengan bagus' jika mereka selesai merekam sebuah lagu.

"Uri Siwonie!" Hankyung memanggil Siwon yang berada di seberang ruangan.

Namja berlesung pipi itu tampak bingung karena Hankyung memanggilnya dalam bahasa Korea. Siwon kemudian menghampiri mereka. Hankyung memberitahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Siwon pun menyanyikan lagu The Moon Represents My Heart milik Teresa Teng. Tetapi namja itu merasa malu dengan nyanyiannya dan berlari kembali ke arah Kyuhyun, keluar dari sorotan kamera.

"Bagian biola dalam lagu kami dimainkan oleh Henry," kata Hankyung sambil mendekatkan mike pada Henry yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Henry, bagaimana bahasa mandarinmu?"

Henry mengambil mike dari tangan Hankyung. "Ah, karena saya besar di Kanada, maka…" Tiba-tiba Henry mengembalikan mike kepada Hankyung dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merasa tidak yakin akan pengucapannya. Hankyung dan Zhoumi menepuk punggung Henry untuk memberinya semangat.

"Ini pertama kalinya Henry ke China," jelas Hankyung. Ia menerangkan betapa senangnya Henry ketika bisa menginjak tanah nenek moyangnya itu. "Henry akan bekerja keras mempelajari bahasa mandarin sehingga bisa berkomunikasi dengan kalian semua nantinya. Jadi tolong dukung dia."

"Ada tujuh orang member di SJ M. Kami akan terus bekerja keras. Saya berharap semua orang akan mendukung kami. Kami akan memberi pertunjukan yang lebih baik dari yang pernah kami tampilkan selama ini. Qing zhichi women (tolong dukung kami). Jia You."

Hankyung menghembuskan napas lega begitu selesai menutup acara. Kameramen dan reporter media keluar dari ruangan. Akhirnya mereka bisa meregangkan tubuh mereka yang sudah penat.

"Kalian semua beristirahat dulu di sini, aku akan menengok nae eomma sebelum acara kita selanjutnya." Hankyung meringis, menyadari ia juga menggunakan bahasa yang bercampur-aduk. Tapi tak ada yang mentertawakannya, karena semua melakukan hal yang sama, dan merasa tetap nyaman dengan semua itu. "Kalau kalian merasa lelah berbahasa mandarin, tak apa menggunakan bahasa Korea. Tapi usahakan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin di muka umum atau saat kalian ingin. Ini untuk kemajuan kita sendiri."

"English, please?" Henry bertanya dengan wajah sedikit cemas.

"Sesekali boleh asal yang kami mengerti," jawab Hankyung sambil mengacak rambut Henry dengan gemas. Ia kemudian mengambil ranselnya, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Hyung tidak beristirahat?"

"Wookie, ajumma berulang tahun hari ini. Hankyung hyung hendak menengoknya sebentar," jelas Donghae.

Hankyung menyeberang ruangan, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sofa. Siwon sedang menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Untung Hangeng gege memaksanya beristirahat. Ternyata tubuh Gui Xian sudah lelah. Karena itu ia tertidur."

Hankyung meraba kening Kyuhyun. _Tidak demam._ Namja itu menarik napas lega. Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu…

"Lets enjoy it!" Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu saat Hankyung mengajaknya berunding soal jadwal mereka yang sangat padat. "Dinikmati saja, Hankyung hyung, jadi kita tidak stress."

"Kyuhyunie, apa kau tak ingin hidup seperti orang biasa?" Hankyung tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang bisa bergembira menerima jadwal sepadat itu. "Hyung ingin tidur sebelum tengah malam, bangun sekitar jam 7 atau 8 setiap hari, istirahat setelah jam makan siang, berolahraga, istirahat lagi 1-2 jam, dan punya waktu untuk belajar sesuatu yang ingin kupelajari."

"Aku belajar. Bukankah aku juga kuliah?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Kalau bukan orang biasa, kita orang apa, hyung?"

Ganti Hankyung yang kebingungan. Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan pasrah. "Lupakan saja. Sepertinya standar 'orang biasa' kita berbeda." Hankyung tertawa kecil saat mengingat Kyuhyun merajuk dan memaksanya melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Tapi Hankyung tahu, mereka tidak akan sepakat soal hal ini.

Orang Korea sejauh yang ia amati, tidur lewat tengah malam, dan bangun sebelum pagi tiba. Untuk artis, boleh dibilang mereka bekerja 20 jam per hari. Masih lekat diingatan Hankyung saat ia menjadi peserta training. Menari 20 jam terus menerus membuatnya nyaris gila. Sejak itu pula ia menderita penyakit maag, dan kondisi tubuhnya terus menurun sampai saat ini. Penyakit silih berganti menghampirinya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun menjalani semua itu dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang rapuh. Tetapi Kyuhyun tampak tidak mencemaskan apapun.

'Kyuhyunie sama sepertiku. Mati-matian berusaha untuk apa yang kami kerjakan. Kadang kami tidak mengetahui batas diri sendiri. Kau harus mengeremnya, Fried Rice Beijing. Apapun caranya, kau harus bisa menghentikannya.'

Hankyung menghela napas saat teringat pesan Heechul sebelum mereka berangkat ke Korea. Ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, bersyukur dengan kebiasaan tidur Kyuhyun yang tidak terbangun oleh apapun.

"Aku titip dia dan yang lain, Shi Yuan."

Siwon mengangguk.

.

Hankyung yang sudah mengenakan pakaian serba hitam untuk acara mereka nanti malam, membawa kue tart yang dibelinya ke Mei Hua Dumpling. Ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada sang eomma, namun tidak bisa tinggal untuk makan bersama. Namja itu langsung kembali ke tempat acara.

Entertainment Live yang mengetahui alasan Hankyung meninggalkan rombongannya, berusaha mengajak eomma Hankyung ke acara malam itu, tetapi mereka tidak menemukannya di toko yang lama. Eomma Hankyung tengah sibuk menyiapkan restauran barunya. Sejak SS1, Hankyung memang membelikan sang eomma sebuah restauran di Beijing agar mereka bisa bertemu saat ia berada di China.

Ketika pihak Entertainment Live tiba di sana, hari sudah sore. Eomma Hankyung dan beberapa fans Hankyung tengah berkumpul untuk menonton. Sang eomma tidak bisa ikut. Entertainment Live akhirnya menyampaikan pesan Hankyung. "Hari ini ulang tahun wo de mama. Jadi pertama-tama aku berdoa agar wo de mama baik-baik saja. Anakmu akan bekerja keras di sini.

.

Sesuai jadwal, sore itu member SJ M menghadiri 8th Top Chinese Music Awards. Mereka langsung disambut pihak media baik televisi maupun surat kabar untuk meliput. Zhoumi, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Hankyung, Donghae, Henry dan Ryeowook berdiri berjajar di depan banner acara.

"Wo men shi Super Junior M!" Hankyung memimpin membernya mengucapkan salam. "Ini adalah hari pertama kami debut, dan hari pertama kami tampil di panggung. Sub grup ini tidak hanya dibentuk dari beberapa member Super Junior. Kami juga mendapat 2 anggota baru."

Hankyung menunjuk ke arah Zhoumi. "Namanya Zhoumi dari Wuhan. Ia seorang penyanyi."

Zhoumi tertawa menanggapi perkenalan Hankyung. "Sekarang saya memang seorang penyanyi."

"Ia sebelumnya seorang MC yang hebat," kata Hankyung lagi.

"Xie xie (terima kasih)," sahut Zhoumi. Ia pun memulai perkenalan dirinya. "Halo, saya merupakan member baru yang ditambahkan ke dalam SJ M. Nama saya Zhoumi. Ini pertama kalinya saya datang kembali ke China, pertama kalinya berdiri di panggung China sebagai penyanyi dan pertama kalinya melakukan perform untuk kalian semua. Saya merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat."

Hankyung mengangguk puas dengan ketenangan yang Zhoumi tunjukkan, meski ia tahu Zhoumi cukup cemas dengan pandangan para fans Super Junior. "Sekarang member baru kedua yang berasal dari Kanada."

Ryeowook merangkul bahu Henry untuk memberi dukungan.

"Ia belajar biola sejak berusia 6 tahun. Dia yang memainkan biola di dalam album kami." Hankyung menjelaskan.

"Halo, saya Henry." Henry memperkenalkan diri. "Saya adalah member baru SJ M. Saya harap semua orang mendukung kami. Xie xie."

Salah seorang reporter menanyakan kepada Zhoumi tentang tanggapannya akan aksi boikot dan demo yang dilancarkan untuk menentang keberadaannya dan Henry.

"Selama beberapa hari ini, ada banyak rumor menyangkut member baru. Sesungguhnya, kami merasa bingung dan sedih. Tetapi jika kami melihat hal ini dari sudut pandang para fans, mereka melakukannya karena mencintai Super Junior. Mereka mendukung semua member Super Junior. Seandainya saya memikirkan hal itu, saya bisa mengerti perasaan mereka."

"Yang dapat kami lakukan sebagai member baru saat ini adalah menunjukkan semua kemampuan kami, bekerja keras, dan berharap semua akan menyukai kami." Zhoumi menutup kata-katanya dengan senyum.

Hankyung pun mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Meskipun banyak orang yang menentang kami, tetapi banyak juga yang mendukung kami. Jadi kami akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk panggung China. Kami berharap bahwa semua orang akhirnya akan menyemangati kami sehingga kami dapat bekerja lebih keras lagi dan melakukan semua yang terbaik."

"Bagaimana dampak bergabungnya kalian berdua terhadap sub grup SJ KRY?" Seorang reporter menujukan pertanyaannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Boleh menjawab dalam bahasa Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hankyung dan pihak media memberi ijin. Kyuhyun merasa lega. "Penambahan dua anggota baru dalam grup ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus."

Begitu kalimat itu muncul dari Kyuhyun, semua member yang lain langsung menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun diam-diam mencemaskan Henry dan Zhoumi, lebih dari yang ia tunjukkan. Ia menjawab melenceng dari pertanyaan, karena sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mengurangi tekanan terhadap kedua member baru di SJ M.

"Keduanya sangat berbakat. Dalam perform kami, Zhoumi dan Henry menyanyi dan melakukan dance dengan sangat bagus. Keduanya merupakan pekerja keras, baik, dan berbakat. Jadi kami senang dengan ditambahkannya mereka ke dalam grup ini."

Ketika reporter lainnya menanyakan cara mereka berkomunikasi dengan Henry, Hankyung memberi kesempatan kepada Donghae untuk menjawab.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal dan membantu selama satu tahun. Tak ada masalah," sahut Donghae.

Hankyung mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya kepada media. "Dalam Super Junior, ada begitu banyak member. Kami seperti sebuah keluarga besar. Saya satu-satunya member yang berasal dari China. Di Korea saya tidak memiliki banyak teman tetapi ada 12 member yang selalu bersama saya dan kami seperti sebuah keluarga."

Hankyung berharap mereka semua mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik.

"Sekarang saya kembali ke negara saya untuk melakukan kegiatan sebagai artis dan membawa 6 orang member. Saya sangat bahagia dan kami semua berharap bahwa kami akan menjadi sebuah grup yang terkenal di daratan China."

Namja itu merasa sedih teringat pemboikotan album yang mereka terima hari ini.

"Kami mempersiapkan album ini dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Seandainya ada hal yang tidak memuaskan, tolong kalian mengerti. Kami akan terus bekerja keras dan memperlihatkan yang terbaik dipanggung dan berharap kalian akan terus mendukung kami."

Semua mendengarkan kata-kata Hankyung, merekam dan mencatatnya baik-baik.

.

Akhirnya SJ M melakukan perform untuk pertama kalinya. Saat manager hyung menyiapkan biola Henry, Henry yang belum terbiasa di panggung, berniat membantu, padahal ia seharusnya menempati posisinya di barisan depan.

"Henry, bersiap!" seru Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Henry sempat terlambat 2 detik untuk menempati posisinya. Siwon sendiri sempat mengingatkan posisi Zhoumi. Berkat bantuan member yang lain, Zhoumi dan Henry berhasil melakukan perform pertama mereka dengan baik.

Mereka kemudian berganti setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja hitam, muncul kembali untuk membacakan salah satu kategori award malam itu. Setelah semua member SJ M memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dalam bahasa Mandarin, Hankyung mulai membacakan kartu di tangannya. Fahrenheit naik ke atas panggung ketika nama mereka disebut sebagai peraih 'Annual Soaring Award' kali ini.

Saat grup Fahrenheit selesai acara, mereka dihadang oleh media yang menanyakan perasaan mereka menerima award melalui SJ M. Karena dalam beberapa menit sejak penghargaan itu diterima, tersiar kabar bahwa SJ M yang terdiri dari beberapa member Super Junior seakan mengambil alih perhatian dari Fahrenheit yang memenangkan award malam itu.

Grup Fahrenheit menanggapi pertanyaan dan berita itu dengan senyum. "Super Junior juga SJ M sebuah grup yang penuh talenta. Semua bisa melihat betapa mudahnya mereka melakukan dance di atas panggung dan melakukan setiap langkahnya dengan sangat baik. Saya pikir, untuk pendatang baru seperti kami, mereka sangat memberi inspirasi dan patut untuk dijadikan panutan. Kami ingin menjadi grup seperti Super Junior."

.

"Gege, aku lapar," gumam Donghae saat mereka menunggu di salah satu ruangan, masih di dalam gedung tempat 8th Top Chinese Music Awards berlangsung.

"Mianhe, Donghae-ah. Kita sedang menunggu interview berikutnya," kata Hankyung. Ia memperhatikan raut-raut lelah dan lapar semua membernya, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya berharap manager hyung atau pun kru acara bisa menyediakan sedikit makanan untuk mereka.

"Gege, bolehkah kita makan dimsum saja?" Ryeowook menunjuk dimsum yang tadi Hankyung bawa. Tadi mereka hanya sempat memakan 2-3 buah, karena acara akan segera dimulai. Melihat enam pasang mata memelas di hadapannya itu, Hankyung akhirnya mengangguk.

Mereka langsung menyerbu dimsum yang Hankyung bawa tadi. Meski sudah dingin, semua memakannya dengan lahap.

"Jangan terburu-buru, nanti kalian tersedak." Hankyung mengingatkan.

"Hyung, dimsum buatan ajumma sangat enak," puji Kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu dimsum lagi. Henry mengangguk membenarkan. Hankyung tersenyum melihat kedekatan keduanya.

"Dingin, tapi tetap lembut," kata Zhoumi. "Beberapa ada yang menjadi keras kalau sudah dingin. Tetapi yang ini tidak."

"Lain kali kita ke restaurant Hankyung hyung saja. Boleh kan, hyung?"

"Tentu boleh, Wookie. Jika kita dapat ijin, aku akan membawa kalian ke sana."

Hankyung mengambil sebuah, dan tersenyum getir ketika memakannya. Dimsum jauh lebih enak dimakan selagi hangat, namun semuanya tampak tidak mempersoalkan hal itu. _Kapan kami bisa makan dengan benar? Apakah hal ini akan berlangsung terus seperti ini? Bagaimana pun, dimsum hanyalah makanan pendamping. Kami akan sakit jika seperti ini… _

Semua member sudah cukup kenyang ketika interview berlangsung. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Media langsung melancarkan kilatan blitz maupun video saat keempat personil grup Fahreinheit masuk. Mereka berjabat tangan dengan semua member SJ M. Mereka tidak ingin pemberitaan miring di luar tadi semakin besar, apalagi mereka sama sekali tidak merasa seperti yang rumor itu sebutkan.

"Apa yang kau pikir tentang grup mereka?" tanya reporter kepada Hankyung.

"Perform yang mereka tunjukan tadi sangat menarik," jawab Hankyung. "Mereka pun bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus."

"Xie xie," sahut keempat namja itu dengan wajah cerah.

"Saya merasa sangat senang dan tersanjung mendengar hal ini, karena ketika melihat penampilan kalian di panggung, aku sampai kehilangan kata-kata," ujar Aaron salah satu personil Fahrenheit.

"Saya benar-benar terpukau." Anggota yang lain menyambung, disambut anggukan teman-temannya.

"Xie xie," sahut Hankyung.

Mereka pun mengambil foto bersama-sama. Satu rumor berkaitan dengan SJ M berhasil dicegah. Hankyung dan member SJ M yang lain bersyukur ketika akhirnya mengetahui rumor yang sempat berhembus selama acara berlangsung. Karena padatnya jadwal, mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu sebelumnya.

"Banyak orang yang mendukung kita, kalian harus bersemangat, arra?"

Semua mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Hankyung.

.

Debut mereka yang berlangsung sejak pagi, juga syuting acara More Broadcast, More Happiness yang diluncurkan untuk kalangan siswa sekolah menengah, membuat nama SJ M mencuat dalam sehari. Belum lagi kehadiran mereka di acara penyerahan award yang ditayangkan berbagai channel televisi. Akibatnya banyak ELF maupun penonton yang tertarik dengan penampilan mereka, mencari tahu kegiatan SJ M selanjutnya.

Hankyung dan member SJ M lainnya tak menyangka mereka akan kesulitan untuk masuk ke stasiun TV Changsa. Lebih dari 2000 orang menunggu kedatangan mereka di sana, bahkan ada yang nekad naik ke atas pohon di sekitar stasiun hanya untuk bisa melihat member SJ M.

Terjadi keributan karena hanya beberapa ELF dan undangan yang boleh masuk untuk mengikuti syuting acara. Akhirnya studio tempat acara berlangsung dimuat semaksimal mungkin, meski masih menyisakan sekitar 2000 orang di luar. Studio itu hanya bisa memuat kurang dari 200 orang.

Member SJ M melakukan latihan. Suasana sangat panas dengan padatnya penonton sehingga Kyuhyun berlatih tanpa mengenakan jasnya. Ketika syuting acara di mulai, mereka membukanya dengan lagu U. Kemudian satu per satu memperkenalkan diri.

He Jiong menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk mereka. Dari dinding belakang tempat duduk penonton, turun sebuah tulisan besar yang diikat oleh tali-tali.

"Super Junior M, Jia You!" Siwon meneriakkan arti tulisan tersebut. Semua bertepuk tangan. Hankyung memandang He Jiong penuh rasa terima kasih.

Kecuali Hankyung, semua kembali duduk. Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kepanasan kembali melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. Henry mulai menyetel biolanya sementara Zhoumi duduk di bangku yang disediakan di atas panggung. Untuk pertama, He Jioang akan mewawancarai Zhoumi dan Henry.

Jiong menuju bangku penonton dan menyapa Siwon yang tengah duduk bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Shi Yuan, di sini sangat panas. Bagaimana di sana?"

Siwon yang sudah lelah karena acara yang tak kunjung usai, hanya memberi kode 'sedikit' dengan tangannya. Ia kembali memberi kode bahwa di tempat mereka duduk cukup lumayan meski masih terasa panas.

"Gui Xian sampai melepas jasnya," goda He Jiong disambut tepuk tangan fans yang hadir.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa. Ryeowook yang selesai menandatangani buku, memberikan giliran selanjutnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kamera menyorot Kyuhyun, sehingga namja itu mengenakan kembali jasnya. Hankyung duduk menemani Zhoumi duduk di atas panggung.

Henry memperlihatkan kemampuan bahasa Mandarinnya saat syuting dimulai. Ia dengan lancar menjawab pertanyaan dari He Jiong. Hanya saat-saat tertentu saja ia kesulitan dan dibantu oleh Zhoumi dan Hankyung. Zhoumi dan Henry bergantian memperagakan keahlian mereka. Zhoumi menyanyikan lagu Liu Sha. Henry memainkan biola, di mana ia memadukan musik klasik dengan musik China.

"Saya terkejut saat mencoba mencari tentang kalian berdua di internet," lanjut He Jiong. "Banyak yang berkata 'aku ingin member SJ saja!'; 'Mengapa ada member baru yang ditambahkan?'; 'Saya tidak mengenal mereka!'; 'Saya tidak siap menerima mereka!'; 'Keluarkan saja mereka!'. Apa kalian mengetahui hal itu?"

Henry mengatakan bahwa ia tahu. Saat He Jiong menanyakan reaksinya, Henry menggeleng. "Uhm, wo bu zhitou (saya tidak tahu)."

Zhoumi sendiri menjawab seperti yang sebelumnya, bahwa ia bisa mengerti perasaan fans yang marah dengan ditambahkannya mereka ke dalam SJ M dan akan berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik sampai semua bisa menerima mereka berdua.

"Kami sudah mendengar dan membaca semua pemberitaan di luar," kata Hankyung. "Bagaimanapun juga, ini merupakan terobosan yang bagus bagi Super Junior secara keseluruhan. Henry dan Zhoumi telah bersusah payah agar SJ M bisa menjadi sebuah grup yang terkenal di China. Saya berharap semua orang bisa mengerti dan mendukung mereka."

"Adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada para penonton, Henry?"

"Saya harap, semua bisa menyukai kami," kata Henry sambil tersipu malu.

Begitu kamera off, He Jiong mempersilahkan Henry dan Zhoumi kembali ke tempat duduk yang berada di barisan depan penonton.

"Shi Yuan, kau ingin ke sini?" tanya He Jiong. Siwon langsung bangkit dari duduknya, namun He Jiong langsung mencegah namja itu. "Ini belum giliranmu."

Siwon kembali ke tempat duduknya diiringi suara tawa penonton di studio.

"Hangeng, ada lebih dari 2000 orang di luar," kata He Jiong kepada Hankyung yang masih menemaninya di atas panggung.

"Kalau begitu kita buka saja atapnya," celetuk Hankyung sambil tertawa.

"TAdi kita sudah melakukan syuting dengan 2 member baru. Nanti saya akan mengundang 3 orang sekaligus. Kau harus membantuku," pinta He Jiong. "Saya baru pertama kali ini bertemu mereka. Tetapi saya sudah mencari tahu lewat internet tentang ketiganya."

Setelah kru menambahkan sebuah kursi lagi di panggung, He Jiong memanggil Donghae, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ke atas panggung. Donghae dan Ryeowook langsung bangkit berdiri. Tapi Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan, bangun dengan perlahan. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal sebentar sebelum berjalan menyusul ke atas panggung.

Hankyung langsung mendekati barisan kursi. Ia mengatur agar Donghae duduk di kursi paling ujung, kemudian Ryeowook di sebelah Donghae. Kyuhyun baru setengah jalan ketika ketiganya sudah siap untuk duduk. Hankyung meminta Kyuhyun duduk di antara Ryeowook dan dirinya.

He Jiong sendiri menghampiri Siwon yang sudah tampak mengantuk dan lelah.

"Shi Yuan, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Bisa kan?"

"Aku bisa," angguk Siwon mantap.

"APakah kamu lapar? Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Siwon. Ia tahu member SJ M yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

He Jiong pun kembali ke posisinya. Ketika Siwon mengamati mereka yang ada di atas panggung, matanya melebar saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri kembali dari kursinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada Zhoumi.

"Bangku yang diduduki Gui Xian ada bagian tajam yang mencuat. Henry mengalaminya tadi." Zhoumi menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun tengah memberitahu hal itu kepada Hankyung sambil meletakkan tangan sang leader di kursinya, untuk merasakan tonjolan tajam tersebut. Ia kemudian duduk perlahan, menghindari bagian yang tajam tadi.

"Dong Hai, apakah ada masalah?" tanya He Jiong ketika Donghae tampak tidak nyaman. Donghae memberi isyarat kea rah lampu panggung yang menyorot mereka. "Lampu panggungnya terlalu terang?"

Donghae mengangguk sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya. "Aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa." Namun akhirnya Donghae duduk dengan tenang, mencoba mengabaikan lampu tersebut. Suasana di atas panggung sangat panas melebih di bangku penonton. He Jiong meminta seorang rekan menemani di sebelahnya.

"Pertama-tama, mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk tiga member dari Korea," kata He Jiong membuka babak selanjutnya. "Hangeng, tolong sebutkan karakter mereka bertiga."

Hangeng memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Gui Xian orang yang bersungguh-sungguh dan mantap."

"Bersungguh-sungguh dan mantap?" He Jiong memastikan.

"Dui (benar)," sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengangguk. Tentu saja hal itu memancing gelak tawa penonton.

"Bagaimana dengan Li Xu?"

"Cute," jawab Hankyung.

"Sangat tampan," protes Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

He Jiong memandang rekannya yang menguasai bahasa Korea. "Tolong jelaskan kepada Li Xu bahwa tampan itu bukan karakter, tetapi fisik." Tapi akhirnya He Jiong membatalkan hal itu. "Bagaimana dengan Dong Hai?"

"Dia sangat ceria dan bersemangat." Hankyung menerangkan. Ketika Donghae bereaksi terhadap hal itu, Hankyung tertawa.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tak perlu penerjemah. Mereka mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan." He Jiong tersenyum. "Hangeng, apa kelemahan mereka bertiga?"

"Aku berbicara dari dekat saja," kata Hankyung sambil berdiri bersama He Jiong. "Gui Xian, dia berbicara dengan kata-kata yang sangat pendek."

"Bagaimana dengan Li Xu?"

"Li Xu terlalu imut."

"Terlalu imut memang mengganggu." He Jiong mengangguk setuju.

"Ia sangat mengganggu jika sudah marah-marah," bisik Hankyung, membuat Ryeowook tertunduk malu.

"Hangeng ge! Bagaimana denganmu?!" protes Siwon dari bangku penonton. Semua bertepuk tangan menyetujui sindiran itu.

"Shi Yuan tidak senang. Abaikan saja dia," goda He Jiong. "Bagaimana dengan Dong Hai?"

"Terlalu nakal."

Ketika semua penonton tertawa, Ryeowook merasa penasaran. Ia tidak mengerti kalimat yang terakhir. "Apa yang mereka katakan? Bisakah Anda menterjemahkannya?" tanya namja itu kepada rekan He Jiong.

"Dia di pihakku, tidak akan menterjemahkan untuk kalian," kata He Jiong.

"Apa yang kau rasakan tentang China?" tanya He Jiong kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hen hao (sangat baik)."

"Apakah kau gugup?"

"Dui… Dui."

"Sedikit?"

"Ha ah."

"Tapi kami sangat menyukaimu."

"Ha ah."

"Mantap! Benar-benar mantap!" He Jiong tak dapat menahan tawanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mudah digoyahkan. Ia tetap saja menggunakan kalimat mandarin yang sangat pendek, bahkan hanya sekedar gumaman bunyi. Saat Hankyung tertawa keras hingga memeluknya, Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum dengan sikap tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Li Xu? Apa yang kau sukai dari China?"

"Fans-nya, " sahut Ryeowook disambut tepuk tangan penonton.

"Dong Hai, tempat mana yang terbaik di China?"

"Rumah Hangeng."

He Jiong terpukau dengan jawaban Donghae. "Hangeng benar-benar tahu cara mengatur membernya."

"Tidak. Saya tahu cara mengajar," ralat Hankyung.

He Jiong tersenyum. Ia teringat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

"Saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang mungkin tidak diketahui beberapa penonton. Sebenarnya ada kesan yang mendalam dalam diri saya terhadap mereka." He Jiong membuka ceritanya. "Pertama kali Hangeng dan Siwon datang, mereka sudah siap untuk acara di Hunan TV dan tinggal di hotel tak jauh dari sini."

"Tapi malam sebelum acara, beberapa anggota Super Junior mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang serius. Di antara mereka semua, Gui Xian menderita luka yang paling parah. Hangeng berkata: 'Meskipun kami tahu banyak fans datang ke sini untuk kami, tetapi sampai saat ini kami berdua tidak tahu kejelasan nasib member yang lain. Kami sungguh tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjalani shooting pagi ini.' Jadi acara kami batalkan hari itu," kata He Jiong. Ia merasa kagum akan ikatan persaudaraan yang dimiliki oleh Super Junior.

"Waktu itu saya berkata, 'Saya harap suatu hari nanti, Gui Xian dapat datang juga ke Changsa, dan mengikuti program yang saya bawakan.' Hangeng, katakan padanya bahwa saya ingin menjabat tangannya."

Hankyung memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisinya, lalu membisikkan apa yang diminta He Jiong. Kyuhyun pun bangkit berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan He Jiong sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Saat Kyuhyun akan duduk, Hankyung langsung menahan dengan tangannya agar Kyuhyun tidak menduduki bagian yang tajam pada kursi itu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kali naik ke atas panggung?" tanya He Jiong setelah Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman.

"Karena banyak fans yang memberiku dukungan... " Kyuhyun tercekat saat teringat panggung pertamanya setelah kembali ke Super Junior. "Sejujurnya, aku merasa sangat terharu. Aku tidak gugup sama sekali."

"Ia sebenarnya belum sembuh benar saat itu dan baru saja melakukan operasi," jelas Hankyung. "Tetapi menari…Dia belum boleh menari."

Kyuhyun mulai merasa jengah dengan kalimat Hankyung. Ia pun merasa kepanasan dengan lampu yang menyorot mereka.

"Gui Xian hanya diizinkan untuk menyanyi, naik dari stage kecil di panggung dan menyanyikan bagian part-nya saja. Saat dia berdiri di atas panggung, Anda dapat melihat bahwa tubuhnya masih sangat lemah."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Hankyung, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Hankyung terus menjelaskan kondisinya. "Ketika dia bernyanyi… Karena ketika ia bernyanyi ia harus menggunakan otot perutnya, ia merasa sangat sakit saat menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi."

"Kami berharap Gui Xian sehat," sahut He Jiong. Ia berlanjut kepada Ryeowook. "Li Xu, mana bagian tubuhmu yang menurutmu paling cute?"

"Bagian mana dari saya yang cute?" tanya Li Xu kepada Hankyung. Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah protes Ryeowook. Namun saat namja itu diminta memperagakan gaya cute, tak satu pun beranggapan Ryeowook itu tampan. Semua mengakui bahwa Ryeowook sangat cute.

Wawancara pun beralih kepada Donghae. "Saya dengar, Dong Hai seorang pemuda yang datang dari keluarga yang sangat biasa. Ia bekerja keras selangkah demi selangkah hingga menjadi bintang seperti saat ini."

Donghae memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun membisikkan arti kata-kata He Jiong.

"Saya memang telah bekerja keras sejak debut 3 tahun lalu," kata Donghae saat He Jiong menanyakan kebenarannya. "Tetapi di China, saya lebih suka disebut artis baru daripada seorang bintang. Jalan yang harus kami lalui masih panjang, dan kami harus bekerja keras mulai dari sekarang."

"Mengapa kamu ingin menjadi seorang bintang?" He Jiong meralat kalimatnya. "Apakah karena kau suka menyanyi?"

"Wo de papa bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi," jawab Donghae. "Ia meminta agar saya membantunya memenuhi impiannya itu, karena ia tidak bisa mewujudkannya."

"Sungguh istimewa," puji He Jiong.

Ketika Hankyung ditanya apakah ia mengajarkan tarian tradisional China kepada member dari Korea, dan Hankyung menjawab tidak, He Jiong langsung menariknya ke tengah panggung. Akhirnya Hankyung mengajarkan beberapa gerakan tarian kepada ketiga dongsaengnya.

Giliran Siwon pun tiba. Ia dan Hankyung duduk di atas panggung bersama He Jiong.

"Saya sedikit khawatir mengundang dia ke atas panggung," keluh He Jiong. "Dia benar-benar banyak bicara."

"Apakah kalian berkenalan di China?" tanya He Jiong membuka percakapan.

"Bukan, tapi di Korea," jawab Hankyung. "Beberapa hari setelah saya tiba di Korea, Shi Yuan bergabung dengan SM."

"Saat pertama bertemu, apa kesanmu tentang Shi Yuan?"

"Orang yang sangat tampan, sangat tinggi, tapi…bagaimana dia bisa menari begitu jelek?" Hankyung memasang wajah prihatin.

"Aku mengerti itu!" protes Siwon sehingga Hankyung dan He Jiong tertawa. "Ini sangat mengerikan ketika seseorang berbicara tentang saya dalam bahasa asing dan saya dapat mengerti. Ini terasa benar-benar aneh."

"Ketika kamu pertama kali bertemu Hangeng, apa kesanmu?"

"Ketika tahu dia orang China, saya berpikir bahwa dia sangat tampan," kata Siwon. "Menyanyi pun tidak jelek. Ia dapat menjadi aktor sekaligus penyanyi. Dia memiliki semua yang diperlukan seorang entertainer. Sangat mengagumkan."

"Hangeng, lihat bagaimana dia memujimu," kata He Jiong. "Sebagai seorang leader, kau harus berkaca pada Shi Yuan."

"Tapi judul acara ini Behind The Story," protes Hankyung. Semua memuji Hankyung yang membuat He Jiong tak berkutik.

Ketika He Jiong memberitahu tentang keluarga Siwon kepada penonton, bahwa keluarganya sangat kaya, namja itu tertegun. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan. Namun saat He Jiong bertanya alasannya menjadi seorang bintang, namja itu pun bersedia menjawabnya.

"Aku suka menyanyi, perform, menari, dan aku menyayangi semua member Super Junior." Siwon menjawab. "Wo de papa selalu mengajarkan untuk jujur dan terus terang. Jadi aku mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan dan rencanakan. Beliau berkata: Saya akan memberimu sebuah kesempatan. Kamu dapat mencobanya dahulu, tetapi saya takkan menolongmu."

He Jiong lalu menanyakan mengenai alasan Siwon belajar di negara China.

"Sebelum saya bergabung dengan SM, saya sangat tertarik dengan China. Kekayaan alamnya berlimpah. China juga sebuah pasar yang sangat besar. Semua orang mengetahuinya. Seandainya saya tidak menjadi seorang bintang, saya akan menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan China."

"Kau berpikiran maju!" puji He Jiong.

Siwon juga bercerita bahwa ia sering datang ke rumah Hankyung saat bersekolah di Beijing. Ia sering membeli dimsum dan roti isi daging. Hankyung pun bercerita bahwa selama dia di Korea, Siwon selalu memanggilnya saat mereka memiliki waktu luang.

"Shi Yuan berkata; 'Hyung, apa kau ingin makan? Seandainya kau punya masalah, cepat katakan padaku. Kita akan bersumpah menjadi saudara.' Setiap hari kami bercakap-cakap tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea."

Di bangku penonton, Zhoumi menerangkan kepada member yang lain apa yang sedang mereka bertiga bicarakan di atas panggung.

"Itu benar-benar ikatan yang terjadi di antara laki-laki," kata Siwon.

"Awalnya Shi Yuan tidak banyak bicara karena kendala bahasa. Kami saling mengerti satu sama lain," jelas Hankyung.

Pembicaraan pun bergulir mengenai MV yang mereka buat bersama, juga mengenai Siwon yang diselamatkan oleh Andy Lau saat pembuatan film Battle of Wits.

Karena hari semakin malam, acara mulai sedikit santai. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi menyanyikan sebuah lagu mandarin untuk menghibur para penonton. Ryeowook sesekali menengok kertas yang dibawanya.

"Mengapa kau melihat kertas itu?" tanya He Jiong setelah lagu usai. Ryeowook menolak memperlihatkan. Namun karena He Jiong terus mendesak, Ryeowook menunjukkan kertas tersebut. Ternyata lirik lagu yang mereka nyanyikan tadi, tertulis dalam huruf pinyin.

"Ini kau yang menulisnya? Sangat bagus," puji He Jiong. Pembawa acara itu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak melihat catatan saat bernyanyi. "Kau mengingat semua ini?"

"Hao. Dui." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggunakan bahasa singkat.

"Kenapa kamu tak bisa mengingatnya?" tanya He Jiong kepada Ryeowook.

"Weisheme? (mengapa tidak?)" Kyuhyun ikut menginterogasi Ryeowook sambil mengukir evil smirknya.

Ryeowook merasa malu hingga menutupi wajahnya. Rekan He Jiong menerjemahkan apa yang Ryeowook katakan. "Saya sebenarnya mengingatnya, tapi saya khawatir jika salah saat bernyanyi."

Acara dilanjutkan dengan menunjukkan kemahiran bahasa mandarin mereka. Ryeowook, Henry, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Hankyung berbaris. Permainan di mulai dari Ryeowook yang beradu percakapan dengan Henry, Henry dengan Donghae, dan demikian seterusnya. Mereka harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Ketika tiba giliran Siwon, namja itu melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun dalam bahasa mandarin. "Ni ai wo ma? (apakah kau mencintaiku?)"

Kyuhyun yang kebingungan, mencoba bertanya kepada Zhoumi yang selalu membantunya menterjemahkan selama ini. Tapi Hankyung maupun Zhoumi tidak bersedia menolong. Donghae dan Ryeowook sibuk memberi kode dari balik punggung Siwon karena Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

Merasa ada gerakan di belakangnya, Siwon berbalik. Tepat saat itu Ryeowook sedang memberi kode agar Kyuhyun menjawab tidak. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat mereka berbuat curang, Siwon mengejar Ryeowook.

"Dia bertanya apakah kau menyukainya," kata sang penerjemah saat Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab.

"Bu xihuan. Ai. (bukan suka. cinta)" protes Siwon.

_Jika kalian tetap seperti sekarang, SJ M tidak akan pernah menarik perhatian di sana. Kalian hanya akan dikenal sebentar setelah debut, setelah itu tenggelam karena membosankan. _Kyuhyun teringat apa yang dikatakan Shindong tepat ketika ia mulai memahami pertanyaan Siwon.

_Jika Shindong hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Eunhyuk hyung yang ada di sini, apa yang akan mereka katakan?_

"Gui Xian, kau belum menjawab." He Jiong mengingatkan saat Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam.

Kyuhyun membetulkan letak mike di bajunya, memastikan suaranya akan terdengar jelas. Ia kemudian berdiri menghadap Siwon yang masih menunggu, memandang hyungnya itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Wo ai ni (aku mencintaimu)," jawab Kyuhyun lantang.

Studio pun menjadi heboh saat Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senang, sementara Kyuhyun membalas pelukan hyungnya itu sambil tertawa lebar.

Akhirnya tiba giliran Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun kembali kebingungan ketika diminta memulai percakapan antara dua orang kekasih. Diam-diam member yang lain sangat penasaran dengan caranya berbicara dengan yeojachingunya.

Kyuhyun kemudian menoleh ke langit-langit sambil menunjuk dengan jarinya.

"Hari ini cuaca cerah…"

Suara tawa serentak memenuhi studio kembali. He Jiong dan Ryeowook bahkan tertawa hingga membungkuk. Seperti dugaan yang lain, Kyuhyun memilih kata-kata yang standar dan kuno untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkencan.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi," sahut Zhoumi sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun seakan hendak meninggalkan studio.

He Jiong kemudian meminta mereka berbaris kembali karena ada sesuatu yang akan mereka berikan kepada SJ M. "Kami meyiapkan dimsum untuk kalian. Ini sebuah bentuk doa dari para fans untuk SJ M. Di dalamnya terkandung makna rahasia."

Semua member diberi sepasang sumpit. He Jiong menyerahkan piring berisi dimsum kepada Hankyung. Tanpa menunggu yang lain berkumpul, Hankyung mulai menyuapi mereka satu per satu, membuat dongsaengdeul dan para penonton terharu oleh sikap Hankyung.

Namun saat Hankyung mendekati Donghae, dengan sigap Donghae menjumput sebuah dimsum dari piring dan menyuapi Hangeng, sehingga keduanya saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Semua bertepuk tangan melihat sifat Donghae yang selalu manis dan penyayang itu. Ryeowook pun ikut menyuapi Hankyung.

Mereka sudah menjalani rekaman di Changsa selama 6 jam, rekaman terlama sekaligus terbanyak pengunjungnya dalam sejarah acara itu. Tanpa sungkan, mereka kembali menjumput dimsum di dalam piring untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Hankyung kemudian menyuapi He Jiong. Tapi pada suapan yang ketiga He Jiong langsung menolak. Ia jadi sulit berbicara sehingga Hankyung mentertawakannya.

"Saya ingin memberikan dimsum ini juga untuk orang paling penting bagi kami di China. Ia juga sangat lelah," kata Hankyung. Ia beranjak ke kursi penonton untuk menyuapi sang manager SJ M. He Jiong ikut menjabat tangan manager SJ M.

"Juga untuk stylish kami." Hankyung turun ke sisi panggung di mana para stylish mereka berkumpul. Ia menyuapi mereka dimsum juga.

"Zhoumi, kau tahu apa isinya?" tanya He Jiong ketika semua asyik menikmati dimsum.

"Hong dou (kacang merah)." Zhoumi menjawab dengan yakin.

"Ini diibaratkan seperti Super Junior M," jelas He Jiong. "Merah dan popular dalam kanji China ditulis dengan huruf yang sama. Jadi kami berdoa agar kalian akan menjadi lebih terkenal, dan lebih terkenal lagi di China."

Semua bertepuk tangan menanggapi kalimat He Jiong. Hankyung dan Siwon terharu dengan kata-kata pembawa acara yang baik hati itu. _Kau tahu? Aku adalah orang yang beruntung. Boleh dibilang, apa yang aku harapkan, biasanya terjadi. _Keduanya teringat kata-kata He Jiong setahun yang lalu. Dan Kini, He Jiong mendoakan kesuksesan mereka

Peralatan makan pun dibereskan. Hankyung meminta yang lain membantu He Jiong.

Setelah melakukan salam penutup, syuting selama lebih dari 6 jam pun selesai.

.

Semua member SJ M sangat kelelahan dengan penuhnya jadwal hari itu. Setiba di hotel, di mana SJ M disewakan sebuah unit yang terdiri dari 4 kamar, mereka bergegas beristirahat. Tanpa banyak bicara semua membersihkan diri, berganti pakaian tidur, dan merebahkan diri di kamar. Mereka hanya punya waktu sebentar untuk tidur, sebelum melanjutkan jadwal untuk besok.

Hankyung sedang memeriksa catatan jadwal ketika terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. "Masuklah, Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Hankyung langsung memposisikan diri duduk menghadap dongsaengnya. Ia merasa pembicaraan ini akan sangat serius. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun sengaja datang ke kamar hyungnya jika tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal penting.

"Hankyung hyung…. Aku ingin bicara."

"Tentang wawancara tadi?" Hankyung mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidur Hankyung, karena tak ada kursi lagi di kamar itu. "Hyung, mengapa kau selalu mengatakan kondisiku kepada pihak media?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Sangat keberatan."

"Kyuhyunie, aku sudah melanggar janjiku sendiri untuk memberimu tugas sesedikit mungkin. Kau melakukan full dance, mengikuti variety show, menjadi lead vocal… Aku telah gagal melindungimu. Satu-satunya yang masih bisa aku lakukan adalah memberimu istirahat lebih banyak sebisa mungkin. Itu takkan bisa dilakukan jika aku tak membongkar kondisimu kepada media."

"Kecelakaan itu sudah setahun yang lalu, Hyung. Bahkan saat di Korea saja, Teuki hyung…"

"AKU BUKAN TEUKI HYUNG!"

Hankyung tersadar ia baru saja berteriak dengan keras. Namja itu langsung menarik napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud membandingkannya dengan siapapun. Hankyung sedang marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wajah lelah, mengantuk, dan lapar para dongsaengnya tadi, telah membuat ia menyalahkan dirinya. "Kondisi di sini berbeda dengan di Korea… Ah, keluarlah, Kyuhyunie… Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu… Aku lelah… Aku tak ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akhirnya akan aku sesali."

Hankyung berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu, itu artinya pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai. Dengan kecewa, Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri.

"Hyung, kau orang yang paling tahu betapa tidak nyamannya ketika kita terbuka seperti itu kepada orang lain. Aku ingin bertanya, berapa banyak makanan yang selalu hyung muntahkan kembali? Lambung hyung sangat parah, sehingga tidak bisa menerima makanan, bukan?"

Hankyung tidak menjawab, juga tidak menoleh. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sangat sakit dengan kekerasan hati Hankyung. "Hyung sudah memperlakukanku dengan tidak adil. Hyung bersikap keras kepada dirimu sendiri, sedangkan kondisiku dibeberkan kepada umum. Padahal aku berharap, Hankyung hyung adalah orang yang paling mengerti sifatku di SJ M ini."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"Bintang itu bersinar di langit. Manusia itu berpijak di tanah."

Tiba-tiba, Hankyung melantunkan sebuah puisi. Saat Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh, namja itu masih duduk seperti semula, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah dongsaengnya.

"SJ M terdiri dari para pemuda yang berusaha mengubah aturan itu.

Tujuh pemuda yang mengejar impian mereka.

Seperti konstelasi tujuh bintang yang membentuk rasi bintang biduk

Sepanjang tahun terlihat di antara ribuan bintang untuk memberi petunjuk arah

Mereka melindungi satu sama lain, bersinar terang bersama-sama

Paling bersinar di antara semua bintang lainnya

Mereka saling berpegangan erat,

berjalan bersama di jalan yang berisi cinta dan mimpi,

senyum dan air mata."

Hankyung berbalik. Ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Itulah SJ M. Apapun yang terjadi, dengan cara apapun, aku akan memastikan ketujuh bintang itu bersinar. Tak satu pun yang boleh lenyap. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau akan menentangku? Sedikit pun aku takkan mundur dari keputusan yang aku ambil."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Whoa! Hankyung, Kyuhyun, jangan bertengkar, arra?  
Author paling nggak tahan kalau kalian berdua bertengkar.**

**Akhirnya RS37 selesai juga **

**(*bow… maaf karena lama update)**

** . **

Novel Rising Star Part 1 sudah siap dipesan

Novel Falling Star masih bisa dipesan  
Buat chingudeul yang berminat, bisa add FB author (ada di bawah)  
Buat yang mau lihat foto dan video yang berkaitan dengan CH37,

Buruan mampir ke FB sebelum foto2 dan videonya tertelan timeline

Gomawo buat semua yang udah bersabar menunggu

Author berharap semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat

**.**

**fb author :**

**www titik facebook titik com /iyagi7154**

**.**

**Kamsahamnida**

.

.

**Jawaban review CH36**

**heeelfsj** 6/18/13 . chapter 15

Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Kadera** 6/18/13 . chapter 36

Kadera = iKA De…. ….Ra….  
Kagak lah, reviewer seperti kamu kan sulit dilupakan, Ika hehehe

Wow, masocis? Kkk Hidup cuma sekali ya dibuat enak lah, masak dibuat susah  
Namjachingu-ku aja orang yang baik hati, bijaksana, lucu dan tidak sombong. Oh rajin ngajak nonton juga kkk  
Kalau masocis harusnya cari njch yang tukang nyiksa. Amit-amit, jangan satu kali pun ngalamin.  
Btw, terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku

Gomawo juga buat masukannya. Aku akan berlatih menulis yang lebih baik lagi.  
Gomawo juga udah nepatin janjinya, meski itu janji yang kamu buat pada dirimu sendiri kkkk  
Keep healthy, keep smile, and keep your sharp tongue hehehe. Gomawo, dongsaeng

**ganisyanardhini09** 6/18/13 . chapter 36

Dilanjut, cuma memang baru selesai

**Armi Cho** 6/18/13 . chapter 36

Aku juga berdoa semoga semua sehat hehehe

**Diamond** 6/17/13 . chapter 36

Apa hubungannya sama update lama?

**dinars** 6/17/13 . chapter 36

Fanfic just fanfic. Kebenarannya diselidiki saja jika penasaran hehehe

6/17/13 . chapter 36

Wah, soal itu aku belum tahu karena belum dibuat

Update pertama pasti dif fn kok  
Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini

**parkjinjeng 6/16/13** . chapter 36

Gomawo sudah bersedia menunggu. Semoga lain kali tidak selama ini.

**tebing 6/15/13** . chapter 36

Part 2?

**lysficho 6/14/13 . chapter 36**

Soal dorm, itu gambaran aku ambil dari dorm SJ M saat ini, sekedar buat bayangan aja

Iya, kebersamaan sebelum dipisahkan. Suka mempermainkan perasaan

Aku juga suka membayangkan muka innocent Kyuhyun waktu ngomong begitu

Iya, pendapatku juga sama. Dia calon appa yang baik.

Iya, yg terror Hankyung itu real semua

Gomawo sudah mereview

**khairun nisa 6/13/13 . chapter 36**

Ne, hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun selalu terasa manis buatku juga

Yup, enak lho didengarnya. Shindong pernah ikutan manggil seperti itu, tapi lebih sering manggil Kyuhyunnie. Kedengarannya lembut banget kata Hyun-ah itu

**amel 6/13/13 . chapter 36**

Barusan hahaha

** 6/12/13 . chapter 36**

Fanfic just fanfic. Hanya mengikuti timeline asli aja  
Gomawo sudah mereview

**ciziDee 6/12/13 . chapter 36**

SFTF itu masih agak jauh

Hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Aku nggak mau ambil hati, yang penting fans mereka mengenal, itu saja sudah cukup  
Dan kalau yang membawakan info tidak menjelekkan SJ, itu sudah sangat bagus hehehe

**Guest 6/12/13 . chapter 36**

Memang itu maksudku, memuat kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan hyungnya. Kebiasaannya mandi bareng Shindong, kasus radionya Kangin yg lucu di mana blog2 lebih banyak memuat komentar Sungmin sehingga byk yg nggak tahu kalau Kyuhyun justru sampai datang dan menggedor pintu WC satu per satu… wkwkwk InnocentKyu Dengan polosnya Kyuhyun bilang ke Kangin: Hyung, sepertinya ada yg mengerjaiku dengan sms palsu wkwkwk Nggak kebayang betapa gemasnya Kangin ke Kyuhyun saat itu  
Kangin dekat dengan Kyuhyun meski nggak terlalu kelihatan. Waktu Kangin pamit di panggung untuk wamil, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiri diam, lalu Kangin yg menghampiri dan memeluknya.  
Waktu

**KyuWook Couple 6/12/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo chingu

**Bryan Andrew Cho 6/11/13 . chapter 1**

Simalakama, nggak tour terus dengan anggota banyak yg nggak ada, mereka bisa tenggelam. Terpaksa quantity yg ditingkatkan. Semoga mereka tetap bertahan sampai semua kembali

**kasmalaGyu 6/11/13 . chapter 36**

Kan belum tamat

**khannifay 6/10/13 . chapter 2**

kapan2 kkkk

**rahma** 6/9/13 . chapter 36

mian lama, sibuk hehehe

**ChoKyu **6/8/13 . chapter 35

Gomawo udah membaca dan mereview kkk Termasuk rajin nih sampai aku bingung bacanya

**Cho MinHyun** 6/8/13 . chapter 36

Heechul kan susah ditebak. Hanya terlalu capek

**sparkyu 6/5/13 . chapter 36**

okey

**khannifay 6/5/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo

**Soo Youngie 6/4/13 . chapter 35**

gpp, chingu

**rinjunim 6/3/13 . chapter 36**

Ne, itu real Changmin masih menyempatkan diri menjenguk di jadwalnya yg sangat ketat

kkk duo evil magnae

Kibum kalau marah serem

Kadang aku juga bingung mau nulis apa. Gomawo reviewnya

**ciziDee 6/3/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo

**JustELF 6/3/13 . chapter 36**

MIanhe, Mei ini memang padat sekali

Habis RS37 ini aku akan bikin MP6. DD memang sejak awal proyek setelah RS krn ceritanya berat. AKu bikin untuk tidak lupa ide semenarik itu (menarik buatku, entah buat reader hehehe). Kalaupun DD ternyata sampai 4, itu krn RS lagi mentok, jadi aku buat DD

**dfh 6/2/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**chichi2 6/1/13 . chapter 36**

Kesibukan di dunia nyata

**kyuzi 5/30/13 . chapter 36**

Itu slah satu alasan Hankyung keluar. Ia marah saat tahu ada tawaran acting sebagus itu ditolak, dan itu tidak hanya 1 kali dan tidak hanya 1 movie

ITu bener, dimuat di ETN, salah satu staf SM bilang begitu dan Hankyung tampak terpaksa mengatakannya

Iya, lucu dan gemesin yach ekspresi canggung kameranya wkwkwk AKu pikir nggak ada yg nonton link yg itu, krn kagak ada yg komen di FB (*hugs Kyuzi)

Wkwkwk, malah tangan Kyuhyun dimainin sambil lompat2… calon appa yang baik kkkk  
Katanya orang tua, anak tuh pandai mengenali hati orang kkkk

Ne, Shindong si moodmaker kkk  
ALasan dr managemen: SJ sibuk mempersiapkan album baru

kkk Iya, real tuh, Kyuhyun kalau imut kelewatan, kalau tua kayak kakek2 (ingat kata2 Kangin kalau tua-nya Kyuhyun kumat kkk)  
Itu beneran yg Hankyung

Ne, Heechul itu perhatian dgn caranya yg aneh. Bahkan ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun lebih bisa menanggung yg pahit2 sendirian, tapi nggak bisa menikmati kesenangan saat sendirian… tipe orang yg inginnya kalau senang dibagi2 ke orang kkk….  
Heechul bisa tahu itu, berarti dia perhatian kan

Ne, seandainya aku bisa gambar, aku mau tuh gambar adegan itu kkk

Tul, Heechul sulit ditebak kkk

Menyenangkan kan membaca reviewmu. Yg aku inginkan bukan kata daebak, tapi tahu apa yang aku tulis bisa dirasakan atau tidak oleh pembaca hehehe

**Why 5/28/13 . chapter 36**

kayak pacaran aja digantung kkkk

Di follow aja jadi kalau nggak ada PM/email berarti belum hehehe

AKu kerja dan kudu nyari makan sendiri, jadi ff itu aku kerjakan saat luang aja. Meski gitu aku mengerjakan dengan serius. mian lama menunggu

**Atika 5/28/13 . chapter 36**

sabar yach

**shenshen 5/27/13 . chapter 2**

YUp, bahkan saat Shindong sakit kemarin dan mereka pada datang ke SSTP, semua benar2 tahu betapa dekat dan kuatnya hubungan SJ satu sama lain  
Berantem? justru kalau berantem artinya akrab hehehe

**dessy 5/26/13 . chapter 36**

AKu juga kagum dnegan mereka

Sampai sekarang aku kagak tahu lokasinya, cuma tahu dalamnya dan luarnya hahaha

Kamar mereka tetap yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar, yang melewati kamar mandi dulu, jadi dr ruang tengah nggak kelihatan. Tapi Kyuhyun udah pindah ke koridor sebelahnya lagi, yang ada di antara koridor kamar dengan dapur

Aku ingin istirahat dari data2 detail dulu  
Shining Star masih pending  
Aku ingin membuat don't don dengan serius karena setelah aku jalani, DD semakin bagus aja kisahnya di mataku.

**Tia 5/26/13 . chapter 18**

Iya, dia sangat tertekan, bahkan sebelum kabur, dia sempat berniat untuk bunuh diri

**Hwang Tae Rin 5/26/13 . chapter 36**

lumutan ya digosok kkkk

**shantyy94 5/26/13 . chapter 36**

Begitu pula penulisnya, serasa dikuras kkkk

RS agak turun presentasenya dibanding FS, bisa dibilang sebagian saja yg real

Gomawo sudah membacanya

**amel 5/24/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo sudah bersabar menunggu

**sang2gisa 5/23/13 . chapter 36**

terkejar kok

**Kyuline 5/23/13 . chapter 36**

dasaaar hahaha

**MyKyubee 5/23/13 . chapter 36**

Itu real yang Kyuhyun gedor WC chunji satu satu, bilang ama Kangin kalau ada sms palsu dan bawa2 tissue toilet wkwkwk

Tahu, tapi krn ternyata nggak kejadian, jadi dia pikir ada yg ngisengin dia pakai HP Kangin. Itu real yg dia bilang soal sms  
Itu dorm SJ M saat ini, aku hanya menyamakannya saja

Itu real, member SJ kalau

Yup, puluhan artis China nayanyi bareng pakai baju serba putih, di antaranya ada Jackie Chan

Itu yang kue dan pisau sungguhan

Iya, kalau foto bareng takutnya tusuk langsung  
untungnya lagi paket pisaunya dibuka duluan, kalau kuenya yg dimakan duluan bisa kayak Yunhoo

Iya, ada yg memotret Kyuhyun tidur ileran di kereta… Beberapa web menyebutkan soal itu, kejadiannya waktu BIC2 Untung aja itu foto entah kenapa menghilang dr peredaran

Yup, karena itu banyak yg sayang pada si evil magnae hehehe

Dia memang ingin memanfaatkan hidup keduanya sebaik-baiknya.

**Jmhyewon 5/22/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo udah mereview, sukses untuk ujiannya

**parkjinjeng 5/22/13 . chapter 36**

Kyuhyun mengganti ringtone hyungdeulnya dengan lagu solonya itu benar hehehe  
Sampai2 password HP Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk dia bongkar untuk masukin lagunya

**EXOtic Panda 5/22/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo udah membaca dan menunggu

**vha chandra 5/21/13 . chapter 36**

Kalau setetes bingung nulisnya

**Aikyu 5/21/13 . chapter 36**

Goamwo

**Aikyu 5/21/13 . chapter 14**

just fanfic? check it

**lisamei 5/20/13 . chapter 36**

Kangin SMS beneran

Wkwkwk yg masak itu juga beneran. Kangin nyerah jadinya, soalnya goreng sosis aja gagal

**lisamei 5/20/13 . chapter 35**

Yup, victoria itu victoria FX ya?

Heechul kadang manggil Kyuhyun si jelek dan Kyuhyun kadang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kyuhyun si Jelek kkkk

Gomawo udah mereview

**lisamei 5/20/13 . chapter 34**

Kyuhyun + DOnghae = kocak dan manis

**Khe-Ai Dyanka** 5/19/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**nara 5/19/13 . chapter 36**

fanfic just fanfic. tapi di SJM kondisinya turun lagi

**chokyuhyunevil **5/19/13 . chapter 33

Gomawo

**ariskagyu 5/18/13 . chapter 36**

Semua yg terlalu banyak itu nggak bagus. Teh lebih dr 3 cangkir merusak ginjal juga. Begitu pun kopi, bahkan vitamin kebanyakan juga nggak boleh kkkk

Kalau dalam porsi aman, ada banyak kegunaannya

Yup, survey itu sungguhan.

Poor Leeteuk hehehe

Kyuhyun parah kalau masak

Yg bagian atas tetap nggak boleh. Sampai sekarang pun kalau dia jatuh sampai terlentang gitu, pasti pada bantuin bangun. Bagaimana pun kalau kedua paru-paru dan lambung pernah robek, 6 rusuk patah, itu bukan main2  
Bekas lukanya belum hilang. Luka operasi kadang masih terasa sakit lho. Kayak Jackie Chan, dia pernah cerita jika musim dingin semua luka2 cideranya, tulang patahnya, terasa sakit dan ngilu. Kadang bekas jahitan itu masih suka sakit jika diraba.  
Bisa ditanyakan pada orang yg pernah di operasi besar dan patah tulang

**sarangchullpa92 5/18/13 . chapter 36**

Aku juga suka kalimat yang diucapkan Yesung

**green 5/17/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo udah mereview

**Kyuhyun'sNoona 5/17/13 . chapter 1**

Kyuhyunie are you alright? T.T

**parkjinjeng 5/16/13 . chapter 36**

Benar2 di dapur kudu dipasang palang Kyuhyun dilarang masuk wkwkwk

**Tia 5/16/13 . chapter 12**

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**parkjinjeng 5/15/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo buat kesabarannya

Ne, aku juga baru tahu oppadeul setelah SS4 INA lewat

Thank you very much  
Aku harap ke depan tidak mengecewakan

**ila 5/15/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo

**hyunnieya 5/15/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo hehehe Kan enak ditepuk2 gitu, kalau diraba2 baru nggak enak

**El Lavender 5/14/13 . chapter 9**

Ne

**Atika 5/14/13 . chapter 36**

Yup, awal SJM Kyuhyun sekamar dengan Siwon

Memang ada kejadian Sungmin ditelepon Hankyung  
**Armi Cho 5/14/13 . chapter 36**

Gpp, gomawo udah membaca dan mereview  
Aku nggak bisa jadi guru karena latarku bukan sastra  
Banyak membaca dan berlatih, itu aja kuncinya  
Aku sampai saat ini nggak bisa bikin synopsis wkwkwk

**gyuna 5/14/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo

**Tia 5/13/13 . chapter 9**

Ne, indah sekali

**El Lavender 5/13/13 . chapter 8**

kkk usil jalan terus

**haekyuLLua 5/12/13 . chapter 36**

Gpp hehehe Gomawo buat reviewnya. Senang membacanya

**Annisa Rizki 5/11/13 . chapter 36**

test berhasil

**babyche 5/11/13 . chapter 36**

Iya, dia tiap malam kudu ngobrol atau nelpon Kyuhyun dulu. Katanya udah kebiasaan

**diamond 5/11/13 . chapter 36**

Sopan tidaknya bukan berdasarkan panggilan hehehe  
Mianhe, aku lebih suka di balik layar

**phiexphiexnophiex 5/9/13 . chapter 36**

Gomawo reviewnya. kalau bingung pegangan

** .56232 5/9/13 . chapter 36**

Aku nggak pernah melihat orang dalam kotak-kotak jadi tenang saja hehehe  
Aku sendiri tidak suka hidup dalam pengkotak-kotakan

Kyuhyun tidak ada di dalam daftar wamil SM karena kondisinya. Yg seperti Yesung dan Heechul saja hanya bisa masuk pelayanan public, apalagi Kyuhyun  
Tapi katanya Kyuhyun pernah bilang kalau dia mau ikut wamil. Nah kalau kemauan sendiri gitu aku nggak tahu bisa dikabulin atau tidak

**Raiaryeong9** 5/8/13 . chapter 36

Salam kenal juga

**El Lavender** 5/8/13 . chapter 7

Changmin tukang makan

**El Lavender** 5/8/13 . chapter 6

Ne, kebayang takutnya dia hehehe

** .in** 5/7/13 . chapter 36

Sebagian saja, hanya fanfic yang mengikuti timeline SJ

**El Lavender** 5/7/13 . chapter 5

Iya hehehe. Itu real

**El Lavender 5/7/13** . chapter 4

Yup, Kyuhyun menerima Henry sejak awal

**El Lavender** 5/7/13 . chapter 3

Hehehe

**El Lavender** 5/7/13 . chapter 2

Gomawo reviewnya

**PhysicsYoo** 5/7/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**El Lavender** 5/7/13 . chapter 1

Takut rumah sakit dan nggak enak hati krn sebelumnya berantem kkkk

**Tia 5/7/13** . chapter 8

Menyusul

**Tia** 5/7/13 . chapter 7

hehehe

**Tia** 5/7/13 . chapter 6

Bukan Kyuhyun saja, warga sekitar ada yg telepon polisi sampai polisi datang. Jadi kayaknya beneran keras dan guncang gitu, wajar Kyuhyun panik. Itu real

**vnovgyu** 5/7/13 . chapter 28

Hwaiting SJ!  
Gomawo reviewnya

**cloud prince** 5/7/13 . chapter 36

Bando itu bukan buat rambut pas pergi tapi buat mereka cuci muka.  
Kyuhyun cakep kok pake bando, lihat aja foto2 akhir 2008 yg rambutnya di sisir kebelakang, itu ditahan bando hitam

Sebutkan aja nama acara dan tanggalnya nanti muncul videonya di google

Part2 novel RS kemungkinan akhir tahun

Gomawo nasihatnya hehehe

**Tia **5/7/13 . chapter 5

Itu terjadi saat Zhoumi baru di korea, Kyuhyun baru debut, bukan setelah SJ M. Zhoumi menguasai bahasa Korea dan Mandarin, tapi di awal dia belum bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan dengan cepat. Coba diperhatikan debut SJM, Zhoumi dengan mudah menerjemahkan bahasa mandarin ke korea untuk member, dia juga yg mengubah lirik2 lagu SJ untuk SJ M di album pertama SJ M. Seperti diceritakan di RS, sejak 2007 Zhoumi sudah malang melintang di Korea sebagai MC.

**Tia **5/7/13 . chapter 4

Gomawo, tapi aku nggak berniat masuk ke penerbit untuk ff. FF tetaplah di jalur FF.

**Arisu-ssi** 5/7/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo sudah memberitahu typo hehehe

Soal itu, mengalir saja

**JustELF** 5/7/13 . chapter 36

Mian, banyak kesibukan lain di dunia nyata

**Tia** 5/6/13 . chapter 3

Kyuhyun bisa balik ke atas panggung hanya 157 hari setelah kecelakaan

**Tia** 5/6/13 . chapter 2

Ne

**Tia** 5/6/13 . chapter 1

Wkwkwk, dia sempat kehilangan suaranya saat sadar dari koma. Itu real

**Wu Chenchen** 5/6/13 . chapter 36

Yang pas Kyuhyun kecelakaan itu kan lagi marahan serius.

**Shira **5/6/13 . chapter 36

Soal Hankyung di google sepertinya ada hehehe

Iya, Heechul jorok banget mana usulnya dibuat pas lagi makan lagi

Mianhe aku nggak buka biodata pribadi  
Yang jelas aku sama dengan Kyuhyun dan sudah kerja

**artriastanti** 5/6/13 . chapter 34

Tampangnya tidak dikenali wkwkwk

Trainee yg ngusir hehehe, ngusirnya bukan dr ruangan tapi maksudnya jangan duduk bareng2 gitu kkkk

**Cho hye ra** 5/5/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**heeeHyun** 5/5/13 . chapter 36

Supaya Kyuhyun bisa diam2 bersandar ke mereka. Hal ini Kyuhyun lakukan juga waktu dia hampir ambruk di SJM. Jadi dia berdiri bersisian, tapi sebenarnya menumpukan berat badannya. Dia nggak mau dirangkul krn akan kentara. Tapi Kalau Ryeowook cuek, waktu Kyuhyun sakit di SJ M dia main rangkul kayak orang mapah gitu wkwkwk  
Ryeowook menyesal karena nggak sadar Kyuhyun sakit sampai bersandar ke Siwon dan Zhoumi, tahu2 muntah gitu. Jadi dia langsung protect di hari2 selanjutnya.

**babezhuey** 5/5/13 . chapter 36

Wkwkwk usulmu mengerikan… lalu nanti bajunya dibuang? kkkk

Aku paling suka kalau Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun udah kompak kkkk

Wkwkwk Changmin sabar kalau ke Kyuhyun. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia jutek ke fans…pelampiasan kkkkk

Heechul sulit ditebak

**LeeRa** 5/5/13 . chapter 36

Memang begitu hehehe aku lupa hapus tanggal timeline yang aku susun

UFO itu mereka bareng2an gitu dalam satu blog kalau nggak salah, bisa sahut2an  
Musik solo? hehehe udah lama nggak nyanyi, mau main musik aja

**Zaireen oksismi** 5/5/13 . chapter 36

Iyagi aja, aku bukan admin apapun hehehe

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan petinggi SM memang unik. Kyuhyun kadang diminta menguji wine yang akan dilempar ke pasar kkkk

Katanya SIwon begitu, aku lupa di acara pa. Dia bilang, udah kebiasaan sejak Kyuhyun sembuh, dia ngobrol2 dulu ama Kyuhyun, jadi akhirnya kudu dengar suara Kyuhyun dulu sebelum tidur. Dia memang termasuk yg paling cemas dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, selalu ngecek

**Gyurievil** 5/5/13 . chapter 36

Hmm, soal itu kit abaca aja RS37 hehehe

**v3** 5/4/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo buat semangatnya

**kim2408** 5/4/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**Ai'SSloveYeKyu3** 5/4/13 . chapter 36

Call me Iyagi  
Gomawo

**ay 5/4/13** . chapter 36

Ne, gomawo reviewnya hehehe AKu juga suka menuliskannya

**artriastanti **5/3/13 . chapter 15

Mereka nggak sadar kalau terkena;

Videonya ada, sebutkan aja nama acaranya di YT

**artriastanti** 5/3/13 . chapter 13

Termasuk review kkkk

**Stefani** 5/3/13 . chapter 36

Iya itu benar

**ayu240301 **5/2/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**farahpark** 5/2/13 . chapter 36

Zhoumi di bash juga sampai nangis malah, soalnya dia malang melintang jadi MC jadi digosipkan yg nggak2, beda ama Henry yg anak sekolahan gitu  
Soal video tinggal masukan acara dan tanggal yg aku cantumkan lalu cari di google

**ahra rahayu** 5/2/13 . chapter 36

Kyuhyun kalau bicara memang tajam hehehe

**hauraddict** 5/2/13 . chapter 36

Nggak berani janji lagi sibuk berat hehehe

**xxxgigy** 5/2/13 . chapter 36

Aku nggak tahu soal itu, tapi Korea memang keras disiplinnya. Kata teman yg pernah kerja di sana, memukul kepala saat memarahi itu sudah biasa. Kyuhyun dilempar dengan sumpit oleh Leeteuk, lalu saat telat drma musical wajahnya dibenamkan ke air yg ada di wastafel, cukup menggambarkan betapa kerasnya orang sana.

Mianhe, aku baru suka SJ sept 2012, belum sempat lirik2 artis lain, bahkan SJ05 aku nggak ngikutin

Bukan special, krn seumuran Leetuk jadi kayak teman. Udah nggak lagi. Kira2 10

Yang jelas awal debut itu Kyuhyun selalu ngikutin Donghae ke mana-mana termasuk ke ruang training. Donghae yang merasa kemampuannya biasa2, selalu latihan tiap hari dan Kyuhyun menemaninya. Dia juga yg memberi semangat ke Donghae kalau Donghae itu punya kemampuan

Asal aku nggak dianggap mbah google aja gpp. kalau bertanya hal2 yg mudah dicari di google aku kurang suka krn itu namanya bertanya tanpa usaha. tapi kalau pertanyaan agak2 detail gini selama aku bisa dan nggak ganggu cerita yg belum keluar, gpp  
Tapi kalau itu dekat2 tulisan yg aku mau buat nggak bakal aku jawab kkkk

**pipiet sparkcloud** 5/2/13 . chapter 36

Lagi makan malah wkwkwk Heechul sereeeem

Yup, aku senang ngebayangin foto mereka wkwkwk Pasti lucu

**indi kyu** 5/2/13 . chapter 36

wkwkwk mana itu real lagi yg Hae minta alamat nyamuk kkkk

Aku juga senang ngebayangin Kyuhyun bangun, pakai piyama dst wkwkwk lecek banget tapi pasti lucu

**Fuuka **5/2/13 . chapter 36

Masuk tapi belum tentu dibahas detail

Mian, TBC ngikutin kata hati kkkk

**bella0203** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

wkwkwk PSM memang penuh misteri

Mana kalaimat Shindong yg bikin galau? Kamu bikin aku penasaran! Kudu dijawab! kkkk

Kkk itu yg UFO real semua

**dhian930715ELF** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Ne, Hangeng sangat tertutup

**Deyerraa** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo chingu

Mianhe, nggak buka biodata pribadi hehehe

**onlyhae86 **5/1/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo sudah membaca

**Tasya** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**5kyutket** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Kita baca saja CH37 hehehe

**ELFSparkyu** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Penasaran itu kudu kkk  
Gomawo

**Guest **5/1/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**Park Sang Kyung** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Ne , Kyuhyun polos banget main datang ke Chujin aja wkwkwk

**ryeo ryeo ryeong** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Kadang2 bisa kok kalau Kyuhyun lagi nggak konek kkkk

**ekha sparkyu** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Kan PSM suka mempermainkan perasaan kkkk

Kurang tahu soal itu, si encung latopnya rusak tanggal berapa?

**laila savitri** 5/1/13 . chapter 36

Mian lama baru bisa update

**fitriKyuMin **4/30/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**kim eun ra** 4/30/13 . chapter 36

Kit alihat saja kkkk

**nurulhikmah96** 4/30/13 . chapter 36

Pegangan kalau bingung

**Cho rae in** 4/30/13 . chapter 36

Dia main datang aja kkk, meski Donghae dan Sungmin cepat mau datang, tapi mereka ngabarin dulu kkkkk

**Raa sparkyu** 4/30/13 . chapter 36

Mian, kesibukan dunia nyata menyita waktu bikin ff kkkk

**Haera **4/30/13 . chapter 36

Yup, yg di radio Kangin itu real semua termasuk reaksi member yg di SMS (*heechul di telepon lho ya kkk)

**Azurasky Elf** 4/30/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo sudah membaca dengan teliti, merasa nggak sia2 nulisnya hehehe  
Sedih kalau ada yg nanya sesuatu yg sebenarnya sudah ada di chapter itu, hanya krn dibaca percakapannya aja hiks  
Jadi gomawo sudah memperlambat kecepatan membacanya  
**Angela Han 4/30/13** . chapter 36

Ne, dia sok gengsi, semua HP diganti lagunya dia, padahal tinggal bilang aja 'don't forget me' wkwkwkwk

Memang benar kok, ini hasil rombak ulang jadi aku cukup senang dengan yg ini. Tadinya lebih beda lagi. Ini gara2 lagi bikin naskah yg super koplak, hjadi sempat kolak banget….  
Kebawa pas nulis RS

**Angela Han 4/30/13** . chapter 35

Iya, dia istirahat dr semua kegiatan krn seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit

Gomawo soal wine itu hehehe

Yup, aku paling suka Kyuhyun kalau lagi cerita. Dia pencerita yang mengagumkan. EKspresi, intonasi, smeua bermain saat dia bercerita

**Angela Han** 4/30/13 . chapter 34

Amin, aku juga berdoa untuk itu  
Kemarin di SS5 aja pingsan pas berlatih

iya kkk Siwon dan Yesung memang ajaib

Ada di FB ku yg foto dan video

**reka Elf** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Cheonma

**Blackyuline** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Heechul sulit ditebak

**dulunyasisusi** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Lumayan nongol dikit drpd tidak kkkk

Memangnya Henry dan Zhoumi ngomong apa?

4/29/13 . chapter 36

Fanfic just fanfic

**evier 4/29/13 ** chapter 36

Ne, aku juga suka Yesung Kyuhyun moment itu

Ne kkk Shindong dan Kangin sering mengajari Kyuhyun. Waktu niruin Miss A itu, Shindong yg ngajarin, lalu waktu Kyuhyun minta belajar masak, Kangin yg ngajarin

kkkk Memang itu bukan buat kejutan makanya nggak taruh di TBC

Ne, berat tapi nggak hiatus. I hope

**EkaSparkyu** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**Guest 4/29/13** . chapter 36

Gomawo buat reviewnya

**lemonade** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Okey

**hyunAshfly** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

Cheonma

**keyq **4/29/13 . chapter 36

Ne

4/29/13 . chapter 36

Novel RS part1 hanya bisa dipesan di FB-ku aja, chingu hehehe  
Soal Heechul, nggak selalu kok, kadang juga manggil nama kan

**lee sang ki** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Sama orang yang bisa Mandarin

Iya, beneran Kyuhyun datang tanpa ngasih tahu dan gedor2 WC satu per satu buat nemuin Kangin.

Bukan SJ M tapi Super Junior. Masukan saja acara dan tanggal yang tercantum di FF nanti kan muncul. Tapi yg pas adegan itu di YT nggak ada lagi

Fanfic just fanfic. Thailand kan terkenal nyamuknya, dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau Park Jung Soo itu begitu kamera off galak wkwkwk Jadi aku bayangin kalau kejadiannya seperti itu

Gomawo

**R'Rin4869** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo

**Bryan Andrew Cho** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Soal Kibum katanya seperti itu

Gomawo sudah bersabar menunggu hehehe

**Guest **4/29/13 . chapter 36

Amin, gomawo, semoga ke sananya ff akan lebih lancar

**chijRS **4/29/13 . chapter 36

Ne, kita lihat saja chapter selanjutnya hehehe  
iya nih, hyungdeul keterlaluan kkkk

**casanova indah** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Bukankah mereka kadang masih balas beberapa pesan yg masuk ke weibo dll?

Fanfic. Tapi Kyuhyun pernah menuliskan yg seperti itu, bahwa dia tak akan pernah menyerah lagi karena dia sudah pernah selamat dari kematian. Dia juga bilang saat di rumah sakit banyak hal yang ia ingat belum ia lakukan untuk orang-orang yg ia kasihi, jadi dia akan melakukannya di kesempatan kedua ini (*termasuk melanjutkan berbuat usil wkwkwk)

Yg bongkar password HP dang anti ringtone itu real

Lagunya yg mana aku nggak tahu wkwkwk dicari aja di masa itu, ka nada beberapa lagu yg Kyuhyun nyanyikan sendirian.

Beberapa bulan dengan kondisi lagi gonjang ganjing soalnya, di mana isu SJ pecah juga menyebar… dan kamu lihat aja grup lain di jaman itu…nggak ada yg dipisah kayak mereka. Sungmin sampai bilang iri dengan DBSK yg bisa melakukan kegiatannya bersama-sama

**kim jae in elf1004** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Mianhe, memang ini agak berat ff nya, kadang kudu baca ch sebelumnya dulu untuk bisa lanjut key g baru, aku pun begitu saat menulis, kadang bisa mundur ke chapter2 depan untuk menyambungkan reaksi mereka dengan hal2 sebelumnya

**elkyuELF** 4/29/13 . chapter 36

Kyuhyun 2010 dibashing krn jadi salah satu dance line SJ. Fans hangeng beranggapan pintu untuk Hangeng balik tertutup jika ada yg gantiin posisinya. Padahal Kyuhyun bukan pengganti. Sejak Bonamana di mana Hangeng masih ada, Kyuhyun mulai dipersiapkan untuk menambah jajaran dance line SJ krn peningkatannya dalam dance. EUnhyuk sendiri yg bilang soal itu.

Yg jadi maslaah bukan bash nya…soal bash sih udah sering dapet. yg masalah itu krn keluarganya Kyuhyun yg di bash, dilibatkan ke dalam masalah.

**AreynaKyuminElf** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Mari kita lihat ch37 hehehe

**Atika **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo, chingu, aku senang meski kamu bukan fans SJ sebelumnya, tapi mau membuka mata untuk mereka. Kadang ada yg nggak kenal main ngejelekin aja hehehe  
Semangat buat nulis ff nya ! Aku senang kalau ada yg jadi penulis lagi wkwkwk

**ria **4/28/13 . chapter 31

Karena terlalu kelelahan

Kibum menyembunyikan rahasia? ooh…iya dia udah rencana hiatus

Sampai sekarang juga masih suka gitu kalau Ryeowook kkkk

Iyagi aja, aku bukan admin mana pun

**Princess kyumin** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Wkwkwk iya yah pas aku baca ulang kayak gitu wkwkwk Heechul…Heechul…  
Tapi memang yg dibawa yg suka bkin dia GRRRR kkkkk  
Gomawo reviewnya

**lovely yesungielf** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Ne, tapi karena Ryeowook kagak pernah bergantung ama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ngerasa Ryeowook itu hyung

**Gigiiiii** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Ne, yg Korea tetap ada, dan itu sulit kkkk

**Guest** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Uhm, aku nggak tahu bagaimana, tapi kata perlu dan butuh di pikiranku cukup berbeda. Jadi aku nggak bisa menukar keduanya.  
Btw, krn ini review chapter 36, dan aku melihat penggunaan kata 'butuh' di chapter tersebut, yup, anda benar wkwkwk  
Sebaiknya aku ganti menjadi kata 'perlu'. Mian, kebiasaan bicara di masa kecil terbawa hehehe  
Gomawo buat masukannya

**lovely yesungielf** 4/28/13 . chapter 35

Cuma di Super Junior yg punya magnae banyak, hahaaa. Ada original magnae, eternal magnae, dan evil magnae :D

Suka banget liat evil senior sama evil junior berantem debat gitu, XD Eunhyuk kasian ada diantara dua evil yang lagi bertarung, hahaha.

**Minzy0330** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Lanjuuut

**nining wulan** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Syukurlah hehehe

**ichigo song** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Ne, Heechul nyadar kok kalau dia kayak gitu. Kyuhyun juga nyadar kkk  
Di beberapa acara ada mereka bilang soal itu.  
**indahpus96** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Ne kita lihat CH37

**etwina **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Memang novel bersambung hehehe, udah ada Falling Star dan Rising Star part 1  
Aku belum tahu RS akan nyampe berapa part novelnya

Ryeowook cuma agak tulalit, tapi sebenarnya pemikirannya kadang2 dewasa dan optimis.

**yeon love yeye** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Hubungan mereka nggak ada masalah tapi karena satu dan lain hal komunikasi mereka jelas terbatas. Itu untuk kebaikan kedua belah pihak. Seperti yg Hankyung pernah katakan, ia juga tak mau membuat mereka yg masih ada di bawah SM kena masalah krn berhubungan secara terbuka dgn dia. Makanya dia hanya bilang masih suka menghubungi bbrp member dan menanyakan member2 yg tidak dihubungi. Di radio star, SJ (waktu itu yg datang 7 member) juga pada bilang kalau mereka merindukan Hankyung.

Yup, aku mengedit ini dr awal sebelum publish, jadi nggak terlalu berasa bedanya kkkk

**rura seta** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo sudah menunggu

**KyuChul** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Star Face to face? Masih agak jauh kayaknya  
Gomawo hehehe

**chemista112** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Nggak ada tapi masukin aja keyword radio dan kasusnya WC itu, nanti kan banyak beritanya. Rata2 muat Sungmin aja, Kyuhyun dan yang lain kagak dimuat. Tapi ada yg komplit muat beritanya.

Yg Hankyung real

SJ M punya kok, aku menuliskan dorm mereka sekarang buat gambaran aja

**kyu19 **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Hankyung Real  
Yg itu masukin aja nama acaranya cari di google, nanti kan muncul, kalau di YT nggak ada

**reaRelf** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Yup

**jj **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Yang mana ya? Soalnya yg aku tahu nggak ada Siwon ngomong begitu. Waktu itu siapa yg wawancara?

Mian, RS main cast nya SJ, nanti menyimpang dr garis cerita. SJ M akan aku muat beberapa yg penting saja. Semoga masih mau baca meski SJ M nggak dibahas detail hehehe

**gaemgyu0321** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Pertanyaannya dijawab sendiri aja hehehe  
-aku kerja

- Hangeng keluar di google ada kkkk

- Heechul? Nggak ada apa-apa dengan Heechul

- Evil? Aku nggak suka kata evil kkkk Usil? Kyuhyun karena dia melakukannya setiap hari hehehe

**gaemgyu0321** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview

**Kim Anna** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Changmin lagi sibuk hehehe

**SunakumaKYUMIN** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Soal kata-kata ynag kurang, hanya huruf 'g' yang kurang

Gomawo sudah memberitahu hehehe

**Iyah **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Kudu

**riekyumidwife** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Kita lihat aja di RS37 hehehe

**nakahara grill** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

www dot faceboook dot com garismiring iyagi7154  
harga buku FS dan RS part 1 bisa ditanyakan di FB hehehe  
Tidak lewat penerbit. Cetak sendiri  
**Kiyuh** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Tolong langsung diberitahu aja di sebelah mana yang –ku atau –mu itu, krn kalau typo, itu lolos dr pandangan  
Lha…jangan mengkhayal macam2, 100 macam aja kkkk

**tya andriani** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Me too

**SSungMine** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Kita lihat RS37

**Okta1004** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Iya, jadi ngebayangin foto itu hehehe

**puzZy cat** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Novelnya ada di FB hehehe  
Iya, bener mau jadi Kyuhyun?

**Kang Shin Ah** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Bukan

**vietaKyu** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Iya, brothership mereka mengagumkan, jadi ingat yang Shindong sakit kemarin langsung pada datang siap gantiin

Pelampiasan ke hyungdeulnya wkwkwk karena nggak bisa ke Kyuhyun langsung

Yang Hankyung itu real

Iya, Kibum itu katanya salah satu member paling jahil kalau udah kumat

**Elfishy** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo juga sudah membaca dan mereview

**Huang Yoori** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Cheonma

**vivid** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Mian lama

Gomawo kkk aku juga suka yg Kyuhyun usilnya kumat

**kyuqie** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Mini drama itu 2006, ada di Falling Star

**siscabonna1004** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Mian lamanya pake banget, semoga lain kali lebih cepat

**Thalita **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Ne, gomawo sudah bersedia menunggu

**GaemGyu92** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Coba di bawa ke tempat lain, pasti lebih seru wkwkwk  
Aku pengen banget nulis diculik, tapi apa daya mereka sorenya tampil semua kkkk

Yg CHunji itu beneran semua wkwkwk oppadeul pada koplak, Kyuhyun juga main gedor2 wc aja

Fanfic just fanfic. Kalau ada yg sama ama kenyataan, aku no comment hehehe

**trililililil **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Jiah wkwkwk apa boleh buat (*Kyuhyun pasrah aja deh)

Aku baca kok nggak ada ya? coba nanti kalau ingat kabari aku ne?

Rising Star part1 udah terbit kok hehehe  
Mampir aja ke FB-ku

**fikyu** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Hankyung juga sakit, soalnya itu album cuma 2 bulan waktu buatnya padahal dengan bahasa asing. Semua pada jungkir balik pas bikin

**AngeLeeteuk** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Mereka sudah mulai kuat, jadi nggak sesedih dulu. Kan semua bertekad untuk lebih kuat dari sebelumnya hehehe

**girl anonymous** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo, chingu. Aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak.

**Song Yong** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Bukan krn plagiarism kok, meski aku kesal juga dengan mereka. Ini gara-gara bikin naskah super koplak kkk Jadi suasana hatiku agak kebawa padahal aku memerlukan feel yang beda untuk di RS. Jadinya ya begini ini. Btw, RS36 udah hasil edit ulang full, jadi nggak terlalu beda. Tadinya super duper ringan banget sesuai naskah lain yg aku kerjakan

**Guest **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Soal sakit-sakitan, ikuti saja RS selanjutnya hehehe

Kemarin di SS% INA kan sakit juga

**aninkyuelf **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Kalau layu aku siram deh hehehe

**SieLf 4/28/13** . chapter 36

Gomawo buat no koment-nya kkkk

**qeqey** 4/28/13 . chapter 36

Ne, tapi SJ M hanya dibahas yg penting2nya aja, yg masih berkaitan ama SJ, atau yang agak2 nyangkut ke cerita

**casanova indah** 4/28/13 . chapter 35

Kalau tidur lama aja, kalau nggak ya nggak  
Hyuk dan Heecul itu real. di FB ada fotonya kan. Sampai ultahnya, tangannya juga masih dibalut

**casanova indah** 4/28/13 . chapter 34

Bukan ke Sungmin aja

Donghae dekat sama Eunhyuk kan udah dari dulu

**ChoithyaraELF **4/28/13 . chapter 36

Gomawo, chingu udah mau nunggu lama hehehe  
Padahal chapter yg ini aku sedikit ragu

Gpp, komen kan sesuai watak masing-masing  
Gomawo udah bersedia mereview. Pasti sulit kalau nggak biasa hehehe

**casanova indah** 4/28/13 . chapter 33

Heechul mau ngerjain aja kali kkk  
Makan dan penari latar bayar sendiri. Memang begitu semua


End file.
